


Red

by KieraKay



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Humor, Mild Language, Science Fiction, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 84
Words: 336,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraKay/pseuds/KieraKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric knew he had his work cut out for him when the new Dauntless leader trainee burnt her apartment down. A smart mouth, disobedient, and loved his pushing buttons—Spinner McCall insisted on shaking up the reputation he fought hard to build. </p><p>Boundaries are pushed, questions arise, and the duo uncover things not only about themselves, but each other.</p><p>[Editing]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And I'm Not Scared of Your Stolen Power

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Blue Foundation – Eyes on Fire**

* * *

 

_"You'll never...."_

It's a hiss in her memory.

She sucks in a sharp breath, rolling her shoulders, trying to dispel the lingering feeling of phantom fingers tearing into her flesh. But a moment of paranoia sneaks up on her. And she latches onto her the neckline of her sweater, tugging it down, seeking the dark claw-like bruises she should know are no longer there.

As she braces her right foot on the ledge, I remind her that it was all a part of the simulation, and none of it was actually real. She ignores me, per usual, and digs inside her boot where she'd stowed away her carton of cigarettes. I try to soothe the anxiety knotting in her stomach with more gentle words. But I'm interrupted by footfalls sounding against the gravel.

"Those can kill you, you know," says Four, leaning on his elbows beside her.

Spinner snorts obnoxiously before she clenches one between her teeth. "I haven't lit it yet, so I'm good for the next few seconds," she returns cheekily, fishing her rustic Zippo lighter out of her bra. She thumbs open its metallic lid and strikes the wheel on the surface of her jeans, lighting the end of her cigarette and puffing it to life. "Well?" She shoots Four a glance. "I assume you’re not just here to tell me how bad smoking is for my health. So, come on, out with it."

She’s always been a smart-mouth, her native faction being Candor before—

"Eric's looking for you."

"He doesn't know I'm up here, does he?" Spinner flicks away some ash over the side of the building before taking another drag.

"How long have you been out here?"

"An hour, an hour and a half tops."

"Then that should answer your question."

"Hm, _touché_." She nods. "I just hope he doesn't kill Lauren."

Four elevates a dark brow, and Spinner emits a sigh.

"I had her distract Eric while I came up here for some air. He always bitches when I smoke in the compound."

"Isn't that why your apartment burnt down?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," she countered primly, glaring at the bits of week-old soot still obstinately embedded under her fingernails.

She had fallen asleep on her couch with a lit cigarette in her hand. Ashes dropped onto the carpet and started the blaze, and Eric had been the one to drag her unconscious body from the raging inferno. She spent nearly three days in the infirmary recovering from smoke inhalation, and he was anything but compassionate.

He even told her she should've died from her stupidity.

"I'm the one who had to evacuate the compound," Four points out.

"Yeah, well, your presence is annoying me now." Spinner grounds out her cigarette butt under her boot. "Don't you gotta be in the control room or something?"

"Ouch, I thought you enjoyed my company."

"I liked it better when you didn't talk, to be honest. Y'know, when you were all broody."

Four suddenly frowns. "I don't _brood_."

"You could've fooled me, bud." She pats his shoulder before twirling around and noticing Eric standing by the exit door. His thickly muscled arms are folded across his chest, eyes dark and direct, with something undeniably dangerous raging inside them. "Well, shit, looks like I've been discovered." Taking two short steps, she hops up on the ledge.

"That's only going to make him angrier," Four remarks flatly.

"I know." With a wink and a rebellious grin, Spinner pitches herself forward and plummets through the gaping hole with deranged laughter.

* * *

 

She lands in the net quite gracefully, where Lauren is already waiting for her at the side.

"You have a death wish, Spin," the instructor huffs slightly. "Eric nearly tore me in half after he figured out what I was doing."

"Did he have that vein bulging on the side of his neck?" Spinner grins again as she finds her footing on the platform.

"He had _two_ this time. I thought I was done for."

"That means I'm getting better." She delves into her pocket and pulls out the penlight she'd swiped from the infirmary during her recovery. "Well, m'lady, thank you for assistance, and I'll catch you on the flip side." She pecks Lauren on her cheek, then takes off running towards the maze of hallways.

"You're _insane_ , Spinner!" Her friend calls after her. "The Pit tonight, okay? If Eric doesn't kill you by then!"

"The big oaf has to catch me first!" Spinner shouts back, unruffled by her comment.

Normally that word would have her flying off her hinges.

She switches on the penlight, even though the tunnels are lit with blue lantern above. They're not bright enough for her. They don't chase away the lingering shadows she often sees in her dreams. _Darkness_ , a fear she has never been able to overcome ever since she was a small child.

Something shifts up ahead, and Spinner slows her pace as she readies her fist to strike.

 _Unnecessary_ , I bite out, then remind her that these tunnels are means of Dauntless transportation. But the rest of my warning dies a swift death as the figure emerges, and then she swings her arm with all her might.

Luckily the person is swift and she'd been a little distracted, and they catch her arm midair before twisting it behind her back. The penlight slips from her hand as she's spun and shoved up against the stone wall. Spinner barely turns her cheek in time to avoid a broken nose. "Son of a bitch!"

"Petra?" Max's voice questions behind her.

She grits her teeth at the mention of _that_ name. A name weighted with tragedy and suffering. But he and Jeanine refuse to call her by her new moniker. They find it inappropriate and somewhat degrading towards her circumstance. "Sup, Bossman, can I have my arm back now?" She wiggles her fingers.

"I can't believe she swung at me." Loosening his grip, Max clamped a hand on her shoulder and maneuvered her around to face him. Eric is right beside him, his features more menacing than they were on the roof. "Can I ask you what I did to deserve it?"

"Sorry, force of habit I suppose." Spinner innocently—or what she deems as innocent—bats her long eyelashes at the faction leader. "You know how terrified I am of the dark. I wasn't really thinking straight."

"Oh, bullshit," Eric scoffs.

She winks at him as Max is bending down to retrieve the penlight, and quickly schools her face into her guilty façade before he returns to his full height.

"Where were you, Petra? Eric has been looking all over the compound for you."

"That's funny, I've been looking all over him. We must have kept constantly missing each other. My bad, Eric."

His lip turns up into a sneer.

"Jeez, do you even know _how_ to smile?" She shakes her head. "Anywho, now that we've all found each other, what can I help you guys with?"

"We just wanted to know how your time here has been so far." Max releases her shoulder, and then the three of them begin walking. "Aside from burning down your apartment, that is," he adds. "You're lucky to be alive if it wasn't for Eric."

"I would've gladly let the smart-mouth burn to death. Teach her a lesson. But unfortunately, if she dies, it's on my head."

"Aw, love, you're such a _sweet talker_ ," Spinner croons, watching his shoulders tense against the term of endearment. "And I'm really diggin' Dauntless. It's very… _eccentric._ But in a good way."

" _Diggin'_?" Incredulousness was rampant in Eric's voice, and he spares her a glance, the twin eyebrow piercing climbing higher on his face. She mimics his expression, and he promptly glares at her before turning to Max. "Exactly where did Jeanine find this kid?"

"From my understanding, apparently I was left in a pretty big basket on the steps of Erudite."

"You're not funny," Eric says pointedly.

"I know, I'm fucking _hilarious_." Spinner surges past him and skips ahead. "Like I said before, I'm diggin' Dauntless."

I worry about how long Eric will put up with her until he loses his patience and hurls her into the chasm.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	2. I Can Tell That You Been Praticing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Drake – Practice**

* * *

 

Spinner hums softly as she waits in Max's office with Eric's ominous figure perched on the desk in front of her.

I recognize the melody. It's an old folk song her mother use to sing the nights they stayed awake to count the stars. The humming falters. My words, no doubt, must've produced the flood of memories she fought long and hard to suppress.

She hisses at me to keep my mouth shut, and then snatches the penlight at the front of her sweater. Twirling it between her fingers, she breathes in deeply and slouches further in the chair. The craving of another cigarette is pawing at her and she jiggles her boot where they're tucked in the side.

"Why do you have that?"

Eric’s voice briskly cuts through the silence like a sharp knife. Spinner barely flinches and simply looks to him with a lazy incline of her head. “I got it from the infirmary.”

The curtness of her response doesn't sit well with Eric as he gives her a venomous stare. "I can see that." He snaps. "Why do you _have_ it, is what I'm asking."

Spinner shrugs. "I dunno."

His pierced eyebrow rises _._ " _You_ _don't know_? So it magically appeared in your hand?"

"I was gonna say it fell into my pocket," Spinner volleys back in a tone that she considers reasonable. Though there's a tinge of condescension I'm almost certain Eric picks up on it. His glare has increased tenfold. "But your version sounds so much more appealing. So let's go with that."

Eric stretches a big hand forward. "Hand it over." He demands, which has Spinner straightening indignantly within her chair.

"I need it."

"For what?"

"The hallways. Like I've said I'm-"

The explanation catches in her throat when Eric pushes off the desk and hovers over her, bracing his hands down on either arms of the chair. It's one of the first times I've ever seen Spinner rendered speechless. By _Eric_ for that matter. She's equipped with a sharp tongue, so I don't understand why this moment is so different.

"Cowardice is not welcome here in Dauntless," Eric cites, leaning in close. "Nor is _excuses_. If you're unable to uphold the virtue of this faction, then maybe you're in the wrong place." There's a fire that burns in his eyes, all consuming and crackling with vitality.

Spinner's composure slips for a minute when she's sucked into the heat of his powerful gaze.

For the barest of moments, they no more than stare at one another.

The muscles in his forearms contract as he grips the wood. It draws attention to the heavy black series of mazes etched into his skin. And the Dauntless symbol is integrated into the complex design on either of his arms.

Abruptly, Spinner leans forward and breaks me from my musings. A wicked smile curls her lips. "I guess that's why you've been appointed as my mentor." She remarks dryly. "You seem to know all there is to know about _bravery_ , isn't that right, _Eric_?"

"Careful, _Petra_ ," Eric spits out mockingly. "You don't want to start something you can't finish, now do you?"

Keeping her eyes locked with his, she clips the penlight to the front of his dark t-shirt. She pats his chest once, then twice. "I wouldn't _dream_ of it, sweetheart."

With a sneer, Eric returns to his full height as the office door opens.

Max enters with a black folder in hand and a small silver box tucked underneath his arm. He pauses, eyeing them both warily before shaking it off then resuming his trek towards his desk.

Spinner continues to smirk at Eric who is now standing sentinel at Max's side while the older leader settles into his chair.

"Jeanine sends her regards," Max says, sliding the box to her. "She hopes this will help make your transition go a bit… _smoother_."

Spinner turns to him, nods, but makes no move to open it. She merely takes it and places it in her lap, hearing clinking of glass rattling inside. I press her to peek inside, but she growls for me to be quiet. I grudgingly oblige.

"Is that all?" Spinner's leg jiggles impatiently. She really _wants_ that cigarette and she isn't sure how much longer she can wait. In an attempt to distract herself, she begins rapping her fingernails on the lid of the box.

Eric's eyes narrow at her in warning, and Spinner ignores him and taps a louder rhythm.

"Petra," Max admonishes.

Spinner works her tongue into the side of her mouth before she folds her arms underneath her breasts.

"If you're not aware of this by now, tomorrow is the Choosing Ceremony. Where those who are sixteen will choose one of the five factions based on their Aptitude Test results and/or born-faction." He discloses as he picks up the black folder then slides it towards her. "This year it's Dauntless's turn to host the ceremony."

"Neat." Spinner mumbles, flipping open the folder and sifting through its information. She lets out a groan at a specific passage highlighted in yellow. " _Seven-thirty_? I gotta be up at seven-thirty every morning for this? Aw _hell_ , that's so early."

"Well, get over it." Eric's brow creases as he scowls at her. "You'll be overseeing the initiates' training. Waking up before dawn should be the _least_ of your worries."

"Oh?" Spinner closes the folder, interest pique at the foreboding loaded in his last statement. She inches to the edge of her chair and cocks an eyebrow. "And what, pray-tell, should I be _worry_ about?"

" _Divergents_."

"Di- _who_?"

"Divergents," Max says this time.

Eric looks as though he's ready to strangle her, and Spinner grins at him roguishly.

"Their minds move in several different directions. They can't be confined to one way of thinking." Max continues. "They can't be controlled and that's what makes them dangerous."

"How do we know if someone is a _Divergent_?"

"Typically they reveal themselves in the second stage of initiation, during the simulation. They will do things that aren't of the norm."

Spinner sits back in her chair, her gaze bouncing from Eric to Max and then back to Eric again. She keeps her eyes focus on him. "Then what?"

I find myself asking the same thing and suddenly I'm terrified of the answer.

"We kill them." Eric responds as if it's an everyday occurrence.

But that isn't what leaves me astounded. No, it's Spinner considering his words, and then nodding her head with an effortless, "Okay."

* * *

 

"Ah, she lives! I was sure we were going to find you at the bottom of the chasm this evening." Fox grins when Spinner slinks into the food line behind him. "How'd your meeting go?"

"Piece of cake." She mumbles around her unlit cigarette. She grabs a tray and proceeds to pile it with just about everything available. "Speaking of which- _shit_ , who took the last piece of chocolate cake?"

"I think Kale did." Serene answers, her tousled mane of purple curls bouncing as she passes. She stops next to Fox who offers her one of his trademark frivolous grins before looping an arm through hers.

"That fucking little _hippo_." Spinner grunts and balances her tray to jam the cigarette behind her ear.

I was quick to chasten her and she was quicker to ignore I'd ever said anything.

The trio journey to one of the many tables lined in the dining hall. Spinner plops down between Lauren and Four, while Fox and Serene sit across from them.

"You're alive." Lauren snorts.

"Don't sound so surprised, Sweets." Spinner retorts lightly, taking a bite of her burger and tossing her friend a look.

Lauren chuckles.

"After that stunt you pulled this afternoon, I was positive Eric had thrown you into the chasm." Four says as he takes a sip of his drink.

She can see him smirking around the rim of his mug and Spinner chucks one of her French fries at him.

"I was just saying the same thing!" Fox pipes in before shoving a spoonful of chocolate pudding into his mouth. "I even overheard some of the other Dauntless-borns making bets."

"I'm gonna make all your lives a _living hell_ tomorrow." Spinner sneers at him. "And besides, I can handle myself against Eric. Been faring well thus far."

"But Eric was once in Erudite and you can _never_ outsmart a _Nose_." Serene counters dramatically and Fox agrees while spooning more pudding into his mouth.

Spinner raises her fork and points it at her, grinning darkly. "I'm gonna make you _cry_."

Serene grows pale.

Lauren jostles Spinner with an elbow to the ribs, even though she's battling a smile. "Spin, don't do that to her," she spares Serene a glance. "She's just joking."

"The hell I am."

"You and Eric are made for each other." Four cuts in as he pushes his tray aside.

"Heaven only knows how much the two of you need to get laid." Fox adds and Serene promptly smacks him upside the head. He winces with a low hiss. " _Ow_! What? It's true! You were just saying that yesterday!"

"Will you shut up before you get us both killed tomorrow?"

"Spinner wouldn't do that, right Spin?"

Spinner pushes to her feet then retrieves the cigarette from behind her ear. She shoves it between her lips. "Debating it," is her casual reply. She grabs her lighter from inside her bra then flicks it open to light the end.

"You can't smoke in here." Four cautions lowly.

Spinner blows a smoky ring into the air and tilts him a comical expression. "You just suck the fun outta everything, eh, _Broody_?"

"I do not _brood_."

"Right, right." Spinner waves him off and Four rolls his eyes in response. "Well, guys, it's been rad but I gotta go. Sweets, can I get the key?" Lauren fishes them from her pocket then tosses her the key ring with a single brass key attached. "Later."

Puffing on her cigarette, Spinner pivots on her heel then strolls out of the dining hall.

* * *

 

_"…you are a failed experiment in mutation..."_

_"…a miserable creature, a monster…"_

_"…how could you do this to_ **_him_ ** _?"_

 _He was dangling with his bare toes pointed straight downward. He revolves slowly as the rope fixed around his neck twisted on itself. She remembers the joy on his face and_ — _like her—the clusters of freckles that decorates the apples of his cheeks. She remembers his fears and little anecdotes. She remembers the days they spent by very tree he hangs._

 _"…you'll never...you'll never…you'll_ _never_ ** _forget_** _!"_

* * *

 

Spinner chokes on the bile climbing up her throat when she jolts awake. She lurches forward on the couch and vomits all over the side of it. Tears course down her face and distorts the vision of Lauren crouched down next to her.

She didn't even hear when she came into the room. Not like it matters anyway, Spinner's tearing at the seams. A dream, a simulation, a memory had interwoven together to form a hellish realm that has her reeling. She quivers under Lauren's hands as she massages the tautness from her body.

I murmur to her that she's safe, and Spinner responds she doesn't know what _safe_ is anymore.

" _Jesus Christ_ , Spin." Lauren mumbles, still working to bring her down to a state of calm. "Whatever it may be, you're going to get through this. Just remember to always _be brave_."

If only it were that simple.

* * *

 

Spinner sits on the stairs overlooking the cavern reading her charred copy of _The Art of War._ It had been the only thing rescued from the blaze in her apartment and I was amazed of its legibility.

"Word of advice: _don't screw this up_."

Spinner rolls her eyes and dog-ears her page, glancing up at Eric standing behind her. She cradles her chin within the palm of her hand. "Aren't we a ray of sunshine this morning?"

A muscle ticks in Eric's jaw. "Did you hear what I said?" He snarls, glowering at her.

"You really aren't a morning person." His glare hardens and Spinner wheels around to watch both Lauren and Four secure the netting. " _Loud and clear_ , happy now?"

 _"Ecstatic_."

Spinner sends him an amused glance over her shoulder. "Was that… _humor_ , Eric?" The teasing in her voice is enough to arouse a dark expletive from him. With the muscle still ticking in his jaw, he spins around and marches away, her laughter chasing after him.

"Hey, Spin!" Lauren yells from across the cavern. Spinner was already lifting herself to her feet and dusting the grime from her bottom. "The initiates are here! Get a move on!"

Tucking away her paperback, she makes her way down the stairs then jogs over to take her place by the net.

There's one beat, then two, and a loud cry sounds above. A blur of red and yellow flashes pass her eyes for a brief moment. The initiate lands into the net then bounce a quarter of the way back up to the entrance. A red faced, Amity boy finally settles into the net and Spinner tips the surface.

He hastily scrambles to find solid ground, looking at the three of them in nervousness.

"A _banjo strummin' softy_? Hm, what are the odds?" Spinner nods, impressed.

I'm a bit surprised myself.

"Got a name, kid?"

He gapes at her in a wide-eyed innocence.

"You don't get to pick again, keep that in mind, Amity."

"Easy, Spinner." Four chuckles faintly behind her.

The Amity transfer continues to stare at her.

"Oh, screw it." Spinner huffs in exasperation before looking to the other Dauntless idling in the shadows. "First jumper— _Ferret face_!" She barks.

There's dead silence, almost thunderous, and then a few snickers follow after the initial shock elapses. Before long, the undercurrent of amusement becomes a disharmony of uproarious laughter and cheers. The sea of Dauntless members emerge from the shadow while jabbing their fists into the air.

I have a feeling that Eric's somewhere plotting her death for, once again, _not_ listening to him.


	3. The Thrill of the Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to address the fact that the constant shift between first and third person (so I’ve been told) is intentional.  
> Moreover, this fanfiction is not in Spinner’s point of view and that’s the only hint I’m able to give because it will ruin what I’m trying to build here.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Lana Del Rey – Serial Killer**

* * *

They are initiates ranging from Dauntless, Candor, Erudite, and the lone Amity boy Jude–formerly known as _Ferret face._ The transfers follow Four, Lauren, and Spinner down the narrow tunnel, their faces all in awe.

No one from the Abnegation faction is present this year. The _stiffs_ , they're labelled, live a modest lifestyle. They live one selflessness, dedication to helping others and feeding the factionless. Our current leaders of government are much too boring to step out of their comfort zone.

Spinner folds her hands behind her head with a bored expression as Four and Lauren stop the crowd. The three of them stand before the initiates.

"This is where we divide," Lauren smiles and beckons the Dauntless-borns forward. "The Dauntless-borns are with me-"

"You're lucky, _Fox_ and _Serene_ ," Spinner cuts in, eyeing the pair who both shoot her innocent smiles. "You two were in a _world of hurt_ , so you oughta thank Lauren for saving your lives."

"God bless you, Lauren, you gracious human being!" Fox makes a grand sweeping gesture then bows before her, generating a chuckle from the others. Serene whacks the back of his skull, muttering to stop embarrassing the faction. "I'm trying not to get us killed today," he whispers back.

Lauren rolls her eyes. "For those who don't know, I'm Lauren. And this here," she hooks an arm around Spinner's neck and draws her close, "is Spinner." She ruffles her hair.

Spinner grunts and nudges her friend away, causing her chuckle.

"Don't worry. She's harmless."

"Like a pack of _rabid wolves_ ," Four mumbles from his spot against the wall.

"What was that, Four? I couldn't hear you."

"I stand corrected."

Lauren grins at their exchange before turning to her charges. "Alright, you guys, let's get going. I assume you don't need a tour of the place." The Dauntless-borns trudge after her and they all dissolve into the shadows.

Spinner mutters under her breath while knuckling down the mess of her hair.

Four addresses the transfers next. "Most of the time I work in the control room. But for the next few weeks, I along with Spinner are your instructors," he tells them. "My name is Four."

" _Four_ and _Spinner_?" A pudgy Erudite boy questions. "Are you two serious? What kind of names are those?"

At his contemptuous tone, Spinner stalks towards him before I can warn her to remain calm. With her expression concealed, she brushes past Four and stops in front of the transfer. The boy swallows hard as a bead of sweat trickles down his neck until it disappears into the collar of his shirt.

"Name?" Spinner asks casually.

"It's-"

He abruptly emits a squeak when her hand falls hard upon his shoulder. Spinner balances herself to dig out her lighter and a cigarette from inside her boot. She purposefully tightens her grip, ignoring the transfer's groan as she lights the tip.

"Can you-"

"Nope," Spinner blows smoke through her nose and the boy sputters. "Now again, _name,_ you mouthy little shit?" The nine transfers remaining went eerily silent. Some are even inching backwards to avoid being caught in her wrath.

"Jedidiah Munroe," The boy answers shakily.

Spinner nods and flicks away the ash building at the end of her cigarette.

God, she's so unpredictable sometimes.

"What do you think about the factionless?" She inquiries, taking another drag and blowing smoke up into the air.

Jedidiah blinks and looks to Four for a bit of guidance, but he motions for him to answer the question.

I'm also curious.

The grin on Spinner's face is predatory as he meets her gaze once more. Uneasy, his fingers play with the hem of his royal-blue blazer. "They're where they deserve to be."

Why would he say something like that? For someone once from Erudite, he rather lacked the intelligence required for the faction.

No wonder he left. This boy is a _fool_.

"Really?" Spinner leans her face close to his, to further scrutinize him. A cloud of smoke billows out the corner of her mouth. "So that being said, right at this moment, you're where _you_ deserve to be. Correct?"

Jedidiah's Adam's apple bobs as he audibly gulps. "Y-yes, because I chose to be here."

"Hm. So, factionless are living in poverty and starving from hunger because they _chose_ to?"

Jedidiah nods shakily.

Then Spinner's face darkens with ire. "Well, you listen to me, _Jed_. If you ever, and I mean _ever_ , talk back to me or Four again. I will _choose_ to make your ass _factionless_ and have them use you as a _full course meal_ , you got me?"

Jedidiah gives her a jerky nod.

"Use your words, initiate."

"Yes, yes, I understand."

"Good." Spinner releases the grip on his shoulder and takes a puff from her cigarette. She nods over to Four who sports a regaled expression. She mirrors his smile. "As you were."

" _Holy shit_ ," One of the transfers whispers from behind her. "She can make the factionless fucking _eat_ us? What the hell did we get ourselves into?"

Spinner inclines her head, peering at the Candor transfer with one eye. " _Name_?"

The blonde flushes. " _Shutting up, shutting up now._ "

The corner of Four's mouth twitches. "We're about to go into the Pit, which you'll someday learn to love. Okay, follow me, and Spinner, I suggest you put that thing out before Eric catches you again." He starts walking and the crowd of initiates trail behind him in a dumbfounded silence.

"Aye, aye, Broody." Spinner calls after him, stubbing out her cigarette against the stone wall.

He ignores her this time.

* * *

 

As Four leads the group of initiates over to the chasm, Spinner detours to the women's lavatory.

Her hands are trembling as she lathers them with soap. "Calm the fuck down," she mutters under her breathe while washing away the suds. Spinner glares at her reflection in the mirror. "You're Dauntless now. Don't let some snot-nosed brat get under your skin. _You're_ _fine_ , _you're_ _okay_."

I let her know she's doing her best as she rinses the taste of nicotine out her mouth. She shuts off the tap and then combs her wet fingers through her hair. Spinner looks herself in the mirror one last time before she leaves the washroom.

Spinner walks through the dimly-lit hallway, briefly wishing she hadn't allowed Eric to confiscate her penlight. She begins counting her steps to distract herself from the murkiness she feels is attempting to swallow her whole.

Just as she reaches the doors to the Pit, a hand seizes her elbow then jerks her around.

"What the _fuck_!" Spinner yelps as her back roughly meets the wall. The blue light illuminates the anger twisted in Eric's features, yet she fearlessly glares back at him. "What's with you people and shoving me into walls? That _hurts_ y'know!"

" _Good_ ," Eric bites back, squeezing the color out of her arm. "Maybe it will knock some goddamn sense into your thick skull."

"Jesus Christ, you're cutting off my circulation, _let go_!" Spinner manages to rip herself from his grasp. She frowns while shaking out numbness from her arm. "Hello to you too, Eric. Fine weather we're having today, huh?"

Eric regards her for a moment, seemingly unsure of what to make of her words. Then at the drop of a hat, his expression grows thunderous. "Are you deaf or just incredibly _stupid_?" He barks at her in a tone that is full of lethal intent.

But Spinner merely scratches behind one of her heavily pierced ears, squinting one eye. "Neither?"

"That wasn't an option."

"I know. But I didn't feel like being insulted, so I made it one." Spinner shrugs and Eric clenches his jaw. "Anyway, how can I be of your assistance?"

"You can start by telling me what the hell you were thinking back there."

"About what?"

Eric grits his teeth. "Don't play dumb with me. The _initiate_ , you announced him as _Ferret face_." He grounds out, taking an intimidating step closer to her. They're nearly the same height, Spinner being just a few inches shorter than him.

She stands her ground and crosses her arms over her chest. "It was either that, or _fire-crotch_. Kid wouldn't speak up, so I took matters into my own hands. I had no other choice."

His nostrils flare with the irritation hardening his face. "And you think what you did was a _wise_ decision?"

"I am a Dauntless leader-"

"- _trainee_." Eric emphasizes with a hiss. Spinner elevates an eyebrow. "And that means you have _no_ jurisdiction. So keep that in mind the next time you want to take _matters into your own hands_ , understood?" He rumbles lowly while his steely-gray eyes size her up and down.

Spinner presses her lips into a thin line. Tucking her hands into back pockets, she represses the argument crawling up her throat. "Cool, whatever." And without waiting for a response, she twirls around him then strolls away.

Faintly she hears Eric let out a string of curses.

* * *

 

The dining hall is a cacophony of rambunctiousness and clattering silverware. Spinner bypasses the lunch line and heads over to the table where Four, Lauren, and a few Dauntless-borns occupy.

"Looking good, Spin." Fox greets as he and Serene join her en route.

Spinner tilts him a pointed look. "Quit sucking up, you little weasel."

"You wound me, Firecracker. I only speak the truth." Fox says with an exaggerated pout puckering out his bottom lip.

Serene jams her elbow none too gently into his side. "For the love of all that is mighty, just quit while you're ahead, Fox."

"You two are conspiring against me!"

Four looks up from his tray when the trio approaches. "Where were you?" He asks as Spinner nonchalantly reaches her arm around a Candor transfer's back.

She taps the boy on the opposite shoulder, swiping his chocolate cake from his tray when he turns. "Hey! Where did my cake go?"

The table of transfers are silenced by Spinner's wayward grin as she sits between Lauren and Kale.

"You're awful," Lauren giggles in her ear and hands her a fork. "So, where did you disappear off to?"

Spinner forks a slice of cake into her mouth. “Oh, you know… catching up with my best friend _the big bad_.” She replies then pulls out her book from inside her vest.

The doors to the dining hall open, and Eric trudges in. His gaze is cold and calculating as they sweep across the room.

"Ah, speak of the devil."

"He doesn't look happy." Four says quietly.

"Eric wouldn't know happiness if a banjo strummin' softy gave him a hug." Spinner flips open to the marked page in her book and starts reading. "He beats you times infinity in the brooding department, Four."

"Eric doesn't brood, Spinner. He more like _glares until your heart stops_." Kale chimes in after being quiet for most of the conversation. "The scary bastard."

Spinner spares him a quick glance. "Nah, he's a really nice guy once you get to know him."

"Really?" Kale's eyes widen.

Unable to keep up with her guise, Spinner snorts. "Fuck no. He'll pretty much kill you without a second thought."

"Then why do _you_ keep messing with him?" Serene asks, inching away her empty tray. "You must have a death wish or something."

Spinner takes another bite of her cake. "It's fun," she grins.

I come to the conclusion that we need to have a serious talk about her definition of enjoyment.

"You poor delusional girl," Fox reaches over to pat Spinner's forearm sympathetically. "You truly are _crazy_."

Oh, _no_ –

Spinner's body goes rigid. Before anyone can as much blink, her fingers closes over Fox's wrist like vice then yanks him forward. He bites off a startled cry as she drags him halfway out of his chair.

A hush falls over the room save for Serene's gasp of outrage as Spinner presses his head down against the table. Fox strains and whimpers within her hold.

"What the hell are you doing?" Serene cried." Stop, let go, it was just a joke!"

"Don't call me that, you hear me? _Don't. Fucking. Call. Me. That!_ " Spinner barks out fiercely, weaving her fingers into Fox's hair and giving it a violent tug, which causes him to yelp louder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I wasn't being serious!"

I plead for Spinner to release Fox. He didn't mean it, he doesn't know, I'm screaming over and over again. But in her state of fury, she hardly hears me, never faltering in an instant.

Boots scuttle across the concrete floor as Four and Lauren move to restrain Spinner. Both of them take an arm and manage to break her hold on Fox's body. The Dauntless-born initiates jump away from the table and seek safety among the transfers.

The trio teeter precariously as Spinner thrashes in their grasp. Her chest heaves with effort, teeth bearing in a rage I'd seen one too many times before.

"Dammit, Spinner, calm down!" Four grunts when her boot heel lashes out and catches his shin hard. "Lauren, hold-"

Spinner clenches her teeth. "Let go! Let me go!" She seethes, jerking about some more. But in a matter of seconds, another body suddenly presses up flush against her back.

One hand wraps around her throat, while the other curls around her bicep for extra grip. "Are you finished with your little temper tantrum?" Eric queries, oddly calm.

Spinner bucks, testing his grasp. But his thumb digs into her windpipe as she aggravates his patience. "I _wouldn't_ if I were you." He continues in the same informal tone, lips brushing over the shell of her ear.

It was enough to bring her back to herself…almost. Spinner draws a sharp intake of breath and finally falls motionless. "Get off." Her voice low and it's terrifying how gravelly it sounds.

The pressure of Eric's thumb eases but he, Four and Lauren's hands still remain on her. "How do we know you won't just go after the initiate again?"

"I guess you'll find out once you let me go." Spinner croaks as if it is the most logical concept in the world. At least that answer is in the line of her usual condor. It means she's gradually coming down from rage-induced haze.

"Ask _nicely_."

"Don't push your luck, Eric."

And all three of them release her.

"Petra," Max makes it to her in three long strides. He doesn't appear upset, but he doesn't look happy either. I wonder briefly at how much Jeanine had told him. "Petra, I want to see you-"

But Spinner is already veering around and booking it for the doors.


	4. Nothing Ever Stays The Same

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: VERITE – Strange Enough**

* * *

 

Seven a.m. the next morning, Spinner finds herself in Max’s office. She’s half-listening to his lecture with a tired expression. This is not how she pictured the start of her day. Her head's drooped to side and she flicks at the silver hoop threaded through her cartilage.

"… and I will be setting you up with community service."

That finally garners Spinner's attention and she blinks, straightening in her chair. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

Max unclasps his hands that are folded on top of his desk then raises one to rub underneath his eye. "You'll clean and disinfect _all_ the equipment after the initiates' use, every day for a week." One of his dark eyebrows elevates as he gives her a pointed look. "Starting _today_."

"Aw, c'mon, Bossman! Can't I be _very apologetic_ instead?"

"No."

Spinner curses quietly, scratching the back of her head with a dour expression. " _Fine_. But don't expect me to be happy about it."

Max lets out a gruff chuckle. "You got off lightly, Petra. In fact, you should be thanking me."

She drags herself to her feet. "Thank you, Max, for making me into the Dauntless maid." She grunts at him.

His only response is to wave her over to the door.

Spinner grudgingly takes a stride toward it but Max's voice stops her.

"I hope you're making use of what Jeanine gave you. She wants you to be successful in Dauntless."

Her mind drifts back to the silver box hidden beneath Lauren's couch, still unopened.

His words don't sit well with me and she masks her own reservations with a neutral look as she glances at Max. "Tell her I said _thank you_ ," is all she says before slipping out the door.

* * *

 

Spinner keeps a hand trailing along the stone wall as she walks down the tunnel. Her brows are furrowed in quiet contemplation, trying to dissect Max's words.

There's deceit just as I suspected, and an uneasiness claws at the walls of her stomach. She's debating whether she can trust them, trust Dauntless.

Unfortunately, I don't have an answer to give.

Spinner turns off into a different hallway just as a wooden door opens. The Dauntless-borns start to pour out and Serene spots her first and nudges Fox's arm. It's like a rippling effect, and each initiate stops to gawk at her as she approaches.

"Hey."

Fox stares at her warily, rubbing his bruised wrist against his leg. Serene inches closer to him while keeping her blue eyes trained on Spinner as well. "Good morning," he replies cautiously.

"How's the wrist holding up?"

"Uh, it's good I gue-"

"Is that honestly your way of apologizing to him?" Serene interrupts swiftly. "You could've seriously hurt him yesterday!"

Spinner tucks her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "I know…" she admits quietly. "I _know_. I-wasn't-I mean," she pauses to lick her lips and meets Fox's green gaze. "Sorry, kid. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"Why did you?" He asks meekly. "I didn't mean it, Spin, it was just a joke. I don't think you're c- _that._ If I knew you wou-"

Spinner cuts him off with a shake of her head. "It's just stuff with my old faction, okay? Y'know… _bullying_ or whatever." The lie rolls effortlessly off her tongue.

I marvel at how she ever survived her short time in Candor.

"This isn't considered the most _feminine_ of hairstyles." She gestures to her pixie cut with a lazy flick of her wrist. "And they made fun of me for it. So, yeah, I'm not a big fan of the _c-word_."

"People can be cruel." Serene remarks, sympathetic but still on guard.

Fox takes a tentative step closer and chances a hand on Spinner's shoulder. "Well, I for one didn't mean _anything_ by it. You're cool, Spin. _Freakishly strong_ , but cool. I happen to like your haircut, makes you look distinguished." His face splits into a broad grin.

Spinner rolls her eyes then moves forward to drop a lingering kiss to the top of his head. "Just watch what you say and I won't try to rip off your arm again, yeah?" She whispers into his hair. He nods underneath her cheek then she pulls back and looks to Serene. "If it's any consolation, Max stuck me on cleaning duty for a week. I'll get my shit together, alright?"

Serene eyes her, expression indefinable until she suddenly puffs out a sigh. "Oh alright, quit begging already. It's unbecoming of you." She rolls her eyes good-naturedly.

"Don't get too comfortable, _gladiolus head_."

"Ah, the family's back together again!"

I don't share Fox's joy. I'm disappointed, and can't help but hiss that she's no better than the ones she doubts.

Spinner doesn't respond because she knows I'm right.

* * *

 

"You're late."

"How very observant of you, Eric," Spinner tosses back wryly and drops into the chair she dragged across the gun training room. She kicks her booted feet up on the box of ammunition he's sitting on before tipping her chair onto its back legs. "I had meeting with Max. Then I went to apologize to Fox for, y'know, trying to dismember him and all."

Eric's grey eyes momentarily flicker to her before facing forward again. His expression bored and annoyed. "You're still late." He recites once more.

The corner of Spinner's lips quirk upward as her head lolls to side. "And you still don't know how to crack a smile."

For a moment Eric remains silent. He doesn't shift, just glares ahead. And she can hear Four launching into the introduction of today's lesson.

"What's your punishment?" He asks unexpectedly, yet he doesn't sound remotely interested.

"Dauntless maid," Spinner replies just as indifferently.

"Hm, you got off lightly."

"Hm, sounds like you would've planned something far worst for me if you were in charge."

Eric meets her gaze, and for a fraction of a second the corner of his mouth twitches. "You'd be _begging_ for death if I were in Max's position."

"Really?" Spinner's head cocks, observing him.

" _Really_ ," he sneers back.

"You're absolutely sure of it?"

"I can have something arranged for you later if you'd like."

Spinner runs a finger above her upper lip, scratching underneath her nose. She sends him a cunning smile. "Y'know, love, you're pretty funny once you've loosened up."

Eric raises an eyebrow at her and the light catches the two piercings above it. "Are you calling me _uptight_? Do I look like _Four_ to you?" He spits out his name like acid, his knuckles whitening as he grips the edge of the box. She senses a sort of rivalry, one that isn't friendly competition. "And don't call me that again." Eric growls as an afterthought.

Spinner grins. "Yes, you're not elusive enough, and why?"

"Shouldn't you be helping your _friend_ train the initiates? You know, doing the job you were assigned to do?" Eric is quick with the subject change. Tautness settles into his shoulders and the edge of the wooden box begins to creak beneath his heavy grip. "That Amity transfer looks like he could really use some help. He's pointing his gun _backwards_."

Spinner drops the chairs back on its legs then tilts her head back to gaze at Four and the faction-transfers.

Four makes an impatient noise before storming over to Jude. He's facing one of the targets on the wall, trembling and looking extremely apprehensive. Four snatches away his gun, shows him the correct way of holding it before shoving it back at him.

"Nah, they'll be okay for a couple of more minutes." Spinner fingers one of the spikes on her nape as she tips her chair back once more. "I'm kinda enjoying our little bonding time, aren't you?"

Her easy smile flees when a gun cocks and then goes off in three rapid-fire successions.

Spinner flinches, huddling deeper into her jacket. She's fighting against the urge to squeeze her eyes tight and curl in on herself. "Plus," she grits out, "I don't do guns."

"And why's that?" Eric's tone is deceptively attentive. He _almost_ appears human, but his probing look says otherwise.

He looks as if he's seeking to uncover the demons I'm positive he _knows_ are there.

"I just… _can't_."

"So you're back to being a coward again." The attentiveness vanishes as quickly as it came and steel creeps back into his voice. "How very _pathetic_ of you."

Spinner rubs her hands together when more gunshots ring throughout the room. She's remembering how cold the trigger felt against her finger _that_ day. "If that's what you wanna call it."

"In that case, you should leave. You don't belong here in Dauntless, then."

"That's like your go to line, huh? I'm starting to get the feeling you don't like me very much, Eric."

"What I don't like is _cowardice_. This faction values courage and bravery-"

"Which roughly translates into: _Eric doesn't like Spinner_." Spinner deadpans as she digs into her left boot for a cigarette and her lighter.

I repeat one of Eric's many warnings and she ignores me, placing it between her lips.

"Don't put words into my mouth, _Petra_. I never said that." Eric snaps and narrows his eyes, glaring at her hard. "And don't even _think_ about lighting that in here."

The cigarette remains and Spinner grins around it while pocketing her lighter. "So you _do_ like me."

Eric runs his tongue over his teeth and glowers fiercer than before. "You're still putting words into my mouth." He leans over, holding her laughing gaze. "You're a hard-headed little smart mouth, aren't you?"

" _Faction before blood_ , remember sweetheart? According to these standards," Spinner sweeps a hand up in the air, gesturing to the compound around them, "I'm a member of _Dauntless_ now."

His upper lip curls in a snarl. "That's where you're wrong. You have to prove your worth around here. _You_ chose us. Now _we_ have to choose you."

Spinner's expression morphs into a bored look while scratching behind her ear. "And to whom do I have to prove my _worth_ to?"

"To _me_." His smile isn't charming, not by the least. It's feral, threatening. Spinner grins back at him ignorantly. "I report your progress back to Jeanine. So _I_ have the last say whether you're cut out for this job or _not_."

"Then I guess I gotta lot of work ahead of me, huh?"

"You're not as stupid as you look."

Her smile broadens. "Thank you." Spinner nods then pushes to her feet. "And you're not as _frigid_ as you _pretend_ to be."

Eric sets his jaw when she reaches out to trace her finger within the bold fine lines of his maze tattoo. The muscles in his forearm ripple under the delicacy of her touch and for a long powerful moment, their gazes clash.

Tension hangs in the air around them, thick like miasma and virtually unbearable. Spinner isn't daunted by it. It's a game to her. She wants to see how many times she can have the young leader flying off his hinges.

Eric inhales sharply as she retracts her hand, an impish smile on her face.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta shape these kids into fine young members of the Dauntless community. Later, love." Then Spinner turns on her heel and saunters away like _nothing_ happened.


	5. Try To Stay Desensitized

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: JoJo – In the Dark**

* * *

 

Spinner's joints protest as she wanders into the chaotic atmosphere of the dining hall.

She had rounded up all the empty shell casings from the first training session–even burning her finger on one she thought was cool. She reloaded the guns, polished them, and reorganized them back on the table. And after all that hard work, she is _beyond_ ecstatic for her thirty minute lunch break.

Spinner ends up with two slices of chocolate cake, peas and mashed potatoes. She decides to opt out of the chicken when she notices the platters of hamburgers at the tables. As she's walking to Four, Lauren, and two others are sitting, someone catches her wrist and jars her to a halt.

The hand belongs to a handsome Dauntless gentleman–a leader judging by bold tattoo on his neck. He has dark-blue eyes, a defined jaw, and the sides of his head are shaven with top of his brown hair tied into a knot.

Spinner arches a brow at him. "May I help you?"

"Are you the little hellcat that's been causing quite a stir around here?" He smiles widely.

"Depends on whose asking," she shrugs, generating a chuckle from the other men sitting around him.

"Ooh she's _feisty_ , too. You have Candor written all over you," he remarks with a smirk, then turns to shoot Max a look. "She's cute."

Spinner blinks.

"Careful, Zim, you gotta keep a close eye on that one. I told you how she burnt down her apartment recently." Max sighs before leaning forward on his elbow. "Petra, meet Zim. He's another leader here in Dauntless."

Zim's gaze swings back to her, his charming smile morphing into a sly grin. " _Petra_ , huh?" He says, tasting her name. "It's _very_ nice to meet you." His hand tugs her down into the empty chair next to him.

Eric immediately looks irritated.

"Sorry we couldn't meet sooner. I was away on some business."

The word _business_ seems to have a double meaning. And Max and Eric sharing an inconspicuous look answers my skepticism.

"That's alright and I go by Spinner actually." Spinner counters evenly as she places her tray down in front of her.

"Hm _Spinner_? That's a very interesting name. May I ask why you chose it?" Zim inquires while taking a sip of his drink.

"Experiences."

"Ah, that's not _cryptic_ at all, but understandable." He nods in a way of approval. "So, Spinner, are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

Spinner chokes on her peas then thumps her chest to dislodge the food from her airway. Zim hurriedly offers her his drink and she snatches the cup from his grasp, downing the entire thing.

"Damn, Zim, you sure don't waste time!" One of the Dauntless men chortles.

"I feel a strong connection with her. She could be my soulmate, you never know!"

"No, that's just you being _horny_." Another grunts. "Keep your high libido to yourself before we ship you off to Erudite have them neuter you like we'd originally planned."

I'm taken aback by the heat surging into Spinner's cheeks as she picks out a beef pattie. That's a new development, she hardly ever gets _embarrassed_.

"Not to mention you said the exact same thing about Lauren, Shauna, Tori." Eric tilts him a condescending smile. "Should I go on?" Sidelong, Max smirks behind his cup while the other men roar with laughter.

"You're just jealous, Eric." Zim hollers over the noise. "No woman in here would ever love such a heartless man like you."

Oh woe is me, how will I go on?” Eric mocks with a roll of his eyes.

"He's not as _heartless_ as you think, Zim," Spinner snorts.

Any trace of amusement is erased from Eric's face as he turns a black look on her.

She smirks back at him in return and I already know what she's planning. "He's been nothing but patient since taking me under his wing. I've learned a lot from him so far, isn't that right, love?"

"You're asking for it, _Petra_."

"Honey, not in front of company. We'll have more time for _that_ later." Spinner winks as she dresses her burger then takes a bite.

"What is _this_?" Zim asks, watching the exchange. "Eric! Why didn't you just tell me you two were doing the _horizontal tango_? I know well enough not to get between a man and his woman."

"Yeah, right," Max mutters.

Eric's nostrils flare. "We aren't-"

" _S_ _erious_ ," Spinner interrupts without missing a beat. She shoots Eric a playful grin, which has Eric tightening his grip around the fork he's holding. She places her elbow on the table and palms her chin, mirth tugging at the corners of her mouth. "We're tryna, y'know, keep it professional. He's still a bit shy about it." She goads in a lighthearted manner and slides a piece of chocolate cake into her mouth.

"Well, Eric, you're one lucky man."

Spinner grins, completely unnaffected by Eric's fuming stare. She innocently bats her eyelashes at him. "I'm actually the lucky one."

Max shakes his head while the other men slap the table in their laughter.

Someone then nudges her shoulder and Spinner glances up to find Four standing behind her. "'Sup?"

"Are you just about finished? We have to get ready for the initiates' next lesson." Four says, and from her peripherals she can see Eric staring at him disgruntled.

"Yeah, sure," Spinner collects her garbage then surges to her feet. "Well, it's been fun, gentlemen but duty calls." She gives the table of men a mock salute and they chuckle their goodbyes.

As she was about to walk away, a thought suddenly strikes her. Grabbing her uneaten slice of cake, she sets it down in front of Eric and he stares at her uncharacteristically dumbfounded.

Spinner smiles, "It would be an absolute crime to waste something so _delicious_ , don't you think?" She shifts her gaze to Four. "Shall we?"

She giggles when she hears Zim sigh wistfully behind them. "Seriously, Eric, you're so _fucking_ lucky."

"You're playing a very dangerous game, Spinner." Four says lowly while she's emptying her tray into the garbage bin. "Eric isn't someone you want to piss off for too long."

"Will you stop being so overbearing? I know what I'm doing, Broody, thank you very much."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

That makes two of us.

* * *

 

"As I said this morning," Four begins as the faction-transfers stand before him, "Next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare you to act. To prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges. Which you will need, if you intend to survive life as a Dauntless."

"What purpose do our names on the board serve?" Alley, an Erudite transfer, asks.

Spinner rolls her eyes from where she's bent down in front of the green chalkboard. She finishes up writing the last name in her big, loopy scrawl before tossing Four a look.

"Did you not explain to them the new evaluation system this year?"

"That was Eric's job," he replies. "But I guess he was too busy being distracted by your usual antics."

Spinner's eyebrow ticks upward as she draws herself to her full height. "Hm, maybe," she retorts and dusts the chalk from her hands. Giving Four a curt, formidable glance, she shifts her attention to the transfers. "The purpose of this nifty age-old device is your rankings-"

" _Rankings_?" The blonde Candor girl, Jasmine, interjects. "Why are we ranked?"

"If you'd shut your trap and let me finish, you would know by now." Spinner replies crossly.

The younger girl's mouth clamps shut, her body tensing from the particularly cutting remark.

" _Thank you_." Spinner says in a much calmer tone.

The transfers gawk at her.

" _Anyway_ , your rankings determine the order you will pick your jobs after initiation. Like a fence guard, Dauntless leader if you're lucky. Or like Four over here, work in the control room. And so on and so forth."

"That doesn't seem so bad." Jude nods confidently.

"You didn't let me finish, Ferret face. There's a twist, kids. Only the top ten initiates are made members." Spinner grins.

The transfers stand still as statues.

Like me, they're disturbed by her cheerful temperament. Some of these kids will end up living among the factionless. Separated from their families and alienated by system until the day they die. Where's the humor in that? Her emotional responses to certain situations are seriously _warped_.

"Your rankings will be determined in comparison with the Dauntless-born initiates," Four adds. "There are eleven of them and nine of you-"

"And I hear there's some stiff competition in there." Spinner points out casually, picking at the dirt ingrained under her thumbnail.

Four shoots her a frustrated glance. She rolls her eyes and waves for him to continue. He crosses his arms over his chest. "Like I was saying before, four initiates will be cut at the end of stage one. The rest will be cut after the final test."

Jed wrings his hands in an anxious gesture. "Then what happens?"

Spinner lights a cigarette and gives him a dry look as she blows smoke to the side of her. "It's simple, doll face: you leave the Dauntless compound and live factionless."

"Fuck." A Candor boy swears.

"Yup, so try not to screw this up, huh? Alright, let's get started."

"We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other," Four explains. "So I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt."

He names a few different punches and basic kicks. Then he gives a slow demonstration with Spinner before letting loose on one of the faded leather bags.

"Jeez, Ferret face, you can't kick worth a damn." Spinner shakes her head as she puffs on her cigarette.

Jude grunts with effort as he makes another feeble attempt to kick the punching bag. He nearly throws himself off-balance.

"Oh good Lord, you seriously call that a _kick_? I know you can do better than that."

"You are right. I must try harder and all I ask is for your patience in return."

Spinner lets out a groan. " _Broody_." She whines as he wanders through the crowd of initiates going through the movements.

Four gazes at her over the top of Jasmine's head.

"Can we switch or something? This one's trying to work his tree-hugging kumbaya voodoo on me."

Four chuckles. "You're doing fine, Spinner."

"This is why I like Lauren better than you!"

"Good."

Spinner huffs then notices Jude staring at her nervously. "What are you looking at? Get your _go with happiness_ ass back to work. C'mon, now, show me your punch." She sneers, startling the Amity boy from his daze.

He cowers back and focuses on the punching bag once again. Jude throws a punch, misses, and then tumbles to the ground with a squeak.

"You know what? Ask for a _miracle_ instead, kid." Spinner sighs over him, taking another long drag of her cigarette. "It's your best bet at this point."

* * *

 

The Pit's swarming with Dauntless members once training ends for the day. Spinner covers her yawn with the hand not presently in Lauren's grasp as she tows her up the path above the Pit floor. She grimaces when she stumbles on some loose stones. "Oi, where are you dragging me off to? You could've at least let me finish my after-labor nap."

"You have no clothes, Spin."

Spinner glares at the back of Lauren's head. "Thank you, _Captain Obvious_. Have you forgotten what happened to my wardrobe? I can't exactly wear _ashes_ to work, now can I?"

Lauren tosses her a cheeky grin over her shoulder, moving the silver hoop at the side of her lip. "This is why I'm taking you shopping. If I don't do it, you sure as hell won't."

"Is this your way of telling me you no longer want me borrowing your clothes?"

"You said it, not me." Lauren says with a snort.

"Cheeky little shit."

There is one of the unknown people from Four's table waiting in front of the clothing shop. The girl's attractive. She's a couple of inches taller than Lauren. She has chestnut hair that touches her shoulders and golden-brown eyes. They lighten considerably at the sight of the Dauntless instructor.

"I've been waiting here for almost twenty minutes. Forget your way, Lauren?" She asks with a playful smirk. Her voice is lower than I expected, a little more than husky.

Lauren gestures to Spinner. "Blame this one. Girl sleeps like a log. By the way, this is Spinner. Spinner, this is Shauna."

Shauna extends her hand and Spinner shakes it firmly. "You're one of Zim's supposed soulmates."

It's more of a statement instead of a question. But Shauna laughs, her crooked nose wrinkling. "I've seen you around the compound. You're the new Dauntless leader helping Four and Eric train the transfers." She smirks. "The infamous third ranker with a mean right-hook. We should spar sometime."

Exasperated, Lauren rolls her eyes as they enter the shop. "Ever since Four helped you last year, you suddenly feel like you can take on everybody. Give it a rest."

"Hey, you with the freckles come here." A blue-haired woman summons from the counter.

Spinner glances away from combat boot she's admiring to frown at her quizzically.

"Yes, you," she beckons her with a curl of her tattooed finger.

Lauren and Shauna both pause at the clothes rack, looking over in curiosity.

Spinner ambles towards the sales counter in a lazy stride. "I haven't stolen anything."

"Good for you. But that's not what I call you over here for. Give the cigarettes _and_ the lighter."

Spinner narrows her eyes. "Why?"

The older woman mirrors her expression. "Because Four warned me of your habit of smoking no matter _where_ you are and I happen to like the store the way it is. And that's _still standing_. So, hand them over, you little arsonist."

"Damn, Dauntless is a bunch of gossiping ninnies. It was an _accident_ for Christ's sake." Spinner grouses as she places both items down on the counter. "Where's Tanya anyway? At least she understands the concept of _good_ customer service. You, on the other hand, are not so welcoming."

"Well, I'm Hailey and her replacement while she's on maternity leave. So you'll get back your fire-starter kit _after_ you've finished shopping."

Spinner raises her eyebrows in amusement then heads over to the stacks of clothing on display. She selects a few variations of pants, tank tops, t-shirts and the bare necessities.

Lauren walks up and drops a pair of black knee-high leather boots on top of the pile.

"I'm guessing you want your boots back as well, eh, Sweets?"

"You definitely are from Candor." Shauna chuckles, and Spinner grins her way. It's nice seeing her interact with other women for a change. But how long will that last? "Eric must have his hands full dealing with you."

"Haven't you heard? Spinner has made it her sole mission to rile him up every chance she gets." Lauren remarks in a light-hearted tone. "She's trouble with a capital _T_."

"I second that." Hailey agrees. "Careful, Pyro. Eric isn't one for head games."

Spinner's grin grows wider. "All the more reason to play with him."

* * *

 

**Thank you for those who have favorited, followed and reviewed. It’s much appreciated and I’m glad you’re all enjoying the story so far.**

****I've use some lines from the book, so I don't own them, they belong to Ms. Veronica Roth.** **

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	6. We're Like Mirrors Seen Through Smoke

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Poets of the Fall – Smoke and Mirrors**

* * *

 

_**"Choose."** _

_"I'm not doing this again."_

_**"Choose."** _

_"I know you've already chosen for me."_

_Light blazes into existence and in the space that forms around her. Mirrors cover the inner walls of the room. She can see her reflection from all sides, her body stained with death and gore. The dog's mangled bloody remnants are splay before her. Its intestines and gouts of blood are spilling out from the open cavity of its abdomen._

_**"Smart girl."** _

_Her mirror image hums smoothly. She wraps her red coated fingers around the handle of the dagger sticking up from the animal's head. Then she wrenches it out with audible suction. She brings the blade to her mouth and her tongue darts out to run along the sharp edge. She further smears the blood that's already painting her lips and jaw._

**_"Why don't you just give in? Embrace it. Enjoy it. Love it."_ **

_"I'm not like you."_

_Her reflection stops to stare at her. There are no whites in her eyes or the hazel irises she inherited from her father. Just a black gleam and a playful tug at the corner of her mouth._

**_"Are you sure about that?"_ **

_The room spins and she hits her knees while squeezing her eyes tight against motion. Then the scent of copper evades her senses and she's now clutching something heavy in her right hand._

_A sob hitches in her throat. Her eyes open wide to the image of the bloody dagger and the dog's mutilated corpse. Her nefarious bloodstained smile reflecting back at her._

_**"Old habits do die hard, keep that in mind."** _

_She watches herself say. Then she lifts a bloody hand to sensually run it down her face, unleashing a shrill, hysterical laugh._

* * *

 

"Petra."

Spinner's vision swims when she blinks. It flickers between the dreamscape filled with horror and blood, to the analytical expression sharpening Jeanine's distinct features.

Wait… _Jeanine…_ here in… _Dauntless_?

She blinks again, lowering her head to knuckle both her eyes. The image finally absconds but she's left with the impressions of trepidation and violence. The phantom laughter has her throat pulsating in time with her heartbeat.

"Petra."

Spinner shakes her head to clear the fog muffling her mind and wills it to wake from its coma-like slumber. She looks up again, her eyes still unclear, but they meet Jeanine's metallic gaze over the top of her bifocals.

Her lips are moving as she speaks. Yet Spinner can hardly decipher her words over the thunder of her pulse still roaring in her ears. "Where… how did I-"

Jeanine waves her hand through the air in a sharp motion. An act meant to both silence her and gesture to the gentlemen in a sea-blue lab coat.

Spinner's lashes flutter as his hand rests on the top of her head. A dim light is then shone in her eyes, causing them to sting. With a flinch, she swings, but a set of thick fingers wrap around her wrists before she could deliver the hit.

Then it registers that there are more people in whatever room she's in.

The pressure on her head elevates, the light is abruptly pulled away, and then she blinks rapidly to free her vision of the black spots.

_"Her pupils are still dilated but she's responsive."_

_"Is this a common thing whenever she takes the serum?"_

Serum? What Serum? Wait… the silver box…

_"She hasn't been taking it. I've already informed you about the incident regarding one of our Dauntless-borns."_

That's Eric's voice.

_"Hmm, yes, I see."_

Come on, Spinner, _focus_.

Her body jerks at my commanding tone, glancing up into Eric's unreadable expression. "Where…where am I?" She asks, her voice unsteady and dry.

His hands release her and then she notices the sleeves that engulf her arms. They belong to a jacket she _knows_ she doesn't own, and it doesn't take Spinner long to realize that Eric's standing in just his gray tank top.

Her brows knit together in bewilderment.

"We're in Erudite," is all Eric's says before straightening and facing forward.

 _Erudite_? How did she manage to get here without having _any_ recollection about it? "How-"

"Petra."

A ripple of awareness shoots up her spine as Jeanine's voice slices into her. It sounds like jagged rocks and broken glass. Spinner's gaze flickers to her and Jeanine leans forward, clasping her hands together on her stainless steel desk.

"I'd hate to think you don't trust me. After all, I did put my job on the line for you. To have you rehabilitated and a functioning member of society. And I certainly can't meet my goal if you're unwilling to cooperate." The threat behind her word lingers long after she finishes speaking.

Spinner digs her fingers into the arms of the jacket to control the anger rising inside her.

Agree with her and apologize, I prompt her as Jeanine watches her carefully.

"You're right, _sorry_." I chasten Spinner and she sighs. "I mean, I'm sorry for my behaviour. I'll do better, ma'am."

Jeanine tilts her head in acknowledgement. Her sickeningly delighted smile reminds me of death's head. "Good, I'm glad to hear that, Petra. I don't need to remind you of the importance of taking the serum _every day_. The doctors here in Erudite assured me of its effectiveness. And like I've said many times before, I only want what's best for you."

Liar.

"Thank you." Spinner nods.

"Eric, I assume you'll be keeping a _closer_ eye on her, yes?" Jeanine enquires icily, regarding him with a critical look.

"Yes, ma'am," he answers, though there's a sliver of contempt in his tone.

"You two may go." Jeanine dismisses them with a wave.

Eric's hand wraps around Spinner's bicep before hauling her out of her chair.

"Max, a moment?"

He moves from his place near the corner and approaches Jeanine's desk. How long has he been in the office?

Spinner waits until Eric and her are out of the room before grabbing his wrist. "You mind telling me how I wound up here in Erudite?" She demands softly.

"You had a seizure this morning." Eric says lowly, eyeing her hard.

Spinner blinks and glances down at herself; she's still in her t-shirt and pyjama bottoms. Her questioning gaze rises back to his.

"Lauren found you frothing at the mouth. And Gale isn't as knowledgeable about epilepsy as she should be. So Max and I brought you to Erudite to have you medically examined by their doctors."

"And?" She presses as their hands fall away from each other. Spinner fingers the collar of his jacket and Eric, folding his arms, watches her do so.

Amusement kicks up one corner of his lips while he leans in slightly. "It's imperative that you stop smoking."

"Oh, what a bunch of bullshit doctors." Spinner huffs and Eric rolls his eyes. "I don't have a history of epilepsy. For all they know, this could've been some kinda fluke.

"Well, anything can happen, clearly."

"Like with you?" She toys with the collar again and his eyes follow, undoubtedly catching the reference towards his jacket.

Eric raises his chin as he tightens his arms around himself. It's subtle, but still a physical indication that she strikes a nerve. "I don't like feeling indebted to someone. So consider it," he nods to his jacket swallowing her body, "us being _even_."

Spinner smirks at him. "So does this mean we're kinda friends?"

He doesn't say anything. He simply squares his shoulders then turns on his heel to march away.

"Is that a _maybe_?"

Eric continues walking, and with a light laugh, Spinner jogs after him.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, she's back at the Dauntless compound.

Spinner showers, eats, and makes it in time for the first fight. It's between Jed and a stocky Candor transfer named Oscar. They apparently have an uneven number of initiates this year. So Jude's fortunate enough to be the odd man out.

Not like I want to see the Amity-happiness beaten out of him, although the boy does need to toughen up.

"You know, Four, there's still a leadership position open if you're interested." Eric says casually as the transfer-initiates stand across from each other in the arena.

Spinner makes an indignant sound as she steps away from the chalkboard. "Um, hello, isn't that what I'm being trained here for?" She butts in, frowning.

Eric spares her a glance before looking at Four sidelong. "If Petra doesn't pan out, I mean."

"Thanks for the support, love." Spinner mutters sarcastically as she stands next to him.

In the arena, Oscar charges at Jed. He drives his shoulder into other boy's hips and wraps his arms just under his rear. With a growl, Oscar pulls Jed's legs out from underneath him, knocking him to the ground. Then he quickly straddles the temporarily stunned boy and lands a few hard punches across his jaw. Jed's shaken from his daze. He grimaces shortly before throwing his arms up to protect his face from the assault.

Four, stone-faced, gazes at Eric for a short moment before replying, "I'm still not interested. Once again, tell Max that I'm satisfied with my position in the control room. I'm sure Spinner will do just fine."

"Aw, Broody, I'm touched." Spinner claps a hand on Four's shoulder with a cheeky grin. He rolls his eyes as he moves away from her. "And that's how you reassure someone, Eric. Take notes."

He sneers without taking his eyes off the two initiates now back on their feet and circling each other.

Oscar lunges for Jed again. Catching the other boy by his shoulders, he raises his knee and thrusts it into his chest. Jed staggers backwards as his hand flies up to clutch the spot, eyes wide and choking out a gasp.

Taking advantage of his vulnerable hunched-over position, Oscar clasps his hands together then swings. The compacted fist renders a sharp blow to his temple. He is very agile for someone with such a heavy build and has a serious amount of power on his side.

Across the room, Alley cries out as Jed crumples to the floor. As he wheezes, Oscar begins sending kicks to his ribs and the air stammers out of his lungs. Jed groans as he curls in on himself each time Oscar's foot collides with his stomach.

Alley takes a step forward.

"Don't move." Spinner doesn't need to make eye contact, the deadly cool tone is enough to stop her dead.

Eric inclines his head in her direction, leaving the sight of Jed being pummeled before them. She catches the momentary flicker of fascination in his eyes before it disappears.

"He's going to kill him!" Alley bellows. "When does the fight end?"

"It ends when he's unable to continue." Eric answers instead.

Jed struggles to push himself up. Only to have the surface of Oscar's foot connect with his stomach, knocking him back down to the floor.

"According to Dauntless rules," Four interjects smoothly. "He can also concede."

Eric glares at Four. "That's according to the _old_ _rules_ ," he argues lowly. "In the _new_ _rules_ , no one concedes."

_"A brave man acknowledges the strength of others."_

_"A brave man never surrenders."_

Exhaling a deep sigh, Spinner moves between them and places a hand on either of their chest. "Fellas, as much as I'm enjoying your little pissing match, now's not the time." She separates them with a light shove before focusing on the arena again. "Oscar, you're beginning to bore me. Stop with the overkill and just end it already."

She receives a troubled look from Four to which she shrugs then reaches up to wipe imaginary dust from her eye.

Oscar casts a sideways glance Eric who nods in conformation. He drops his gaze to Jed withering on the ground. Bringing his foot back, he delivers a severe kick to the button on his chin. Jed flops down as his body goes limp and the room grows silent.

Spinner heads to the chalkboard and then circles Oscar's name. "Take him to the infirmary." She hears Eric order. She peers over to see Jude and Alley dragging Jed's unconscious body out of the arena. The younger girl glares at her as they pass and Spinner gives a snort in retaliation. "Next up—Delilah and Jasmine!" She announces.

As the two girls make their way to the ring, Eric steals a quick glance at her over his shoulder.

"Hm." She murmurs considerately when he faces forward as Jasmine and Delilah assume their stances. "That's new."

* * *

 

"Go to the control room once you're finished here."

Spinner clicks her tongue as she mops away the last bit of blood from Jasmine and Delilah's fight. She tosses a short glance to Eric towering over her. "What happened to Jessica?"

"Hailey's out sick, so I sent Jessica to cover her shift for the rest of the evening."

Spinner drops the mop into the bucket of cleaning solution before she claws away the sweaty strands of hair clinging to her forehead. "And Four?"

Eric scowls darkly. "He's busy with Max."

"And you can't do it because…"

" _Because_ I have things to do as well."

"Well, sorry, can't help you there." Spinner shrugs dismissively. She wheels the mop bucket around him and pushing it where it was initially propped up in the corner. "I'm fucking exhausted and all I wanna do right now is sleep."

"I'm not asking you, Petra, I'm _telling_ you."

Spinner whips around to glare at him. "And I said-" But her defensive retort is cut off by Eric's sudden nearness.

"Have you ever heard of the expression _when I say jump, you say how high_?" Eric taunts menacingly.

"I'm familiar with the phrase."

Eric's eyes narrow. "Good," he spits, his voice dropping even lower. "So start _jumping_."

In an act of defiance, she folds her arms and leans back against the wall, foot bracing the brick. "Maybe if you had asked _nicely_ I would've considered it. But you didn't. So, the only place I'm _jumping_ is to my bed. _Or_ Lauren's couch if you wanna get technical _._ Have a good evening, _Eric_."

Spinner moves to step around him, but Eric's hand closes around her neck and he slams her back against the wall. His gaze pierces her, predatorily relentless and unwavering, akin to being eaten alive. The intensity of his eyes sends an electrifying sensation coursing all through her body.

"Don't _test_ me." Eric doesn't raise his voice above a low, rumbling purr. Something about it is more chilling than when he yells. "I'm getting tired of your smart mouth, _Petra_. I'd learn to watch my tongue if I were you." He chuckles darkly, eyes smoothing over her face. "Or someone might put it to good use."

Spinner actually laughs— _laughs_ —throat vibrating under the burning force that's his palm. Her response appears to provoke the flames of his anger and Eric's grip tightens. Her laughter ebbs quickly as her expression becomes grave.

"I don't take kindly to threats, _Eric_ ," she says, regarding him inscrutably.

"And what are _you_ going to do about it?" Eric challenges as he matches her stare, although now the hostility alters into a slight amusement. "Does kitty have claws?"

Spinner's lips quirk upward. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She trails her fingertips over his, stroking along the back of his hand and curling around his wrist. Heat flows between their bodies as they squared off against one another.

It's _suffocating_.

Eric steps back, removing his hand and simultaneously breaking her hold on his wrist. A smirk curls his lips. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, little girl," he remarks in a tone light with humor.

"I'm sure it'll be something worth my while." Spinner grins broadly. She reaches up to brush some dirt from her shoulders. "Well, I guess I'll be heading off to the control room now. Goodnight if I don't see you around."

He grunts.

"Oh and before I forget," Spinner stops at the doorway and turns back to him. " _Game fucking on_ ," she growls playfully.

Eric simply raises a pierced, confirming eyebrow.

* * *

 

**Thank you for the comments and kudos. I'm glad people are enjoying my story!**


	7. Like I'm Racing Not To Run

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Poets of the Fall – Dreaming Wide Awake**

* * *

 

_"Ah-hey, you're going too fast! My legs aren't as long as yours! Slow down!"_

_Booker has a tight grip on her hand, smiling and giggling. He tugs her on and they race through the trees on Amity's farmlands. "Where's your sense of adventure, Petra-Lynn?"_

_"Probably the same place where the feeling in my legs went! Oi, we can't go through here!"_

_"It's a short cut! We'll get there faster! They want me to show you, they're really excited! So c'mon, hurry, hurry, hurry, stumpy legs!"_

_The members of Amity don't seem to mind. They stop their work to smile and wave in their habitual benevolence while they run, and run and run._

_Booker has that look on his face again. That scarily irrational expression whenever he's losing touch. His eyes are a dazzling brown today, glowing in the sunlight like twin pools of molten amber._

_They're going too fast. She can't breathe, and the world's rushing by in a blur of colors that has her head spinning._

_"Dammit, ah, I'm getting a cramp! It-"she sucks air between her teeth, stumbling in their haste, "-hurts! I can't run anymore! Fuck, Book-oof!" He stops suddenly and she runs into his back. They teeter for a moment and Booker holds an arm out to steady her._

_"We're here? Yes, this is the place. This is the place," he mumbles, shaking his dark shaggy hair from his eyes. He doesn't allow her mother to cut it anymore. He likes it long so others can't see him. But she can always see him no matter how hard he tries to hide._

_She looks around and there's an ancient oak that stands on a grassy cliff. Wisteria vines wrap its leaf petioles around its trunk as it overlooks where Amity ends and Dauntless starts. "How'd you find this place? Jesus, Booker, you know you're not supposed to leave Candor's ground unless Mom and I are with you. You could get us caught!"_

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Booker starts yanking on his hair, trembling and muttering nonsensical things under his breath. "It's a happy place. They wanted to share it with you, because I want you to be happy, too. And free! Free like birds spreading their wings to fly." He totters to the edge of the cliff and opens his arms wide. "Can't you feel it, Petra-Lynn? The freedom? The happiness?"_

_"Booker, don't! Stop, just stop listening to them!" She screams at him and he gazes at her over his shoulder._

_Booker's face is back to normal now. He's calm and smiling quietly._ **_"…you'll never forget."_ **

_"Don't, please, Book! Book, Booker!" She reaches out a hand to grasp the back of his white blazer. But her fingertips barely graze the material as he begins tipping forward._

_The darkness below swallows him and then it calls out to her in a hungry roar._

* * *

 

Spinner bolts upright, battling the invisible monsters ripping the flesh from her bones. They growl, they roar, they moan, and when she feels hands grab her face, she fights harder.

"Spin, Spin- _ow_!"

One of her flailing fist connects with something soft, and then there's a thud shortly after. Her eyes finally spring open. It's dark, but she can make out Lauren's silhouette in the moonlight streaming in from the window. She's hunched over on the floor, groaning as she's cupping a hand over her eye.

"Shit, Sweets, I didn't mean it." Spinner takes in a ragged gasp of air before wobbling to kneel down beside her. She gingerly moves Lauren's hand away from her face, inspecting the damage. "Ah, _fuck_. Looks like it's gonna bruise in the morning."

"Certainly feels like it." Lauren emits something between a laugh and a sob, wincing at Spinner's prodding fingers. "Four wasn't kidding when he said you hit hard. I feel like I've been hit by a train."

"I really didn't mean to do that. I, uh-" Spinner rubs her knuckles nervously as she struggles to phrase her explanation. "Nightmares, y'know? They can get a little crazy sometimes."

Lauren sighs and leans back to rest against the couch. "They seem to be getting worst, Spin. Why don't you tell Max or Eric-"

Spinner cuts her off with an obnoxious snort. "Max can't and won't do shit. And _Eric_? Really, Sweets? He'd torture me with that information first _before_ the very thought of helping me would cross his mind. I'll pass."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I dunno. Maybe go for a walk or something."

"What, now?" Lauren glances at the clock nailed on the wall in front of them. She frowns. "It's three in the morning, Spin. I don't even think you've gotten two hours of sleep. Here, I'll even let you take the bed this time and I'll sleep on the couch."

"And you always wonder why I call you _Sweets_." Spinner places a chaste kiss to her friend's temple then rolls to her feet. "And besides, two hours is nothing compared to the weeks on end I'd go without sleep." She shrugs as if sleep deprivation is the most common practice in the world. She walks over to the little cubby where her clothes are messily crammed inside. She pulls on a pair of jogging pants, a cardigan and a pair of trainers.

"Just be careful, or at least _try_ to. You seem to be a magnet for trouble."

After grabbing her lighter and crushed carton of cigarettes, Spinner hesitates at the door. "I'll be back before you know it, sweetheart. See ya in a bit, huh?" She sends Lauren a wink.

* * *

 

Her footfalls echo on uneven ground as she journeys down the dimly-lit tunnels.

Spinner heads in a direction she's familiar with; through the quietness of the Pit and towards the net basking in a shimmery glow. She steps up onto the platform and grips the edge of the net, struggling to pull herself into it as it sways with her weight. With a grunt, Spinner tumbles into the middle, and then sighs while she makes herself comfortable.

Even in the early morning the sky is still dotted with twinkling stars. And as her lips close around her unlit cigarette, she's reminded of her parents and Booker.

He was always opposed to her smoking. He would often dive into statistics and lectures at their usual hangout on the cliff–later christened as _Calalini_.

A watery chuckle escapes Spinner. As she lays spread eagle on the net, she closes her eyes and allows the memory to surface.

* * *

 

_"What a disgusting habit you picked up, Petra-Lynn."_

_They were sitting side-by-side underneath the oak tree on Calalini. Booker wrinkled his nose as he ate an orange slice, watching her blow another smoky ring into the air._

_"You know smoking is responsible for several diseases. Like cancer, long-term chronic respiratory diseases, heart diseases and-"_

_"Oh God, Book, we've talked about this before. You are_ _Candor_ _not_ _Erudite_ _. You're not required to be intelligent in this faction." She patted him on the shoulder with one hand and tapped the ash off her cigarette with the other._

_"I like reading." He volleyed back primly and threw a seed at her which bounced off the top of her head. She huffed, retaliating with a punch to his shoulder. "Ouch! For a girl you're very heavy handed!"_

_"Go be a Nose since you love reading so much, you freaky bookworm."_

_"And have to deal with Jeanine Matthews? No thank you. I don't ever wanna leave you guys. Never, ever, ever!"_

_She smiled as she stubbed out her cigarette in the grass then tossed it over the side of the cliff. "You won't have to, alright? Mom and Dad's plan is pretty much solid. No one suspects a thing."_

_Booker ate another piece of orange, eyes downcast and deep in thought._

_"What's going on in that head of yours?"_

_"Lots of things," he mumbled and flicked away a seed. "A million things at once, like the sound of bustling bees. It's really hard to concentrate on one. It's so… loud."_

_"Do you think it'll ever stop?" She asked quietly while tugging messy her locks up into a ponytail._

_Booker looked at her then, his eyes dark and his expression incomprehensible. "I don't know… but I don't think I ever want it to."_

* * *

 

"What are you doing out here?"

Spinner blinks. Her head is still buzzing, she's breathing heavily, and she quickly realizes she'd bitten her cigarette in half. What a mess. Everything is such a _mess_. This isn't how she pictured her life to be. With heavy sigh, Spinner spits out the filter and brushed away the fallen tobacco on her sweater.

The net is tipped suddenly and she's thrown onto her stomach, finding herself staring into Eric's hooded gaze.

"Oh hey, love, fancy meeting you here." Her eyes take in his appearance.

His hair is mussed from sleep and flopping to one side. He's shirtless and the sleeping pants he wears sits dangerously low on his hips.

There's a spike in Spinner's pulse and she plays it off with a cool, "You sleep shirtless often?"

Eric's eyes burn into hers. "It tends to get hot in my apartment."

Spinner arches an eyebrow and tilts her head slightly with a little smirk playing on her lips. "I'll bet," she hums.

His nostrils flare and he lifts his chin arrogantly to regain the fraction of composure he let slip. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Jessica spotted you on the cameras and I came here to investigate." Eric says as he lets go of the net and folds his arms across his chest in an act of intimidation.

He should know that never works on Spinner. She's a driving force all on her own.

"So I'll ask again: what are you doing out here?" He enunciates slowly.

Spinner shrugs, picking at loose thread on the net. "I was thinking."

"And you chose out here to do your _thinking_?"

"I didn't have the loveliest of wake up calls, alright?" Spinner snaps at him and he narrows his eyes at her. She huffs and turns onto her back, gazing up through the gaping hole in the ceiling. "I had a nightmare and ended up accidentally punching Lauren in the eye when she tried to wake me up."

"A nightmare about what?" Eric sounds more bored than concerned. It has me wondering why he bothers to ask in the first place.

"No one."

"I said about _what_ not _who_."

Spinner grits her teeth, trying to push down the rush of memories blazing across her mind.

Booker's face. Booker's girlish little laugh she'd often poked fun at. The way his body swung from-

" _Fuck it_." She shoves herself off the net as a headache begins to brew behind her eyes. Spinner stumbles when she lands on feet. "I'm going back to bed, are you satisfied now, Eric?" She hisses in a quiet breath when Eric catches her elbow before she can brush past him.

When his speaks next, his voice is quiet and rough. "You can't run away from your problems, _especially_ in Dauntless. The only answer is to face your fears and find bravery no matter _what_ the cost."

Spinner stiffens and her face grows cold. "Don't touch me." She thrashes away from Eric who, for the barest of moments, looks surprised. But she refuses to allow him to recover and swiftly rounds on him. "Save the cookie-cutter advice for the initiates, 'cause I sure as hell don't n-need i-it." Her voice cracks and I'm sure Spinner doesn't notice the tears falling as she turns and leaves.

But Eric certainly did and the look in his eyes wasn't comforting.

* * *

 

She doesn't sleep when she gets back to Lauren's apartment. Instead, Spinner watches the sunrise from the window. Then shortly after, she immerses herself into the motions of the day.

Spinner skips breakfast to sit outside the glass building and finish her novel. She avoids gun training, dallying near tracks as the train whirls by with a dull roar. No one attempts to find her and she's content.

Four and Eric look none too pleased when she finally drifts into the training room. Spinner greets them with silence as she trudges by them, sagging into a chair.

"Alley and Oscar—you're up."

Spinner begins flipping through a novel she'd confiscated from Kendrick. A lithe and soft spoken Erudite transfer. She's familiar with this author's work. Her father had introduced her and Booker to the work of fiction. And in turn, her brother would read it to her the days they spent on Calalini.

She locates the passage she holds dear: _"I love this world is a dead world, and always there comes an hour where on is weary of prisons and all one craves for is a warm face, the warmth and wonder of a loving heart."_

"C'mon, Alley!"

Her eyes snap over to the arena just as Oscar backhands Alley. She's knocked off her feet and her back smacks against the floor. Her nose is bleeding, her bottom lip is split, and the wetness of her face causes strands of hair spilling out from her ponytail to stick. Oscar doesn't allow her a moment of reprieve. He's already sitting on her chest with his hands wrapping around her neck.

Spinner moves to her feet, and this time I don't try to stop her.

Choking is _not_ allowed.

The training room becomes a disharmony of indignation. Dangerously poised, Spinner abandons the book on the ground and then stalks towards the ring.

"Spinner-"

She pushes away Four's hand when he reaches to grab her arm. Eric simply watches on with mild interest. Spinner doesn't break her stride and the crowd parts upon her arrival. Quick, long steps draw her into the ring.

Alley continues to lash out wildly beneath Oscar's hulking-frame, straining out a strangled gasp. When Spinner reaches, she grabs a fistful of the boy's hair then yanks him backwards.

A nervous silence stymies the transfers.

She spares Alley a glance just as the younger girl's sucking in another deep breath. "Go stand with the others."

"But… what about… the… fight?"

"Now, initiate!"

Spinner listens to her scramble away as her gaze firmly pins Oscar in place. "Get up," she says sharply, gritting down making her jaw tight.

He obeys and frowns at her pensively.

"It's come to my attention that _none_ of you know how to properly yourself defend against a takedown." She says to the cluster gathered by the arena.

"What are you doing?" Four asks her as she removes her jacket and tosses it down behind her.

" _Teaching_ ," Spinner shoots back, and then she pivots to Oscar who now wears a blank expression. "Come at me."

"What?" He blinks.

"You heard me, initiate."

"Uh… okay…"

Oscar rushes forward and aims a punch to her face. But Spinner swiftly evades it with a step to the side then grabs a hold of his arm with both hands. She drags him into her knee and strikes him hard in his solar plexus. Releasing the grip around his elbow, she twists behind and kicks the back of knee.

He wheezes out a gasp when his balance breaks and he drops forward. She tightens her hold on his wrist then presses her foot against the back of his neck. Shoving him downward, a glowering Spinner pins his face to the ground.

This time when she speaks, her voice is neither level nor low. It's teetering on the edge of a scream and a roar. "If I ever catch you choking someone during a fight again, this arm," she twists and wrenches it up until he's howling in pain, "will be _fucking mine_! Do I make myself clear?"

"Ah, yes, yes, I won't do it again!" Saliva dribbles along Oscar's cheek and down his chin as he breathes heavily.

"Yes, _who_ , initiate?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Spinner makes a disgusted noise before letting him go. "And that's one way you can effectively defend yourself against a takedown." She addresses the transfers who all gawk at her owlishly. "Just a reminder, the end of stage one is a few days away. So, I suggest you study up, kids. Trust me, this is a picnic compared to living factionless."

She steps over Oscar still withering on the floor, picks up her jacket then shrugs it on. "Everyone take a break. Fighting will resume in the next fifteen minutes. So make use of your time."

As the transfers shuffle out of the training room, Four steps in front of her with Eric not too far behind. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes," Spinner retorts as she rubs her forehead, aggravated. "Choking isn't allowed. Have a problem with it? Take it up with Max. At least I didn't hang him over the chasm or something."

A strange light promptly enters Eric's eyes, but it's quickly masked by a disinterested expression. "I think the punishment fit the crime," he remarks casually. "Oscar broke a rule and Petra dealt with him accordingly."

Four's face puckers in annoyance as Eric's mouth quirks up slightly.

Spinner considers them for a moment before rolling her eyes. "Seriously, you two just need to whip it out and see who's bigger once and for all." She grabs her book and drops into her seat, opening to a random page. "Save us all the damn headache."

* * *

 

**We get a little more background info on Spinner. And next chapter will be a time skip to move the story along. So stay tuned. Thank you for the comments and kudos! I love hearing from you guys so don’t hesitate to share your theories, thoughts, etc!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility!**


	8. The Glory of A Nation Dies

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Black Veil Brides – Revelation**

* * *

 

 _"What makes you rise so soon, my dear,_  
your journey to pursue?  
Your pretty little feet they tread so sweet,  
Strike off the morning de—"

A fist pounds at the front door and Spinner curses then quickly proceeds to rinse the shampoo out of her hair.

"I can't even take a damn shower in fucking peace," she mutters darkly as three more knocks follow. She shuts off the water and nearly trips over the side of the tub when reaching for her towel. " _Dammit_!" She hastily wraps it around her body before stomping out of the bathroom.

The wall clock displays it's a little after seven-thirty a.m. as she pads barefoot towards the door. Grumbling an onslaught of profanity, her hand stops on the lock. Dauntless don't believe peepholes are essential.

"Who is it?"

_"Open the door."_

No name is necessary. Eric's domineering tone is enough.

Spinner rolls her eyes as she opens the door and cocks a brow at him. "What do you want?"

Eric strolls simply forward, leaving her no choice but to step back to accommodate his massive form. "Have I caught you at a bad time, _Petra_?" He asks, clasping his hands behind his back.

She rolls her eyes again. "No," she drawls sardonically, one arm akimbo. "I had a feeling you were coming by and decided to dress up for you. What do you think?"

His head tilts in consideration as his steely gray eyes roam down her towel-clad body. It makes Spinner's skin tingle and she feels a water droplet break loose from the spot by her ear. It edges down the curve of her throat and Eric's gaze latches onto it, charting its descent. The little bead disappears into the valley between her breasts, and then with a new gleam in his eyes, Eric smirks.

"Doesn't leave much to the imagination," He remarks calculatingly, analyzing her for any early signs of a reaction.

But she counters with a light chuckle to throw him off. "You're right," Spinner says, moving forward. Her hand lifts and her fingers grazing over his stomach while she passes, feeling the muscles in his abdomen contract. "I guess you're onto me, _Eric_ ," she murmurs with a sideways grin as she circles around him. "Typical _Erudite_." Spinner retracts her hand, but makes sure to gently scrape her nails just above the waistband of his pants when she does so.

Eric barely suppresses the way his breath hitches, and he clears it to keep some level of control. I expect him to become hostile at the particularly teasing jibe afterward. But instead, he rumbles a gravelly, " _Faction before blood_ , _Red_."

She pauses in her perusal of her clothes at her cubby and meets Eric's intense stare, lips turning up on one side. "Hmm, _Red_. Now that's a name I can get used to," she winks before grabbing her undergarments. "Now, turn and face the wall so I can get dressed."

"What difference does it make? You're already giving me a little show."

"And you gotta earn the right to see the rest of it, bub. _So_ ," Spinner swirls her finger in the air and Eric silently complies with her request. She quickly tugs on her bra and underwear then drops her towel, working on her pants next. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wasn't aware you had tattoos." Eric remarks.

She has a vertical Hebrew phrase: _'I will heal you and make you better'_ carved into her shoulder blade. On her ribs opposite of it, she has a three wilted black roses that Tori weaved with her long and jagged scar.

Spinner slides her shirt over her head. "And I wasn't aware you're hard of hearing." She replies while smoothing down the wrinkles from her top. "I didn't take you as someone for _voyeurism_ , love." She tilts him a kittenish glance over her shoulder.

Eric rolls his eyes. "It's hardly voyeurism when I was given an _invitation_."

"Don't be mistaken, Eric. You showed up here unannounced and invited yourself in." Spinner's teasing expression shifts to one of frustration. He appears to enjoy her sudden mood swing. "So what is it you need? I'm actually trying to be on time for once and not have Four continuously send me his elusive glances." She gripes. "That boy is built like a _Rubik's Cube_."

Eric's face sobers as well, chasing away the amusement that rested there before. "Where's the box?"

"The what?" I remind her of the sterling silver box still wedged beneath the couch and her spine straightens. "What do you want with it?"

"I want you to find it and _give it to me_." He punctuates his last words and a dark heat goes hurling below her navel. There's a shadow of a smirk of his face when he observes her slight tremor.

"Reason being?"

"Petra, you're testing my patience."

Spinner narrows her eyes at him then sneers, "Fine." She shoves past him and crouches at the far end of the couch, thrusting her hand under it until her fingers brush its cool surface. Seizing the box, she pushes to her feet and holds it out to him. " _There_. Now you can leave."

"Not quite." Eric replies evenly as he takes the box from her. His thick fingers briefly skim over hers and her heart gives a startled leap. He gestures towards the couch with a sharp bob of his head. "Sit."

She blinks. "I beg your pardon?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you? _Sit. Down_. I don't have all day."

"No- _hey_!" An impatient hand clamping onto her shoulder forces Spinner down onto the cushions. "The hell is wrong with you?" She snarls at Eric as he lowers himself beside her. He flips open the lid and she bites back a curse.

There are several syringes lined neatly inside. Each are labelled with medical jargon that goes way over her head.

Eric selects one and Spinner watches as he pulls off the cap then flicks the needle with his fingers to coax the air bubbles to the top. "Now," he begins in a low and steady voice. "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Pick your poison."

"How about the _no fucking way is that shit coming anywhere near me_ way?" Spinner growls indignantly and scoots backwards as Eric pushes a string of liquid out the tip.

"Hm," he deliberates for a moment then his shoulders lift into a shrug. " _Hard way_ it is, then."

"Eric- _oof_!" Spinner's protest is cut off by a rush of air leaving her lungs as Eric uses his body to pin her down with frightening speed. "Get _off_!" She thrashes wildly to free her arms caged under his legs as he straddles her pelvis. "I'm gonna fucking _kill_ you!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Eric emits a deep, sadistic chuckle, pressing a hand on her shoulder to hold her down. "Now stop acting like a five-year-old and keep still."

"Go to hell!" She barks at him, and then winces when the needle punctures the delicate skin at the side of her neck. Spinner lets out a groan and his ruthless gaze shoots to hers. His eyes never leave her face as he thumbs down the plunger and she goes rigid at the sensation.

When the needle is finally removed, Eric sits back on his haunches and eyes her closely. "How do you feel?"

Spinner's lips part to swipe her tongue over her bottom lip, glaring up at him. " _Fuck you_ , that's how I- _oh_." Then euphoria hits her and she can almost feel the buzz of whatever it is coursing through her system. Her body sags further into the cushions in a relaxed daze. "Nevermind, _I feel awesome_."

It is kinda nice, soothing even. But what's this serum's purpose? Was this a part of Jeanine's elaborate plan to rehabilitate Spinner? Make her normal? I ponder quietly. She can't get rid of me. I'm never going to leave. I promised her. After _that_ day, I vowed to protect her with everything I possessed.

Spinner indolently tells me to stop thinking so hard and just enjoy the damn ride.

"I'll be sure to notify Jeanine later." Eric says methodically as he climbs off her.

He observes her introspectively, but Spinner's too busy floating away on cloud nine to take notice of it. I have no idea what he's thinking, he hides it well. But I figure it can't be anything _good_ , especially with Jeanine being involved.

Spinner frowns suddenly as her heart rate picks up. "Hey, Eric?" She props herself up on her elbows, tossing a quick glance at her bare feet.

Eric blinks from his own musings then looks at her skeptically. "What is it?"

Something doesn't feel right and Spinner's next words prove as such.

"I think you should make that call to her now. I can't feel my legs anymore."

* * *

 

The Erudite buildings loom above them, glowing and abounding in familiarity. Faction members are milling about the grounds with solemn faces and blue clothing. The color doesn't calm Spinner like Jeanine had once explained. Instead, it causes small bursts of anxiety to rattle her body enclosed in Eric's arms. His muscles are dancing and rippling against her with each long stride he takes.

"I hate when they do this," Spinner mutters while the crowd's intelligent eyes cling to them as they pass. "It's so creepy. _Really fucking creepy_ …"

"You should be used to it by now." Eric says briskly, his fingers on her rib cage flexing when hers brush above his spine.

Spinner glances at him sideways with a humorous expression. "Says you, _Nose_."

Eric's jaw clenches. "You seem to forget your place fairly often, smart mouth." His voice lowers in timbre, like the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance. "I'm beginning to realize I'm taking it way too easy on you." He turns to her until their noses virtually touching.

"If it's any consolation," Spinner breathes, her gaze purposely flickering to his lips. She meets his eyes then runs the tip of her nose along the side of his.

Eric's eyes grow impossibly darker.

"It's much _appreciated_ , love." Her smile is honey-slow and his fingers dig themselves into the flesh of her side. Even as she flinches, the corners of her mouth remain upright.

"Watch yourself, _Petra,_ " he growls with narrowed eyes. "You wouldn't want any more _accidents_ happening to you, now do you?"

"Not at all, _Eric_."

" _Good_." The pressure lifts and Eric's gaze snaps forward as he enters the central building.

Spinner thinks of Booker and how much he would've loved it here if things were different. She smiles quietly as an Erudite gentleman pushing an empty wheelchair advances towards them.

He looks only a few years older, mid-twenties give or take. His smile isn't charming, more on the arrogant side of the spectrum. Brown hair trimmed neatly above his ears, tall and slim. She feels Eric stiffen when he stops in front them.

"Ah, well if it isn't Eric the brave Dauntless leader." His familiar gray eyes shimmer with malice. "How long has it been, _little_ _brother_? A year?"

Eric's upper lip curls in disdain while he drops Spinner into the wheelchair. She glares up at him, which he ignores and focuses on the man standing before them. "Where's Jeanine?" Eric grits.

The older man's smile widens. "She is indisposed at the moment. Training the flock of dependents inspired by this faction's everlasting use of knowledge." He replies airily. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" He asks, nodding to Spinner. "I never understood your infatuation with Dauntless women."

His cold eyes scan her body in one long calculating glance, sniffing derisively when he finishes. "Much too… _exotic-looking_ if you ask me. Was that the reason why you defected from Erudite, little brother? You weren't exactly clear on your Choosing Day."

 _Asshole,_ Spinner folds her arms as her eyebrow ticks upward.

"In case you haven't noticed, _brother_ ," Eric spits at him, voice dripping in venom. "I have more _important_ things to worry about. Like getting my charge the medical attention she needs."

"There's no need for the hostility, Eric. I was simply asking a question." He sighs over-exaggeratedly.

Spinner can hear the handles of the wheelchair protest under Eric's violent grip.

 _“But_ I’ll be cordial to your little girlfriend.” The older man holds out his hand as he smiles down at her. “Malcolm and you are?”

Spinner scowls. "Go _fuck_ _-_ " Eric propels the wheelchair forward and marches past his brother. "Well, isn't he a sweetheart?" She cocks her head up at him questioningly. " _Estranged_?"

"It's none of your business." Glaring ahead, he takes a sharp turn and continues down the glass hallway.

At the end, she can see all the familiar Erudite scientists working diligently inside the lab. Heedless, Spinner adds. "Your brother's a total dickhead. A _huge_ one."

"Thank you for telling me what I already know."

She wrinkles her nose playfully. "He makes you look like a little _kitty cat_."

Eric just shoots her an irritated frown in return.

* * *

 

Spinner's legs judder with the force of her landing. She ends up having to tuck her knees into her body, rolling over pebbles to break her fall. She rests back on her heels for a moment then scratches at the thick bandage taped in the crook of her arm. "Fucking bullshit doctors," she grumbles.

"Aw, come on, Petra." Eric hits the ground and skips a few steps forward to maintain his balance. "It can't be _that_ bad," he says, sans humor.

The Erudite medical team did a full analysis on Spinner. They did blood work and ran a series of test including a urinalysis. Then they injected her with a special antidote to counteract the serum's effects. They informed Eric that another serum will be delivered to Max's office within the next few days.

"Let me stick you with a bunch of needles and see how you feel about it." Spinner sneers while wobbling to her feet, brushing the gravel from her clothes.

Eric sends her a hard look over his shoulder as he walks to the entrance to compound. Four is already waiting by the door and his expression is grave. "Four."

"What's the matter with you, Broody?" Spinner asks, noting his rigid stance.

Four's deep-set dark blue eyes cut into hers then darts to Eric. "They found a body at the bottom of the chasm."

"Whose?" Eric asks in a dull tone.

Spinner furrows her brows as Four continues to avoid her gaze.

"Fox's."

She froze. "…what?"

"Apparently he went missing last night and they just found his body in the chasm."

Spinner glances at Eric who in turn gives her a blank expression. She staggers by Four and breaks into an uneven jog once she enters the tunnel.

Her mind is in disarray, a cavern of scattered memories and thoughts as she runs over the stone floor. Emotions churn violently in her stomach. Guilt, there's so much _guilt_ for what she did to him. For lying to him about it afterwards and Spinner fights the ascent to rising hysteria.

Hold on, I tell her while she's screaming inside. When Spinner finally reaches the chasm, members are crowded around the ledge.

"I don't understand! Fox wouldn't have jumped! He's not a coward!" Serene screams at another Dauntless-born with mascara running down her cheeks.

"The same thing happens every year, Serene…" The boy whispers.

"Fox is-" she chokes back a sob, "- _was_ my best friend. That was the _last_ _thing_ on his mind. He was so excited for initiation. He was even ranked _first_ in our class. Spinner-!"

Spinner thrusts past Serene and evades Lauren when she reaches out for her. Max and Zim stand next to the ledge, and she feels her chest constricts at the sight of Fox's pale water-bloated body.

His lips are tinted blue, his ginger-red hair is pressed flat against his scalp, and his eyes are closed, almost peaceful like in sleep.

"Looks like he jumped," Zim says grimly and rests a hand on her shoulder. "I understand he was a friend of yours."

" _Don't touch me_." Spinner hisses, knocking his hand away, and Zim steps back a bit startled. "Do you have any actual proof that he did?"

"Do you have any actual proof that he _didn't_?" Eric's voice sounds behind her and she whirls around to glare at him.

Angry tears burn in her eyes, but other than that she's silent.

"I didn't think so." His smile is a cruel one.

Spinner's glare becomes ferocious. "Fuck you, Eric," she snarls at him and he moves to tower over her menacingly. "I don't fucking need _proof_. I know what _pushed_ looks like when I see it."

Her shoulder roughly checks his as she storms around him and leaves the Pit.

* * *

 

They have the funeral a few hours later. And for stepping out of line, Eric has Spinner delivering Fox's eulogy.

"Oi, shut up!" She shouts.

A gong rings out and the indistinct chattering lulls to silence.

Spinner stands on top a box near the railing by the ledge. Alcohol is potent in the air, but she doesn't hold a bottle like rest. She keeps her hands stuffed in her pockets. "We're here to celebrate the life of Derek Holder, or as many of you know him as Fox." Her hands fist themselves tightly and she struggles to control her racing heart. "It would be easy to mourn the loss of him today. But we did not choose a life of ease when we became Dauntless." Spinner clears her throat and it sounds as if it pains her to do so. "I'd like to believe that Fox is now bugging all the brave ones who've passed before us."

A chuckle rises from the crowd of Dauntless members.

"He wasn't a _coward_. He was _courageous_ and I wish it didn't take something like _this_ to finally realize it. Fox was not yet one of our members, but we can be assured that he was one of our bravest."

The Dauntless cheer, their cries drowned out the rushing water in the chasm.

"We will celebrate him now, and remember him always!" Eric's voice booms as he lifts his bottle into the air. "To Fox the Brave!"

"To Fox! To Fox!" They chant and raise their arms in the air. _"Fox, Fox, Fox!"_

Eric looks over at Spinner when she doesn't join in. Holding her gaze, he tips his bottle to her before taking a long pull.

And with a vacant expression, she simply watches him drink.

* * *

 

**A lot of UST in this chapter. Sorry it got away from me. We see one of Eric’s demons in the form of an older brother he left back in Erudite. Fox is the first death of the story and as you can see Spinner does not take the news well.**

**I know I said the time-skip will be this chapter but I think it’s suited for the next one for sure.**

**And the song Spinner is singing at the beginning of this chapter is an old folk song called** _**Searching for Lambs** _ **.**

**Thank you for the kudos, comments and reads. I’m glad you’re all enjoying the story. Please leave me more theories, ideas and comments in general. It’s fun reading them!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	9. Pull My Strings, Watch Me Move

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**A/N: My character inspiration for Zim is the lovely, Aaron Taylor-Johnson. Just to give you all a visual ;)**

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Depeche Mode – Behind The Wheel (Beatmasters Mix)  
**

* * *

 

"Your shirt's on inside-out." Four says as he and Spinner sits on his fire escape a week later.

She lifts a shoulder while breathing out a stream of gray smoke. She doesn't take a second draw from her cigarette but rather watches it burn out between her fingers. "Meh, shit happens." Spinner's brow pinches in a frown and she diverts her attention to the pre-dawn light touching the grounds.

"Have you slept at all this week?"

"Does it matter? I'll sleep when I'm dead." She flicks the butt of the cigarette with her thumb and the ashes are carried away on gust of wind. Her eyes flicker to Four. "Now stop stalling, Broody, and tell me what you know."

Four sighs, his eyes darting towards the skyline as morning continues to break. He's a hard man to read; internal and riddled with complexity. He scratches the back of his neck. "Jessica looked through all the camera footage and still wasn't able to find anything. What makes you think Fox was pushed rather than him have jumped?"

"Because," Spinner finally puffs on her cigarette, "Fox could barely cross the chasm by himself, let alone stand to be around it."

"He was afraid of the chasm?" Four asks, unable to contain the incredulity in his voice.

" _Afraid_?" She snorts. "Kid avoided that damn thing like the plague. If he had made it to the second stage, I'm pretty sure that would've been in his fear simulation." Spinner levels him a pointed look, tapping her cigarette on the iron grill. "Understand my skepticism now?"

"Have you mentioned this to either Max or Eric?"

Spinner laughs derisively as she recalls the conversation between her and the faction leader.

She approached Max in his office with said theory. Only to leave feeling extremely unimpressed and fairly agitated. At first, he had brushed it off as her being paranoid caused by sleep deprivation. She was quick to dispute the fact. Then Max chalked up her rash behaviour as a possible aftereffect from the bad batch of the serum.

And Eric?

She hasn't spoken to him since the funeral.

"Max thinks I'm being paranoid," Spinner huffs and twin jets of smoke blow out her nostrils. "And Eric, well, he's _Eric_. I wouldn't expect him to care about this kinda of shit anyway." She shrugs while stabbing her cigarette out on the railing, and then she tosses it over the ledge.

Four watches the butt sail through the air and disappear somewhere down below. "Well, Eric isn't exactly known for his kind-hearted disposition," he says, snorting slightly.

"No _duh_."

"Neither are you."

Spinner tilts him a cheeky grin. "A match made in heaven, aren't we?"

He rolls his eyes. "You have no sense of self-preservation. What are you trying to achieve from messing around with Eric?"

"The satisfaction of seeing _him_ squirm for once." She replies with a mischievous smile, and Four merely shakes his head. "Trust me, you and the initiates will thank me in the long run. I'm going to tame the fuck out of Eric Coulter."

"That's not going to end well."

I find myself agreeing with Four as he sighs into the breeze.

Unfazed, Spinner's grin only grows wider. "Have faith, Broody. I still got a few things up my sleeve." She quickly glances at her wrist watch and notices the time. "Ah, shoot! We have about ten minutes to get down to the training room." Pushing to her feet, she glances down at Four expectantly when he remains seated. "Are you not coming?"

"No."

" _No_? _Gasp!_ Is Four playing hooky?" Spinner says with mock look of surprise.

He stares at her blankly, more or less in confusion.

She raises her eyebrows "Are you kidding me? You don't know what _playing hooky_ is? Where the hell did you transfer from? _The_ _Stone Age_?"

Spinner watches Four's shoulders stiffen as well as the partial clenching of his jaw. "It's not important," he replies in a low voice.

Her eyes narrow at him suspiciously.

He ignores her look. "I'm needed in the control room, so Zim will be stepping in for today."

“Oh, great,” Spinner releases an exasperated sigh. “That guy always looks at me like he’s starving.” She rolls her eyes and heads towards the window. “Ugh, later.”

“Be brave, Spinner.” Four chuckles behind her.

"Bite me, Broody."

* * *

 

While flipping around her t-shirt, Spinner opens the door and steps into the hallway. Eric walks by, but suddenly pauses and turns back to her. "What were you doing in Four's apartment?" He asks lowly.

She ignores him and continues on her trek to the training room while sticking her other arm through her sleeve. It doesn't take long for Eric catch up to her and she watches him frown from the corner of his eye.

"Something bothering you?" Eric's eyes narrow a little when she simply fixes the tag on her shirt. "Hm," he nods a few times before clasping his hands behind him and facing forward. "You haven't spoken to me since Fox's funeral. I'm beginning to think I may've done something to offend you, Petra."

Indifferently, Spinner folds her hands behind her head and pretends she hadn't heard anything.

"Did you _fuck_ Four?" Eric sounds devastatingly cold and I see what a stark contrast he is to Four.

He's ruthless, perfectly controlled, cruel, and skilled in unrelenting brutality.

"You're overstepping your boundaries, Eric." Spinner counters flippantly. "That's an extremely inappropriate question to ask a woman."

"I'm only looking for an explanation on why you were at Four's apartment so early in the morning."

"What's it to you?" She lazily drags her eyes down his body then slowly back up again. Spinner smirks at tension hardening Eric's jaw. "Afraid you might not be able to measure up if something did happen with him?"

And in an instant, she finds her back meeting the stony wall with a sharp sting. Eric's chest presses right against hers, looming over her like a thick shadow. He works a broad hand into Spinner's hair despite the choppy strands, and he grips it firmly while his other bites into her bicep.

"Four has _nothing_ on me." The pressure of Eric's fingers increase and he jerks her head back to expose her neck to him. His head dips down to run his nose up the soft curve of her throat.

Spinner groans in response as she anchors her nails into his muscular forearms.

"He is _nothing_ , do you understand me, little girl? I am and will always be _better than him_." He hisses into her skin. She sucks in a breath and her fingers dig deeper into his flesh making Eric growl out a curse.

Without warning, Spinner's released with a shove and his footsteps retreat down the tunnel. She sags against the stone with her heart drumming between her breasts, scalp tingling, but her body pleasantly thrumming. She touches her fingertips to her neck, the spot where Eric's lips ghosted over. She can almost feel the heat of his breath still caressing there.

" _Oh boy_..." Spinner shakes herself and slaps her cheeks to dispel the heat burning in them.

Their powerful dynamic has shifted. And like clockwork, the battle of wits has officially begun.

* * *

 

"Hey, Spin." Zim welcomes as he's strolling down the row of transfers. They are assembled in a loose form of order on the ground before him, all in plank position. "I thought you were going to miss all the fun."

A large target stands at one end of the training room. Next to the door, Eric scatters knives across a table. His posture is so stiff it looks as though he has a rod of steel jammed through his spine. He doesn't glance her way, but she knows he's aware of her presence.

"Hey… are you all right? You're looking a bit… _flushed_."

Spinner blinks then snaps her attention to smiling Zim. He's oblivious to the three out of the nine initiates who have started whimpering. Their limbs tremble as they struggle to maintain their stationary position. She awkwardly scratches an invisible itch on the inside of her forearm. "Uh, yeah, I was just with Four."

Eric's jaw clenches quietly by the table.

"With _Four_?" Zim stops and gazes at her with wide dark-blue eyes as he edges closer. "And Eric's okay with stuff like that? You know, while you two are…" He murmurs and makes a small motion with his hands.

Spinner chuckles softly while shrugging a hand through her hair. "Not like that, Zim. I was just bugging Four about the cameras again," she presses her lips together. "I thought, I dunno, they caught something unusual the night of Fox's… _yeah_ … And maybe Jessica might have missed it. I'm just looking for answers 'cause something's not adding up."

Zim's eyes narrows as he considers her carefully. "You're really convinced that Fox didn't jump."

"I know he didn't."

"You know, Spinner. If you ever need to talk, you know you can always come to me, right? My door's always open." Zim says in a lowered voice, coupled with a reassuring smile.

Spinner averts her gaze briefly, her eyes darting at Eric. He's already studying her, his expression drawn and focused.

She feels the warmth of Zim's hand settle on elbow, and Spinner watches Eric tip his chin "Thanks… but I'm a big girl. I can handle this on my own. So everyone just needs to- _I'm fine_."

"Is that the reason why Eric came in all upset today?"

She blinks away from Eric's intent stare and stabs Zim with a pointed look. "Have you ever seen him come in _remotely happy_?"

Zim snorts and drops his hand after a final squeeze.

" _Exactly_ ," she nods. "As far as I'm concern, Eric is at the happiest he's ever been."

"How much longer do we have to hold this?" Jasmine wails, blowing her sweaty blond bangs out from her eyes. "My arms are about to fall off!"

"Until you learn not to complain. You guys just earned another minute thanks to the smart mouth's bellyaching." Zim says sharply, clasping his hand in front of him.

"Aw, thanks a lot, Jaz!"

"Oh screw you, Delilah."

Spinner snorts and cocks her head to one side. "A little harsh, don't you think?"

"I think you're mistaking me for your fellow over there." Zim raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"Eric? Nah, he's a little kitty cat."

"Uh, calling him a kitty cat is a bit of an understatement, don't you think?"

 _"_ You say _potato_ and I say _potahto."_

"Everyone pick up three knives." Eric's voice is grainier than usual, an edge hardening his tone. He casts Spinner poisonous look when he barges by, stopping in the middle of the room.

The transfers slowly climb to their feet, groaning as they make their way over to the table.

"Today, you'll be learning how to aim. So pay attention while Zim demonstrates the correct throwing technique."

Nodding to Eric, Zim slips a knife out from his pocket and begins twirling it between his fingers. "Knife throwing requires a certain form and stance. A relaxed body, correct posture to ensure a straight, accurate throw, and the positioning of your feet-"

"So you didn't sleep with Four."

Spinner doesn't glance up from lightly running tip of the blade along her palm. "No, I did not. So your little _tantrum_ earlier was unwarranted."

Eric scoffs. " _Tantrum_? If you hadn't insisted on acting like such a fucking child-"

" _Whoa_ , what's the matter, Eric?" Head tilting to the side, she shoots him an amused, yet critical grin. She can almost hear his teeth grind themselves together. "I was under the impression you were able to take a joke. I didn't realize the _big, bad Eric_ was so _sensitive_."

Like a flick of a light switch, a dark chuckle escapes Eric. There's an evil mirth dancing in his eyes and a wicked smirk curving his lips. "You enjoy underestimating me, don't you, _Red_?" He leans remarkably close and smell of his cologne evades her senses. "You seem to get a thrill out of seeing me prove you wrong time and time again. Does apart of you even get a little… _excited_ by it?"

Spinner holds his penetrating gaze for just a second. She slowly moves her eyes to the side, watching Zim spear his knife into the center ring of the large target. "I guess you gotta wait and see, _love_." She smiles brazenly. When her gaze finally returns to his, Eric's steely-gray eyes are _smoldering_.

"All right, everyone line up!" Zim commands.

"Ah, time to work." Spinner winks, patting Eric on his shoulder before breezing over to the transfers.

The ball's back in her court, the little deviant. And she grins, praising me for my witticism.

"Wow, pansycake, you ain't as useless as I thought." Oscar smirks at Jude as sinks his knife into the second ring outside of the bullseye. "You're pretty decent at this."

"Thank you, Oscar. You're quite good yourself."

"You know _pansycake_ is an insult right?" Delilah makes a face at the Jude who furrows his brow in confusion. She rolls her eyes with a sigh. "Nevermind."

Spinner shakes her head in amusement then pauses behind Alley.

The younger girl throws her knife and it clatters to the floor, causing an annoyed grunt to leave her. Alley pitches another one only to have it sail right of the target and bounce off the wall.

"You are mighty awful at this." Spinner snorts. "Keep your thumb on top of your other fingers so they don't alter the trajectory of your throw, kid."

Alley begrudgingly adjusts her hand accordingly and tries again. Her dagger spins and hits the wall.

"Well, I'll say a prayer for you." Spinner's about to saunter away when she hears the younger girl grumble,

" _Like you can do any better._ "

"Wanna say that a bit louder, initiate?" Spinner stalks towards her.

Zim glances up from modifying Jasmine's stance to send Alley a reproachful glare.

Alley flounders for a response, but the sight of Spinner towering over her renders her momentarily speechless.

"What was that?"

"I-I-what?"

"I said: _what was that_? How else can I say it, I don't speak no other languages."

"I said-I said _like you can do any better_ …"

"Hmm," Spinner licks her lips and nods. "Is that so, _Allison_? You know, kid. You've been copping an attitude with me since I didn't let Oscar go easy on your little boyfriend." She says quietly, jerking her head in Jed's direction. "But I'm not gonna to yell or scream. You and I are gonna play a little game."

Alley's cheeks burn crimson and she swallows hard. "A-a game? What kind of game?"

Spinner reaches out and tucks a lock of hair behind Alley's ear with a deceptively gentle touch. "You'll see," she winks and then scans the others' faces. Her expression morphs into something malevolent and all conversations dwindle into a terse silence. "Everyone but Jed go stand by Eric."

The transfers wordlessly comply and herd over to Eric while his eyebrow creeps up in curiosity.

Her eyes only smile at him before she swings back to Jed and Alley, both of them fidgeting where they stand. "Jed, be a dear and stand in front of the target."

"Huh?" He exclaims, his eyes nearly popping out of his skull.

"Are all of you initiates deaf?" Spinner sighs dramatically as she rubs a hand down her face. "Go stand in front of the fucking target! Did you hear me stutter? Move!" She barks and Jed shuffles back to the target. "Now, Alley. The object of the game is whoever gets their knife closest to Jed without actually hitting, or harming him wins." She explains to her with casual smile.

Alley's eyebrows shoot up in disbelief. "What? I can't do that! You know I can't do that, Spinner! I could mess up and kill him!"

I can't believe this. What is Spinner thinking? Gambling a human life and someone's security for the sake of her superiority complex?

I hiss for her to stop and then another innocent grin dimples her cheeks.

"Either that's a risk you're willing to take, or you end up factionless." Spinner rests a hand on Alley's shoulder, gauging her closely. "In life, Allison, you learn that some things are better left un- _fucking_ -said. And yeah, I know, ironic coming from a Candor-born, huh?" She chuckles as she wrinkles her nose and shakes the younger girl in a teasing display. Abruptly, Spinner's face clouds over with a blank expression. "So which one is it? Play the game, or have Zim show you to your new family in the Factionless sector? I hear it's not so bad. Decision's up to you, dollface."

Spinner stop! I scream again, but she continues scrutinizing Alley for a response.

Alley gnaws down on her bottom lip. She steals glances at Jed, the transfers, and then at Eric and Zim.

" _Today_ , initiate." Eric monotones, but his eyes are alive with interest.

They strike Spinner with its intensity and awareness jolts through her. Raising a hand, she presses the tips of her fingers to the burning place just below her jaw. His gaze watches her then darkens in recognition at the innocent move. Her entire body is on fire and she can't help the heat tingling in places where it shouldn't.

"I'll do it."

"Alley!"

"Well, I'm not becoming _factionless_! I wouldn't survive one day out there…"

Spinner's eyes jump to Alley and she smiles at her darkly as she retrieves a knife from her pocket. "Would you like to go first?"

Alley grabs her own knife, determination burning in her eyes and setting her jaw into a hard line. "After you."

 _"Oooh_ , points for sassiness." Spinner teases while she's flipping the dagger from the handle to the tip. Keeping her eyes locked with Alley's, she draws her elbow back and releases the knife.

Jed barely conceals his yelp of surprise when it buries in the board right up against his shoulder.

"Your turn, _Allison_." Spinner sneers.

Alley breathes in a shaky breath, her grip tightening on the knife and her knuckles growing white. She shifts into the required stance and holds Jed's stare as she painstakingly lifts her hand. His eyes jerk shut when the knife leaves her fingers and it hits the third target beside his calf. "Oh my God..." She mumbles out shakily. " _Oh my fucking God_ …"

"Not bad," Spinner nods impressed. "Eyes open there, buddy. And keep them open or you're out." She warns Jed, twirling the knife between her fingers. She rubs the pad of her thumb over the end of her nose before allowing the dagger to fly. It embeds itself above the boy's head, the blade parting his hair down the middle. She frowns. "Hmm, I was a bit off that time."

" _A bit_?" Jed squeaks back.

"I was tryna give you this funky side part but my hand sorta slipped. Oh well. Allison, do your thing."

Really, Spinner? You wanted to give him a haircut? I deadpan and her lips tug upward in the beginnings of a wayward grin.

"Alley, don't you dare hit me or I will haunt you for the rest of your life!"

"Now, that's assuming she'll miss. No one likes a _negative Nancy_ , Jedidiah. Give the girl some encouragement, jeez." Spinner narrows her eyes playfully before facing the younger girl. "Don't mind him, kid. You got this."

Alley trembles with a glare and concentrates on Jed once more. The air in the room seems to thicken, laden with anticipation and tension. Alley squares her shoulders and holds her breath as she pulls her arm back. The knife inches upward in her shaky grasp as she follows through, the trajectory now thrown off.

She gasps out a startled breath. "Oh _shit_. Jed, duck, duck, _duck_!"

It's going to hit Jed! I bark at Spinner.

Quickly, she rocks to side and chucks her knife at Alley's, knocking it off course to the boy's neck. The small daggers clatter to the dusty floor and Alley sinks to her knees, visibly shaken.

"Looks like you win."

Alley glances at her incredulously. "Are you kidding me? I nearly impaled him."

"A dirty joke just totally popped into my head right now." Spinner chokes back a giggle and then clears her throat. "Nevermind. Yeah, anyway, points for bravery, Jed. And _you_ ," she crouches down next to Alley and presses her lips close to the trembling girl's ear. "Next time you want to talk shit, I suggest you _don't_. There are _always_ consequences for insubordination. But even worst ones for _stupidity_ , understand?" She whispers darkly.

"Yes," Alley agrees timidly. "I understand."

"Good."

"Alright, we're done for the day. Get out." Eric orders gruffly then gives Spinner a look. "You're out of control, Petra."

Spinner stretches her arms high above her head until she hears the satisfying pop in her lower back. A slow smile curls her lips. "And you wouldn't have me any other way."

Eric snorts. "Don't flatter yourself, _Red_."

Without a word, Spinner steps forward with eyes sparkling with mirth. Eric's body grows rigid as she leans into him and places her lips beside his ear. "I'll take that as a _yes_ , if you don't mind." She purrs slyly then pulls away to give him a cunning smile.

His gaze has gone hooded and incredibly _darker_ than before, one of his eyes even twitches.

Spinner is the reigning victor of this round.

"Hey, Spin."

Her head snaps to the doorway where Lauren stands with a smirk on her face.

She looks at Spinner then presumably to Eric and settles back on her. "Are you two just about _finished_? They're serving double helpings of chocolate cake today. And you better get there before Kale does. You _know_ how much that boy can eat." Lauren's tone is smug, which has Spinner grinning madly.

She looks back at Eric, lifting her hand and nudging underneath his chin with the side of her knuckle. "I'll make sure to save you a slice, okay, champ?" She winks, chuckling before twirling around and breaking into a light jog.

Spinner giggles as she listens to Zim and Eric's fading conversation:

_"Eric, seriously, what the hell are you waiting for?"  
_

_"Zim, fuck you."_

_"No, do yourself a favour, man, and save that for the redhead."_

* * *

 

**We see a brief slip of control on both Eric’s and Spinner’s part. We find out that she has a bit of a superiority complex. I really like this character I’ve created. It’s almost like she writes herself.**

**Thank you for the comments and kudos!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility!**


	10. Takes Just A Breeze To Cause A Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Broken Iris – Broken Inside**

* * *

 

_Saturday evenings are always a family affair._

_"Ugh!" She throws her pencil down into the crease of her Mathematics textbook and flips it closed with a huff._

_Beside her, Booker glances up from picking out all the raisins from his cereal and gives her a funny look._

_She sighs. "Homework fucking blows. You're so lucky you don't have to endure this school bullshit."_

_"Petra-Lynn Sandborn." Her mother turns away from the stove in their small kitchenette to send her a glare over her shoulder. "One more curse word, young lady, I dare you." She gives an innocent flutter of her lashes and her mother scoffs with a grand roll of her eyes. "I honestly don't know where you picked up that language from."_

_"Pop," Petra-Lynn answers with a shrug._

_Her mother blows out a sigh, ruffling wisps of her dirty-blonde hair that covers her forehead. "Point taken, you little smart mouth." She turns back to the stove and continues her stirring of the rice. "Your father swears like a sailor."_

_"He likes to say 'fuck' the most, Ms. Naomi!" Booker pipes in with a grin._

_Petra-Lynn chokes on her laughter, while her mother sends him a reproachful stare. But amusement quirks her lips and the corners of her sparkling blue eyes are crinkling._

_"Booker, I've told you before. Call me 'Naomi', or even…'Mom' if you're feeling a bit more comfortable."_

_A soft look falls over his face and he ducks away shyly, his cheeks dusted with a light shade of pink. "I know, I know. They say it's not respectful. I want to be respectful. So I must call you 'Ms. Naomi'."_

_"O-oh, right." Her mother falters with a jerky nod._

_Nodding, Booker returns to removing the raisins from his favorite brand of cereal._

_Petra-Lynn bites her lip and makes a motion for her mother to drop the subject. She didn't want to set off him again. Last time it took them hours to finally calm him down from his episode._

_"Why don't you like raisins, if you don't mind me asking, dear?"_

_He pauses. "Evelyn would always try to make us eat them. But I don't like raisins." Booker says quietly as he arranges them into a rectangle on the tabletop. "They remind me of shriveled up old people and I feel like I'd be a cannibal if I eat them." His eyes jump up to meet hers. They're shining with tears. "I'm sorry, Ms. Naomi. I don't mean to be difficult-"_

_"Stop it, Book." Petra-Lynn demands softly. She slides her hand across the table, brushing her fingers against his._

_His glossy eyes dart to her. Then after a moment, he takes her hand and squeezes it._

_"It's okay not to like something. No one's gonna be pissed at you or you're not gonna be punished. It's cool, you're cool, so we're all cool."_

_Booker giggles then drags her into a bear hug. "You're so silly, Petra-Lynn," he mumbles into her hair._

_"You're safe here, Booker." Her mother adds, smiling gently. "We love you like you're our own. Especially after all you've done for my daughter."_

_"Thank you, Ms. Naomi. You're the mother I've always wanted." Booker releases Petra-Lynn and bounds over to her mother to engulf her in tender hug._

_Her mother sniffles and lifts a hand to stroke the back of his head as she settles into his embrace. She's always been a sap, kind-hearted like one of those banjo-strummin' softies._

_Front door opens and her father blusters in. His black-and-white clothing is askew and his face is twisted into a dark scowl. "I fucking hate those goddamn pricks at work. Stupid motherfuc-"_

_"See, Ma, I told you. Got it from Pop!"_

_Her mother narrows her eyes at her father who mutters even darker words under his breath. "Rough day, Ian?" She asks pointedly, folding her arms as Petra-Lynn and Booker cackle loudly at the table. "Sounds like it."_

_"The worst," Her father feigns an innocent expression noticing the stern look hardening her delicate features. "But seeing my beautiful wife has made it ten times better." He replies smoothly and kisses both her mother's cheeks. "I love you, honey." Then her father pecks the tip of her nose which has her giggling like a little school girl._

_"My husband, always the sweet talker."_

_"Damn right I am, babe." Her father is all big smiles and bright hazel-brown eyes._

_Watching her parents, Petra-Lynn finds herself further appreciating the warmth of her loving family._

_"Get a room, you crazy kids." She playfully jeers._

_Her father chuckles while color burns into her mother's cheeks. "Jealous, daughter?" He waggles his heavy set brows._

_"Of Ma? Pop, you sicko."_

_"You know I didn't mean it like that, smartass."_

_Petra-Lynn grins and her father rolls his eyes before walking over to the table. He bends down and drops a kiss to the top of her head then to Booker's. "So family, what's the 4-1-1?"_

_"Mr. Ian, that was very lame."_

_"Ah! Straight to the heart, Booker!" Her father exclaims dramatically. "What? Don't think I can keep up with the lingo? I can be hip! Isn't that right, babe?"_

_Her mother giggled again. "Not after your hip replacement, dear."_

_"Oh what do you know, woman."_

_Petra-Lynn snorts just as there's a knock at the door. "Don't worry, I got it," she announces, hopping to her feet, but her family is too busy bickering to notice. She skips over to the door, pulls it open, and then white flashes across her vision._

_Ashes._

_Everything lies in ashes._

_She gazes out on the smoking ruins, charred bodies, and scattered possessions. People_ – _men, women, and children-sprawled where they'd been shot down. Some are dying in futile attempts at defense, others slaughtered as they fled. The swirling breeze carries the taint of wood smoke and burnt flesh to her._

 _"Ma_ - _" Petra-Lynn whips around. Suddenly, she's on her knees with her mother and father trembling on either side of her. "Ma, Pop, what-"_

_Petra-Lynn feels something cold press to her forehead with an audible click. Spinner gazes down the barrel of her gun and into her eyes. "What are you doing? What are you doing? How could you? How-"Her bullet fires and the last thing she feels is the world spinning._

_Spinner blinks her eyes open, now feeling the weight of the gun in her own hand. Her parents are sobbing over her corpse. Blood a dark, messy halo around her head and her body bled white, stiff and icy in death._

_"You are a failed experiment in mutation." Her father rumbles in a gravelly whisper and he slowly raises his head._

_Her hand clenches around the weapon. "Shut up," she mumbles._

_Her mother lifts her eyes to glare at her also. "A miserable creature, a monster."_

_Rage stiffens Spinner's posture and her gun takes aim. "I said shut up."_

_"You'll never... you'll never… **you'll never**_ **_forget_ ** _!"_

_Their laughter pierces her, and she seethes through her teeth as her finger squeezes the trigger._

_"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"_

_The roar of the gun fills the evening. The deadly hits reverberate deafeningly around her for what feels like an eternity. Her heart lurches as she watches their bodies drop to the ground. And the look of surprise on their faces as they crumple will haunt her forever._

_Numb by disbelief and horror and shock and grief too savage to express, her mind shuts down. Slowly in her own time, Spinner presses the muzzle of the gun to her temple. Releasing an anguished cry to the dark sky, she pulls the trigger._

* * *

 

"Rough night?"

Carried on Lauren's back, Spinner groans into the crook of her neck. She can do without the slight amusement painting Four's tone. "Kiss my ass, Broody," she mutters and raises hand to flip him off as Lauren lowers her into the chair next to him.

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe." Lauren sighs, sinking into the chair on the other side of her.

Spinner aims the finger in her friend's direction as she cradles her pounding forehead in her other hand.

"Aww Spin, I didn't get anything nice for you."

"Bite me, Sweets."

"I'm sure Eric would _love_ to take you up on that offer."

"It's too early for this shit, _way too early_ …" Spinner slumps down further into her chair, tossing an arm over her eyes. "What in the fuck possessed Max to call a meeting at six- _fucking_ -thirty in the morning? I _still_ can't fucking see straight, Jesus Christ."

Last night's nightmare was a solid _nine_ on her scale of _most horrifying_ _thing to ever experience_. She woke up screaming and shaking in a pool of cold sweat. Lauren was already at her side, tugging her into a hug when she finally dissolved into tears.

The dream marked fleeting memories, emotions, pain into her skin with its white-hot poker. Spinner isn't just aware of it; it strikes her again and again until it leaves a searing gaping hole in her chest. A family she wasn't ready to leave, a life she doesn't want to remember, and a grief she isn't ready to face.

She wills the rush of tears prickling her eyes a hasty retreat. Lifting her free arm, she runs her sleeve underneath her nose to conceal her sniffle.

"Spinner-"

A heavy sigh leaves her lips. "Four, I honestly _wouldn't.._." She pulls away her arm at the sound of the door opening as Max enters the room with Eric not too far behind. "This blows, Bossman." Spinner grumbles as she knuckles one of her eyes with a huff.

"Good morning to you too, Petra," Max chuckles and claims his seat at the head of the conference table.

"There's nothing _good_ about it. This morning sucks _balls_."

"You don't know when to keep your mouth shut, do you?" Eric narrows his eyes at her while sliding into the seat opposite of her. "Slapping a muzzle on you would teach you some discipline. Treat you like the little _bitch_ you are."

A smirk plays on Spinner's lips. "Aww, how _sweet_? If you're into that sorta kink, Eric, be my guest. I'm willing to broaden my horizon. Y'know, try new things." She waggles her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Lauren snickers quietly on her left and a smile threatens to tug at the sides of Four's lips on her right.

" _Funny_." Eric spits back mockingly. "I'll keep that in mind while I'm hanging you over the chasm, Princess."

Her smirk remains in place. "Sounds _romantic_ , hun."

If looks could kill…

Max clears his throat awkwardly. "Right, let's get this started. As you know, today is the end of stage one for our initiates and we have to decide who gets cut and who moves forward. So, Petra, we'll begin with you." He folds his hands on top of the conference table, eyeing her pensively. "Any of the transfer-initiates showing signs of promise?" The faction leader leans forward, "demonstrating unique potential?"

Spinner wrinkles her brow.

He's asking if you've seen any signs of early divergence, I gather carefully.

Cocking her head, she goes through her mental catalogue of probable Divergent contenders. The order of the initiates' rankings from top to bottom is the following:

1\. Oscar

2\. Danny (A boy from Candor)

3\. Jasmine

4\. Jude (surprisingly)

5\. Jed

6\. Alley

7\. Adrian (Danny's twin brother; fraternal)

8\. Delilah

9\. Kendrick

With her verdict, came a death sentence and frightening enough, she remains impassive. Marred by the faction system, desensitized to violence, Spinner lifts an indifferent shoulder.

"Oscar would be my best bet," she ventures at last, and Four gives her a look out the corner of his eyes. Ignoring him, Spinner continues, "He's a force to be reckoned with. Kid's proficient and devastatingly brutal. Could even give the human tank over there a run for his money."

Eric rolls his eyes at yet another one of her epithets for him. But then again, she could've sworn she seen his chest puff out.

Snorting, Spinner leans back in her seat.

"Interesting," Max nods while he considers her words. "Thank you, Petra, for your insight."

"No prob, Bossman."

"Lauren, how about you? How are the Dauntless-borns managing after… Fox's _accident_? I heard he was your top initiate at the time."

Spinner tunes out the rest of the conversation. Max's hesitation and the glances from Four and Lauren are too much for her to deal with right now. There are no new leads on Fox's death. Either someone's withholding information, or members of Dauntless are already over it.

As she looks out the window, Spinner thinks of her family, and the heartache she immediately feels takes her by surprise.

It wasn't your fault, I assure, and it sends her leg into an impatient bouncing fit.

"Petra, are you all right?"

Spinner's fingernails dig into her biceps. She's searching to relieve the emotional pressure bearing down on her chest. She curses me darkly for bringing up a past that isn't worth mentioning and that I have no business speaking of. "I'm fine."

"Could you at least answer my question?"

"What?" Spinner blinks and looks at Max. She finds the others in the conference room staring at her as well. "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"That's nothing new." Eric scoffs gruffly.

Spinner grits her teeth in annoyance as she glares his way. "Maybe we should put the muzzle on you first, _Ice Queen_."

He shoots her his own lethal glare that could have Hell freezing over at this very moment. "Try it and see where that gets you. I'll even give you a hint: _the morgue_."

" _Oooh_ , _I'm shaking_." She leans forward slightly, miming a shiver.

"All right, all right, that's enough, you two." Max sighs. Eric narrows his eyes at her and she elevates an eyebrow in response. "As I was asking you before, Petra, are you familiar with a game called _Capture the Flag_?"

"Dates back to Civil War, doesn't it?"

Everyone stares at her again.

"Y'all act like you haven't seen me reading before." Spinner rolls her eyes, jingling her leg.

She actually hates reading with a burning passion. But she does it for Booker and her father because they enjoyed it so much. It had been the foundation of their relationship, their love for literature. The only part of her life she is willing to hold onto.

"Yeah, I know what it is. What about it?"

Lauren glances at her. "We talked about this yesterday at dinner, remember?"

Spinner scratches behind her ear, "When I was reading?"

"Yes."

" _Ohhh_ … yeah, I wasn't listening. But that book threw me one _hell_ of a curve ball though. I didn't even see it coming."

" _Smartass_ ," Lauren mutters, and Spinner reaches up to pinch her cheek teasingly. She swats her hand away with a slight smile.

Four chuckles quietly beside her. "Capture the Flag is a Dauntless tradition," he says. "Tonight we'll be our first time playing as captains rather than initiates."

"Four was on the winning team during his and Eric's initiation year." Max adds offhandedly.

Spinner notes the way Eric's face instantly darkens at the reminder. She shrugs, her bottom lip poking out. "Maybe things will pan out differently this year." At this, his steely-gray eyes jump to hers and narrow when she offers him a light grin. "For all we know, Eric could be already formulating a sure-fire plan to lead him to victory tonight."

Four actually snorts out loud, which is surprising because he's normally so reserved.

"Want to tell the rest of us what's so funny, Stiff?" Eric barks across the table, glaring at him coldly.

Four's body, ironically, _stiffens_ from his goading tone.

"Wait, _Stiff_?" Spinner's eyes are alight with incredulity. She can't help but turn to stare at the silently fuming boy.

He disregards her gaze.

"You're from fucking _Abnegation_ , Four? Holy shit, I should've recognized it sooner. Whoever _doesn't_ know what _playing hooky_ is gotta be a Stiff. I mean, _c'mon_."

Four's eyes resemble twin storm clouds as he frowns at Eric. The young leader's expression is triumphant with a smug satisfaction.

"Oh _great_ , here comes another one of their pissing matches." Spinner groans then glances at Max. "Can we go now? All this," she circles a hand in the air between Eric and Four, "is starting to give me a headache. Aren't you getting a _headache_ as well, Sweets?"

Lauren fights to keep the mirth off her features and nods her head as seriously as she could. "Oh yeah, a _huge_ one."

Max rolls his eyes. "I'm not-"

" _Exactly_. So," Spinner grabs Lauren's hand then surges to her feet, pulling up her friend with her. "We'll be heading off. You know what they say: _the early bird catches the worm and all that other good shit_." She gives him a mock-salute before proceeding towards the door.

"Petra, I wasn't finished."

"I know, you can e-mail it to me," Pausing at the doorway, she grins at Max as he levels a withering glance her way. " _Or_ to make your life easier, have Eric fill me in on the rest, yeah? Okay, gotta go, catch ya later, Bossman!"

With a thumbs-up and a wink, Spinner twirls away, dragging a laughing Lauren behind her.

* * *

 

Spinner's good mood doesn't last for long.

An hour later she finds herself in the gun training room, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She can taste blood as she's trying her earnest to keep her body from jerking each time a gunshot sounds. Eric and Four stand on either side of her, stealing tiny glances at her body's reactions to the noise.

Spinner's nails dig crescent-shaped grooves into her palms.

"You all right, Spinner?" Four asks stoically.

Her eyes shift to him sharply as gunfire resonates again. "Peachy," she forces out an exaggerated smile.

Eric scoffs, staring disinterestedly ahead. "You are from Candor, because you're a shit liar."

"Hey, Four, I think Kendrick's gun jammed. Go help him out, will ya?"

Wordlessly, Four strides away. Though, not without shooting her an inquisitive glance over his shoulder.

Spinner looks to Eric from beneath her lashes with a lazy incline of her head. "Tell me something," she starts off in a casual manner, although I can hear the condescending undertone. "Does anyone else know about your involvement with Erudite?"

Eric is hardly fazed, clasping his hands in front of him and angling his chin. "No and if you let that piece of information slip, you won't like what happens to you, _Petra_."

"Well that depends, _Eric_ ," she replies with ease. "What did you have in mind?"

"Breaking your neck then tossing your useless corpse into the chasm."

"That's assuming you'll still be walking by the time you're ready to do so."

“ _Oh_?” Eric lifts his eyebrows and a slow, impressed smirk pulls across his lips. “That’s rich coming from a girl with _Hoplophobia_. In layman terms: _an irrational aversion to firearms_.” He adds complacently when she blinked at him in mystification.

" _Erudite nerd_ ," Spinner snorts. "They force-feed you dictionaries while you're in there?"

"Better _knowledgeable_ than sprouting off the mouth every chance you get." Eric snaps as he gives her a disdainful glance from the corner of his eye.

Spinner narrows her eyes. "It's called _honesty_. You should try it sometime."

"It's called being _tactless_ , so I'll pass _thanks_."

"You think you know everything, don't you?" She scoffs and her body twitches as more bullets fire.

"Apparently not _everything_ ," Eric turns and faces her, arching a wry eyebrow. "Like for instance, Jeanine's interest in you. Why's she giving you the special treatment, huh, _Princess_?"

Spinner's blood begins simmering.

"The serums, the constant surveillance, your initiation process being at Erudite rather than Dauntless. What makes you so _valuable_ to her?"

This is where things get messy: _she doesn't know, she can't remember_.

Her mind is like broken fragments of maybes and might have beens. She's only left with the impressions of memories. The weight of the gun, fingers digging into her flesh, the metallic scent of blood. And the dreams–God, the _dreams_. She couldn't distinguish _truth_ from _delusions_. Jeanine had offered little to no explanation, dodging Spinner's questions with professional grace.

 _'I was a close friend of your parents during their time in Erudite. The three of us were nearly inseparable.'_ And that's all she was willing to disclose.

"Aww what's the matter, Red? Cat got your tongue?"

Spinner glares at him with dark, menacing eyes. "Don't _fuck_ with me, Eric."

"Or _what_?" He sneers as he eases a step closer. "Think you can do something about it, tough girl?"

Spinner chuckles abruptly while uncurling her fists. She lifts a finger and lightly caresses the hollow of his throat. "You wouldn't want me as your enemy." Then the digit begins a slow voyage down his chest, her eyes searching his. "Trust me."

Eric smirks and leans down until his lips are touching the shell of her ear. "Whatever it is your hiding, I'm going to find out eventually. _Trust me. You_ aren't as good at keeping secrets as you think."

"Don't be fooled," Spinner returns in a throaty whisper. "I can be _very_ crafty when I want to be." She edges closer to his neck and nips his pulse point, grazing the tattooed skin there with her teeth. His entire body goes taut and then snaps upright, leaving him staring at her long and hard. She smiles devilishly. "See you tonight, _Tank_."

Spinner pivots on her heel and walks away, feeling Eric glaring _daggers_ at the back of her skull.

* * *

 

**More is revealed about Spinner. Jeanine was close with her parents once upon the time. Eric is growing suspicious and is determined to find out what the she’s hiding. But really, Spinner can’t remember.**

**UST, obviously lol but of course, the plot thickens.**

**Next chapter is the War Games. Let’s see how these two handle it. I’m convinced it will be utter madness.**

**Thank you for the comments and kudos. Means a lot to me!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	11. Came In The Ring Like A Dog On A Chain

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**A/N: I will be using the movie Capture the Flag game idea (neurostim darts, flag location and etc) I don’t know. I find it more exciting than paintballs for some reason. Lol**

**See you at the bottom! :)**

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Linkin Park – When They Come For Me**

* * *

 

The iridescent moon lights up the dark sky above Chicago as the cool air of night rushes past and nips at her face. She tugs her toque lower on her head before leaning back against the brick.

They hang outside the glass building, waiting by the train tracks for the two groups of initiates. Spinner brings her cigarette back up to her mouth taking, a long and deep pull before starting to hum. _"As I rode out one May morning, one May morning betimes."_ She begins to sing softly.

Eric quietly shoots her a sideways glance from his perch on an old crate beside her.

She squints at him in a funny look, her nose momentarily wrinkling as she continues. _"I met a maid, from home had strayed, all as the sun did shine."_

Rolling his eyes, Eric crosses his arms over his chest.

"What are you singing there, Spin?" Lauren asks as she's zipping up her vest all the way to her chin.

Spinner receives an indefinable expression from Four while she takes another drag of her cigarette. Exhaling, she drops her gaze to the ground where the toe of her boot is digging into the dirt. "It's just some stupid song my mother use to sing to me as a kid." She shrugs one shoulder to appear causal about it. But I know that song means the _world_ to her. "Nothing special really."

Lauren tilts her head curiously. "I think that's one of the first times I've ever heard you talk about your parents."

Spinner chuckles lightly as she taps the end of her cigarette with the tip of her index to rid the ash. "Well, everyone is huge on the whole _faction before blood_ thing," Though her eyes are train on the ground, she can see Eric gazing at her intently. "And besides, there's nothing to talk about. My parents are dead." She swings her arm to the side and flicks away her cigarette butt.

"Spin, I didn't mean-"

"Nah, it's cool. That's just the way life is. You learn to deal."

"How did they die?"

Spinner glances up to meet Eric's eyes. She finds herself captivating by his sharp gaze glowing in the moonlight as he looks at her. She swallows hard, licking her lips and inhaling a short breath.

His steely gaze flickers to her mouth then captures her eyes once more, they narrow slightly.

"You're asking the wrong person, 'cause I have no idea," Spinner expels on furious rush of air with a frown. "All I know is that they're not around anymore."

Eric quirks his brow, Four frowns, and Lauren bites her lip ring; but none of them presses the matter further.

Spinner's internally grateful for it.

It's just another gap in her memory. This one was filled in by Jeanine showing her parents' death certificates. They were dated for the same day and documented as accidents. But the _origin_ behind the supposed _accident_ was never revealed. No matter how much times Spinner cursed, screamed, or cried.

 _"There's no need to cause you more emotionally distress, Petra. It would be in your best interest if you let whatever's in the past, stay in the past. It's all about moving forward and focusing on the task at hand."_ Was the only thing Jeanine would tell her.

The door opens and Spinner blinks away from Eric's glittering gaze to the cluster of transfers and Dauntless-born initiates filing onto the roof. Serene approaches her, carefully placing one foot in front of the other, eyes downcast.

"No, I still didn't find out anything. No one's talking, kid." Spinner replies as younger girl leans on the side of the building next to her.

"All right, the train will be here any minute." Four says over the buzz of indistinct chatter. "So everyone be prepared, because if you get left behind it's your own fault."

Spinner eyes Serene critically while adjusting her fingerless gloves. "But a little birdie told me that you're below the line. What the hell are you doing, Serene?"

Releasing a deep sigh, Serene kicks away a stray pebble and it skips over to hit the train tracks with a resounding ding. "I can't stop thinking about Fox. I even catch myself thinking that he's gonna come running into the dorms with some crazy story. I-it's _hard_."

"A word of advice?"

Serene stares at her expectantly, unshed tears swimming in her eyes.

"You need to get over it. Take all that shit you're feeling and shove it somewhere deep inside of herself. And once you do that, you _forget about it_."

"That's terrible advice."

"Its _life_ , that's what it is," Spinner volleys back pointedly. "We're all gonna lose someone we care about eventually. You just gotta roll with the punches when it happens."

Serene presses her lips into a grim line. "Sounds like you lost a lot more then you're letting on."

Spinner narrows her eyes at her. "We're not talking about me right now. We're talking about _you_." She hears the train horn and a circle of light appears on her right. It grows larger as the train approaches the Dauntless compound.

"Get ready!" Eric barks over its mechanical roar and the group braces themselves in anticipation.

"You need to get your shit together, kid," Spinner grunts as they break into a run alongside the train. Grabbing the handle of the middle car, she yanks Serene onboard by the back of her vest. Spinner hangs off the side and watches as the world whoosh by in a blur of black and gold. "'Cause take it from me, you wouldn't survive an _hour_ being factionless."

Frowning deeply, Serene's eyes drop to the floor of the car.

"Petra, we're ready to get started if you two are done with your _girl talk_." Eric interrupts mockingly and she rolls her eyes then swings herself inside.

Spinner elevates a fiery brow, a little smirk tilting one corner of her lips. "Happy now, Tank?"

Eric glares at her coldly, nostrils flaring in annoyance. " _Ecstatic_ , Red," he spits at her when she comes to stand beside him.

She winks playfully and his left eye twitches.

Once everyone is inside the car, Four hastily launches into tonight's introduction. "We'll be dividing into two teams to play capture the flag. Each team will have an even mix of members, Dauntless-born initiates and transfers. One team will get off first and find a place to hide their flag. Then the second team will get off and do the same."

"This is a Dauntless tradition, so I suggest you take it seriously." Eric adds lowly before unraveling a leather bag and revealing red dart guns.

Spinner's body tenses when he holds one up and her hand clenches around the pole.

"Weapon of choice. These are loaded with something we like to call _neurostim darts_. Simulates the pain of a real gunshot wound, only last for a couple of minutes. We wanted to try something new this year, make things a bit more _interesting_." He sneers at Four who stares back at him with hard eyes. "Two teams. Four and I are captains."

"We divide Lauren and Spinner first to make things fair."

Eric shrugs. " _Ladies_ first then."

He gives him a sarcastic smile and turns to Spinner. A small tension forms in Eric's jaw and Four's eyes narrow slightly. His expression suddenly goes blank. "Lauren."

"I guess I'm stuck with you, Petra." Eric remarks dryly and Spinner flips him off. "Transfers next. Your turn, Four."

"Jed."

"Oscar."

"Jasmine."

"Danny."

Spinner stops listening after a short while and hesitantly glances at the dart guns. They look like the toys the Dauntless boys would bring to school and play with during break. They would run around in the field shooting Styrofoam bullets at each other. And she would sit alone under the old birch tree observing them in fascination.

But that was a time before Booker, where truth hadn't punctured open pockets in her naivety. She wasn't aware of its representation. Of war, death, bloodshed, lost lives of loved ones and the innocent.

Pretend it's a toy, I offer gently.

Spinner's grip tightens while Eric and Four finish up dividing the Dauntless-born initiates. She scans her teammates. Aside from her, everyone is broad, strong, and built for power which will have them at a disadvantage. Capture the Flag is about speed rather than brute force.

With all this muscle, I doubt they'll be faster than Four's team.

Eric smirks at Four. "Tell you what my team will get off second. It'll give you guys a little head start."

"Don't do me any favors." Four smiles a little. "You know I don't need them to win."

Eric growls low in his throat.

"Four, just take your damn team and get off the train." Spinner rolls her eyes. "You're riling him up more than he already is."

"I am _not_ riled up."

Spinner makes a face at Eric and lifts a finger to point out the bulging vein in his neck. " _That_ says otherwise."

He glares at her and her mouth stretches into a lopsided grin.

The train is about to dip to the ground and Four's team herd toward the doorway, preparing to jump.

"May the best man win." Lauren nods to Spinner, her face splitting into a wide grin.

She chuckles back at her. "You betcha."

* * *

 

As they disembark the train, Spinner can't help but feel this is like a landscape from one of her nightmares.

She shines her flashlight down the dark street as they tread through the sea of crumbling concrete, broken glass, and a resounding silence. Spinner tries to keep her mind off the dart gun swinging in her hand as they head west of Navy Pier.

Eric stops at the big black marble fountain in Gateway Park that's covered in dust from lack of use. "Alright lights off. _All_ of you," he glances at Spinner tersely when he notices her reluctance.

She scowls right back at him.

His eyes narrow into icy slits as he draws himself to his full height, looming over her. "Did you go deaf, Red? I said: _turn it off_."

"I'm gonna shoot you in the ass when you're not looking." Spinner huffs and begrudgingly snaps off her flashlight.

Eric snorts. " _Ooh_ _,_ pretty big talk coming from the girl afraid of the dark."

"Bite me, Eric." Spinner snaps and he emits a chuckle as she turns her head to send the initiates an impatient glance. "Game plan, _go_."

"We send out a team to scout the location and see if we can find their flag," Oscar says.

"Utter crap, _next_.

"I say we blitz 'em," A Dauntless born-initiate calls out from the back. He's tall with dark skin, light-brown eyes, and long dreadlocks that are tied back with a leather thong. "Just beat 'em with sheer force."

Danny aims an exasperated look at him. "That's the best way to get our ass handed to us."

"I agree with _Thing 2_." Spinner says, and the boy rolls his eyes at her moniker for him. His brother Adrian was _Thing 1_ because he was older by a few minutes. "Unless you don't mind being used as a human shield, I'd think of something different."

"Ooh, Avery, you just got _told_." Another initiate giggles and a faint undercurrent of snickers follows.

Avery grits his teeth in aggravation. "Shut up, pansycakes."

"We don't have time for this," Eric snarls, causing the team to quiet immediately.

He takes out the florescent flag out of his pocket and Spinner reaches out to run her fingers over it with a smile. "In ten minutes, the other team will pick their location," he explains roughly. "I suggest you all quit screwing around and take this time to make a plan. And make it a good one, or _else_."

"Or else what?"

Eric grins evilly at the blue-haired Dauntless-born. She shrinks back behind Avery's massive shoulder. "It isn't _pleasant_ , I'll tell you that much."

"Oi, Tank, keep the sadism to a minimum, huh?" Spinner comments cheekily. "We're all on the same team, remember?"

"Do you want us all to hold hands and sing a song together too?"

"If you can carry a tune, Eric, sure why not?"

Eric's eyes bore deep into hers. Spinner's pushing it. " _Careful_."

A crooked half-smile teases her lips as she plucks the flag from his fingers. "Aye, aye, captain."

The previously frightened blue-haired girl cautiously raises her free hand. "I may have an idea," she announces slowly.

"Well, lay it on me, _Smurfette_."

"We, uh, can split into three groups." The Dauntless-born continues. "Four on _defense_ , four on _offense,_ and um… you and Eric can be our decoys since you two are the strongest…"

"And where would we hide our flag, initiate?" Eric asks evenly, interest seemingly piqued.

She turns around and points in front of her. There's a brick and terra cotta building with two prominent towers in the distance. "We can hide it in one of those towers."

The rest makes various noises of agreement.

"Sounds good to me," Spinner is excited and alive with energy. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she tosses Eric a mischievous look. "Whaddya say, Cap? Ready for a little fun?" She waves the shimmering flag in front of him with a teasing grin.

Eric sets his jaw in a powerful determination, and then he addresses his team. "Let's move."

* * *

 

"Ugh, what the hell?" From her perch on the tree branch above them, Spinner glares down at her team while holding the pair of binoculars. "These fucking _suck_! Which one of you little bastards picked these up?"

They all stare up at her in bemusement.

"Am I talking to myself or what?"

No one dares to say anything.

Eric lets out an exasperated growl, snatching the binoculars out of her grasp and then popping off the lens caps. She's able to catch the few nasty words he mutters under his breath before the piece of equipment is shoved back into her hands.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about those…" She slides the strap over her head, smiling at him sheepishly as his stony gaze settles ahead. "Thanks, Tank."

"That's not my name."

Spinner smirks at him, humming sensually. "But you like it though."

"Oh yeah?" Eric scoffs. "And how would _you_ know that?"

"In case it's slipped your mind, I was Candor once upon a time. And you become well-versed in the art of reading body language."

"Oh, you don't say?" Eric returns with a sarcastic roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, _fascinating_ , isn't it?" Spinner places the binoculars over eyes and looks east towards the Ferris wheel. She tries not the focus on the dart gun lying across her lap. So donning a wicked smile, she twists to Eric while lowering the binoculars ever so slowly. "Let's take _yours_ for instance. You're probably one of the _easiest_ people to read."

He says nothing, but his eyebrow arches in a silent challenge.

"I know when you're angry. I know when you're _really_ _angry_. But I _also_ know whenever I call you _Tank_ your muscles flex. Whether subconscious or not, means you like it, _Tank_." She leans closer to him and Spinner watches his muscles ripple from the tension building in his body. Smirking, she whispers huskily, "See, told ya."

"That doesn't prove anything." Eric growls lowly as he shifts away from her. His hand clenches around his dart gun, his finger dangerously close to the trigger. "Sounds more like a crock of shit if you ask me."

Spinner shrugs a shoulder. "Whatever you say." She lifts the binoculars and slowly scans the surrounding area of the Ferris wheel. Suddenly, she stops at the carousel and focuses the lens on one of the worn and dirty horses. She can see a tiny pulsing light under its broken leg. " _Bingo_ , motherfuckers."

"You see it?"

"Ye- _ack_!"

Eric snatches the binoculars from her hands, inadvertently yanking her into his side when he brings them up to his eyes.

She jostles his ribs with a jab of her elbow. "What the hell is the wrong with you? I'm still attached to the damn thing, you know!"

He ignores her and a small predatory grin makes its way to his lips. "I got you now, Four."

"Oh, not this again…"

"Let's go." Eric releases the pair of binoculars and seizes her elbow. Without warning, he pitches himself off the branch, pulling her down with him. "It's over by the carousel," he says once he lands in the middle of their team.

"Maybe a little _warning_ next time," Spinner glares at him, taking a few shaky steps to recover from her own landing

Eric barely acknowledges her as he glances around their team. "Alright, split into two groups. Red and myself will cut through those trees and secure a position. While the rest of you run down the middle and engage Four. Go."

They leap into action, Spinner following Eric's lead into the small group of trees. The clouds move away and reveal a soft, full shining moon that adds a touch of light to their surroundings. She quietly crouches down low in a set of bushes and parts the leaves using the muzzle of her weapon. She cautiously peeks out and notices Jasmine and two Dauntless-born initiates guarding their glowing flag.

Eric huddles down beside her and she tilts her head to look at him. "I don't see Four or Lauren."

"How good is your aim?"

His gaze never leaves the carousel and Spinner inhales sharply. Lowering her head, her face contorts into a frown. "I wouldn't know. I don't do guns, remember?"

Eric rolls his eyes. "You're making this harder than it needs to be." He says in a patronizing tone that has her jaw clenching tight. He swings away his weapon and moves behind her, positioning his hands over hers.

"You're awfully comfortable back there." She quips dryly, giving him a brief once over. His eyes darken and she curiously cocks her head to one side, drawing their faces even closer. "What are you doing anyway?"

His hot breath flutters against her ear and the fine hairs of his five o'clock shadow scrape just behind it. "Making you _useful_. Now, square your shoulders and lean slightly forward with your torso."

Spinner complies with a shudder. The heat of Eric's body seeps through her thick layers of clothing and deep into her pores. She can feel his heart pulsating against her back.

Extending their joined hands, he takes aim at Jasmine's thigh. "Don't lock your arms and keep a very slight bend to your elbows."

"Just a fair warning, this isn't gonna end well."

" _Focus_." Eric demands softly and guides her finger to curl around the trigger. Spinner apprehension grips her form and she tries to pull away only to have him squeeze her hands in warning. " _Relax_." He snaps and the briskness of his voice sends a jolt down her spine.

She arches from the shock, like electricity charging her skin. More warmth washes over her as he hisses in a breath between his teeth and presses up even closer behind her. She shivers against him and Eric exhales sharply once more.

"Breathe and steady your aim. Now, wait for it." He says, pressuring her finger on the trigger.

Spinner's chest begins heaving into a pattern of unsteady breathing. She keeps her gaze locked on Jasmine and soon a chorus of yells disrupts the quiet of the night.

_"I see them! Over there, shoot, shoot, shoot!"_

"Little bit more."

"Oh God."

Eric's dark chuckle vibrates against her ear. " _C _lose__."

"Don't flatter yourself, bub."

" _Now_."

Spinner grits her teeth and squeezes the trigger, launching the dart from the muzzle with a _snick!_

Jasmine releases a high-pitched wail as it makes contact with the side of her thigh, and she drops to the ground with another screech.

_"It came from the bushes!"_

"Get ready." Eric's heat is suddenly gone and he pulls his gun back around his body, moving ahead of her.

Spinner shakes herself from daze before loading her dart. Assuming the ready position, she holds her breath and listens to fallen leaves rustles. Instantaneously, two burly Dauntless-borns burst through the line of trees and opens fire.

Throwing herself sideways, she rolls over the marshy, wet ground as darts flies over her head. "Shit!" She grunts as she staggers to her feet, forcing herself to fire two shots at one of their burly opponents.

The first dart whizzes right over his shoulder, but the second sinks into his bicep. In a blink, he collapses on the ground screaming and clutching the spot.

Eric ducks underneath the other Dauntless-born's gun as he aims at him and grabs a hold of his arm. Growling, he wrenches burly initiate back and clotheslines him with his meaty arm. The boy is sent sprawling into the dirt with a shout, and Eric shoots two darts into his chest.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Feeling his stare, Spinner looks at Eric and he watches her with cruel amusement. The hand holding the gun starts trembling by her side. There's too much adrenaline surging through her veins as awareness heightens her vision. "Don't." She scowls at his knowing gaze.

"I'll figure it out eventually, _Petra_."

"And until you do, _Eric_ …" Spinner doubles her grip around her weapon and crosses over to him. Her eyes narrow dangerously. " _Don't._ "

He smirks at her mockingly. " _Whatever you say,_ Princess."

One beat passes, then two, and within the next instant, red flares come sailing through the trees. Spinner' temporarily blinded by the intense light flooding their hiding spot. And with the brightness from hellish glow, she's vaguely conscious of Eric shoving her into action.

"Go!"

Blinking rapidly, she runs into the clearing and yanks her head back to avoid a hit to the jugular. She skids behind a rural ticket booth for cover, drawing a short breath. Gritting her teeth, she flattens against the metal just as another dart zips by her face. Spinner whirls around as Jed prepares to aim again, but she's already exploding towards him.

_"There's Spinner! Cover her!"_

_"Shoot, shoot!"_

Several more darts twist through the air. She feels one nick the surface of her cheek, just enough to draw blood. Grimacing, Spinner raises her gun and hits the trigger before hesitancy can set in. However, to refute her act of bravery, she's only rewarded with the weapon jamming.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" She exclaims outrageously. "You know what? _Fuck it_." Reacting on instinct, she whips her dart gun at Jed and he cries out when the empty weapon hits him hard in his forehead.

_"She just threw her gun at that transfer's face…"_

_"Holy shit, this chick's nuts!"_

_"Oh goddammit, take her down!"_

Jed stumbles backward in a pain-induced daze as a line of blood trickles from the cut near his hairline. Dodging behind him, she hooks her arm around his neck and secures her free hand over his still holding the gun.

Within seconds, three Dauntless-born initiates of Four's team rear up a few feet away. Forcing Jed to turn with her, Spinner jams his finger on the trigger and fires at them.

The trio reel back, almost crashing into each other as they evade her attack. But one of them collapses with a guttural moan as a dart pierces his chest.

"Spinner!" Her teammate's head pops out from a large pile of rubble to her left. "Duck!"

Spinner hurriedly disarms Jed with a rough shove to his shoulder and leaps over a railing. A barrage of darts erupts and she hears the Erudite boy cry out as he's hit. She ends up sliding down a slope and once she nears the bottom, she drops into a crouch.

Panting for breath, her eyes do a scan of her surroundings with a finger over the trigger. She's under the wave swinger and the rusty chains suspending from the top of the carousel rattle on a gust of wind. Taking a moment, Spinner draws in a few deep breaths to calm her fraying nerves. She finds herself wondering of Eric's whereabouts. When Four's team forced them out of hiding, they had split in opposite directions.

More shouts of agony cuts through the air. " _Damn_." She curses under her breath before rising to stand and looking over the edge.

She can see the glimmer of the other team's flag not too far away. She curses again when she sees Eric, Four, and other initiates engaged in a mini shoot-out just beyond that.

_"I think see her over there!"_

_"Go, go!"_

She blinks and every muscle in her body tenses as bootfalls thud heavily against the ground. Sweat beads her forehead and she draws down the front of her toque to wipe the moisture away as their footsteps grow louder.

Springing upward, Spinner wraps her hand around the railing before hoisting herself over it. She grabs the first person she comes in contact with. It turns out to be Kendrick and she pushes him forward as a moving shield.

The second person lunges at her and she bobs to one side to evade their charge. Pivoting on her heel, she swings her leg out behind her and thrusts her foot into the initiate's belly. He stumbles back into the railing and flips over it with a yell.

" _Fuck_!"

Spinner's head snaps sideways at a vicious roar and her eyes grow wide. Eric's features twist into dark grimace from the dart protruding out his calf. In a deftly movement, Four aims another dart to his chest as he goes down in pain. "Tank!"

"Get the flag!" He manages through clenched teeth. "Avery, Ben, go cover her!"

"Alright you heard the cap! Let's rock!" Spinner charges towards the horse carousel, her advance covered by Avery and Ben's fire.

_"Get' em, they're gonna get our flag!"_

_"Shoot, Serene, shoot!"_

Two darts hit Spinner's shoulder blade and she's sent reeling down to one knee with a howl. "Ow, ow, fuckity, _OW_! Son of a motherfucking-"

_"We got it, we got it! We won, we won!"_

_"Hell yeah!"_

"-goddamn bitch from hell, that fucking _hurts_!" Spinner hollers as the excruciating burning sensation ricochets through her.

She reaches around to rip out the two darts embedded in her flesh with angry tears in her eyes. Grumbling, she flings them down on the ground in front of her as Avery holds up Four's flag high in the air. Her teammates gather around him, giving loud whoops in triumph.

"You'll live."

Spinner glares up at Eric smirking down at her. "How 'bout you turn around, Eric?"

"Turn around for what?"

"I owe you a dart in the ass."

* * *

 

**Damn, that was long! But hopefully exciting.**

****We learn more about Spinner and how she reacts to high-stress situations. More Spinner and Eric interactions, including that little heated moment between them. Eric's team wins for a change. I was originally going to have them lose but I feel like that always happens in fanfictions.  
** **

**Thank you for the kudos & comments. Please don’t be afraid to comment after you read, I would love to hear from you!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	12. Step In Line or Release The Glitch?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

  **Chapter song choice: Silversun Pickups – Panic Switch**

* * *

_"When will you tell me what happened to my parents?"_

_"In due time." Jeanine replied diplomatically._

_She looked almost polished in her seat beyond the large glass window that separated them. There were two empty metal chairs on either side of her. A minute passed before the door behind Jeanine opened and two men entered._

_One is Max Hamilton Dauntless's faction leader; she'd met him a handful of times during his routine visits. But she hadn't seen the other gentleman before. He was about her age and bore the same leadership tattoo as Max._

_Jeanine offered them a social smile in greeting then motioned for them to take their seats._

_Spinner felt like an insect in their spatial observation from behind the glass. But she regarded them all with impassive expression. Her gaze lingered on the blond Dauntless leader._

_Just as boldly, he stared back at her with hard, steely-gray eyes._

_Spinner tilted her head, her mouth pursing in a coquettish grin. "Who's Blondie? He looks like a lot of fun to play with."_

_Astonishment flashed across his rugged features and shifted the twin piercing above his eyebrow. After regaining his composure, his face hardened with a glare._

_“Oh, I’d still ride that pretty little face of yours.”_

_Max’s eyes went comically wide and Blondie’s were blazing._

_Jeanine set her with a pointed, appalled look. Her mouth pinched for a moment. “There will be time for introductions later.” She said curtly before her face slipped behind an impervious mask and she gave a subtle nod._

_A mechanical whirring filled the room and Spinner’s head lolled sidelong._

_The wall a few feet away slid open and six brawny Dauntless soldiers filed into the room. “And what would you like me to do to them, ma’am?” She asks disinterestedly, glancing back towards Jeanine._

_Jeanine’s metallic gaze was sharpened by a sinister delight. “I want you to lay them out, Petra.” She answered smoothly, a calculating smile carving her lips. She gestures to the Dauntless leaders seated on either side of her. “Show these two gentlemen what you are capable of.”_

_Blondie appeared dubious from her left-hand side and Spinner met his eyes evenly. They narrowed a fraction, giving her a brief onceover and she simply winked in return. “‘Kay.”_

_“Begin.”_

_Her expression melted into deadly intent as the first Dauntless soldier charged at her. Roaring, he threw out a jab and she weaved to the side of him, dodging the blow aimed for her jaw. She grabbed his forearm in one hand and then yanked it straight. She thrusted the heel of her palm into his elbow-joint, hearing a devastating crack! Releasing him, the man screamed in agony while clutching his arm just as the second soldier tackled her into the wall._

_A cry was ripped from Spinner’s mouth as her back collided with the cement. Recovering with a grunt, she brought up her elbow, driving it down hard into a delicate spot on the man’s spine. He groaned as his grip around her waist loosened. She grabbed the back of his head then slammed his face down on her knee. She sent him crashing onto his back next to the first one still shouting for his arm._

_The third soldier lunged at Spinner, thrusting a booted foot outward to kick her in the stomach. But she caught his leg over her forearm then lifted it higher to spin underneath it. She balanced it within the crook of her arm, pushing forward and knocking him to the ground. Stepping over him, she locks his leg between her calves before twisting. It snapped at the knee then she swiftly punched him in the groin before rolling to the side and avoiding the fourth man’s foot coming to stomp down on her skull._

_Landing in a crouch, she swung out her foot and swept the Dauntless soldier’s legs out from under him. He fell to his side and she tucked and rolled over his body, ramming her knees into his chest. “Son of a bitch…”_

_Back on her feet, the fifth man abruptly grabbed her from behind. “Let’s see you get outta this one, Toots.” He whispered in her ear and she giggled, causing him to freeze._

_“Okay, darlin’,” Spinner crooned, turning to give him a lazy smile. She jabbed her elbow into his temple on the opposite side of his head, momentarily stunning him._

_One hand shot up to clasp the back of his head while the other anchored its nails into his shoulder for a tight grip. Using the Dauntless man as leverage, she jumped up and pulled her knees to her chest high into air. Rocking her legs downward, she effectively flips him over her head once her toes touched the ground._

_The final Dauntless soldier appeared extremely hesitant in his fighting stance. His gaze roamed over the humiliating defeat that was his fallen comrades._

_“Hey.”_

_Blinking, he glanced up in time to see Spinner's leg descended towards him like a blade of an axe. Her heel smashed down onto the crown of his head and he crumpled into a heap on the ground._

_She balanced her hands on her knees, hunching over and trying to regulate her heavy breathing. “...I… really need… to… quit smoking… damn,” she puffed out._

_“Petra, that was marvelous.” Jeanine’s voice was delicate, yet smug._

_Spinner coughed a couple of times then straightened upright, giving Jeanine a weary thumbs-up._

_Max looked thoroughly impressed and Blondie just cocked his double-pierced eyebrow at her. She mirrored him, folding her arms underneath her breasts. He scowled at her and she playfully sneered back at him._

_“As you can see, gentlemen. I believe Petra would be an excellent asset to Dauntless.” Jeanine said as she moved to stand. “She is sharp-witted, very efficient,” she continued with a seemingly robotic smile. “And she will be of great help on our mission. Don’t you agree, Max?”_

_“Of course,” Max concurred with a nod. “She’ll be the perfect fit for our open position in leadership.”_

_Blondie quietly rolled his eyes._

_“Wonderful. I’ll have someone deliver her paperwork to your office first thing tomorrow morning.”_

_The way Jeanine was eyeing her was making Spinner tremendously uncomfortable. She lifted a hand to run through her sweaty locks to appear nonchalant._

_Jeanine then motioned to Blondie with an idle sweep of her hand. “Eric has recently become a Dauntless leader and has proven to be one of our best. So, he will be mentoring you during your probationary period.” She kept the smile on her face as she turned to him. “And I trust you will take special care of her while she’s in Dauntless, correct?”_

_Eric nodded but he didn’t appear too keen with the idea. “Yes, ma’am.”_

_"Eric, huh?" Spinner chuckled, stepping over the unconscious solider then standing in front of Eric behind the glass. "I have a feeling we're gonna get along just great."_

_“Don’t hold your breath.”_

_“Love, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.”_

* * *

 

“Quit moving around.”

Eric’s firm voice cuts through the veil of her memory, and Spinner returns to the coldness of his hand on the side of her throat. His broad fingers nearly tangle in her nape hair and she shivers, blinking against morning sunlight streaming into the apartment.

“Your hand is fucking cold, dude,” Spinner grunts, trying to quiet her pounding heart.

"Oh, I apologize," Eric begins sarcastically from his place on the couch beside her. "Would you like me to warm it up for you, Princess?"

Spinner doesn't even look at him and winces as the needle eases into skin. "That would be _lovely_ ," she replies with equal cynicism. "You're always sucha gentleman, Tank."

Eric's fingers twitch in annoyance and he thumbs down especially hard on the plunger.

She glares at him out the corner of her eye.

"That's not my name." Eric mutters as he withdraws the empty syringe from her neck. He tosses it back into the box containing the new batch of Jeanine's serum.

Spinner meets his gaze directly. "Neither is _Petra_ , but you don't hear me complaining about it, now do you?"

This is partially true. It bothers her, but she just never voices her complaint _out loud_. She had discarded that name along with her humanity, long before Dauntless was ever considered an option.

Eric elevates a dirty-blond brow. " _Spinner_ is a stupid name."

"And that's _your_ opinion." Spinner counters promptly. She frowns at him for a split second before training her features into aloof expression. "Quite frankly, I couldn't care less what _you_ think about it." She folds her arms over her breasts and crosses her legs. " _I_ like my name, so that's all that matters."

A mirthless chuckle leaves his lips, and the hand cupping her throat clenches before tugging her face to his. "You've got quite a mouth on you, Red."

At this moment, he watches her eyes dart to his lips and then back up to fiercely recapture his gaze.

Something strange flickers across Eric's features. "Has me feeling a bit curious about what _else_ it can do," he concludes with a smirk as he starts leaning in.

He's fighting _dirty_ now, and she _likes_ it because she can do the same.

She unfolds her arms and braces her hands down in the little space between their thighs. She edges forward, her parted lips hovering close to his as their noses graze across each other's. His breath dances over her face, along her jaw, and down the length of her neck. He smells of mint and rich leather, and it mingles with the wicked excitement charging the air around them. Then moving even closer, Spinner _dodges_ his awaiting mouth and touches her lips to his ear.

"Careful, Eric," she says in a silky purr, "your Erudite is _showing_." And she brushes away his hand with a quick flick of her wrist before surging to her feet. "So, are we done here?" Spinner stretches with a yawn. "I wanna get to the dining hall before all the muffins are gone. Today's chocolate chip! So, c'mon, up and at 'em!"

I almost feel sorry for Eric. I've never seen him look so _frustrated_ before.

His pupils are blown, nearly eclipsing his irises as the two veins at base of his neck throb with the clenching of his jaw.

"What's the matter? Not use to being told _no_?"

Leave it to Spinner to throw salt on the wound.

Eric pushes to his feet, his expression indefinable but steady as he approaches her. "You're playing a _very_ dangerous game, Spinner." He growls lowly, an ominous edge sharpening his tone.

The corners of her mouth twitch. "What a coincidence. Four warned me about the _exact_ same thing."

He leans in, regarding her coolly as a smirk stretches across his face. "I'm _really_ going to enjoy breaking you, _Red_."

"Hmm." Unfazed, Spinner tilts her head with a promising smile. "Sounds like you're starting to warm up to me there, _Tank_."

Eric's immediate response is to scoff. "Please, _don't hold your breath_." His massive shoulder roughly checks hers as he marches pass, and the door slams against its frame in the wake of his exit.

You're both _terrible_ , I sigh.

Spinner only laughs, rubbing the sore spot.

* * *

 

"What did you do to Eric this time?" Lauren asks Spinner as she plops down into the empty chair next to her.

"Why do you automatically assume it was _me_?" She asked, breaking off the top of her muffin and taking a bite. "What if he's actually in one of his nonexistent good moods? Y'know, after _we_ won last night, _ah-thank you very much_."

I assume it's a dig towards me as well. I wasn't exactly confident in her teams' abilities from the get go.

Four rolls his eyes across from her. "He's been glaring at you since you've stepped in here." He jerks his head over his shoulder, gesturing to the table behind them.

Eric is _indeed_ staring at her in midst of the leaders while sipping from his mug. His gaze is powerful and unyielding, like flames burning her body with a deadly promise.

The sudden memory of last night hits her swift and strong. The way their hands intertwined around the dart gun. The feeling of his chest molding against her back with every breath he took.

Clearing her throat, Spinner's attention bounces back to Four. "Speaking of progress, which initiates ended up getting cut?"

"Kendrick and Delilah." He says apathetically, yet her Candor trained eyes notices a flash of despondency in his stormy blues. "They were escorted out of the compound early this morning."

" _Darn_ and I was just starting to like 'em. Oh well." Spinner shrugs and tosses a chocolate chip into her mouth. Then she looks at Lauren expectantly. "Did Serene-"

A tiny grin breaks across her face. "No, she made it. I even gave her extra points for shooting you last night."

" _Ouch_ … so much for loyalty, Sweets." Spinner deadpans then takes a deep swing of her orange juice.

"You've been crashing on my couch _rent free_." Lauren narrows her eyes playfully. "How much more _loyalty_ do you want, hm, Spinner?"

"Did I mention how good your hair looks today? Like seriously, I'm so _jealous_ of your messy bun right now." Spinner wrinkles her nose in humor as she raises her hand to pinch the top hairs of her pixie cut. "Think you can do something with mine, _Miss Hairdresser Extraordinaire_?"

Lauren scoffs, giving her shoulder a friendly shove. "Smart mouth."

"Erudite wannabe." Spinner throws back at her in jest.

Four's lips quirk up in a half-smile, quietly shaking his head at their teasing banter.

Lightly clinched in Lauren's headlock, Spinner glances at Four. "So, Broody, what's stage two looking like? Any pointers? What to do, what not to do?"

He shrugs while taking another bite of his scrambled eggs. "Just be brave."

"We _really_ need to expand your vocabulary."

Four just looks at her.

Spinner sighs, resting a hand on Lauren's forearm and glancing at her sidelong. "He's hopeless, Sweets. Damn Stiffs, I swear."

"You learn to get use to him. I still am." Lauren teases him with a light grin.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be dead when that time comes."

"Very _funny_ , you two." Four remarks dryly, ignoring their whimsical laughter.

Spinner stands and braces her foot up on the chair. She can feel Eric's eyes on her as she's fishing out her lighter and a cigarette. "Seriously, Broody," she tucks it into the corner of her mouth, "What should I be on the lookout for?" She flicks open her lighter, but doesn't strike the wheel as she notices that all the leaders are staring at her now.

Spinner stitches on an innocent smile and gives the men a tiny wave.

Four's expression is sombre. "You're a smart girl, Spinner. I'm sure you'll figure it out," he supplies cryptically.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, Four _the Human Magic 8 Ball_."

* * *

 

An hour and a half later, the Dauntless-born and transfer initiates are all standing around in the hallway.

A mill of conversations buzzes around Spinner. Some worry about the intensity of the second stage, while others wonder what's in store. Then the rest are questioning how ranks are determined this time.

She enters through the door on the left, and Eric's already setting up inside. There's a metal reclining chair up against the wall and the familiar machine one of the scientists at Erudite once used on her.

He glances up from the computer screen, and then frowns at her irritably. "Do you have any concept of time?"

"I don't know, Tank. Do you have any concept of _smiling_?" Spinner retorts cheekily as she circumvents the desk. She grabs the chair next to him and flips it around before straddling the seat.

Eric's lip curls in a sneer while she beams at him playfully.

A second later, the door opens and Jude shuffles inside with Four at the doorway.

"Well, what do you want, Stiff?" Eric snaps impatiently when he's still standing there. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

A nerve jerks in Four's jaw. "Max's wants to see you."

"What for?"

Spinner watches Four's eyes dart to her before quickly meeting Eric's frustrated expression.

That's rather odd, I mumble to her.

Spinner responds with a subtle shrug.

"He never said. I was only told to come get you."

"Whatever, _fine_." Eric returns gruffly. He then leans closer to her and his lips just barely graze her ear. She manages to suppress a shudder in time. "Keep your eyes open for anything _unusual_ ," he murmurs, pulling back to give her a look.

Spinner searches his eyes for a moment, and then her head dips in a sharp nod. "Gotcha."

Eric aims a hard look at Four as he pushes to his feet, and he crosses the room to follow him out the door.

Spinner glances at Jude who gazes back her, red-faced. "'Sup, Ferret face?" She grins, hopping to her feet and bounding over to him.

His face burns brighter.

"Lucky numero uno, huh?" She motions to the metal chair. "Have a seat, I promise I don't bite… _much_."

Jude carefully obeys. "May I ask you a question?"

"Will this question annoy me?" Spinner asks while retrieving the syringe filled with orange liquid.

Jude stares at both the needle and her apprehensively.

"Relax, flower child. As long as I don't puncture your aorta, you should be fine. Well, _hopefully_. This is my first time doing this sorta thing."

His bright-blue eyes grow exceptionally wide.

"It's a _joke_. Calm down before you have a heart attack. Max and Eric would be _pissed_ if I killed an initiate on my first day." Spinner moves closer to him. "Go ahead and ask your question, kid."

"Why did you choose Dauntless?"

She pauses with the needle a few inches away from his neck. Spinner tilts him a guarded expression. "Why did _you_? Why give up peace, freedom, fucking _happiness_ for a life of war and bloodshed? _Hugs_ can't stop bullets, in case you didn't know."

Jude's gaze lowers and his hands fist themselves in his lap. "There are some things in this world worth fighting for." He grimaces when Spinner pushes the needle into his skin.

"You shoulda stayed in your _down with happiness_ bubble." She says gravelly, pressing down on the plunger. "Shit like that _always_ comes with a price."

"What… what have you… lost?" Jude slurs heavily as the serum begins to take effect.

Spinner withdraws the needle and sets it down on the tray. " _Everything_ …" She whispers, watching his eyelids flutter until they close. "Good luck."

Patting his arm, she walks back to the computer and drops into the chair Eric previously occupied. W a few keystrokes, she's logged in and has the simulation program up and running.

Sticking the electrode pads to her temples, Spinner gazes at the chilling setting Jude paints across the screen.

* * *

 

_Jude is nearly engulfed by the bulky metal chains bound tightly around his body. He's suspended above a sizzling water chamber, his screams filling the empty room. With his desperate pleas, the chains rattle as he thrashes about._

_"Somebody help me! Please help me!"_

_There's a sharp_ _click,_ _and suddenly he's beginning to lower._

_"Let me out of here! Please, please, make it stop!"_

_The steam rises and licks his face. Sweat breaks out on his forehead and Jude grits his teeth. He cranes his neck to avoid the sweltering heat from the water chamber looming closer._ _He squeezes his eyes tight and starts wiggling once more. But this time he manages to free one of his arms. He taps the middle of his chest where the end of the chain links appears to meet._

_They break open._

_And choking out a screech, Jude drops into the water chamber until both feet touch the bottom. Pushing off the floor, he resurfaces with a gasp and stacks his arms on top of the edge._

_He smiles in relief._

* * *

 

Spinner emerges from Jude's simulation blank-faced. I know what she's thinking as she detaches herself from the electrodes and slowly rises to her feet.

 _Divergence_.

Jude is sitting upright in the metal chair and running his hands up and down his body. As if he still feels the metal links digging into his skin. He glances up at her when she stops next to him.

"Tell me something, Ferret face," Spinner ventures as she folds her arms over the chest. "How did you break chains?"

Jude flinches and his face turns crimson. "I…" He shrugs and uncertainty flitted through his expression. "They just… _released_ me."

Spinner scrutinizes him. "Just like that?"

He nods tentatively under her piercing gaze.

"Okay, you've officially pissed me off. Get out."

"What-what did I do?" He blinks owlishly.

" _Get. The. Hell. Out_!"

Jude jumps up from the metal reclining chair and dashes for the exit.

"And I don't wanna see your face for the rest of the day!" Spinner barks after his retreating form. She turns away once the door clicks shut behind him. She feels sick to her stomach. Her head is pounding with a vicious headache from his screaming and her heart is racing a mile a minute. " _Idiot_. You're as good as _dead_."

Shaking her head, Spinner blows out a long sigh.


	13. Like A Hurt, Lost And Blinded Fool

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: R.E.M – Losing My Religion**

* * *

 

 _ **'Delete it.'**_ It's easy to delete the footage. Just a few keystrokes and it's done, Jude's record is clean.

"I can't." Spinner hisses, rapping her black-lacquered nails on the desk's surface. She breathes heavily into the side of her fist, knee bouncing irritably as she continues glaring at the computer screen.

She hadn't called in the next initiate yet. She had lied to Four about having to restart the computer because it was freezing.

After all, Dauntless isn't exactly known for its technology.

_**'Are you willing to take a human life? An innocent one at that?'** _

"It's his own fucking fault," she spits bitterly.

It's one of the rare times we're willing to converse with each other aloud. But she doesn't have her voice anything above a harsh whisper.

Spinner uncurls her fist and then runs her hand through her hair. "That kid shoulda stayed in his goddamn _happy hippie land_ or this wouldn't be happening. You heard Max and Eric. Divergents cannot be controlled and that makes them a danger to the faction system."

 _ **'What if it was Booker?'**_ It's a low blow but it's needed. Would she have thought the same if it were _him_?

Dizziness hits and she feels like her head's whirling. She grabs the side of it, praying it's not a side-effect from the serum.

Spinner's expression becomes murderous. "Don't you _ever_ fucking mention him _again_. That's different and you _know_ it." A wave of tears prickles her eyes. "Booker was sick. He didn't have a choice. _They_ told him to-" A sob hitches in her throat and bows her head, rubbing her hands up and down her face. She swallows hard as the tears escape. "He's _dead_ , okay? And just like how he died, my parents died, Jude has to die too. I'm doing that kid a favor by getting him outta this shithole of a world. There's something fucking _better_ waiting out there for him," she finishes weakly.

_**'Spinner-'** _

The door suddenly opens, and Spinner looks up to see Eric entering the room.

She ducks behind the computer screen, running her sleeve over her face. "Hey, Tank." She forces her trademark grin as he lowers himself into the chair next to her. Spinner notices the way he's looking at her, and there's an unusual inquisitiveness lightening his eyes. Her brow furrows. "Is there something I can… help you with?"

Eric continues to stare at her.

Fidgeting in her chair, she makes a face at him. "Okay, weirdo." As she turns to re-enter her password, Spinner feels his thumb brush across her cheek. "What the hell-"

"You were crying." He observes, rubbing the stolen moisture between his index and thumb. He arches an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"Actually, I _wasn't_." Spinner lies smoothly as she's pulling up Jude's records. "I'm allergic to dust and it tends to make my eyes water from time to time. That's it."

"You really expect me to believe that bullshit?" Eric says in a calm voice. "I thought Candor was all about honesty?"

Spinner works her tongue into the side of her mouth. "In case you missed it, Tank," she turns to give him a lukewarm expression, "I'm not Candor anymore." She rolls her eyes back to the screen. "And stop pretending to care. You're freaking me out."

Eric scoffs. "You're delusional."

"Is that the best you can come up with?" A smirk curls her lips and Spinner spares the glowering leader another glance. "I was expecting a bit _more_ from you, Tank."

She's stalling. For what reason, I do not know. The mouse hovers over the file containing Jude's simulation footage. Is it possible that Spinner's having second thoughts?

"Be careful what you wish for, _woman_." Eric rumbles in warning and then looks at the screen. "Now enough wasting time. What happened in the hippie's sim?"

"A lot."

" _Meaning_?" Eric snaps impatiently. He narrows his eyes and leans over to her. "Have something to hide, Petra?"

His breath sends a ticklish tremor down her spine. But she manages to conceal any outward signs of her slipping composure, facing him with an expression filled with defiance. " _Plenty_. But trust me, this," Spinner nods to the screen again, "isn't one of them." She clicks the mouse and a new window pops open before Jude's simulation footage begins to play. "Ferret face is gifted."

"A Divergent from _Amity_ ," Eric remarks in disgust. "Who would've thought someone so weak could ever be considered _dangerous_?" He chuckles with a dark amusement.

"Mmm-hmm," Spinner mumbles as she picks underneath her nails instead of watching the recording. "So, what happens now? Do we smother him in his sleep or something?"

"No," Eric stares at her long and hard. "We notify Max then wait for his orders."

"Okay cool," she shrugs, still refusing to look at either him or the computer screen. "Sounds like a plan."

From her peripheral vision, Spinner watches him toss her a suspicious glance. But she doesn't care because all she can think about is her family.

* * *

 

By the time lunch rolls around, she has half a mind to throw herself over the chasm.

Spinner mutters to herself as she trudges up the stairs leading out of the Pit. She sniffles again as she holds a wad of crumpled tissue paper under her bloody nose. Apparently, it was common for some first timers. Eric had gone into the whole biology behind it, but she became uninterested and stopped listening a quarter of a way through.

She kicks open the door to the roof and spots Lauren perched on the ledge above the entrance. "Looks like you had fun." The Dauntless instructor shakes her head with a small laugh as Spinner hops up to sit beside her.

After cleaning her nose, Spinner shoves the bloodied tissue into her pocket and then pulls out a moist towelette next. "I _hate_ those little bastards." She grumbles, tearing open the packet and wiping the dried blood from her fingers.

"You know one of the Dauntless-born's fears is this insane screeching noise? Stupid piece of shit did _this_ to me." She jerks a finger up to gesture to her nose. "And nearly blew out my fucking eardrums."

"Yikes, how did you and Eric deal with it?" Lauren asks and hands her a small tray of mixed vegetables and dip.

"Thanks-oh wait, this one has raisins in it. I don't eat raisins."

Lauren rolls her eyes and switches with her tray of fruits and a cup of blueberry yogurt.

"You da best, Sweets," Spinner grins cheekily and pries off the lid. She pops a grape into her mouth. "Oh, and Eric _didn't_. But I sure as hell _did_. Asshole made up some excuse about forgetting some paperwork in Max's office. And he left me there to hemorrhage to death."

Lauren chuckles around her carrot stick before taking a bite. "It couldn't have been _that_ bad."

Spinner rolls her eyes then digs into her yogurt, glaring down at their dangling legs.

"Hey, Spin?"

She grunts.

"How many fears do you have?"

Spinner's eyes shift back to Lauren before they move to stare at the buildings in the distance. Her expression becomes vacant. "Ten. You already know about two: the dark and guns. But I rather not get into the rest." She glances at her quickly, sending her an apologetic half-smile. "No offense or anything. I just… it's not worth talking about. Sore subject, I mean."

"It's okay. I won't push you to talk about it. Whenever you're ready, I guess." Lauren says quietly. "Just… you _and_ Four sometimes get these looks on your faces. Like… your expecting something to jump out at you."

Spinner shrugs, unsure of what to say.

"You two worry the hell out of me."

"You'll get early wrinkles like that, babe."

"Really, Spin?" Lauren deadpans and tosses a piece of broccoli at her.

Spinner catches it reflexively before tossing the green vegetable into her mouth. "Don't worry. You'd be the hottest Dauntless grandma this place has ever seen." She winks teasingly.

"You're nuts sometimes, you know that?" Lauren rolls her eyes again and gives Spinner a light shove as she's giggling into her food.

"So, which initiates are left for their simulation?" Spinner queries as she scratches the back of ear.

Lauren chews thoughtfully. "Hmm, there's Avery, Ben–and those two have been acting really _odd_ by the way."

Spinner frowns. "Like anxious?" What she really wanted to ask was: _like they are_ _hiding something?_ But the machines will show their Divergence if they prove to be one.

_**'More lives lost.**_ **_'_ **

She ignores me this time.

"No like… _strange_."

"I thought Four was supposed to be _the_ _vague_ _one_?" Spinner retorts with a mocking eyebrow rose.

"Spin…" Lauren groans. "I'm being serious. I don't have a good feeling about this."

Spinner releases a deep sigh and begins rounding up her garbage. "We just gotta wait and see what happens. It won't do us any good worrying about it now. So relax, Sweets. _Wrinkles_ , remember?" She reminds and playfully taps the corner of her friend's eye.

"Bye, Spinner."

"What-"

Lauren nudges her off the ledge and the rushing wind carries her string curses up to the laughing girl above.

* * *

 

Spinner blocks the fist flailing towards her face as Jasmine emerges from her simulation screaming. With an annoyed growl, she slaps a hand over the blonde's mouth then glares down at her. "If you don't stop screeching right now, I _will_ snap your neck clean."

Jasmine's eyes grow impossibly wider before she immediately goes silent.

"My migraine thanks you." Spinner says with patronizing nod. She removes her hand from Jasmine mouth, making a disgusted sound then wiping her palm on the blonde's sleeve. "Anyway," she tosses a questioning glance at Eric seated behind the computer, "time?"

He doesn't look remotely impressed, he looks quite _disgusted_. "Twelve minutes. Absolutely _pathetic_."

Jasmine winces as she pushes herself upright, tears now welling up in her eyes.

"Ah, what he really meant to say was _try a little bit harder next time_." Spinner pats the sniffling girl's shoulder, offering her a smile.

Eric scoffs. "If she doesn't get it now, I doubt she'll get it later." His steely gaze sizes the blonde up and down, visibly repulsed. "You might as well escort yourself out of the compound. We need _soldiers_ not _infants_. Get out."

Flinching back, Jasmine quickly slides off the recliner before scurrying out of the room.

" _Jeez_ ," Spinner blows out, shaking her head slightly. "If she throws herself into the chasm tonight, I'm telling Max it was totally your fault."

Eric remains uncaring. "She'd be doing us a favor."

"Harsh."

"Since when do you care about their well-being?"

She emits a snort. "I don't."

"But weren't you the same one playing detective? After they found your little friend at the bottom of the chasm?" Eric questions with a smug look as he slowly peels the electrodes from his temples.

Spinner suddenly feels like she's been struck hard in the stomach. She twists away from his piercing gaze to busy herself with rearranging the supplies on the mayo tray. "That's different."

"How so?"

"'Cause the circumstances surrounding his death was unusual." She pauses for a sharp intake of air as the memory of Fox's water-bloated body flares into her mind. She blinks rapidly to dispel the image, and her voice is strained when she speaks again, "Someone in this compound pushed him over."

"That's a _very_ serious accusation, Petra," Eric drawls in a tone underpinned by mockery. "Do you have the evidence to back up your claim?"

Spinner finally whirls around to face him and he's already halfway around the desk. "What are you? A fucking lawyer?" Aggravation and hidden guilt draws her brows together as he comes to stand in front of her. "I _know_ he was, alright? But I'm not getting into this with you right now. I am _not_ in the mood."

Eric's pierced eyebrow lifts. "Struck a nerve, did I?" He eases forward and rests his hands on the edge of the metal recliner, effectively trapping her.

Even as her body tenses from his close proximity, she holds his calculating gaze and gives him a smirk. "Not in the _least_."

"Oh yeah?" She clamps her jaw tight when Eric leans his face closer to the side of hers. The tip of his nose nudges the rose earring in her lobe. "That's not what your _body language_ is telling me."

"You know something, Tank?" Spinner's hands move to his scabbed-over knuckles and her index fingers begin a caressing trail up along both of his arms.

Eric pulls back and gazes at her with darkened eyes.

"You've gotten pretty bold with me lately. May I ask why?" Nearing his tattoos, she lightly rakes her nails over the dark lines.

His fingers bare themselves down on the metal surface. "Just showing you _two_ can play this ridiculous little game of yours." He growls, tension ridging his jaw.

Spinner's hands fall just as she reaches his elbows. " _Right_..." She ducks underneath his arm and then starts for the door. "You're only calling it _ridiculous_ , Eric," she pauses, tilting him a slow, impish smile over her shoulder, "'cause I'm _winning_."

Eric's eyes narrow into dangerous slits as his upper lip curls up into a snarl.

"I'm gonna go check on, Sweets. See you later." Ignoring his growling, Spinner gives him a backwards wave as she heads out the door.

* * *

 

_"I didn't know they were allowed two at a time-"_

The two Dauntless-born initiates remaining stop their conversation once she steps into the hallway.

Spinner folds her arms and elevates a brow at them. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing, ma'am." One answers much too quickly for her taste.

"Then why are you standing around here for?" She squints at the pair in irritation. "Go yak it up in the Pit."

"We can't, Lauren hasn't seen us yet." The other replies with a pensive frown. "I mean, how is it Ben and Avery get to go in together? Isn't that an unfair advantage?"

Spinner furrows her brows, confusion clouding her face. "What the hell are you babbling about, initiate?"

"Lauren called in Avery first. But then Ben said something about needing to ask her a question. He just went-"

Spinner spins on her heel and tries the doorknob. It's locked. Narrowing astonished eyes, she bangs on the door. "Hey, Sweets? Sweets, open the door!" She presses her ear to the wood and strains to hear any movement inside.

There's a murmur of voices, scuffling of feet and then a loud clang of metal striking something hard. A thud later, someone lets out a pained groan.

She practically hurls herself at the door. "Lauren, Lauren! What the fuck is going on in there?"

 _"Spin-ner! They're_ _-"_ More grunting, a body slamming against the wall and Lauren's cry of outrage. _"Get the hell off me!"_

"Whe-re's Fo-ur?" Spinner growls at the Dauntless-borns as she rams her shoulder repeatedly into the door. "You little bastards are dead if I see one scratch on her, you hear me? _One fucking scratch_!"

"He went off with Max, I think. But he didn't say where they were going. _She's going to break the door down…_ "

"Go and find them, _now_!" She barely hears their retreating footsteps as she charges into the door again. "Eric! Eric, get your ass-"

"Move, _rookie_."

Eric pushes her aside with ease, expression blazing with a promise of brutality. Using a vast amount of force, he kicks open the door with a bang of splintering wood.

Lauren's breathing raggedly in the corner of the room. She's standing over a moaning Ben curled up on the floor with the dented mayo tray clutched tightly in her hand. A strap of her tank top is torn, exposing her bra as it hangs haphazardly off her other shoulder. And a thin trail of blood oozes down the side of her face from one of her eyebrow piercings.

Behind the metal chair, someone wheezes, and then a dark hand grabs onto the edge. Avery shakily appears as he heaves himself to his feet, battered and bruised.

"He's the one who killed Fox. It was in his sim." Lauren breathes. "And this one," she nudges Ben still withering beneath her with the toe of her boot, "tried to help him ambush me."

Something sparks inside Spinner, and suddenly she's seeing _**red**_.

She levels the boy a ruthless glare and whispers: "You're _dead_."

Blitzing forward, she speed vaults over the metal recliner to grab the front of Avery's shirt. In mid-air, she delivers a right-hook across his jaw as they both go down. "You fucking piece of shit!" Spinner roars savagely as she lands another vicious blow. "What did he do, huh? What did that kid ever fucking do to you? Except be twice the man you'll _never_ be!" Her fist connects with his nose.

Avery releases an agonizing cry as the bone audibly snaps. Blood spurts forth and runs down his face while coating her knuckles.

" _Jealous_!" She hits him again. " _Weak_!" Again. "You enjoy hitting girls, initiate? What did I say would happen if I see _one scratch_ on Lauren, huh, you little bitch?"

Another punch shatters Avery's cheekbone and a blood-curdling scream is ripped from his throat.

 _ **'Spinner, that's enough!'**_ I scream at her.

Blind-rage disorients her senses and drowns out the pain in her heart. "You're nothing, you're nothing, you are _NOTHING_!"

 _"What the hell is going on in here?"_ Max. _"Jesus Christ, someone get her off him! Four, go get Gale!"_

Blood… there's so much _blood_.

 _"Holy shit, Spinner! Is all that his?"_ Zim.

A pair of strong arms abruptly fastens underneath her armpits, and she's yanked off Avery kicking and spitting obscenities down at him.

_"Where the hell is Gale?"_

_"I'm right here, Max. I have it, just hold her still."_

Spinner snaps her jaw at Gale as she approaches and the older woman flinches back in alarm. The owner of the arms reaches a hand up to grasp her chin firmly and jerks her head to the side. She meets Eric's metallic gaze, glowing with... _amusement_?

Then something sharp punctures the sensitive skin on her neck–a needle. Spinner tenses with a hiss through her teeth, rocking back into Eric's solid body. His breath catches, but only loud enough for her to hear.

Suddenly, she's feeling loose and airy.

_"That's it, Hun. Don't fight it, just relax."_

"Huh…" Strange tingles spread from her neck and skitter down her spine. She's also vaguely aware of something hard now pressing against the soft curve of her bottom. "Tank, you're…" Spinner frowns as Eric's face blurs before her, and her body sags deeper into him. She feels his hold on her chin increase. "You… let her _drug me_? Son… of a… bitch…"

_"How long will she be out?"_

_"A few hours, give or take. Let's be honest, the little firecracker needs it."_

"Goddammit, Gale…" Spinner manages a weak glare at the older woman before her vision narrows.

Then the world fades to black.

* * *

 

**Spinner has some unresolved issues she’s refusing to deal with and this is the end result. A blow up. We get closer to the mystery point of view and she asks Spinner some important questions. As you can see, her personality is beginning to shift. She has ten fears and I’ve already revealed two: the dark and guns. But I will dive further into that as the story progresses.**

**Eric and Spinner are starting to lose control of themselves lol.**

**So love it? Hate it? Please leave any questions or comments, anything. Tell me what you think so far!**

**Thank you for the reviews, the favs, the follows!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	14. It's Dark In My Imagination

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: of Verona – Dark In My Imagination**

* * *

 

_Petra-Lynn jogged through the Abnegation sector, hiking her knapsack higher on her shoulder. She crossed into the factionless wastelands, entering the stretch of building skeletons and broken sidewalks. The area smelled powerfully of sewage and trash, but it hardly bothered her anymore. She had grown accustomed to the stench over the past couple of weeks._

_Leaping over a pothole, she spotted him sitting on a corner up ahead toying with a hole in his sleeve. She skidded to a halt and he eyed her critically through his greasy mop of shaggy brown hair._

_"It's not as bad as it looks. You should see the other guy. Stupid bitch deserved it." Petra-Lynn said as she sat beside him on the curb. She must've looked awful._

_She'd gotten into a fight with another boy at lunch. He had made a comment about the factionless in the hallway and it brought her blood to a boil. Enraged, she slammed his face into a door and then they erupted into whirlwind of violent blows. He managed to get a sucker-punch in and gave her the black eye that was already starting to form. After a lecture from the principal, and a brief phone call to her parents, she was sent home for the rest of the day._

_He sighed in annoyance. "Violence is never a solution to any problem, Petra-Lynn."_

_"Amity wannabe." She snorted faintly as she peeled off her black knapsack and then began to root through its contents. "And besides, that lil shit had it coming. He was badmouthing the factionless. I didn't like it, so I did something about it." Petra-Lynn shrugged nonchalantly while pulling out a large Tupperware container. "I brought you some food from the cafeteria. Gotta be better than whatever these Stiffs are giving you out here."_

_"Their food always tastes so… gray. So thank you, Petra-Lynn." He smiled delicately as he accepted the dish from her, ripping off the lid and digging in immediately. He let out an appreciative moan and she giggled._

_Petra-Lynn watched him for a moment. "You know, ever since we met, you still haven't told me your name."_

_"I don't have one," he mumbled through a mouthful of mash potatoes and peas._

_"How do you not have a name? Everyone has a freakin' name!"_

_"Not me. I never had one." He shrugged, forking more food into his mouth._

_"Well," Petra-Lynn's lips pursed in quiet contemplation. "Sorry if this is a dumb question, but what do you like to do for fun? When you're not uh…" She trailed of uncertainly, her eyes darting around collapsed pieces of road, sewer systems and empty subways._

_"I like to read the old newspapers lying around, keep myself up to date with happenings of society." He glanced at her beneath his long lashes with a light blush covering his cheeks. "To… pass the time until you… come back to visit me again."_

_Petra-Lynn grinned at him. "You adorable bookworm!" She suddenly perked up as an idea struck her. "Wait… Bookworm… Book… Booker! I got it! I'll call you 'Booker'."_

_"Hmm, Booker, huh? I like that name, Petra-Lynn. It's wonderful." He smiled broadly and she gently nudged his shoulder with hers._

_"You'd be the perfect little Nose."_

_Booker's face instantly fell. "I don't like Jeanine Matthews." He dropped his eyes to his food with a frown. "She's not a good person, Petra-Lynn. She scares me."_

_"Funny you should say that. My parents actually use to be in Erudite with her." Petra-Lynn admitted quietly. "Apparently her and my mother was really close back then. But they had some kinda… falling-out when she and my dad chose Candor on their Choosing Day."_

_"Really?" His gaze snapped back to hers. "Did she say what was the cause of it?"_

_Petra-Lynn shook her head. "No, every time I'd bring it up, she'd change the subject. Or just say 'people change and grow apart.' Whatever the fuck that means."_

_Booker sighed and made a face. "I really wish you wouldn't curse, Petra-Lynn. It's unbecoming of you, especially as a young woman."_

_"Ohh, blah, blah, blah. Eat your food, scrawny boy."_

_Booker rolled his eyes but complied with a small smile._

_Grinning back, Petra-Lynn lifted her hand and gently wiped away a dark smug from his cheek._

* * *

 

"Book… er…"

She doesn't know how long she was out. But after the last sounds of artless laughter lulls out of existence, her eyelids crack open. She wakes and finds herself surrounded by white lights, gleaming stainless steel, and antiseptic-bathed counters. The air smells like alcohol and clean cotton, overwhelming her already heightened senses.

Spinner's in the infirmary for the _second_ time this month. But this time she's rewarded with a memory instead smoke inhalation.

A _useful_ memory at that.

Jeanine had been telling the truth. She did know her parents when they were in Erudite. She and her mother had been close.

How could she have forgotten something so significant?

 _That_ had always been such a touchy subject with her mother. She was never willing to talk about that with her.

Her father had been just as clueless as she was. All he had been able to offer was: _'They were close, some would say Jeanine was even enamoured with your mother. But you know, all just rumors started by people with nothing fucking better to do. You'd think we were in goddamn Candor for Christ's sake.'_

The new revelation doesn't help quell uneasiness roiling in her stomach.

Now it's figuring out what Jeanine wants with her.

With a faint groan, Spinner forces herself upright and feels a sharp twinge of pain in her right hand. As she swings her legs over the side of the medical cot, she peers down at herself.

Her boots were removed along with her vest, leaving her in her dark-gray baby doll t-shirt. The blood was wiped clean from her skin and up to her right wrist is wrapped in a thick bandage.

"Fuck me." Spinner sighs, raising her uninjured hand and roughly dragging it down her face.

_"Hmm, Booker, huh? I like that name, Petra-Lynn. It's wonderful."_

She squeezes her eyes shut, fighting against a sudden surge of tears. She doesn't want to cry, not over something she cannot change nor control.

"Spin?"

Her eyes open and Lauren is standing at the end of the cot, clean and freshly dressed. Spinner looks at her and her face crumples. "I keep failing him, Lauren…" she whispers. "I keep-" She bows her head in shame and silent tears slide pass her lashes. "I keep fucking failing _all of them_."

"Who, Spinner?" Lauren asks quietly as she makes her way towards the cot and sits next to her.

"My family…" The air suddenly goes heavy and it's hard to draw a full breath. Spinner presses her palm to her face as her shoulders quiver with her noiseless cry.

She has never mention Booker to _anyone_ since coming to Dauntless. But the precious memory left her resolve crumbling.

Lauren doesn't prompt her for an explanation, she just sits quietly and allows her to vent.

"How am I supposed to survive this place if I can't even let go of something that was out of my control?" She sniffles, rolling her eyes heavenward while more tears come. "Like, what the fuck am I doing here in Dauntless?"

"Your best."

"You and I both know that's not good enough."

"And yet you're still _here_." Lauren says with a consoling smile. "Look, Spin. I may not know what happened to you before you came to Dauntless. But from what I've seen so far, you have to be one of the strongest people I know."

Spinner gives a weary roll of her eyes and uses her forearm to wipe away the wetness from her face. "That's what I want you all to believe," she jokes weakly, before heaving a deep sigh. "Sweets, I'm a fucking _mess_. Coping has never been my strong suit."

"We all have our own cross to bear, Spinner," Lauren chides lightly. "But here in Dauntless our greatest growth comes during our most difficult times. You _can_ do this, Spin. _Be brave_ , remember?"

"You really need to stop hanging around Four." She volleys back cheekily.

"Spin." Lauren rolls her eyes and socks her shoulder.

"Okay, _ow_ ," Spinner rubs the spot with a watery half-chuckle. "I'm injured enough, _damn_."

"Then be serious. Not everything's a joke." Lauren glares at her. Then shaking her head, her eyes soften. "You'll be okay, Spin, I'm sure of it. And whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here."

Spinner doesn't say anything and just stares down at her bandage hand.

Gale bounds into the infirmary balancing two small boxes of medical supplies. "Oh good, you're finally awake." She smiles and the corners of her dark-green eyes crinkle. "Max wants you in his office as soon as possible."

"Great." Spinner mutters as she slips off the cot. "Where's the rest of my stuff?"

Gale gestures towards the off-white bin where her things are being stored. "You're lucky I didn't toss out your cigarettes as punishment for trying to bite me."

"You fucking _drugged_ me, lady!"

"You were _sedated_ not _drugged_."

Spinner stabs Gale with a glare while she laces up her boots.

"Your face is going to stay that way if you keep it up," The older woman teases with a slight smile.

"I'm about this _close_ ," Spinner holds up her narrowly pinched fingers together to show her, "to committing _elder abuse_."

"I'm not that old, you little smart mouth!"

Spinner grins impishly as she dons her vest. "Looks like you can go _any_ minute now."

"Lauren, please get your friend the hell out of here before I put her in a medically-induced coma." Gale glowers at Spinner pointedly who sends her a wink in return.

“Come on, Trouble.” Lauren chuckles, looping an arm through hers and begins tugging her out of the infirmary.

Gale smacks Spinner upside her head when she passes, but it doesn't deter her laughter. " _Ow_! Ha, rest in peace, Gale!"

* * *

 

Spinner shoves the pain away into some dark distant corner of her heart as she reaches Max's closed door. "I'm gonna need _a lot_ of alcohol once this shit's over," she mutters drearily to Lauren.

"You and me both." She sighs in agreement, scratching at the butterfly bandage tapped over her eyebrow piercing. "So, I'll see you back in the Pit?"

"Depends on what mood I'm in after this is done."

Lauren shrugs before turning around and heading down the tunnel.

Spinner draws in a deep breath to fortify her for what lies ahead, before etching on a blank expression. Rapping her knuckles lightly against the wood, Spinner stands back and waits.

_"Come in."_

Zim, Hayden, Eric, and Mecca are already seated when she steps inside.

"There she is!" Mecca–Max's lieutenant–heartily cries. She lowers herself into the chair between him and Eric at the end. "I heard you and Lauren did quite a number on those two initiates. Especially _you_." He tosses a heavy arm around her shoulders and grins. "What a mighty right-hook you got there, Pyro."

Spinner rolls her eyes. She'll never live the apartment incident down.

"You better watch yourself, Mecca." Hayden–the last Dauntless leader–cuts in. His smirk causes the tribal tattoo over his left eye to shift. "Wouldn't want Eric to get the wrong impression, now do you? He is a selfish man after all."

Eric looks in her direction and Spinner keeps her gaze forward. His eyebrow rises at either the arm around her shoulders, or Hayden's blatant mockery. She isn't sure at the moment because she's concentrating hard on the deep scratches in Max's desk. She wasn't in the mood for it, there are too many things rushing through her head.

So calmly Spinner plucks Mecca's arm from around her and flings back it into his lap.

"Ooh, someone's in a mood. What? Did we interrupt your beauty sleep in the infirmary, Tiny?"

Spinner's eyes narrow slightly. "Keep it up, Mecca. I'll dropkick your ass into the chasm when you least expect it."

The rest, sans Eric, break into chuckles.

"I wouldn't put it passed her, man," Zim quips. "I've seen her in action. It isn't pretty."

Hayden bellows out another throaty laugh. "Hey, Eric, is she always this fun to be around?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Eric shoots back sarcastically.

Spinner fails miserably in suppressing the small smile dimpling the cheek.

His gaze moves to her for a brief instant and she fidgets in her seat. She hopes the blotchiness in her face had already disappeared. He doesn't need to know that she's capable of failing apart.

Spinner arches a delicate brow. "Need something?"

Eric blinks abruptly and then recovers with a scoff. "Not at all."

"Then what's with the gawking?"

His eye twitches in annoyance.

"Does someone have a little _crush_?" Spinner turns to him with a smirk. "I mean, why else would you be staring at me? You must be absolutely _smitten_."

Eric rolls his eyes. "You wish."

Spinner bites her bottom lip in sultry smile. "Well as I've said before, you _are_ easy on the eyes," she says candidly. "So I _definitely_ wouldn't mind."

Eric gapes at her incredulously and she simply winks.

_"When are those two going to screw each other? It's getting fucking ridiculous now."_

_"You're asking me? I'm still trying to figure out how there's a woman brave enough to pursue Eric. I mean, hell, its Eric…"_

"You two should be comedians, really, you're both fucking _hilarious_." Eric grunts, and Zim and Hayden start to chuckle once more. "Whatever. Screw you guys."

"You're little _booty call_ is sitting right next you, in case you've forgotten."

"Your _mother_ is a booty call, Tarantula face." Spinner sneers at Hayden and flips him off for good measure.

"Hey, you leave my mother out of this!"

Mecca hoots with laughter, slapping the arm of his chair. "Eric, you sure know how to pick them. This one's a _riot_!"

Eric grits his teeth in irritation as he now glares ahead.

Being on the receiving end of ridicule doesn't sit well with him, it's obvious. The most ruthless man can dish it out but he can't take it.

Half-chuckling, Spinner gives his thigh a reassuring squeeze. Eric blinks hard as the muscular appendage tenses under her palm. His head snaps to her in warning before jerking his leg away from her touch.

She gives him an innocent smile.

The door opens, and Max ambles inside of the office. The room quietens when they notice the expression he wears, the grimmest Spinner has ever seen. He takes his seat, folds his hands on top of his desk then regards them all dispassionately.

"I'm sure you all know why I brought you here today. So if we're ready, let's begin. The two initiates Avery and Bernard have been sentenced to death for their crimes. They are currently being held in the prison awaiting their execution. It's been scheduled for Thursday at sundown. Until then, stage two of initiation will be postponed for the next two days. And will resume after everything's dealt with. Any questions?"

Everyone shares a small look, but otherwise they remain silent.

"Good," Max nods and then leans back in his chair. Spinner's foot jiggles impatiently as his dark eyes quietly fall upon her. Suddenly, he looks amused. "Petra, I got to hand it to you, I haven't seen a woman with a temper quite like yours. You managed to beat Avery within an inch of his life. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to kill him."

Spinner's expression is neutral. "I was."

The office stills, and everyone turns to her.

"Why?" Max asks carefully, his eyes narrowing slightly. Beside her, Eric casts his own apprehensive glance.

Her stomach churns and sears her gut as her thoughts burn black, nearly as dark as the rage filling her. "He blamed Fox for his own weakness, and then murdered the kid for being fucking _better_ than him. Then he convinces another initiate to take part in his dumbass scheme to ambush an instructor, all because he was afraid to face the consequences like a man." Spinner flexes the fingers of her injured hand and frowns in mild displeasure when it protests from the movement. She can still see bits of blood caked underneath her fingernails.

But she doesn't mind it, and that terrifies me.

"Fucking _coward_ ," she spits. "I couldn't stand very the _sight_ of him. So I did something about it." Her gaze rises to Max's and holds it steadily. "I wanted him _dead_."

" _Christ_ ," Hayden blows out a disbelieving breath and leans back in his chair to throw Eric a look. "She must've been made from _your_ rib, Eric."

Eric's eyes jump to Hayden sharply. "Don't be an idiot." He snaps, stealing a fleeting glance at her.

Pursing her lips, Spinner abruptly shoves to her feet. "Um, do I still gotta be here? I kinda wanna get cleaned up, if you don't mind."

"No, you may go. But I need you back here later on this evening," Max says. "I have _important_ matters to discuss with both you and Eric." He gives her a knowing look.

Jude and his _divergence_.

"Yeah, sure." With a curt nod, Spinner ignores everyone's watchful eyes and hurries out of the office in dire need of a drink.

* * *

 

The hot shower washes away all the tension riddling her body. And after she's dressed, she leaves the apartment with a large bottle of whiskey in her hand.

She decides against going to the Pit, because she can't handle all the noise right now. So instead, her feet carry her down the tunnel beyond it and towards the chasm.

Spinner savors the roar of the rushing water battling the rocks as she settles down beside it. She dangles her feet over the edge before opening the bottle and then taking a hearty swing. She rests her arm along the bar of the barrier while a large wave hits the wall and water sprays against her ankles.

"Wherever you are, Fox," Spinner murmurs. "I just hope you're happy. Justice has prevailed." She chuckles bitterly, taking another long pull from the bottle to numb the tightening in her chest. "Stupid little weasel."

 _ **'You're allowed to mourn, Spinner. It's normal.'**_ I tell her softly, and she shakes her head with a sniffle.

As Spinner tilts the bottle back to her lips, footsteps cross the bridge. Looking up, she sees Eric walking over to her. "'Sup, Tank, what's brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same question," he replies while stopping next to her. "You're not thinking of jumping, are you?"

"I wouldn't be the first." She chugs the whiskey this time, no longer wanting to be coherent for this conversation. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. "I mean, I'm sure everybody has that thought at some point." Spinner shrugs and lifts the bottle up to him.

Eric stares down at her skeptically.

She releases a sigh. "It's whiskey. Looks like you could use some."

Eric elevates his eyebrow. "You drink _whiskey_?"

"That and scotch," she answers with another casual shrug then quirks her own brow at his probing look. "What? You honestly expect _me_ to be drinking that girly wine cooler shit?"

"We have a meeting with Max in an hour."

"And? Afraid to take a little risk, Coulter?" She teases as he glares at the bottle hanging from her fingers.

A moment later, Eric finally snatches it from her grasp and takes a mighty swing.

Her mouth widens into an outstretched grin. "Attaboy!"

Rolling his eyes, Eric drinks again.

"Oi, don't get too crazy," Spinner grins, feeling the alcohol bath her body in a warm, fuzzy feeling.

Wordlessly, he hands the bottle back to her and then turns on his heel to walk away.

"Wait."

Eric hesitates and aims a questioning glance at her over his shoulder.

She lowers her head and looks up at him through her lashes. "Will you…" She fiddles with her fingers, atypically nervous. "Will you sit with me?"

He blinks suddenly then narrows his eyes. "Why aren't you at the Pit with your friends? I heard Lauren's looking for you."

"The Pit gets _too much_ sometimes, y'know?" Spinner sips from the bottle again and hums as it burns pleasantly down her throat. "I kinda just… want _quiet_." She shrugs, reaching around to finger a piercing at her nape. " _Sooo_ … do you wanna join me or not? There's a promise of alcohol if you decide to stay."

Eric stares at her for a moment before silently sitting down next to her. His steely gaze shifts down to the raging water beneath them. She offers him the bottle and he takes it, treating himself to another long swallow.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I thought you wanted quiet?"

"Okay, maybe a little small talk too."

He scoffs and makes an impatient motion with his free hand. "Go on, then."

Spinner folds her hands on top of the railing and regards him with bleary eyes. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Eric's brow furrows as he slowly turns to her, the bottle lowering from his lips without taking the anticipated sip. "Are you already drunk?"

"You're avoiding the question," she wrinkles her nose in exasperation.

"It's stupid question." Eric retorts gruffly and gazes toward the rocks, following through with his drink.

A jolt of rejection throbs through her and she bows her head to glower at her lap. "Why? 'Cause I'm unattractive to you?" Spinner mumbles, barely subduing the bitterness laden in her tone.

Eric fixes her with an indistinguishable look as his Adam's apple bobs with his swallow. "I never said that."

"So you think I'm pretty?" She inclines her head slightly and her legs begin to swing.

"I never said that either."

Spinner's spine straightened indignantly, deep creases wrinkling her brow. "You know what? Gimme my damn alcohol back!" She demands and drunkenly moves to grab the bottle from Eric's hand.

Amused, he holds it up high into the air and out of her reach. "And who's going to make me, _you_?"

"That's it! I'm shoving your ass over!"

Suddenly, Eric's arm locks around her waist and drags her unbelievably close to him. Her hands have no choice but to brace themselves on his biceps as his chest presses up against hers.

The muscles beneath her palms twitch in response. "If I go down, you're going right down with me." His broad hand splay on side of her thigh curls to give it a light squeeze.

Spinner feels the tips of her breasts pebble through her t-shirt as shock filters her system. She prays to whatever God above that Eric isn't aware. But his smouldering gaze pinning her down with tremendous heat tells her otherwise.

His fingers dig themselves into her flesh before sweeping even her closer. The motion causes her nipples to drag against the muscled planes of his chest, and her mouth becomes incredibly dry. Alcohol pumps through her bloodstream, slowing her brain and making her unable to think.

Spinner bites her bottom lip as she exhales noisily through her nose. "Candor or Dauntless?"

Eric cocks his head to the side and looks at her from beneath hooded lids. "What?"

"The game," she rasps. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"You can't be serious." His face flattens in a deadpan expression.

"Humor me, Tank." She huffs, subtlety rubbing her thighs together to appease the dull ache between them.

"Fine." The corner of Eric's mouth jerks and he leans forward then husks, "Why, _Dauntless_ of course."

Spinner swallows hard as her hands run over his arms to the front of his shirt. She crushes the material in her grip where he left his vest unzipped. "I dare you to finish what you started back in Lauren's apartment." Her gaze flickers from his glistening, parted lips to his darkened eyes. "I dare you to _kiss me_."

"Do you?" With a wolfish smirk, Eric sets the bottle down and cups the side of her throat.

" _Yes_ ," she hisses as the coolness of his palm bites the warm skin there. "Good God, what do you do? Stick your hand in the fucking freezer? It's always _so_ cold."

He chuckles gruffly and the vibration sends another massive shot of electricity through her body. It teases her sensitive peaks and Spinner holds back a whine.

She _wants_ this.

 _Desperately_.

Eric gazes in her eyes for a second, and Spinner urges him on with a slight tug on his shirt.

Then slowly, he ducks his head. His lips ghosts over hers, just grazing them together, and then he runs them down the corner of her mouth. Eric continues along her jawline and suddenly stops just underneath it. She opens her mouth ready to argue, but a gasp of bewilderment leaves her instead when he places a wet, open-mouth kiss to her pulse point.

The shiver of pleasure that rockets up her spine takes her entirely by surprise. Spinner finds her body arching on its own, and a low rumble of approval sounds deep in Eric's chest. His tongue darts out and draws a tiny circle on her sweat-slicked skin. She makes another strangled noise and she feels him smile wickedly against her throat.

With a quick nip of his teeth, he growls, "You never said _where_ , Red."

Heat ignites Spinner's face, and it's so hot that I'm surprised she doesn't have steam coming out of her ears.

Eric shifts back to give her a smug look.

Grunting, she finds herself swiftly disentangling from his arms at breakneck-speed. She staggers to her feet and clumsily grabs onto the railing to stable her weak knees.

"Not nice being teased, is it, _Spinner_?" Eric observes her with a hooded leisureliness, his eyes dancing with mischief.

No, and now she wants to _die_.

"There you are, Spin." Lauren says from behind her, and Spinner whirls around, nearly sobbing in relief. "I've been looking-oh, Eric... _hey_." A smirk breaks across her face as she notices the half-empty bottle of whiskey beside him. "You two were here… _drinking_ _together_?"

"Ah, we're practically done now. So c'mon, let's get going before Four broods everyone to death!" Spinner stiltedly grabs Lauren's hand and begins towing her away.

"You're expected to show at the meeting, Petra. Drunk or not." Even without turning around, she knows Eric's smirking. It's not like he making the effort to conceal his provoking tone.

Spinner cringes and flips him the bird as her answer.

"Soo… did you two have fun? You're _blushing_."

"Sweets, I mean this in the nicest way possible: _go to hell_."

"I'll take that as a _yes_."

Spinner dumps her hand and totters ahead as Lauren's laughter bounces off the walls.

The _player_ has become the _playee_.

Well, now this just complicates _everything_.

* * *

 

**A lot of emotions from Spinner in this chapter.**

**So yes, Booker was born Factionless. I did give a hint in chapter 10 in the dream sequence when he said Evelyn would always try to make them eat raisins. Lol.**

**Spinner remembers that her mother and Jeanine were close in Erudite before she was born but had a falling out which will be answered very soon.**

**And dun, dun, dun, Eric finally gives Spinner a taste of her own medicine lol. I originally had them kiss but this is so much more fun.**

**I mean, alcohol + teenage hormones = more sexual tension and…a little bit of revelation on Spinner’s part.**

**Thank you all for the kudos and comments! Means so much to me. Keep telling me what you think!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	15. Stuck In a Moment of Emotion I Destroyed

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: 30 Seconds To Mar – Up In The Air**

* * *

 

The following morning, she catches the faint scent of citrus shampoo and finds a comforting intuits of warmth blanketing her. But it doesn't chase away the vicious migraine hammering at the front of her skull, nor her reeling stomach.

After a moment of recollection, Spinner finally opens her eyes and she's half-sprawled on top of Lauren with her arms draped around her.

Alarm flutters through her.

Taking time not to wake her sleeping friend, she props herself up on her elbow then gently lifts the blanket. A relieved sigh blows past her lips. They're still dressed in their clothes from last night–boots included. That would've been one hell of a conversation to have if something _did_ happen.

"You're telling me…" Spinner mumbles as she carefully wiggles out of Lauren's arms and rolls out of bed. With a quiet groan, she stretches her arms high into the air until her mind eases into full awareness.

 _ **'Didn't you have a meeting with Max last night?'**_ I ask while she's unlacing her boots. She's about to shuck off her pants when she pauses with her fingers still on the zipper.

Spinner tilts her chin towards the ceiling as her bottom lip pokes out in a jaded fashion. "Just kill me already, _seriously_." She moans before dragging herself into the bathroom to get ready for the _long_ day ahead of her.

* * *

 

" _Cleaning duty again_?" Spinner whines over the bustling in the dining hall. "I told you what happened!"

Max gives her a critical look over the rim of his coffee mug, silently telling her how unimpressed he is with her behaviour. "Being _intoxicated_ is hardly an excuse, Petra. You will start on Friday. My office could use a bit of dusting."

"Way to abuse your power, Bossman," she grunts.

Max merely lifts an amused brow.

"Nice dancing in the Pit, by the way." Hayden remarks with sly grin as he nudges her side with his elbow.

Spinner sends him an annoyed glare. "What are you talking about, Popeye?"

"Oh, don't tell me you don't remember." He waggles his eyebrows and her glare deepens. "I have to say, I didn't know you could move like _that_ , Pyro. It was such a bummer when Four stopped your mini-striptease. I was actually looking forward to seeing some skin."

"Then Eric would have surely _castrated_ you for goggling at his woman." Mecca guffaws through a mouth-full and crumbs spray everywhere. "My, Tiny, is that what they're teaching the young girls at Candor these days?"

Spinner's eye twitches. She tries her earnest to ignore the warmth blooming into her belly at the mention of Eric's name. "I don't remember doing that." She grumbles, dropping her gaze to her breakfast. Her gut twists in knots at the searing memory that flashes to the front of her mind, and suddenly she loses her appetite.

All of last night the only thing she could think about was how much she _wanted_ Eric to kiss her. The way her body thrummed with anticipation, the nearness of him, and how easily he had her rampant like a cat in heat.

_**Lust.** _

"Oh come on, guys. Cut the girl some slack, she's young after all." Zim slides an arm around her shoulders, separating her from her thoughts.

Spinner's eyes jump to him and then narrow dangerously. "I'm about five seconds away from breaking your wrist."

"She'll do it too," Max says wryly.

"Not if Eric gets to him first." Mecca lets out a low whistle as he looks over at the doors. "Zim, I _highly_ suggest you remove your arm from the young lady. Lover boy has come for his property."

She musters her darkest look, but it doesn't keep the butterflies from fluttering in her stomach at the comment. Spinner glances across the room and spots the back of Eric's head while he steps into the breakfast line. "I'm _no one's_ property," she mutters. "I wasn't even being serious about that anyway. It was all a joke. Y'know, like, _ha-ha_ _let's make Eric uncomfortable as possible ha-ha_?"

"So, you and Eric are…" Zim prompts, and Hayden and Mecca stare at her as well.

Max doesn't look remotely interested in the conversation. He just quietly continues eating his breakfast.

"We're… _co-workers_."

"Who _desperately_ want to fuck each other's brains out." Hayden adds cheekily, generating a howl of laughter from Mecca. "Even a _blind_ _man_ could see that."

Blank-faced, Spinner stabs her fork into the table–right between his first and second finger. Hayden emits a yelp and snatches his hand away as if he were burned. "Next time, I won't be as nice." She says in a deceivingly innocent tone that has both Zim and Mecca bursting into laughter.

Even Max lets out a small chuckle.

Hayden glowers at them all and shifts his chair away from her while mumbling under his breath.

"Well, I think I might head to the training room and get a quick workout in." Zim announces before turning to Spinner with a charming smile. "Care to join me?"

"Ooh, Tiny, look. Your _co-worker_ is coming," taunts Mecca.

Following the lieutenant's gaze, her heart gives a startled leap when she sees Eric approaching their table. Their eyes lock, and at that moment mirth twinkles deep in his as the side of his mouth quirks upward with what seems to be suppressed amusement. Her blood starts singing through her veins.

She _refuses_ to deal with this right now.

"Yeah, sure, okay," Spinner answers hastily, and Zim nods before they both rise to their feet. She tosses Hayden a quick glance. "Oi, Doodles, throw this shit out for us, huh? Thanks, you're a _doll_." After a condescending pat on his head, she grabs Zim's hand and then drags him to the door.

"My name is _Hayden dammit_!"

"Alrighty, Tarantula face!"

Spinner keeps her gaze averted as she passes Eric. But she isn't oblivious to the way his eyes narrow at her and Zim's linked hands, or when he sets the other leader with a hard, piercing stare.

Maybe I'm imaging things, but Eric seems almost … _jealous_.

Spinner snorts.

"Are you sure you two are just co-workers?" Zim chuckles in disbelief as he drops her hand. "That look he just gave me tells me otherwise…"

" _Positive_. Like I've told you before, he's little a _kitty cat_. So chill out, will ya?" Spinner can feel Eric's gaze on her, like twin powerful beams of heat.

And she doesn't dare look back.

* * *

 

"When you said you wanted a quick workout, this isn't what I had in mind…"

"Yoga is a healing system of theory and practice." Zim glances at her while in a downward facing pose. He rolls his eyes at her reclined position on the mat in front of him. "The purpose of yoga is to create strength, awareness, and harmony in both the mind and body."

With the side of her face balanced in the palm of her hand, Spinner tosses him a dumbfounded expression. "Oh, please don't tell me they got you from that tree-hugging hippie land."

Zim grins sheepishly and she bursts into hysterical laughter. She tumbles backwards onto the mat which has her chuckling even louder.

"It's that obvious, huh? I guess I'm not doing a good enough job letting go of my old faction."

" _You think_?" Spinner wheezes as she clutching her sides. "Zim, you just made my _entire_ day. _Bravo_." She rolls onto her stomach and shoots him an amused look. "What made you transfer to Dauntless?"

"I was a little too rambunctious for Amity." He replies with a light grin of remembrance as he crosses his legs beneath him and stretches his arms high above his head. "I use to drive Johanna insane and trust me it takes _a lot_ to anger that woman. So I figured what the hell, let's take all that energy and put it into a structure." Zim shrugs, bracing his hands behind him. "Dauntless seemed like a plausible choice at the time and I don't regret my decision one bit. I mean, I am a leader now."

"What about your parents? Weren't they upset when you defected? Well, if _possible_. Y'know being all," Spinner waves a peace sign in the air, feigning a dopey look, " _go with happiness_."

Zim lets out a small chuckle while shaking his head. "I've been an orphan since I was very young. My parents died in a freak accident when they were outside the fence one day. So, uh, Johanna acted as my guardian. She was very supportive in me transferring. She understood it was something I _needed_ to do for myself. Even though she doesn't particularly _approve_ of Dauntless. I just wanted to able to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Save someone else from losing the ones they love."

Spinner's face drops along with her hand, and remorse and understanding causes her stomach to clench painfully. Eyes downcast, she picks at a piece of fabric sticking up from the mat. "I'm… sorry. My folks… they aren't around anymore either, so I get it."

"What happened-"

"It's not important. They're dead. So no use dwelling on it, right?" Spinner offers him a tight-lipped smile, disliking the empathy shining in Zim's dark-blue eyes. Her features twist into a dark scowl. "Stop doing that."

Bewilderment clouds his face. "Stop doing what?"

" _Pitying_ me. It's annoying and I don't need it."

"I wasn't, Spin."

Spinner raises a fiery brow, eyeing him pointedly. "Ex-Candor, remember? So I'm not stupid." She pushes herself upright, her chest tightening from the emotions struggling to break freed. She shoves it away by sheer force of will and moves to stand on wobbly legs. "Look, it's been fun and all, but this right here," she motions slightly in the space between them, "isn't my thing. So, I'm just gonna go."

"Spinner, I didn't mean to upset you," Zim offers gently, climbing to his feet also.

Spinner begins to walk backwards and gives an aimless shrug of one shoulder. "But you did, Zim, so… _yeah_."

"Hey, watch-"

Spinner smacks right into someone and topples over with a screech, landing hard on her tailbone. " _Oww_!" She hisses painfully.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" Serene offers hastily, her cheeks alight with embarrassment.

"Don't worry my tailbone broke the fall." Spinner returns in a sarcastic manner. She decides to remain on the ground until the throbbing at the base of her spine abates.

"Are you all right?" Zim asks, coming to stand next to Serene.

"If haven't been crippled, then _maybe_." Spinner grimaces when she shifts slightly. "Yeah, I'm just gonna stay down here for a bit…" She looks up at Serene who's biting her bottom lip nervously. "What are you doing here anyway, kid? Aside from trying to give me a fucking _spine contusion_."

Serene shuffles her feet, sneaking a small glance at Zim. Her crystal-blue eyes return to hers. "Is it true what's happening to Ben and Avery? Are they really being… _executed_?"

"Yep." Spinner answers plainly, and then she notices the conflicted expression residing on the younger girl's face. "What's the matter with you? I thought you'd be the happiest out of all of us. Justice has been served. So put a smile on, _jeez_."

"I didn't think they would be killed!" Serene blurts out. "Avery's mother won't stop crying, and Ben's father hasn't left his apartment since he heard the news!"

"Well, what were you expecting? A slap on the wrist?" Zim frowns at her, slipping his hands into his back pockets. "Avery took the life of an innocent boy and Ben tried to help him do God knows what to Lauren. _That_ warrants execution under the laws of Dauntless."

Serene's mouth tightens as she tucks a tendril of purple hair behind her hair. "Fox would've forgiven him, you know. He was always that type of person… kind-hearted."

Spinner gingerly props herself on her elbows as another bout of emotions swells up inside her. "They're getting what they deserve, okay?" She says roughly, grunting with effort as she forces herself back onto her feet. She stretches a hand around to massage her aching tailbone. "Avery's just lucky I didn't kill him myself."

"I'm surprised he was still able to breathe after what you did to him." Zim snorts.

"If y'all didn't interrupt me, he _wouldn't_ be."

" _You_ did that to him?" Serene gawks at her with wide, incredulous eyes. "He looked like he was beaten with a cement block."

Spinner raises her hand as proof. It isn't as tender as it was yesterday, but the area around her knuckles is still hosting the blackish-blue bruising. "It wasn't an easy task. I'll tell you that much."

"Zim, Spinner," Four's voice calls out to them.

"I picked the wrong fucking day to be _Spinner_." She groans, then gazes over her shoulder to see Four lingering by the doors. "Yes, Broody?"

"You're both needed."

"By who?"

"Jeanine Matthews."

Then as if suddenly doused in ice water, dread washes over Spinner's body. The sensation grips her so tight it makes her feel disturbingly winded. Though, any outward expression remains hidden behind an inexpressive guise.

A breath later, Spinner speaks, "Hm, Jeanine here in Dauntless? That's a first." She remarks while tucking her hands into the pockets of vest.

"And I'm sure it won't be the last." Zim says ambiguously as he picks up his discarded jacket from the floor and then slips it on. "We should get going. Jeanine isn't a woman to be kept waiting."

Spinner nods tautly before turning to Serene. "Keep your head up, kid. Don't think too much about what's happening," she shrugs. "Just accept it and move on." Without waiting for her response, she pivots on heel and motions Zim forward. "Her Majesty awaits."

As they proceed to the doors, I warn Spinner to remain on her guard. For once, she listens and agrees without a moment's pause.

* * *

 

"Ah, Zim, Petra," Jeanine greets them with a smile as she stands at the head of the table.

Max is seated on her right with Eric sitting beside him. But what astonishes her further as they enter the conference room, is Malcolm. He sits across from his brother, seemingly more arrogant than the last time she'd seen him. "Please, sit down."

Moving stiffly, Spinner rounds the table and sinks into the empty chair next to Jeanine. Unaware of how standoffish she looks to the five figures in the room.

 _ **'Relax,'**_ I demand gently.

Spinner removes her hands from her pockets and places them on the tabletop, before slumping lower in her seat.

_**'That's good, that's good.'** _

"Petra," Jeanine chastises as a mother would her child while reclaiming her seat.

Before she can react, the faction leader delicately takes her hand between hers. And Spinner goes ramrod straight in her chair from Jeanine's gentle touch.

Her long, graceful fingers prod and examine the ugly discoloration embellishing her swollen knuckles. "Well, it's certainly not broken," Jeanine observes indifferently, but calculatedly. From behind her bifocals, her liquid gray eyes lift and gaze at her with disappointment. "I thought we agreed you were to remain out of trouble while in this faction."

"I-"

"It was self-defense." Eric cuts in smoothly, and Spinner's incredulous gaze bounces to him sharply. A smirk threatens the corners of his mouth, but he manages to keep it subdued.

It's a lie but no one in this room–save for them–is able to discredit it. Max and Zim had shown up when Spinner was already attacking Avery.

"We had a _problem_ with two of our Dauntless-born initiates. Petra was simply exercising her authority."

Spinner cocks a quizzical eyebrow at Eric who ignores her and remains focused on the faction leader beside her.

"So Max has told me." Jeanine nods, releasing her hand and leans back in her seat, regarding him intently. "One killed his fellow initiate, and the other aided him in attacking a Dauntless instructor. They are set for execution, correct?"

"Yes," Max answers evenly. "In two days, Thursday at sundown to be exact. Initiation has been postponed until then."

" _Human nature_ , such a fickle thing." Malcolm comments offhandedly before turning to Spinner. "Wouldn't you agree, _Petra_?" He smiles cordially and she can hear the derision woven through his tone.

Across from him, Eric's eyes narrow and his jaw clenches. He must have heard it too.

Spinner shrugs a shoulder, unwilling to hold a conversation with him.

Jeanine hums. "Yes, I'm also curious," she says, looking at her once more. Her hands fold primly in her lap. "How do you feel about it, Petra? Those two boys being executed?"

"They deserve it." Spinner restates, giving another careless shrug of her shoulders. " _An eye for an eye_."

Malcolm bellows out a hearty chuckle. "My God, she's absolutely _ruthless_." He tosses Eric a seemingly playful glance. "I can see why you're so taken with her, little brother. Her heart is as cold as yours."

Eric glares at him murderously.

"Do you make it a fucking habit of constantly belittling him, you _dickhead_?" Spinner surprisingly barks at him.

Malcolm's gray eyes narrow into icy slits as his head rotates in her direction.

Eric's gaze jumps to her unexpectedly and a strange emotion flickers across his face. "Say _anything_ remotely insulting about him again, and I _promise_ you, you'll leave here today with a broken jaw." She growls venomously.

"Is that so, you little barbarian?"

"Try me and see, Coulter."

Malcolm chuckles again. "You Hellions, always think you're so tough."

"Malcolm, that's _enough_." Jeanine demands icily. "We are guests here in Dauntless. Please, show some respect."

Both Spinner and Eric wear smug expressions as Malcolm quietly apologizes.

"If you don't mind me asking, ma'am…." Zim speaks uniformly and Jeanine motions for him to continue. "What brings you here at Dauntless today?"

"Max has informed me that Petra and Eric have found a Divergent in the midst of this year's initiates."

"One from Amity at that," Eric snorts. "If Petra hadn't shown me the footage, I would've never believed her when she told me."

With her heart beating high in her throat, Spinner slides her hands into her lap and clasps them together to keep them from trembling.

"Fascinating," Jeanine nods before turning back to Spinner. "Tell me, Petra, what are your thoughts on that?"

Spinner doesn't look at her. "On what?"

"On _Divergents_."

 _ **'It's a test. Regardless of how I feel, answer truthfully.'**_ I advise her.

Spinner glances up and everyone in the room is gauging her closely. Like they're expecting her to slip-up. Suddenly, she feels sick and she has to swallow a few times to keep the bile from rising in her throat.

Then meeting Jeanine's piercing gaze, she finally says, "They serve no purpose in this world. Not in Amity, not in Erudite, not in Candor, not in Abnegation, and sure as hell not in Dauntless."

Jeanine looks tremendously pleased by her words and Eric gazes at her as if he's seeing her for the first time.

"They are a danger to the faction system. And that being said, Divergents must be killed. _All of them_."

_"There are some things in this world worth fighting for."_

Jude reminded her of Booker in that moment, willing to give up his happiness for the sake of others. And for that reason, to Spinner, he doesn't belong in this world. She believes you don't become the best at anything by being a good person. You're more susceptible to heartache, loss, _failing_. Jude has already proven he's much too good for humankind, for this corrupted society.

And for that… she's willing to _kill_ _him_ to set him free.

* * *

 

**According to my sister, Spinner is cynical. Anyone agree? What are your thoughts on her as a character?**

**Thank you for your kudos and comments. Y’all are amazing people, I hope you know that!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility!**


	16. This Is The Dawning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: 3OH!3 – Love 2012**

* * *

 

_"Are you happy here in Dauntless?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Taking the serum every day as I instructed?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"No adverse effects, I presume?"_

_"No, ma'am."_

_"Good. Well, I must get going, Petra, but I will be in touch. Try not to give Eric too much of a hard time, yes?"_

Jeanine leaves her with a mechanical smile.

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Spinner's straddling the ledge of the roof and sneaking a cigarette. She watches as Max escort Jeanine and Malcolm to the silver Rolls-Royce parked outside.

Having said her piece, she chose to remain silent for the rest of the meeting. A variety of topics were discussed. From the impending attack on the Abnegation sector, to an article Jeanine was planning to release about City Council representative Marcus Eaton. Apparently he had been abusing his son, which caused him to defect to Dauntless.

But his name was never revealed.

As the silver vehicle pulls away, Spinner blows smoke into the air as her heel strikes irritably against the brick.

She wanted to question Jeanine about the nature of her and her mother's falling-out. But with the extra pairs of ears listening in room, she knew there was no chance of that happening.

Spinner flicks away some ash before taking another long drag. Frowning, she releases a twin gray cloud out from her nostrils.

"You don't learn, do you?"

Spinner twirls the cigarette nimbly between her fingers, exhaling into the afternoon air. She watches the smoke fade against bright sky as Eric comes to stand beside her.

"Guess not," she shrugs before squinting at him curiously. "Soo-"

"Did you mean what you said?" He asks, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "In the meeting?"

"I said a lot of things, Tank." Spinner counters and swings her leg from over the ledge, lowering both feet back to the ground. "You gotta be more specific."

"About the Divergents."

Spinner nods and takes another pull of her cigarette, blowing the smoke opposite of him. She regards Eric quietly as he stares into the horizon, and a moment later she asks, "Why do you let your brother treat you like shit? You don't fucking deserve that."

Eric sends her a deadly glare. "I don't see how that's any of your business," he retorts dangerously low.

"You're right, it _isn't_." Spinner replies before her features twist into a frown. "But I couldn't stand seeing him talk to you like that. You're welcome by the way."

"I didn't ask for your damn help," he snaps defensively. "Nor do I need it. I'm not a child. I can take care of myself."

Spinner snorts. "Oh yeah, 'cause you sitting on your ass and glaring at him was so _effective_."

Suddenly, she cries out in alarm as Eric roughly grabs the front of her vest and bends backwards her over the ledge. Her cigarette falls and recovering from her shock, Spinner draws in a breath and meets his stormy gray eyes filled with rage. "Do it."

 _ **'Spinner!'**_ I cry out in outrage. What is she thinking?

Eric's eyes narrow, suspicion cluttering his hardened features. He brings his face closer to hers. "What?" He hisses through clenched teeth.

"If it makes you feel better, then _do_ _it_ ," she continues in the same blasé tone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He barks, staring at her as if she's lost her mind. "Does your life mean so little to you?"

Spinner chuckles darkly. "Honey, I died a _long_ time ago. So this," she makes a grand sweeping gesture to the ground at least ten feet below, "Wouldn't be any different. So go ahead, Eric. _Push me_."

Eric continues to stare at her for a long and hard moment, before he releases her with a guffawing scoff. "And risk hurting Jeanine's precious little plaything? I'd rather not take that chance."

"I'm no more of a toy than you are." Spinner tosses at him as she fixes her clothes.

He growls. "I dare you to say that again, _bitch_." He says in a daring tone.

Poised, Spinner sizes him up and down with a disinterested eyes before murmuring, " _You. Are. A. Toy_."

Eric grabs her biceps and slams her back into the wall, wincing when the back of her skull bounces off the brink. "You listen and you listen _good_. These little mind games of yours end _now_ , you got me?"

"Why, hm?" Spinner cocks her head to the side in a seemingly innocent display. "I didn't hear any complaints last night at the chasm." She purses her lips in thought. "And if my memory serves me correctly, things got a little… _heated_ between us."

His smile is predatory as he relaxes his brutal grip on her arms. All of a sudden, one of Eric's hands rise to trace a single finger along the side of her neck. "I was only giving you what you wanted." He murmurs huskily and a dark heat develops in her core. "Seeing as you've been pining after me since the first day we met."

Spinner blinks hard, shaking herself from her daze. She fights against the involuntary shudder threatening to wrack her body from his ministrations. "Pining? _I've_ _been_ _pining_?" Her gaze bores into his. "What about _you_ , huh? Don't think I didn't feel your little _friend_ ," A smirk graces her lips as she nods to his groin, "making an appearance the day I was sedated."

Eric goes visibly rigid and a muscle jumps in his tightly clenched jaw. It adds another degree of tension to the annoyance probably building inside him. But upon closer inspection, she can see the tips of his ears are flushed with a soft shade of pink.

Spinner nearly bursts into laughter, but she retains her composure. "Face it, bud. You're attracted to me as much as I am to you."

"Yeah, right," Eric scoffs and breaks his hold on her. "So you and Zim weren't all cuddled up in the cafeteria this morning? _Holding hands_?" he mutters, annoyed.

"Zim's not my type, trust me. That was all innocent." Spinner snorts, finding his jealousy somewhat endearing. "I mean, he's a _hippie_ for Christ's sake. He tried to get me to do fucking _yoga_ as a workout. And besides," she leans in close with a mischievous look, "I'm more into _blonds_ , preferably the _dirty_ ones."

Eric folds his arms and he gives another scoff. "Whatever."

"What? Don't believe me? I'll prove it, then."

"And how are you planning to do that?"

Wordlessly, Spinner grasps the collar of his jacket and before he can protest, she tugs him into a kiss. It isn't gentle nor is it tentative. Her lips move over Eric's in a warm, seductive rhythm. It bestirs some strange, unexplainable pleasure in the pit of her womanly being as he starts to respond. Then it turns into an exhilarating brew that makes her head swim and heart race out of control.

Eric's arms slowly unfold and his large hands find her waist, before yanking her possessively to him. His pelvis presses against her thighs and his heat dances around her like a flame. Pulling him closer, she leans back against the wall and then grinds her hips into his.

Their kiss intensifies and Eric responds by plunging his tongue deep into her mouth. He massages it over hers with sexual expertise as a low growl vibrates his chest. Spinner moans. He tastes like hazelnut coffee, and beneath that something specifically him. Masculine, primitive, and hot. She _feels_ him; long, thick, and strong against her leg as it digs deliciously into her flesh.

Purring into his mouth, Spinner brushes her tongue over his one last time before pulling away. Breathing heavily, she releases the hold on his collar and licks her lips with an erotic hum. " _Mmm_ , you taste better than I expected."

Eric's eyes are so dark, she can barely see his gray irises.

She reaches up to run the pad of her thumb along his plump lower lip. _"S'fucking handsome."_

He looks like he's ready to devour her at any moment.

"Well, this has been fun, but I gotta go." Breaking out of his hold, Spinner steps around him then stops by his ear. "Hopefully I've proven my point. See ya around, Tank."

Feeling extremely frisky, Spinner swats his backside and winks when he stabs her with a glare. Nudging his chin, she skips away humming a light tune and leaves a _very_ frustrated Eric alone on the roof.

So much for _not_ giving him a hard time...

* * *

 

"What were you doing on the roof?"

"You spying on me, Broody?" Spinner narrows her eyes at Four as she steps into the tunnel, and a crease appears between his eyebrows. "What else do I do when I'm out there? I was having a cigarette. Is that suddenly a crime?" She scoffs, walking past him.

"No." He frowns, quickly falling into step beside her. "I saw Eric go out there and…"

" _And_?" Spinner prompts as she straightens out her rumpled clothing. She can smell Eric's cologne on her and she rubs her collar underneath her nose as if an old habit. She takes an appreciative whiff of his musky scent.

"I saw you two together."

She shoots Four an odd look. "Okay… _congratulations_?" She lets out a snort. "What do you want me to say? You've solved the mystery, Detective Broody."

Four's frown only deepens. "You kissed him."

"I did."

"He kissed you back."

Spinner pauses before folding her arms and raising a brow. "Four, seriously, what the fuck-oh, _oh_ ," she dissolves into giggles.

Four just continues staring at her.

"I forgot you Stiffs believe kissing in public will cause you to burst into flames or some shit."

Four scowls at her. "I let you get away with calling me _Broody_. But I'm drawing the line at _Stiff_. Don't call me that again."

"Hm, I was wondering when your balls were gonna drop." Spinner remarks with an impressed look before conceding with a nod. "Fair enough, I'll stick to _Broody_ then" She starts walking again. "Anyway, what's the big deal about me and Eric kissing? I mean, it was kinda awesome. You should try it sometime. Well, not with me and _definitely_ not with Eric. I don't think he'd appreciate that, like _at all_."

"He's dangerous," Four says as his expression shifts back to his previous frown. "You shouldn't be getting involved with him."

Spinner rolls her eyes. "News flash, Four, so am I. I wasn't chosen to be a leader simply based off my undeniable charm, you know." She casts him a brief, annoyed look as they turn off into the tunnel leading to the Pit. "Listen, I get you and Eric got this whole _mortal enemy_ bullshit going on. But whatever the fuck is happening between me and him is exactly what it is. _Between me and him_. Not _you_."

He gives her a look. "So is this all a part of your plan of _taming him_?"

"I've come to realize, I don't want him tamed," she replies easily. "And to be blatantly honest, I like Eric the way he is. Raw, intense, primal. I mean, who would wanna change something like that?"

" _A lot_ of people in Dauntless would." Four grumbles.

"Well, they can all _fuck_ _right_ _off_ ," Spinner sneers. "Y'all can go ahead and hate him as much as you want to." They stop at the double doors. "But I like to go against the crowd."

She turns on her heel, prepared to storm away when Four's voice stops her.

"If you end up getting hurt, don't say I didn't warn you."

Spinner sends him a passive look over her shoulder. "Well, then, Broody. You get the honor of saying _I told you_ so if I survive."

* * *

 

She ventures into the training room a short while later, needing to blow off some steam. There are a few Dauntless and maybe a handful of initiates already inside. Some are running laps around the room, while others are throwing knives and sparring in the ring.

Spinner ignores everyone as she crosses to the punching bags. She sheds her boots, her vest, and her t-shirt before grabbing a pair of handwraps from the table. Her conversation with Four left her feeling very aggravated and on edge. He was making it too much of his business, and whatever he has against Eric shouldn't even involve her.

After finishing wrapping her hands, Spinner bounces from foot to foot before sending a four punch combo to the faded leather bag. "Stupid numerically named bastard," she growls as she throws another right hook. "Who does he think he is? Telling me who I should and should not get involved with? He needs to get fucking laid and leave me the hell alone."

A left hook connects with the punching bag while more anger begins bubbling up inside her. "Fuck Jeanine for being so goddamn cryptic." Spinner's cheeks puff out with each furious breath as she continues to wailing mercilessly on the bag. "I can't remember shit all about what happened to me before I got to Erudite. My memory sucks. Four sucks, Jeanine sucks, and Max sucks for making me clean his office on Friday. Fuck him too."

The rusty chains holding up the punching bag start protesting under Spinner's heavy assault. Her rage fuels every punch she throws to be deadlier than the last.

"And if I hear one more person tell me to _be brave_ ," she sends a six punch combo to the bag, "I'm gonna _be_ ," A straight jab, " _kicking their ass,_ " A quick left hook, " _from here to A-mi-ty_!" She lands another quick left hook.

As the leather bag is swinging towards her, she whips around to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick and it flies back from the tremendous amount of force. The chain abruptly snaps and the punching bag falls to the ground with a resounding boom, spilling sand everywhere.

Spinner groans deeply as the entire room stills. She feels everyone's eyes jump to her and her cheeks flare up with heat.

_"Jesus Christ, Spinner just broke a punching bag!"_

_"What in the actual hell? Please tell me you all saw that too!"_

_"Something is seriously wrong with this chick…"_

_"Hey, how come they didn't teach us stuff like that when we were in initiation?"_

Eric suddenly appears in the doorway, staring at her in a mixture of anger and fascination. "What happened?" He asks through his teeth.

_"Our girl's a beast, Eric!"_

Eric shoots the muscular soldier a deadly look as he passes, and then he stops in front of her with his face set in a hard glower "Well? I'm _waiting_ , Red."

"It's was an accident." Spinner rotates back and forth in a guilty fashion, looking at him beneath her lashes. "I got mad…" She says quietly, squinting one eye at him.

Eric's eyebrows hitch higher as he gave her a sort of nod. " _You got mad_?" He repeats in a condescending tone, and suddenly his eyes swept the length of her sweaty body. Spinner feels a gentle flush rise up her neck as the butterflies flutter aimlessly around in her stomach. He then smirks. "Okay."

Spinner's eyebrows snap together in a frown. "That's… it? Just _okay_? No yelling or anything?" She perks up with a bright grin. "So I'm off the hook, Tank?"

Eric chuckles forebodingly. "Not a chance." His expression turns cold and her face drops. "Grab your stuff, you're coming with me."

"…why…?"

"Don't ask questions, just do it."

Sighing heavily, Spinner stuffs her feet into her boots and drapes her discarded clothing over her arm. She gazes at him attentively and he turns to one of the Dauntless-borns standing by the mats.

"You, get a broom and clean this up."

"But-"

Eric narrows his eyes dangerously. "You talking back to me, initiate?"

"N-no, sir."

"Smart choice. Now _move_." He smirks when the boy scampers off in search of the broom. Eric's eyes shift back to her as she flicks away a stray piece of string from her sports bra. "Let's go."

"I'm gonna be begging for death, aren't I?"

Eric doesn't answer. He merely spins around then marches away, leaving her no choice but to follow after him.

* * *

 

Spinner toddles behind Eric up a pathway above the clothing place and Tori's tattoo shop. He hasn't spoken a word to her since they departed the training room. It's when they're turning into a winding passageway that she finally decides to speak.

"Four saw us, you know." Spinner chances, scratching behind her ear in an awkward fashion.

"Doesn't he have anything better to do?" Eric glances at her over his shoulder, his features blank.

"He said I should stay away from you," she replies with a shrug. "Apparently, you're too _dangerous_ to get involved with."

He scoffs and shifts his gaze back to the path ahead of them. "Stiff needs to mind his own damn business."

"He's just tryna be a good friend, I guess."

"So what you agree with him? Do you think I'm dangerous?"

His voice adopts a jaded tone towards the end; it isn't exactly hard to miss. With a slight smile, Spinner surges forward and twists in front of him without breaking her stride. "Do I think you're dangerous? Yes, without a doubt. Do I care whether you are? Nope."

A strange glint surfaces in Eric's eyes as he scrutinizes her, as if he's searching for any signs of a lie.

"What? Were you expecting that whole clichéd: _no, Eric, I just think you're misunderstood_ crap?" Her face breaks into a cheeky grin. "Please."

Eric rolls his eyes, but the corners of his lips twitch up into a smirk.

"One of these days, I'm gonna get a real smile outta you."

He scoffs again and fixes her with a cool stare. "I doubt that, sweetheart."

"I must be getting close then. I just earned myself another pet name."

"It's called _sarcasm_. Don't get too excited."

"Whatever you say, _darlin'_ ," she winks.

Eric sends Spinner a hard look, and she only grins wider.

* * *

 

She stands in the middle of dimly-lit the room, taking in its entirety.

Black padding cover the floor and walls. Stretching out in front of her, there's metal rack housing about roughly twenty to thirty pairs of black dumbbells. To the left of it there's a treadmill machine and a squat rack, and on the right is a speed bag, a heavy bag, and a weight bench.

" _Soo_ ," Spinner twists to face Eric who's looking back at her with an unreadable expression. "You decided to bring me to here because…?"

"Drop your stuff and go to the heavy bag."

"O… kay…" She flashes him a skeptical frown and tosses down her clothes where she stands. She kicks off her boots before padding over to the punching bag and Spinner gazes at him again for his next orders. "Now what?"

"Show me the last thing you did before the bag broke." He says coolly.

Her face flattens. "You're kidding me, right?" She deadpans. "You want me to fucking punch the bag?"

Eric's expression remains neutral as he raises an arm and signals for her to proceed. "Go."

"Ugh, whatever."

Breathing in deep, Spinner launches into the same six punch combo then snaps around to send a more restrained roundhouse kick to the heavy bag. Dropping her stance, she catches the bag as it swings back at her and she rotates slightly to shoot Eric another glance.

The look in his eyes is unsettling, like she did something entirely wrong.

"What? You told me to-"

"What were you trained in? Fighting wise?" Eric's asks lowly, folding across his chest. Slowly, in almost a predatory manner, he begins walking towards her.

"I, uh, was trained in mixed martial arts and a bit of kickboxing."

"Hm, interesting," Eric hums with a short nod. "Dauntless aren't particularly trained in those fighting styles."

Spinner shrugs, unsure of what to say.

"Stand in the center of the room."

"Why?"

"Again, don't ask questions."

She gazes at him intently for a few long moments. He isn't backing down, in fact his eyes narrow impatiently and Spinner finally caves in. "You're so damn bossy today." Releasing the heavy bag, she stomps to the middle of the room and plants her hands on her waist. "What _now_?"

Holding her eyes, Eric peels off his vest, next is his t-shirt, and then his boots. Spinner's head tilts shamelessly, admiring every inch of his body rippling with thick, corded muscles. He chuckles a little at the display. "Like what you see, Red?"

"You, sir, are _sinfully_ beautiful." His smirk flickers and he surveys face for a small moment. Then with a new gleam in his steely-grays, he rolls his shoulders and saunters towards her. "But I'm not fighting you."

Eric quirks his eyebrow. "Are you afraid?" The smirk that tilts his lips is arrogant.

Spinner hardly bats an eyelash as she proceeds to unwrap her hands. "Afraid for me? No. Afraid for you," she meets his eyes, " _immensely_."

"Please," he scoffs. "Don't get cocky, little girl."

"I'm not," she counters primly before taking a step closer to him. "You've seen me take down men _twice_ your size and I'm not exactly gentle when doing it." She lifts a hand to cup his chin between her index and thumb. "And I'd hate to mess up this pretty little face. I happen to enjoy looking at it, even when it's scowling."

Eric rolls his eyes.

"Therefore, I'm not fighting you." Releasing him, she heads back to belongings.

"Crazy."

Spinner freezes before she slowly turns back to him. " _Excuse_ _me_?"

“You heard me, _crazy_.” Eric’s gaze is alight with defiance and wickedness. “Aww what’s the matter, _Petra_?” He croons sadistically. “Have a few screws loose?”

 _ **'Spinner, he's doing to egg you on. Ignore him and walk away,'**_ I try reasoning with her, but I know she's already way passed that.

Spinner faces Eric with a deadly expression. "I warned you, Coulter."

A roguish grin stretches across his face as he beckons her forward with a broad hand. "Come on then, _McCall_."

Blitzing forward, Spinner jumps up and twists her body 360 degrees in the air, thrusting out her left foot. Eric swiftly crosses his arms over his chest and absorbs the hit, but the force behind it knocks him to the ground. He rolls backwards to recover and just as he's back on his feet, Spinner's already aiming another kick to his stomach.

He goes down from the harsh blow and lands awkwardly on his backside. Springing on her hands, Spinner follows through with her leg descending towards him. At the last second, his legs split open and her heel misses his groin by mere inches. For a split second their gazes clash, intensely and wildly before they jump back to their feet. Glaring at him, Spinner steps to the side and he follows her until they're circling one another.

"Not bad, Red," Eric comments with a cocky grin. "Not bad at all."

"Wish I could say the same," Spinner returns evenly.

His eyes darken. "Is that so? Do you want me to actually start trying?"

She snorts. "It gets _worse_ than that?"

Eric's look sharpens and it's made even fiercer by the light slashing across his eyes. Then exploding towards her, his fist launches a powerful swing. But in a quick eluding movement, Spinner dodges to the side and saves herself from a sickening blow to the face. Swiftly, she locks one hand on his wrist and the other hooked underneath his armpit. Swinging her body around his arm, she snaps her legs down hard and throws him over her shoulder.

Eric slams onto his stomach with a shout, and as she's raising her leg to bring it down upon him, he speedily grabs her other ankle. He yanks her leg from underneath her in a counter attack and Spinner hits the ground, landing hard on her side. She bites off the series of curses that fill her mouth, shaking her head to clear the daze.

Not a moment sooner, Eric drags her down the mat as he simultaneously climbs over and behind her. He hooks the bend of his arm around her neck before she has enough time to tuck her chin. Then clasping his hands together, he pulls her flush against his sweaty chest and Spinner lets out a strangled gasp.

"Concede," Eric hisses in her ear. "It'll only get worse from here." She drives her elbow repeatedly into his muscular torso as he continues to squeeze the breath out her of mouth.

"You got two options. Concede and admit defeat or pass out. And I'd think fast, _Spinner_. Doesn't look like you got a lot of time left." Eric murmurs, scraping his teeth erotically over the shell of her ear.

She gags out a whimper, quivering against his body as her chest constricts excruciatingly. Dizziness settles in and black dots like distant crows begin to appear in her vision.

_**'Spinner, don't be so stubborn! Tap out!'** _

With the last bit of strength she possesses, Spinner weakly taps his forearm and finally releases her. Gasping in a lungful of air, she rolls onto her hands and knees, coughing and struggling to catch her breath.

"It'll help you better if you breathe through your nose." Eric recommends, now propped up on his elbow and giving her a smug look.

Spinner glowers at him. "Fuck off," she spits then crawls precariously over to her clothes.

"I didn't know you were such a sore loser."

"I said stop talking to me."

Eric chuckles as he moves to stand. "I'll admit you put up a good fight. But this only proves that you aren't as great as you say you are."

Re-dressed, Spinner staggers to her feet and looks at him from the corner of her eye. "Trust me, I could've broken _any_ bone in your body. But I chose not to. I don't fight for fun, Eric. I fight for _survival_."

Eric laughs loudly–the sound is deep and menacing, echoing all around them. "You _really_ expect me to believe that? Those men you fought back at Erudite were weak. I could've easily taken them down with both hands tied behind my back."

"That's funny. At the time, Max told me those were his _best_ soldiers. Hm, interesting."

There's a brief flash of surprise that crosses his features, but it disappears as quickly as it came. Eric's smirk returns. "Whatever, you're lying."

“Ask Max,” Spinner says curtly before pivoting and starting for the door. “Oh and, Eric?” She pauses at the doorway, looking at him over her shoulder. Her face darkens considerably. “I don’t appreciate being called _crazy_ , especially if people are doing it to get a rise outta me.”

Eric cocks an eyebrow mockingly. “It was all in good fun.”

Her expression doesn't shift. "I suggest you stay away from me, or the next time we do this I'm _not_ holding back."

She turns and leaves, hearing his impudent scoff behind her.

* * *

 

**This was one crazy chapter to write.**

**I’ve been wanting to have these two fight for _so_ long. Well we get a really intense kiss between them because, not only are Spinner and Eric naturally intense but all those weeks of teasing tends to build up lol.**

**Next chapter will be a little morbid with the execution coming up but I will try my best to include a lot of Spinner and Eric moments.**

**Once again, thank you for all the comments and kudos. You guys keep this story going even when I have my doubts.**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	17. No Place Here For An Easy Redemption

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Poets of the Fall – 15 Minute Flame**

* * *

 

Spinner doesn't want to get up.

No matter how many times Lauren poke her ticklish sides, she stays huddled beneath the duvet. "Spin, come on."

"I got a feeling today's gonna be a fucking headache, Sweets." She grumbles with her face half-buried in the cushions. "So I ain't moving. Screw that shit."

She tries not to think about the execution looming ahead. Two lives, two sixteen-year-old boys, and only one outcome. Dying staring down a barrel of a gun. Both girls are aware of the inevitable, but choose to ignore it.

It's much too early for the morbid talk.

"Does this have something to do with Eric?"

"Seriously, _fuck_ Four."

Spinner feels Lauren sit on her back before pulling away the top of the duvet and revealing her wounded pout. "I'm actually hurt that Four got to know before I did. I thought we were like sisters."

"I didn't exactly plan for the nosy Stiff to see." She mutters sourly as she cracks one eye open to look at her. "He said he saw Eric go out onto the roof and I guess he must've followed him or something. I dunno. The fucking _lurker_."

"Well, how was it? Kissing Eric? Was he still all _frigid_?" Lauren asks, playing with one of her spike dermals at the back of her neck.

Spinner blows out a breath, lifting a hand to plow her fingers through her mussed pixie cut. "No. Kissing him was… _intense_." She feels her belly warm from the memory of Eric's burning lips crashing over hers again and again, and _again_. "And not in that girly fireworks kinda way. I mean, just _raw_ , like whiskey going down your throat. Like that sensation. It was fucking _incredible_." She sighs out hotly, burying her face back into the couch cushion with a groan.

This just opened up a can of worms I'm sure neither is prepared for.

"Hm, that was very poetic. I guess it was as good as you said it was."

"God, I'd ride his face."

"Spinner!"

"Sorry, Sweets, my Candor's acting up again." Spinner cranes her head around to give her a silly grin.

Lauren rolls her eyes then shoves her face back down into the couch. "You're awful," she scoffs playfully. "But if that happened, why did you come in so pissed off last night?"

"Eric's a fucking asshole, that's why."

"Um, how long have you been at Dauntless again? He was _born_ an asshole."

"I knew I shoulda kicked his dumbass in that stupid fight."

Lauren sends her a confounded glance. "You two _fought_? _You_ were fighting _Eric_?"

Spinner lifts her head and glares at the blank space in front of her. "After I broke the bag in the training room, he took me up to what I assume was the leaders' personal gym. Then the fucker egged me on by calling me _crazy_ and I totally lost my shit. I was winning too, but I made a rookie mistake and he managed to get me down in a chokehold. So I ended up tapping out."

"Wow, I can't believe Eric's actually capable of liking someone."

Spinner scoffs, lifting a hand to knuckle her eye. "What are you talking about? He doesn't like me. He's just putting up with me 'cause he got no other choice."

"He hasn't looked at another girl since you got here, you know that, right? He's _extremely_ picky when it comes to girls. And Eric's always glaring at you."

"He glares at everyone," she deadpans.

Lauren crosses her legs in Indian fashion then rests an arm along the top of the couch. "Well, yeah. But I mean, when he's not glaring at everyone else, he's staring at _you_. Even Zeke caught him checking out your ass a few times."

"I got a big ass, Sweets. It's not exactly hard to miss. I even caught Broody looking at it once." Spinner wiggles around to find a more comfortable position. "And besides, after what Eric did to me yesterday, I told him to stay the hell away from me, or I'd break his nuts."

"Did you actually say that to him?"

"Well, the _staying away from me_ part I did. The _I'd break his nuts_ came to me just now. Damn, I shoulda said that to him instead."

Lauren chuckles and reaches down to ruffle her hair. "But you don't really want him to. You like Eric, _a lot_. I never thought I'd see the day…"

"I guess so, I dunno." Spinner lets out another groan. " _Ugh_ , I just made everything so fucking complicated…" A knock sounds at the door and she tugs the covers back over her head. "If it's him, tell him I died and said to go away. I'm not dealing with his shit today. _Not_ today."

Lauren climbs off her back and gives her backside a sympathetic pat before crossing to the door. She listens to her friend ask who is it and Eric's voice rumbles from the other side of metal. Spinner huffs then tangles herself in the duvet, curling into a little ball of warm. The locks turns, the door opens, and then Eric's boots thud across the cement floor.

"Sorry, Eric, you came here a minute too late. Spinner has unfortunately died… and said for you to go away." Lauren sounds like she's trying hard to hold her composure. But Spinner knows how badly she wants to laugh. "Well, I'll leave you two alone and please, try not to break anything. Four and I are taking the initiates to the fence today. So… be brave and thanks, to _both_ of you." With that, her friend leaves the apartment and locks the door behind her.

"Still pissed at me, Princess?"

Spinner doesn't move nor does she respond. She isn't going to give him a reaction. She meant what she said to him yesterday, as much as she wishes she _didn't_. But he crossed a line, the _biggest_ one yet.

"Stop being a drama queen and get up."

She continues to ignore him.

With a growl, Eric rips the duvet off of her and exposes her bare legs to the morning chill. Tugging down her shirt, Spinner rolls onto her stomach and folds her arms, burying her face in them.

There's a deep exhale, followed by a heavy pause until Eric grounds out:

"Petra, I don't have time for your games. Get up or I'll _make_ you. And trust me, you won't like what I do to you."

Silence.

_Why does he sound so breathless?_

"Fine. Suit yourself."

Spinner lets out a high-pitched shriek as Eric lifts her as if she weighs virtually nothing. With a rough motion, he flings her over his shoulder and then saunters in the direction of the bathroom. "Put me down, you friggin' _ape_!" She barks before kicking his thighs and beating her fists against his back.

Spinner yelps when his hand lands a harsh sting to one of her rear cheeks, and for a moment she falls into a stunned silence. It doesn't last very long, and seconds later she's releasing a wild cry then ramming her knee into his stomach. "You son of a bitch! Fuck executing those two brats, I'm gonna have them kill _you_ instead!" She earns another reprimanding slap to her other cheek and Spinner screeches again.

Eric kicks open the bathroom door and stops at the shower knobs. Flicking it on, he jerks back the curtain and then unceremoniously dumps her into the tub. Spinner sputters out indignantly as cold water rains down on her like bullets of ice. Body drenched, she glares up at his laughing expression, killing him over a million times in her head.

"You were warned." Eric smirks. But, it's only last for a short instant as a strange look clouds over his face. Suddenly, he's gazing at her with darkening eyes.

Spinner arches a brow, pushing back her wet hair sticking to her forehead. She follows his eyes, looking down at herself then feeling her cheeks flame in a mixture between shock and excitement. Her t-shirt clings to her like a second skin; outlining the shape of her breasts, the puckering of her nipples, and the barbell Tori had pierced through her left.

Unable to resist teasing him this morning, she boldly captures his gaze and cocks her head to the side with a devilish smile. " _Like what you see_ , Tank?"

Eric's fists clench tightly at his sides as his eyes dart to her nipple piercing then back up again.

"Just admit you find me attractive. Unless you make it a habit of letting random girls kiss you."

He's _attracted_ all right. The large bulge at the front of his pants further proves the fact. Eric _wants_ her.

Hell, they both want _each other_.

He grits his teeth in part irritation and part discomfort as his eyes narrow slightly. "You have exactly ten minutes to be dressed and in Max's office. Or I'll make sure he leaves deciding your punishments up to _me_ from now on."

"Then I'd just start getting in trouble on _purpose_ and where's the fun in that?" Spinner smiles lazily as she climbs to her feet. Holding his smoldering gaze, she slowly closes the curtain before adjusting water's temperature. Soon hot steam fills the shower and she begins peeling off her wet clothes. "Now get the hell out so I can shower in peace." She tosses her t-shirt and panties over the side and they hit the floor with a quiet _splat!_ "And _yes_ , asshole, I'm still _pissed_ at you."

The bathroom door slams loudly with Eric's departure.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, Spinner finally arrives at Max's office.

She took the extra ten minutes to… _alleviate_ herself. There had been a distant throbbing plaguing between her legs since their night at the chasm. It became almost unbearable until she came violently around her fingers screaming Eric's name.

Speak of the devil…

Eric's already leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his foot bracing the stone. He glares at her and Spinner tries her best to maintain her cool composure. But right now it isn't looking too great.

"Are you deaf, Petra? Didn't I say be here in _ten minutes_? Why did it take you _twenty_?"

"I got _busy_." Spinner replies briskly and nearly stumbles when boot hits a rock sticking up from the ground. " _Shit_."

"Did you now?" Eric's narrowed eyes scrutinize her. "And _what_ exactly demanded your attention for so long?" He kicks off the wall and his expression suddenly shifts to something akin of awareness and dark fascination. "Were you perhaps… _touching yourself_ , Kitten?"

 _Kitten_ …

Spinner feels so much heat blossoming inside of her stomach, and a single shot of current strikes every nerve in her body. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You were, weren't you?" He rumbles, backing her into the stone wall. He braces his hands on either side of her head before moving closer. "Tell me, Spinner, whose name did you _scream_ when you finally came?"

"Four's."

"Oh yeah?"

" _Yeah_." Spinner draws in a sharp breath as Eric's face presses closer to hers. Again, mint and coffee invade her senses. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?"

"But you don't mean that." His lips touch hers briefly and as he pulls back, she finds herself leaning up to meet them again. He smiles wickedly. "Your _body_ _language_ seems to agree."

"Don't we have a meeting to go to?"

"There's been a change of plans. Max had to step out, so now we're going to _my_ office."

"Quick question though." Her hands creep under the hem of his gray t-shirt, running them up the dips and ridges of his sculpted stomach. His muscles ripple and clench under her gentle caress while his eyes burn into her own. "Do you think my legs are just gonna magically open for you, Eric?"

Eric scoffs. " _Magically_? Don't be ridiculous." He smirks a little. " _Willingly_? Now, that sounds a bit more appropriate, don't you think?"

"You seem pretty confident with that statement."

"I haven't received any complaints so far."

Her hands stop rest on his warm chest and she lightly runs her fingers through the turf of hair that's there. "So there've been others?"

"Jealous?" His head tilts in mild amusement.

"I would say more like… _surprised_ ," Spinner retorts in a cool tone. "I didn't think a man of your unique character would know what a good lay is." One of her brows arches. "Seeing as you're constantly walking around Dauntless looking wound up _awfully tight_."

"I'm sure you feel the same in comparison."

" _Cute_." Spinner rakes her nails down his chest, along his stomach, and back to his belt. She grasps the buckle then jerks him to her and Eric hisses at the contact. "You're more arrogant than I realize." She hums zealously as his hard length twitches against the junction of her thighs. "It'll take more than a few pretty words to get lucky with me, love." Spinner brushes an innocent kiss to his chin before ducking under his arm and tucking her hands into her back pockets. "Well? Aren't we heading to your office? C'mon, chop, chop."

Eric glowers at her with eyes swirling with hunger, and she sends him back a light and mocking grin.

* * *

 

"Hm, homey."

Eric's office is simple. Stone walls and floor, a desk, a bookcase nestled in the corner, and an old leather chaise lounge at the side.

But when her eyes land on the gray filing cabinet, Spinner cocks an eyebrow. "I thought we did everything by computers?" She asks as he circles his desk and drops into his leather chair.

Eric kicks up his boots on top of his desk and leans back comfortably in his seat. "We do. Those are just the hard copies of our files. In case something were to happen to the computers, we'd at least have a backup."

Spinner's struck with an epiphany.

If what Eric's saying is true, that means _her_ file would be in there as well. Maybe there's an explanation on what is going on with her. Like why she's wired so different, or perhaps shed some light on her parents' untimely death. She quickly formulates a plan while she throws herself onto the leather lounge. One that will get her in and out of the office without being detected.

"Now that we're here, what's up?" Spinner rolls onto her stomach and tucks an arm under her head.

"The execution, I'm going to explain to you how it works."

"Don't you just… _kill 'em_?"

Eric rolls his eyes. "There's a specific way it has to be performed," he drops his feet to the floor and gauges her closely. "Three Dauntless leaders will each have a gun. Two are unloaded and the other contains one bullet. The guns are shuffled and each leader picks one, and then shoots at the same time."

Spinner makes a face. "So ultimately, it doesn't matter who actually executes the person." She says indifferently, propping herself up on her elbow. "It's whoever's lucky enough to get the kill shot."

Eric smirks. "What a fast little learner you are, surprising for a smart mouth."

"I know. I'm a fucking _genius_." Spinner grins widely. "So, who are the three leaders stuck doing this shit?"

"Max, myself, and _you_."

The loudest of silences follow and for about a few seconds, all Spinner can do is stare at Eric in disbelief.

His expression is indefinable, steely-gray eyes now flat and supremely apathetic as they lock with hers.

She sits up rigid on the chaise lounge, rubbing along the bridge of her nose as if she can physically hold back the building pressure of grief. "I'm a _trainee_ not a leader, remember?" She hunches her shoulders as anger vibrates through her. He has to be joking. "No, I told you, _I don't do guns_. So I'll pass."

"It's not optional."

"I said I'm _not_ doing it."

Eric leans back in his chair, keeping his features casual. "If you don't do it, then you're _out_."

Lips curling into a sneer, Spinner surges to her feet. "Fine, I'll start packing my things then." Turning sharply, she takes a step only to be stopped by his rough baritone.

"Sit down, we're not done here."

"Well, I _am_." Spinner whirls around, looking at him with blazing expression.

He surveys her face with eyes as hard as stone.

"You're always threatening to have me factionless every time I show a _sliver_ of emotion. I still got things I'm fucking dealing with, alright? Sorry for being goddamn human."

"What were you expecting when you chose Dauntless-"

"I didn't _choose_ any of this!" Spinner barks before I could stop her. She wraps her arms around herself as raging impotence threatens to tear her at the seams. "The last thing I remember is being with my parents… and then there's screaming and gunshots. I could smell blood… and feel someone grabbing me…"

His expression doesn't shift, just remains blank as she continues.

"Then I woke up in Erudite and Jeanine basically took care of me until she shipped here to fucking Dauntless. So I never got to see my Choosing Day." Spinner fixes him with a watery-eyed glare. "And now you finally know the _secrets_ I'm not good at hiding. So if you still make me do this, Eric, I will _never_ forgive you."

A scoff leaves his throat. "Trust me, I'd _live_."

Spinner sniffs impassively as an odd sense of rejection fills her chest. "I know you would…" And without another word, she walks out of his office.

* * *

As much as Spinner's stomach is protesting, she still can't bring herself to eat. At lunch, she sits at an empty table at the very back of the dining hall, wanting to be as far away from people as possible. She flips another page in the novel; albeit the same one she'd taken from Kendrick, but her bowl of cherries and mug of ginger ale remain untouched.

Spinner has been skipping meals for a little over four days now as she couldn't seem to find her appetite. There's just too much on her mind. Sundown is a few short hours away and a gun will be placed into her hand. She could possibly be the one to seal either Ben or Avery's fate. As crazy as it may sound, she'd rather choose beating them to death over looking them in the eyes when she pulls the trigger.

How can Eric expect something like _that_ from her? Even knowing her fear?

Keeping her eyes on her book, Spinner picks up a cherry and dares herself a bite. But from her peripheral vision, she sees two figures approaching the table. Dropping her uneaten cherry back into the bowl, she lowers her novel and regards Zim and Hayden with a questioning brow.

"Well, aren't you going to invite us to sit down?"

"It only works if the person actually wants you here, _Popeye_."

Hayden scoffs. "I'm guessing Eric still hasn't fucked you yet."

Spinner glares dagger at him as he and a chuckling Zim slide into the chairs across from her. "Oh yeah? What makes you think he even wants to, huh?" She grabs her mug, scowling around the rim as she takes a sip of her ginger ale.

Hayden takes a massive bite out of his burger, causing her to wrinkle her nose in distaste. "Man, for someone from Candor, you sure are oblivious. If you weren't so busy screwing around with him and actually opened your pretty brown eyes, you'd notice the amount of times he eye-fucks you a day. And the idiot thinks he's being discreet about it too. He wants you, Tiny, as much as you want him. Trust me."

"Whatever." Spinner feels a stubborn blush creep into her cheeks as she turns her attention back to her novel. She ends up staring at the page without seeing the words.

"Is that all your eating?" Zim asks her. "Come to think of it, I don't even think I've seen you eat yesterday, or the day before that."

"I haven't had much of an appetite lately." She answers shortly, frowning after she reads the same paragraph twice. Shaking her head, she gives up and turns the page.

Stretching across the table, Hayden hooks a finger over the top of her novel, and much to her aggravation, he pulls it down to give her a look. "That can't be healthy, Pyro. You're going to end up passing out."

Spinner aims a bored expression at him. "Thank you, _Doctor Doodles_."

"I'm only trying to help." Hayden rolls his eyes and then resumes eating his hamburger.

"Don't need it. I'll be fine."

"I was nervous my first time too," Zim admits quietly. "I actually got sick after. My gun had been the one that fired…"

Spinner's gaze flickers to him. "I'm not nervous." She keeps her voice calm and steady, although inside she's a trembling mess. "I just… don't do guns."

"Yeah, we heard about that," Hayden nods with a frown. "Don't you think you kinda screwed yourself over by coming to Dauntless?"

Her eyes narrow dangerously and He lifts his hands up in surrender. "Whoa. Look, I'm not trying to offend you here, Tiny. I'm just saying, we have a feeling you may be suffering from PTSD-"

" _PTSD_?" Spinner snaps angrily, coming halfway out of her chair. "What? Did all the leaders get together over some tea and cookies to talk shit about me or something?" Her eyes dart back and forth between the leaders. "It's my fucking business and you have _no right_ discussing it behind my damn back!"

"Spin-" Zim begins, but she cuts him off with a murderous glare.

"No, fuck both of you!" Spinner hisses at them. "And you tell Eric that not only am I _not_ participating in this execution, but that I also _quit_! I'm _done_ with Dauntless!"

Hayden's hand latches onto her wrist before she can stalk away. "Spinner, wait, think about this rationally. Are you willing to become _factionless_ over this?"

For a moment, she feels melancholy weighing her down and tears stinging her eyes. Whirling around, both Zim and Hayden flinch back at her look of fury and despair. "Beats being in this hellhole!"

She rips away from him with a muffled sob, tearing out of the dining hall with everyone watching.

* * *

Spinner barely makes it to the woman's lavatory in time. She shoves her face into the toilet and throws up all the acid and bile in her stomach.

**_'You can't afford leave Dauntless. Not now.'_ **

Grimacing, Spinner reaches up to flush the toilet and keeps her head down as the dizziness starts to hit. "I'm too fucked up for this," she mutters bitterly. "Lauren has no idea what she's talking about. I'm nowhere near as strong as she thinks I am," she releases a chuckle that is raspy and harsh. "I'm saving Dauntless the fucking trouble. Hell, I'm making Eric's job easier 'cause let's be honest, I'm nothing but a dead weight around here."

 ** _'That's not true.'_ ** I whisper as she stumbles to her feet.

Spinner drags herself over to the sink where she rinses out her mouth and splashes cold water on her face. She grabs a few paper towels from the dispenser and proceeds to wipe away the angry tears and water from her face.

"I don't care anymore." She says in finality. Tossing the soiled paper towels into the garbage, she marches out of the bathroom and heads for Lauren's apartment.

As Spinner's walking by the chasm, a sudden movement at the end of the tunnel causes her to stop in her tracks.

"You're not leaving the compound." Eric slowly emerges from the darkness with his hands folded nonchalantly behind his back.

Spinner nearly screams in frustration. "Eavesdrop much?"

"It's not exactly eavesdropping when you announce it to the whole cafeteria."

"Why do you care, Eric?" Spinner demands harshly. "You've been wanting to get rid of me ever since I came here. Well, you got your wish. I'm fucking _leaving_."

"You're _pathetic_." Eric sneered, his voice abrasive and expression unimpressed. "Instead of facing your problems like an adult, you bail the moment things become difficult. Stop being such a fucking coward and _deal with them_!"

Spinner's features grow thunderous. "Fuck off, Eric! And leave me the hell alone!" She whips around to head in the opposite direction, when suddenly the dizziness reappears. She sways for a brief instant, closing her eyes and trying to slow her pounding heart. " _Shit_ … what the…" She feels as though the sun is beating down upon her head like a gong. Her ears buzz and she begins to feel strangely cold. She rocks again and next thing I know, she's toppling sideways over the railing.

And a long way off, Spinner hears Eric shouting out her name the same time I do. But she sees the darkness opening up before her, and soundlessly she falls into it.

* * *

 

**The chapter title says it all.**

**Spinner had a bit of word vomit in this chapter, revealing a few important things. As you know, she doesn’t like speaking about her past, so if things are gradually being revealed, it’s because it’s on _her_ terms.**

**So, what did you guys think of it?**

**Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks and reads! Y'all make me happy!  
**

**Love, Peace, Tranquility.**


	18. Phantoms of You Are Burning Inside Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: t.A.T.u. – Running Blind**

* * *

 

Ammonia gas slams into her senses like an invisible wall and jerks her into mental alertness. Spinner's head hurt. _Badly_. And after a few moments, she struggles to open her eyes… to fight the vortex of thick, heavy darkness sucking her towards oblivion. She hears herself groan, the sound making her realize that she isn't dead after all. Pain explodes inside her head and she clings to it. You have to be alive to feel pain. She feels herself move, a simple side-to-side motion that sends another burst of fiery pain to the back of her skull. She groans again. Louder this time.

"Someone up there is _very_ fond of you, Firecracker."

"… what… the …" Spinner finally opens her eyes and the bright lights above make her squint. "Where… what happened…?" Her mouth is so dry, like sandpaper. And she pushes to sit up, but almost immediately hands gently guide her back down.

"Easy, Spin," Lauren's voice murmurs and a moment later, her face finally comes into focus. "This is _twice_ now you've cheated death," she smiles half-heartedly, and the relief is plain in her eyes.

Spinner groans again, throwing an arm over her face to block out the dancing, nauseating lights. "What the fuck happened? It feels like a there's fucking marching band playing in my goddamn head."

"Apparently, you almost fell into the chasm," Serene suddenly appears on her other side, stopping at the edge of the medical cot.

Spinner slowly lifts her arm and shoots the younger girl a look of incredulousness. "Whaddya mean _apparently_?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Gale says from her place at the end of the cot, her arms folded on top of her breasts with her hip cocked to one side.

Frown lines marry Spinner's forehead as she forces herself to remember; although her mind is still reeling from the enormity of it all.

 _"You're pathetic. Instead of facing your problems like an adult, you bail the moment things become difficult. Stop being such a fucking coward_ _and deal with them!"_

"Eric…?" She doesn't miss the exchange of glances between the three women. She furrows her brow and narrows her eyes, regarding them suspiciously. "What the hell is going on?"

Lauren exhales a breath she seemed to be holding while she fiddles with her lip ring. "Me, Four, and the initiates had just gotten back from fence and we heard you two arguing at the chasm. Then we heard Eric shouting your name and… when we got there, he was pulling you back over the railing. He said you fainted and had almost fallen over. Then he just left you with us."

Spinner makes a face. "Okay…?" Then realization hits her and jerks her into motion. They think Eric had _pushed_ her over. "Where's Four?" She swings her legs over the side of the medical cot, but Gale is swift and she darts in front of her to block her way. She glares at the white-haired woman. "You think you can take me on, _Grandma_?"

Gale, unfazed, simply arches a delicate brow. "No, but you aren't leaving. You need to rest. I mean, this is your _second_ time almost getting yourself killed. You might as well just move in here and save us all the damn trouble."

"I'm fine." Spinner pushes herself to her feet, even as the pain continues pounding against her skull. "I need to find Four," Gale grabs her shoulders and her irritation flares anew. "If you don't get outta my way, so help me _God_ , I will break both of your fucking hands!" She growls, viciously shrugging out of Gale's hold and stomping out of the infirmary.

"Spinner, wait!" Lauren catches her by the elbow just as she reaches the tunnel and she tows her into a dark corner with Serene not too far behind.

"Eric _didn't_ push me," Spinner says evenly as she gently tugs her elbow out from her grasp. She crosses her arms and frowns, cursing Hayden in her head for being a stupid little know-it-all. "I haven't been eating properly, alright? And it came back to bite me in the ass. That's it. Now, I gotta go find Four before he does something stupid. Like, I don't know, _confront Eric_?"

Serene intercepts her and Spinner nearly punches her in the face. "Someone asked me to give this to you." She flinches under her murderous glare as she reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a dirtied envelope.

Spinner studies it intently until her gaze lands on the little drawing of planet Venus in the upper right-hand corner. Her eyes widen slightly and she quickly snatches the envelope from Serene's fingers. "Who'd you say gave this to you?"

"It was from this Amity girl at the fence today," Lauren answers quietly. "She said she was delivering a message from a mutual friend."

Spinner presses her lips into a thin line before nodding and shoving it into her vest pocket. "Did anyone else see?" Both girls shake their head. She nods again then pauses when she remembers the execution. Her expression grows sombre. "Has sundown passed?"

"It happened a few minutes ago," Serene replies in a small voice, while Lauren looks away uncomfortably.

Ben and Avery are _dead_.

With another solemn nod, Spinner simply turns and walks away.

* * *

 

The insistent throbbing inside of her skull erupts vigorously, threatening her unsteady legs. Spinner squeezes her eyes shut then focuses on blocking out the pain. She hears voices at the end of the tunnel, and she slows her footsteps as she creeps closer to them.

"Give me a break." Eric sneers as she immerses her body deeper into the shadows. She blinks. There's a light-purplish bruise forming over his right eye. Had he fought someone before she came? "You seem to forget who you're talking to."

"I know you had something to do with Spinner's accident," Four says lowly.

Eric scoffs. "What? Are you Stiffs deaf too? It was an _accident_. She _fainted_. Idiot thinks her body can survive on water and cigarettes alone."

Spinner glares at him from the darkness. “ _Asshole_ …” she mutters under her breath. She watches as Four takes a menacing step closer to Eric, and the leader doesn’t even flinch.

“Maybe I should ask Max to let me train her instead,” Four says, scowling and it has her blinking rapidly in astonishment. “That way she’d be safer from any more _accidents_.”

Eric’s eyes narrow into icy slits, staring him down. “Something you want to say, Number boy?”

"Yeah, either that, or _stay away from her_."

Spinner's mouth falls open in disbelief.

Suddenly, Eric chuckles darkly. "Oh, well will you look at this," he remarks, smirking. He folds his arms across his chest with an air of amusement. "The little Stiff's _jealous_. What? Can't stand being _second_ for a change?"

"She doesn't like you, you know that?" Four says abruptly, causing Eric's steely-gray eyes to harden. He gives him a smug smile. "Whatever's going on between you two, it's all a game to her. I can only imagine what she really thinks of you."

Narrowing her eyes, Spinner's fists clench at her sides in rage. Four knows for a fact she doesn't feel the same anymore. He just said it to get under Eric's skin. Because maybe everyone is right, perhaps he does feel … _more_ for her. _"Bastard…"_

"If you're not careful, you won't have to imagine anything." Eric snarls back, his expression now deadly. "What goes on between Spinner and I is _none_ of your business. So keep your damn nose out of it." He growls menacingly.

Spinner can feel small shivers dancing up her spine from his intensity.

"It's only a matter of time before she sees you for who you really are." Four frowns darkly.

Eric chuckles and leans in slightly, holding the other boy's gaze. "Don't worry, Stiff, I'll be _very_ gentle with her." He smiles wolfishly.

A deep blush blooms into her cheeks as Four stares at him for a moment before he walks away. She presses herself up against the wall to avoid being seen by him and she watches him disappear into the darkness.

"Stop hiding."

Spinner froze, holding her breath and remaining incredibly still.

"I don't like repeating myself, _Petra_."

Her body slumps with a small ragged sigh and wearing guilty expression, she slowly peeks out from her hiding place.

Eric rolls his eyes. " _Eavesdrop much_?"

"What happened to your eye?"

"Number boy sure as hell didn't do it, if that's what you're implying."

"Then what happened?"

A scoff leaves his lips. "Why do you care?" He narrows his eyes. "You wanted me to _fuck off and leave you the hell alone_ , remember?"

Scowling, Spinner surges forward and immediately regrets the move as she sways mid-step. Eric mutters an expletive before quickly catching her against his body.

"You're even stupider than you look."

"And you're an asshole for trying to push me into something I wasn't ready for." She grumbles into the crook of his neck. She feels him tense against her and Spinner hastily steps away from him then braces an arm on the wall to fend off the sudden dizziness.

"It's called not pussying out," he counters smoothly.

Then something _clicks_.

He'd been testing her the entire time.

Spinner bristles, glaring furiously at Eric who gives her a smug look in return. "I can't believe you put me through that shit on _purpose_. If I wasn't so dizzy right now, I'd break your nuts, you motherfucker!"

"Is that how you treat the person who saved your life, _again_?" He says, smirking again.

Spinner scoffs. "You should've let me fall. Since I'm such a-what was it you called me?" She taps her finger dramatically against her chin, pretending to think hard about the answer. She snaps her fingers brightly. "Ah, now I remember!" Her face drops as her stomach sinks with the memory. " _A fucking coward_."

Eric elevates his pierced eyebrow. "Were expecting me to lie to you and say you did a job well done? No, I put you through a test and you _failed_. Simple as that."

"Then why the hell did you bother saving me in the first place?" She demands sharply, curling her taut fingers into fists. "If I'm so fucking _pathetic_ to you, Eric, why didn't you just let me _die_?"

In two long strides, he backs her into the stone wall and his tall frame is nearly lost in the shadows as he towers over her.

Then calmly Eric's eyes begin a slow examination of her body, and it does strange things to her stomach. She waits until they meet her face again to level what she hopes comes off as a glare, but instead Spinner finds herself captured by his powerful gaze.

" _Because_ ," Eric finally says, "Jeanine would have my head on a silver platter if you died on _my_ watch." A sinister glint suddenly enters his eyes. "Plus, I'm not quite done with you yet."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're tryna _break_ _me_ ," Spinner quotes sarcastically, and her gaze smooths over his black eye once more. Without thinking, she lifts a hand to gingerly cup his chin and she doesn't miss how his body goes rigid from the tender act. Surprisingly, he allows her to tilt his head to get a better look at his face. "Really, how'd you get this?"

His face turns to stone. "What's it to you?"

"Don't answer my question with another question."

"Or what?"

" _Or_ I'll give you matching one if you keep testing me."

"Ooh _,_ I'm _so_ scared."

Spinner presses her face closer to his, smiling darkly. "You _should_ be. _Especially_ after that little _stunt_ you pulled with me."

"Strong talk coming from a _coward_ ," he spits back condescendingly.

After a brief glare between them, Spinner nods as a corner of her lip curls. "Okay," She releases his chin and tilts her head to the side. "Where's your apartment?"

Eric blinks then flashes a skeptical frown at her. "Why?"

" _I don't like feeling indebted to someone_ ," Spinner answers casually and his eyes narrow at this. "And I happen to know a few things about getting rid of a black eye quickly."

"I'm fine," he says gruffly. "I don't need your help."

"Never asked, I'm doing this outta the kindness of my heart." Spinner grins lazily. "So, c'mon then."

"I said I'm _fine_."

"And I _still_ can't bring myself to care. Now quit being so stubborn and _let's go_."

Spontaneously, Spinner grabs his hand and the moment her palm touches his calloused own, a sensation that is physical and wildly unexpected rushes through her. Like a lightning bolt of intense current flowing from their joined hands and straight into her bloodstream. She freezes and simultaneously feels Eric stiffen alongside of her as both squeeze in surprise.

Is he feeling it too?

From the corner of her eye, his expression suddenly shifts and a new alertness sharpens his features. It shows her that maybe he _does_ feel the unworldly chemistry too.

Eric wrenches his hand away and Spinner jams hers through her hair to lose the thrumming feeling from his palm. As she's turning to face him, he abruptly shoulders past her and begins walking away. For a second, she hesitates and stares after his retreating form until he stops in the middle of the tunnel.

"Are you coming or not?" Eric snaps without looking back.

That's enough to snap Spinner back to reality and she shoves her still vibrating hand into her pocket where her fingers brush against the envelope. "Yeah…" She murmurs as a chilling sense of ominousness develops in her core. "I'm coming."

* * *

 

Eric's apartment is decent-sized, a little bigger than hers was. She sort of hovers by the door and watches him move around a little stack of papers on his coffee table. For a moment she allows her eyes to roam around the space. Again, it's simple and neat. But the bookcase filled with more novels than the one in his office gives it character.

Spinner smiles quietly.

He's always going to be a little _Erudite nerd_.

"Hey."

Her gaze snaps over to where Eric is now pulling out a bottle of scotch out of his liquor cabinet. "What?" Spinner asks as he unscrews the cap and takes a long swing of alcohol. "Whoa. Easy there, champ."

Eric gives her a mocking look while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Well, aren't you supposed to be nursing me back to health?"

Spinner narrows her eyes at him. "Keep it with the smartass remarks. I'll end up _choking you to death_ instead."

"Ha, _right_ ," He snorts before taking another deep pull from the bottle.

Spinner grumbles under her breath as she's takes off her vest and kicks off her boots. She makes a bee line for the kitchen just as Eric's walking towards the table. And he purposely bumps her with his shoulder and she's sent skipping forward into the kitchen counter. "You goddamn gorilla," she glares at him over her shoulder as he's lowering himself into the chair.

Eric tilts his head in amusement. "Well, c'mon, let's get this over with it. I better feel like a new man after you're done."

Flipping him off, Spinner grabs the dishcloth then lays it on the counter before moving to the freezer and grabbing the tray of ice cubes. A jolt of awareness shoots up her spine and her eyes shift to find Eric staring at her intently. Steadying her palpitating heart, she arches her eyebrow. "You know, most people look away when they're caught gawking at someone."

Eric releases a chuckle that sends another warmly exciting jolt below her navel. Spinner nearly breaks the ice cube tray in half. "I'm not most people."

"Duly noted," she nods distractedly and opens a draw to grab a spoon. Eric elevates an inquisitive brow when she places it in the freezer. "I know what I'm doing." Spinner reassures while she's wrapping up ice cubes in the dish towel. She walks over to him and holds it out for him to take. "Keep it on your face until the spoon is cold enough."

Eric scoffs and snatches the makeshift ice pack from her hand, grudgingly pressing it over his eye.

Rolling her eyes, Spinner slumps into the chair beside to him and then she starts drumming a tiny rhythm on the tabletop. Eric's head snaps to her in warning and she stops with sheepish grin. "Soo, what happened to your eye?"

"What's your obsession with my eye? It's _nothing_. So quit asking about it."

"Did Four do it?"

"Get real," he scoffs again, one eye rolling. "Seriously, why do you want to know so badly?"

Spinner shrugs. "'Cause I wanna know if the person lived to tell the tale."

Eric stares at her for a moment before fixing his gaze ahead. "Well, he _didn't_."

"Avery tried to fight back, didn't he?" Spinner turns over her right hand where the blackish-blue bruising is beginning to fade.

"And my gun was the one to kill him."

She gives a quiet nod, and they lapse into a palpable silence. She takes a moment to think about the envelope. Spinner hadn't heard from Venus since they were separated. Around the time both of her parents checked out mentally, she had met the younger blonde. And suddenly, Spinner didn't feel so alone.

"How much longer do I have to keep this shit on?" Eric's biting tone breaks through her musings.

"Oh, right," Spinner mumbles distractedly, then she slips out of her seat and crosses back to the refrigerator. "Lay on your back on the couch," she instructs while grabbing the spoon.

Eric rolls his eyes and takes another long swing of scotch before stretching out on the couch. Spinner walks around then straddles his hips, trying to pretend she doesn't see his smirk. "You just couldn't wait, eh, Red?"

"Don't get _too_ excited," Spinner remarks in a dry tone as she begins gently massaging the edge of spoon just below the corner of his eye.

"Where did you learn this anyway?" He asks while tucking both his arms underneath his head. Eric looks a bit glassy-eyed at this point and he's gazing up at her through hooded lids.

"From Book-my brother," Spinner prays Eric didn't catch the slip, but the drunken curiosity that steals over his features tells her otherwise.

He snorts. "Your brother's name is _Book_?"

She clenches her jaw, making a tight expression as her hand violently trembles around the spoon. "His name was _Booker_. And there's nothing fucking _funny_ about it."

" _Was_?"

"He died when I was 15."

"How?"

"Not important."

"Is this one of your _things_ you're still dealing with?"

"I said _drop it_." Spinner's features turn lethal as she glares down at him, and Eric simply continues staring up at her with a blank expression. "I don't ask questions about your brother and you don't ask any about mine."

He shrugs in nonchalance. "Fair enough."

"Good," she drags in a deep breath, massaging over another area of purple. "Let's talk about something else."

"Yeah, like what?"

"I dunno. Like… what Four said to you today," Spinner gives him a long, knowing look that has him gritting his teeth in annoyance. "You believe him?"

Eric regards her with cold gray eyes. "That would require me to actually give a shit, and I _don't_."

Spinner leans down and holds his gaze firmly. "So you don't care whether I find this all a game? Or what I think of you as a person?"

"No and you're wasting your time thinking I ever would."

Spinner swallows the bitter pill of rejection, trying hard not to allow the emotion to show on her face. "Then why won't you let me leave? Make your life easier?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, _Petra_." Eric narrows his eyes with a defensive scowl. "You're not leaving Dauntless. _End of discussion_."

She snorts, drawing herself up and tilting him a mocking expression. "Oh, _please_. You're not the boss of me, buddy."

Eric smiles a slow, wicked smile that dries her mouth as he mirrors her position. "Technically, I _am_." His head dips and she feels his lips brush up against her pulse point. Spinner twitches from the sensation and the spoon slips out of her hand then clatters to the floor. "And as your _superior_ if I say you can't do something," she bites back a moan when his teeth graze over a sensitive spot on her throat, "I expect you to _smile_ and _nod_. I don't appreciate backchat, _Spinner_."

"You're a horny little drunk, aren't you?" Spinner cranes her neck back to give him better access and he places slow, wet kisses on her skin. She keeps her arms firmly at her sides, because if she touches him… it would end in an utter _disaster_.

Suddenly, his broad hands roughly grab her hips and give them a brutal squeeze before grinding his hard length against her core. "There's nothing _little_ about me," he hisses into her throat, nipping it hard as punishment.

Liquid heat pools in the pit of her stomach and the fiery sensation of it rushes between her legs. The feeling only intensifies when his tongue runs over the abused flesh, and her back arches as she releases a long throaty groan.

"Maybe the Stiff's wrong after all," Eric rumbles deeply. "Perhaps, you _do_ like me." He kisses, sucks, and bites an aggressive trail along her jaw until his lips are mere inches away from her ear. "Look at you," he whispers hotly against the shell, thrusting his hips to meet hers rotating in a hard circle. A whimper leaves her as she sinks her nails into the palms of her hands. "You're practically _begging_ for it."

" _Tank…_ "

Eric pauses for a moment, tipping his head back to meet her eyes. A shudder runs through her from their wild intensity. "Say it again," he demands huskily.

"But you said-" Spinner emits a breathy squeal as she's knocked onto her back with Eric now hovering over her.

His steely-gray eyes are swirling with a lust that has her squirming underneath him. "What did I say about _backchat_?"

"You expect me to remember that after what you were doing me?"

Eric feigns a look of innocence. "And what was I doing to you?"

She glares up at him as a hot blush burns in her cheeks.

He scoffs out a laugh. "You act like weren't enjoying it. I'm only giving you what you so _desperately_ want."

" _Excuse me_?" Spinner fumes, feeling her heart and stomach give a painful twist. "Are you saying I'm desperate to have sex with you?"

"Why else do you keep throwing yourself at me?"

A strange emotion crowds in her throat and she forces herself to swallow it. "Get off." Spinner's eyes narrow with ire when he doesn't budge. " _Get. Off. Me. Now_."

Eric scoffs once again. " _Fine_ ," he grunts before climbing off of her.

Spinner swiftly rolls off the couch, ignoring his grumbling as she stops over to the door. She jams her feet into her boots and rips her vest off the coatrack, which inadvertently causes the envelope to slip out her pocket and land on the floor. "Shit."

"What's that?"

Whipping to glare at Eric, Spinner hastily picks up the envelope and shoves it into the inside pocket. "None of your damn business," she shrugs on her vest before shooting Eric another dirty look. "And don't ever fucking talk to me _again_!"

And yanking the door open, she leaves with a deafening slam.

* * *

 

Spinner rides the elevator to the fourth floor and stiffly makes her way into the control room. How dare Eric? _Throwing herself at him_? She can't believe he said that and… she can't believe it hurt when he did.

Gritting her teeth, she spots Four and Zeke sitting by the far wall with footage of the Pit playing on their screens. She drops into the chair on the other side of her friend, and he turns to her with curious eyes. "Go ahead and say it, Broody." Spinner leans forward and greets Zeke with a small wave who gives her a friendly half-smile in return.

"Say what?" Four asks quietly, although he looks like he already knows the answer to that.

Spinner crosses her arms and shoots him a hard look. "You know _what_. Now let's get this over with. I gave you my word, right? So say it."

Four gazes at her for a few seconds before shaking his head with a long sigh. "No, maybe some other time," And he gives her shoulder a comforting pat instead.

It doesn't do a thing to help.

* * *

 

**No, Four does not like Spinner. At all. Just throwing it out there lol. There’s a reason he’s acting like this and it’s also connected to the envelope. But I can’t say anymore. What I plan I have lol.**

**Spinner and Eric are digging themselves into a deeper hole. One of them is gonna explode soon and I mean _really_.**

**Thank you for the kudos, the reads and the comments. I'm glad you are all enjoying this story!  
**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	19. I'm a Hurricane Running Through The Edge

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: The Hardkiss – Part of Me**

* * *

 

She's convinced the universe hates her, and well, she hates it back with a burning passion.

" _Fuck_." Spinner curses in breakfast line as she, Lauren, and Four stand by the eggs.

Lauren turns to her with an inquisitive expression, her brow furrowed. The cut on her eyebrow is beginning to scar over, but Spinner can't help but feel responsible for it somehow. "You okay?"

She picks up a bowl of cereal she knows she won't end up eating. "Yeah, just… Max's making me clean his office after this." She mutters into the collar of her vest covering her mouth. Eric had left a mark–a giant _hickey_ right at the side of her neck. She pushes away the memory of last night before it can send her body reeling. "My punishment for being _intoxicated_ and missing some boring ass meeting." She rolls her eyes.

"Aren't you uncomfortable like that?" Four asks as he scoops some scrambled eggs onto his plate.

Spinner adopts an air of casualness, grabbing a blue berry muffin. "I'm fine, Broody."

She's _boiling hot_ actually.

"Spinner, come on, we're unzipping this thing. You're _sweating_." Lauren huffs, and before Spinner can stop her, she has her vest zipped down to the start of her cleavage. Lauren's head tilts in mystification as she studies the red bruise Eric sucked into her neck. "What happened _there_?"

 _Eric happened there_ , Spinner's wants to say.

Four glances at her over his shoulder as well and one of his dark eyebrows hitches higher on his face.

Feeling her cheeks flame, Spinner tries to focus on whether she wants scrambled eggs or not. She skips them for now and moves to grab another muffin. "Well, I did almost _die_ yesterday, Sweets. Probably hit the wall when I almost fell to my watery grave. I tend to bruise easily."

"That wasn't there when we left the infirmary," Lauren replies skeptically. Spinner shrugs one shoulder as her friend plants a hand on her hip and eyes her closely. "As a matter of fact, where did you go last night?"

"I was on roof." She answers automatically, keeping her face schooled in a neutral expression.

"Funny, I didn't see you. I even checked there _twice_."

"You didn't let me finish. I _was_ on the roof _and_ _then_ I went on a train ride. I needed to clear my head and shit." Spinner blindly reaches back for the spoon, deciding she wants eggs after all. But Instead of the handle, she's met with cold skin then a startling shock filters through her system.

 _Eric_.

Snatching her hand back, Spinner whips around and watches his eyes darken and the corners of his mouth twitch in the faintest display of gratification. She sets her jaw and glares; annoyed by the way he cocks his eyebrow in a wordless victory. The bruise around his right eye had abated significantly and there's only a small patch of purple where his cheekbone begins.

All thanks to _her_.

 _Stupid, arrogant, bastard_ …

Four and Lauren are both observing them with calculating interest and curiosity. Spinner gives a smirking Eric a dismissive onceover before silently pivoting on her heel. She grabs her tray then storms out of the breakfast line, spying Oscar heading in her direction. Balancing her tray in one hand, she stretches out her other and stops the stocky boy with a palm to his forehead.

"Good morning, ma'am..." He greets awkwardly, flinching when she dumps her tray on top of his before turning and stalking away again.

"Yo, Pyro!" The Dauntless cook barks while setting down a hot tray of blue berry muffins into its steam table slot.

Spinner stops by the doors, folding her arms as she glances over at Kane through the kitchen doorway.

He shoots her an exasperated glare, drawing attention to five gold hoops looped through each of his eyebrows. "What? You don't like my cookin' or sumfin? You can't keep skippin' meals, or you're gonna end up on your ass again. You like worrying your guy Eric like that?"

Spinner bristles at the comment and becomes extremely annoyed. "Eric's _not_ my guy."

"You kids broke up?"

"It was a fucking _joke_ , Kane," she blusters. "Now if you don't need anything else, I'd like to go on my way."

" _Jeesh_ , you're in one of ya moods today." Kane scoffs before pulling a bottle out of his apron then tossing it to her.

Spinner catches it and reads the label. " _Meal Replacement_?" Puzzled, she glances back at him and shakes the bottle. "What's this supposed to be?"

Kane crosses his meaty arms over his chest and he props a hip on the edge of the counter. "Gale gave it to me to give ya. She had a feeling you were gonna be stubborn today," he reveals with a booming chuckle. "It's a shake. It's supposed ta, y'know, give you all your vitamins and minerals when ya don't wanna eat real food."

"Ugh, whatever, tell the _Crypt_ _Keeper_ I said _thanks_ ," Spinner mutters before walking out of the dining hall.

* * *

 

Max is in his office when she arrives earlier than expected. Anything to prolong the time she'll have to spend with Eric now that initiation is back in motion. Max glances up from the mess of file folders scattered all over his desk and sends her a genuine look of surprise.

"'Sup, Bossman? Y'know, skipping breakfast can be _very_ dangerous for your health." Spinner says cheekily, throwing herself down in the chair in front of him. "Take it from me, falling off the chasm is not as fun as it looks."

"So Gale and Eric have informed me," Max levels a pointed stare at her and she grins at him guiltily. "But aside from that, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm still kicking. So that's always a good sign."

"That's good to hear," he nods solemnly. "You know, Petra, Four and I had a very unusual conversation earlier this morning."

Spinner stares at him bizarrely. "Uh, well, Four is an unusual human being… sorry you had to go through that?" She slowly lifts her shoulders in an uncertain gesture.

Max regards her with dark critical eyes. "Has Four ever talked to you, even as a joke, about wanting to train you?"

"Not that I know of," Spinner replies smoothly. The image of Eric and Four arguing flashes through her mind and she can hear the echo of their biting words. Irritation quickly sears her thoughts black. "I haven't been around him lately. I've been busy with stuff."

"And that _stuff_ wouldn't be anything related to yesterday, would it?" Max asks in an even tone. "About you wanting to leave Dauntless?"

She releases a long sigh, giving him a weary expression. "I was having a… _girl moment_." She lies effortlessly. "Y'know, _heavy flow, cramps, PMS_ -"

"Yes, yes, okay, I get it. _Thank_ _you_."

"C'mon, Bossman, let's be mature adults about this."

Another pointed look is sent her way and she merely grins again.

"So you have no intention of leaving Dauntless?" Max prods again. "I'd hate to see such a promising solider leave so soon. Even Jeanine thinks so. Your strength and cut-throat attitude is definitely something to admire."

"Unless they stop serving Dauntless cake in the cafeteria, y'all are stuck with me." Spinner holds up her thumb with a crooked smile.

Max chuckles deeply. "I'll be sure to have Kane give you double from now on."

Spinner sighs happily. "Bossman, you're a _saint_."

He winks. "So, the only thing I need from you today is just to organize these folders alphabetically. It's not that much, so it shouldn't take you long."

"I'm counting at least eighty folders there…"

Her comment goes ignored as Max rises from his chair. "I'm going to go grab something to eat. Oh, I need these done by this afternoon. The key to the filing cabinet is…" He glances around the clutter on top his desk. " _Somewhere_ under here. I'm sure you'll find it." He reaches over and gives her arm a few jarring pats.

She shoots him a deadpan expression as he's shrugging on his jacket. With a nod and a little smile, he disappears from his office.

Rolling her eyes, Spinner pushes to her feet and approaches the desk. She lifts a few folders then discovers the silver keys beside a letter opener.

She's immediately reminded of the envelope buried deep in pocket. Grabbing only the letter opener, she drops the stack of file folders before heading to the window. Unzipping her vest, she breathes out a sigh of relief as cool air finally brushes over her sticky skin. She fishes out the envelope then slices it open before unfolding a dirty scrap of paper.

Venus had written the letter in Hebrew, one of the languages lost after the war. Her father had taught her from when she was a little girl, and then to Booker once he came along. According to her mother–who'd been fluent in German–in Erudite it's required to know a second language of your choosing. They prided themselves on being the _best_ _,_ and they believed being _bilingual_ was the way to do it.

Her eyes follow Venus's delicate script weaving up and down on the page:

_"You don't understand how thankful I am to know you're alive and well. There's much we need to talk about, Spinning Top. We'll be seeing each other very soon._

_P.S. You look beautiful with short hair._

_\- Goddess of Love."_

Pursing her lips, Spinner tucks the letter back into the envelope then stuffs it and the letter opener into her pocket. She slumps against the wall before releasing a sigh. Something isn't adding up as one question still remains.

If Venus knows she's in Dauntless now… who _else_ does?

She frowns.

* * *

 

Two hours later, Spinner's the first to arrive in the simulation room to much of her relief. As she's booting up the computer, the door opens and Eric steps inside.

" _Petra_ ," he drawls, sounding far too amused for her liking.

Ignoring him, she digs out her novel from her pocket, flips it open to the middle then starts reading.

"Back to the silent treatment, are we?" Eric snorts as he sinks into the opposite chair. He leans over and she can feel his breath tickling the side of her face. "That's fine. I've already gotten a taste of how _vocal_ you can be." He husks with a roguish smirk.

Spinner nearly tears the page she's turning as she presses herself right up against the wall and buries her face deeper behind her collar. Eric is blessed with a voice like cigarettes and coffee; rich in timbre and underlined with smoky intonations. He can make anything sound erotic, the irresistible bastard. She ends up reading the same sentence over a dozen of times as she strains not to respond to him.

The door opens again and Hayden pokes his head inside. "Hey, guys." His expression becomes uneasy from the hard look Eric sends his way. "Uh…Tiny, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure-"

"No, she's busy."

Spinner doesn't even acknowledge Eric when she pushes out of her seat and walks around him. His broad hand seizes her elbow to stop her, and she tosses Hayden an apologetic look.

"I said he can _wait_. We're about to start." His grip tightens and squeezes the joint as a warning not to disobey him.

But this is _Spinner_ we're talking about, the _epitome_ of disobedience.

She jerks her arm out of his grasp before nodding an extremely apprehensive Hayden forward. Rolling her eyes, she hooks her finger into the front of his shirt collar and then drags him out into the hallway.

It's still early, but a few initiates are already standing outside and talking amongst themselves. She tugs Hayden past them into a dark little nook further down the tunnel. "Alright, Popeye. _Talk_."

"Zim and I are sorry…" He mumbles sheepishly. "We didn't mean for you to get so upset. You're right. We shouldn't be talking about you behind your back."

"And where's Zim now?" Spinner crosses her arms, cocking her hip to one side. "I don't see him groveling anywhere."

"He's avoiding getting his ass kicked by either you or Eric… or _both_ ," Hayden half-chuckles. "He said he likes his face the way it is and that he bruises like a peach."

Spinner lets out a snort. "Pansycake." Her head suddenly tilts in confusion. "Wait, why would Eric do anything to him?"

"Are you kidding me? After the execution, he pretty much tore me and Zim three new assholes. He blamed us for not doing enough to convince you to eat."

"Huh."

"I don't see why you're surprised. I told you the moron likes you."

"He sure has a funny way of showing it," Spinner grumbles.

Hayden squints at her. "Judging by that giant hickey on your neck, I believe it."

"How do you know it's from him?" She hastily adjusts her collar, ignoring his smug expression. "It could've been from Lauren. I don't discriminate."

"Wait… so, you're-"

" _Free-spirited_."

" _Damn_ , Eric's one _lucky_ son of a bitch."

Spinner rolls her eyes with a light grin as Hayden shakes his head with an envious sigh. "We'll see about that. Well, I gotta head back before Mr. Ice Queen throws another one of his royal tantrums. See you two at lunch, yeah?"

Hayden nods with a small grin.

* * *

 

"Lock the door behind you."

"What about-"

"Don't make me say it twice."

Eric's in the same place she left him when she returns to the room. Well, not _exactly_. He moved his chair gobsmack in the middle of the tiny walkway. So in order for her to get back to seat, she will have to climb _over_ him.

Locking the door, Spinner arches a delicate brow at him. So Eric has his own games up his sleeve. With a proud tilt of her chin, she squares her shoulders before she starts walking towards her chair. He watches her intently as one of her legs swing over him. And just like she expected, he grabs her hips and yanks her down into his lap. Her breath hitches, and she swallows a moan when he roughly thrusts against her.

"This brings back _fond_ memories, doesn't it, Red?" Eric's eyes burn into hers as he holds her in place.

"No, I don't recall," Spinner hisses into his face.

Eric grounds out a chuckle as one of his hands leaves her waist then reaches for the zipper on her vest. He grasps the tab between his index and thumb, and with a skillful flick of his wrist, rips it down to reveal her chest. "Oh? Well, let me remind you, then." He murmurs, his lips descending towards on her neck.

In a deftly movement, Spinner hops onto her feet and the legs of his chair scrapes over the floor as she pushes him back into the wall. With nimble-fingers, she has the sharp end of the letter opener digging into his groin and poised to cut with a deadly accuracy that renders him motionless in an instant.

Their gazes lock, ablaze with vehemence as the animosity builds between them.

"Right or left nut?" Spinner purrs wickedly. "I warned you the next time we did _this_ I wasn't holding back."

"Think you're brave enough to do it, _coward_?" Eric jeers. The mocking expression is abruptly chased away as she crudely jabs his groin with letter opener. A poisonous look storms across his face.

Spinner brushes a chaste kiss to corner of his mouth. "Don't _test_ me." She whispers with an almost feral grin. "We're gonna play a little game, Tank."

Eric smirks darkly. "Oh yeah? What are the rules of this one?"

"I'm gonna ask you two questions, one for each nut. And if you cooperate, I'll let you keep both."

"And if I _don't_?" He growls back fearlessly.

Spinner releases a throaty chuckle before shifting forward and planting her lips by his ear. “Then I get Mr. Righty as a _souvenir_. Maybe dip him in gold and wear him around my neck to remind you of what happens when you _fuck with me_.” She swirls her tongue around the black tunnel in his ear, nipping at the flesh and causing a frustrated growl to leave him. She pulls back and gazes into his eyes smouldering with want. “First question, do you think I’m pretty, Eric? You got five seconds before you’re an amputee. _Five… four… three_ _-_ ”

" _Yes_ , alright? You're fucking attractive." Eric admits begrudgingly. "Have I finally sated your curiosity?"

"Just about," Spinner quips impishly as he continues to glower at her. "Here's the game changer: why won't you let me leave Dauntless?"

Eric doesn't say anything as his eyes continue to drill into hers.

Spinner jabs his crotch again and his features twist into the darkest expression she'd ever seen. "You're about two inches away from a _gonadectomy_ , Coulter."

"Congratulations, your first big word," Eric spits back mockingly. "Bitch, the moment this is over, I'm breaking your fucking neck."

"Not unless you bleed out first, sweetcheeks," Spinner smiles devilishly. "Now answer the question. Why won't you let me leave Dauntless? And this is the last time I'm asking. If you fail to answer in a timely manner, I'm claiming my little ball of joy."

Eric's glare only deepens as a response.

She gives a casual shrug. "Alright, suit yourself."

Before she could drive the letter opener into his groin, his right hand shoots out and closes cruelly about her wrist. Spinner winces when Eric twists the letter opener from her grasp and then shoves her onto the floor. A whimper wheezes out as her back hit the tiles hard, and a furious Eric straddles her thighs and crushes her windpipe in his hands.

"You wanna know why I won't let you leave Dauntless? Do you?" Eric snarls as he squeezes her throat tighter. Her eyes widen and she chokes out a gasp before her hands start frantically clawing at his. "Because you're _mine_ , Petra, that's _why_." He lowers his face until their noses touch, and a sadistic pleasure illuminates his cold gaze. "And whatever is _mine_ _stays with me_."

Suddenly her lungs are bursting with air as the constricting pressure wanes and she's relieved of his powerful weight. Coughing, Spinner rolls onto her side to find her breathing and can feel the vibrations of his heavy footsteps as he storms out of the room.

_What the hell just happened…?_

* * *

 

**There’s your explosion.**

**I hope that wasn’t _too_ violent for you. But we finally get a confession out of Eric...lol. Just shows how messed up they are.** **But I’m pretty sure they’ll continue messing it up.**

**Just a quick update for you guys for being awesome human beings. :)**

**Thank you for the kudos and comments!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	20. Harder To Find What's Right

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Breaking Benjamin – Dance With The Devil**

* * *

 

Eric doesn't return for the rest of the afternoon. And while busying herself with the initiates' training, Spinner pretends she doesn't notice.

Jude's her last session of the day and it's at this moment, she's thankful for Eric's absence. As she's hooked up to the Amity boy's simulation, Spinner watches on grimly:

_Trapped in a windowless room engulfed in red-hot flames, Jude slaps at the walls until he finds a doorknob. Seizing it, he jerks open the door and falls into a tiny closet where a window appears at the end. He staggers into a run and the roaring inferno licks after his heels as he throws his shoulder against it. Jude crashes through the glass and he tumbles into a grassy field, drawing in a huge gulp of fresh air._

Jude sits up with a loud gasp and looks frantically around the room until his eyes found hers.

"Five minutes." Spinner says indifferently, peeling the electrodes from her temples. She pushes to her feet and makes her a way over to him in a very calm stride. "That's better than your last time, kid."

Jude continues struggling to catch his breath. "You… you don't sound happy about it…" He squirms nervously.

"Ferret face, you don't know the _half_ of it."

"Did… did Eric hurt you? We heard… some of the initiates-"

"Need to mind their own fucking business, right? Yeah, I knew you were gonna say that." Her features darken and Jude flinches back. "We were joking around. So whatever you _thought_ you heard wasn't _that_ , okay? _Okay_. I'm glad we had this conversation. _Now_ , how'd you get outta that room?"

"I opened the door," Jude answers quietly as a dark blush stains his cheeks.

"Okay. So what you're telling me is that inside that _burning room_ was an _indestructible_ _door_. And that indestructible door led you to…?"

"… a window…"

" _A window_. And that _magical window_ led you to…?"

"Outside…"

" _Outside_." Spinner eases a step forward and looks Jude from head to toe. Grinning, she meets his eyes again. "Get," Her first word is quiet, "the," she adds, her voice rising in volume, " _hell out_!"

"I-I-didn't-" Jude chokes out a startled gasp as she snatches him up by the scruff of his collar. She yanks him down from the chair and half-drags, half-carries him towards the door. Wrenching it open, she tosses him into his friends still loitering outside.

"Listen up, you little bastards," Spinner begins in a menacing tone. "If I see _his_ ferret face," she jabs a finger at Jude being helped up by Adrian and Jed, " _a _nywhere__ around this compound today. I will come into your dormitory while you're all still innocently sleeping away, dreaming of clouds, rainbows and gumdrops. And I will _set it all on fire_."

Their eyes look like they're about to pop right out of their skulls.

Spinner gave the group a sugary sweet smile. "Do we understand, kiddies? Nod once for _yes_."

The transfers nod dumbly.

"Good." Her features drop into an impassive expression. "Now _vamoose_ and have a great day." She waves a hand as if swatting away a group of flies and they quickly scurry away.

Stepping back into the room, she closes the door and sags against it with a deep sigh. She knows Jude doesn't deserve any of that. But with every session the dagger in her chest twists more painfully than before. He reminds her too much of Booker and everything she'd lost much too young and far too soon. With heaviness in her heart, she pushes off the door and crosses back to the computer. She saves Jude's simulation footage before attaching it in an email addressed to both Max and Eric.

_"Because you're mine, Petra, that's why. And whatever is mine stays with me."_

Frowning, she clicks send then shuts down the computer before drawing to her full height. Spinner gazes up at the ceiling and briefly wonders when she'll stop allowing her impulses to influence her decisions.

Shaking her head, she blows out another long sigh.

* * *

 

"Do my eyes deceive me? Are there _two_ Dauntless leaders sitting at the reject table?" Spinner snorts as she drops into the chair between Four and Lauren

"Better safe here than over there. Your sadistic boyfriend is out for blood. He's _pissed_." Hayden shakes his head before hunching over his food. "What the hell did you do to him now?"

"We heard you two fighting next door," Four glances at her out the side of a dark-blue eye. "Sounded serious."

"The initiates legitimately thought you two were killing each other." Lauren rolls her eyes as Spinner innocently flutters her lashes. "But none of them were actually brave enough to intervene."

"I wouldn't," Hayden and Zim chime in unison, causing the table to chuckle.

Spinner rolls her eyes before taking a bite of her hamburger. " _Ha-ha-ha, very funny_ ," she mutters sarcastically. "And Eric's not my boyfriend. He's my co-worker who had it fucking coming."

"Yeah, the same _co-worker_ who gave you that planet on your neck," Hayden exposes with a sly grin, and everyone's eyes snap to her.

Spinner glares at the other leader, promising him certain death.

"Spinner!" Lauren swats her bicep, looking completely scandalized. "I knew it, you little liar."

"I told you, I got it from Sweets!"

"Ha, you _wish_ , Spin."

Spinner sends her a mock flirty look then playfully snakes her arms around her friend's waist. "Why yes I do, my little minx. But you never seem to wanna put out." She nuzzles her ear and Lauren squirms within her arms with a loud giggle. A warm shiver skitters down her back as she feels the heat of Eric's steely gaze penetrate her deeply.

He's upset alright. She _did_ try to castrate him no more than a few hours ago.

"Please," Zim sighs wistfully, motioning to her and Lauren. "Make then happen."

Hayden nods vigorously from beside him.

Four rolls his eyes and pops a fry into his mouth while muttering _perverts_ under his breath.

Spinner plants a chaste kiss on Lauren's cheek and grins when her friend responds with her own playful look.

"Seriously, I will give you my first born."

Spinner tosses a fry at Hayden who huffs and throws one back at her. She expertly catches it in her mouth and lifts her arms in a small victory jig. He rolls his eyes. "Oh and, Broody?" She tosses for a sideways glance. "Why the hell would you go and talk to Max about something like that?"

Four frowns. "He told you?"

"Obviously, it's about _me_ , isn't it?"

He sighs and gives her a steady look. "We need to talk in private."

"I was thinking the same thing. Your place?" More heat strikes Spinner's back and she's a hundred and _fifty_ percent sure that Eric is eavesdropping on their conversation. So she drops the rest of her hamburger back on the plate then jumps to her feet. "Let's go."

Four rolls his eyes again before he finishes the rest of his lunch and rises out of his chair.

"See you at home, pretty lady." Spinner ruffles Lauren's hair, laughing at the indignant sound she makes. "Bye, fellas." Waving at Hayden and Zim, she spins around and heads for the doors, feeling Eric's furious glare burning her the entire way.

* * *

 

"Lemme start off by saying, I was there when you and Eric were arguing last night. And that means I heard what _you_ said." Tapping her new pack of menthols against her palm, Spinner tears it open and pulls out a cigarette with her teeth. Four releases a deep sigh then shakes his head when she offered him the pack. Shrugging, she lights the end of her cigarette and then takes a deep inhale. "To be honest, what you did was _really_ fucked up.

"You're not safe with him, Spinner." He says with a hard frown.

"And what exactly is _safe_ , Four?" Spinner snaps, sending him her own scowl. "Dauntless isn't even _safe_. We've lost _three_ ," she throws up three fingers to emphasize her point, "initiates to death. One was _murdered_ and the other two were _executed_. That's three sixteen-year-old boys _dead_. They were only a year younger than us, and that means _anything_ can happen whether I'm with Eric, or not."

"Why did you choose Dauntless?" Four asks.

"That's not what we're here to talk about."

But that doesn't stop Four from continuing. "You ranked third, but none of us actually saw you train here."

"Look, Broody," Spinner rips the cigarette from between her lips and she glares at him warningly. "What I came here to tell you is to mind your own business, alright? You're one of my _very_ good friends, but you really need to back off." She tells him before shifting her gaze ahead. The sun is already dipping beneath the Chicago horizon, pockets of silver stars littering the sky. Exhaling again, Spinner flicks the rest of her cigarette over the edge. "Stop worrying so much, dude. I'll be fine once I figure out what it is I'm actually fucking doing."

"Eric's dangerous. He can't be trusted."

"So you've told me."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Hasn't then, doesn't now." Spinner easily shrugs. "I can handle myself, trust me. I wasn't ranked _third_ for my looks alone, you know." She grins cheekily, giving him a light shove to ease the tension.

The side of his mouth twitches. "Just be careful."

"I never do. So I don't know why you and Lauren even bother telling me that anymore." She says with a tiny chuckle.

Four chuckles as well. "It doesn't hurt to try."

Spinner suddenly narrows her eyes at him. "Hey, Broody? You're not acting all _protective_ because you like me or something, right?"

"Sorry, Spinner," He snorts and shakes his head. "You're not really my type."

"Thank _God_. I'm not really into that whole _love-triangle_ thing. It seems like such a headache to deal with."

"Love-triangle?" Four's brow furrows in confusion.

"It's when… ah, nevermind _._ " Spinner waves off the subject quickly. "Anyway, I'm gonna head up to the control room. You in?"

Four shakes his head. "I might just stay here for the rest of the night."

"Okay, cool." Half-smiling, she climbs to her feet and stretches out her arms. "I guess I'll you tomorrow."

Four sneaks a glance at her cigarettes before he nods. "Yeah, goodnight."

Spinner emits a small chuckle then offers him the pack once more. “Here. Just take one,” she prompts again when he still hesitates. “You’re allowed to change mind, Broody. I’m not gonna bite your head off for it.”

After another moment passes, Four finally pulls one out and mumbles his thanks.

"Always happy to help," Spinner grins as she hands him her lighter and another cigarette. "You earn it, kid," she winks, ruffling his hair. "Just don't lose my lighter, it has sentimental value. I'll kill you if you do, got me?"

He chuckles with a nod. "Don't worry, I won't."

"We'll see what tomorrow brings. Night." Throwing up the V sign, Spinner climbs through the window, grinning when she hears the lighter flick and Four's content sigh.

* * *

 

No, this can't be right. She has to be losing her mind.

When Spinner checked her inbox, she was expecting a message from Max telling her she did a job well done. So of course she wasn't prepared to see an email from _Eric_ instead. She thought she'd made herself _very_ clear when she stormed out of his apartment that night.

But after a few more minutes of just staring at the screen, Spinner's curiosity gets the better of her. She clicks on the email, and her eyes grow incredibly wide as she reads it.

 **Subject: I meant what I said.** **  
**From: Eric Coulter**  
**To: Petra McCall****

_I'll snap Number boy's neck if you ever go to his apartment again._

" _Unbelievable_ …" Spinner grits, even as a shudder runs throughout her entire body. Glaring at the screen, she clicks _reply_ and types out her snarky response.

 **Subject: Re: I meant what I said.** **  
**From: Petra McCall**  
**To: Eric Coulter****

 _Sorry, Eric. I'm just not that_ **_DESPERATE_.**

_Have a good night, asshole. ^_^_

Then Spinner happily clicks _send_ _._

* * *

 

**A little light chapter (a filler) for you all.**

**Spinner was in Eric and Four’s initiation class. And yeah I know, let’s pretend she ranked third for the sake story lol.**

**This is a set up for next three chapters. It’s kinda emotional roller coaster for Spinner and maybe for Eric.**

**Thank you for all the kudos, comments, and reads! :)**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	21. With Me, Disaster Finds a Playfield

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Red – Shadows**

* * *

 

"Are you sure you're from Candor?"

Spinner abandons the words on the page and cocks Tori a puzzling look over her shoulder. She sits on a stool beside the tattoo chair, working diligently on her new tattoo piece. It was of a large black-and-gray dragon, starting from the top of her hip to her mid-thigh.

She saw it in her dream last night, flying across a spectacular celestial sky. There were red and blue threads of a supernova and countless twinkling stars. It was magnificent. And the moment she woke up, she knew she wanted that beautiful creature tattooed on her body.

It was her first good dream in a long time and she felt it needed to be commemorated forever.

Tori smiles and the corner of her eyes crinkle as she wipes away the excess ink from her skin. Bringing the tattoo needle back to shading in the dragon's tail, she nods to the novel in Spinner's hands. "You're one of the first smart mouths I've seen who reads as much as you do," she laughs a little. "You remind me of myself when I was in Erudite. I always had a book in my hands no matter where I was."

Her eyes slide back to the page, pinched in solemnity as the faces of her parents and Booker flashes in her mind. "My folks were originally from there." She shakes her head with a slight snort. "My old man just couldn't break the habit, you know? He loved reading too much."

"He's the one who taught you Hebrew, right?" Tori asks, referring to the first tattoo she gave her on her shoulder.

Spinner nods. "My mother knew German but I didn't find the language appealing." She says absentmindedly, flipping the page. "I found Hebrew easier to learn anyway."

"My brother and I learned Latin for our second language." Tori admits in a voice filled with nostalgia. But Spinner can hear pain, one she recognizes. She _knows_ it, _breathes_ as it constantly gnaws at the edges of her soul. She realizes then that Tori must've lost her brother too. "I can't help but notice you keep referring to your parents in past tense-"

"They're dead."

The buzzing stops as Tori pulls away the needle. Spinner can almost feel the pity rolling off her, and she remembers to breathe deeply and slowly.

"I'm so-"

"It's okay," she sends Tori a small understanding smile. "I'm okay." She says, even though she's nowhere near close.

Tori doesn't look convinced, but she doesn't press the issue. Nodding, she turns on the needle and resumes working. "You and Eric have gotten pretty close," she smirks. "In fact, he has an appointment for a touch-up in the next few minutes."

"Y'all are the nosiest bunch of bastards I've ever met," Spinner grumbles. "Tank and I-"

" _Tank_?" Tori's eyebrows shoot as she watches her with keen interest.

Spinner feels a blush creep into her cheeks and she's relieved the tattoo artist can't see her face. She forces out a snort. "Oh, you know me and my strong affinity for giving people nicknames. Like how Four is _Broody_ , Lauren is _Sweets_ -"

"Then what am I?"

"Uh, you are…" Spinner pauses to think, only to come up short. She turns and tosses Tori a sheepish glance.

Her head's down as she's detailing the dragon's mouth opened in a roar. But she can see the knowing smile stretching across Tori's lips.

Spinner rolls her eyes in a huff. "Oh screw you. My nicknames are golden and they take _months_ of preparation. I can't just go around naming people all willy-nilly."

Tori snorts.

" _Anyway_ , Eric and I are _not_ close. We were just unfortunate enough to get stuck working together. _And_ … he may have saved my life once… or _twice_."

"I'm getting the feeling you enjoy putting yourself through the wringer." Tori's mouth twitches. "First your apartment, and now almost falling into the chasm. You're like a magnet for trouble."

Spinner grins impishly. "Sweets said the exact same thing. I'd say I like to keep things exciting."

"By gambling with your life?"

"Hey, those were both accidents!"

" _Accidents_ I had to save your ass from." Eric's voice sounds as the curtain surrounding them slides open and he enters the parlor room. He smirks, a cocky smile that makes her stomach clench.

Spinner snaps her head back down to her novel to avoid his fiery gaze. " _Speak of the Devil and he shall appear_ …" She mumbles under her breath.

"I have about thirty minutes left with her." Tori informs him. "So if you want to-"

"I'll wait." Eric cuts off breezily, before grabbing a chair and situating it directly in front of Spinner. His eyes are predatory as they lazily drag over her half-naked form. She feels her heart stutter for a second. "Very nice."

Spinner's gaze flickers to his. "Thanks."

 _"I wasn't just talking about the tattoo,"_ he mouths, his eyes darkening with a wicked smile.

Spinner feels her cheeks warm again, suddenly aware of the heat generating between them. Her grip tightens on her novel and she licks her lips as her stomach does a flip-flop.

"Would you two like some privacy?" Tori interjects in a dry tone.

Eric gives Spinner a mocking tilt of his head, a little smirk kicking up one side of his mouth.

Spinner scoffs. "Please, Tori. I'm not that _desperate_."

He narrows his eyes, knowing that he indeed read her email last night.

"I'm a firm believer of keeping my options _open_. Y' know, play the field a bit before settling down. It can't just be with _anyone_." She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, sweeping a glance down and up his body. Their eyes reconnect and raising her eyebrow, Spinner smiles coquettishly. "No matter how _pretty_ they are."

Eric elevates his chin, his jaw shifting back and forth in irritation as he continues to hold her gaze.

"Like I was saying before, Eric and I are _just_ co-workers." Spinner sends him a look of stone, showing Eric just how _deep_ his comment cut that night. "Nothing more, nothing _less_."

The expression in his eyes tells her she'll be thinking otherwise.

_Very soon._

* * *

 

She had sworn to herself that she wouldn't get involved with Eric again. Yet here she is watching Tori refill the black lines on his forearms. The places are random, but as she looks at the tiny marks closely she realizes they're in the shape of fingernails. _Her_ _fingernails_ , the ones she'd dug into his skin that day in the tunnel. Eric's catches her eye then and his lips twitch as humiliation dawns on her features.

Spinner goes back to ignoring him shortly afterwards, and twenty minutes later they're leaving the tattoo shop. As they walk down the path in silence, she suddenly feels Eric's hand graze against hers. At first Spinner doesn't think anything of it and simply brushes it off as an accident. But when it happens a second and a third time, it quickly becomes clear that he was doing it on purpose.

With a huff, Spinner stuffs her hand into her pocket and surges ahead, trying to get away from his smug expression. She walks into the dining hall and the initiates in the lunch line send her inquisitive glances when Eric stalks in behind her. They immediately avert their eyes at the sight of his glare and she fails to conceal her giggle in time.

Eric stares at her with a rare curiosity, and feeling surprisingly bashful, Spinner ducks away and hurries over to her friends.

"So much for _stay away from me_ , huh?" Lauren whispers in a teasing manner as she takes a seat at the table.

Cheeks burning, Spinner flips her middle finger at her giggling friend.

"Did you get it?" Four asks as he slides her her lighter across the table.

"Yep!" Spinner nods, standing up to show off the white bandage peeking out the waistband of her pants. "Right on this sexy piece of skin right here," she gives her thigh a playfully tap.

"What did you get?" Shauna asks next.

"I got this dragon I saw in my dreams last night," Spinner replies dropping back into chair then stealing a fry off of Lauren's plate. "It was fucking so _rad_. I just had to get it tattooed, and Tori did a killer job like always."

"I actually read somewhere that if you dream of a flying dragon, it's supposed to be like a warning sign, or something like that." Zeke says through a mouthful of his burger.

" _Nerd_." Lauren, Spinner, and Shauna say in unison.

Four chuckles quietly from beside him while Zeke rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, you girls are lame."

They share another brief laugh.

"Have you seen Ben's father at the fence lately?" Lauren asks Shauna.

She shakes her head with a solemn look. "Barney ended up giving him a leave of absence," she replies in a quiet, grave voice. "He still refuses to leave his apartment."

Zeke spots someone across the dining hall. "Well, looks like Jared's out today. Man, he looks awful."

She turns to see a tall, bald-headed man walking robotically into the room. As his shirt lifts from his jerky stride, she catches a momentary flash of light and a curve of a black handle. Her eyes narrow as Jared makes a straight line for Eric seated at the end of the leaders' table. And as his hand inches closer to his waistband, it takes her split second to realize what was happening.

"He has a gun, he has a gun," Spinner whispers furiously as she jumps to her feet. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, he's gonna shoot Eric. Motherfucker's gonna shoot him."

"What? Are you serious?" Zeke rushes out. "Spinner-"

"Spinner, wait-!" Lauren shouts, but she's already taking off. "He has a gun!"

A significant portion of the dining hall goes eerily silent.

 _"Jared has a gun! Hey, you guys, look out!"_ Someone screams from the middle table while Spinner's vaulting over it just as the fence guard draws his weapon. Jared sees her speedily approaching him, and jerking around, he squeezes the trigger.

_**BANG!** _

The whole dining hall quickly descends into a chaos as a tingling sensation develops in her side. It radiates through her body, extending to her limbs before Spinner's fused a sudden burst of adrenaline. Moving in a swift zigzag, she knocks away Jared's arm just as he aims at Eric again and he ends up firing his gun into the ceiling.

Heart drumming within ears, Spinner seizes Jared's shoulder and holds his arm firmly as she swings herself over his back. She disarms fence guard with a sharp twist and she can barely hear his blood-curdling scream of agony over the many echoing in the dining hall. Without any remorse, Spinner drives her knee hard into his ribs and sends Jared crashing to the floor.

He curses and then he roars before shoving himself onto his knees, ready to attack. But Jared freezes when Spinner points the gun at him with an expression of murderous intent. Dauntless guards practically blow the doors off their hinges as they charge into the room. And in a blink of an eye, they all have their guns drawn and aimed at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." One of them says. "Hey, sweetheart, you don't wanna do that, you hear?"

"Yeah, just put the gun down and we can talk about this calmly." Another one adds lowly.

"Lower your guns!" Zim orders as him, Lauren, and Four arrive a few feet away from them. "He was going to harm a leader and she intervened."

"Spin," Lauren edges forward, just an inch.

" _Don't come any closer_." Spinner hisses coldly, her eyes remaining locked on Jared's face. Fire surges through her body, intense and volcanic as rage causes her hands to tremble. She levels a merciless glare upon Jared who cradles his broken arm to his chest with an inane grin.

"I've heard about you," Jared grates. "The one afraid of guns. I'm surprised you're even able to hold one right now." He barks out a loud, unsettling laugh before tossing an amused glance at the guards behind him. "She's not gonna do it, boys. She doesn't have the guts."

"Well, it's a good thing _I do_." Spinner doesn't blink as Eric stands next to her, his menacing features twisting into a vicious glare.

"Oh Eric, you always gotta be the one to save her, huh?" Jared snorts in amusement. "She must be such a pain in the ass to deal with."

_Click._

The guards cock their own weapons while keeping them steadily trained on Spinner.

"Your son was _spineless_ , no more than you are right now." Spinner spits cruelly. "I can see where he got his cowardice from." Jared glares at her as painful tears well up in his eyes. "You are a _pathetic excuse_ for a Dauntless soldier. I should _spit_ on you."

"Do I deserve to die like my son did?"

"Yes," Eric growls. "But not by her hands." He turns to Spinner who still has the gun shakily pointed between Jared's eyes. "Stand down."

"He-" Her breath hitches past her lips as a few tears run down her face. "He tried-he tried to…"

Something flickers across Eric's cold mask of indifference and then his eyes harden. "I'm not going to say it again."

Spinner's hands only tighten on the gun.

_**'Do it for Booker. He wouldn't want you doing this again…'** _

In another moment Spinner's shoulders finally slump and she dangles the gun on her finger before holding it towards Eric. He takes it from her and then Max appears by his side.

"Take him to the prison," He orders. "We'll deal with him later."

"Spinner," Lauren sighs in relief as she walks up and warms her arms around her. She pauses when Spinner doesn't respond. "Spin…?"

When the adrenaline rush starts to die down, all she can feel is a stabbing, burning pain at her side. Like her insides are being ripped apart. Gritting her teeth, Spinner pulls open her jacket and her stomach gives a sickening lurch at the blood rapidly blotting her gray t-shirt. "L-Lauren…"

She's been shot, she's been shot, _Spinner's been_ _shot_.

_**'Spinner, listen, you have to hang on! You can't die on me, okay? Just keep breathing!'** _

Lauren glances down then let's out a gasp. "Oh my God, you're bleeding!"

Eric's eyes jump to her then suddenly widen.

Spinner's knees buckle from the unnatural pressure and she slumps into Lauren's arm. "She's been shot! Spin, Spin, come on, stay with me! Four-"

The dining hall erupts into another cacophony of disorder.

She tries to say _okay_ , but blackness claims her instead.

* * *

 

A whimper escapes Spinner as she's thrust back into the excruciating pain tearing into her. "Please… it… hurts..." She moans, fisting something soft and damp tightly in one of her hands.

"Bear it. We're almost there." The warmth encompassing her vibrates with Eric's recognizable baritone. And it has her descent to reality as abrupt as the impact of her understanding.

He's running with her in his arms.

Spinner drags in a ragged breath as the searing pain stabs at her repeatedly. "T-Tank…"

"Hold on." Eric growls lowly. But there is no maliciousness in his tone, just a desperation she'd never heard from him before.

"I-I c-an't…"

"If you give up now, you're a _coward_." Eric snaps and she whimpers again as her body withers in agony. "Now's the time to prove me wrong, Petra. Show me you're strong enough for Dauntless and _fight this_."

Spinner raises her head to gaze at him and it takes tremendous effort to keep it erect. Crazed in pain, she rests her forehead against the side of his jaw. "But… if I don't… end up m-making it-"

"Shut up-"

"Just know…" Spinner swallows hard, her breathing coming out in shallow pants. "…I wouldn't… trade whatever's going on between us," she smiles weakly, "for the _anything_."

"I said _shut up_!" Eric's thunderous roar echoes off the stone walls as he subtly cradles her closer to his body. She nearly misses it. "Spare me the sappy bullshit and keep yourself fucking breathing, alright?"

"Aye, aye, c-captain..." She teases weakly and then brushes a tiny kiss to the underside of his jaw.

Setting his face into a great determination, Eric's arms tighten around her before he picks up speed and jogs faster. Soon his bootfalls gradually fade until all she can hear is white noise. Everything around her swims in a nauseating motion. And she drops her head back on Eric's shoulder before closing her eyes against it. She feels herself slipping and being dragged back into the fuzzy darkness.

Then with a deep sigh, Spinner allows it to embrace her once again.

* * *

 

_They sat together on Calalini and the only thing Petra-Lynn could see was the moon nestled soundlessly in its velvety, starless abyss. She huddled closer to Booker and rested her head against his dirty shoulder, wishing things were different._

_Booker was getting worse. He hadn't spoken in a few days and she was starting to miss his voice. She felt lonely, she felt depressed, and she felt everything was her fault._

_Petra-Lynn pushed her knotted hair out from her eyes. It was beginning to smell again and she had used her last bar of soap on her parents. She knew she could always ask the Stiffs for help, but God did she hate doing it. It made her look and feel pathetic, because at one point in her life she had it all._

_"Would you die for me, Petra-Lynn?" Booker's voice was rough, low, and raspy from his campaign of silence. He kept his brown eyes focused on his lap where dirt and grime stained his Amity pants._

_She was so relieved, but she absolutely terrified of him slipping away again. "Of course I would, Book. In a heartbeat."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're worth it and I have nothing left to lose."_

_Booker looked at her then, his face complacent. "I would never let you do that, Petra-Lynn. What about Venus? Don't you think she would be devastated if you died? She's in love with you, you know."_

_“No, she isn’t. She’s in love with the idea of me.” Petra-Lynn snorted cynically. “Anyway, we made a pact, Book. If you go, I go, remember? You pinky promised me.”_

_"I lied," Booker giggled, eyes glowing brightly. "I crossed my fingers behind my back." She shoved him in aggravation and he giggled again. "Petra-Lynn, you mean more to this world than you realize. Somewhere out there you're needed, to give someone the hope that we've lost. You deserve happiness, no matter how you attain it and no matter who you find it with."_

_"Happiness doesn't exist, Booker. I mean, look at what it's gotten us so far. You're factionless again, my parents are batshit crazy, and you're getting worse. All because of me, all because I wanted to be a good person." Petra-Lynn spat venomously. "This world's so fucked up! I doubt I'd find happiness, even if I was given the chance. 'Cause being happy, or being a good person gets you shit all. You just get hurt, you feel more pain, and then you die. So right now, I wouldn't mind it, Book. If we could die together, I wouldn't mind it at all."_

* * *

 

**The end.**

**I’m joking. Lol**

**I just thought ending the chapter with _that_ memory fit. I’ll let you guys be the ones to catch the little hints I dropped in it. Hopefully I kept Eric in character. He was tough to write in that last scene.**

**Told you it was going to be a bit of an emotional ride for these two. Hopefully this will be the push that they need.**

**Thank you to all you lovely people for the kudos and comments. You make me incredibly blessed to be doing this.**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	22. Broken Halos

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Washed Out feat. Caroline Polachek – You and I**

* * *

 

**_Beeeeeeeeeeeee…_ **

_"Come on, Spinner, you can't leave us now. Alright, go!"_

_"Clear!" **THUMP!**_

**_…eeeeeeeeeeeee…_ **

_"You can't give up. Ever heard of third time's the charm? Stay with us, Firecracker. Again!"_

_"Clear!" **THUMP!**_

**_… eeeeeeeeeeeee…_ **

_"There are people here waiting for you. So don't you dare disappoint them, you hear me? Again!"_

_"Clear!" **THUMP!**_

**_… eeeeeeeeeeeee…_ **

_"What about Eric, huh? If you don't come back, that will damage him more than he already is. One more time!"_

_"Clear!" **THUMP!**_

**_… eeeeeeeeeeeep… beep… beep… beep..._ **

* * *

 

_"Get off, get off, get off!"_

"Hey. _Hey_."

Spinner wrenches her eyes open then all at once, they land on Eric's frustrated face looming over her. He's sitting on the edge of the medical cot with of both her wrists held down tightly at her sides. And breathing heavily, her flaying movements steadily begin to slow.

Now exhausted, she falls back against the mounds of pillows, staring up at him in relief. " _Eric_ …" She gives him a dopey smile, breaking his hold on her wrists and reaching up to cup his face. He only manages blinking, but it's still a reaction. "… _my Tank_ …"

Spinner pulls Eric towards her and he braces his hands down on either side of her to keep himself from crushing her with his weight. Their lips meet in a kiss that has her world spinning on its axis, and wrapping an around his back, she clutches him to her. She lightly drags her nails down his nape and he emits a growl from low in his throat before plowing his tongue into her mouth.

"Touch me… _please_ …" Spinner moans breathlessly between their kiss. She arches into him then grimaces when she feels a strong cutting sensation in her side. "Ugh, ow…"

Eric's body goes rigid on top of her as if jerked from his lust-induced haze. " _Fuck, easy_ , _Kitten_ …" He rasps into her mouth before pressing a rough, lingering kiss to her lips.

She gives a small whimper of disgruntlement when he pulls away and rises into an upright position. He exhales deeply through his nostrils, studying her unruly appearance with hooded eyes. "Gale really has you doped up on that shit, huh?" He nods to the IV taped in her left hand.

Spinner barely glances at it as she gazes at him with her bottom lip trembling. "You don't want me…?"

Eric froze for a moment, staring at her in disbelief as hot, burning tears cloud her vision. Then shaking his head, he blows out a great sigh. "No. Not when you're like this."

She sniffles again. "Like what?"

"High."

Spinner shoots him a comically offended look. "I am _not_ high. I haven't done that in-wait…do you hear bells?" Her head darts all about the room and she catches a quick glimpse of Eric rolling his eyes. "Aww, they're gone. Oh well." She shrugs then focuses her attention on him. "How long have I been out anyway?"

"Close to eighteen hours," he answers, looking away just an afflicted expression flitters across his face. But it quickly disappears behind a blank guise. "You… flatlined during surgery."

"Were you scared?" Spinner asks quietly with an innocent tilt of her head.

Eric grimaces, clenching his jaw and still refusing to meet her gaze. "No. I knew you'd be fine."

Spinner frowns. "You're lying."

"How would _you_ know?" Eric snaps, glaring back at her.

"Eric, please, I know you're not _that_ dim." She deadpans and his jaw tenses in annoyance. After another moment of silence passes between them, he starts to push off the medical cot. "Wait!"

She seizes his hand before he could storm away, moaning as it causes her wound to protest sharply.

Eric's feet root themselves to the floor, cringing at her whimper. He gently shakes off her hand and stuffs both of his deep into his pockets, keeping his gaze averted. "Why did you do that for me?" He asks suddenly.

"Because that's what I do."

"So, you make it a habit of almost getting yourself killed?" Eric whips to her with a frown hardening his features. "For _anybody_?"

Spinner's eyes are amazingly clear and focused as stares back at him. "No, for people who I think are worth the risk."

His eyes fall away, working his jaw as his hands fist themselves inside his pockets. "You're a fucking idiot," he grunts.

"And I'll gladly be one knowing I get to bug you another day." She gives him a lopsided grin.

Eric rolls his eyes and scoffs.

"You totally adore me."

He sends her a hard look.

"God, you're always so grumpy." Spinner's lips turn down in another pout. "Is this how you treat the person who took a _bullet_ for you? It fucking hurts like an absolute _bitch,_ you know."

"I didn't need your help. I could've handled it on my own."

Spinner's eyebrows hitch higher on her face. "Oh, _really_ now? Before or after Jared would've shot you _point-blank_ in the _face_?"

Eric narrows his eyes in a glower, remaining begrudgingly silent.

"I've never been so terrified in my life." Spinner admits mutely, toying with the gray duvet covering her.

Some of the irritation bleeds from his massive form and Eric just stares at her.

Her lips tremble as she tries to smile and her eyes burn with tears. "I don't think I would've been able to forgive myself if I didn't make it in time." Spinner closes her eyes and bows her head in shame. "Yeah, it may've been a _very_ idiotic thing to do. But… it's better than you ending up in the morgue. And I-"

"Let me guess. You would've gladly taken my place, right?" Another scoff leaves Eric's throat. "The fact you're saying bullshit like that only further proves your stupidity."

Spinner's head snaps up in an instant, glaring at him with a fierceness that has him stiffening on spot. "Get the fuck out, you ungrateful bastard! I can't believe I almost died for _you_! Get out, get out, _get_ _out_!" She picks up one of her pillows and hurls it at him. Her aim, however, was obviously deteriorated by the morphine. And she watches it sail right over his head. "Oh screw you too, pillow!"

Gale pokes her head inside with the abandoned pillow tucked underneath her arm. "I see you're finally awake, Firecracker."

"Get him outta here!" Spinner barks at her, jabbing finger in Eric's direction as he scowls. "You stupid motherfucking-"

"I told you if you're visiting and she's awake: do not rile her up-"

"Ungrateful son of a bitch-"

"Don't worry. I was _just_ leaving-"

" _Asshole_!" Spinner yells after Eric's retreating form. "And don't you ever come back _either_!"

"Your relationship is _so_ bizarre." Gale sighs as she comes around to adjust the dosage of her morphine drip.

Spinner sinks down further into the medical cot, head lolling on the pillow. "We're just co-workers… and he's such… such an asshole..." She slurs as her eyelids begin to grow heavy.

Gale delicately strokes her hair. " _Co-workers_ who obviously care for each other," she whispers softly.

She can practically hear the laughter in the older woman's gentle words. "As if, grandma…"

_**'Oh Spinner, I'm so glad you're okay.'** _

Her mouth twitches up in a faint smile before she drifts back to sleep.

* * *

 

"Ah, Sweets, _stop_ , you're soaking my gown!"

"You could've died!" Lauren sobs into her chest, her body vibrating with her violent cries.

Spinner shakes her head with an amused sigh. Holding her crying friend closer, she starts rubbing soothing circles around her back. "Aw, babe, c'mon. I'm here, aren't I? Lauren, _Lauren_ , stop crying, huh? You're giving me a fucking headache."

Lauren lifts her head to wipe away her running mascara, looking much like a depressed panda bear. "I'm going to tie you down on the couch so you can't try to get yourself killed anymore!"

" _Ouuu_ , that sounds sexy, Sweets. You really know how to make a girl feel welcomed." Spinner waggles her eyebrows suggestively then sighs when Lauren continues frowning at her. Rolling her eyes, Spinner brings her head closer and presses a chaste kiss to her temple. "I'm sorry, alright? I'll seriously, and I _mean_ _it_ this time, try my best to be more careful, okay?" She nods at Four where he sits in the arm chair and gives him a half-smile.

He sighs heavily. "We know you won't, but okay, Spinner."

"Way to keep the faith, you miserable bastard."

Four rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

"You _better_!" Lauren screeches unexpectedly, causing Spinner to curse. "You _flatlined_ , Spinner. You died for _three minutes_. And Eric? You should've _seen_ him. He had blood all over himself and he looked awful."

Spinner shifts her gaze to the ceiling as the pinprick of tears sting her eyes. She blinks them away, even as her chest twists with guilt, pain, and sadness. She wouldn't have wanted to see him anyway. She already knows what he must've looked like.

 _Horrified_.

"Can we stop talking about this?" She hates how desperate she sounds; vulnerable and strained. "I didn't die. I'm not dead. I'm right here, guys. I ain't going anywhere." She brushes another light kiss to Lauren's hair as she tucks into her uninjured side. "What happened with Jared…?"

"Eric beat him to death." Four answers lowly, a frown knitting his dark eyebrows together.

" _What_?" Spinner gasps as her eyes widen in astonishment. "You're _kidding_ me? I thought-"

"Zim told me that Eric went ahead of them after he took you to the infirmary. And by the time they reached Jared's cell, he'd already … _killed him_." Lauren murmurs as she looks up at her with watery green eyes. "Then Eric came back to see you'd flatlined."

"I… I don't even know what to say right now..." Spinner shakes her head in disbelief, absolutely lost for words.

Eric had _avenged_ _her_. But it doesn't make it any less gruesome to hear.

"Just promise us you'll try to stick around a while longer," Four says with a crooked smile.

Lauren punches her shoulder and Spinner moans. "Say it!"

"Jesus Christ, alright, alright, _I promise_!"

"Good."

"What happened to the _nice Lauren_? Y'know, the sweet girl who _doesn't_ beat up gunshot victims? You evil motherfucker."

"Oh shut up, you trouble magnet."

Gale bounds into the room, her arms akimbo and gazing at them with reprimanding eyes. "Lauren, is there any reason for you to be in Spinner's bed right now? While she's injured at that?"

"Hey, don't talk to my girl like that!" Spinner shakes her fist at Gale who's rolling her eyes. "She likes to get her cuddles on when she's hysterical! I can't deny her of her needs!"

Gale huffs as she looks between a chuckling Four and a giggling Lauren. "Okay, which one of you two riled her up again? It was hard enough calming her down after Eric came by."

"Eric visited you?" Lauren asks in surprise and Four tilts her a curious look as well.

"Yeah… he was here when I finally came to." Spinner mutters. The image of their second kiss slams into her mind and she squirms as warmth tingles around her lower body. "Then the bastard went and ruined everything _per_ _usual_."

"Another fight?" Four asks.

Spinner rolls her eyes and huffs. "Ugh, just know he's an asshole and we'll leave it at that."

* * *

 

_"Tiny the Warrior!"_

"Oh _God_! Who let this dumbass in?"

Mecca grins widely as he, Zim, and Hayden saunter into the room.

"So, Spinner, where did you learn how to do that?" Zim inquires as he sinks into the armchair Four previously occupied.

She cocks her head. "Learn to do what?"

"Fight like that!" Hayden remarks, his eyes dancing with excitement. "You looked like a little ninja! You even broke Jared's arm _clean_."

"I was trained," she shrugs.

"Dauntless are not trained like _that_ ," Mecca retorts as he reaches up to stroke the long hair on his chin. "But I've seen that fighting style before. Mix martial arts, isn't it?"

Spinner nods, playing with her fingers in her lap. "With a little bit of kickboxing too."

Mecca nods at her, thoroughly impressed.

"Well, whatever it was you sure kicked some ass, Tiny!" Hayden praises with a huge grin that warps the tattoo over his eye. "I'm glad you made it though."

"You gave us all quite a scare, Spinner," Zim says softly. "I've never seen Eric look so… _distraught_."

"So I've heard." Spinner grumbles, no longer in the mood to talk. She scared him, she understands that. But his pride wouldn't allow him to admit it. Not even to _her_ , the person who took the _bullet_ for him.

"I just can't believe the kid killed Jared with his bare hands." Mecca rocks back on his heels, slowly shaking his head from side to side in amazement. "He broke his neck too."

"Oh my God..." Spinner drops her face into the palms of her hands, feeling extremely overwhelmed. "Can we _please_ talk about something else?"

"Come on, guys," Zim coaxes the other two to settle. "She doesn't need to hear that right now. She should be resting."

Hayden scoffs. "She survived a near-fatal gunshot wound, Zim. I think she can handle a little teasing."

"Tiny's tough as nails!" Mecca cries jollily, clapping his large hand on her shoulder. She glares up at him and slaps it away. "See, she always had the fighting spirit!"

"Why are you always so fucking loud?" Spinner snaps before socking him hard in the gut. He doubles over with a wheeze, and Hayden and Zim break in hearty laughter. "You're rupturing my damn eardrums! Shut the hell up!"

* * *

 

Spinner spoons more lime Jell-O into her mouth, flipping another page in her new book. Tori had dropped it off when she and Max visited; telling her it had been one of her brother's favorites. She glances up at the sound of tentative footsteps then blinks as Jude totters deeper into the room.

"'Sup, Ferret face?" She greets and watches him lower himself into the arm chair.

"Are you feeling okay, ma'am?" Jude asks politely, toying with a small pouch he holds in his hands.

"Aside from the bullet hole in my side, I'm fine and dandy, kid."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"No _duh_. I got fucking _shot_ , flower child. I'm in _immense goddamn_ _pain_."

Jude's cheeks redden. "Yes, I suppose that was a rather stupid question."

Spinner tosses her plastic spoon onto the tray and tips the Amity boy a look. "Is there something I can help you with, Ferret face?"

"O-oh!" Jude scrambles to his feet. "I got this for you, as a _get well_ gift."

Reluctantly, she takes the pouch from him then begins untying the strings. She reaches inside and grasps a cord-like band between her fingers before pulling it out. It's a black rope bracelet with shiny gold, red, and orange beads weaved at the front. A tiny smile makes its way across her lips. "You didn't have to, Jude, _really_ …." She shakes her head, suddenly feeling sick with guilt. "I can't accept this-"

"Oh please, you must!" Jude's nimble little fingers have the bracelet tied on her wrist before she can reject it. "See, it looks very nice on you."

Spinner gazes down at it, furiously blinking away the tears building in her eyes. "Thanks, Ferret face. This is really, _really_ cool of you." She sends him a small grin.

Jude quietly blushes again.

Rolling her eyes, she grabs the front of his shirt and then presses a sloppy kiss to his flushed cheek. She giggles at his daze expression then ruffles his red hair. "Now get lost."

Jude offers her a goofy grin. "Goodnight, ma'am. I'm glad you like my gift. Feel better."

"Yeah, yeah, skedaddle."

She loses her appetite the moment he leaves.

* * *

 

"Eric Coulter, are you intoxicated?"

Spinner starts, disoriented. She'd fallen asleep, she realizes, but she takes care not to move or make a sound. She opens her eyes very slightly–not even halfway –and spots Gale blocking Eric at the entryway.

"I'm fine," he grunts. "I came to... _visit_."

"She's resting right now and you smell like a brewery." Gale sighs. "Go home, sleep it off, and come back once you're sober. Do you really want her seeing you like this?"

Eric growls at her, his features screwing up into a scowl. "I said I'm _fine_." He snaps impatiently.

Through slitted eyes, Spinner watches him roughly shoulder by her. He crosses to the armchair that's hosted so many before and literally throws himself into it. His hands look terrible. The skin around his knuckles are swollen and deeply bruised with red and purple. It has her wondering how many times had he hit Jared until he stopped breathing.

Gale rolls her eyes. "Suit yourself." She surrenders before gazing at him pointedly. "But you can only stay in here if you sit quietly and don't disturb her."

"Please, lady, I'm not a child." Eric scoffs.

Spinner suppresses the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm sure you're _not_." Gale returns dryly and he flips her the bird over his shoulder. "I swear you and Spinner are _made_ for each other. You two are always such _pains_ to deal with." She snaps before turning on her heel and making a brisk exit.

Eric snorts and folds his arms over his chest as he gazes at her _sleeping_ form. "Stupid girl," he mutters bitterly. "Look at the fucking mess you got yourself into now." He moistens his lips as his face sinks into a drunken, tired expression. "You don't know _when_ to pick your battles, do you?"

Spinner struggles to keep her breathing slow and even. But with the fluttering in her chest it's no easy task.

"I keep fucking things up with you, Red. And you sit there and take my shit like it's _nothing_. I- _fuck_. You almost-" Eric cuts himself off with an angry shake of his head, heaving out a gruff sigh. "Nevermind. Just… _nevermind_." He pushes himself to his feet and his unfocused eyes do a brief sweep over her body. Without another word, he clenches his jaw into a fierce line of tension before he marches out of the infirmary.

Gale pokes her head back in and sends her a soft smile. "See, I told you, Firecracker."

Spinner cracks one eye open, glaring at her as heat steals into her cheeks. "Kiss my ass, you old hag."

* * *

 

**Morphine is one hell of a drug.**

**If Eric seems out of character in the last bit…you know… _alcohol_.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thank you all for the kudos and comments. You rock my socks!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	23. Now The Inside and Outside Are Matching

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Blonde Redhead – Elephant Woman**

* * *

 

"I thought you said you didn't ever want me back here again."

Keeping her eyes on the page, Spinner lifts one hand off her novel and points down to the edge of her cot. "Sit." Her gaze moves slowly to Eric when he remains where he stands, and then she gives him a hard look. "I said _sit down_."

With a glare, he obeys and purposely sits down hard upon the cot, sending a jarring pain rocketing up her spine.

She grimaces, raising her head to give Eric a murderous glare while baring her teeth at him. "What the hell is your problem, you fucking fuckface? God, you act like such a damn child sometimes."

"Look who's talking." Eric scoffs. "Listen, are you going to tell me why you called me here at three in the morning, or can I leave?"

Rolling her eyes, Spinner dog-ears her page then sets the book down on the overbed tray, before capturing gaze. "Give me your hands."

He narrows his eyes suspiciously. "Why?"

 _"Don't ask questions, just do it."_ She snarkily returns, holding out her hands. Her fingers wiggle impatiently when he continues frowning at her. "I don't have all fucking night. The morphine's starting to kick in."

After a few more moments of their intense standoff, Eric rolls his eyes then flings his hands down into hers. "There, _happy_ now?" He spits in annoyance, his steely-gray eyes narrowed in an icy glare.

Spinner ignores him, despondently caressing his battered knuckles with her thumbs. She blinks hard to keep the tears at bay. "How many times?" She asks softly, watching and feeling his hands tense her question.

Eric remains stonily silent as he looks off to the side.

" _Tank_ ," she prompts again.

His jaw clenches and his expression is a maelstrom of emotions that elude her. "I lost count after a hundred and five."

A long exhale leaves her and she purses her lips to keep them from trembling. "Why did you do that for me?"

"I didn't." Eric grits out, nostrils flaring in irritation. "I did it for _myself_."

"Why?"

Turning to her, his face slowly splits into a wild grin. "Because breaking that bastard's neck made _me_ feel better."

Spinner glances up at him with watery eyes. "Because it was revenge for him shooting me?"

Eric's expression darkens but he doesn't say anything.

She looks down at his abused knuckles again, her thumbs still trailing around them. Guilt settles heavily within her chest and she shakes her head as a few tears rolls down her cheeks. Releasing him, she wraps her arms around Eric's neck and draws him to her.

His body stiffens instantly.

"I made this promise to Lauren and Four that I would try my _absolute fucking_ _best_ to be more careful." She murmurs into the crook of his neck as more tears fall. "They're my friends, y'know? They're people I care about and the last thing I wanna do is hurt them. And… Eric, I know it may not seem like it but… you're my friend too…"

Eric growls impatiently. "This is getting ridiculous-"

He starts to pry her arms from around his neck, but he freezes at the sound of her pained-whimper.

"So, I'm gonna make the same promise to you." Spinner's voice wobbles, clutching him tighter to her. "I promise I'll be more careful from now on and… I promise, Tank, that I won't ever leave _you_ again." She whispers in his ear, gently nuzzling the shell. I thought it was impossible for him to be more tense than he already is, but somehow he grows _tenser_. "I'm sorry you had to go through that shit alone. I'm _so fucking_ _sorry_ , Eric..."

And the moment Spinner crumbles into heart-wrenching sobs, Eric melts in her embrace. He doesn't wrap his arms around her, but instead he inches further up the medical cot until her chest is pressed right up against his. And as she clings tightly to him, Spinner succumbs to _everything_. Losing her family, the gaps her memory, Jude, her friends, being shot, _Eric_.

Sucking in a ragged breath, Spinner weeps louder and quivers violently against his body.

And Eric quietly sits there, allowing her do so.

* * *

 

"Did Eric give you that?"

Spinner blinks. "Give me what?" Throwing down a seven of hearts, she curses when Lauren responds with an eight of clovers and collects her two playing cards.

Lauren points to the bracelet around her wrist. "That bracelet. It's really nice."

"Uh, no, actually first jumper did..." Spinner replies with an awkward shrug while playing a nine of diamonds.

"The Amity boy gave you that?" Lauren raises her eyebrows as she throws down a queen of hearts.

Spinner huffs as she claims another two of her cards. "Yeah, as _get_ _well_ gift or whatever."

"Speaking of Jude," Lauren suddenly looks uneasy, gnawing down on her lip ring. "He did something _weird_ in his simulation today."

 _ **'His divergence.'**_ She tells me that she got it the first time.

Spinner's eyes snap to her, dropping the rest of her playing cards into her lap. "Me and Eric usually get Jude. How-"

"He got called away on some business with Zim." Lauren nervously bends the corner of her playing card. "It was just Four and I today."

"Okay, Sweets, define _weird_? What exactly did Ferret face do?"

Lauren crosses her legs underneath her then balances her elbows on top of her knees. "Okay, so he has this fear of being buried alive-"

Spinner's body stiffens as the same feeling develops inside of her.

Lauren pauses and narrows her green eyes at her in close scrutiny. "Spin?"

Her brow furrows before she inhales jerkily. "That's number three on my list of fears. But let's-just continue." Spinner prompts her with a short grin.

Lauren reaches across to give her knee a reassuring squeeze, returning her smile. "So Jude's in this wooden box and he's trying _everything_ to get out." Her face takes on a pensive frown. "Then," she shakes her head, appearing at lost for a moment before she began speaking again. "Then he just… _opens_ the box… I don't know how to explain it. You would have to see it yourself in order to understand what I mean."

"Okay," Spinner nods calmly. "And what do you call that? What he did?"

" _Divergence_. Jude's a Divergent."

"So what did you do afterwards?"

Lauren sighs. "I just let him go. I didn't bother questioning him about it. I just sent his simulation footage to Max."

Spinner nods again. Lauren seems to be on the Divergent hunt as well. "You didn't tell Four, did you?"

Lauren shakes her head. "No one but Eric, Zim, Max, and now _you_ know I do this." She picks up her half of playing cards and begins shuffling them. "It's not one of my proudest moments, but it's something we have to do. To ensure peace."

"And that doesn't make us bad people for wanting that, Sweets." Spinner murmurs. She ignores the dull ache developing in her chest as she gazes down at Jude's bracelet. "This is life," she meets Lauren's eyes and gives her a half-smile. "Sacrifices are _always_ guaranteed."

* * *

 

The next two days of recovery fly by smoothly.

But on the third night Spinner wakes up feeling extremely sick. She's drenched in perspiration and feels as though her body has been doused in flames. Thinking she's alone, she opens her mouth to let out a wordless cry of agony. At that, somebody moves in the room and her head twists on the pillows, her cry bitten off as she stares up into Eric's blurry face.

"Tank…? Tank, it's hot…" She puffs as her forehead creases in discomfort. "I'm hot… it's too hot. Please… make it stop." His large hand presses against her cheek, and she leans into his cool palm before closing her eyes with a happy sigh.

Eric abruptly grounds out a curse. "You're running a fever. I'm going to get Gale."

"Noo, your hand is cold..." She blows out another shallow breath and lifts her hand to place it over his. Rubbing her cheek against it, Spinner emits an appreciative hum. "…it feels nice… please, don't go. Don't ever leave again… or the bad man will get me."

"You're delirious." Eric tugs back the heavy quilt from her body with his free hand until it's a pool of fabric at the foot of the medical cot. Spinner gives him feverish smile and then places a gentle kiss to the underside of his wrist. "I'm getting Gale, alright?"

"Eric..." She whines again as he swiftly retracts his hand, and his brisk footsteps echo across the floor with his hasty retreat.

"I ran out of morphine so I had to use dilaudid." Gale's voice rushes out as she approaches her cot. She lays hand over Spinner's forehead and then she swears. "Sweetpea, you are on _fire_."

"Her body's reacting to it." Eric observes while coming around to her other side.

"Which is extremely rare for some people," Gale adds before dashing off again. "But that's our Firecracker, always defeating the odds. I'm going to give her a dose of diphenhydramine and see if that helps. If it doesn't, I have to run to Erudite for more supplies."

"Tank…" Spinner moans again, blindly groping the air in search of his hand again. She hears a faint chuckle and the coolness returns, and she gives Eric a closed-eyed dopey grin.

"You know," Gale begins, sounding somewhere far off. "A few days ago I specifically heard her say she didn't ever want you back here again." She remarks teasingly.

Eric snorts. "She doesn't mean half shit she says. She's all _talk_."

"Only when it comes to _you_ , Eric," Gale returns cunningly.

Spinner opens her eyes, hooded and extremely unfocused as she gazes up at his face. "You're so lovely, _my Tank_." She grins again as his fingertips brush her hair in a very diminutive and light action.

Gale releases a soft laugh. "As you can see, she's very fond of you. Too bad she can't be this cuddly all the time, huh?"

Eric says nothing, keeping his gaze locked with hers. Spinner leans into his touch with another sleepy smile as she slowly begins to descend from her plane of delirium. "Will she remember any of this?"

"Why?" Gale turns to him with an empty syringe still held in her hand. She tosses him knowing expression, cocking an eyebrow. "Don't want her finding out you care a little about her _too_?" He remains silent and she sighs. "Eric, you're allowed to try again, you know. What my sister did to you was awful. But it's time for you to move on. Here's your second chance at something _incredible_. This girl was willing to _die_ for you."

His jaw becomes rigid and Eric narrows his eyes at Gale. "I'll go to Erudite and get your supplies." He says curtly.

Spinner's head droops sideways, nuzzling his palm as her eyes flutter shut. His hand flexes and a finger skims along the soft skin below her ear. Wrinkling her nose, she lets out a tiny giggle from the sensation before she hears him exhale. Spinner can finally feel herself beginning to doze off.

"Keep an eye on her." Eric's voice is razor-sharp and cold.

But she falls asleep with a blissful smile on her face.

* * *

 

"What the fuck happened to your nose?" Spinner exclaims as Zim shuffles into the infirmary. His head is tipped back as he has the soft part of his bleeding nose pinched firmly between his finger and thumb.

He drops down heavily into the arm chair, his face puckered in a grimace. "Apparently I can't have a civil conversation with my best friend anymore." He mutters as he pulls out a moist towelette then wipes his nose.

She pops her last strawberry into her mouth while giving him a blank stare. "Who now?"

"Eric."

" _Eric_? You and Eric are _best friends_?"

Zim groans, sinking lower into his seat. "Yes, I know it's hard to believe. But we _are_. Have been ever since he became a leader."

"Lauren's my best friend and you don't see me giving her a black eye… _on purpose_." She adds as an afterthought. "But, uhh, why'd he use your face as a punching bag exactly?"

"I brought _you_ up."

Spinner's face falls into a deadpan look. "Did you say something inappropriate? You know how fickle he is when it comes to that sorta thing."

Zim gazes at her with exasperation practically radiating from his eyes. "If you classify 'you should tell Spinner how you feel and stop being an idiot about it' as _inappropriate_ , then maybe I did deserve _this_." He motions to his nose with a bitter swing of his hand.

Spinner bites the inside of her cheek, unsure of how to feel at this moment. Fuzzy warmth, longing, fear and confusion. She won't pick one to settle on, because if she does everything will become too overwhelmingly real.

_"Because you're mine, Petra, that's why. And whatever is mine stays with me."_

Her heart drums wildly within her rib cage and she folds her arms over herself to conceal her shiver. "Has… has Eric ever, y'know… _dated_ anyone?"

Zim suddenly straightens in his chair. "If I tell you this, you have to _promise_ me it won't get back to him. Don't even mention this to Lauren."

With the seriousness of his face Spinner doesn't even question it, and she holds up three fingers. " _Scouts honor_."

He nods before shifting back into a comfortable position. "There was this girl around the time of Eric's initiation. Her name was Olivia and he fell for her _hard_." Zim shakes his head with a long sigh. "She had him so wrapped around her finger it was kind of hard to watch. They dated for a bit and… it turned out she was cheating on him the entire time. She even ended up getting pregnant by the other guy and that messed him up _badly_. I mean, he was always an asshole. But after that whole mess it made him ten times worst."

"That… that really sucks," Spinner mumbles. "What a fucking _bitch_."

"Yeah… but since you've came here he's mellowed out a bit." Zim shrugs. "He's still _Eric_ , but more tolerable."

Spinner smiles sadly as she realizes that they share the same fear. _Rejection_. "He's such a dummy. I would never hurt him like that. I made a promise to him."

"Words don't mean anything to Eric." Zim says while redoing his topknot. "He's more of a _see it to believe it_ kind of guy. And what you did for him that day, Spinner, was so _great_ that he just… doesn't know how to handle it. You were willing to die for him."

Spinner rolls her eyes, even though her heart is pumping fiercely beneath her breast. "Aw, c'mon it's not that big of a deal."

Zim chuckles and tilts a knowing look at her. "Try convincing Eric of _that_."

* * *

 

Spinner wakes up terrified. Her mind is in a slight daze and her body thrums with a million pulses of electricity. It causes gooseflesh to rise along her arms and down her legs. She blearily opens her eyes, whimpering as she struggles to sit up.

"Hey." Eric's hands push her back down and she looks up at him with a pout. "Yeah, nice try." He looks like he's just woken up; eyes heavy and bloodshot with his face fixed into a grumpy frown.

"Do you know how to smile?"

"No."

"Do you wanna learn? It's real easy, just about _anyone_ can do it."

He rolls his eyes tiredly. "Go back to sleep." Turning, Eric drags himself back to the armchair then tosses an arm over his eyes.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable back at your apartment… in an actual bed?" Spinner tilts her head inquisitively.

"I'm fine where I am." He shoots back gruffly.

"In a chair."

"Yes."

"You don't look fine. You look awkward as _hell_."

Eric lifts his arm to give her a disdainful glare. " _Go. To. Sleep._ "

Spinner's pout returns with a full vengeance. "I can't."

He releases an exaggerated sigh as he rolls his eyes toward the ceiling. " _Why_?"

"I'm scared." She whispers delicately, her downcast eyes swimming with unshed tears. "I can't help it… I don't mean to be weak again-"

"It's the morphine." Eric interrupts stoically, his features holding a blank expression. "What you're feeling is normal."

Spinner sniffles, wiping her eyes with the back of her forearm then gazing at him beneath her lashes. "So you're not mad?"

Eric growls impatiently. "Petra, just go to sleep." He snaps back.

"Why are you even here?" Spinner barks and her eyes harden in a glare. "So I got shot, big deal. I'm alive, aren't I? Yeah and that means I'm _fine_. So I don't need you hovering around me 24/7."

"Would you rather me leave, then?" Eric asks flatly. Though he's trying to hide it, she can still hear the rejection burdening his tone.

Spinner exhales a soft, regretful sigh, remembering Zim's words from earlier on today. "The morphine _is_ fucking with my head." She sends him apologetic smile. "Of course I don't want you to leave, Tank. As a matter of fact, c'mere."

"What for?" Eric sighs roughly.

"Don't question me, I almost died for you. Get your ass over here _now_."

He rolls his eyes and shoves to his feet, reaching the side of the cot in three long strides. He crosses his arms over his chest. " _Yes_?" He grunts down at her.

Spinner waves him in closer, Eric glares at her but complies. She repeats the action and he looks ready to strangle her as he edges closer. "I actually never thanked you for everything."

Eric scoffs. "You can start by giving me half your points every month as gratitude."

Her face breaks into a dopey grin then leans up to capture his lips with hers in a chaste kiss. She pulls back before he can respond, her eyes flicking up to meet his darkening gaze. "Will that do instead?"

Uncrossing his arms, he braces a hand by her head and the other grips the edge of the medical cot. He bends forward until his lips hover mere inches above hers. His steely-gray eyes gleam a strange light. "There's only one way to find out." Eric rumbles before kissing her roughly. His tongue invades her mouth with long sensual strokes, and it has her pushing further and harder.

Spinner moans, sliding her hands up his chest and cupping his throat. Bringing him closer, she wraps her lips around his tongue and sucks on it with a gentle purr.

" _Fuck_." Eric growls and it sends an exhilarating tremor through her entire body. He breaks away and looks down at her ravenously.

She loosens her hold on him, feeling her cheeks flame from the way his focus sharpens on her face. An array of strange emotions reflects in his eyes, drinking in every detail of her expression.

Her blush deepens and he draws an audible breath in through his nose.

Eric tilts his chin and just like that, the incredible connection is severed. She blinks as he straightens to his full height, his face now unreadable. "Go to sleep," Is all he says before spinning around and returning to his seat.

_What the hell…?_

Spinner lies back against the pillows, watching him settle stiffly into the chair. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay like that, Tank?" She quietly asks again. "It doesn't look very comfortable for your neck…"

Eric throws her an impatient glance. "Just shut up and close your eyes. I said I'll be _fine_."

"Well, _excuse_ _me_ for caring about your well-being." She huffs, turning her away from him and facing the opposite wall. "I hope your neck snaps, you grouchy motherfucker."

"You and I both know you don't mean that, Red." Comes Eric's smug reply. "By the way, did you happen to have strawberries today? I could taste it on your _tongue_."

Mortification and excitement burns her face before Spinner seizes a pillow and hurls it at him.

Eric catches it reflexively and a small smirk gracing his lips as he places it behind his head. "You're right, this is _much_ better. Thanks, Princess."

She manages a heavy-eyed glare and a flip of her middle finger before her lids finally flutter shut.

* * *

 

**Morphine makes Spinner a bit emotional in this chapter…and loopy. Zim helps her understand that once upon a time Eric had feelings. Told yah they go on bit of an emotional rollercoaster. Spinner’s fears are so far: the dark, guns, being buried alive and rejection. There will be more on that in later chapters.**

****And regarding Lauren's character, last thing I read about her in Insurgent Chapter 14 is that her loyalty remained with Dauntless, I believe. But I made this sort of like a prequel to Divergent. So she's a part of the divergent hunt malarkey. But not with the Erudite aspect of it.** **

**Things will start to pick up now, gets a little dark. I just needed to establish some vulnerability with these two first.**

**I warn you, next chapter is… _hectic_. As we all know, each Faction has their skeletons.**

**Thank you for the kudos, the comments!  
**

**And I'd like to give a special thanks to viansian. You're comment almost made me cry too lol**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	24. Colorblind

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Panda Eyes – Colorblind**

* * *

 

"Shit!"

Her opponent stumbles a step backward, hunching over with his face twisted in a grimace from the harsh kick she delivers to his shin. In a quick motion, Spinner sinks her foot into his stomach to shove him backwards once more. He staggers and she runs a swift step forward before taking off from her feet. Twisting her body in mid-air, she swings her legs around in a graceful arch to execute a devastating kick to his face. He hits the ground with a loud gurgling noise, sprawled among the rest of the twitching, battered and bruised Dauntless soldiers.

Wincing, Spinner clutches her side as a million tiny bolts of pain shoot through her body. The sensation is so great that is brings her down to her hands and knees. As she catches her breath, timid footsteps start to approach from her left side.

"She's quite capable of standing on her own." Jeanine's voice cracks like a whip in the air. "Petra, get up."

Clenching her teeth, Spinner swallows the pain before pushing herself off the ground and struggling to her feet. Making Jeanine proud isn't something she wants to do. It's something that _had_ to be done. Not only does she have information she needs, but she's also the closet thing Spinner has to a _mother_. Jeanine took her in. Had her bathed, clothed her, and even gave her her own room.

Doing exactly what Jack Kang canned her family for.

 _Bastard_.

Swaying for a brief instant, Spinner rights herself, breathing heavily as she meets Jeanine's sharp gaze through the glass. Max looks impressed as usual, while Eric sports his typical impassive expression.

Spinner tilts her chin to receive the blow she knows is coming.

"You were entirely too sloppy, Petra. You lacked your usual finesse." Jeanine remarks coolly. "However, I'll allow it for today given your delicate condition."

 _'I was only shot two weeks ago. No big deal or anything…'_ Spinner keeps her features schooled in a neutral expression as she pushes down the colorful blend of curse words climbing up her throat. "Thank you and I'll do better, ma'am," she answers robotically instead.

"Good." Jeanine nods. "Jennifer, please escort Petra to the lab and have Kevin start her on the _zodrophrine_ immediately."

"Yes, ma'am."

Feeling Eric's eyes on her, Spinner's gaze darts to his smirking face before she quickly looks away. Apparently, he finds amusement in her submissive behaviour. It's annoying, and once again she isn't in the mood for it.

Jeanine's meek secretary gently waves her forward, and stepping over a soldier's unconscious body, Spinner limps after her.

* * *

 

She knows the lab like the back of her hand.

There's still the dent in the cabinet door where she had lobbed a chair at a doctor for asking too many questions. A _psychiatrist evaluation_ , Jeanine had later explained after she was disciplined for her behaviour. She sent her to bed without dinner that night.

The glass doors leading to the lab? She'd shattered those twice. And Kevin? Once, she'd bruised his ribs for being a little too sassy for her liking.

From resetting broken bones to the constant running of tests, this place serves as an endless reminder of how much of herself she had lost.

Her legs dangle over the side of the examination table while Jerald checks her blood pressure. The pain in her side had gradually faded to a dull ache, courtesy of the experimental drug Jeanine and her team of scientists had developed. It was designed to help accelerate the body's healing time.

"Are you sexually active?"

Spinner blinks then tilts Jerald a cheeky grin as he removes the blood pressure cuff from her bicep. "Does with _myself_ count?"

The doctor sighs. "Still humorous as always, Petra." He says dryly before picking up his tablet and recording her readings down. "Your BP is one-thirty over ninety. It's a little high for someone of your age. You should be ranging from one-twenty over eighty and below. Are you still smoking?"

She grins sheepishly.

Jerald rolls his eyes and taps at his screen. " _Still doesn't know how to follow simple instructions._ How does Dauntless deal with you?" He shakes his head wearily.

"They make me work with Eric." Spinner snorts, rubbing her knuckle underneath her nose.

"Ah, Malcolm Coulter's brother, such an intelligent young man." Jerald sighs wistfully.

She furrows her brow, giving him a funny look as she slowly inches away from him.

"How is Eric doing?"

"He's an asshole."

"He must be doing marvellously, then."

Spinner sends him another bizarre stare. "Have you been, uh," she lifts a forearm to her nose, pretending to sniff something off the top, " _dipping in your own stash_ , Jerry?"

Jerald shoots her an appalled look. "I'm finished now, you may leave." He tilts his chin in the air, turning away from her with an impudent spin on his heel.

With a loud giggle, she slips down from the table before grabbing the white paper bag off the counter.

"Make sure you take those twice a day with food."

Spinner gives Jerald a mock salute. "Yes, sir."

"Please, just go."

She blows him a teasing kiss and then skips away.

* * *

 

"Hey."

Mid-giggle, Spinner glances away from the table's conversation to see Eric and Zim standing behind her. "Yeah…?"

"You and Lauren come to my office after you're finished." Eric says, and then stalks away before either of them they can give a response.

Spinner raises an eyebrow at Zim who offers them slight smile. "It's important." He answers as he starts walking backwards. He points a finger at her. "And don't be late." Zim remarks in a cheeky tone before nodding and spinning out the doors.

She glances at Lauren in confusion. "Do you have any idea what the hell that was about?" Spinner asks in a low murmur as Four is now watching them from across the table.

Lauren nods to the bracelet hidden under her sleeve, and Spinner's shoulders slump upon recognition.

 _Jude_ …

* * *

 

"Max has given the order. We're doing it tonight."

Eric's eyes never left hers when he said it. Her brows knit together and Spinner quickly drops her gaze to her lap where she's wearing a small hole in the cuff of her sleeve. She can now see bits of Jude's bracelet and she fights the emotions that swirl around in her gut.

"How?" Spinner monotones as she meets his sharp gaze.

Eric opens his desk drawer and reaches inside to pull out a small rectangular case. Both Lauren and Spinner move to their feet and walk closer to his desk as he opens the lid. A syringe filled with purple liquid is resting inside, and her head tilts to one side as she reaches out to trail her fingers over its surface.

"What is it?" Spinner asks softly.

"The Death serum," Zim answers from his perch on the side of Eric's desk. "No explanation needed I hope."

"The name's pretty straightforward, dude, I'm good." She snorts. "So, Cap," Spinner turns to Eric, "How's this all gonna, y'know, go down? We can't exactly do this out in the open."

Lauren glances at her and Spinner can see the reluctance plain as day on her face. "We already have that covered. It's just finding a secluded location is what we seem to be stuck on."

Spinner knows a lot of isolated areas. She, Venus, and Booker had explored them all on their midnight adventures around the city. They would sing and dance, and horse around. It was better than surrendering to the harsh realities of life.

There's one place in particular, in the more woodsy part of Chicago just before the Amity sector, and a little passed Calalini. "I know somewhere, just north of Amity. But we may need a car to pull this shit off."

Eric fishes out a set of keys from his pocket and twirls it around his index finger with a smug grin. "Already one step ahead of you." He catches them in his hand before leaning forward, his steely gaze raking their faces. "Red and myself will meet you two by the supply dock. Don't make it too obvious when you're leaving with the hippie. The last thing I need is Max bitching at me over some idiotic mistake."

"Our leader, ladies and gentleman," Spinner presents with her arms outstretched and her fingers wiggling in the air. "The man with the plan," she croons, generating snickers from both Zim and Lauren.

Eric remains unamused and she sends him a playful wink.

* * *

 

Spinner twirls a dagger on the table, watching as Lauren fills two syringes with sedatives. She studies her friend. Lauren's posture is so rigid that she fears her spine would break if she moved too quickly.

When Lauren bites her lip ring for the umpteenth time, Spinner finally has enough. She reaches across the table to place a hand over her clenched one. "You're not coming with us tonight."

Her green eyes snap to hers. "What are you talking about? I have-"

"Lauren, I don't want you coming." Spinner reiterates lowly.

"Why not?"

"Sweets, have you killed anyone before?"

"…no…" Lauren steadily holds her gaze. "Have you?"

Spinner doesn't even hesitate. "Yes." She watches Lauren's eyes widen. "And you _haven't_. That's why I don't want you coming. You don't wanna do this, I can see it. You're not a killer."

"And you are?" Lauren shoots back in an incredulous tone. "I mean, you're only _seventeen_. How much could you've possibly gone through?"

"Enough to know that once you do this, there's _no_ coming back from it." Spinner retorts. "You're not the same after you kill someone. And I want you to stay just _you_ , alright?" She stabs the blade down into the table as anxiety wreaks havoc on her already fried nerves. She passes a shaky hand through her hair and then blows out a long sigh. Spinner looks at Lauren pleadingly. "You told me we all have our crosses to bear, right? Well, let me bear this one for you. This isn't something _you_ need to overcome."

"Spinner, I-" Lauren begins to say, but she cuts her off with a swift shake of her head.

"I'm already fucked up," Spinner smiles desolately. "What's a little more damage gonna do, huh?"

Lauren's eyes become glossy with tears.

Shaking her head, Spinner heaves herself out of the chair. "Hey, hey, none of that, babe." She circles the table and plops down into her friend's lap. "Y'know I can't stand seeing a beautiful girl cry." She rubs her cheek against hers.

Lauren lets out a watery laugh before lifting a hand to wipe her eyes.

"Much better," Spinner quips, brushing a kiss to her temple. She slides an arm around Lauren's shoulders and draws her into a one-armed hug. "You don't need this on your conscience, Sweets." Spinner says softly as Lauren rests her head on her shoulder. "I'm still one of the strongest people you know, right?"

Lauren simply nods and wraps her arms around Spinner's body, hugging her tight.

"Then I don't mind taking one for the team."

* * *

 

Nervous tension dissipates beneath the sweet lull of zodrophrine. It's cold tonight and she tugs her hood over her head against the rush of wind that blows over her. She finally hits the supply dock and jogs between two iron shipping containers towards the sleek, black Rolls Royce parked up front. When she reaches she taps the passenger side's dark-tinted window, then after a moment Spinner hears the door unlock.

"I can't believe Jeanine gave _you_ a fucking car." She puffs haughtily as she climbs into the car and slams the door. She shoves a hand into her pack and roots around for her granola bar. "All I got was broken bones and bruises. What _bullshit_. I bet you're _doing_ _her_ that must be it."

Eric smirks from the driver's seat. "She's not exactly my type."

Spinner rips open the packaging and bites off a piece of her granola bar. "Oh yeah? And what is _your_ _type_?"

Steadily holding her gaze, his smirk widens as he leans over thee armrest. "I'm looking at her."

"Hm, _smooth_." She nods her head a few times, somewhat impressed. Her face suddenly morphs into a devious expression and she gently cups his chin, running her thumb down his bottom lip. "But I've already told you, Eric. _I'm_ _not that desperate_." Spinner releases him with a cheeky smile before she rests back in her seat and resumes eating.

Eric releases a chuckle that sends an excited shiver down her spine. He's more fixed on her now than he ever was before. "Then you should've seen yourself in the infirmary, Kitten. You couldn't seem to keep your hands off me."

"I was high as _balls_!" She argues back, indignation fierce in her voice. "You can't hold me accountable for my actions!"

"But you were _begging_ me to touch you." He counters huskily and heat dances in her cheeks, causing his eyes to smoulder. "And I must say it was _very_ tempting."

In an unusual display of self-consciousness, Spinner looks away from his penetrating gaze. She scowls out the window as his deep, menacing chuckle fills the car. " _Asshole_." She grumbles, shoving the rest of her granola bar into her mouth.

Suddenly, there's three taps on the glass, and Spinner and Eric exchange a look before he hits the power lock/unlock button on the keypad. The back door opens and Zim lies Jude's unconscious body across the backseat. She rolls down the window and Lauren hands her the second syringe.

"This is for just in case he wakes up again," she explains, her breathing slightly laboured.

Spinner pulls out the dagger from her pouch, spinning it between her fingers. "And if that doesn't work, I got _plan b_ right here."

"Where did you get that from?" Eric asks oddly calm and she tosses him a sheepish grin over her shoulder.

“It _magically appeared in my possession_?” She swiped it from the training room after dinner.

He rolls his eyes. "Get in the backseat."

"Why? 'Cause I'm a woman, you sexist pig?" Spinner frowns at him. "I have rights _too_ , you know!"

Eric glares at her until she finally caves with a huff. She turns to Lauren and her green eyes shine with apprehension. "Sweets, I'll be fine. Go." Spinner half-smiles and gently nudges her hip when she hesitates. "Lauren, _go_ before anyone sees you."

"Be careful," Lauren says to all of them, before she spins on her heel and jogs back to the compound.

"You know," Spinner begins as she climbs over the armrest then props Jude up against the door. "Every time she and Broody say that, the _exact_ opposite happens." She snorts while buckling the Amity boy in.

"We've noticed," Zim and Eric remark in unison, dry tone and all.

She grins mischievously. "Alright fellas, let's get this show on the road!"

The engine roars to life and Eric steadily pulls out of the supply dock.

* * *

 

"Uh, Tank? I think he's waking up…"

Spinner watches Jude's body twitch until he releases a tiny groan and slowly open his eyes. She gives him a smile and a little wave before his eyes start widening, darting all around the car. "Hiya."

Then all hell breaks loose.

Jude emits a yelp, speedily unbuckling his seatbelt and throwing open the car door.

"Oh, this is _not_ fucking happening right now!" Spinner shoots across the backseat just as Jude's about to hurl himself out of the moving car. She grips the grab handle and manages to catch the back of his shirt, stopping his face mere inches above the ground. " _Fuck_ , ah!" She grimaces when she feels a sharp pinch in her side.

"Shit!" Zim exclaims, twisting around in the passenger seat. "Spinner, are you alright?"

Eric tosses a swift, enraged glance at her. "Get him back in the fucking car!"

"What does it look like I'm doing, nimrod? Playing fucking _pattycake_?" She fires back. "Get your ass in here!" With one massive tug, she yanks Jude back into the car and sends him careening into the opposite side. She slams the door, her features twisting with ire as she pulls the dagger out from her pocket and slowly turns towards the cowering boy. Just as Jude opens his mouth, she has the tip of the blade digging into his cheek and creating an unnatural dimple.

" _Shhh_ ," she says in a deceptively soothing tone and he freezes in terror. "That was a _very_ dangerous thing you did back there. You could've gotten seriously hurt, Ferret face," she tilts her head with a small pout.

This is the Spinner that terrifies me; irrational, impulsive, and downright unpredictable.

"W-why are you doing this?" Jude croaks as she pulls the dagger away.

"Because you're a Divergent, initiate." Eric answers menacingly, glaring at him through the rear-view mirror. "And Divergents like you don't deserve to live. _Period_." He spits out like acid.

Jude's glistening eyes dart back to Spinner. "You're going to… k-kill me?"

The look she spares him is unreadable. She feels as if the bracelet still tied around her wrist is singeing her skin. "Yes." Spinner glances out the windshield as Eric pulls up to the grassy area just before the forest. Her eyes shift back to Jude's, her expression giving nothing away. "If you come quietly, kid, I won't let any of them do it. _I will_." Both Zim and Eric shoot her a look, which she ignores. "The choice is yours, Jude. But the outcome's gonna be the same."

Jude's gaze roams all their face, taking a second to apparently gather his thoughts. Swallowing hard, his body slumps in defeat, and then he meets her eyes. "I'd rather you do it," he whispers.

She solemnly nods. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

 

The leaves on the trees have turned to vibrant reds and golds, with a few bright blue leaves mixed among them. Spinner remembers this place well, where her and Venus shared their first kiss. It was on a stupid dare from a drunken Booker when they found an open bottle of alcohol.

Her mouth quirks at the wonderful memory.

"Spinner."

She blinks then pivots to Zim who's holding the small rectangular case. Eric has his gun trained intimidatingly on Jude as he kneels before him with a blank expression. Spinner takes the Death serum from the other leader and saunters over to them in calm stride. "I want ten minutes alone with him."

"Why?" Eric narrows his eyes suspiciously, his head tilting to one side.

"Because I said I want ten minutes alone with him."

"That doesn't answer my fucking question."

Spinner stands with her arms akimbo as Eric now has the gun aimed at her head, glaring at her darkly. "Go ahead, Tank. You're giving me a headache anyway."

"You two are seriously doing this _now_?" Zim say in a harsh whisper, wearing an expression of both bafflement and exasperation.

"I'm going to kill her, Zim, I swear." Eric growls in annoyance, still glowering at Spinner who glares right back at him.

" _Please_ , put me out of my damn misery."

"No you're not, man. You'd die first before ever harming this girl."

Eric scoffs. "Wanna bet?"

Spinner rolls her eyes as she puts her finger on the muzzle of his weapon, lowering it away from her face. "Can I please have ten minutes alone with the kid, _please_?" She huffs.

"Well, what do I get if I say yes?" Eric grunts as he holsters his gun. He crosses his arms over his chest, prompting her with a raise of his pierced eyebrow.

"Oh my God, _really_?" She blows out a frustrated groan. "Ugh, fuck. _Fine_. You know the initiates' welcoming banquet slash my leadership ceremony coming up?"

Eric gives her another suspicious glance. "What about it?"

"I'll be your date."

He blinks at her.

Spinner rolls her eyes again. " _Great_ , I'll see you there. Now, Zim, please take your friend and run along." She nudges Eric out of the way before taking his place in front of an unnervingly stagnant Jude.

Zim smirks at Eric's dumbfounded expression and tosses an arm over his shoulders. "Soo," he begins as he starts towing him away. "I hear you got a date for the banquet."

"Fuck off."

Spinner stares after them with a fond smile as they disappeared through some bushes. She glances back at Jude and a gust of wind whips around them. The coldness chills her to the bone, savagely biting into her soul, and ripping her apart. Their eyes lock, and her light-hearted expression immediately vanishes. She kneels down next to him, placing the case on the ground, and then flipping it open.

"What is that?" Jude asks emotionlessly, training dull blue eyes on the syringe she's now uncapping.

"The Death serum," Spinner responds, feigning indifference. "It would be better if you lied down. It would be more comfortable for you..." She trails off, a frown driving her eyebrows together.

Jude nods, silently obeying. Just as she presses the tip of the needle into the crook of his arm, he asks, "Why are you doing this?"

Tears gather in her eyes as she gazes down at his crestfallen expression. Pressing down on the plunger, she releases the lethal injection into his bloodstream. It will take exactly five minutes for his heart to stop and she will have his death on her hands. She closes her eyes and tears roll down her cheeks, feeling as though her heart is shattering.

Then something soft brushes up against her skin. Spinner's eyes snap open to find Jude wiping away her tears, and her face crumples again. "You don't belong in this world, Jude. Not because you're a Divergent, but because you're much too _good_ for it." She rests a hand over his and presses his palm against her wet cheek. "People like me prey on people like _you_ and they end up stealing away that light that makes you special. Making you just as bitter as them." She takes a shuddering breath, her chest heaving with a broken sob. "You remind me… of my brother, Booker. We weren't related by blood, but he was my brother in every sense of the word. He was just like you. Kind, innocent, willing to give up everything for the people he cared about."

She sniffles as Jude begins sucking in shallow gasps of air. His chest rapidly rises and falls with each breath he struggles with. "But there was… something wrong with him. He used to hear voices and they would tell him to hurt himself, or do bad things. Some days they were nice and encouraging. But other times, they were so cruel and tried to break him down. Then one night he went missing and almost after five hours of searching, I found him hanging from a tree on…Calalini." She gives a dejected laugh. "The- _the best place in town_..."

Jude's eyes shine with tears as his abdominal muscles clenches in an endless spasm. They quiver with effort and he gasps again. "I'm so-rry."

Spinner sobs as Jude's body shakes with another powerful spasm. He wheezes out small puffs of air out of his dying lungs and she smiles sadly.

In thirty seconds, this will all be over.

"That's not even the best part. After… after my brother killed himself…" She grips Jude's hand as his body surges off the ground in a grotesque arch. Spinner drags in a ragged breath when he finally collapses back on the forest floor, gazing into his eyes as the light fades from them. "I started hearing a voice _too_."

* * *

 

**There! LOL!**

**People have been guessing it but I wanted to draw it out as long as possible so you would get use to the point of view. So yes, Spinner has a split personality, a positive one. The story is being told from her perspective. I just wanted to try something new. But there will be more information coming up in later chapters. I hope you like the twist.**

**Booker was schizophrenic and he hung himself because of it. It was hinted in the second chapter with the dream.**

**Also, I wanted to give you guys a character working alongside of Eric, rather than work against him under his nose. Show you all the shit these leaders do. Be messed up like him, maybe worse. Lol. I showed more of her character in this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed the little blurbs of her past. Dropped more hints as well.**

***Note: zodrophrine is not a real drug.**

**But thank you for all the kind comments and kudos! I'm so happy you are all enjoying this story!  
**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility!**


	25. Taboo Becomes Your Law

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Poets of the Fall – Heal My Wounds**

* * *

 

_**"… Petra-Lynn…"** _

_**"… Petra…"** _

_**"… Spinner…"** _

_Darkness inhabits her surroundings and she feels herself pulled in all sorts of directions; everywhere and nowhere at once._

_**"Who are you?"** _

_She fights the invisible hands digging into her flesh. They pierce her with dread and heartache, seeping deep into her bones. "I don't know!" She screams, thrashing as more talons latch into her. "Let go of me! Please, get off me!"_

_**"Eventually, you must choose…"** _

* * *

 

I like to think of myself as broken fragments. Pieces of Spinner's old-self, her brother, her mother, and her father melded into one. I am the embodiment of her emotions. Her transgressions, her hurt, her guilt, and her shame.

Spinner calls me her _positive-self_ , the reflection of the person she was _supposed to_ be.

The _sane_ part of herself.

 _Petra-Lynn Sandborn_.

The name she buried in the graveyard of her past.

Until _I_ came along.

Now I am _Petra_ , and I haven't left her since.

* * *

 

Spinner surfs to full wakefulness on a surge of adrenaline that has her bolting upright. She keeps her eyes closed and seeks to quieten the relentless hammering in her chest. Rubbing her sweaty palms on her thighs, she opens her eyes then gazes about the empty bedroom.

She's been here for three days now, avoiding work, meals, and all of her friends. But her privacy was respected and she was left alone, Lauren and Max made sure of it.

Not even _Eric_ was allowed near her.

Spinner falls back against the pillows, stretching an arm high above her head. The strings of her bracelet sway from the gentle breeze coming in from the window. And she stares at it with blank, tired eyes.

They left Jude's body by the train tracks that night. The next morning it was discovered by two fence guards on duty. The announcement was made, the initiates wept, and the funeral was had. Spinner refused to make an appearance to any of it. Morally, it wouldn't have been right.

So she takes this hollow, achy feeling in her chest and the grief settling in like lead as her punishment.

"I'm surprised you haven't left, Petra." Her voice is raspy and she clears her throat a few times to loosen the roughness. "I thought you would've been disgusted with me by now."

_**'I don't judge, remember? I'm here as a positive reinforcement. You're past, present, and future belongs to you and you only. And that means all the actions that come with it.'** _

A few beats of silence passes between us and Spinner rolls onto her stomach. "I guess…" She shrugs, staring at her long green-painted fingernails. "I just… I know you didn't sign up for this shit. Heh, remember how you'd always said that I should've been the personality and you the, y'know, in-control one?"

_**'I promised I would never leave you, not like them. As long as you need me, I will always be here. Now, it's time to get up. It's Visiting Day.'** _

A corner of her mouth kicks up in a half-smile. "Yeah, yeah, I know..." She releases a long sigh before pushing herself up into a sitting position. Lauren bounds into the bedroom, stopping by the side of her bed with her hands on her hips. She looks down at her pointedly and Spinner groans. "I'm up, I'm up..."

Lauren drops her stance and rolls her eyes, shaking her head with a smile small. "You really need to stop scaring me like that," she drops down on the mattress. "I kept thinking it was my fault. If I wasn't such a coward-"

Spinner holds up a hand to silence her. "Alright, I'm gonna stop you _right_ _there_." She says before her eyes soften. "I chose to shoulder that burden for you. All I needed was some time to regroup. That's all. I'm fine now."

Lauren regards her for a few pensive moments until she lets out a sigh. "You better not be lying to me, Spin."

"Who me, Sweets?" Spinner clasps her hands together and flutters her eyelashes at her friend in an innocent display. "I don't ever lie."

Lauren rolls her eyes and gives her sisterly shove. "Get ready, Trouble. Your cousin's waiting in the Pit."

As Spinner's climbing out of bed, she freezes once her feet touch the floor. She pivots slightly to shoot Lauren a bewildered look. " _Cousin_? Wait, I thought Visiting Day was only for the initiates?"

"I guess Max made an exception for you, considering your… _circumstance_." Lauren finishes hesitantly, uncomfortable with bringing up her past.

Spinner nods in a way of understanding and that she isn't bothered by the subject. "It's cool, Sweets. So, uh, can you tell me what my… _cousin_ looks like? I'm kinda drawing a blank here. I mean, it's been so long."

_It can't be…_

"She's a little shorter than you. Blond hair, blue eyes… ringing any bells?"

Well, apparently it _can_.

Alarm bells are _definitely_ ringing.

* * *

 

Clusters of families stand on the Pit floor. Spinner weaves around the tearful reunions and laughter, scanning the crowd for her face. Then she sees _her_ , standing alone near the railing in pristine Candor attire. The more Spinner stares at her, the more confused she becomes. Venus looks… _clean_. Her blond hair is shiny and pleated in a long braid that rests over her shoulder. She remembers when it used to be tangled in knots, and how the color dulled from all the dirt and grime.

Just like how her hair used to be, until Jeanine had her long, fiery locks buzzed short. _To start anew_ , she'd told her as Jennifer took the electric shaver to her head. And Spinner agreed, accepting a past she believed she would never know again.

She hasn't had long hair since.

Their eyes meet and Venus's expression outshines the brightest star in the sky. "Spinning Top," she runs towards her, embracing her tightly. She smells like the rainforest soap these group of Stiffs use to give them, and laundry detergent. Venus pulls back and gives her a vibrant onceover. "You look… _amazing_." She gushes, a faint blush covering her cheeks as her blue eyes capture hers. "You really do look beautiful with short hair."

Spinner's still in a state of absolute shock, gazing at Venus as if she'd grown a second head. "Venus, what in the actual hell? _How_?" Her hands wave around the girl's form in a wild gesture. "Please don't tell me you _jacked_ an innocent Candor kid for their clothes…"

A smile slowly creases her pink lips. "A woman never reveals her secrets." Venus winks and taps the end of her nose.

That's a definite _yes_.

Finding no humor in the teasing jibe, Spinner seizes her hand and tugs her closer, and Venus immediately sobers up. "Seriously, how did you know I was here? How did you know I was even alive?" She whispers, worry lines creasing her forehead.

Venus opens her mouth to speak but her jaw abruptly clamps shut, now staring at something over her shoulder.

"What?" Spinner turns around to find Eric standing in front of her with his hands clasped behind his back. "Yes?" Her eyebrow ticks upward.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" He asks, nodding to Venus.

"For what? She doesn't know you."

"Hence the reason for introductions." Eric retorts with a mocking tilt of his chin. "Did your little _pity-party_ permanently damage your brain?"

Spinner glares daggers at him and he smirks back.

Venus takes a graceful step forward. "How do you do? I'm Spinner's cousin, Venus." She greets with a curtsey, causing Eric to cock his pierced eyebrow in wonder. "It's nice to meet you."

Spinner slaps a palm over her face with a groan.

"Eric," he nods. "That's funny. Spinner never mentioned having a cousin." He remarks, throwing her a sharp glance.

"She's my cousin, twice removed. So I didn't really see her much..."

"Oh? Which side?" Eric studies her closely, gauging her reaction with cool, steely-gray eyes.

Spinner squeezes the blonde's hand still held tightly in her grip. Venus feigns a sneeze, blowing out the Hebrew word for _father_. "Sorry," she smiles at Eric apologetically. "I'm not use to all the dust around here."

She grins surreptitiously as she feels Venus squeeze back. A little secret smile softens her delicate features. "She's on my good ol' Pops' side."

Eric's eyes narrow in suspicion. He didn't seem convinced at all, but both girls flash him twin dazzling smiles.

"Well, Tank, we're gonna go catch up and do cousins, twice removed… _things_. Okay, see ya later, babe! _Muah_!" Spinner places a spontaneous kiss on his cheek before twirling around and tugging her _cousin_ away.

* * *

 

"Spinning Top, aren't you claustrophobic?"

"Yeah… I can spare about ten minutes before I freak the fuck out. I'll be good until then."

Spinner ended up dragging her into the supply closet, lit by a dingy light bulb above them. It was the only private place she could think of at the time, despite her claustrophobia. It had stemmed from her fear of darkness, the unknown. But this fear she managed to gain some sort of control over. If she concentrates on her breathing hard enough, she can count down until her panic attack hits.

Venus sighs wistfully as she gazes at her with a soft expression. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Nine minutes and counting…" Spinner draws in a deep breath, trying to find her calm as she feels the walls slowly begin to close in. "Vee, what's going on?"

"Evelyn has a son here in Dauntless." Venus reveals and Spinner's eyes widen in startlement. "She's been corresponding with him over the last couple of months. She saw you two together one night."

"What's her son's name? What does he look like?"

Venus's shoulders lift in a shrug. "I think it was… _Toby_ or something of another, and she never described him. All she said was that he'll be coming to her very soon."

" _Figures_. Everything was always a goddamn riddle with that woman." Spinner furrows her brow, shaking her head. "Well, I don't know anyone named Toby. But whatever, that's beside the point." She draws in another deep breath as her pulse races in her ears. She gazes at the blonde intently. "Venus, do you know what happened to my parents? All I remember was being with them and then… I woke up in Erudite."

" _Erudite_?"

"Yeah, Jeanine Matthews took me in before I came to Dauntless." Spinner responds, frowning. "I told you how she and my mother were close."

"But," Venus presses her lips into a thin line. "Isn't that what Jack Kang-"

"Yeah, I know. There's still shit I'm tryna figure out," Spinner mumbles with a bitter taste in her mouth. "Vee, you need to tell me what happened."

Venus face takes on a grave expression, before she gently takes her by the shoulders and sits her down on an old milk crate. Clasping her shaky hands between hers, she brushes a soft kiss to her fingertips and looks at her mournfully. "One night there was a huge brawl that broke out among the group we were staying with. You know, over the usual stuff. Knives were pulled and someone was even gutted. Then Dauntless soldiers showed up and it got worst. Everybody was fighting at that point, including _you_."

"I… was?" Spinner heaves, her leg bouncing up and down as the anxiety begins steadily clawing up to the surface.

Nodding, Venus rubs her hands in a soothing gesture. "And those two Dauntless men were there as well. Remember the ones you'd always complained about? How they would stare at you whenever they were policing the area?"

Spinner nods before coughing into her shoulder. She clears her throat, rocking slightly as her eyes darken with the memory. "Yeah, I remember them. What did they do?"

"They went after you." Venus answers, her gaze unwavering. "You managed to disarm and kill one, but the other had pulled out a syringe and injected you with something."

"I was _sedated_?" She asks in disbelief. "That means… I was _taken_. Venus, what happened to my parents? Where were they?"

Venus's blue eyes are brimming with tears and she feels her heart sink. "They tried to recuse you, Spinner. But… they were shot and killed in the process. We tried to save them but we had to run..." She reveals with sorrow in her voice, squeezing her hands in consolation. "I've always said a part of them would always remember you, and they did. Ian and Naomi died trying to protect a daughter they loved so much and you should take comfort in that."

Spinner feels numb all over. Tugging her hands out of Venus's grasp, she shrugs them through her hair. "I don't-I don't..." She shakes her head then lowers it between her knees to regulate her laboured breathing. "My parents died for me…"

_**'Is it possible that Jeanine had been watching you all this time?'** _

"Hell if I know," she grunts aloud.

"You're still hearing her, huh?"

She glances up at Venus who smiles at her sadly. Her eyes fall to the floor, staring at her sneakers. "Yeah, Petra's still here," Spinner sighs. "But thank you, Venus. For… going through all this fucking trouble." She gazes at her with eyes filled with regret. "I never did deserve you, Bubbles. I wish I'd treated you better."

"I know, Spinning Top. I forgive you." Venus's expression softens as she cups her face and brings her into a sweet kiss. When the girls finally separate, they look at each other and share an awkward laugh. After the moment passes, Venus speaks again. "I see you're still into blonds." She quips slyly.

Spinner snorts at the reference towards Eric. "Yeah… you know they've always been my weakness." She nudges the bottom of her chin affectionately and Venus giggles in response.

"I'll bet. Eric, or _Tank_ as you called him, is incredibly handsome. You always had such great taste in partners." Venus sends her a devious smile. "And as the _Goddess of Love_ , I couldn't help but sense the extreme sexual chemistry between you two. _Wow_. I must say, Spinner, I haven't felt anything like that before. It's _suffocating_. What on Earth are you guys waiting for?"

"Vee, please not now…" She groans then coughs once more. "I feel like I'm about to crap out one of my fucking lungs. Let's get out of here before I die."

All of a sudden, the closet door swings open and Four blinks at the sight of them. Then frowning at her in puzzlement, he asks, "What are you doing in the supply closet…?" He nods to Venus who waves back brightly.

Spinner shakily climbs to her feet. "I'm catching up with my cousin twice removed, _obvi_." She replies in a blasé tone. "Venus, this is Four aka _The Brood_. Broody, Venus."

"It's nice to meet you, Four," Venus grins as she stands. "I see she's still on her nickname streak."

"Yes, unfortunately," Four chuckles. "She has half the compound down."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm fucking _awesome_. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Spinner shoulders past them and nearly hurls herself out of the supply closet. "Holy mother of God!" She greedily sucks in huge gulps of fresh air once she's in the hallway. "I'm never doing that shit _again_! Ugh."

* * *

 

An hour later, Venus is gone. But she leaves her with a pouch full of _Chicago green_ and a promise she would contact her again. Apparently, something's brewing in the Factionless sector with Edgar and the renegade group.

Spinner bites the inside of cheek as she journeys down the hallway, her mind racing a million miles a minute. Dauntless soldiers killed her parents. They died for _her_. Is that why Jeanine didn't tell her? Because she feared she wouldn't have went along with her agenda? And the Dauntless soldiers responsible, what happened to them?

"This isn't making sense," she mutters through clenched teeth. "I have to see my fucking file. It has to tell me something."

Her file is in filing cabinet in Eric's office. She'd checked the one in Max's when he assigned her to filing duty for that afternoon. He only had up to last names beginning with the letter L, so she figured Eric would have the rest.

As she's nearing the door, Spinner pulls her nail file out from her sleeve then crouches down in front of the lock. After a brief look over her shoulder, she pushes the tip into the keyhole and begins jiggling it around. "C'mon, you stupid piece of shit. Open for Mama. You-can-do-it. Ah, _yes_!" She grins as the lock disengages and she carefully opens the door, and steals into Eric's office.

Relocking the door, Spinner darts across the room towards the filing cabinet. She jimmies the lock open and then starts flipping through the M's. "…Manson… Marley… Mason… _bingo_ , McCall." She pulls out the folder and drops it open on top of the cabinet, before she starts sifting through the information. _"History of present illness: Petra shows signs of mental instability. Blah, blah, blah… Dissociative Identity Disorder (refer to section b for notes)."_ She flips to the page and tilts her head as she reads through the doctor's chicken scratch. "Huh. So that's what you're called, Pet."

 _ **'Keep reading, Spinner...'**_ I deadpan.

"Such a party pooper," she resumes reading. _"She also exhibits symptoms of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (see page 5 for report)_. _Yada, yada, yada… Claustrophobic, Hoplophobic."_ She skips the rest of her mental health history, because she knows it's just a fancy way of saying: _this chick's ten levels of fucked up_.

As she's flipping to another page, she hears voices outside in the hallway. Spinner's eyes widen as she quickly shuts the drawer, and then shoves the file folder down her shirt. " _Shit_ , _shit_ , _shit_!" She zips across the room, skidding to a halt in front of the window as the male voices grow louder.

It's Eric and Zim.

Unbolting the latch, she slides open the glass and peers down. It's an _extremely_ large drop, but there's a ledge wide enough for her to stand on. Spinner says a quick prayer– something on the lines of: _just don't let me fucking die… again_ – before she climbs outside. Shutting the window, she presses her back right up against the building and shuffles out of view.

"So, Eric, where are you taking Spinner after the banquet?" Zim asks.

Spinner edges a bit closer to the window and crouches as she peeks inside. Thankfully Eric's at his desk facing away from her, and Zim is too busy smirking at him to notice.

Eric scoffs and kicks his feet up onto his desk. "She wasn't being serious, Zim."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's _her_."

Zim rolls his eyes. "Eric, if you want her then _go_ for her. Clearly Four was bullshitting when he said all that crap," he continues exasperatedly.

Huh, so Eric _was_ bothered by what Four said.

"And it's clear to me that Spinner likes you despite of everything."

Eric remains quiet and she can see his shoulders slightly tense. Perhaps he's remembering the last two stressful and emotional weeks they shared.

"She's not Olivia, man. I mean, Spinner took a bullet for you. _A bullet_. If that doesn't tell you how much she cares about you, then I'm shocked at how you were ever in Erudite."

Spinner blushes with a shy smile and that's when Zim glances over at the window. He does a double-take, his eyes bulging out of their sockets and his jaw dropping open as he spots her outside. She waves a hand and shakes her head in a frantic gesture, signalling for him to not draw attention to her.

'Just get him out of the fucking office!' She mouths, pointing towards the door.

Zim looks back to Eric, smiling a little too hard. "We should go. I'm starving."

"We literally _just_ ate."

Spinner groans inwardly.

"Well… I'm hungry again."

"Or you're just lying out of your ass." Eric pushes to his feet and starts to turn.

Spinner glares and flips Zim off before speedily shuffling out of sight. She rounds the corner just as she hears the window snap open.

" _Jesus_ ," she wheezes, trying to catch her breath. "It's a good thing I'm not afraid of heights, or I would've been totally screwed."

_**'This is why I'm the rational side of you.'** _

"Oh, shut your non-existent piehole, Pet." Spinner grunts as she continues moving.

I would've rolled my eyes if I had any.

She spies an open window at the end. When she reaches it, she finds Max sitting in his office gawking at her with wide incredulous eyes.

Spinner jumps into the room, shooting him a bright smile. "'Sup, Bossman? Nice weather we're having today, huh?"

"Should I even ask, Petra?"

Her smile widens into an inane grin. "Nope, _byeee_!" With that, she zooms out of his office.

* * *

 

Dinner came and went. It was fairly surreal being in the dining hall since the incident. Spinner didn't eat, or talk much during the table's conversation. Her friends noticed but no one said a thing. Some time later they went to the pit and she was left alone for the rest of the evening.

Spinner closes the file folder with a deep sigh, tossing it onto the coffee table in pent up frustration. The information in there is as vague as her memory. The only thing that stood out was the serum Jeanine was forcing her to take. It's supposedly a suppressant to keep her _manic episodes_ at bay. But other than that, there's still questions she needs answered.

And it seems like she'll have to confront Jeanine herself.

Spinner picks up the folder and shoves into her cubby underneath some clothes. Then suddenly there's a knock on the door. "I'm dead!" She answers dryly.

 _"Funny. Open the door."_ Rolling her eyes at Eric's voice, she unlocks it and then continues on her way to the kitchen. "Where are you?" He calls out.

"Follow the sound of my voice. I ain't moving." Spinner returns lazily from her seat on the kitchen counter.

Eric rounds into sight and then a smirk flitters across his lips. "I see you dressed up for me again, Princess." His steely gaze purposefully drags down her body, taking in her t-shirt that left her legs on display.

Heat tingles down her spine as she licks her lips. She watches his darkened gaze snap down to her mouth, and Spinner smirks as she playfully swings her legs back and forth. "You like, Tank?" She asks in a velvety purr that has him stalking towards her. "I worked _really_ hard on this one."

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Eric rumbles huskily, easing between her thighs and sliding his large hands over her bottom. He pulls her to him and she hisses in a breath when she feels his pulsating member digging into her core. Her legs clamp around his torso and she moans as he grounds his hips into hers. " _Fuck_."

" _God_ ," Spinner's hands travel up his chest and grabs fistfuls of his shirt. "Why are you even here?"

"You really want me to leave, _babe_?" Eric captures her lips in a bruising kiss as he thrusts against her once more. She emits a pitchy whimper into his mouth and he growls in satisfaction. "Doesn't seem like it." He smirks as his fingers slip underneath her t-shirt and trail over the waistband of her panties, pulling at the material.

Blinking out of her trance, Spinner frees her lips from his and kicks Eric away with a glare of annoyance. "I'm not your goddamn booty call! Is that what you came over here for? I told you: _I'm not that desperate_."

"What I said bothered you that much?" Eric asks indifferently.

"Yes, Tank, you hurt my feelings." Spinner admits in a grumble, gazing off to the side. Her lips turn down in show of displeasure and embarrassment. "That's not how I wanted to come across."

He snorts and her eyes whip back to him in a ferocious glare. "You shouldn't be so sensitive, Red. What I said was a compliment."

Her head cocks sideways as her eyes squint at him, virtually stupefied. "Are you _literally stupid_? Seriously, did your parents drop you on your head as a child? How the fuck is calling a girl _desperate_ a compliment? Who the hell let you in Erudite? 'Cause I'm offended on behalf of that _entire_ faction."

"Are you done?" Eric deadpans, staring at her with a bored expression flattening his face.

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm actually kinda thirsty now. Soo, wanna soda?" Spinner hops off the counter and slides over the fridge. Opening the door, she bends down to look at the selection at the bottom. "We have grape, ginger ale, cream soda my absolute _fave_ _,_ and..." Her sentence dwindles into silence as she feels Eric's gaze stroking her body. Spinner's face puckers with a blushing frown. "Oi, quit staring at my ass, Coulter."

"Why? I'm allowed to admire what's _mine_."

" _Excuse_ _you_?" She whips herself upright, folding her arms and cocking her hip to one side. Spinner arches her eyebrow as the refrigerator door swings shut. "Since when did we establish that?"

Eric's face darkens. "Since the day you tried to cut my balls off."

"Too bad, huh?" Spinner mock pouts and relaxes her stance, shifting to hop up onto the other counter. "I was really looking forward to showing off Mr. Righty."

He rolls his eyes.

"Are you gonna tell me why you're here or…"

Eric's body loses some of its tension and his face becomes unreadable. "The _date_ … did you say that just to shut me up?" Spinner sends him a strange look and he frowns at her in annoyance. "What? Is it _that_ difficult of a question for you answer?"

"I'm gonna let that comment slide on the account of you look absolutely _insane_ when you're nervous."

His immediate response is a contemptuous scoff. " _Please_. You know what? Fuck it. Forget I said anything."

Spinner rolls her eyes, managing to snag a finger through one of his belt loops as he's just about to storm by her. She jerks him back to her, winding her legs around his waist and draping her arms over his shoulders. Their position is so… _intimate_. Eric swallows, albeit uncomfortably, and places his hands down on either side of her.

"Tank, I _want_ to go with you." She smiles at him gently.

"Strictly as _friends_ , right?" He asks in an impassive voice.

Unable to resist, she kisses him, smiling when he gradually responds. Their tongues tangle and explore each other's mouths in slow, deliberate circles. "Maybe, maybe not," she hums against his lips, playfully nibbling on the bottom on before pulling away. "We'll just have to wait and see." She winks mischievously.

A smirk plays on Eric's lips. "Well, I better be impressed, then."

"Well, you better be _prepared_."

* * *

 

**More questions for Spinner than answers.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I had a bit of trouble writing it because I didn’t want to cram you guys with so much information but hopefully I pulled it off.**

**Next chapter might be the one _everyone_ is waiting for. Dun, dun, dunnnnn! LOL.**

***Note face claim for Venus: Amber Heard.**

**Thank you for kudos, comments and hits!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	26. Lose My Heart On The Burning Sands

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: The Stooges – I Wanna Be Your Dog**

* * *

 

"So, Tiny, I hear you're quite the _climber_."

Spinner furrows her brow as she glances up from her breakfast to Mecca a bewildered look. "Rumpelstiltskin, what the hell are you talking about?"

Eric doesn't seem particularly happy about this conversation judging by the sideways look he sends her.

"Max told me you came to visit his office yesterday." Mecca says causally then takes another bite of his banana nut muffin.

"So? What of it?"

"Through his _window_."

The reactions at the table are comical.

Spinner tosses Max a deadpan expression as he stares right back at her. Zim's eyes dart off to the side in discomfort. Hayden pauses in mid-bite with his fork hovering in front of his still-open mouth. Mecca is laughing so loud that she's sure people in Erudite can hear him. And Eric's glaring at her to the point where she feels like the side of her face is melting.

But she recovers quickly and offers Max a sympathetic smile. "Bossman, you must be getting in your old age 'cause that never happened. Here," she reaches over and nudges his mug of orange juice towards him. "Drink this. You're looking a little flushed."

Max throws her a pointed look. "Petra, I know what I saw. You came into my office through my window."

" _Seriously_ , I don't have any clue as to what you are talking about." She says, feigning another confused expression.

"Petra."

"Present!" Spinner teases with a lopsided grin, sending the unamused Max an innocent wink. The table – sans Eric – breaks into chuckles, but suddenly she feels his hand rest on her thigh. It twitches under the coldness of his palm, and without warning, he abruptly squeezes hard. She bites down a cry before stabbing him with darkest glare she could muster.

Eric just keeps his gaze forward in his usual guise of disinterest. But she watches as the corner of his lip tick up in a sneer. Spinner delivers a kick to the side of his boot that only has him squeezing down harder. So gritting her teeth, she grabs one of his fingers and bends it backwards.

" _Bitch_ ," Eric growls as he yanks away his hand.

" _Asshole_ ," Spinner volleys back while she's massaging the numbness out of her thigh.

"Aw, you two are such a cute sadistic couple." Hayden mockingly croons and they both glare daggers at him. He sobers up quickly, offering them a smile in peace.

"We're _not_ a couple." Spinner and Eric say in unison, wearing twin frowns. They look at one another for a brief instant before turning away with a scoff.

"Now _that_ was scary."

"Okay, so you're not a couple." Zim joins in with a smirk. "Then why are you two going to the banquet together?"

Another scoff blows past Eric's lips. "She's the one who wants me to take her."

Spinner's eyebrows rise before she folds her arms under breasts and slowly turns to him. "I'm sorry, am I taking you away from something important? 'Cause you're making it sound like I'm _forcing_ you to go with me."

"Ooh, Eric's in deep trouble now." Mecca jeers.

"Fuck you, Mecca." Eric sneers at him, his eyes hardened in a glare.

"No, fuck _you_ , Eric." Spinner snaps before grabbing her tray and pushing to her feet.

"Where are you going?" He barks as she starts storming away.

At this point everyone in the dining hall is looking at them.

"Where ever _you're_ not around!" Spinner glares, dumping her tray into trash bin. "Since it's such a _hassle_ for you, Eric, I'll go with Four instead!" She turns on her heel and stomps out of the dining hall.

* * *

 

"You want me to go with you?" Four asks slowly.

"Yes," she nods. "I want you to be my date. Unless… you're already going with someone else…"

He shakes his head. "No, I'm not going with anyone. I just heard you and Eric were-"

Spinner blows out a derisive scoff, refusing to acknowledge the rejection swelling in her chest. "Well, that was just a stupid _rumor_." She spits bitterly while crossing her arms over her chest. "So, Broody?" She prompts him again, looking at him beneath her lashes. "Will go with me to the banquet or not?"

Four stares at her for a long moment until a crooked smile tilts one corner of his lips. "Yeah okay, I'll go with you."

"Oh, bless your little Stiff heart." Beaming brightly, Spinner gives his cheek a light tweak, and he rolls his eyes then swats her hand away.

* * *

 

"Uh, guys, I'm not sure about this one..." Spinner presses her lips together as she looks at her reflection in the dressing room mirror. Smoothing the cocktail dress over her hips, she twists her torso from left to right, turns around in a circle, before stopping at the vision of black lace.

"Well, it would help if you actually came out of the dressing room." Shauna's voice snorts.

She pokes her middle finger through the curtain as she steps outside, self-consciously tugging at the sleeves. Hailey lets out a wolf whistle from behind the counter, while Lauren and Shauna both start teasing her.

" _Ow_ , look at those sexy legs!"

"You clean up good, third ranker. I almost didn't recognize you."

Spinner's face is hot as she wrinkles her nose at the three women. "You're all hilarious, really." She returns in a dull tone before huffing and toying at the lace again. "Don't you think it's a little too… _tight_?"

"That's the whole point." Lauren counters as a mischievous light enters her green eyes. "This is the one night we actually get to feel like girls. And Spin, you look _amazing_."

"I like how it shows off your tattoo. Tori really did a good job on it." Shauna nods in agreement. "You should definitely get the dress."

"Four's gonna go into cardiac arrest if I wear _this_. You know how delicate Stiffs are."

"But you're not really wearing it for _Four_ , are you, Pyro?" Hailey cocks a blue eyebrow, her lips curving into a cunning smirk.

Spinner scowls at her, blush deepening. "Or course I am, Four is my _date_ after all." She grounds out.

"But you wish Eric was instead." Lauren grins cheekily and ducks behind Shauna who rolls her eyes at the mention of him. She isn't very fond of the leader, one time expressing that he should trip into the chasm.

"Eric's a _douche_." Spinner grunts. "He made it seem like I was forcing him to go with me."

"Well, once he sees you in _that_ , Pyro, he's going to regret he'd ever said _anything_."

Spinner turns on her heel and faces the full-length mirror once more. She tilts her head to the side, her eyes inspecting her body sheathed in the cocktail dress. Eric did say he wanted to be impressed, and it sounds like she was well on her way. A rosy smile dimples her cheeks as she reaches out to touch her reflection.

Just for tonight she'll forget about _everything_ and finally allow herself to be a teenager with a crush.

* * *

 

The next few days past in a blur of fear landscape training, meetings, and avoiding Eric like the plague. She'd dodged him every chance she had, thus leaving him to deliver his threats of bodily harm through Zim. He would always jokingly inform her that Eric just means the opposite of what he was saying that day.

Spinner rolls her eyes while she finishes drying her hair.

Tonight's the banquet and she is nervous as _hell_.

Lauren skips into the room wearing strapless black dress and knee high boots to match. She takes one look at Spinner still in her towel and then with rolls her eyes with a small huff. "How are you not dressed yet? Four's going to be here in ten minutes."

"Sweets, you look beautiful, radiant-"

"Quit sucking up, Trouble." Lauren wrinkles her nose with an amused giggle. "Come on, you can't be late for your own ceremony. You're going to be an _official_ Dauntless leader. You're the second youngest _and_ our first girl in over five years."

Spinner shrugs her shoulders as shimmies on her undergarments beneath her towel. "I'm just not use to all the attention, y' know? I was kinda isolated for a large part of my life...and it's just weird to deal with." She releases a short sigh, slipping on the dress over her head.

Lauren crosses to her and helps straighten out the back of the garment. "You'll be fine. You just have to give a little speech and that's it."

"Wait, _speech_? No one said I had to talk at this thing! I thought all I was gonna do was smile pretty until my fucking jaw hurts, get drunk, and then dance inappropriately in front of everybody again."

Lauren shakes her head. "You're hopeless."

Spinner gives her an innocent smile before she heads into the bathroom to start on her make-up. While she's lining her eyes, she lets out another sigh as she begins feeling reality set it. "Or maybe I should just fake an ulcer and call it a night." Spinner mutters, moving to coat her lashes with a few strokes of Lauren's mascara brush.

"Stop being so melodramatic, you're going to do fine."

"Whatever, Positive Patty." Spinner rolls her eyes as she re-enters the bedroom, bending down to slip her feet into a pair of black ankle boots. When she's finished, she muses with her choppy locks to give hair some volume. Then grabbing her clutch, she turns Lauren with her arms outstretched. "Well, what's the verdict?"

"Eric's going to eat you alive." Lauren smirks naughtily and Spinner blushes with a girlish giggle.

At that moment a knock sounds at the front door and they walk out of the room to answer it. Four's dark-blue eyes widen at the sight of them, looking positively floored. "You two look nice." He says lamely, running a hand down the back of his neck in a nervous fashion.

"Aww," Spinner coos, looping her arm through his. "My awkward little date," she pinches his nose and gives the end a teasing wiggle.

Four rolls his eyes and slaps her hand away.

Lauren catches it with a laugh, and laces their fingers together before the three of them head to the dining hall.

"Why do I have to talk at this thing?" Spinner drones again. "I _hate_ public speaking. I get all fucking awkward and it's a huge ass _mess_ from there. And Broody, if you're next words are _be_ and _brave_ , you're not gonna have a good time at this thing."

Four's mouth promptly snaps shut.

"You're making too much of a big deal about this," Lauren grins. "Just do what you do best."

"Getting myself killed?"

Four and Lauren simultaneously roll their eyes. "No, moron, _talk_."

"Hopefully there's alcohol 'cause I can't do it sober. I'm sorry."

When they reach the entrance, Shauna and Zeke are already waving them down from their usual table. They receive a few wolf-whistles and catcalls from the older men as her eyes seek out the leaders' table. Zim and Hayden are salivating at the mouth, Mecca and Max send nods of approval, and Eric is nowhere in sight.

"You guys look great." Shauna compliments as the trio sit across from her and Zeke. Her dress is a soft black and off the shoulders, and her dark hair is twisted into a ponytail.

"Thanks, so do you. I'm really liking the braid." Spinner returns, nodding in thanks when she hands her a bottle of alcohol. She takes a long, hearty swing before passing it to Lauren.

"Was this an initiation year or what?" Zeke asks, taking his own bottle back from Four and treating himself to another drink.

"I'm just glad this shit's over with. Well, this year at least..." Spinner mumbles, resting her head on Lauren's shoulder as the alcohol begins to warm her body.

The table agrees whole-heartedly.

Then suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as if electrified, and awareness, heat, and excitement strike her. She feels Eric's smoldering gaze and she lifts her head from Lauren's shoulder to look across the room. A microphone squeals before he steps out of the shadows, his steely eyes locking with hers as he's climbing up onto the table. He taps the mike with his fingertips and waits for the crowd of Dauntless to quieten.

"See, Spin, I told you," Lauren whispers teasingly in her ear.

Spinner tries to calm her racing heart as his eyes drink in her entire body with a zealous sweep of his gaze. Licking his lips, Eric clears his throat before he addresses the dining hall. "We aren't big on speeches here. Eloquence is for Erudite."

The Dauntless laughs and Spinner heckles. " _Booo_ , that was _lame_!"

Eric glares at her while the crowd chuckles again. She gives the leader a bright smile in return, flipping him her middle finger.

"It's a new year and we have a new pack of initiates, and a slightly smaller pack of new members." Eric continues. "We offer them our congratulations."

The room explodes into cheers, heavily mixed applause, and fists pounding on the tabletops.

"And we would also like to congratulate Spinner McCall on successfully completing the leadership program and becoming one of our new leaders of Dauntless."

Her face burns with humiliation as the room whoops again, and it's so loud that the sound vibrates within her chest. She gives the room a shy wave and the Dauntless burst into laughter.

“Spinner, why don’t you come up here and say a few words? As an _official_ leader.” Eric says and she can hear the mockery in his voice.

Spinner smirks as she decides to play his game. With liquid courage coursing through her, she slides out of her chair and then saunters over to the table.

With the help of a Dauntless soldier, she steps up onto the tabletop and plucks the microphone from Eric's hand, dismissing him with a condescending pat to his cheek.

A flash of a camera suddenly goes off.

“Well, first off I’d like to say thank you all for letting me come in here and fuck shit up.” She grins as they laugh and pound on the tables once more. Second, I’m happy to be a part of a faction that speaks of courage, prosperity, and belief in not only ourselves, but in each other.” Spinner blows kisses to her friends, and they all hoot and cheer her name. She giggles into the microphone. “I mean, what can I say? Dauntless is the bee’s knees and now you’re all stuck with me. So thank you for being such awesome human beings. Goodnight everybody!”

Clapping sounds, booming and enthusiastic while rowdy cheers arise from the crowd. Spinner smirks at Eric as she hands him back the microphone, and his fingers intentionally brush over hers. “You don’t disappoint, Red.” He lifts his pierced-eyebrow and his gaze slides down her body appraisingly.

A bewitching smile graces her features and she touches his arm, leaning in until her lips are by his ear. “I _know_.” Spinner murmurs before nicking his chin. She jumps down from the table and then strolls back to her friends with an exaggerated sway of her hips.

 _“Damn, Eric, you are one lucky man!”_ A Dauntless member yells from one of the tables.

_“How’d a kid like you manage that?”_

_“I’d kill a man for her too!”_

“Thank you, Spinner.” Eric nearly growls and she wiggles her fingers at him in an impish wave. He clears his throat again, appearing as though he’s trying to regain his composure. Well… to _her_ Candor-trained eye. “We believe in bravery, we believe in taking action, we believe in freedom from fear and in acquiring the skills to force the bad out of our world so that the good can prosper and thrive. If you also believe in those things, we welcome you.”

The dining room celebrates again.

"Tomorrow, in their first act as members, our top ten initiates will choose their profession in the order of how they are ranked." Eric says. "The rankings, I know, are what everyone is really waiting for. They are determined by a combination of three scores—the first, from the combat stage of training; the second, from the simulation stage; and the third, from the final examination, the fear landscape. The rankings will appear on the screen behind me."

The names and pictures pop up on the enormous screen almost overtaking the wall:

1\. Oscar

2\. Danny

3\. Serene

4\. Penny

5\. Jed

6\. Adrian

7\. Kale

8\. Zero

9\. Alley

10\. Munroe

Spinner tosses a thumbs-up at Serene, and in the midst of celebrating with the other lucky nine intimates, she smiles back at her widely.

Grabbing her clutch from her lap, Spinner pushes out of her chair again then turns to her friends. "I'm gonna go outside for a bit. I'm still feeling a little jittery from the adrenaline rush. I'll be back."

Four nods and Lauren shoots her a secret smile, which she replies with a puckish wink.

Yeah, she probably won't end up coming back…

* * *

 

" _I'm off to feed my father's flocks, his young and tender lambs_." Spinner sings around the cigarillo tucked into the corner of her mouth. Striking the wheel of her lighter, she lights the end then takes a few puffs before she draws it away from her lips. She holds her breath and with a soft exhale, the smell of cherry and Chicago green fills the cool midnight air. " _That over hills and over dales lie waiti-_ "

The crunch of the gravel causes her to pause. She whips around, tucking the cigarillo behind her as Eric approaches her. She rolls her eyes at him, lifting her hand to take another long drag.

"You smoke _green_?" He asks with his eyebrow raised, coming to lean on the ledge a little away from her.

Spinner coughs twice before answering, "Yep." She clears her throat then sighs happily as euphoria wraps her body in a warm cocoon. "Cuz came through in a clutch. I _love_ that girl."

"What kind is that?" Eric nods at it again. "It smells different, kind of earthy."

"It's called _Chicago green_. Wanna try it?" Spinner holds out the cigarillo towards him.

Eric looks at it for a moment then back up to her face. His expression is heavily guarded. For what reason, she doesn't have a clue. "Not out here. Let's go back to my apartment."

Spinner furrows her brow. "I can't just ditch Four like that," she counters, staring at him in disbelief. "He's my dat-"

"Give me a fucking _break_." Eric sneers, his steely-gray eyes flashing in aggravation. "The only reason you asked the Stiff to go was because you were pissed at me." His face becomes smug and he leans sideways with a smirk. "You and I both know it's _me_ you wish you were with."

"And if you didn't go and fuck it up, it would've still been that way, huh?" She shoots back, turning her nose up in the air and jerking her head away from him. She scoots further down the ledge, wanting to put some distance between them. Spinner takes deep pull of her cigarillo, blowing a few smoky rings in front of her. "I was actually excited to… go with you..." Heat surges into her cheeks, even as she continues scowling.

Eric is silent beside her and after a minute of just him staring at her, he finally speaks in a gruff tone. "I'll make it up to you."

Spinner's head snaps to face him, gazing at him with heavy-lidded, incredulous eyes. "I beg your pardon?"

He scoffs. "Don't act like you didn't hear what I said."

"No, I heard what you said. I was just making sure I wasn't fucking hallucinating the first time."

A hard, irritated look is sent her way.

Spinner sighs before carefully stubbing out the cigarillo on the brick and placing it back into her case. "Alright, Tank, you win. Let's go." She waves him forward and Eric kicks off the ledge, before they head back inside.

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, they're sitting together on Eric's fire escape. Spinner has never seen him look so _relaxed_. He's now wearing a loose pair of jogging pants and a gray t-shirt, and he gazes up at the night sky with a sombre expression. Smoke blows up from the wind with each draw of the cigarillo between his lips, and Spinner feels a gentle flush rise up her neck

"So," she ventures at last after a minute of silence. "What do you think?"

Eric sighs contentedly, his head lolling to the side to stare her with lazy, hooded eyes. "It's nice. Where'd your cousin get this stuff anyway?" He asks then takes one last drag before handing back to her.

Spinner accepts cigarillo from him and takes a deep pull. She exhales softly, watching the cloud of gray billow out the side of her mouth. "Venus has a connection in Amity." She flicks away a large chuck of ash and blows on the end to keep it lit.

"Why am I not surprised?" Eric scoffs as he leans back against the wall. "Goddamn hippies." He releases a loud snort.

A breathy laugh leaves her, and she cocks her head to the side and shoots him a cheeky grin. "Those _goddamn hippies_ gave you the best green you've ever had."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

With a fond smile, she draws on the cigarillo again before she passes it back to him. Then Spinner lies down on the fire escape and closes her eyes as the Chicago green relaxes her body.

She listens to him breathe out, feeling the iron grate suddenly vibrate underneath her. Frowning, she cracks her eyes open to find him hovering over her. He stares down at her attentively with the cigarillo dangling from his lips. "Um… may I help you?"

Red-eyed, he gives her a lazy smile. "So, you went all out for me, huh?" His eyes are smouldering with hunger as he drags them down her body, marking a trail of flames in its wake. With a deep exhale, twin jets of smoke leisurely filters out through his nostrils. "I must say, Kitten, I'm _very_ impressed." His chest rumbles with a low growl of appreciation.

Spinner squirms as her face burning, which has his smirk broadening across his mouth. She couldn't fence with him verbally when he let his voice drop like that. Her features tense, watching as Eric take a long draw from the cigarillo. Smoke whispers out from between his lips as his face begins to slowly descend towards hers. Her lips part in recognition and he blows out a strong, steady stream into her mouth.

As he's pulling back, Spinner shifts up onto her elbows and releases the smoke up above her. From beneath hooded lids, their eyes lock. Before she can stop herself, she eliminates the distance until their lips meet in a ravaging kiss. It's fraught with need too long denied, frenzied and unbearable and maddening.

Growling in his throat, his arm swings out to toss the remains of the blunt over the side. He nudges her thighs apart and settles down between them as her arms wind themselves around his neck. She grips locks of his blond hair to coax him closer while he tucks a thickly muscled bicep beneath her head. He plunges his tongue into her mouth, seeking and teasing. He drinks greedily at her lips and tongue, feeling his broad hand start to smooth up her calf. The calloused surface of his palm rasps along the skin of her thigh, bunching the hem of her dress at her waist.

Spinner shudders beneath him, whimpering when his rigid, throbbing erection presses against her core. " _Tank_ ," she whispers between his powerful kisses.

"Do you want me, Spinner?" Eric's deep voice is grated raw and ragged as he grinds his hips into hers. His fingers hook beneath the thin band of her panties, fisting it in his hand.

She arches up to him, brushing her lips over the shell of his ear. " _Yes,_ " she answers in a sweet, velvety purr.

"Say it."

_"I want you, Eric."_

With an aggressive tug, the delicate material is ripped clean from her hips then tossed aside. And then his mouth moves, taking hers in a fierce, voracious kiss. As their tongues wrestle, his hand cups her bare mound, thrusting two fingers into her. He swallows her cry as she arches up into him, his touch sending crazed shivers shooting throughout her body. "That's it, Red," he rumbles, thrusting his fingers repeatedly in and out of her. " _Mmm_ , you're so fucking wet for me."

Bucking against his fingers, Spinner cries out again. Her hands fly up to latch onto the front of his shirt, ripping the material straight down the middle. She emits a breathy, high-pitched moan, raking her nails down his chest. He begins feasting on the side of her throat, his thumb roughly circling her swollen nub. She's on fire, her mind, her body, and her soul. Even as he withdraws his fingers and he starts fumbling with the ties of his jogging pants, her body continues to thrum.

The head of him presses against her slick, wet folds, and she trembles in anticipation.

Holding Eric's hooded gaze, he guides himself inside her with a swift, expert thrust. Her head falls sideways and she bites down on the swell of his bicep to suppress her scream. Her muscles clench down on him and flutter at his thick intrusion.

" _God_ ," he releases a long, guttural moan into her ear. "You fit like a fucking glove." He grounds his hips against Spinner's, further stretching her with his impressive girth. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" He pulls his hips back only to push back in and she mewls again, wildly gouging her nails into his back. "How many cold showers I had to endure?" Eric hisses as he rocks into a strong and steady rhythm. Whimpering, Spinner wraps her legs around his potent, solid body, forcing his thrusts to be fast, hard, and deep. "And don't get me started on the damn dreams."

"Tank…"

" _Again_ ," he demands in a low groan.

"Ta-nk..." Spinner pants breathlessly, rolling her hips into his while a tight coil begins to form in her belly.

" _Fuck_." Eric lets out another strained groan. He presses his scorching body atop hers, driving into her more roughly and deeply. "Like you _mean_ it."

" _Tank_."

His hand slips between their bodies, his thumb stroking her sensitive pearl and sending her body surging up into him hard. "I want to hear you _scream_ , Spinner."

And just like that, she comes undone.

Spinner throws her head back in ecstasy, her iron thighs clamping down on his torso as she spasming around him. Her blood sings with her pulse a thunderous roar in her ears. " _Tank_!"

"You are mine and _mine_ _only_ , understand?" Eric's pace quickens and her breath comes out in a strangled gasp. A string of intelligible words, curses, and moans follow afterwards. "And I will kill _any_ man who gets in the way of what belongs to me. Your buddy Number boy being one of them." He murmurs darkly as he thrusts into her once, twice, and then plunges his length deep into her pulsating warmth. With a growl that is both savage and primal, his lips latch onto her pulse point, his teeth sinking into her flesh. A great shudder racks his entire from and sends her careening into another soul-shattering orgasm.

" _Yes, yes, yes!_ " She squeals so ardently that her voice echoes into the night air. " _Eric_!"

* * *

 

**There, there, there! Right on the fire escape! LOL!**

**The shotgun (blowing smoke in someone’s mouth) scene was inspired by The Runaways. I freaking love that movie! And the chapter title is from The Stooges’ _I Wanna Be Your Dog_. Lines from the book do not belong to me. Mostly Eric’s part of the speeches.**

**Thank you all for the amazing comments, for making this fic hit over 100 KUDOS! :D Thank you guys so much!  
**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility!**

 


	27. I Remember When This Road Was My Own

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Calvin Harris feat. Haim – Pray to God**

* * *

 

Spinner releases a gentle, sleepy groan as she wakes to the sounds of the shower running. Senses slowly returning, she pushes herself up and flinches when her lower body protests. She wills her mind to force away the memory of Eric's powerful form on top of hers, and the way he brought her body to heights she didn't know were possible.

Peeking out from underneath the blanket, she takes in her surroundings then promptly blanches.

This isn't Lauren's apartment…

It's _Eric's_.

Her mouth falls open in disbelief. She looks down at herself when she releases she no longer feels her dress hugging her body. Instead, she's wearing an old t-shirt that smells of Eric's cologne and a pair of silky boxer shorts that are too big on her. "I'm never smoking that shit again," she whispers furiously.

 _ **'Yes you will. Let's be honest.'**_ I chirp in a whimsical tone, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Petra, please… just shut up."

Just then, the water shuts off and Spinner's head whips to the door when she hears the knob jiggle. Her eyes grow wide and she swiftly ducks back under the blanket as Eric enters the room whistling. She listens to him open drawers, to the rustling of clothes as he got dressed, and to his stupid, annoying tune.

The end of the bed dips with his weight as he sits down on the mattress where her leg is sticking out from the blanket. His whistling stops and she suddenly feels his finger trace her ankle. Right over the small girly skull and crossbones tattoo she'd recently gotten with Lauren. Her heart skips a beat and then tumbles furiously within her ribcage. She battles away a shudder as the butterflies flutter aimlessly around in her stomach.

The mattress shifts again and she nearly jumps out of her skin when she feels Eric place an open-mouth kiss to it. "I know you're awake, Red..." He whispers huskily against her skin, trailing hot, lazy kisses up her calf.

Spinner pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down at the same time he nibbles behind her knee.

"Why are you hiding from me? Didn't you enjoy yourself last night?" His tongue caresses her thigh, and she makes a strangled noise before yanking her leg back under the blanket. "Aw, is someone feeling a little shy this morning?" Eric chuckles deeply

She scowls but keeps still and says nothing.

"I'm sure I can fix that." Eric seizes the blanket and before she can grasp onto it, he yanks it off of her with quick tug. Spinner squeals as the cool air abruptly kisses her bare skin and she whips around to glare at his predatory smile. "Found you, _Kitten_."

Her face heats and she tries to scramble off the bed, but Eric catches her around her waist and drags her back down on the mattress. "Tank!" She barks at him in mild annoyance as he imprisons her within his arms and holds her flush against his chest.

"Music to my fucking ears last night," Eric growls and grinds against her, dragging his rigid length between her soft cheeks. "As a matter of fact, I'm feeling for round two."

"I-I gotta get back to Lauren." She cries out when his mouth begins assaulting her neck, biting down on her sensitive skin. One of his arms shift and he slid his hand down her side, slowly pushing away the waistband of the boxers. "Eric, no," she wiggles against him.

" _Mmm_ ," he rumbles and she shivers as his fingertips trace over her bottom. "Turn that _no_ into a _yes_."

"I'm gonna turn it into a _you got on the count of five to let me go or else_. Five… four… three _-_ "

Eric lets out a disgruntled noise before he roughly shoved her away from him.

"Thank you, _asshole_." She grumbles while readjusting the boxers.

"Whatever." Eric sneers, flipping onto his back then glaring up at the ceiling. "Just hurry up and get the hell out of my apartment."

Hurt floods Spinner's body and rejection stabs her gut as tears brim in her eyes. " _Fine_." She hisses through her teeth, shoving off the bed and stomping over to her things on the chair. "I should've known," she angrily rips off his shirt, balls it up then chucks it across the room. " _Mine_ my ass. You just wanted to get your dick wet last night."

Eric sits up, his eyes narrowing at her dangerously.

She pauses at his expression, lifting an eyebrow in expectancy. "What? Got something you wanna say?" He simply continues to glare at her and she scoffs out a laugh. "Didn't think so. You got what you wanted, Eric. Now you can officially forget I ever existed." She turns her back to him, trying not to cry as she's kicking away his boxers. Spinner likes him, she likes him _a lot_. More than she's ever liked a person before. "And you wanna know the fucked up thing about this is? You're the first guy I've ever been with…" She mumbles despondently before grabbing her dress. As Spinner's tugging it over head, she hears Eric's walking towards her and she avoids his burning gaze when he stops in front of her.

"Look at me."

"I'm breaking your nose if I do. Just a fair warning," she replies icily, smoothing out her dress. "So I suggest you talk while I still got the patience."

Eric's expression turns to stone and he eases closer until she feels his breath running down her neck. "I'd be _very_ careful of who you're talking to, smart mouth." His hand shoots out and grabs the back of her head, jerking her to his body.

A gasp is ripped from her throat as his other falls on her hip, just beneath the place the bullet had entered. She stiffens when his thumb brushes over it, almost timidly, as cracks begin to form in his expressionless mask. "Eric-"

"You're not a one-night stand." He says gruffly.

"I'm not? Then… what am I?" She whispers, meeting his gaze filled with so many emotions she can hardly pick one out. It's kind of beautiful to witness such a cold, ruthless man have a _human_ moment. "What do you want me to be?"

"I don't know..." Eric's eyes fall away, his body tense and jaw clenched down in a hard line.

A half-smile softens her features. She'll take it for now rather than have him push her away for coming on too strong, too soon. "We'll… figure it out, huh?" She lightly pats his forearm and he glances at her sideways. Still, Spinner can't decipher the look on his face, and she swallows hard before she hesitantly wraps her arms around his torso and leans into him. "I made a promise to you, didn't I?" The muscles within his body remain rigid and she shakes her head, a quiet sigh leaving her. She leans up to plant a lingering kiss to his cheek. "You're always so grumpy, my Tank," she whispers with a light chuckle.

He faces her fully, some of the tension loosening from his body at the term of endearment. He gives her another incomprehensible expression as her arms slid away from him.

"What? I can't be possessive too?" Spinner grins cheekily, tapping the end of his nose. "Regardless of whatever _this_ is," she gestures between the two of them, "I'm not going _anywhere_. Well… not _intentionally_ 'cause I gotta go now. But you get the idea. So, I'll …see you later, okay?" She kisses his chin and he simply squeezes her hip in response before releasing her. Grabbing her clutch and ankle boots, she hesitates at the doorway. "Oh yeah, before I forget," she tosses him a kittenish glance over her shoulder, "last night was _amazing_ , love."

A smirk suddenly worms its way across Eric's lips as his eyes shamelessly roam over her body. "From the way you were moaning my name, Princess, I could tell."

Wrinkling her nose, Spinner flips him off with a wink before sashaying out of his bedroom.

* * *

 

"Spin!"

She groans as she gives the chair another spin. "Sweets, it's not that big of a deal. I just hope Four isn't too pissed at me for ditching him."

"Four was too drunk to remember his own name, let alone notice you were missing. I think you'll be okay." Lauren says in an unconcerned tone while she's typing out the job list. "I can't believe you and Eric had sex on his fire escape," she murmurs, smirking at her. "You two couldn't wait until you got to his actual bed?"

"We were high as _hell_. Our thought process wasn't there, alright?" Spinner blushes as she plants her feet on the ground to stop herself from spinning. "It just _happened_ …"

Smirk still riding on her lips, Lauren begins typing again. "So, how was with Eric? Does anyone else compare?"

"Uh, well…" Spinner scratches the side of her head with an uneasy smile. "I don't really have anyone else to compare it to… _male wise_ …"

Lauren shoots her a dumbfounded expression. "You mean…"

"Before Eric, I was… kinda serious with this girl." She finishes, albeit very diffidently. "And I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

"Oh." Lauren blinks a few times before she shrugs. "Well, bisexuality is pretty common here in Dauntless. So, you don't have anything to worry about. In fact, last thing I heard guys are actually into that sort of thing."

Spinner snorts. "That's not surprising. They get two for the price of one." She gives a slight laugh. "But no. Eric… Eric was _amazing_ last night and… I really, _really_ like him, Sweets." A bashful smile softens her mouth as her heart starts fluttering beneath her breast.

"Aw, I've never seen this side of you before." Lauren grins. "It's cute."

Spinner rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fucking adorable. Look, I gotta go." She pushes to her feet then drops a kiss to the top of Lauren's head.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Spinner unzips her vest, revealing the black file folder tucked inside. "I have something that belongs to Mr. Coulter." She returns airily, while re-zipping her vest.

"You _stole_ your file out of his office?" Lauren whispers back in amazement.

"I'd like to say _borrowed_." Spinner corrects with cheek, sending her a conspiratorial wink. "Catch you later, sweet thang!"

Saluting Gus who rolls his eyes and waves her away, she bounces out of the control room.

* * *

 

Spinner shuts the metal drawer closed and then lets out a deep sigh. She has so many questions and not enough answers. Answers I know she'll never be ready for because psychologically speaking, Spinner isn't prepared.

My presence is a prime example of that.

Shaking her head, Spinner promptly freezes when she hears keys jiggling outside the door. " _Shit_ ," she curses under her breath, her head whipping about the room. She doesn't have enough time to get the window, but she spots an old cloth on one of the shelves in the bookcase. An idea quickly hits her, and Spinner runs over to it right as Eric unlocks the door. Then she darts to his desk and pretends to clean, sending him a mega-watt smile when he steps into his office.

"Hiya, Tank!" Spinner greets brightly, wearing a mega-watt smile.

His pierced eyebrow slowly begins to rise. "How did you get into my office?"

"I was just cleaning your desk for you." She continues and Eric's eyes narrow as she blatantly ignores his question. "Y'know, making it all pretty since we're-uh, um, yeah…"

"That doesn't answer my question, _Petra_." Eric rumbles while turning the lock, then stalks towards her in a predatory stride. "How did you get in here?"

Spinner stands her ground as Eric's leisurely making his way around her. His fingers dance over her thigh as he passes and her body heats and trembles beneath his touch. "I... I picked the lock..." She breathes, her heart pounding in a thunderous tempo. He stops behind her, his hand now trailing up her leg and over her hip, slipping underneath the hem of her shirt. "W-what are you doing?" She arches against him and her bottom brushes over his hardness.

Eric palms her breast, squeezing and massaging it his hand as he pulls her earlobe between his teeth. "Like you, _whatever I want_." Her breath hitches when his other hand dips beneath the waistband of her sweatpants. He drags a single fingertip down the front of her panties, rubbing it over the now damp spot. She muffles her mewl of pleasure into the side of his neck. "Always so wet for me and _only_ _for me_..." He hums low in his chest, pushing the material aside, and then pressing two fingers deep inside her.

Spinner emits a breathy moan, her head lolling on his shoulder as she digs all ten of her nails into his forearm. " _Yes_..." She sighs, her hips moving against his hand. Her hooded eyes capture his and they are swirling with lust. " _Eric…_ "

Leaning forward, his lips claims hers in a searing tantalizing kiss and her eyes flutter shut. She gasps into his mouth as his thumb teases her sensitive nub, flicking and stroking it in lazy circles. Her stomach clutches in delight, making her knees go weak and the rest of her body quiver. His lips devour hers then glide along her jawline, down her throat, kissing and sucking along the way. Eric plunges his thick fingers deeper inside of her, twisting them as they go.

Her mewls grow louder and her muscles begin to flutter as a delicious pressure builds in her belly. " _You're _so fucking beautiful__ …" He murmurs into the space just behind her ear.

I don't believe it. Eric just called Spinner _beautiful_ …

Gasping gently, her eyes open and widen as twin spots of heat burn in her cheeks. She bites her lips as another tremor skitters down her spine, her body reaching its boiling point. "I'm… gonna... I'm…"

"Cum for me, Kitten." He growls softly, tweaking her pierced nipple over the cup of her bra as he's quickening his pace. " _Now_."

" _Tank!_ " Spinner cries blissfully. Her back arches and her walls spasm around his fingers from the pleasure he draws from her for the second time. As she descends from euphoria, breathing heavily, she releases him and their gazes lock. "You called me…beautiful…" She blushes again.

Eric scoffs as he removes his hands from underneath her clothing. After a moment, he tentatively wraps his arms around her waist, holding her to him. Spinner blinks at the new position and a second later, her face splits into a huge grin. He rolls his eyes. "Don't let it go to your head, Princess." Eric retorts roughly. "I said I'd make it up to you, didn't I?"

Spinner hums appreciatively, raising a hand to cup the back of his head and pulling him into a deep kiss. "And you get 10's across the board, love." She purrs with a silky smile, teasing her fingers through his hair.

Eric rolls his eyes again with a slight quirk at the corner of his lips.

* * *

 

Several hours later, the Pit is booming with late night activities.

"Why would you pick fence guard, Serene?" Spinner shoots her an outrageous look as she very cautiously builds another card tower. She inches her hands away and then takes a small step back. "I mean, imagine being out there in fucking _winter_? December is almost two months away, you know. You're gonna be coming back as a walking popsicle."

Serene finishes her own card tower then lifts her hand to tuck some hair behind her ear "It was something Fox talked non-stop about." She smiles forlornly. "I didn't know what was so fascinating to him about being a fence guard, but it was something he wanted to do. And I want to honor that."

The table grows solemn and it isn't something Spinner wants right now. She's done with grief. "Fuck this sad shit." She huffs before knocking down the tall house of cards they spent nearly 45 minutes building.

"Spinner, what the hell!" Lauren shouts out in aggravation. Beside her, Four rolls his eyes and tosses his playing cards on top of the scattered pile. Kale and Serene follow in suit, each shooting exasperated glances her. "You're such a brat!"

Spinner sticks her tongue out at Lauren, who then picks up the joker card and flicks it at her. She ducks out of the way with a hysterical laugh. "Alright, I'm sorry. But you know I'm allergic to _sad_." She says, adjusting the hood on her head before glancing at Serene sideways. "It's cool what you're doing in the little weasel's honor, okay? He'd be really… _happy_."

Serene gives her an appreciative smile and nods. "I know he would."

"So, Kale," Four begins. "What job did you-"

Suddenly, a fizzling noise sounds above them, and before any of them could blink, a sparkling ball lands on the scattered pile of cards.

"Move!" Four shouts as he grabs Lauren, while Spinner yanks Serene and Kale up by the scruff of their t-shirts. They all leap away from the table just as the ball explodes, and black smoke clouds the entire Pit.

"Red!" Eric barks from across the room as all the Dauntless men jump to their feet cursing.

Spinner groans from tangle of arms and legs on the ground. She pushes Kale's leg off her shoulders, coughing as she braces herself up on one hand. "I'm okay, I'm okay!" She shouts back and staggers to her feet.

"What the fuck was that?" One of the fence guards shouts. "Where did that come from?"

A sudden warrior cry sounds and her head snaps up to find its source. Her eyes widen at the massive black figure falling from above and she hastily grabs Serene and Kale. Spinner lugs them towards the small dark cove as the crash of splintering wood echoes behind him. "I want you two to stay in here and don't come out until one of us come get you, okay?" She shoves the younger kids inside. "Stay fu-"

"Spinner, watch out!" Serene and Kale warn in unison, pointing behind her.

She whirls around in time to see the fist coming and dodges to the side, but not completely out of its path. It grazes her cheek less than the total force of the power behind it, yet it knocks her backward against the wall. She grunts upon impact, recovering quickly as the growling masked man swings for her face once more. She ducks underneath his fist, the man howling in pain when his knuckles meet the solid wall instead. Then she sends a swift upper cut to his chin, snapping his head back and he stumbles back from the surprised blow.

Baring her teeth in a snarl, Spinner catches the front of his jacket and jerks him forward to smash her forehead against his face. There's a sickening crunch of his nose breaking and the man screams again. In one fluid motion, she grabs him under his chin, twisting around, and with one vicious twist, she snaps his neck.

Serene and Kale's eyes widen as the man falls dead at her feet and Spinner dismisses it with a disdainful sniff. "Stay in here and don't come out for _anything_ , do you understand me?" They give her a jerky nod. Spinning around, she runs into the chaos of the Pit, noticing that six more masked men had appeared.

"Agh!"

Her head snaps up at the sudden scream. She spots one of the intruders holding Lauren down on a table with a hand around her throat. "Lauren-" Her name lingers on the tip of her tongue as boot connects with her side with alarming force. She's sent crashing into a table and a set of chairs and groans loudly as the landing ripples through her body. Spinner's barely rolling over when two black boots appear in her blurred vision. She grits her teeth as their large hand grips her by her hair and then hauls her to her feet with a furious tug.

He brings her face closer to his, and his rancid breath invaded her senses as his lips pull back in a sadistic smile. Her stomach turns at the gap in his rotten teeth. "Such a pretty little girl." He drives an iron fist into her stomach and she gags, curling into herself as she winded from the blow. Spinner's barely offered a moment's reprieve when he delivers another punch to her gut. A cry is ripped from her throat this time, her face twisting into a grimace of agony. "Yes, I want to hear you scream. Come on, pretty girl, beg for me to stop. Go on. _Beg_."

 _Click_.

"You _first_ , asshole." Eric's voice is lethal as he presses the barrel of the gun to back of the masked man's skull. Clutching her stomach, Spinner looks away and flinches as a gunshot rings in the air. The hold on her hair loosens and the man's body drops to the ground with a thud.

She exhales a slow breath, calming her jittery body before facing Eric. Her eyes widen when she spots another masked man creeping up behind him with a crowbar in his hand. "Tank, duck!" Eric swiftly obliges and she jumps up, rotating her body in the air to deliver a devastating spinning roundhouse kick to the side of the intruder's head, sending him sprawling. She lurches forward once she lands back on her feet and Eric quickly catches her.

"Spin," Lauren, Four, and the others jog up to them. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you guys. Was he the last one?" Spinner asks, leaning heavily against Eric's body for support.

"Yeah, we took care of the rest." Four says as he wipes the blood from his bottom lip with the back of his hand.

"What the hell did they want?" Zim coughs out, pushing back the bushy mess that is his hair. "How did they even get into the compound?"

"Sweets, go get Serene and Kale out of that little cavern over there." Spinner points as she's now tucked protectively into Eric's side. He doesn't seem to care about the curious glances or sly looks sent their way. He simply holds her close to him with an impassive expression and keeps his gun aimed at the intruder.

Lauren smiles at little at them and Spinner winks back. There's a bruise forming on her right cheek and her tank top is ripped and hanging on by a strap. She nods at her before taking off in the direction she indicated earlier.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Spinner kicks the man's boot hard and he groans in protest.

"Interrogate him," Eric answers in a hard tone, glaring at the intruder coldly.

Mecca, Hayden, Max, and some Dauntless guards briskly enter the Pit with their guns drawn. They look like they were all in a scuffle themselves. "Jesus Christ, you're meaning to tell me there were more of them?"

"Who the hell are these guys?" Eric growls angrily. "One of them used Spinner as a fucking punching bag."

Spinner half-smiles and cups the side of his face, kissing just above his eyebrow. "I'm okay, Tank, really."

"Yeah, right," he scoffs as his arm tightens, sweeping her impossibly closer to him. "I'm taking you to see Gale after this."

Shaking her head with a small sigh, she brushes soft kiss to his temple, smiling against his skin. "Aw, my big grumpy hero," she murmurs teasingly. Eric scowls in annoyance as Spinner releases a breathless chuckle and then attacks his face with another kiss.

"Alright, let's get him to the interrogation room." Max says, nodding to the man on the ground. "I have some questions I'd like him to answer."

Something tells me this isn't going to go smoothly.

* * *

 

**I hoped you like this chapter.**

**Update Schedule: Every Wednesdays & Sundays!**

**Thank you for the kudos, hits and the lovely comments! :)**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	28. They Are The Living Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Hotel Art – Strangers**

* * *

 

"Aside from a little bruising and tenderness, you are in the clear, Firecracker."

"Told you." Spinner tosses Eric a bland look and he scoffs from his place in the armchair. She tugs down the hem of her shirt and hoodie, not missing the way his eyes linger on the scar at the side.

She swings her legs over the side of the examination table and Gale stands in front of her. She had a paper cup filled with water in one hand and a blue tablet in the palm of the other.

Spinner arches a skeptical eyebrow. "And that is…?"

"A morning after pill." Gale says.

She cocks her head in bemusement, sending her a funny look. "Morning after _what_?"

"Morning after you've _fucked_ ," Eric smirks wickedly.

Her cheeks flame and Spinner scowls at him darkly.

"Yeah, you _definitely_ need this." Gale shakes her head in amusement. "It's to prevent pregnancy."

Spinner's face immediately drops and she averts her gaze. "I don't need it."

"Don't be an idiot." Eric snaps in irritation. "Take goddamn the pill."

Her eyes jump back to him. "I said: _I don't need it_."

"Firecracker, I know you might think you're superhuman. But you can't _fight_ _away_ a pregnancy-"

"I can't have kids, alright?" Spinner snaps impatiently. "I'm _sterile_."

Eric and Gale are silenced and they both gape at her, stunned.

Spinner looks away, more so, away from Eric. "Right. So, I'm going now." She remarks curtly, drawing her hood up over her head before slipping off the table and stalking out the door. She scrubs a hand down her face, wincing when she presses down too hard on her sore cheekbone.

Entering the tunnel, Eric's heavy bootfalls sound behind her. "Hey." he seizes her elbow then jerks her to a stop, spinning her around to face him.

Spinner gives him a tired expression. "What? Didn't you hear, Eric? I'm damaged goods. If you ever want kids in the near future, I _can't_ give them to you."

"Well, I don't. So you have nothing to worry about."

"… _oh_ ," she scratches the side of the head through her hood awkwardly. "Yeah, I'm not much of a kid person either…"

He releases the grip on her arm before shoving his hands into his pockets. Eric looks at her, and for a fleeting moment, there's an uneasiness shimmering deep in his eyes. "How did you find out you couldn't…?"

"Well, it's no secret to you that I was in Erudite." Spinner starts cynically and she ignores the hard look he tilts her way. She breathes out a deep sigh as she moves to lean against the stone wall, shrugging a hand through her hair. She grimaces. "One day, Jeanine and her team ran a whole bunch of tests on me. They wanted to see how I was managing physically and internally. And I guess ...I took one too many blows to the stomach 'cause… my uterus ended up getting damaged. So, now I can't have children anymore," she finishes with a shrug.

"Why did Jeanine take _you_ in specifically?"

Spinner meets his eyes and smiles at him sadly. "I dunno, Eric. My memory's shot, remember? But what I do know is that she knew my parents when they were in Erudite. Her and my mom were close growing up. But... they had a falling-out when my mom and dad chose Candor on their Choosing day."

Eric frowns at her pensively. "Your parents were Erudite-born?"

She nods.

"What were their names?"

Spinner pushes off the wall and steps towards him, resting her palms against his chest. Eric just stares at her, his expression concealing more than it reveals. "Listen, Tank, there will come a time where I will tell you _everything_ , alright?" Her voice quivers as tears steadily builds up in her eyes. She hastily blinks them away and something flickers across his face, but she doesn't catch it in time. She shakes her head. "And you may look at it as me being weak. But… I'm not ready to face my past yet. I _can't_ , there's too much going on."

Instead of his usual talk of disliking cowardice, he murmurs, "You'll have to eventually."

"I know," she replies quietly. "Just not right now. But I will tell you, Eric, I give you my word. 'Cause at this point I… I trust you with my _life_."

"Why?" He blurts out. The frown never leaves his face, only deepens.

"I dunno. That's just how feelings work, I guess. They're unpredictable."

"You have feelings for me…?"

Spinner's nose scrunches up in annoyance. "Are you playing stupid on purpose? 'Cause you're _really_ asking to get punched in your Adam's apple," she scowls. "Yes, dumbass, I like you. I like you _a lot_. But…" she sighs again, the harsh lines softening from her features as her hands lift to cup his face. He stiffens for a moment and then the rigidness eases from his heavy frame as he exhales deeply. "In order for… whatever _this_ is to work, you have to promise me something."

"Promise you what?"

"That I'll never regret giving you a chance."

Eric regards her for a long moment before rolling his eyes with a small scoff. "Whatever."

"Meh, close enough." Spinner pulls him into a tender kiss, massaging her lips over his in a slow, enticing rhythm. His hands untuck from his pockets and he grips her bottom, bringing her possessively closer.

"You drive me fucking _insane_ , you know that?" Eric growls against her mouth before sliding his tongue along hers. She hums in delight. "I have half a mind to fu-"

" _Down_ , Tank." Spinner smirks, planting another lingering kiss to his lips. Then she moves along his jaw, nibbling and licking a trail towards his ear. "I promise I'll make it up to you." She purrs as one of her hands releases him and makes a lazy path down chest. Her nails scrape over his abdomen, her fingers tip-toeing down to the front of his pants.

Eric's hips give a sharp buck when she begins stroking him over the fabric. He groans heavily and the sound reverberates deep in his chest while arching into her hand. His hold on her bottom tightens and then he urges her closer to the fierce warmth of his body.

" _Ooh_ , someone wants to play." Spinner gently squeezes him and he hisses in air between his teeth. "Maybe if you're a good little boy, you might get what you so _desperately_ want." Nipping his earlobe, she pulls away from him with shocking abruptness, and bites her lip in a teasing smile as he looks like he's ready to _take_ _her_ in this tunnel. "C'mon, love. We've got work to do."

He mutters a dark epithet, allowing a laughing Spinner to take his hand and start towing him towards the elevator.

* * *

 

Eric leads her into the interrogation room where everything is tense and quiet. Mecca, Zim, and Hayden stand in front the large one-way mirror while they watch Max interrogate the intruder.

He's unmasked and handcuffed to the table, toying with rosary beads between his fingers. He looks no more than a few years older than her. With shaggy blond hair, a light beard, and an eye patch over his left eye. His lips are moving, muttering something as Max continues to question him. But she doesn't believe they're answers. It looks more like he's chanting something, or perhaps praying.

"What's going on?" Spinner asks and they all turn to her. They all blink at her and Eric's laced fingers before their expressions morph into sly grins.

She'd only done it to test his reaction, and as expected, he became rigid and tried to pull away. But Spinner held onto him stubbornly, and eventually, he gave up with a grumble.

She rolls her eyes at the three men. "Oh, fuck off. And will someone please tell me why Max looks like he's about to have a hernia?"

"The guy doesn't seem to know English." Hayden says. "He just keeps muttering this phrase over and over again in whatever language he's speaking."

Eric scoffs. "Great, just what we need."

They watch Max rise from his chair and makes his way to the door. "I can't get anything out of him." He mutters once he enters the room. However, while the door's open Spinner picks up on what the man's reciting, and she blinks in recognition.

 _ **'Spinner, he's speaking in Hebrew.'**_ I tell her, and she holds the door open with her foot to listen carefully.

"Red, what-"

" _Shh_ ," Spinner raises her free hand to silence Eric, her brow furrow in concentration as she's translating the man's words. Tilting her head, she releases the door before shifting her attention to the others. "He's speaking Hebrew," she informs them.

"How on Earth did you know that, Tiny?" Mecca asks in amazement. "I thought you were Candor-born."

She sighs. "I _am_. My parents were from Erudite and my dad taught me and my brother Hebrew growing up." She says, then glances at Eric sidelong. "His is really broken though, but I can understand him."

"What is he saying?"

" _The faction system has failed us, the answers we need are beyond the fence_." Spinner frowns, tossing the shaggy blond inside the interrogation room a wary look. "That's fucking creepy as hell."

Max nods as he's removing the earpiece from his ear. "Alright, we'll have Spinner talk to him then."

She feels Eric tighten his grip on her hand, his face is blank, but she can still see the little tick in his jaw. He's not for this plan at all. Spinner reaches over and pats his scabbed-over knuckles soothingly. "I'll be okay, Tank," she tells him gently with a soft look in her eyes.

Eric works his jaw, looking everywhere but her, and after another brief moment, he lets go of her hand.

Spinner glances at Max. "Okay, let's do this."

* * *

 

_"The faction system has failed us, the answers we need are beyond the fence…"_

"And why do you feel that way, dude?"

The man stops then slowly lifts his head to look at her as she lowers herself into the chair across from him. "You speak the lost language of Hebrew?"

"Yep, and I must say, yours suck _balls_." She wrinkles her nose in distaste, and he arches an eyebrow and rests back in his own seat. Leaning forward, Spinner discreetly taps the earpiece and feels it hum to life. Max had brought in Jed to translate after he had found out the boy also knew Hebrew. "So, why did you and your little friends come in here and attack us?"

"You are very beautiful, you know." The shaggy blond compliments instead. "That boy you protected, is he your lover?"

Spinner smirks, tilting her head mockingly. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She folds her arms across her chest, tapping her fingers against her bicep. "Now I'll ask you again, why did you come into Dauntless and attack us?"

"Can your friends hear what we're saying?"

Spinner shrugs nonchalantly. "Why? Got something to hide, Patches?" His face darkens ominously and she smirks. "Aw, what's the matter?" Spinner croons teasingly. "What? Don't like my nickname? I worked _really_ hard on it," she says with a mock pout.

The man's fingers clench around the rosary, gritting his teeth in impatience. "You really want to know why we attacked your precious little faction?"

" _Duh_ , that's the whole reason why you're still alive." Spinner squints at him in exasperation.

"Very well, I'll tell you."

His lips curve up into a feral grin.

And it all happens so fast…

He shoots up from his seat, swiftly kicking the metal chair towards the door, breaking off the handle. Yanking his wrists upward, he manages to rip out the metal link securing the handcuffs to the table, and then leaps up on top.

Muffled curses arise from behind the one-way mirror. Spinner can hear Eric roaring her name along with pounding on both the glass and the door.

With inhuman speed, the man bends sideways and hooks the chain around her neck. He kicks over her head, yanking her up out of her chair as he lands. Choking out a breath, her hands fly up to claw at the chain as he drags her backwards until the wall stops him.

_"Shit, Petra!"_

_"Zim, help me break this fucking door down!"_

_"Shoot the glass! Jed, move!"_

_"You can't! It's fucking bulletproof! Tiny, hold on!"_

"Dauntless are simply _monsters_ in uniform." The man hisses lethally, tightening the chain around her throat. She coughs out a gasp as the metal links dig into her windpipe. "You Hellions do more _harm_ than _good_ , especially for the Factionless. Just a bunch of untrained circus animals with guns."

Her eyes widen as she's heard that before.

 _Edgar_.

Clenching her teeth, Spinner throws a finger out behind her and pokes him in his good eye. He emits a yelp in surprise and she feels the chain around her neck slacken. Swiftly, she pivots then runs up the mirror in front of her, pushing off and flipping over his head. When she lands behind him, she drives her foot into his spine, sending him smashing into the glass. Spinner pins the side of his face against the mirror with the sole of her sneaker pressed firmly on his nape.

At that moment, the door finally breaks off its hinges and the men charge into the room, guns readily aimed. Eric's face is murderous, eyes blackened with rage as he approaches them. He grinds the barrel of his gun into the man's temple once he's near. "Any last words, scumbag?" He snarls venomously.

Then suddenly, the shaggy blond's body starts convulsing. He releases a loud gurgle and a massive bubble of foam burbles out of his mouth. Spinner makes a ghastly expression and Eric tugs her back. They all watch his seizing form slump down the wall until he's limp and folded up into an unnatural position on the ground. Something white, the size of a pea, slips out from between his lips and falls into the pool of saliva around him.

"What the hell is _that_? It looks kind of like a tooth."

Mecca cranes his neck to examine it. "It appears to be a cyanide capsule," he responds. "It's a tactic used to avoid an imminent and far more unpleasant death. Or to even ensure valuable information is kept secret."

"So the bastard took the easy way out. Figures." Eric spits scathingly as he gazes down at the man's body. "Fucking _coward_."

"Hey, Tiny, how you holding up?"

Breathing heavily, Spinner manages to give Hayden a shaky thumbs-up as floating spots appear in her dimming vision. "N-nothing to it, Popeye." She downplays with a dazed smile, feeling hot, nauseated, and extremely lightheaded. "Piece of…"

"Uh, Eric? I think Pyro's about to-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got her."

Black.

* * *

 

She returns to consciousness with a splitting headache and mouth tasting like death. "Oh my fucking _God_ ," she moans, her face buried in something cottony and warm.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up."

"Jesus Christ, Eric took over Hell?" Spinner groans. "We're all _screwed_ for eternity."

" _Funny_. Get up."

She raises her head from the fluffy-soft depths, managing to blearily pry her eyes open. Glancing around, she notices she's sprawled out on Eric's bed in the same clothes as earlier. He's slouched in a chair in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest.

He must've brought her to his apartment after she passed out. Perhaps Eric cares about her more than he leads on. It certainly justifies his recent behavior.

And Spinner?

The more I watched her interactions with him, the more I realize that Eric, in a way, is gradually _humanizing_ her. She isn't the same person she was when she first started at Dauntless. Spinner isn't exactly getting _better_ , per say. But he's giving her something worth hanging around for. More than Lauren, more than Four, more than Venus, and more than all the people I believed would've brought out a positive change in her.

Spinner rubs a hand over eyes. "How long was I out for?"

"Two days."

" _Two days_?" She shoots upright, grimacing as her head swims from the jerky move. She promptly falls sideways into the other pillow with a groan. "Please tell me you have some fucking ibuprofen, 'cause my head's about to explode." She grouses, flopping onto her stomach and burying her face into her folded arms.

She hears Eric shuffle to his feet then move towards the bed. The mattress dips with his weight as he sits on the edge. "Here."

Spinner braces herself up on her elbow to see him holding out two tablets and a glass of water. She gives him a half-smile and lifts a hand to gently stroke his stubbly chin. "I got my own personal miracle worker here." She teases and Eric rolls his eyes, moving his face out of her reach only to shove the glass of water into her hand. "But he's still grouchy as ever." She grumbles. She swipes the ibuprofen from his palm, knocks them back then chases them with the water. "So, what did I miss?"

"We have a meeting with Max in an hour." Eric says, taking the glass away from her and placing it on the nightstand. "Lauren brought clothes for you." He nods to the black backpack sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Why didn't you just take me back to her apartment?" Spinner asks while sitting up. Closing her eyes, she ruffles her hair, feeling Jude's bracelet slide down her wrist.

"Where did you get that?"

Her eyes snap open, meeting Eric's fierce, darkening gaze directly. She'd never told him about the bracelet she received from the late Amity boy. Spinner just chose to hide it under long sleeved shirts. "Oh, I got it as a get well gift."

Eric's jaw tenses and his eyes become like stone. "From _who_?"

"A friend." She replies as she throwing back the blanket and climbing out of his bed.

"Oh yeah? This _friend_ got a name?" He gets up to tail after her while she's walking over to the backpack. "And if it starts with a _number_ , Petra..." He snarls, leaving his threat hanging dangerously in the air.

 _ **'Hm, Eric's jealous.'**_ I observe quietly and a corner of her mouth twitches as she battles away a prideful grin.

Expression neutral, Spinner unzips her bag and roots through its contents. " _Woosa_ , killer. I got it from Ferret face _not_ Four."

"The hippie gave that to you?" Eric cocks his pierced eyebrow and she gives a distracted little nod of her head. "A little twisted wearing that, don't you think?"

" _Welcome to the life of Spinner McCall_." Spinner delivers an affectionate nudge under his chin before grabbing her bag of toiletries and fresh pair of clothes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be using your shower since you decided to bring me here against my will."

Eric snorts as she's heading towards his bathroom. "You would've ended up back here eventually, Red. With or without my help." He counters in a sexy rumble that has gooseflesh dotting her skin and her hair standing on end. "Remember, you still have some _making up_ to do."

Spinner sends him a playful look before disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

 

"Okay, Petra, whenever you're ready."

Spinner nods to Max at the head of conference room table, and exhaling a deep breath, she begins to speak. "They're from this factionless renegade group. And their leader Edgar is hell-bent on getting revenge against Dauntless."

"Revenge for _what_? This is the first time we're hearing about these guys." Eric frowns next to her.

"You've encountered these men before?" Max inquires ponderingly.

She nods, moistening her lips and anxiously rubbing her hands together. "Two and a half years ago, there was this one night my… brother and I were outside late. A factionless man had taken my backpack and we went looking for him."

Eric narrows his eyes, and her gaze falls to her hands, observing the way they're shaking on the tabletop.

"We heard screaming at one of those abandoned buildings in the Factionless sector. And us being the most smartest kids on the planet decided to run _towards_ the danger." Spinner chuckles humourlessly then her expression turns grave. "When we got there, we saw Edgar and five other men standing around this Dauntless soldier they'd tied up in a chair. He had a gasoline tank and the guy was screaming and begging for his life. How he had a wife and a kid expecting him to come home…"

“Omar,” Mecca says, and Hayden, Zim, and Max's expressions become grim.

“Edgar spat in his face and told him that Dauntless are simply monsters in uniforms that do more harm than good,” she continues. “And they’re nothing but a bunch of untrained circus animals with guns. That… he was only doing what they did to his sister, murdering her in cold blood.” Spinner stares down at the table unseeingly. Just like how her parents had died. She feels grief form knots within her stomach and I try pacifying her with gentle words. "Then Edgar poured the gasoline all over him and lit a match. He kinda taunted the guy with it. Pretending to drop it for what seemed like forever until… he actually did it. And they all laughed and watched him burned alive. Then me and my brother ran…"

Hayden blows out a harsh breath. " _Jesus_ , Tiny, how old were you?"

"I was turning fifteen at the time." Spinner rubs her lips together. "I never did find my backpack that day..."

"So, he's targeting us because he believes Dauntless is responsible for his sister's death?" Zim asks from the other side of her.

Spinner nods. "Looks like it. I mean, that's the only explanation I have for them coming here."

"How do we find this guy then?" Eric questions with an eyebrow rose.

"I don't know…" she shrugs, frowning. "We never stepped foot in the Factionless sector after that. But I knew people who encountered their group, and apparently they never stay in one place for too long. They're like drifters and that's all I know. I'm sorry…" She shakes her head with a weary sigh.

Max takes a deep breath, scrubbing a hand down his face. "No, it's fine. You gave us more than enough. Thank you, Petra," he offers her a tight-lipped smile. "You can leave now if you want to. We just have a few things we need to discuss."

"Oh… okay…" Spinner tilts a glance at Eric and he gives a subtle dip of his head. Smiling ambiguously, she reaches over and pats his knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. His boot nudges the side of her sneaker in an impatient signal for her to go, and she rolls her eyes before surging her feet. "Well then, I guess I'll see you fellas around."

With a small wave, she leaves the conference room without so much as a backwards glance.

* * *

 

**Yes, I’m using Edgar from the Insurgent movie. He’s crazy as hell and I need him lol.**

**Thank you for the kudos and the comments! Y'all making my heart explode :')  
**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility!**


	29. Unravel

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: TK from Ling tosite Sigure – Unravel**

* * *

 

When the factionless fight, they fight _dirty_.

Just like how she remembers.

"What the hell is with you bastards and _pulling my hair_? I only got so much of it you know!"

Managing to twist in the factionless man's hold, Spinner slams her fist into his face. He releases her with a shout, and with quick nimble fingers, she grabs a knife from the pouch on her belt. Spinner launches forward and drives it mercilessly into the side of his throat. She hardly bats an eyelash when blood spurts forth and splashes droplets across her face. More pours out of his mouth, opened wide in shock as she withdraws the blade. She watches disinterestedly as he slumps to the ground, gurgling before finally going limp.

All of a sudden, there's a roar behind her and Spinner whips around only for two large hands to roughly grab her by the front of her jacket. With a vicious growl, he picks her up and slams her down on a stone lab behind him. A painful cry leaves her as she feels a sharp twist in her ankle. The impact knocks the knife from her hand and clatters to the ground a few feet away. Gritting her teeth, she grabs the back of his head and slams her knee hard into his crown.

He screams and staggers back, his hands flying up to clutch his head in agony. She flips off the slab and quickly sweeping his feet from under him, sending him sprawling into the dirt. Spinner speedily retrieves her discarded knife and jumps on top of him just as he's getting up. She plunges the blade deep into his chest and his beady black eyes widen in astonishment. He stares up at her in silent horror as she gives the knife a sharp twist, before his head lolls to the side in death.

Huffing, she climbs off his dead body, wincing as her sprained ankle is jarred. Using the wall, Spinner pulls herself to her feet then grabs flashlight from her belt. She switches it on before shining the light around the abandoned building.

The leaders were called to the Factionless sector for backup. This particular group were rowdier than usual. Then they were ambushed and everything happened so fast. Spinner had gotten separated from the others when two renegade men dragged her into this building.

Trembling from the adrenaline rush, Spinner sucks in a hiss as she limps a few steps forward. She runs her tongue over her split lip, and she releases a pained, shaky sigh before wiping her bloody nose on her sleeve.

Suddenly, the communication device on her wrist crackles to life with Eric's urgent voice. _"Red? Red, where the fuck are you?"_

Spinner braces herself against the wall before tapping the button and lifting her wrist to her lips. "Tank, I'm okay-"

_"Petra, answer me dammit!"_

"What? I am, jackass-!"

_"Fuck! Wherever you are, don't move! I'll find you, alright?"_

_**'Spinner, it's broken. He can't hear you.'**_ I tell her and she mutters out a curse before dropping her arm.

"I can't just stay in here, Petra." Spinner whispers furiously as she shines her flashlight in front of her and starts limping again. "There could be more of those motherfuckers lurking around and I'm burnt out. I can't fight anymore…"

 _ **'Do you want me to take over?'**_ It's a promise I made to her long ago, to never take over unless it was absolutely necessary.

"No, I'll be fine," she puffs out while turning down a dripping hallway. Her jerky steps echo throughout the dark tunnel and time with thundering of her heart. "I just gotta find a way outta here, that's all."

Just as Spinner's hobbling through an archway, she heard running footsteps approaching where she's standing. She quickly snaps off her flashlight and huddles down behind the wall, her hand readily at her knives.

One beat passes, then the two before she hears:

 _"Eric, we've already looked in here."_ Hayden's voice whispers harshly. _"She's not here, I don't know what else to tell you-"_

 _"So leave."_ Eric cuts in sharply. _"I'm capable of finding her on my own. You're just slowing me down anyway."_

"Tank," Spinner breaths happily, limping out from behind the wall. "Tank!" She cries again, half-running, half-skipping towards him.

"I don't believe it." Hayden laughs in disbelief. "How did you kno-?"

"Fuck." Eric swings his gun away just as she throws herself at him and hugs him tight. He sighs gruffly. "I told you I'd find you." He cups the back of her head and brings it closer to press a rough kiss to her temple. "Why didn't you fucking answer me?" He demands softly in her ear.

"My communicator broke, so I could hear you but I couldn't respond," she mumbles back. "Who did we lose?"

"Archie and Greg," Hayden informs gravely. "They were… _beheaded_."

Spinner tries her hardest not to imagine Eric being in their place. Yet, she winds up giving into the terrifying thought. She finds herself drawing him closer, shuddering as an icy chill runs down her back.

And Edgar calls _them_ the monsters.

She nuzzles the side of Eric's neck. "Thank God, you're okay..." She murmurs and she feels his lips touch her temple once more.

"Come on," Hayden says. "The bus is waiting outside."

Wordlessly, Eric scoops her up into his arms and holds her with a fierce possessiveness before following Hayden out the way they came.

* * *

 

"This _blows_." Spinner scowls as she hobbles alongside Eric on a shiny pair of black crutches. "I get to be the Dauntless _cripple_ for two whole fucking weeks. Goddammit, I hate everything." Eric suddenly turns down an unfamiliar tunnel and she stumbles after him. "Um, hi, this isn't the way to Sweets's apartment."

"I know," he replies curtly. He isn't as beaten as the rest of them. He just has cut on his eyebrow and a couple of bruised ribs, while Zim has a broken arm and Hayden needed fourteen stitches on his forehead.

"Are you kidnapping me again, Tank?" Spinner smiles cheekily.

Eric scoffs. "It isn't kidnapping if you're willing."

" _Willing_? I didn't even fucking know where we were going. Ha, better luck next time, Blondie."

His jaw clenches in annoyance and she rolls her eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'll let you do your thing. Big 'ol grump."

Eric mutters something under his breath as he stops in front of his apartment door then fishes out his keys. Unlocking it, he nudges her inside and she shoots him a glare over her shoulder when she stumbles.

"I will _kill_ you."

" _Right_." Eric snorts while he's kicking off his boots and shedding his bloodstained jacket. "You can get cleaned up first. Lauren brought you more stuff."

"When did you talk to Lauren?" Spinner's brow crinkles in astonishment. "When do you _ever_ talk to her? Are you two even friends-"

"Will you quit yapping my ear off and go in the fucking bathroom."

"I hate you."

"Good."

Spinner harrumphs and angrily hobbles over to her backpack sitting on the bed. " _Goddamn rude motherfucking bastard_ …" She grumbles as she drops a crutch to grab the strap then staggers into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later she's lying on his bed with her foot elevated on some pillows. As she's playing with Jude's bracelet, Eric finally emerges from the steamy bathroom. He has towel slung around his hips while he's using another to dry his hair.

Spinner tilts her head when he drops his towel to tug on some boxers, and with an impish smile she brazenly gives his backside a thorough examination. "Nice bum, where ya from?"

Rolling his eyes, Eric snaps off the lamp before climbing into his bed and laying facing away from her.

She stares at all the muscles tensing in his back, and after a few moments of silence she decides to speak. "Tank…?" Spinner asks timidly. He grunts. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because I did."

"Why?"

Eric doesn't answer.

"Is it because you were scared tonight?"

At this, he scoffs.

Spinner frowns before propping herself up on her elbow then reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. "Eric-"

"Just drop it." He snaps, roughly shrugging her off.

"Why?" She fires back.

"Because it's my damn business, that's _why_."

"So, you're seriously not gonna tell whether you were worried about me or not?"

"No."

"Why, Eric? _Why_ -"

Eric emits an infuriated growl before snapping around to face her and finally exclaiming: "Because I was fucking _terrified_ , alright!"

A long moment passes between them as Spinner stares at him quietly and intently.

Eric was _scared_. And the sense of desperation rolling off him in waves at this instant leaves her stunned.

He _cares_ about her, more than I realize.

Then after what seems like an eternity, a thankful smile graces her face. Before Eric can blink, she's closing the distance and engulfing him in a warm embrace. He tenses again but she holds him tighter in a sign that she's prepared if he tries to pull away. "I'm sorry..." She whispers, voice muffled in his neck.

Eric doesn't respond. For the next few heartbeats, he remains rigid and stonily silent within her arms.

" _I'm sorry_." Spinner murmurs again.

"Why are _you_ apologizing?" He finally says in a rough and grim tone.

She pulls back to meet his gaze, a million different emotions flickering across his face. She looks at him sadly. "'Cause I broke my promise to you…. I wasn't careful enough…"

His jaw clenches and his eyes fall to her lip, then gloss over her cheek and her nose. Guilt shifts across his expression until it disappears behind a blank guise. But she can still see what lies beneath his impervious mask. His fear, his confusion, his relief, and his reluctance.

And in this moment, Spinner is _seeing_ him for the very first time.

The _real_ Eric.

A _flawed_ Eric.

"Can I ask you for a favor? And I promise I won't bug you until tomorrow."

He rolls his eyes tiredly. "What is it now?"

"Will you… hold me until I fall asleep?" She ventures meekly, her eyes darting to the blond hairs on his chest. "It's just… my mom used to do it whenever Booker and I were scared. And… tonight I was absolutely _terrified_ too..." When she's met by his silence, Spinner shakes her head with a strained laugh. "Nevermind, it was dumb for me to ask. You're probably not into the whole _cuddling_ bullshit. I'll just-"

"Do you ever _stop_ talking?"

"…"

After a long minute, Eric's arms slip around her slender frame before he drags her closer to his body.

Spinner _melts_ against him and emits a happy sigh, tucking her face back into the crook of his neck. The warmth of him lulls her into a state of calm and the stiffness gradually trickles from his massive form. " _Thank you for finding me_ …" She mumbles sleepily as her eyes flutter shut.

As she's dozing off, she hears Eric release a deep sigh and feels him hold her tighter. "You're going to be the fucking death of me someday..." He mutters as he settles down on his pillow and pushes his nose deep into her hair.

With a gentle smile, Spinner finally falls asleep.

* * *

 

When morning comes, she wakes up to an incessant chiming and a heavy weight on her chest. Letting out a soft groan, she cracks her eyes open and Eric's mussed hair fills her bleary vision. He's half-sprawled on top of her with his face nestled contentedly between her breasts and one of his arms still hooked around her waist. The other, unfortunately, is resting by her head where she quickly finds the source of the annoying racket.

Spinner huffs before she snaps off his watch and chucks it against the wall, watching it shatter into pieces on the floor.

"You're getting me a new one." Eric mutters gruffly and nips the side of her breast.

Shuddering against the slight sting, she lets out breathless giggle. "Yeah, yeah, I know." Spinner drones playfully as she runs her fingers through his hair. He shifts carefully to relieve some of his weight, resting on his side and wrapping his other arm around her. "Who knew the big bad was such a _cuddle monster_." She teases, lightly scratching her nails down his nape.

Eric rumbles appreciatively. "So, I like a warm body beside me when I sleep, sue me."

"I wonder what _number_ warm body I am." Spinner mumbles.

He tips his head back to meet her gaze. "I've already made it clear it isn't like that. I…" He trails off, his face puckering in a frown. His eyes fall and land on her stomach where her shirt had risen, unconsciously seeking out the scar on her side. He clenches down on his jaw and he releases a deep breath out from his nose. When Eric looks up again, his steely-grays are gleaming. "They don't matter anymore, alright?" He mutters at last.

She regards him for a moment. So many emotions play on her face and he watches her attentively, his features never shifting from its unwavering expression. Then she gives him a timid nod. Spinner's still a bit apprehensive about the turning point of their… _mess_. "So you won't leave if things become more fucked up than it already is?" She murmurs, her eyes darting all around his face as she's trying to find any traces of a lie.

"Unlike you, Red, I don't make it a habit of running away from my problems." Eric counters with a mocking snort.

Spinner rolls her eyes. "That's a nice way of reassuring someone. Thanks, I'm really confident that this will all _not_ blow up in my face." She shoots him a bright, sarcastic smile. Her face immediately drops into a deadpan expression.

"Quit being a drama queen."

"Aye, aye, _Captain Cuddles_."

It's Eric's turn to roll his eyes. "You think you're so damn clever, don't you?"

"Like a fox," Spinner grins cheekily, playing with his hair again.

A comfortable silence descends into the room as they simply bask in each other's warmth. Eric had closed his eyes at some point, and taking advantage, Spinner gazes at his face. It looks so different without the hard lines that frequently resided there. He actually looks relaxed, peaceful even.

Then abruptly like a bang of a gunshot, Spinner whispers, "Booker hung himself. That's how he died."

Eric doesn't respond for a few beats but she continues to stroke his hair and holds her tears at bay. "Why?" He finally asks.

"He was sick. My brother was schizophrenic." Spinner sniffles and wipes the tears from her eyes before they can fall. "And I guess one day the voices told him to kill himself and… he _listened_." She feels him bring her closer to his body and a small smile to grace her lips. "So, yeah… that _is_ one of the things I'm still dealing with…"

Eric only nods. "We have to get up," he informs her as he gratefully changes the subject. "Archie and Greg's funeral will be starting soon."

Spinner releases him with some reluctance and he mirrors, hovering above her for a moment. She tilts her head at him curiously and it seems as if he's debating with himself. And before she can register what's happening, he dips and captures her lips in a deep kiss.

When he pulls back, Eric smirks down at her slightly dazed expression. She blinks hard and blushes in return, wrinkling her nose in a laughing display. His eyes soften and she lifts a hand to traces a finger over the cut on his eyebrow.

"I'm getting really fucking sick of funerals."

"You're telling me."

* * *

 

"Hey, Tiny, are you okay?" Hayden asks across the lunch table, taking another bite of his burger. "You haven't said much since the funeral."

Eric jostles her ribs with his elbow for the umpteenth time. Spinner releases an exaggerated huff before begrudgingly taking another small bite of her fries. The overbearing oaf had taken it upon himself to make sure she eats from now on. She _adores_ and _hates_ it at the same time.

She just doesn't have much of an appetite after what happened once the funeral was over. Serene had given her another envelope. The younger girl told her the same Amity girl was at the fence last night and she had recognized her. It was another message from Venus, and hopefully it contains information on the whereabouts of Edgar and his renegade group. They barely made it out of there last night.

"I'm fine. Just tired, that's all." Spinner forcing herself to eat another fry when Eric assaults her ribs again. She turns to him with a glare straight afterwards. "Tank, if you elbow me _one more time_ , I'm gonna fucking beat you to death with my crutches."

"Yeah, yeah," Eric remarks in a blasé tone, brushing her off with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "Eat your food, because I'm not saving your ass if you decide you faint into the chasm again."

Spinner rolls her eyes then sticks her tongue out at him before eating another French fry. "Happy now, Tank?"

He smirks around the rim of his mug. " _Ecstatic_ , Red."

"Hey, have you finally asked her, Eric?" Zim smiles slyly across from him, wincing when he accidentally shifts his arm in the sling.

"Asked me what?" Spinner tilts her head at Eric who's now glaring daggers at Zim's grinning expression. Her face takes on a sudden bright excitement. "Oh my God, you're proposing _already?_ I mean, it's a bit sudden but what the hell? Life's all about taking risks, right? So I accept! Let's get married!" She bounces in her seat. " _Spinner McCall-Coulter_ ," she waves her hands in a dramatic arch before grinning at him widely. "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Eric now looks stupefied.

Mecca's howling laughter echoes throughout the whole dining hall. Soon Zim and Hayden join in while she pokes her finger in Eric's cheek. When he barely reacts, Spinner turns to the chortling men with a troubled frown.

"Shit, guys, I think I broke him…"

* * *

 

_Spinning Top, if you're alive, go to your email account and add: geodroid45562 to your contacts._

_\- Goddess of Love."_

* * *

 

Spinner hobbles into the very back of the control room and rests her crutches against the wall. Carefully sitting down, she logs into the computer and then launches her email account. She follows the instructions, her eyes doing a brief check for anyone watching. All of a sudden, her chat box pings and a window with geodroid45562's name pops open on her screen.

**geodroid45562:** _Dimples, it's been a long time :)_

She blinks at the familiar nickname, her keystrokes quick as she types out her response.

**Petra McCall:** _Giovanni? Is that you?_

**geodroid45562:** _You know it, baby girl. I'm here with Venus, so she's gonna be talking to you. Hold on._

**geodroid45562:** _Spinning Top, you're alive! Are you and Eric okay? We heard you were ambushed and two soldiers were beheaded last night. I just had to make sure you it wasn't you._

Spinner's lips quirk up into a half smile.

**Petra McCall:** _I got a sprained ankle and a busted lip. Tank only has a couple of bruised ribs and some cuts on his face. We're okay, Vee. But please tell me you two have some useful information to give me. Like where those bastards are hiding._

**geodroid45562:** _They were sighted near Candor and the others had gone to investigate. But by the time the guys got there, they had already left. Geo's trying to track their movements to pinpoint their next location._

**Petra McCall:** _Bless that little Erudite nerd. I don't know how you do it, Vee, but your list of connections never ceases to amaze me._

**geodroid45562:** _You know what Evelyn says, it's always good to be prepared. ;) Okay, we'll contact you when we have more information._

**Petra McCall:** _Gotcha. You two be careful out there, huh?_

**geodroid45562:** _You and Eric as well. Love._

**Petra McCall:** _Love._

_geodroid45562 has signed off._

* * *

 

**I won't be updating on Sunday. I had a brutal death in my family yesterday and I'm kinda all over the place right now.**

**More on the viciousness of these 'cop killers'. Remember, Edgar was a nutjob in the movie lol. So I can see him doing something like this. Spinner and Eric are slowly growing comfortable with one another. She finally told him about what happened with Booker. Yay, they're finally getting somewhere lol.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thank you for all the kudos & comments!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	30. Don't Fall Down When It's Time To Arise

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Tame Impala – ‘Cause I’m A Man**

* * *

 

_Murkiness, dense, cold and abrupt, inhabits the dark earth surrounding her. Weeds and tall blades of grass bend under the weight of a frigid wind, tickling just beneath her palms._

_For a moment, Spinner breathes in the damp atmosphere and cool quiet. In a world of no reality, the universe is vast and unimaginable. It's supported by a roof of stars that stretch across the slate gray sky. She stares up at the tiny dots lights, her brows furrowed as a familiarity nags at her._

_Heartbeats tumble furiously within the walls of her rib cage. Willpower, and a distinct refusal to step back from the unknown, fortifies her courage. When she lowers her gaze, the mist begins to dissipate. Fireflies illuminate a path beyond where she stands. She follows the same trail until the blades of grass brushes against her ankles. Spinner stops and feels her stomach drop, her eyes widening slightly._

_Eric, Booker, and her parents are tied to chairs on Calalini. They're all drenched in gasoline and Edgar stands beside them holding a flaming torch. "Choose, my Pet. Which one lives and which three die." He grins at her manically._

_"You can't expect me to do something like that!" Spinner screams at him, exploding towards him._

_Edgar shrugs casually. "Then they all die." Then he drops the torch and flames burst forth, engulfing her loved ones in a red-hot inferno._

_And his haunting laughter reverberates all around her…_

* * *

 

Spinner shoots awake, abruptly sitting up on the couch and smothering her heartbroken sob with her arm. It's her third night in a row having that nightmare and it seemed _worse_ than the last. This time she'd watched Eric _die_ and she listened to him scream so loud that she felt like she was being torn apart. Her wide eyes dart frantically around the living room, trembling as she searches the darkness for Edgar.

 _ **'Spinner, you're safe. It was just a dream. Calm down, calm down,'**_ I murmur soothingly. _**'Just keeping breathing and try to slow down your pulse. That's it, Spinner. Just like that.'**_

She releases a deep exhale before removing her forearm from her mouth. She rubs her face with a heavy hand, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "I can't fucking take this shit anymore." Spinner mutters as she tosses away the blanket. She carefully swings her legs over the side before bending down to grab her crutches off from the floor. Heaving herself onto her good foot, she hobbles over to her cubby and then changes into a sweatshirt and a pair of shorts. She grabs her keys out of the bowl, then as quietly as Spinner can she creeps out of the apartment.

She trudges down the tunnel with no specific destination in mind. She just needs something to distract her until morning, because going back to sleep is definitely out of the question. Up ahead there's a shaft of light where the training room doors are open. Spinner hobbles inside and heads towards the bucket of daggers under the table. Grabbing a few, she ventures over to the large target then releases one of her crutches from under her arm. It clatters to the ground as she lined herself up with the target.

Whipping her arm forward, the sharp end of the blade sinks into the white ring outside the bullseye. Spinner frowns. She grabs another one from her pocket, glancing down and noticing it quivering in her grasp. The nightmare left her feeling terribly shaken. She couldn't save any of them and she had to watch them die, she had to watch _Eric die_.

What if there comes a day where she _can't_ save him? When she's finally _too late_?

With a frustrated snarl, she hurls the dagger at the target and it spins, bouncing off the wood. So she throws another one, and then another one until they lay scattered all over the ground. Spinner breathes raggedly as hot, angry tears run down her cheeks. With a muffled sob, she buries her face into the crook of her arm and finally breaks down.

She cannot bear to fail him _too_.

* * *

 

The afternoon sunlight illuminates the supply dock in a golden glow. Eric sits on an old metal crate, while Spinner is perched on his lap and picking out the raisins from her vegetable tray. A few other Dauntless litter the area as they all wait for Amity's supply trucks to come in. She told Eric about her nightmare and it seems like his way of comforting her is allowing her to be a little clingy.

Another raisin hits the ground and Eric raises an irritated brow. "If I'd known you didn't like raisins-"

"No," Spinner cuts off softly, sending him a half-smile. "It's okay. I mean, it's not something you'd normally bring up in a conversation, you know?" She snorts a little. "It's just something… Booker said once. How raisins reminded him of old people and he felt like a cannibal eating them." Spinner lets out a slight chuckle, throwing out another raisin. "But it was weird. He would always make my mom buy him this specific brand of cereal that had raisins in it. And he would actually sit there and pick them all out before eating it. I guess it just stuck with me after he died."

"Shouldn't it be _our_ mom?" Eric questions with a suspicious expression.

She blinks at him. "What?"

"You said _my mom_. He's your brother, isn't he?"

_Shit._

Spinner moistens her lips uneasily, one of her legs start swinging back and forth. Eric is studying her behavior intently and she feels her cheeks heat from his close scrutiny. Should she tell him? After another minute of stubborn silence, she murmurs, "Booker was adopted."

"Adopted?"

She nods and turns to stare across the supply dock forlornly. "Booker didn't have the best life growing up. He was an orphan and living alone," she sighs and leans back to rest her head against his shoulder.

When she feels his entire body stiffen uncomfortably, Spinner stifles another sigh as he gradually relaxes beneath her.

"Then he and I met, we became so close so fast it was unbelievable. And I couldn't stand seeing him so happy and joyful, all while still living the way he was living. I mean, 'till this day I still don't know _how_ he did it. He was always so positive despite all the shit that was happening to him." Spinner shakes her head with a muted, watery laugh. "So I brought him home one day and my parents took him in."

Eric simply hums, and they fall into silence for the next few moments.

She takes a bite of her celery stick, listening to his breathing. She's never told _anyone_ that before, well _her_ version at least.

An article had been released to the public about her family's _illegal adoption of a factionless child_. And she was positive everyone had already formulated their own twisted theories. So Spinner kept quiet.

That's why her name was changed from _Petra-Lynn Sandborn_ to _Spinner Petra McCall_. She took on her mother's maiden name, a precaution to ensure that no one would be able to connect her back to the incident. As far as anyone was concerned, _Petra-Lynn Sandborn_ had died somewhere out there in the wastelands.

"I'm… sorry about Booker."

Her head snaps up, her jaw slacked as she stares at Eric with a thunderstruck expression. "Has Hell officially frozen over? Did Eric Coulter just say he's _sorry_?"

Rolling his eyes, Eric scoffs then looks away from her.

Spinner's face breaks out into a huge grin before tossing an arm around his neck and pulling him into a one-armed hug. "Gentleman, we've made a breakthrough! Eric's made his first apology!" She announces excitedly to the other Dauntless men.

They all shake their heads in amusement before mock clapping for the fuming leader.

"Okay, guys, you should run away now before Eric goes into _murderous rampage mode_."

The chuckling crowd quickly disperse.

"Get off me." Eric says lowly, his face screwed up in an annoyed scowl.

"I was just playing around. Aw, _baby_ ," Spinner coos teasingly, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. She nuzzles him affectionately before trailing a line of soft kisses along his jaw. She nibbles on the spot behind his ear. "I'm sorry, _lover_." She purrs, releasing a husky chuckle when she feels him squirm the smallest bit and lean into her mouth. "Does that mean you forgive me?" He grunts and Spinner giggles, pulling back to give him a quick peck on the lips. "I knew you would."

Eric rolls his eyes at her mocking smile, begrudgingly accepting another delicate kiss from her.

"Hey, the trucks are here!"

He exhales deeply before they separate. "Do _not_ move from this spot, you got me?" Eric shoots her a hard look as he slides her off his semi-erected lap and then jumps down to his feet.

"Yes, sir, _Captain Cuddles_ , sir." Spinner mock salutes while taking another bite of her celery stick.

His face flattens before plucking the rest of the vegetable out from her hand and stalking away.

"Hey!" She shouts after his retreating form and watches him pop the celery into his mouth as four large Amity trucks pull up onto the supply dock. "Dummy." Laughing quietly, she grabs her book from inside of her vest and before she can start reading, something small and round hits the back of her head. " _Ow_!" Spinner grimaces as her hand flies up to clutch the spot, whipping around to find the culprit.

Then her mouth falls open in disbelief.

In the area surrounded by large wooden crates a few feet away, she sees Venus and Geo peeking out from behind one of them. They are both dressed in Amity clothing and Spinner can't believe her eyes. "Oh, you have got be fucking _kidding_ me right now." She mutters, her gaze bouncing back to the loading site where the men diligently work away. Spinner looks back to her friends and waves at them to remain out of sight.

Dropping her book, she grabs her crutches then carefully slips off the crate. She keeps her eyes train on Eric she hobbles farther and farther away from her designated place. When she reaches the large box, she swiftly huddles down behind it and gives her friends a baffled look. "What the actual _fuck_?"

"Oh, Spinning Top." Venus breathes out before pulling her into a warm embrace. "I'm so glad you're okay." She murmurs into the crook of her neck.

Spinner sighs as she wraps her arm around her shoulders, giving her gentle squeeze. "Yeah. It's gonna take a lot more to get rid me, Bubbles." Releasing her, she pecks Venus' cheek then strokes the end of her chin with a smile.

"Baby girl, you are looking _good_." Geo smirks, his brown eyes traveling down her body.

"And you're looking rather _gay_ in red." His face drops and Venus bursts into a fit of giggles as he glances down at his Amity disguise self-consciously. Spinner snorts. "And besides, I'm promised to that big blond fellow with the eyebrow piercing."

Geo sneaks a quick glance at him before his eyes slightly widen. "You're dating Eric Coulter?"

Her brow furrows and she cocks her head to the side. "You guys know each other?"

"Not exactly. Him and Zack shared the same biology class Mom taught." Geo tells her. "But I never got the chance to actually meet him. I can't believe he's your boyfriend now…"

"I like to call him _my Tank_ , if you don't mind." She grins mischievously.

Geo shakes his head in disbelief. "Before Zack went to Amity, he would always tell me how uptight Eric was."

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Now…" Spinner's expression grows solemn. "Whatcha guys got for me?"

"We may have found one of Edgar's current hangouts." Venus says, and Geo pulls out a medium-sized envelope from under his shirt before handing it to her. "It's a few miles east from Candor. Rhino and Boomer saw them there two nights ago."

"Inside are the coordinates, pictures, and even a communication device so you and Venus can stay in touch." Geo explains while she pulls out the mini tablet and examines it. "Dad designed it. He calls it an _ePhone_. Yours and Venus' are the first two prototype, so be _very_ gentle with them."

Spinner hums with a nod, very impressed. "Tell Papa John I said he's the _bomb dot com_." She drops it back into the envelope before tucking it inside her vest. "Okay, you two should get going before anyone sees you."

"I'll be in touch, Spinning Top," Venus hugs her tightly. "I see you and Eric have finally settled all that tension." She whispers playfully in her ear.

Spinner's face burns as she pulls away, and Venus giggles and ruffles her choppy locks. Then she hears footsteps and she hastily nudges her friends into motion. " _Go, go!_ "

With one last look, Venus grabs Geo's hand and they hurriedly disappear around a corner.

"Spinner?"

Spinner glances up to see Four and she sends him an exaggerated smile while pushing to her feet. "Hola, Broodirino."

"What are you doing over here?"

"Sightseeing."

Four flashes skeptical frown at her. "There's nothing here but empty crates."

" _I know_. I was _so_ disappointed when I found that out too. Oh well." Spinner gives a listless shrugs of her shoulders before hobbling past him. "Well, c'mon let's get away from this _complete letdown_."

 _ **'Smooth**_ **.'** I commend her, and her face splits into a broad grin.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Spinner and Lauren enter the control room, trudging over to a table at the very back. "Please, Sweets, tell me what I'm saying is not possible." She says as she eases into the chair then logged into the computer.

"I'm not saying it's not." Lauren responds while hitting a few keys. She peeks over the computer to glance at Gus who's asleep at his desk. Her green eyes return to her screen as the surveillance program opens. "I just don't know whether it will work or not. Let me see the paper again."

She slips the envelope out from her vest and retrieves the coordinates before handing it to her.

"Thanks, I'll tell you when I have something."

Spinner nods before launching her email account and checking her mail. There was one from Tori reminded her of her appointment next week to. She decided she was going to get her leadership tattoo along her forearm rather than her neck. There’s also an email from Geo loaded with attachments of the information he'd given her earlier.

She opens her chat box to find that is Eric online, which is strange since she didn't see him when she and Lauren walked into room.

Clicking on his name, the box opens and Spinner writes him a message.

 **Petra McCall:** _Since when do you have a computer in your office?_

 **Eric Coulter:** _Since today._

 **Petra McCall:** _Well, aren't you lucky?_

 **Eric Coulter:** _I know._

Spinner rolls her eyes then catches sight of Geo's email still open on the screen. She can't pull this off on her own and Dauntless does have a right to know. It's a part of her duty as a leader, and she quickly types out another message to him.

 **Petra McCall:** _Tank, I'm gonna send you something, okay?_

 **Eric Coulter:** _It better not be a virus._

 **Petra McCall:** :-\

 **Petra McCall:** _If only I knew how. I'd fuck your computer's whole life up. But no, it's really important._

 **Eric Coulter:** _Well, hurry up and send it then._

Spinner mutters a few Hebrew curse words as she places all the attachments in a new email and then sends it to him. She watches the screen for a few minutes, her pulse racing wildly out of control, until Eric starts typing again.

 **Eric Coulter:** _Who did you get this all from?_

 **Petra McCall:** _The person(s) involved wish to remain anonymous, but I can vouch for them. They're very reliable sources of mine._

 **Eric Coulter:** _Jeanine wasn't kidding when she said you were efficient._

Spinner blushes with a tiny smile.

 **Petra McCall:** _Aw, thanks, Tank! ^_^_

 **Eric Coulter:** _Come to my apartment after you're finished._

She blinks, and from the corner of her eye she Lauren smirking. "Oi, eyes on your own screen, _Tom_!" She whispers furiously, covering Eric's chat box with her hands.

Lauren just chuckles and continues working.

Removing her hands, Spinner quickly answers.

 **Petra McCall:** _I can't. Me and Sweets are going shopping. I gotta get you a new watch, remember?_

 **Eric Coulter:** _Fine. Come later, then._

 **Petra McCall:** _K… later when?_

 **Eric Coulter:** _11._

Spinner bobs her head thought before caving in with a sigh.

 **Petra McCall:** _Ugh. Whatever._

 **Eric Coulter:** _?_

 **Eric Coulter:** _Fuck it. Don't bother._

 **Petra McCall:** _Oh shut up, Ice Queen. I said I'm coming._

 **Eric Coulter:** _Bring extra clothes._

_Eric Coulter has signed off._

"Wow," Lauren grins as she leans over and rests her chin on Spinner's shoulder. "Looks like you have plans for tonight."

"Huh." She slumps back in her chair with her eyebrows drawn together in a contemplative frown. "How about that?" She closes down his chat screen then turns to face her. "Did it work?"

Lauren shakes her head regretfully as she leans back in her chair. "There's no camera close enough to keep surveillance on them."

"Damn," Spinner curses and bites on her thumbnail. They can't request to have a camera installed there. It would be too obvious and Edgar's group would surely flee. Suddenly she has an idea. Not it if wasn't a _Dauntless_ _camera_. She quickly opens a new email and types out a message to Geo.

 **Subject: I have a plan** **  
**From: Petra McCall**  
**To: geodroid45562****

_Hey, Geo, I need one more huge favor from you…_

* * *

 

Spinner purposely arrives at Eric's apartment ten minutes late just to mess with him. Balancing on her crutches, she kicks the bottom of the door with her uninjured foot then waits. There's movement inside and she can hear Eric muttering as his heavy footsteps approach. The lock turns and then he pulls open the door.

"'Sup, _baybee_?" Spinner grins at Eric who's only in a pair of loose flannel pyjama pants, looking annoyed as usual. She moves closer to him and plants a kiss on chin, fluttering her eyelashes at him in an innocent display.

He rolls his eyes before ushering her inside and locking the door behind her. Spinner makes her way to the couch then carefully stretches out along the cushions. Unzipping her bag, she digs around inside for Eric's watch and a special present she bought for him. It was a _thank you_ for everything he has done for her.

Eric crosses to her and gently lifts her legs to sit down before laying them over his lap. Spinner sends him a smile which he surprisingly returns, just a simple quirk of his lips. "I got you something else..." She mumbles, oddly timid. She pulls out the translucent case and another black box before holding it out for him to take.

He stares at her for a moment. His eyes glitter with inquisitiveness and another emotion that is gradually surfacing. Slowly, he takes them from her, setting his watch down next to him before opening the black box. His eyes widen as he gazes down at the silver dog tags nestled inside.

One is engraved with his nickname _Tank_ on the front and _a brave man never surrenders_ on the back, and the second tag is inscribed with a date.

Eric's steely gaze snaps back to her in a beautiful disbelief.

Smiling fondly, Spinner sits up and picks up the dog tags from the box, resting them in her palm. "It's the day you saved me from my apartment. I'm not exactly a huge fan of being burned alive. A stray tear slips out from the corner of her eye.

He continues to stare at her, speechless.

"I'm usually the one doing all the _saving_. And… it was the first time someone was willing to risk their life to save _me_." She runs her forearm underneath her nose, sniffling as more tears come. Spinner tilts her head towards the ceiling, blinking her eyes rapidly. She gathers her courage and strength before regarding him once more.

Delicately, she slips the dog tags over his head and fingers them with adoration as they rest against his chest. "It's a thank you for always putting up with me and for always showing me what _real_ _bravery_ looks like."

"I… did that?"

"In your own way, yeah," Spinner replies softly, overwhelmed by the raw emotion illuminating his eyes. Releasing a watery giggle, she closes the distance between them and pulls him into a loving embrace. "Tank, I… I…"

 _ **'It's okay, Spinner, tell him.'**_ I encourage her. After all, it's what Booker always wanted for her.

_"You deserve happiness, Petra-Lynn, no matter how you attain it and no matter who you find it with."_

"…I love you."

And they both freeze.

* * *

 

**Yes, I am evil and I wear the title proudly >:) **

**I know I said that I wouldn’t update Sunday, but it’s either this or I scream, you know? And after all your condolences, I felt like I needed to give something back to you guys. For being such amazing supporters. You don’t understand how much you all have kept me grounded this week. I want to say _thank you_.**

***Note face claim for Geo: Michael B. Jordan.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Thank you for all the kudos & comments!  
**

**Love, Peace and **Tranquility**.**


	31. Lost In The Moment For A Second Time

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: The Neighbourhood – Afraid**

* * *

 

"I-I gotta go." Spinner quickly releases him and hastily pulls her legs out of his lap. She ignores throbbing in her ankle as she snatches her backpack up from the floor then grabs her crutches.

"Petra-"

"Shut up, that's not my name! It's _Spinner_ , okay? _Spin-ner_!" She barks at him, more tears rolling down her cheeks as alarm flutters through her. It feels like the walls are closing in and her chest begins to heave as the air stammers out of her lungs. "Why did you make me do this?" She demands in an uneven voice.

_**'Spinner, I'm going to take over-'** _

"No, don't!"

Eric's eyes narrow at her, tilting his head as he steadily climbs to his feet. "Red, you need to breathe."

The pit of her stomach drops at her slipup and Spinner backs away as Eric reaches for her, staggering around his coffee table to avoid his hand. "Don't touch me! Get away from me!" She hurls at him in a bitter cry of frustration and a _fear_ I've never seen in her before.

Eric's arm falls to his side and he stares at her piercingly. If the leader is as astounded as I am, he once again hides it well.

Spinner seems almost _feral_ as she's half-hobbling, half-skipping towards the door. "Just-just stay away!" She screams before throwing it open and running away as fast as she can.

She grimaces each time she put weight on her ankle, but Spinner doesn't stop until she's bursting into Lauren's apartment.

"Lauren, I'm such an idi-" Her feet abruptly root themselves to the floor and her eyes bulge out of their sockets at the scene before her.

Zim is red-faced and half-naked with pillow over his crotch, and an equally blushing Lauren stands beside him covering her own naked body with _her_ blanket.

"OH MY FUCKING _GOD,_ ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"You were supposed to be at Eric's-"

"SAVE IT, YOU TWO ARE _DESPICABLE HUMAN BEINGS_!" Embarrassed, Spinner whirls around and practically sprints out the door. "Tonight is such a fucking disaster." She hiccups as she's gunning it down the tunnel. She passes the drinking fountain then rounds the corner before making another right.

_**'Where are you going?'** _

She ignores me, stumbling by so many doors I lose count. When she finally reaches the very last one, Spinner hurriedly wipes her face before rapping her knuckles against the metal.

 _"Who is it?"_ Hayden's voice questions on the other side.

"It's-" Spinner clears her throat. "It's me."

_"Spinner?"_

"The one and only." She feebly jokes and the door opens to reveal the worry etched across his face.

"Tiny? What the hell happened? Were you crying?"

"Can I… can I just come in?" Spinner mutters.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Hayden leads her inside and helps her sit down on his couch. "You want something to drink?"

"Water, please."

Hayden nods before heading off into his kitchen. "So, uh, did something happen between you and Eric?"

She feels her chest constrict painfully as he returns with a bottle of water and then hands it to her. She fiddles with the lid while Hayden takes a seat next to her. "I… I told Eric I loved him…"

"About time." He remarks and Spinner shoots him a look. Hayden rolls his eyes. "I was starting to think we all needed to _draw it out_ for you two, 'cause you're both _idiots_. Loving Eric shouldn't be a bad-"

"I don't want to love him!" She fires back, her body trembling from the sheer force of her words. "If I love Eric, he'll _die_!"

Hayden frowns. "Die? Why would he die?"

Spinner wraps her arms around herself, squeezing tightly. "Because everyone I've ever loved has _died_. My parents, my brother, and I don't wanna add Eric to that list." She bites her lips to hold back another sob threatening to break free. "So I can't love Eric, I _refuse_ to. He's much safer that way."

"But he loves you too, you know."

She rolls her eyes. "Eric doesn't even know _how_ to spell _love_. Nice try, Popeye," She mutters.

Hayden chuckles. "Trust me, the idiot does. He's just being stubborn about it. I'm sure Zim has told you about the whole _Olivia_ _mess_."

She blinks. He knows the story as well. "He _may_ have mentioned it…" Spinner mumbles and then her face screws up in disgust. "Speaking of that pervert, he totally _tainted_ my innocent Sweets." She finally uncaps her water and takes a deep swing as Hayden chuckles again.

"He finally asked Lauren out, huh?"

"Yup, _all over_ the fucking couch I sleep on."

"Sounds like Zim." Hayden shakes his head in amusement before finally focusing on her. "But back to you, Tiny. Eric's crazy about you, which is why he's been all overprotective lately."

Her eyes fall away, gazing down at the water bottle clenched tightly in her hands.

"You scared the absolute shit out of him the other night. He said he didn't care how long took but he wasn't stopping until he found you."

Spinner's soften as tears prickling her eyes once more. "He said that?"

Hayden nods. "And he _meant_ it."

Grabbing the collar of her t-shirt, Spinner wipes away the tears from her face then releases a sigh. "I don't know what to do, Hayden. I'm so fucking confused."

"You can crash here until you figure shit out. I have a guest bedroom down the hall." Hayden offers as he pushes off the couch. "Eric would never think to look for you here. And don't worry, I won't say anything to him."

"That's why I came _here_." Spinner winks then heaves herself to her feet. "Thanks, Hayden." She gives him a half-smile, and he mirrors her adding a nod.

Hobbling down the hallway, she disappears into the room for a fitful night's rest.

* * *

 

" _Spinner…"_

"Sweets, I can't look at you right now." Spinner mumbles out quickly as she limps to the conference room. "You and Zim had _sex_ all over the fucking couch I sleep. Now, I'm taking Gale's advice and living in the infirmary. Good day to you, Lauren." She finishes with a curt nod before using the bottom of her crutch to nudge the back of Hayden's calf. "Let's go _new best friend_." Spinner tosses Lauren a glare before lifting her nose into air and turning away.

Her friend huffs, then pokes her side. "We're talking about this later," she says in a way that has Spinner looking back at her. She receives a knowing, half-smile. "We'll talk about _everything_ , I promise."

Right, _Eric_.

"Yeah, okay…" Spinner concedes with a small sigh. She feels Lauren plant a kiss to her cheek, nuzzling it playfully and causing her to giggle. "You're lucky I like you, woman."

"I know." Lauren winks back.

" _Seriously_ , I will give you my first born child." Hayden glances at them over his shoulder.

It looks like he isn't kidding either.

Spinner wrinkles her nose and jabs the end of her crutch into his tailbone, stumbling into the conference room doorway. "Go seek help, you _future_ _pedophile_."

"I'm not _that_ much older than you!"

She glances at Lauren and shakes her head sadly. "Spoken like a true _sex_ _offender_."

"I agree."

Both girls burst into laughter and Hayden rolls his eyes. " _Ha, ha, ha, very funny_. Come on, Pyro, everyone's waiting inside."

Spinner freezes, shooting Lauren an anxious expression before swinging it towards him. 'Even Eric?' She mouths as her pulse begins to beat high in her throat.

Hayden nods solemnly and she gnaws down on her bottom lip.

"Spin, what happened last night?" Lauren asks in a worried tone.

"I-" Spinner scoffs out a laugh, gazing at her and lifting her shoulders in a weary shrug. "I fell in love with Eric, _that's what happened_." She shakes her head with another humorless chuckle, feeling tears burn her eyes.

"You-"

"Petra?" Max appears in the doorway and elevates a heavy brow at her. "Are you okay?"

Spinner nods while drying her eyes on her sleeve. "I'm good, Bossman. Just my allergies acting up again, that's all." She forces a crooked grin. "So, let's get this meeting started, shall we? I'll see you later, Sweets, yeah?"

Lauren pats her shoulder with a small smile. "Roof?"

"You know me so well. Yeah, I'll see you there."

Her friend gives a snort before taking off, and then Spinner draws in a deep breath as Max moves aside. With an encouraging nod from Hayden, she hobbles into the conference room.

She keeps her eyes averted while Hayden helps her into her chair. And as he takes a seat beside her, she watches him go rigid at the corner of her eye. Frowning, she tilts her gaze ever so slightly and finds Eric glaring at him with such _intensity_ that she's surprised Hayden hasn't burst into flames.

Then without any sort of warning, his eyes snap to hers. Spinner quickly looks away landing on Zim sitting across from her. He offers him a timid smile, then he flinches when she responds with a cold glower instead. Eric narrows his eyes at the exchange, and she watches him shoot Zim an interrogative glance. Suddenly the lights dim and Spinner has never been _so_ _happy_ for it because Eric can no longer see her.

From the end of the table, Max clears his throat from behind an old overhead projector. "Now that's everyone's here, let's get started." Flipping a switch, the time-worn machine rattles to life. The light flickers for a few seconds before a rectangular shape forms on the wall in front of them. "It looks like Petra came through for us after all."

Spinner blinks at him in confusion. "I… did?"

"The information you emailed me yesterday evening. I forwarded it to Max." Eric answers and she looks at him from the corner of her eye. His expression is heavily guarded but his steely gaze is glowing with something _strange_. Before, Eric was so easy to read. But as things continued to shift between them, he was being more cautious around her. And right now she has no idea _what_ he's thinking.

Not like she wants to know anyway…

"Oh." Spinner responds dismissively before shifting her gaze. She doesn't miss the way his jaw clenches as Geo's information appears on the wall.

"Tiny, who did you get this all from?" Mecca asks as he's sifting through the rest in the folder. "This is _very_ thorough."

"From sources who don't want to be named," Spinner replies curtly. "But they're trustworthy. I even have them setting up a camera in that area to keep tabs on Edgar and his group. I'm just waiting to hear back from them."

Everyone looks at her stunned, and remarkably something close to _pride_ shimmers in Eric's eyes.

"What?"

"Damn, Pyro," Hayden nods with a low whistle and playfully jabs her arm with his elbow. "You're more resourceful than I thought," he grins.

"I know. I'm just _full_ of surprises." Spinner winks back.

"I'll bet."

Eric's icy glare returns to Hayden with a full vengeance. She can almost see the jealousy oozing out from his pores and it makes her heart swell.

"Alright, Petra and gentlemen, let's get down to work." Max says.

But in the end, Spinner chooses not to look in Eric's direction for the rest of the meeting.

No matter how much she _wants_ to.

* * *

 

"So, you told Eric you love him."

"I know, stupid me, right?" Spinner rolls her eyes as she shoves another potato chip into her mouth.

"I thought that's what you were going for when you bought him those dog tags." Lauren takes a bite of her ham sandwich.

"Not in the fucking _slightest_. I was just tryna be nice, y'know, get him something to show how appreciative I am of him for not letting me die and shit. Then…" Spinner tosses her hands up in the air in exasperation before eating the chip that's in her grasp. "Then I just… _blurted_ it out and ran for my fucking life. Just to come home to find that you and _his_ best friend Zim Yates had tainted my goddamn sleeping space with your bodily fluids!"

Lauren's cheeks glow with a rosy hue as she fiddles with a corner of her sandwich wrapper. "Well, it certainly wasn't the first time…"

" _Oh my_ _God_!" She exclaims, spinning away and clamping her hands over her ears. "I'm moving in with Hayden _permanently_! My heart can take any more of this!"

Lauren manages to pry one of her hands from her ears, chuckling softly. "So, that's where you're hiding."

"I'm not _hiding_. I'm taking a much need vacation away from all you crazies." Spinner volleys back as she lowers her other hand from her ear. She resumes eating her potato chips before throwing her friend a pointed glance. "So spill, Sweets. How long has this lewd behaviour been going on between you and Zim?"

"Well, the very first time it happened was the day you got shot." Lauren reveals and Spinner mouth drops open. "What? I was an emotional wreak and Zim had walked me to my apartment after we visited you in the infirmary. He was being so sweet and comforting, and I invited him in for some coffee then-"

"You bastards soiled my couch with your act of _sin_."

"Oh, give me a break." Lauren rolls her green eyes. "You and Eric did it on his _fire_ _escape_."

"Which normally happens when you're two hormonal teenagers high off _green_. Just saying."

"Spin," Lauren sighs, taking a hold of her shoulders and shaking her gently. "I'm pretty sure Eric feels the same-"

"No, he _doesn't_." Spinner cuts in sharply and her friend's hands fall away as she frowns. "People keep saying that. But Eric can't love me and I can't love him, alright? I mean, let's think about this rationally. Would you want, arguably, the two most _dangerous_ people in Dauntless to be a _couple_? What if one day we decide to go on a murderous rampage together, huh?"

"Spinner, really? Now you're just being ridiculous."

"Look, Sweets, I _can't_ do this with him." She shakes her head, crumpling up the empty chip bag and shoving it into her pocket. She grabs her crutches from its place against the wall before heaving herself up to stand. "He's… he's not safe with me." She whispers dejectedly as she gazes at Lauren with tears in her eyes. "And if I act on this feeling then… I have to accept the fact that one day I _will_ lose him. And quite frankly, I fucking _can't_."

* * *

 

**1 New Text Message!**

**From Goddess of Love:**

_We got it, Spinning Top! Find a computer ASAP!_

* * *

 

Four opens the door, slightly stunned to see a heavily panting Spinner trying to catch her breath. She swallows hard. "Can I use your computer? Thanks, Broody." She puffs out before hobbling past him and entering his apartment.

"Is everything okay?" He asks while she drops into his desk chair and hastily gestures to his start up screen. "You haven't been yourself lately."

Spinner looks away as Four logs into his computer. "I'm fine." She sighs as she opens her email account. "I just haven't been sleeping like usual." She arches her eyebrow at him where he stands over her shoulder and he hastily moves to lean against the wall. Clicking on Geo's email, Spinner quickly reads through his instructions.

"Eric's been asking around for you." Four says. "Lauren told me you haven't been at her apartment for a few days."

Spinner opens their surveillance program and then begins following each step. "I've been staying with Hayden, that's why. And I would like that to remain a secret. I don't wanna deal with Eric right now."

"Did something happen again?"

"No, nothing really." She shrugs to appear indifferent. "Just I love him now and all. So, yeah, that's fun..."

Four sends her a staggered expression. "You love… _Eric_?"

She keeps her eyes on the process bar as it slowly fills up with blue. "Yeah, I know. Who would've guessed Spinner has a _heart_?" She retorts impassively as numbness settles in her chest.

She spent the last few days dodging Eric. With the help of some ex-initiates she threatened to kick into chasm, she had them act as her watch dogs. They would constantly keep a look out for him whenever she needed to leave Hayden's apartment.

Suddenly her chat box pings and Spinner glances down to see Eric's name flashing at the corner of the screen. "Hey, Broody, can I have a bit of privacy?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be in my room. Call me if you need anything." Four pats her shoulder before disappearing down the hall.

Spinner gnaws on her bottom lip as nervous energy coils in her gut. She opens Eric's chat box just as the process bar finishes loading, and a new feed box is added to their system. It's still daylight, so there's no movement around the abandoned warehouse.

**Eric Coulter:** _Stop running, you coward._

Her eyes harden, swiftly typing out her reply.

**Petra McCall:** _Go fuck yourself._

**Eric Coulter:** _I'd rather fuck you instead._

A blush steals across her faces which stalls her response as her belly begins to warm.

**Eric Coulter:** _So, you love me, huh?_

Then everything comes to a screeching halt. The nightmare and her fear come crashing right back into her, causing tears to spring in her eyes. Spinner's hands fist themselves tightly on top of the keyboard as her leg starts bouncing up and down.

**Eric Coulter:** _Is that why you're hiding, Petra? Because you're ashamed to love me?_

Her bottom lip trembles as a few tears trail down her cheeks. She feels as if something sharp is stabbing and twisting into her heart. _Ashamed_ is something Spinner will _never_ be, not of Eric, _never_ of him.

**Eric Coulter:** _Whatever. I knew everything you said was complete bullshit._

**Petra McCall:** _I'm afraid to love you…_

Eric is silent for a few moments, and then his chat box pings with his message.

 **Eric Coulter:** _Why_?

She raises her hand to wipe her face then releases a deep sigh before responding:

**Petra McCall:** _I don't want you to die. Everyone I've loved has died and… I don't wanna lose you too. I can't, okay? You're the only good thing going for me right now. You make me so fucking happy to the point where I wouldn't mind us building a future together. Just you and me for however long we have. And for that reason, I can't do this with you anymore, Eric. You're not safe with me, I'm walking bad luck. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. But yes, Tank, I do love you and never will I ever be ashamed of it._

_Petra McCall has signed off._

Hard restarting the computer, Spinner buries her face in her arms before she starts to cry.

Keeping a promise to Eric is harder than she expected.

* * *

 

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Thank you for the comments and kudos!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	32. I Vow Once More To Protect You

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Fleurie – Fire In My Bones**

* * *

**  
**From the depths of sleep, Spinner struggles with alarm spurring her into full awareness. A broad hand is pressed tightly over her mouth, smothering her screams of Hayden's name. Her eyes fly open, and in frenzied reaction she moves to swing only to find that both of her hands are bound in a much larger one.

In the dim thread of light streaming in from the window, Eric's smug expression looms up close. "You think I wouldn't catch onto your little game, Kitten?" He rumbles lowly as he rests between her thighs, rigidness pressing tightly against her moist heat.

Whimpering, she squirms beneath him, causing him to release a low and dark curse. He rips his hand away from her mouth then claims violently claims her lips in a rough, fervent kiss.

Her body arches into him. "Tank-we-" Spinner pries her lips from his, but it isn't enough to dissuade him. He simply nudges her face to the side and gorges on her neck instead, grinding his pelvis into hers. She whimpers again, her fingers flexing in his grasp. "We _can't_ …"

"We _are_. You love me, right? Well, I wanna fucking see it for myself." Eric growls then scrapes his teeth over her sensitive skin. She emits a breathless cry as her legs lock around his waist. "I'm tired of you running away from everything. It's _pathetic_." He soothes the spot with an open-mouth kiss, his tongue running over the abused skin. "I'm not going _anywhere_. You're _stuck_ with me, Red." Eric's hand travels down her body then fists the front of her damp underwear. With a sharp yank, he rips them from her hips then tosses the ruined undergarment over the side of the bed.

"Tank, I liked those ones!" Spinner whines in outrage.

He chuckles darkly as he sinks his middle finger inside of her. Her entire body trembles, bucking underneath him. "I think you'll like this more, _lover_." Adding a second finger, she mewls as her hips move against his hand. "You're mine until the day we both stop breathing, understand?" He whispers hotly in her ear, stroking the soaking bundle of nerves with his thumb.

Her wrists are suddenly released and Spinner feels him remove his fingers. Then after a bit of rustling, he seats himself inside her and starts a steady rhythm with his heavy thrusts. Her blood heats and yearning courses through her as she thrusts back at him drastically. " _Eric_ ," Spinner mewls again, wrapping her arms around his back then draws him closer.

Eric raises his head from her neck to give her another lingering, heated kiss. Their gazes lock. "Do you love me?" He draws his hips back, taking himself out of her entirely despite her small noise of protest. He drags the head against her puckered lips and then over her sensitive little pearl. A desperate whimper catches in the back of her throat, finding it much too agonizing to bear any longer. She digs her heels into his bottom to urge him forward. But he is unrelenting, merely smirking down at her. "You have to say it, Princess, and I'll give you what you so _desperately want_."

Of course Spinner loves him, with every fiber of her being. She accepts Eric Coulter as her _everything_ wholeheartedly, despite knowing that one day they will lose each other.

But she _wants_ to be happy.

She's going to be _happy_ in spite of the calamity surrounding them.

"Yes, Tank, _I love you_ …"

" _Good girl_." Eric hisses, grabbing her hip then pushing back into her, more strongly this time. He presses into her deeply and gives her _everything_ he has, causing her to scream and rake her nails down his back. " _God_. _You're. Fucking. Perfect_." He punctuates each word with a hard thrust, driving her arousal to dazzling heights. His lips find hers once more, humming roughly into her mouth as his thumb strokes her hard and fast. Her eyes flutter as she feels herself start to clench around him. Her hips roll desperately with the urgent need for relief of this immense pleasure. " _Fuck_ , that's it, Spinner. Show me how _much_ you love me."

An explosion of color bursts behind her eyelids as the tight coil within her belly unravels. All her muscles in her body tense, gripping him as her orgasm comes fiercely and completely. " _Er-ic_!" She sobs in ecstasy as tears of joy slip out from between her lashes.

Eric gives a few chaotic thrusts, to express the magnitude of his desire before he shudders over her. " _Spinner_." He grounds out into her ear, enfolding her in a bone-crushing grip as he rides the waves of his own release. She exhales softly and kisses the side of his face until his mind escapes the hold of euphoria.

With a grunt, he rolls off of her then collapses next to her on the mattress. For several minutes, the only sound Spinner can hear is their harsh breathing. Wiping her eyes, she glances at him sideways only to find him staring back at her. Heat surges into her cheeks and he smirks back at her while fixing his jogging pants.

"Do you kill Hayden to get in here?"

"Yes."

"Tank, you can't kill our friends! That's not nice!"

He rolls his eyes, grabs the front of her sleeping shirt and tugging her to him. Spinner lets out a highly satisfied sigh as Eric tucks her into his side, holding her close. "He's at Zim's for the night."

"And _who_ told you I was here?"

"Lauren."

She huffs into his neck. " _Figures_ …I'll have to send her a 'thank you' basket tomorrow."

"I… I care about you too." Eric says suddenly and Spinner pulls back to give him a watery-eyed smile. He scoffs at her expression then turns away from her in obvious embarrassment.

"You really mean that?"

"Yes," he grumbles, still refusing to meet her shining gaze.

"So we're getting married now?"

"Don't push it." He returns monotonously.

Giggling, Spinner wraps her arms around his neck and nuzzles his cheek with the tip of her nose. "I love you, you grumpy bastard," she sighs wistfully. "Like I've said before, _I'm_ the lucky one. So I wouldn't mind it, you know."

Then something incredible happens.

Eric rears back and gives her a look that steals her breath away. It isn't love, but it's a fierce devotion gleaming deep in his steely-gray eyes that comes to a close second. His expression is alive with so many emotions she knew he kept buried, beneath the impassiveness, the mockery and brutality. The way he's looking at Spinner in this fleeting moment is like she's his _entire word_. Then just as quickly, it's masked behind a blank guise.

Her smile widens as tears fill her eyes. He trusted her enough to see _that_ , he _wanted_ her to. Spinner hugs him tight, laughing lightly in his ear as he buries his face into the crook of her neck with a gruff sigh.

"Aw, my big cuddly Tanky bear." She croons in a teasing jibe as she peppers his face with more obnoxious kisses.

Eric makes a small growl of protest. "Cut it out and go to sleep."

"Grouch."

"Coward."

Spinner rolls her eyes good-naturedly as she tosses a leg over his hips and then snuggles into him. "Hey, I just overcame one of my fears tonight. Give me some credit here."

"Oh yeah? And what fear was that?"

"Falling in love."

Eric doesn't respond for a few moments. He just stares at the ceiling and shifts around to make himself more comfortable. She closes her eyes as she waits until he's ready to speak again. And with a deep sigh, he finally mutters, "That's mine as well."

No doubt _more_ after the whole Olivia fiasco.

"We don't have to talk about, love." She feels him press a rough kiss to her hair and she begins rubbing his chest in soothing circles. Eric instantly relaxes, emitting a lion-like purr. "You're so fucking _adorable_." Spinner laughs throatily, leaning forward to place a kiss at the corner of his mouth. "We're _totally_ getting married."

"Goodnight, Petra."

"Night, _future husband_."

Eric pushes her face down into the pillow, smothering her squeal of laughter.

* * *

 

"Get your ass over here, Sweets!" Spinner snarls as she's chasing a giggling Lauren around Eric and Zim. She dodging between them and catches her friend by her waist.

She no longer needs her crutches as she recovered earlier than Gale had expected. She'd always been a fast healer; even her split lip had faded away.

"You were miserable, Spin. I wanted you to be happy for once." Lauren replies with a teasing grin, nuzzling her cheek against hers. "And look at you now, you're practically _glowing_."

Spinner huffs in defeat then mocks her before pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I love you, you sneaky bitch." Lauren chuckles then reaches up to ruffle her hair, causing strands to fall in her eyes. It had grown a bit since coming to Dauntless and now her fringe is beginning to obscure her vision. "Nevermind, I hate you now."

"No you don't, you _adore_ me." Lauren taps the end of her nose with another kittenish smile.

Spinner blows her hair from out her eyes in aggravation.

"Eric, please tell me our girls are not the fucking cutest." Zim sighs wistfully. "We are the two luckiest men alive."

Eric scoffs but says nothing.

Spinner releases Lauren before skipping over to him. She drapes her arms around his neck, sending him a mischievous smile. "So, I'm not cute, Tank?"

"I haven't decided yet." Eric tosses back with his pierced eyebrow rose, but she can pick up the tiny pieces of mirth sprinkled over his words.

Her smile broadens. "I'm fucking adorable and you know it."

"That's debatable."

Spinner leans forward, her teeth closing over his gauge, which causes him to stop walking. She smirks. "I guess I got a lot of convincing to do, eh, lover?" She purrs as he backs her into the stone wall.

His arms slip around her waist and he runs a hand along her thigh. "Yeah, you do." Eric growls back, brushing a rough, lingering kiss to the side of her throat. He nibbles behind her ear and smirks as she giggles against him.

"Get a room." Lauren playfully jeers as a chuckling Zim rests his good arm over his shoulders.

"Oh, we are, isn't that right, Red?"

"I don't think I even have a choice in this matter."

"You're right. You _don't_."

Spinner rolls her eyes and with an amused shake of her head, she leans forward and kisses him lovingly. "Love you, grumpy."

"Yeah, yeah," Eric drawls.

With a smirk, she takes possession of his mouth and massages her tongue over his in an inciting movement. He responds with equal vigor, both of them caught up in the heated excitement. She makes a noise of approval, hooking her leg around his waist and drawing him closer.

"Guys, seriously, everyone in the dining hall is watching."

Spinner blinks then twists away from Eric who huffs in protest shortly after. She looks ahead to see that they are indeed in front of the open dining hall doors with the entire room staring at them.

 _"It's about damn time, holy shit!"_ Someone from the far table shouts.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, fuck y'all!" A blushing Spinner fires back as she clumsily untangles herself from Eric's hold. She then grabs Lauren away from Zim before marching into the chucking dining hall.

* * *

 

**1 New Text Message!**

**From Goddess of Love:**

_Get to a computer now!_

* * *

 

"Tank, Tank, Tank," Spinner bursts into Eric's office. "Can I use your computer? Thank you, babe." She plops herself down into his lap, clicking off all his open windows before opening a new page.

"You know I was doing something, right?"

"Just gimme two seconds." Spinner says while launching her email account. As she waits for all her mail to load, she glances down at Eric's desk to see a picture frame that wasn't there before. It's a photo of him and her at the banquet when she was taking the microphone from him. Her eyes soften and she turns to give him a peck on his chin. "You're a cutie."

Eric rolls his eyes and scoffs. "I didn't put that there. Lauren did."

Spinner arches a fiery eyebrow. "What's Sweets doing in your office? You cheating on me already, mister?"

"Don't be stupid. She came in here and put it on my desk. That's it."

"I was just _joking_ , jeez," she huffs then turns back to the screen. It's a new message from Geo, but Spinner hesitates opening it. She can see Eric watching her over her shoulder through the screen. For a moment, she gnaws on her bottom lip in a nervous contemplation. She quickly asks me if she should tell him about her and Venus's intimate history.

_**'That's something for you to decide, Spinner. I'm not getting involved when it comes to you and Eric's relationship.'** _

Inhaling a deep breath, her tongue darts out and moistens her lips before facing him once again. "Hey, Tank, if I told you I lied to you about something? How mad would you be?"

Eric cocks his pierced eyebrow skeptically. "Depends on what it is. Why? What did you lie to me about?"

"Well..." Her nose wrinkles uneasily, squinting at him. "You know my _cousin_ , Venus?"

"What about her?"

" _Well_ … she's not really my cousin. She's my… _ex-girlfriend_."

Eric blinks hard before he narrows his eyes and tilts his head to one side. "You're a _dyke_?"

Spinner cringes at the derogatory term, glaring at him fiercely. "That's not a nice word to call someone. So don't you _ever_ say that in my presence _again_. And if I was a _lesbian_ , I wouldn't be with you, dumbass."

"So, you like men _and_ women?"

"I just don't see gender when it comes to caring about someone." She says softly then cups his face affectionately. "This time I happened to fall in love with a boy who's a _total badass_ , I might add."

"Whatever, quit sucking up," she giggles and kisses the tip of his nose. Eric grunts and nudges her away. "So you two dated while you were in Candor?"

"Uh… when I met Venus she was in Amity and I wasn't in Candor at the time." Spinner fiddles with chain of the dog tags peeking out from the collar of his tank top. He started wearing them yesterday, but only underneath his shirts. Her gift meant something to him and he didn't want anyone else knowing.

Eric frowns at her pensively. "Red, what are saying?"

Spinner purses her lips for a moment, a frown of her own marrying her brows. Drawing a deep breath in through her nose, she releases it out her mouth then swallows hard. "Tank… my family and I were… factionless at one point. And Venus is now factionless and one of my unnamed sources. She left Amity on her Choosing Day to be with me…"

"You were _factionless_ after Candor?"

She nods jerkily, feeling her chest tighten.

"Why?"

"I don't remember." Spinner lies quietly as she drops her hands into her lap. She isn't ready to bear it all to him, not that painful part of her past, and definitely not about _me_.

"All I know is… I think Jeanine had been watching me for a while. When Venus came to Dauntless on Visiting Day, she filled me on that night I couldn't remember. She told me there was a fight between some of people we were staying with and Dauntless soldiers showed up. And there were these two specific ones that would always watch me whenever they were in the area."

She plays with her fingers nervously.

"They ambushed me but I killed one, but the other had sedated me. My parents apparently tried to save me but… they were killed in the process and then… I woke up in Erudite. I don't think Jeanine was ever going to tell me how they died. She probably thought I wouldn't go along with all of _this_." She gestures about the room. "So I kinda understand how Edgar feels in a way." She finishes with a mournful shake of her head.

Eric stares at her visibly thunderstruck.

She ducks away, lowering her head as she wrings her hands in her hand. "If you don't want anything to do with me, I understand. I know I got too much shit going on-"

"Shut up," he retorts abruptly, causing her mouth to snap shut. A long moment passes before he speaks again, "Look, I don't care, alright?" Eric says in a gruff tone. "You've never judge me for my shit, so I'm not going to judge you for yours. So fucking relax and check your damn email."

Spinner smiles at him fondly. "Love you, asshole."

"Yeah, yeah." Eric presses a rough peck to her lips, draping his arms around her waist and stroking her scar. It's his little tick that he's been doing recently whenever they were alone. She never asked him the reason for it, just simply accepted it and allowed him to do his thing.

She clicks on Geo's email then reads:

**Subject: EMERGENCY!** **  
**From: geodroid45562** **   
**To: Petra McCall**

_Spinning Top! Rhino overheard one of Edgar's men talking about planning an attack against Jeanine Matthews_. _Tell whoever's in charge at Dauntless, and you and Eric be safe. Geo and I will contact you again._

_\- Goddess of Love_

"Tank-"

"I see it," Eric says. "Red, go up to the control and check the camera footage you installed. I'm going to notify Max and Jeanine."

Spinner nods and slips out of his lap before bounding out of his office.

* * *

 

" _Tank_."

"I said _no_ , alright? So quit whining already. You're giving me a fucking headache."

Across from Eric at his table, Spinner glares at him while he's loading the bullets into his gun. "Why can't I come? I'm a better soldier than most of these men here and you know it! And you guys wouldn't have known about Edgar if it wasn't for _me_! Like what the fuck, Eric!"

Eric releases a growl in frustration. He cocks the gun and then shoves out of his seat so fast that chair topples over. He seizes her elbow and yanks her to her feet, dragging her over to the window before forcing her outside.

Spinner stumbles onto his fire escape, whipping around to glower at him fiercely as he joins her at her side. "What the hell is your-"

" _Shut_ _up_." Eric snaps impatiently. "I don't want you opening your mouth again until I _say_ so, understand?" She continues glares at him and he roughly grabs her hand, and places the gun against her palm. She instantly freezes as he takes a step back then folds his arms across his chest. "Shoot," he commands.

"W-what?"

"I know you're not deaf, Petra. You heard what I said. _Shoot_."

Spinner looks down at the gun shaking in her hand, her finger hovering over the trigger. She glances back at Eric in disbelief and he just gazes at her with an emotionless mask. "Why are you doing this to me…?" She looks away from his as tears of shame burn in her eyes. "I just don't want anything happening to you, alright? And if I can be the one to prevent it then… I _need_ to be there."

"That day with Jared… if I hadn't stopped you, would you've killed him?"

Heart twisting at the memory, she lifts her head, matching the intensity glowing in his eyes. "Yes."

Eric's arms unfold and he takes a step closer to her. "Why?"

Spinner rests her forehead against his shoulder while her arms hang loosely by her sides. "He was gonna hurt you, Tank, and I couldn't let that happen." She hiccups as she feels him slip the gun from her hand before letting out a great sigh.

"Yes, Spinner, you're a good soldier. A good soldier with a _phobia of guns_ ," Eric says grimly. "You're a liability, not only to us but to _yourself_. And I'm sick and tired of taking that fucking risk with you. You've have nothing to worry about. I'm coming back, okay? You can't get rid of me _that_ easily."

Spinner sniffles, wrapping her arms around his torso, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "I hate you."

He chuckles slightly. "Good. At least you'll be _here_ doing it."

* * *

 

At two in the morning, Max radios in that Eric had gotten injured during Edgar's attack.

This time the renegade group were equipped with heavy fire power. But Dauntless managed to fend them off. They lost some of their men, but killed majority of theirs. Again Edgar was nowhere to be found, and it has her wondering what the bloodthirsty leader's angle is.

Why attack Erudite? Why go after Jeanine?

"Where is he? Where the fuck is he?!" Spinner storms into the chaotic infirmary five minutes later. She's barefoot and only wearing a large t-shirt that thankfully touched her knees. She spots Eric in an examination room, looking grumpy as ever as he sits atop of the table.

He's shirtless and bloody. He has a busted bottom lip, a black eye, and his left shoulder has been expertly patched up.

Their eyes meet and her face crumples.

"Tank..." Spinner breathes shakily before padding over to him. Her eyes distraughtly smooth over the damage of his face and body. "Are you okay?" She gingerly takes his face into her hands and gives him a haggard half-smile. "Damn, babe, they did a number on you."

"I'm fine." Eric lets out guffawing scoff. "You should see the other guy."

"Was his death brutal?"

" _Very_."

" _Good_." Spinner beams at him proudly and her lips softly caress his. "That's my Tank," she grins, hugging him gently which he loosely returns. "I love you." She murmurs, leaning into his bloody body. "Thank you for coming back to me safe… for the most part."

"I told I would, didn't I?"

"And I'm incredibly happy that you did, battered and all."

Eric's arms tighten around her, and she smiles again as he buries his nose into her hair.

* * *

 

Spinner whimpers into the palm Eric's hand as he backs them further into the darkness of the closet. Her body quivers while he clutches her tightly to him. She breathes heavily, the feeling of the walls closing in sending her into a dizzying spin.

It was supposed to be a simple patrol around the Factionless sector. Max told them tonight would be quiet since they've doubled up on soldiers. Of course they believed him and they ended up getting ambushed again. They fought and killed as many as they could before Spinner dislocated her shoulder and Eric ran out of ammo. At that point, they had no choice _but_ to retreat and he had towed her away into this abandoned house. And now they were hiding in the closet upstairs until back-up arrives.

Hayden, Mecca, and the others said they were a few minutes away.

"Shut up, you idiot, before you get us both killed." Eric hisses in her ear, gripping her tighter when she tries to buck away from his body. "Red, I swear to God-wait…" He mutters as realization dawns on him. " _Shit_ , are you claustrophobic?"

Spinner nods frantically as sweat breaks out on her forehead.

Eric loosens his hold to cradle her against his chest. " _Fuck_. Okay, you need to calm down, alright? I know this fucking _sucks_ for you right now but-"

There's movement downstairs and Eric swears again.

She begins hyperventilating.

"Dammit, Spinner." He exhales roughly, taking a moment to collect himself until he speaks again. "Look at me, _Kitten_." Spinner's eyes swim with tears at the endearment as they meet Eric's steely-gray gaze. "Yeah, I knew you'd like that." He smirks and she huffs into his palm then whines shortly after as she begins shaking. "Kitten, relax for me, okay?" Eric rasps against her ear then plants a firm kiss just behind it. The stairs creak with heavy footsteps and he edges into the corner of the closet. She whimpers again and Eric brushes another kiss to her wet face. " _Shh_ , this shit's almost over. They're almost here. Just follow my breathing, in and out, just like that."

They're now in the room and she can hear the men muttering dark things under their breaths. They chuckle sinisterly as they advance closer towards the closet door. Her heart hammers painfully beneath her breast and she fists Eric's pant leg tightly in her hand. All of a sudden, footsteps barrel into the room, and then there's a mixture of loud cries and gunshots.

Acting quickly, Eric crouches down in the corner with Spinner and shields her body with his. A few moments later, there's silence and then:

"Eric? Tiny? Are you in here?" Mecca's voice calls out.

"Yeah, we're in the closet and this one's ready to pass out." Eric gripes, yet he presses another kiss to her temple as she's heaving for breath. He removes his hand and his lips touch hers chastely. "You made it, Red."

Spinner gives him a shaky nod before her eyes rolls up in the back of her head.

Black.

* * *

 

Spinner's eerily quiet as Gale places her forearm in the sling. "Eric, what the hell happened? I've never seen her like this before. She usually bounces back more quickly than this."

Eric releases a rough sigh from his spot on the wall, leaning against it with his arms folded. "We were fucking ambushed again and she ended up dislocating her shoulder so we had to bail. There was this abandoned house I took us into, and we were hiding in a closet until the others came." He scowls, glancing away as Spinner's body tenses.

"Oh, Firecracker." Gale runs her fingers through her fiery locks. "You're claustrophobic?"

She doesn't respond and Eric sighs again. "I'm just going to take her back to Lauren's. Maybe she can snap her out of this." He advances towards the examination table and scoops her up into his arms before heading for the exit. "Thanks." He tosses over his shoulder and leaves the infirmary.

* * *

 

"Spinner, you have to eat something." Lauren huffs the following morning.

Spinner remains beneath the mounds of blankets Eric had thrown over her before he left last night.

Lauren emits a small sigh, lifting the edge and crawling under to join her. "Eric told me what happened. That must've been scary for you." She murmurs soothingly as she strokes her hair. "But at least you had him there to help you through it."

Her eyes fall away to look at her arm in the sling.

Gale said it would only be for a day or two. Just to give it a bit of rest since Jeanine had sent over more zodrophrine; for her _and_ Eric this time. She also requested them as her personal guards, so after tomorrow they'll be spending the next two days in Erudite.

"I was trapped in a closet once…" Spinner croaks then rubs her lips together, shivering at the memory. "My brother locked me in there as a… practical joke," she lies. When really Booker was having one of his _bad days_ and shoved her in there out of an unwarranted fit of rage. "It took my girlfriend almost three hours to get the hinges unscrewed. We… didn't have proper tools at the time…"

"Well, why didn't you just say that instead of acting like a five-year-old?" Eric remarks dryly and Spinner yanks down the covers to give him an irritated expression.

"How the fuck did you get in here?"

Eric smirks at Lauren who shoots her an innocent smile.

Spinner scowls at the two of them. "I don't like this secret friendship you two got going on." She heaves herself to her feet before stomping over to Eric. She wraps her arm around his torso and yanks him to her. "This maniac is _mine_."

Lauren rolls her eyes, smiling. "Eric's not my type, Spin."

"Good 'cause he's _my_ type. _All. Mine_."

Eric gives her a smug look, his broad hand caressing her bottom. "Ooh, a _possessive_ _Spinner_."

"Damn right, I am. I'll kill you if you try any of that bullshit, you got me?"

"Right, whatever you say, _Kitten_."

And he smiles wickedly as a pretty blush stains Spinner's cheeks.

* * *

 

On Monday afternoon, Spinner and Eric pile into the car Jeanine sent for them. As she's reading her novel, she listens to him shift about in the seat across from hers.

"So, do I have get Jeanine's blessing to… do _this_ with you or something?"

"And you just made this car ride extremely awkward," she mutters without looking up from the page. "What are you mumbling about?"

"Will stop reading the damn book for a minute and actually look at me?" Eric grouses impatiently.

Spinner rolls her eyes heavenward as she slaps her novel closed then tosses it down on the seat. "Okay, what?" She sends him a tired expression. "Are asking me whether we should tell Jeanine about us? Is that it?"

Eric clenches his jaw and shifts his gaze to glare out the window.

She heaves out a sigh then crosses over to him, straddling his lap. "Love, will you look at me? _Please_?" He begrudgingly locks eyes with her and she smiles softly. "Let's tell her. I'm sure she'd be thrilled to know. I mean, she never said I couldn't fall in love with any of the Dauntless soldiers. _And_ I'm quite happy with the one I've ended up with."

"Suck up." Eric scoffs but the corners of his mouth are twitching.

"But you adore me, right?"

"I'm still debating it."

Spinner pouts. "You're not very nice for a lover."

Eric cocks his pierced eyebrow mockingly. "In case you've missed it, we're not Amity."

"Well, it wouldn't kill you to tell me how you feel once in a while." Spinner snaps in frustration. "Like I get it, you're not use to all this. Not afte-" She pauses, her eyes widening as recognition flickers through his.

Eric's entire face darkens. "Zim told you." He grits out, shoving her out of his lap and sending her tumbling down onto the seat beside him.

She quickly rights herself. "Don't blame him, okay? I was the one who ask-"

"Doesn't mean he has the right to tell _you_ ," Eric retorts coldly. "I'm going to break his other goddamn arm when I get back."

"Tank-"

" _Don't_. I don't need you coddling me like I'm some fucking infant."

Spinner blinks as rejection thrums through her body, making her feel sick. She swallows the thickening of tears trying to clog her throat, ducking away from him. "You're right. I'm sorry. I was just trying to show you that… none of that matters to me. Your past is _your_ past, Eric, and I'm never going to stop caring about you because of it." She looks at him then, sliding her hand across the seat to lace their fingers together.

Eric stares back at her just as intensely.

"You're a _monster_ , Eric." There's a momentary flash of betrayal until she smiles at him tenderly. Reaching up, she runs her thumb along his bottom lip. "But you're _my_ monster and I want us to be together for- _fucking_ -ever."

The corner of his mouth kicks upward in a half-smirk. "Yeah? Forever is a _long_ _time_ , Princess."

"That means we have loads of time to have fun together!" She grins brightly. Eric rolls his eyes, tugging on her hand and surprisingly pulling her into a deep kiss that makes her toes curl. She gives him a dazed smile and he smirks back at her. "You are an _awesome_ kisser."

"Don't I know it," He murmurs deviously, drawing her into his side. "I wouldn't mind it either, you know. I mean, it's better than _nothing_ , right?" He says after a brief silence which warms her heart. But she chooses not to comment on it.

Instead, Spinner rests her head against Eric's chest, and then the two of them gaze outside the car window, watching the world rush by.

* * *

 

**Yeah, Spinner and her family were factionless. I drop a lot of hints in this chapter. If anyone’s confused it’s just snippets of their progressing relationship on different days.**

**The next two chapters will be Eric and Spinner heavy as they will be in Erudite together. Just letting y’all know.**

**Oh and face claim for Hayden is Taylor Lautner. I could see in him Divergent. Lol**

**Thank you for the kudos and the comments!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	33. There Moves A Thread That Has No End

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Led Zeppelin – All of My Love**

* * *

 

"Do you understand your assignments?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Shall I have Jennifer prepare one room or two?"

Spinner gapes at Jeanine who regards both her and Eric with an impassive expression.

"One." Eric responds.

She directs her flabbergasted look to him and the side of his mouth gives a subtle quirk in amusement. Spinner glares at him fleetingly before returning her gaze to the faction leader.

"Max has informed me of the… _nature_ of your relationship," Jeanine says.

Spinner offers her an awkward smile as her cheeks burn.

There's a shadow of a smirk on Jeanine's face as she leans back in her plush desk chair. "I can't say I'm surprised, Petra. You were rather open about your attraction to him at the very beginning. It was only a matter of time before _this_ happened." She motions to the two of them with a tilt of her head.

Eric smirks himself and her face brightens even more, praying for an early death.

"But I trust that this relationship between the two of you will _not_ interfere with our mission, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am." Eric nods and Spinner forces another smile in agreement.

"Good." Jeanine gives them a curt nod. "Until this Edgar debacle is all sorted out, your first priority is always finding the Divergent rebels. _Always_ ," she says firmly. They nods again and she reaches over to press a button on the telephone beside her. "Jennifer, would you mind preparing the room for Petra and Eric?"

The intercom beeps. _"Yes, ma'am."_ Comes the secretary's meek reply.

Suddenly, Spinner feels her back pocket vibrate and she lets out a startled squeak.

"Petra, are you alright?" Jeanine asks and her metallic eyes sharpen, focusing on her intently.

Eric nudges the side of her boot to garner her attention, shooting her a hard, sideways look.

She blinks before feigning a polite smile, twitching as her ePhone continues buzzing with a call. "Never better, ma'am. Um, so are we, uh, free to leave…? I mean, I'm kinda hungry…"

"Of course." Jeanine says and Spinner surges to her feet, tucking her hand into her back pocket to silence her phone. "Do you still know the way to your room?"

She freezes, staring at her dumbfounded. " _My room_ …? You haven't… given it away?"

A strange emotion flickers in Jeanine's eyes before it's hastily concealed. The funny thing is this isn't the first time she has looked at Spinner that way. Like it isn't _her_ that she's seeing. "I'll have Jennifer bring up a hot meal for the both of you." She replies curtly. "Please close the door on your way out."

"O-oh, okay." Spinner grabs Eric's arm. "Have a good afternoon, ma'am."

Jeanine simply nods and waves them towards the door.

Ignoring the Eric's questioning stare, she leads him out of the office. Spinner decides to forget she saw anything.

"What was that about?"

"Your guess is better than mine."

* * *

 

"So this was your room, huh?"

Her room is modest. Blue walls, her bed, her bookshelf filled with novels she read at least twice. There's her vanity, the dresser she scratched her name into the side, and the large window where her colorful nest of pillows lay.

Spinner nods with a faint, nostalgic smile. Her face promptly snaps into a frown when she feels the ePhone vibrating once again. "Uh, Tank, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, m'kay? _Muah_." Pecking his lips, she darts across the room and skids into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Fishing out the device, she notices Venus's name flashing on the screen. She thumbs the green button and slides it to the side before pressing it to her ear. "Venus, what's the matter?" Spinner whispers as she sits in the bathtub and hugs her knees to her chest.

 _"Is Eric alright, Spinning Top? I don't understand why Edgar had his men attack Erudite."_ Venus says breathlessly. It sounds like she's been running.

"Yeah, yeah, Tank's a machine. There's no breaking him." She murmurs in an adoring tone as a smile softens her mouth.

_"You told him you loved him, didn't you?"_

"What did I tell you about doing that Amity voodoo shit around me?"

Venus snickers. _"I'm so happy for you, Spinner Top. That's all Booker and I ever wanted for you… even if it wasn't with me…"_

Spinner sighs, laying her cheek on top of her knees. "You will _always_ be my first, Vee. But… Eric's gonna be my _last_."

_"I know and I'm overjoyed."_

She smiles again. "Tank and I are in Erudite for the next two days. Jeanine needs protecting and shit until they up the security around here," she informs. "Anyway, you think you and Geo can meet up with me so we can talk? We'll be out patrolling the grounds for about an hour or so."

_"Wait, did you tell Eric about… us?"_

"Yep, and he knows I was factionless too. He took it surprisingly well."

 _"Did you tell him why?"_ Venus asks hesitantly and she can hear her shuffling around on the other end.

Spinner bites her thumbnail in agitation. "I'm… still working on that part- _eep_!" Eric bangs on the door and her body gives a startled jerk, sending her and her phone tumbling in the tub.

"Red, what the hell is taking you so long in there?"

 _"Spinner? Spinner! What happened? Spinner!"_ Venus's voice calls frantically.

"Ow…" Spinner groans then pushes herself up just as Eric bangs on the door again.

"Petra, I'm giving you on the count of five to open this goddamn door before I break it down. _Five… four… three-_ "

" _Alright, alright_! Gimme a second, your Highness!" She snaps back, grabbing her phone from underneath her leg before holding it to her ear. "Sorry, Vee. Tank's on his fucking man period, so I gotta go. I'll see you guys tonight, and I'll even bring food too."

 _"I love you, Spinning Top,"_ Venus says softly. _"Well, I mean-"_

"Yeah, I know. Love you too, Bubbles," Spinner half-smiles before she slips her phone back into her pocket. She climbs out of the bathtub, moving to unlock the door then swiftly stepping aside as it swings open.

Eric stomps inside the bathroom and he narrows his eyes at her. "What were you doing in here?"

" _Nothing_ ," Spinner drawls with an innocent smile.

"Really?" His face takes on a predatory expression, his hands falling to grab her hips as he backs her into the wall. Eric's steely-gray eyes darken with his growing lust. "Are you lying to me again, Kitten?" His face presses closer, and then slowly, he grazes his lips over hers. When he pulls back, she arches to try and capture his bottom one between her teeth.

" _Yes_ ," she admits with a whine.

Eric smirks and dips forward to kiss her once. "I thought we weren't going to do that anymore?" Suddenly, he spins her around to face the wall then presses himself flush up against her back.

She moans out a husky laugh as he kisses her neck, his mouth widening in hot, wet kisses against her skin. "I'm sorry, lover." Spinner purrs silkily, grinding back against him. His fingers trail down to the front of her pants then unfastens the top button. "Am I gonna be punished for it, Tank?"

Eric releases a sexy growl in her ear, working on her zipper next. " _Most definitely_."

" _Ouuu_ , sounds like real party." She murmurs before grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Eric pushes down the waistband of her pants and underwear, stroking her intimate spot. As he slightly bends her over, she shudders in delight and anticipation. She bites down on her bottom lip while she listens to him unbuckling his pants. "You ready for me, Red?" He husks in her ear then nibbles on the shell.

" _Always_ ," Spinner sighs and he rumbles deep in his chest then kisses her pulse point.

The head of him brushes past her lips and he lets out a throaty groan as he grabs her hips. Just as he's rocking inside her and as she's emitting another moan, a knock sounds at the bedroom door.

"Yay, food's here!" Spinner abruptly breaks away from him, and Eric mutters a dark curse as she's straightening out her clothes.

" _Yay_." Eric deadpans while he grudgingly redoing his pants.

Spinner giggles, brushing a quick kiss to the underside of his jaw. "I'll make it up to you," she singsongs.

"Oh trust me, you _will_."

She sends him a naughty wink before prancing out of the bathroom.

* * *

 

Nightfall brings a welcome of coolness to Erudite's grounds after the sultry day.

As Spinner and Eric are nearing the end of their patrol route, her ePhone starts buzzing in her jacket. Sheathing her knife, she digs out the device to see a message from Venus lighting up the screen.

**1 New Text Message!**

**From Goddess of Love:**

_I see you ;-)_

Grinning, she catches Eric's arm just as he's entering the building. He turns to her with an inquisitive eyebrow rose. "Where did you get that?" He asks, nodding to device.

"I got it from my other unnamed source. They call it an _ePhone_ ," Spinner says, passing it to him. Eric studies it vigilantly as she continues, "Venus has one too. It's how she and I have been communicating. That, and through e-mail, y'know, exchanging any information we have."

The screen lights up again.

**1 New Text Message!**

**From Goddess of Love:**

_Hello, Mr. Tank :-) Please have Spinning Top look to her left._

"She said look left." Eric says before handing the ePhone back to her.

Spinner turns to see Venus and Geo peeking out a set of bushes by the courtyard. Her face lights up with a wide grin as she pockets her phone then takes a hold of his hand.

"What's going on?" He asks, a mild irritation seeping into his tone when she starts towing him away from the building.

"Venus and my unnamed source are here." Spinner replies in an excited rush. "She might have some more information on Edgar."

Eric grunts, allowing her to tangle their fingers together. She sends him a tiny smile over her shoulder and he scoffs as she tugs him around the bushes.

"Hello, lovebirds." Venus teases in greeting as she lowers her hood. Her blond locks shimmer in the lamp light as she graciously accepts the bag of extra food from Spinner.

"Don't I know you from somewhere? You look familiar." Eric cocks his head at Geo who's leaning against a tree and lighting up a cigarette.

Geo takes a long drag then blows the smoke up into the air. "I'm Zachery John's younger brother."

"No shit?" Eric chuckles slightly. "Zack went off to be a hippie, didn't he?"

Geo snorts. "You know he was always a lover and not a fighter."

Eric lets out a derisive scoff. "Pussy."

"Tank!"

"What? He _was_."

It's Spinner's turn to roll her eyes. "He's also the one who developed the Chicago green strain."

"I didn't think he was actually being serious about that shit when he told me." Eric remarks. "You must help supply him with the seeds, right?" He nods to Geo who mirrors him and releases smoke out from his nose.

"Venus, here, is my _pack_ _mule_."

Venus smiles brightly and Spinner gives her a friendly shove.

"It's the whole reason why Zack transferred to Amity in the first place," Geo continues. "So he could actually grow his Chicago green in their open fields. He's even been distributing it to some of the elders there. I hear it helps with their arthritis."

Eric hums with another thoughtful nod before he suddenly turns to look over his shoulder. "Stay here." He tells Spinner as he shakes off her hand then unholsters his gun.

She frowns in confusion and quickly catches his sleeve as he's edging away. "What is it?"

"I heard something. I'm going to go check it out."

"By yourself, Tank-" Eric cuts her off with a hard look and she huffs out a sigh. "I know, I know, y _ou can take care of yourself_." She drones as she releases her hold on his sleeve. "Just don't die, okay? I'll be really pissed if you do."

"Quit worry so much." Spinner mimics him before fisting the front of Eric's jacket and yanking him into a hard kiss. When they separate, he smirks at her. "I'll be careful. _Happy now, Red_?"

A kittenish smile plays on her lips. " _Ecstatic, Tank_." She volleys back in the same teasing tone, giving his bottom a playful slap as he turns to jog away.

"He's head over heels for you, Spinning Top." Venus sighs with a wistful smile, taking her hands into hers before twirling her around. A giggle leaves Spinner as the blonde pulls her into a playful waltz. "I can see in his eyes how much he wants to protect you." She whispers, spinning her underneath her arm.

"You really think so?" Spinner smiles bashfully as she lowers Venus into a dip.

Venus grins up at her and nods. "Eric is definitely your soulmate."

Geo groans as he stubbing out his cigarette with the toe his blue sneaker. "So that's means I _still_ don't have a chance with you, Dimples?" He throws the dancing girls a mock, wounded expression.

"Not unless you got a death wish first, angel face." Spinner winks roguishly as they finish their impromptu dance with a little curtsy. "Sorry, Tank is very selfish when it comes to me."

"I don't blame him." Venus playfully bumps her hip against hers and she grins back at her cheekily.

Suddenly, a tremor of awareness skitters down Spinner's spine. It wipes the joyful expression from her face as she pulls a knife out from her pouch.

"Spinn-"

" _Shh_." She commands cuttingly as her gaze sharpens. She keeps it trained on the bushes for any movement, knowing instinctively something isn't right. Her eyes narrow as she spots a dark figure creeping up behind Geo with something large in their hands. They move to swing for his neck and Spinner pulls her arm back, "Geo, _move_!"

Geo dives to the ground, narrowly missing the rusty blade of the dirty machete as it sinks into the bark. Exhaling, she whips her knife forward with deadly accuracy, and it hit the dark figure in the neck. She hears blood spurt and then a gurgle before a large body of a factionless man falls out from behind the bushes. A puddle of red rapidly stains the grass around his dead body.

"He's a renegade member." Venus says, running over to the machete still stuck in the tree, and then yanking it out. She points the tip of the rusty blade at the patch on his tattered sleeve. It's an insignia of a grim reaper with its bat wings outstretched. "Ever since Edgar started recruiting more men, he's been having them wear these."

"But why is he attacking _Erudite_ now?" Spinner asks as she's helping Geo to his feet. "I can understand Dauntless after what happened with his sister. But what does he have against Jeanine?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Geo replies, brushing the dirt from his clothes. "They've already abandoned the warehouse, so setting up that camera was a complete bust."

"Wait, Spinner, where's Eric?" Venus asks.

Her eyes grow wide. " _Shit_ ," Spinner presses a button on her sleeve before lifting it to her lips. "Love, do you copy? Love, where are you? Are you okay?" Her heart pounds relentlessly against her rib cage as they all wait for a response.

A minute passes before the communicator crackles to life. _"Relax, Red. I'm fine. I'm heading back to you now. It turned out to be nothing."_

"Tank, they're-"

All of a sudden, something lets out a vicious roar. Spinner leaps sideways as three more brawny renegade men come charging out from her left. "Son of bitch!" She deflects a fist aimed for her jaw and dodges a large combat aimed for her side. Spinning on her heel, she slams her elbow against the temple of the factionless man behind her.

_"Shit, Spinner, I'm coming!"_

_Click_.

Turning, she comes face-to-face with a barrel of a gun and a rotten, yellow-teeth grin. Her training with Rhino instantly kicks in. With inhuman speed, she ducks behind him and loops an arm around his neck while securing her hand over his holding the gun. She jams his finger on the trigger, shooting the second man in the middle of his forehead. Acting quickly, Spinner releases his hand and grabs him by the mouth and the back his skull. Then with a sudden violent twist, she snaps his neck.

Spinner takes a step back, watching him slump to the ground before picking up the gun then tosses it to Venus. The blonde smirks as she tucks it into the waistband of her dirty jeans. She gives the machete in her other hand an idly spin. "You still got it, Spinning Top."

"Meh, you were always the more graceful one." Spinner tosses back nonchalantly and Venus winks.

"Damn, girl, you can sure _move_." Geo comments in awe.

Just then, Eric bursts into the clearing.

Bouncing towards him, Spinner jumps up and wraps her arms and legs around him.

"Looks like you've been busy." He smirks, nodding to the four large bodies lying on the ground.

"I got the bad guys." She beams proudly.

Eric chuckles as he winds an arm around her waist and holds her snug to him. "Good girl." She nuzzles his cheek affectionately and she feels his smirk widen.

"I don't think any more of them are coming." Venus remarks calmly as she does a brief scan of the area before turning to them. "Spinning Top, Mr. Tank, I'll be in touch if my group finds out any more information."

"And Dimples, you know where my place is." Geo adds with an easy grin. It quickly vanishes from his face when Eric narrows his eyes at him dangerously. His hands shoot up in surrender. "Whoa, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I totally understand she's with you now-"

" _Good_." Eric sneers darkly. "And its _Spinner_ to you from now on, are we clear?"

"Crystal." Geo gulps audibly.

"You learn quick, _boy_."

Spinner rolls her eyes as Venus throws her head back and laughs at a glaring Eric, and a cowering Geo.

* * *

 

Through hooded lids, she stares at the glow of her old nightlight plugged across the room as she and Eric lay on her nest of pillows. Geo had given Eric a little baggy of Chicago green as a peace offering for pissing him off. And of course he accepted and then dragged her away without a single goodbye. She had a cigarillo in her duffle bag just because, and they spent the rest of the night smoking and talking.

Well, she was talking and he pretending to listen.

Spinner sighs gently as she savours the warmth of Eric's muscular arms wrapped around her. Their legs are tangled together, her left one caught between his calves as the other rest on top of his. He's holding her in such a possessive, yet comforting way while his thumb strokes her scar. She feels safe and happy, but something is still nagging her at the back of her mind.

"Tank?"

Eric grunts as he buries his nose deeper into the back of her hair.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" He mumbles sleepily.

Spinner caresses the back of his hand and his thumb stills.

"I can stop if it's bothering you-"

Spinner shakes her head, running her hand along his forearm in a soothing motion. "No, love, I don't have a problem with it. It's just… it's like you're still feeling guilty about what happened."

Eric's body tenses behind her and she furrows her brow.

"…are you still feeling guilty about it?"

His silence is more than enough to answer.

"You have _nothing_ to feel guilt-"

"You almost died because me." Eric interrupts flatly.

She turns in his arms to face him, a loving expression softening her features. "Because I was willing to."

His eyes drill into hers. "Why? I'm not anyone special."

"To others maybe you're not." Spinner runs her fingers through his mussed hair. Her tongue peeks out the side of her mouth as she starts braiding a section. "But to me, you _are_. I love you, remember?"

"You didn't love me back then."

"True. But I did care about you a lot." She pauses, offering him a dopey grin before sweeping a kiss across his mouth. She absolutely _loves_ the dazed look in his eyes. They swirl with hunger, content, and that glimmer of fierce devotion he's too high to mask. "Can I ask you a question?"

"No, I'm tired."

" _Tank_ …" she whines, pouting.

Eric rolls his eyes. "Fine, go on then, _Dauntless_ _infant_."

Spinner moistens her lips then begins undoing the little braid she created at the front of his hair. "Why did you kill Jared? And I mean the real reason."

His jaw hardens as he regards her with cold, impassive eyes. "I told you, Petra, because it made _me_ feel good."

"I said the _real reason_ , Eric." She retorts firmly, a scowl causing harsh lines to form in her face.

Eric glares at her and she glares right back. This continues for several more moments until he finally sighs then mutters, "He hurt you."

"Yeah," Spinner nods with an encouraging smile. "And it did, like an absolute _bitch_ if you wanna get technical." She cups his face and steadily holds his gaze, watching as the icy barricade starts to melt from his eyes bit by bit. "I'm gonna ask you this again, Eric: why did you kill Jared?"

"Because he hurt you," Eric growls fiercer this time, a dark emotion shining in his gaze. "He tried to take away something that belonged to _me_ and he had to fucking pay for it. So I snapped the bastard's neck."

"God, you're fucking _amazing_." A wide grin stretches across her face. Unable to resist, Spinner presses forward to claim his lips in fervent kiss. She gasps into his mouth when his hands slip beneath her shirt. The coldness of his palms pierces her skin as he slides them up her back. "You need to invest in some hand warmers."

"I'll get right on that." Eric quips with a little smirk, biting down on her bottom lip before sucking on it gently.

Moaning, Spinner pulls back slightly, her eyes sparkling with mirth. Leaning forward, she presses the tip of her nose against his. "Love you, you prick."

His arms slip around her waist, his fingers clasping together to form a lock at the small of her back. Eric stares at her for a long, hard moment while she continues toying with his hair. "Do you?" He asks finally and something flickers across his expression. She nods with a huge grin, and suddenly, he draws her closer to him and rests his face in the side of her throat. "Thank you…" He whispers.

Spinner wraps her arms around him, squeezing him tight. "Yeah, yeah, you undercover softie." She brushes a lazy kiss to his temple. Closing her eyes, she eventually falls asleep to the sound of Eric's deep breathing.

* * *

 

**Chicago green brings out the best in people lol.**

**Early update because I will be busy Wednesday :-)**

**Thank you for all the kudos and comments!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	34. Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

  **Chapter song choice: Imogen Heap – Hide and Seek**

* * *

" _Ta-nk_ … _yes, right there…_ "

It'd started off with her giving him light morning kisses which led to wandering hands. Then they found themselves tangled in a heated petting session. And before Spinner knew it, she was mewling with Eric's face buried between her thighs and his tongue moving in a torturous rhythm.

She breathlessly moans once more and her heels dig into his back, urging him closer. He delves between her slicked sensitive folds with a hot and thorough expertise, and then his smouldering eyes lift to capture hers. She finds herself unable to look away as he brings her closer and closer to the edge.

" _Mmm sweet girl_..." Eric rumbles in a rough growl before his lips close around her sensitive nub and he sucks on it vigorously. " _Cum for me, my sweet little kitten_ …" His arms coil more around her thighs as her hips surges off the mounds of pillows as her orgasm hits.

There's a knock on the door. _"Mr. Coulter, Ms. McCall breakfast."_ Jennifer's voice calls.

Spinner swiftly grabs a pillow then presses it over her face to smother her blissful cry of ecstasy. " _T-Tank_!" She screams while her body shudders against his mouth.

He hums, lapping at her greedily with a few deep, strokes of his tongue just as another knock sounds.

 _"Baby brother, are you and your lady friend decent?"_ Comes Malcolm's mocking tone, and Eric releases a heavy grunt of aggravation.

Twitching, Spinner sucks in a breath, lifting the pillow to send Eric a frown. "I fucking hate your brother. I wanna break his goddamn face."

"Join the club." He mutters bitterly then presses a kiss to her inner thigh. "Get under the blanket and pretend you're asleep." He instructs rigidly and uses his forearm to wipe his mouth.

Slipping under the blanket, Spinner quickly grabs onto his hand when he moves to answer the door. His body tenses and he shoots her an irritated glance. "Will you tell me one day?" She asks softly then plants a kiss to his scabbed-over knuckles. "No judgement, remember?"

Eric sighs before tugging his hand out from her grasp and turning his back to her. "Maybe… when I'm ready."

"Of course, love." Spinner replies with a gentle smile, reaching over to pat his thigh. "There's no rush."

Malcolm knocks on the door again. _"Honestly, Eric, your food is getting cold."_

"Can we kill him one day too?"

Turning back to her, Eric's mouth quirks up with suppressed amusement. "That would be a date, huh, Red? Now," he points to the blanket and she blows him a teasing kiss before burrow underneath it. She listens to him stalk over to door and yank it open. "What do you want?" He growls and the food trolley squeaks as it's pushed into the room.

"I just came to see how my dear brother is doing. Jeanine has told me that you and Petra have had your hands quite full over these past few weeks. You know, dealing with this little _factionless_ _uprising_."

"We're _fine_ ," Eric grits out. "So you can _go_."

Malcolm chuckles deeply. "I don't believe it. Have you actually fallen for this girl?"

Eric scoffs. "It's none of your fucking business, _brother._ "

"Does she love you for the absolute _monster_ you are?" Malcolm counters in a derisive hiss. "Does she know, Eric? Does she know what you did to our _poor_ fathe-"

Eric lets loose a thunderous roar and Spinner springs up from underneath the blanket. She shoots across the room, catching his wrist just as he swings for Malcolm's smirking face.

In one fluid maneuver, she twists his arm around and pins it behind his back, pressing him against the wall with her other hand on his shoulder. "Get the _fuck_ off me, Petra!" He barks, bucking wildly within her grasp, but she holds him firm. "You better let me go _right_ _now_ _,_ or I swear to _God_ I will snap your _fucking_ neck once I get free!"

"How could she ever _love_ a barbarian like _you_?" Malcolm spits toxically.

Spinner's face darkens with ire before her eyes snap towards him. "Well, guess what, dickhead? I _do_ fucking love him." She snarls at him fiercely and the muscles in Eric's shoulder tense beneath her palm. "I love _everything_ about this man. And the _only_ reason I'm saving you from getting torn a third asshole by this _barbarian_ is because I'm starving. So goodbye and go die in a fucking _ditch_ somewhere." Spinner kicks the door closed before focusing on Eric. "If I let you go, are you still gonna try and kill me?"

He breathes heavily through his nostrils, sounding like a raging bull. "I guess you'll find out once you do."

"That's not comforting _at_ _all_."

"It wasn't meant to be."

" _Aright_ …" Spinner lets out a long, exaggerated sigh. "It would be pretty sucky to be killed by the man I love after all the nice things I said about him. _And_ meaning it." She drones on as she releases him. She takes one giant step back when he whips around to face her. His expression is unreadable. "Look, I don't care about whatever that asshole says. It doesn't change the way I feel."

Eric remains stonily silent as he steps towards her until he backs her up against the wall. "Even if I told you that I killed my father?" His voice is menacing with a bone-chilling callousness. It rips through her like the jagged teeth of a saw. His fingers dance up her spine, running over the piercings on her neck then threading into her hair. He tilts her head back, applying enough pressure so there no escaping his mouth as it lowers to her throat. "And that I enjoyed _every, single moment_ watching him bleed?" His teeth scrape over her pulse point and her body arches into him.

"Did he deserve it?"

He stills, and then slowly, he pulls back to stare her dead in her eyes. " _Yes_. He deserved _all of it_." He hisses at her scathingly, yanking on her hair a little.

Spinner gives him a tender smile. "Even if you said he _didn't_ , I'd still feel the same way. I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it. So whenever you're ready to talk about _that_ , I'm here, yeah?"

Eric releases her hair, a beautiful medley of emotions stirring around in his gaze. "What are you doing to me?" His eyes shift all over her face as she continues to smile at him.

"I'm helping you exercise that heart of yours. Hurts, doesn't it?" Spinner's face morphs into a rather wicked, wayward grin.

"Everything's always a damn joke to you." He scoffs out in annoyance.

"Yeah," she gives an easy nod of her head. "But not _this_." She loops her arms around his torso then nestles her cheek against his bare shoulder. His body stiffens instantly and she shakes her head with a small laugh. "Just trust me when I say I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm not good with trusting people..." Eric mumbles as he makes no move to return her embrace, his arms just hanging loosely at his sides.

"Me either. It takes time, I know." Spinner raises her head and sends him a hopeful smile. "But you _can_ trust me, Eric." He doesn't say anything and she uncoils one of her arms from his waist then moves to caress his cheek. "When _you're_ ready of course."

Eric studies her for a long minute. Then slowly in his own time, his hand travels to cup the side of her face before inching forward. Heat enters her cheeks as his lips close over hers in the most _passionate_ kiss she's ever received from him.

When he finally pulls back, she's seeing _stars_ and a dopey smile spreads across her mouth. "I'm so fucking lucky."

He smirks. "There's no arguing with that."

Spinner gives her eyes an exaggerated roll. "Let's go eat, you cocky son of a bitch."

Eric's smug grin merely deepens as she takes his hand then drags him over to the breakfast trolley.

* * *

 

They spend majority of the morning shadowing Jeanine. Spinner and Eric escorted her to all her meetings. They even accompanied her on a trip to Amity to discuss some matters with Johanna Reyes. And the Amity leader looked none too pleased to see two Dauntless soldiers in her sector.

It's noon by the time they arrive back at Erudite, and Jeanine dismisses them for the rest of the day.

"What's your problem?"

Spinner blinks and glances at Eric sidelong as they trek back to her room. "Last night…" She frowns pensively. "What if that was a setup? I mean, those men came the _second_ after you left and… one of them even pulled a gun on me…"

His eyes darken ominously and he grabs her arm, jerking her to a halt. "And you didn't think to say anything last night?" He questions, shaking her slightly.

"No, 'cause I handled it." She replies in a curt tone as she yanks her arm out of his grasp before she continues walking.

" _You_ shot that guy?" Eric cocks a skeptical eyebrow. "Why did Venus have the gun then?"

"I didn't exactly shoot him. I made his friend do it before snapping his neck," Spinner tells him, frowning. "Then I gave it Venus so she can have some kind of protection on her while she's out there. These guys are getting fucking _serious_ with this shit."

"It still would've been nice to know, _Petra_." He grumbles sardonically and she smiles at him at little, leaning over to give his a kiss on the cheek.

"My bad." She slips an arm around his waist, ducking under his arm and sending him another innocent smile. He rolls his eyes in exasperation before draping his arm around her shoulders. "I'm just wondering what it is Edgar has against Jeanine. I mean, I get she's not well-liked but… didn't she say she had no idea _who_ Edgar was?"

Eric nods and she bites the inside of her cheek, deep in thought.

 _ **'Is there any way to find out if he was either born factionless, or was in a previous faction? To see if they have a file on him?'**_ I ask Spinner and she praises me for my quick-thinking.

"I think I may have an idea."

Eric looks at his watch and pauses, a small tick forming in his jaw. She gazes at him curiously and his face abruptly takes on a blank expression. He barely spares her a glance as he untangles himself from her. "Tell me about it later. There's something I have to do."

" _Okay_ ," she drawls out, eyeing him warily. "I guess I'll see you, then?"

Eric's head dips in a stiff nod. Pivoting on his heel, he stalks down the corridor until he disappears around the corner.

_**'That was odd.'** _

Spinner hums, her brow wrinkled in suspicion. "You're telling me."

* * *

An hour later, there's three knocks, followed by a brief pause, and then two more knocks.

She crosses to the door and throws it open, quickly dragging Geo inside the room. "Did anyone see you come here?"

He shakes his head. "Nope, I took a staircase almost nobody ever uses." He heads over to her vanity, unzipping his knapsack and begins setting up all his gadgets. "Eric won't, you know, kill me if he finds me here alone with you, will he?"

Spinner shrugs as she watches him boot up his laptop. "Well, he left rather abruptly earlier today. So, it depends on what mood he's in when he comes back. But I'm sure you'll be fine, G-Dog." She pats his shoulder, smiling to ease the anxiety written all over his face.

"Somehow I don't believe you, Dimples."

"To tell you the truth, me _either_."

"Okay, so we're making this a _quick_ _visit_ then." Geo's dark-brown eyes widen in a comical look before turning his attention to his laptop. He opens Dauntless' Police Information Centre and another database program simply named _DROID3E3_. "Alright, so you wanna know if Edgar was in a previous faction. Well once again, Dimples, you have come to the right man." A cocky smirk tilts his lips.

Spinner rolls her eyes good-naturedly. "Oh, quit yammering and get to work, Nose."

"Yes, ma'am, yes, ma'am." Geo volleys back with a smooth smile before getting down to work. He enters Edgar's name in the DPIC and another window pops up. It starts rapidly going through their list of criminals.

"There's no point of that." Spinner says. "My boss told me that they never heard of him-" There's a hit and a mugshot of Edgar's menacing grin surges onto the screen and causes her to frown. "Wait, what? He's in the fucking database?"

"Looks like it and-wait… _hold on_." Geo edges closer to his laptop screen, narrowing his eyes at Edgar's information. "Dimples, are you seeing this?" He points to his date of birth and she bends forward to look.

Her brow furrows. "I'm no mathematician, but… according to that it says he's _a hundred and two years old_."

"I thought I was losing my mind for a second." Geo shakes his head. "Now this isn't making sense." He raps his fingers on the desk for a moment until he jerks up and starts speedily tapping away at his keyboard.

"Talk to me, G. What's going on in that nerdy brain of yours?" Spinner bounces impatiently on the balls of her feet as the DROID3E3 blinks to life.

It goes through all the Candor files then _NO MATCH_ flashes on the screen. Next is Amity with the same result, then Abnegation, then Dauntless until it gets to Erudite. Suddenly, an older gentleman's picture pops up along with an article written in Spanish.

Spinner tosses her hands up into the air with a frustrated huff. "Oh, _come on_ , what is this bullshit?"

"Jeanine used to do this thing every Friday where she would release an article written in one of the lost languages." Geo rolls his eyes. "She thought it would be a fun idea at the time, something about increasing productivity. I don't know. Me, Mom, and Dad thought it was kinda _lame_."

" _Jeanine_ and _fun_ should _never_ go in the same sentence." She chuckles slightly. "Anyway, what does it say?"

"…I don't know. I was thinking you could tell me…"

Spinner's face flattens. "Are you fucking serious? I speak _Hebrew_."

"And I only know Mandarin." Geo scratches the side of his head awkwardly.

Shoulders slumping, she throws her head back and releases a moan towards the ceiling. "Fuck our lives..."

Just then, the door opens and Eric's hulking frame floods the doorway. He pauses at the sight of them, his pierced eyebrow steadily climbing higher on his face. "I wasn't aware we were having company, _Petra_."

Geo cringes at his icy tone while Spinner remains unfazed. "I told you earlier I had an idea," she says. "But you decided to disappear."

"I didn't disappear," he sneers back at her. "I told you I had something to take care of."

"Okay, fair enough." Spinner nods distractedly, not wanting to start an argument. Instead, she waves him over. "Tank, what's your second language?" Spinner asks as Eric comes to stand beside her, folding his arms over chest.

"Spanish, why?" A bright smile adorns her face and he shoots her a funny look.

Spinner grabs his arm and tugs him closer to the screen, pointing at the article. "Read please." She gives an innocent flutter of her eyelashes and he rolls his eyes. "Thank you, Tank." She croons teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah." Eric drones before he begins reading the article. When he finishes, his gaze rakes their faces. "It's an obituary," he reveals. "Red, what's going on?"

Spinner and Geo share a look. "Edgar's in our criminal database," she tells him. "But you all told me this is the first time you've ever dealt with him."

Eric reads through all the information on Edgar. "It _is_. This file is more than three years old. None of the leaders now were around at the time of his arrest. So we wouldn't be able to access this information anyway." Eric says.

Geo nods in thought. "And if what you're saying about the article is correct-"

"Then _Edgar Torres_ isn't his real name." Spinner finishes grimly. "So he assumed an identity of a dead man? What the hell is going on?" She shrugs a hand through her hair in disbelief then shakes her head. "I'm gonna go call Venus, 'cause shit just got even _more_ complicated…"

* * *

 

"So, Edgar isn't really his name?"

They had just finished their patrol route and met with Venus in the courtyard. Geo was back in his room, running through all the factions' databases again. "No. He took some dead Nose's identity. _Edgar Torres_ died in some car accident like over twenty years ago." Spinner replies with an eye roll.

"Are you going to tell Jeanine and Max?" Venus inquires gently, looking between the two of them.

Spinner falters, her gaze falling to her boots, searching for an answer.

"Yeah, we are." Eric responds and Spinner's eyes snap up to shoot him a look. "What? You have a better idea?"

"Well-"

" _Exactly_."

"You didn't even let me finish, asshole."

"I had a feeling it was going to be something idiotic. So I was saving us both the time."

Spinner rolls her eyes. "As I was _saying_ , if we tell Jeanine and Max what we know now, we could possibly out Geo and Venus as my sources. 'Cause I guarantee you that they, _especially_ Jeanine, will ask me all sorts of fucking questions. And you know I crack under pressure."

"So we _don't_ tell them?"

She shakes her head. "No, not until we have this all figured out."

"There's a possibility it could make matters worse for you all." Venus adds.

Spinner nods in agreement, gazing at Eric hopefully. "I just wanna keep everyone out of danger for as long as I can."

Eric's eyes bounce from Spinner to Venus, then settles on her once more. He works his jaw for a moment before he releases a sigh. "Fine. But the _moment_ shit gets too much for you to handle, I'm telling them, understood?"

"Yep," She sends him a dazzling smile. "You da best."

"Yeah, I know."

"You have yourself one cocky solider, Spinning Top." Venus comments with a teasing grin.

Spinner snorts. "It will be his downfall one of these days, don't you worry, Bubbles."

"Doubt it." Eric refutes, a smug smirk riding on his lips.

"Oh, shut it."

"Okay, you two," Venus moves to her feet then looks at Spinner. "You know the drill." She wiggles her ePhone at her.

"You'll be in touch, I know." Spinner grins.

Venus drops a kiss to the top of her head before giving Eric a hearty pat on his shoulder. "Be safe you two."

She nods with another small smile, watching Venus twirl away and swiftly take off into the night.

* * *

 

The wind rushes through the open train door as Spinner's leaned against the wall of the car. She's pressed against Eric's side with his arm locked around her waist and his thumb sweeping repeatedly over her scar. As they're passing the Factionless sector, she gazes out into the sea of crumbling, abandoned buildings.

"What do you think is out there? Like, beyond the fence?" Spinner asks softly as it comes into view, standing wide and tall in the horizon.

"Who knows?" Eric grunts. "Probably more fucking hippies since they're the only ones who can go through it." He remarks dryly, settling his nose in her hair and then taking a deep breath.

The ruthless leader is a big fan of citrus, who knew?

She giggles, resting her head on his shoulder and running her hands along his forearm. "Nice theory there, bud." she feels his body vibrate with a slight chuckle. "Hey… do you promise to always protect me?"

Eric doesn't answer immediately. But his arm tightens around her and he brings her more firmly against him. "Don't you mean _babysit_?" He scoffs instead.

She huffs, craning her neck back to give him an exasperated look.

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'll always be there to save your crazy ass."

And she doesn't feel that rage that would _always_ build up inside her whenever she was called _that_ word. Because, very faintly, she can hear the unabashed affection in his voice. As Spinner stares at him, she can see a lightness in his eyes that makes them glimmer in the morning sunlight.

She blushes and sends him a happy grin. "You promise?"

"I said _yes_ already. What more do you want?"

"You gotta say that you _promise to protect me forever and always_."

Another scoff leaves Eric. "You're pushing it, Red." Her pout returns and he blows out an impatient sigh. " _I promise_. There, happy?"

Spinner's face instantly brightens. " _Very_ ," she beams, peppering the underside of his jaw with wet, obnoxious kisses.

"Whatever." Eric mutters, pushing her away when he finally has enough of her affection.

Smiling softly, Spinner gazes at him with a fond look twinkling in her eyes.

Eric appears almost mesmerized for moment, staring at her intently. With a blink, he frowns at her.

"So grumpy." She lifts her hand to tickle under his chin.

His frown deepens, nudging her away once more. "Good. I like being _grumpy_. Gives people the hint to leave me the hell alone."

She shakes her head with an amused sigh, gently patting his arm. "I've gotta get you out more, babe. Maybe it'll loosen you up a bit."

Eric rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I'll pass, _thanks_.

* * *

 

**Busy on Sunday lol. I’ll be back on schedule next week.**

**Thank you for all the comments and kudos!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	35. I'm Crooked But Upright

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Glass Animals – Toes**

* * *

 

Upon entering the Dauntless compound, Spinner feels… _different_.

Lighter.

She steals a glance at Eric as they're walking through the tunnel. His expression is an impenetrable mask. And although she can't read his face, his body language is free of any restrictions, and she greedily drinks in every detail. From the looseness of his shoulders and to the ease of his authoritative stride, Eric seems content with the shift between them. They haven't spoken since their little moment on the train, but it's a comfortable silence neither of them wants to break. Instead, Spinner loops her arm through his and gives him a bashful smile when he finally looks at her.

His brow furrows a little, appearing slightly unsure of himself. "You, uh, are you okay?"

She blinks in astonishment. "I'm fine..." She narrows her eyes in skepticism. "Why do you ask?"

"What? I can't ask how you're doing now." He grunts out in irritation.

"You can. But it'll be fucking weird on the account of you _never_ ask me questions like that."

"Fine. This is the first and last time then."

Spinner rolls her eyes as they turned down the tunnel leading to Lauren's apartment. "You know I didn't mean it like that, you grouch."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter to me anymore." Eric tilts his chin in a stubborn way that signals his displeasure and the end of the conversation.

Throwing her head back, Spinner groans as they finally reach the apartment door. She releases his arm and kicks the bottom of it in a warning. "You guys better have fucking clothes on this time! I don't need you scarring Tank too!" She hollers while she's fishing out her keys from inside her jacket pocket.

 _"Don't worry, Spin. We do."_ Lauren's voice chuckles.

 _"Well, now we do."_ Zim adds smugly.

"You both _sicken_ me." Spinner wrinkles her nose at the couple cuddled up on the couch with a book in Zim's lap. "Hey, you aren't wearing your sling. The arm's all good now?"

Zim nods with a smile, swinging it around slightly. "Yeah, Eric gave me some of that zodrophrine and it healed me up pretty quick."

Her eyebrows rise as Spinner folds her arms then cocks her hip to the side. She narrows her eyes at Eric who boldly stares back at her, unbothered. "You told me you'd ran out, you lying lil shit. I ended up giving you half of _mine_."

"Well, I lied." He shrugs before shouldering by her to drop into the arm chair. He kicks his boots up onto Lauren's coffee table then leans back in his seat.

"Oi, feet down!" Spinner stomps over to him and shoves his feet back down onto the ground. "This isn't your apartment."

Eric rolls his eyes and in one fluid motion, he draws her down into his lap.

She wrinkles her nose in a huff. "You're lucky I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." Eric gives her a smug grin.

Someone knocks on the door and Spinner heaves a sigh before pecking Eric's lips. She quickly slips off his lap and runs across the room to answer it. She grins widely when she sees Four. "Broody!" She tugs him into a tight hug, squishing their faces together. "What brings you-"

"What do you want, Stiff?" Eric comes up behind her and drapes an arm around her shoulders. He yanks her away from her friend and into his side.

Four sets his jaw and Spinner head bows with her weary sigh. "I need to talk to Spinner."

"Sorry, Number boy, Red can't come out to play your little Stiff games. Maybe some other time," Eric says with a derisive smirk before slamming the door in his face.

" _Tank_!" Spinner screeches out in horror, elbowing him away from her before rushing to reopen it.

Thankfully, Four is still standing there, but looking none too pleased. He scowls at Eric who's hovering over her shoulder and glaring back at him. "Oh, for fuck sake, you two..." She mutters under breath. "Sweets, Zim, I'll be back later, yeah?"

"See you, Spin. Hey, Four."

"Hey, Lauren, Zim."

"No." Eric's broad hand latches onto her wrist. She arches her eyebrow, staring down at it for a moment before her eyes steadily shift back up to his face. His pierced brow lifts in his own silent challenge. "You're not going anywhere with _him_."

Tilting her head, she edges a step closer to him. "Are you gonna be the one to stop me, _Eric_?" She counters in a husky whisper, the corner of her mouth holding a provocative curl. Her gaze bores defiantly into his.

"You and I both know I _can_ , Princess." Eric smirks with a dangerous glint in his smouldering eyes.

Chuckling, Spinner licks her lips as she presses even _closer_ to him. "I'll see you later, _lover_." She purrs in his ear while smoothly breaking his grip on her wrist. With a soft kiss to the shell, she gives his cheek a teasing pat before hooking her elbow around Four's.

And then whirling around, she runs away laughing when Eric loudly curses her name.

* * *

 

They bump into Max and two Abnegation men, both who Spinner recognizes. She feels Four's arm rippling with tension in her grasp. From the side of her eye, she can see his jaw clenching and unclenching.

"Ah, Spinner, Four," Max greets with a smile and she blinks at him, mystified when he calls her by her _real_ name. "Gentlemen, I would like you to meet Spinner McCall, the newest addition to our Dauntless leaders. Spinner, this is City Council leader-"

"Marcus Eaton." She forces a cordial smile, stealing a glance at Four. He's growing more rigid with each passing moment, and she even feels him inch closer to her. It's a very small movement, but it's there, and it probably doesn't help that Marcus's eyes are focused intently at their linked arms. "Nice to meet you… sir."

"Likewise." The older man nods, his familiar dark-blue eyes sizing her up and down. "This is my colleague, Andrew Prior."

Spinner's eyes widen slightly. It's the only indication of her surprise as flash of recognition steals across his gaze. She met him a few times while she was factionless. He'd always give her and Booker banana bread with walnuts in it when he was around. It actually didn't taste _gray_ like her brother would usually describe their food.

Four abruptly lets out a slight grunt and she glances down to see that her nails are digging into his arm.

Andrew offers her a small, surreptitious smile. "It's nice to meet you, Spinner." He says with a secret, understanding nod.

She shakily returns the gesture as a sort of relief floods through her. "S-same to you."

"Alright, if you two will excuse us." Max waves the Abnegation men forward with a sweep of his arm. "Gentlemen, I'll show you the way out."

She watches them leave, not missing the piercing look Marcus shoots Four while he passes, and then the three men disappear into the darkness.

The two of them visibly relax, and she releases Four before combing her fingers through her hair. "What the fuck was that about? What was Marcus Eaton doing here in _Dauntless_?"

Four grimaces lightly, rubbing the soreness out of his arm as they start walking. "Max is requesting City Council to have soldiers start policing the Factionless sector again."

"But aren't we already doing that?"

"Yeah and we're not supposed to."

"Okay, so now Max's _officially_ asking 'cause of the whole Edgar fiasco?" Spinner questions in awe and he nods stiffly. "Well, did they agree to it?"

Four lifts a shoulder. "I have no idea. But I'm sure Max will let you know once they come to a decision."

"Yeah," Spinner responds in an abnormally quiet voice.

Her interaction with Andrew Prior left her feeling a bit shaken. Not because soon Jeanine will order the attack on Abnegation, but because he's a reminder of her past. The time she spent with Booker, her parents, Venus, and their little band of misfits.

When they reach the chasm, they stand at the railing overlooking the water and jagged rocks. Spinner thinks back to Marcus Eaton and the look of derision on his worn features at the sight of Four. As if he was a mere inconvenience. But why? Did they have some kind of history? They seemed to be familiar with each other, judging by their body language.

She glances at Four and a deep frown puckers his face. "Why was he looking at you like that?"

"Who?" He refuses to meet her eyes.

"Marcus Eaton."

His shoulders tense. "I don't know." Four says, pressing his lips into a grim line.

 _ **'He's lying,'**_ I detect quickly and she agrees as well. She tells me that she's in no position to judge because she has her own demons she's dealing with.

Spinner gazes down as the water hits the wall and droplets spray up to mist their faces. "I think you do, Broody," she remarks coolly. He sends her an elusive glance and she responds with one of her own. "Look, you don't have to tell me, okay? Just know that I'm here if you ever want to, y'know, say a few more words at a time." She offers him a cheeky grin.

Four rolls his eyes, but manages a half-smile. "Thanks, Spinner. You're a good friend."

"I try," she winks lightly. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

He takes a deep breath in an act of calming himself. "I-"

Spinner cuts him off with a high-pitched squeal when she's unexpectedly picked up. She catches a glimpse of Eric's dark glower as she tossed over his massive shoulder. "Tank, what the hell!" She barks and twists her head far enough around to glare at him as he proceeds to march away from the chasm. Huffing, she shoots Four an apologetic look and mouths that they'll hopefully be able to finish their conversation later.

Nodding, he turns back to look down into the water.

Whipping around, Spinner glares at the back of Eric's head. "Oi! What's your goddamn issue?"

"He _is_." He grounds out.

"Four's my friend, _Eric_."

"Doesn't make me not want to kill him less, _Petra_."

" _Tank_!"

"Stop whining."

Spinner huffs again, crossing her arms over her chest while in her precarious position. "Can you at least tell me where you're hauling me off to?"

"It's lunch and I'm hungry." Eric says shortly.

"And you couldn't have gone to the cafeteria by yourself?" She deadpans.

"No, I wanted company and I chose _you_. So quit bitching and be extremely thankful for this rare moment."

Spinner shakes her head with a giggle, then reaches down to fondle one of his sculpted cheeks. "Love you too, babe," she singsongs.

"Hey, hands off. You have to earn right to touch that, sweetheart." Eric jostles her and she emits another squealy laugh.

Spinner lets out a mock scoff before giving his backside a firm, love slap. " _Pssh_ , this sexy piece of ass is _mine_." She shoots him a devious grin over his shoulder.

Eric rolls his eyes good-naturedly and continues to the dining hall.

* * *

 

Spinner glares at the entire snickering dining hall.

She's still hanging off Eric's shoulder as he's walking towards the leader's table. She was expecting to be back on her feet once they entered the lunch line. But _no_ , he simply held her in place while he selected their lunches with everyone in the line staring at them.

I guess in a way Eric is staking his claim on Spinner, letting all of Dauntless know she's now officially _off-limits_.

_Men._

"Damn, Eric, is Tiny _that_ much to handle?" Hayden chuckles and Spinner flips him off as she's dropped into a chair.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Eric sneers at him, settling their tray down in front of her before taking his seat.

"How was Erudite?" Mecca asks as he's dressing his burger.

"A fucking headache." Eric grumbles, taking a bite of his own food. "Those renegade bastards showed up again. They even tried to setup Red."

"Why?" Hayden asks.

Spinner shrugs as she takes a small bite of her sandwich. "How am I supposed to know? I don't even know _why_ he's attacking Erudite in the first place." She tells him, glancing at Eric fleetingly before pursing her lips. "It seems like _anything_ can happen at this point."

"Maybe he has some kinda connection to Jeanine." Hayden says offhandedly.

"Like what? Like he's her _long lost son_ or something?" Eric gives a derisive scoff. "Why don't we all assume he knows the _Muffin Man_ too?"

Spinner tosses her head back and laughs loudly.

Hayden frowns at him. "Would it kill you to be open-minded sometimes?"

She quickly covers Eric's mouth as he's about to deliver another snarky response. His face instantly flattens into an annoyed expression and her lips quirk. "Be nice."

Eric rolls his eyes and removes her hand from his mouth.

Snorting, she then regards Hayden pensively. "Fine, I'll play devil's advocate. Let's say your _theory_ is correct-"

"Which is _ludicrous_ by the way." Eric interjects bluntly and Spinner shoots him an impatient glare. He rolls his eyes again before hunching over his food and continuing eating.

" _Anyway_ ," she turns back to Hayden. "Let's say you're right. Let's say Jeanine had a bastard child by some unknown man. And she gave it away only for it to come back years later as _Edgar the Psycho Cop Killer_. How would we prove that?"

"And you said he talked about also having a sister." Mecca reminds them and Eric scoffs in exasperation. "So, there's a possibility of _two_ abandoned children."

She nods to him in thanks, before prompting Hayden with another look.

He shrugs uneasily. "I don't know. It was just a random thought. I wasn't thinking _that_ deep about it, Pyro."

"It doesn't hurt to rule out _all_ possibilities."

Eric snorts. "Didn't you hear what he said? He wasn't being serious about it."

"Well, it's too late now. I'm already _intrigued_." Spinner volleys back airily as she finishes the rest of her sandwich. She chugs down her water before she starts rounding up her garbage. "I gotta go."

"Go where?"

"I'm gonna go grab Sweets and head up to the control room." Eric just grunts and Spinner smiles and leans forward to press a kiss by his ear. "I'll be online, kay?"

"Yeah…" he mumbles back. "I'll talk to you later."

She gives him a cheerful nod then surges to her feet, smiling down at the table. "Enjoy the rest of your lunches. Bye, fellas!"

"Bye, Tiny." The chuckling men chorus back before she spins on her heel and then dashes away.

* * *

 

"Can you pass me the tiny yellow screw driver with a _three_ on it?" Lauren asks from the floor as she peers into the back of the computer she'd just pried open. She's wearing a pair of glasses with a little light attached on top of the left eye frame. Apparently, it's been malfunctioning and Gus asked her to take a look at it. "I can't believe you're taking what Hayden said seriously."

She'd brought Lauren up to speed on the happenings of the last couple of days, yet she remained as vague as possible. Keep in mind, Spinner _does_ _trust_ this girl, but she isn't exactly ready to bare her entire history to _everyone_. She's still learning to accept that part of herself. Her years of hardship only caused her to grow _accustomed_ to it rather than actually deal with it.

I'm still surprised she even told Eric at all.

Spinner leans over to look inside the black toolbox and she picks out the small yellow screw driver before handing it to her friend.

Mumbling quick thanks, Lauren proceeds to unscrew something inside.

"Yeah, I know. It sounds like complete and utter bullshit." Spinner sighs as she turns back to the computer screen and opens her email. There's a message from Geo informing her that he hasn't found anything yet, but he and Venus are still trying. "But I gotta rule out all possibilities, right? No matter how _farfetched_ they are."

"I don't know, Spin…" Lauren carefully pulls out the motherboard and gingerly places down on the ground in front of her. "It sounds a little _too_ farfetched to even consider a possibility."

Spinner frowns a bit, releasing another deep sigh through her nostrils. She jiggles her foot, craving a cigarette after going nearly a month without smoking. "At this point, Sweets, I'm taking _anything_ I can get."

Lauren glances up and gives her a crooked smile. "I can see that."

"Don't you sass me, woman."

Her friend throws her a mischievous wink before resuming her work.

Her computer suddenly chimes and she looks over, smiling excitedly when Eric's name flashes at the bottom of the screen. She clicks open his chat box and blushes at his message.

**Eric Coulter:** _Miss me?_

**Petra McCall:** _And if I say that I don't?_

**Eric Coulter:** _Well, then there's no point of this conversation, is there?_

Spinner rolls her eyes with a small quirk of her lips.

 **Petra McCall:** _Yes, I miss you_.

**Eric Coulter:** _Good. I'll be expecting you at my apartment later tonight._

She smirks as she types out her next message to Eric.

 **Petra McCall:** _Funny, I don't see a question mark at the end of that sentence_.

**Eric Coulter:** _Because I wasn't asking. Be there at midnight and don't be late._

_Eric Coulter has signed off_.

Spinner rolls her eyes again before shutting down the computer.

"You two are so _cute_ towards each other."

Turning to Lauren, she playfully wrinkles her nose. "Don't let Eric hear you say that. I'm convinced that he believes feelings will _emasculate_ him."

Just then, Gus strolls by the cubical pushing a medium-sized whiteboard on wheels.

"Finally getting rid of that?" Lauren chuckles while she's sliding her glasses up to rest on the top of her head.

He pauses mid-step then nods. "Yeah, it's just in the back collecting dust. I might as well toss it."

Spinner suddenly perks up with a grin. "I'll take it."

Gus cocks a questioning eyebrow at her. "You seriously want this, Pyro?" He gestures to the board.

"Yep!" She nods, her grin broadening.

"Alright, suit yourself. Less work for me." Gus shrugs before tossing a colorful bundle of erasable markers into her lap. With a nod, he saunters off whistling.

"And _where_ exactly do you plan on putting this thing?" Lauren arches a delicate eyebrow at her, shifting the three rings looped through it.

Spinner's mouth shapes into a devilish smile. "Oh, I think I may have a place in mind."

* * *

 

"Red, what the hell is this?"

Spinner skips into Eric's apartment, wheeling in the whiteboard with a happy smile. "Why it's my awesome new whiteboard of course! Where I can write our game plans, draw cute little doodles for you when I'm bored, and did I mention how _awesome_ this thing is? Jeanine had banned me from the one at Erudite after the _penis_ _incident_. She wasn't too happy about seeing that first thing in the morning…"

Eric stares at her for a second before a frown storms across his face. "Why's this shit _here_ then? Why didn't you wheel it over to Lauren's?"

"Lauren said she didn't want it in her apartment 'cause it would take up too much space." Her mouth turns down into a pout.

"Well, I don't want it here either."

"Tank, please?"

"No."

" _Please_?"

"Are you deaf? I said _no_. Now get it out of here."

She drops her bag where she stands before clasping her hands together and falling to her knees in a pleading action. "I'll love you forever?"

Eric smirks. "That's already a _given_."

She huffs, ripping her hands apart and then stomping back to her feet. "Well, you know what? Too fucking bad for you," she crosses her arms indignantly underneath her breasts. "I'm keeping it here, _period_."

He gives her a mock look of surprise. "Oh yeah, Red? _Period_ , huh?" Eric parrots in a dangerously low tone as he calmly makes his way towards her. He releases a deep, husky chuckle that rocks her to her core. "You seem to forget who you're talking to, little girl." He presses her against the whiteboard, weaves his fingers through her hair then gives it a sharp tug.

Spinner whimpers as her cheeks flare with heat, and she rubs her thighs together to somehow less the growing ache between them. His steely-gray eyes darken knowingly and she bites down on her bottom lip, staring back at him. "Tank, _please_."

His other hand slides down to her bottom, fingers biting into her flesh as he gives it a firm squeeze. Eric brings her snug against his rigid length as his head dips and claims her lips in a deep kiss. She melts into him, letting out a purr of delight before kissing him back just as eagerly.

" _Mmm_ ," Spinner moans out a husky laugh against his lips. "Is that a _yes_?"

Eric tugs on her bottom lip as he pulls away. His eyes appear almost _black_ with so much lust that it causes a very heated shudder to run through her entire body. "It's a _maybe_. I could still use a bit more convincing." He says, smirking cockily.

She offers him a wicked grin, then leans forward to press a lingering kiss to his mouth. She moves to his ear before whispering, "I'm sure we can have _something_ arranged, love." She shifts back to meet his smouldering gaze.

"I'll hold you to it, then." Eric growls lowly, killing the distance and capturing her lips in another aggressive kiss. His tongue extends deep into her mouth and a whimper emits from the depths of her throat. He groans heavily in response then grounds himself into her more forcefully.

" _Patience_ , sweetheart." Spinner murmurs and she separates from him, reaching up to touch his lips.

"Fine." He grumbles then nips her fingertips.

She giggles against him, her nose scrunching up as she gazes at him with adoration sparkling in her eyes.

His soften for a split-second as he releases her, and then the look vanishes as quickly as it came. With another rough peck to her lips, he heads over to his couch then stretches out on top of it. "Now, what's _this_ about?" He waves his hand over at the whiteboard.

Spinner clears her throat and fixes herself before grabbing her bag off from the floor. "I know you think Hayden's theory is stupid-"

Eric lets out a groan. "Christ, not this shit again..."

"Just hear me out, will you?" Spinner shoots back as she's searching inside for the information she'd printed out in the control room. "Got any tape, babe?" Eric points to his bookcase where a small roll of tape is resting on the shelf, and she skips over to grab it before returning to the board.

"What are you doing anyway?" He questions as taping up a picture of Jeanine Matthews, Edgar Torres obituary, _Edgar's_ mugshot, and a picture of faceless silhouette with a white question mark.

"I already told you," she says, picking out a blue marker and turning in time to see him roll his eyes. "Yeah, whatever to you too." Spinner sticks her tongue out at him before she begins labelling the pictures.

"So, I heard you met Marcus Eaton and Andrew Prior today." Eric says in a casual tone.

The marker squeaks abruptly as Spinner makes a mistake on Jeanine's last name. Using the pad of her index finger, she rubs off the extra tail on the M. "Yeah, it was a real treat." She mutters sarcastically. "Four was with me too and..." She caps the marker and sends him a frown. "There was this weird vibe going on between him and Marcus Eaton." Eric suddenly smirks and she furrows her brow, tilting her head in curiosity. "I don't get it? What's so funny? Why are smiling like that?"

He sits up on the couch, leaning back and laying his arms along the top of it, looking smugger than before. "Has your good friend Four ever told you his _real_ name?"

"No, I never asked. I just assumed his parents were raging alcoholics."

Eric chuckles. " _Close_ , Princess. Come on, think about it."

She just stares at him.

He rolls his eyes. "Marcus Eaton is Four's _father_ ," he reveals gruffly.

"You're fucking with me?" Spinner's eyes grow wide as saucers. "Four's Marcus Eaton's _son_?"

"Yes." Eric nods with an extremely pleased expression on his face. "Number boy's real name is _Tobias Eaton_."

Tobias Eaton…

_"I think it was… Toby or something of another, and she never described him. All she said was that he'll be coming to her very soon."_

The breath leaves her body as realization hits her with the impact of a train. "Oh my god…"

Four is also the son Evelyn has been corresponding with over these last few months.

_**'Spinner… what if he knows?'** _

"Ah _, fuck_."

* * *

 

**Good ‘ol Eric lol.**

**Thank you for all the amazing comments and kudos! You guys rock!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	36. East Side Is A Paradise With You

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Zella Day – High**

* * *

City Council grants Max's request two days later, only until this mess with Edgar is resolved.

And now he's trying to place _her_ in charge of the new patrol system. Her duties will include: picking their _best_ soldiers out of the fifty that will be participating in a three-day initiation process. Then she'll have to divide the thirty she selects into five patrol squadrons. She'll also be dealing with scheduling the daily patrols, all while keeping tabs on Edgar and his renegade group.

He makes it sound easy, but Spinner begs to differ.

"Oh, _hell_ no!"

Max gives her a pointed look from behind his desk. "This isn't up for discussion, Petra. You know the most about this renegade group. Not to mention you have your own sources tracking their movements. You're the best fit for this job."

"Why can't he do it?" She jerks a thumb at Eric in the next chair beside her. "He's the tactical one, I'm more of the _run head first into danger and hope I don't come out missing an arm one_."

"Max and I are going to Erudite to brief the new soldiers stationed there." Eric tells her. "So suck it up and just do it."

"Well, _fine_." She puffs out haughtily before leaning forward to snatch the list of soldiers off the desk. "You want me to _suck it up and just do it_? All right," she mutters under her breath. Her eyes roam down the list until she sees the name she's looking for. "Ha!" Spinner slaps the paper down in front of Max with her finger next to _Kurt Daniels_. "I pick him."

"Yes, Kurt is a very good soldier." He nods in agreement. "So, what about the rest?"

Leaning back in her seat, Spinner's bottom lip pokes out as she gives her head a slight shake. "No _just_ Kurt. 'Cause everyone else on that list fucking _sucks_."

"That's a pretty big judgement call to make, don't you think?" Eric asks nonchalantly, but she can hear the mockery and amusement hidden under the words. "Not all of us were trained to be a super soldier, Red." He says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"If that's what you wanna call it." Spinner mumbles, rubbing her hands together. "It never made sense to me why Jeanine was training me so hard until I settled into Dauntless. I guess she's been preparing me for when we overthrow Abnegation from government."

Suddenly, she thinks of Four, her very good friend.

He is _Tobias Eaton_ ; son of Marcus Eaton the abuser and Evelyn Johnson the leader of the Factionless. And the woman who watched over them _all_.

Until one day Spinner decided it was time to take care of the people she treasured most. So with her parents, Booker, and Venus, they formed their own little tight-knit pack. Then she met the rest of her friends along the way.

However, now things are different. When Jeanine finally carries out the attack, there's a possibility she will have to kill those who choose to remain loyal to Dauntless. She has to stomach the thought that Four, Lauren, and anyone she has formed a friendship could be included.

But easily she accepts that she's a Dauntless traitor. Because the man she loves is also one and they'll be causing all this destruction _together_.

"Red," Eric roughly bumps his knee against hers, snapping her from her musings.

Spinner blinks hard then looks at Max. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said, later this afternoon we'll be meeting in the dining hall to discuss this in further detail." Max says. "You'll also be introducing the new patrol system to the soldiers. Zim and Hayden will be helping you with the initiation process while Eric and I are away."

" _Great_ , you gave me _Tweedledee_ _and Tweedle-hippie_ as my help." Spinner tosses a sullen look at Eric before letting out a long sigh. "This is gonna be a fucking _disaster_."

Eric snorts. "You'll live."

"Oh, go to hell, Blondie."

* * *

 

At lunch, Spinner sits alone at a table in the dining hall, glaring down at all the papers scattered before her.

Max gave her more information on the grading system of the initiation process. It's evaluated by their endurance, technique, and physicality. There's also a sticky note attached to the empty group list. It's reminding her that she needs to make sure the patrol squadrons are made equally.

Spinner rolls her eyes, wearing a sour scowl.

"Aw, why the long face?" Eric croons mockingly as he and Zim sit across from her, and Hayden drops down next to her.

She stabs him with a black look and he responds with a little sexy smirk. A stubborn blush flitters across her face as butterflies (or how she calls them: _those stupid fluttery bastards_ ) flap aimlessly around in her gut. His steely-gray eyes darken in a hungry delight.

"Ugh, they're doing that _eye-thing_ again…" Hayden sighs heavily.

Zim laughs and slaps a hand on Eric's back, causing him to blink and break the connection. He grits his teeth and shoots the other leader a glare. Zim quickly throws his hands up in surrender with a silly grin.

Unamused, she huffs and starts to twirl her pencil between her fingers in agitation. "I'm telling you two from now." She catches her pencil and waves the end threateningly between Hayden and Zim. "If you somehow manage to fuck this up, I won't hesitate to _kill_ the both of you, _capiche_?"

"You speak Italian too?" Eric raises an amused eyebrow.

"Nah, just that one word." Spinner snorts.

"Listen, Tiny," Hayden begins conversationally as he moves to wrap his arm around her shoulders, except he's stopped dead by the murderous glint in Eric's eyes. An awkward chuckle leaves him as he swiftly pulls back and shifts his chair away from her for good measure.

Spinner rolls her eyes but finds Eric's behaviour charming.

"You have nothing to worry about. Me and Zim have been doing this for a very long time." Hayden continues.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you two are old."

"By _three years_." Zim makes a face at her.

"That means you're dying three years before me, Gramps." Spinner winks and shoots her finger at him, clicking her teeth at the side of her mouth.

Zim rolls his eyes before digging into his meal.

Spinner picks up the candidates' list and begins to re-read all the names. She becomes frustrated all over again. "You know what?" Huffing, she slaps the paper down on the table, causing the men to send her questioning looks. She kicks her boot up on her chair and digs inside for her lighter. "There's no way this is gonna work, _no friggen way_." She chuckles in way that makes her seem a little unhinged.

"Red, what the hell are you doing?" Eric barks as she flicks the lighter open then strikes the wheel.

"I'm _not_ doing this shit." She fires back with a scowl. "The only person I can rely on to not fucking _die_ on this bloody list is Kurt! And he may be a _good soldier_ ," she air quotes with her free hand, "as Bossman says. But the guy has an IQ of a _pretzel_. So, I'm gonna light this shit up and pretend Max didn't ask me to do _anything_."

 _ **'Spinner, put that thing away! You're being melodramatic!'**_ I shout at her and she roughly tells me to _eat her_.

"Eric, your girl has officially _lost_ it." Hayden shakes his head in disbelief as he's taking a sip from his mug.

"Do something before she burns down the cafeteria too." Zim adds pointedly.

"Petra, give that to me." Eric growls while he's holding out his broad hand, wearing an angry scowl. When she merely glares back at him, he bares his teeth in a snarl. " _Now_."

Spinner harrumphs then snaps her lighter shut before slamming it down into his palm. " _There_ , happy now, Tank?" She spits, folding her arms underneath her breasts in a huff.

"Ecstatic, Red." Eric throws back just as sardonically before pocketing it. He waves a hand around all the papers. "Worry about all this shit later and eat your food." Eric says and gestures to her lunch resting at the corner of his tray.

A loving smile steals across her face before Spinner can help it and he scoffs at her amorous expression. Her smile widens and she loosens her angry stance before leaning over to grab her steak sandwich. "Thank you, baby." She grins.

Eric drops his gaze down to his own food, seemingly embarrassed and slightly annoyed. But she knows _deep_ down he likes it. Her sweeping affection is a definite boost to his ego. "Quit talking and eat." He commands gruffly.

She continues grinning at him while taking a bite of her sandwich.

" _Wuh-PSSSH!_ " Hayden and Zim motion at the same time.

Spinner lets out a snort into her palm when Eric's face hardens. He sends them a poisonous look, promising them the most _violent deaths_ they could ever imagine.

* * *

 

"Now, are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

"Just gimme the damn flask." Spinner whispers furiously as she and Lauren hide in the back of the dining hall kitchen. Nervous wouldn't even begin to describe the way she is feeling right at this moment.

Lauren rolls her eyes as she hands her the silver flask. Spinner quickly unscrews the lid then takes a long swing of whiskey. "Spin… is public speaking one of your fears?"

She removes the lip of the flask from her mouth, sucking in a haggard breath. "Hell _yes_ , it is! It scares the crap outta me! Whenever we had to do oral presentations in class, I would always end up giving mine at the _end_ of school once everybody was gone. I was _that_ terrified. Speaking in front of large crowds freaks the hell out of me, and this is where alcohol comes in."

"Well, they don't call it _l _iquid courage__ for nothing. So, _bottoms up_." Lauren says, tipping the flask back up to her mouth and Spinner resumes drinking. "Just… try not to dance inappropriately out there. I don't think Eric can kill them all."

Spinner hands the empty flask back to her friend, letting out an inebriated snort. "T-trust me, Sweets. My baby Tank _can_." She nods with a huge grin. She claps her hands together once, her face setting into determination. "Okay! Speech time." She wobbles in the opposite direction of the platform.

Lauren shakes her head with a chuckle, taking a hold of her shoulders then steering her in the right way.

"Hey, Lauren?"

"Yeah?"

"I fucked up, didn't I?"

" _Yeah_." Lauren agrees with a teasing pat on her shoulder as she's maneuvering her out of the kitchen. They climb the wrought iron stairs and when they reach platform, Eric is already there.

He looks over his shoulder and his face drops into a scowl at Spinner's rocky stride. "Is she _drunk_?" Eric asks, disbelief lacing his annoyed tone.

Spinner pinches her fingers together as she blearily squints at him. " _Just a_ _little_ …"

"Public speaking is one of her fears." Lauren tells him. "So, she had me bring her a flask of whiskey to help calm her nerves."

Eric rolls his eyes in irritation as she totters over to him with a drunken grin.

Lauren snorts while Spinner wraps her arms around his waist. "But she may have _overdone_ it a bit…"

"I love you, Tank." She sighs happily into his ear and he stiffens for a brief moment until his body _melts_ against her.

Eric Coulter is positively _enamoured_ with this girl, there's no way of hiding it.

"My handsome soldier." Spinner purrs, nipping his ear.

His breath hitches in his throat as his member grows rigid against her, a low rumble beginning in his chest.

She smirks while dragging her nails down the small of his back that has him arching into her slightly. " _Such a naughty, naughty boy_." Spinner gives the shell of his ear a teasing lick.

Eric's hands grab her hips, tugging her possessively closer with another deep growl.

"Okay, you two, that's enough. Now's not the time. Take a _breather_." Lauren sticks her arms in between them and swiftly breaks them apart.

Spinner lets out an intoxicated whine of discontent, while Eric grunts in aggravation.

"Oh, you'll be fine for a couple of more minutes." Lauren fans them off before turning to her. "Now, Spin, do you remember what you're supposed to be talking about today?"

With a giddy smile, Spinner nods before unzipping her vest and pulling out a black file container. "I gotta talk about this!" She blinks suddenly, giving it a bizarre look before holding up to Eric. "Wait… what is this?" She asks innocently, tilting her head in a drunken curiosity.

Eric heaves a heavy sigh. "Just take her back to my apartment so she can sleep this shit off." He grunts as he digs into his pocket then pulls out his keys before tossing them to Lauren. Cocking his eyebrow, he reaches forward and plucks the file container from Spinner's grasp. "Looks like I'll be saving your ass _again_."

She offers him a Cheshire cat grin as Lauren gently takes her by the shoulders once more. "Come on, Spinner. Eric has important business to take care of." She sends him a teasing look, which has him rolling his eyes and stalking away.

"Where we going, _Sweetssss_?" Spinner slurs while her friend begins guiding her towards the stairs.

"To bed, so you can sleep this off." Lauren says with another chuckle, and Spinner pumps her fist into the air and lets out a drunken whoop.

* * *

 

"For those who don't know me, the name's Spinner. And I will be your instructor for the physicality stage of initiation this morning." She introduces to the rows of soldiers lined before her in the training room, all in plank position. Spinner gives the knife in her hand a brief twirl as she spins on her heel then makes her way down the line again. "You may or may not have heard Max call me _Petra_ and this one when he feels like being an ass." She gestures to Eric who stands intimidatingly silent with his hands clasped in front of him.

He regards the soldiers with cold, impassive eyes, but the corner of his lip twitches in acknowledgment.

Spinner rolls her eyes good-naturedly. " _However_ , if I hear any of you call me that," she stops pacing and her face splits into a wild grin. "I won't even cut you." She lightly trails the tip of her knife from her index finger, down her palm then stops at her wrist. "Instead, I will _castrate_ you and proudly wear your balls as a necklace." She abruptly pulls back her arm then whips the knife at a soldier wearing a tuque.

He yelps and flinches violently when the tip of the blade snags the top of his hat. It continues sailing through the air until it's pinned to the wall behind them.

She smiles another wicked smile. "Thus, making you into my little _bitch_."

" _Holy shit_..." The soldier shakily breathes out and the rest gawk at her incredulously.

"She isn't kidding," Eric adds lowly. "So, I suggest you take her warning very seriously." He sneers and she sends him a kittenish smile over her shoulder, biting her lip. His eyes darken.

"Damn, Eric." A bulky soldier puffs out while fighting the trembling in his limbs. "How can you even handle a woman like that?"

"Oh, honey, trust me..." Spinner purrs as she's strolling around Eric. She drags a lazy hand across his shoulders, taking pleasure in the way his muscles ripple and dance. "He knows how to handle me _quite well_." Once she's in front of him, she gives him an affectionate nick under his chin. With a wink, she saunters off with a hypnotic sway of her hips.

Another soldier in the front row groans and she can feel their eyes glued onto her backside.

Eric emits a low, menacing growl.

She snaps around in time to watch him stalk toward the man with a long ponytail who's still gaping at her.

"Eyes on the ground, _initiate_." Eric snarls in a dark voice and soldier immediately drops them to the mat. "Yeah, that's right. And you'll keep there until I say _otherwise_. Perhaps that will teach you not eyeball what doesn't belong to you."

Spinner feels a blush enter her cheeks and Eric glances her way, an arrogant smirk tugging at his mouth.

Bashful, she ducks away from his heated gaze and turns her attention to the others. Her expression suddenly becomes hard as stone. "Thanks to your buddy _googly eyes_ over there, you'll all run fifty laps as your warm-up. _Go_!" She orders, and the cursing men heave themselves to their feet. "And if I see anyone of you puke or die from exhaustion, you're _cut_!"

" _Move_ , ladies!" Eric barks. The herd quickly begin their punishment, Ponytail's eyes still firmly on the ground.

Snorting out a laugh, Spinner goes to stand alongside of Eric. Their gazes lock for a moment before he sends her a smug expression. "Think you can manage all this while I'm gone?" He motions to the soldiers jogging around the room with a quick tilt of his chin.

She offers him a fake, cheery smile. "With Hayden and Zim helping me?"

He nods with a slight chuckle, seeing through her little façade.

Spinner drops the act straightaway. "Fuck no. I'm pretty much _screwed_."

* * *

 

A cold chill settles over Chicago on the night Eric leaves for Erudite. Max said it was for the next day or two, depending on the length of the training sessions there.

Spinner tilts her head with the bottom of the pink erasable marker tucked into the corner of her mouth. She looks at all the pictures she taped to the whiteboard. She'd made little notes here and there. The first being that maybe, and _regretfully_ , she'll have to ask Geo to dig into Jeanine's past.

Right underneath, she wrote how it could uncover answers to the questions that have been plaguing her since being brought aboard on this mission. Like an explanation for the rift between her and her mother. Perhaps even who told Jack Kang about Booker's secret adoption. She gazes at her name circled under Jeanine's picture and at the little note next to it reading: _'Am I somehow connected to all of this?'_

A weight settles into her stomach as she gnaws on the bottom of the marker agitatedly. After the tense moment passes, she sighs and rubs away everything from the board.

"Still screwing around on that thing?" Eric smirks as he enters the room carrying a large duffle bag.

"Yes, Tank, I'm still _screwing around_ on this thing." Spinner mocks with a roll of her eyes. Then she suddenly yelps when Eric delivers a reprimanding slap to her backside as he walks by. She scowls at him, her bottom lip puckered in a pout while she's rubbing the sore spot.

After grabbing extra ammo out of the large encyclopedia he'd hollowed out, Eric stops in front of her and lowers his face close to hers with a predatory gleam in his smouldering eyes. "Don't get smart, _Petra_." He claims her lips in bruising kiss before pulling away then continuing over to his bag.

Spinner blinks dazedly then shakes her head to clear the fog of desire clouding her mind. She forces an annoyed frown on her face. "That hurt. I have feelings, you know."

"Quit being so overdramatic." He scoffs.

"Kiss my ass."

"Well, bring it here, then."

Her face burns and he sends her a cocky smirk that has her pulse pounding in her ears as the heat of his gaze grips her tight. "Stop distracting me, I'm tryna work." She grumbles before facing the board. She isn't sure what she's looking for. But she's confident that her months of being in Erudite had taught her to pay closer attention to detail.

"Hey," Eric calls out and Spinner sighs, rolling her eyes before looking towards him. He has his hands burrowed deep into his pockets, wearing an unreadable expression. "You can, uh… stay here while I'm gone." He says in this gruff and adorably awkward tone that has even _him_ grimacing.

"O-h..." She stutters out, clumsily capping the marker before placing on the ledge of the board. It quickly rolls off and Spinner winces as it drops the floor with a clatter. She kicks it away and shoots him a bright, innocent smile.

He rolls his eyes.

"I mean, I would really like that. I can't sleep comfortably on Lauren's couch knowing that her and Zim..." She shudders in repulsion. "It'd be nice to get away from their lovey-dovey bullshit." Spinner picks up the green marker and begins drawing a little dinosaur doodle on the board. "I should just live here and call it a day." She snorts jokingly.

"Then do it."

Spinner's hand freezes on drawing the baby dinosaur's mouth and swears she feels her heart stop beating. Slowly, she turns to face him, jumping when she finds him standing right in front of her. His expression conceals more than it reveals. "Do you realize what you just told me to do?"

"I'm aware of what I said." Eric returns in annoyance. "So? Are you going to give me an answer or not?"

She blinks at him at few times and his jaw hardens in impatience, his head cocking to one side. "Uh, um, give me the two days to think about it." She says, feeling a little dazed by what's happening.

Eric basically told her, without actually saying it, to move in with him. She wasn't expected that _at all_.

He looks like he's ready to argue and she quickly adds, "It's not a _no_ , Tank. It just… hasn't hit me yet. It kinda feels surreal, like a dream." She gives him a shy smile.

"Why? It's not a big deal." Eric mutters, frowning.

Rolling her eyes with a little shake of her head, Spinner takes a hold of his face and brings him into warm kiss. "I love you, dumbass." She whispers against his lips then smiles. Eric lets out a growl in warning and he wraps his arms around her body then deepens the kiss. She moans into his mouth as his tongue crashes against hers with fervent strokes. Her hands move from his face to slide her arms around his neck. "I'm- _mmm_ -gonna miss you." She whispers between their voracious kisses.

Eric smirks. "I know you will, Kitten." He husks back cockily, kissing her once, then twice before pulling away.

"You think you're _so_ great, huh?" Spinner wrinkles her nose impishly.

"The _greatest_." He chuckles wickedly.

She uncoils one of her arms to mock punch him in the jaw. "Don't get too cocky, bub." Spinner says playfully and he smirks again.

 _ **'Are you going to tell him about Andrew Prior?'**_ I inquire and Spinner yells at me for _ruining the moment_.

She sighs. "Hey, Tank, I gotta tell you something…"

Eric flashes her a skeptical frown before narrowing his eyes. "Well, then talk."

Swallowing to moisten the sudden dryness in her throat, her fingers find the chain of his dog tags, and she slips them from underneath his layers of clothing. Spinner caresses its polished surface with her fingertips, lightly running over his engraved nickname. "Andrew Prior…" she begins softly. "I've met him before… when I was factionless. He used to give me and Booker this banana bread with walnuts in it and… it didn't taste half-bad. I mean, it was better than nothing, right? Booker used to always say that Stiff food tasted _gray_. No flavour or anything." She manages a tiny chuckle then glances up to meet his eyes.

Eric's face is blank. "How long were you factionless?" He asks.

"Close to two years, I think?" Spinner replies with some hesitancy in her voice. He elevates his pierced eyebrow. "Days tend to blend into one another while you're out there…" She mumbles uneasily. "Anyway, the Stiff recognized me."

"And?"

She shrugs then shakes her head. "And he didn't say anything. But I know he's not gonna tell anyone."

Eric releases a contemptuous scoff. "So, you're _psychic_ too?"

"No, Tank, I'm not psychi - _yowch_!" His hand makes hard contact with her backside once more. Spinner glowers at him darkly as she holds a hand to her cheek throbbing from the reproachful sting.

"Lose the attitude, smart mouth."

"You're so _abusive_!"

Eric smirks at her pouting face, eyes flashing dangerously. His lips move to her ear. "Let's not pretend you don't enjoy the way _I_ _handle you_ , Spinner." His devilish tone sends a pleasurable shiver down her spine. And when he pulls back to look at her, she notices the blatant hunger in his gaze.

Someone bangs on the door and she blinks, glancing towards it. _"Eric, let's get a move on. The car is waiting outside. Don't worry, Petra will still be here when you get back."_ Max says smugly from other side of the metal.

"Let's hope, huh?"

Spinner turns back to his smirking face and she mirrors his expression. "We'll see. Now," she places her index on the tip of his nose, feigning a stern look. "You better behave while you're at Erudite. I don't want Max telling me you mauled a soldier to death, understood?"

Eric rolls his eyes.

Her finger moves from his nose and down to run along the length of his lips. His eyes _devour_ her. "And don't go _too_ hard on them, Tank," she says, a teasing smile curling her mouth. "They are only _mere mortals_ after all." She gives his chin a playful tap.

"Yeah, too bad, huh?"

Spinner snorts, her eyes shining with amusement. "Go get 'em, Tiger, show 'em whose boss."

Eric tilts her a sexy smirk. "Trust me, Red, I _intend_ to."

She shakes her head with a laugh before kissing him again.

* * *

 

**What a way to ask a girl to move in with you lol.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thank you again for all the amazing comments and kudos!  
**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	37. Age of Aquarius

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Digital Daggers – Aquarius**

* * *

 

"Spinner, did you really have to break Ponytail's arm?" Hayden groans from across the table. "It was only supposed to be a demonstration. You _maimed_ that poor guy."

Spinner scoffs as she crosses off another name on the initiates' list. "That _poor guy_ touched my ass, Popeye. I'd say he was let off _very_ easy. 'Cause if Eric was there when he did that shit, his _dental records_ wouldn't be able to identify him." She snorts, drawing a little star next to Kurt's name.

"I'd say serves him right." Zim states with a nod of agreement before taking a bite of chicken breast. "No woman should be touched without her consent."

"Oh, give it a rest, lover boy. Sweets is still gonna blow you later regardless." Spinner deadpans.

"Hey!" Lauren exclaims and swats her bicep as a mortified blush forms in her cheeks.

Four coughs awkwardly into his mug, fidgeting uncomfortably beside her.

Spinner bursts into laughter and the corners of Lauren's mouth twitch up into a smile. "Eric's right, we do need to get you a muzzle."

"Didn't know you were into _that_ , Miss Lauren." Spinner waggles her eyebrows suggestively. She reaches over and plucks a piece of steamed broccoli from her plate before popping it into her mouth. "I'm sure Tank won't mind sharing."

"But _I_ would, thank you very much." Zim interjects pointedly. "Like him, I'm a very selfish man when it comes to something that belongs to me." He sends Lauren a hungry look and her blush deepens, causing her to giggle.

Spinner mock gags at their exchange. "Thank God for Eric letting me stay at his place, 'cause _that_ will make me go fucking _blind_." She throws a hand at Zim and Lauren eye-flirting at the table.

Without looking, her friend playfully flips her off. She chuckles while twirling her pen between her fingers. "So… speaking of Eric, he… he wants me to move in with him."

"You're kidding?" Hayden's eyes widen a fraction.

"He asked you to move in with him?" Four asks, seemingly annoyed, as deep lines crease his forehead.

Spinner arches an eyebrow at him, but chooses to brush it off when Lauren turns to her in a wide-eyed excitement. "Did he seriously ask you?"

"Uh," she pushes back her hair, shifting nervously between her and Four. "Well, he didn't ask me _per say_. He kinda… _told_ _me_ _to_...?"

Zim rolls his eyes. "Oh, way to be a real charmer, Eric." He drones in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "I knew he'd screw it up somehow."

"Oi! Don't talk about my Tank like that! He's doing the best he can!" Spinner grabs the muffin off of Four's tray then hurls it at Zim, hitting him square in the chest. He makes an insulted noise at the back of his throat as he brushes the crumbs off his shirt. "You know he's emotionally inept. Anyway, I told him to give me these next two days to think about it."

"I was going to eat that, you know." Four grumbles and sends her an irritated scowl before taking a sip from his mug.

"Relax, Broody," Spinner responds nonchalantly. "I'll give you my extra slice of chocolate cake at dinner later, okay? C'mon, you know you _waannt it_." She grins cheekily, poking him in his cheek. He grunts and slaps away the offending digit. "I'll take that as a _thanks, Spinner, you're awesomesauce_."

Shaking his head, Four rolls his eyes as a half-smile perks up one side of his mouth.

"Hey," Hayden suddenly jabs his elbow into Zim's ribs and he jerks around to glare at him in annoyance. "Isn't that Olivia?" He glances over to where the other leader is staring at and he immediately blanches in surprise.

Curious, she turns to see Gale and another woman amble into the busy dining hall. She's a foot shorter than Spinner with golden hair slicked up into a sleek high ponytail and striking honey-brown eyes. She thinks Olivia is _gorgeous_ , and she finds herself feeling strangely inadequate in comparison. She can't blame Eric for becoming so emotionally invested in her. Olivia looks like someone you would move Heaven and Earth for.

"She's really pretty." Spinner says, adopting an almost-convincing aura of nonchalance. Too bad Lauren knows better, and she feels her nudge her sneaker under the table in a way of saying _stop overthinking it_. "How does she know Gale?"

"Olivia is Gale's younger sister." Four answers.

Spinner nods quietly, fiddling with the pen still in her grasp.

Just then, Olivia gazes in her direction as she and Gale enter the lunch line. She sizes her up and down for a brief moment before she offers her a nod of approval and then turns away.

Spinner blinks a few times. "Well, that was unexpected…" She remarks with a bewildered expression. "Did I miss something? Don't ex-girlfriends usually, y'know, automatically _despise_ the current-girlfriends? Isn't that how it's supposed to work?"

"Olivia is married and has a son to take care of." Zim snorts. "I'm pretty sure you're at the _very bottom_ of her priority list."

"You didn't tell me she got married to the guy too!" She exclaims in awe. It's no wonder Eric gets all agitated whenever she mentions the subject of marriage. It still must be a sore spot for him, because perhaps there was a time in his life where he believed it would be with Olivia.

"Sorry, I had other things on my mind like, I don't know, my _bleeding nose_?"

"Wussy."

"Yeah, Tiny," Hayden draws her attention. "Olivia got married to him in the spring of this year, a little before you transferred to Dauntless."

"I was a bridesmaid at her wedding." Lauren adds.

Spinner glares over at Zim. "You made it seem like it was _life-or-death_ if I told Sweets about her and Eric!"

"I didn't know Lauren even knew Olivia until she told me." Zim quickly argues back.

"It's true," Lauren tells her. "Olivia was my instructor when I went through initiation. I owe to her for shaping me into the person I am today. We've been friends ever since."

"But now you have Spinner. So you don't need anyone else, right, Sweets?" Spinner smiles brightly as she leans her head against her friend's shoulder.

Lauren rolls her eyes with a chuckle. "Of course, Spin."

"Hey!"

"Consider yourself _replaced_ , hippie boy!" Spinner grabs the blueberry muffin off her own tray then chucks it at him. This time he anticipates the attack and he swiftly ducks and it ends up bouncing off a girl's head behind him.

"What the hell?" The brunette shrieks in outrage. She whips around and glares at Zim who is hastily trying to explain that it wasn't him. Fuming, she ignores him and grabs a handful of her pasta. Then pulling her arm back, she throws it into his face.

Spinner cackles at his expression of absolute mortification as tomato sauce oozes down his face and drips onto the front of his shirt.

"Ashley, what the hell is your problem? He didn't even do it!" Lauren snaps angrily at the other girl.

Snorting behind her palm, Spinner uses her free hand to nudge her friend's lunch tray closer to her. Lauren reaches down to grab some of her mash potatoes and then whips it at the brunette.

She smirks as Ashley releases a squeal of horror when it hits the back of her head with a wet smack. Slowly, the brunette rotates towards the Lauren, her brown eyes glowing with anger.

The dining hall goes unnervingly quiet until someone shouts:

_"Food fight!"_

Then the entire room explodes into complete and total _mayhem_.

* * *

 

"I'm gonna have mashed potato in my fucking ear for the rest of the month." Spinner huffs as she uses her finger to scoop the food out of her ear and then flicks it onto the messy floor.

She and Lauren sit on top of one of the tables covered from head to toe in foods and desserts. Spinner spits a piece of broccoli out of her mouth then slicks back her wet hair matted with slime.

Mecca and some Dauntless guards had burst into the dining hall thinking it was an attack. Only to be extremely disappointed when it was the entire room engaged in a headed food battle instead. The lieutenant looked like he was ready to have a heart attack. Max had left him in charged for the next two days and so far, he wasn't doing a very good job of keeping order.

He stuck them all on cleaning duty, even the leaders. But Spinner swindled one of the younger kids into doing her part, and then she bullied another so Lauren could relax with her as well. She watches as Four walks by holding a dishcloth over his left eye and the girls quickly dissolve into loud, whimsical laughter. He had gotten pelted with a piece of ham during the food fight and he's been moody ever since.

Four scowls at the both of them before trudging in the opposite direction. "Aw, Broody, we're only playing! But I mean, c'mon, you got hit by _flying ham_!" Spinner bellows out a hearty laugh, hunching over and clutching her sides. Lauren leans heavily against her with tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks.

He ignores them and continues walking.

"You two are terrible, you know that?" Gale chuckles and brushes away a piece of lettuce off her shoulder.

Behind her, Olivia wrinkles her nose in distaste as she pulls out a long string of spaghetti out of her ponytail. "Boy, do I _not_ miss this." She laughs slightly. "My year, we had food fights every other week. We literally drove our old leader _insane_."

"Well, this is my first one." Spinner surprisingly says to her with a broad grin.

Olivia looks at her for a moment before she returns her smile. "And what do you think?" She asks.

Spinner rubs some mush from her cheek with a small nod. "It's was pretty neat."

"Watch out for this one, Vi," Gale snorts, elbowing her sister gently. "She's trouble with a captain T. I saw how all _this_ started, Firecracker." She waves her hand around the disaster area that is the dining hall.

"My bad, y'all, I couldn't resist."

"I can see why Eric loves her so much." Olivia says, smiling. But she can see hints of remorse hidden in the corners of her mouth. She actually feels bad for what she did to him.

Spinner's lips kick up into an awkward smile, unsure of how to respond.

"Uh, Vi, let's head back to my place so we can get this gunk off ourselves. See you later, girls." Gale waves as she loops her arm through Olivia's, then quickly starts towing her away.

"It was nice meeting you, Spinner!" The blonde tosses her a smile over her shoulder. "Take care of him!"

She slowly raises her hand up to send her a little wave, still wearing her uncomfortable smile. "Seriously, _what the fuck_?" Spinner mutters to Lauren out the side of her mouth.

"Olivia's a friendly girl." She says then gives a shrug of her shoulders. "But she can be a real bitch when she wants to, or if you piss her off enough."

"Well, she's hot, so I'd tolerate it. As long as I got to ride that pretty little face _all night long_."

"Oh _God_ , I didn't need to hear that!"

"Consider it payback for letting me sleep in you and Zim's dried up _coupley love juices_."

Lauren rolls her eyes in exasperation. "Oh, give it a rest. You're moving in with Eric tomorrow."

"Hey, I never said _yes_ ," Spinner hastily interjects. "I just told him it wasn't a _no_."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lauren sends her a confounded expression?

"Don't worry, Sweets." Wearing an easy smile, she leans in and gives her shoulder two tiny pats. "Tank gets it."

"At least one of us does…"

* * *

 

Later in the control room, Spinner minimizes her email to Geo as she spots Eric's flashing name.

She's just talking in depth about Hayden's theory while throwing in her own ideas. Hopefully Geo will go for it. They both know that while he's tremendously smart with a near genius IQ, Jeanine is far more brilliant than the world can see. She developed the Aptitude test, the serums, many _pharmaceutical_ drugs, etc. No one knows the extent of Erudite leader's knowledge. But they know enough to coin her as someone you _definitely_ don't want to cross.

She quickly finishes up her email then sends it off before opening his chat box.

**Eric Coulter:** _What's this I'm hearing that you broke an initiate's arm and caused in a food fight in the cafeteria?_

She rolls her eyes.

**Petra McCall:** _Alright, who blabbed this time? Was it Sweets again?_

**Eric Coulter:** _It was Zim. He emailed me a little while ago and told me what happened. Now, why did you break an initiate's arm?_

**Petra McCall:** _He got all handsy with me during a demonstration. So, I wailed on him as punishment._

**Eric Coulter:** _You should've broken both his legs too. He's lucky I didn't get my hands on him._

An adoring smile graces Spinner's face.

**Petra McCall:** _Oh, I know you would've dealt with him, babe. ;-) So, are playing nice with the other soldiers while you're out there?_

**Eric Coulter:** _These soldiers are all a bunch of pussies. I don't know what the fuck Max was thinking when he picked these guys._

She can almost visualize him scoffing and rolling his eyes. Her own soften.

**Petra McCall:** _It's only for one more day, Tank, and then you'll be home with me._

Eric doesn't respond for a couple of minutes after that, but she patiently waits for his reply. While allowing him time to process her words, she works on building the patrol squadrons. Just as she's finishing up on group number three, Eric's chat box screen pings. She glances up and reads his words with a huge, blushing grin.

 **Eric Coulter:** _I'm glad you finally see things my way, Red._

She saves telling him about her meeting with Olivia for another day. She kind of wants to enjoy their little moment. Then smiling softly, Spinner sends him a smiley face and a little red heart.

* * *

" _Aaachoo_!" Spinner sneezes into her sleeve, causing her dark sunglasses to slip down her nose. She tilts her head back and emits a miserable groan before addressing the room. "Alright, the new patrol squadrons have been made, but only thirty of you will get a spot." She announces to the soldiers sitting at the dining hall tables. She holds up a finger before retrieving her little pack of tissue papers out of her pocket. Fishing some out, she blows her nose loudly before speaking again. "So the names will appear on the screen behind me. And if you don't see yourself in a squadron, it's because you suck and need to re-evaluate your _entire_ existence."

"Jesus, Tiny, way to be nice." Hayden snickers from his seat, while Zim shakes his head with a small chuckle.

"I'm too sick for _nice_. Fuck their feelings." Spinner grumbles as she wipes her runny nose. "Okay, bitches, watch the screen for your names. Oh, and please wait until you're outside to have your _manly cry of the month_ if it turns out that not only _didn't_ you make the cut, but after today you will always be seen as simply _mediocre_. Thank you and good luck, guys!" She ends with an exaggerated smile before names and pictures appear on the screen.

 _ **'You're mean when you're sick.'**_ I comment, feeling sorry for those who didn't get a spot on any of the five patrol groups.

Spinner just pushes her sunglasses back up then grins at the crowd of rejected men filing out of the room, no doubt that her words are definitely haunting them as they go.

A few seconds later, someone outside of the doors releases a loud, masculine sob.

* * *

 

"Are you not going to unpack?"

From underneath Eric's blanket, Spinner shakes her head before blowing her nose. "I'm waiting until he gets home so we can figure where to put my shit." She says, tossing the tissue into the trash bin beside her. "I mean, at one point in my life, I use to live with like, ten other people. So, I know what it feels like to have someone crowd your space, you know?"

"Aw, look at you being considerate already." Lauren teasing her with a grin and playfully swirls her index finger in front of her face.

Spinner scrunches up her nose in embarrassment as balls up her used tissue and then throws it at her friend.

Lauren squeals with a laugh, ducking out of its path. Then Spinner lets out a frisky growl before pouncing on top of her. "Hey- _ow_! Get off, Spin, you're heavy!"

"Nope!" Spinner grins, popping the p just as someone kicks the door. "He's _here_!" In her excitement, her legs end up getting tangled in the blanket as she's scrambling off of Lauren. With an alarmed cry, she crashes to the floor in a heap. "… _ow_ …" She groans.

There's another kick at the door. _"Dammit, Red, hurry up."_ Eric's annoyed voice sounds through the metal.

Lauren quickly rolls off the couch then detangles her from the faux-fur. She grabs her arm and pulls her to her feet, lifting a hand to tame her wild wavy hair. Spinner still hasn't gotten around to cutting it yet. Eric had developed a habit of playing with her hair; catching him on nights he thought she was asleep.

She kind of likes it.

When Lauren steps back from her, she smooths down her tank top and shorts. Sniffling, Spinner looks at her with sore, hooded eyes. "How do I look?"

"Sick as a dog."

"Let's hope Eric finds that sexy. Can you open the door for me? My body still feels kinda broken."

Chuckling, Lauren shakes her head and then crosses to answer the door. She opens it and Eric walks inside then drops his duffle bag and holster where he stands. He kicks off his boots into the corner and his eyes land on the four cardboard boxes stacked against the wall. They shift to capture hers. "Why didn't you unpack?"

Flushing with heat… or perhaps a fever, Spinner shifts her weight from foot-to-foot. "I wanted to wait for you… so we can figure out where to put my stuff..." She mumbles awkwardly before lifting her hand and coughing into her fist. "Sorry," she wheezes slightly. "Somehow I caught a fucking cold."

"I can tell. You look like shit."

Lauren grimaces from behind Eric, burying her face in her hand and shaking her head in weariness.

Hurt stabs at Spinner's insecurities, especially the ones that had resurfaced after her meeting Olivia. She thinks the blonde is a total _bombshell_ compared to her.

She sets her jaw and gives Eric an icy stare that has him grimacing with faint regret. "Thanks, Eric. That was _really_ sweet of you to say." Spinner sends him a fake sugary sweet smile before she wipes the expression from her features. She sizes him up and down as she makes her way past him. "Let's go to the training room, Sweets. I feel like kicking the shit out of something _worth_ my time-"

Eric groans in frustration, seizing her elbow before she can walk any further. "Wait, I didn't… I didn't mean it like that-" He blows out a rough sigh then reaches up to unzip the chest pocket of his heavy jacket. He digs inside for a few seconds before pulling out a small white paper bag. "Here." He shoves it at her then releases her arm.

She fumbles to catch it. "What's this?" Suspicious, Spinner holds it out in front of her between her index and thumb.

"Medicine." He grunts back, looking off to the side. "It's what I use whenever I'm sick."

"And who told you I was sick?" She shoots a pointed look at an incredibly sheepish Lauren. "Nevermind, I think I've found my answer." She rolls her eyes then looks from the white paper bag to Eric who still refuses to meet her gaze. Love floods her chest and her face softens with adoration. "Thank you, Tank."

Eric scoffs. "Whatever."

"Well, I'm gonna get going. Four and the others are waiting for me in the Pit." Lauren tells them as she's putting on her boots and then shrugging on her jacket. "I'll see you two tomorrow." She waves with a knowing smile and wink before she leaves the apartment.

Silences reigns for a moment then two until Eric speaks again. "Gale told me you met _Olivia_." He grounds out her name as if he has to force himself to say it, her betrayal still surely burning him to his core. "Did she say anything to you?"

"No, we just talked about the food fight." Spinner replies gently, choosing to leave out the part about her picking up on his obvious love for her.

She isn't in any rush to hear him say it back. She's trying to take things between them one day at a time. And Eric admitting that he even _cares_ about her is more than enough.

"She seems nice and she's really pretty too," Spinner shrugs. "Again, my feelings are the same, Tank."

Eric doesn't say anything for a long moment before he lets out a gruff sigh. "Which box do you wanna get started on?" He asks instead and she lets it go because quite frankly she doesn't give a damn. She loves him for the man that he is, broken, ruthless, angry and all.

"Don't you wanna get settled in first?" Spinner questions as he shrugs off his jacket then tosses it on the couch. "This can wait until-"

"I'd rather get this over and done with." He tosses back impatiently and she blinks at his harsh tone. Eric makes a face, closing his eyes for a moment before reopening them, and then releases a tired sigh. "I had a long day. Let's just sort your shit out now."

Spinner offers him a half-smile then walks over to him. Sliding her arms around his torso she gives him a loving squeeze. " _Welcome home, Eric, I missed you…_ " She sighs happily in his ear.

Eric's body stiffens for a minute until he steadily relaxes against her. His arms come around her and he tugs her greedily to him. "I can get used to hearing _that_ every day." He chuckles lowly in her hair, inhaling deeply.

"Good." Spinner pulls back and smiles. "Love you."

His fierce devotion glows in his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He smirks with a smug expression. Just as they're leaning in to share a kiss, her ePhone rings from her backpack.

They both freeze.

" _Man_ ," Spinner whines. She unwraps her arms from his neck then places her palms on his chest, leaning into him. "Hold that thought." Pecking his lips quickly, she slides over to her bag before digging out the device and then answering it. "Hello! Hello, V?"

 _"Spinner, are you able to meet us at the Hub? It's about your email. I think we should all talk about it in person."_ Geo says and she can hear Venus and another deep voice she faintly recognizes shout their greetings. He quickly shushes them. _"Anyway, Spinner, can you?"_

"Uh…"

Spinner feels Eric's menacing presence looming behind her. She slowly rotates in his direction and catches sight of his disapproving scowl. She offers him a bright smile. "Can my Tank tag along too?"

Geo chuckles through the receiver. _"The more, the merrier."_

Her smile widens, letting out a cough and a tiny sniffle. "You can count us in! Right, babe?"

Eric's facial expression says the complete opposite.

This should be _interesting_ …

* * *

 

**Hope you guys enjoyed this fun little chapter!**

**Thank you for the comments and kudos!  
**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	38. I'm Exposed, Laid Out My Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Hellberg & Teqq feat. Taylr Renee – Air (Mr FijiWiji Remix)**

* * *

 

"No."

"Yep."

"Red, I said _no_."

Spinner smirks as she takes her time clipping his holster around his waist.

Eric has his arms angrily folded across his chest, glaring at her as his eyes starts to darken with want.

"I took some of that medicine earlier and I feel much better than I did over these past forty-eight hours. I'm fine, love." She smiles, leaning forward to kiss him lightly. "Now, help me look for my-oh, _duh_. I knew I left them there." Nudging his chin affectionately, she skips off the retrieve her knives off the bookshelf. As she's slipping one into the side of her boot, his heavy footstep sounds.

"We're _not_ going, Petra, and that's _final_. You're sick, which means you're _vulnerable_. And if by any chance those guys were to show up tonight, your idiocy will surely get yourself _killed_."

Straightening, she arches a brow, twirling a knife between her fingers. "Do you want me to prove it then?" Spinner gives him a roguish smile. "That even when I'm _sick_ , I'll still be able to kill more men than you?"

Eric lets out a derisive scoff. " _Please_ ," he chuckles mockingly. "Now, _that's_ something to laugh about."

"Here, I come." Spinner purrs in a low, mischievous tone. All of a sudden, she swings the knife in her hand towards his face.

Eric growls out a curse and swiftly ducks. But the razor sharp blade manages to catch a few inches of hair at the top of his head. The blond strands float through the air, charged with their dynamism. Recovering, he grunts in annoyance then raises his knee to slam into her stomach. But she's quick and she speedily shoves it back down before he can land the hit.

Scowling, he throws a punch, aiming for her jaw and she chuckles, bobbing to the side. Spinner jabs her elbow into his ribs, sending him stumbling sideways with a pained grunt. Her hand catches his wrist and forces his arm behind his back while she presses the blade to the side of his throat. He freezes and his face twists in dark expression as he breathes heavily through his nose.

"Have I proven myself, _oh great one_?" Spinner murmurs teasingly against his throat then gives it a slow, open-mouth kiss. He takes a sharp intake of air. "Boy, did I miss you." She pulls the knife away, drops it on the floor before spinning him around and attacking his lips with hers.

Eric's hands shoots to her sides as he stumbles back into the wall from the force of her eagerness. He's stunned for a moment until he begins kissing her back just as ravenously, flipping her around and pinning her against the wall with his body.

Whimpering into his mouth, she slides a hand up his chest, along the back of his neck and up to lightly scrape her nails through his hair.

He emits an appreciative rumble and presses himself harder against her, causing her to groan.

"Miss me, Tank?" Spinner whispers hotly between his rough kisses.

His grip tightens on her hips and achingly slow Eric thrusts against her, drawing a moan from her. "Does it feel like I've missed you, Princess?" He asks, grinding the words out with each stroke of his hardness. He nudges her face to side then his head dips to greedily feast on her neck.

A jolt shoots below her navel and she arches into him, fisting his hair as she emits a breathless cry. " _Tank…_ "

The ePhone chooses this moment to chime with Venus' bubbly ringtone in her back pocket.

"Ignore it." Eric growls into the curve of her throat, his hands now working to unbutton her pants.

"I _can't_ …"Spinner sighs out while the device continues ringing.

He nibbles under her jaw as he undoes the first button. "You _can_ and _will_. We'll go another day when you're feeling better."

The second one is popped out and his fingers are moving onto the third.

Eric makes an impatient grunt, pulling back then glancing down to see he has at least three more buttons to go. "Why do these pants have so many goddamn buttons?" He mutters in irritation.

Spinner releases a giggle. "So I can do… _this_!" Agilely, she breaks free of Eric's hold and with a quick sidestep, she dodges behind him. Grabbing his keys out of his back pocket, she shoves him into the wall then runs over to door.

"Don't you fucking _dare_." Eric snarls viciously while she continues purposely edging out into the hallway.

"Meet you at the car!" Winking, she dashes out of _their_ apartment squealing with laughter, and Eric curses loudly before tearing after her.

* * *

 

"So, you're just gonna keep ignoring me?"

They are about five minutes away from the Hub and Eric has been ignoring her since they left the compound. No matter how much she nagged, whined, and pouted, he wouldn't relent.

Spinner petulantly crosses her arms over her chest. "Fine, screw you, then." She grumbles.

"Good." Eric says without taking his eyes off the road.

"Asshole."

"Pretty damn proud of it to tell you the honest truth."

She shoots him a dirty look before turning her nose up into the air, shifting her entire body away from him. "Well, I'm not talking to you _either_ ," she remarks primly, gazing out the car window.

"I was wondering when you'd get the hint."

"Go to hell."

"Trust me, I'm already there."

* * *

 

The moon is covered in clouds, darkening the streets surrounding the Hub.

Spinner throws her head back and releases a long, breathy moan. She braces her hands down on Eric's chest as she rides him hard and fast in the driver's seat.

He had parked underneath the train tracks to await Venus' text message. During that time, they argued again. Ignored each other. Started to do things to get the other's attention. Then they nosedived straight into an unabashed need to rid all the pent-up tension.

" _Fuck_ …" Eric groans, one of his hands fisting the back of her tank top. The other holds her hip in a bruising grip as he forces her weight down harder over his shaft. " _God_ …" He breathes. His hazy eyes meet hers and she looks down at him with so much love. He presses his forearm along the small of her back, bending her forward so he can claim her lips in a rapacious kiss.

Spinner moans into his mouth as the hand on her hip moves to grab her soft cheek. He pumps harder into her and slams into that delicious spot she's been never able to reach _without_ him. " _I love you, I love you, I love you_..." She pants into his ear, thighs trembling over top of him and her heart racing at an exhilarating tempo.

" _Spinner_..." His voice is laden with lust as he lifts her over him, his pounding forcing her breaths to come out in little huffs.

The warmth in her stomach coils lower and lower until finally, her muscles seizes up. Spinner coils and stiffens on top of him as the pressure below her navel is released. She utters a cry at the same Eric lets out a low pitted guttural groan as her body shatters in the greatest orgasm she'd ever experienced.

Spinner swears she sees fireworks.

A few minutes later, they're redressed. She sits in Eric's lap, tapping a small rhythm on the steering wheel while his thumb is stroking her scar. Spinner turns to him as he calmly gazes out into the darkness blanketing the heart of the city.

"Tank?" His pierced eyebrow raises and she takes it as a sign to continue, her head tilts slightly. "Are you happy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you happy with _this_?" She grabs the hand on her side then lifts it to press a kiss into its palm.

He glances at her sideways and she giggles softly.

"Or… _this_." She catches the other one just as he is moving it away and she brushes her lips over his scabbed knuckles.

He faces her and her eyes soften as she sees a flicker of emotion shine in them.

She smiles softly, placing his hand over her chest, right above her pounding heart. His fingers twitch against her skin. "Are you happy with _me_ , Eric?"

His eyes fall away and she feels rejection settle heavily in her gut. Eric's temple throb as he clenched then unclenched his jaw, staring hard out the window.

"Neverm-"

"Why does it matter? I'm here, aren't I?" He finally grunts.

"I don't want you to just _be here_ , Eric." Jerking back, Spinner throws away his hand angrily. "I want you to at least be fucking happy _too_."

At this, he looks at her, his face impassive.

"This conversation is stupid."

Spinner squints at him in disbelief. "So asking the person you love if they're happy with you is _stupid_?"

"Yes."

Her lips purse and nods her head a few times. "You know something, Tank? I think we've just made a discovery of a lifetime."

He scoffs, rolling his eyes. "And that is?"

"Blonds really _are_ dumb."

"Well, maybe you should stop talking to me, then." Eric spits out scornfully before turning away to glare out the car window.

"You look at me _right now_ ," she growls with her teeth bared in a snarl.

He ignores her and she narrows her eyes dangerously.

In one quick movement, she draws a knife and has the tip of the blade against his jugular before he can blink. Darkness storms into his steely-gray eyes as he rotates to finally meet her now wavering gaze.

"I love you." Spinner says fiercely, the hardened look melting off her features and baring _everything_ to him.

His eyes widen, and suddenly the rage swirling in them is chased away by a strange emotion she's too caught up to decipher.

She drops the knife from his neck and replaces the spot with her lips, planting a lingering kiss to his skin. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I know you probably heard all this shit from Olivia before. But I'm _not_ nor will I _ever_ be _her_. I'm sorry I keep running away… this is all still new to me and I know it's the same for you."

Eric remains silent.

"You… mean the world to me, Tank. And that's why I want to know if you're happy with me… because I'm so fucking happy with _you_." Spinner pulls back with tears swimming in her eyes.

Eric inhales sharply as his entire body goes rigid underneath her. A thick, suffocating silence descends upon the car.

Inside, Spinner's panicking, fearing that she's said too much. She was never really good with emotions. Hers were always so intense and it usually drove people away. Spinner's a passionate person, no matter how much she tries to hide it behind her hard exterior. When she and Venus had their _thing_ , the blonde _loved_ it, and Spinner latched onto her as quickly as she could. She needed normal within her crazy little world and Venus had been _her normal_ for a while.

Until she met Eric and the savage of a man he is.

Eric is too significant for Spinner to call him _her_ _normal_. He is worth so much more than that. He's her _entire universe_. What she's shared with him over these last couple of months is _beyond_ what she had with Venus.

Like the blonde said, he's her _soulmate_.

Another tense moment passes before Eric's body steadily relaxes beneath her. He releases a long, heavy sigh before their gazes lock intensely. "You're… different from other women I've been with. More _like_ me…" He answers, his voice rough.

A brilliant smile dawns on her face and he rolls his eyes.

"I like what we have going, alright?"

She squeals out in joy before throwing her arms around him and peppering his face with kisses.

"Yeah, yeah, consider yourself _lucky_."

Spinner pauses, shifting back to give him a look. "Cocky prick," she wrinkles her nose at him playfully.

Eric snorts, offering her a little smirk. "You say it as if it doesn't _excite_ you, Kitten."

Just as she's rolling her eyes, her ePhone chimes with Venus's text message alert. Spinner reaches around to grab the device off the dashboard before checking the screen.

**1 New Text Message!**

**From Goddess of Love:**

_Are you and Mr. Tank done your little rut in the car? If so, please meet me behind the Hub. I have a little surprise for you. :D_

Spinner's face burns in mortification while Eric chuckles lowly in her ear. "I don't know, _are we_ , Red?" She feels him hardening under her bottom and she whirls around to glare at his smirking face.

"Tank, stop being bad and put that thing _away_!"

* * *

 

The Hub looms closer in their sight as Spinner tugs Eric across the grounds. They run past the train platform, round a corner and continue along the side of the building. Up at the end near the opening of some forestry, she spots Venus's shimmery blonde hair. Releasing Eric's hand, she places both of her index fingers in the corners of her mouth and blows out a loud whistle.

"Spinning Top!" Venus wraps her up in a hug and Spinner giggles as the blonde picks her up and wiggles her back and forth. She plants her back on her feet, then gives Eric a smug grin. "So, Mr. Tank, how is she?"

He quirks his pierced eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Spinner shushes the crude blonde while tossing Eric a sheepish smile over her shoulder. "Nothing. She's just being a jackass and _is_ gonna stop, right, _Venus_?" She says lowly through her clenched teeth.

" _She's_ from _Amity_?" He deadpans, gesturing to Venus with his thumb.

"Yeah, and that's why she's not there anymore…"

"Amity was boring and Spinning Top, here, was the only excitement I've _ever_ gotten." Venus says, tossing her a little flirtatious glance, and Spinner winks. "I wanted to be free. So, on my Choosing Day when my name was called, I walked out of the ceremony and became factionless with her and her family."

"And now that she's in Dauntless and you're stuck living in poverty, don't you regret making such an idiotic decision?" Eric asks her with cold, impassive eyes, and Spinner shoots him a dark glare.

"Spinning Top, its fine." Venus pacifies as her hand inches to her knife pouch.

It freezes and Spinner huffs before resorting to roughly shoving Eric's shoulder instead. He scowls at her and she flips him off.

"No, Eric."

His steely-gray eyes snap towards Venus and she holds them steadily with a small smile on her face.

"I don't regret making that decision because I was in love… and it makes you do crazy things sometimes. But I'm sure you're familiar with the feeling."

Eric's icy expression lessens just a fraction. But it's enough for Spinner to know that her feelings are being reciprocated. He scoffs at a smirking Venus, turning his head to the side. "Can we get on with whatever it is you called her here for? I don't need Red getting sicker."

Venus sends Spinner a sympathetic look. "Aw, Spinning Top, you're sick?" She leans over to place a hand over her forehead and then one on her own.

"Aw, Bubbles, quit it! It's just a cold!" Spinner swats her hand away before ducking behind Eric's arm. "Where's Geo anyway? Typical. He calls a meeting and then he's late for it. Yeah, that makes sense," she rolls her eyes.

"Well, excuse me for trying to surprise you, _damn_." Geo's voice chuckles behind them.

Spinner turns around to deliver a snarky retort. But she pauses at the sight of a tall, broad-shouldered, dark-skinned man. "Rhino!" She squeals, rushing over to meet him with her arms held wide.

Rhino braces his weight on his aged, wooden cane and sweeps her up into a one-armed hearty embrace. "Little Red Riding Hood." He chuckles as they separate, and he holds her at arms' length, taking her in. "Wow, you've grown into such a strong young woman. I'm proud of you, kiddo." He ruffles her hair in a fatherly gesture. "Even with this lesbian haircut."

"Oh, screw you." Spinner huffs and swiftly dodges underneath his arm when he tries to catch her in a headlock.

"Who's pretty boy?" Rhino stares down Eric who brazenly regards him with his own intimidating look.

Spinner bounces over to him, throwing an arm around his waist then drawing him into her side. She grins widely. "This is my Tank."

"Your… _Tank_?" Rhino arches a dark, questioning eyebrow at Eric.

He rolls his eyes in aggravation. "It's just something she calls me, alright?" Eric snaps at him impatiently. "Keeps her from bitchin' in my ear."

Rhino's dark eyes narrow dangerously. "Watch the way you speak about, Red. Understand me, _grunt_?" He says in a low tone, limping a menacing step closer.

Eric lets out a derisive scoff. "Nice leg." He smirks at the prosthetic leg showing through his tattered pants.

"Hey!" Spinner darts between them as Rhino limps another step closer. "Cut this male dominance bullshit out." She whips to Eric who looks highly amused at the dark expression the older man is aiming at him. "Listen, you arrogant little shit, don't mention the leg, got it? He doesn't like it when people talk about his leg."

"You're a Dauntless leader, aren't you, _boy_?" Rhino asks with sharp, calculating eyes.

"Depends on who's asking, _old man_." Eric sneers back and Spinner slaps a palm to her forehead in exasperation.

" _Tod Hamilton_ is asking."

Eric freezes on spot, his steely-gray eyes narrowing in disbelief. " _You're_ Max's older brother? The one he said disappeared two years ago? He thinks you're dead."

Spinner's mouth drop open, floored by this new piece of information. "Max is your _brother_ , Rhino? You're from fucking _Dauntless_ and you never said anything? Why?"

"You kids never asked." Rhino shrugs, and she and Venus roll their eyes. He adjusts his weight on his cane before continuing. "But yes, I am Dauntless-born. I was a lieutenant to Omar Prowl, the Dauntless leader who was burned alive by these _animals_." He unveils.

Eric tosses Spinner a knowing glance and she nods in understanding. What she and Booker witnessed that night was the execution of a faction leader.

"Edgar who took my leg that night." Rhino says evenly. "And I knew there was no point of going back to Dauntless _half_ a man. So, I chose to be factionless and allowed my brother and the rest of the faction to think I was dead. I needed to. It was the only way to keep everyone safe for when I get my revenge on that crazy son of a bitch." His dark eyes gleam with a threatening light.

"Alright." She announces, shifting a wary yet pointed look between the two men still in a silent standoff. "So, this means we're all on the same team, okay? So, you cool?"

Spinner gazes at Rhino who sniffs at Eric in disdain before giving a sharp nod.

She glances at the other leader next. "Cool?" Spinner cocks a delicate brow and he scoffs, folding his arms then turning his back to her.

"Just hurry up." Eric mutters.

"Yeah, yeah, you grumpy bastard." Spinner waves him off, before moving into their little half circle and turning to Geo. "So, spill, what's the issue with my email?"

" _Everything_."

"Seriously, G…"

Geo groans. "Listen, Dimp-" Eric sends him a dark glare over his shoulder and he winces then awkwardly clears his throat. She rolls her eyes while Venus giggles next to her. " _Spinner_ , what you're asking me to do could possibly get me kicked out of Erudite."

"How?"

"You want me to dig up dirt on Jeanine Matthews for Christ sak-"

"What?" Eric slowly pivots towards her, stabbing her with his cold, narrowed eyes.

Spinner fires a fierce glare at Geo before releasing a deep sigh. "I told you, I'm trying to rule out Hayden's theory-"

"For the love of _God_ , Petra, it was just some stupid-"

Awareness suddenly electrifies her body. Spinner's eyes snap to the forestry ahead of them as a dagger is whistling through the air, heading straight for Eric. Her heart leaps in her chest which throws her into action. "Get down!" Before he can glance in her direction, she blitz forward and slams into him. She shoves him backwards and out its path as the sharpened end of the blade misses the back of his skull by mere inches. It hits the cement wall with a clang while they topple to the grass.

Eric bites off the colorful string of curse when his head bounces off the ground. Features twisting into a grimace, he groans and cracks his eyes open to glare at her. " _Ow_." His voice is gritty and annoyed.

"Spinning Top!" Venus shouts as her, Rhino, and Geo rush over while Spinner is hoisting herself off of Eric.

She spies movement behind a tree trunk in the forest. When her eyes land on them, the dark hooded figure suddenly whirls around to make a hasty retreat. "Son of bitch!" She snarls and without stopping to think, she sprints after them.

 _"Dammit, Red, hold on!"_ Eric's voice roars behind her.

The thicket grows denser as Spinner runs. She swipes wildly at the encroaching branches, twigs, and bushes claiming the path. She swings as if they are a malicious enemy trying to stop her from reaching the man ahead of her. Still, she runs further and further until her lungs burn and she can no longer feel the hot throbbing in her legs. She knows only that she _cannot_ and _would not_ stop. Not until she's killed the bastard who tried to hurt the man that she loves.

 _Not ever_.

All at once the dark figure vanishes. She skids out of the end of the trees, stopping in a small clearing of grass surrounded by a ring of buildings. Breathing heavily, Spinner unsheathes a knife, clenching it tightly in her grasp. She cautiously glances around for any signs of the hooded figure. "C'mon, c'mon, make a mistake..." Now on high-alert, her eyes scan the dark shadows in the corners for anything unusual.

"Red!"

As Spinner's whirling around to face a furious Eric, something sharp enters the side of her neck. She pauses and the knife falls from her hand while her other flies up to feel a small protrusion. Her fingers grasp it and she tugs it out, looking down to see she's holding a small dart with a yellow feather on the end.

The whole area begins to spin.

"Ta-nk..." Spinner slurs, fighting to remain upright as doubles of Eric come jogging towards her.

"Spinner, Spinner!" His voice sounds muffled in her ears as she stumbles into him, her senses and vision rapidly fading. He roughly grips her shoulders and holds her away from him. "What the fuck is wrong with you? What-" Eric abruptly winces and the same yellow-feathered dart sticks out the side of his neck.

"No, Er-ic…" She mumbles weakly, watching him rip it out and throw it aside with an irritated growl.

It's only a matter of moments before Eric is swaying too. "Shit, R-Red… I can't…"

"Tank..." Her legs finally give out and she drops to one knee, managing to catch herself with a hand on the ground. Eric goes down a few seconds later and lands hard on his side in front of her, groaning heavily. Her arms tremble with effort as her head swims with the effects of the dart, no doubt a tranquilizer. Yet, she pushes forward even as her limbs are growing numb, dragging herself towards him. "L… ove…"

"Spin-ner..." He struggles to roll himself over and when he does, Eric reaches to grab onto the sleeve of her jacket. He tugs her closer to him with his last bit of strength before falling sideways. "I'll… get…. us… out…" She collapses beside him, her eyelids sliding shut. She feels him shake her sluggishly. "N-no, don't… close… your eyes..."

"I-I'm so-rry, Eric, you were… right…"

Is the last thing Spinner says before… _black_.

* * *

 

**Oh man, they can’t seem to catch a break. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Next one gets a little crazy and you will be introduced to someone _very_ important. This is going to test both Spinner and Eric.**

***Note** **face claim for Rhino/Tod Hamilton: Michael Jai White.**

**Thank you for all the kudos!  
**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	39. I'm Not About To Give You Up

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Maria Mena – My Heart Still Beats**

* * *

****  
  


_"Jesus Christ, can't you morons get him down?"_

_"Why don't you get over here and help us then, asshole? Bastard's strong as hell!"_

_"All you have to do is-"_ There's a loud thud and a pained grunt before a body collapse to the ground groaning. _"See there, problem solved."_

Spinner moans and then there's muffled shouting a few feet away from her.

 _"Stay down, asshole!"_ Another thud, another grunt.

_Click._

"Keep giving us trouble, Hellion. I'll put a bullet through your little girlfriend's skull, do you hear me? I won't hesitate to fucking kill her _right in front of you_!" The man hisses as her eyelids sluggishly crack open, everything is still blurry.

She moves only to register that her wrists and ankles are bound and her mouth is taped.

"Well, ain't your eyes pretty?"

Spinner's head jerks up and there's a man crouched down in front of her. He has long greasy black hair and a remarkable amount of piercings in his face that she loses count. He has such a coldness in his eyes that can rival Eric's.

His head tilts as his gray gaze roams greedily down her body, causing her to shudder in repulsion. "Nice little body on her too." Greasy grins as the moonlight strikes off his front gold tooth. He tosses a glance over his shoulder and she turns her head, tears filling her eyes at the sight of Eric.

_10…_

He's lying on his stomach with two large factionless men standing on either side of him. He's breathing heavily as his nose bleeds and dribbles over the tape over his mouth and down his chin. Like her, his hands and feet are tied, but what terrifies her most is the _look_ in his steely-gray eyes.

Animalistic, lethal, and glowing with pure _bloodlust_.

"You fuck her yet?"

The palm of his hand comes down hard upon her backside, yelping when the impact jars her forward.

Eric looks ready to _kill_.

Greasy chuckles darkly. "I'll take that as a _yes_. Now, let's get you up, sweetheart." Roughly grabbing her arm, he yanks her up and sits her on the back of her heels.

Despite her dangerous expression, the tears finally break free and stream down her cheeks.

They _hurt_ Eric.

_9…_

"So, here's how it's gonna work," Greasy starts conversationally as he tucks Eric's gun into the waistband of his dirty jeans, and she can see her knife pouch clipped onto his pocket. They must've stripped them of their weapons while they were unconscious.

 _ **'Hopefully they didn't get the knife that you put in your boot earlier.'**_ I remind her.

She wiggles her foot, feeling the cold stainless steel pressed tightly against her calf.

"The boss wants us to bring one of you back alive." Greasy continues and he lifts his index finger to tap the pad on the end of his chin. "But which one is it gonna be? Now _that's_ the question."

His words bring back her chilling nightmare of Edgar murdering Booker, her parents, and Eric.

_"Choose, my Pet. Which one lives and which three die."_

"Hey, Blondie, you willing to die for your girlfriend?"

She can't let Eric die, she _won't_.

_8…_

Spinner's fingers reach for the knife in her boot, but she pauses when Greasy suddenly turns and walks behind her. Her brow furrows for a moment until he grabs a fist full of her hair. She emits a muffled cry as he yanks her head back then presses the blade of a knife against her throat.

Eric's eyes widen then narrow into dark slits as he begins seething behind the tape.

"Get his tape off. I wanna hear him beg for this girl's life." Greasy orders the two men and they nod, hauling Eric up by his arms then dropping him into the same position as her.

The larger man out of the pair leans over then grasps one corner of the tape, and with a smug smile, he rips it off his mouth.

Eric grimaces, cursing through his clenched teeth. With a ruthless glare, his lips purse before he spits glob of blood into the man's face. The leader sends him a smirk as red trails down the side of his mouth. The renegade man lets out an angry roar and he's about to pull his fist back when Greasy's angry bark stops him.

"Let it go! He'll be regretting that in a minute. Isn't that right, Brown Eyes?" His head dips closer to hers and he licks a wet slimy path up to her temple.

Forcing the bile back down her throat, Spinner feels something begin to crack inside her.

_7…_

"Now, Blondie, answer my question or I'll slit her pretty little throat." Greasy hisses as he digs the blade into her skin and draws a harsh exhale from her. " _Ooh_ , this one's tough. Maybe she won't scream as much if I kill her. So, are you willing to die for her?"

Eric thunderous gaze briefly darts to hers and her eyes soften as more tears fall. She's silently telling him that she isn't worth it. But his expression remains impassive and he looks at Greasy pressed up behind her. "Yes," he says without hesitation.

Spinner's face crumples, her heart pumping wildly with fear, love, anger, and sadness. Hiccuping behind the tape, her chest heaves with her muted sobs as her world shatters all around her.

"Aw, look, fellas, she's moved." Greasy croons mockingly and the other two men laugh. "Why? Because you _love_ her?"

She screams for him not to answer. She cannot bear to hear those words knowing that they'll be the one to seal his fate. Like Booker and her parents, loving her will be the cause of his death.

"Wow, she must _really_ wanna know. Why don't you say it for her? Tell her you love her."

"Go on, lover boy." The smaller factionless man greets Eric with a rough shove to his shoulder, sending him into the dirt.

His blank exterior gives way for a bloodthirsty rage and he turns to the chucking man with deadly eyes. They are blazing with a fierce, lethal promise of infinite brutality.

"And you better _mean_ _it_ , chump." The other one taunts. "Or it's all over for her."

God, they're _humiliating_ him.

_6…_

_"Don't!"_ She shrieks at Eric behind the tape. Their gazes lock and she struggles against the binding around her wrists.

With an annoyed growl in her ear, Greasy doubles his grip on her hair and gives it a vicious pull in warning. He presses the blade of the knife more tightly to her throat, threatening to break her skin.

"Don't test me, _bitch_ _,_ or we'll kill your boyfriend instead. _Nice and slowly…_ " Greasy sneers and she immediately stills. He emits a low, rumbling laugh. "Good girl. Now, c'mon, Blondie, tell your woman how you feel. I bet she doesn't hear it often judging by how much of an _asshole_ you look."

Heart racing, Spinner shakes her head the best she can as Eric continues to stare at her firmly. She averts her watery eyes, breathing heavily behind the tape while crying harder.

"No, you look at me when I say this to you." Eric demands sharply and her gaze bounces back to him.

One beat passes before his fierce devotion surfaces in his steely-grays. It promptly shifts into that strange emotion she'd seen earlier in the car. Then like lifting away a veil, the breath is robbed from her body.

" _I love you_ , alright? And you're going to be okay, Red, trust me. You're… you're stronger than you think." He offers her a little half-quirk of his lips.

Spinner screams at him again, calling him every derogatory name she can think of.

They _know_ these men are going to kill him regardless.

Spinner's blood instantly rises to a volcanic boil as she quietly tests the ropes again. They're thin, but because her wrists are small they were triple-tied. In spite of that, she knows the knife hidden in her boot will cut through them easily.

_5…_

"Good not _great_." Greasy remarks with a casual shrug of his shoulders. He then pulls the blade away to motion to his men. "But give the guy a hand anyway, huh!"

Dark, scathing laughter resonates as they give Eric a mocking round of applause.

"Alright, let's stop screwing around and get rid of this asshole. His eyes are starting to give me the creeps. It's like he doesn't know how to blink."

Taking advantage of the brief distraction, she inches back and grasps the knife in her boot. In a deftly movement, she conceals it underneath the ropes.

Greasy pushes away from her then rises to his feet.

Spinner quickly begins sliding the razor sharp blade back and forth against the ropes. When she feels them give, she soundlessly allows them to fall from her wrists. Keeping them behind her back, she flips the knife around and does the same with ropes around her ankles.

When Greasy's back is finally turned, she meets Eric's gaze. She gives him a lock and he sends her back a slight smirk.

Leaping into action, she draws her elbow back and drives hard it into the side Greasy's knee, hearing the satisfying snap of his joint.

_4…_

He lets out a blood-curdling scream, bowing sideways to grab his leg. When he is close enough, she thrusts the knife upward and propels the blade into the side of his throat. As he moans out a bloody gasp, she braces a hand on the ground and simultaneously snatches the gun out of the waistband of his pants, kicking herself up sideways.

Once on her feet, Spinner cocks the pistol at the renegade men, and they both freeze.

One has his boot resting on the back of Eric's shoulder blade with a dirty machete raised over his head. While the other has his arms simply folded over his chest with his slimy smile frozen on his face.

Whatever's inside her is crumbling faster as Eric's words replay in her head:

_"Yes, Spinner, you're a good soldier. A good soldier with a phobia of guns. You're a liability, not only to us, but to yourself."_

Then she hears herself:

_"You're not the same person after you kill a person."_

Booker…

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you shoot him, Petra-Lynn! Please, don't be mad at me! I just wanted to go on an adventure!"_

Spinner rips the tape off of her mouth and her chest rages with _everything_ bubbling up inside her. They hurt Eric, they made him bleed, forcefully stripped him of his pride. They had him bear his entire soul to her in that ephemeral moment of vulnerability.

 _And now_ they are trying to take him away from her.

_"I love you, alright? And you're gonna be okay, Red, trust me. You're…you're stronger than you think."_

_3…_

Her face remains dangerously blank, aiming the gun at the larger factionless man. Before his arms can unfold, she squeezes the trigger and her body gives a violent jerk in response. She ends up dropping the weapon when the gunshot bangs out, but she manages to shoot the man right between the eyes before he crumples to the floor.

The smaller man's murky brown eyes widen in sheer disbelief before he glances down at Eric as if remembering what he was supposed to be doing. Gritting his teeth, he proceeds to raise the machete above his head once more to deliver the fatal strike, but Spinner is quicker and blitz over to intercept the blow.

Catching his wrist, she latches onto the front of his throat and digs her fingernails into his Adam's apple then forcing him to turn with her. He grabs her forearm with his free hand, and in one fluid motion, she breaks his grip and twists underneath his arm while releasing the hold on his throat.

Eric rolls out of the way just as the machete clatters to ground in the process.

Behind the factionless man, Spinner secures her hold on his wrist and she swings her other arm down on his chest, scoring her long fingernails upward and leaving bloody furrows in their wake. She drags them up along his throat, over his face until she reaches his eyes. She offers the screaming man a feral smile before she digs her fingers into his eyeballs, and then with one vicious yank, she jerks his head back and snaps his neck.

_2…_

Releasing the body disinterestedly, from the corner of her eye she notices movement. She turns and sees Greasy holding a hand to his profusely bleeding neck wound. He spits up blood as he struggles to crawl over to the abandoned gun.

"Spinner, wait, cut me loose first." Eric says, but she ignores him and stalks towards Greasy.

When she reaches him, Spinner picks up the pistol just as his fingers touch the handle. Then she delivers a brutal kick to his ribs, forcing him onto his back as he lets out a raucous moan of agony.

"He's… he's never gonna stop until you're all dead." Greasy croaks out with a bloody grin. "Especially your little master Jeanine."

Her hands tremble around the gun, tears welling in her eyes as the last bit of inside herself cracks.

"Aw, is-" He coughs, spitting up some blood. "Is the little baby gonna _cry_? Huh, _crazy bitch_?"

_Click._

_1…_

… Then she _**snaps**_.

Releasing a piercing mixture between a broken sob and a warrior's cry, Spinner raises the gun towards Greasy.

Suddenly he isn't looking as confident as he was before.

Squeezing the trigger, she unleashes a barrage of bullets into his chest. Each gunshot tears deeper and deeper into her. But she doesn't stop, even when she hears the empty clicking of the pistol while she's sinking to her knees. Spinner weeps again and she crawls closer to Greasy's bullet-riddled body. Teeming with psychosis, she proceeds to beat his severely pierced face with the butt of the weapon.

 _"Fuck, Spinner! Spinner, he's dead, he's dead!"_ One of Eric's arms closes around her, pinning her arms to her sides as he drags her away from the body kicking and screaming. _"Calm down, Red! It's over, okay? It's over!"_ The gun is removed from her hand and tossed aside, but she continues bucking and thrashing wildly in the direction of Greasy's dead body. _"Come on goddammit!"_ She cries harder and he takes a deep breath before speaking again. _"Alright, alright… shhh, Kitten, relax-"_

 _"Eric! Oh my God, what's wrong with her? What happened? Did she… do all of… this?"_ Venus.

 _"What the hell are you doing to her, boy? Let her go!"_ Rhino.

Eric grunts, wrapping his other arm around her to hold her back. _"What does it look like I'm doing? She's freaking the fuck out! I'm trying to calm her ass down!"_

 _"I don't think it's working too well there, man…"_ Geo.

_"Does anyone else have a better idea then? She's starting to give me a goddamn migraine."_

_"Yes,"_ Venus' smiling face fills her heightened vision. _"Spinning Top, please forgive me for what I'm about to do."_

She draws her fist back and slams it against Spinner's temple, snapping her head to the side.

Black.

* * *

 

Oh _God_ , my head.

I wince when I feel something sharp prick the side of my neck then enter slowly. My guess is a needle. Keeping my eyes closed, I lie there patiently and wait until the person is done. I call out to Spinner, but she remains eerily stagnant. I'm quickly broken from my musings when I feel the mattress dip with a hulking weight. Lips brush over the delicate space the needle had pierced and then a husky chuckle sounds. My body involuntarily shudders from its deep baritone.

"I see you're finally awake." Eric murmurs against my neck.

My immediate response this time is to stiffen because, this _isn't_ right. I am _not_ Spinner, I am Petra and this man does not belong to me. Quickly scooting from underneath him, Eric sends me a funny look.

I fix myself upright, pushing back the tangled blob of hair from my eyes. I force a polite smile. "Yes." I say, which causes him to quirk his pierced eyebrow. Some areas of his face are still bruised. There's a small vertical gash on the left side of his upper lip and redness along the bridge of his nose. "So, what was it you just injected me with?"

Eric stares at me for a moment longer and then answers, "The serum you normally take."

"Oh," I nod, tucking my legs beneath my body and then folding my hands primly into my lap. Eric shoots me another strange look and I force the same polite smile. "What happened?" I ask and he suddenly blinks at me before scrutinizing me closely.

I don't know how Spinner is able to fence with this man. His stature alone intimidates me.

"You don't remember?"

"No," I lie, shaking my head. Maybe hearing Eric's words will bring Spinner back, especially when he finally said he loved her. "Perhaps, you could tell me?"

His expression becomes incredibly blank. "We'll talk about it later," he replies curtly. "I want you to get more rest."

Well, I wasn't expecting _that_.

"I don't think that's necess-"

"I didn't ask you what you _think_ ," Eric bites off, an irritated frown stamped down on his face. "I said _go to sleep_. I'll wake you when it's lunch."

I concede with a long sigh because the pounding at the side of my skull was becoming a little more than I can bear. _Damn_ , Venus hits hard. "Fine."

He smirks in triumph and I roll my eyes at him, unimpressed. I crawl back under the blanket then gingerly rest my head on the pillow, allowing my eyelids to shut.

I feel Eric lean over me and I hold my breath and wait. After a moment, his fingers tentatively push my hair away from my temple. I exhale as even as I can, feigning a little happy sigh when he places a kiss to it.

Rising to stand, his heavy footsteps fade until he's out of the bedroom. I call to Spinner one last time and wait a few moments.

 _Silence_.

I release another sigh before sleep finally claims me.

_I can do this._

* * *

 

**Well, Petra’s here!**

**Thank you for all the kudos and comments!  
**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	40. Blurry Faces

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: twenty one pilots – Stressed Out**

* * *

 

Lunch proves to be more complex than I realize.

I stand in line holding my empty tray against my chest as I stare down at the selection of foods and wrinkle my nose.

None of this looks remotely appetizing. Unlike Spinner who can stomach practically anything, I am more on the sensitive side. I don't like much meat, but it will suddenly look suspicious if I only ate salad for however long this switch will last.

But I hate hamburgers which is some kind of delicacy here in Dauntless, that and chocolate cake. Hopefully her friends will just chalk it up as Spinner having one of her unusual days.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at the food all day?" Eric snaps impatiently from behind me. "Hurry up and pick something."

I send him a frown over my shoulder before picking up a container of salad. I grab a few small packets of light dressing and a bottle of water, and turning away, I'm met by Eric's hard, questioning expression. "That's all you're eating? A fucking salad and a bottle of water?"

I stare at him blankly. "Yes." I nod before stepping around him and quickly making my way to one of the back tables.

"Hey, Tiny!"

I freeze and I rotate to see Hayden waving me over from the leaders' table not too far away. I take a deep, fortifying breath before plastering a fake grin on my face and head towards them.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell happen to your face?" Hayden whispers at me harshly as lower myself into the chair across from him. "And you! What the hell happened to you guys?" He exclaims again when Eric parks himself down beside me.

I avoid his gaze, keeping my eyes on my salad as I pour dressing all over the shredded lettuce and vegetables. Grabbing my fork, I take the first bite.

"Mind your own business." Eric retorts sharply.

"I'm also a bit curious," Max voices as well and I can hear a smugness in his tone. How can someone as humble as Rhino be related to this man? They are complete polar opposites. "Exactly what happened to you two?"

I jerk upright. "We had a disagreement." I lie quickly, shooting the men an awkward, sheepish grin. "You know us, always fighting," I glance at Eric sideways. "Right… _love_?"

Everyone at the lunch table gape at us.

A scoff leaves Eric's throat, and rolling his eyes, he picks up his hamburger then takes a bite.

I take it as a sign of his cooperation in my white lie and turning back to the others, I give them a polite smile. They seem to buy my story, or simply chose not to press the matter further. Either way, I feel pride swell in my chest.

Perhaps I _can_ pull this off.

"Since when were you a rabbit, Tiny?" Mecca snorts, gesturing to my vegetarian salad bowl as I'm forking more lettuce into my mouth. "I didn't even think you _knew_ what that was."

Swallowing, I give the older lieutenant a blank look. "Fresh greens are important for you." I reply and with another forced smile, I resume eating. Eric throws me an unusual sideways glance and I ignore him, pretending I hadn't noticed.

"Hey, Spinner, are you still feeling sick? You seem a little… _off_." Zim says with a worried frown.

" _A little_?" Eric scoffs again, taking a sip from his mug.

I shoot him my best annoyed glare before focusing on Zim. "I may be still a bit under the weather." I tell him and the men at the lunch table gawk at me owlishly.

Or… maybe _not_.

"Hey, Eric," Hayden jerks his chin at him. "Exactly how hard did you hit her?"

"You'll find out soon enough if you keep questioning me." Eric answers in a low, dangerous tone as he stares the older leader down.

Flinching, Hayden snaps his jaw shut then quickly drops his gaze to his food.

The rest of the men burst into hearty laughter. I merely sit there and stare down at my empty salad bowl, not missing the way Eric glances at me from the corner of his eye.

It narrows in suspicion.

I have to work _harder_.

* * *

 

"Hey, Spinner!"

I jerk up from the drinking fountain, quickly drying my mouth on my sleeve as Lauren and Four come running up to me.

I clasp my hands behind my back, feigning a friendly smile and a little nod in greeting. "Hello, Lauren. Hello, Four. How are you today?"

They shoot me a bizarre look before exchanging a glance. "Wow, Zim wasn't kidding. You are _way_ off," Lauren remarks while shaking her head a little.

"What did you and Eric fight about last night?" Four questions with a frown.

"Ah…" I unclasp one of my hands and brush away my bangs from my eyes as I cast around for a believable story. Then I remember that Spinner just recently moved in with him and she still hadn't unpacked. "My things," I come up with quickly. "We were arguing over where to put my things. He's very specific about where everything should be."

Inwardly, I applaud myself.

"And you beat the crap out of each other over _that_?" Lauren asks in an incredulous tone, her eyebrow piercings hitching higher on her face in her surprise.

"Yes." I nod. "That shouldn't be anything out of the ordinary. It is _us_ after all."

Four's dark-blue eyes narrow a fraction. He appears suspicious, just like Eric was at lunch. Had Evelyn told Four about Spinner's time in the Factionless sector? Did she tell him the _reason_?

I turn to Four and smile, throwing him off. He blinks and hastily responds with an awkward one of his own.

"Have I answered all your questions?" I politely ask the pair. They look at each other again for another brief moment before slowly nodding their heads. "Great. Well, I must be going now. I hope you two enjoy the rest of your afternoons."

Smiling harder at their baffled expressions, I hurry past them and then gun it down the hallway.

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, I'm on the roof outside the glass building.

I stare at the lighter and cigarette in my hand in apprehension, before letting out a sigh. I sit down on Spinner's jacket I had laid out over the gravel, making myself as comfortable as I can.

Conversing with her friends had done nothing to bring her back. So I figure if I did something familiar to her, she will surface. No matter how much I am _opposed_ to smoking.

It's a terrible Candor habit.

Releasing a sigh, I place the cigarette into the corner of my mouth, quietly grimacing at the taste. I fumble to strike the wheel and it takes me a few tries before I manage to create a flame. I light the end of the cigarette then take a deep inhale.

Almost instantaneously, I begin coughing and sputtering as the smoke burns my lungs.

"What are you doing out here?"

Through my watery eyes, I glance up to see Eric standing over me cocking an inquisitive brow.

"I'm-" I cough again before throwing away the cigarette in annoyance. "I _was_ smoking," I wheeze out as I uncap my bottle of water then take a long swing. Swallowing, I heave a ragged breath. "Is there something I can help you with, Eric?"

"You've been acting strange since this morning." He tells me, his steely-gray eyes narrowing as he studies me intently. I avert my gaze, my grip tightening around the plastic bottle.

"How so?"

"You don't seem like _you_."

At this, I look up at him and his eyebrows are now drawn down in a pensive frown. "I'm sick. Of course I wouldn't seem like myself," I counter rather bluntly.

Eric's head tilts a little to his right as he continues staring at me.

I glance away again and I hear him emit a short, _hm_ , before sitting down beside me. "So, do you want to know what happened last night?" Eric inquires casually, and I glance at him once more.

His expression is as blank as mine and I nod. "Yes."

Eric nods himself then shifts his gaze ahead.

The train careens past the glass building, pounding and churning. It slows down as a few laughing Dauntless members leap from the second last cart. The group nods at us in greeting as they pass. I return the gesture, but Eric simply ignores them. Once they enter the compound, Eric finally takes a breath then dives into the whole story.

Yet, he makes sure to exempt the part where he was forced to admit he loved Spinner.

"I've never seen you so _brutal_ before," he continues. "And after you shot him, you started freaking out."

I blink, forging a dumbfounded expression. "I did?"

Eric nods. "You were beating the shit out of his face with the gun until I grabbed you. And I was trying to calm your crazy ass down when the others came. Venus just ended up having to knock you out." Eric glances at me sidelong and there's a faint uneasiness etched across his features. "You wouldn't stop screaming." His jaw clenches for a moment before he leans back against the wall and stares at the train tracks. "Why are you digging up information on Jeanine?"

"Because like I've expressed to you before, I'm ruling out all the possibilities." I simply reply.

Eric rolls his eyes then lets out a scoff. "You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"No, not until I've done what I needed to do." I brush some dirt from the leg of my pants. "So, I suggest we stick to our story about us fighting over the living arrangements." I hold his gaze firmly. "And do _not_ tell Max about his brother being alive."

"Whatever. But if you and your little band of misfits end up getting yourselves caught, I had _no_ part in this. You got me, Red?"

I shoot him an appreciative smile. "Duly noted," I nod.

I think I'm getting the hang of this.

* * *

 

I dart out of the bathroom in my undergarments as Spinner's ePhone sings with Venus's ringtone. I'm getting ready to meet Lauren and Shauna in the Pit. Apparently, I was in dire need of fun after my mishap with Eric.

Speaking of him, he didn't say much after our conversation. He merely tossed Spinner's new apartment keys into my lap before getting up and walking away.

I root around on the unmade bed for the ringing device, picking up a pillow then throwing it behind me. I see the dim light of the screen through the blanket, and lifting it up, I quickly retrieve the ePhone before answering it.

"Hello, good evening, Venus."

_"Spinning Top? Why are you talking like that? Oh God, did I hit you that hard? I'm so sorry!-"_

"Venus, it's okay. I have a bit of a bruise but I'm fine." I tell her while padding out into the living room and heading over to the box marked _CLOTHES_. Cradling the phone against my shoulder, I unfold the cardboard flaps then dig inside for a shirt.

Venus gasps and I can hear Rhino in the background asking her what's the matter. _"I gave you a bruise? Aw, Spinner, I'm so, so, so sorry! We didn't know how else to calm you down, so I had no other choice. Eric wasn't too happy with it, I'll tell you that much. But other than that, are you feeling any better? He told me what happened last night… I can only imagine what you two went through…"_ The blonde trails off sympathetically then releases a small sigh.

Now's the time to tell her.

"Venus, I'm not Spinner."

_"Spinning Top, what are you talking about? Do you have a fever-"_

"No, Venus," I cut off sharply and the line immediately goes silent. "It's me… _Petra_."

Venus doesn't respond for a few seconds, but when she does, she sounds winded. _"P-Petra? You and Spinner switched? Like when Booker died?"_

"Yes."

_"But when that happened she was gone for almost a month! Imagine how long she'll be away for this time? Especially with her and Eric going through such a traumatic experience. Those bastards dangled their lives in front of each other… it makes me feel sick to my stomach. How is Eric holding up?"_

I run my fingers through my hair, combing back the wet strands. "He's rightfully suspicious and so are all her friends. I haven't been doing my best to act like Spinner."

 _"Then try harder until you find a way to get her back. In the meantime, we'll hold off our search of Edgar,"_ Venus says.

"Tell Geo he can take a much deserved break. He has been a lot of help and Spinner really appreciates all you for sticking by her."

_"Of course, we will always remain loyal to Spinner, and now to Eric. We'll protect them, I promise, Petra."_

I smile. "Thank you, Venus."

_"You're welcome and… try not to sound so formal. It's no wonder everyone's suspicious of you. Talk more like Spinner. Use a lot of curse words if you have to. Yeah?"_

"I'll do my best. Have a good evening."

Venus giggles on the other end. _"Good luck. Love."_ I shut off the ePhone before tucking it into Spinner's backpack.

As I'm slipping on a black t-shirt, keys jingle outside the door. I fix the collar and Eric steps into the apartment with a brand new bottle of scotch in his hand. I feel my face go hot as his gaze rakes my entire body with craving steadily darkening his steely-gray eyes.

"Now, this is a sight to come home to." He smirks as he locks the door behind him then kicks off his boots.

Cheeks still burning, I turn away to search the box for some pants when suddenly, I freeze. I feel Eric's ominous presence behind me and the coldness of his hand settles on my bare thigh. His fingers start dragging lazily over Spinner's dragon tattoo. Shuddering from the ticking sensation, he leans forward and buries his nose in my hair. He takes a deep, appreciative whiff and I shiver again.

He must _really_ like the smell of her shampoo. When Spinner had told Lauren about it, her friend had sent her home with at least a dozen bottles.

"Uh." I hurriedly find a pair of black jogging pants, before moving a safe distance away from Eric and his wandering hand.

It isn't long before irritation settles onto his face.

I offer him a fake, apologetic smile as I'm shimming into the pants. "I'm sorry, I'm meeting Lauren and Shauna in the Pit and I don't want to be late."

Shooting me a strange look, Eric rolls his eyes and then raises a hand to run through his hair. "Whatever," he mutters tiredly then pivots on his heel, grumbling on his way to the kitchen.

Grabbing my keys, I slip my feet into my sneakers and pause at the doorway. "I'll see you later, Eric," I call out to him.

Silence.

Sighing, I quietly slip out of the apartment.

* * *

 

"You want _me_ to fight _you_?"

"Yes, all the leaders." Max nods from the head of the conference table, gesturing to the rest of the men seated around me.

Hayden and Zim don't look too fond of the idea, Eric's face is impassive as usual, and Mecca's electric-green eyes are dazzling with excitement.

"Just go _easy_ on us and put on a good show."

We had just finished talking about the patrols and everything seems to be going well. The patrol groups only encounter a few renegade members last week and then the rest of the nights were quiet. It's the same at Erudite. Other than the attack a few nights ago, it's almost as if Edgar is retreating. But it isn't anything to celebrate about. It simply means they should be preparing for an even _bigger_ hit.

I frown then lift my finger to point at the lieutenant. "He's not a leader."

"Oh, you wound me, Tiny!" Mecca exclaims theatrically as he presses his hand over his heart.

I stare at him blankly. "Maybe you should see Gale," I say lowly and suddenly the room erupts into laughter. I merely sit there, smiling awkwardly and unsure of what to do.

"Alright, alright, settle down, settle down." Max raises his hand for quiet and the hearty laughter steadily dwindles into silence. He meets my gaze and I sit up ramrod straight in my chair.

Eric's eyes immediately narrow and I send him a fake, cheery smile. He doesn't return it, just stares at me hard as if he's studying me. I quickly avert my eyes to focus on Max.

"Tomorrow night is Dauntless's 50th anniversary. As you know, we like to celebrate things a bit more… _differently_ around here. I thought it would be a great idea to have everyone watch us duke it out against the legendary Spinner McCall." He chuckles smugly. "Give the people what they've been raving for. They deserve it after all this compound has been through these past few weeks."

I plaster on a fake grin as the entire table turns to look at him. "That sounds… _exciting_ ," I nod, folding my hands into my lap.

Eric gives me _the look_ again and I swiftly unclasp my hands then slouch in my chair.

This isn't very comfortable for the spine. I don't know _how_ Spinner does it on a regular basis.

"You sure you're up for it, Red?" Eric asks me and I slowly glance his way. "I mean, there's _no_ holding back, of course." A wicked smirk carves into his mouth, his eyes dancing with mischief. "You sure _don't_."

"Exactly why I'm _not_ doing this." Hayden interjects, his face stricken with anxiety. "If she breaks any part of my body, I want my pay _doubled_."

"I second that." Zim raises his hand in agreement and Max rolls his eyes at the both of them. "That's the _worst_ kind of pain, trust me. You don't _ever_ want to suffer through something like that. So, I want three weeks paid vacation time if she puts me back in the infirmary."

Eric scoffs. "You two are _pathetic_ ," he spits out. "It's only a few broken bones. Don't be such pussies about it."

Heat surges into my cheeks at the crude word.

Eric tosses me a calculating glance as the men continue to bicker.

I duck away in shame and find a sudden fascination with Spinner's leadership tattoo.

"I hope she breaks your damn arm, then!"

"Trust me, she wouldn't _dare_."

"Hey, isn't this an unfair advantage? He and Tiny are all googly-eyed for each other now. And they could end up working together and beat the living shit out of all of us!" Hayden shouts as he surges up out of his chair, waving his hand at the both of us. "I _refuse_!"

"Yeah, Max, I don't want to die," Zim adds. "And I'm pretty sure Lauren would feel same way. She'd be heartbroken and I can't do that to my lady."

Mecca is laughing so hard that there are tears streaming down his cheeks, Eric's rolling his eyes again, and Max is shaking his head while chuckling.

This _isn't_ going to end well.

 _"Spinner, please come back…"_ I whisper quietly as dread fills my stomach.

* * *

 

After being dragged to the clothes shop by Lauren, I glance down at all the black shopping bags in my hands. My time with her had been awkward. I knew how to answer all her questions, but my delivery could still use some work.

Not to mention as Hailey was ringing me up, Lauren tossed down a few revealing pieces of lingerie. The sales woman had given me a cunning smirk as she added them to my purchases, and I felt my face light up.

I hope Spinner will understand…

Balancing the shopping bags, I fumble with the keys as I'm nearing the apartment door. Unlocking it, I shuffled inside to find Eric sitting on the couch. He has his feet kicked up onto the coffee table with a black file folder in his hands.

My palms suddenly feel sweaty and I place down the bags beside the door. "Hello, Eric," I greet politely as I brace a hand on the wall to slip off my boots. "What are you reading?"

"Your file." Eric replies without looking up.

My heart literally _stops_ and I slowly turn towards him. "Why would you be reading that?" I strain, clasping my hands in front of me to hide the shakiness of them.

"It's standard procedure." Eric raises his head to gaze at me directly. "If we suspect that there's something _unusual going on_ with one of our members, we investigate." He says as he's taking his time closing Spinner's file.

I can only stare back at him.

Keeping his eyes locked with mine, Eric places the folder down beside him and drops his feet to floor. He pushes off the couch then crosses to me in a calm stride. I'm backed into the wall by his massive frame as he continues looking at me intensely.

He _knows_.

Eric's steely-gray eyes narrow, his features hardening before leaning in close.

"You're not Spinner, _are you_?"

* * *

 

**Oh snap.**

**So, _heyyy_ welcome to a new update day! I have ** _**a lot** _ **of chapter back up (*cough*written up to chapter** _**57** _ ***cough*) and I wanna get the story rolling. Some crazy shiz goes down. So for the next two weeks, I will also be updating on Fridays! Wee! :D**

**Thank you for all the comments and kudos!**

**Love, Peace, Tranquility.**


	41. Ending Where I Start

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: The Eden Project – Circles**

* * *

 

I watch Eric from across the table while he pours himself another shot of scotch. He tilts the glass to his mouth then knocks it back, smacking his lips before locking eyes with me. "You're her _alter_?"

I nod quietly. "She calls me _Petra_ , which is why she doesn't like being called that name. Whenever things become too difficult for her to handle, and I mean _difficult_ , I guess you could say we… _switch_."

"Hm," He drinks straight from the bottle and I wrinkle my nose in distaste. He cocks his eyebrow at me and I quickly drop my gaze down to my hands folded on the tabletop. "Yeah, you're definitely not her," he lets out a scoff. "So, can't you just… switch back?"

"In most circumstances, yes. But _this_ isn't one of them due to the severity of the situation which triggered it." I glance up at him and he's wearing a frustrated expression. "Ultimately, this kind of switch depends on Spinner's mental readiness. The first time this happened was after Booker committed suicide. She… she didn't return for nearly a month."

"Are you fucking kidding me? So, there's a possibility that I could be stuck with _you_ for a _month_?"

I shoot him an offended look as I fold my arms beneath my breasts. "And what's wrong with me?"

"You're too damn awkward and submissive for my liking." Eric knocks back another drink and I glare at him weakly. He laughs it off. "At least with Spinner, I'm not fucking bored to death."

"You are a _very_ rude person."

"Well, not everyone's born a _saint_ , sweetheart." He smirks back at me and I roll my eyes. "I guess I might as well take advantage of the situation while you're here. I have a few questions I'd like to ask you."

I shake my head. "I can't answer any questions about Spinner. That is an invasion of her privacy and whatever _she_ tells you is on _her_ terms. I don't get involved in relationships. I allow her to make her own mistakes, but help her learn from them."

"Like what? Her _mother_?"

"Like a protector, mentally at least." I smile a little, unclasping my hands when I feel them getting sweaty. I wipe them on the jogging pants. "You handle the physical aspect."

"Why is she afraid of guns?" Eric asks me abruptly.

"I told you, I ca-"

"Look, I don't give a rat's ass about what you said!" Eric barks at me impatiently and my mouth firmly snaps shut. He grips the shot glass in his hand until his scabbed-over knuckles whiten. "Look, here's how it is. We're _soldiers_ and we use _guns_. Knives aren't always going to cut it. And at this rate, she's most likely to get herself shot in the head."

I frown.

"She needs to get over this. I mean, it's not the end of the world. She got us out of there just fine."

I give him a soft, sad look. "But in that moment, Eric, for her, it was. She faced her two of her _biggest_ fears that night." I reveal to him and he makes an impatient gesture with his hand for me to continue. "Losing someone she loves to violence and shooting a gun."

His eyes fall onto the empty glass in his hand and his jaw clenches into a hard line of guilt. "So, that's why she reacted the way she did?"

I nod. "A doctor at Erudite had called it _brief reactive psychosis_."

Eric meets my gaze, looking as if he's heard the medical term before. "A response to a trauma or major stress." He recites monotonously then stares at me with hard, narrowed eyes. "But that doesn't my question about why she has this phobia. I want to know what triggered it."

"And I told you, I can't. It's not my place."

"And like I've said to you before: _I don't give a rat's ass_. You're telling me whether you like it or not, _Petra_ ," he growls menacingly.

I shiver from the coldness of his voice, which briefly has me wondering how Spinner found it so arousing. I feel like I'm being torn apart. I bite my lip, weighing my options. I told her I wouldn't meddle in her personal matters. What she chooses to share with Eric is her decision, not mine and it wouldn't be fair to her. But on the other hand, Eric has a right to know, especially after making him promise her safety. They might as well start at the root of the problem.

Forgive me, Spinner.

I surrender with a long sigh and after taking a deep breath, I begin. "Booker was very adventurous when he was alive. Spinner and Venus often had a hard time keeping track of him because he liked to explore. Anyway, there was this one day where he wandered into another group's territory. Nomads who weren't too keen on having visitors."

"What did they do to him?"

My face turns grim. "They attacked him and one of them broke Booker's wrist. When Spinner finally got there, she… dealt with them."

"So, she _killed_ them."

It's more of a statement rather than a question.

Eric takes another hearty swing from the bottle.

I shake my head again. "No, just the one who hurt Booker," I tell him and he stares at me with impassive eyes. "The nomad was carrying a gun and she… _executed_ him."

"That doesn't explain-"

"It _terrified_ Booker," I cut off smoothly, pressing my lips into a thin line. "It was the first time Spinner had killed another human being. And it ended up triggering one of his manic episodes. He took it out his on his broken wrist, blaming himself for the incident. It was the most horrific thing Spinner had seen and… that's where it stems from."

Eric nods slowly. "So, her guilt turned into fear."

"Yes," I reply. "Then that fear became so great that it turned into a _phobia_."

He shrugs a hand through his hair, seemingly lost for words.

"She's not well, Eric, which is why I'm here." I look down at my hands and wrinkle my brow. "Spinner can have extremely good days, but when she's down… she's _down_. She doesn't mean to run, or avoid tough situations. She just simply wasn't taught _how_ to properly cope, but to just merely _accept it_. There's only so much pain one can keep bottled up inside before… they end up like her." I glance at Eric then and gauge him closely. I can see another flicker of guilt because he knows how much of a hard time he has given her over this. "So, do you still want to be involved with her? Knowing that she has all these issues she can't deal with? Can you _honestly_ handle Spinner at her _absolute worst_?"

His expression instantly turns cold. "I'm a man of my word, and I promised Spinner I would protect her," he grits out. "If I say I'm going to do something, _I do it_. No questions asked. So, I don't care how fucked up she is. If you or Jeanine, or _anyone_ can't do a damn thing to help her, then I'll fix her _myself_."

I gaze at him calmly. "Why did you avoid telling me what you said that night?"

"I have my reasons." Eric mutters, glancing away from me to glare out the window.

"You told Spinner you loved her."

He looks ready to break the glass in his hand and I can hear his teeth faintly grind themselves together. "And your point? It was either that or she was dead. I didn't have a choice in the matter," he grumbles.

"You don't have to be afraid to love Spinner. You know she feels the same way and then some."

Eric emits a scoff before his head turns back and he sends me an irritated look. "Listen, you don't know anything about me. So, don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, okay? Just focus on finding a way to bring Spinner back, preferable _before_ the celebration tomorrow night."

Without waiting for my response, Eric angrily shoves out of his chair and leaves the table. I watch him disappear around the corner and after a moment, he wrenches open the door and slams it behind him.

That went well…

* * *

 

"Are you nervous?" Lauren shouts over the roar of the Pit as Dauntless gather around the makeshift ring.

We stand in one corner with Zeke, Four, and Shauna. Max and Mecca are across from me, Hayden and Zim on opposite ends of the ring, and Eric hasn't arrived yet. Swallowing hard, I push my hair back with a black headband, giving her a fake smile. "No," I shake my head. "I'm quite well. Thank you for asking, Lauren."

Lauren sends me an apprehensive smile. "Yeah… no problem. Good luck out there and try not hurt my boyfriend _too_ much." She winks before joining the others who give me gestures of encouragement.

I nod awkwardly with another small smile before turning to face the center of the ring. Only I jump out of my skin when I find Eric standing _right_ front of me. I place a hand over my pounding chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I scowl at him.

"Do you even know _how_ to fight?" He asks, unfazed.

"A little…"

" _A little_?" He deadpans, his shoulders drooping a bit.

I shuffle my feet in nervousness. "I had a few training sessions with Rhino when I was around-"

Eric's eyebrows snap down in a probing look as he leans so close that his lips nearly touch my ear. My body goes rigid from his nearness. " _Rhino_ trained Spinner? I thought Jeanine was the one who did all that."

"N-no, while Spinner was factionless, she _and_ Venus were trained under Rhino. So, she already knew how to fight. Jeanine just simply sharpened her skills."

Eric pulls back to stare at me before he nods. "Well, let's hope some of that skill rubbed off on you, or you're not going to last even a _minute_ out there."

I peer around his body at the other Dauntless men preparing for the fight. They look like they're taking it very _seriously_. Compared to Spinner, I'm mediocre at best. I can defend myself and throw a few punches and kicks, but I'm just not as coordinated. I bite my lip anxiously.

"Don't screw this up," Eric briskly says to me before turning away and taking his place in the last corner.

Not exactly the _good luck_ I was looking for…

Max steps into the center of the ring, holding up his hand for silence. The Pit gradually quietens and the faction's leader lifts the microphone to his mouth. "We believe in ordinary acts of bravery and the courage that raises one person to stand up for another." He addresses the sea of black. "Tonight, we celebrate this faction's 50th anniversary. And as a special treat for you all, the leaders are finally going to duke it out against the _Almighty Spinner_!"

Boisterous applause, wolf-whistles, and cheers arise from the Dauntless.

"So, without further ado, I hope you all enjoy the show." He hands the microphone to Kane before returning to his previous spot.

A gong rings throughout the Pit to signal the beginning of the match. The Dauntless men assume their fighting stances, and then start slowly edging towards me.

 _"Spinner, please come back_. _"_ I beg under my breath. I stand there with my arms at my sides as they creep closer to me.

Rhino doesn't believe in fighting stances. He says it doesn't maintain the element of surprise. So during his training sessions, he taught us to keep our stances neutral but to be ready to strike devastatingly hard.

"Come on, Pyro! Knock 'em flat on their asses!"

"Show these men what _girl power_ is all about!"

I turn to see Hailey and Gale cheering along with the crowd now chanting Spinner's name. I give them all a polite smile and nod in thanks, thus making my _first grave mistake_.

"Pay attention, girlie!" A fence guard bellows from his little cluster near the front. I watch another lift his hand and hastily points his index finger towards the ring.

More specifically _behind_ me.

I whip around in time to see Hayden's fist flying towards my face and I quickly duck, but not fast enough. His knuckles graze my chin and snap my head back, causing white to flash across my eyes.

* * *

 

_"Spinner, Spinner, Spinner, Spinner!"_

Searing pain shoots through her chin as she staggers backward, and it takes her a split second to shake herself out of her stupor.

Her hand flies up to clutch her jaw, glaring murderously at Hayden who's staring back at her in pure terror. "What the _fuck_ , Popeye!" Spinner barks at him angrily.

Eric pauses, his steely-gray eyes widening slightly.

 _ **'Spinner, think of this as a leader initiation. I'll explain everything to you later. Just fight back, but don't break any bones.'**_ I tell her quickly as the Dauntless men starts advancing towards her again.

"Whatever."

Without warning, she explodes towards Hayden. Leaping off her left foot, she thrusts her elbow out and strikes it across his jaw as she blitzes by him. Tucking her knees into her into body, she rolls over the mats to break her fall. In a fluid motion, she sweeps Eric's feet out from underneath him and he falls to his side with a grunt.

Then in a fleeing moment their gazes meet.

" _Red_?"

Spinner glares at him coldly and then uses his stomach as leverage to push herself backwards. Rolling up to balance on her hand, she drives her feet into Zim's gut when he runs up behind her, and he's sent sprawling onto his back with a loud groan.

Back on her feet, she swiftly evades a punch to the face from Max and redirects his fist over her opposite shoulder with skillful grace. Bringing up her elbow, she drives down into his shoulder blade and the faction leader curses as he crashes to the floor.

Spinner catches Mecca's wrist as he swings for her cheek. Yanking him forward, she whirls around and slams her elbow into the side of his head.

"My God, Tiny!" Mecca bellows in agony as he topples over. Clutching a hand to his temple, he withers around on the mats along with the other groaning men.

The sea of Dauntless members start another hearty cheer. _"Spinner, Spinner, Spinner, Spinner!"_ They chant as they thrust their fists into the air.

But Spinner is too focused on Eric standing across from her. He's gazing at her with such intensity that his eyes seem like they're glowing.

She questions me about my promise not to interfere, and I tell her it had to be done for her and everyone else's safety.

And still, she glares at him.

"Enjoy your nap?" Eric smirks while assuming his fighting stance.

"Go fuck yourself." Spinner snarls at him with her teeth bared.

He chuckles sardonically, his eyes darkening with his arousal. "You know I'd rather fuck you, Kitten." He rumbles lowly and she ignores the way his voice strokes her somewhere deep in her core.

He found out about my constant presence, he knows _too_ much. Yet, Eric told her he loved her, regardless of being forced to. Spinner had seen it in his eyes, he meant _every, single word_ … and it nearly cost him his life.

Growling, Spinner blindly charges towards Eric and he steps aside as she aims a blow to his face. He responds with a swing of his own and she promptly ducks. Drawing her arm back, she takes a swift step forward and then slams her fist into his diaphragm.

But Eric clenches his abdominal muscles in time to absorb her hit. Then his elbow comes down hard upon her back and she emits a shout when she lands on her stomach. Groaning, Spinner groans as she braces herself up on her arm and glares up at him.

"Aw, come on, _Spinner_. I know you can do better than _that_." Eric croons derisively, using his foot to shove her onto her back.

Spinner's face darkens with ire.

Quick as a flash, she swings her legs around in a circular motion and knocks him down flat on to his back. Twisting into a crouch position, the crowd cheers around them and Eric suddenly emits a low, patronizing chuckle. Growling, she jumps on top of him and pins his arms under her thighs.

"I'm not going anywhere, Princess."

She levels an icy glare on him. "Shut up."

Eric continues smirking up at her. "I told you: until the day we both stop breathing."

"I said _SHUT UP_!" Spinner punches him across the jaw, snapping his head to the side. He groans out another chuckle, and she roughly grabs his chin and forces him look at her. His smug expression remains, and her glare deepens even with the angry tears surging into her eyes. "Shut up…" She says weakly as _everything_ from that night comes crashing into her soul.

"Red-"

Scrambling to her feet, Spinner flees the ring and runs out of the Pit.

* * *

 

"I can't fucking believe you, Pet."

_**'Spinner, I had no other choice. Eric is very intimidating.'** _

"No, he isn't. You could've kept your mouth shut." Spinner scoffs and pauses in her search of fresh clothes to angrily swipe away the tears rolling down her cheeks.

She's _hurting_ , more than she did after Booker died. And she feels so guilty about it because Eric shouldn't mean this much to her. She's willing to do _anything_ for him.

Spinner holds back another sob. Dropping her towel, she quickly tugs on a pair of shorts and a long sleeved shirt. She runs both her hands through her wet hair before clasping them behind her neck. Staring up at the ceiling, she blinks away the new rush of tears threatening to spill over.

"God, I wish you were here, Booker. _Fuck_ , I miss all of you." She cries before wrapping her arms tightly around her shaking body. "I can't do this anymore…"

"Yes, you can."

Spinner whirls around to find Eric standing by the door with his arms hanging loosely by his sides. Her face crumples before she dissolves into heart-wrenching sobs. She spins on her heel to make a mad dash for the bedroom, but he catches her in his arms and then they both tumble back onto the couch. She covers her face with her hands as another loud sob erupts from her throat and she feels Eric draw her snug against his chest. He's so close that she can feel his heartbeat thudding with hers.

"Stupid girl," he mutters in her damp hair. "No matter how much you try to run or push me away, I'm _not_ leaving."

"You could've died…" She cries harder and he begins rubbing her back. "What if I didn't-"

"But you _did_ and you got us both out of there alive. So quit overthinking it."

"I lo-ove you..." Spinner hiccups as she lowers her hands from her face and then she wraps her arms around him. "I love you so fucking much that it terrifies me. And I don't know _what_ I'd do if I ever lost you."

"Continuing fighting."

She shakes her head forlornly, the very thought alone making it difficult for her to breathe. "I wouldn't be able to," she whispers and Eric's arms tighten around her. "I can't-I can't live without you, Tank. If you go, then _I go_."

Eric pulls back enough to look at her, disbelief plain on his face. "You would take your own life if I died? Why the hell would you do something like that?"

"Because I can't go through the pain of losing someone I love again." She clenches her jaw, closing her eyes for a moment before reopening them. "Especially not with _you_ , okay?"

So many emotions run across his features: anger, sadness, fear, love, pride. His lips part the smallest bit as he shakes his head slowly. "You're fucking insane, you know that?"

Hurt and betrayal start to surface, but Eric leans forward and captures her lips in a hard kiss.

"But I don't care," he murmurs huskily, drawing back to look at her once more. "Everything just feels… _right_ with you." He reaches up to cup the side of her face and his thumb strokes away the tears on her cheek. "Regardless of your shit, Red, I..." He pauses to moisten his lips before drawing in a deep breath. "I lo-I'm _here_ , alright?"

Spinner knows what he was going to say, but pretends she doesn't hear the slip. "You promise, Tank? No matter how much I continue to piss you off?" She sniffles before giving him a half-smile.

Eric rolls his eyes with a snort. "I promise," he murmurs.

"Thank you," Spinner sighs happily as she tucks her face into the side of his neck. "I'm sorry I worried you and for being-"

"Just warn me the next time you and Petra switch or whatever," he grumbles into her hair.

"I'll try my best."

"Good. Now close your eyes. I'm so damn exhausted from dealing with the both of you."

Spinner releases a giggle, snuggling into him and allowing her eyes to drift shut. "I love you, Eric…" She murmurs drowsily, a serene smile curling her lips.

"Yeah, yeah…" He drawls lightly.

Dropping a firm kiss to her head, Eric eases out a long sigh of contentment.

* * *

 

**Spinner’s back, yay!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter folks!**

**Thank you for all the kudos and comment!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	42. Howl

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Florence and the Machine – Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up)**

* * *

 

_"Then they all die."_

"Eric!"

Spinner springs awake with a startled gasp as her heart thrashes violently within her rib cage and thumps loudly in her ears. She pulls her knees to her chest and rests her wet face on top of them. Perspiration causes her t-shirt to stick uncomfortably to her body, and with another ragged breath, she breaks down into muffled sobs.

"Hey, hey…" The mattress shifts with Eric's weight as she feels him shift closer to her. His strong arms wrap around her shaking frame and he tugs her against his chest.

She immediately uncurls then starts to fight out of his hold. "Don't touch me! Let me go! Why do you keep fucking dying in my dreams? _Why_?" Spinner cries harder, sending punches to both sides of his ribs.

But his arms only tighten around her, and with a grunt, he begins to rock her back and forth.

"I hate you! I fucking _hate you_! Stop trying to leave me, you asshole!" Spinner hiccups as her punches start to slow until she winds her arms tightly around his torso. " _Please don't leave me, Tank_ …" She crumbles into body-wracking sobs.

He gently kisses her hair. "I won't." Eric rumbles lowly, brushing another tender kiss to her temple.

He's being so delicate with her as if she's made out of glass and would shatter at any moment.

Leaning back against the headboard, he fixes her to sit between the V of his thighs and she holds onto him for dear life while continuing to cry. Then Spinner feels his lips touch the shell of her ear. "I'm here, Red, alright? So calm down and relax for once in your damn life." He whispers against her damp skin before he softly begins rambling in Spanish.

She relaxes against him as his intoxicating dialect sends tiny shivers throughout her body. "I love you so much…" Spinner sniffles, moving to sit back on her heels before wiping her eyes on her sleeve. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth as she gazes into his glowing steely eyes. "I'm sorry for…" Her eyes fall to his dog tags hanging around his neck and then her face crumples. "I'm sorry for being so _weak_ _-_ "

"You're not."

Her watery gaze returns to his. "But-" He glares at her in a way that says not to argue with him and her shoulders slump in defeat as she remains begrudgingly silent.

"Look, I meant what I said that night," Eric grunts, steadily holding her gaze. "You're stronger than you think."

She wipes her eyes again then fiddles with the corner of her sleeve. "Did you mean _everything_?" Spinner looks at him from beneath her lashes. "Like when you said you loved me?" She asks quietly.

"Yes."

"So, you _love_ me?"

Eric leans forward, annoyance hardening his face. " _Yes_."

Spinner frowns at him back. "You're supposed to look happy when you say it. Not _grumpy_ , you emotionally challenged bastard."

"It's three o'clock in the morning. I just want to go back to fucking sleep," he mutters.

"Not until you say you love me properly. And I wanna see those pearly whites when you do it." She returns primly as she folds her arms across her chest. She arches her eyebrow. "Now, _proceed_."

"List-"

"I said _now_."

Eric grits his teeth while scowling at her darkly. Unfolding one of her arms, she simply rotates her hand in circle. With a gruff sigh, he grumbles, "I love you."

"Well, that was _pathetic_ , try again."

"This is _stup_ -"

Spinner glares at him fiercely. "After all the shit I've put myself through to make sure _you're_ safe, I deserve that, don't you think? I deserve, no, I _demand_ some vulnerability from you."

" _Fine_." Before she can blink, Spinner's pushed onto her back and now staring up into Eric's eyes that are glittering with a predatory light. "I love you, Spinner. Crazy and all. And we're going to spend the rest of our fucking lives together, and all that other pansy shit."

Her face slowly spits into a wide grin before she wraps her arms around his neck and drags him down on top of her. "Aw, Tank, you're always such a sweet talker." She murmurs teasingly and Eric rolls his eyes, bracing himself up on his elbows. "Can I ask you question? About Olivia?"

His features twist with a defensive scowl. "Did she say something to you and you're just not telling me?"

"No, it's just…" Spinner bites her lip for a moment, a little unsure of how to form her thought.

Eric grows angrier and angrier with each second that ticks by, and her fingers automatically begin lightly scrubbing down his nape.

"Eric, when Olivia got married… how did that make you feel?"

His jaw clenches tightly and he glances away from her. "Like I wasn't good enough."

"Well, you're good enough for me."

Eric snaps back to her, stunned. "You would… _marry me_?"

Spinner grins at him cheekily. "I accepted your proposal that day, remember?"

"There wasn't any proposal. You just assumed that's what Zim was talking about."

"So, what was he talking about then?"

Eric releases a long sigh through his nose as his shoulders sag with the tension easing away from them. "Listen, Red, it's… _complicated_ ," he holds her gaze firmly. "I can't explain it to you right now."

Spinner stares at him softly. "Will you eventually?"

"Once everything is figured out, yes."

She nods with a small smile. "Okay. I'll be patient."

Eric snorts. "Sure you can handle that, Princess?"

"Honey," Spinner begins with a mischievous smile. "If I can handle _you_ , then I can handle just about _anything_."

"We'll see then." He smirks lowering his face until his lips are mere inches away from hers.

She mirrors his expression. "We _shall_."

And they seal it with a kiss.

* * *

 

The first snowfall in Chicago comes the early week of December.

It blankets the Dauntless sector in a dismal white and leaves snowbanks five feet in height. It fills her with nostalgia as she remembers the countless hours she would spend playing in the snow with her family and friends.

Many braved the snowfall and icy winds; from the fence and city guards, to the patrol squads and… _Eric_.

He'd been traveling back and forth to Erudite, returning grimmer than when he left. She figured it was a tossup between patrol squadron business, or that complicated matter he wasn't ready to speak about. But Spinner never questioned him or complained. She would simply send him off with a smack to his backside and wish him a good day. She could see how much her being understanding meant to him.

On the very day the winds settle, Spinner and Lauren sit on the stairs in the cave. They watch as Four, Hayden, and Zim hoist up a large piece of black tarp to cover the compound's entrance.

"Eric at Erudite again?" Lauren asks then takes another sip of hot chocolate from her thermos.

Spinner nods, drinking her own hot chocolate. "He's coming back tonight," she replies. "He had to fill out some progress report for the squadron stationed there." She suddenly perks up, turning to face her. "Speaking of reports, please tell me that ours wasn't due. 'Cause I haven't even started mine yet..."

Lauren shakes her head. "You're lucky Eric did yours yesterday. He had a feeling you would forget," she chuckles in amusement.

"Aw, Tank did my report?" Spinner blushes with sweet smile. "He's sucha sweetheart."

"Don't get too excited. He was muttering under his breath the entire time."

"That's _love_ right there."

Lauren rolls her eyes. "Do you know why he's been going to Erudite so much?"

"No and I don't ask." Spinner says, sighing heavily. "He's usually in a pissy mood when he comes back anyway. So I'm kinda leaving him alone until he's ready to talk about it."

"You said you guys spoke about marriage, right?"

She makes an uneasy face. "We touched on it briefly, but then he got all awkward and said he couldn't explain it to me. Ever since then, it's just been back and forth with him." She shrugs, brushing away her bangs from her eyes before taking in a deep breath. "And besides, thinking about it now, it's too early for us, you know? I mean, _now_ wouldn't be the time, especially with the whole Edgar thing over our heads."

Lauren emits a thoughtful hum as she sips her hot chocolate. "Well, you did tell me that he didn't seem opposed to the idea. Yeah, this Edgar thing has been really crazy to deal with and you two may be young. But I've seen couples here get married as soon as they turned eighteen. And contrary to popular belief, some do last a very long time. My parents' marriage being one of them," she smiles softly. "So, you never know, Spin. Maybe he's actually talking about it with his parents."

"But what happened to the whole _faction before blood_ rule?" Spinner asks with a frown.

She already knew Eric's father was dead after he blatantly admitted to killing him. But he's never spoken about his mother and it has Spinner wondering what she's like. Can he be actually considering it despite the danger they're in? Is this all a part of Eric's plan to _fix her_?

"Well, this is a special case. Like Visiting Day for initiates," Lauren explains. "In Dauntless, we call it the _Period of Union_. When a faction member and/or couple are considering marriage, they're given a few days to visit their families and talk more about their decision."

"And Max would have to approve something like that, right?"

Lauren nods. "But there's a confidentiality agreement. So, he wouldn't be able to tell you anything even if you asked."

"Oh, _booo_ , Bossman's a downer."

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, Petra."

Both girls glance down to see Max standing right below their feet.

Spinner offers him a brilliant smile. "Did I say _downer_? I totally meant _down ass Bossman_ ," she singsongs. Lauren giggles and Max rolls his eyes. "Anyway, 'sup?"

"I need you, Zim, and Hayden to go to Amity. Eric will meet you three there."

"Why?" Zim asks as he, Hayden and Four join their group.

"We have a shortage in food this month and what we have now isn't going to last us the rest of this week." Max says with a grave expression.

"When's the next delivery?" Spinner asks.

"Three weeks from now." Four answers, frowning.

"Okay, so lemme get this straight," Spinner ventures calmly. "We have to feed over sixteen _thousand_ people in this faction. And we just ran out of food _and_ our next deliver isn't for another _three weeks_?" Max nods and she gives a meticulous hum. "Fuck it, _I quit_."

"No she doesn't. She's just being dramatic as usual, Max. She'll be ready in ten. I'll make sure of it." Lauren translates with a grin.

"I can always count on you, Lauren." Max winks.

Spinner just rolls her eyes.

* * *

 

She makes a quick call to Venus informing her of their trip to Amity.

The blonde had nearly ruptured her eardrum with her delighted squeal because she hadn't visited her family in over a few months. And the idea of seeing her younger sister again had her so excited.

"Hey, Tiny, are you and Eric okay? He's seems more pissed off than usual." Hayden says as Zim leads them to a large black truck with their faction symbol spray-painted on the side.

"He nearly took my head off at lunch two days ago when I asked him to pass me a spoon."

"And how many times did you ask him to pass you things?" Spinner cocks a knowing eyebrow, hoisting the knapsack to sit higher on her shoulder. It's filled with canned goods, warm clothing, and toiletries for the gang. The nights are getting colder and she knows that they can use the help.

Hayden's shoulders slump with his sigh of defeat. " _A lot_ …"

"Uh-uh, you're lucky it wasn't me. I would have decked you after the first time." Spinner snorts as she climbs the mini ladder and slides over to the passenger side.

"I _know_..." Hayden sighs again and drops into the backseat behind her. Zim shuts the door and then settles behind the wheel. "But seriously, Spinner, what's going on?"

As Zim starts the truck, she catches him stealing a glance at her when he thinks she isn't paying attention. He must know what's going on with Eric, it certainly looks like he does from the way he's clenching his jaw.

Spinner brushes it off for now and shoots Hayden a shrug while Zim starts driving towards a ramp. "I don't know, Popeye. I like to avoid getting chewed out and not in the good way either."

"There's a good way to-you know what? _Nevermind_." Zim shakes his head as he pulls onto route ninety and flips on the windshield wipers.

As soft snowflakes fall from the cloudy gray skies, all she can think about is Eric.

* * *

 

An hour later, they arrive at the Amity compound.

Eric had met them at the gate with Johanna Reyes. Her eyes had lit up at the sight of Zim, wasting no time in gathering him up in a motherly embrace. She barely glanced at the rest of them after that.

While the men are outside loading the truck, Spinner wanders through the barn. The scent of fresh straw and manure are strong in the air as she gazes at all the beautiful horses being groomed in their stalls. She smiles slightly when she nears an Amity girl feeding carrots to a large black horse.

"He's beautiful." Spinner softly grins as she stops next to them. She reaches up to gently stroke its muzzle and the horse makes a low, soft, nickering sound.

"Would you like to feed him one, miss?" The Amity girl smiles and holds out a large carrot for her to take.

Her grin widens with excitement. "Oh, can I?" The smiling girl nods and Spinner accepts the carrot before edging closer the black horse. "Hey there, big guy, I have a little treat for you." Carefully, the horse bites away half the carrot and starts chewing noisily, and she giggles while petting its nose again.

Suddenly, Spinner's jarred sideways when something latches onto her calf. She manages to catch herself on the edge of the stall, and frowning, she slowly lifts her leg until she sees a smiling little blonde girl wearing a red poncho, a yellow knitted hat, and brown snow boots.

"Melody." The Amity girl scolds softly before she tosses her an apologetic smile. "I apologize, miss. She's one of our _friendlier_ children here in Amity. I'll take-"

"It's fine." Spinner cuts off with a crooked grin as lowers her leg to the ground and untangles Melody from it. She balances her on her hip and her tiny arms wrap around her neck, giving her an innocent kiss on the cheek. "I know her."

"Oh, you and Melody are… _friends_?" The Amity girl says with a forced smile. It looks a bit uncomfortable and Spinner rolls her eyes.

"Don't make it sound like I'm some kinda pervert, alright?" She snaps defensively. "Yeah, Melody and I are friends, since she was born _actually_. So don't worry, I don't have some weird little _kiddie hippie fetish_. So she's safe with me, got it? _Good_. Now run along."

The Amity girl flinches and she bows her head in apology before spinning on her heel and scurrying away.

"Hey."

Spinner turns around to find Eric standing behind her. He cocks his pierced eyebrow down Melody as she stares up at him with bright violet eyes and then gives him a toothy grin.

"Who's the kid?"

"Our daughter from the future." She remarks, feigning an unconvincing serious expression. The corners of her mouth are twitch with suppressed amusement and he rolls his eyes at her. "Meet _Erica_." She tickles Melody's tummy and her tiny shoulders scrunch up with her giggle.

Eric stabs her with an irritated glower. "Seriously, Red, who is she?"

"You could've at least played along, _sheesh_." Spinner blows out an exaggerated sigh. "This is Venus's little sister Melody and she's the first and _only_ child to ever be tolerated by me. Anyways say _hi_ to Tank, Smelly."

Melody signs a little _hello_ with her fingers and then she says that Eric is _big_ , emphasizing the word by stretching her little arms out wide.

"I know. That's what happens when you eat all your vegetables, kid." Melody quickly signs that she's missed her, and Spinner's face softens. "I missed you too, Smelly," she murmurs back, nuzzling her soft little cheek.

"She's a mute?" Eric asks, tilting his head in curiosity as he's observing her. "And what was that she was just doing with her hands?"

"It's called _sign language_ ," Spinner explains. "It's a visual language created by Johanna to help them talk to the faction members who can't hear. Melody being one of them."

"She's deaf?"

"Well, she was born almost completely deaf." She responds before glancing down at Melody on her hip. "Hey, Smelly, wanna show Tank your cool robo-ears?"

Melody shoots her a dazzling smile then twists to face Eric who gazes at her inquisitively. She moves her curly locks away to reveal the two small electronic devices wrapped behind her ears.

Tentatively, Eric steps closer and reaches out to trace a large finger over one, causing Melody to giggle once more. "What are these?"

"They're called _hearing aids_." Spinner answers as she places Melody back on her feet then takes a hold of her hand. "Geo's father designed them for her so she's able to hear a bit better."

"That's Dad for you. Always the hardworking inventor." Zack grins, slinking up to Eric and tossing an arm over his shoulders. "So, it is true. You managed to find yourself a woman who's able to put up with your shit. Congrats, man."

Eric scoffs then flings his arm away. "Get off me, _hippie_."

"Hey, I'm happy for you, Eric. Spinner's a great girl."

"More like a pain in my ass." He grunts in annoyance, but she can hear the endearment in his tone.

Spinner beams proudly and Melody begins tugging on her hand. She peers down at the little girl while she's bouncing on the balls of her feet and pointing towards the end of the barn. Turning, she spots Venus standing by the large opening. She's in Amity winter wear with a red hat and scarf concealing her face.

"Tank," Eric's eyes shift to her and she jerks her head in Venus's direction. He glances quickly before giving her a hard look that tells her _not_ _to go far_. She sends him a reassuring smile. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, _then_ you can worry, okay?"

"Just hurry up and come back. We're about to leave soon." He grunts back before returning to his conversation with Zack.

With another nod, Spinner allows Melody to tow her away.

* * *

 

"So, your friend Four is Evelyn and Marcus Eaton's _son_?"

"Yup. I would've told you sooner. But, y'know, busy trying not to die and stuff."

"And Eric said he loves you and you two are thinking about marriage _only_ if that's the reason why he's been traveling Erudite constantly. Because he could be talking to his mother about it?"

"Boy, that's a _mouthful_." Spinner snorts as they stand by a set of logs behind the barn concealed by some shrubbery. "But yeah, this week has been hectic as fu-udge." She stumbles as Venus shoots her a pointed look.

She gestures to Melody who's clutching her leg and staring up at her attentively.

"My bad, alright. I forgot, _jeez_. Anyway, there are extra clothes, food, and the basic stuff in there for you guys." Spinner nods to knapsack Venus's holding. But then she notices the troubled expression on her face. "Hey, Bubbles, what's eating you?" She frowns.

Venus furrows her brow. "Spinning Top, when you were in Erudite, do you remember a nurse there by the name of Giovanna Young?"

Spinner shakes her head. "No, doesn't ring a bell, why?" She watches Venus pulls a dirty blue flash drive out of her pocket before handing it to her. "What's this?"

"That nurse I just asked you about use to work alongside Jeanine on this special experiment. And when it fell through, she had her kicked out of Erudite."

"I don't get it. What does that have to do with me?"

"She gave Geo that flash drive to give to _you_." Venus replies lowly, a worried frown on her face. "She knew you by name."

Spinner's eyes widen. "What? I know _every, single_ doctor, nurse, scientist in Erudite. I've never seen or heard of her in my entire life." She says, staring down at the flash drive in her hand. She shakes her head and holds up her hands to calm herself. "Okay, whatever. We'll skip that part for now. What's on this thing?"

"Information on that special experiment." Venus tells her. "Apparently, there's some on Edgar as well. But Geo checked it and said that it's heavily encrypted. He couldn't even bypass it."

"So, Edgar might've been involved in this experiment? _What_?" Spinner squints at her in confusion. "Tank and I have questioned Jeanine. She said she had no idea who Edgar was."

"Edgar's not his real name, remember? If it _is_ him, maybe Jeanine doesn't even realize it." Venus reminds her and Spinner purses her lips into an agitated line. "Giovanna never specified whether he was involved in the experiment or not. She only told Geo that there's information on there that you'd want."

"How did she get this anyway?"

"Oh, Spinning Top, you know how crafty us factionless can be." Venus winks mischievously.

Spinner rolls her eyes. "Yeah, what was I thinking?" She chuckles before pocketing the flash drive.

 _"Red, where the hell are you?"_ Eric's voice barks.

Venus giggles as Spinner lets out a groan. "You better get going before they inject him with the Peace serum."

She snorts. "He could use the kick. Bastard's been so grumpy lately." She mutters, kicking at some snow on the ground. "I'm coming!" Spinner yells back.

"Well… what if his mother doesn't want you two to get married? You know, being so young and all." Venus asks with a sympathetic look. "Maybe he's been trying to convince her otherwise."

Spinner feels a heaviness in her chest as dejection stabs her deeply. "I never… thought of that…" She whispers, bowing her head to stare down at her snow covered boots.

Melody makes a small noise before jumping in front of her and aiming an adorable grin up at her.

Spinner laughs faintly, patting the younger girl's head. "Thanks, Smelly."

They _are_ young, she understands that. But it doesn't mean she hasn't thought of marriage from time to time. Even as a young child, she'd always aspired to find that level of contentment that her parents shared.

And Eric is _it_.

Survival isn't guaranteed in Dauntless, these last few months have proven that. If this is their chance at _real happiness_ , then she's going to take it.

"Oh, Spinning Top," Venus rests a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm not saying that's the reason. It could be something else, you never know. You just have to wait until he's ready to talk about it. That's all," she expresses with a small smile.

Spinner sighs and then nods. "Yeah, I know," she bends down to kiss Melody on the cheek. "I gotta go, Smelly. But I'll come back and visit soon, okay?"

Melody nods brightly then signs that she loves her.

"Love you too, squirt." Straightening to her full height, she gazes at Venus. "Be careful out there, huh? I'll call you once I got all this shit figured out." She tells her and the blonde nods. "So, I need you all to lay low for a while. Even Geo. You guys have done enough and now it's time for me to do the hard work."

"What a saint." Venus giggles and places a kiss on her cheek. "You and Eric watch yourselves out there."

Throwing up the a-ok sign, Spinner disappears through the bushes.

* * *

 

"Do garbage trucks normally drive on the highway?" Spinner asks from the back seat as she continues looking at the side mirror where a large brown garbage truck is driving a few feet behind them.

It's been tailing them for ten minutes now. She'd noticed a little after they left the Amity compound. It's Thursday afternoon and garbage pick-up is normally on Monday mornings, so she had every right to be suspicious.

"You noticed that too." Zim says with a pensive frown on his face, glancing at his own side mirror.

"You two are just being paranoid." Eric grunts from the passenger side, arms folded across his chest.

"Tank, I've been watching it follow us for the last ten minutes."

He scoffs but steals a quick glance at the side mirror himself. After a moment of staring at it, he says lowly, "Zim, speed up."

Zim presses on the gas to create a larger distance between them. And true to their theory, the garbage truck hastily speeds up to eliminate the space. "Could it be Edgar's men?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out." Hayden says, unclipping his gun from his holster then cocking it. Up front, Eric and Zim (who's now expertly driving with his knees) do the same.

"Wait!" Spinner says quickly as the three men are moving to roll down their windows, they all pause.

Eric tosses her an aggravated look over his shoulder. "What do you mean _wait_? You-" He never gets to finish his sentence when the truck is rammed from behind. The impact forces them all to rock forwards in their seats. "Fuck!" Hurriedly rolling down his window, he sticks his gun out and fires two shots at the garbage truck. Cursing louder, he ducks back inside as a rapid barrage of bullets assault the vehicle.

Zim jerks and swerves onto the other side of the highway. He grips the steering wheel tight with one hand to keep the truck steady as the tires skid over the snow on the road. "Shit, I think that answers my question!"

"You _think_?" Spinner barks as she glances out the window. She watches as the garbage truck zooms past, trying to line themselves up with Eric's side. She can see the dirty factionless man in the driver's seat reloading the gun in his lap with one hand. His partner wacks his chest in irritation before pulling out his own pistol. Her eyes widen as she surges up out of her seat. "Zim, _brake_!"

Zim speedily slams his foot down on the brake and the tires squeal through the snow.

Spinner emits a screech as she's thrown backwards over her seat and tumbles down into the bed of the truck. She lands on a bag of rice with a small grunt as the bullets bounce off the back of the vehicle.

Zim manages to maneuver the truck to stop on the shoulder of the road.

"Tiny, you alright?" Hayden twist around in his seat as Spinner's pushing herself to sit up.

"Yeah, I'm good," she puffs out. "What are they doing now?"

"Waiting for us to make the first move," Eric responds grimly.

Spinner bites her lip and her gaze darts all around the supplies piled in bed of the truck. She isn't sure what she's looking for, but her eyes catch something over by the corner. There's part of a wooden crate peeking out from underneath a large black covering. And curious, she crawls over and grasps the edge of the blanket before slowly pulling it away.

A loud gasp leaves her.

"Red, what's the matter?" Eric asks, pivoting in her direction with a hard expression. It's a mixture between anger, annoyance, and some worry.

As she's turning to face him, she spies two more garbage trucks speeding up the road from the back window. "Okay, um, _one_." Spinner holds up a single digit with an exaggerated sweet smile. "Whose wise idea was it to put a box of _live_ _grenades_ in the back of a supply truck? And _two_ ," Another finger joins the first. "We got more company coming. _That's_ the matter..."

* * *

 

**Cliffhanger.**

**Fun times, huh? Lol.**

**I'm glad you guys like the Petra chapter. Yeah, she's an awkward turtle. But at least it shows how much y'all do love Spinner's annoying ass. LOL**

**Thank you for the kudos and comments!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	43. It's Our Time To Change It All

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Skillet – Rise**

* * *

 

"We are so _fucked_."

"Yeah, leave it to Zim to make another idiotic decision."

"You know what, Eric? Fuck you! You've been a real _asshole_ lately! Look, I get it, man. It sucks what's happening to your mot-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"No, both of you _shut_ _up_! Now's _not_ the time!" Spinner barks furiously at the arguing men, immediately silencing the pair. "Now, quick, Tank, how many seconds do you have until a grenade explodes?"

"Four to five."

"Zim, how many hits can these windows take before they shatter?"

"Six, seven bullets at _most_." Zim and Eric share a look before their faces break into twin smirks.

Spinner nods with a devious grin.

"Hayden switch places with me." Eric orders sharply as he's already climbing over the seat and down into the bed of the truck. "Find something to open this with." He gestures to the wooden crate.

Spinner lifts a bag of rice and finds a crowbar underneath before grabbing it and handing it to him.

"Kitten, watch the window." He says distractedly before wedging it under the lid and starting to pry open the crate. "How many meters away?"

She glances back at him with a bashful grin and he pauses to give her a little smirk before turning back to the task at hand. Spinner returns to the window and quickly calculates the distance, thanking the little Erudite in her. "About twenty meters and counting."

Eric manages to open, flipping the lid aside and tossing the crowbar behind him. "What are those guys doing up front?" He calls out to Zim as he's grabbing a grenade.

"I'm guessing they're waiting for their backup." Zim responds.

"Shit, they're trying to box us in," Hayden swears. "Please tell me there's an actually plan in all this…"

"Of course there is, Popeye." Spinner smirks mischievously as she stands alongside Eric. She holds out her hand towards him. "Love, grenade me, please."

He chuckles as he places the grenade in her palm before moving to the door, hands readily on the lock. "Alright, Zim, the _second_ grenade detonates, I want you to fucking _floor_ it, understand?" Eric commands before meeting her eyes. "You ready? Remember throw it as high and far as possible."

"Yes, sir." Spinner nods, hooking her finger around the pin while drawing in a steady breath. "On the count of three, guys… _one_ …"

"… _two…_ " Zim says through clenched teeth.

"... _three_!" Eric roars, yanking open the door

She pulls the pin as she surges out of the truck, bringing her arm back and whipping it forward as hard as she can. The grenade soars high into the air just above the two garbage trucks tearing down the road. In a quick motion, Eric raises his gun and shoots out a front wheel on each vehicle with deadly accuracy.

The garbage trucks veer on the road from their exploding tires as the grenade detonates. Yellow and orange flames blossom in the sky and Spinner whirls around to dive back into the truck. Two more blasts follow, the invincible force audibly rumbling like thunder. The road trembles and shakes their vehicle as Zim stomps down on the gas then zooms forward. He flinches when a couple of bullets ricochet off the door window, but luckily it doesn't break. The sides of their vehicles graze with a horrendous sound of screeching metal as he rounds the bend.

The back door slams shut and Eric's sent crashing into Spinner before they topple over onto the sacks of food. She bursts into laughter as he hovers over her on his hands and knees, and the other leader rolls his eyes.

Zim makes few more sharp turns before she feels the truck driving smoothly. "Okay, okay, guys. I think I've lost them," he pants out in relief.

"But now it's going to take us twice as long to get back to Dauntless," Hayden groans. "Don't expect to be back before nightfall, kids."

"Meh, I like long drives. So, I don't mind." Spinner wraps her arms around Eric's neck, shooting him an impish look. "You know, soldier, you are _very_ sexy when you take charge."

He mirrors her expression. "I could've told you that," he retorts arrogantly.

"Oh, _shut_ _up_ , you cocky asshole." She rolls her eyes before tugging him down into a kiss, both of them smirking the entire time.

* * *

 

"Zim, thank God." Lauren runs up to him as they all exit the truck.

A group of Dauntless soldiers gathered at the supply dock begin to unload the vehicle.

"What the hell happened to you four?" Max asks with a frown knitting his dark eyebrows together. "You've been gone for over six hours."

Spinner tiredly rubs her eyes. "We had a run-in with Edgar's men." She yawns.

"They tried to run us off the fucking road." Eric mutters in irritation.

"And get this, in goddamn _garbage trucks_. Three of them."

"You're kidding?" Mecca lets out a small laugh in disbelief. "How did you manage to get away?"

"It's a long story," Hayden grumbles. "In fact, it's so long that I can't tell you until tomorrow. I'm fucking exhausted."

Zim nods in agreement, hugging Lauren close to his body with an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, right now I just want to crash."

"Fine," Max concedes with a sigh. "Meeting in my office tomorrow afternoon at one."

"Bye, Bossman." Spinner tosses at him, giving a lazy wave of her hand as they all start for the door. "Yeah right, meeting my ass. Tomorrow is _no one talk to Spinner 'cause she's sleeping_ day."

"You're going to the meeting," Eric remarks pointedly and she looks up at him with a puppy dog pout. "You know that doesn't work on me. So, I don't understand why you keep doing it." He snorts, clasping his hands behind his back while they're entering the tunnel.

Spinner's expression morphs into frown. "Tank, I don't wanna go!" She whines, crossing her arms huffily across her chest. "Meetings are so fucking _boring_."

"Well, suck it up, you're _going_."

"Ugh…"

"Look, Tiny, we all have to go and you don't see us complaining." Hayden says as he rubs the heel of his palm over his tattooed eye.

Spinner shoots him a glare. "Who asked you, Tarantula face?" She snaps at him as they pile into elevator.

"So, Edgar's men just appeared out of nowhere?" Lauren questions them.

"Yeah, Red said they were following us a little after we left Amity," Eric answers gruffly.

She nods as the automatic door slides open. They step into the tunnel and start heading towards the faction apartments. "Then shit got fucking _insane_ , Sweets. I got to throw a grenade!" She announces brightly before grabbing onto Eric's arm. "Under Tank's close supervision of course," she grins up at him cheekily.

The side of his mouth kicks up in a smirk.

"Well, your day seemed exciting." Lauren pokes Zim in the stomach with a teasing smile. "Certainly beats my long day of paperwork." Chuckling, he pulls her closer and drops a kiss to her forehead.

"I'd take paperwork over being shot at _any day_." Hayden comments tiresomely, and they share a small chuckle as he stops in front his apartment door. "Alright, goodnight, guys see you tomorrow." He yawns before opening the door and then slipping inside.

* * *

 

Spinner stands in front of the white board with the end of the erasable marker tucked in the corner of her mouth. She taped up a blank piece of paper under Edgar's photo with the words _E's sister_ written across the front.

Who was she? And are the Dauntless soldiers who apparently killed her still in the compound?

She releases a heavy sigh. She has _a lot_ to figure out. Spinner glances at the dirty flash drive sitting on the ledge of the white board.

 _ **'You can always ask Eric about Giovanna Young. He was Erudite-born,'**_ I suggest and Spinner hums in contemplation.

"I could," she agrees, but sighs right afterwards. She runs her fingers through her damp hair. "But I don't wanna set him off…" Grabbing the flash drive, she holds it up to her face for a closer examination. " _But_ there could be something on here that we can use to take this fucker down."

_**'Then when Eric comes out of the shower, ask him.'** _

On cue, Eric saunters into living room while he's sticking his arm into a long sleeved shirt. "Back to that thing again, Kitten?"

She nods quietly, biting the inside of her cheek as her nerves bubbles around in her stomach.

Other than Jeanine, Eric's the only other person to ever make her feel so jittery. Butterflies, sweaty palms, breathlessness, the whole shebang.

Nonetheless, after her first taste of _real_ intimacy, she wants to _live_. To live for those fleeting moments where Eric would look at her like she was his _everything_. To live for her parents, for Booker, for her friends, and even for… _Jeanine_.

Spinner wants to _be_ here, to continuing fighting by his side.

She smiles softly as Eric comes up behind her and slips his arms around her waist, resting his chin on shoulder. This is new for them and she loves the shift in their _mess_. She glances at him out the corner of her eye. "Hello," she greets in a teasing tone.

"Hey," he murmurs back with a small smirk.

_**'Spinner, you're stalling.'** _

She breathes out through her nose then rests a hand over his. "Hey, Tank, let's sit down for a second, huh?"

"Okay…" Eric says slowly, allowing her to step out of his hold and lead him over to the couch. "What's going on?" Dropping down beside him, she takes a moment to find her calf before opening her hand to show him the dirty flash drive. "Where did you get that?"

"Venus gave this to me back at Amity." She draws in another deep breath as he takes the flash drive out of her hand and gives it a calculating onceover. "Eric, how familiar are you with the people in the Erudite lab?"

Eric narrows his steely-gray eyes at her probingly. " _Familiar_ , why?"

Spinner rubs her sweaty palms together, sharpening her gaze as she prepares herself. If he lies, she'll catch it. "Did you know a nurse there by the name of Giovanna Young?"

His massive frame stiffens and recognition flashes across his eyes before he can mask it.

She looks at him almost pleadingly, reaching up to tentatively take his face into her hands. "Love, I know you hate talking about your past. I get it, I hate fucking talking about mine too."

Eric's jaw clenches as he remains stormily silent, but soon his blank guise steadily begins to crumble under her loving gaze.

"But I revealed a _big_ part of myself to you, and right now I need you to do the same for me. And if you do, I'll never make you talk about it again, alright?" She leans forward and rests her forehead against his. She can feel his temples pulsating beneath her fingertips. "I love you for the man you are, please don't forget that."

After another pregnant pause, Eric exhales heavily through his nose. He starts pulling back and she has no choice but to let him go. She drops her hands to her lap and looks away feeling rejected until he finally murmurs, "I… I know."

Spinner glances at him sideways still wearing her dejected expression.

" _I _know__." He says stronger this time.

With a sigh, she cracks a tiny smile before leaning forward to brush a comforting kiss at the corner of his mouth. Their eyes meet once more. "So, who is she?"

"Like you said, she was a nurse at Erudite and… my father's secretary at the time. He was one of the scientists in the lab."

Spinner nods for him to continue, keeping her surprised reaction at bay. He doesn't need that right now. He needs self-control. "Okay. And do you know why she got kicked out of Erudite?"

"Story around there is that she left after an experiment she was doing with Jeanine fell through."

"Well, she told Geo otherwise when she gave him _that_." Spinner reveals and frown lines crease his forehead. "She knew my name, Eric. I've never seen or heard about her before."

_**'Unless, it wasn't meant for you. What if it's originally meant for Eric? Because of his father?'** _

"Shit, your right." Spinner concurs out loud and Eric shoots her a funny look. "Oh," she chuckles slightly. "I can kinda… _hear_ Petra too."

"Like in your _head_...?"

She nods with a smile. "Yep, it's like that inner voice we all have. 'Cept mine… _responds_. And right now Petra thinks that the flash drive was meant for you." She continues.

Eric glances down at it skeptically.

"Giovanna says there's information about the experiment _and_ Fake Edgar. But it's encrypted and Geo couldn't even get passed it. So, there must be some _serious shit_ on that thing that someone doesn't want anyone finding out about."

"But why would Giovanna give this to me?" Eric asks with a frown. "It's been over five years. How did she even know you'd be with me?"

Spinner shrugs. "The factionless are smarter than you all think. She could've been watching us, who knows? You're a familiar face to her. Y'know, because she was your father's secretary."

Eric presses his lips in a thin line as he leans back and slumps heavily against the couch.

She shifts to curl up against his side, resting her head on his chest and gazing up at him. "So, we have two options here. Either we a) bring this to Jeanine and see if she's actually telling us the truth. Or b) we figure out how to crack the encryption ourselves and see what's on it. You never know, maybe she gave it to you 'cause she thinks you'd be able to do it."

Eric holds the flash drive up in front of him, staring at it with pensive eyes. A long minute passes before he releases a deep breath then tilts a gleaming look at her. "We'll meet in my office tomorrow after lunch."

"Yay, we're doing it _Spinner's way_!" Spinner squeals excitedly, jumping on top of him and bouncing happily in his lap. "I love you, Tank. You're the best!" She kisses him chastely and grins.

He rolls his eyes with the side of his mouth quirked. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

 

The meeting lasts for all of ten minutes.

Max simply asked for a recap of yesterday's event. Then he had them all fill out an incident report before dismissing them for lunch.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Lauren steals another quick glance at Zim and Eric two tables down.

It's just the girls sitting at their usual table today. Four had to work a double shift in the control room, Hayden went back to his apartment to get more sleep, and the two other leaders sat away from them. They've been acting very secretive since the meeting. And it has her wondering if it has anything to do with Zim's slip up yesterday afternoon.

Spinner peeks at them as well and finds herself caught by Eric's gaze while he's taking a sip from his mug. A smirk curls one side of his lips and his steely-gray eyes glimmer with mirth. Her stomach does a flip-flop as she feels heat bloom into her cheeks and below her navel. She squirms in her chair and his smirk widens mischievously.

Shifting her eyes away from him, she clears her throat and meets Lauren's smug expression. "Oh, fuck you." She huffs, still blushing. Her friend snorts and pops another piece of chicken breast into her mouth. "And I dunno, maybe boy stuff. Like guns, boobs, and vagina."

"No offense, Spin. I love you and all, but I rather not have Eric tell my boyfriend about your vagina."

"You sure, Sweets? It's known to do great things." She grins back at her brazenly.

Lauren shakes her head, giggling. "Thank you for the invitation, but sadly I have to decline."

" _Pssh_ , it's your loss." Spinner playfully scoffs then notices a table of people staring at her from the corner of her eye.

Frowning, she snaps towards them and they all quickly avert their gazes. As a group of Dauntless walk by, some give her the same mystified expression.

She turns back to Lauren wearing an irritated scowl. "What the hell is going on? Why are people staring at me like I got two fucking heads?"

Lauren suddenly becomes uneasy and Spinner's immediately suspicious. "Well… remember that conversation we had yesterday before Max sent you guys off to Amity? The one about _marriage_?" She whispers, grimacing a bit when Spinner goes rigid.

Her stomach sinks in realization. So that's why everyone was looking at her oddly. They think she and Eric are planning to wed at _seventeen_. "Sweets, please tell me you didn't…" She groans into the palm of her hand.

"I swear I didn't. I haven't told _anyone_ , not even Four. And Zim hasn't either." Lauren quickly reassures. "I don't know _who_ was listening, but now it's going around Dauntless that Eric has taken a _Period of Union leave_."

Spinner drops her head on the table and this time lets out a long groan. " _Oh my God…_ "

"And, uh, Spinner, Eric's coming this way and he doesn't look too happy…"

"That's nothing new…" She hears Eric's footsteps stop at her side of the table. She releases another heavy sigh, choosing to keep her head down. "Hi, Tank…"

"Get up and let's go. You and I need to have a little _chat_."

Her shoulders slump as she drags herself to her feet, chancing peek at him. She cringes at the irritated glower hardening his rugged features, and her bottom lip pokes out in a pout. "I'm gonna get an earful once we're alone, aren't I?"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea."

"… _goodie_ …"

* * *

 

"I didn't tell people that! Sweets and I were having a conversation and someone must have heard!"

"Why would you even talk about something like that in _public_?"

Scowling, Spinner drops heavily into his desk chair and rolls closer to his computer. "How was I supposed to know some lurky motherfucker was listening in on us?" She mutters while retrieving the flash drive from her pocket and then jamming it into the USB port. "And why are you so pissed about this? At least people are saying good things about you for once."

"I don't give shit about what they think of me." Eric snaps back as he plops down on his chaise lounge, his expression hard and annoyed. "I don't like people knowing my business," he growls lowly. "You shouldn't have been talking about it in the first place. I told you, it's _complicated_."

"Well, sorry for being fucking excited." Spinner sends him a fake enthusiastic smile before her face flattens and she turns back to the screen. Still nothing. Pulling out the flash drive, she frowns at it and then pushes it back into the port. "Don't worry, I won't talk about it anymore." She mumbles in dejection, fiddling around with the mouse.

Eric heaves a deep sigh. "Red, look, I told you once shit's all figured out, I'll explain everything to you."

Her eyes meet his and she purses her lips as she reads his sincere expression hidden underneath his tough exterior.

He _means_ _it_.

With a soft sigh, Spinner nods and gives him a half smile. "Okay, Tank." Turning back to the computer screen, her eyebrows dip down in another frown. The flash drive's file folder still hasn't popped up yet. "What the hell is wrong with this thing?"

"What? What's going on?" Eric pushes himself to his feet then walks over to her. He bends slightly to pull out the flash drive before reinserting it into the USB port. They wait a few seconds and still _nothing_. "Why isn't it working?" He stares her down with narrowed, accusatory eyes.

"Oi, don't look at me like that!" Spinner surges up out of her chair, glaring at him. "What makes you think _I_ did something to it?"

"Because it's _you_. You're reckless."

"Take that back!" She shoves him hard in the chest, causing him to stumble back slightly.

Eric glowers at her dark, moving to tower over her. " _Do not push me_." He sneers at her menacingly and she hardly bats an eyelash at his threatening tone.

She lifts her chin defiantly, cocking her head to one side. "Well, maybe you should have a little more _faith_ -"

All of sudden, the computer makes a beeping noise and their eyes snap towards it. A window opens up and then a wall of plaintext appears on the screen.

"Why is it working all of a sudden? Tank…?" Spinner turns to him only for her eyes to widen at his expression. He looks like he's about to be sick, and she gingerly takes his face into her hands. "Hey, hey, love, what's the matter?" She murmurs gently.

"That's my father's encryption."

She blinks at him hard while his fingers curl around both her wrists and pulls her hands away from his face. "How do you know?"

Eric clenches his jaw in a tight tension, staring at the screen grimly. "Because he designed his to be voice-activated," he explains in the same ominous tone and she continues to gaze up at him baffled. "You said _faith_ the _keyword_ _,_ and that's my mother's name."

* * *

 

**Stay tuned lol.**

**Thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos!  
**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	44. I Can't Face The Dark Without You

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Breaking Benjamin – Without You**

* * *

 

"We don't have to. We can just… give it to Jeanine." Spinner murmurs from her place in his lap as his thumb strokes over her scar under her shirt.

She glances at the photo of them still on his desk and she briefly wishes she could go back to that time of ignorance.

Eric works his jaw for a second then closes his eyes, letting out a great sigh. "No," he says lowly as his eyes reopen. His expression hardens darkly. "If my father had something to do with this bastard keep trying to kill us, then I want to fucking know _why_." He sends her an indescribable sideways look. "There's still time for you to bail you know…"

Spinner looks at him incredulously before narrowing her eyes into icy slits. " _Excuse me_?"

"I said-"

"No, I heard what you said," she cuts off swiftly. "I just wanted to see if you had the balls to say it again."

He snorts derisively. "Please, like I'll _ever_ be afraid of a little girl like _you_."

"True. But I know you're afraid of _losing_ a little girl like me."

Eric's immediately silenced and his eyes fall away, gritting down hard on his jaw.

" _Abandonment_." Spinner continues softly as she rests a hand over his, feeling his fingers twitch. "It's one of your fears, isn't it?"

He doesn't say anything and keeps his gaze averted, his hand going taut underneath her palm.

"It's mine too, Tank." She whispers, causing him to face her.

His steely-gray eyes remind her of twin storm clouds as he continues staring at her.

Spinner gives him a slight smile. "Being alone sucks. But… having someone leave you hurts ten times worst. So people like us hurt the other person first. So when the time comes for them to hurt _us_ , we don't feel as bad."

His eyes drill into hers.

"Will I leave if it turns out that your father played a part in this?"

Instead of answering, Spinner raises her hands to delicately cup his face. Her expression softens as she starts leaning in, and captures his lips in a deep kiss, putting every ounce of passion to convey how much he means to her.

The tension trickles away from his massive frame as he responds. His tongue massages along hers while his other hand gives her thigh a firm squeeze. Brushing her lips over his one last time, she pulls away and rests her forehead against his. "That's my answer…" She breathes out heavily.

Eric tries to catch his own breath. "Will that always be your answer?" He murmurs.

Spinner strokes the side of his face, offering him a little smirk. "If you don't piss me off again, which I guarantee you will, then _yes_." He snorts, smiling at her slightly, and her mouth stretches into a broad grin. "Hey, I got you smile… _kinda_. You're sucha cutie," she nuzzles his cheek affectionately.

"Hey, Red?"

"Yeah, babe?" She shifts back to look at him, resting her hands on his shoulders and squeezing them lightly. She feels captivated by his powerful gaze in this moment, glowing fiercely with every emotion imaginable.

"Thank you." Eric says, and Spinner just gives him another loving smile before placing a kiss to his cheek.

"You're welcome, Tank," she sighs happily, kissing his cheek again. Spinner straightens in his lap and then gauges him closely. "So, are you ready for this?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's do it."

Eric grabs the computer keyboard from his desk then begins unscrambling his father's encryption.

Spinner observes in fascination as his fingers fly over the keys. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

He grunts, the glow of the blue numbers reflecting in his eyes.

"Were you placed in Dauntless by Jeanine? Like I was?"

His fingers still on the keyboard the after a moment, he nods silently before resuming his work.

"That's awesome. It's like we're secret agents." She grins and the corner of his mouth kicks up.

The computer beeps again as Eric successfully decrypts his father's code. The flash drive's file explorer window finally pops up. They are two compressed file folders, one labeled _Subject #X92_ and the other _The SS Project_.

"Which one?" Spinner asks as she's leaning to grab the mouse.

"The SS Project," he answers.

"'Kay." She nods then double clicks on the file folder then curses when it prompts her for the password. "Fucking hell." Spinner moves onto the other one only to get the same result. She groans in annoyance, glancing back at Eric. "Please tell me you know the password…"

He quickly types in his mother's name and a message box surges open on the screen stating that it's incorrect. He keys in same thing for the first file folder then grounds out a curse when it happens again. "Great, now what? Idiot made my mother's name his password for everything."

Spinner leans back and settles against Eric chest, pursing her lips in thought. "Okay, your mother's name is Faith, right?"

He nods, narrowing his eyes at her in question.

"What did your father like most about her? That's if you wanna talk about it," she adds quickly, not wanting to seem nosy. "I mean, I was just thinking it could be a little trick or so-"

"I get it." He says flatly then presses a rough, reassuring kiss to her face before speaking. "He liked it when my mother spoke Spanish."

"Your mother chose Spanish as her second language?"

Eric nods silently.

"What did your father choose?"

"German."

A fond smile breaks across Spinner's face. "My mom chose German too. But I didn't like the sound of it. So I learned Hebrew from my dad instead. Booker did too. Then when Venus became factionless with us, we taught her as well."

"Oh," he simply responds. "So, where exactly were you going with all this...?"

She blinks and shoots him a sheepish grin. "Oh, yeah, right… so your father liked it when your mother spoke Spanish. What if the password is her name _in_ Spanish?"

Eric blows out a gruff breath. "It's worth a shot." He mumbles before clicking on _Subject #X92_. He types in his mother's name in Spanish–which is merely _Fe_ –into the box and then taps the _enter_ key.

A video player program opens and the window comes to life with static. Seconds later, black-and-white surveillance footage of the Erudite training room appears on the screen.

From the angle of the camera and fuzziness of the recording, Spinner can faintly make out a few figures. There's a tall, muscular man fighting against a group of larger men. Breaking bones, snapping men's necks, just complete _overkill_.

A few bulky men in lab coats suddenly come rushing into the room before wrestling him down to the floor. He fights chaotically against them until a woman enters the room with a syringe. One of the men yanks down the collar of the struggling man's shirt and she quickly injects him in the side of his neck. Eventually, his movements slow until he's goes completely limp and then there's another flash of static.

Eric and Spinner exchange a look as a fuzzy picture appears on the screen.

An Erudite doctor with a tablet and the same man from the earlier video sit a safe distance across from each other. But because the video is being filmed on a metal surface a few feet away, their faces aren't shown in the frame.

They seem to be having a conversation and after a few minutes, the man surges out of his chair. He tackles the doctor to the ground and they both disappear from view. At this point, they can only see his arm repeatedly drawing back each time he punches the doctor again, and again, and again. The image begins to phase out just as more people in lab coats are charging into the room.

Then the picture flickers to four scientists holding down a limb of the convulsing body on the floor. A doctor is crouched down beside the man and obscures his face from view. Then the same woman from the first video steps into the frame with another syringe in her hand.

The screen abruptly goes blank, and an eerie silence echoes throughout the office.

"I love you, Tank." Spinner says unexpectedly.

It's all she could think of to say after what they've just watched. She wants to reassure Eric of her absolute loyalty and devotion to him. Regardless of the outcome, she will still accept him as _hers_.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbles lowly.

Yet, she can hear the relief tinging his voice.

She smiles softly. "Come on, love. Let's open the next one."

Straightening in his chair, Eric nods towards the mouse and she double-clicks on file folder. It prompts him for the password and he types in _Fe_ before striking the enter key.

The _incorrect_ text box appears and he grunts, keying in _fe_ instead only for it to happen again. " _Shit_ , this one's different."

 _ **'Do you think his mother might know all about this?'**_ I ask Spinner and she makes a face, rubbing her lips together.

She turns to Eric who's glaring at the computer screen and muttering under his breath. "Tank," he blinks hard then meets her eyes. "Do you think your mother might know anything about this experiment?" Spinner asks tentatively, knowing she's treading in dangerous territory.

But it's a possibility that I believe is worth exploring.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Eric replies firmly.

Spinner glances back at the screen with a pensive frown, remembering the woman in the video.

"The woman that kept sedating him… Was that Giovanna Young?" Spinner asks.

Eric furrows his brow in thought. "I'm not sure, it was hard to tell. But my guess is that it probably was her."

"So, what do we do now?"

"I'm going to head to Erudite in the morning and talk with my mother."

She nods before sighing and sagging against him. "Hey, Tank?"

Eric arches his pierced eyebrow.

"Welcome to _more fucked up than it already is_." She gives him a crooked grin.

He rolls his eyes after catching the reference of her earlier words to him. "You're not funny." He deadpans and Spinner giggles, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

"I know. I'm a fucking _comedic genius_."

* * *

 

"Broody!" Spinner races up behind Four and then jumps onto his back. Stumbling, his hands automatically cup underneath her thighs, and she chuckles and presses a friendly kiss to his cheek. "How you doing? I feel like I haven't seen in you forever."

"I'm fine." Four replies as he steadies himself and continues walking down the tunnel. "I heard you and Eric are getting married. Congratulations, I guess."

She snorts. "It's just a stupid rumor. Someone misheard something I saying to Sweets the other day, that's all."

"Oh," Four chuckles awkwardly. "That's good then. Zeke and I were saying that you guys are too young to be getting married."

"Everyone has their own opinion." Spinner gives a listless shrug of her shoulders. "I'm heading to the Pit by the way."

"Yeah, I am too."

The fall into a comfortable silence and the question begins to nag her once more. Did Four know about her? Have he and Evelyn been also exchanging information about her?

"Hey, Four?" Spinner murmurs and he looks at her from the corner of his dark-blue eye. "Evelyn told you about me, hasn't she?"

Four's body stiffens and his jaw clenches tight. After a moment, he releases a heavy breath. "Yes. She has."

She nods as he carefully rounds a corner. "Four, you're one of my good friends. But if you tell anyone, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I know," Four replies stoically, keeping his gaze ahead. "You haven't told Eric?"

"He knows my family and I were factionless. But he doesn't know the _reason_ _,_ or that Booker was originally factionless." Spinner responds impassively, clasping her hands together. "I'm not ready to tell him yet, _Tobias_."

His body goes rigid and he looks at her once more in anger and disbelief.

Her expression remains cool. "So, you keep my secret and I'll keep yours," she says easily.

Four glances away from her, his Adam's apple bobbing with his harsh swallow. "Fine," he says lowly.

"Can we still be friends, at least for now?" Spinner's face softens, giving him a sad, half-smile. "You're still someone important to me, Broody. Regardless of whichever side we choose."

He sighs deeply, shaking his head slightly before shifting his gaze towards her. "Yeah, for now."

Spinner nods again and they continue the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

 

They separate once they walk into the Pit. As Four heads over to the table with Zeke, Shauna, and Lauren, Spinner is flagged down by Mecca. He's sitting with Zim, Kurt, and two other soldiers, playing cards and drinking.

"There's the bride-to-be!" Mecca broadly as she sinks into the chair between him and Zim. "Congratulations, Tiny!"

Spinner rolls her eyes. "We're not getting married." She kicks up her foot up on the edge of the chair, digging inside her boot for her carton of menthols and lighter. "It's just a stupid rumor some jackass made up." Scoffing, she pulls out a cigarette with her teeth before striking the wheel of her zippo. Lighting the end, Spinner snaps her lighter closed and tilts back her chair, taking a strong pull.

"So, you guys ain't getting hitch?" Jerry cocks an eyebrow while taking a swing from his whiskey bottle. "I heard your guy took a Period of Union leave."

"They're going _hitchhiking_? Wow, that's really awesome, boss," Kurt smiles at her stupidly.

Spinner's face screws up in a funny look, blowing smoke out the side of her mouth. She tosses the shaggy haired soldier a questioning glance. "Seriously, Kurt…" she leans forward while balancing her elbow in the palm of her hand. "Why do you even speak?"

Kurt frowns, blinking at her with a dumb expression.

"Nevermind, hun. It's a good thing you got looks going for you." She squints, giving him a sarcastic smile.

He sends her a blinding grin as the game table bursts into hearty laughter.

Snorting, she takes another long drag of her cigarette then taps off the ash in the ashtray near Curtis. "But yeah, Eric and I are not getting married _and_ he didn't take a Period of Union leave." She says, releasing the smoke out of her nose. "The patrol squadron down at Erudite just needs a lot of supervision. That's why he's constantly down there."

"Isn't he from Erudite?" Curtis asks as he's shuffling the playing cards. "You in for a game of poker, boss?"

Spinner shakes her head, flicking more ash of her cigarette. He shrugs and begins dealing the cards to the rest of the men. "Yeah, but it doesn't mean he's talking to his folks about anything. Faction before blood, remember? And if you still don't believe me, ask his good 'ol buddy Zim." She jerks her head in the leader's direction and he stiffens in his chair. Her eyes narrow in slight suspicion.

He _knows_ something.

Zim instantly relaxes and then clears his throat. He shoots her a small smile before addressing the others. "She's right. It's all just work-related. So ease up on him a bit, guys. He's stressed out enough."

She glances at him sidelong and he does the same, sending her a meaningful look. Spinner sighs and then stub out the rest of her cigarette in the ashtray.

"So, that's why the kid's been in such a crummy mood lately. _Sheesh_ ," Jerry huffs out a rough sigh. "I said hi to him the other day, you know, to see how he was doing. And he flat-out told me to go fuck myself."

Spinner snorts out an obnoxious laugh, while Zim shakes his head from beside her. "I'm sorry on his behalf, Jerry," she giggles again. "Like Zim said, he's dealing with a lot right now. Speaking of him, where is he?"

After they left his office, he'd gone back to the apartment and she'd went up into the control room. When she returned home to grab him for dinner, he wasn't there. She figured he needed time to digest the videos of presumably Edgar's experiment reel. So she's going to give it to him.

"Last place I saw him was in the training room." Mecca answers as he picks up his set of playing cards, grinning mischievously at his hand.

"Cool. Well, I'm gonna take off now. Have a good game, gentleman and... Mecca has all aces!"

"Tiny!"

Spinner grins at him cheekily before jumping out of her chair to avoid Mecca's attempt to catch her. She darts around him and then dances away with a laugh. Just as she reaches the doors, Kane walked inside holding two containers of chocolate cake.

"There you are, Pyro. Here." He hands them both to her, and looking down at one she's instantly reminded of Four.

"Wait." Spinner stops Kane with a hand on his massive bicep. "Can you give this one to Broody?" She hands him a container of chocolate cake and he nods before sauntering over to his table. Kane hands Four the dessert and bends down to murmur something before jerking his head in her direction.

His dark-blue eyes shift over to her and she offers him a tiny smile with a little wave. Four's shoulders slump, almost despondently, and he nods back in thanks.

Turning away, Spinner's chest feels incredibly heavy as she finally slips through the doors.

* * *

 

"What do you think I should get Zim for his birthday?" Lauren asks while she and Spinner are in the laundry mat folding one of her bedsheets together. They meet in the middle, folding the sheet again. "Its next week and I'm freaking out here."

"Sound proof walls." Spinner bursts into laughter at her friend's blushing mortified expression. She ends up dropping her corner of the sheet in the process. "Liam and his husband can't sleep at night 'cause of you and Zim."

"They're exaggerating." Lauren grumbles as she tosses the bedsheet into her laundry basket.

"Sweets, Liam fell asleep during patrol last night. He could've been eaten by wild factionless!" Spinner hops up onto the drying machine and shoots her a cheeky grin. "His husband wrote me a very stern letter regarding his well-being. It was hilarious. Even Tank laughed when he read it."

"Oh, shut up." Lauren mutters. Then soon after, she cracks a small smile. "Okay, so maybe we can get a _little_ carried away."

"He thought you two were killing each other."

"Okay… _a lot_."

Spinner throws her head back and laughs, her legs swinging back and forth in glee.

"Spin, seriously. I don't know what to get him," Lauren whines, placing another shirt into her basket. The dryer beeps, signaling the end of the timer and she bends down to start removing her dry clothes. "He changes his mind about things every second. It's so annoying."

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" Spinner shrugs while paring her socks together. "I'm not dating him, you are."

Lauren glares at her and she snorts in response. "You knew Zim before I did. So I thought you could help me."

"Why didn't you ask Eric before he left this morning?"

"I didn't catch him in time. Spinner, _pleeese_."

Spinner rolls her eyes. "Alright, alright. Zim's been bitching about needing a new watch." She says, folding her last shirt before throwing it into her laundry basket. "Remember that silver one I was gonna get for Eric?"

Lauren nods with a huge grin. "That's the one he wants?"

"Yup, and don't worry, Sweets. Because I'm _the_ greatest best friend ever, I told Hailey to hold it for you."

Lauren squeals in delight, throwing her arms around her and squeezing her tightly. "Spinner McCall, you are my guardian angel."

"I wouldn't exactly use the word _angel_ to describe me." Spinner snorts, leaning sideways to press a kiss to her hair. "But yeah, I'm fucking awesome." She beams proudly.

The laundry mat door opens and they turn to see Eric stepping halfway through doorway.

She stares at him in bewilderment. "Hey, babe. I thought you weren't coming back until later this evening?"

"Yeah, I know. But are you done?" He nods towards her laundry basket impatiently.

"Why…?"

Eric's face takes on an annoyed expression. "Red, I don't have time for this. Are you or are you not?"

" _Yes_ , jeez."

"Good. We need to go."

Spinner stares at him for a long moment before she tosses Lauren a look. "Later, Sweets." She drones as she picks up her basket.

Lauren chuckles. "Bye, guys."

With a backwards wave, they leave the laundry mat and Spinner glances at Eric. He looks like something's bothering him, his eyes are stormy and his jaw is taut. "Tank… what happened?" She ventures softly after another tense silence.

"You're coming back to Erudite with me." He says stonily.

"Why?"

Eric looks at her then, taking in her tentative expression and some of the hardness drains from his face. He releases a deep sigh, clasping his hands behind his back before shifting his gaze ahead. "My mother was aware of the experiment and knows the password for the other file."

"Why do I feel like there's gonna be a _but_ in there?" Spinner groans.

"She said she'll give it to us on one condition."

Her eyebrow arches in question. "And that is?"

"If she meets you first."

She blinks at him, stunned. "Your… mother wants to meet _me_?"

"Yes, so let's get a move on. I don't want to keep her waiting."

Unable to say anything else, Spinner simply follows after him.

* * *

 

 **Doors are opening to Eric's** _**and** _ **Spinner's past. Be prepared everyone. Feels are coming your way.**

 **Chapter Forty-Five's title** _ **– 'Little Boy Blue'**_. **A tribute to our favorite ruthless leader.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Thank you for all comments and kudos!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	45. Little Boy Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**A/N: Hey y'all just wanted to give a quick thank you to all you awesome human beings. I'm so glad you're enjoying this story! Shout out to my ADD!**

**Face claims: Imagine Faith Coulter as** **Meryl Streep. She's a timeless beauty and I can just see her as Eric's mother. No?**

**Malcolm Coulter is played by our Supernatural favorite: Jensen Ackles. He awesome.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Antonio Pinto – Soul Outside**

* * *

 

The car ride to Erudite is quiet and Spinner uses the silence to prepare herself for the unknown.

Faith Coulter– _Eric's mother_ –had personally requested to meet her. And as incredible as that is, it does nothing to help calm her anxiety.

"Relax." Spinner peers sideways at Eric and he briefly meets her eyes before focusing back on the road. "She already likes you," he says.

Heat blooms into her cheeks as she looks down at her lap with a bashful smile. "You've talked about me to your mother?"

"Yes," he replies shortly. He makes a right turn and she can see the tall Erudite buildings in the distance.

"So you're really taking _us_ seriously, huh?"

Eric's face suddenly becomes dark. He jerks the steering wheel and pulls the car over onto the side of the road, slamming down the hand brake then unbuckling his seat beat. "Why kind of stupid question is that?" Eric sneers at her with narrowed eyes. "If I didn't take us seriously, trust me, the ceremony would've been the first and _last_ time I fucked you."

Spinner just stares back at him.

Scoffing, Eric turns away from him and re-buckles his seat beat before removing the hand brake and pulling back onto the road.

Eric _loves_ her. Of course he takes this seriously. It's obvious he hasn't felt this way about another person before, definitely more than Olivia. You always have to read between the _very harsh_ lines when it comes to understanding the ruthless leader.

And Spinner does it well.

"I love you too, Tank." She smiles at him adoringly. "Thank you for choosing me." She leans over to place a delicate kiss on his cheek and then rests her head on his shoulder.

He rolls his eyes, visibly relaxing in the driver's seat and glancing at her fleetingly. "Yeah, yeah." He half-smirks and she giggles, kissing him again.

* * *

 

With Erudite always comes the reminder of her little bubble of solitude. She focuses hard on her hand clutched firmly in Eric's as he leads her past the lab. He turns down a corridor of doors with names displayed next to them.

Private rooms?

Anticipation causes her pulse to soar as he stops in front of a door with name _F. Coulter._ She watches him draw in a deep breath before lifting a hand to knock stainless steel. Spinner bites the inside of her cheek while they wait for a response.

_"Come in."_

Eric releases her hand, his expression blank as he opens the door and guides her into the room with a hand on the small of her back. She feels something warm start to trickle into her chest. It spreads fast as her crystal-blue eyes shine brightly at the sight of her.

The traditional blue garments she wears nearly engulf her frail form. There's a silk pale-blue cap that sits on her head, the material smoothed down over her bare scalp. She's hooked up to several IV's and a nasal catheter with an oxygen tank resting beside the bed. Next to it is a heart monitor machine that's beating rhythmically. But strangely, there's a quick flash of recognition in her eyes before it's gone.

Spinner frowns inwardly.

Faith Coulter's smile is serene and delighted. "Eric, your words didn't do her justice. She's absolutely _beautiful_." She whispers, lifting a hand to wave her over. Her cheeks burn in embarrassment and the woman smiles again. "Please, dear. Come, sit." She pats the empty space on her bed.

Spinner shoots a fleeting worried glance back at Eric.

He simply nudging her forward and she crosses to Faith's bed, slowly sinking down onto the edge. Faith moves to straighten up against the pillows and her face scrunches with effort.

"Mother, stop, you're going to hurt-"

"Be quiet, Blue, I'm fine." Faith cuts him off sharply, cocking a bare eyebrow at him.

His mouth begrudgingly snaps shut, resorting to scowling at her instead.

"One of these days, son, your face is going to stay that way. Will you continue to love a grumpy face like that, dear?"

Spinner emits a tiny chuckle, sending Eric a kittenish look over her shoulder. He scoffs and he rolls his eyes in return. " _Always_ ," she grins softly.

Faith gives her a delicate smile. "Blue, can you leave us alone for a moment?" She says to her son and he stares back at her with apprehensive eyes. Faith sighs. "She'll still be in once piece when you come back."

"Fine," Eric grumbles. "I have to speak with Jeanine anyway." He counters airily and his mother snorts.

"Of course you do, son." She grins at him cheekily.

"Goodbye, Mother." Eric turns away swiftly, ignoring her whimsical laughter. "Red, I'll be back later, alright?"

"Okay." She answers softly, and with that Eric leaves the room.

Suddenly, she feels Faith's arms close around her body and pull her into a warm embrace.

She freezes.

"Thank you for always protecting my son," she whispers as her voice begins to tremble.

Drawing back, Spinner can only stare at the tears glistening in her crystal-blue eyes.

Faith's arms release her and her hands cup her face, a watery smile gracing her lips. "I recognize those pretty brown eyes anywhere. _Petra-Lynn Sandborn_. Your father was Ian Sandborn and your mother… your mother was… Ah! Naomi McCall. I remember her and Jeanine were practically _inseparable_ when we were younger."

The breath is robbed from Spinner's body and she feels her heart stop. "H-how did you-" Tears spring in her eyes as the healing wound is ripped open. It spills out all the hurt, the pain, the depression, and the sadness. Her gaze frantically darts over to the door and Faith gently forces her to look at her again.

Her expression isn't judgmental, it's soft and understanding. "What your parents did for that little boy was a beautiful act of kindness. Jack Kang had no right to kick your family out of Candor because of it." She wipes away the tears that manage to break free.

She has no idea _how long_ Spinner waited for someone to say those words.

"I'm sorry about what happened to them. I can only imagine how hard everything must be for you. But… I'm so glad that you found your way to Eric."

She hiccups with a small smile. "I love him." Spinner murmurs. "He's _everything_ to me."

"And I thank you for that..." Faith whispers back as a few tears trail down her sunken cheek. She lets her go and they both wipe their faces, sharing a small laugh when they are done. "You know, when your father was in Erudite I use to have a little crush on him." She reveals with an expression of fond remembrance.

Spinner's eyes widen in awe. "Really?"

Faith nods. "But he was more into blonds, like your mother." She chuckles, lifting a hand to place it on the top of her head. "I was a brunette."

"What's… wrong…?" She mumbles uneasily, fiddling her fingers now in her lap. A frail, withered hand rests atop hers. She gazes into Faith's peaceful crystal-blue eyes.

"Stage 4 Breast Cancer, dear."

Spinner feels sick with misery and guilt. This is what Zim must've been referring to that day in the truck. "That means you're going to…"

"Yes, I'm going to die." Faith says simply. She accepts it and Eric's mother seems at peace.

Spinner ducks away from her gaze, falling on a sterling silver frame on her bedside table. It holds a picture of Faith, a much younger Eric and Malcolm, and a tall, blond man with a very strong build. They’re all dressed in blue standing in front of The Bean outside Erudite headquarters—huddled close but still looking so far apart.

"His father was Dauntless-born."

Her eyes snap back Faith, glowing with astonishment. "He was?"

She nods forlornly, glancing at the photo. "But he never did belong there. He was far too intelligent for bravery. He thirsted for knowledge instead. So, he chose Erudite on his Choosing Day, where I was. We fell in love during our initiation. People thought we wouldn't make it, but we did."

Spinner gnaws down on her bottom lip. "Why did Eric… he told me that he-"

"Killed him?"

Her eyes fall to her hands in her lap.

"What name do you go by now, dear?"

" _Spinner_ ," she murmurs lowly, still refusing to meet her eyes. "Spinner Petra McCall."

"Will you please look at me, Spinner?" Her gaze steadily locks with Faith's and the older woman's face softens. "My husband was a brilliant man, but he loved the bottle a little _too_ much. I used to blame it on his Dauntless days and his drinking only seemed to worsen once I was diagnosed." Her frail hands clench in her lap and she sucks in a deep breath before continuing. "He thought he could cure me and he would spend countless nights in the lab creating serum after serum to test on me. But the cancer had been caught too late and I was given only a year left to live."

Spinner feels her heart constricts painfully in her chest.

"Jeremy, Eric's father, slowly began to lose himself. To the serums, to finding a cure to my cancer, and to Giovanna's ambitions. The sicker I became the angrier and more obsessed he would become. Until… one night, he seemed to have had enough and he tried to suffocate me in my sleep."

Spinner's eyes widen as ire builds inside her.

"He said _why prolong the inevitable?_ Luckily Eric was a light sleeper back then and he heard the commotion and came charging into the room. He pulled Jeremy off of me and then they began fighting. They wouldn't stop... no matter how much I screamed for them to. Then... in Eric's rage, he pushed his father out the second story window. He broke his neck and died instantly."

Spinner stares at Faith, unable to formulate the words to describe how she's feeling at the moment.

It's a mixture between happiness, sadness, and pride. Eric _saved_ his mother and _lost_ his father. "And he wasn't charged? How old was he?" She asks.

"Eric was fifteen at the time, and Jeanine came in and pulled some strings. The same way she did for you." Faith tells her. "It was ruled as self-defense and he was pardoned. But my Blue hasn't been the same boy since."

"And Malcom…?" She asks quietly, remembering how cruel and malicious he always is to Eric.

Faith glances at the picture frame once more. "Malcolm has always been close with Jeremy and Blue… Blue's a momma's boy..."

Her eyes meet Spinner's again and she can see the melancholy reflecting in them.

"Malcolm has never stopped blaming Eric for their father's death. And when Jeanine wanted him to join her Divergent hunt, I told him to go. I wanted him to become brave and strong and be twice the man his father ever was."

She watches a fire burn in Faith's eyes, a love for her son that is never ending. She can see why Eric is so close to this woman. She has a heart of gold.

"Spinner, may I ask a favor of you?"

Snapping from her thoughts, she nods slowly.

Faith gently takes her hands in hers and looks at her intently. "I don't have much time left and it's my dying wish to see Eric happy." A thankful smile carves her thin lips. "And it's safe to say that it's finally being fulfilled." Spinner face softens with a smile and the other woman squeezes her hands in a motherly gesture. "Spinner, I want you to marry my son."

She blinks at her, stupefied. "... come again?"

"I know the time isn't ideal with this renegade nonsense going on. But I want you and my son to wed."

"Oh, I thought that's what you said." Spinner laughs awkwardly then gives her a small smile. "Okay, I will." She nods, feeling the emotion thickening in her throat.

Faith eyes lights up with immense joy before tugging her into a welcoming embrace. "My son needs a strong woman like you and vise-versa. And I'll be damned if either of you do anything stupid to screw it up." She pulls away and holds her by the shoulders. "I would be _honored_ to call you my daughter, Spinner."

And just like that, Spinner cracks and breaks down into sobs.

"Oh, sweetheart…" Faith's arms close around her again and she rocks her as she continues to cry. Spinner buries her face into the crook of her neck, her body lurching within her hold. "You'll be alright, dear. Eric will take good care of you."

"I'm sorry," she croaks. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you…"

"No, sweetheart," Faith rubs soothing circles around her back. "I've accepted this a long time ago and I will have a smile on my face until the very end." She sniffles, shifting back to dry her eyes with her sleeve. Smiling gently, the older woman cups the side of her face. "Can you promise me something, Spinner, before you go?"

"Yes."

"Tell Eric about your family. He'll understand. He loves you _very_ much. Regardless of where you've been and how much you've gone through."

Spinner looks at her for a long minute.

Like she's accepted him, Eric has always accepted her, regardless of the way he showed it. So this is something she will promise to his mother because, she _deserved it_.

Setting her jaw in determination, Spinner gives her another nod. "I promise."

Faith brings her face closer and plants a feathery kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, Spinner. Oh, and before I forget, the password is _little boy blue_. All lowercase."

Rising her feet, Spinner shoots her a knowing look. "That's why you call Eric _Blue_." Her lips stretch into a small smile.

"Those were my first words the second I lay eyes on him when he was born." Faith's crystal-blue eyes slowly fill with tears of genuine happiness. " _Hello, my little boy blue, you are going to steal someone's heart one day_..."

* * *

 

Spinner doesn't wait for Eric to return after her and Faith's heartfelt conversation. Instead, she runs to the restroom and locks herself in one of the stall, crying until her eyes become sore.

She flushes down the wad of crumpled tissue paper before unlocking the door. She heads over to the gleaming row of stainless steel sinks and bends over one to splash cold water on her face. Walking over to the paper towel dispenser, she grabs a few squares and pats her face dry.

 _ **'Booker would've been happy…'**_ I whisper to her, a smile in my words as she tosses them in the trash bin.

She hesitates with her hand on the door handle, giving me a soft smile. "I know, Pet," she glances heavenward with shiny eyes. "They all would've…" She murmurs before inhaling a calming breath then exiting the restroom.

"Ah, Petra, just who I was looking for." Malcolm's voice sounds behind her.

Spinner pauses mid-step, twisting her head to look over her shoulder.

Malcolm offers her a charming smile and she simply cocks an eyebrow back at him. He chuckles. "My, its _uncanny_ how much you and my brother are alike."

"What do you want?" Spinner faces him, folding her arms underneath her breasts and tilting her head to one side.

"Why, I want to get to know my future sister-in-law of course. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes, especially since you've been a huge _dickhead_ since the first day I've met you." She counters bluntly and Malcolm barks out another laugh. She rolls her eyes impatiently. "I know I'm fucking hilarious but I gotta go find Eric." Spinner says curtly before pivoting on her heel and starts walking away.

"I want you to join me for lunch in the cafeteria."

Her feet root themselves to the floor and she tossing him a skeptical look.

Malcolm merely smiles. "My brother is busy discussing important matters with Jeanine. Come on," he coaxes, noticing her still apprehensive expression. "It's just lunch. I promise I don't bite." He smirks.

A devilish smile tugs on Spinner's lips as she makes her way over to him. She sizes him up once she's in front of him, giving him a disdainful sniff when her eyes return to his. "But I _do_. So, try anything and I will gut you with my spoon, understand me, _brother_?"

Malcolm leans closer with a menacing grim, staring her down hard. "Loud and clear."

* * *

 

Spinner feels out of place in Erudite's cafeteria, a black spot in a sea of blue. Everything is too clean, too polished, and too refined. It makes her miss the chaoticness of dining hall. Like the banging of mugs against the tabletops and the indistinct chatter. Conversations here are nothing above a low buzz.

Across the table, Malcolm busies himself with cutting up his steak in bite-sized pieces. The knife pauses and he glances up, shooting her a little grin. "Enjoying your food, Petra? It has to be better than the slop they serve you in Dauntless."

"My name is _Spinner_ , thanks." She grabs her fork and shoves a baby potato into her mouth. She loudly drops her utensil back onto her plate. "And these potatoes _suck_." Grimacing at the flavor, she forces herself to swallow before crossing her arms atop her breasts. "Seriously, Coulter," she leans forward in her chair, eyeing him closely. "What's your angle?"

Malcolm forks a piece of steak into his mouth, cocking his head slightly as he chews. "Why do you assume I have an angle?" He counters primly, dabbing his mouth with his napkin. "I just simply want to get to know you, that's all."

She can hear the deception in his tone and picking up her knife, she slowly begins turning it in her hands. "You know I'm Candor-born, right?" Spinner stops to give him a venomous look over the blade of the knife. "So, I _know_ that everything your saying right now is complete and _utter bullshit_." She spits and he continues to gaze at her amused. " _What do you want_?" She enunciates slowly.

Malcolm places his fork and knife down on his plate, grabbing his napkin from his lap and dropping it on top. He regards her with cold, marble-gray eyes. "I want you to leave Eric."

She blinks at him incredulously. "Excuse you?"

"Leave my brother."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because he doesn't deserve _this_." Malcolm sneers, gesturing to her with a swift wave of his hand. "He's a _monster_. He killed our father."

Spinner's face darkens murderously, twirling the knife then catching it her hand. She clenches the handle tightly. "Your father tried to kill his wife, your fucking _mother_. At least Eric did something. Where the hell were _you_?"

"I was staying at a friend's house for the night. His father had been the one to deliver me the news." A flicker of pain flashes in his eyes before his face takes on a furious expression. He glares at her scathingly. "So, you believe that wench's story?"

She slams her fists down onto the table, surging up so fast that her chair topples over with a resounding clang. A hush falls over the cafeteria and all intelligent eyes are trained on her. " _Do not_ call her that," she hisses lethally.

Malcolm lets out a derisive scoff. " _Pathetic_. She managed to sink her deceitful talons into you," he tsks, giving her a sad shake of his head. His dark marble-gray eyes lock with hers and his upper lip curls into a snarl. "I can't _wait_ for the day she stops breathing, then she'll finally get what she _deserves_."

Spinner releases a ferocious roar, grabbing the end of the table then flipping it away. All the plates, silverware, and condiments go crashing to the floor as everyone stares. She flips the knife in her hand, preparing to jam into the side of Malcolm's neck when two big arms wrap around her. The steak knife drops to the ground as the person starts dragging her away.

She drops the steak knife before the person starts dragging her away.

"Let me go, he's fucking mine! I'll fucking kill you, do you hear me, motherfucker?!" She screams at him as tears course down her cheeks and she thrashes around in the person's hold. " _Let_ _go of me!_ "

She's shoved through a set of glass doors and the December chill hits her wet cheeks. Suddenly, her back roughly meets the side of the building with Eric staring her down. "Why didn't you wait for me back in the room?"

Averting her gaze, Spinner exhales harshly and little cloud of white blows out of her mouth. She sniffles angrily, her fist clenched tightly at her sides.

"Red, look at me."

Her darkened eyes snap back to his.

"I… _I love you_."

She feels the anger steadily drain from her body and she glances away again to wipe the tears from her face. Eric emits a small sigh, sliding his arms around her waist and drawing her into a warm embrace. Spinner stiffens at first because it's so unexpected and so _unlike_ him. But slowly her arms slid around his neck and he lets out a huge breath before crushing her to him.

"I was going to kill him." She mumbles against him and he lets out a chuckle.

"I know." He's silent for a moment and then murmurs, "Thank you… for defending my mother. She wants you to visit more often."

Spinner places a kiss near his temple and he buries his face into the side of her neck, inhaling deeply. "Of course, Eric, she's an amazing woman. I can see why you love her so much."

Eric just nods.

"Hey, Tank?"

He lifts his head to look at her and she offers him a soft smile. "I love you too, you know. No matter what."

"Yeah?" Eric smirks. "Even knowing how fucked up I am?"

Spinner snorts, shooting him a cheeky look. "That's a bonus, 'cause I'm kinda fucked up too."

"Good, I like my women spontaneous."

She rolls her eyes. "You're _so_ funny, babe."

Eric grins smugly. "I know."

"Come on, you nut. Let's get back to Dauntless before Jeanine finds out what I did."

Laughing, Spinner grabs Eric's hand and pulls him to the car.

* * *

 

"Oh, what the _hell_! How did she find out?"

Max sends her a tired expression from behind his desk. "Two weeks cleaning duty starting Monday."

"Fuck my _entire_ existence." Spinner huffs.

"You got off lightly, Petra, be thankful for that. You can go."

Heaving herself to her feet, she hesitates and gives the faction leader a gleaming look. "Hey, Bossman?"

"Yes?"

"Can you call me _Spinner_ from now on? _Petra_ isn't my name anymore." Max gazes at her for a long moment before he nods with a small smile. Spinner offers him an appreciative expression before starting towards the door.

"Spinner?"

She hesitates and glances at him over her shoulder.

"Myself _and_ Jeanine would like to extend our congratulations to the both of you." Max says with another smile. "And don't worry, Eric made me sign a confidentiality agreement. So this will stay on file until everything is finalized and ready to be officially announced."

"Thanks, Bossman." Spinner beams at him.

He nods. "You and Eric really complement each other. I'm happy for the two of you."

Continuing to grin widely, Spinner leaves Max's office feeling lighter than before.

* * *

 

**Did we all enjoy the Coulter roller coaster? :)**

**Thank you for all the comments and the kudos!  
**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	46. Red

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Beth Crowley – Warrior**

* * *

 

 ** _'Spinner, what is it?'_** I ask her a few days later as she's sitting on the bathroom floor with the flash drive and her serums in front of her.

"Pet, have I gotten any better since Jeanine started me on these serums?" Spinner questions me with a little frown creasing her forehead as she stares the silver box.

 ** _'Well, yes and no,'_** she tilts her head in confusion. **_'You've calmed down a bit, but I feel like that's because of Eric's presence. He's keeping you grounded for the most part. Now, in terms of your emotionally stability, you are getting worse.'_** I explain and her head dips in a quiet nod.

"I feel like I'm on a constant emotional roller coaster." She mumbles, running her fingers through her mussed hair. She reaches down and picks up a syringe, gazing at the blue liquid inside. "And this whole thing with Edgar and Eric's mother…" she pauses to draw in a breath, shaking her head as she releases it. "It's not making anything better."

 ** _'Spinner, I agree with Faith. Perhaps it's time to tell Eric about Candor.'_** I tell her and Spinner's frown deepens as she pulls off the cap and flicks the needle, pushing a string of liquid out of the tip. **_'It could be what's holding you back. It's time to face your past, Spinner. It's time grow up and be an adult. You need to be at your absolute best. Eric needs you to be, as his partner, his equal, and the strong woman everyone knows you are. Let go, Spinner. You need to finally let go of all this hurt and fight.'_**

She jabs the needle into the side of her thigh. Without a flicker of anything across her expression, she thumbs down on the plunger and then tosses the empty syringe back into the box. Crossing her legs underneath herself, Spinner tucks her hands into her sleeves and stares down at the flash drive.

She thinks of Eric's mother and the promise she made to her. Then she thinks of all the lives at Dauntless that have intertwined with hers. It's conflicting, in the sense that Spinner will save the lives of these people just to betray them in the end. Four, Lauren, Hayden, Mecca, and the entire faction.

A Dauntless traitor and an agent of Erudite.

"And I've accepted that." Spinner murmurs lowly, wearing a blank expression. "But you're right, Pet. It's time I stopped acting like a child."

**_'You know what you have to do.'_ **

She nods, her eyes glowing fiercely. " _Shoot to kill_."

* * *

 

When Spinner walks the bedroom, Eric's propped up against the headboard reading a novel.

"Talking to yourself again, Red?" He says mockingly without glancing up as he turns the page.

"I want you to teach me how to shoot."

At this, he raises his pierced eyebrow first before his steely-gray eyes shift to hers. "And what brought on this sudden change?"

Spinner lowers herself to the edge of the mattress, holding his gaze steadily. "A wise man once said: _A brave man never surrenders_ and I'm tired of letting this phobia rule over my life. I don't wanna be just a good soldier, Tank. I wanna be a _great_ _soldier_ and that means I have to get over this."

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, Eric closes his novel and he drops it down beside him. He folds his arms and studies her closely, his expression and body language indecipherable. But she doesn't back down and matches his stare, raising her brow.

Suddenly, he chuckles and gives her a little smirk. "You better not let me down, grunt."

Her face splits into a wide grin and she nods, shooting him a mock salute. "Yes, sir!"

A glimmer of pride shines in his eyes before it's tucked away by determination. "After breakfast and when we've looked at the file, I'll do it. But don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't expect anything _less_ from you," she snorts.

_'Welcome to maturity, Spinner.'_

"Welcome indeed."

* * *

 

"Spinner, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" Spinner looks up from her work, and Lauren shoots her an annoyed frown from across the breakfast table.

"Look, I'm sorry, Sweets. Max kinda sprung this on me 'cause apparently I have a bunch of whining little bitches on these goddamn patrol squadrons. This person doesn't like this person. This person slept with this person's wife. This person's sexually confused." She shakes her head. She draws an arrow from Kurt's name over to patrol group four so he wouldn't sleep with Avery's wife anymore. "It's either this, or I continue my role as the _lovely_ Dauntless maid." Spinner pauses to take another bite of her scrambled eggs before prompting her friend with a nod. "'Sup?"

"What's going on between you and Four?" Lauren questions and arches her eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She lies without missing a beat. "Broody and I are _fine and dandy_." Spinner sends her a convincing smile, twirling her pen between her fingers.

She and Four are nowhere near fine. They've become a little standoffish towards each other as their secrets are driving a wedge through their friendship.

"You and Four have been acting strange lately." Lauren remarks before biting into her breakfast sandwich. "You two barely talk anymore."

Spinner finishes the last name on the list and she places her pen down on the clipboard. "I guess we've just grown apart. He hasn't exactly been my biggest supporter since Eric and I became involved." She shrugs as she forks more eggs into her mouth, and Lauren sends her another look.

" _Became involved_? Why do you and Eric keep calling it that? You two are _dating_ , well actually getting _engaged_. You two need to stop being so awkward about it. Everybody around here knows and has already accepted it."

"Oh, blah, blah, blah." Spinner drones playfully and Lauren rolls her eyes. "Anyway, did you get Zim the watch?"

Lauren nods. "Eric let me hide it at your apartment."

"Your friendship with him makes me so confused. I mean, it's _you_ and _Eric_. I've never seen you guys have a full conversation before."

"Trust me. We've had _plenty_ about _you_."

Spinner braces her elbow on the table, leaning forward with a cheeky expression. "Good things I hope."

Lauren rolls her eyes playfully. "No, we just talk crap about you behind your back." She volleys back sarcastically and Spinner gives her the double finger salute. " _Classy_."

"Pssh, I never said I was _conventional_ woman."

"Hey, Lauren, hey… Spinner," Four greets as he and Zeke approach their table.

"Howdy, Broody." Spinner forces a small grin while he slides into the chair next to Lauren's and Zeke plops down beside her. "So Zekey boy, I heard you and Stacy are back on. I mean, she won't shut the hell up about it. She's blurting it out to just about anyone who _looks_ at her. Seriously, what do you see in that chick?"

Zeke chuckles. "She's a nice girl, Spinner."

"Who's also an _idiot_."

"Yeah, the other day she asked me how many zeros were in a thousand," Four reveals with a snort.

"Hey, she's not that good at math, okay?" Zeke returns defensively.

Spinner bursts into laughter. "And you know what's makes it even funnier? She transferred from _Erudite_!" She cackles, slamming her fist down on the table. "She's like the female version of Kurt! IQ of a fucking pretzel!" She tossing her head back with another boisterous laugh, clutching her stomach as stitches develops in her sides.

Lauren and Four soon join her, and Zeke sits there and glowers at all of them.

* * *

 

"Spinner, stop playing with that please."

She sends Max an innocent smile, placing the bear figurine back on his desk. He flips to another page of the squadron list, double-checking her changes made to the groups. "So, am I free to go?"

Max doesn't answer right away, jotting something down at the bottom of the sheet. He finally looks up and his face breaks into a half-smile. "Looks good."

She grins, clapping her hands in excitement. "Yay, I finally did something right! While we're at it, can I get a raise too?"

"No."

"But you gave Eric one!" Spinner immediately protests. "I'm his… _kinda fiancée_ …" She scrunches up her brow before shaking her head. Leaning forward in her chair, she slams her fist down on his desk. "I should get a raise too dammit! I almost died a gazillion times, I should be compensated!"

Max cocks a dark eyebrow at her.

Spinner rolls her eyes in exasperation. "Oh, yeah, _please_."

"We'll see," he says after a moment of staring at her once more.

"So, _yes_?" Her mouth stretches into a broad smile as she jumps out of her chair.

"Spinner, I sai-"

Spinner's already halfway out the door and she tosses him another grin. "Thanks, Bossman! I'll get you a gift basket with my shiny new paycheck, m'kay? Peace out, girl scout!" Shooting Max a gun and a wink, she dashes away with a laugh.

* * *

 

Feeling like one big ball of energy, she skids to a halt in front of Eric's office door then pulls out her nail file. She quickly picks the lock before turning the knob and slinking inside.

"You could've just knocked, you know." Eric mutters.

"But where's the fun in that?" Spinner grins as she saunters across the room to join him at his side.

Eric rolls his eyes. "Did you bring it?"

Nodding, Spinner takes a seat in his lap and inserts the flash drive into the USB port. " _Faith_ ," she says and the computer beeps before the wall of blue plaintext appears on the screen. Eric quickly unscrambles his father's encryption and the file explorer window pops open. "Your mother said the password is _little boy blue_ , all lower case."

Eric scoffs. "I should've known," he grumbles, but she knows how much he loves his mother and wouldn't have it any other way.

"It's cute," Spinner teasingly pokes his cheek. " _Little boy blue, you are going to steal someone's heart one day_." She recites and his eye twitches in annoyance.

"Tell anyone and I will kill you _very_ slowly."

Still grinning, she presses a feathery kiss to the end of his nose. "No you won't, you'd miss me too much."

"Wanna bet?" Eric arches a challenging eyebrow.

A sultry grin carves into her face. "What's the point?" Leaning closer, the tip of her nose grazes his. "I've already won." She purrs then kisses him once before pulling back to meet his darkening eyes.

"Click the file," Eric grounds out. "I'll deal with you later."

With a naughty little smirk, Spinner double-clicks on the _SS Project_ file and it prompts them for the password.

Eric keys it in, and with a beep, the document opens.

* * *

 

_Report on X. S. (Subject #X92)_

_(CRISPR/Cas9 systems)_

_The X Serum's general raw properties enhance metabolic function, strength, senses, and strategic thinking. While also _emphasizing__ _key personality traits, one can achieve a total state of awareness._

_Day 1:_

_Due to the Anabolic and_ _Androgenic components, aggression and violent behaviour has increased in Subject #X92. (0:00-1:30)._

_Day 10:_

_Successfully augmented speed with creatine supplement and physical endurance (blood doping). However, the subject still shows early signs of mania and psychosis (2:30-2:45)._

_Day 28:_

_Side effects:_

_Epilepsy, decreased appetite, aggression, abnormal dreams, abnormal thinking, mood swings, acute psychosis, depersonalization, emotional lability (3:45-3:48)._

_If we can isolate these specific genes, the experiment and the X Serum can be proven successful._

_\- Dr. Jeremy Coulter._

* * *

 

"Re-"

Spinner holds a hand up to silence him. "I don't care. He's dead, Eric, good riddance."

The answers are right there in front of her. It's no wonder the serums didn't seem to work on her, because that was never originally their purpose. She doesn't feel anything at the moment. Not that she's numb, but she just should've known.

"So, Jeanine has been testing variants of this, I guess, _Super Soldier serum_ on me. When I had that seizure, when my legs went numb, these serums weren't suppressants all along." She releases a hollow laugh. "I'm nothing but an experiment."

Eric doesn't say anything, but his jaw clenches in a hard line.

"But you know what? I'm gonna use this shit to my advantage. 'Cause when I find Edgar, I'm gonna _kill him_." She growls menacingly. "And I'm gonna fucking _smile_ while doing it."

"No more running away, huh?" Eric doesn't even try to hide the smugness in his voice. "You've finally grown some balls."

"Yeah, _finally_. Let's head to training room now. I'm ready to get started."

"And you're taking charge? Who are you?" Eric says with a mocking eyebrow raised.

Spinner offers him a feral grin. "Edgar's worst nightmare."

* * *

 

She inhales a deep, steady breath as she aims her gun at the target on the wall. Her finger touches the trigger and then Booker's voice resonates in her mind.

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you kill him, Petra-Lynn! Please, don't be mad at me! I just wanted to go on an adventure!"_

Spinner jerks her finger away with a harsh exhale before shaking her head to clear the memory. She places her finger on the trigger again.

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm horrible, I'm a terrible person, I'm useless!"_

She immediately drops her arm and tries to calm her shaking body and her wildly palpitating heart.

Eric emits an impatient growl behind her. "What's the problem?"

"I keep hearing Booker," she whispers, tucking her chin to her chest to catch her breath.

"He's dead, get over it."

Spinner's head snaps up and she whips around to glare at him ferociously. " _Watch_ _it_." She says in a deadly hiss.

"Your mother is dead-"

Her trembling hand tightens around the weapon. "Eric, stop it-"

His eyes are cold like metal, and they cut into her without any sense of remorse. "Your father is dead-"

"Shut up-"

"And they are _never_ coming back-"

" _SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ " Spinner roars, cocking the gun and aiming directly between his eyes.

Eric merely clasps his hands in front of him, gazing at her with a bored expression.

"Don't you think I know that?! I'm reminded _every, single fucking day_ I wake up in the morning thinking I'm home!" Angry tears surges in her eyes, but she isn't going to let them fall. She's not going to give him that satisfaction. "And it fucking sucks, because all I want is my goddamn family back and that will _never_ happen! So, you want me to fucking shoot, Eric? Well, _here_!" Whirling around, she raises the gun and squeezes the trigger, releasing bullet after bullet into the target until she empties the magazine.

"Better?"

Breathing heavily, Spinner's hand falls to her side. That felt _good_ , even if he did it on purpose. She glances over her shoulder at his smirking face and then gives him half-smile. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Anger is your deadliest weapon, Red. But your problem is consistency," Eric says as he takes a step forward and she turns face him.

Unclasping one of his hands, Eric places it right above her heart. "You take all that anger, all your hate, all your sadness, all your pain," he moves his hand down to her stomach, "And you push it way down here, deep into your gut." Their eyes meet for a long intense moment before he speaks again. "Then when you're ready, you release that shit like a reactor and show them _no_ mercy."

Spinner spares a quick look at the gun in her hand and she's surprised when she doesn't find it shaking. Maybe she _can_ do this, and she lifts her eyes back to his. "Yes, Tank."

He nods then moves away from her. "Alright, pick up another gun and let's do it again."

**_'Spinner, it's time.'_ **

"Wait."

His pierced eyebrow kicks up.

Licking her lips, Spinner continues to hold his gaze steadily. " _Ian Sandborn_ _and Naomi Sandborn,_ _they were my parents."_

Eric's steely-gray eyes widen in recognition. "You're-"

"Yes, I'm Petra-Lynn Sandborn and Jack Kang kicked my family out of Candor for-"

"Smuggling in a factionless child." He finishes with a blank expression.

Spinner ducks away, staring at the bullet-riddled target on the wall. "We were trying to give him a second chance, a family. I'm even the one who named him. He just loved to read. He would've made the perfect little Nose," she smiles forlornly. "But someone didn't see it that way and they ratted us out."

"Was your family tried?"

"My parents were but I wasn't because of my age. I was fourteen when it happened," she adds when he tilts her a confused look. "And you know what's funny? What Jack Kang doesn't tell people is that if you resist the Truth serum long enough, it can drive you _insane_. And that's what happened to my parents." She hastily blinks away the tears and blows out a sigh. "They wanted to protect me and Booker so badly that... they resisted the serum until they were on their hands and knees _screaming_. Then Jack Kang kicked us out. And while we were factionless, me, Booker, and my friends took care of them. They couldn't even remember their own names, let alone remember who Booker and I were."

"Then Jeanine found you and took you into Erudite."

"And the rest is history." Spinner dries her eyes on her sleeves. "In a sense, she saved me. I don't know why. Maybe because of my mother, who knows? Neither of them would tell me anything whenever I asked." She shrugs, sending him a small smile. "And that's my story. This is what I've been hiding from everybody, but it feels damn good to finally be able to say it. So… what now?"

Silently, Eric reaches over to remove the empty gun from her hand. "Get another gun and start shooting." He commands with an impervious expression.

But reading between the lines, Spinner lips stretches into smile. Moving closer, she softly brushes a kiss across his mouth. He understands, just like his mother said he would. "Thank you," she murmurs against his lips before pulling back to gaze at him lovingly. "I love you, Eric."

Eric snorts. "Yeah, yeah. Quit sucking up and get back to work." He shoves her shoulder and she's sent skipping a few steps.

Smiling back at his amused expression, Spinner heads to the table of guns with a little bounce in her step.

* * *

 

**Maturity can be a fun thing, huh?**

**So this the last update for Fridays.** _**BUT** _ **, I'm thinking as a treat for all you guys, the last two weeks of each month I will update on Friday. Depending how much chapter back up I have. This story is a long one guys. I know I'll be hitting eighty chapters soon. LOL!**

**Well, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Thank you for the comments and the kudos!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	47. Shoot To Kill

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Astroid Boys – Dusted**

* * *

 

Hours later, a nightly chill sweeps through the Dauntless compound. She fixes her tuque firmly on her head as she saunters into the control room, giving Gus a lazy wave in greeting.

Training with Eric was enjoyable, and it turned out that he was a great teacher. Not that Spinner is suddenly an expert at shooting guns; just she's able to contain her reaction by picturing Booker's smiling face. Then she's given that small moment of reprieve.

She's getting there and I couldn't be any more proud.

Spinner spots Four at the far table by himself and he glances up when she drops into the chair next to him.

A slight frown wrinkles his brow as he pulls out an earbud. "Spinner." He gives her a solemn nod, but she doesn't return the greeting and continues to stare at him. "Are you, uh, okay?"

"Have you told Evelyn what's been happening at Dauntless and Erudite?" Spinner asks evenly, her gaze sharpening.

Four looks at her for a long moment before nodding.

"So, she knows about this whole Edgar shit?"

"Yeah…" he replies lowly. "She's the one who sent the flash drive to you. To help stop him."

Spinner isn't surprised. Evelyn and the factionless know everything. They are more connected to the happenings of the city than many realize. "Tell Evelyn _thanks_ whenever you speak to her again."

He nods, clicking a window off his screen before meeting her eyes again.

"Does she know if Edgar had a sister who was supposedly killed by Dauntless soldiers?"

Four's face turns grim. "Her name was Amelia Simms and she used to be a member here before they killed her for being a Divergent."

"Are you fuc-"

"Red."

Her head snaps up to see Eric and Zim heavily geared-up and walking towards them fast. Spinner wrinkles her brow at the grave expressions on their faces. "Hey, what's happen-"

"You and the Stiff need to come with us," Eric cuts in impatiently. "Patrol squadron four needs back up in the Factionless sector. It's the renegade group."

Spinner shoots Four a look. It doesn't go unnoticed by Eric and his eyes narrow in suspicion. Moving to her feet, she ignores the glare he aims at her while looking at the men with an easy grin. "Just another Friday night, huh, fellas?"

* * *

 

"Wait, _you're_ Petra-Lynn Sandborn?"

Spinner nods distractedly as she buckles the side of her bulletproof vest.

Zim turns to Eric who's loading their guns at the table. "And _your_ father created this... _Super Soldier serum_ that his secretary was experimenting on Edgar?"

He just nods.

 _"And_ Jeanine's been secretly having you inject Spinner with modified versions of this serum?"

Spinner slides over to the bookcase to grab her pouch of knifes, slipping an emergency one in her boot. "And the only reason why we told you all that is because you're like us." She says while clipping it to her hostler.

Zim cocks his head in bewilderment. " _Like_ _you_?" He parrots.

"In retrospect, Zim, _bad guys_." Spinner answers simply as she shoulders on her jacket. "We work for Jeanine. Do you understand what that means?" She asks, grabbing the gun Eric holds out to her. "Come next fall, she's gonna be sending us into the Abnegation sector. We're gonna slaughter thousands of men, women, and maybe even _children_ for the sake of power _._ "

Zim's lips press into a thin line and she continues.

"And in this twisted situation with Edgar, we are bad guys _saving_ bad guys _from_ bad guys. And right now, we need all the help we can get." She spins her gun around her finger before holstering it.

"Why not tell Max, or perhaps _Jeanine_? This is _her_ runaway experiment after all."

"Mother said Jeanine wasn't directly involved. She merely supervised it." Eric tells him and rises to his feet. "My father created the X serum as a side project while he was trying to find a cure for Mother's cancer. Giovanna got a hold of it and convinced my father to start testing it out. Then she pitched the idea to Jeanine afterwards."

"And we are gonna tell them. But as you can see we kinda got our hands full at the moment." Spinner squints at him with a sarcastic tight-lipped smile. "So, I guess it's gonna have to wait, huh?" Zim rolls his eyes in response. "So, are you gonna join us on our quest of craziness or not?"

He releases a sigh, gazing at her and Eric intently for a long moment until he cracks a lopsided smile. "Okay, okay, count me in."

Eric smirks before giving Zim's arm a brotherly punch. "Way to not pussy out, hippie."

Spinner punches his other shoulder and he winces again, glaring at the both of them. She gives him devilish grin. "Welcome to the dark side."

Someone bangs on the apartment door. _"Spinner, Eric, Zim! Let's go!"_ Hayden shouts through the metal.

"Ready, Red?"

She smiles at him over her shoulder, shooting him a thumbs-up and a wink. "You betcha!"

"Alright, let's move out."

* * *

 

In the distance, the thunder of gunfire intensifies to a single heavy roar. Then it breaks up into separate explosions. Spinner clamps down an iron grip around the enemy's wrist and she cracks her fist across his jaw, snapping his head sharply to his right. With catlike litheness, she brings her leg up and slams her heel against his temple, sending him face first into the snow.

A shout is carried down the area on a gusting breeze and her head snaps towards the sound, sighting Avery struggling with a larger enemy on top him. Without hesitation, Spinner grabs a knife from her pouch and whips it forward, watching the blade plunge into the man's temple. She jogs up to Avery as he's pushing the dead man off of him, and she offers him a helping hand.

"Thanks, Bo-"

A gunshot rings through air and Avery slump back down to the ground with a single gunshot to his head. She can feel the heavy weight of his dead body as his hand slips from her grasp, and her gaze jerks up to an enemy pointing his gun at her. "Say goodnight, bitch," he rumbles with an evil grin.

Spinner spies Hayden stealthily creeping up behind him with a dagger in his hand and her lips give a little quirk in amusement. "Goodnight, _bitch_."

Hayden surges forward, slapping a hand over his face and pulling his neck back. The renegade member emits a surprised yelp and Hayden slashes his throat, cutting through his jugular and silencing the rest of his cry. Releasing him, they both watch his body drop to the ground, painting the snow beneath him a sickening red.

"Damn." Hayden sighs despondently as Spinner crouches next to Avery's body.

She reaches over to close his open eyes. "Him and his wife were planning on working things out too." She mumbles before murmuring a quiet Hebrew prayer over her fallen comrade.

Spinner pushes back to her feet and reaches down to unholster her gun. Cocking it, she nods him onward where she sees the others engaged in a shootout up ahead. They sprint down the alleyway and slow to crouch down by an abandoned car.

Spinner crawls closer to charred bumper to get a better vantage point. She spots an enemy firing at Eric who's huddled behind some rubble across from her. She grabs a knife, her eyes sharpening on her target as she draws her arm back. Whipping it forward, the blade sinks into the side of his neck and then his body falls sideways.

She smirks as she presses two fingers to her earpiece. "You're welcome, baby," she purrs, watching him snap in her direction.

Eric rolls his eyes, placing two fingers on his own earpiece. _"Yeah, yeah. Lucky shot."_

"You wish." She snorts, swiftly aiming her gun at another enemy. She fires a bullet into the back of his skull and then she calms herself with the image of Booker's smiling face. She lets out a small sigh as his body slumps over.

 _"Keep it up, Red."_ Eric says gruffly while shooting an enemy in the chest.

Spinner smiles brightly. "Thanks, Blue."

_"What the hell did I say about calling me that?"_

She laughs as she watches Eric take out his frustration on another renegade member. He tackles him to the ground, repeatedly stabbing him in the gut with his knife until the man's head rolls sideways. "It's cute, babe."

_"Fuck you."_

"Later for sure."

Spinner sees Eric smirking as he shoots an enemy in the head. _"Suck up."_

"You know it, love." She murmurs back, ducking behind the car when more gunshots ring out.

 _"Spinner, Eric, really?"_ Zim groans.

 _"Ah, let the kids live, Zim."_ Curtis grunts in next.

"Only you and Eric would find this shit a type of foreplay." Hayden scoffs while he's reloading his gun. He pauses for a moment then his face screws up into a scowl as he presses two fingers to his earpiece. "Shut up, Eric! I'm not jealous! Oh, screw you, asshole!"

As Spinner's snorting with laughter, racing footsteps sounds behind them. Her face snaps into a deadly expression and she turns around to raise her gun, but pauses when she notices it's Four. "Fuck, Broody!" She snaps at him in an angry whisper as he crouches down beside her. "You don't fucking do shit like that. What if I shot you?"

"But you managed to stop yourself this time. So, no harm done, right?" He volleys back and she arches her eyebrow so high that it disappears under her tuque. "I'm out of ammo, do you have any extra?"

"Sure, you snarky little bastard." She sneers, digging into the side pocket of her vest before tossing the magazine down in front of him.

"Thanks." Four mutters back as he picks up the extra ammo and then proceeds to reload his gun.

Spinner pops up over the side of the car and fires a bullet in an enemy's leg as he's trying to sneak up on Kurt. He emits a loud cry, tumbling sideways into the snow and clutching his bleeding thigh. Aiming once more, she shoots him square in his forehead and he falls back dead.

Kurt does a fancy side-step to avoid the blow to his face before dodging behind his opponent. He jams his knife into his throat until the man's body goes limp. Grinning, she presses two fingers to her earpiece. "Way to go, Pretzel!"

 _“We’re getting pretzels after this?”_ Kurt asks back in confusion as he allows the dead body to sink to the ground.

Spinner's face falls into a deadpan expression. "Goodbye, Kurt."

_"But I totally love pretzels."_

She slaps a hand over her face with a groan.

_"Oh, shit, flamethrower!"_

"WHAT!" Spinner rips down her hand, her eyes bulging out of their sockets.

There's a man standing a mere five feet away from them with a flamethrower strapped to his back. With a maniacal grin, flames spew forth and swirls in a fiery storm of orange-red. They all leap away to avoid the red-hot flames consuming everything in its path. Spinner bowls out of the plume of black smoke thickening the night air and biting her eyes. She coughs as she braces herself up on her arms, wiping the dirt and snow from her face.

"Tiny!"

Spinner feels Hayden and Four haul her back onto her feet, and she sucks in a breath, jerking her head down in a quick nod. "I'm good, I'm good," she wheezes out, then presses her finger to her earpiece. "Is everyone okay?"

 _"We're fine. But we have to take that bastard out."_ Eric grits back as more gunfire sounds around them.

Her gaze jumps back towards the enemy still shooting streams of flames at them. She licks her dry lips, her mind working a million miles a minute until something clicks. Her eyes snap up to an iron rod sticking out from the side of the decrepit building. It's just a meter away from the enemy, leading up to a little half-crumbling balcony above him.

"Engage him." Spinner commands sharply before turning to look at Hayden and Four. "Broody, cover us. Popeye, you're coming with me." Four nods and they take off.

All of a sudden, a roaring man wielding a machete jumps at them. Without breaking her haste, Spinner rotates on her heel to avoid a swing from his rusty blade, and then smashes her elbow his nose with an audible crack. He rocks backwards with blood gushing from the broken cartilage. Drawing up her hands, she thrusts them into his chest and sends him slamming onto his back in the snow.

Hayden jumps over the body, shooting her an impressed look. "Giving them hell tonight, hey, Pyro?"

"You know it, Doodles!" Spinner grins broadly, preparing for another assault from an enemy charging at her. But a gunshot bangs out and he falls dead at their feet.

 _"You're welcome, Princess."_ Eric's smug voice rumbles through the earpiece.

She snorts. "Don't get too cocky, Tank. I'm still in the lead for most kills."

_"We'll see about that."_

Shaking her head in amusement, Spinner pauses and throws an arm out to stop Hayden. She twists away from him and silently points up towards the iron rod high above them.

Quickly glancing at renegade member, Hayden bends slightly and then cups his hands low in front of him. " _Go_!" He orders in a whisper.

Nodding, she takes a few steps back then sprints forward before jumping into his hands. With a giant boost, he tosses her up and her hands latch onto the iron rod. Taking a deep breath, she starts rocking her body back and forth until she swings around to land in a crouch on top of it.

"Look, the redheaded bitch is up there! Shoot!"

"Ah, fuck!" She jumps up to grab onto the half ledge as a few bullets bounce off the sides of the building and the iron rod. As she heaves herself onto the balcony, a white hot pain suddenly bursts through her arm. She releases a piercing shout, ducking behind a little wall of concrete in the corner.

 _"Boss, are ya hit?"_ Curtis' voice calls out frantically.

"No, I just scream for the hell of it!" Spinner grits her teeth as rage storms across her face. "Of course I'm hit! They shot me in the fucking arm! Now, I'm _pissed_!"

 _"Guys, I think that's our cue to take cover…"_ Zim mumbles in dread.

"You bet your hippie ass it is! I'm blowing these fuckers up!" She feels her senses gradually heightening as the adrenaline pumps fiercely through her veins. Seizing her gun, she pops over the side the balcony and aims at the backpack of the flamethrower.

 _"No mercy, Red."_ Eric growls, and an inane grin carves into her face before firing the shot.

The enemy ignites in a fiery ball of yellow flame and a huge booming explosion reverberates through the area like a thunder clap. The ground trembles as debris, fire, and smoke mushroom skyward, clouding her vision. She's knocked backwards by the blast wave until she hits the concrete with a painful thud. She hisses between her teeth, her hands flying up to clutch the back of her head as she's rolling over to her side. "Ugh… maybe I should've thought that one through…"

 _ **'I could've told you that.'**_ I say nonchalantly as the dust begins to settle and the smoke starts to clear.

"Go to hell, Pet…" Spinner lifts hand to check if her earpiece was still in her intact. "You guys better not be dead." She groans

 _"Jesus Christ, boss, you are one crazy woman."_ Curtis says in awe.

I wait for the rage to consume her. But surprisingly it _doesn't_ and she snorts out a loud laugh. "I'd like to say _unconventional_."

"Hey, Spinner!" Four's voice shouts. She crawls forward with one hand, peeking over the edge to see him and Hayden standing below her. "You alright?"

"I'm just _swell_ , Broody." She shoots him a sarcastic smile as she feels the blood oozing between her fingers. "I just got a measly bullet lodged in my arm, no big deal."

“Hey, does anyone know where Avery is?” A dark-skinned solider with an eyepatch asks as he and the others join the little cluster. “He’s not answering.”

"He's dead," Spinner regards them with solemn eyes. "He was shot by one of Edgar's men. But Hayden took that motherfucker down."

The team turn towards Hayden, praising him for his bravery with pats on his back and shoulders.

"Gloria would want his body." Zim says lowly.

Hayden nods. "It's just a little east from here. Just through that alleyway over there."

"Kurt and I will come with ya." Curtis adds in as Kurt steps forward with a quiet nod.

Zim waves them on. "Let's go. The rest of you head back to the bus," he orders gently before he and the other two men jog down the alleyway.

"Are you planning on staying up there all night, Princess?" Eric asks with his arms folded and his head cocked to the side.

"No," Spinner sticks her tongue out at him.

He rolls his eyes impatiently. "Then what the hell are you waiting for? A written invitation? Get the fuck down."

"I-uh…" She gives him a sheepish grin. "I kinda don't know _how_ …"

* * *

 

_"No, not Avery, please not Avery! My husband isn't dead, you're lying!"_

_"Hayden, help me restrain her!"_

_"Gloria, I'm going to give you something to help you calm down, okay? I'm so sorry, sweetheart."_

_"You're all lying! You're all lying! You're… ly… ing…"_

Spinner closes her eyes in the next room, her chest feeling heavy with guilt.

"Let it go, there's nothing you can do about it now. He's dead."

Eyes snapping back open, she nods at Eric in the armchair then sends him a half-smile. "I know, you're right. I just feel like I could've saved him, y'know? If-"

"You did all you could, Red. So stop worrying about it," he grunts impatiently. "You're just beating a dead horse."

Spinner scowls at him. "Don't comfort me anymore, you fucking _suck_ at it."

"Sounds good to me. I'm getting tired of doing it anyway."

"Fuck you."

" _Later_ , remember?" Eric throws her a conceited smirk. His darkening gaze lingers on her cleavage and he licks his lips.

Cheeks flushing with heat, she shifts away from him and ignores his husky chuckle.

"Knock, knock."

They both glance up and freeze as Olivia enters the room with a large black first aid kit.

"Where's Gale…?" Spinner asks awkwardly as the blonde begins setting up the medical supplies on the table next to her.

"She has her hands full at the moment and asked me to help out." Olivia smiles softly. "Don't worry, Spinner, I was trained in First Aid. So, I know what I'm doing." She giggles as she's snapping on a pair of latex gloves.

Spinner gives her a tight-lipped smile, glancing at Eric from the corner of her eye.

He looks _pissed_.

"Here comes the uncomfortable part." Olivia says while she's holding up a pair of tweezers. "I'm not going to lie to you. It's going to hurt like hell."

"Well, she's tough. So, she can take it." Eric counters with a hard look. "She's not _weak_ unlike most women around here."

There's a brief flash of hurt that flickers across Olivia's features. But she keeps the smile on her face and focuses on Spinner who has her features trained in a neutral expression. "Ready?"

"Not a fucking chance." With another forced giggle, she begins fishing for the bullet. Spinner breathes deeply through her nose, staring down at the dried blood covering her hands.

"Congratulations by the way." Olivia smiles again. "You two will be the second pair of leaders to marry. And that's a really big deal here."

Wincing, Spinner shakes her head with a chuckle. "Oh, tha-"

"Thank you," Eric cuts in smoothly with a smug grin and she tosses him a questioning glance. "We're _very_ excited, aren't we, _Kitten_?"

She works her tongue into the side of her mouth. She knows exactly what he's doing. He's flaunting her in front of Olivia, to show her what she could've had with him. Spinner rolls her eyes. "Uh-huh, _ecstatic_ ," she replies flatly.

"Got it." Olivia murmurs as she drops the bloody bullet into the metal tray. She can _feel_ the hurt and guilt vibrating off the blonde. "Eric's right, you are tough. You barely even flinched."

Spinner offers her another awkward smile while Eric continues being smug in the armchair.

Keeping pressure on the bullet hole, Olivia uses an alcohol swab to clean the wound and all the blood from her arm. She grabs a pack of thick gauze, and then proceeds to dress her wound.

The conversation pretty much dies from there.

* * *

 

Eric slams down his shot glass on the table, cocking his pierced eyebrow at her in irritation. "Got a problem?"

Still glowering at him, Spinner knocks back her own shot of whiskey. "As a matter fact I _do_. Give the fucking girl a break. She's tryna play nice even though your bullheaded ass doesn't deserve an _ounce_ of it."

"Good. I never fucking asked for it. Did I flaunt you around a little bit? Yeah, I _did_ , if that's what your too chickenshit to ask." He sneers at her, grabbing the bottle then pouring himself another drink. "So, are you going to be pissed at me about it? Or are you gonna be happy I even care enough to acknowledge you?"

She shakes her head, waving her hands in the air. "Whatever." She dismisses before downing her whiskey. "Just forget it, I don't wanna argue tonight." Spinner mutters as she runs her fingers through her hair. "Anyways, I found out the name of Fake Edgar's sister. Her name was Amelia Simms and she use to be here in Dauntless before they killed her for being a Divergent."

Eric lowers his shot glass from his lips, narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously. "Who told you this?"

" _Well_ … you're not gonna like it…"

" _Spinner_."

"Four told me," Spinner tells him then purses her lips. " _And_ … he knows about me…" She gives him a knowing look and his face hardens in a stormy expression.

"How the hell did he find all this out?"

"I have no idea." She lies convincingly enough, feigning an angry, bewildered look.

"That fucking Stiff doesn't know when to keep his nose out of people's business." Eric growls darkly. "He's been on my ass ever since our old instructor was found dead at the train tracks."

Spinner frowns a little in question. "Well, was he a Divergent?"

"Yeah, but we didn't do it."

Her eyes widen. "Huh? Then who did?"

Eric shrugs. "Hell if I know. At least they got the job done. But don't worry, Red, I'll take care of Number boy."

"You can't _kill_ Broody, Tank…" She sighs out in exasperation. "And besides, I've already handled it."

"Oh, yeah? How? By promising to braid his hair tomorrow?" Eric volleys back mockingly and she rolls her eyes.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, _Captain Cuddles_." Spinner arches her brow with a satisfied smirk on her face when he scowls at her. "And no, _actually_. I told him I'd kill him if he said anything."

"Did you now?" He leans back in his chair, wearing an impressed look. Folding his arms, he kicks his feet up onto the opposite chair and lets out a small chuckle. "Well, I didn't think you had it in you."

"You gotta do what's necessary." Spinner replies with an easy shrug of her shoulders.

Eric sends her a wicked smile across the table and she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. She watches his eyes darken from the action. "See, that's what I've always liked about you, Red. Your cutthroat attitude."

Her eyebrows kick upward and a sultry smile crawls across her mouth. " _Really_?" She lazily draws circles in the leftover water ring from the whiskey bottle. Tilting her head, she props her elbows on the table, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on top of them. "What _else_ do you like about me?"

He chuckles gruffly with the bottle now in his hand. He takes a long hearty swing, gazing at her intently as he's smacking his lips. "I'm not going to give you that satisfaction, Kitten." He responds in a sexy rumble that sends electricity rocketing up her spine.

Drawing in an audible breath, Eric's smirk widens as she slowly rises from her seat. Spinner saunters towards him and he gives her a mocking tilt of her chin when she stops in front of him.

Spinner threads her fingers through his hair, gripping it firmly before jerking his head back. Eric hisses through his teeth as she bends down to run her nose up his throat, stopping to nibble under his jaw before moving to his ear. " _We'll see about that, lover_." She purrs, licking the shell before releasing him and stepping away.

Eric looks ready to take her on _every surface_ in the apartment.

Offering him an impish grin, she pivots on her heel and sashays towards their bedroom. She stops by the doorway, tossing him glance over her shoulder. "Oh, and by the way, for that little stunt you pulled with Olivia tonight, you get the _honor_ of sleeping on the couch. _Sweet dreams_ , _Blondie_." Spinner gives Eric a little wave of her fingers and cocky smile before slamming and locking the door.

* * *

 

No more than three minutes later, Eric kicks the door down and Spinner emits a squeal as he pounces on her.

* * *

**LOL!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thank you for the comments and kudos.**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility!**


	48. Let The Shadows Fall Behind You

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Rihanna – Towards The Sun**

* * *

 

"Last night not only did we lose a solider, but we also lost a great friend." Hayden speaks to the crowd of Dauntless seated around the dining hall tables. "Avery McCloud was brave, the bravest of them all-"

"Hey," Lauren jostles her ribs with her elbow.

Spinner sends her an annoyed frown while blowing out a cloud of smoke out the side of her mouth. Max is giving her some leeway today.

"Since when do you wear turtlenecks?" Lauren's face morphs into a teasing expression.

She feels her cheeks flare up with heat.

Eric _ravished_ her last night, leaving love bites all over her body until she was begging him to stop. The whiskey had amplified his lust and Spinner knew she was a goner from the moment he touched her. It was then she found out just how _unsatisfiable_ Eric's sexual appetite could be.

She gingerly crosses her legs, wincing at the soreness between her thighs. "Let's just say _fifteen_ orgasms shouldn't be humanly possible." Spinner takes another long drag off her cigarette and releases the smoke out through her nose.

Lauren leans back in her chair and crosses her arms over her chest, seemingly impressed. "I thought _nine_ was bad enough. I had to punch Zim one time to get him to stop."

"I pretended to pass out but… Eric just kept going…"

They dissolve into tiny giggles and Max's dark gaze snaps sharply to them. Spinner tosses the faction leader a bright grin and he rolls his eyes, gesturing for them to pay attention.

But she's used to this type of violence, more desensitized now since coming to Dauntless. A death of a member is nothing short from normal. Then Amelia Simms's name surfs to the forefront of her mind and Spinner takes a strong pull from her cigarette.

"Hey, Sweets," she whispers, blowing a cloud of gray up into the air. "Do you know a girl by the name of Amelia Simms?"

Lauren's face takes on a serious expression. "Yeah, she was in Olivia's initiation. They found her at the bottom of the chasm. The story is that she was depressed and one day she just couldn't take it anymore…"

"But really she was killed for being a Divergent, right?"

Lauren looks around for any listening ears before nodding.

Spinner feels the intensity of Eric's stare, and she turns to look over her shoulder. She finds herself entranced by his hypnotic gaze as he drinks from his bottle. He licks his lips and she feels herself moistening her own, and then a cocky smirk stretches across his face.

Ducking away, she stubs out her cigarette on the wall while ignoring Lauren's smug grin. " _Anyway_ , do you know if she had a brother?"

"Yeah, she had an older brother. Olivia told me her and her family were weird. They were really reserved and kept to themselves. No one really saw them around Dauntless." She tells her and Spinner lets out a small curse before another idea comes to her.

"Do we keep separate records for Divergents?" She murmurs lowly.

Lauren nods with a small frown on her face. "Spin, what's going- _whoa_!"

Spinner's already grabbing her hand and dragging her out of her chair. "I'll explain on the way. Just show me where to go." She returns hastily as she pulls Lauren to the stairs. She catches Four's dark-blue eyes below the platform and it causes her to pause.

Lauren's gaze ping-pongs between the two of them quizzically.

Spinner can see anger, grief, and _disappointment_ reflecting in Four's eyes. She looks away and her gaze land on Eric who's glaring daggers at the instructor.

Shaking her head, Spinner tugs Lauren on to escape the testosterone battle.

* * *

 

"You think Amelia's brother is doing all this?"

Spinner nods as she's jiggling her nail file around into the lock of the door. "Remember what I told you? My brother and I were there when they murdered Omar Prowl. He basically said it was out of revenge for killing his sister. See the connection?" The lock finally gives and she opens the door.

"Yeah, my father was really close with him," she murmurs quietly. "Did you know that Max's older brother was Omar's lieutenant?"

Pausing, Spinner fakes a look of surprise. "Really?"

Lauren nods. "Tod Hamilton. He disappeared that night too." She tells her. "They searched for him _months_ but..." She shakes her head grimly. "They couldn't find _anything_."

"That sucks... poor Bossman..." Spinner clears her throat as she and Lauren step into the dusty file room. "Holy shit…" She coughs out.

"I know." Lauren sighs as she reaches up and snaps on a little bulb dangling above them. "Well, this is the Record Room. _Stupid_ , I know. They weren't really creative with naming things back then."

"This is gonna take forever!" Spinner groans as she takes in the rows of shelves stacked with boxes. She throws her head back and groans in misery.

Lauren chuckles and lightly socks her shoulder. "You're such a drama queen. Those are all old files. We can't touch those, which is why we never knew we've dealt with Edgar before. _Our_ files are right down there." She points to a large black box on the floor with their faction symbol painted on the top.

" _Awesomesauce_." Spinner beams brightly before skipping over to the box. She kneels down and flips the lid open, and inside are colorfully labelled files in alphabetical order. "Hm, whoever did this, nicely done." She nods in approve as she starts going through S.

"Thanks, Spin," Lauren chirps and she can hear the grin in her voice. "Max really liked it too."

"Are you sure you're not a Nose, Sweets?" She volleys back in a cheeky tone then she feels her friend kick the back of her sneaker.

"Oh, bite me, Spinner."

Spinner sends Lauren a kittenish glance over her shoulder. "With _relish_ ," she winks playfully and her friend rolls her eyes.

"Sorry, I don't swing that way."

"Aw, but it could be so much fun," she pouts.

Lauren snorts out a laugh. "Spinner."

She grins. "Hey, Sweets?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad I met. You've really helped me through my darkest days," Spinner says softly.

Lauren gives her delicate smile before walking over and kneeling down next to her. She places an arm around Spinner's shoulders and draws her into a hug. "Where's all this coming from? Are you planning on going somewhere any time soon?"

"No, nothing like that. I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me." Spinner murmurs as she blinks away the tears burning in her eyes. "Y'know, _if_ that time ever were to come…"

"Oh, Spin," Lauren rests her head against hers with a slight sniffle. "You're not going anywhere. _Sisters_ , remember? And that means you and your big ass are staying here in Dauntless."

Spinner snorts, craning her head back to look at her round bottom. "Hey, Tank happens to be _very_ fond of my big ass."

"We _know_. He only checks it out like a _million_ _times_ a day."

Spinner laughs again. "People keep telling me that but I never catch him doing it." She bends back into the box, finally finding Amelia Simms's file.

"He's really quick with it," Lauren chuckles. "Oh great, you found it. See if her family's names are listed in there."

Spinner flips it open, running her finger down the page as she quickly reads through her history. Amelia sounded depressed from all the problems listed on the page. She feels a sliver of remorse, because this girl was someone like her.

 _Imperfect_.

Her eyes jump to the emergency contact list. " _Mother: Martha Emery-Simms, Father: Amon Simms, Brother: Xavier Simms_ ," she finishes. "That's what _X.S_ stands for. Those were his fucking initials!"

"Spin? Are you ok-"

"Wait, listen to this _: Amelia would often talk about her brother choosing Erudite rather than staying with her. She would say she felt abandoned and alone because her parents didn't understand how much her older brother meant to_ her-" Spinner pauses and wrinkles her nose in distaste. "Ew, what the hell? It sounds like she was in love with him or some shit. This is-this is _gross_."

"She was," Lauren reveals uncomfortably. "Well, it seemed like according to Olivia. She would always talk about him. At first it was cute because I mean, who doesn't idolize their older sibling? Zeke's little brother Uriah is the same way." She continues and then her face becomes uneasy. "But with Amelia, it became borderline _obsessive_."

"Jesus Christ," Spinner mutters as she closes the file and places it back into the box. "I don't even know what to say to that." Her body gives a slight disgusted shudder before grabbing the lid then dropping it back over the box.

"Yeah, they don't talk about them around here."

"Wait, then what happened to their parents?"

"They got older and then they chose to jump into chasm."

Spinner nods solemnly. Max had mentioned that to her. But she tries not to think about it because that day will eventually come for all of them. "Well, it's her brother alright."

They climb to their feet and Lauren tosses her a look while dusting off her pants. "Are you sure? You haven't exactly told me _how_ you've been finding all this information out. Other than you having these _reliable sources_."

Spinner releases a deep sigh. "Look, Sweets. My life is _very, very, very_ complicated. And there are certain things I can tell some people that I can't tell others. It's for their safety. But I _swear_ once this shit's all over I will tell you _everything_. 'Cause you fucking _deserve_ it," she tells her fiercely. "I just… _can't_ have you get hurt because of me again, alright?"

Lauren regards her for long moment before licking her lips then giving her nod.

"Thank you." She moves closer to her friend, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tight. "You and Four will always be important to me. I don't want you to _ever_ forget that, okay? Never forget that I love you both so fucking much."

Lauren doesn't say a word and simply returns her embrace, holding her just as strongly.

* * *

 

"Spinner, Spinner!"

She whips around to see both Serene and Kale sprinting towards her. "Hey, kids, what's the hurry-"

"Eric and Four are fighting in the training room!" Serene rushes out quickly.

Spinner's mouth falls open in a disbelieving expression. She looks back at Lauren who appears just as shocked. They both shove past Serene and Kale, and then take off running. As they turn down another tunnel, they bump into Zim and Oscar coming in the opposite direction.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Zim asks.

"Oh, I may have a _very_ vague idea." She grits as they reach the training room.

There's a small circle of shouting Dauntless with Eric and Four wrestling on the ground in the middle. "Hey! Hey!" They all bolt across the room, Spinner, Zim and Oscar, shouldering to the front of the crowd.

"Get the fuck out of the way! I said _move_! What the fuck is the matter with you two?!" She grabs Four by the scuff of his jacket and yanks him away of the scuffle.

Zim and Oscar's haul a seething Eric to his feet. "Consider this your _first_ and _last_ warning, stiff!" He snarls ferociously as he fights the men's hold, spitting blood onto the ground.

That barely did anything as more pours out from his nose. Looks like Four managed to break it. But he's in no better shape; his bottom lip is busted open, bleeding just as profusely.

"Whoever saw what happened _stays_!" Spinner orders sharply, causing the crowd to instantly quieten. "And whoever simply came for the free entertainment _leaves now_ before I start breaking arms. _Move it_!" She barks with a deadly expression.

The crowd quickly disperse, leaving Danny and Adrian behind. "Sweets, get the story from Thing 1 and Thing 2. I'm taking these two idiots to the infirmary." Lauren nods.

"I don't need to go to the damn infirmary," Eric spits at her. "I'm _fine_."

Saying nothing, Four begins walking away.

"Broody-"

Eric lets out a scathing chuckle. "Yeah, that's right. Run like little coward you are."

Four whirls around with a dark expression as his hands clench into tight fists by his sides. " _Fuck you_ , Eric!"

" _Ooh_ , Number boy said a bad word." Eric taunts, looking severely menacing with all the blood covering his face. "You wouldn't want _daddy_ hearing you say that, now do you?" He offers the silently fuming boy a wicked smile, his eyes alight with mischief.

Glaring at him, Four starts storming towards Eric, but Spinner steps in front of him wearing a scowl. "Zim, Oscar, let Eric go," she commands in a dangerously calm tone.

"Spinner, are you-"

She silences Zim with a piercing look, and with some hesitancy he and Oscar release Eric's arms. "I'm taking you both to the infirmary." Spinner regards the bleeding men with fierce eyes. "And if there's _any_ fighting along the way, I will _personally_ make sure that _neither_ of you leave for the next few weeks, understand?"

Eric and Four don't respond, merely glaring back at her in annoyance.

" _Great_. Now, let's go." Spinner steps aside and holds out a hand in front of her. "And don't make me say it _twice_." She snarls when they didn't move. Prompting them with another threatening look, Four and Eric grudgingly start hobbling forward. "Zim, Sweets, we'll talk, yeah?"

The couple nod with twin looks telling her _good luck_.

Sending them a small smile, she follows after Eric and Four.

* * *

 

"Silent treatment again, Princess?"

Ignoring him, Spinner grabs either side of his nose and forcefully snaps the bone back into place. He bites back a shout, his muscles tensing up before he stabs her with a furious glare.

Spinner doesn't react as she rolls up her sleeves. She grabs the soft cloth before dipping it into a bowl of warm water. Bringing it up to his face, she begins wiping away the dried blood from around his mouth.

"You told me I couldn't kill him."

"So, you go and find a loop hole in my statement, and then decide that you're just gonna beat the shit out of him instead. Am I close?" Spinner scowls at him and he offers her a little smirk in triumph as she's just broken her campaign of silence. She rolls her eyes as she wets the cloth again, then delicately dabs at his nose.

His arms lock around her waist and he drags her closer to his body with a slight chuckle.

"I'm still mad at you," she mumbles, failing miserably at hiding her smile.

"If I get treatment like this, I wouldn't mind you being mad at me more often." Eric husks back, his hands sliding down to grab her bottom.

Spinner snorts, working on his chin next. "I'm only doing this because Gale is busy giving Four _eight stitches_ , and you refuse to have Olivia within a ten-foot radius of you."

Eric scoffs. "Whatever. You know were jumping at the chance to take care of me." He smirks again.

"Shut up."

" _Make_ _me_."

She arches her eyebrow challengingly and she leans in, pressing her lips by his ear. "You don't want me to do that, lover," she counters in a velvety purr.

His hands tighten on her soft cheeks, yanking her impossibly closer to the heat of his massive body. She feels him thick and hard against her stomach. "Perhaps, I _do_." He rumbles just as lowly, his steely-gray eyes darkening with want.

Smiling impishly, Spinner removes the cloth from his face then claims his lips in a deep kiss. He wastes no time in plowing his tongue into her mouth, intensifying their kiss to a whole new height. She finds herself pushing back just as hard, causing him to groan.

Gale pokes her head through the privacy curtain. "Hey, Spinner- _oh_!" She ducks behind it in obviously embarrassment as Spinner and Eric reluctantly separate. "Do you give all your patients this sort of special treatment, Firecracker?"

Spinner snorts, while Eric rolls his eyes in irritation. "Only the grumpy ones." She murmurs back teasingly and Gale emits a hearty laugh. Eric remains unamused. "I'm almost done. Just give me a couple of more minutes."

"Okay. Just so you know we do have a private room at the back of the infirmary." Gale adds.

"Goodbye, Grandma." Spinner throws at her pointedly.

Gale continues laughing as she walks away.

When she turns back to Eric, he's smirking widely. "Yeah, we could've, but _no_. Consider it punishment for being a huge _dumbass_ today."

* * *

 

Dinner passes by in a blur and she, Zim, and Eric retreat to his office for the rest of the evening.

"Yeah, and apparently she was obsessed with him or something. Like borderline sibling incest shit." Spinner cringes from behind the computer screen while sending an update email to Geo.

Zim makes a face as he tosses the ball back to Eric. "That's rather disturbing."

"That's fucking _gross_ ," she grunts, sending off her email before checking her unread messages. "How's Gloria holding up?"

Zim shakes his head sadly. "Not good. She still seems to be in shock. So, Max and Gale placed her on suicide watch for the next few days."

" _Damn_ , that really sucks." Spinner mutters, unable to say anything else. So she quickly changes the subject to something she doesn't mind discussing. "So, Tank, when are we telling Jeanine?"

"She's coming to Dauntless the day after tomorrow." Eric answers, throwing the ball back to Zim. "Sometime in the morning she said."

Spinner hums as she's reading an email from Max telling that she needed to find a replacement for Avery. "What did you say to get her to come here?" She questions him, frowning.

"Don't worry about it." Eric replies shortly while he's catching the pass from Zim. He tosses the ball back to him. "You ask too many damn questions sometimes."

"Well, sorry for being curious." She flips him the bird around the computer screen and he chuckles in response.

"Ever hear of the saying _curiosity killed the cat_ … _Kitten_?" Eric volleys back in a tone colored with mockery and a hint of lust.

Her cheeks burn and she concentrates hard to read the next email.

"Jeez, man, you're going to kill the poor girl." Zim chuckles and Spinner flips him off as well.

Eric snorts. "She can take it. _Every_ , _single_ _inch_ _of it_." He growl, stroking her somewhere deep in her belly. She winces when her thighs involuntarily rub against each other. Luckily Zim hadn't been paying attention, but Eric was and his gaze grows dark.

"Tank, leave me alone!" Spinner huffs, scowling as he and Zim share a chuckle. She clicks open another email and her eyes suddenly widen when notices it's from _Malcolm_. He was inviting her and Eric to dinner tomorrow night. "Oh, _fuck no_ …"

"What is it?" Eric catches the ball then glances over at her.

Spinner meets his eyes, her features scrunched up in grimace. "Oh, just your dickheaded brother invited us over for dinner tomorrow night." She tells him with a bright, sarcastic smile. "And I have a feeling that _cyanide_ is gonna be the main course."

All Eric manages to do is blink.

"Ah, shit, Zim. I think I broke him again…"

* * *

 

**Let's hope Spinner's wrong. LOL.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, the favs and the follows!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	49. Human

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Ellie Goulding – Human**

* * *

 

_The world had soft edges, colors and bright lights vividly bleeding into one another. People with blurry faces loomed above her as they whispered in a language she could not remember._

_Suddenly, she could understand their indistinct speech._

_"Is she a Divergent?" One asked._

_Another faceless person shook their head. "No." They replied evenly and she vaguely recognized the jagged tone. "She's our new test subject for the X serum." Then a cool hand cupped the side of her face, in an almost motherly action. "You will be the perfect, Petra. You will be absolutely perfect. You are going to help us achieve great things..."_

* * *

 

Spinner stirs awake, sleepily blinking her eyes open to find the back of Eric's head. Pushing herself up, her eyebrows draw together in a frown as she feels something running down her lip. She lifts a hand to touch her nose, pulling away to see blood coating her fingertips. Speedily, she tosses back the blanket then pads into the bathroom, locking the door.

She turns on the faucet and washes away the blood from her face. "I'm nothing but a fucking experiment." Spinner spits some bloody water into the sink before grabbing her towel off the rack. She looks at herself in the mirror while dabbing the water off her face. "What if this X serum is all I am? What if _none_ of it is actually me?"

_**'Jeanine trained you vigorously before starting you on the serum. Not to mention you already knew how to fight because of Rhino. The X serum is simply enhancing your capabilities.'** _

"Yeah, and with a shit ton of side effects." Spinner grumbles bitterly, sighing at the blood staining the front her shirt. Shaking her head, she grabs her toothbrush and toothpaste, and then begin brushing her teeth.

 _ **'Well, at the meeting with her tomorrow, once everything is out into the open bring that up.'**_ I tell her.

"That should be fun," Spinner mumbles, spitting foam into the sink and rinsing out her mouth again. Shutting off the tap, she drops her toothbrush back into the cup beside Eric's before drying her face. Heaving another sigh, Spinner stares at herself in the mirror. She looks so tired and her hair was mess of waves, now a little past her chin.

Suddenly, the knob jiggles and Eric bangs on the door once. _"Red, open the door."_

Spinner rolls her eyes. "It's ocupado. Wait your turn."

_"I'm not telling you again."_

"Or what? You're gonna kick down this door too?"

 _"If I have to."_ Eric replies easily.

"Be my guest, your name's on the lease not mine." Spinner snorts as she's picking out something from underneath one of her blue-painted nails.

_"I put your name on it last week."_

With a blink, Spinner unlocks the door then jerks it open to Eric's impassive expression. "You did _what_?"

His pierced eyebrow quirks at the blood droplets on the front of her shirt. "You heard me." He answers briskly, shouldering past her and heading for the toilet. "And why is there blood on your shirt?"

Spinner averts her gaze as he begins relieving himself. "Oh, I tend to get nosebleeds when the air is dry." She murmurs, staring down into the sink. "It's been happening since I was a little kid. It's nothing serious." She moves aside to accommodate him, leaning back against the sink as he starts washing his hands.

"I'll get you a humidifier later." Eric says, drying his hands her towel draped around her neck.

She sends him a hard look and he responds with a little smirk. The swelling of his face had abated somewhat, but there's still a lot of bruising around his nose. Hopefully the extra zodrophrine she found in her bag will start kicking in soon.

"Seriously, it's not a big deal. I'm fine. Anyway, speaking of later…" Spinner begins, watching him brush his teeth. "Are we going to Mal-"

Eric bows down to spit some of the foam out of his mouth. "You're joking right?" He deadpans, sending her an expression to match. "Do you really need me to answer that?"

"You could've just said _no_ , asshole." Spinner huffs as he rinses out his mouth.

"I didn't think I needed to." He counters, and much to her dismay, he uses her towel once more.

"You're so fucking sassy in the mornings."

His bare chest rumbles with his chuckle, placing both hands down on the counter on either side of her. "But you wouldn't have me any other way, would you, Kitten?" He murmurs with teasing quirk of his lips and then his head lowers to start nibbling on her neck.

Spinner emits a noise that is a combination between a groan and a sigh. "That's debatable." He nips her skin hard and she giggles out a breathless moan. "Fine, I'll keep you, then." She purrs, reaching up to lightly drag her fingernails down his nape.

"How _gracious_ of you, Princess." He lets out a sarcastic snort, kissing her neck again.

She releases a happy little sigh, arching into his body with another tiny giggle. "Don't take my kindness for weakness, soldier."

Eric slightly pulls back to roll his eyes.

Steadily holding his gaze, Spinner smiles. "I love you, Tank."

"Spin-"

She presses her finger to his lips to silence him and his eyes are thriving with a magnificent blend of emotions. "Just because I say it, doesn't mean you have to." Her face softens. "I _know_ you do. But I also know this is _way_ out of your element."

Eric scoffs. "What gave you that idea?"

She gives him a deadpan look and he rolls his eyes again with a slight huff.

"Alright, fine, I'll bite the bullet. I've never felt this way about a woman before. Happy?"

A loving smile flitters across her face. "More than you'll ever know."

"So, you're not doing this out of pity? Because of my mother?" His features are tense, staring at her with a fixed and steady look.

Spinner knows what he's doing. He trying to reassure himself because he's in too deep. They're now promised to each other, their futures intertwined by a dying wish.

She smiles gently, reaching up to run her fingers through his mussed hair. Edging closer, she plants a feathery kiss just by his ear. "No, baby, _never_." She nuzzles his cheek affectionately. "It's because I want to."

"Don't make me regret trusting you."

Pulling back, Spinner offers him a delicate smile and nods. "Well, c'mon, you and Broody have a meeting with Max to get to."

"Don't remind me."

* * *

 

An hour later, Spinner meets up with Lauren, Hayden, and Zim. The four of them trek up the rocky pathway towards the Dauntless Housing Department.

"So, my pipes burst again." Hayden mutters, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Seriously, they need to fire Marc. He _sucks_." Spinner exclaims with a funny look. "I keep telling the board this and they won't believe me. Their rep Camille Gordon was all like _we need proof, Ms. McCall. Without some form of evidence there's nothing we can do about it_." She imitates in a mock prissy tone and the others laugh. She rolls her eyes. "Stupid crooked-nose bitch. I'm personally requesting Anthony, he's a fixing _beast_."

"He's a _God_." Hayden hypes further with a bright grin. "Good looking out, Pyro. I'm gonna do the same. Because if my pipes burst again, I will kick Marc's ass."

"Hayden, you can stay at my place for the time being." Zim says and Hayden gives him a watery-eyed smile.

"I love you."

"Well, that went _gay_ rather quickly." Spinner snorts and a laughing Lauren nudges her with her elbow.

"It's called _friendship_ , Tiny."

"Translation: _It's not gay if we have socks on_." The leaders shoot her a bewildered look as she clutches her sides and shakes with laughter. "Somebody get me a comedy show, 'cause I'm a fucking _riot_!"

Lauren, Hayden, and Zim all roll their eyes, sharing a brief chuckle as they walk into the little center.

Spinner grabs a work order sheet and a black clipboard out of the tray. She takes a seat in the waiting area before grabbing her pen from behind her ear. As she's filling out the paperwork, Lauren sits down next to her. "So, guess what I found out this morning?"

"What?"

"Eric apparently put my name on the lease." She answers as she signs her name at the bottom and dates the sheet.

Lauren looks stunned. "Really? He had planned to do that with Olivia."

Spinner's face snaps down in a frown. " _Wait_ , him and Olivia used to live together?"

"Well, it was supposed to be _their_ apartment after he was made a leader. But as you know she was… _cheating_." Lauren shakes her head in mild irritation. "And unfortunately when he found out, he'd already signed the two-year lease."

"That's so fucked up. It's no wonder Eric's the way he is." She growls angrily.

Lauren nods quietly. "I told her the exact same thing. That was _the_ stupidest decision she ever made. But," she smiles at Spinner, "he has you to liven up the place. Even though he doesn't show it, Spin, he's really happy with you."

Heat radiates in Spinner's cheeks as love dances around inside of her and makes her feel giddy. Her lips pull back in a white-teeth smile, twirling her pen between her fingers. "I know. It's a nice feeling." She grabs Lauren's hand and pulls her to her feet with her.

Walking over to the receptionist area, a Hispanic girl glances up from her computer screen. She grins at her toothily, drawing attention to the snake bites on her bottom lip. Millie is an open and proud lesbian with an obsession of dyeing her hair a different color every day. Today it's pink and twisted into two perfect little buns on the top of her head.

"Tipsy, how's it hanging? Hey, guys." She greets all of them and they return the gesture.

"Mill, please, I'm begging you. Have Anthony work on me and Hayden's shit. 'Cause I will _kill_ Marc if he steps foot into my apartment." Spinner warns, her eyes fierce with promise.

Millie giggles, taking their clipboards and making a note at the top their pages with a sparkly-purple pen that has a fuzzy little creature on the end. "Gotcha. And don't worry guys, the board is finally taking your complaints seriously and are doing a full review on him."

"Thank _God_." Hayden releases a relieved sigh. "Seriously, Millie, I was gonna kick his ass."

"You are not the only one, my friend." Millie leans back in her seat and chuckles.

"Alright, now if that's all settled, I'd like to go to the cafeteria. I'm _starving_." Zim moans, tossing his arm around Lauren's shoulders.

Lauren rolls her eyes good-humoredly. "Babe, you have the appetite of a black hole."

"Hey, I'm growing boy." Zim drops a kiss to the top of her head.

Giggling, Lauren glances at Spinner still standing by Millie's receptionist desk. "You coming?"

"I'll meet you guys there." She responds and her friends nod before walking out of the center. Spinner turns back to Millie. "Hey, Mill, can I see the lease to Eric's apartment? He wanted me to find out when it's up." She lies.

Millie frowns slightly. "That's strange. He was just here a week ago. _Oh_!" She abruptly jumps out of her chair and scoops her up in a bear hug. "Congratulations, Tipsy! Eric's a little rough around the edges, but you two work." She grins once she sets her back on her feet.

"What are you talking about?" Spinner shoots her a fake confounded expression.

Millie moves over to a cabinet and unlocks it with the keys around her wrist before pulling a folder with Eric's apartment number labelled on the front. She flips it open then hands her the lease agreement, and when Spinner reads it, her eyes widen and her chest fills with emotion.

Right at the bottom of the page, Eric had written down her name as _Spinner McCall-Coulter_.

* * *

 

Eric doesn't show up for lunch and vanishes for the rest of the afternoon. He wasn't in his office, or back at the apartment, and she even checked the leader's gym upstairs.

He must've wanted space again.

Jogging down the tunnel, Spinner skids to halt and raises her fist to rap against the metal door.

_"Who is it?"_

"Broody, it's me..."

After another moment of silence, Four pulls open the door looking bruised and miserable. "Yeah?"

Spinner holds out her hand with six zodrophrine tablets sitting in her palm. He stares down at them skeptically and she heaves a sigh. "I promise they're not poison." She says, offering him a half-smile. "It'll help heal that lip faster. Me and Tank take them all the time."

Four tentatively accepts the tablets from her, and then gives her a small nod in appreciation. "Thanks… do you want to come inside? I was just, uh, making some hot chocolate."

"Oh, s-sure." Spinner returns just as awkwardly and he opens the door wider, allowing her to step inside.

Four disappears into the kitchen and she edges deeper into the apartment. She sinks into one of the chairs facing the snowy window, and then she releases a great sigh. A few minutes later, Four returns with two steaming cups of hot chocolate, and her mouth stretches into a fond smile as he hands her a mug. "So, what's your punishment?"

"Nothing. Max let Eric and I go with a warning."

"That _double-standardering_ bastard." She mutters under her breath. "And yes, I know that's not a word."

"Lauren told me what you said," he blurts out.

Spinner lets out another harsh sigh. "Broody, please don't make this harder than it already is." She mutters, blowing away the steam of her hot chocolate before taking a sip.

"You don't have to do this." Four regrettably continues, staring down into the dark liquid. "You're a good person-"

She snorts. "I'm far from being one of _those_."

His dark-blue eyes snap to hers. "Evelyn told me everything you've done for the factionless. What your family did for Booker-"

"And where are they now?" Spinner counters sharply and he frowns in guilt. "Yeah, _dead_. I buried my brother under a tree and I don't even know where my parents' bodies are. Did Evelyn also tell you the amount of people I've killed since I was fifteen years old? Hm?" She prompts him with a look.

"Yeah, but you did that to protect the people you cared about."

"And what do you think I'm doing now?"

Four stares at her intently. "Working for the wrong side. Most of those factionless people you've helped are-"

Spinner cuts him off with a quick shake of her head. Standing up, she places her barely touched hot chocolate down on her chair. "I know what you're doing, Four, and it's not gonna work." She snaps at him. "I will _not_ be guilt tripped by you, alright? I'm doing what I need to do to ensure peace."

"By killing innocent people?"

She releases a bitter laugh. "I told you, I'm not a good fucking person. And you should appreciate the fact that I've never once pretended to be." She says and Four's eyes fall. Spinner takes a deep breath. "Eric and I will eventually be getting married."

"I thought you said it was a rumor." He mutters back without looking up.

"I lied."

Four scoffs. "So, you're okay with marrying a murderer? Did he tell you what happened to our old instructor?" He glances up and holds her gaze firmly.

Spinner's face remains impassive. "Yeah, but he didn't do it."

"How do you know?"

"He said he didn't do it and I believed him." She retorts in a simple tone. "And _hello_ , ex-Candor with ex-Erudite parents." She slightly waves her hand in the air. "I would know if he was lying, and he _wasn't_."

Four clenches his jaw. "You love Eric _that_ much?"

Spinner glances out into the world blanketed in white. "More than I can put into words." She murmurs quietly, tracing a small pattern in the condensation on the window. "Just know I'll protect all of you for the time being." She draws the Hebrew word for _friendship_ before looking back at him. "But after that… I don't know what the future holds."

"Another war…" He answers with a deep sigh.

* * *

 

She feels someone shaking her awake. Squinting, she sees Eric crouched down by the couch in front of her. His steely-gray eyes look a little edgy and she reaches out to stroke away the hardness from his face.

"Babe, you're so cold, c'mere." She scoots back and pulls him to lie down beside her. Curling up against his side, she rests her cheek on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he grunts, folding his arms behind and head and closing his eyes.

"You went to Erudite, didn't you?"

He doesn't answer immediately and his jaw clenches and unclenches. Another beat passes before he mutters, "Yeah."

"I had a feeling." She sighs as her fingers play with one of his zippers. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Look, I don't want you anywhere near my brother, alright?" Eric grits, his features twisting up into a scowl. "I went over there to tell him to _fuck_ _off_. So, it's over and done with. Now drop it."

Spinner leans up to place a delicate kiss at the corner of his mouth. His eyes slowly open and she gives Eric a soft smile, lifting a finger to trace the bruise along the bridge of his nose. "Does it still hurt?"

A scoff leaves Eric's throat. "Please, Princess. This is _nothing_."

She rolls her eyes with a tiny chuckle. "Hey, Tank?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

Eric stares at her with an impassive expression. "For?"

"For letting me keep my mother's name," she whispers. "I loved my dad, I really did. But… Booker and I were always more attached to my mom. She was big 'ol softie. We used to be able to get away with practically _anything_ with her." Spinner chuckles warmly. "So, thank you for allowing me to keep that."

He doesn't say anything. Instead, he unfolds one of his arms and wraps it around her body, tugging her closer to his side.

* * *

 

**Feels all around :')**

**Thank you for kudos and comments!  
**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	50. Shudder Shock of Pale

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Cocteau Twins – Alice**

* * *

 

"Tank, what's going on with you?" Spinner asks in exasperation as Eric's standing behind her tying a bandana over her eyes.

He'd woken her up at the first pale of dawn, made her get dressed, and then dragged her down to the training room while all of Dauntless still slept.

"I'm seeing something." He replies curtly and she feels him move in front of her.

Spinner lets out an irritated huff. "Ugh, this is so-" Her sentence is abruptly cut short when she's suddenly dodging a swing from Eric. "Hey! What hell is your-" She deflects a hit to her face, leaping sideways and twisting into a backwards somersault to put much needed distance between them. "Have you lost your goddamn mind?!" She barks, hearing him circle around her. "Do that again and I won't hesitate to break your fucking arm!"

Like an electric pulse through her body, Spinner senses him charging from her left. She bobs her head to the side to evade a punch and then weaves to the other to avoid a second blow. Ducking from another powerful swing, she blocks his fist with the side of her forearm. She swiftly bends forward and dodges his attempt to reverse the shift in dominance. Grabbing the side of his thigh, she brings up her leg behind her and strikes the top of his head with her foot.

She releases Eric as he emits a loud grunt, hearing him stumble back a few steps. Following after him, Spinner seizes his forearm and braces her hand down on the mats, kicking her legs up to wrap around his neck before slamming him down flat onto his back.

"You done?" She snarls as she forces him into an armbar and then starts pulling his arm back.

Eric chuckles darkly, and before she can react, his other hand grabs her wrist and yanks it forward. He turns in hard and shoves her onto her back, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. She feels him lean over her before she can fight back, and his lips brushes her ear. "Are _you_?"

A roguish smirk tugs at her lips as she lets out a seductive hum. "If this is your idea of foreplay, lover," she wraps her legs around his waist and pulls his hips flush against hers, "then me _likey_." Spinner purrs and a startled gasp leaves her throat when Eric thrusts against her.

"Not quite, Princess." He responds in a gravelly whisper as he releases her wrist. One of his hands fist her hair and the other to slip beneath the hem of her t-shirt, stroking the sensitive skin on her hipbone. "But I'll keep that in mind." Bringing her head forward, his lips slant over hers, kissing her deeply and aggressively. He trails rough kisses along her jaw, biting and sucking, then nipping just underneath it.

"What- _oh God_ …" She breathes, gripping the back of Eric's head as he devours the side of her throat. He grounds his pulsating length against her core, drawing a whimper from her. "What exactly were you _seeing_?"

"Your senses." He scrapes his teeth over her skin and her body surges up into his, causing him to groan.

"My senses?" She parrots, her brow furrowing behind the blindfold. "Why are you...?" Spinner trails off as the realization finally hits her, and suddenly she shoves him off of her. "Are you fucking _crazy_?" Ripping down the bandana, she pushes herself up and shoots Eric a horrified look. "You are _not_ taking the X serum!"

He scoffs as he hauls himself to his feet, rolling his head until she hears a satisfying crack in his neck. "I wasn't asking for your permission, _Spinner_." Eric retorts in a hard tone, glowering at her before turning on his heel and walking away.

Spinner scrambles after him, catching his elbow just as he's stepping through the door, and he shoots her an aggravated sideways glance. Glaring back at him, she tugs him over to the corner and shoves him up against the wall. "Did you forget about side effects that thing has? And I've experience how many of them so far?"

"That's why you're going to tell Jeanine about it at the meeting," Eric says evenly. "Then she'll make a new batch and there, _problem solved_."

She squints in disbelief. "Why do you wanna take it all of a sudden? For more power? You're a great enough soldier without it. I, on the other hand, didn't have a choice in the matter."

"Look, I don't need to explain myself to you." He snaps fiercely and she's taken aback for a moment before she tries to make her face neutral. "This is _my_ decision and I will do as I please." Eric sneers, his steely-gray eyes flashing dangerously. "And if there are repercussions then I have no choice but to deal with them, right?"

"Whatever, suit yourself," Spinner gives a listless shrug of her shoulders. "And for the record, I was already planning to tell Jeanine about."

"Wow, your first real adult decision." He gives her a mocking nod of approval and she rolls her eyes.

"Eat me, asshole."

The side of Eric's mouth kicks up in a smirk and he presses his face closer to hers as his hands find her hips. "I could use a little _snack_."

Spinner's face becomes so hot that I fear steam might start billowing out of her ears.

His smirk only widens. "What's the matter, Red? I thought you could _handle me_?"

"Um, ma'am?"

Spinner jumps and jerks around to glare at Oscar standing by the door. "You fucking creeper, how long have you been standing there for?"

"Uh, I just got-"

"The hell do you want, Lurky McGee?"

Oscar flinches then runs his hand down the back of his neck in a nervous fashion. "Can I speak you to about something? It's..." He drops his eyes when Eric cocks his pierced brow impatiently. "It's important, ma'am." He mumbles, chancing another look at her.

Spinner sighs. "Yeah, fine," she turns back to Eric and narrows her eyes at him. "I'll see you at home, solider."

Offering her a little smirk, Eric squeezes her hips before clasping his hands behind his back and sauntering out of the training room.

"Alright, kid, talk." She says blandly as she's digging out her crumpled carton of menthols and lighter from her bra.

Oscar stuffs his hands into his pockets then rocks back and forth on his heels. "I was kinda hoping if I could apply for the empty spot on patrol squadron four," he says casually.

Pulling out a cigarette with her teeth, Spinner shoves the carton back into her pocket before flicking open her Zippo and lighting the end. As she slowly takes a long drag off her cigarette, Spinner surveys the boy in front of her with a disinterested gaze. "No." Her tone is blunt as she flicks some ash onto the ground, and a look of displeasure flashes across Oscar's features. "You're too young. I don't do the whole babysitting thing."

"You wouldn't have to," he argues back quickly. "Max told me you said I was a good soldier and I want to prove that to you."

"Are you ready to die too?" Spinner asks, cocking her head as she blows smoke out through her nose. "Those guys out there are no fucking joke. They've killed a lot of our men, you realize that, right? And they will _not_ show you any mercy because you're a _child_. Are willing to handle all that? Knowing that there could be a night where you come back to Dauntless in a _body bag_?"

Oscar gazes at her for a long and hard moment before his head dips in a sharp nod. "I am."

"Fine, suit yourself too," she shrugs. "Position's yours. Get the paperwork from Max and I'll put you on next week's schedule. And 'cause of your age, you'll be paid fifty points less than everyone else. But you'll still get a decent-sized paycheck every two weeks."

With a large grin, Oscar nods again. "Thank you, ma'am. I won't let you down."

"We'll see."

* * *

 

_**Incoming Video Call** _

_**Goddess of Love** _

Placing down the tape, Spinner answers her ePhone and blinks in surprise when she sees Venus's rosy face appear on the screen. "Well, this is a neat trick," she half smiles, pushing her hair back from her face. "I'm guessing Geo gave you the message?"

Venus nods. _"Rhino said he's heard of the Simms family. But like your friend Lauren said, they were really reserved. And you said that Xavier transferred to Erudite?"_

"That's what the file said." Spinner mumbles as she takes in the map she'd taped to the whiteboard. Grabbing a colorful selection of pens, she begins outline all the factions. "Amelia was a Divergent. Just like…" She glances down at Jude's bracelet and a lump of grief forms in her throat. Spinner shakes her head before her mind could settle on the memory of his blushing face. "Nevermind."

Venus purses her lip into a thin line, understanding immediately. _"Your job is to hunt and kill them, Spinner. Good or bad."_

Spinner pauses and looks at the screen, somberly meeting her blue eyes. "But… will you all still stand by me? Even though I'm a murderer?"

 _"You do what you have to for survival. So, of course we will,"_ Venus smiles softly. _"You've done so much for all of us, we owe it to you."_

She sniffles, wiping away the tears that managed to escape. "Thanks, Vee. I really needed to hear that."

Venus nods with another smile. _"Has Jeanine arrived yet?"_

"No, Eric said she won't be here until this afternoon. Because of the snow and all." Spinner tells her then rubs her lips together. "I'm so fucking nervous. What if she makes me factionless again? I can't… I can't leave Tank." Frowning, she takes in a deep breath, trying to calm the anxiety churning around in her stomach. "We're getting married, Venus. He even put my name on the lease as _McCall-Coulter_."

Venus lets out a girlish squeal. _"Oh my God, Spinning Top! It's like straight out of a fairy tale!"_

"That's one pretty _fucked up_ fairy tale, Bubbles…"

 _"You know what I mean, Snarky."_ Venus rolls her eyes, causing Spinner to snort. _"I'm just so happy for you. You're glowing, hun. It's beautiful."_ The blonde twirls around in the snowfall before falling back with a wistful sigh. _"And Jeanine needs you. It would be a very stupid of her to get rid of you now. And you've been nothing but loyal to her."_

Spinner runs her fingers through her hair again. "Let's hope she sees it that way too, huh? Even though she's been secretly testing an experimental Super Soldier serum on me, and _now_ my dumbass of a fiancé wants to start taking it too."

Venus blinks in astonishment. _"What? Why would Eric want to do something like that?"_

"'Cause he's a fucking power hungry jackass. I think it has something to do with Broody breaking his nose two days ago. His ego must be in _I need to be better than Four_ mode." She rolls her eyes, moving to outline the Factionless sector.

_"Him and Four fought? Why?"_

"Four has been telling Evelyn everything that's been happening at Dauntless. About me, about Eric, and probably about Jeanine too." Spinner says as she draws red X's over the areas they've already searched. "And Evelyn? She's no better. Broody knows stuff about me because of her."

 _"It sounds like she's trying to use Four to convince you to come back."_ Venus gathers as she sits up in the snow and fixes the black hat on her head. _"You even said he told you that Evelyn's the one who sent the flash drive."_

"I'm not going back to her." Spinner says sharply. "I appreciate all she's done for me and my family, but… I could never fully trust her and I'm starting to see why."

All of sudden, Eric's keys jingle outside the door.

"Shit, the moron's back with breakfast. Venus, I'll call you later to tell you how everything went, yeah?"

Venus shoots her a smile, her shimmery blond curls bouncing around her shoulders as she nods. _"Don't be too hard on him. I'm sure it's all out of the goodness of his heart."_

Spinner snorts. "The day I find _that_ , you'll be the first to know. Love."

 _"Love."_ Venus giggles back before she ends the video call.

As she slips her ePhone back into her pocket, Eric enters the apartment carrying a plastic bag.

"Still pissed at me, Kitten?" He smirks as he's heading over to the table. "I got breakfast."

Spinner ignores him and continues to label the Erudite sector.

"Do not _test_ me today, Red." Eric growls. "Get over here _now_."

She drops her pen with a huff before crossing to the table and plopping down into the chair. Avoiding his eyes, she cranes her neck sideways to look out the window as he drops her breakfast down in front of her.

"You're welcome, _bitch_." Eric sneers, lowering himself into the opposite chair. He rips the lid off his container before digging into his eggs.

"Thank you, _asshole_ ," she returns with a fake, sugary-sweet smile while she does the same. She quickly drops the façade, rolling her eyes and grabbing a hash brown.

They fall into a tense silence after that.

Spinner keeps her gaze glued to the window, but she can feel Eric's intense stare boring into her. Taking another bite of her hash brown, she glances at him pointedly. "Enjoying the show?" She arches brow and he offers her his infamous smirk in return

"As a matter of fact, I _am_."

"Well, it ain't free, so quit gawking me."

"Are you seriously going to be mad at me all day?" Eric grunts in sudden irritation before taking a sip of his coffee.

Tilting her head, she places her finger to her chin with another bright fake smile. " _Gee,_ I don't know." Spinner's face falls into an exasperated expression as she places her elbow down on the table. "Are you _seriously_ gonna ask Jeanine for the X serum?"

He leans forward, matching her stare. "My father's the one who created it-"

"Well, then there's your answer." She cuts in smoothly, lowering her head to fork some scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"You worry too much."

Spinner snorts, her eyes lifting back to his. "One of us has to."

Eric scoffs. "I can handle myself."

"So you've told me," she sighs.

"Maybe you should start keeping that in mind, then."

"'Kay, I'm done." Spinner drops her fork and then pushes out of her seat. "Thank you for breakfast, Eric. I'm gonna go take a nap." Feigning a cheery smile, she spins around and heads for the bedroom, leaving him alone at the table.

* * *

 

Spinner glances up when the door opens, and Zim and Eric enter the conference room. "Hey, hippie, come sit beside me." Without waiting for a response, she grabs his arm and yanks him down into the empty chair.

Eric rolls his eyes as he sinks into the seat across from her. "Grow up."

She flips him off with a smile before she grabs her pen and gets started on Oscar's paperwork.

"Okay, what's going on with you two?" Zim asks the scowling pair. "What did you do _now_?"

"Why do you always assume it's _me_?" Eric fires back.

"Because it _is_!" Spinner exclaims, throwing up a hand towards him. She turns to Zim who's shaking his head. "Do you know your dumbass best friend wants to ask Jeanine for the X serum? He feels he's entitled to it because his _daddy_ made it." She sends Eric a disdainful look and he sneers back at her.

"Seriously, man?" Zim sighs. "You know you don't need that."

"That's what I told the big lummox!"

"Oh, so you're going to choose her over _mine_?" Eric stares Zim down, nodding a few times as he leans back in his seat. "Some best friend," he grumbles. "I'll remember that the next time you fuck things up with Lauren."

Spinner snaps to other leader with a glare. "What the hell did you do to my Sweets?"

Eric snorts as Zim glowers at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I am gonna jump rope with your fucking intestines, hippie boy." She snarls at Zim.

"Remind me why I'm still friends with you again…" Zim rolls his eyes, wincing when Spinner punches him hard in the ribs. " _Ow!_ "

"Because you can't do any better." Eric chuckles back.

"Screw you, man."

"Sorry, I'm _taken_."

" _Gayyy_ …" Spinner drones out in low, exaggerated voice as she signs her name at the bottom of the form.

"What's that?" Zim asks while peering down at all the papers in front of her. "You're putting Oscar on the patrol squadron? He's only sixteen."

A scoff leaves Eric's lips. "And you're surprised by this?"

"Look, I warned the kid about the seriousness of this situation." Spinner tells them, flipping to another page and signing her name at the bottom. "He insisted that he could handle it and I told him if he dies, it's his own fault. So, now he's on lucky patrol squadron numero four," she finishes with a flourish of her pen.

Zim leans closer and points down at her name. "Shouldn't that be _McCall-Coulter_?"

"Um, we're not married, bud."

"Yet."

Her gaze bounces back to Eric whose expression is smug. "Well, guess what, Tank? It's gonna be _never_ if you end up going through with your decision." She tells him fiercely and his steely eyes darken. "Then we'll see which one is more important to you. _Power_ or _me_?"

Spinner's going to stand by him regardless of what he chooses. She just wants to see which one.

Eric remains quiet, his jaw tightening into a hard line.

There's a knock on the door before it opens and Jeanine and Max step into the conference room.

A nervous lump develops in her throat as she rounds up the papers and then shoves them back into the folder. She watches Jeanine take a seat at the head of the table, while Max sits down next to Eric.

"I trust you all had a good morning." Jeanine acknowledges with a cordial smile.

The three leaders nod at her politely.

"Good. Now, Petra," Her metallic gaze focuses on her and she feels an icy chill run down her back. "Eric tells me you have some very important information to share with us, is that correct?"

Spinner gives her a stiff nod. "Yes. But if you don't mind, ma'am, I'd like to speak with you alone."

Eric's eyes jump to her and narrow sharply.

Jeanine scrutinizes her for a long, pensive moment before she gives her a curt nod. "Very well. Gentlemen, would you mind leaving Petra and I alone for a moment?"

"Of course," Max moves to his feet, and a very reluctant Eric and a curious Zim to do the same.

Eric stares her down as they walking out of the room, and the sound of the door closing is akin to her fate being sealed.

* * *

 

**Be prepared for awkwardness and bad guy feels in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for all kudos and comments!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	51. One By One The Pieces Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Story of the Year – Wake Up**

* * *

 

"Petr-"

"I did it to protect you!" Spinner blurts out.

There's no sense in deluding Jeanine. Lying to her is like lying to a _supercomputer_ _,_ and her fraying nerves didn't help much either.

Jeanine scrutinizes her closely, a small narrow of her metallic eyes. She leans in a fraction, tilting her head to one side. "Did _what_ to protect me, Petra?"

Her heart thuds against her rib cage, concentrating hard to hold Jeanine's icy gaze. "I… I know, ma'am. About my parents' death, the X serum, Giovanna Young and… Xavier Simms."

"Hm." Jeanine rests back in her chair, undoing the single button of her royal-blue blazer. She laces her fingers together and then places her folded hands by her hip. "So, tell me, Petra, _how_ exactly were you able to find all these things out?" Her eyes narrow sharply. "Who is helping you?"

"I… can't tell you that..." Spinner's eyes fall away, her brow creasing with weariness. "Look, if you're gonna make me factionless again, just do it already."

"And what would make you say that?"

Her eyes snap back to Jeanine's impassive expression. "Because I won't name names," she moistens her lips quickly. "But it's not out of malice, ma'am. It's just… people's lives are at stake here, people I love dearly." She ducks her head again, blinking away the tears stinging her eyes before looking at Jeanine once more. Her facial expression is the same. "You were important to my mother once and vice-versa. No matter how much you guys pretended you weren't."

A speckle of emotion flickers in Jeanine's metallic gaze, but she remains poised as ever while continuing to stare back at her.

"And now that she's gone, that means you have to be important to me too." Spinner watches in amazement as another surge of emotion sweeps across her unreadable mask. "My loyalty remains with you. I mean, I've been running around trying to find Xavier and his men for _months_ now. Just so you wouldn't get hurt." She purses her lips, looking down as she's fiddling with the pen cap. "I'm sorry that I'm keeping secrets from you. I wish I wasn't but…it's for your own good, _ma'am_ ," she adds quickly.

"Is that all, Petra?"

Spinner's eyes jump back to Jeanine who'd re-buttoned her blazer and is now standing. The rejection that comes takes her completely by surprise. She must have showed it on her face because Jeanine's lips part to take in a small, but sharp, breath.

Clearing her throat, Jeanine tilts her chin primly. "You will remain here in Dauntless." She says and Spinner's face lights up with joy. She could have sworn she saw the corners of the Jeanine's mouth twitching. "Eric has informed me that you've been experiencing side effects from the X serum. I will have a new batch sent over immediately, understood?"

Unable to contain her excitement, Spinner jumps out of her seat and wraps Jeanine up into a warm hug. The older woman's body stiffens upon contact, much like Eric does from time to time. Like he seems to forget that someone out there actually loves him for everything that he is. "Thank you, ma'am, for giving me a second chance at life." She murmurs, the sincerity clear in her voice.

Then the unthinkable happens.

Jeanine's arms slowly inch up and Spinner holds her breath as her hands hover just above her shoulder blades. The touch to them is short and light.

But it's better than _nothing_.

Spinner evoked emotion from a woman who only knows mathematical equations and logical thinking. Feelings are not predictable and certainly can't be explained in a book.

"Uh, yes." Jeanine steps out of her embrace and smooths the wrinkles away from her blazer. She gives her a nod that looks completely awkward by her standards.

And that's saying _a lot_.

There's a knock on the door before it opens, and Max pokes his head through. "Everything alright in here?"

"Yes. Max, could I speak with you _privately_?" Jeanine asks and the word sounds severely loaded to her.

Max nods. "Of course." He opens the door wider to allow Jeanine to step through. Then she pauses in the doorway and turns back to gaze at Spinner over the frame of her glasses. "Oh, and Petra?"

"Y-yes, ma'am?"

"Congratulations to you and Eric." Jeanine says with her mechanical smile.

Sher offers her a _real_ smile for the very first time. One that has Jeanine gazing at her like she's no longer seeing _her_. But... _her mother_. "Thank you, ma'am. Eric and I are pretty stoked."

Jeanine blinks then forces her face into an emotionless mask. "Good," she replies curtly before turning to Max. "Shall we?"

Spinner watches them leave before slumping into the nearest chair, feeling so emotionally relieved.

* * *

 

Spinner occupies a table by herself, while Lauren and Four are both working doubles. Taking a bite of her sandwich, she hums softly and turns another page in her novel.

"Is this seat taken?"

She glances up to see Eric smirking across from her with his tray balanced in one hand. Remaining silent, she lifts her novel higher to cover her face and over the top of it she watches a scowling Eric sit down heavily into the chair. Snorting quietly, she flips the page.

"I didn't do it."

Slowly lowering her sci-fi novel, Spinner meets his gaze and sharpens her senses. She doesn't see or hear any deceit in his words, just an embarrassed sincerity that warms her heart. "Do you understand why I was so angry with you?"

A derisive scoff blows past his lips and he grabs his drumstick then takes a large, aggressive bite.

Spinner wrinkles her nose in distaste. "Were you raised in a goddamn _barn_?"

Eric flips her off.

"Answer my question, you moron."

Taking a swing of his drink, he props his elbow on the table then glances at her sideways. "Ask _nicely_." Eric says mockingly and Spinner rolls her eyes while closing her novel.

She places it down in the empty space on her tray, then takes a deep breath before giving him her sweetest smile. "Eric, can you answer my question, _please_?"

"Oh, come on, sweetheart. You can do better than _that_." Eric smirks and her eye twitches in annoyance.

"Forget it." Spinner throws her hands up then begins gathering her stuff. "I'm staying at Sweets's for the weekend."

He snorts. "No, you're not. Sit down."

Standing, she reaches for her tray, but then suddenly she's being dragged down into his lap.

A couple of people shoot wary glances in their direction, and Eric responds with a hard glare that has all of them quickly averting their gazes. "Please, let me go-"

"Shut up and listen." Eric growls in her ear.

Spinner closes her mouth then waits, staring tiredly up at the platform above the dining hall.

"I get it, Red, okay? You're scared to lose me and… I fucking feel the same, alright? That's why I wanted to do this shit in the first place… So I can keep my promise."

Spinner slowly turns to him with shiny eyes. "Really?"

"I'm not repeating myself."

She grins, throwing her arms around his neck then squeezing him affectionately. "I love you so fucking much, Eric. I can't wait to be your wife."

Even though he's frowning, he leans into her embrace. Not enough for it to be noticeable to the outside world, but just enough for _her_.

She smiles into the side of his face, her lips brushing along his stubble. "You're perfect, solider, especially for _me_."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Eric actually _smiles_ , white teeth and all.

And Spinner and the entire dining hall stare at him, visibly gobsmacked.

"That's so fucking _weird_!"

* * *

 

"You know, third ranker, you're pretty brave to be tying the knot with Eric." Shauna says to her as she, Lauren, Four, and Zeke dally by the chasm, sharing a bottle of red wine. "You could do a lot better to be blatantly honest."

Spinner takes a sip from the bottle before holding up to Zeke standing her behind. She gives Shauna a shrug. "I love him and I want to be with him for the rest of my life. Simple as that."

"If you say so."

"Trust me, dollface, I _know_ so," Spinner tosses her a smirk then drums her index fingers on the railing.

"There's no use arguing with her." Lauren snorts, accepting the bottle from Four before taking a hearty swing. "Once her mind's made up, there's no way of changing it."

Spinner grins widely, grabbing the wine from her and then taking a deep pull. "So, Zeke, how's Stacy?" She doesn't miss the brief flash of jealousy in Shauna's golden-brown eyes.

She moves to push herself to her feet, but Spinner wraps an arm around her shoulders and holds her in place. She gives her a comforting squeeze before releasing her and Shauna lets out a tiny sigh.

"We're great." Zeke grins down at her crookedly as he leans over and rests his forearms on the railing. "In fact, we have a double date Saturday night with Four and Emily."

Four's cheeks flame in embarrassment as he frowns at him.

"Emily Freeman? The one with the wonky left eye?" Spinner makes a face and takes another deep swing of red wine before handing it back to Shauna.

"She has a _lazy_ _eye_ , Spinner. She can't help it." Lauren slurs, letting out a drunken laugh.

"Zeke, you're a _bastard_ , you know that?" Spinner shoots him a look. "You set Broody up with a fucking _cyclops_."

Lauren and Shauna burst into laughter, and even Four's quietly chuckling to himself despite their friendship being on the rocks.

"She's a nice girl." Zeke huffs.

"You know _way_ too many of those."

"Why didn't you pick Maddie?" Lauren asks him as she's fixing her lip ring. "She's had a crush on Four since forever."

" _And_ she has no deformities and doesn't have a personality of _dry wall_." Spinner adds. "Plus, her boobs are _huge_."

Four, Shauna, and Zeke gawk at her, while Lauren snickers and takes another pull from the bottle.

"I don't discriminate."

"You're _bisexual_?" Shauna asks.

"I'm not much of a _label_ person, but I guess you can say that." Spinner shrugs, staring down into the roaring water crashing over the jagged rocks. "I just don't believe in gender when it comes to caring about someone." She swings her legs back and forth, smiling a little. "My last relationship was with a girl. _Another_ _blond_." She snorts and Four glances at her as recognition reflects in his eyes.

He remembers Venus.

"Wow," Zeke says in awe. "That's _deep_."

"Yeah, it happens once in a while." Spinner tilts him a drunken grin, leaning heavily against Lauren for support. "Don't worry, Shauna," she whirls around to face her, sending her a cheeky expression, "I won't try to feel you up when you're not looking."

"Uh… thanks for the heads up." Shauna replies with an awkward smile.

Emitting a static sound, Lauren forms a walkie-talkie with her hand. "Looks like the conversion was unsuccessful, Spinner."

Spinner makes the same white noise, lifting her own fake walkie-talkie to her lips. "Should I abort mission, Captain Sweets?"

"For now, soldier. We'll get her next time." The girls promptly dissolve into a fit of drunken giggles and Shauna rolls her eyes.

"Oh, shut up."

And the group's laughter echoes all throughout the chasm.

* * *

 

It's a little after one a.m. when Spinner tumbles into the apartment.

Lying on the floor, she snorts out a drunken giggle and cracks her eyes open to find Eric standing over her. His arms are folded over his chest with his pierced eyebrow rose, looking very unimpressed. She gives him a loving, inebriated grin. " _Hi, Tanky bear…"_

"You're drunk."

" _I love you_?"

He rolls his eyes with a scoff, uncrossing his arms then bending over. "Come on." He scoops her up as if she's light as a feather and cradles her against his body, turning her towards the door. "Lock it." He commands gruffly.

She sluggishly lifts her arm, her fingers fumbling with the lock for a short moment before it turns. "Where we _goiiinnng_?" Spinner asks as he begins walking towards the bedroom.

"To bed."

"But I'm not tired." She pouts while Eric nudges open the newly fixed door with his foot. He carries her over to the bed before unceremoniously dropping her onto it.

"I never asked if you were. Now stop taking and hold still."

"You're so mean…"

Eric gives her a hard look as he's pulling off her sneakers and tossing them down on the floor. "What did I just say?"

Spinner rubs her eyes. "I don't remember…" She mumbles and scrubs her hands down her face, letting out an exaggerated noise. Her hands are roughly pulled apart and Eric tugs her shirt up over her head. She flops back down on the pillows and quickly covers her chest with a frown. "No… don't look at me…"

He pauses, a strange emotion glinting in his steely eyes. "Why?"

"Because…" she whispers as she slowly pulls her arms away. She traces the jagged scar that zigzagged from her shoulder down to her ribs and stopped just underneath her right breast.

It happened while she was factionless. One night a nomad had drifted into their territory and tried to force himself on Venus. Spinner had fought off the large man the best she could until he pulled out a knife. It was the last move he made before she beat him repeatedly over the head with a rock until he stopped twitching.

"It's _ugly_ … I'm-"

"Spinner, you're… _beautiful_ …" Eric murmurs as he pulls her hands away and leans down to trail soft kisses along the length of her scar. He nips across her stomach until he reaches the one on her side. She arches into him, her lips parting to take a sharp, intake of air when he plants a kiss to it as well. " _You're fucking perfect_ _…_ " He says against her skin before drawing up to meet her watery eyes.

"I am?" Spinner sniffles, wiping her face.

"Yes."

She perks up and grins. "You're pretty too… I like your eyes the best."

Eric starts working on unbuttoning her pants, tossing her a smirk. "Do you?"

"Yep!" Spinner nods, raising her hips slightly as he's peeling them down. "They remind me of metal."

"Interesting." He chuckles slightly as he pulls sits her up for a moment. He shoves her into one of his t-shirts before letting her fall back against the pillows.

She stares up at him with something close to worship in her eyes, a blush dancing in her cheeks. "I love you..."

His head dips and he kisses the side of her face, earning a giggle from her as she tries to roll away. "Where do you think you're going?" He growls playfully, catching her around her waist and bringing her back against his bare chest.

Spinner tosses her leg over his hip, sliding her arms around his neck and snuggling into him. " _My Tank…_ "

Eric doesn't answer and simply teases his fingers through her wavy mane of hair.

The soothing sensation sends her into a daze and her eyelids begin to droop. "Malcolm wanted me to leave you..." She mumbles abruptly and Eric's body stiffens. "He said you… you didn't deserve _this_ 'cause… you killed your dad. But he's wrong, Tank. You deserve everything and so much _more_." Spinner kisses his racing pulse point, feeling his rough swallow beneath her lips.

"I… love you..." Eric holds her tightly, pressing his fist against the back of her head and crushing her closer.

He's probably waited so long to hear those words from someone other than his mother. And I'm happy that Spinner's the one to say it to him. If these two deserve anything in this cruel, twisted world, it's _happiness_. They need a _balance_.

Eric brushes a hard kiss to her temple. "Try to leave me and I will kill you."

Spinner snorts and nuzzles his cheek affectionately. "You're so romantic, love."

Eric grunts and lifts arm from her waist to grab the blanket. He throws it over their bodies and draws it up over their heads.

"I love you too..." She smiles sleepily, her eyes finally fluttering shut. "I'll _never_ leave you, Eric. You're my forever…"

"Good. Now go to sleep."

And she does, feeling like her life is making sense for the very first time.

* * *

 

**Bad guys need human moments too. :'-)**

**Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	52. Fire Meet Gasoline

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Sia – Fire Meets Gasoline**

* * *

 

Spinner's the first to wake and feeling in a frisky mood, she decides to have her way with Eric.

He's still peacefully sleeping away with an arm tossed over his eyes and his other stretched out on the mattress. She has most of the blanket draped around her body and she quickly throws it away before kneeling between his legs.

Her eyes trace over all the battle scars that litter his chest and torso. Just a few of various indistinct shapes and sizes. But he's still perfect in Spinner's eyes and with a loving smile she presses her lips to the biggest one near his navel. His muscles flutter from the delicate contact as he shifts in his sleep, but thankfully Eric doesn't wake.

Spinner hooks her fingers under the waistband of his sweats, tugging them down enough to free him. Then she tilts her head in fascination at his hardened length lying against his thigh. Eric is a manscaper, his silvery-blond curls neatly trimmed. " _Very nice_." She smirks before half-lying on top of him and taking him into her hand. He is also _devastatingly_ big. It's no wonder he's so arrogant, he has every right to be with his impressive girth.

Bending down, she nibbles up and down his shaft before slowly sucking on his head. He emits a deep grunt in his sleep and she pumps him harder, swirling her tongue around the sensitive tip. Spinner watches his features twitch as his breathing starts deepening with each downward stroke. With a devious smile, she licks his shaft again before finally taking him into her mouth.

Eric's lips part and he releases guttural moan that has her eagerly moving faster. She teases him with a low hum, and suddenly his body goes rigid before he lifts his arm. Blinking his eyes open, they capture hers and his breath hitches in his throat.

She releases him with a _pop_ , holding his lust-fueled gaze as she licks the length of him once more. " _Wakey, wakey, baby_ _..._ " Spinner purrs and his nostrils flare. Before she can blink, she's knocked onto her back with Eric grabbing the front of her panties. "Don't you dar-" He rips them away from her body and throws them aside. "Goddammit, _Er-ic_!" A high-pitched moan catches in the back of her throat as he drives into her with one deft thrust.

Eric grabs one of her legs and hooks it over his hip, his fingers biting into her thigh. He stares down at her with ravenous eyes as he pounds into her with a vigor that leaves her breathless.

" _Tank_!" Spinner cries out and drags her nails down his back, drawing a deep groan from him.

" _Again_." He thrusts into her fervently, hitting her sweet spot over and over, and _over_ again. He begins assaulting the side of her throat with his lips and teeth, earning a louder cry from her.

" _Ta-nk_ _!_ "

"Lemme hear you _purr_ , Kitten."

Spinner's nails into his shoulder blades as her body quakes with the power of her release. " _Taaannk_ …"

" _Yessss_ ," Eric's bucking gains speed, punctuating one more hard thrust before unraveling with a growl. He bites down on her shoulder as his heavy frame shatters above her.

The sensations trigger another heart-stopping orgasm, screaming as she comes undone once more.

" _Fuck…_ " He hisses out as she trembles hard around him, slowly moving in and out of her until she collapses back. As they descend from the highest euphoria, Eric lifts his head and claims her mouth in a deep kiss.

"Hi." Spinner smiles at him lovingly as she runs her fingers all around his back.

Shivering, a smirk creeps across his lips as his steely eyes hold a roguish glint. "Can we consider this our new morning routine?" Eric flops down beside her then fixes his sweats to sit low on his hips.

Tugging down her shirt, she lies on top of him and stacks her hands on his chest, resting her chin on top of them. "You would _love_ that, wouldn't you?" She wrinkles her nose playfully.

"I'm sure you'd be just as eager to take part." He returns slyly.

Spinner shakes her head with a giggle. "You know it's never that easy with me, babe."

Eric scoffs. "Yeah, I figured as much."

"Don't be an ass." She punches his arm and he chuckles. "You know today's Zim's birthday, right?"

"I'm well aware, Red. He's _my_ best friend after all."

"Ouu, _sassy Eric_ is here." She snaps her fingers, her head bobbing to the side.

Eric rolls his eyes with a slight quirk of his mouth. "I'll pick up the coffee maker sometime this afternoon."

"Sweets says we're enabling his coffee addiction." Spinner snorts, lightly toying with his chest hair.

He tucks an arm underneath his head while the other drapes over her waist. "Guy likes his coffee." He shrugs his massive shoulders.

"Tank, _ten cups a day_? Seriously? That's not a normal intake of caffeine."

"Well, when Zim starts pissing coffee then you and Lauren can worry, okay?"

Spinner tilts him a quizzically look. "Can that actually happen?"

He tosses her a deadpan expression. "Is that a serious question?"

"…"

Eric rolls his eyes again and releases a tired sigh. "No, Red, you can't _piss_ fucking coffee..."

She offers him a teasing grin, edging forward to place a light kiss on his lips. "Love you, grumpy."

"Yeah, yeah."

His arm tightens around her.

* * *

 

Spinner skips through the dining hall and drops down next to Zim, placing a box of cupcakes in front of him. "Happy birthday, Gramps!" She says with a wide grin.

Chuckling, Zim looks down and suddenly furrows his brow. "Thanks, Spinner… But there's three missing…"

"Fatass ate them on the way here." Eric rolls his eyes while he settles down across from her and nods at Hayden, Mecca, and Max in greeting.

Spinner shoots him a quick glare before turning back to Zim, giving him a bright smile. "But it's the thought that counts, right? _Right_." She presses a kiss to her palm then slaps it to his forehead. "Sorry, that's the only contact I'm allowed with other men."

"Keep it up and you'll have _none_." Eric grunts as he takes a bite of his breakfast burrito.

Spinner turns to the rest, feigning a pleading look. "Help me, I'm trapped."

The men chuckle and shake their heads.

"Ooh, that's a very nice watch, Zim. Did Sweets get that for you?" She says with a secret smile, admiring the new shiny addition on his heavily tattooed wrist.

"Thanks, Spin. She told me you helped pick it out." Zim chuckles again, as he tosses his arm around her shoulders and gives her a squeeze. Eric swiftly glares at him. "I only see her as a sister, man."

"Tank is _very_ possessive." Spinner winks at Eric who scoffs and pushes her breakfast towards her. She sends him an adoring look and he rolls his eyes back at her, but the corners of his lips twitch as he fights a smile. Grabbing her muffin, she rips off the top and then takes a bite. "So, Bossman, I hear you want me to hold a meeting for the patrol squadrons. _Why_?" She frowns in annoyance.

"We need to start actively searching for Edgar." Max addresses all of them. "And figure out where all these men are coming from."

"Tiny, have you spoken to your sources recently?" Mecca asks before taking a sip from his mug.

Spinner shakes her head while polishing off the rest of her chocolate-chip muffin. "I told them to stay out of it until I've found his hideout. We'll have more backup that way, trust me."

"Who are these guys anyway?" Hayden questions as well.

She exchanges a quick glance with Eric before grabbing her fork and then digging into her omelet. "People we'll need." She replies cryptically. Hayden frowns in confusion and glances at Eric who ignores him and continues eating. "I have a few places in the Factionless sector that we can possibly consider. I know of a power plant, uh-"

"Hey, Eric, isn't there an old precinct around there too?" Zim asks. "Remember we patrolled around there once?"

"Yeah," Eric nods. "That building is pretty much still intact," he tells them. "So, they could've built a base in there."

"But how can we know for sure?" Max inquires, folding his massive arms across his chest.

"We could send a small group to scope out the area," Spinner replies.

"And if it turns out that they _are_ there, then _what_?" Hayden asks, his dark eyebrows pinching together and causing the tattoo over his eye to crinkle.

"We quietly retreat, come back to Dauntless, and then come up with an epic battle plan." Spinner holds up her hands in a cocky action. " _Boom, bitch_."

Chucking, Max nods. "Yes, that's a very good idea. You can talk about it more at the meeting."

Her shoulders slump as she lets out a long groan.

* * *

 

"Alright, bitches, listen up! I'm only gonna say this _once_ because they're _too many_ of you in this room sucking up all the goddamn oxygen!" Spinner barks at the thirty men crowding around the conference table. "Oscar, hit the projector."

" _Claustrophobic_ , boss?" Curtis asks while the ex-Candor boy flips the switch, and the aged machine flickers to life.

"Like a _motherfucker_ ," Spinner blows out, moving to open the door. "Okay, we need to come up with an _actual_ plan, 'cause I'm getting kind of sick going to your fucking funerals. Kid, put the paper on."

Oscar snorts and places her labelled map of Chicago on the overhead projector.

"Yeah, I did all that. I'm fucking _majestic._ " She says with a proud tilt of her chin as it shows up on the wall behind her. Grabbing her pointer, she extends it and slaps the end down on the Factionless sector. "These represent the areas we've searched so far." Spinner taps where all the red X's are scattered, and then moves onto the areas circled in green. "And these are places we haven't. So, after today I'll be setting up patrols in these parts." She points to the areas she'd starred in pink.

"That's an old power plant, isn't it?" Joe inquires.

"Good for you, Eyepatch." Spinner smiles condescendingly, wiggle her finger at him. "You get a raise."

Joe grins widely. "I love this woman."

"Hey! I asked you for a raise yesterday!" A ginger-haired solider shouts from the back of the room.

"Did you, Mackie?" She nonchalantly scratches behind her ear.

"Yes!"

"Oh… well, _no_ , especially after all that _sass_."

"Aw, come on!"

She shapes her fingers into a gun and pretends to shoot Mackie between the eyes. "Silence." Ignoring his muttering, Spinner regards the rest of the men chuckling in amusement. "Alright," she snorts before waving her hands for calm. "So, tonight's patrol is cancelled. But squadron two you'll still be paid for it." They break into a small celebration and the side of her mouth quirks up in a smile.

"Eh, boss, what's going on?" Jerry asks while he's brushing the pad of his thumb under the tip of his nose.

"Well, tonight a small group of us will be scoping out the old precinct building here." Spinner points to the small doodle she drew on the map. "But keep your radios on in case we need backup, yeah?"

The soldiers all nod.

"Good and, Mackie?" He turns towards her and she offers him a half-smile. "I've been thinking about it and… maybe you do deserve that raise after all."

"Really, boss?" Mackie perks up with a large grin. "I mean, if you insist-"

" _Sike_."

Mackie's face instantly drops while the men around him chuckle and playfully shove his shoulder.

"You're all dismissed. Go kiss your wives and keep them _far, far away_ from Kurt."

And he gives them all a dumb, sheepish smile.

* * *

 

Back at their apartment, Spinner prances into the bedroom and jumps on Eric's back while he's shaking on his watch. "Where you going, _baybee_?"

"Amity." He walks around the room, undeterred by the girl wrapping her arms and legs around him as he grabs his car keys off the bedside table.

"Why?"

"Max's letting Zim see Johanna as a birthday gift."

"I better get a grenade launcher for my birthday next month." Spinner says as Eric's leaving the bedroom and walking towards the kitchen.

He glances at her from the corner of his eye. "You're born in January too?"

She nods with a bright smile. "Yay, a fellow winter baby! I was born on the 25th."

"16th." Eric responds, sitting her down on the counter.

"Damn, you're nine days older than me!" Spinner playfully grumbles, nuzzling his ear. He chuckles and leans back against her, allowing her to hold him in her loving embrace. "Can I come too?"

"No."

Spinner pouts. "Why not?"

"Because I said so." Eric volleys back.

"Is it a _guy thing_?"

"Yes."

Rolling her eyes, she releases him then kicks him away from her. "Go on, then." She mutters in a sullen tone, and Eric smirks as he comes and stands between her legs.

"I'll make it up to you, Princess." He murmurs, leaning forward to kiss her once but remaining a breath away.

" _Big time_." Spinner nods a few times before massaging her lips over his, sliding her tongue inside his mouth to taste and explore.

Coffee, Chicago green, and a touch of mint.

Eric hums deep in his chest and slips his hands under the back of her shirt, his icy palms smoothing over her skin and drawing a small shudder from her. "I'll be back by dinner, so don't eat without me."

Spinner arches into him, separating from her lips from his to gaze at him for a moment. "You like it when we eat together?" A soft smile graces her lips as heat spreads through her cheeks.

"I shouldn't have to answer that, Red." Eric purposefully messes up her hair. She aims a kick between his legs, but he turns sideways to avoid being hit.

"Asshole."

Smirking, Eric seizes her chin and presses another rough kiss to her lips. "You _love_ it," he growls sexily.

Spinner arches a delicate eyebrow, a kittenish smile dimpling her cheeks. "And what makes you think so, _Eric_?" She says his name in a velvety purr and watches as his steely-gray eyes darken.

Holding her gaze, he releases her chin as his other hand starts trailing up her leg. The back of his fingers caress the inside of her thigh and she twitches from the tickling sensation, gnawing down on her bottom lip as they run up the front of her shorts.

Her breath hitches when his hand dips into the waistband and slip beneath her panties to touch her. His fingers tease her sensitive bundle of nerves before thrusting two thick digits inside her. A throaty moan spills from her mouth as she arches into him and grips the edge of the counter.

"Look how _wet_ you are for me." Eric rumbles as he regretfully withdraws his fingers to show how much they're glistening.

Spinner blushes and her eyes fall away in an embarrassment that has him chuckling affectionately.

"No need to be shy, Kitten." Her gaze darts back to him just as he brings his fingers up to his mouth. "I happen to _enjoy_ how much you can't seem to get enough of me." He smirks and his tongue darts out to slowly lick them clean.

Her face feels as though it's going to combust from the amount of heat generating in it. "Y-you're gonna be late." She bashfully ducks away, moving her hands into her lap then playing with her fingers.

He chuckles. "Fuck, alright, I'll admit it."

Spinner glances at him again, tilting her head quizzically. "Admit what?"

"You are fucking _cute_." She stares at him mystified because she didn't think that word would _ever_ be in his vocabulary. He rolls his eyes and grabs the back of her head, dropping a firm kiss on her temple. "Later, Red."

She grabs onto his wrist before he can pull away. "Be careful, _please_." She whispers and Eric looks at her in mild irritation.

"You worry too much," he grunts. "Stop always assuming the worst's going to happen."

"But-"

"I didn't say _but_ , now did I? I said to shut up and _relax_."

Spinner huffs then pouts before letting him go. "Just go already, ditcher."

"I'll be fine."

She kicks Eric's backside, ignoring his chuckling while he rounds the corner.

* * *

 

Spinner stands in front of the corkscrew board by the Pit doors, pinning up next week's patrol schedule.

"Hey, uh, Spinner."

"Hey, Broody," she mumbles around the three thumb tacks held tightly between her teeth. She picks another one out and tacks down the second corner of the paper. "What's up?"

Four's hands are buried deep in his pockets as he comes to lean on the wall. "How've you been?"

"Fine…" she narrows her eyes at him suspiciously. "Need I remind you that I was Candor?"

"No."

"Then the real reason why you're here, if you don't mind." Spinner says curtly, tacking down the third and last corner before finally looking at him.

Four stares at her with a frown. "You're fighting for the wrong side. Jeanine is your enemy-"

"Did Evelyn put you up to this?" She interjects swiftly, taking a menacing step closer. "Is she trying to use you to convince me to go back?"

Four remains stonily silent.

"So, our friendship, was that all a part of it too?"

He grimaces. "Spinner-"

She shakes her head with a hollow chuckle. "Tell Evelyn _thanks_ , but _no thanks_. I'm happy with my decision and my life here in Dauntless." She tells him fiercely. "And Four? You should really start asking her the important questions. Like what she has to gain from all of this. Then maybe you'll start to see who the _real_ enemy is."

Without another word, she turns and walks away.

* * *

 

Spinner leans against the wall of the train, her expression blank as she stares out the window.

"What's the matter with you?"

She tosses Eric a minute glance before looking back at the window just as the train is nearing Amity. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Bullshit. You've been quiet all evening."

She snorts. "I'm surprised you aren't rejoicing."

Eric moves to stand in front for her, holding the hand rail above their heads as he stares at her hard. "What's bothering you?"

"Right now, _you are_." Spinner snaps impatiently, sending him an aggravated frown. "I'm _fine_. Nothing's wrong. So, can we please just _drop_ _it_?"

"Whatever." He marches away to rejoin Zim, Hayden, Kurt, and Oscar on the other side of the train.

Her head falls back against the wall in exasperation and a weary sigh blows past her lips. Her conversation with Four keeps replaying in her head. Evelyn may have been generous, but the Factionless leader can be very manipulative when she wants to be.

"Tiny, shake a leg!" Hayden yells over the roar of the wind blasting into the cart.

Shoving off the wall, Spinner crosses to where the rest are preparing to jump. The train slows down and the Factionless sector looks hauntingly beautiful covered snow.

"Alright, let's move."

And she's the first to leap from the car.

* * *

 

_"Red, do you copy?"_

Spinner rolls her eyes from behind her binoculars before pressing her earpiece. "Yes, Tank?" She tosses an exasperated glance down at Zim and Oscar sitting on the thick snowy tree branch below her.

_"What's crawled up your ass tonight?"_

" _Eric_ …" Spinner begins through clenched teeth. "I said I am _fine_. _And_ this isn't a conversation we should be having over the radio where _everyone can hear us_."

 _"Yeah, we can."_ Hayden pipes in.

"Can it, Popeye!" She barks. "Now, what's your status?"

" _Psst_ , Spinner." Zim twists around to give her a questioning look. "You, okay?"

Spinner emits a low growl. "The next person to ask me if I'm okay is getting shot in the fucking _ass_ tonight! Do I make myself clear? Great. _Now_ , what's your goddamn status?"

 _"There's nobody on our side."_ Eric grunts back.

"Hey!" Oscar exclaims in a whisper. She glances down to see him frantically stabbing his finger in the air. "I see them."

"Spinner, is that Edgar?" Zim asks while looking through his own pair of black binoculars.

Spinner focuses her binoculars on the two garbage trucks roaring through the security gates. They pull onto the lot and a minute later, the doors open and a few men file out. A larger factionless man with long white dreadlocks leads the herd inside the building.

She's seen him before.

"No," Spinner shakes her head grimly as she remembers Omar Prowl. "That's someone different. But he was there the night Edgar murdered the previous faction leader. Frost I think his name is." Her brow furrows with doubt. "I… I don't think Edgar's here…"

"What makes you say that?" Oscar questions while Zim is notifying Eric of the new information.

She can only manage to shake her head because she has no way of explaining it. Spinner just has a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Something is completely off about this whole thing.

 _"Spinner, what's happening?"_ Eric's voice rumbles.

Spinner lifts two fingers to push the button. "Something isn't right."

_"What the hell are you-shit!"_

"Tank? Tank!" Spinner scrambles to stand up on the branch, tossing a frantic look down at Zim and Oscar. "What's happening-"

_"Hellions! Get 'em!"_

All of a sudden, a loud screeching alarm disturbs the quietness of the night. From her spot against the tree truck, she can see a spinning blue light flashing at the top of the building. Quickly raising her binoculars back to her eyes, she hears a large clank then a whirling sound over at the side. She watches as a large metal door begins to steadily lift and roaring men with rifles pour out, all running towards where Eric and the others are hiding.

"Shit, shit, shit, _SHIT!_ " Surging forward, she flips off the branch and lands in the crouch on the snow. A few seconds later, Zim and Oscar drop down on either side of her. Spinner quickly straightens and unzips her breast pocket to dig out her ePhone.

"What's that?" Zim glances down at the device with a curious tilt of his head as she dials Venus's number.

"I'll explain later." She hastily tosses back then starts pacing back and forth, desperately waiting for the blonde to answer.

Finally, Venus picks up. _"Spinning Top, what's wrong_?"

"How fast can you and the others get down to the old precinct?" Spinner rushes out in Hebrew and she ignores the funny looks Zim and Oscar shoot her way.

 _"We're about ten minutes away from there. So, not long."_ Venus responds and she can hear her barking out orders to the others. _"What's happening?"_

She lifts her binoculars and she spies Eric, Hayden, and Kurt with their hands behind their heads. They are being held at gunpoint by the renegade men as they escort them towards the side of the building and force them inside. With another clank, the door begins to lower and Spinner watches as a brawny man greets Eric's shoulder with a rough shove. He staggers forward, and as the door is closing, Eric looks back at him with a venomous glare.

A roaring inferno erupts inside of Spinner and her expression becomes lethal. "They have _my Tank_."

* * *

 

 _**T**_ _ **here** _ **, y'all got morning fun time. LOL :P**

 ***Face claim for Frost:** **Jason Momoa**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, things get insane again and you get to meet more of Spinner's friends. ;)  
**

**Thank you kudos and comments.**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	53. Cardiac

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Last Lynx – Cardiac**

* * *

 

**1 New Text Message!**

**From Goddess of Love:**

_Meet us at the side of the building. We've found a way in and don't worry, the coast is clear._

* * *

 

They run along the barbwire fence, ducking through a large tear in the link. They cut across the expanse of snowy cement where Spinner sees Venus and the gang. They're all dressed in black, heavily armed with their faces hidden behind black ski masks. She skids to a halt in front of them and right into the blonde's awaiting embrace.

"Are you okay, Spinning Top?" Venus murmurs lowly in her ear and she nods against her.

"We have to save him, Bubbles." Spinner whispers back.

The blonde squeezes her tight. "We will."

"Hey, Red."

Spinner separates from Venus and glances at Rhino as he's leaning against the wall. He points to the air vent a feet few above them. She nods before turning back to Zim and Oscar. "These guys are my backup, alright? So, you can trust them. They'll help us get the guys out."

Zim nods. "So, what's the plan?"

"What's your name, kid?" Rhino asks as he pushes off the wall then limps towards him.

"Zim, sir."

"And you?" He turns to Oscar who swallows audibly at the man's intimidating stature.

"Oscar."

"Well, Zim and Oscar, you're coming with us." He gestures to Boomer, Wizard, and Salem standing behind him. "We'll be paying Frost a little visit, while these lovely ladies infiltrate his little playhouse."

Spinner tosses a smug look at Venus and Rocket, and the girls' eyes dance and sparkle back with excitement and laughter.

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea, s-sir?" Oscar questions Rhino warily, staring at the trio with skepticism.

The masked men burst into booming laughter.

Salem's tall, lithe form glides towards Oscar and he rests a dainty hand on his shoulder, his long purple nails curling lightly into his jacket. "We aren't doing those men inside there any favors, cupcake." He giggles daintily.

"They're in for a real treat." Boomer snorts loudly, his husky frame shaking with his deep laughter.

"We should get going." Wizard interjects emotionlessly, cocking the deadly assault rifle he modified himself. "Good luck in there, ladies."

Spinner nods, holding up her two fingers in their symbol of luck.

Her friends mirror her before grabbing Zim and Oscar, and then jogging away.

* * *

 

"So, little boom, how ya been?" Rocket quips as she, Spinner, and Venus crawl through the moldy air vent.

"Ah, you know, same 'ol, same 'ol." She remarks cheekily while keeping her flashlight trained in front of them.

"I hear that." Rocket snorts.

Venus gives her bottom a playful slap. "And she's met the love of her life and is getting married to him."

Rocket gives a small whoop behind the blonde. "Way to go, little boom."

"Oh shut up, Rockhead." Spinner grumbles, ignoring her and Venus's quiet snickering. She spies a broken rotary fan up ahead and then beams of light flooding up through an opening. "Up, there." She whispers to the girls over her shoulder. They stealthily begin moving faster, stopping right by the vent.

From her vantage point, she can see Eric, Kurt, and Hayden in separate cells with their hands and feet bound. Her eyes sharpen as she assesses the situation with calculating speed. There's another vent located right beside a renegade man asleep in a chair at his desk. She can see a gun and a large brass key ring dangling from his belt.

"They make it too easy sometimes." Rocket giggles soundlessly.

"What a lazy bastard. They should fire him for negligence." Spinner shakes her head.

Venus slaps a hand over her mouth, smothering her obnoxious snort.

"Okay, you two wait here until I give you the signal." She whips around and starts crawling further down the vent until she reaches the branching corridor.

"Wait, Spinning Top, what's the signal?" Venus asks.

Spinner pokes her head back around the corner, shining the flashlight on her. "Oh, you'll know." She quips before aiming the light at her face so Venus and Rocket can see her wink. " _Tootles_." Spinner snuffles away, her lips quirking at their little giggles.

She edges closer to the vent then sticks her fingers through the grate. Spinner carefully wiggles it free then places it down behind her. Lying on stomach, she pokes her head into the room and grins at the three men.

"Tiny!" Hayden whispers with a relieved smile before glancing at Eric in the cell beside him. "You are one lucky son of a bitch, you know that? I would _kill_ to have an incredible woman like her."

"The boss is badass." Kurt comments, smiling frivolously.

Eric's mouth kicks up into a smug grin. "She is."

Her cheeks warms and she blows him a teasing kiss before disappearing back up into the vent. Spinner flips around and dangles her long legs through the opening before dropping silently into the room.

Pressing close to the wall, Spinner keeps her gaze focused on sleeping man as she inches behind his chair. She unsheathes a knife and briefly meets Eric's eyes, and the smile he sends her is sadistic, revengeful.

She responds with an impish wink before slapping a hand over the man's mouth. He jolts awake and she quickly jerks his head back, slashing the blade across his throat. Blood spurts out of the wound in a crimson arch as he chokes and gags behind her palm. After a few more seconds of his flailing, his body gives one last spasm until he finally goes limp.

"Jesus, Tiny…" Hayden breathes. "Remind me not to piss you off from now on."

Spinner grins at him cheekily as she snags the cell keys from the dead man's belt. She darts across the room towards Eric's cell then swiftly unlocks the door. "Hi!" She greets brightly as she enters, skipping over to him and plopping herself down into his lap. She leans forward to capture his lips in a passionate kiss before resting her forehead against his. "Did they hurt you, love?"

His immediate response is a scoff. "Please, Red, as if. So, are you going to cut me loose or what?"

"Keep being snarky and I'll leave you here."

"Yeah, _right_. You'd miss me too much."

"Guys," Hayden interrupts exasperatedly, " _before_ we die, please?"

"Popeye, you need to get laid." Spinner mutters as she slices through the ropes tied around Eric's wrists.

"Hey, I happen to-"

The door bursts open and two factionless men with rifles rush inside. "Hey, there-" They pause at the sight of their dead comrade in the chair. Then they snap in Spinner and Eric's direction just as she finishes cutting the rope from his ankles. "What the hell! You fucking little bitch-"

" _Signal!_ " Spinner hollers and on cue, Venus and Rocket leap down from the air vent.

Venus lands on the shoulders of one man and plunges the dagger in her hand deep into the side of his throat. Rocket takes a different approach, and hammers her fist against the other man's temple before he falls to an unconscious heap next to his dead friend.

" _Whoa_ …" Kurt says in awe as the girls are picking up the abandoned firearms.

"Yup." Spinner quips as she jumps to her feet. While Eric pushes himself to stand, she runs over to the door and grabs the keys out of the lock. She tosses them to Rocket, and she proceeds to unlock Hayden and Kurt's cells.

"Is that-"

Venus saunters into the cell, giving him a secret wink as she hands him the rifle. He nods in thanks and she scurries off to Kurt's cell to cut him loose. Eric cocks the firearm before he and Spinner share a long look. "If we don't make it-"

"What the hell did I say about talking-"

"Just know you're my _soulmate_."

His jaw snaps shut and a whirlwind of emotions swirl in his steely-gray eyes. Then _that_ look overcomes his face. An expression love, devotion, lust, and just _everything_ wrap into this one beautiful look. Like, once again, she's his _entire world_ _._

Spinner smiles brightly and cups the side of his jaw. "I love you..." She murmurs, brushing her lips over his. "I love you so damn much."

Despite her dermal piercings, Eric grabs the back of her neck and pulls her closer, kissing her back with equal fervour.

"Are they always going to do this?" Hayden huffs in annoyance. "I'd like to get the hell out of this place, if you don't mind."

Smiling and pulling away, Spinner flips the leader off before she notices Eric's earpiece is gone. She glances back at Hayden and Kurt. "Did they take your earpieces?"

They nod and she quickly unzips her jacket to retrieve three from inside of her pocket. "You guys are lucky I always bring extra." She grumbles, holding them out to the three men.

"So, you're the person who's been taking them." Eric remarks as he takes an earpiece and places it in his ear. "Max's been wondering why we're always coming up short."

"I like to be prepared _thanks_. And you better not snitch on me, Tank." Spinner narrows her eyes at him while Hayden and Kurt grab the remaining earpieces out of her hand.

"Oh yeah? And what do I get if I don't?" Eric smirks.

She bites her bottom lip in a teasing fashion, her eyes darting to his crotch before meeting his darkening gaze. "You'll see." She throws him a kittenish glance over her shoulder as she ventures out of the cell. She presses her finger to her earpiece. "Zim, do you copy? I got 'em. What's your status?"

Then all of a sudden, gunfire explodes against her eardrum and Spinner winces from the noise. _"Yes, I copy! Shit! Spinner we need backup, we've found Frost!"_

"Where are you?"

_"Third floor, hurry!"_

"Fuck, we have to get to the third floor." She runs back to the dead factionless man slumped in the chair, grabs his gun and then places it in her empty holster. "They've found Frost and they need help."

"Holy moly it's hot under this thing." Rocket puffs out. Then she unexpectedly pulls off her ski mask and shakes out her chin-length, vibrant purple hair with a sigh of relief.

"Rocket!" Venus hisses at the Asian girl.

Rocket scowls back at her. "What? I'm hot!"

"Oh, Jesus Christ…" Spinner lets out a groan and the three men shoot them questioning looks. "Guys, this is my friend Rocket and this is…" she motions to Venus who sighs then shrugs before unmasking herself. She ruffles her shimmery hair while giving the men a dazzling smile in greeting. "Venus."

Hayden's dark-brown eyes widen. "Tiny, isn't that your _cousin_?"

"Boss, your friends are _babes_." Kurt gushes with a dopey expression on his face.

Eric rolls his eyes in exasperation. "Can we get a move on?"

"Yeah, yeah," Spinner waves him off then turns to Hayden. "And she's not my cousin, Popeye." She walks over to Venus and tosses an arm around her shoulders. "She's my _ex-girlfriend_." Their faces break into twin bright grins.

Hayden's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets.

"Told you I don't discriminate."

"She's a big, lovable softie." Rocket comes around her other side and pinches her cheek. "All squishy inside."

Hayden turns to look at Eric. "Dude, I fucking hate you. You struck gold with this girl."

Kurt's head bobs in agreement.

All Eric does is smirk.

* * *

 

"Rocket, are you seriously _drinking_ at a time like this?" Venus huffs as they're all running up the stairs.

Rocket quickly screws the lid back on the silver flasks before stuffing it back into her pocket. "You know I fight better when I'm drunk, Vee." She slurs and gives her a wobbly thumbs-up, but remarkably she's able to keep her haste.

Eric cocks an eyebrow at Spinner and she snorts.

"Trust me, babe. She isn't joking."

He emits a scoff. "I have to see this."

"You will," she winks back, nudging his shoulder with hers.

His mouth twitches up into a slight smirk.

They reach the third floor and bullets and chaos vibrates the walls surrounding them. Hayden peeks through the door window before he curses. "There are six men coming this way."

"Armed?" Venus asks.

"No."

The three girls grin simultaneously.

"Leave it to us, Brown Eyes." Rocket shoves the rifle into his chest and he fumbles to catch it as she's already sauntering off.

"Red-"

Spinner's mouth muffles the rest.

" _I'll be fine, baby._ " She whispers against his lips then pulls away to gaze into his steely-gray eyes. She loves how much they're sparking with _everything_. Just for her, _only_ _for_ _her_. Spinner gives him a little smirk. "I have a _reactor to release_."

Eric mirrors her smug expression. "Well, go on, then."

She kisses him again.

"Aren't those two the cutest?" Rocket sighs wistfully, keeping her herself upright with the help of the wall.

"Oh yeah, they're _really_ _adorable_." Hayden grumbles before clapping his hand on the rifle. "Hey, come on, break it up dammit! You two can screw each other senseless later!"

Stepping back, Spinner waggles her eyebrows at Eric and he rolls his eyes with a quirk of his lips. "That just might happen." She purrs, sending him a coquettish wink before turning her attention to Venus and Rocket. "Let's roll."

Venus opens the door and they all stroll out as the six burly renegade men are marching down the hallway. They pause at the sight of them and then promptly break into dark laughter. "Oh, look they sent the _Powder Puff Squad_!"

Spinner tosses Venus a knowing sideways glance as the men carry on laughing. "I hit 'em high," she says in Hebrew, her lips curling into a devious grin.

"And I hit them low," The blonde smirks back.

"I don't know what the hell you two just said, but let's kick some ass!" Rocket bellows in a drunken roar.

" _Rock 'em out, Rocket_!" Venus and Spinner exclaim in unison.

" _Yeee-haww_!" Rocket cries out as she explodes towards the group of factionless men.

The one at the front of the group blinks, and then growling, he starts charging forward. With an inebriated spin, she thrusts her leg out behind her and sinks her foot into the renegade man's gut. Twisting around, Rocket falls into a backbend while Venus's blitzing forward.

Venus braces her hands down on Rocket's abdomen, kicking her legs out to hook around the enemy's neck. Using the momentum, she rocks her body sideways to throw him to the floor before smoothly landing back on her feet.

Spinner speedily joins the brawl, grabbing Venus's hand as another is preparing to swing at her. She twirls the blonde under her arm to save her from the blow, smirking as their eyes meet. Venus gives her a delicate smile and wraps an arm around her waist, and the girls fall into their deadly waltz.

As a factionless man is advancing towards them, Spinner spins Venus again. In her graceful twirl, the blonde rears her leg high and her combat boot delivers a deadly hit to his temple. He's sent crashing head-first into the wall while Venus dips her and they share a brief giggle.

Venus quickly lifts her up before a black combat boot could connect with side of her head and they glide sideways to avoid another blow. Releasing each other, Spinner runs up the wall as high as she can before pushing off. She lifts her arm, slamming her elbow down hard on the top of enemy's head and sending him reeling backwards.

A hand clamps down on her shoulder and she whips around, raising her elbow to knock away. Spinner seizes his wrist and sends a quick jab to his face, snapping his head back. In one fluid motion, she grabs him by his forearm and twists it around, flipping him onto his back. Unsheathing a knife, Spinner drives the blade into his heart and watches as his body goes limp. She glances up in time to see Rocket and Venus bobbing and weaving around the last two men in dizzying moves.

Rocket swings arms in a wide drunken arch, catching the enemy's leg when he tries to kick her in the stomach. She spins underneath it before ramming her fist into his stomach and then driving her palm into his nose. There's a loud crack and blood gushes out as he crashes on top of the last man Venus threw to the ground.

" _We are awesome! We, we are awesome_!" The three girls chant, breaking out into a little celebration dance in the middle of the corridor.

"Move!" Eric barks sharply.

Spinner whips around to see him and Hayden aiming their guns, then suddenly she's being shoved through a doorway before gunfire promptly erupts. The girls all tumble into the room and land on the floor in a pile of arms and legs.

 _"Spinner, Frost escaped to the roof. We're heading up there now."_ Oscar's frantic voice crackles. _"He-"_

The line abruptly goes dead.

"Shit!" Spinner swiftly untangles herself from heap and then they all jump to their feet. "We gotta get to the roof."

"Red." Eric appears in the doorway with a different assault rifle in his hand. "We have to get up to-

" _The roof_ , I know." She finishes for him as Venus and Rocket flank either side of her.

He places his hand on her shoulder blade and start ushering her out of the room. "Let's get moving."

* * *

 

Spinner kicks open the door to the roof and her eyes immediately land on Rhino face down on the ground near the ledge. His prosthetic is laying a few feet away from as he struggles against Frost.

He emits a menacing laugh as he delivers a harsh kick to Rhino's ribs. He cries out in pain through his dirtied ski mask and he curls in on himself.

Fury blazes up inside of her. "Cover me."

"Red, what the fuck-"

Spinner tosses Eric a pleading look over her shoulder. "That man has been like a father to me! _Please_ … help me save him."

He stares at her for a moment before a look of determination settles on his rugged features. "Go."

"Love you."

"Yeah, yeah."

With soft smile, Spinner whips around and takes off.

Each renegade man that comes in her way is speedily shot down by Eric's deadly accuracy. Drawing her own gun, she ducks under an enemy's swing and presses her gun beneath his chin. She pictures Booker in her mind when she squeezes the trigger and blood sprays across her face. His body drops to the ground and Spinner keeps running, taking aim at the back of Frost's head.

She squeezes the trigger and she's met with the weapon jamming. "Of _fucking_ course." She gripes as Eric shoots down another enemy. Reacting on instincts, she whips the useless weapon at Frost as he grinds Rhino's hand under his boot. He lets out a yelp when the gun strikes the back of his skull and he stumbles sideways, his hand flying up to clutch the spot.

"Red…" Rhino groans, struggling to brace himself up on his elbows.

"Stay down." Spinner orders sharply as Frost shakes himself from his pain-induced daze.

His icy-blue eyes narrow into dangerous slits. "You're nothing but a _child_."

"I'm turning eighteen next month, _actually_." She volleys back.

Frost chuckles darkly. "I'm going to enjoy permanently shutting that smart mouth of yours." He growls, assuming a fighting stance.

Spinner snorts. "Whatever helps you sleep better at night, _Frosty the Snowman_."

Frost gives her a lethal look before rocketing towards her, his fist flying for her face. She bobs her head to the side to avoid the blow, ducking underneath his arm to dodge another. She surprises him with a powerful uppercut to his chin and he stumbles backwards from the impact. Spinner takes a swift step forward as she clasps her hands together and then swings them across his jaw.

That's when she catches a glimpse over the ledge and notices the dark water below. She feels her insides turn to stone.

_"Red!"_

Spinner glances back and before she can counter, Frost grabs her around her throat. Her hands fly up to claw at his wrist while he lifts her off her feet. He takes a step forward, his icy-blue eyes glowing with a fierce light as he daggles her over the ledge.

"You Hellions are nothing but _nuisances_. Just little pests we can never seem to get rid of." Frost hisses as she continues to frantically claw at the back of his hand. She tosses a terrified glance down at the water below and he starts chuckling. "Aw, does someone not know how to swim?" He croons mockingly, an inane grin splitting his face. "Too bad."

 _"Let her go, you bastard!"_ She hears Eric viciously roar.

Frost tosses an idle look over his shoulder. "As you wish, Blondie."

_"SPINNER!"_

_**BANG!** _

With a jerk, Spinner lets out a scream as the sensation of weightlessness causes her stomach to drop. The air howls in her ears as the water surges closer, growing and expanding. She holds her breath even as her heart hammers so hard that hurts and terror drags down her insides. The last thing she feels is her body slamming into the icy water and the air being knocked from her lungs.

Black.

* * *

 

**How much do you hate me right now? :)**

**Well, did you like the action? Tried to make it a little bit fun too. :)**

**Stay tuned ;)**

**Thank you for comments and kudos.**

**You cool. :D**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	54. Castle of Glass

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Linkin Park – Castle of Glass**

* * *

 

 _"Come on… one, two, three."_ Something blows into her mouth.

Her chest hurts as it leaves.

 _"Dammit, Spinner, breathe! One, two, three."_ It does it again before disappearing and then a quick, wet rushing sensation surges up from inside her.

Spinner coughs up a mouthful of water, wheezing and gasping while she's gently rolled onto her side.

" _Fuck_ … that's it, Red..." Eric's voice murmurs above her as she's heaving up the rest of the water from out of her lungs. "Easy."

Her eyes snap open as she sucks in another ragged breath, her teeth chattering from her cold wet clothes weighing down her body. He delicately scoops her up into his arms, scooting backwards until he's leaned against a wall. He settles her into his lap and she drops her head onto his shoulder, clinging to him tightly. Eric presses a hard kiss to her forehead, holding her shivering body as close to him as possible.

Tears well up in Spinner's eyes and she croaks out a sob before she can stop herself. "I-I'm sorry-"

"Let it out."

"No-"

"Do it-"

"Eric-"

He releases a growl, roughly grabbing her by the shoulders then giving her a slight shake. " _Cry_ , Spinner! You're afraid of open water and you almost _drowned_. So you better deal with this now, because I'm _not_ dealing with it later."

Spinner's bottom lip trembles as his words expose another old wound. Her face crumples, the tears begin to fall, and with a choked breath, a harsh cry is ripped from her. She buries her face into her hands, her body heaving with her sobs.

Eric's arms wrap around her once more, bringing her close to his chest and then starts gently rocking her back and forth. "We have Frost. We're taking him back to Dauntless." He kisses the top of her wet hair. "Everyone got out of there alive and it's …it's all because _you_."

"I… I couldn't let…" she fists the front of his wet jacket, emitting a whimper. "I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"I love you."

Spinner pulls back to capture his glittering steely-gray eyes. "Say it again." She pleads in a tiny whisper that makes her sound so _vulnerable_.

He leans forward and gently sweeps his mouth across hers. " _I love you, Spinner_ …" He murmurs against her cold lips.

"I love you too, Tank." She kisses him back, letting go of his jacket to cup the sides of his damp face.

A light suddenly shines on them, causing them to part. "Hey, I found them making out as usual!" Hayden's voice sounds. "You guys alright?"

"We're fine." Eric says as they climb to their feet. He swoops down, hooking an arm under her knees then drawing her up into his arms. Hers automatically wind themselves around his neck and then she presses her face into the side of it.

"Come on, Spinner's friends have a truck waiting for us." Hayden tells them.

She feels Eric nod before trekking after him.

* * *

 

_"Red…"_

_"Tank?"_

_"Red…"_

_"Where are you? I can't see you!"_

_A shaft of light appears before her. It chases away the inky blackness and displaying the horrifying scene. The blood in her veins run cold and her heart seems to stop._

_Eric lies face down in a pool of red, his blond hair wetly matted to his head. He's bled white, stiff and icy in death. His spine drawn in a painful bow, his right leg splayed at an impossible angle. His left arm bent over his head, the underside of his wrist down and his palm twisted gruesomely upward. His other hand is clenched in a bloody fist and it's obvious he died in pain._

_Not just in pain. But in **horrible pain** …_

* * *

 

"Eric!"

"Spin, Spin! Calm down, hun. Calm- _oof_!"

Spinner knocks the person away and sways to her feet as the world is badly blurred. "Eric…" She cries out feebly while staggering forward. She squints against splitting headache pounding away at the front of her skull. Her frame shivers despite the boiling heat of her body and she stumbles into the dresser, fumbling to hang on because of her clammy her palms.

"Zim!"

A hazy figure appears. "Spinner, you need-"

"Eric!" Spinner screams in her state of delirium, running forward only to be caught by the tall blob. " _Eric, Eric, Eric_!" She struggles wildly in their grasp.

"Spinner-!"

She knees Zim in the stomach and he releases her with a groan, hunching over in pain.

Spinner launches herself at Eric when he charges into the room with his gun drawn and buries her face into his chest. "Tank…" She trembles against him, clutching the front of his shirt. "Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die." But she doesn't realize she's speaking the words in Hebrew.

"Honey, let's leave these two alone." Zim says gently.

"Oh, Spin…" Lauren sighs heavily and Spinner feels her friend brush a soft kiss to temple.

She shifts closer to Eric, still muttering under her breath.

"Keep us posted."

"Zim, tell Max I'm taking today and tomorrow off." Eric says. "I have something I need to take care of."

"Yeah, sure, man." Zim responds. "Hayden and I will cover for you two if anything."

"Thanks. Later."

Spinner listens to his and Lauren's footsteps retreat out of the bedroom.

"Kitten." She hears Eric place the gun down on the dresser.

Growing silent, she shakes her head and his arms curl around her shaking form.

"You have a fever." He murmurs as his jaw rests against the side of her head. "I'm bringing you back to bed, alright?"

" _Please don't leave me_ …"

Eric scoops her up and cradles her against his chest as he carries her over to the bed. "I won't. You have my word." Eric lays her delicately upon the mattress then sits down at the edge of it. His palm is cool against her face and she emits an appreciative hum, gazing at him from beneath droopy lids. "Nothing like that is _ever_ going to happen to you again."

Spinner yawns. "Promise?" She mumbles drowsily, leaning into his hand with tender look in her eyes.

His thumb strokes her cheek. " _I promise_." He whispers gruffly, his devotion rampant in his steely-gaze. "Go to sleep."

"Lay with me?" Comes her quiet request.

Without a single word, Eric stretches out next to her then pulls her close to him.

"I'm sorry... for… being weak…"

His hold tightens on Spinner's delicate frame and he rests his nose in her hair, taking in a deep breath.

* * *

 

_"Are you sure you're okay, little boom?"_

Spinner curls into a tighter ball beneath the heavy blanket. She purses her lips at Rocket's worried frown. "I guess…" She mumbles, giving the Asian girl a half-smile. "How's Rhino doing?"

 _"He's-hey!"_ The image blurs and she can her Rocket cursing in the spinning background.

Salem's dainty little laugh sounds as he saunters away with Venus's ePhone. His androgynous features fill the screen as he flicks away his raven high ponytail. His honey-brown eyes sparkle with mirth until they focus on her. _"Oh my!"_ They widen. _"You are in dire need of some TLC, Velvet. You have bags. Yikes!"_

"Thanks, Fairy, you're a real pal." Spinner grumbles as she wipes her nose with some crumpled tissue.

_"Hey, gimme dat."_

_"Boomer, you buffoon! You almost broke my precious pinky nail!"_

It blurs again.

The top of Boomer's bright-orange curls appear as he's holding Venus's ePhone out of Salem's reach. The husky man stiff-arms him and Salem's sent flying off camera. There's a distance crash of pots and pans, followed by him shrieking about his chipped nail.

Boomer chuckles and then lowers the screen to his face. He offers her a boyish grin as his emerald-green eyes shine. _"How's my cupcake doing?"_

Spinner groans lowly. "I'm dying…"

_"That bad, huh?"_

"Yes," she grumbles.

Boomer begins walking until he reaches Wizard. _"Hey, Green, say get well to Spinner, huh?"_ He shoves the ePhone camera into boy's face. He huffs, sliding up his safety goggles from his blue eyes.

Wizard gazes at her impassively. _"Get well, Spinner. Drink lots of fluids."_ Then he places the goggles back over his eyes and resumes his work of modifying his new toy.

Boomer's face returns and he shakes his head with a scoff. _"Jeez, he needs to take that stick out of his ass once in a while. Fuck."_

 _"I heard that."_ Wizard says.

Boomer turns to glance off camera, still grinning. _"That's the whole point."_

 _"Boomer, give me back my phone before you break it!"_ She hears Venus yell and his eyes widen slightly before turning back to her.

_"Gotta go, cupcake, love you!"_

Venus lets out a shriek as the image spins around and then it goes black with a thud. _"Boomer!"_

_"Love you, Bubbles!"_

Venus mutters under her breath as she's wiping the screen with her sleeve. When she finishes, she gives Spinner a bright smile. _"Hey, sweetie, how are you feeling?"_

Her brow furrows, almost painfully. "I don't know how to feel…"

 _"Eric saved you and Rhino. He shot Frost then dove in right after you. He's so heroic, well in a sense."_ Venus giggles after realizing their situation. Spinner chuckles and sends the blonde a tired smile. _"He and Rhino had a little heart to heart last night."_

"Really?" Her eyes grow wide. "When?"

Venus tucks some hair behind her ear. _"While you were out. But Eric really loves you, Spinning Top. You can hear it. You can see it, no matter how much he tries to hide it. I've never seen a man so devoted before, especially someone like him."_

Spinner pushes herself upright with one arm, sitting up then pulling the blanket off her head. She sighs wistfully, taking a quick look out the snowy window before gazing down at her ePhone. "He's like me." She smiles delicately. "He's… _passionate_ and that's why everything's so intense between us. Every day with him is like an explosion."

_"That's beautiful."_

"See, I do have a soul. It just likes to goes on extended vacations from time to time."

Venus rolls her eyes. _"Have you interrogated Frost yet?"_

Spinner shrugs. "I wouldn't know, Vee. I haven't moved from this bed since we got back. But I'll let you know if anything. Thank you guys so much for all your help. I love you."

 _"We love you too."_ Venus whispers softly. _"Thank you to you and Eric for saving Rhino. He just has a couple of bruised ribs and a fractured hand. He's going to recover just fine."_

"Thank goodness," Spinner sighs in relief. "The next time we meet up, I'll bring you guys some more stuff."

Venus nods with another soft smile. _"Keep us updated and call us if anything, okay?"_

"Okay, love."

 _"LOVE!"_ Venus holds up the ePhone to show everyone's smiling faces, including Rhino's.

 _"Don't worry, kid. It's gonna take a lot more than that to get rid of the Black Rhino."_ He abruptly jumps and glares at Salem darkly, smacking his pale hand away from his bottom.

Salem tosses him a kittenish smile, Rhino makes a face and then shifts closer to Rocket.

Her eyes start to water with tears of joy, remembrance and longing. Spinner bursts into giggles as they roll down her cheeks. "I missed you guys so much…" She cries as her body shakes with her laughter and her sobs.

_"We missed you too, Spinner, we missed you too…"_

* * *

 

Spinner whimpers, shifting away from the cold sensation on her forehead.

A broad, familiar hand lightly grabs her shoulder and holds her down with an annoyed grunt. " _Eric_ …" Her voice is raspy and hoarse as Spinner tries to wiggle herself free. " _Er-"_

"It's me, relax." He grunts again. "You have another fucking fever. This is getting ridiculous now."

She opens her eyes and her bottom lip trembles as she gives Eric an apologetic look.

"No, I didn-"

She glances away with a sniffle.

Eric blows out a great sigh, dabbing the icy cold cloth on the side of her face. "Red… I just meant this situation _sucks_. I-"

Her eyes shift back to his, gnawing down on her bottom lip. "So, you're not gonna leave me?" She asks meekly.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Eric bites out in frustration, glaring down at her. "How many times do I have to fucking tell you that I'm not going _anywhere_? Get it through your thick skull already."

Spinner stares at him for a moment, blinks, and then promptly bursts into tears.

" _Shit_ …" He groans. "Prin-"

"You're such a _jerk_!" She wails and moves to shove him away only for him to grab both her wrists and pin them down over her head. "Let me go!"

"Look at me goddammit!"

She immediately stills and her unfocused eyes meet his.

"Why do you keep thinking I'm gonna leave?" Eric questions in mild irritation. Yet, the hardness of his features lessens at her crying face.

"I keep seeing your dead body in my dreams…" Spinner hiccups as more tears fall, her hands trembling in his grasp. "I don't wanna see it anymore." She whimpers, her breathing becoming labored. "But-the-nightmares-won't-stop. They-won't-"

He curses again as she starts hyperventilating. Quickly, he releases her hands then sits her up before cupping her wet face. "Hey," Eric shakes his head slightly. " _Stop_. It's not going to happen, okay? And I know you're fucking delirious right now, but I'm _never_ leaving. You promised me forever, right?"

Spinner heaves another ragged breath. "Yes…"

"Then, _relax_." Eric murmurs as he lays her down.

She nods, her breathing evening out as he dips the cloth in the bowl of cold water before running it over her face. "Where's Frost?" She yawns.

"He's in a holding cell," he replies curtly. "But you don't need to be worrying about that right now."

"Did you already interrogate him-"

"I said _shut up_."

Spinner's mouth snaps shut, frowning up at him.

"Much better." He smirks back.

Her expression remains the same.

Chuckling, Eric bends forward to take her lips in a kiss that has her melting. She emits a low, seductive hum and her arms snake up to wrap around his neck, dragging her fingers through his scruffy hair.

"Now, Kitten," he purrs, nipping her bottom lip in a teasing action. "Not when you're like this." Eric kisses her one last time, smirking at her pouting face. " _Patience._.." He starts rambling in his pacifying Spanish tongue as he gently removes her arms from around his neck.

Spinner's eyes drift shut and as she dozes off, she feels him grab her finger. But she falls asleep before she can figure out why.

* * *

 

"Knock, knock."

She pops up from underneath the covers and grins as Lauren walks into the room carrying a large thermos.

"Eric sent you, didn't he?"

"Yup, and with some more of Kane's _get well_ soup." Lauren says, handing her the thermos. "I made sure he didn't put any sweet potatoes in it this time." Her face shifts into a sheepish expression. "Because of your allergy…"

"Yeah, you and Tank nearly killed me the other day. Thanks for that." Spinner snorts as her friend passes her the spoon. There's a small, sharp clink, then Lauren's startled gasp.

"Spin, what's that on your finger?"

"What's what on whose finger?" Hayden strolls into the room with a stuffed black dinosaur tucked under his arm.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Spinner glances down at her left hand and her eyes nearly pop out of her head.

On her ring finger is a worn, white-gold wedding ring. It has a vine and floral design carved all the way around it with a single blue diamond in the middle.

"Jesus Christ, Eric finally did it." Hayden rushes over to her and grabs her hand, bringing it up his face for a closer look. His bottom lip pokes out while he tilts his head slightly. "Hm, moron has good taste. Very nice," he comments before letting go of her hand with a broad grin.

It falls bonelessly to her side.

"That means its official!" Lauren squeals in excitement, throwing her arms around the still stupefied girl. "You and Eric are now _engaged_! Congratulations, honey!"

"Me-Eric-engaged?" She stumbles out in a daze before gently untangling herself from her friend's celebratory hug.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Lauren asks in an uneasy tone while Spinner's heading into the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, find my _fiancé_ , and then _kill him_."

With that, she closes the door.

* * *

 

Spinner strides down the tunnel with purpose.

This isn't real, even with the new weight on her finger. She needs to hear him say the words. She needs him to give her some form of clarity.

She sniffles, biting the inside her cheek as she's passing a group of chattering girls. They glance at the ring on her finger before they exchange meaningful looks. Spinner rolls her eyes and quickens her pace, breaking into a slight jog. Suddenly, she hears clicking of heels and her gaze snaps to her right, catching a glimpse of blue. Slowing down, she squints and makes out Jeanine's form between two Dauntless broad-shouldered guards. They're heading in the direction of the holding cells.

One of them glances back to look at her and Spinner feels her stomach abruptly knot with dread.

Something doesn't feel right and she runs faster.

* * *

 

"How _dare_ you?!" Spinner thunders as she kicks open the door to Eric's office. She barges inside and stomps right up to his desk where he and Zim are having a conversation.

Eric smirks, cocking his head to one side. "Is that my sweatshirt, Princess? Hm, though it _does_ look better on you." His eyes hungrily roam down her body, and despite the heat striking her she stands her ground.

"Cut the crap, Blondie!" She barks and she pulls back her sleeve then holds up the back of her left hand, wiggling her finger. "What the hell is _this_?!"

Zim's eyes bulge and he scurries over to shut the door. "Eric, you _did_ _it_?"

Eric's smirk merely widens.

"Congratulations," Zim grins broadly. "I told you this is what you needed all along."

"Yeah, yeah."

"As _heart-warming_ as your little _bromance_ is," Spinner starts off with a scowl, "I'd like to know why I woke up with a fucking ring on my finger."

"It's my mother's." Eric folds his arms behind his head, leaning back in his chair and kicking his boots up onto his desk. "She felt it was time you looked the part." He tells her, his face incredibly smug.

Heat blooms into her cheeks and the butterflies dance timed with the fluttering of her pulse. "Your mother wants me to wear her ring?" She murmurs in disbelief.

"And for you to start calling her _Mom_ ," he grunts awkwardly.

She suddenly feels woozy and her vision swims in front of her. "I think I'm gonna faint…"

"Ah shit, Zim, grab her."

Spinner sways sideways, stumbling into Zim who catches her against his body. She lifts her head to give him an appreciative smile before being transferred to Eric's arms. He leads her back over to his desk chair before taking a seat and then pulling her into his lap.

"You really know how to surprise a girl, you asshole." She rests her head against his shoulder and finally taking the time to admire her ring.

His body rumbles with his deep chuckle. "It's all a part of my undeniable charm, sweetheart."

"Zim, your best friend is a _loon_." She twirls her finger around her ear in the universal sign for _crazy._

Zim snickers. "Hey, soon he's going to be _your_ loon."

"Can't wait." She mock deadpans and Eric rolls his eyes then messes up her hair. "I get to deal with this shit for the rest of my life, _yay_." Spinner blows away the messy strands out of her face. She reaches for his own hair only for his hand to latch onto her wrist, stopping her dead in her tracks.

He gives her a hard look. "Don't even think about it."

"You big girl." Spinner teasingly sticks out her tongue at him and he rolls his eyes again. "Oh, by the way, why's Jeanine here?" Her face scrunches up in confusion.

"She's here already?" Eric lets go of her wrist before rolling closer to his computer then logging in.

Spinner arches an inquisitive eyebrow at their grim expressions. "Is there something I should be worried about? I mean, it would explain that weird feeling I got from the Dauntless guard that was with her. He had a scar on his cheek."

"See, Eric, I told you there was something off about Marshall." Zim throws him a pointed look and Eric scoffs.

"Yeah, when he looked at me I just felt… _bad_." Spinner frowns, watching as Eric opens the surveillance footage. She reaches forward to grab the mouse, doubling clicking on it to enlarge the video box.

Zim circles Eric's desk, stopping next to them then bending slightly to watch the feed. Spinner keeps her eyes on Marshall, her fists clenching in her lap in apprehension. Then he glances at the camera and the corner of his lip gives a slight twitch.

Her stomach drops. "Guys-"

Marshall raises his gun towards the camera and then static explodes across the screen.

* * *

 

**Just a chain reaction of events, all because of Frosty the Snowman.**

_**But heyyy** _ **, Eric put a ring on it! :D**

**More action coming to you soon!**

***Face claims:**

**Boomer – Chris Pratt**  
**Rocket – Ellen Wong**  
**Salem – Ezra Miller**  
**Wizard – Nicholas Hoult**

**Thank you all for comments and kudos!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	55. Perilous and Looming

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: t.A.T.u – You and I  
**

* * *

 

"Shit, Red-!"

But Spinner's already throwing open the door and sprinting down the hallway. " _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ " She growls, finding a sudden burst of energy she needed to catch the elevator.

**_'Spinner, you need breathe-'_ **

"Petra, shut up, now not!" She hisses back at me as the door slides open.

"Pyro!"

Spinner glances back to see Eric, Hayden, and Zim running down the tunnel with their guns drawn. She steps into the elevator, moving to the side to accommodate their hulking frames. She punches the basement floor, biting down on her lip as her breathing comes out in shallow pants.

"Hey," Eric grabs her shoulder. "Calm down-"

Spinner angrily swats his hand away, shoving him back into the wall. "Don't tell me to fucking calm down! We have fucking _moles_ in Dauntless! Are you _kidding_ me?"

"And we're going to take care of them, so fucking relax!" Eric snarls back.

"What if they kill Jeanine?" She screeches, her chest heaving up and down. She closes her eyes then presses her fingers to her lips, taking a moment to breath. "I'm sorry…" Her eyes fall. "It's just…" Her gaze shifts back to Eric's. "She meant something to my mother and now that she's gone… Jeanine means something to _me_ and if I fail my mom-"

"Tiny," Hayden offers her a small smile. "You won't. Nothing is gonna happen to her."

"Yeah, so quit whining already and get your head together." Eric grunts and Zim rolls his eyes from beside him.

Spinner sniffles with a tiny smile then reaches down to grab a knife from her pouch. "Thanks guys. Even you, asshole," she murmurs at Eric with a half-smile.

"Yeah, yeah." They all chorus back before exchanging a tiny chuckle.

The elevator digs, the door slides open then they take off in the direction of the holding cells. The first thing she sees is Max lying on the ground holding his bleeding arm and Mecca crouched by his side. Marshall's a few feet away from them, moaning and withering from the gunshot wound at the side of his thigh.

"Hayden, Zim, stay with them!" She orders sharply, grabbing Eric's hand and tugging him past the holding cells.

"Wait, where are you going?" Zim shouts while Hayden's cuffing Marshall's hands behind his back.

Spinner slows and tosses him a brief glance. "I think I know where they might be heading!"

"Towards the back of the compound, right?" Eric asks. His expression is dark and murderous. It shows that Jeanine has done just as much for him as she did for Spinner.

She nods quickly.

"Bring Frost back alive!" Max yells then falls back on the ground with a grimace.

* * *

 

Frost's long, white dreads flutter behind him as he sprints down the middle of the three lane tunnel. Spinner and Eric's eyes meet. She gives her knife a twirl between her fingers and he cocks his gun in response. Sending him a nod and a loving smile, they spit to take a tunnel on either side.

Her heart hammers in chest, dreading the moment she will have to pass through the arch and into the darkness. But Spinner pushes forward, her bootfalls unnaturally loud in her ears. And when she finally enters, the dank and chilled air burns her sick lungs.

"You think you _children_ can stop a man like Edgar?" Frost's dark, booming laughter echoes all around them as they catch up to him.

The three of them meet in a gap of space where all their tunnels connect and Eric's already crouched low. Spinner swiftly pulls her arm back and hurls her knife towards Frost's neck. Ducking speedily, his icy dreads whip in an arch as he rolls his head underneath it to avoid the lethal hit. The flat surface of the blade skims his nape, sailing over Eric's head and hitting the wall with a clang.

"Nice try, sweetheart." Frost sneers with a smile, even going as far as shooting her a playful wink. "By the way, did you enjoy your swim the other night?"

Face darkening, her and Eric's gaze lock once more. His eyes dart to the ground then snap back to hers with a knowing glint before they all vanish into the tunnels. As they're approaching another gap, Spinner gracefully slides onto her knees as Eric fires at Frost. But the larger man dives down and rolls back into the darkness, and the bullets ricochet off the wall above her head.

A shock of awareness shoots through Spinner's body. Springing up onto her hands, she twists herself into a continuous backflip as she hears the click of a gun. She rotates in the air to dodge the rain of bullets Frost sends her way, landing on her feet and continuing to run. She emerges into a larger space just in time to see Frost throw a punch towards Eric's face.

He twists to the side, using his palm to push away Frost's hand before swiftly grasping him by the shoulders. Eric raises his knee and slams it into Frost's solar plexus, causing him to wheeze out a cough. "Red!" Releasing him, Eric jumps up and kicks him in the chest with both feet, sending him rocketing in her direction.

Spinner catches him by his dreadlocks, delivering blow after chaotic blow to his face. " _Where. Did. They. Take. Her?_ " Blood now coating her knuckles, she wraps her other hand around Frost's hair and with one giant spin, she hurls him into the wall.

He emits a shout when the front of his body meets the concrete, then suddenly Frost lets loose another dark chuckle as he's stumbling about.

Spinner roars, charging forward to thrust her foot into his spine and crush him back against the wall. "Did I say something funny to you, motherfucker?" She snarls, pressing her boot deeper into his back and forcing out another painful howl from him.

"Eric, Spinner!" Zim and a group of Dauntless guards come jogging out of the middle tunnel.

"It's alright. We got him." One of the guards says as two more seizes Frost's arms.

Tears of rage burns in her eyes as Eric takes her arm and starts pulling her back. Frost looks over at them while he's being handcuffed. He grimaces at first before his face morphs into a bloody grin, teasingly puckering his lips at her.

Eric growls back as he nudges Spinner behind him.

"Till we meet again." Frost half-chuckles and half-groans before he's roughly escorted back to the holding cells.

* * *

 

_"Honestly, Booker. What were you two doing in the rose bush?" Naomi sighed from behind him while she was combing all the knots, leaves, and rose petals out of his shaggy hair._

_Giggling, Booker winced as the comb snagged on a big knot in his wild curls. Naomi murmured a soft apology and gave his head a soothing pat, causing his grin to widen. "Me and Petra-Lynn we're searching for buried treasure, Ms. Naomi!"_

_"In my rose garden, sweetheart?"_

_"That's where all the good stuff's hidden! Right, Petra-Lynn?"_

_Petra-Lynn snorted from her mother's bed as she's flipping through their family photo album. She glanced up to give her mother a dazzling smile. "Aw, c'mon, Mom. The kid's adorable, you gotta admit it."_

_Booker twisted around to shoot her mother another innocent smile._

_Naomi rolled her eyes. "You two are nothing but trouble," she shook her head with a slight chuckle._

_"But you have no choice to love us, right, Ms. Naomi?"_

_"Yeah, Mom, right?" Petra-Lynn added with a cheeky grin._

_"I love you both, regardless of how much pains you two are in my behind."_

_Petra-Lynn and Booker broke into giggles at her mother's pretend exhausted expression. Turning to another page, her eyes landed on a much younger picture of her mother and Jeanine Matthews._

_They were huddled together on bench in a courtyard, cheek-to-cheek with their fingers linked. Her mother was smiling so bright that it rivaled the sunlight sparkling down on them. Jeanine appeared more on the shy side, her lips only slightly quirked with a small blush on her face. It made her look almost endearing._

_"Mom, why won't you tell me what happened between you and Jeanine Matthews?"_

_A mixture of betrayal, longing, and sorrow flashed across her mother's delicate features. She suddenly regarded her and Booker with a slight frown. "Kids, I want you two to promise me something."_

_Petra-Lynn exchanged a pensive look with her brother, and then she looks at her mother again. "What is it, Mom?"_

_She came to take a seat next to her on the bed, lifting a hand to trace a finger over the picture. "I want you and Booker to promise me that when you finally find someone who truly makes you happy, that you're going love them as hard as you can. It can be with a man or a woman, or whoever." Her mother looked at them and her blue eyes were fierce and shining with tears. "Just never let fear be the reason to hold you back from true happiness."_

_"Mom, did something-"_

_"Promise me." Her mother interrupted firmly._

_Petra-Lynn and Booker shared another look before turning back to her. "Yeah, Mom, we promise."_

* * *

 

Spinner is at her brink.

She lands from her spin kick to the punching bag, moving with the swing before sending a six punch combo to it.

With a right hook, Booker's grinning face flashes across her vision.

A straight jab, she sees her exasperated mother.

Another right hook, and her father playfully flipping his finger surfaces.

Coughing, she continues to severely beat the faded bag as a small crowd begins to form around her. Then Jeanine's impassive expression pushes to the forefront of her mind, and Spinner starts wheezing as all of her emotions violently claw up inside her.

 ** _'Please, stop.'_** I don't want her reaching that point of hysteria. We can't switch now. They need her, Eric needs her.

_"Someone get Eric-"_

"Shut up!" Spinner croaks at me and the muscular gentleman slowly creeping towards her. She stumbles over to the table and shakily grabs her canteen. "I'm-not-a-fucking-child! I'm-fine-on-my-own!" She heaves before opening the lid and taking a greedy gulp of water

"Hey, Tiny," Hayden suddenly appears in her swimming vision. She feels him gently take her by the shoulders and guide her to sit down on the table. He bends slightly to look at her flushed face, releasing a heavy sigh. "You need to take it easy, or you're going to burn yourself out."

Spinner rolls her eyes, treating herself to another long swing from the canteen. She draws in a deep breath then lets it out slowly, trying to tame her heartbeat and everything raging in her. She can't afford to fall apart. She has too many lives at stake and has too many people counting on her.

"Where are your sidekicks?" She asks flatly.

As the crowd disperse, Hayden releases her shoulders and then hops up on the table beside her. "They're with Max in the infirmary. The bullet didn't go that deep into his arm. He's just a bleeder."

Spinner glances at him sideways and nods. "Nice." She begins unwrapping her hands. "Do you know the story of what happened?"

He nods. "That's why I'm here. Eric sent me to tell you."

She scoffs. "Of course he would know where I am," she huffs.

"Well, obviously, Pyro." Hayden snorts. "You're like the female-version of him. He does the same thing whenever he's really pissed off about something."

" _Yippee_ for him. Can you get on with the story please?"

Hayden rolls his eyes before speaking. "Max said Jeanine and Frost were speaking in another language. Russian, he thinks. So, he doesn't know what they were talking about. But they didn't sound too happy." Hayden tells her.

Spinner's brow creases. "What? So, they've met before?"

"Seems like it."

"This just keeps getting weirder and fucking weirder." She sighs heavily. "Alright, then what happened?"

Hayden runs his fingers through his dark, spiky hair. "Marshall shot out the camera and then shot Max before he could grab his gun. Then Arnold took off with Jeanine while Marshall was breaking out Frost."

Her fingernails dig into her palms as fury courses through her veins. "Then what?" She questions lowly through clenched teeth.

He hesitates for a moment, taking in her ridged posture. She looks at him and he quickly dives back into the story. "Frost managed to get away, but Mecca showed up in time to shoot that bastard Marshall in the leg."

"Did they say where they were going?"

Hayden shakes his head. "Wherever they said was in a language Max didn't recognize. But Frost and Marshall are in cells as we speak."

" _Yay_ ," she says with an unenthusiastic cheer.

"We're going to save her, Pyro." He offers her a small grin. "You just gotta have faith."

Spinner shoots him a suspicious look. "Are you from happy hippie land like Zim?"

"No," Hayden snorts again. "I'm a smart mouth like you."

"You're _Candor-born_?"

He nods and Spinner feels her pulse quicken once more.

What if he knows about her and her history?

She decides to take the bait. "I never saw you around… there…"

"I wasn't a person who wanted to be seen." Hayden shrugs with a half-smile. "I was the shy, scrawny kid with braces. I didn't come into Dauntless already built like Zim when we were initiates together."

"Well, look at you now." Spinner gives his massive shoulder a little squeeze as relief fills her. "You're a big slice of beef cake."

"You think so?" Hayden flexes both his muscular biceps and a group of girls by the mats swoon.

Spinner rolls her eyes, chuckling softly. "They seem to."

"They're all ugly." He grimaces and she laughs louder, causing her to cough again. "Jeez, Tiny, I didn't know I was _that_ funny."

"You're _not_ ," she laughs. "But one of the girls overheard you and the look on her face!" Spinner cackles again, gasping slightly. "She looked so _devastated._ Like she finally found out her parents were lying to her all these years!"

"Alright, alright," Hayden chuckles. "Bring it down a notch or two. She looks ready to cry."

"Okay, okay," Spinner blows out, fanning her watery eyes. She clears her throat then starts to simmer. "I'm good." She abruptly punches his shoulder and he yelps in pain.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He barks, rubbing the sore spot.

She sends him a small smile. "For making me feel better."

"You could've just given me a hug or something." Hayden grumbles.

"I can't. I'm only allowed minimal physical contact with other men, or Tank will kill them."

"And you're so _causal_ about it…" Hayden counters with a little snark in his voice.

Spinner winks at him mischievously. "Yup, yup."

* * *

 

 _"Make me strong in spirit_ _  
_Courageous in action_  
_Gentle of heart__

 _Let me act in wisdom_ _  
_Conquer my fear and doubt_  
_Discover my own hidden gifts__

 _Meet others with compassion_ _  
_Be a source of healing energies_  
_And face each day with hope and joy."__

It's an old prayer Venus had taught her and Booker. When he finally had it all memorized, he wouldn't _stop_ reciting it. It drove her and the blonde nuts, but it made her parents smile for the first time in a long time.

Spinner smiles gently, wiping away a few stray tears that manage to break free. She walks out to the edge of the snowy fire escape then leans on the railing. She huddles deeper into her heavy jacket to fight off the sudden burst of chill that comes blasting her way.

Eric still isn't home and she figured he needed to let off some steam too. So she gave him his needed space and retreated to their apartment for the rest of the evening. She informed Venus and the others of the situation and they were just a baffled as she and everyone else was.

How did Frost and Jeanine know each other? Granted, they didn't know much about him. Hell, they didn't even know Edgar wasn't really _Edgar._

Spinner frowns as she finally lights the cigarillo that's tucked at the corner of her mouth. She takes a deep draw, pulling as much Chicago green into her lungs as she can. Then after a few seconds, she releases the smoke up into the winter air and watches it dance in the wind. Her heart feels heavy with guilt and Spinner gazes out into the distance. The sky is a vibrant orange with a few scattered gaps in the clouds looming above the city.

_Jeanine…_

A sickness settles at the pit of her stomach from the thought of her and agitation has her chest constricting. Marshall and Frost's interrogation is happening tomorrow afternoon. All she wants out of it is Jeanine's safety. She knows it's easier said than done, but making any rash decision could jeopardize that. So she has no choice but to ride the roller coaster of emotions spinning around inside her.

"Now, is that a wise decision?"

Spinner doesn't look Eric's way as he leans on the railing next to her. Instead, she takes another strong pull then flicks off a large clump of ash off the tip. "Do you want some, Tank?" She drones knowingly.

"I thought you'd never ask." He returns mockingly, cocking his pierced eyebrow while plucking the cigarillo from her fingers.

Her hooded eyes roll before she looks off into the distance once more. "I feel like I'm losing another parent as absolutely weird and fucked up as that sounds." She rasps, clasping her hands together and glancing down at the ring shining on her finger. She gazes at him sideways and his face is impassive as he nonchalantly puffs on the cigarillo. Her features darken with a scowl. "How can you be so-so _calm_ about this?"

Eric blows smoke out the side of his mouth, tapping off the ash over the railing. "Because acting like _this_ ," he waves large hand all around her, "doesn't help the situation."

"Well, I can't help it, okay?" She snaps at him in frustration.

His steely-gray eyes narrow dangerously as he brings the cigarillo back up to his lips.

Unfazed, Spinner continues. "This is all making me think about Booker, my mom, my dad…" she drops her chin down to her chest to hide her crumpling features in the darkness of her hood. "I'm trying to be strong, Eric. I'm trying so hard it fucking _hurts_ ," she strains in a whimper. "But I miss them _so much_ …"

Spinner glances up to– _again_ –apologize for her human moment. But before she can speak the words, Eric's mouth is covering hers. His arm snakes around her waist, yanking her to him as he slips the hood away from her head. His fingers tangle deep into hair, the lit cigarillo lying forgotten in the snow. He flips her around and presses her against the iron railing with body, giving her hair a slight tug.

"Tank-stop-"

" _Shut_ _up_." He growls, roughly jerking her head back and then hungrily attacking her neck. Her body arches into his with a breathless whimper, and one of her hands grab onto the railing for balance while other flies up drag her fingernails down his nape.

He rumbles in response, nipping the sensitive spots behind her ear and then beneath her jaw. "You're always on fucking edge." He mutters against her skin, giving her a hard love-bite. Her hips jerk against him and he hisses under his breath, grinding into her and bringing a moan from her throat. " _Relax_ , dammit. We're going to get her back alive, alright?"

She licks her lips as heat whirls in her belly and touches her deep in her frozen womb. She finds herself _aching_ for him. "Yes…" She breathes while he's brushing a line of fiery kisses up the other side of her throat. " _Tank, please…_ "

"What do you want?" Eric pulls back, his gaze smouldering with a lust that sends her heartbeat skyrocketing. The kiss he presses to her cold lips is deceptively gentle and chaste. " _Tell me._ " He whispers.

The throbbing is becoming unbearable and she quickly decides to forget it all. Just for this night, for _them_. "I want you to make love to me…"

His eyes fall and he suddenly releases her, his jaw clenching hard as he stares out into the city lights.

Rejection crushes her insides and she bites her bottom lip to keep it from trembling from the hurt. "I'm gonna go back inside." She forces out, moving to make a hasty retreat.

Eric's hand grabs her wrist before she can walk past him, and they stand like that for a few tense moments until he finally speaks. "It's not… _you_. It's..." He rolls his eyes heavenward, blowing out a great sigh and then letting her go. "I've never… _made love_ to a woman, or whatever."

"But what about Olivia-"

"That was _different_." He bites in swiftly, turning his irritated scowl on her. She ducks away from his burning gaze, fiddling with the ring on her finger. She listens to him sigh heavily again. "It's not the same. The way I feel about you… I…"

Spinner turns her head to him slowly, looking at him out of the side of one eye.

He swallows hard, his jaw tightening again. "I've never felt that way about… _her_."

A hot blush enters her cheeks and she watches Eric's body start to relax. She gives him a bashful smile. "I've never felt this way about Venus either. I mean, I love her but …not like _this_. So, I guess I'm in the same boat as you are."

Eric rolls his eyes. "So, what do we do _now_?"

"Our best." Spinner holds out her hand and he glances down at the ring. Pride flickers in his eyes and then a faint glimmer of sorrow. He's certainly thinking about his mother's inescapable fate. "Baby?" She murmurs lowly and his gaze shifts to hers, darkened by despondency. "Let's just spend this night together, _please_?"

Eric's eyes drop and his hand starts edging towards hers until their fingers intertwine.

Spinner grins up at him, squeezing his hand in excitement. "I'm gonna love the shit outta you."

"You do that enough already," he smirks, tugging her close. "Now, it's _my_ _turn_."

* * *

 

There's something unnerving about a _gentle_ Eric.

His touches are soft and feathery, and when his lips touch her naked body, she feels _desire_ and _love_ brand her skin. Venus was already built for softness and equally warm embraces. But Eric's delicate, yet still raw and powerful. All heated flesh, racing blood, and harboring a passion deep inside of him. Like warm wood long after its flame has died.

" _Eric…_ " She whimpers desperately as he spreads her knees apart. His hot, swollen length brushes up against her and her breath hitches from the contact. Their eyes meet and electricity crackles between their sweat-slicked bodies. She reaches up to cup his face, bringing him down until their noses touch. " _Please_..." She pants out.

His lips find hers as he obliges, pushing inside her and filling her to the brim. He swallows her gasp, his tongue slipping into her mouth and tangling with hers as he slowly begins rocking his hips. Her legs curl around his waist, a hand twining in the back of his hair while the other digs its nails into his lower back. He lets out a hiss as he strokes her deeply and she can feel every hard, glistening ridge of his heavily defined body. Yet she finds herself greedily longing for more, and Spinner pulls her legs tightly around him and meets his erotically slow thrusts.

" _Spinner…_ " Eric groans, kissing down her face and to her throat where he gorges on all the sensitive skin available to him.

With a breathless moan, her body rises in a graceful arch as each movement sends sparks racing through her. She bites down on her bottom lip and mewls again as Eric kisses an aggressive trail down her chest. " _Tank..._ " His arm closes around her waist and holding her flush up against his body. His free hand molds over breast, the calloused pad of his thumb caressing her pierced nipple. It causes a flash fire of excitement to alight nerve inside her and Spinner mewls again. " _Yes…_ "

" _Fuck_ , you have the sexiest pair of tits I've ever seen." Eric growls, bringing her down harder on his shaft. Spinner throws her head back and releases cry in ecstasy when he finds that glorious spot inside her. "And _this_ ," he licks the pierced sensitive peek, generating a shudder from her, "is the _best_ part. I'll take you to get the other one done." His mouth and tongue offer just as much as attention to her other nipple, biting down on it slightly. "That should be a sight to see, huh, _beautiful_?"

Warmth blossoms into her cheeks and he smirks as he kisses underneath her breast and follows along her jagged pink scar. Her mouth falls open as she starts feeling muscles contracting and her thighs quaking. " _T-Ta-nk…_ "

Eric claims her lips in a powerful kiss, driving into her fiercely. _"I love you so fucking much…"_ he murmurs into her mouth before emitting a long, throaty groan.

" _Yes_!" She hugs him close as their bodies erupt in a nerve-wracking convulsion. "Don't you ever fucking leave me," Spinner cries, pressing her face into the side of his neck.

"You're stuck me."

"I'll kill you, I swear," she hiccups.

Eric rolls onto his side with a husky chuckle and wipes away the tears from her face. "I know, Princess." He smirks, wrapping his arms around her body and bringing her close.

Spinner immediately curls up against him, releasing a small sigh then looking at the ring once more. "So, we're really doing this?"

Eric glances at it as well. "As soon as you turn eighteen." He replies.

"Okay…" Spinner nods with a sleepy smile while he's shifting onto his back. She nestles her head on his chest, letting out a yawn and entangling their legs together. _"Spinner McCall-Coulter_ …" she snorts faintly. "My family would've loved you, you know. They were all nuts like me."

She feels him toss a blanket over them before snorting himself. "I'll bet." Eric kisses her forehead. "Close your eyes."

Her eyelids begin to flutter shut. "M'kay… love you…"

"Yeah, yeah…" He mumbles back, but she can hear the smile in his voice.

And that will _always_ be good enough for her.

* * *

 

 **They finally did it naked.** **:')**

**Next chapter drama and you know, the usual craziness.**

**Thank you for kudos and comments.**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	56. Dance With The Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Mooryc – All Those Moments**

* * *

 

**_ ERUDITE ENQUIRER _ **

_ Does Dauntless Really Have Things Under Control? _

_ By: Rachel Swan _

_Faction leader, Jeanine Matthew has reportedly been abducted yesterday afternoon. She was conducting a routine visit to Dauntless when she was attacked by two of their guards. One had managed to evade authorities with the Erudite leader, while the other was injured in the ensuing gunfight. Along with recent events regarding the factionless uprising, the police faction's ability to sustain the situation is being called into question-_

Spinner can't read anymore and she slides the article back to Zim. "Well, isn't that just _great_. Exactly what we fucking need." She pushes away her uneaten breakfast. She'd lost her appetite long before she came into the dining hall.

She and Eric really didn't get a chance to bask in the afterglow of their love making. She was only given a little moment to herself while he still slept, where she woke up feeling warm and fuzzy. In that little space of time, Spinner found out what it was like to feel _truly_ happy.

Eric is her safe harbor, in spite of how much they constantly clash. He's like cold metal and Spinner's like Earth. But they are _home_ to each other, one she's been desperately craving since she lost her family.

Then everything came to a screeching halt when Hayden and Zim came banging at their door.

Eric breaks her from her musings when he grouchily nudges her tray back in front of her and sends her a hard look.

She sighs. "I've lost my appetite."

"Welt, find it. Eat your damn breakfast." Eric fires back at her.

She rolls her eyes before she takes an exaggerated bite of her grilled cheese sandwich.

"Keep it up, Princess…" He lets his threat hang in the air and she tosses him a cheeky grin.

"Max's called a meeting with the other faction leaders." Hayden says lowly.

Spinner suddenly feels queasy, and it must have shown on her face because Eric pushes her orange juice closer to her. Grabbing it, she takes a sip and all her mind can focus on is the idea of Jack Kang setting foot into Dauntless.

What if he exposes her?

She forces herself to take another bite of her sandwich before the sickness can settle in the stomach. "Why would Max be doing that?" Spinner questions through a mouthful.

"He's trying to keep this under wraps." Hayden responds, stacking his arms on the table and then leaning in. "I mean, if news gets out that Dauntless allowed a _faction leader_ to get kidnapped by some nutjob. _Especially_ one that was in _our_ custody, how do you think that would make us look to everybody?"

"Like we can't handle our shit," Eric mutters darkly.

Zim and Hayden both nod in agreement.

Spinner remains silent, biting the inside of her cheek in worry.

"Plus, the leaders don't want panic breaking out through the factions." Zim adds as he folds up the article then tucks it back into his jacket pocket. "Max is trying to assure them that we have the situation under control."

"According to _that_ ," she nods to report buried in Zim's pocket, "we _don't_."

"We _do_." Eric counters evenly. "We still have those bastards Frost and Marshall to question, remember?"

"But don't we have to go to this meeting?"

"No," Hayden shakes his head. "Just Mecca and Max. And besides, the meeting is around the same time we'll be interrogating those guys."

Spinner starts to feel a bit better and manages another bite of her sandwich.

"What if they refuse to talk?" Zim asks as he's finishing up the last bit of his breakfast.

"Oh, they'll talk." Eric remarks, his voice low and deadly with promise. " _Trust me_."

* * *

 

"What if he blabs, Tank?" Spinner worries her bottom lip between her teeth as she and Eric are walking over the bridge of the chasm. She holds onto his arm tighter and the muscles twitch in response.

"You're not in Candor. Kang can't touch you." He retorts curtly.

She jerks him to a halt then pulls him into a little alcove, backing him against the stone wall.

Eric shoots her an annoyed expression, folding his arms across his chest and cocking his pierced brow at her.

She frowns. "What can stop him from telling everyone about me, huh? Jeanine basically did what my family did for Booker and he kicked us out-"

Eric lets loose an impatient growl. "Are that dim that you don't even know the rules of your own faction? It may not be common, but adoption is allowed in Candor-"

"Then why-"

"Booker was _factionless_. I shouldn't have to tell you that."

Spinner makes a face at him. "Eric, _I_ was factionless when Jeanine took me in-"

"She's a faction leader and your legal guardian, so it didn't matter."

"Wait? _Legal guardian_?" She freezes and looks at him in disbelief. "How do _you_ know this and _I don't_?"

"She told me." He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

She closes her eyes for a moment, feeling the blood pounding in her ears and a deep pang in her gut. Opening her lids, she gazes at his impervious expression with a brow furrowed. "So, let me get this straight. Jeanine told _you_ some very valuable information about _me_ , instead of telling… _me_?"

"Yes."

"And you don't see _anything_ wrong with that?"

"Should I?"

Spinner glares at him in exasperation and he smirks in reply. "Do you know that this means my mother lied to me about them falling out? That whole process can't work without them having to meet up and sign all the legal documents, right?"

Eric releases an irritated breath through his nose. "What does it matter now? Your parents are dead and Jeanine's your legal guardian until you're eighteen. That's _it_." He says harshly, but Spinner knows not to take to heart.

And realistically speaking, he's right… in a _really aggressive_ kind of way. Jack Kang had no ounce of control over her fate.

"Quit worrying over nothing. Kang won't say a damn thing if he knows what's good for him."

She eases closer to Eric and drops her forehead on his chest. "Let's hope you're right…"

* * *

 

Spinner stands outside at the back of the compound with a lit cigarette between her lips. She gazes down at the frozen tire tracks in the snow, feeling completely numb. She takes a deep pull of nicotine before blowing the smoke out in front of her.

She has an hour to herself before the interrogation, and depression is hitting her harder than she expected. She can't shake of the anxiety no matter how many cigarettes she smokes. This is her fourth one within the span of fifteen minutes. Huffing, Spinner tosses the rest down in frustration and stubs it out with the toe of her boot.

They're all sitting ducks at this point, waiting for some form of communication from Edgar. If Frost is one of his best men, wouldn't he want him back?

"Petra, what if-"

 _ **'No, Spinner. You're not going to think like that. You did all you could, okay? If your theory is correct, then Jeanine will be fine.'**_ I say to her and she continues staring the ground.

"And if it's not?"

 _ **'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it…'**_ Is all I can really respond with. I just don't want her sinking back into that negative mindset.

Spinner blows out a heavy sigh and her breath forms a small cloud of white in the air. Behind her, she hears the soft crunching of footsteps and from the corner of her eye, she watches Four stop next to her.

He huddles deeper into his jacket, keeping his eyes on the gray sky above. "You alright?"

Spinner clenches her hands into tight fists by her sides, tilting her gaze back to the tire tracks. "Does Evelyn have anything to do with this?" She asks evenly.

Four sighs. "No."

"Then there's your answer." Spinner pivots on her heel and stalks away.

"Spinner, wait."

"Dude, leave me alone."

He jogs to catch up with her and then falls into her brisk stride. "Spinner, you _are_ my friend. I've never lied to you about that."

She scoffs. "Who are we kidding? We can't be friends after all the shit we know about each other," she shakes her head with a frown.

"Isn't that what we've been doing this entire time?"

" _Please_. That isn't a friendship. That's _tolerance_." They reach the glass door and Spinner grabs the handle, but then hesitates. "Why do you wanna be friends with someone like me anyway? I'm not exactly Good Samaritan of the year."

"You never ask questions. You just… accept everything for what it is." Four says, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "You know my name, about my father, and… you're just _okay_ with it."

Spinner shrugs. "Judgement is for the weak. Everyone's going to be different regardless, right?" She glances up at the sky, breathing in the winter air. "So, why not just accept it? It's inevitable."

"Then start working for Dauntless rather than against it.

"Broody, don't start with that. I'm _warning_ you." Spinner grits out. "I'm having a shitty enough morning as it is." She lifts a hand to push away her hair from her eyes and when she glances back at him, Four's expression is hard.

"You've officially accepted?"

She blinks then follows his line of sight to the sparkling ring on her finger. Her eyes meet his again. "Yes. The ceremony will be on my birthday, I think. There's still shit that needs to be figured out apparently." She mumbles while scratching behind her ear.

"When is it?"

"The 25th of next month."

Four shakes his head. "You're making a mistake."

"Well," Spinner begins as she finally pulls open the door, "it'll be one of the first mistakes I'm ever proud of. Later."

She enters the Dauntless compound and heads in the direction of her apartment for a much needed nap.

* * *

 

As Spinner's walking through the door, she feels her ePhone vibrating in her jacket pocket. Quickly kicking off her boots and shedding her jacket, she fishes out the device and her eyes widen when she reads the name flashing on the screen.

_**Incoming Call** _

_**Giovanni John** _

She swipes her thumb across the glass then presses the device to her ear. "Geo? You have a-"

_"Is anyone around you, Dimples?"_

Spinner furrows her brow and she edges deeper into the apartment, looking for any signs of Eric. "Babe?" She calls out.

Silence.

"Nah, I'm alone." She answers, relaxing her stance then heading for the bedroom. "What's up? You sound weird…" Spinner says warily as she throws herself down on the bed. She grabs her stuff red dinosaur and cuddles it close.

 _"You'll see,"_ Geo responds cryptically before there's a tapping in the line. _"Alright, Ms. Matthews, go ahead."_

She bolts upright, her heart crowding in her throat and feeling as thought the wind has been knocked right out of her.

_"Petra."_

"… ma'am?" Spinner's voice wavers as she grips her phone tight. "Ma'am, are you okay?"

 _"Petra, I don't have much time."_ Jeanine interjects calmly, and she's briefly amazed by the faction leader's level of poise. _"You must listen to me very carefully. You mustn't let Xavier or Frost find out you're taking the X serum. It's imperative that they don't know, understood?"_

Her frown deepens as she fights the sickness swelling in her gut. "Y-yes, ma'am. But do you have the slightest idea where you're being held?"

_"Xavier's men have me blindfolded. But I'm assuming they're holding somewhere in the Factionless sector. The air smells like garbage and I can hear the train in the distance."_

"Okay, okay. Geo, are you still there?"

_"I'm here."_

"I need you to trace the signal and pinpoint her location."

 _"Already on it."_ Geo responds and his line go silent.

"Ma'am?" She murmurs quietly.

_"Yes?"_

"Please tell me they haven't hurt you…"

Jeanine doesn't answer right away.

"Ma-"

 _"I'm alright, Petra."_ She replies evenly. _"You have nothing to worry about."_

Spinner gnaws down on her bottom lip. "Why… why didn't you just tell me you were my legal guardian? Why did you and Mom lie to me?"

_"This isn't the time to be discussi-"_

"I just wanna know who the hell I am to you! That I'm not just some kind of _experiment_!" She suddenly cries out and Jeanine immediately becomes quiet.

Another moment of palpable silence passes before she finally speaks again:

_"You are my goddaughter, Petra. That's who you are to me."_

And the line goes dead, throwing everything into a tailspin.

_"Ms. Matthews? Ms. Matthews? Spinner? Spinner, what happened? The signal disappeared before I could find-"_

"Geo, I gotta go."

_"Dimp-"_

She ends the call and falls back against the pillows in a slight daze.

Jeanine Matthews is her _godmother_.

She can believe it…

Spinner turns onto her side and curls up into a little ball, her eyes sliding shut out of emotional exhaustion.

* * *

 

_"You are my goddaughter, Petra. That's who you are to me..."_

"Red… Red, wake up."

Her body is the first to shift, rousing her mind from the haziness plaguing her subconscious. Emitting a tiny sigh, she wills her eyes to open. She's greeted by Eric's disoriented features twisted in a dark glower. Blinking a few times, she instantly becomes worried at his expression.

"I didn't sleep through the interrogation…did I?" Spinner squints up at him in an uneasy look.

"There's been a change of plans. So get up." He retorts tersely before pushing off the edge of the mattress.

She quickly grabs his arm and he sends her an aggravated stare in response. "What's happening?"

Eric clenches his jaw tightly. "Edgar sent us a video."

"…a video of _what_?"

"We don't know yet. Max isn't playing it until you get there."

Spinner nods quietly as she places her stuffed dinosaur on her pillow before rolling out of bed.

 _ **'Are you not going to tell him about Jeanine?'**_ I ask her while she's following him out of the bedroom.

She pauses mid-step and Eric turns to give her a questioning look. "Spit it out."

"What are you-"

"Don't even try it."

Spinner sighs, falling back against the wall and shrugging a hand through her messy hair. "Jeanine contacted me."

Eric leans in slightly, tilting his head to one side. "When?"

She glances down at her wristwatch and realized she slept for an hour. "About an hour ago."

"And you're choosing _now_ to say something?"

"Did you not just find me _sleeping_ , jackass? Yes or no?"

His steely-gray eyes narrow dangerously, but he remains silent.

" _Anyway_ , Geo called me and somehow he managed to get Jeanine on the line. She said she didn't have much time to talk. But she told me she was fine. And she thinks that Edgar's men are keeping her somewhere in the Factionless sector. She said she can smell garbage and hear the train." Spinner licks her lips then shakes her head. "Jeanine also told me not to let Edgar or Frost find out I'm taking the X serum. Don't ask me why 'cause the only thing she said was that it was _imperative_ that they don't know."

Eric stares at her for a moment before nodding. "Come on." He takes a step forward, but her voice stops him from taking another.

"There's something else…"

He looks back at her expectantly.

Spinner stuffs her hands into her pockets, exhaling a harsh breath. "Not only is Jeanine my legal guardian, but it also turns out that she's my _godmother_ too."

His pierced eyebrow cocks.

"Yeah… she told me that I was her _goddaughter_ before the call dropped."

Eric nods. "Okay," he says.

"That's all you have to say?" Spinner deadpans. " _Okay_?"

His face morphs into an annoyed scowl. "What the hell do you want? A fucking cookie or something? So, Jeanine's your godmother, _big_ _whoop_. Quit wasting what little time we already have and _let's_ _go_."

She rolls her eyes then brushes past him without another word.

* * *

 

When they arrive at the conference room, Hayden, Zim, and Mecca are already seated at the table looking grim.

"Oi, Beardy, how did the meeting with the big bosses go?" Spinner asks as she walks over the window then slightly cracks it open.

"The faction leaders are none too happy with the way the situation has escalated." Mecca responds with a sigh. "They doubt Dauntless's credibility."

" _Perfect_." Eric grunts and drops into the seat between Zim and Hayden. "And I bet Max did shit all to defend us. He probably just rolled over and kissed their asses."

Mecca's electric-green eyes fall downcast.

Eric snorts, leaning back in his chair smugly. "Yeah, I thought so."

"Well, fuck 'em," Spinner grabs the cigarette from behind her ear and places it between her lips. The men turn to her as she's retrieving her Zippo from her bra, and flicking it open, she lights the end of her cigarette. "They can doubt us all they want." She breathes in deeply then blows the smoke out the window. "But it doesn't change the fact that they fucking need us more than ever right now."

"Tiny's right." Hayden agrees and Zim nods alongside of him.

She grins brightly, releasing more smoke into the December air.

"Let's see how long _that_ lasts." Eric mutters with an eye roll.

"Shut your piehole." Spinner fires back and he raises an eyebrow at her.

"Why don't you come over here and shut it for me, Princess?" He counters with a mocking tilt of his chin, his steely-gray eyes darkening playfully.

Spinner smirks as she taps away the ash from her cigarette. "Oh, you would love-"

The door opens and Max steps into the room carrying an old, dirty camcorder. Silently, he makes his way towards a small computer setup at the back and then plugs a few cable wires into the side of the device. When he finishes, Max gazes at her with a sombre expression. "Spinner, will you hit the lights?"

Heaviness lays down a thick, suffocating weight in the air and she feels it bare down hard upon her. She throws away the remnant of her cigarette out the window before stretching to flick off the lights.

Spinner wraps her arms around herself as the video opens up on the wall in front of them. It begins with static that seems to roar in her ears. She digs her nails into her biceps, ignoring Eric's brief glance.

Then an image fades in, revealing a man sitting in chair in front of an indiscernible black back-drop. His face is concealed behind a bloody skull mask and his pale-green eyes sparkle with a sadistic pleasure.

 _"Hello, Hellions,"_ he greets smoothly. _"I know you know who I am, so there's no need for introductions. As you're watching this, just know that Jeanine Matthews's days are numbered."_ Edgar moves closer, his head tilting to the side. _"We factionless have spent too long being subjected by the faction system. And I think it's about time you all payed for your pride and arrogance."_

Her chest begins rising and falling rapidly, biting down on her bottom lip until she tastes blood.

Edgar leans back in his chair, lacing his fingers and dropping them into his lap. _"So, let's make a deal. You release Frost, no questions asked. And in exchange for the bitch's life, I get the blond and the redhead."_

Spinner goes rigid and the breath leaves her body through her parted lips.

 _"And since I'm feeling so generous this evening, I'm giving you the next seventy-two hours to decide. You'll be sent the coordinates to the chosen location and if you don't show up,"_ he unclasps his hands then shrugs nonchalantly, _"Jeanine dies. Try anything funny and JEANINE DIES!_ " Edgar roars, his head twitching to the side once more. _"I have eyes and ears everywhere, kids. Keep that in mind when you're trying to come up with your little plans."_

The screen abruptly goes black.

No one says anything for a long time, the atmosphere heavy with anxiety.

Spinner's the first to break the silence, uttering a very short, "Well, _shit_."

* * *

 

**Holy moly. Lol.**

**I finally found a face claim for Spinner after months of trying to match a) my description and b) with Jai Courtney.**

**So, I give you all Dianna Argon (have you seen her with red hair? I almost died. And her smile? Crying…) Some may not agree and some will but, I can't unseen her whenever I write Spinner now. lol**

**But stay tuned you lovely humans! :)**

**Thank you for kudos and comments!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	57. Rise Up and Take The Power Back

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to take the time to say:** _**Thank you** _ **. To each and every one of you out there reading my story. You guys have made these past couple months of my life worth living. Like Spinner, I too have demons that I'm dealing with and all of you just...made me realize my worth. And yeah, you don't know me but I want to say I love you guys from the bottom of my heart! :D**

**I'll see you guys at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Muse – Uprising**

* * *

 

"Max, are you out of your damn mind?" Hayden yells at Max now seated at the head of the conference table. "You're actually fucking considering his offer?"

"It's either that or we have a faction leader's death on our hands." He replies evenly, folding his hand on top of the table's surface.

"Isn't there any other way?" Zim inquires agitatedly.

"Like what, Zim?" Eric snaps at him in frustration. "He only gave us _two_ options. It's either _Jeanine_ or _us_."

Mecca folds his arms with a grave look. "What are we going to do with Marshall? Edgar didn't particularly say anything about wanting him back. Just Frost."

"We get rid of him." Eric shrugs. "There's no point of keeping him around. He's useless to us."

"Not quite."

They all turned to Spinner who had been quiet majority of the conversation. Stoned-faced, she continues. "If there are other moles here in Dauntless, _he_ would know about them."

Eric gazes at her intently. "And you think he's just going to _willingly_ tell us this information?" He arches an eyebrow, silently challenging her idea.

"Well, _duh_ , of course not." She snorts and then tosses a gleaming look at Max and Mecca. "That's why Bossman and Beardy are gonna convince their 'ol pal Jack Kang to give us the Truth serum."

Both of them immediately begin to protest.

"Spinn-"

"Tiny-"

"What she's asking isn't unreasonable, Max." Zim interjects firmly. "It's the _least_ you can do."

"Seeing as our lives are now on the line." Eric says, aiming a hard look at the faction leader, not pleased with the outcome.

"You _owe_ them this." Hayden joins in. "After all the shit they've done for this faction, _especially_ Pyro. We should be doing _everything_ we can to keep them out of harm's way."

Spinner wipes the imaginary tears from her eyes. "Aw, guys, I love y'all too! In a _platonic_ way or course." She adds when Eric glances at her sharply, and she offers him a teasing pucker of her lips. "You know I only have eyes for you, love."

He scoffs while Hayden and Zim snicker on either side of him.

"Alright, fine," Max relents with a deep sigh. "Mecca and I will head to Candor and see what Jack says."

"And in the meantime?" Eric asks flatly.

"In the meantime, you and Tiny relax until we return," Mecca answers. "Let's tackle one thing at a time."

Spinner snorts as she runs her fingers through her hair. "Easier said than done, Rumpelstiltskin, easier said than done…"

* * *

 

 _"Spinning Top, are you and Eric completely insane?!"_ Venus shrieks along with the rest of the gang.

 _"It's not happening, kid."_ Rhino says, a hard frown driving his dark eyebrows together. He's healed up pretty well from what she can see. _"This man's a maniac and you think just handing yourselves over to him is going to change anything?"_

Huddled down at the corner of the drinking fountain, Spinner bites down on her sore lip. "He'll kill Jeanine, if we don't do this…" Her forehead crinkles in desolation.

 _"Cupcake, who cares?"_ Boomer counters with a shrug. _"Would you rather it be you? 'Cause I sure don't."_

"Yes, I do." She answers with watery eyes as her heart drums painfully against her ribcage. She sniffles, gazing down at her ring, and a small smile tugs at the corner of her trembling lips. "At least if it happens, Tank and I would die together." She whispers quietly.

Salem lets out a prissy huff from beside a frowning Venus. _"Now, you listen to me, Kitty cat. Dying is not an option, you hear me? Why does Ms. Scooty face get all this devotion, hm?"_

Sniffling again, Spinner wipes her eyes on her arm and then emits a weighted sigh. "Well, I told you guys about Jeanine and Mom. And…" she licks her lips as they crowd closer to the screen. "It turns out that Jeanine is my legal guardian and… my _godmother_."

 _"Well, I didn't see that coming."_ Boomer announces with a comical look.

 _"But it does make sense."_ Rocket says with a nod. _"It's no wonder she took you out of the wastelands. She had every right to."_

Spinner nods solemnly. "Geo got me in contact with her this afternoon. I think she may've had some kinda communication device hidden on her. I'm not sure, she couldn't really talk. But… before we lost the connection, she told me I was her goddaughter. So, this is why we have to do this. Jeanine, in retrospect, is my _family_ _._ And I do _everything_ I can to protect my family."

 _"But there has to be another way…"_ Venus whimpers as her bottom lip trembles. _"We don't want to lose you, or Eric."_

She shakes her head, unable to say anything.

Rhino hums thoughtfully, stroking the end of his goatee. _"Well, we all know that Edgar's smart._ _His moves so far have been very calculating."_

 _"And they can't exactly go in wearing a wire, or hide a tracking device somewhere on them."_ Rocket adds, playing with the ends of her purple hair. _"He'd most likely be prepared for something that."_

"Yeah, if only it was _invisible_." Spinner snorts lowly. " _And_ undetectable. I bet Wizard… could…" A wide grin suddenly splits her face.

 _"I was wondering when you'd catch on."_ Wizard says with a blank expression, but she can hear the bits of smugness in his flat tone. _"I'll make you a list of parts that I'll need and Venus will message them to you. I can have everything ready by tomorrow night."_

"Love ya, Izzy!" She blows him a teasing kiss and he simply stares at her before walking away. Spinner shakes her head with another snort. "Boomer's right, he really _does_ need to take that stick out of his ass."

_"I heard that."_

Boomer turns to where Wizard is supposedly standing and shoots him his wide boyish grin. _"See told ya, Green!"_

They all laugh.

Spinner tilts her head, smiling down at her pseudo-family. "I don't want you guys to worry, alright? Don't think of it as me and Tank giving ourselves over to Edgar. Think of it as us infiltrating the renegade group. Y'know, destroying them from the inside."

 _"Doesn't mean I like it, Red."_ Rhino grunts in annoyance and in a fatherly worry. Her eyes soften. _"I see you as my own kid and I don't want you gettin' hurt."_

Spinner smirks, raising her eyebrow. "What about Eric?"

Rhino rolls his eyes. _"Yea, him too… I guess."_

"I'll be fine, _Dad_ ," she grins at him cheekily, while the gang–sans Wizard–snicker around him.

 _"Whatever you say, daughter,"_ Rhino volleys back with a half-smile. _"We talk soon."_

"Okay. Love you, guys."

"We love you too, kid."

Pocketing her ePhone, Spinner rests her head back against the drinking fountain with a tired sigh. Exhaustion is catching up with her; she can feel it deep in her bones. Her eyelids start to droop and she fights the drowsiness until they finally close.

* * *

 

Spinner lets out a tiny moan, stretching out her limbs and blearily opening her eyes. Her body stiffens upon realization that she's no longer by the drinking fountain.

But in Four's bedroom.

Her mouth drops open before she bolts upright in his bed. "Broody, get your elusive ass in here!" She screams and a few moments later the door swings open to reveal a worried Four.

"What happen-"

"Did you kidnap me?!" Spinner shrieks in disbelief.

He blinks at her. "No. I found you sleeping at the fountain and brought back you here."

She cocks at eyebrow at him. "Instead of finding Eric…" She returns slowly, squinting at him.

"So, I should've left you there to go find Eric?" Four frowns.

Spinner stares at him for a moment and then sighs. "Yeah, you're right," she drones before giving him a half-smile. "Sorry, I've just been a little on edge lately."

Four nods as he tentatively walks closer and sits down a safe distance away from her. She smiles a little at his lingering Abnegation. "So," he begins, "are you and Eric really going to give yourselves over to Edgar?"

"Yes."

"Don't."

"You make it sound _so_ simple, Brood."

His forehead creases with frown lines once more. "It _is_. You don't have to do it."

She emits a frustrated noise and throws her hands up in exasperation. "Jeanine's my godmother. So, _yes_ , I have to do it. And besides, I have a plan anyway."

Four's eyes widen. "Jeanine Matthews is your _godmother_?"

"Legal guardian too. Well, until the end of next month that is." Spinner adds offhandedly, waiting for the shock to disappear from his features. She tilts her head to one side. "Man, Tank took the news better than you are right now. Dude, you look _constipated_. Please, stop."

"I just… don't know what to say…" Four mumbles under his breath as he rubs his hands together.

Spinner shrugs. "Just accept it, Broody." She crawls closer to him, ignoring the way his body stiffens from her close proximity. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulls him into a hug. "I'm sorry for the way things ended up," she whispers as she fights back her tears. "But just know… you're my friend _too_."

Four slowly returns her hug, putting his nose into her hair.

"Doesn't matter what your name is. I'm really glad I met you." She smiles and tightens her hold around him. A few stray tears slip down her cheeks and she feels him hug her closer.

Four releases a shaky chuckle. "Thank you, Spinner, for always being a good friend." He says thickly, giving her a gentle pat on her back.

"And thank _you_ for always tryna look out for me," she murmurs, squeezing him again. "I'm the third ranker, Broody, I'll be okay."

They hug each other for a little while longer.

* * *

 

The list arrives ten minutes later.

Spinner zips to the elevator and heads up into the control room, hoping to catch Lauren before her break. Thankfully, she spots her sitting at her private cubical with headphones in.

Grabbing a chair, she wheels herself over to Lauren and slides to a stop next to her. "Howdy, babe!"

She ignores her and continues reprogramming the computer.

Spinner sends her a funny look then reaches over to pluck an earbud out of Lauren's ear. "I said-"

"You broke your promise." She snaps at her abruptly and Spinner edges back, dumbfounded. "You said you'd be more careful. And giving yourself to Edgar is _not_ being care-ful." Her voice cracks as tears start to build in her green eyes. "Why is it always so easy for you to risk your life?"

Spinner gives Lauren a half-smile and places an arm around her shoulders, resting her head against hers. "Because, Sweets, it's one of the few things I can't mess up."

Lauren sniffles, lifting a hand to swipe the moisture from her eyes. "You're the true definition of _adrenaline junkie_."

Spinner winks before nuzzling the top of her dark hair. "I have a plan."

"You can have the most _brilliant_ _plan_ in the world." Lauren tosses her a hard stare. "It still doesn't mean I'm not going to be pissed when you and Eric leave."

"Wrinkles, dollface," Spinner taps the corner of her and Lauren bats her finger away. She releases her with a pout before folding her arms across her chest. "Aww, but it's a _really_ good plan that requires a great mind like yours…" she feigns an air of nonchalance, her bottom lip poking out.

Lauren's eyes narrow. "I'm not helping you get yourself killed."

Spinner pulls out Wizard's list anyway and smooths it out on the desk. "I know a guy who can create this undetectable tracking device that Tank and I can wear. But he needs the parts to build it."

Lauren doesn't budge, keeping her eyes firmly on the computer screen.

"Sweets, _please_." She groans as she clasps her hands together in a pleading gesture, stomping her feet a few times. "I don't know all this nerdy mumbo jumbo and we're doing this to keep you all alive." She motions down to the crumpled piece of paper. " _Sweeeeeeessssttttttt_ -"

Lauren slaps a hand over her mouth, silencing the rest. "Okay, okay!" She surrenders before releasing the excitedly bouncing Spinner. She snatches up the paper and then reads the parts listed on the sheet. "Hm, Dauntless wouldn't have any of these here."

Spinner's shoulders droop with a heavy sigh.

" _But_ your best bet would be Erudite."

With a sudden devilish smirk, she grabs Lauren's head and presses a sloppy kiss to her cheek. "Like I could ever leave you behind."

Lauren rolls her eyes and gives her shoulder a friendly shove. "Trouble."

"You love me though." Spinner grins cheekily then jumps to her feet. "Thanks for your help, pretty lady." She drops another kiss to the chuckling girl's head. "I'll see you later. Love you and don't worry so much, I got this."

Ruffling Lauren's hair, she speeds away to an empty computer with Geo in mind.

* * *

 

Geo agrees to ask his father and promises to call within the next hour.

Spinner runs back to the apartment and practically barrels inside, jumping on Eric. They topple over onto the couch and her lips instantly take his. "Hi, baby." She purrs between their kisses. "Mama's gotta plan."

"Does she?" Eric tugs on her bottom lip and she moans, molding herself to him.

Her hand crawls up his chest, lightly dragging her nails over all the hidden muscle. Spinner cups the side of his face then plants a line of hot kisses along his jaw. "Yep."

Eric groans deeply as she feasts on the side of his neck and his hands slide down and grab her bottom, yanking her even _closer_ to him.

" _Patience_ , love." With one last kiss to his pulse point, she draws herself up and sits back on his erected lap.

He stares up at her with darkened eyes. "So, what's this plan of yours?" He grunts as he tries to make himself comfortable beneath her.

"Well, I'm glad you asked!" Jumping off his lap, Spinner races over to the white board and flips it over to the other side before grabbing a blue erasable marker. She writes _undetectable tracking device_ in her swirly cursive then spins back to him with a grin.

Eric sits up and tosses an arm over the back of the couch. "Okay, _and_?" He asks flatly.

Her face drops into a frown and Spinner whips the marker at Eric, huffing when he dodges it effortlessly.

Eric sends her a smirk.

" _Show-off_ ," she rolls her eyes and he lets out a chuckle. "Anyway, my friend Wizard can build this. We don't call him _Wizard_ for nothing." Spinner taps the board. "He just needs the parts for it."

"Dauntless isn't exactly technologically advanced, Red." Eric deadpans.

She tilts him a mock sultry expression. " _Ouuu_ , soldier, I love it when you talk Nose to me." He rolls his eyes and she giggles as she digs out her ePhone. "Here, this is a list of things that he' needs." She tosses her phone towards him and he catches in his hand before reading the screen.

"And where do you expect us to get all this stuff from?" He meets her gaze then raises his pierced eyebrow.

Spinner grins again. "Already one step ahead of you, handsome." She winks and she swears she sees a tiny blush form in his cheeks as he scoffs. "God, you're such a cutie!"

"Will you hurry up and tell me what the hell's going on?" Eric snaps impatiently.

Still wearing her smile, she clasps her hands casually behind her back. "Well, I talked to Sweets a little while ago. And being the undercover Nose that she is, she told me we can get everything at Erudite."

"You could've figured that out on your own, you know that right?"

"...shut your face..."

Eric rolls his eyes once more and Spinner continues.

"So, I emailed Geo and he's gonna ask Papa John if he has any extra stuff lying around."

"Hm," he nods thoughtfully. "You actually thought of something good."

"Really, Tank?" A shy smile softens her features and Eric looks enthralled by her blushing expression.

"Yeah..." He says slowly and she giggles behind her hand.

"Honey, close your mouth. You're _drooling_."

Eric blinks hard and then his face takes on an aggravated frown. He emits another sarcastic scoff. "Keeping dreaming, Princess."

She gives a teasing wiggle of her ring finger. "Already living it."

"Whatever."

Spinner shakes her head with a small laugh before skipping over to the grumpy leader. She drops herself into his lap and snakes her arms around his neck. "It's okay. I know you love me too."

Eric's eyes roll again as he loosely drapes an arm around her waist. "Yeah, yeah. I don't want to kill you as much anymore."

"Yay, we've made progress!" She offers him a dazzling smile and kisses both his cheeks twice. He half-chuckles and leans into her as she rests her head against his. "Wizard said he can have everything ready by tomorrow night. So… at least it gives us _some_ time to prepare."

He doesn't respond, but he pulls her more firmly against his chest.

* * *

_"Spinner, Eric, open up!"_

She makes a small noise of protest as she feels someone touching her hair before moving away. Spinner snuggles deeper into the couch while burrowing herself further underneath the blanket.

"What do you want?" Eric grits and then footsteps enter the apartment.

"Is Tiny sleeping?" Hayden asks.

"No, I'm just baking a fucking cake." Spinner grumbles back. "Answer Tank's question before I let him kill you for interrupting our post-doomsday nap."

"Right. Well, they did it." Hayden says. "Max and Mecca got the Truth serum from Kang."

Spinner pops up and throws the blanket off of her with a stunned expression. "No bullshit?"

"Yeah, like I would ever take that risk with my life."

She grins and Eric rolls his eyes. "Okay, where's Zim?" He questions.

"He's waiting for us in dining hall's kitchen." Hayden responds.

"Wait," Spinner and Eric both share a confounded glance. "The _kitchen_? Why the hell would he bring the serum in there?"

Eric's face suddenly morphs into devilish look. "Let's just say we're giving Marshall his last meal."

* * *

 

**And let's not forget that Zim is from Amity. LOL XD**

**My sister said that Spinner and Four's relationship reminds her of Moses and** **Rameses from the movie '** **The Prince of Egypt'. I thought it was a kind neat way of looking at them. And I know that in the actual Divergent universe Four would never be friends with her. So my Four is slightly different and I hope regardless of that, that I'm still keeping him in character.**

**Also, I just wanted to clear a few things up. When I started this story, I didn't really structure it as a story. I made more like a TV show, like how each arch has a beginning, middle, and end. That's how I've been envisioning this entire time, so sorry for any confusion I generated. I kinda took the concept of Divergent and expanded the hell out of it to make this more original.**

**So, any questions you find yourself asking in this story like how, when? They will ALWAYS be answered in one way or another :D (I will try my damn best too!)**

**Thank you all for the kudos and comments!  
**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	58. Devious

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Within Temptation – A Dangerous Mind**

* * *

 

"How much do we put on them?"

"Four drops should do it. I even brought a dropper."

"Just hurry up and do it already."

"Eric, don't rush me."

Spinner rolls her eyes at the bickering men from her perch on the kitchen counter. Slipping down, she makes her way over to them where they're standing around a plate of steamy French fries.

"Outta the way, hippie boy," she snatches the vile out of Zim's hand then bumps him aside with her hip.

There's a flash of her parents withering on the floor and screaming in agony with all of Candor watching. Her breath hitches for a split-second before she pushes the image away and wills herself to breathe normally. But Eric's quick, intelligent eyes catch the action and then narrow slightly.

Spinner ignores him and pops off the lid before dumping the entire vile of Truth serum all over the French fries.

"Spinner, I said _four drops_!" Zim protests.

"Jesus Christ, Marshall's gonna die from an _overdose_ _before we can question him_!" Hayden throws in, his expression equally horrified.

Eric doesn't even say anything; he just scoffs and rolls his eyes.

Unbothered, Spinner snorts. " _Or_ this shit's gonna make him sing like a fucking canary. He'll be fine, _trust me_. I call dibs!" She announces quickly, tossing the empty vile over her shoulder then grabbing the plate of fries.

Eric seizes her arm before she can skip away. "Do you even know what questions to ask him?" He frowns at her.

Her face flattens. "I've seen Kang do it before, I'm not stupid."

"You could've fooled me."

"Get bent, you asshole." Spinner rips her arm out of his grasp, sending him a glare over her shoulder while storming to the doorway. "And make sure you got your fucking earpiece on, you-" She says a nasty word in Hebrew and he mutters something dark in Spanish. "Well, whatever you said back to you _too_!"

* * *

 

Stepping out of the elevator, Spinner switches on her earpiece.

 _"Stop being mad at me."_ Eric's gruff voice immediately crackles.

"Leave me alone, dickhead." She grunts back.

_"Fine, fuck you too."_

She huffs while venturing down the long corridor towards prison cells. A set of large twin Dauntless guards meet her at the entrance and they bow their heads in greeting.

"Good afternoon, small lady." Griffin smiles crookedly. "Giving that Dauntless traitor his last meal, huh?"

Spinner smirks at him. "You can say something like that."

"Oh boy, I don't like that sound of that." Greg shakes his head uneasily.

"If you hear screaming, don't be alarmed."

The twins stare at her with wide green eyes before shaking their heads in unison.

"Eric's gonna have his hands full with this one." Griffin remarks with a half-grin, scratching the top of his blond curls.

"But the kid's lucky as hell." Greg sends her a wink.

Even though she's peeved at Eric, Spinner smiles anyway and then glances down at her ring. "I'm the lucky one."

" _Aww._ " The twins croon with mock gushing expressions.

She playfully flips them off as they begin escorting her down the row of cells.

There are a mixture of cat calls, wolf-whistles, and death threats from the prisoners. But they don't bother her and she keeps her head straight, continuing in her calm stride.

Griffin bangs his nightstick against the bars. "Keep it down, gentlemen! This little lady right here is already taken!"

_"Fuck you, pig!"_

"I don't think my wife would appreciate that, Eddie."

Greg and Spinner quietly snicker.

They lead her all the way to the end and when they come to stop, she and Marshall's eyes meet through the bars. He gives her a smug grin while Greg unlocks the cell door, and the older twin has him shackled up in record timing before he ushers him out of the cell.

"Last meal, toots?" Marshall asks still grinning as Greg opens the door at the end of the corridor and flicks on the lights.

Spinner shoots him a mischievous smile. "Something like that."

"Ooh, I like surprises."

She just continues to smile as they enter a small, windowless room. Spinner sets the container of fries and can of soda down in front of Marshall, while Greg and Griffin are securing him to the table. Once they're finished, the twins give her a nod then leave the room, and Spinner finally takes a seat across from Marshall. "Mind if I smoke?"

He shrugs, his chains rattling as he's prying the lid off the container.

Spinner kicks up her boot on the edge of the chair then digs out a cigarette and her lighter. As she lights the end, her gaze sharpens on Marshall while he's loading his fries with ketchup. She snaps her lighter shut, exhaling slowly and watching him wolf down a few.

 ** _'Time to test it out_** _ **.'**_ I say to her as she's taking another long drag of her cigarette.

Clearing her throat, Spinner taps some ash onto the floor. "So, Marshy. Can I call you _Marshy_?"

"N-"

"That question was rhetorical." She cuts off sharply.

Marshall snorts before he takes a sip of his soda.

"It looks like your boss wants you back." She says, keeping her expression neutral when relief flashes in his eyes. "Either we let you and Frost go or he kills Jeanine. The meal was his idea too."

Marshall chuckles and shoves a few more fries into his mouth. "You kids shoulda known you couldn't keep us here forever. Like Edgar always says: _no man gets left behind_."

She raises her eyebrows in feign look of surprise. "He sounds like a _very_ wise man."

"He _is_."

"So…" she leans back in the chair, flicking the butt of her cigarette. "Since Edgar is a firm believer in that motto, does that mean there are other moles like you here in Dauntless?"

A flicker of uneasiness crosses Marshall's scarred face and then he suddenly grimaces. "Y-yes."

Spinner takes another draw on her cigarette. "How many more?"

"T-three-" He hunches over in his seat, curling in on himself as he's trying to resist the serum. "Three m-o-re."

"What are their first and last names?"

"Clif-ford... Patterson… August Win-Winters… and Mi-Michael Hill…"

"And were there _more_ moles like the four of you in Dauntless?" Spinner stares at him with disinterest eyes, watching him wither around in his seat.

Marshall glares at her, sweat dripping down his face as he grimaces again. "Yes…" he grits out. "The-re was… _one_ more…"

"And what was this person's first and last name?"

" _Jared Lockhart_."

Spinner's heart stops. "You mean-"

"Yeah, the one who got his face beaten in by your little _fiancé_." He sneers at her, scowling at the ring on her finger. "Jared was so torn up about losing his son, he blew his fucking cover."

Her face darkens, stubbing out her cigarette on the table before throwing it down on the floor. "What does Edgar want with Jeanine Matthews?"

"I don't know. He-he never said." He answers through his teeth.

There's no way he's lying.

Spinner stealthily grabs a knife from her pouch, concealing it under her sleeve as she's rising from the chair. "Where was Jeanine Matthews taken?"

Marshall stares her down. "I don't know."

Then Spinner smiles a twisted, sadistic smile. "Well, Marshy, I have a little confession to make."

"And what's that, sweetheart?"

"I _lied_ ," she admits with an easy shrug. "According to Edgar, you're just not cut out for the team. He only wants Frost back. We even have him saying it on _video_."

His mouth opens and shuts, looking like a fish out of water.

"There's a _surprise_ for ya, huh? So sorry you have to go." Giving him a mock sad wave, Spinner pulls out the knife and then whizzes towards him.

Before Marshall could scream out for help, she jams the blade into his throat. She grabs a fistful of his dirty hair, yanking his back and driving the knife deeper.

Marshall stares up at her smirking expression, his eyes wide as blood gushes out.

"I want you to take a good look at me before I send you straight to _Hell_." Spinner hisses as red coats the knife and her hand. "This is what happens when you _fuck_ with Jeanine Matthews's _goddaughter_." Growling, she jerks the blade until she hears a snap, and Marshall lets out one last gurgle before his body slumps down in the chair.

Stepping back, Spinner sniffs as she watches the blood pool on the floor around him. " _Thank you for your honesty_."

* * *

 

 _"My dad has the all the parts. They're brand new, still in their packaging and everything."_ Geo boasts.

Spinner gives a weak snort and rests her chin on top of her knees. After Marshall's interrogation, she was feeling too overwhelmed to wait for the others. So she ripped out her earpiece and sped out the emergency exit, not stopping until she was now curled up in one of the lavatory stalls.

"Papa John's the bomb dot com." She smiles quietly while Geo chuckles on the other end. "Have you spoken to Venus?"

_"Yeah, she's picking it up later tonight. And no, Boomer and Rhino are coming with her."_

"You know me so well," Spinner says with a slight laugh. Then she thinks of Jeanine and their conversation earlier on today.

"Hey, Geo?"

_"What's up?"_

Spinner furrows her brow. "How exactly was Jeanine able to get in contact with you? And know to get in contact with _you_?"

Geo blows out a breath. _"Turns out my parents are fellow Divergent hunters like the rest of you."_

_Her eyes widen. "Really?"_

_"Yeah, I was surprise too. And to answer your first question, Jeanine had a device hidden in one of the buttons on her blazer."_ _He reveals and she shakes her head with a small laugh. "Let's be real, Dimples. The woman's a genius, she's prepared for anything. She must've known we were friends all along and just didn't say anything."_

"Well, as you can see, she benefits from it in the long run." Spinner shrugs. "I mean-" Spinner promptly goes rigid when she hears footsteps walk into the bathroom.

_"What's-"_

_"Shh_." She snaps in a quiet whisper, peeking through gap between the stall and the door. Her eyes widen at the sight of a glowering Eric staring directly at her. "Geo, I gotta call you back..."

He groans. _"Not this aga-"_

"Tank, I _know_ you're not in the girls' washroom right now." Spinner pushes off the toilet seat and crosses her arms in a huff.

"Well, it didn't look like you were coming out any time soon." He sneers from the doorway, mirroring her stance.

They really _are_ alike.

" _Well_ , if I do recall, I _did_ tell you to leave me alone." She remarks dryly as she stares down at her pink hands. She'd scrubbed the blood from them and didn't stop until her skin was raw.

"I thought you said you were through with hiding?" He scoffs.

"I'm not hiding. I just needed... a moment." She swallows hard, closing her eyes and trying to calm her pounding heart.

"You were good, Red."

Spinner slowly reopens her eyes and moves to unlock the stall door. "You thought I was good?" She murmurs as she peeks out from behind it.

"Yeah," he mutters back, refusing to meet her gaze.

Spinner steps out of the stall and when Eric's eyes land on her hands, they darken with furiously. "Did he do that to you?" He growls, taking them into his own and inspecting the peeling skin.

"N-no... I was... washing my hands..." Her eyes fall away, visibly ashamed. "I got a little carried away..."

He emits a heavy sigh. "I have ointment back at the apartment. Come on." He doesn't wait for her reply before he starts towing her out of the woman's lavatory just as a girl is entering.

The look on her face as Eric drags Spinner by is absolutely _priceless_.

* * *

 

" _Ouch_! Babe, that hurts!" Spinner whines while Eric roughly wraps her hands.

" _Good_. Maybe that will teach you not be so _stupid_ next time."

She pouts, glaring at the medical supplies scattered on the coffee table. "I told you I got carried away..."

"You scrubbed the skin _raw_." Eric grunts as he tightly secures the bandages and snips the ends with a small pair of scissors. Exhaling loudly, he tosses everything back into the first aid kit.

Spinner stares down at her thickly wrapped hands, feeling a maelstrom of negative emotions. "I couldn't help it. The blood just... wouldn't come off..." Her lips purse into a grim line.

The couch squeaks, then she feels Eric slowly slipped his arms around her and gather her close to his body. He lies back on the cushions and she snuggles into his side, playing with his dog tags splay on his naked chest.

"Tank?"

"What is it?"

"…is it okay that I'm scared?" Spinner whispers, her voice wavering as tears thicken in her throat.

Eric blows out a frustrated sigh and sweeps her closer to him. "You have nothing to be scared of."

"But I _am_..." Spinner presses her face into his shoulder just as she hiccups. "Death never used to scare me before. I wasn't stupid. I always knew we're all gonna die someday." She grits through her teeth. "I mean, after Booker killed himself... I'd never been so ready to die before."

Eric turns them on their sides and tucks his bicep under her head, burying his fingers into her hair as he holds her.

Spinner sniffles, letting out a tiny laugh. "Then _we_ happened. And the more I got closer to you, the more I realized that I finally found something worth living for…"

At this, he rears back and genuine disbelief floods every feature of his handsome face. She offers him a wavering smile and his steely-gray eyes glow with the emotion he only reserved for her.

 _Love_.

" _I'm_ … your reason for… _living_?"

Spinner nods as a few tears roll down her cheeks. "Like you said, everything just feels right and... I don't wanna die anymore, Tank." She wipes her eyes with her forearm before looking at him sadly. "I'm not ready to. Not when I've finally found my soulmate…"

Eric's eyebrows dip down and he leans forward until their foreheads touch. "Listen, we're going to make it out of this just _fine_ , you hear me?" He murmurs roughly. "Then once this is all over, we're going to start our lives together and be happy and shit."

She lets out a quiet, watery giggle and she wraps her arms around his neck. "You promise?"

"I promise."

Their lips meet in a remarkably tender kiss, but it doesn't go any further than that.

Spinner runs her fingers over his newly shaven hair, holding his gaze steadily. "Baby, I have a... _confession_ to make."

His pierced eyebrow lifts as he gives her a stern look. "What did you do?"

" _Well_... remember that day you found me _cleaning_ in your office?"

"Yes...?"

"I had... broken in a few days earlier and stolen my file..." She squints at him warily, preparing herself for an argument.

Eric looks at her for a long moment before he rolls his eyes. "I _knew_ it."

She blinks in bewilderment. " _Whaddya mean I knew it_?"

He gives her a mocking smirk. "You should really learn your alphabet, Princess."

Spinner groans. "I put it in the wrong place, didn't I?"

"Before _Mason_."

" _D _ammit__ … That's what I get for being distracted."

Eric chuckles slightly.

"Wait, have you ever read my file before? And I mean, before you _had_ to." Her eyes sharpen and his mouth twitches at the corners.

"No."

She gazes at him for a moment longer before relaxing. "You're telling the truth."

Another scoff blows past Eric's lips. "I've never lied to you."

" _Right_ ," Spinner shakes her head with a small laugh. "That's why you were always so keen on pushing me to talk about my shit. You wanted me to tell you rather than my file." She tugs him closer so she can plant a kiss on the side of his face. "Sneaky soldier."

"Damn right I am." He rumbles back, patting her bottom with a half-chuckle.

"Everything's going according to plan, by the way." She tells him as he runs his nose through her hair. "Papa John's giving Wizard brand new parts. Venus, Boomer, and Rhino are picking them up tonight. And she said she'll message me when Izzy's ready for us."

Eric nods.

"I love you." Spinner murmurs and lightly drags her nails down his nape. "And… thank you for _everything_." She her lips brush across his, putting just the smallest bit of pressure to them before pulling away.

His eyes are beautiful in this moment. Just an indescribable light burning in them, unrestrained, fierce and all for _her_. He licks his lips, his brow furrowing as he takes in her glowing face. With a breath, he utters, "I... love you too..."

Grinning brightly, she kisses him again. "We _can_ do this, Tanky bear!"

* * *

 

"Hey."

Spinner stirs with a sigh and the first thing she sees when she opens her eyes is Eric sitting on the edge of the bed. Aside from the little night light he allowed her to plug into the wall, the room is still bathed in darkness. Hugging her stuffed dinosaur closer to her chest, she stares up at him in worry. "What's wrong?" She asks throatily, tentatively lifting her bandaged hand to cup the side of his hardened face.

Eric leans into her touch, letting out a heavy sigh. "I have to go to Erudite. It's my... my mother."

Her eyes widen and she moves to sit up only for him to gently shove her back down. She shoots him a questioning look. "Tan-"

"She's having trouble breathing and…" He clenches his jaw, glancing away from her. But she can still see him fighting the emotion wanting to cross his exhausted features.

 _Grief_.

"You don't have to talk about it, love. But… she'll be alright, don't worry." Spinner murmurs and doesn't force him to look at her. She just keeps her hand firmly where it is and strokes his cheek with her thumb. "Just be careful and come back before we have to leave, okay?"

He stares out the window for a moment longer before his eyes shift back to her. "…thank you, Spinner." She sends Eric a brilliant smile in return. Then he leans down and nuzzles her, earning a bubbly giggle from her. "Zim's coming with me, so I'll be fine."

"'Kay." She nods with a breathless grin and his lips touch hers chastely. "Wish me luck on my meeting with Max.

"Good luck." Eric smirks, ruffling her hair before getting to his feet.

"Give _Mom_ my love." Spinner gives his bottom her ritual pat. "And drive _carefully_. You tend to get dare devilish sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah," he waves her off and before Eric starts out the door he glances back at her. "Red?"

"Hm?"

"I can't wait either." He flashes a half-smile then leaves the room.

And feeling a quiet joy tiptoeing into her heart, Spinner falls back against the pillows with a blissful sigh.

* * *

 

"So, Bossman, whaddya think?"

As Max finishes skimming through Wizard's information on the tracking devices, he closes the folder and clasps his hands on top of it. "Well, what can I say? This is impressive." He leans forward, eyeing her closely. " _But_ will it work? That's where I'm concerned. I just don't want all of this ending up in vain."

Spinner leans back in the chair with a smug expression. "Chillax, Bossman. He isn't called _Wizard_ for nothing."

He arches a heavy-set eyebrow. "His name is _Wizard_?" He parrots with an incredulous look.

"Yup. _Electric_ , ain't it?" She grins broadly.

"Uh… _sure_ , Spinner…" Max forces a smile. He clears his throat. "Where will you and Eric be having these tracking devices implanted?"

"It's a _secret_." Spinner shoots him an impish wink.

Max rolls his eyes with a sigh. "Will this... _Wizard_ at least be doing the procedure?"

She nods with the same large smile. "Yep. Once I get the ok, we'll be leaving tonight and coming back early tomorrow morning. Then we can go through our game plan."

He gazes at her for a long time before nodding and speaking again. "You and Eric are very brave to be doing this." And to her amazement, he actually sounds sincere.

Pushing to her feet, Spinner sends Max a half-smile. "Hey, _you gotta do what you gotta do_." She gives a casual shrug of her shoulders before strolling out of his office.

* * *

 

"Spin, what happened to your hands?" Lauren asks as she and Four help her carry the load of shopping bags back to her apartment. It's stuff for Venus and the others; a bunch of new clothes, more toiletries, and a couple of their favorite knick knacks.

"I'm an _aggressive hand washer_." She answers with a grin.

Lauren shoots her a deadpan expression, while Four frowns.

She merely continues smiling at her friends.

"Ma'am!"

Straight ahead, she sees Oscar jogging down the tunnel towards her.

"Dude, what's the- _hey_!"

Oscar seizes her elbow and drags her further ahead of Lauren and Four. Releasing her, he unfolds a piece of paper he was holding in his hand, and then shows it to her.

 _Clifford Patterson, August Winters, and_ _Michael Hill _have all been executed.__

_\- Max_

Spinner looks at Oscar and nods. "Thanks, kid. Do me a favor and tell Max I got it, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am."

As Oscar sprints away, Lauren and Four catch up to her.

"What was that about?" Lauren lifts her pierced eyebrow.

"We had a bit of a pest problem, but now it's been taken care of."

Four glances at her sidelong as they begin walking again.

Spinner doesn't even try to hide it from him and answers with a small nod.

* * *

 

She lifts her head as Eric stomps into the apartment and slams the door. He looks more than angry as he heads straight into the kitchen.

He looked downright _furious._

So Spinner doesn't move from her spot on the floor and listens to him bang around in the cabinets. Ripping off Venus's name, she smooths the piece of tape over the black backpack then moves onto the next one.

The frustrated leader finally emerges out of the kitchen, and he circles the couch then drops down beside her.

"Malcolm?" She asks casually while she's writing Salem's name along another section of tape. He answers her question with a hard exhale, and Spinner nods as she tears off the piece of tape then slaps it onto the front of the backpack.

"What's all this?" He waves a hand to all the bags lined up in front of her.

"Stuff for the gang," Spinner replies while taping Rhino's name on another backpack.

Eric hums before releasing another deep sigh. "C'mere for second. I... I need to talk to you about something."

Inquisitive, she drops the tape and marker on the floor before crawling over to him. When she's close, he wraps his arms around her body and pulls her to sit between his legs.

"Is... Faith... okay?" She settles against his chest, shuddering from the coldness of his jacket.

"They're testing a new experimental drug on her. And… she seemed to be responding to it well before I left." Eric tells her in a gravelly voice, resting his jaw against the side of her head. His face is still hard and strained, but at least he's still seeking her for comfort.

"Whatever Malcolm said to you, it's not true, okay?"

His jaw tightens and he closes his eyes, seemingly exhausted.

Twisting in his arms, Spinner cups the side of his face. "Tank?" She murmurs softly, and he reopens his eyes, looking at her. "You're okay," Spinner smiles.

"Whatever." Eric mutters, grabbing the back of her head and bringing her close to place a hard kiss to her forehead.

She gives his nose a playful tap. "You _looooveeee_ me."

Eric gazes at her for a long moment and she feels a blush burn her cheeks. With a half-smirk, he leans forward to claim her lips in a deep kiss. "Eh, getting there."

"How _nice_ _…"_

Eric chuckles and kisses her again before pulling back. "My mother wants you to have something." He digs into the inner pockets of his jacket then retrieves a blue envelope. "It's a... _engagement_ gift."

Tilting her head in curiosity, Spinner takes it from his hand then slowly tears it open with her nail. She peeks inside then notices a piece of paper before slipping it out. Reading it, her eyes grow wide.

Faith had addressed a check to a _Spinner McCall-Coulter_ for _ten_ _thousand_ _points_. I guess Spinner won't be able to use it until she turns eighteen _and_ when she and Eric are married.

"I can't accept-"

"You have no other choice. Mother said if you don't accept it she'll be offended. And trust me, that's something you _don't_ want to do."

Spinner gazes down at the check between her fingers, feeling the tears surging into her eyes.

Eric jostles her. "Hey, don't start with that crying shit. Just be fucking happy like a normal person."

"Must you be an asshole all the time?" She glares at him, sniffling.

"That was me comforting you, actually."

Spinner rolls her eyes as he chuckles gruffly. "Dumbass."

"And yet, you can't get enough of me."

"Consider yourself lucky, bub."

* * *

 

**1 New Text Message!**

**From Goddess of Love:**

_Okay, Spinning Top! Let's get this show on the road! :-D_

* * *

 

The roads are clearer than she expected as they drive on the snowy highway. Venus told her they had relocated to a more secure base, somewhere deep in a forest a couple a miles ahead.

Spinner licks her thumb then turns another page in her novel. From the corner of her eye, she sees Eric sneak a small glance at her with a frown worrying his features. But she keeps her gaze firmly on the page until he is ready to start the conversation.

With a breath, he mutters, "Do you... think you'll ever get over your parents' death?"

She blinks in astonishment before turning in his direction. His steely-gray eyes are hard as he's staring out the windshield with his jaw a tight line. Spinner closes her novel then sets it on her lap before placing a hand over his gripping the gear shift.

"We never really _get over_ something," she says, pausing to moisten her lips. "We just learn to, I dunno, get _used_ to it. So, will I ever get over losing my parents at sixteen? _No_."

His frown deepens. "So, you're always going to feel that _emptiness_ you told me about?"

Spinner gives him a half-smile and shrugs. "I guess so. But, you know you won't be dealing with it alone." She eases his hand off the gear shift and laces their fingers together. She gazes at him softly. "No matter how much you yell, curse, or scream for me to go away, I'll _never_ leave. 'Cause I'll _understand_."

A quiet moment passes, and then Eric gently squeezes her bandaged hand.

Her smile widens and she lifts his hand to place a small kiss to his knuckles. "Love you."

"Yeah, yeah," he tosses her a half-smirk and she grins. "Check the directions again. I think I'm supposed to turn somewhere around here." He gestures out the windshield as they're coming up to where the road splits off into two directions.

"'Kay." Pulling out her ePhone, Spinner reads the screen. "Take the road on your right."

Eric makes the turn and starts driving through a tall snowy forest. "Christ," he blows out as he stares up at the trees in awe.

The outside world is cut off as they drive deeper into the forestry. After a few minutes, the path takes a decidedly downward turn and Eric maneuvers the car down the icy slope.

Spinner points out the next turn and then smiles when she sees Rocket's secret red flag tied to a tree branch. She turns back to Eric as they drive pass it, smiling even wider. "Get ready for the night of your life."

He doesn't share her excitement. Instead, he arches his pierced eyebrow.

* * *

 

The burning torch bathes Venus, Rhino, and Salem in firelight as they stand by the entrance of a cave. It's built into the rock of the cliff with jagged and uneven stones guarding the opening. The sharp pillars sticking out of the ground are arranged in a way that it would difficult to spot at first glance.

Reversing, Eric backs up close to the entrance before reaching for a lever and popping open the trunk. With a wide grin, Spinner has her seat belt unbuckled and her door thrown open before he can turn off the car.

"Spinning Top!"

"Velvet!"

She jumps into Salem and Venus's awaiting arms, and the trio spin around with a giggle.

"Did someone say my cupcake's here?" Boomer grins as he and Rocket squeezes by the rocks then run towards them. "Hey, Mr. Tough Guy!"

Eric sends the bigger man an irritated glance while he and Rhino are unloading the car.

"Yeesh, that's not a happy look." Rocket mutters out of the side of her mouth, nudging her with her elbow.

"If Tank punches him, he better not come crying to me." Spinner scoffs and Rocket snorts.

"Boomer, stop annoying him." Venus chastens in an exasperated tone.

Boomer pouts, and Rhino approaches him, shoving a crate into his arms. He sends the older man a sheepish grin.

"Make yourself useful and take that to Wizard." Rhino grunts.

"No problemo, Rhiny!" Boomer grins before turning around and lumbering into the cave.

"That guy's an idiot." Eric mutters as he pulls out the rest of the backpacks and then closes the trunk.

"Well, I could of told you that, handsome." Salem purrs, fluttering his long eyelashes at him.

He scowls at Salem, while Venus and Rocket roar with laughter.

Spinner zips over to Eric and loops her arm through his before he can maim her friend. "This is Salem. Stay away from him. He's really... _affectionate_."

"If he touches me, I kill him."

"That works too…"

Salem flicks his high ponytail over his shoulder with a prim huff. "Don't get your panties all in a twist, Blondie. I'm already promised to this fine specimen of a man." With a kittenish smile, he slinks up to Rhino's side then lifts a long sparkly-pink nail and strokes it down his arm.

Rhino's eye twitches. "Get the hall away from me before I snap your fairy ass like a twig."

"Aww, always so grumpy..." Salem pouts, poking out his bottom lip.

Eric cocks his eyebrow at Spinner, and she responds with a bright grin.

* * *

 

**Oh my gulls, that was a lot!**

**But Eric doesn't know what he's in for. ;)**

***Note: I don't think I ever addressed this (scatterbrain :|). But in my little Divergent universe, since each faction have their own set of rules. I kinda made the marrying age in Dauntless eighteen (I need order lol). K, that's all. :)**

**Stay tuned, you get to learn something important about both Spinner and Petra!**

**Thanks for comments and kudos!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	59. Mad House

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Rihanna – Mad House**

* * *

 

"Tank, cut it out."

"I'm not doing anything."

"So, you're not touching my hair right now...?"

"No."

As Rocket leads them down a dank, narrow passageway, Spinner digs out her ePhone and switches on the flashlight, shining it where she feels a weight on top of her head.

Then suddenly she freezes when she notices two beady black eyes staring back at her.

Spinner lets out a high-pitched scream, dropping her phone as she starts jumping around. " _Get it off, get it off, get it off! Jesus Christ, someone get it off!_ "

"Hold still!" Eric snaps at her.

Rocket whips around with the torch and Salem shrieks when it nearly burns his ponytail. "Rocket, my hair!" He whines indignantly.

"Don't hurt him!" Rocket yells at Eric who's about to knock the creature off Spinner's head. "Benny's harmless!"

"Well, _Benny's_ on my fucking head!" Spinner's jerks a finger up at it now nuzzling into her hair. "It's trying to burrow into my goddamn brain!" She screams again.

"What kinda shampoo do you use?" Rocket asks, while Venus and Rhino are howling with amusement.

"It's some citrus shit!"

"Well, he's a fruit bat, little boom. He likes sweet smelling things." She grins. "He's really friendly. He won't hurt ya." Rocket winks before turning around. "Alright, no more dillydallying. We're almost at the _playhouse_ _."_

"That thing's ugly." Eric grunts, making a face at the fruit bat expanding its wings.

"Don't be dissing my bat, Mr. Tank." Rocket scolds. "Benny's adorable."

Eric only scoffs before he picks up Spinner's phone and shoves it back into her pocket.

"He needs to quit moving around." She grumbles, pushing away one of Benny's wings dangling by her face. "He's making me nervous." Digging into her pocket again, Spinner pulls out her lighter and her last cigarette.

As she places it between her lips, the fruit bat abruptly takes off from her head and before Spinner can blink, Benny snatches the cigarette and flies away with a screech.

" _Oi, what the hell_?! Your flying rat just stole my fucking cigarette!" Spinner barks at a giggling Rocket.

The Asian girl tosses her a cheeky look over her shoulder. "Benny doesn't like smoking. Ask Rhino."

"Stupid thing won't give me a damn break." Without missing a beat, Rhino uses his cane to deflect a kick Rocket aimed towards his shin. "Slowpoke." He chuckles as she huffs and quickens her pace.

Spinner continues scowling. "And that was my last one _too_."

"Good. You need to quit anyway." Eric says, tilting her a meaningful stare.

"Amen to that." Venus and Salem lift their hands into the air.

She rolls her eyes at all of them. "Screw you guys _and_ the damn bat!"

* * *

 

"How the hell did you find this place?"

Thick layers of shimmering limestone cover the chamber as yellow stalactites hang down from the ceiling and stalagmites protrude from the floor. They are huge and round, some nearly as tall as her, and in the middle of the formation is a fire pit made up of large rocks.

"Zack," Venus answers with a wink as they walk down a set of makeshift steps. "He said he and some friends were out exploring one day and they discovered _this_." She says before dropping down on animal pelt situated in front of the fire.

"Not too shabby. Don't you agree, love?" Spinner turns to Eric.

He scoffs. "It's a goddamn _cave_."

"Don't mind him. He's grumpy tonight."

Rocket plops down next to Venus, snorting. "Only _tonight_?" She squints one eye, and Eric sends a glare in her direction. " _Ooh_ , so scary." She mimes a shiver as teasing smirk stretches across her face.

"Listen-"

Spinner holds up her hands to silence the pair. "Hey, bring it to a _chill_."

"What the hell happened to your hands?" Rhino growls as he hobbles towards her.

"It's a long stor-"

"Holy shit, forget about her hands!" Rocket jumps up, gawking at her left one with a staggered expression. "Check out the rock on her _finger_!"

" _Oooh_ , lemme see!" Salem squeals in delight before he prances over to Spinner and looks at ring. "My, my, my! I have to say, Blondie, you know the way to a woman's heart. This ring is absolutely _gorgeous_!" He gushes.

Spinner beams at Eric over her shoulder and he rolls his eyes with another scoff.

"Spinning Top, it's beautiful." Venus smiles softly, then gazes Eric. "I'm so glad you two found each other."

He remains silent, glancing away to stare at fire pit.

Spinner can see a small blush decorating his cheeks and her grin broadens. "Yeah, so is he. _And_ the ceremony is on my birthday too."

"That's next month!" Salem exclaims dramatically.

"Nothing gets past you, Fairy."

"We gotta celebrate tonight!" Rocket says with a cheerful smile. "My little boom is gettin' hitched! Boomer, get the good booze!" She bellows where two tunnels divide into a Y shape.

 _"Gotcha_!" His deep chuckle echoes back.

"Hey, Red and the kid have to see Wizard first." Rhino reminds Rocket.

Eric sneers at him. "I have a name, _old man_."

"I know, _boy_." Rhino smirks.

Eric grits his teeth in irritation.

"Oi, what did I say about this?" Spinner huffs while crossing her arms over her chest. The men continue their standoff and she frowns, deeply annoyed. " _Fine_. Since you two wanna piss all over everything, I'm not talking to either one of you until you get along." She turns her back on them then looks at the others. "Let's go find Wizard, yeah?"

They all nod, and Venus begins leading them to the tunnel on the left.

"Red, you can't be fucking serious!" Eric barks from behind her.

She turns back to shoots him a meaningful glare. "As a _heart attack_."

"Kid, this is ridic-"

"Goddam-"

"Goodbye, _Tod_. Goodbye, Eric." Spinner strolls away with a backwards wave.

* * *

 

" _And now introducing your guest tonight_ , _Spinner McCall_!" Spinner walks into the small cavern with her hands raised in the air and a broad grin on her face. Salem, Rocket, and Venus mock cheer behind her, and then break into giggles shortly after.

Wizard just stares at them from a monitoring screen while he continues tinkering around with it.

His lab is incredibly lit by bright tub lights hanging from the ceiling. A gleaming stainless steel table runs the length of the room with chemistry setup on its surface. There are two tables arranged in an L shape in the center of the lab. One is a station for two computers and the other has a microscope and random equipment strewed about.

"What's up, Izzidory?" Spinner singsongs, skipping over to him and throwing her arm around his shoulders.

"You look better." Wizard replies in a simple tone. "That's good."

She nods with a bright smile before releasing him and looking around once more. Her head dips in an impressed nod. "This place is pretty _badass_. Papa John?"

" _Papa John_." They all chorused back.

"I love that family." She remarks with a happy sigh.

Wizard glances down at her hands before looking up again. He cocks a green eyebrow with a questioning stare.

Spinner shakes her head with a tired sigh. "Long story."

"Where's your..." His blue eyes peer down at the ring on her finger. " _Fiancé_?"

"She isn't talking to him until plays nice with Rhino." Salem answers with a dainty little giggle, sitting up on the table then crossing one leg over the other. "Those two delectable men can't seem to get along. It's a shame we can't have them duke it out. With them shirtless and glistening-"

"Fairy, stay the hell away from my Tank!" Spinner scowls at him.

Salem only winks at her and her scowl deepens. He rolls eyes. "I'm only joking, Velvet. You know I'm a _one man_ kinda woman."

Venus, Rocket, and even Wizard snort.

" _Excusez-moi_? I _am_!" He huffs, folding his arms over his chest before turning away with an indignant noise.

"Oh, give it a rest." Rocket chuckles and Salem sends her a glare.

Wizard shakes his head. "Did you bring it?" He asks Spinner, and she nods before shucking off her backpack.

"I don't get why you would need this thing," she mumbles as she unzips her bag. Digging around inside, she pulls out the syringe filled with the X serum and holds it out to him. "This is the one I'm supposed to take today."

Wizard just nods as he takes it from her. "I also need another blood sample from you."

" _Another_ _one_?" Spinner makes a face. "When did you get the first one?"

"The night we recused Eric." Venus tells her.

"Do you guys make it a habit of stealing unconscious people's blood?"

"Sit." He points down at the chair. "This won't take long." He moves to the back of the lab while she grumpily obliges, and he returns with a tray of blood collecting tools. "And besides," he takes a seat across from her and gives her a look that has her brow furrowing, "there's something I have to show you."

"Wait," Spinner turns to Venus. "Can you get Tank? I have a feeling he might wanna see this too."

"This should be fun." Salem smirks and she flips him the bird.

* * *

 

"The X serum has successfully altered Spinner's DNA." Wizard says as they all crowd around microscope on the table. He moves aside to accommodate Eric's massive form.

"Altered _how_?" Eric looks through the scope. "Holy shit, Red, come look at this."

"I feel like such a freak show." Spinner grumbles as she drags herself over to his side. He nudges her in front of him and then she looks into the scope.

Her eyes widen.

Her blood cells are a pale blue with flecks of orange dots swimming through them. Jumping up, she shoots Wizard a disbelieving stare. "Am I dying?"

He rests his glasses on top of his head. "No. Quite the opposite actually."

"I'm... immortal...?" Everyone, sans Wizard who remains impassive, throw her an exasperated look. Her features twist into an annoyed frown as she folds her arms under her breasts. "Just hurry up and tell me what the hell happened to me. And please, _keep it simple_."

Wizard rolls his eyes and then starts to clear the table. "Fine. To be _simple_ , you are one of the first super soldiers of our generation."

Spinner stills. "I'm-huh- _what_?"

"You don't need to take the serum anymore." Eric says. "It _worked_."

"But wait," Rhino interrupts with a deep frown. "What's saving her from ending up like that psychopath? I mean, kid, the way you fight-"

"And there goes Spinner's confidence..." She grumbles.

"Look, you know that's not what trying to say." Rhino leans back against the metal table. "But it's not a bad question to ask. What's stopping you from going on a murderous rampage like our boy _Xavier_?"

"Petra."

Everyone turns to Eric, including Spinner who bites her bottom lip in worry.

"He's right." Wizard agrees. "Essentially, Petra's job is to keep Spinner grounded. So in a way, she's counteracting the mental instability side-effect. Well, for the most part."

 ** _'Hm, how about that?'_ ** I remark lightly while Spinner's shooting him a pointed look. I can see how I'm such a huge help. I give her that extra boost to keep her going.

"So, the X serum affected Petra too?" Salem asks, flicking his ponytail over his shoulder.

Wizard nods. "It turned her into this... _mental_ _shield_. Spinner may even be able to resist the effects of other serums _because_ of Petra."

"Like a _Divergent_?" Venus questions uneasily. "How they can't be controlled?"

Spinner refuses to meet anyone's gaze at this point. "I'd rather die than be one of _those_."

"Well, you're _not_. You're a _super soldier_. There's a huge difference."

She glances up at the sound of Eric's voice and his eyes look like pools of liquid mercury. "But what if-"

"We'll deal with it when the time comes."

A smile takes time spreading across her face and he releases a scoff, glancing away from her. Bouncing closer to him, Spinner wraps Eric up in an affectionate embrace and nuzzles his neck. "You're the best, Tank."

"Yeah, yeah."

She feel him melt against hers, resting deeper into her arms with quiet shift of his body. Her smile continues to grow.

"They're so cute. _Ahh_!" Rocket cries out as she clutches a dramatic hand to her chest.

"Oh, I wish I could come to the union ceremony." Venus pouts.

Releasing Eric with a small kiss, Spinner hugs the other blonde next. "We'll figure something out, Bubbles."

"You better!" Boomer comes charging into the lab, nearly knocking over Salem in his haste.

"You big ape!" Salem picks up a pen off the table and hurls it at the back of his head.

 _"Ow_!" Boomer holds the spot with a slight pout. "I was just coming to tell you guys that dinner's ready. _Sheesh_."

Salem lets out a dainty scoff. "Well, you did have to bowl me over to do it, you buffoon."

"You're fine, Fairy." He offers him a nonchalant wave of his hand before turning to them. "So, have you been _Greenified_ yet?"

Eric just lifts his pierced eyebrow at him, while Spinner snorts. "Not yet, Boom."

"Good, 'cause I wanna see this shit." He volleys back with his boyish grin.

"Absolutely not." Wizard retorts and Boomer slumps his shoulders in another pout. The green-haired boy looks at Spinner and Eric again. "We'll get started after dinner."

They both nod.

"Alright, let's eat!" Boomer thrusts his fist into the air.

* * *

 

"You two planning on having kids?"

Spinner nearly chokes on her piece of watermelon, and Eric goes rigid beside her as they all sit around the fire pit.

The gang blink collectively, and then they stare at the two of them with curious looks on their faces.

"Uh…" she fiddles with one of her dermal piercings on her nape. "I found out a while back that I can't have children..." She laughs a little while shaking her head. "And besides, I don't want any. Never did. I mean, I wouldn't make a good parent anyway. That kid would grow up resenting me."

Eric takes another spoonful of his gumbo. She couldn't eat it. Boomer had put sweet potatoes in it, forgetting all about her allergy. So Rocket gave her a bunch of surprisingly fresh fruit to eat. "I don't want them either, so I lucked out." He grunts, placing his bowl on the ground when he finishes.

She blushes, ducking away with a small smile.

"Seriously, these two are giving me cavities!" Rocket exclaims and Rhino bops her on the head with his cane, causing her to wail. "You're such a-" She yells at him in Greek and he rolls his eyes, mimicking her with his hand.

"You're from Erudite?" Eric asks with his pierced eyebrow rose.

Rocket pauses to shoot him a bright grin. "I _was_. But I don't test well, so I was like _to hell with this_ and ended up meeting these crazy bastards."

The gang all grin, well, expect Wizard. He's very internal when it comes to his emotions.

Eric nods before glancing at Boomer across from him. "And you?"

He grins. "Oh, I was born factionless. So, I'm use to this life, ya know?"

Eric remains silent.

"Right... _moving on_. Green, here, was born factionless too."

"And he's a fucking _genius_ _, baby."_ Spinner says with a child-like excitement that has his eyes softening a little. Smiling at him, she continues. "He puts all the scientists at Erudite to _shame_."

Wizard doesn't even react and just spoons more gumbo into his mouth.

"And we even got our own personal Stiff." Rhino snorts, pointing his cane towards Salem.

He sends Rhino a mock smile before rolling his honey-brown eyes.

Eric blows out a guffawing scoff. " _You're_ from Abnegation?"

Salem tilts his chin. "Why yes I am, Blondie. But I found it to be _blah_ and no one appreciated my divine individuality _._ So, I left those old stick in the muds." He smiles proudly, flicking away his hair with his pink nails. "And there's only so much gray a person can take."

Eric's eyebrow arches once more, glancing at Spinner sidelong as she eats a grape.

She gives him a deadpan look. "Do you _really_ need me to explain it to you?"

He rolls his eyes and then focuses on the fire in front of them.

Just then, Benny swoops into the room with a screech, flying down and landing on Spinner's head. "Well, will you look who it is? _The flying cigarette stealer_." The fruit bat nuzzles her hair again. "Oh, don't try that cute shit on me. I'm still pissed."

"That thing seems to like you." Eric slightly inches away from both her and the fruit bat.

 _"BEN-NEE_ _."_ Rocket enunciates. " _His name is Benny_ _."_

He rolls his eyes again. "Whatever."

Benny hops off her head and drops down to grasp her knee as she picks out a strawberry. The fruit bat crawls closer to her hand and Spinner wrinkles her nose at it.

"Yeah right, you little shit. Gimme my cigarette back first."

Benny moves again, letting out a tiny squeak.

Spinner huffs. "Ugh, fine." She holds the strawberry to the fruit bat's mouth and it makes a happy noise before it starts eating. Her eyes soften a bit. "Dammit... he _is_ kinda cute. I'd take him over a kid _any_ day."

Eric snorts. "I wouldn't want that ugly piece of shit anywhere near me."

One of Rocket's silver eyes twitches hard.

" _Uh-oh_ ," Boomer says with a big grin, even Rhino looks excited.

Spinner holds her hands up. "Now Rockhead, you know he didn't-"

_"KIYAHHHHH!"_

"Ah, Rocket!" Venus tackles Rocket down on the animal pelt before she could harm Eric, Boomer and Rhino crack up into uproarious laughter.

"Lemme go! I'm gonna rearrange his stupidly attractive face!" Rocket screeches and Salem walks over then sits on top of thrashing girl's back. "Salem, what the hell!"

"You are not going to harm a _hair_ on that beautiful man's head. You hear me? I won't allow it."

Eric clenches his jaw in aggravation, and Spinner giggles as she feeds Benny a banana slice.

"Welcome to the family, babe."

"Spinner, Eric."

Their heads snap over where Wizard is now standing by the two tunnels. "It's time to get started."

Spinner and Eric exchange a look before getting to their feet and heading towards him.

* * *

 

They follow Wizard past the lab and deeper down the passageway. He turns into a connecting tunnel and Spinner can hear the faint sounds of rushing water.

"Yo, Izzy, what's that?"

The roaring grows louder as they're coming up to another tunnel and Wizard gestures to it.

Spinner releases Eric's hand then runs ahead, her face lighting up at the shimmering streams of hurtling water at the end. There's a little nook just behind the waterfall with blankets and animal fur laid over the stone floor.

She bounces on the balls of her feet as she looks back to Eric. "Tank, hey have a waterfall!"

He snorts. "I can see that, Princess."

Spinner's grin widens. "This place is awesome!"

"Thank you." Wizard returns impassively. "Venus had a feeling you were going to like it. You can go there after we're finished if you want." He faces forward again. "This way."

Eric shoots her a look.

"He's more... _internal_." Spinner murmurs lowly and he just scoffs.

Wizard stops in front of another brightly-lit chamber. It's setup like an examination room but a little more spacious. It has hi-tech machines in one corner, two cots in the center, and other pieces of Erudite technology.

"I need you each to sit on a cot." Wizard instructs as he enters the room and heads over to one of the machines.

They oblige, sitting directly across from each other.

"Please roll up your sleeves." He says, and once again they quietly obey. Wizard wheels over two machines and stops at Eric's side first. "Are you uncomfortable with needles?"

He scoffs. " _Please_. Don't insult me, kid."

"Duly noted." Wizard only says as he starts pulling a skinny tube out of the side of the machine. It has a packaged sterilized needle at the end and quickly opening it, he pushes it into the crook of Eric's arm.

Spinner sends Eric a scathing look, mouthing for him to _keep up with the sass_. He smirks as younger boy finishes taping his arm. Then Wizard comes over to her side and does the same, securing the needle with a piece of medical tape.

She arches her eyebrow with a skeptical expression. "So, uh, how does this implant the tracking devices exactly?" She watches as Wizard switches on the machine and it beeps to life.

"It doesn't." He answers then types something into the small keyboard attached at the bottom. The machine flashes with another beep and she looks down to see a steady stream of blood begin to flow from her arm. "This machine is going to inject the X serum into Eric."

Spinner and Eric's eyes widen in unison before rage overtakes her features. " _What the fuck, Isadore_! Why would you-" She moves to rip out the needle when Wizard's voice stops her.

"I found something in your blood and it appears that you carry a type of _healing gene_. And what's miraculous about your blood cells, Spinner, is that they are _universal_. Which means they are compatible with almost every blood type out there." Wizard explains to her and she blinks at him, mystified.

"Okay, and...?"

Eric rolls his eyes across from her as the machine begins making a whirling noise. " _And_ your blood is going to counteract the negative side effects of the X serum. So, I won't end up crazy like _you_." He smirks at her while light pink liquid starts running through his tube and into his arm.

"Oi, what did I say about calling me that, _Blue_?" She sneers back at him and his face hardens.

"You two seem very happy together." Wizard comments, and both of them blink then turn away from each other with a scoff.

"So, is Tank gonna the _second_ super soldier of our generation?" She grunts, pushing away her hair with her free hand.

"Not quite."

Eric arches a questioning eyebrow. "So, what's the point of all this then?" He makes an impatient motion to the pink liquid flowing into him.

Wizard moves over to the second machine and wheels it closer. It looks like the first, but it has two long thick cords with injection guns attached on either the end. "I will explain it to you as I go along. I need you both to lay down with your heads facing towards me."

After they settle into the positions, Wizard grabs a stool and sits close to Eric.

"What's being injected into you is merely an offshoot of your father's X serum. In order for this to be successful, I need your body a little more enhanced." He grabs one of the injection guns. "I will be placing the tracking device just behind your ear using this." He holds it up. "When you and Spinner are with Edgar, I'll be able to monitor your location and your autonomic nervous systems. And over time, your bodies will be able to break down the devices and use it as protein."

She cocks her head in confusing, tilting Wizard a funny look as he turns on the machine. "Wait, _auto-mata-whata_ _system_?"

Eric rolls his eyes before closing them and then settling back on the cot. "Don't worry, Red. I get it."

Spinner snorts. "Nose."

"Smart mouth."

"Love you." She grins at him cheekily even though he can't see.

Eric grimaces when Wizard begins pushing the needle of the gun behind his ear. "Yeah, yeah."

Spinner rests back against the pillow and raises her hand above her to gaze at her ring with a smile.

* * *

 

"Do you feel any different?"

Eric takes another deep pull from the cigarillo as they sit at the little nook behind the waterfall. Releasing the smoke, he hands it to Spinner before bracing his hands behind him. "No," he mumbles, gazing at her with red, hooded eyes. "But we'll see."

She nods quietly, puffing on the cigarillo. Turns out that Chicago Green makes the best pain killer.

Being _Greenified_ may have been short, but it had been _grueling_. It wasn't even a microchip Wizard implanted. He explained the machine sort of _creates_ the tracking device within their central nervous systems. Majority of his explanation went over her head, but Eric had been able to follow along just fine. The most agonizing part of the process was being shocked by a jolt of electricity in order to activate the devices.

Yeah, she wasn't a huge fan of that part and she nearly decked Wizard for it.

"Your friends..." Eric says abruptly and Spinner lowers cigarillo from her lips. She nods for him to continue. "How could they leave their factions for a life like _this_?" He waves a hand around the cave.

"If you haven't noticed by now, Tank, the faction system hurts more people than it actually helps." She takes the last draw before flicking the remnants down into the water below.

He frowns at her. "You're starting to sound a lot like that bastard Edgar." He grunts.

Spinner rolls her eyes and then sighs, scooting around to face him. "Look, what I'm saying is that sometimes the faction system _sucks_. I mean, I got kicked out of Candor for trying to give someone a home, factionless or _not_. Rocket left Erudite because she was too _dumb_ for them. And Salem... well, you know how Stiffs are. They don't like the attention. But Salem is a _whore_ when it comes to it." She chuckles and Eric snorts. "Then you have someone like Wizard who has one of the brightest minds for someone his age. But because he was born factionless, Erudite will never get to see it."

"And they're happy living like this now? Were you happy?"

Her eyes fall to her hands and she shakes her head. "No, but… I tried to be, y'know? For my parents, for Booker, for the gang." She feels the warning of tears burning behind her eyes and a sniffle leaves her before she can catch it in time.

Eric emits a groan. "If I knew you were going start crying, I wou-"

Spinner's gaze snaps back to his as a few tears rolls down her cheeks. "Can't you just hug me like a normal human being whenever I'm emotional?" She scowls at him in irritation, angrily swiping away the moisture. "God, forget this." His hand latches onto her wrist before she can stand, then she blows out a heavy breath. "Look, just-"

With a quick tug, she tumbles into his lap and his arms wrap around her body. Eric places a hard kiss on top of her head. "Happy now?" He mutters into her hair.

"Ass." She huffs and his chest vibrates with his slight chuckle. Turning in his embrace, she meets his smirking expression and rolls her eyes at him. "But to answer your question: _yes_ , they are happy with the life they have now." A soft smile graces her lips. "They found a home with each other and aside from the guys, Rocket and Venus still talk to their families. I mean, how they expect us to just... up and _forget_ where we came from? And then on top of that, we’re teased with this one measly day."

"It’s done that way becaus-"

"Yes, love. I know." Spinner cuts off with a little cheek in her tone and she lifts her thumb to caress behind his ear, just over where Wizard planted the tracking device. "We're just fortunate enough to have families who don't care what we choose. But as long as we were happy in the end."

"You sure you're not from _Amity_?" She socks his shoulder and Eric chuckles again. "I'm just messing with you. Yeah, I get it."

"Always so damn sassy." Spinner huffs as she rests her head on his shoulder. "We're gonna be okay, right?" She whispers, the rushing waterfall almost drowning out her voice.

"You have nothing to worry about." He says roughly, resting his head on top of hers as he draws her closer.

"'Cause you'll be there to protect me?"

"Yes."

Spinner looks up at him with a loving smile. "Good. I'll be there to protect you too."

Eric rolls his eyes before giving her a half-smile.

* * *

 

_"Wake up, Kitten..."_

Spinner opens her eyes with a breathless gasp and meet Eric's smouldering gaze above her. Then her body is abruptly slammed into pleasure as his fingers thrust into her. The heat from fire pit seems to heighten the sensation and her back arches off the blankets. His head dips and he plants a mouth-open kiss to her throat with a deep hum. " _Eric_..." She mewls softly as her hips lift to ride the heel of his hand massaging her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Eric pulls back and he gazes down at her for a long moment as the insane pressure starts building in her. Her cheeks burn at the way his steely-gray eyes smooth over her features, kike he's ingraining every single spot and freckle into his memory.

"You don't understand how beautiful you are, do you?"

Spinner's blush deepens as her lips part with her audible breath and her muscles start to flutter. " _Tank... please..._ " Her hips move faster against his hand and she grabs the front of his shirt to tug him down.

His lips cover hers as he curls his fingers and finds that delicious place that sends her spiraling. She releases a sharp cry and his tongue sweeps into her mouth to wrestle with hers. "You're fucking _gorgeous_."

The callous pads of his fingers stroke the spot once more and she feels herself hovering on the cusp. Spinner lets out a high-pitched whimper against his lips and he smirks, kissing her again.

" _Sexy_..." He purrs and gives her bottom lip a harsh nip that has her body surging up into him. He growls lowly, soothing the love bite with his tongue while the desire claws at her the pit of her stomach. "And you're fucking _mine_."

"I love you..." She whispers, resting her forehead against his.

"I'm going to protect you with my damn life, you hear me?"

Spinner smiles breathlessly before her lips find his. With another twist of his hand, she comes undone and spasms around his fingers with a moan. Her body shudders as the orgasm he draws from her is hard and unforgiving. But it's what she wants. _Raw_ and _unyielding_.

Eric kisses her again, much gentler this time while she's coming down from the cloud nine. Leaning back, he fixes her jogging pants as she's finally calm and captures her blissful gaze. Her cheeks flame again and he lets loose a gruff chuckle as she ducks away with a shy smile.

"Thank you..." She murmurs and she feels his lips graze her neck. She turns back to him, her eyes darting down to the large bulge at the front of his pants. "I can-"

"I'm fine."

She frowns. "But-"

"Stop talking." Eric snaps gently and her frown deepens. He releases a short breath out through his nose before holding her eyes again. "I just wanted it to be all about _you_ , alright?" He grunts. "You're always so fucking tense. You need to just… _relax_. Stress kills people, you stupid girl."

Spinner shakes her head with a grin. "You're always so sweet, soldier..."

He rolls his eyes. "I meant what I said. We're going to get out of this shit just fine." He murmurs.

She holds up her pinky finger towards him. " _Pinky swear_?"

"What the hell are we, _Stiffs_?"

Spinner makes a face at him and he lets out a huff, wrapping his large pinky around hers. " _There_."

" _Say it_."

He glares down at her and she prompts him with an arch of her brow. He clenches down hard on his jaw and then grumbles, "I... _pinky swear_."

She stares at Eric for a second before she bursts into laughter.

* * *

 

**Spinner's such a little hellion XD!**

**Hope you enjoyed this fun little chapter.**

**Next chapter might hurt some hearts…kay bye!**

**Thank you comments and kudos!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	60. Gunfire of Empty Bullets

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Ellie Goulding – My Blood**

* * *

 

They arrive at Dauntless by breakfast.

Back in their apartment, they sit at the table rooting through the box of Wizard's equipment. Spinner sets another folder of the genius's instructions down on the pile in front of her. She frowns then gazes at the bracelet Venus tied around her wrist next to Jude's.

The blonde made it out of strings of yarn, all colors of a rainbow braided together in a thick band. She told her it represents strength, happiness, and unity.

Spinner trails a light finger over it.

"Quit worrying."

She blinks and looks at Eric as he's examining the Bluetooth Wizard sent for Max. Frowning again, her eyes fall to her lap and then she licks her lips. "It's not... _that_. It's..." she shakes her head before finding his gaze once more. "Tank, did you tell your mother about... what we're planning to do?"

His eyes drill into hers as he remains in a stony silence.

There's her answer.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

Eric glances away, glaring down at his hands clenched on the table.

Spinner releases a short sigh. "Eric-"

"Christ, Spinner, my mother's _dying_." Eric snaps at her in a furious snarl. "She has more important things to worry about than me." He mutters and drops his gaze, his features hosting another hard expression.

Spinner slumps back into her chair, giving him a bizarre look. "So what? You're saying that you risking your life shouldn't be important to her? You're her _son_! Why would you-" A sudden, angry thought crosses her mind as he refuses to meet her eyes. "Is that what Malcolm fucking said to you when you went down there?" She demands with a dark frown.

Eric grits his teeth, still choosing not to answer.

"And I bet he blamed you for Jeanine's abduction too." Spinner shakes her head before pushing out of her seat and stomping to him. She grabs his face and shakes him gently. "Tank, look at me."

After a tense moment, his stormy eyes lock with hers.

"I wish you could look through my eyes and see what I see whenever I look at you."

He lets loose a derisive snort, cocking an eyebrow up at her. "Yeah? And what's that?"

" _Everything_."

Eric's eyes are always beautiful in these moments. They are guarded, but he offers Spinner little glimpses because that's all she needs. And right now each emotion he allows her to see, the more she feels loved by him.

Spinner's face turns down into another frown. "And it pisses me off when you let that bastard's words get to you." He tries to turn his face away from her, but she holds him in place and looks at him softly. "I wish you got to meet Booker... he was what a _real_ brother would act like. Not Malcolm." She shakes her head once more. "He's like the _worst you_."

Eric scoffs and rolls his eyes. " _The_ _worst me_?" He deadpans. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"Tryna be a comforting fiancée here..."

"Well, don't quit your day job."

"One of these days, I'm gonna punch you _really_ hard in the face."

"Then we'll see if you live to tell the tale."

Rolling her eyes at his smirk, Spinner lowers herself into his lap and drapes her arms around his neck. "You are a great soldier, a brave man, and a total _badass_. You're just, I dunno, _everything_!"

He slides his arms around her waist then leans into her warm embrace.

She presses a soft kiss to his hair and rests her head against his. "So, fuck Malcolm. You're gonna have the _hottest wife_ _in_ _Dauntless_ , while he's gonna end up with is his _left_ _hand_ for rest of his life."

A loud, booming chuckle bubbles out from Eric's chest and Spinner stares at him in amazement. He looks so... _carefree_. His eyes are closed as he shakes with amusement, and he buries his face into crook of her neck to muffle the rest of his laughter.

When Eric finally calms, he plants an appreciating kiss on her jawline. "I know I don't say this shit a lot, Red, but... I love you." He mumbles against her skin. "And… I appreciate you for… always putting up with me." He lifts his head and captures her loving gaze. "I am lucky."

Spinner face breaks into a sweet smile and she leans forward to caresses his lips with hers. "I love you too, soldier."

"Thank you."

Leaning back, she strokes the side of his face as he keeps his eyes closed, surrendering to her soft touch. "Is it okay if I see Sweets for a bit? I know we have the meeting with the others but... I just want to-"

"Go. But stay away from the Stiff." Eric grunts at her while she jumps to her feet and grabs a folder.

"You know that's not gonna happen, babe."

"I figured."

Spinner sends him a mischievous wink over her shoulder.

"…Red?"

She pauses and turns back to Eric who's now standing and rubbing a hand down the back of his neck.

"Meet me in my office at lunch. We can... eat there together."

With a blush, Spinner gives him a bashful grin. "It's a date, husband-to-be."

The corner of his mouth ticks up into a half-smile as he shoots a small look at her ring.

"I'll see you, Tank." Waving to him, Spinner slips out the door, but then hesitates with her hand still on the knob. Her brow pinches in a slight frown and blinking a few times, she opens the door again only to jump back when she finds Eric standing there.

They stare at each other for a moment before Spinner steps forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. He exhales deeply as his broad hand moves to cup the side of her face, pulling her back into the apartment. He presses her up against the door while his other hand slips under her shirt and draws her closer.

She sighs into his mouth and drags her nails down his shoulder blade as her tongue seeks out his. They touch, they tease, and taste every inch of one another. Their lips brush one last time before she separates from him and a smile softens her face. Spinner touches her nose to his as they continue to pant. She closes her eyes and bites her lip, feeling Eric plant a rough kiss to her cheek before shifting away.

With another breathless grin, she clumsily grasps the knob and then stumbles out the door.

* * *

 

"So, he created the tracking device within your nervous system?" Lauren asks with amazement brightening her green eyes as she passes the folder over to Four.

She nods, watching him skim through all of Wizard's information. "I didn't think something like this was even possible." Four comments while flipping to another page.

Spinner clasps her hands together and tosses him an impish grin. "Nothing's impossible for a _wizard_ , Broody."

"Is his name _really_ Wizard?" Lauren gives her meaningful stare.

"For the sake of the argument, _yes_." Spinner responds with a small apologetic smile at her frowning face. "Sorry, Sweets. It's... one of _those_ things."

Lauren sighs before shaking her head. "I just hope you two know what you're doing," she mumbles, shrugging a hand through her dark hair.

"Do you and Eric at least have a plan?" Four asks, closing the folder.

Spinner shrugs. "For now, we're just winging it."

Her friends look more skeptical than they did before and she rolls her eyes in response.

Taking their hands, Spinner gazes down into the violent waters. "Guys, listen to me. Wizard will be monitoring everything on his end. He'll know when the time's right, so don't you worry."

She offers them a reassuring smile and they squeeze her hands in return.

"I'll be back at Dauntless in no time, and then you're gonna help me out with this ceremony thing. 'Cause I have no idea what I'm doing." They share a watery laugh and Spinner wraps her arms around both of them. "I love you guys so much," she sniffles then drops kisses to their heads. "Thank you for fucking being the two best friends a crazy chick could ever ask for."

Lauren wipes her eyes before pulling her into a hug. "Just don't get yourself killed."

"Somehow I'm always lucky when it comes to that." She chuckles, wincing when Lauren punches her arm. "And so the abuse begins..."

Four pats her shoulder with a half-smile. "Be brave, Spinner."

Spinner shakes her head and then gives his shoulder a friendly shove. "I was waiting for that." She snorts before reaching up to ruffle his hair. "Thanks, Broody."

He smacks her hand away good-humoredly and the girls giggle again.

Footsteps sound and the trio turn to see a large fence guard emerge from the tunnel.

"Hey, Samuel," Lauren greets as she pushes herself to her feet when he approaches. "Are you… okay?"

"Who's that?" Spinner mutters to Four out the side of her mouth.

"Olivia's husband." He replies shortly and her eyes widen a little when Samuel glances down at her.

"Spinner Coulter?"

She blinks at Samuel while slowly moving to stand. "Uh, not yet. It's just _McCall_ for now."

"My mistake." He nods in apology before reaching into his jacket and then pulling out an envelope. "This came at the fence a few minutes ago. It was from one of the renegade men."

Spinner takes it from him and stares down at it pensively. "This could be the coordinates..." She says lowly, her gaze bouncing from Four to Lauren, and then back to the envelope in her hand.

"Open it." Lauren urges on.

With a quick break, Spinner tears open the seal and slips out the folded sheet of paper. She was right. It's coordinates to an old abandoned factory deep within the Factionless sector. He wants them to meet him there for ten p.m. _sharp_ and not a minute later. "Yeah, I know where this is."

"Wait, there's something else inside..." Four frowns before he reaches inside and pulls it out.

Between his index and thumb, he holds a lock of blond hair with a blue ribbon tied around it in a neat little bow.

As Spinner gapes at in horror, she isn't sure if she remembered to breathe.

* * *

 

_"Mama, this is the book place not the doctors."_

_Four-year-old Petra-Lynn scrunched up her face as her mama led her into the big place with books. There were so many people dressed in blue, all sorts of shades. She tugged on her mama's hand to gain her attention, staring up at her with a worried expression._

_"Did you get confused, Mama?"_

_She spared her a glance, offering her a soft smile. "No, sweetheart. This is Erudite, remember? Where Papa and I are from. They have all the doctors here and they built this place like a library because they love reading so much."_

_Petra-Lynn's eyes stared around the large building in awe. "Really?"_

_"Yes, my little lamb." Her mama squeezed her tiny hand gently while she turned down a long glass hallway. There are people inside wearing lab coats, doing very important grown-up things._

_Petra-Lynn tugged on her mama's hand again, pointing at the busy people in the lab. "Mama, look."_

_"Those are scientists. They're doing very important research." She told her, and Petra-Lynn nodded her head with an attentive look._

_"Scitints." She suddenly grinned and started skipping alongside of her laughing mother, humming a bright tune._

_They reached a large shiny door and her mama knocked on it a few times before stepping back._

_"Come in."_

_She turned the knob before opening the door and then entering the room. "Petra-Lynn, you remember Ms. Matthews? You know, the nice doctor who came to Candor when you fell and hurt your arm?"_

_Ms. Matthews was a nice lady, she liked her. She had blond hair and blue eyes just like her mama._

_Petra-Lynn gave Ms. Matthews a bright smile before she broke away from her mama to run over to her. "Hiya, Ms. Matthews!"_

_Ms. Matthews smiled at her, showing all her white teeth. "Good morning, Petra. I see your arm is doing much better."_

_"Yup! Tons better!" She grinned and held up her arms toward her._

_Ms. Matthews looked at her mama for a moment, and she giggled behind one of her hands and waved her on with the other._

_Clearing her throat, Ms. Matthews's eyes shifted back to her. Carefully, she slipped her hands under her armpits and lifted her to sit on her lap. Petra-Lynn offered her a dazzling grin before playing with a figurine on her desk._

_"So, how's everything with her?" Her mama asked and she's looking at Ms. Matthews the same way she would look at her papa._

_Her innocent gaze bounced between the two of them. "Am I sick?"_

_"No, dear." Ms. Matthews said, giving her head a tiny pat._

_"She's not a Divergent… is she?"_

_Ms. Matthews shook her head quickly. "No. Petra has the Victor92c gene, Naomi. However, it's dormant right now."_

_"So, what does this mean?" Her mama didn't look happy. She looked sad and scared, like something bad was going to happen._

_Petra-Lynn gazed up at Ms. Matthews. She couldn't tell what she was thinking. "It means it's time for us get started on the paperwork. I assure you, Naomi, Petra will be in good hands. No harm will ever come to my goddaughter."_

* * *

 

 _ **'Do you really think sneaking out of the infirmary was a good idea?'**_ I sigh as she sits in a hallway I don't recognize.

Spinner tears the plastic wrap off her new carton of cigarettes, plucking one out with her teeth. She really did consider quitting after the whole fiasco with Benny. But knowing that Edgar had cut a lock of Jeanine's hair and delivered it them, had her instantly caving in. She stopped at the shop on her way here.

"I just... need a moment, Pet." She mumbles around the cigarette before flicking her lighter open and lighting the end. Snapping it closed, she takes a long drag. "I mean…" she releases the smoke up into the air. "I don't know if that was a dream or a memory..." Her forehead scrunches up in thought. "But… Jeanine knew about this… _Victor_ _gene_ inside of me, and… so did my mother. And that means they were still talking while in separate factions."

_**'I can only take your word for it because I hadn't manifested then. But from the sounds of it, Jeanine has known you since you were a child.'** _

Spinner shakes her head with a harsh exhale, flicking the butt of her cigarette. She watches the tiny bits of ash flutter to the cold stone floor. "And I don't think my dad knew about it. For someone who came from Erudite, he could be so oblivious sometimes." She rests the back of her head against the wall, staring up at the blue lights. "Maybe there was... _something_ going on between them. Like how Dad and Faith talked about how close they were..."

 _ **'You mean, you think your mother and Jeanine were having an… affair?'**_ I question her.

I mean, from what Spinner has told me about her mother, she had been a very open person. She always taught her and Booker that _love was love_ and that it can be _endless_.

Spinner nods, allowing her cigarette to burn out for a few moments before puffing on it again. "And maybe one of them decided that it wasn't going to work out and _boom_ , let's lie to Spinner about it." She finishes in a bitter grumble.

She hears running footsteps approaching and she lets out a loud sigh.

"There you are, Tiny."

Spinner glances up just as Hayden and Zim skid to a halt in front of her. "Where's Eric?" They exchange an uneasy look and her eyes widen. "Don't tell me he finally killed Broody..."

"You're close." Hayden mutters and Zim jostles him with his elbow. He winces, shooting the other leader a narrowed glance before turning back to her. "He's with Max."

"How's that _close_?" She deadpans as she stubs out her cigarette then shoves the butt into her pocket.

Hayden rubs a hand down the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "Well, Eric kinda, sorta... _broke_ Samuel's nose."

"HUH?"

Zim releases a long sigh as he and Hayden sit on either side of her. "Lauren came rushing into Max's office and told us what happened."

"And Eric was _pissed_. As soon as we got there..." Hayden shakes his head, blowing out a breath. "Samuel didn't even see it coming. Next thing you know, he's flat on his back with blood just…" He waves a hand around his own nose. "Like a _geyser_."

Spinner drops her face in her hand with a groan. "Tank, _why_..."

"He didn't like the fact that Samuel gave _you_ the envelope rather than _Max_." Zim tells her, draping his arms over his bent knees.

"Gale said he's going to need surgery too. And that he's gonna be out for the next six weeks." Hayden adds.

"He didn't have to break the guy's nose over it." Spinner groans again, her head drooping to the side. "I've fainted before. It's nothing new…"

Hayden gives her shoulder a small pat. "But Samuel _did_ kinda cause it this time." He smilingly chided.

Spinner rolls her eyes and brushes his hand away in annoyance. "I bet Olivia's pissed."

"Oh, _big time_."

"Hey, Spinner?"

She looks at Zim sidelong and his face is solemn. "Eric's going to protect you, you know that right?"

Spinner averts her gaze, staring down at all of their feet lined perfectly in a row. A small smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. "I've never doubted him before, so I know. I _know_ he will."

Hayden nudges her shoulder, chuckling lightly. "Good. 'Cause that kid would go through hell and back for you."

Zim bumps her other and she lets out a small laugh. "And you two are going to come back safe from this. After all, you _do_ have a union ceremony to prepare for."

Shaking her head, she hooks her arms around both their necks. "You guys are such dorks together."

"You're welcome, Tiny." Hayden ruffles her hair and she shoves him away with a slight huff. "And don't you worry, we're gonna come up with a _kick-ass_ rescue plan."

Zim tosses an arm around her shoulder and grins. "The _best_."

"You _better_ , or I'm haunting y'all asses for the rest of your natural born lives."

* * *

 

Spinner wipes away the steam clouding the bathroom mirror, taking in her appearance. She has dark circles under her eyes and she looks pale in comparison to her normally sun-kissed skin. Lifting a hand, she tugs on the ends of her wet hair that now touches her shoulders. She turns and her eyes soften at her tattoo for her _old man_.

* * *

 

 _"PAPAAAAAAAAA!"_ _Petra-Lynn wailed, running through the hallway as fast as her little legs could. She barreled into his study where he was sitting at his desk looking over one of his legal cases._

_"Petra-Lynnnnn!" Her papa mimicked softly as she stops in front of him._

_Sniffling, she holds up her throbbing finger. "Mama burned me!" She wailed again. "She's evil!"_

_Her mama popped into the doorway, wearing an exasperated expression. "I told her not to play near the stove. And I ended up bumping into her and she ended up touching the burner." She explained and shakes her head at Petra-Lynn's little watery-eyed glare. "Pumpkin, let Mama run your finger under some cold water. It will make it feel better."_

_"No! You're a mean Mama!" Petra-Lynn pouted before burying her face into her papa's stomach._

_"Sorry, babe, the kid's spoken. Don't worry, I'll handle it." He chuckled as he patted the top of Petra-Lynn's head._

_Her mama sighed. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes. I love you, my little lamb."_

_Petra-Lynn turned toward her before raising her hand and giving her the finger._

_"Petra-Lynn Sandborn!" Her mama screeched, while her papa roared with laughter. "Where on Earth did you learn that from? Ian, this isn't funny! Your daughter just flipped me off!"_

_"Papa taught me." Petra-Lynn smiled up at him who looked at her mama with a sheepish grin._

_"I love you?"_

_She glared at him. "I'll deal with you later." With that, her mama disappeared back to the kitchen._

_Her papa sighed. "Thanks, squirt. Mama's gonna bury Papa under the house."_

_"I'll dig you out!" Petra-Lynn grinned brightly._

_He playfully tugs on one of her long red pigtails. "I knew I can always count on you, kiddo. Now, let's take a look at that finger of yours."_

_She lifted it toward him and he inspected the little digit carefully while stroking his beard. Then he perked up with a broad smile. "Do you remember Papa's magically phrase that makes all the pain go away?" He wiggled his fingers at her, leaning in and tickling her sides._

_Petra-Lynn shoulders scrunched up with her high-pitched giggle. "I will heal you and make you better!" She shouted, bouncing on the balls of her feet._

_"That's right!" Her papa poked her stomach with a 'boop', and then waved his hands around her finger. "Annnnnnnnnd shazam! Now you're all better!" He leaned forward and gave the tip a little kiss._

_"Thank you, Magical Papa!" Petra-Lynn threw herself into his arms and chuckling, he lifted her high into the air. "Weeeeee!"_

_Her mama watched them from the doorway with a soft smile on her face._

* * *

 

She brushes away her tears with the back of her hand as the memory fades. Licking her lips, Spinner opens the medicine cabinet and then grabs Eric's shaving kit. She unzips the black bag and roots inside until she finds a pair of scissors.

 ** _'Spinner, what are you doing?'_** I ask as she takes a thick section of hair into her hand.

Spinner ignores me, bringing the twin blades close to her nape before she starts hacking it away. The strands pool at her feet in fiery clumps and she doesn't stop until the air kisses her neck again. She bites down on her lip as she gazes at her reflection in the mirror.

She looks like the girl who first came to Dauntless.

Jaded, angry, and lost.

More tears roll down her cheeks and she sinks to the bathroom floor, picking up a lock of her red hair. The moment she focuses on it, all she can see is Jeanine's wrapped up with the blue ribbon. Squeezes eyes tight, she turns her head to the side and drops the piece of hair immediately as a sob escapes her.

"Mama, Papa, Booker... I'm sorry I couldn't save any of you..." She whimpers as her body lurches with every agonizing cry. "I tri-ed. I tried s-so fucking _hard_ , you know that. But... it-it wasn't eno-ugh and now Jeanine..." Spinner presses a hand over her mouth to smother another harsh, tormented sob. "I'm sorry, I'm so fu-cking sorry for all the p-p-people I've killed. But I had no choice. I gotta protect the ones I care about by any means necessary." She breathes heavily into her palm before lowering it. "But... I just ho-pe you're all still proud of me..."

 ** _'Spinner...'_** I don't know what else to say.

Sniffling, Spinner just gives me a weak smile before she pushes to her feet. She passes a hand over her eyes, then up her face to run her fingers through her new pixie crop. "I should get the broom," she mumbles to herself before turning around. She gasps softly at the sight of Eric, shirtless and leaned against the bathroom doorway. "H-how long have you been standing there?"

His bottom lip pokes out as his shoulders lift in a casual shrug. "Long enough."

Hot embarrassment floods her and she averts her gaze, shuffling her bare feet. "Well, bathroom's free. Let me just sweep up first… Excuse me." Spinner clutches the front of her towel then steps around him to exit the bathroom.

"They are, you know."

She pauses and turns slightly to glance over her shoulder. "...what?"

Eric stares at her, his expression shuttered. "Your family. They have no reason not to be proud of you."

Her head dips. "But I've... I've..." Her voice breaks, and inhales an unsteady breath before she forces herself to go on. "I've killed people, Tank..."

"I have too."

Her eyes swing up to his, frowning a bit. "I'm a murderer."

Eric gives a low, harsh chuckle as he steps forward. "So am I. Come on, what else you got?"

Spinner gives him a withering look. "This isn't funny."

"I never said it was." One of his large hands rests on her hip, while the other teases its fingers through the back of her short hair. He draws her close to his heated body. "But you find a way to live with the blood on your hands."

Spinner's eyes search his. "Have you?"

"Yes."

"How?"

He shoots her a faintly amused look. "I'm looking at her."

Utter disbelief twists Spinner's features. " _Me_?"

" _You_." Eric smirks.

For an instant, Spinner's speechless. She stares at him, visibly struck by the honesty in that one simple word. A dark flush creeps up in her face. "Eric, I..." Her gaze flickers to his mouth then meets his eyes once more. She takes his face in both of her hands and then tugs him into a tender kiss. " _Thank you_..." Her lips softly brush over his. "... _for loving me back_."

A tear slides down her cheek as Eric grips her tight and deepens the kiss. All of a sudden, her feet are leaving the floor and then she's being carried towards the bed.

"We could die tonight..." She murmurs while he's gently laying her down on the mattress.

The look in his steely eyes steals her breath away for a single moment. They blaze hot, encompassing her in heated cocoon of wild desire. "Well, let's make this one count, then." He says in a husky whisper, thumbing away the tear trickling down her cheek.

The words pluck at Spinner, sending surges of freshened hope thrumming through her. She exhales a small breath. "Can I... make love to you?"

Eric's head cocks to one side, his mouth twisting wryly. "You want to make love to _me_?"

"Yes..." She blushes and looks away, suddenly feeling embarrassed again. Spinner feels him grasps her chin and coax her to face his smirking expression.

"Go on then." In a lighting quick movement, he has their position reversed before she can draw in a breath. "By the way, haircut looks good... _wife-to-be_."

A fierce excitement burns in her and then she gives him a loving smile. He is her heart, her soul, her body, and she cherishes him above all.

As she's straddling his waist, she licks her lips and then leans down to capture his mouth in a sensual kiss. He groans heavily, his hands reaching up to untuck the corner of her towel before ripping it off her body. Eric tosses it over the edge of the bed, then his hands travel to cup her bottom, clenching in the soft flesh.

Nibbling down on his bottom lip, she tugs on it lightly earning another deep groan from him. His thick erection presses against her bare core as he grinds his hips up into hers. Spinner gasps then his tongue snakes into her mouth and brushes over hers. She kisses him harder while her hands find his belt and fumbles to undo the complicated buckle.

Spinner grunts and sits back with a huff, glaring down at the contraption. "What the hell is this? A _C _hasity belt__?" She glances up at Eric's amused expression. "Oi, Pretty boy, fix this shit so I can love you senseless."

His body rumbles with his husky chuckle as he presses a hidden switch behind the buckle and it pops open. He arches his sexy pierced eyebrow in a smug fashion. "As you were."

"The only man I know to ever be _cocky_ while making love." Spinner rolls her eyes and starts to shuck down his pants and boxers far enough so he can kick them off the rest of the way.

"And you wouldn't have me any other way." Eric smirks, his hands drifting over her back in a slow, tantalizing caress as he lays bare beneath her. He raises his hips the slightest bit to tease her sensitive folds with the tip.

Her body gives an excited shudder of anticipation, her eyes meeting his. It's like staring into a reflection filled with lust, fear, and an endless amount of love. "You're right. I wouldn't. You're _perfect_." She smiles and kisses him again. "I love you, Eric."

"I love you too, Spinner…" He murmurs against her lips, dragging her down over his length. "… _more than you'll ever fucking know._.." He breathes out.

" _Yes_..." She whimpers softly, taking him into her hand and sinking her tight sheath down the full length of him.

" _Fuck_..." Eric growls lowly as she starts moving into a torturous rhythm and his fingers dig into her soft bottom. "You're always so goddamn tight."

" _Only for you, lover_..." She braces her hands down on his chest and rolls her hips, sending his head reeling back against the pillows. Spinner gazes down at him, her _entire world_. The man who trusts her enough to bring him the release he so desperately needs. Yet, as he moans and withers beneath her, he's still so powerful, primal, and potent. He hisses between his teeth in a painful pleasure as she continues to ride him in a slow and deliberate pace.

Spinner mewls as his hands leave her bottom and slide around to her stomach. His thumb finds the scar and the pad caresses the raised skin for a moment. It's their permanent reminder of those three minutes they lost each other.

But in the end, it's _bittersweet_.

His hands continue their path up her body until they reach her breasts. She emits a sigh when he cups them, pinching her highly sensitive pierced nipple. " _Tank_!" Spinner squeals, the rhythm of her thrusting hips increasing in power and tempo. Pressing his sweaty palms to her shoulder blades, he pulls her down into a hot kiss and slides his arms around her.

Eric releases a deep, low hum in approval as he pistons his hips upwards to meet her sharp, rhythmic jerks. "Nothing's going happen to you, Red. _Nothing_."

She nods, her nose rubbing over his. The delicious sensation in her stomach begins to grow and build within her. "Are you ready to die together if it comes down to it?"

His smouldering gaze captures hers as his breathing steadily becomes labored. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

And finally, Spinner orgasms, a mist of dark, heated passion engulfing her. She cries out sharply and her body racks with spasm after electrifying spasm. With a primitive growl, Eric flips their position before driving into her mercilessly. " _Er-ic_! _Yes, right there, right there_!" She moans into his ear as another earth-shattering orgasm overtakes her body.

" _Spinner_..." He emits a guttural groan and plunges into her deep and hard, burying himself to the hilt. Spinner cries out, her legs squeezing his torso as his heavy frame shudders above her.

He clings to her for dear life and she places lazy kisses along his jaw until he's calm. She whispers all her nicknames for him in Hebrew and his body sags on top of hers with a small rumble. " _Habibi_ ," she presses a kiss to his cheek.

Eric braces himself up at his elbows, looking down at her in a daze. "What does that mean?"

Spinner offers him an adorning smile. "It means _my love_ , 'cause that's what you are." She reaches up and combs back his mussed in its usual style. " _There_ , my man's all handsome." She gives his cheek a teasing pinch.

Eric's lips quirk as he rolls his eyes. He catches her hand just when she's pulling it away and he gazes down at his mother's ring, brushing his thumb over its surface.

"I love you."

He brings her hand up to his mouth then places a lingering kiss to her knuckles. "Forever?" He nibbles on her skin a bit and she giggles softly.

" _You shouldn't have to ask that_ , _Eric_." She imitates in a deep voice that's supposed to resemble his.

"Alright, you little smart mouth."

Spinner lets out a happy, high-pitched squeal as Eric attacks the side of her throat with a playful growl. She never knew she could love someone as much as she loves this man. Being with him was the first things to ever make sense to her since Candor and it was an incredible feeling to have.

It's almost as if their lives are not in danger.

* * *

 

When eight-thirty rolls around, Spinner watches the twins load Frost into the back of the armored truck. He glances over at her and gives his lips a teasing pucker before Greg shoves him onward.

Taking a small puff of her cigarette, her lips curl up in disgust. "I'm gonna enjoy killing him."

"I'm right behind you." Eric agrees from where he stands between her legs as she's sitting in the driver's seat of the truck. He makes an aggravated noise, uncrossing an arm to brush off some ash that fell on his shoulder. "Will you put that shit out? I thought we agreed that you were going to quit."

She tips him a questioning look, her fiery eyebrow hitching higher on her face. " _No_... You said _I need to quit._ There was no agreement made." With a defiant tilt of her chin, she primly blows the smoke out in front of her.

"Well, I don't want you fucking smoking them anymore, alright? I don't like it nor do I find it attractive." He grunts, craning his neck back to glare up at her.

Spinner gives him a long, piercing stare, and then her shoulders lifts in a shrug. She plucks the cigarette out from between her lips, snaps it in half before tossing it on the ground. "Fine. I'm done for good."

Suspicion narrows his eyes as she tugs out her carton and shoves it into the glove compartment. "Just like that?"

"Yep." She nods. "I'll take up knitting or something. It's an anxiety thing." Spinner adds when he raises his eyebrow at her. "My hands constantly need to be busy."

Eric scoffs and faces forward once again, refolding his arms. "That explains a lot. I thought you were just one of those ADD kids."

"Nope, my mother had me tested. I'm just your regular 'ol loon." She grins at him cheekily and even though she couldn't see his face, she knows he's rolling his eyes. Lowering her hand, she lightly rakes her nails over the shaven hairs at the back of his head. "You love me."

"Eh, give it another day or two."

Spinner flicks his ear tunnel with a loud huff and he chuckles in response. "Asshole."

"Well aren't you two in a good mood." Hayden smirks at the pair as he and Zim stroll up to the truck. "Hey, Tiny, liking the new look." He grins, giving her a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, it looks nice." Zim adds with a smile.

" _Thanks, dudes. Let's be honest here, my hair was getting way_ _outta control."_ Spinner snorts, lifting a hand to ruffle it a bit. "Anywho, we heading out now?"

Zim nods. "Max isn't taking any chances. So, he wants to get moving as soon as possible."

Spinner hums and digs into her jacket pocket for her ePhone. She sends a quick message to Venus and Geo telling them that it was time before climbing into the backseat. As she's about to buckle herself in, she feels Eric's arm loop around her waist then pull her to his side.

Warmth floods her cheeks as a coy smile softens her mouth, and he gives her a little quirk of his lips in reply. She nestles her head on Eric's chest as his hand slips under shirt to stroke her side.

"Alright, it's show time." Hayden announces solemnly as Zim starts the truck then begins driving towards the ramp.

There's a rumble of the other vehicles following after them and then they turn onto the main road. Spinner stares out the window and into the steady snowfall, listening to Eric's heartbeat.

Her ePhone starts buzzing in her pocket and she fishes it out again to see an incoming video call from Venus. Accepting it, a large image of the gang and Geo and his family appear on her screen. "Hey, Papa John, Hey, Mama John," she smiles down at them before nudging Eric. "Look, Tank."

 _"Hello, Spinner. And Eric, my, have you grown up so handsome_ _."_ Camellia John gushes, and Zim and Hayden snicker upfront.

Spinner kicks both of their seats.

Eric chuckles. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. John."

 _"How you holding up, son_?" Bromley L. John asks as he pushes up his glasses to sit higher on his nose.

"It's just another Friday night to me, sir."

The whole room, except Wizard, chuckles. _"That's the spirit. And what's this I'm hearing about young Spinner getting engaged? Congratulations to both of you!"_

Spinner blushes with a light smile while Eric looks smug. "Thanks. Yeah, _we_ ," she waves a finger between the both of them, "sorta _happened_..."

 _"Our little boom's getting married!"_ Rocket says joyfully, twirling around with a giggling Venus.

Rhino quietly rolls his eyes in the background and she grins at him, mouthing _love you, Dad_. He flips her off with a chuckle.

 _"Alright! Way to go, Eric!"_ Zack thrusts his fist into the air and Eric rolls his eyes at him with a slight smirk. _"Spinner and Eric sitting in a tree, F-U-"_

Camellia quickly smacks her son upside his head. _"Zachary Abraham John!"_

 _"Aw, not the full name, Ma!"_ Zack groans as the others crack up around them.

 _"Idiot."_ Geo chuckles at his older brother and Zack punches his shoulder in retaliation. _"Ow, man!"_

 _"Now, uh, Spinner, Eric? You two are going to feel a slight jolt when Mr. Wizard here turns on the devices. Are we clear?"_ Bromley tells them and they nod.

"Crystal, Papa John." She replies and she watches as Wizard strikes a key on a very complex-looking keyboard. After a breath, both Spinner and Eric seize up in the backseat, her jaw clenching shut as a bolt goes through her.

Then with a deep sigh, they relax.

"Fuck, Izzy. That shit hurts." Spinner gripes while rolling her neck. "I think you gave me whiplash."

Wizard's eyes remain on the computer screen. _"You're fine."_ He returns in an emotionless drawl.

She flips him off even though he can't see.

 _"Don't worry, Cupcake. Green's gonna take real good care of you and Mr. Tough guy."_ Boomer shoots her his boyish grin and Eric cocks an eyebrow down at him.

"What did I say about calling her that?" He stares the larger man down and Boomer just laughs again.

 _"Boomer seriously has a death wish."_ Rocket rolls her eyes.

 _"Moron."_ Salem huffs primly as he's filing his nails with the new glass nail file she bought for him.

Venus steps forward. _"Spinning Top, Eric. You two be careful, okay?"_ She sniffles as tears well up in her blue eyes. _"We're-we're all here rooting for you."_

"Stop crying," Eric grunts and avoids looking down at the screen. "We'll be fine."

 _"Aw, whata softie!"_ Rocket coos in the background and he scoffs, rolling his eyes again.

Spinner smiles at her little band of misfits. "Thank you, guys. Tank's right, we'll be okay. Just... watch over us, huh?"

 _"You damn right we will,"_ Rhino finally speaks as he hobbles forward. _"Grunt, you better protect my kid, you got me? If anything happens-"_

"Christ, do you ever shut up?" Eric mutters. "Nothing's going to happen to her, alright?"

Spinner grins down at the screen. "I'm in good hands, Rhino."

 _"That's what I'm afraid of..."_ He grumbles.

She just gives Rhino a mischievous wink.

* * *

 

The decayed industrial complex is littered with broken beers bottles and garbage. She can hear the wind howling through the cracks in the walls and the shattered, rusty framed windows. Around it, broken wires of electricity poles sway like weeping willow trees. They drag across the ground, creating long, snake-like lines in the snow. If any occupants linger, it's most likely rodents and other nocturnal creatures. No self-respecting human would ever dare to make a home in this grungy building.

Spinner sure wouldn't.

As they wait in the parking lot, Spinner sits on the back of the truck while the others remain inside. She couldn't stand it in there, the air was too stifling and she felt like she couldn't even breathe. The sensation definitely put a damper on the good mood she was in after her conversation with the others. Digging out her ePhone, she checks the time as anxiety continues to build.

_9:45._

Fifteen minutes left.

Spinner rubs a weary hand down her face, muffling a shaky breath with her palm.

 ** _'Eric and I will be right there with you.'_** I tell her gently and she bites her lip with a jerky nod.

"Spinner?"

She looks up as Zim sits down on the bumper next to her. Spinner offers him a half-smile. "Did Eric send you, or did you come out here on your own?"

He shrugs with a boyish smile. "A little bit of both."

Her eyes roll. "Hey... I need to do something for me."

Zim blinks at her. "What is it?"

Spinner grabs his hand and places her ePhone in his palm. "Hang onto this for me. Just in case my friends need to get in contact with another person. So, you better answer it whenever it rings."

"Oh, okay. Right." Zim nods. "I'll take good care of it." He says and tucks it safely into his pocket.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will." Spinner snorts, playfully shoving his shoulder. "I'm okay, Zim. Really I am. Just..." she glances down at her boots as she's drawing circles in the snow. "Did Tank tell you about Jeanine?" She murmurs before looking up.

Zim sighs with another nod. "Yeah, Eric told me everything. I'm sorry, Spinner…. I just... I wish things were easier for you two."

Spinner releases a half-hearted laugh. "You and me both, dude." She gazes ahead, staring down the long road that stretches out in front of them. Her eyes suddenly narrow when she spots something in the distance. As the brown blob grows closer, she can hear the rumbling of a truck's engine.

_**'They're here.'** _

She slaps a hand against Zim's chest, shaking him from his stupor. "Edgar and his men are coming." Spinner says before letting out a shrill whistle, banging her fist against the back of the truck. "Shake a leg, fellas!" She shouts then pushes to her feet.

The truck doors open and the large group of heavily armed Dauntless soldiers emerge from the vehicles. Eric and Hayden stop next to them, both wearing grim expressions.

Her heart thunders in her chest, watching Greg and Griffin escort Frost out of the back of the armored truck. She rubs her hands together and blows out a deep breath while she starts to pace.

"Relax." Eric commands softly and she barely glances at him while Edgar and his men grow closer.

A black van suddenly appears from behind the brown garbage truck. Then another one merges into the last lane, now driving alongside of it. They all stop a few feet from them and Spinner squints into the headlights until they shut off.

She bites the inside of her cheek, waiting with a bated breath as doors open and shut. Renegade men with rifles line themselves up in front of the vehicles. There's one heartbeat, another hard thump before there's a distant clicking of high heels.

She feels a sharp stabbing in her chest as a factionless man leads Jeanine towards the front. They've placed a dark hood over her head and bounded her hands in front of her. Her clothes are a mess, but she remains composed despite the bruising grip he has on her arm.

"Ma'am..." Spinner's voice fades and without realizing it, she starts moving to her. "Ma'am!"

Jeanine's body stiffens at the sound of her voice.

"Spinner, what the fuck are you doing!" Eric barks, but she's already halfway towards her.

Spinner hadn't so much blinked when several rifles cock in her direction. When she finally reaches, she draws Jeanine into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she whispers to her godmother as tears flood her eyes.

"I'm alright, Petra. I'm alright." Jeanine murmurs in Hebrew. "You must be brave and do not tell these men _anything_."

She frowns. "How do you know-"

Another gun cocks at her. "These two ain't talkin' English." A renegade man growls and presses the barrel of his rifle against the back of her head.

"If you shoot her, I shoot _you_."

Spinner pulls back from Jeanine, nudging her behind her as footsteps sound. Her eyes widen as Edgar wearing his bloody skull mask saunters out of the shadows.

Their gazes meet and she feels her skin crawl as he continues making his way to the front of the line. He stops next to her, staring down the factionless man with wild pale-green eyes. "Kindly remove your gun from the back of her skull." They narrow dangerously. " _Now_."

"Yeah, sure, uh," He lowers his weapon and the rest follow in suit. "S-s-sorry, boss."

"I'll deal with you later." Edgar sniffs before roughly grabbing Jeanine's arm and starts towing her away. "Enzo!" He calls over his shoulder and a slim boy about her height hurries over. "Watch the redhead."

Enzo nods. "Yes, sir." He looks at her then and something strange reflects in his slate-blue eyes.

She didn't have enough time to decipher it before Edgar is speaking again.

"Is everyone one having a good night?" Edgar makes a grand sweeping gesture with his free arm as he and Jeanine stand in the middle of the road. "Now, as you can see I am a man of my word." He motions to Jeanine with a delicate flick of his wrist. "I've brought you Jeanine Matthews, so now you give me what I want."

Spinner watches as Greg and Griffin unshackle Frost before shoving him forward. He rubs his wrists then tosses the Dauntless soldiers a smug look.

"Well, it's been fun, Hellions." He smirks, turning around to stroll backwards. "But as you can see, I gotta run. Ta, ta for now."

Edgar pushes Jeanine into motion just as Eric takes a step. He holds a hand up to stop him from moving further. "Whoa, not so fast, big guy. There's been a slight change in plans."

Spinner feels her heart crowd in her throat.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Eric snarls at him ferociously while his steely-gray eyes blaze with fury. "The deal was her and me for Jea-"

"I know what the deal was!" Edgar thunders and Eric's hands clench at his sides. "I'm the one who _fucking_ made it! And now I'm deciding that I just want the _girl_!"

Everyone freezes and there's a flash of emotion in Jeanine's metallic eyes. She can see where Edgar had cut her hair, right at the front of her sweep.

Eric takes a menacing step forward. "Over my dead fucking body." He growls poisonously.

"Well, that can be arranged." Edgar waves a hand in the air and the renegade men surrounding her raises their guns at him.

 _"NO! NO! STOP, STOP_!" Spinner screams about to sprint over to Edgar when Enzo grabs her wrists to hold her back. "I'll go with you, alright? Just-just don't fucking hurt him!"

"Spinner-!" Eric moves to take another step when Edgar stops him.

"Ah, _not another step_." He says to him, slowly waving his finger to each word. "I believe the young lady has already made up her mind." Edgar turns to address Jeanine and the other Dauntless soldiers. "Let this be a lesson to you all." He hisses scathingly, his head cocking to one side. "This is what it feels like to have something you love _ripped away from you_!" He emits a deep, booming chuckle, staring at Eric and Jeanine in particular. "So, that being said, we'll be taking off," he begins to turn away when he pauses. "Oh, and don't even _think_ about following us, or she's _dead_ _, understand_?" Edgar rotates back to his men. "Alright, boys, let's move!"

Frost gives them all a teasing bow while the renegade group are piling back into the trucks. "I hope you all enjoy the rest of your evening!"

Her eyes capture Eric's as Enzo starts pulling her towards the back of the van. "I love you, Tank..." She mouths, heartbroken by the anguish in his steely-gaze as he watches on helplessly. "I'll be okay." She sends everyone else a reassuring smile, even though she feels like she's dying inside.

And holding in a sob, Spinner forces herself to turn away from all the people she loves.

* * *

 

**This is twenty-four pages according to Microsoft word. Lord. LOL**

**Now there's a curve ball. What a buildup, huh? ;)**

***Face claims:  
Naomi McCall/Sandborn – Carla Gugino  
Ian Sandborn – ****Dylan McDermott  
Bromley L. John ****– Morgan Freeman  
Zachery John – Sterling "Steelo" Brim (Close friends with Michael B. Jordan (Geo). They could pass as brothers lol.)  
Camellia John – ****Angela Bassett** **  
****Edgar – Jonny Weston (Just a little reminder for you guys)**  
**Enzo – Freddie Highmore**

**Thank you for the kudos and amazing comments!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.  
**


	61. Mirror Images

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Civil Twilight – Anybody Out There**

* * *

 

Spinner crosses one leg over the other as she sits on the bench at the back of the van. She braces her weight down on her foot as the vehicle sways when it makes another jerky turn. She rolls her eyes in annoyance. They've been driving for almost an hour now. "Jesus Christ, who's driving? A goddamn monkey?"

"Um, Edgar is, actually..." Enzo chimes in from across from her, while the two guards beside him start chuckling.

Cocking her head to the side, she gives the boy a sharp look. "The question was rhetorical, Blue eyes."

"Ooh, we got ourselves a tough one." One guard jeers, smacking his partner's chest with a smirk.

"Nice haircut, princess." The other taunts with a cocky grin.

Spinner smiles, clasping her cuffed hands in her lap. "Thanks, your mother seemed to think so too when I was riding her face last night."

Enzo snorts, but quickly covers it up by clearing his throat.

The guard surges up off the bench with a furious growl, cocking his rifle at her menacingly. "I outta shut that-"

 _"Take one more step and it will be the last move you ever make,"_ Edgar's voice rumbles from an intercom above them. _"Now, sit down and show some respect to our guest!"_ He roars suddenly.

The guard snarls at her with a dark glare before reclaiming his seat.

Spinner sends him a teasing wink and mouths _bitch_ before leaning back against the wall of the van.

He sends her another nasty look, muttering under his breath and turning away.

She smirks then shifts her eyes up to Enzo only to find him staring directly at her. Her eyebrow rises as she gives him an irritated glare. "You got a problem or something?"

"No, no problem." His lips twitch into a forced smile, even though he looks like he wants to say something else.

"Then why the fuck are you staring at me?" She asks with a razor sharp edge to her tone. "Go look at the goddamn wall or something."

"The rookie thinks you're _pretty_." The other guard croons mockingly. "He probably wants to fuck you."

Enzo's face flushes with crimson as he snaps to shoot the man a weak glare.

Spinner snorts, rubbing under her nose. "I'd rather drink acid." She glances at Enzo and feigns a serious expression. " _No offense_ of course."

The two guards burst into scathing laughter and the intercom crackles to life. _"What's goin' back there?"_ Edgar chuckles. _"Is someone making new friends?"_

"Oh yeah, we're having a _real_ party." Spinner throws back sarcastically, earning another chuckle from him.

_"You're one funny little bunny. Ah, that's what I'll call you Bunny."_

Her eye twitches as the guards roar with laughter once more. "Uh, I'd rather you _not_."

 _"Well that's too bad, Bunny. Deal with it."_ Edgar returns edgily and then the intercom shuts off.

"You _never_ talk back to Edgar, little girl." The first guard cautions. "He's not really fond of back talk."

She tilts him a mischievous grin. "Well, I guess that's too damn bad, isn't it? He's just gonna have to _deal with it_!" She shouts out in a deliberately loud voice.

Edgar's wild laugh can be heard from the wall separating them. She turns her head to it with a frown. "You are really gonna liven up the place, Bunny."

Spinner's nose wrinkles and from her peripheral vision, she catches Enzo staring at her once again. She sharpens her gaze and reads his body language. There's something off about him, he's not like _them_. She doesn't get a menacing vibe from him. It's more mysterious like Four.

 ** _'Keep an eye on him. Something isn't right about that boy.'_** I tell her and she lowers her head to conceal her face.

"You're telling me." She mumbles, and then rolls her eyes as Edgar swerves again. "Hopefully I won't be here for long…"

* * *

 

The van comes to a screeching halt and she closes her eyes in aggravation, releasing a deep breath.

"Um, Bunny?"

Her eyes snap open and she glares daggers at Enzo who's standing rigidly in front of her. "Call me that again and I'll crack your left nut." She hisses venomously and he shrinks back a small step.

"She's _feisty_. I like this one." The second guard sends her a leering grin, his tongue snaking out to lick his lips.

Spinner scoffs. "Stick to your right hand, _Rent-a-Tumor_."

The other guard guffaws and slaps him on his chest while he glowers at her.

Enzo bites his lip to hide his amusement just as the back doors swing open to reveal Frost and the other men.

"Up an at 'em, princess." He smirks before nodding to Enzo. The younger boy takes her by the arm and tugs her to her feet. "Welcome to our house."

As Enzo escorts her out of the van, Spinner lifts her eyes when they stop in front of the gate of a long stone fence. Beyond it, there's a large weathered down monastery the color of rust and sour milk. It looks more like a big old barn, and a bit off-kilter at that. At the western end of the building stands a tall bell tower. But the charm is definitely in the high cross hanging precariously by a thin metal wire.

She tips him a look. "Your _house_ is in a dire need of a paint job. What do you call this place? _Helpers Helping the Helpless_?"

Frost lets out a deep, eerie laugh before staring her down with his icy-blue eyes. "You're gonna fit right in, smart-mouth."

"Can't wait, Frosty." She volleys back with a mocking grin.

His upper lip curls up in a snarl. " _Careful_."

Spinner smirks. "I'm a _Hellion_ , remember? _Careful_ is apparently not in our vocab."

The van door opens before Frost can deliver a nasty retort and Edgar pokes his head out. "Yo, Frost, are you coming or what? And Enzo please get Bunny settled in. You know, the usual thing we do with our new recruits." He finishes casually and he wiggles his fingers at her in a little wave.

She blinks at him. "Excuse me? _New recruit_? Can't you just kill me and get over with it?"

"Well, if you insis-"

Edgar raises a hand to silence Frost while letting loose a booming laugh. "Man, you're one funny chick, you know that? I mean, I _could_ kill you. But you seem like a pretty down to Earth person. So, I think I'm gonna keep you around. You can even help us out on our next mission."

"And _why_ would I do that?"

"Well, what other choice do you have?" Edgar asks as he jumps out of the driver's seat and then tucks his hands into his pockets. "No one knows where you are, unless you're wearing a tracking device." He untucks one of his hands to point at Enzo. "Hey, check for that too, by the way. I heard rumors about this one being _very_ crafty."

"Aw, Ed, flattery will get you _nowhere_ with me." The corner of Spinner's mouth kicks up into a smirk.

His eyes shine with boyish amusement. "I'll keep that in mind, Bunny." He turns to Frost, motioning him onward. "Let's go. We'll be back by morning, boys." Edgar tells the two guards and the men nod. He looks at Enzo next. "Make sure you let Bunny in on how everything works around The Grunge."

" _The Grunge_?" Spinner snorts.

"Yeah," Edgar says. "What? You don't like the name?"

"Meh," she shrugs.

"You'll learn to get used to it." He returns in the same fashion before climbing into the van. "You and I will talk more tomorrow, huh?"

"Can't wait." Spinner deadpans.

Edgar winks at her through his mask and then slams the door. The vehicle roars to life, the tires squealing as he flies down the snowy pathway and drives off.

"Come on," Enzo gently takes her by the elbow as one of the guards unlocks the iron gate. "I'll show you to your room first."

" _Yippee_..." She mutters back sarcastically.

* * *

 

The renegade men littering the dark corridor sneer at her as she enters the building. The leering looks and gestures they send her way are anything _but_ intimidating. She simply gives them her brightest smile in return and lifts her hand in a little dainty wave.

"You're brave." Enzo says awkwardly, gazing at her out the side of his slate-blue eye. "You don't seem phased by any of this."

Spinner shrugs as he ushers her through a door leading up to an old wooden staircase. "'Cause I'm not." She scoffs while they start climbing the creaky steps. "This is a cakewalk compared to the shit I've already gone through."

Enzo nods. "Oh." He stops in front of another door before he pushes against it.

It doesn't budge.

He shoots her a little forced smile then gently rams his shoulder against the wood.

Spinner rolls her eyes in exasperation, stepping forward and nudging him aside. She draws her foot back then kicks the door open with a bang, revealing a small, windowless bedroom. There's a bed with a folded bundle of clothes sitting on top, a small bathroom, and a chair in the corner.

"Don't tell me, this is the master suite," she deadpans, walking deeper into the room. "This sucks." Spinner sighs, plopping down on the end of the mattress and dropping her head into her hands.

"I can... uncuff you... if you'd like." Enzo murmurs and she lifts her head to look at him.

"Gimme the key and I'll do it myself."

He stares at her for a moment and she arches an eyebrow. Pursing his lips slightly, he digs out the small set of keys from his pocket before tossing them to her. "You're not like most girls."

Spinner rolls her eyes while she's unlocking the handcuffs, and then she allows them to fall to the floor with a clatter. "Tell me something I don't know, kid. Is this your first conversation with the opposite sex or something? You're so fucking awkward it _literally_ hurts my eyes watching you."

Enzo clenches his jaw as if he's holding something in, before he releases a slight breath. "Please get undressed," he suddenly says.

"What the _fuck_ did you just say to me?" She slowly rises to feet, making her way to him in predatory stride. "You tryna get fresh with me, you lil shithead?"

"N-no. Edgar wants you to change into the appropriate attire." Enzo explains, taking a step backwards.

She tilts her head, folding her arms across her chest. "With you being _dead_ or _alive_?"

Enzo just gapes at her.

"Listen, I'm just gonna give it to you straight. 'Cause you seem like a _straight_ kinda guy." She ventures casually as she starts circling around him. "I didn't come in here wearing a tracking device. And I don't have any hidden weapons on me. I'm not stupid nor do I have a death wish." Spinner tells him in a derisive sneer. "So, that little _pat-me-down_ Eddy scheduled for this evening already happened." She stands directly in front of him, staring him down fiercely. "And you found _nothing_ , got me?"

Enzo's head lowers in a tentative nod. "Yes."

Spinner sniffs at him dismissively. "Good boy. Now get out so I can change. Then you can give the grand tour of this hellhole."

"O-okay. I'll be back in five minutes."

" _No_ , you'll be back when I say you can come in."

Enzo gives her another jerky nod, cowering at her dark expression. "Right. Um, I'll give you some privacy now."

Spinner watches him hurry out of the room, wondering how he got himself caught up in this.

* * *

 

Her Dauntless clothes are burned in a barrel at the back of the monastery. The fire crackles and she watches the material ball up then crumble to ash as the flames swallow it whole.

Spinner follows Enzo down a hallway decorated with religious artwork and lit candles. She tucks her hands into the pockets of her baggy pants, huddling deeper into her sweatshirt. The outfit Edgar gave her nearly dwarfs her slender frame. Apparently this was the only size he had left.

She glances to her right and catches a glimpse of light as she passes by a doorway. Peddling backwards, she peeks inside and there's a burly factionless man sitting on the floor with his legs folded and his eyes closed. Candles in brass butter lamps illuminate the room and cast a glow over the meditating gentlemen. Spinner can't help but raise an eyebrow at his unusual hairstyle.

It almost resembles two wolf ears.

"This is the prayer room," Enzo says lowly as he comes to a stop next to her. "Sometimes men come here to find peace within themselves."

Spinner flashes him a frown. "You can't be serious."

"He is." The factionless man turns to her, cracking an eye open. "What? You don't think I got beliefs too? Some of us gotta live with ourselves."

"So why not leave?" She shoots back, her frown deepening. "Why get yourself mixed up in this shit if you have a conscious?"

"Why did you, smart mouth? This isn't a place for a kid like you."

Spinner scoffs out a laugh. "Tell that to your fucking leader then. I never asked to come here. I'm only going along with this bullshit to protect the people I love."

"Well then, there's your answer, Hellion." The factionless man sneers at her. "I've got people I love too. And this is my way of protecting them." He tosses Enzo an impatient glance. "Are you gonna stand there and look stupid all night? Or are you gonna get her outta here? She's got too much negative energy going on."

Spinner gives the older man the finger before Enzo quickly tows her away.

"You should show some respect." He frowns. "You're on _our_ territory now and-"

Spinner pivots on her heel, pressing a hand to his chest and shoving him up against the wall. "Why don't you get fucking _kidnapped_ and see how _you_ react. Don't _test_ me, kid." She leans forward with a hiss. "'Cause I can kill you and make it look like a _complete and total accident_."

"I just think you should be more respectful." Enzo counters, though his Adam's apple bobs with hard swallow.

"Seriously," Spinner steps away from him and he releases a breath he seemed to be holding. "I'd be _very_ careful if I were you."

"R-right…" Enzo clears his throat then starts walking again. "I'll show you to the refreshment hall-"

"Skip it, I'm not hungry."

"But you have to ea-" She stabs him with a black look and he immediately faces forward. "Okay, I'll take you to where you'll be working tomorrow afternoon."

Spinner blows out an irritated sigh. "And here I thought I got away from all the hard labor. Ugh, I wish Edgar just killed me instead..."

* * *

 

Below the monastery, a torch-lit hallway shelves floor to ceiling ancient scriptures. Spinner reads the spines of the books and some's titles written in one of the lost languages. She remembers seeing a couple of these in her father's study. They were all from his and her mother's days in Erudite. That was how she and Booker had learned Hebrew. He would make them read a page aloud each day, correcting their pronunciation when needed.

Enzo stops in front of an old wooden door and she can hear some kind of music playing on the other side. He lets out a long sigh before pushing open the door and escorting her into the grungy chamber.

Various guns and rifles line the barn wood walls. There's a small brunette sitting behind a makeshift counter polishing a pistol. A car speaker box sits on a plywood shelve above her, the bass of the upbeat tempo thumping through her chest.

"Right on time." The girl says sarcastically before glancing up. Something weird flashes in her amber eyes and then she shares a look with Enzo. "This her?"

He nods quietly. "Edgar put her in the room next to yours. She'll be working with us starting tomorrow."

Spinner frowns. "Edgar makes you sit here and polish guns as _work_?" She shakes her head with a scoff. "This is no different from fucking Dauntless."

"They make you do this crap at Dauntless?" The brunette asks with her own frown.

"Whenever I piss my boss off, yeah." She rolls her eyes, crossing her arms under her breasts.

Enzo moves over to the counter and leans against it. "This is my sister Alfie," he motions to the girl.

Her eyebrow kicks upward. "Your _sister_?"

"Yeah, we're twins," Alfie answers with a shrug. "But I was lucky enough to come from a different egg." She shoots her brother a playful smile and he rolls his eyes. She glances back at Spinner. "So, what's your name?"

"Why the fuck would I tell _you_ that?" Spinner fires back.

"'Cause we're better company than those pigs upstairs." Alfie says, ducking her head to focus rubbing away a black smug from the pistol. But Spinner catches a brief flicker of torment and pain in the younger girl's eyes.

 ** _'Something isn't right with these two...'_** I tell her and she also shares my suspicion.

"It's Spinner."

Alfie lifts her head at the same time Enzo gazes at her. She tosses a secretive sideways glance at her brother and his eyes narrow a bit.

Spinner shifts her weight to her other foot. "Whenever you two are done." She remarks dryly and the twins blink then look at her again.

"That name is pretty badass." Alfie half-grins and picks up another gun.

Spinner hums.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Enzo asks his sister as he rounds up the polished bullets scattered around the counter, then dumps them into a little gray bucket on the ground beside it.

Alfie shakes her head and places the gun back on the shelf. "I was waiting for you." She turns to Spinner next. "Uh, did you-"

"I hope that's not a serious question." Spinner deadpans. "Do you really expect me to eat from you people?"

"We're not so different, you know." Alfie says instead and her brother shoots her a warning look.

Spinner's eyes narrow slightly. Something _is_ up them. Uncrossing her arms, she runs her fingers through her hair. "Whatever, kid." She looks at Enzo. "Oi, Blue eyes, show me back to my room, huh?"

"Uh, sure." He nods before turning to his sister. "Stay here until I come back, okay?"

Alfie snorts. "Like I'd ever leave," she tucks a piece of her hair behind her triple-pierced ear. "See you tomorrow, Spinner."

Spinner waves her off as she and Enzo leave the armory.

* * *

 

The bathroom sink has a leaky faucet, but it's better than deafening silence. Spinner lays curled up in the bathtub. She doesn't trust the bed or the room. At least this door has a lock, one with a key that’s now clenched tightly in her hand.

Her heart hurts. She _misses_ Eric, she _wants_ Eric, and she _hates_ being forced away from him like this.

Spinner gazes down at her naked ring finger as tears build in her eyes. She took it off because she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she'd lost it. So she placed it on the bedside table with a little note underneath. _'Now you can propose to me properly, Tank! ^_^'_ _She_ drew a little doodle of him riding in tank with a little lit cigar in his mouth and dotted the picture with tiny hearts, even signing her name as _'The Future Mrs. Coulter'_ _._

A sob bubbles past her lips and she curls into a tighter ball, wrapping her arms around her knees.

 ** _'Hush, Spinner. I'm right here with you...'_** I whisper soothingly as she rocks back and forth in the dirty tub. **_'You have to be strong, remember? Eric would want you to be strong right now.'_**

"I-I know..." Spinner chokes out, pressing her face into her knees. "But... we were supposed to be in this together, you know?" She sniffs. "That's how I went into this… thinking we were gon-na..." she dissolves into another bout of heart-wrenching sobs.

I didn't know what else to say, so I started to sing a lullaby her mother sang to her and Booker.

**_'Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on A-Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby, kiss me…'_ **

After a few more minutes of singing, Spinner finally cries herself to sleep.

* * *

 

_"Did you see what the bitch did to me, Lucas? She cut my fucking face!"_

_"Let me go!"_

_"Well, why do you keep messing with her, Mark? She's not into you, man. Just let it go."_

Spinner scrunches up her face, cracking her aching neck before blearily opening her eyes.

 _"Aw, she's just playing hard to get. Aren't you, Alfie baby?"_ There's a shriek and then the sound of skin smacking against skin. _"Ow! You little-"_

_"Stop it! Let go of me right now!"_

Spinner groans, dragging herself out of the bathtub and stumbling to the door. She fumbles with the lock, rubbing away the sleep from her eyes before stumbling out into the room. She stuffs her feet into her boots just as Alfie screams again and is slammed against the wall. Spinner trudges over to the door, yanks it open and then descends the creaky steps. She kicks open the second door, stepping out into the hallway to see a man pressing Alfie up against the wall.

Her expression drops into a deadly glare as she's instantly reminded of that night with Venus. Without a word, she makes her way over to him, drawing her fist back and then slamming it into his cheek. With a yell, he stumbles into his friend and they both go crashing to the floor.

"Spin-ner-"

She glances at the trembling girl over her shoulder. "Is this an everyday thing?" She asks impassively.

Alfie bites her lip and she gives her a jerky nod.

Spinner then focuses on the two fuming men climbing to their feet.

"Well, will you look who it is? The almighty Daunt-"

The renegade man didn't get the rest of his sentence out when Spinner silences him with her fist. Her opposite delivers another nasty blow across his jaw, following with a punch to his gut. He hunches over with a wheeze and she grabs the back of his head, ramming her knee into his face. Releasing him, Spinner whips around to send a powerful roundhouse kick to his temple. He twists once in mid-air and then lands flat on his back with another painful yelp.

She gazes down at his withering body with cold eyes.

"Spinner, look out!"

Spinner turns and receives a punch across her jaw, knocking her backwards into the wall. The second factionless man grabs her by the shoulders then drives his knee into her stomach. She chokes out a breath and he shoves her to the ground before kicking her in the same spot. " _Ah!_ "

"Cut it out, Lucas!" Alfie screeches and all Spinner sees is her boots running past her. She listens to them scuffle and Lucas lets out a frustrated growl.

"Get the hell off me!"

Alfie tumbles to the ground next to her with a cry as Lucas is bringing his foot back. Spinner quickly rolls over Alfie's body and a shout is torn from her throat as the toe of his combat boot connects with her ribs. She feels one crack and she cries out again.

Suddenly, there's a gunshot, but Spinner's in too much pain to raise her head.

"Shit, Spinner." Alfie whispers frantically, pressing a light hand to her ribs. She hisses out in agony and the brunette's touch immediately leaves her side. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Slow, heavy footsteps start towards them and Spinner finally lifts her head to see Edgar. He's a dirty-blond and his hair is styled into a mohawk. She can tell it's him by his pale-green eyes, which are now _blazing_ with fury as he holds the smoky revolver in his hand. Enzo appears out of the doorway, his slate-blue eyes widening at the scene.

"Alfie? Spinner? What happened?"

"I'd like to know too." Edgar folds his arms across his chest, staring down at both Mark and Lucas. "Why are they on the ground and which one of you kicked Bunny in the ribs?"

The renegade men appear too terrified to say anything, gawking at their leader with wide eyes.

Edgar's irritation begins to show on his face as his fingers clench around the handle of the gun. "Should I ask the Hellion then?" He glances down her, cocking a blond eyebrow. "What are two pretty girls like you doing on the floor, huh?"

With the help of Alfie, Spinner leans back against the wall and clutches a hand to her ribs. "Your boy Mark doesn't know the meaning of _no means no_. So, I gave him a crash course." She spits some blood out onto the ground, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "And Lucas here likes to throw cheap shots like the little _bitch_ that he is." She smirks at both men who glower back at her and Alfie.

"Hm," Edgar nods before turning to his men also. "Is that so, boys?" He shakes his head in regret as starts walking over to them. "Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed in you two. I _did_ warn you about what happens when you break the rules I have set for this group." Edgar hisses venomously, unfolding his arms and then aiming the gun at Mark. "Such a shame."

The bullet fires and the factionless man's body crumples to the ground. Blood oozes from the gunshot wound in his forehead and Edgar moves onto to Lucas, barely sparing the dead body a glance. The shaking renegade man gazes at the leader in horror, squinting as Edgar aims the gun and then fires.

The three teenagers watch Lucas's body fall, all wearing expressions of disbelief.

Edgar emits a wistful sigh, scratching the back of his neck with the barrel of the revolver. "And they were my best men too." He shrugs then turns to Enzo who's still staring at the bodies. He snaps his fingers in front of stunned boy's face and chuckles when he blinks back at him. "Help your sister take Bunny to see James."

"Y-yes, sir." Enzo nods before scurrying over to Spinner's side.

The twins help her to her feet and she groans when the movement jostles her cracked rib. "Son of a bitch..." she mutters darkly.

"Oh, and Bunny?" She turns back to Edgar and he grins. "Don't forget, we still need to have our little chat. I'll swing by once I've dealt with _this_." He waves the gun around Mark and Lucas's dead bodies. "Sound good?"

Spinner grimaces a bit. "Sure... whatever you say."

"Cool. I'll see you soon." He sends her a playful wink before disappearing through the doorway.

Turning away, she wonders what the _hell_ did she get herself into.

* * *

 

**It’s gonna be bananas, I’ll tell you that much. _And_ we have some special guests next chapter  >:) It’s a long chapter too lol.**

***Face claim:  
Alfie – Ellen Page**

**Thank you for all the comments and kudos!**

**_AND_ a special shout out to these crazy ladies for messaging me all week and had me crying of laughter: Jaidevotee  & ntepiemor! You two make a vicious tag-team LOL! **

**I also can't forget my Douchecanoe, you awesomesauce :P**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.  
**


	62. We Could Be Heroes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Alesso feat. Tove Lo – We Could Be Heroes**

* * *

 

The Grunge looks different in the morning as they walk down the cloister. It's almost beautiful, with the December sunlight streaming in through the stained glass windows.

 _Almost_.

From the corner of her eye, Spinner spies Alfie steal another quick glance at her. She exhales a short breath of annoyance, flinching when it tweaks her ribs. "Ugh, quit gawking at me, short stack, and just spit it out already." She grouses, breathing heavily through her nostrils.

Alfie ducks her head, releasing an awkward laugh as she tucks some hair behind her ear. Enzo tosses his sister a questioning look and Spinner just rolls her eyes at both of them.

"I, uh…" Alfie lifts her head to meet her eyes before clasping her hands together. "I wanted to say... _thank you_ for... helping me." Her amber gaze shifts and she stares up at all the religious stained glass artwork. "Apart from my brother, no one else has ever... stuck up for me like that before."

"Yeah, t-thank you, Spinner." Enzo adds with a little smile that's no so forced this time. "For being there when I... couldn't..." His slate-blue eyes fall downcast, kicking away a stray pebble with the toe of his boot.

Alfie rests a gentle hand on her brother's forearm and she offers him a reassuring smile.

There's a flash across Spinner's eyes. She can see herself and Booker and all those times she comforted him.

"Spinner?"

She blinks hard and finds that they have stopped in front of a dirty red curtain. "What?"

"You kinda spaced out on us there." Alfie says with a lopsided smile.

Spinner scoffs and then promptly grimaces at the discomfort that came with the action. "Can we just move this along? It hurts to fucking breathe right now..."

Alfie chuckles, whereas Enzo shakes his head at her use of profanity. She pulls back the curtain and gently takes her by the elbow, pulling her inside room.

The space is dome-shaped with one small tea candle in the middle of a table as its source of light. A gray medical cot sits up against the wall behind it and on the other side there's a bookcase of medical supplies. They're all from Erudite, judging by the labels she knows all too well.

"Oh, you've brought Negative Nancy." The same soldier from last night steps out from behind another curtain smoking a cigar. "What happened to you?" He puffs out a cloud of smoke. "Hey, girlie, cat got your tongue?"

Spinner blinks again then shoots the larger man a hard look. "For your information, _pal_ , I was helping out the short stack." She jerks a thumb in Alfie's direction, wincing straight afterwards. "And I got my rib cracked for it."

"James, it was totally my fault." Alfie jumps in quickly. "Mark and Lucas cornered me and-"

James spins around to face Enzo who jumps and lowers his head in shame. "And where the hell were you?"

"I was in-"

"It doesn't matter." They all look at Spinner and she gingerly sinks into the chair near the curtain. "I took care of Mark and then Edgar came and took care of both of them."

James cocks a dark eyebrow at her, puffing on his cigar. He turns to Alfie afterwards. "This true? She help you out?"

She nods. "You should've seen it." Her amber eyes sparkle with excitement. "Spinner kicked their asses!"

Enzo chances a look at James. "She's a really great fighter." He shuffles his feet a little. "I can see why Edgar wanted her."

James emits a short hum, his light-brown eyes giving her a brief once over. He exhales twin streams of smoke out of his nostrils. "I guess I should be thanking you, Hellion."

She frowns at him skeptically. "Uh, okay? I thought I was here to get checked out...?"

Alfie releases a raspy laugh. "Spinner, this is our dad James."

"But we're not allowed to call him that here." Enzo mumbles and James aims an aggravated look at his son.

"How many times to gotta explain it to you, kid? It's-"

"Look," Spinner interjects tiredly. "I couldn't care less about _this_ ," she waves lazy hand around them. "My ribs are _really_ fucking killing me right now. So, can you check me out, _please_? Before I say _fuck it_ and go on a murdering spree?"

James shakes his head with a slight chuckle and then stubs out his cigar in the ashtray on the table. "That mouth of yours is gonna get you into serious trouble one day."

She snorts in response. "And here I am. _Trouble_."

"You know, you don't seem as bad as everyone makes you out to be." Alfie remarks as she drops into a chair at the table. "You're actually pretty cool."

"Don't get used to it." Spinner volleys back, wearing an impassive expression. "I only helped you out 'cause it's scum like Mark that makes it hard for woman to feel safe in the world." Then her face darkens as she looks at James. "And apparently him harassing her has been an everyday thing. Why the hell didn't _you_ do anything? Or _you_?" Her eyes snap to Enzo who slumps into the chair beside his sister's.

"Spinner, its com-" Alfie begins but James cuts her off.

"It's none of your damn business." He grounds out, his jaw clenching into a hard line. "The problem's been dealt with and I _thanked_ you. Now, sit your ass down on the goddamn cot so I can take a look at you."

Spinner glares at James before moving to her feet and stomping over to the medical cot. "If I ever get outta this joint," she turns to both Alfie and Enzo, "I'd totally take you guys with me."

Even though she said it for dramatic effect, a glimmer of _something_ flashes in James' eyes. Spinner frowns inwardly as she hops up on the cot, noticing Alfie and Enzo are staring at her too.

This whole family is _strange_. She can't wait to be rescued, well, whenever _that_ is.

She prays for Wizard to give the signal soon and hopes that Eric hasn't completely lost his mind.

* * *

 

James has her ribs bandaged and ready to go and she half-wishes she could just stay in here for the rest of the day. But true to his word, Edgar shows up ten minutes later and sweeps her away from the healing room.

Spinner trudges behind him as he whistles a cheery tune. "I thought you said you wanted to talk." She finally speaks up after a few minutes of her remaining silent.

"Impatient, are we, Bunny?" Edgar tosses her a grin over his shoulder and she glowers at him in irritation. Unfazed, he chuckles before facing forward again. "Frost was right. You are cute when you're mad."

Spinner wrinkles her nose in disgust. "Oh, _ew_."

Edgar spins around and starts walking backwards, giving her a mock offended expression. "Oh, c'mon. You gotta admit, Frost is a very handsome man."

She squints at him in complete bafflement as he skillfully turns the corner.

He folds his arms across his chest, tilting his head to one side as he eyes her closely. "Not your type, huh?"

"Not even the _slightest_."

Edgar nods. "You're more of a _blond_ kinda girl, right?" He smirks at her in a cocky manner.

Spinner responds with a wolfish smile, folding her arms behind her head. "Especially the _dirty ones_."

He lets out a gruff chuckle, twirling forward without breaking his leisure stride. "It's a shame you have that boy. We could've had a lot of fun together."

"Doubt it." She shoots back, arching a delicate eyebrow when he glances back at her once more. A wild, menacing gleam enters his eyes before it vanishes behind another grinning expression.

Edgar is really a character and not your atypical _bad guy_. There's something about him that draws these men in. He's charismatic but he's dangerous, and that's why these men are willing to follow him. They fear him but at the same time, they respect him greatly enough to kill the innocent and wreak havoc on the city.

She wasn't expecting _this_ at all.

Spinner follows him into a room where sunlight filters in from the stain glass ceiling. The chamber has blood-stained black-and-white checkerboard flooring and the walls padded with carpets and rugs.

She lingers by the entryway, watching Edgar stroll to the other side of the room. He sheds his jacket and drops it on the floor, turning to her with an easy smile. "What are you? A statue? Come on over here."

Spinner eyes him warily as she edges deeper into the room. "What is this place?"

Edgar lifts his arm above his head, grabbing his elbow and stretching the limb. "It's where I bring my men when I want to talk with them. My method of communication is a little... how do you say it?" He stretches out his other arm and then perks up with a wicked grin. "Ah, _unorthodox_."

Her face screws up in a scowl. " _Meaning_...?"

"I like to fight while I talk." He shrugs casually.

" _Awesome_ …"

Like a gunshot, Edgar speeds forward, jumping up and thrusting his knee towards her chin. Her reaction is immediate and she blocks the blow with her hand, spinning to the side to avoid his other knee. Their eyes meet and the corner of his mouth curls up into a smirk. "You know a lot about me, don't you, _Spinner_?"

She snaps around to deliver a devastating roundhouse kick to the side of his head. But Edgar catches her ankle and locks her foot under his arm before shooting her a playful wink. Spinner smirks herself. "Oh, you have no idea, _Xavier_." She springs up and swings her free leg around, aiming for his jaw.

Edgar ducks and releases her with a small chuckle, taking a swift step backwards. Spinner lands back on her feet and she barely has time to draw in breath before he charging at her once more. "Ah, so the rumors _are_ true." His forearm meets the side of her elbow as she deters his attack. He pushes away her arm with his other hand. "You are _very_ intelligent for a girl your age."

Spinner sends him a devious smile, countering with a right hook only to have him block her punch. "Remember what I said, Eddy, _flattery will get you nowhere with me_." She swings for his face again and Edgar skillfully maneuvers her fist to fly over his shoulder. In a quick action, he thrusts his palm into her chest and strikes her hard across her jaw with his opposite elbow. She barely feels the assault, spinning around to slam the back of fist against his cheek.

They both stagger backwards, holding their faces and sharing a slight chuckle. "That was nice." Edgar praises her in a light tone, rubbing the side of his cheek. He points a finger at her. "You know, you are one impressive little girl."

She snorts as they begin circling each other. "Little? I wouldn't exactly call myself _little_."

"You're right," he agrees with a nod. "That was _very_ insulting of me to say. I apologize."

The side of her mouth kicks upward. "You know, Edgar, you're not so bad yourself." She clasps her hands casually behind her back. "I mean... the moles in Dauntless, how you were able to hide out for _this long_ , and _Jeanine_." Her face darkens and Edgar continues to smirk at her. "You're lucky hair grows back."

He chuckles, folding his arms across his chest. "You like that one, huh?"

"Quite the opposite, _actually_."

His expression turns sinister and all of a sudden, he stops directly across from her. "Well, _maybe_ if she'd just tell me what I wanted to know I wouldn't have to go to such extreme measures!" He roars and it almost sounds like thunder crashing. His voice is so loud and booming that it echoes all the way to the high ceiling. "And when that wasn't enough, I did the next best thing." The way he's smiling right now is making him look extremely disturbing.

Who knew the X serum could do something like _this_ to someone?

Spinner's gaze drills into his. "And what's that? Huh? You taking another leader against their will?"

Edgar emits a dark chuckle. "No, it was me taking Jeanine Matthews' _little pet and Dauntless's most prized soldier_." Before she can blink, he has a gun aimed right between her eyes. "You Hellions... Erudite... this fucking faction system has taken things from me. My parents, my precious baby sister... _everything_."

"And you think killing me is gonna bring this _drastic_ change to the world?" Spinner volleys back, dangerously calm.

Edgar's head tilts to one side, sending her a lopsided grin. "Well then, let's test that out, shall we?"

Spinner's already exploding towards him, determination stamp down on her face. She's found her purpose in life. She has something to live for. Jeanine, her friends, her mission, and most of all _Eric_.

_Her Tank._

She and Edgar's eyes are locked, clashing like a firestorm caught in the wind. Just as he's about to fire, one hand latches onto his wrist and the other on the barrel of the gun. With a quick snap, she disarms him and has the muzzle pressed to his forehead.

Spinner squeezes the trigger but she's met with an empty _click_. Her eyes widen and she makes the mistake of looking at the gun in disbelief.

Suddenly, the sole of Edgar's boot sinks deep into her stomach, causing her to drop the weapon as she's sent sailing backwards. She hits the tiles once, crying out as the landing jars her ribs. Her body slides across the floor until the carpeted wall stops her and Spinner wheezes out a cough.

Edgar's footsteps echo as he makes his way over to her and she feels his ominous presence standing over her. Spinner groans, clutching her abdomen as she pushes herself upright.

"You put up a pretty good fight, Bunny." He says, crouching down in front of her with the empty gun in his hand. "You're better than majority of my men, actually." His pale-green eyes narrow slightly. "How long has Jeanine been training you, hm? Must've been for _years_ , huh? Or did you have a little… _help_?"

Her godmother's warnings come back to her in full force.

_"You mustn't let Xavier or Frost find out you're taking the X serum. It's imperative that they don't know."_

Spinner doesn't answer him and she heaves herself to her feet, swaying a bit as the area teeters around her. Straightening, Edgar steadies her with a hand on her back and she hastily shoves him away. "Don't _touch_ me," she hisses with a grimace.

Edgar holds up his hands in surrender. "Just trying to show good sportsmanship."

"Well, keep it to yourself. I don't fucking want it."

"Fine, jeez. Are you always this fun to be around?" Edgar snorts and rolls his eyes good-humoredly.

She just glares at him.

He releases a sigh and then glances down at his wrist watch. " _Shoot_ , lunch's almost over." He looks up to give her a silly smile. "Time sure flies when you're having fun."

"If you define _fun_ as getting your intestines crushed, then I had a _blast_." She mutters sarcastically while holding her stomach.

"Oh, you'll be fine." Edgar gives her a nonchalant wave of his hand. "C'mon, we'll quickly swing by the refreshment hall and get you something to eat. And then I'll walk you down to the armory in time for your first shift."

"Yay, what a _reward_."

He grins at her over his shoulder as she hobbles after him. "It gets better."

"Don't tell me there's _more_?" She deadpans with an expression to match.

Edgar chuckles with a nod. "Yup. You will be accompanying some of my men on that mission I was telling you about yesterday. But that's not for another couple of days. So you don't need to worry about it right now."

Spinner eyes him questionably. "What _kind_ of mission?"

He smirks. "You'll see, my curious little bunny."

Neither of us likes the sound of that...

* * *

 

Some kind of alternative rock blasts through the armory this time.

Spinner bobs her head to the music, pausing in her polishing to take another bite of her chicken salad. Edgar recommended it and he had even had their cook add extra pieces for being a _great sparring partner_.

"Are you married?" Alfie asks from beside her, nodding to the tan line around her ring finger.

Enzo walks up to the counter carrying box of bullets. He tilts his sister an exasperated look.

Spinner chews quietly, keeping her eyes focused on the gun clenched in her hand. Yearning stabs at her, searing a gaping wound in her chest as she thinks of Eric. "Engaged," she murmurs lowly.

"To that soldier with the eyebrow piercing?" Enzo asks hesitantly, and she nods.

It's only fair. They told her something personal and allowed her a glimpse into their private world. She feels obligated to do the same, especially after helping Alfie. Spinner's already formed a sort of connection with the twins. She doesn't sense any malicious intent from either of them. Not even from James.

Alfie's face lights up in wonder. "Wow, really? You barely look sixteen."

Spinner takes another bite of her salad. "We're both seventeen turning eighteen. Our birthdays are even in the same month." She says through a mouthful then grabs her bottle of water and takes a sip. "He's nine days older than me." Her mouth quirks up in a soft smile.

"Do you love him?" Alfie asks with a starry-look in her amber eyes, offering her a small grin.

"With all my heart..." she presses her lips together to keep them from trembling. She knows she'll eventually be getting out of here, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. "He's my _everything_."

"Do you think he'll…" Enzo looks at her from beneath his lashes. "...come save you?"

"I rather not jinx anything." Spinner returns evasively, finishing the last bit of her salad. She tosses down her fork into the empty container before taking another swing of her water. "If he does, he does. If he doesn't, then I guess I'm stuck here with you guys."

"Did you mean what you said to our dad earlier?" Alfie places the gun and cloth down on the counter, looking at Spinner tentatively. "About... taking us with you if you got out?"

There's a glimmer of hope in the younger girl's eyes and she feels her chest constrict for lying earlier. Enzo glances at her sidelong while he's sorting through the box of bullets.

"Yes." Spinner blurts out and she curses herself in her head. Sighing inwardly, she decides to roll with it. "This isn't a life for kids like you... I mean, how old are you two anyway?"

"We're fifteen..." Alfie replies. "But like you, we... didn't exactly _choose_ to be here..."

She frowns at her. "Edgar forced you two here? Why would he do that? What about your dad-"

"It's... _complicated_." Enzo cuts in, giving his sister a withering stare before turning back to her. "We just... we just rather be somewhere else."

"You and me both, Blue eyes. You and me both…"

* * *

 

After her shift, Spinner skips dinner and finds herself alone in the monastery's chapel. She sits among the sea of broken tiles, debris, and urban decay in the only chair left standing. This place is cold, any hint of their past community spirit lost in devastation brought on by the first war.

She kicks away a broken chair leg before hunching over and dropping her face into her hands with a sigh.

"We're missing some very important in all this." Spinner mumbles then threads her fingers through her hair. "Like why they were testing the X serum on Edgar in the first place."

An idea comes to me. **_'We just have to find out what happened during his initiation to want Giovanna to do that.'_**

"Probably the same reason why my crazy ass godmother tested it on me." She grumbles, rolling her eyes.

**_'He has a special gene inside him too?'_ **

"Anything's possible, Pet."

**_'Perhaps, he's a Divergent like his sister.'_ **

Spinner scoffs, slumping back in her chair and crossing her feet. "Jeanine hunts Divergents, remember? She would've had him killed the moment she found out about his Divergence-"

 _ **'Unless, she wasn't the one who found out.'**_ I interject smoothly and her eyes widen a fraction.

" _Giovanna_..." She breathes out. "Okay, you got something good going here, Petra." Spinner nods a few times. "So, Giovanna tests the X serum on a Divergent. _Why_? That would only make them stronger and thus making them harder to kill. So, there's a flaw in that theory right there."

**_'Well, Erudite wants control, right? And Jeanine is using Dauntless as her army-'_ **

"If you were a person, I'd totally make out with you right now. Pet, you're a fucking _genius_." She grins widely. "Never leave my head."

I laugh a little. **_'It sounds like you had an epiphany.'_**

"Of the fucking _century_." She sits up in her seat and then clears her throat before speaking. "What if Giovanna was testing the X serum out on Edgar to see if Divergents could be trained and controlled? Maybe that's what she was trying to prove to Jeanine. And when it didn't work out, she gave her the boot."

**_'But wouldn't Jeanine have killed Edgar at that point too? And what about Frost, where does he fit in all of this? Max said they sounded like they knew each other.'_ **

Spinner lets out a great sigh. "And those are the pieces of the puzzle that we're unfortunately missing... _fuck_."

* * *

 

"Morning, Spinner!"

"Aaah!" Spinner jumps backwards, catching herself on the railing of the stairs. "Jesus Christ, Alpha! What the fuck is wrong with you?" She glares at Alfie guffawing in the doorway as she straightens to her full height. "Yeah, yak it up. You forget you're the size of a thimble."

Alfie stops laughing immediately and crosses her arms with a huff. "Hey, it's not my fault. Apparently I got my mother's height."

Spinner snorts then brushes past her. "Where's she anyways?" She asks as Alfie falls into step next to her.

Sorrow shifts across her angelic features as her hand slips under her shirt. She pulls out a small, gold locket then pries it open to show her a faded picture of a beautiful older woman.

"I never met her or anything, but I wish I did. She died while giving birth to me and my brother." Alfie closes the locket then tucks it back under her shirt. "I just… I wish I got to know what she thought when... she saw me and Enzo for the first time, you know?"

Spinner shoves her hands into her pockets as a similar feeling begins to spread through her chest. "I'm... sorry to hear that..."

"What about your parents?" Alfie questions innocently. "Do you have any siblings? A brother-"

Her jaw clenches before she meets her amber eyes steadily. "I had parents, I had a brother, and now they're all _dead_." She answers curtly with a forced smile. "So, let's talk about a happier topic, hm?"

Alfie ducks away, her cheeks heating in mortification and guilt. "Spinner, I didn't mean to-"

"That's still not a happier topic. I'm giving you one more chance before you go to the refreshment hall _alone_." Spinner grits out and Alfie flinches at her venomous tone. Regret causes a dull ache to pulse through her and she shakes her head with a tired sigh. "I'm sorry, kid. Being kidnapped makes me sorta moody."

Alfie emits a quiet a little snort, chancing a look at her. "If it makes you feel any better, me and Enzo are kinda glad that your here." She smiles sadly. "It sucked being the only two kids here. No one really takes us seriously as soldiers..."

"'Cause you're _not_."

They enter the refreshment hall and the burly men already sitting at the tables sneer at her. Ignoring them, Spinner spots Enzo sitting alone at a table near the back and she feels Alfie nudge her with her small elbow. She shifts her eyes to her.

"You can head over to my brother. I'll get your breakfast." She leans closer to her, murmuring lowly, "I don't want the cook to spit in your food. I've seen him do it to people he doesn't like."

Spinner wrinkles her nose, nearly gagging. "It's fine. I've just lost my appetite, _thanks_."

Alfie giggles. "Don't worry, I'll get you a breakfast sandwich. Those are already wrapped."

Spinner just rolls her eyes and waves her away before trudging over to Enzo. She keeps her face blank as she walks through the rows of renegade men slinging lewd comments and slurs at her.

Again, it doesn't bother her as she's heard all of this before. Like Spinner said: _this is a cakewalk._

She drops onto bench across from him and he slowly forks some of his omelet into his mouth, eyeing her warily.

"Good morning, Spinner," he gives her a little timid smile.

"I need to ask you something before the squirt gets here." Spinner states bluntly.

Enzo blinks then curiosity films his slate-blue gaze. "What is it?"

She leans forward, stacking her arms on the table and gauging him closely. "Do you know anything about this mission coming up?"

His face takes on a nervous expression. "Edgar said I'm not allowed to tell you. He figured you were going to ask about it."

Spinner cocks a dangerous eyebrow. "Did you tell him what would happen if you _didn't_?"

"Yes." He nods, fiddling with his fork. "And he... mentioned your..." Enzo grimaces lightly, refusing to meet her burning gaze. "He mentioned your _fiancé_..."

The rage that overcame her was instant and she balls her hands into hard fists. "He _threatened_ the well-being of my Tank?"

"Spinner, _please_ ," Enzo pleads quietly as her face darkens with more fury. "Don't do anything rash. You have to do your best to survive in here."

Her gaze narrows at him. "Since when do you care?"

Enzo looks like he said something he shouldn't have. Come to think of it, the twins would always share these secret looks whenever she was around. It's getting rather suspicious and this moment between them is solidifying the fact.

His blue eyes fall to his breakfast and he forces himself to take another bite. "Alfie's grown attached to you," he mumbles. "She's always wanted us to have an older sister. I never understood why."

"It's not a _sister_ she wants, kid." Spinner sighs, propping her chin in the palm of her hand.

Enzo glances up and understanding reflects in his eyes before he lowers them once more. "I wish she'd just get over it."

"She's young, let her dream, huh?"

He raises his head and promptly blanches at something behind her.

"Mind if we join you two?" Edgar's cheery voice sends an icy chill down her spine.

"S-sure, sir." Enzo replies with a tight-lipped smile.

Spinner's jaw tightens as Edgar sits down next to her and Frost occupies her other side. Alfie finally arrives at the table shooting both her and Enzo an inquisitive look.

"Good morning, Alpha." Edgar greets her with a broad grin while she sinks down next to her brother.

"Good morning, sirs..." Alfie returns with a bright, fake grin. She grabs the breakfast sandwich and a carton of milk off her tray before handing them to Spinner. "Sausage, cool?"

"Yeah, thanks." She answers stiffly, gritting her teeth when Frost smirks in her direction. "I'd keep my eyes to myself if I were you, Frosty." She sends him a side-eyed glare and the twins gape at her incredulously from across the table.

Frost lets out a hearty chuckle. "And what are you going to do about it, little girl?" He throws back in a condescending tone, speaking to her as if she is a child.

She unwraps the top of her sandwich then takes a small bite. "Words haven't been invented for what I would do to you."

"Oooh, you hear that, Frost?" Edgar taunts as he takes a swing from his flask. "It's _that_ gruesome."

Frost chuckles scathingly. "Yeah, this one thinks she's _so_ tough. But put her near a little _water_ and it's a _whole nother story_." He says with a smug satisfaction as her darken eyes return to glare ferociously at him.

"Hey, what did I tell you about doing that?" Edgar's face is suddenly hard and serious. "We don't ridicule others for their weaknesses."

Frost's arrogant expression drops from his face, his upper lip twitching in irritation. " _Sorry_. It won't happen again."

"It better not."

Both Alfie and Enzo smirk quietly into their food, while she steals a suspicious glance at Edgar. His head is tipped back as he's polishing off whatever's in the silver flask, and his eyes suddenly lock with hers.

He gives her a teasing wink.

Scowling in response, Spinner takes a sip of her milk.

"So, Bunny, I was thinking," Edgar begins, "maybe you could, uh, train Alfie and Enzo here." He leans back to appeal to Frost for his own opinion. "I mean, this is a good time to get them started, right?"

"Sure, perhaps their first training session could be the mission." Frost tosses in casually, tilting her a mocking smile. "Have the little Hellion here show them how it's done."

Spinner frowns, Alfie looks skeptical and Enzo appears _very_ unwilling.

This can't be good.

Edgar's face splits into a huge grin. "That is one kick ass idea, man." He agrees with a nod and then turns to her. "Enzo will fill you in on all the details. I need to start getting everything ready. Enjoy the rest of your breakfast, kids." He smiles as he pushes to his feet. "Frost, let's go."

Frost gives her one last smirking expression, tossing his long dreadlocks over his shoulder. "Well, look at you, it's almost as if you never left Dauntless, _leader_."

Spinner glares after them, wishing she could burn this entire place down.

* * *

 

"We're raiding the Abnegation sector?!" She screeches over the techno-pop music in the armory. "Are you fucking _serious_ , Blue eyes? _That's_ what I'm training you two for?"

Enzo grimaces from his spot on the other side of the counter, nodding stiffly.

"Are we gonna have to... _kill_ people?" Alfie questions timidly, looking at her with worried amber eyes.

" _No_!" Spinner exclaims, throwing her hands up in exasperation. The twins flinch in unison and she lets out an elongated groan. "This is bad. This is _really fucking_ _bad_ …"

She starts chanting _panic_ in her head, hoping it will somehow send a distress signal to Wizard.

* * *

 

The next three days pass by in a simple routine of: _the armory, cry, sleep, and repeat_. During that time, nor Edgar or Frost approached her. She hadn't seen either of them around the monastery actually. When she questioned Enzo about it, the most he gave her was that they were busy _planning_.

On the evening of the mission, Spinner staggers to keep up with Alfie while she drags down the corridor.

"Jesus Christ, you're fast for a midget."

Alfie rolls her eyes as she opens the door leading up to her room. She starts pulling her down the small hallway. "Not all of us can be a _giant_ like you." She lets out a snort and opens her bedroom door before her ushering inside.

"I'm only like 5'7." Spinner shrugs, lowering herself down into the chair near a boarded up window.

"Yeah, but I still have to look _up_ to talk to you." Alfie counters in a little cheeky tone as she turns the key sitting in the lock. She jiggles the knob twice before sliding over to her bed where two large packages rest on top.

"What are those?"

"Your guess is better than mine." Alfie props one up and lifts the flap to peek inside. She blinks, reaching in and pulling out a jacket with the renegade insignia on the left sleeve. Alfie looks in the other package. "I think there's one here for you too. Edgar must've got them for us. I wonder if Enzo has one..."

Spinner rolls her eyes, crossing her arms underneath her breasts. "Never knew Eddy boy was one for bribery," she mutters in a sarcastic voice. "What time are we supposed to be meeting at the gate again?"

Alfie pulls back the sleeve of her cardigan and checks her silver wrist watch. "Well, it's eight-thirty now and he wants us there for nine."

"Whatever." Spinner grumbles before pushing to her feet and moving over to the bed. She shakes the jacket out of its packaging, glaring at the patch on the arm. "I can't believe I'm actually going through with this."

Alfie slips on her own. "What if... your Dauntless friends show up tonight?" She chances a small look at her. "Like your fiancé?"

Spinner shoves her arm through a large sleeve, her expression carefully guarded. "Trust me, Alpha. If you and your brother are serious about getting outta here," she looks at her intently, "then that's something we should be _praying_ for. Anyway, you ready for this, squirt?"

Alfie gazes at her for a long moment before she gives her a firm nod.

* * *

 

It's cold tonight, thankfully not much snow as the end December is drawing near. Spinner shoves her hands into her pockets as she and Alfie follow one of the guards up to the gate. Enzo is already standing there in his own new jacket with James and some other men.

Edgar and Frost are nowhere in sight.

"You got to be kidding me." James grunts around a lit cigar as they stop next to them.

Spinner cocks an eyebrow at him. "Got a problem, pal?"

"Yeah _one_ , we gotta bring you and the pipsqueaks along."

Alfie rolls her eyes at her father, while Spinner untucks a hand to flip him off.

"It was Edgar's idea." Enzo chimes in, ducking away from his father's hard gaze. "H-he said it was time we started training."

Scoffing, James puffs out a few clouds of smoke out the side of his mouth. "I don't understand what goes on in that guy's head sometimes." He mutters bitterly, stealing a quick, worried glance at his children.

"He left your kids in _my_ care. So, that should tell you _a lot_." Spinner returns cheekily and the men erupt into hearty chuckles.

"Oh, yeah, she's a _riot_." James rolls his eyes at them, throwing down his finished cigar and grounding out under his boot.

"Uh, Spinner?"

Her gaze snaps to Enzo, glancing down to see him holding out a black pouch.

"What's that?" She asks the boy skeptically.

"It's from Edgar."

Slowly taking it from him, Spinner unclasps the flap and peers inside. It's three double-pointed throwing knifes with the blades curved into the shape of a S. Her eyes nearly pop out of her skull. "Holy shit..."

"What, what?" Alfie appears at her side and looks into the pouch as well. "Those are _so_ badass!"

Spinner shifts her gaze back to Enzo. "Where is he?"

One factionless man lets out a gruff chuckle. "Edgar never comes on these things. We do the dirty work, while he gets sits on his ass and jiggle his balls for the rest of the night."

Spinner snorts. "Jeez, tell me how you really feel about the guy."

"I could write a fucking book, sweetheart, trust me."

"And he always sends that dickhead Frost in his place." James grounds out while he's fitting on his gloves. "I can't stand that arrogant bastard sometimes."

_**'Spinner, ask them which faction Frost originally came from and see if they answer.'** _

Spinner clears her throat, rocking back and forth on her heels. "So, uh, do you guys know anything about Frost? Like which faction he was in before coming here?"

"I think it was Erudite or something." A Hispanic man with two low pigtails at his nape answers. "But that's all we know about the guy. He's really secretive and shit."

_**'Bingo** _ **_.'_ **

Spinner nods. "Hm, interesting."

"Speak of the devil." Alfie mumbles under her breath, inching closer to her.

She clips the knives to her belt, fixing the hem of her jacket over them as Frost and five other men arrive at the gate.

One of them drops a large crate down in front of them, flipping open the lid with his foot to reveal assault rifles. "Take your pick, fellas."

Frost steps away from the group of men and signals to her and the twins with a smirk on his lips. "Gather around, kids. I have a little gift for you three." He motions to the dark-skinned man beside him and he pulls out a box. Sliding off the lid, resting inside are three thick silver bracelets, and Spinner arches an eyebrow.

"You got us... _friendship bracelets_?" She deadpans.

Frost bellows out a dark chuckle. "Not quite, princess. All of you, arms out," he commands sharply, his ice-blue eyes rivaling the coldness of the night air.

She rolls her eyes as she holds up her arm, and the twins follow in suit. With a snap, three of Frost's men each grab a bracelet and lock them onto their wrists. "The hell is this, Frosty?" She glares down at it while the men step away from them.

"It's just for _precaution_." Frosts tells her silkily. "In case one of you decides to get _adventurous_ ," He stares at her directly and she rolls her eyes. "We'll be able to track you down in _no_ _time_. And it also has this neat little feature." He holds up a small remote control with three square buttons before thumbing the middle one.

Spinner lets loose a painful yelp as a jolt of electricity goes surging through her body. Breathing heavily, she glares at the smirking man lethally when the sensation finally subsides. The twins both send her looks that are a mixture between horror and concern. "Lemme guess, you'll be the one holding onto _that_ , right?"

"No, actually, your three are with Rex."

A tall renegade man steps forward with a leering grin and plucks the remote from Frost's fingers. His dark hair is slicked back flat against his skull and one of his eyes are completely white. "We're gonna have lots of fun, kiddies." He says with a raspy chuckle. "Grab a rifle and then follow me."

Alfie and Enzo gaze at Spinner uncertainly and she releases a short huff. "Just stick close me, alright?" She looks at them out of the side of her eye as they head over to the crate. There are exactly three assault rifles left. She grabs one and her eyes narrow as she examines it before they quickly widen in recognition.

These are from _Dauntless_.

"Spinner, what's wrong?" Alfie whispers as she sits the strap of her rifle over her shoulder.

She blinks then shakes her head. "It's nothing."

"Hey, you three, hurry up!" Rex barks.

Spinner grits her teeth in irritation. "Just remember what I said," she says to the twins firmly and they both nod back at her. "I'll... I'll keep you guys safe, okay?"

Alfie and Enzo give her twin smiles of appreciation and a little relief.

As they're passing James and the other men, he gives her a meaningful look and she nods in understanding.

* * *

 

Spinner hates how peaceful the Abnegation sector looks. Just simple, gray and unassuming, all the cement houses covered in a sheet of white. Alfie and Enzo stay close to her as they all follow Rex behind the Abnegation Headquarters.

There's a house up ahead and Rex lets out a quiet chuckle before he leads them all behind it. As they crouch underneath the window, all of a sudden screams and warrior cries pierce the night.

She does her best to block them out, sneaking a peek at the twins to find their grim expressions.

"Alright, listen up, kiddies," Rex begins gruffly. "Twinkle toes, you stay out here and stand guard." He points at Enzo who frowns back at him slightly. His finger moves onto her and Alfie, staring at them with greedy eyes. "You ladies have the pleasure of joining 'ol Rexy tonight," he offers them a gold teeth smile.

Alfie pretends to gag, while Spinner wrinkles her nose. "In your dreams, old man Kringle." She spits at him in disgust. "Touch her or me and I'll make sure you're unable to reproduce, you got me, bucko?"

Rex emits a dark chuckle. "Whatever you say, Hellion. Just know there has never been a time where I _didn't_ get what I want."

In a blink, Spinner has a knife drawn with the tip pressed dangerously to his groin. "There's only been one man to _ever_ escape this." She purrs wickedly, heading tilting to one side with a sugary smile. "You think you're just as lucky as him, _Rexy_?"

Rex just stares at her, his jaw clenching in effort as he tries to remain as still as possible.

"So, hands to yourself, _right_?" Spinner encourages him with a condescending nod.

"Yes." He grits out.

" _Good boy_." Patting his head, she straightens to her full height before taking a hold of her rifle. She glances at a wide-eyed Alfie standing beside her equally shocked brother. "Let's go, shorty." The brunette gives her a jerky nod and moves over to her side, grabbing her own weapon. Spinner tosses an impatient look at Rex who's grumbling to himself and glaring at her. "Any day now."

A shock is sent through her system once again and she turns back to glower at the grinning man holding the remote. "That should keep that pretty mouth of yours shut. Try a stunt like that with me again and I'll blow your brains out."

Spinner just smirks, stepping aside and ushering him onward. "After you, Mr. Rexy."

Rex's chest puffs out and he nods in approval. "That's more like it, Hellion. I love a bitch that's submissive. Let's go."

Her face darkens and Alfie glares at the back of his head as they follow him towards the front door. He skulks closer and grabs the knob, turning it slightly to test it. When it opens, he waves them forward and they quickly steal into the house.

It's dark and Rex heads straight for the cabinets before he starts ransacking them. "Search the place and see if these Stiffs got anything good." He orders sharply.

Alfie's eyes sweep around the room and she suddenly goes pale. "Oh my God..." she breathes out.

Spinner frowns, her gaze narrowing suspiciously. "What the fuck is-"

"Get out of my house!" An Abnegation woman flies out of a hidden doorway with a broom in her hand, swinging it at Rex.

"What the fuck lady?!" He roars in outrage. "This isn't how you Stiffs are supposed'ta act!"

"Well, you picked the _wrong_ _Stiff_ to mess with!"

"Mommy?"

Spinner feels her stomach fill with dread as a little redhead appears, rubbing the sleep from her eye.

The woman's expression becomes horrified and she turns towards her daughter. Then three things follow: A gunshot, a shrill scream and the Abnegation woman's body hitting the ground. Blood surges from the wound in her abdomen, dyeing her gray night clothes a dark red.

"Mommy, Mommy!" The little girl runs over to her mother, pressing her tiny hands against her bleeding stomach. "Mommy, Mommy, wake up, wake up!"

Spinner's trembling so violently that it's hard to get a breath in. Her heart pounds painfully within ribcage and bile churns around in her gut. All she can do is stare at the little girl screaming and crying while shaking her dead mother.

This is going to be _her_.

She's going to help Jeanine slaughter thousands of these people, leaving their children orphans.

Or _worse_.

"Jesus Christ, kid, if you wanna be with your mother so badly, then _here_."

Spinner takes off with surprising speed and flies towards Rex as he aims his rifle down at the crying girl. Unsheathing a knife, she blitz by him and skids to a halt next to the wall with the knife out in front of her. They are so still, a casual onlooker might have thought they were statues. She turns her head slowly to face Rex, feeling so much _hatred_ burning inside of her.

His scarred features had arranged themselves into a ghastly look of surprise. Blood seeps out of the deep gash across his throat with each shallow gasp he takes. The assault rifle clatters to the floor and Rex's hands fly up to hold his bleeding neck. Staggering, he looks at her and utters, " _Bitch_ ," before dropping to the ground like rag doll.

"Spin-"

" _Be quiet_." She hisses at Alfie before stepping over Rex's body and heading for the front door. She cracks it open, grabs Enzo by the hood of his jacket then yanks him inside.

He catches sight of the dead bodies and the bloody Abnegation girl still crying on the floor, and then his blue eyes widen as he gapes down at them in horror. "W-what happened?"

"What does it look like happened? They're _dead_." She walks up to him and shoves her rifle into his chest. "Hold this." Turning away, she crouches next to Rex's body and begins searching his pockets. She finds the keys to the jeep they came in and the remote control for the bracelets.

"Mommy..." The little girl whimpers.

"Hey, kid," Spinner shoves all the items into Rex's knapsack, which also held the tracking system. The little girl turns to her with watery eyes while she's shouldering on the bag. "I'm... sorry about your mom, okay? But I need you to be brave for me and go put on your boots and coat, alright?"

The little girl wipes her eyes and gives her a little nod. "Okay." She says before running off to the coat closet.

"Alfie, go help her. _Alfie_!" Spinner barks at the stupefied girl.

Alfie jerks out of her trance and promptly glares at her. "Don't yell at me, okay? I'm allowed to be freaked out over here! You said we weren't gonna kill anybody!" She cries out. Letting out a huff, she whips around and then stomps away.

"Welcome to the real fucking world, Alpha!" She yells after her. "Not everything goes as planned! Idiot, she'll learn the hard way."

Enzo suddenly frowns, swinging away his rifle and looking towards the rooms. "Spinner... do you hear that?"

Spinner scowls at him in annoyance. "Hear _what_?"

"Shh, listen."

Rolling her eyes, she focuses her senses and then hears a faint crying. Her brow furrows immediately just as Alfie and the dressed little girl returns to the room. "What _is_ that?"

"That's my baby brother Simon." The Abnegation girl says wide-eyed. "He must be hungry."

" _Fuck me_." Spinner groans.

"Don't worry, I'll get him. Um, can you show me where your baby brother is?" Enzo asks the little girl and she nods. "What's your name?"

"Abbey."

"Well, let's go get him, Abbey." Enzo holds out his hand to her and she takes it before leading him away.

"What are you gonna do with them?" Alfie asks with an anxious expression.

Spinner bites her thumbnail, the bracelet sliding down her wrist. "Take them to the nearest family."

"But the raid-"

"We have no other choice." She cuts off.

Enzo returns with the whimpering baby boy wrapped up in his jacket. "What's the plan?"

Spinner crouches down in front of Abbey. "Hey, Abbey, do you know anyone you can stay with? Like your daddy?"

"I don't have a daddy. But I got an Uncle Andrew and an Aunt Natalie." The little girl replies.

"What are their last names?" Alfie questions her next.

" _Prior_." Abbey says softly.

**_'Oh dear...'_ **

" _Shut up_." Spinner curses me through her clenched teeth, turning it into a forced smile when she looks at Abbey. "Okay, kid. Let's get you to your Aunt and Uncle's house."

Alfie crouches down in front of Abbey. "Hop on, I'll give you a piggyback ride."

She doesn't move and she stares up at Spinner with skeptical blue eyes. Spinner encourages her with a small nod, trying not to let her impatience show on her face. Abbey finally climbs onto Alfie's back and wraps her arms around the brunette's neck.

"C'mon," Spinner reaches around to grab her rifle and then starts for the door. "Stay low." Opening it, the three of them dart outside as the chaos continues. "Abbey, which way?"

"That way." She points to their left, down a quiet section of cement houses and Spinner thanks the Gods above.

"Alright, let's go."

They tread quietly through the snow and slush, reaching another crossroad. Spinner looks to Abbey again and she points to the last house on the left with a dull gray mailbox. The three of them jog over to it and Spinner skids to a halt on Prior's doorstep, banging on the wood.

"Mr. Prior! Mr. Prior, open up it's me!"

 _"Spinner?"_ Andrew's voice calls out.

"Yeah, can you open the door? It's an emergency."

Unbolting of locks sound on the other side before the door swings open to reveal Andrew and another woman.

"Abigail," she breathes out, noticing all the blood on her hands.

"Aunt Natalie!"

Alfie lowers Abbey to the ground and then she runs into Natalie Prior's arms.

"Mom, what's going on?" A blonde appears behind her parents and their gazes meet.

A weird sensation thrums through Spinner before the younger girl hastily breaks eye contact.

What was _that_?

"Beatrice, take Abbey back inside and help her get cleaned up, please." Natalie says softly.

Beatrice nods, stealing another glance at Spinner who narrows her eyes back at her. "Come on, Abbey." Quickly, she takes the little girl's hand and then leads her into the house.

Natalie steps forward and offers Enzo a little smile, slipping the fussy baby out of his jacket. She cradles Simon against her chest. "Thank you," she murmurs to the three of them. After sharing a brief look with her husband, she disappears back inside.

"Their mother's dead. You need to get your family outta here." Spinner rushes out. "The renegade group are raiding houses in the sector. And there's no telling when they'll come looking for shit over here."

Andrew warily eyes the patch on her sleeve. "But you're all wearing the symbol of them."

"It's complicated, sir." Alfie speaks up.

" _Very_ fucking complicated." Spinner adds and Enzo nods in agreement. She looks at the council member almost pleadingly. " _Please_ , after all you done for me and my brother, this is the least I can do. Don't let my effort end up in vain."

Andrew looks at the three of them for a long moment until he speaks again. "There's a safe house not too far from here."

"Good," she sighs out in relief. "Do you need us to-"

"No, we'll be fine." Andrew offers her a small smile. "Thank you, Spinner."

"No problem." She gives him a half-smile and then turns to the twins. "Let's get-"

_"Hey, we got company, Hellions are here!"_

Her heart lurches in chest, sending both Alfie and Enzo a wide-eyed look. "Come on, we gotta move!" Spinner shoves them into action, hesitating to glance back at Andrew over her shoulder. "Be brave."

The other man nods again. "You as well."

With a thumbs-up, she and the twins take off.

"Are we going to find your fiancé?" Enzo asks.

"Not exactly." She returns cryptically and she starts leading them in the direction they came.

Alfie looks up at her in excitement as they're nearing the jeep. "You mean...?"

Spinner grins mischievously. "That's right. We're getting the _hell_ outta here."

* * *

 

**Get ready for a bumpy ride! Wee!**

**No Abbey is not really Natalie and Andrew Prior's niece. You know kids, lol.**

***Face claim:** **  
James – Hugh Jackman**

**BTW, you guys get a Friday update. (I would've gotten kidnapped if I didn't comply lol)  
**

**Thank you for kudos and the comments!  
**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	63. We'll Run Away On Roads That Are Empty

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: t.A.T.u. – Not Gonna Get Us**

* * *

 

"Testing, testing, one, two, three." Enzo releases his finger from the little button and inhales, furrowing his brow. He fiddles with the dial of the radio system and Spinner grinds her teeth against the static that sounds.

Drifting around the bend, Spinner glances at Alfie in the rear view mirror. She looks _petrified_ , curled up in the back seat with her rifle held close to her chest. She sucks in a shaky breath, staring out the jeep window with frighten eyes.

"Kid, talk to me." Spinner bites down on her bottom lip when Alfie continues to breathe unevenly. "Hey, hey, relax, okay? Everything's gonna be-"

" _No_! Everything is _not_ gonna be _fine_!" Alfie screeches. "We left our _dad_ back there, Spinner! Your friends gonna _kill_ him!"

"They won't, alright? If they know you two are with me, they're not gonna do anything to him."

"How can you be so sure?"

Spinner softens as she meets her eyes for a brief moment. "We're gonna be _okay_." She focuses on the road, trying to keep her heart rate calm. "Just breathe. I know this is fucking scary as hell and believe me, if I wasn't driving right now, I'd be right back there with you. But you gotta be tough, you know? You wanna be taken seriously as a soldier, right?"

Alfie frowns a little, refusing to look her way.

" _Right_ ," she prompts again and the younger girl sighs.

"Right."

Spinner nods. "Yeah, so for your first lesson: stop freaking out. It gets you _nowhere_. Trust me, I've learn that far too many times."

"You're right... I'm sorry..." Alfie mumbles. "It's just the first time I've seen someone..."

"I get it, Alpha. I'll give you a break this time. But don't let it happen again or I'm kicking you outta this jeep."

Enzo glances at her pointedly and she ignores him. He toys with the radio again. "Testing, testing, one, two, three-"

 _"...requesting for... back… up... Hellions... attacking... base... Edgar... still… building... shit grenade-!"_ _They catch the first bit of the explosion before_ signal abruptly dies.

The twins both stare at her.

"I thought you said you weren't wearing a tracking device." Enzo narrows his blue eyes at her.

"How the hell did they find Edgar's base?" Alfie pipes in from the back seat. "It's basically in the middle of nowhere!"

A corner of Spinner lips twitches up into a lopsided smirk. "Yeah, keyword being _wearing_."

He blinks her in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"It _means_ , Blue eyes, that Edgar was right. I _can_ be very crafty. You honestly think I was gonna come into this thing without being prepared?" She barks out a laugh. "I had a tracking device created within my nervous system. My fiancé did too if things had gone according to plan. So even if Edgar did have the technology, he still wouldn't be able to detect it. My friends have been monitoring me and the location the entire time."

"Really? So that's why they showed up at Abnegation when they did." Alfie says in awe. "That's so awesome! You are one badass chick!"

Enzo stares at her, amazed. "That's incredible."

She grins this time. "Thanks, kids. That's why I'm in such high demand." She says airily to lighten the mood a bit and the twins share a quiet chuckle.

Suddenly, static explodes from the radio system and she can make out a female voice. _"Hello... hello, person? How the hell do you work this thing, Boomer?"_ Rocket's haughty tone crackles through the speaker.

"Rocket!" Spinner snatches the walkie-talkie from Enzo's hand, thumbing down the button. "Rockhead!"

_"Little boom, you're alive! Where are you-hey!"_

The line goes silent before it crackles to life again.

_"Red, Red?"_

Tears spring into her eyes at the sound of Eric's voice and she quickly pulls over on the side of the road. She puts down the hand brake as the walkie-talkie shakes in her grasp. "T-Tank..."

_"Spinner… are you okay?"_

Spinner doesn't care how pathetic she sounds. She hasn't seen or heard Eric in almost a week, and every night she'd prayed for this moment to come. She rests her forehead against the steering wheel, sniffling quietly. "I love you, Eric…" She whispers, swallowing the sob in her throat.

 _"I'm coming for you, alright?"_ He murmurs.

She feels her heart flutter at his words. "Okay-"

"Spinner, Spinner!"

Spinner whips around to glare at Alfie in frustration. " _What, what_? Can't you see I'm-"

Through the back window she catches sight of six armored trucks in the distance. As they grow closer, she sharpens her gaze and sees that Frost is driving one of them. " _Shit_." Spinner quickly pulls up the hand brake then stomps her foot on the gas, the wheels screeching as she speeds off. "Tank, Frost and his flunkies found us. We gotta book it."

 _"Spinning Top!"_ Venus' voice shouts instead. _"Head towards the cave! We'll try to intercept you guys there, okay?"_

"Roger. See you–"

A hailstorm of bullets ricochet all around them, piercing holes and chipping away at the jeep. A back taillight shatters and flickers out and the rear view mirror on the passenger's side flies off. Alfie releases a frightful yelp, ducking down lower in the back seat and covering her head.

Spinner mutters a dark expletive as she presses down harder on the gas pedal. "Alright, for your second lesson of becoming a kick ass solider," she tosses Enzo a fierce glance, "you take that fucking the rifle and you shoot the fuck outta those bastards, you hear me, grunt?"

His slate-blue gaze hardens and it's the most honest look she's ever seen on him thus far. Enzo grabs his assault rifle, cocking it before rolling down the window. Slightly leaning outside, he opens fire, hitting the second truck's driver. The vehicle swerves to the right and crashes into the other driving beside it. With a sharp eye, Enzo fires again, popping its front wheel before ducking back inside the jeep.

The two vehicles collide into each other with a chaotic metal bang. She watches in amazement as the trucks veer off the road and smash into the side of a building. She turns astonished eyes to Enzo who gives her his forced smile. "What the _fuck_ was that?"

"That was me shooting."

Spinner narrows her gaze at him for a brief second before meeting Alfie's sheepish face. "If we get out of this shit alive, you two better tell me what the _fuck_ is going on."

"Deal." Enzo gives her a firm nod, and then they all wince as more bullets rain over the vehicle.

" _Dammit_!"

"Spinner, what are we gonna do?" Alfie shouts, curling up into tighter ball. She lets loose an ear-splitting scream when the back window explodes in shattering glass. "Spinner!"

"What did I say about freaking out?" Spinner roars as Enzo sticks his rifle out the window and begins shooting again. She looks at the trembling girl hard in the rear view. "Grow a fucking backbone!" She jerks the wheel to the left, zooming around corner and straight down an alleyway. "You're supposed to be the older sister, Alpha. Start fucking acting like it!" She swerves to avoid a dumpster and emerges out onto another road. Making right, she heads into the direction of the highway.

Alfie sniffles. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm... I'm not strong like you."

"Yeah, you are, Alf." Enzo twists around in his seat to look at his older sister softly. "Look at all you've been through since we became a part of this," he offers her a little quirk of his lips. "You're still here, Alpha, and... Mum would've been proud."

Alfie's face breaks into a tear-eyed grin. "You're such a goober. Thanks, little bro." She lifts her eyes to capture Spinner's in the rear view. "And thank you, Spinner, for doing this for us. You don't understand how much..." Her bottom lip trembles and she shakes her head with small laugh. "Sorry, I'm-"

"You're welcome." Spinner cuts her off with a half-smile. "It's what I'm trained to do."

Alfie wipes her eyes, and then she smiles again.

The cold air whistles through the back of the jeep and stings her sweat-drenched face. Breathing in deeply, she checks the rear view again and the four trucks all fly out onto the road. " _Fuck_." Spinner glances out the windshield, gripping the steering wheel tighter in her hands. They're coming up to a fork in the road. One way leads into the highway tunnel and the other cuts into a forest of trees.

"What are you doing?" Enzo asks before sticking his body halfway out the jeep to fire at the trucks behind him. Instead, he met with a click. "Crap, I'm out of ammo." He tosses the empty rifle away and then pulls himself back inside.

Spinner's fingers drum an anxious beat on the steering wheel as they nearing the two way road. She has no idea which way to go, Frost and his men had knocked her off course. She's abruptly pulled from her musings as more bullets erupt. " _Fuck it_." She veers over to the tunnel to evade the rapid gunfire, some striking off the jeep with tiny sparks.

"Alfie, quick, give me your rifle!" Enzo demands hastily and his sister pulls off the strap before handing it to him. He cocks the weapon and then opens fire at Frost and the other men behind them.

There's a loud _pop_ as they're entering the highway tunnel. She watches as the armored truck spins out of control from its blown tire. With a screech, it skids sideways, flipping over into the trees with a distant crash. She frowns as the two other vehicle pause at the arched entryway. Frost gives her a mocking wave before they start reversing backwards. "What the hell..."

"Spinner... Spinner... _SPINNER_!"

"Oh, for Christ's sake what is it, Alf-"

Alfie grabs her head and turns her to face the front of the windshield.

Spinner's eyes bulge out of her sockets.

From the distance, there's a barricade at the end of the tunnel made of two garbage trucks. A renegade man stands in front, hoisting up a rocket launcher on his shoulder with an evil grin.

"Oh... my... _shit_."

"Tell me you have a plan." Alfie says slowly, and Enzo looks at her as well.

"Uh..."

"Spinner!"

"Oi, shut up and lemme think!" She shouts back, her heightened gaze scanning all around for an escape. A sharp tingle races through her body and her eyes snap to a small boarded section in the wall in the middle of the tunnel. One of her hands leaves the wheel and she swiftly buckles her seat belt. "Buckle up." She commands sharply then rams her foot down on the gas.

"Spinner-"

"I said _buckle the fuck up_!"

The twins obey and Spinner keeps her eyes trained on the enemy soldier as he takes aim. Her heart races furiously in her chest, her knuckles whitening from the death grip she has on the wheel. Taking a deep breath, she jerks it to the side and the jeeps come to a screeching halt as he fires the grenade.

She slams down on the gas pedal, surging forward and narrowly missing the projectile. The jeep crashes through the board, pieces of wood hitting the windshield and sliding off the hood. She clenches her teeth as they skid down the small tunnel towards the opening up ahead. "Hold on!"

An enormous explosion startles the atmosphere. They all scream as the jeep emerges out of the tunnel and soars through the air for a few breathless moments. An instant later, a fist of bright orange flames punches out from the top of the highway tunnel. Still screaming, the vehicle bounces violently when it lands on the grassy cliff side. The shock wave from the explosion rattles them in their seats as they continue sliding down the uneven rocks.

" _Christ, Christ, Christ…_ " Spinner chants under her breath, holding the wheel steady. They're reaching another small drop and she braces herself this time. The jeep pitches forward and the front wheels hit the road first before the back ones follow with a slam.

All is silent save for the three teenagers' heavy breathing. Spinner sucks in a shallow gulp of air, turning to the twins with a haggard grin. "And you two were worried..."

Alfie hunches forward, burying her face into her hands. " _Holy shit_..."

Enzo slumps back in his seat, gazing up at the roof of the jeep. "Please, never do that again..."

"I second that." Alfie raises a hand. She sounds like she's about to be sick.

Spinner laughs it off. "Can't make any promises there, kiddies." Turning the key, the jeep rumbles to life with only one headlight flickering back on. But the small beam does enough to illuminate the way in front of them. Easing down on the gas, she starts driving again, even though she has no idea where she's going.

 ** _'See if the radio's still working.'_** I say to her quickly.

"Hey," Spinner calls to Enzo and he looks at her expectantly. "Check if the radio's not busted."

"Sure." He nods and then reaches forward to jiggle the switch on the radio system. It blinks on and off a few times until they finally hear the static. Grabbing the walkie-talkie, Enzo fingers the little button. "H-hello? Is anyone out there?"

They wait for a heartbeat and then a familiar dark chuckle sounds through the speakers.

 _"Still alive, are we?"_ Frost says with a hint of delight in his voice. _"I should've known it was you..."_

Spinner's stomach drops. She glances at Enzo, motioning for him to press the button again and bring the mouth piece to her. Obliging, her expression becomes deadly. "What the fuck are you talking about?" She looks around out the windshield for any sign of him. But they are on a road with trees on one side and a retaining wall on the other.

 _"Jeanine is a very resilient woman, you know. No matter what we did to her, she never said a word."_ He lets out another menacing laugh. _"But the bitch always had the tendency to underestimate anyone who didn't have a genius IQ like hers."_ _Frost spits like he has a bad taste in his mouth._

The steering wheel begins to protests under her fierce grip, her teeth bared in a vicious snarl. "If you did _anything_ to hurt her-"

 _"You have the power to start a revolution, Spinner."_ Frost continues. _"You are one out of few people to possess the Victor92c gene."_

"That doesn't explain how the fuck you _suddenly_ know all about me."

Suddenly, I realize there's more to this gene than we originally thought.

_"Jeanine and I were colleagues when I was in Erudite. She'd stumbled upon the gene fourteen years ago. And together, we spent countless of hours researching its unique properties. It's miraculous how much power cells can hold. And of course, I questioned where, or I should say, who it came from."_

Spinner snorts out a derisive laugh. "Lemme guess, Frosty. Jeanine wouldn't talk, you threw a hissy fit, and then you left. And somewhere down the line, you met up with Edgar and _now_ you wanna get revenge. It's always the same story with you guys."

 _"Your intelligence never ceases to amaze me, smart mouth."_ He remarks in a mocking tone. _"After watching you and doing a little digging, it was so easy for me to start putting two and two together."_

" _Yipp-the fuck-ee_." Spinner returns sarcastically, keeping her eyes open and her senses sharp. She continues zooming down the long snowy road, half-relieved to see the start of the highway. "Congratulations on being a fucking _creeper_. So, I'm majestic human being, what else is new? What I wanna know is what do _you_ gain from all of this?"

 _"Well, it's simple. With you and the X serum, we can build an army and destroy the faction system."_ Frost answers back silkily.

She grits her teeth and she spots the twins exchanging a sombre look.

_**'Spinner, what if this is the reason Jeanine started making you take the serum in the first place?'** _

"In case someone came after me..." she whispers, stunned.

"Spinner!" Enzo and Alfie shout in unison.

Blinking, her eyes snap over to him and then promptly widen. As the road retaining wall ends, Frost's armored truck emerges from behind it. He offers the three of them a deceptively charming smile as they merge onto the highway. _"Surprise."_

She glares over at him. "Fuck you, _Frosty the stalker_." She hisses into the walkie-talkie before doubling her grip on the steering wheel. "Enzo, wipe that stupid smug look off that bastard's face." She growls, pressing her foot down on the gas and pushing the jeep faster down the highway.

Enzo drops the walkie-talkie before cocking the rifle in his hands. Just as he aims, Frost abruptly swerves into them, causing him to drop the weapon outside the jeep. "No!" He cries out, ducking back inside as Spinner's trying to steady the vehicle.

"Fucking hell!" She screams while they're drifting around the bend. The side of the jeep scrapes against the railing with a loud, grating screech. Spinner curses, jerking the wheel to the left to avoid Frost's attempt to ram them again. "How the fuck are you gonna demand for my help after you tried blowing us up and _now_ are trying to run us off the fucking road?!" She barks at him outside Enzo's window.

" _Please_ , as if Jeanine hasn't trained you for every worst possible situation. Pull over and come quietly and I'll let your little friends live." Frost smirks at her.

"Fuck you!"

"Suit yourself, Hellion!" He sneers before veering towards them again.

Spinner stomps down on the gas pedal so hard that her foot touches the floor and she speeds forward to avoid the hit. "Son of a bitch! I hope that frosty bastard melts!" She grounds out.

"Spinner, what are we gonna do?" Alfie asks frantically. "At this rate, he's gonna run us off the road!"

"I know, I know!" Spinner fires back at her. She starts praying for a miracle.

As if on cue, the radio system emits a loud burst of static and then a voice emerges from the noise.

_"Spinning Top, we see you! Hang on!"_

Spinner lets out a little sigh of relief, shooting a quick glance heavenward. "Thanks, Book." She smiles. Then it's abruptly wiped from her face when Frost slams into them again. "I can't even take a moment to be fucking thankful!" Roaring, she jerks the steering wheel and rams back into his truck, causing him to swerve away. " _PUNK BITCH!_ "

"Yeah, you tell him, Spinner!" Alfie cheers breathlessly from the back seat.

"Cute!" Frost growls at them. As he's preparing to veer into them, the car radio crackles again.

 _"Cupcake, brake!"_ Boomer shouts out.

Without hesitation, Spinner slams her foot on the brake as they're reaching another bend. Then after a breath, there's the squealing of tires and a large black truck races out in front of them.

The front of the vehicle hits the side of Frost's truck with a deafening bang of metal on metal. She watches the panic flash across his face as he skids backwards. The back of his truck crashes through the barrier and stops to teeter dangerously off the side of the cliff.

His ice-blue eyes meet hers and all she feels is _rage._

 _"...take all that anger, all your hate, all your sadness, all your pain..."_ Eric's words echo in her head. _"Then when you're ready, you release that shit like a reactor and show them no mercy."_

A fierce sensation rushes through her and she's infused with a sudden force of energy. She can almost feel everything around her as she reaches a heightened state of awareness. Her body tingles and then begins to calm before she sends Frost a devious smirk. "For your third and final lesson, kids," Spinner revs the engine, her smirk widening, "when facing the enemy, you give those motherfuckers _hell_. Hold on tight."

Slamming her foot down on the gas, Spinner takes off and the twins brace themselves in their seats. Frost's eyes widen and he hastily points a gun at her as they're drawing closer. He squeezes the trigger as Spinner simultaneously ducks to the side. Feeling the bullet enter, her foot hits the brake and the front of the jeep collides with his truck.

Frost lets out a roar as his vehicle tumbles off the edge and the last thing she hears is the long beep of the jeep horn.

* * *

 

_"I now pronounce you wife and wife! You may now kiss your bride, Petra-Lynn!"_

_Twirling a giggling Venus under her arm, Petra-Lynn dipped her and took her lips in a sweet kiss. Booker emitted an excited squeal, jumping up and down while clapping his hands with a large grin on his face._

_Petra-Lynn pulled back to look in Venus's shining blue eyes. "Where do you wanna go for our honeymoon, love?" She drew the blonde back up and with another twirl, they began waltzing around Calalini. "We can go anywhere in Chicago!"_

_"Can I come too?" Booker hopped down from the wooden box, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet._

_Venus spun her around until she stopped right in front of him, and Petra-Lynn gave her brother a grin. "Duh, like we'd ever leave you behind."_

_"Where do you want us to go, Wildcat?" Venus asked him, reaching out to take his hand before they all ran around in a dizzying circle._

_"I wanna go to the stars!"_

_With a loud giggle, the trio collapsed on the grass and they all huddled close, staring up at the sky._

_"I think we should go to... that one." Petra-Lynn pointed to the brightest star twinkling in the night._

_Booker's head lolled to the side and a thick blob of his shaggy brown hair fell over his face. He pushed it back and then a silly grin broke across his delicate features. "I think that one's beautiful, Petra-Lynn."_

_Venus snuggled closer to her side, planting a light kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Just like you, my Spinning Top."_

_"It would be so much fun! Oh! We have to bring Ms. Naomi and Mr. Ian too! It could make them smile again!"_

_Petra-Lynn grinned softly, shifting her eyes back at the shining star. "Yeah, that would be pretty fucking perfect..."_

* * *

 

The beautiful memory flees like sand running through her fingers. Spinner opens her eyes and then all at once she meets Eric's quiet form lying beside her. They stare at each other and she's suddenly afraid to speak. His steely gaze is bleary and deep lines of weariness furrowed his forehead and the corners of his mouth. He looks like he hadn't shaved in _weeks_ and she briefly wonders how long it's been.

Tears spill over and stream down her cheeks, wincing as her harsh sob jars her arm resting in a shoulder sling. It feels dislocated and sore. "Wh-ere am I?"

"Home, Red," he murmurs, gingerly wrapping his arms around her and bringing her against him. "You're _home_."

She rests her face into the crook of his neck, greedily inhaling his scent and relishing the feel of his warm body. Spinner curls her good arm around his torso, pressing so close to him that she feels every part of his hard frame. "How long have I been… _home_?" She sniffles and she feels Eric kiss her hair, then place a lingering one to her temple.

"Two weeks. You've been sleeping mostly." He mumbles, his arms slightly tightening around her. "Jeanine says that's going to be normal for you. Think of it as _recharging_."

Spinner nods quietly and there's a deep pang in her gut at the mention of her godmother. She can't deal with it right now, just knowing that Frost and Edgar hurt her makes her feel nauseous. So she pushes it away and buries it within herself until she's ready to face it. "The twins who were with me in the jeep-"

Eric pulls back to look at her, lifting a hand to thumb away the tears from her cheek. "They're with Venus and the others. Their father is with them as well."

Her gaze widens a bit. "You mean… you guys didn't kill him back at Abnegation?"

"No. He helped us the moment he found out you three were missing."

A small relieved smile breaks across her face and she releases a sigh. "So… is it... finally over?" Spinner asks quietly as tears flooded her eyes again.

Eric leans forward to kiss her once, then he rests his forehead against hers. "Yeah… it's _over_." He whispers before he cups the side of her tear-stained face, taking her lips in a more passionate kiss. "I'm so fucking sorry, Spinner. I'm so goddamn _sorry_. I should've… been _there_." He kisses her harder and she whimpers when her cracked rib shifts. " _Fuck_." Pulling back once more, Eric grimaces and his jaw tightens into a forbidding line. "Dammit, I'm-"

"Love, _stop_." Spinner kisses him tenderly, raising her arm from his waist to stroke the tension from his face. "I know-"

His expression instantly hardens. "No, you _don't_ fucking know." He fires back at her and she frowns when he moves away from her to sit heavily on the edge of the mattress. Eric hunches over and buries his face into his hands, blowing out a long, rough sigh. Dropping them, he glances at her over his shoulder with a glower. "You don't know what the fuck I've been through these past three weeks."

"And what about _me_ , huh?" Spinner barks back at him, grimacing as she pushes herself upright. "I slept in a fucking _bathtub_ , Eric! I cried myself to sleep _every goddammit night_ I was there! I got my rib cracked by some fucking pervert trying to feel up on a fifteen-year-old girl!" Her face crumples at his devastated expression and the anguish raging in his eyes. "So, don't you _dare_ tell me _I don't know_ 'caus-" She chokes on her words as another sob crawls up her throat. She presses her hand over her mouth to muffle it, wrenching her gaze away from his.

Spinner shakes her head, feeling so overwhelmed by it all. Memory after memory comes crashing into her:

_Begin forced away from Eric._

_The renegade men's leering stares._

_Her fight with Edgar._

... _the raid_.

All she can see is the dead Abnegation woman with her daughter's hands covered in her blood. "No..." Her voice fades as she stares unseeingly into the blank space in front of her. " _No, no, no, no..._ "

 ** _'Spinner, Spinner. Breathe, breathe!'_** I try to soothe, but she's already slipping.

" _Shit_." Eric curses, moving back to her and taking her face into his hands. "Hey, hey, _relax_ , Kitten. _Breathe_ -"

"He kil-killed her, Tank..." Spinner trembles, her gaze unfocused as she meets his. "He killed that little Abnegation girl's mother right in front of her. Her hands... they were covered in her blood... she was trying to-wake-her-up." She whispers despairingly. "And that's gonna-gonna be _me_. I'm gonna-do that to someone. I'm-I'm-" She begins hyperventilating, drawing in shallow gasps of air _._

Eric looks so _heartbroken_.

But no matter how hard I try, I can't pull Spinner down from her climb to hysteria.

So I do the only I can think of and with a small apology to her, I feel myself surface.

* * *

 

**This chapter took me a couple of days to write. Lord lol.**

**PTSD can be such a nasty thing to deal and I'm speaking from experience. So, I feel like it's my job to warn you guys. Spinner will be going through it these next couple of chapters.**

**I'm trying to make this realistic. I've even spoken to a War Veteran who has experienced many of the things she will go through. And also my experiences with it. So it's going to be a bit of an up and down with her.**

**Remember what Petra asked Eric in chapter 41? About him being able to handle Spinner at her worst? Well, welcome to** _**worst** _ **. But I promise you all, there's always a purpose for these things. :)**

 ***Face claim:  
Booker – Logan Lerman (Think of his look in ** _**The Three Musketeers** _ **)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Thank you for the comments and kudos. (Shout out to my crazy ladies obvi lol)  
**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	64. Teen Idle

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Marina & The Diamonds - Teen Idle**

* * *

 

When I finally come to, the first thing I notice is how aware I am of everything. The world's so clear and crisp, and the colors are so vibrant that they pop. I blink and find myself gazing into Eric's tormented eyes as he continues cradling my face in his cool hands.

"Spinner."

I blink again, feeling Spinner's body calm down with the return of my presence. I drop my eyes to the shoulder sling, shaking my head slowly. I can feel his hands tense around my cheeks and I can't bring myself to look at him again. I don't want to see his expression. I can already tell how _torn_ he is over this.

I can _feel_ it and it's strange.

"...Petra...?"

I give him a quiet nod and his touch disappears immediately. The mattress creaks as he shifts away from me like I'm some kind of disease. I finally glance up to look at him, but his back is turned to me and I can see all the fresh scars littering his skin.

I frown sadly. Spinner will not like that.

"What... what did they...?" Eric's body grows rigid and his fists clench tightly on top of his thighs. He releases a harsh breath through his nostrils. "Did any of those bastards _touch_ her?" He grits out, still refusing to face me.

"You mean force themselves on her?" I ask and I watch him bow his head, hearing the sounds of him grinding his teeth.

"Yes..."

"No."

The tension doesn't leave him. "The bruises on her body..." He strains out.

"She and Edgar fought."

When he finally looks at me, his expression is dark as night. "Why?"

I purse my lips, drawing a deep breath in through my nose and then letting out a sigh. "It was his method of communication among his men. He wanted to recruit Spinner, to have her help him destroy the faction system." My brow furrows slightly. "I think he may've suspected that she was taking the serum. I assume Jeanine has told you all she knows about Xavier Simms, yes?"

Eric nods. "He was the first Divergent to ever survive the Death serum."

My eyes widen and my feel my mouth fall open in disbelief. "He _survived_ the Death serum? You mean Jeanine _did_ try to kill him once the experiment fell through?"

"Yeah." He replies and with a deep sigh, he raises a hand to run his fingers through his hair. "Giovanna was the one who discovered his Divergence and she was trying to prove to Jeanine that perhaps Divergents _could_ be controlled. But the bastard cracked and his body couldn't handle the X serum. So, Jeanine got rid of Giovanna and _him_." He releases another sigh. "A few hours later, he apparently escaped from the morgue and then he just… _disappeared_."

"Hm, the important piece to the puzzle."

"What happened after Red and Edgar fought?" Eric questions me, his steely gaze glowing intently.

I bite my lip in an uneasy gesture, ducking away to stare at the black sling once more. I can also see thick bandages covering Spinner's shoulder where the bullet must've entered. "He pulled a gun on her."

"Are you fucking-"

"Turns out it wasn't loaded."

His mouth snaps shut, but his furious expression remains on his rugged features.

"But do you remember the pervert Spinner was talking about earlier?" I lift my eyes to his and Eric's head jerks in a nod. "The twins Spinner mentioned. The girl Alfie was being harassed by him and his friend the morning after she arrived. Spinner heard and then went to investigate. She ended up fighting the first guy and the second sucker punched her."

Eric's expression turns deadly and I drop my eyes again before continuing.

"And Alfie tried to help but... she's so _little_." I wrinkle my brow. "He overpowered her and right when he was about to kick her, Spinner took the hit instead. And just like she said... she got a rib cracked for helping her... then Edgar came and… shot them both."

"…he _killed_ them?"

I nod. "Right there in front of them and he was so… _casual_ about it too." I shift my gaze back up to his and Eric's jaw is clenched so fiercely that I'm afraid his teeth will shatter. "In a way, he was almost... looking out for her..."

His eyes continue to drill into mine. "And what happened at Abnegation?"

"She had no choice in that." I mumbled. "Edgar planned to raid the sector, and he and Frost decided they wanted her to start training the twins. For-"

"Future missions," Eric finishes gravely then blows out another hard sigh. "How long will this switch last?"

"Not long I hope." His expression doesn't change and I sigh. "It's different this time… I can _feel_ her. She just needs time."

"Well, we don't have _time_. I need to bring her to Erudite."

I tilt my head with a frown. "Why?"

Eric's jaw hardens into another harsh line. "Jeanine wants her evaluated."

"You mean... a _psychiatrist evaluation_?"

"Yes." He answers in a rough tone before shoving off the bed and heading over to his dresser drawer. "She also wants to do a full medical examination on her."

"Oh." I say blankly and Eric just rolls his eyes as he opens the top drawer. I watch him dig around inside until he pulls out a black velvet box. He flips the lid and Spinner's ring and little note are resting inside. "What are you-"

He grabs the ring before tossing it to me. It lands in my lap and all I can do it stare down at it.

"But Spinner said she wants you-"

"I know what she wants, alright?" Eric snaps at me suddenly.

I flinch, lowering my head slightly and staring at him from beneath my lashes.

"But she's not fucking here for me to do it, now is she?" Throwing the box down, he slams the drawer and then stomps towards the bathroom. "Just put it on. I'll figure shit out once this is all over and done with."

The door slams closed and a few minutes later I hear the shower go on.

 ** _'He's such an asshole_** _ **.'**_ Spinner mumbles. **_'I'm sorry, Pet.'_**

I shake my head with a small smile, picking up the silver ring and slipping onto my finger. The weight feels foreign to me and I slowly turn my hand over to examine the sparkling piece of jewelry. "It's fine, Spinner. He's just overwhelmed, much like are you right now. But you have to come back once we get to Erudite, okay?"

She sighs. **_'Okay...'_**

* * *

 

"Petra, I can't help you if you're unwilling to cooperate."

Spinner sends Dr. Parsons a ruthless glare from across table of the plain room. "That's _not_ my name." She growls at the psychiatrist.

Nodding, Dr. Parsons glances down at her tablet and taps at the screen. "I apologize... _Spinner_ ," she looks up at her again.

"I already told you everything."

"Yes, you only told me what happened. Not how you feel about it."

Spinner grinds her teeth together, glaring down at the handcuff around her wrist. It was for precaution after the chair incident with her last psychiatrist. Her fingers inch closer to her pocket, aware of the hidden camera at the corner of the room. They grasp the paperclip she'd stolen from the receptionist desk as Eric was signing her in, and then she begins opening the stationary supply. "What more do you want from me, _Nancy_?" She snaps at the psychiatrist. "I dunno how to feel, alright?"

Dr. Parsons tilts her head, regarding her from behind her glasses. "Are you _sure_ you don't know how feel about what happened?"

Spinner bares her teeth in a snarl while jiggling the paperclip around in the handcuff lock. She aims a dark glower at the camera. "Why don't you just ask me how I feel yourself, _Jeanine_? Stop hiding behind these fucking doctors and just fucking _talk to me_!" She screams and when her wrist is finally free, she surges out of her chair.

"Ms. McCall, sit down." Dr. Parsons commands firmly. "There's clearly something else both-"

" _Fuck you_! You're not my goddamn mother!" Spinner barks at her viciously. "Wanna know why? 'Cause she's _dead_!" Tears of rage pool in her eyes. "And I allowed someone she fucking _loved_ to get hurt! I constantly doubted this person's motives, when really she did all of _this_ to protect me! And I feel like shit for not trusting her!" She drops her head and her shoulders begin to shake with her muted cry. "But I fucking went through hell for her and all I wanna know is if she _at least_ gives a shit _about_ me..."

Then she hears crackling overhead.

 _"...I do… care about you, Petra. Very much."_ Jeanine's voice murmurs, uncharacteristically soft. _"I know I may not show it… but I do. I'm... proud of the strong woman you have become. Immensely proud. And… your mother would be as well."_

Spinner lifts her head, staring where she knows Jeanine is watching. A watery smile graces her face. "Thank you…"

"I think we've made a breakthrough." Dr. Parsons offers her a smile and Spinner turns back to her, wiping her eyes.

"I hate you, Doc." She sniffles with a small laugh.

Dr. Parsons chuckles. "It's all a part of my job," she replies easily. "Let's finish up so we get can you out of here, hm?"

Smiling slightly, she nods before retaking her seat.

* * *

 

Spinner feels emotionally drained as she leaves the windowless room. She scrubs her hand down her face while she trudges out into the hallway, feeling Eric before seeing him. Turning her head, she finds him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Their eyes meet for the second time today and Spinner feels a flood of emotions rush through her. She bites her lip, her gaze locked firmly with his while he begins stalking towards her. When he stops in front of her, guilt pulls down the corners of her mouth and creates harsh creases in her forehead. "I'm-"

His lips capture hers, silencing the rest of her apology with a rough kiss. Eric's broad hand finds the back of her head, his fingers gripping as much hair as they can.

She melts into his body, reaching up to cup the side of his face and kissing him back with every ounce of her being. He groans into her mouth, backing her into the wall and deepening the kiss with a sweep of his tongue.

"Tank..." She whimpers against his lips and he breaks away, gazing at her with eyes that are thriving with so much _love_.

"Marry me."

Tears roll down the sides of her cheeks and she releases a chuckle, touching the tip of her nose to his. "You bet," she grins softly.

With a smirk, Eric takes her lips again, kissing her until she's weak in the knees.

* * *

 

After her check-up with Jerald, Eric leads her towards his mother's room. Faith wanted to see them before they left Erudite as he had filled her in on the entire situation while Spinner was gone.

She clenches his hand tight within her grasp, seeing so many eyes levelled at her. Her cheeks radiate with a flush of embarrassment and she buries her face into the side of Eric's arm. He lets out a husky chuckle and jostles her playfully.

"Aw, what’s the matter, Princess? I thought you liked the attention." He croons mockingly and she bites him in retaliation. " _Careful_ , you don't want to start something you can't finish, now do you?"

Spinner groans before lifting her head to shoot him a blushing glare. "I hate it when people stare at me."

He snorts. "I've noticed."

"I hate you too."

"No you don't."

Wrinkling her nose at his smirking face, Spinner breaks away from him and surges ahead. She stops in front of Faith's door and raises her knuckles to knock a little beat on the metal.

_"That better be my daughter."_

Spinner grins and bounces into the room. The moment Faith's crystal-blue eyes land on her sling, they immediately grow wide.

"What did those awful men do to you?" She exclaims as she straightens against the pillows propped up behind her. She shifts her gaze to her son who's purposely avoiding her eyes. "Blue, I _specifically_ said to bring her back unharmed. Does _that,_ " she points to Spinner's arm, "look _unharmed_ to you? Oh, sweetheart, come here."

Spinner tosses Eric a teasing glance over her shoulder as she walks over to Faith's awaiting arms. He rolls his eyes then drops himself into the armchair beside the bed. She takes a seat on the edge and Faith cups her face in her hands.

"Are you alright, Spinner?" She asks softly, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs.

Spinner nods with a half-smile. "Yeah, Fa- _Mom_ ," she says quickly when the older woman sends her a pointed look. Eric lets out a scoff and she flips him the bird with her good hand. "I'm okay."

Faith brings her face closer and presses a soft kiss on her cheek. "Good." Releasing her with a smile, Spinner slips off the bed and settles down into Eric's lap. "And the ring looks _perfect_ on you, honey. I told Blue you and I were the same ring size. But he's always doubting his poor mother like usual."

Eric rolls his eyes with another scoff and Spinner loops her arm around his neck. "Thank you…" she murmurs, blushing. "For the ring and for the… points…"

Faith smiles at her fondly. "Of course, dear. I want you the two of you to be taken care of after I..." Her voice trails off and she forces her lips into a very strained smile.

Spinner feels Eric grow rigid against her, his jaw tightening and his fists clenching. She rests her head on top of his, brushing her thumb over the soft skin behind his ear. "We know, Mom." She says softly, sighing a little when Eric finally leans into her.

Faith's eyes shine at the display. "Oh, I can't wait for the union ceremony. I bet it's going to be absolutely _beautiful_. I wish I could be there." A glimmer of sadness flickers in her gaze and she feels her heart clench painfully.

"We'll figure something out, Mother." Eric says lowly, his mouth quirking up in a half-hearted smile.

"Yeah," Spinner agrees. Then an idea comes to her, and a wide grin stretches across her face. "Don't worry, guys. I have it under control."

Faith's face visibly brightens. "So, there's a way I'll be able to see it?"

Eric sends her a questioning look himself and she tugs him into a tender kiss. Giving his nose a playful tap, she turns back to Faith who looks like she's about to burst at the seams from so much joy. Spinner grins again. "Let's just say, where there's a will, there's a _wizard_."

Faith blinks at her, mystified, and then turns her gaze to her son. "She knows a _wizard_...?"

"It's better if you don't ask, Mother." Eric grunts.

"Trust me, Mom, I got this." Spinner winks.

"All right, sweetheart. I'll just take your word for it." Faith winks back, and then she suddenly perks up. She winces slightly before raising a hand to silence Eric as he begins to protest. "Blue, I'm fine. I just moved a little too quickly, that's all." Faith then reaches over to open her bedside table drawer, pulling out a familiar blue photo album.

Spinner's lips part with her audible gasp. "That's my... where did you...?"

"Jeanine wanted me to give this to you before you left." Faith says softly and hands her old family photo album.

Her bottom lip trembles as she caresses the front with her fingertips. "I thought Kang had thrown this away. It didn't think I'd ever see it again." She sniffles, lifting her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. She feels Eric hold her closer to him and then she leans over to plant a kiss above his eyebrow piercing.

"Well, Jeanine managed to save it and she wanted you to have it." Faith gives her a gentle smile.

Spinner glances down at the album once more before hugging it to her chest.

* * *

Returning to the apartment is a weird experience for her. She's so use to the dirty walls of the bathroom and all the guns surrounding her in the armory.

Spinner lingers by the door, biting her lip as her gaze roams around the room. Everything looks the same. Except for her whiteboard that is now broken in two and the pieces are leaned up against the wall. She glares at Eric while he's kicking off his boots beside her.

"What the hell did my whiteboard ever do to you?"

"I'll get you a new one." Eric tosses back, brushing past her and disappearing into the kitchen. She listens to him settle all the bags down on the counter before he opens the refrigerator.

They decided to camp out in their apartment for the rest of the day. Spinner isn't ready to face Dauntless, all her friends, nor the attention. Max wants to give this huge ceremony, but she doesn't feel it's necessary. All she did was her duty for both this faction and Jeanine.

Spinner sighs.

"Are you just going to stand there or...?"

She blinks, glancing over at Eric leaning against the wall. Pursing her lips, she ducks her head to look down at her album still clutched to her chest. "It... feels... _weird_ being back. I'm so use to that… _place_." She murmurs, shuffling her feet. Spinner feels nauseated again just by thinking about it. "How do you know Edgar's dead for _sure_?" She blurts out, her eyes jumping to his.

Eric's face is hard. "Because Max and the others burnt that entire place to the fucking ground, that's _how_. _No one_ could've escaped that shit. Not even _him_."

Spinner still isn't convinced and his shoulders slump with his heavy sigh. He makes his way towards her, grasping her chin and forcing her to keep her gaze locked with his.

"It's _over_ , Red. We got Frost and they got Edgar. Now we can be fucking happy like you've always wanted." Eric tells her before pressing a hard kiss to her lips. "So relax _for_ _Christ's sake and fucking enjoy it_." He grunts in irritation, releasing her chin to grab her elbow. "Now, come on, you need to eat."

She doesn't even protest when he drags her into the kitchen.

* * *

 

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Spinner growls while she struggles to tug her injured arm through the sleeve of her sweatshirt. She grits down hard on jaw to conceal the whimper of pain wanting to burst out. She'd just finished a much needed hot bath that had her feeling a tad bit better. But that all went straight out the window as she's been fighting to put on her sweatshirt for almost twenty minutes.

She refuses to ask Eric for his help. She doesn't want him to see the leftover bruises from her whole ordeal. Especially knowing he would just use it to torture himself more than he already is. Throughout the day she would sometimes catch him stealing small looks at her. Like he was making sure she was still there, and the frustration that came afterwards was fierce.

**_'Spinner, just ask Eric-'_ **

"Buzz off!" Spinner snaps at me, pausing to angrily swipe away the tears from her cheek. "I'm fi-ne." She winces hard when she jerks her arm in the wrong direction, and then a painful cry is ripped from her throat.

Almost immediately the bathroom door bursts open and Eric storms in with an angry scowl. "Are you fucking stupid or something? Why didn't you just call me for help?"

"'Cause I don't need it!" Spinner barks at him, pressing her back against the wall.

His eyes narrow slightly at the movement. "That's not what it looks like from here, Princess."

"Fuck you and get out!"

Ignoring her, Eric strides forward and catches the hem when she tries to jerk away from him. "Hold still before you hurt yourself even more, you idiot."

"Stop it! I don't need your fucking help!" Spinner screams at him, shoving him hard in his chest with her good hand. He barely budges from her assault, but she pushes him again anyway. "Let me go! Let me go!" She sobs out this time, her movements slowing as more tears pour down her cheeks. "Please, let... me... go. Don't-don't look at me. _Please_ , don't look…" Her hand flies up to her face, her body heaving with all the emotions she kept bottled up inside.

Without a word, Eric gingerly fixes her into her sweatshirt. She feels him place a rough kiss to her head and then his arms close around her shaking frame.

"I was so-o sca-red, Tank. I thou-ght I-would... never see you again." Spinner cries into his neck, gripping the front of his t-shirt in her hand. Eric kisses her temple hard then begins to rub soothing circles around her back. "It _hurt_ being away from you... 'cause... I felt like I couldn't do it... _without you_ …" she sobs again and he holds her so tightly that she becomes breathless.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight _again_." He whispers gruffly. "I felt like I was going fucking _insane_ when you weren't here." Eric admits, burying his nose into her hair and inhaling deeply.

"I... missed you too..." She sniffles, nuzzling the side of his throat. " _I missed you_ _so much_..."

"I'm going to fix you, Red." Eric murmurs lowly.

Spinner shifts back to gaze into his eyes. They look so sad and she _hates_ it. Untangling her hand from his shirt, she lifts her fingers to caress underneath one. "So you'll never give up on me? Even when I have days where I _will_?"

"I won't."

Her face splits into a tiny smile, cupping his cheek and pulling him into a sweet kiss. "I love you, Tank..." She whispers.

"Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

 

_"Mommy, Mommy, wake up, wake up!"_

Spinner's eyes snap open, breathing heavily as her body is drenched in sweat. Mindful of her shoulder, she steals a quick peek at Eric who is still passed out. He had drunk half a bottle of whiskey before bed, mumbling something about it taking the edge off.

The crying Abnegation girl and her dead mother flash in her mind and she squeezes her eyes tight to rid the image. When it finally vanishes, Spinner reopens them and then inhales a shaky breath. She tosses the covers back and quietly slips out from underneath Eric's arm. Climbing out of bed, she grabs her pillow before padding into the bathroom.

She doesn't turn on the light and heads straight for the bathtub. Spinner pulls back the shower curtain enough so she can slip inside, and then lays her pillow down in the tub. With a tiny sniffle, she hastily blinks away tears and curls up into a little ball.

Spinner prays for a happier dream as she closes her eyes and then gently rocks herself back to sleep.

* * *

 

**See the up and down? It tends to be like that a lot. Just bear with me because this really is a learning experience for everyone. But writing Spinner like this really does break my heart :'(**

**But on the bright side, Eric proposed…well in his way lol**

**Anywho, thank you for the AMAZING COMMENTS and kudos. I honestly love you guys to death! :)  
**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	65. Black To Gold

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

  **Chapter song choice: Dear Rogue - Black To Gold  
**

* * *

 

_"Jesus Christ, Red... dammit…"_

Spinner's brow wrinkles in her sleep, curling into a tighter ball as she feels arms slip under her body. With a grunt, she's hoisted out of the bathtub and Eric begins walking out of the bathroom. "I'm sorry..." she whispers, hiding her face in his chest as he sits down on the edge of the bed and just _holds_ her. "I'm sorry Jeanine's making you deal with this..."

"What the hell are you talking about? Jeanine's not _making_ me do anything." Eric grunts back. "I'm here because I want to be, alright? I'm fucking _marrying_ you for Christ's sake." He rests the side of his jaw against her temple, gently rocking her back and forth. "We'll get through this..." he murmurs softer this time.

She draws back and an air of melancholy surrounds her as she lifts her sore eyes to his. "So, all of _this_ isn't a part of your duty to protect me? This isn't _planned_?"

Eric's eyes bore into hers and his next words makes her ill, "It isn't how you think."

Her mouth opens slowly, tears burning in her incredulous gaze. "I... I _trusted_ you..."

"I said-"

Spinner thrashes in his hold, not caring about her injured arm. She just wants to leave, to get away from him and all of this _pain_. "I trusted you! I gave you _everything_! You _never_ loved me! _You're nothing but a liar_!" His arms lock around her quivering body and hold her in place. "Let go of me! _I hate you_!" She cries, grimacing through her tears as she tweaks her shoulder. "Fuck-"

" _STOP_!" Eric roars and she flinches away from him, breaking down into heart-rending sobs. "I said it's not how you fucking think!" His arms leave her waist and he roughly takes her face into his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Yes, Jeanine wanted you protected while you were in Dauntless and she assigned me for the job. But..." His steely-gray eyes become fierce, glowing with every emotion he kept hidden inside. "Falling in... _love_ with you... that just," he pauses to licks his lips, "that just _happened_ , alright?" He admits with a grunt, a very tiny blush creeping across his face.

Spinner sniffles as her bottom lip trembles. She sees so many things as she searches Eric's face. His love and devotion as warm as the morning sun and his sincerity is plain.

"And I realized then that... not only did I _want_ to protect you…" His eyes fall away from a moment and he clenches down on his jaw, almost as if to keep his composure. When they return to hers, Eric shows her _everything_. "But... I wanted to spend the rest of my life _doing it_."

She gazes at him through tears of _pure_ happiness. "Really?" Spinner sniffles as she reaches up to wipe her nose.

"Yes."

Her mouth trembles up into a brilliant smile. "I'm so glad. 'Cause… that's what I wanted to do _too_."

Eric gives her a half-smile, wiping away some of her tears with his fingertips.

Wrapping her arm around his neck, Spinner pulls him into a warm embrace then rests her head on his shoulder. "I love you..."

He roughly kisses the top of her head. "I love you too, okay?"

She nods and her body sags against him in exhaustion, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Come on, let's go back to sleep." He murmurs.

Spinner is already one step ahead of him.

* * *

 

When she wakes again, her face is buried in Eric's stomach and she can feel one of his arms draped over her. She lets out a little sigh. "Hi..."

"Hello." He rumbles and she rolls onto her back to gaze up at him as he's sitting against the headboard. He finally looks relaxed and his eyes may be bloodshot, but they're calm.

Smiling softly, she notices something blue out of the corner of her eye and then turns to it. Eric has her family album in his hands and it's opened to the picture of Booker and her parents.

"Is this them?" He asks.

Spinner nods, lifting a hand to point at her brother's grinning face. "That's Booker. This is the day after we took him in. He couldn't stop smiling." She chuckles, stroking the picture.

"Where are you?"

"I was the one taking the picture."

Eric turns the page, landing on the picture of her mother and Jeanine. He lets out a little scoff. "Is that _Jeanine_?"

"Yup and my mom." Spinner grins proudly.

"Hm, she's attractive."

"Yeah, she was a total MILF."

Eric snorts and ruffles her hair as she's giggling. "What was the deal between her and Jeanine anyway?"

Spinner shrugs and turns another page in her album. "I told you, they were close."

"How _close_?" He questions, a hint of suspicion in his tone.

Her eyes shift back to catch his. "I'm gonna say… _pretty close_."

His eyebrows rise and he blows out a stunned breath. "Shit, I would've never taken Jeanine as _that_ kind of woman."

Her shoulders lift in a shrug. "Meh, everyone's full of surprises." She turns back to photo and softens at her mother's angelic smile. "My mom loved _everybody_. It didn't matter if you were a boy or a girl… _anything_." Spinner traces his tattoo on his forearm, following the thick black lines. "She taught me and Booker to just... _love_ people for who they are. Same with my dad." A fond smile graces her face at the memory of her family. "In the end all my parents wanted was for us to be happy."

"That's why you're so... _accepting_."

"It easiest way to live life," she murmurs then bends down to press a light kiss to his wrist. "Well, for me anyway. I mean, who wants to be judged for things they can't control?" Flipping to the last page of her album, she notices a picture that wasn't there before. Bringing it closer, her eyes widen at the image. "Tank, Tank, _look_ ," she releases a disbelieving laugh. "I don't fucking believe this..."

Eric glances down at the photo then frowns. "What-that's your father." He says slowly.

"And that's your mother." Spinner's lips stretches into a huge smile.

It's a picture of their parents standing in front of The Bean in their respected faction colors. True to her word, Faith was indeed a brunette. Her wispy chestnut curls are swept back in simple style that framed her face. She's holding _Spinner_ as a baby and she's smiling, her tiny hands frozen in mid-clap. Her father has a laughing baby Eric hoisted high in the air with his chubby arms and legs spread wide.

Faith must've slipped it in there.

"That's _us_. It's like fucking destiny or something." Spinner turns back to him in amazement. "We're totally meant to be."

"Yeah?" He smiles, snapping her album close and then tossing it down the bed.

She nods with another dazzling smile, shifting up and caressing his lips with hers. " _Yeah_." A happy sigh leaves her when his arms close around her, deepening the kiss.

God, did Spinner _miss_ him.

Kissing him harder, she releases a harsh whimper of pain as her shoulder and ribs throb at once. She groans into his mouth before she breaks away to drop her forehead against his shoulder. " _Ugh_ … is there any zodrophrine left?"

"No."

"Did Jerald give you any?"

"No."

Spinner draws back to scowl at his impassive expression. "Whaddya mean _no_? I'm in fucking _agony_ here."

"I'll get you some painkillers from Gale." He says. "There's no rush for you to heal, so Jeanine wants your body to start doing it on its own. And besides, you heal at a faster rate anyway."

"'Cause of the Victor92c gene?" Eric nods and Spinner's frown deepens. "Do you know anything about it?"

"Not a lot. All I know is a man named _Victor Ephraim_ was the first person recorded in human history to have it. Hence the name."

She purses her lips with a thoughtful hum.

"Jeanine will explain more of it to you once your lab results come in."

Spinner just nods.

"Hey."

She glances up to meet Eric's steely gaze.

"You can't hide from Dauntless forever."

Releasing a long sigh, she rests her head against his shoulder and he brings her closer to him. "I know... it's just the attention and Max wanting to have this big ceremony for me. I can't deal with it. I… I'm such a _coward_." She laughs out a sob. "I'm nothing but a-"

" _Shut. Up_." Eric grounds out and it has her body stiffening from the harshness of his voice. "Do you understand what the fuck you've just gone through?"

Spinner remains silent, keeping her face turned away as more tears slid down her cheeks. "I know… I'm just sick and tired of fucking crying. It makes me feel _weak_ and... What happened with Edgar and Frost should be _nothing_ to me."

"But it _is_ , Red, clearly."

"And I _hate_ it."

"I know."

She wipes her eyes then pulls her hand back to stare at her ring. "But… you'll be there with me right?"

Eric hugs her to his body and smells her hair. "Yes."

Exhaling gently, Spinner hopes that's enough for her to make it through today.

* * *

 

"Red, you're stalling."

"I'm just giving you a hug."

"You've been hugging me for the past five minutes."

Spinner pulls back to frown at him. "And that's suddenly a _crime_?"

Eric gives her a pointed look, causing her to huff.

Burying her face into his chest, she grumbles, "I don't wanna go."

"So, you're going to stay in the apartment forever?"

She lifts her head with a hopeful smile. "Can I?"

Eric rolls his eyes before unlocking the door and shoving her outside into the hallway.

"Hey, be gentle, I'm handicapped!" Spinner scowls at the back of his head while he's locking the door.

"You're fine." He snorts, nudging her forward again when she refused to move. " _Walk_."

Her brow furrows, biting her bottom lip then taking another step. Knots start forming in her stomach and dread steadily begins to fill her as she moves again. Her eyes dart around the tunnel, almost expecting to see armed renegade men guarding all the exits. She feels Eric take a hold of her clenched fist, coaxing her fingers open so he can lace theirs together.

"You're not there anymore, Red. _Relax_." He says evenly, giving her hand a firm squeeze as they continuing walking down the tunnel.

She can taste copper in her mouth and she releases her lip to find she had broken skin. Trembling, Spinner licks it and focuses on the stinging sensation rather than her anxiety.

They're coming up to the dining hall doors and faction members are already eating lunch inside.

Her feet root themselves to the ground and Eric makes an impatient grunt, slightly tugging on her hand. "Stop being a coward and let's go."

"I... I..." Spinner can see all of the renegade men leering at her, throwing insults and slurs. She shuts her eyes tight, shaking her head to clear the image, to get rid of everything that has to do with _Edgar_. "I keep... they-"

"They're _dead_."

Her eyes open, burning with tears of hurt and torment.

Eric leans forward, his expression hard. "Every last one of them."

"But-"

"No."

Spinner sniffles, ducking away to hide her face. "I'm sorry, Tank..."

"You can make up to me by walking into that room right now."

She grits down on her jaw to keep her chin from trembling.

 ** _'You can do it, Spinner. Everyone is waiting to see you.'_** I encourage and after a brief instant, her head dips in a small nod.

Letting go of Eric's hand, she wipes her eyes on her sleeve before inhaling a deep breath and then releasing it. With a quick look back at him, Spinner starts walking once again.

She enters the lively dining room, pausing at the doorway to take in everyone's faces. The buzz of conversations starts to dwindle and fade into silence as they all stare back at her. Hot tears fill her gaze and she feels so unnerved by the quietness and the million eyes on her.

Then someone begins clapping and she turns to see Zeke standing up from his chair, grinning at her. Beside him, Shauna joins in and rises to her feet, then Four, then a teary-eyed Lauren. All the patrol squadron groups jump up with loud cry. Next are the all ex-initiates she trained, the leaders, Hailey, Gus, Gale, and even _Olivia_. One by one faction members stand until the entire room is filled with cheers and roaring applause.

_"Spinner, Spinner, Spinner, Spinner!"_

Smiling through her tears, Spinner glances at Eric who joins her at her side.

He looks so… _proud_.

"Spinner!"

She turns back and her friends are rushing up to her. Spinner bursts into tears and runs straight in Lauren's arms. She hugs her tightly as Lauren too breaks down into sobs, clutching her just as strongly.

"I to-ld you I'd be ho-me, Sweets." Spinner hiccups and kisses the side of Lauren's head.

"I know. I'm so hap-py your ba-ck."

Her watery gaze meets Four's over Lauren's shoulder and he offers her a tiny crooked smile. With another cry, she grabs the front of his shirt and yanks him to them, holding him close with a hand on his nape.

"I love you guys so much." She sniffles as Dauntless continues chanting her name.

"Hey, Tiny, what about us?"

Releasing her friends, Spinner lets out a shaky laugh before dashing over to hug Hayden.

"Uh oh, Pyro, lover boy doesn't like that." Mecca chuckles.

"Oh, screw Eric." Hayden says as he wraps his arms around her body and gives her a little squeeze.

Eric's growling now. "You have five seconds _, Popeye_."

"You're so selfish, man. You had her for almost two weeks. Learn to share." Hayden snuggles into her with a happy hum and Eric looks ready to kill.

" _Half_ _a second_."

"Alright, alright." Zim interjects before pulling Spinner into his embrace instead. "It's good to have you back."

She laughs again when Eric's right eye twitches in aggravation.

Zim chuckles as he finally lets her go. "I told you, I only see her as a _sister_."

Eric just glares at him and Hayden.

Max steps forward. "Spinner, can I have a word with you?"

Spinner blinks. "Uh, su-re, Bossman." She gives him a half-smile, tossing Eric a glance as she follows Max to quieter corner. "So, what's up?"

Max slips his hand into jacket pocket, pulls out a black box then flips open the lid.

A quiet gasp leaves her.

Inside the box is a gold medal with the Dauntless symbol on the front and _MEDAL OF BRAVERY_ underneath it.

She meets Max's dark eyes. "I told you this isn-"

"Thank you for taking care of my brother out there." He interrupts softly and she can see how much Rhino means to him. "And for everything that you've done to ensure this faction and Jeanine's safety." Max gives her smile and hands her the box. "Spinner, you've _earned_ this. And I'm truly, _truly_ sorry for what you had to go through." More tears surge into her eyes and she bows her head, feeling him place his hand on her shoulder. "You are a _great_ soldier and an even _greater_ leader. I'm glad you came to Dauntless."

Without warning, she throws her arm around him and draws him into a bear hug. "Thank you, Max."

"You're welcome." He chuckles and pats her back firmly. "You _deserve_ it."

Spinner moves back to offer him a smile. "So, does that mean I get my raise now too?"

"No."

"Aw, what the _hell_."

* * *

 

**Anyone remember when Faith recognized Spinner the first time they met? Lol she’s just as sneaky as her son :P**

**Thank you for the comments and kudos! I love you all, I hope you know that! :D <3  
**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	66. Easier To Run

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

  **Chapter song choice: Linkin Park - Easier To Run**

* * *

 

 _Adjusting_.

A simple word that requires a consistency Spinner continues to struggle with.

There's a far-off ringing sound as she turns her head away from the light, blinking awake. She's enmeshed in the old blanket from the couch and curled up in the bathtub. Spinner shifts back to grab her ePhone before answering Venus's video call.

She and Rhino both appear on her screen, wearing disgruntled expression. _"Thanks for letting us know you're alive, kid."_ He grumbles sarcastically. _"You look like hell."_ His dark eyes narrow suddenly. _"Are you in the fucking bathtub?"_

Spinner sighs tiredly, furrowing her brow while looking away from them.

 _"Eric's told us you've been doing that lately."_ Venus tells her and Spinner's eyes snap back to the screen with a frown. _"He's been keeping us updating on your condition. And he said he would find you sleeping in there sometimes."_ She gazes at her crestfallen. _"I'm so sorry you had to go-"_

"Please, _don't_." Spinner pleads with a weak smile. "That's all I've been hearing since I've gotten back. I feel like I'm gonna lose my mind if someone says it to me again."

Venus gives her a sad nod. _"Okay, Spinning Top. But please take care of yourself. You're really starting to worry us. Everyone wishes you a speedy recovery, okay?"_

"Thanks, Bubbles. I read all the messages from you guys. They were really sweet."

 _"You're welcome. We'll talk again soon."_ Venus sends her warm smile. _"I'll get the twins."_ With that, the blonde walks off the screen and leaves her and Rhino alone.

_"Kid-"_

"How do you know Edgar's dead?" Spinner stares at him with sunken eyes.

Rhino lets out a long sigh. _"The grunt warned me about this. Listen, Max and others torched that place. Edgar was still in the monastery when one of your boys threw in a grenade."_

She bites her bottom lip, somewhat relieved. But dread still churned in her stomach. "But it seems so... _easy_."

 _"Kid, torturing yourself."_ Rhino grunts, bracing his weight on his cane. _"How are you supposed to make a full recovery if you keep doing that?"_

"Something just doesn't feel right." Spinner mumbles _._

_"You're being paranoid. Smoke some green and calm your white ass down."_

She rolls her eyes at Rhino. "Gee, thanks for your _adult_ advice, Dad."

He chuckles back at her. _"No problem, daughter."_

Just then, Alfie and Enzo arrive and the brunette grins at her excitedly. _"Hey, Spinner! I'm so glad you're okay!"_

 _"Yeah, it's nice to see that you're doing well."_ Enzo offers her a little smile.

Spinner half-smiles at the twins. "Thanks, kiddies." She looks at Rhino. "Hey, uh, can you leave us alone for a bit?"

He nods. _"Yeah, sure. Remember what I said. Relax."_ She just rolls her eyes before he disappears from view.

She regards the twins pensively, turning onto her side in the bathtub. "Alright, talk."

Alfie lets out a sigh. _"Alright, the story goes like this. We use to... stay with Evelyn-"_

"Oh my fuck, I should've known," Spinner drops her head back and releases a hollow laugh. Glancing back at the screen, she motions for Alfie to continue.

_"One night she comes back with this naked guy-"_

"Lemme fucking guess, _Edgar_ _,_ right?"

Enzo answers with an uneasy nod.

Spinner shakes her head with a scoff. "Now I see where he got this idea of destroying the faction system from. Then what happened?"

 _"He started fighting with Evelyn."_ Alfie says with a tense expression. _"Especially after he found out Dauntless was responsible for his sister's death. He wanted payback. But... she wouldn't let him. She would always say it's not the right time._ _"_ She shakes her head. _"And of course that pissed him off even more. Then he started convincing others to join him, Dad being one of them."_

 _"And Evelyn said that if he left that he must take us with him because she would no longer be responsible for us."_ Enzo mumbles with a sour look on his face. _"So, we had no choice but to go with them."_

She feels sick to her stomach. How can Evelyn be capable of such cruelty? Better question, was Four _aware_ of all this?

Spinner gazes at the twins. "How were you guys able to hide out for so long? I mean, I've lived factionless before. I know that sector like the back of my hand."

 _"We know."_ Alfie says, fiddling with her fingers. _"That night when Edgar… burnt thar faction leader alive, me and Enzo saw you and another boy. But your hair was longer back then."_

Her eyes widen. "That was my brother Booker. You two were _there_? You couldn't have been no older than _twelve years old_!"

The twins both look at her uncomfortably. _"Yeah, around that age."_ Enzo confirms grimly. _"Edgar wanted us to learn, even though our father was against it. But he took us along anyway and made us watch from afar."_

 _"And that's when we saw you and your brother before you two ran off."_ Alfie adds quietly. _"But we were the only ones to see you guys."_

" _Okay_ ," Spinner breathes out, feeling slightly winded. "And the answer to my question?"

Enzo runs his fingers through his hair in a nervous gesture. _"Evelyn at one point had shown Edgar safe houses all over the city. So when Dauntless started interfering,"_ he air quotes, _"we would just relocate until Frost found the monastery."_

"I should've killed Evelyn when I had the chance." She mutters darkly.

 _"I wouldn't mind it."_ Alfie chimes in and her brother nudges her with a pointed look. _"Dude, she put us out."_ She glares back at him. _"We were in that mess 'cause of her!"_

 _"It's still not good to wish death on people._ " Enzo mumbles in annoyance. _"Dad says it's bad karma."_

Alfie rolls her eyes. _"I'll reflect on whatever I said later, okay, little bro?"_ She waves her little brother off.

Enzo gives her shoulder a small shove as a half-grin kicks up one side of his face.

Spinner smiles slightly. They seem happier now. "So, you guys planning on staying with the gang?"

 _"Yup! They even gave us our own rooms!"_ Alfie says excitedly, bouncing up and down. _"You and your friends are so awesome. Thank you for everything, Spinner. And Dad thanks you too."_

 _"We finally feel like we have a real home."_ Enzo confesses.

"Good, 'cause you all fucking deserve one, alright?"

They both nod back wearing broad smiles.

"Alright, do me a favor and tell Wizard to look out for an e-mail from Geo."

Alfie tilts her head quizzically. _"Is it something bad?"_

Spinner shakes her head with a half-hearted snort. "Nah, I just found a way for all of you to see my union ceremony."

Alfie's amber eyes twinkle with excitement.

And yet, it does _nothing_ to make her feel any better.

* * *

 

Spinner doesn't even change and sneaks out of the apartment ten minutes later. She slinks down the tunnel in her pajamas with her family album tucked beneath her arm and her body on high alert.

Everything is so familiar, yet disoriented, like she's looking through a frosted glass. And Spinner starts to feel depression weigh down on her. It's like she's being haunted by every wrong decision she's ever made. Every time she would close her eyes, all she saw was blood, death, and anarchy.

Shaking her head, she breaks into a light jog until she reaches Lauren's apartment door. Spinner kicks the bottom of it with toe of her sneaker, stepping back and waiting for her friend to answer.

There's shuffling inside. _"Who is it?"_ Lauren's groggy voice calls out.

"I-it's me, Sweets."

Immediately the door swings open and she has Spinner inside before she could even blink. Lauren's face falls into a concerned expression. "Spin... have you been sleeping at all?"

Spinner manages a strained crooked smile. "You know me and sleep could never get along." She jokes weakly, blinking away another wave of tears prickling her eyes.

Lauren sighs, reaching out and gently seizing her elbow. "Come on, I'll make you some peppermint tea." She says softly and pulls her through the kitchen.

" _Tea_?" Spinner snorts as Lauren sits her down at the table. She places her album down before kicking her feet up on the opposite chair.

Lauren casts a pointed look over her shoulder as she places the tea kettle on the stove burner. "Yes, Spinner _, tea_. It's the only other thing I can get Zim to drink besides coffee."

"What a _fairy_."

"Leave him alone. He's-"

"A _hippie_ ," she blows out an exaggerated sigh. "How could I forget?"

Lauren rolls her eyes before coming over to take a seat beside her. She glances at the blue album then meets her hollow gaze. "What's been going on with you? Eric says he's been finding you… sleeping in the bathtub. And that your nightmares are getting worse."

Spinner pulls her bottom lip between her teeth as tears well up in her eyes. She drops her gaze down to her clenched fist on the table, feeling as though her guilt is swallowing her whole. "That's what I had to do... to feel... _safe_ in that place." She slowly turns to Lauren, a few tears trailing down her cheeks. "I slept with the bathroom door key in my hand. _Every night_." Her chin trembles and she closes her eyes, trying to push away her anxiety by sheer force of will.

Lauren's hand rests on her uninjured shoulder and she gives it a comforting squeeze. "Yeah... Eric mentioned that."

Opening her eyes, Spinner sniffles, lifting a hand to wipe the moisture from her face. "I'm such a fucking _mess_ and... I feel like _shit_ for putting Tank through this. He deserves so much... _better_..."

"Spin!" Lauren gasps in slight outrage and Spinner ducks away again. "You _are_ better! This is the happiest I've ever seen Eric. And while you were gone, _he_ was a complete mess." She murmurs sadly. "He went absolutely _ballistic_ on Max. It took Hayden, Zim, _and_ Mecca to pull him off him." She tucks some hair behind her ear and sighs. "Then Eric locked himself in his office until Max got the call from Wizard about Abnegation…"

A small sob escapes her and she presses her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. "I'm sorry. I'm-I'm _trying_ , Sweets... _I'm fucking_ _trying_..." she cries harder.

"We know you are." Lauren soothes as cups the side of Spinner's head and brings it down to rest on her shoulder. She begins stroking her hair, gently rocking her quivering body back and forth. "It's okay, hun. It's okay. We just want you to get better and we know it's going to be a process for you. But we're going to stick by you, Spinner. I mean, you saved us all _and_ you even kept Tod safe for the last _three years_. It would be stupid of us to ever abandon someone like you."

The kettle starts whistling and Lauren plants a kiss to her head before hurrying off to make her tea.

As Spinner's running her sleeve over her eyes, they land on her album still sitting on the table. "Are you _sure_?" She asks quietly, reaching out and trailing her fingers over the cover's surface.

"Of course." Lauren returns with a steaming cup of peppermint tea, setting it down in front of her. "What's that anyway?" She asks while reclaiming her seat.

"About four years ago, did you hear about a family in Candor who took in a factionless child?" She doesn't meet her eyes and keeps them trained on the dark liquid inside of the black mug.

"Um, yeah. Their last name was... _Sandborn_ , wasn't it? And Jack Kang had them kicked out?"

Spinner nods, flipping her album open and turning to the picture of Booker and her parents. She slides it over to Lauren then points down at her brother's grinning face. "That's my brother Booker. That's who we risked it all for."

Lauren freezes before she slowly turns to her. "You're... you're _Petra-Lynn Sandborn_?"

Spinner finally meets her stunned gaze, offering her a half-smile. "Yeah. I've lived factionless for almost two years. And during that time, my brother hung himself and my parents we're killed. Then Jeanine Matthews brought me into Erudite." She stretches over to flip to the picture of Jeanine and her mother. "That's why my initiation was there instead of here."

"So, Jeanine Matthews and your mother were close?" Lauren asks softly as she stares down at the picture.

"Practically _inseparable_ , I heard." She lets out a half-hearted chuckle. "And here's the kicker, she's also my legal guardian _and_ my godmother too." Grabbing the handle to her mug, she raises it to her lips then takes a sip.

Lauren's green eyes nearly pop out of her head. "Are you _serious_?"

"Yup. She even told me herself."

"Wow..." Lauren slumps back into her chair.

"You're telling me."

"So, _she's_ the one who trained you to… _fight_ the way you do?"

Spinner takes another sip of her peppermint tea. "Kinda." Lauren gives her a questioning look. "Well, while I was factionless I met up with Max's brother and he taught me some stuff. He also taught my cousin Venus too, who... isn't really my, but my _ex-girlfriend_." She adds an afterthought.

"And she's from Candor too?"

"Uh, Amity, actually. Well, _before_ she willingly became factionless on her Choosing Day."

"But on Visiting Day..." Lauren furrows her brow in confusion.

Spinner snorts. "Venus can be a little... _theatrical_."

Lauren combs her fingers through her hair, looking knocked for six. "I can't believe you thought something like _that_ would matter to me."

She stares at her friend stunned for a moment and Lauren offers her a reassuring smile.

"It doesn't define who you are, Spin. You can be _Petra-Lynn_ , _Spinner_ , or _whoever_. It doesn't take away how great of a friend you've been."

Her eyes fill with tears, sniffling as Lauren's arms close around her. "Aw, fuck, you had to go all emotional on me." She sobs out a laugh, crushing her into a one-armed hug. "Thank you, Lauren..."

" _Always_ , Spin."

As for being a Dauntless traitor?

Well, that is a secret Spinner's going to take with her to her grave.

* * *

 

"Giovanni."

Geo blows a breath into the phone. _"Dimples, maybe you are being a little bit paranoid."_

Standing in her secret hallway, Spinner promptly scowls at her ePhone. "Is this posted up on a fucking _billboard_ somewhere?" She growls. " _Oh, Spinner's acting crazy again. Better keep an eye on her before she offs herself like her brother_." She says in a shrill, sarcastic voice.

 _"Spinner, no one thinks that."_ Geo chides lightly. _"But everyone is kinda freaking out. I mean, you sleep in the bathtub?"_

Spinner grits her teeth. "G... _please_ _just_ do what I asked." She grounds out very slowly. "I'm honestly not in the mood for anyone's games today."

Geo releases another long sigh. _"Alright, give me a second."_ She hears him speedily tapping away at his keyboard and after a click, he says, _"Yeah, Spinner. Xavier Simms' file says deceased."_

She bites the inside of her cheek. "A-are you sure?" She mumbles shakily.

 _"It's right here in front of me."_ Geo shoots back in exasperation. _"Edgar's gone, Spinner. He's dead."_

Spinner slumps back against the stone wall. "It just... doesn't feel _right_."

 _"I think it's all in your head. You're exhausted. You need to start getting some rest. Dad and Izzy can handle Operation Angel Eyes._ " Geo says with a slight smile in his tone. _"We'll have everything ready by the union ceremony/your birthday. I just need to get permission from your boss when the time comes. I'm going to e-mail him soon with all the details."_

Her lips quirk up a bit. "Thanks, G. For _everything_ , huh?"

He chuckles. _"You know I always have your back. Oh! Mom and Dad said that you and Eric should come over for dinner sometime. You know, hang out and talk."_

"Of course," she chuckles softly. "I wouldn't miss it for the world..."

* * *

 

Spinner's body protests from tiredness while she drags herself down the tunnel. She keeps her head bowed and her gaze trained on the ground as she's about to pass Ashley and her friends.

_"I heard she was there the night that Abnegation woman got killed."_

_"Do you think she may've..."_

_"I wouldn't put it past her. She's kinda a wacko..."_

Spinner pauses and she feels rage and anguish consume her. The album slips from underneath her arm and her hand curls into a fist, slowly turning on her heel.

**_'Think about this rationally, Spinner-'_ **

Her stride is brisk and she breezes by the other faction members who stare on curiously. She shoulders her way through the group of gossiping girls and heads straight for Ashley. She shoots seizes the end of her long ponytail and with a hard yank, the brunette tumbles backwards.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She screeches out indignantly as she's sitting in the dirt with a scowl.

"If you wanna talk shit about me, talk _to_ _me_!" Spinner snarls down at the brunette.

Ashley loses her angry expression, and then she gazes up at her nervously along with the rest of her friends.

"Yes, everybody," she announces to the small crowd forming around them, "I was there when that Stiff was murdered. Hell, I was in the _fucking house_ when it happened! But best believe I killed the motherfucker who did it!" She barks down at Ashley and she flinches away from her. "A little girl watched her mother die in front of her and you have the fucking _nerve_ to use it as some sorta _hot topic of the week_? I oughta rip your tongue right out of your goddamn mouth!"

Spinner takes a menacing step forward only to have someone grab her arm and pull her back. With a growl, she turns and her rage blazes into fury when she notices it's Four. He could've known what Evelyn had done this entire time and kept it secret. There's a flash and she can see the woman's dead body, the blood, and hear her daughter's cries.

Thrashing away from him, Spinner draws her fist back and slams it into Four's cheek. "You knew didn't you?!" She screams at him while he staggers into the wall. "You knew she took _him_ in!"

Four gazes at her in shock as he holds the side of his face. "What are you talking about?"

"I just told you!"

Then realization reflects in his eyes before they promptly widens. "Spinner, I didn't-"

" _Liar_!" Spinner cuts him off ferociously, too blinded by her emotions to listen to reason. "You know what, Four?" She points a finger at him as tears roll down her cheeks. "You two _deserve_ each other, 'cause you're both _fucked_! Stay the hell away from me!" Turning, she bends down to pick up her family album and the crowd parts, allowing her to storm away.

* * *

 

By noon, Spinner returns to an empty apartment and she's very thankful for it. She locks the door and without thinking, she jiggles the knob twice and her body freezes.

 _Alfie_.

She feels her stomach turn, ripping her hand away from the doorknob and backing away from it. Her album drops to the floor with a loud thud and she spins away, making a hasty retreat to the bathroom.

**_'Spinner, I can't stress this enough. You need to calm down, or your body is going to give out.'_ **

"Just shut up!" Spinner fires back at me as she tears off her shoulder sling and throw it down on the bedroom floor.

The joint aches with her jerky movements, but remarkably it's bearable. Her sweater hits the ground next, then her shorts, and tank top. Flicking on the bathroom light, Spinner examines her shoulder in the mirror. The scar isn't as big as the one on her side. It's about the size of a pebble and almost shaped like a star. She would've thought it looked cool if the memory of her escape didn't instantly flood her mind.

Her hands gripping the steering wheel, the bullets ricocheting off the jeep... _Frost_.

_BANG!_

Spinner's hands fly up to her ears, gazing frantically around the bathroom for Frost and the gun.

**_'Spinner-'_ **

"Don't."

I'm at a loss. I don't know what to say to her.

Spinner pulls back the curtain and flicks on the shower as hot as she can stand it. Sniffling, she steps under the scalding spray and a weary sob breaks past her lips. She hugs her body tightly, feeling as though it would crumble apart as more violent cries leave her. Everything inside her _hurt_ , like someone's trying to tear heart right out of her chest. Spinner sinks to her knees in the bathtub, hunching over to rest her forehead on top while she cries harder.

"Please, Pet, make this go away!" She screams out into the steamy bathroom, rocking herself back and forth. " _Please... make it stop..._ I gotta be bet-ter for-for Tank and for... _everyone_..." She hiccups as the hot water beats down on her quivering body. "I'm let-ting them do-down..."

 ** _'You're not. What you went through is going to take time to heal.'_** I murmur gently. **_'And everyone understands that. They have no choice but to.'_**

Spinner turns onto her side and hugs her knees to her chest. "I... just want this all to go away..." She continues sobbing, closing her eyes when the hot water causes them to sting. "I just wanna feel _normal_ again..." The trembling girl whispers, and then after a moment she _finally_ succumbs to exhaustion.

* * *

 

_There's a little blond boy crying in the corner of the unfamiliar room. She creeps towards him with her hand outstretched and kneels down when she's near._

_"Hey, kid, what's the matter?" Spinner places a hand on his tiny shoulder, turning him around only to back away in horror._

_Blood stains his blue jumper and covers his hands that he's wiping on his face. "Mommy, you killed Daddy!" He shouts at her. "You killed Daddy! You killed Daddy!"_

_"W-what…?" Glancing down at herself, her eyes widen at the all the crimson painting her entire body. Her bloody hands tremble as she brings them up to her face, staring at them in alarm. She takes another step backwards and feels the back of her foot hit something, causing her to fall to the floor. As Spinner braces herself up on an elbow, her eyes land on Eric's dead body._

_"Mommy, you killed Daddy!" The little boy cries again and all she can do is watch him fall to Eric's side. He presses his tiny hands into Eric's shredded torso and starts to shake him. "Daddy, Daddy, wake up, wake up! Mommy didn't mean to!"_

_"Murderer!" Fox appears, glaring down at her with unnaturally dark eyes._

_Jude steps forward with the same expression. "Murderer!"_

_Spinner cowards backwards as every person she'd ever killed circle her. The world spins around her in a nightmarish picture of twisted faces and laughing mouths. Everyone is pointing and chanting 'murderer, murderer, murderer, murderer!'_

_"No… no… no…" She bows her head and covers her ears, letting loose a blood-curdling scream._

* * *

 

"Red, Red! Dammit, open your eyes!"

Spinner's sitting upright and encased in Eric's arms when they finally jerk open. Her screams die and her delicate frame trembles in his hold, rearing back to gaze down her body. He had secured her injured arm back in the shoulder sling and dressed her in one of his t-shirts. She draws in an audible breath and her shaky hand starts roaming down his chest.

"What are you-"

She pushes up the hem of his t-shirt and she checks his torso for any signs of that _horrific_ wound. Breathing heavily, she trails her fingers over his abdomen. "I didn't kill you, I didn't kill you, I didn't kill you..." She mumbles frantically and strokes his skin again as if to reassure herself that he's still alive.

Eric takes her face into his hands and her wild gaze meets his. "Exactly, it was just a dream." He murmurs roughly, wiping her wet cheek with his thumb. "Look at me. I'm fine, right?"

She nods with a sniffle then reaches up to touch his face, caressing the freshly shaven skin.

His steely-gray eyes soften a touch. "I'm okay."

"You're okay." Spinner whispers back before wrapping her arm around his neck. " _You're okay_ …" She says again and brings him closer to her quivering form.

* * *

 

**Poor girl, she’s all over the place :(**

**Thank you for all the comments and kudos! :D**

**Please don't bill me for your therapy, I'm poor ;'(**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	67. Eventually

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

  ** **Chapter song choice:** Tame Impala - Eventually**

* * *

 

Today is the first of January and Spinner sits at the conference room table with Mecca and the other leaders.

The nightmares are still there and she would sometimes have flashbacks of _that_ night. Mostly when she hears certain sounds, or when she sees Four who is desperately trying to speak with her. But Spinner doesn't want to deal with him, not with everything still too fresh in her mind.

Evelyn could've gotten them all _killed_.

"Spinner?"

She blinks then looks at Max, realizing the entire room is staring at her. "Yeah...?"

"I said you did a good job on the food budget." Max says with a smile.

Spinner gives him a tight-lipped smile, ignoring the sharp glance Eric sends her way. He and Jeanine scheduled a meeting within the next few days. She was going to learn more about this _Victor92c_ _gene_ and get more help for her... _problems_.

"So, Tiny, are you and Eric excited?" Mecca asks with a rather large grin stretching across his face. "The big day is coming up soon."

"Yup," she says, a half-hearted smile tilting one side of her lips. "I get to be tied down to this grumpy bastard for the rest of my life, _or_ until one of us kicks the bucket."

Eric rolls his eyes. " _Funny_."

"I know, right?" Spinner sends him a cheeky wink, bringing a chuckle from the men. "Anyway, did my friend Geo contact you yet?" She asks Max.

He glances at her and nods. "He sent me an e-mail yesterday," he replies before shooting a quick look at Eric. Max turns back to her with another smile. "And I don't see anything wrong with it."

Spinner perks up, grinning widely. "Sweet! _Operation Angel Eyes_ is a go!" Eric, Zim, and Hayden cast her questioning looks and she waves them off. "I'll explain later." She returns her attention back to Max. "So… about that raise..."

"No, Spinner."

" _Goddammit_! What the hell do I gotta do to get a raise around here? _Die_?"

* * *

 

"You know the drill, Pyro." Hailey holds out her hand as soon as she, Lauren, and Shauna enter the clothes shop.

Spinner rolls her eyes and digs out her lighter from bra before giving it to her. The shop keeper wiggles her fingers impatiently and she scoffs. "I quit smoking."

Hailey narrows her eyes at her. "You telling me the truth, Trouble?"

"Yes, Hailey," she heaves a long sigh. "Ask Eric if you don't believe me. He's the one who was bitchin' about it." Spinner grumbles.

Hailey let out a snort. "He did you a favor."

"Screw you, cotton candy head." Flipping her off, she turns and crosses to the woman's section.

"Do you have any idea what you're getting Eric for his birthday?" Lauren asks as she comes to stand between her and Shauna at the undergarments table.

"Hopefully a personality." Shauna remarks dryly.

Spinner rolls her eyes again, selecting a few packages of panties. "We get it, Shauna, you don't like Eric. Give it a fucking rest already." She groans and the fence guard snorts in reply. She turns back to Lauren. "And I dunno, Sweets. _Sex_?"

Lauren gives her a deadpan expression. "Seriously, Spinner?"

"I told you I didn't know!" She protests quickly. "Tank is... he's _weird_ , alright?" She says, making her way over to the men section and picking up some boxers for him. "He isn't fussy, so it's hard figuring out what he likes."

"Besides _you_ ," Lauren giggles while she and Shauna are looking at some pants.

"Yeah, yeah." Spinner snorts and grabs a couple of warm socks for her and for Eric. "I'll figure something out."

"When's the union ceremony again?" Shauna questions over her shoulder.

"It's on my birthday, the 25th." Spinner releases a sigh. "But I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing."

"Um, Eric already has everything planned."

Her eyes snap to Lauren in a staggered look. "What? How?"

"I forgot to mention that union ceremonies for Dauntless leaders are different." Lauren explains with a grin. "It's tradition for the groom to do everything."

"Huh. In Candor, the bride and her family does all that shit."

"Well, consider yourself lucky, third ranker." Shauna chimes in as she starts for the sales counter. " _But_ you're marrying Eric, so you pretty much screwed yourself there."

Eye twitching in annoyance, Spinner hurls a package of boxers at the back of Shauna's head.

* * *

 

Hailey bans her from the clothes shop for the rest of the week.

* * *

 

"Spinner, Spinner, wait-!"

Quickening her pace, she speeds around the corner to lose Four then sprints down the tunnel. Spinner reaches the apartment door, balancing her shopping bags in one hand to fish out her keys.

The image of the Abnegation woman slams into her mind as she fumbles with the lock. She manages to fight away the memories that come with it and I try my best to keep her from reeling. Spinner stumbles inside the apartment and slams the door, turning to rest her back against it.

"Someone's in a hurry."

She blinks, her eyes jumping to Eric sitting on the couch with a book in his hands. His pierced eyebrow arches, and Spinner clears her throat then forces on a smile as she kicks off her sneakers. "Yeah, I got kinda excited and ran all the way here." She skips over to him and dumps herself into his lap. "I got you some stuff."

"How thoughtful of you," he smirks as he closes his novel then tosses it down on the coffee table. Eric accepts the shopping bag from her before peeking inside. His chest rumbles with a deep chuckle. "Boxers and socks, huh? And they're the right sizes too." Eric glances up, his steely-gray eyes glinting with playful light.

She beams. "Do I know my baby or what?"

Eric snorts. "Yeah, yeah." Edging forward, he presses a rough kiss to her cheek. "Thanks, Red."

Spinner giggles and wraps her arms around his neck, nuzzling the side of his face. "You're welcome, Tanky bear."

He rolls his eyes then places the bag down on the floor before settle back against the couch.

"Hey, babe?"

"What?"

Her fingernails lightly scrub down his nape and a smile tugs at her lips when he gives a low hum of appreciation. She found out it was one of his very few weaknesses. "Are you... excited?"

Eric looks down at his mother's ring sparkling on her finger, and then his eyes soften a touch. "I wouldn't be doing-"

"That wasn't the question, love." Spinner singsongs.

His gaze shifts to capture hers and she offers him a loving smile. "Yes, Spinner, I'm excited."

" _How excited_?" Spinner purrs as her mouth morphs into a wicked grin.

Eric mirrors her expression, pressing his face close to hers until their lips met once. He grazes them together, just to tease her, and it sends a sharp tingle to her core. "Do you _really_ want to know?" He husks as his broad hand drags itself up her thigh.

She straddles his lap and as he slides his hands down to give her round bottom a loving squeeze, she leans down to kiss a little block of his tattoo. Spinner moans and nibbles down on his skin, earning a deep groan from him. "If I didn't wanna know, I wouldn't," she bites him again and he inhales sharply, "be asking, now would I?"

With a growl, Eric throws her down onto the couch cushion and she lets out a squeal when he grinds himself into her. "What do I get if I tell you?" His mouth finds the side of her neck, feasting on her delicate skin and drawing another moan from her.

She buries her fingers in his hair and coaxes him closer to her. " _To touch me_ …" She pants and she can feel him smirk against her neck.

"What if I want to do _more_ than that?"

She is _aching_ for Eric. At this point, he can do whatever he wants to her. She just wants to forget, even for a moment. "Please, Tank." Spinner whimpers, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

Eric draws back and gazes down at her with smouldering eyes. "Say it again." He grounds out.

" _Please, Tank_."

He chuckles darkly. "No need to _beg_."

Gripping the front of her plaid shirt, he rips it open with a sharp pop and the buttons spill all over the floor. Their gazes lock, and Spinner responds by taking his collar into her hands and tearing his shirt in half. Eric smirks again before claiming her mouth in a ravenous kiss, working to rid her of her bra next.

One by one, torn pieces of clothing hit the floor until all she feels is his hot, naked body on top of her. Spinner emits a breathless giggle, withering beneath him as he begins kissing down her chest. His tongue darts out and he leaves a wet trail between the valley of her breasts, causing her to squirm again. He teases around her navel then slowly moves lower and lower, and it has her trembling in anticipation. His lips brush across her inner thighs, nipping and gently biting on her skin.

" _Eric_." Spinner whimpers impatiently as her hips lift to find his talented mouth. His steely-gray eyes sweep up her quivering body to capture her gaze. " _Please_..." She begs again and his arms curl around her thighs.

Then with a smug look, Eric's mouth all but _devours_ her. She cries out, her body twisting and shuddering against his tongue. She fists his hair again and tugs as he expertly brings her to the very brink. He groans and the vibration sends tingles of excitement up her spine. Spinner's moans grow louder, his name tumbling from her lips as he continues to pleasure her.

" _Ta-nk_!" She cries again, desperately riding his mouth to relieve herself of the unbearable pressure. His tongue gives her a delicate little flick and Spinner finally tips over the edge. Her back arches, screaming Eric's name as she's sent reeling into a powerful orgasm. She collapses with a harsh pant and releases her death grip on his hair. Her head lolls to the side while he starts kissing up her stomach and towards her breasts.

" _My sweet girl_..." Eric purrs as he palms her soft mounds, bending down to swirl his tongue around her pierced nipple. Another breathy moan leaves her and he moves to the other, lapping at the sensitive peak. "You have an appointment with Tori on the 16th."

Spinner turns and blinks at him hazily. "Appointment...?" She mumbles in daze, watching him smirk before he gently bites down on her nipple. She hisses from the erotic sting, the corners of her mouth quirking. "Oh, you would schedule _that_ on your birthday."

Eric winks as he moves over her, hiking one of her legs over his hip. "Can't think of a better way to spend it." He returns with a cocky smile, bracing a hand down by her head and then entering her with a snap of his hips. She cries out from his sudden intrusion and he presses her down into the couch, working into a steady tempo. " _God_ ," he groans. "I'd almost forgotten how fucking _good_ you feel." He crashes their lips together, grounding his pelvis into hers to further stretch her.

Spinner emits a high-pitched moan into his mouth as she clings to him, her hands clenching on his back. She meets his strong thrusts, feeling him strike that hidden place inside her. Her hips give a sharp buck that has Eric doubling his efforts to bring her that dazzling release. He pulls back and gazes down at her as his heavy breathing mingles with hers.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Her eyes widen and warmth blossoms in her cheeks.

Half-smiling, he kisses her then. " _I love you.._." He murmurs against her lips before he lets loose a deep moan, his body beginning to tremble with his orgasm.

Spinner's arms squeeze him tightly, throwing her head back as her own release hits her full force. " _I love you, I love you, I love you_..." She says over and over again as she's shattering once more.

" _Red_ …" Eric grunts into her ear then plants a few rough kiss behind it to soothe her down from cloud nine.

She hums with a sleepy smile while he turns onto his back and drapes an arm around her waist. Spinner cuddles into his side before nestling her head on his chest. "Thank you..." She mumbles.

Eric grabs the blanket off the top of the couch and throws it over their naked bodies. "Why are you thanking me?" He asks then lifts a hand to push away her sweaty hair from her forehead.

"'Cause," she begins with a gentle smile, "you're with... _me_." Spinner flushes again and Eric chuckles at her.

"Yeah, I'm with _you_." He smirks. "Soon _forever_."

"Oh, the _agony_." Spinner counters dramatically, giggling when he rolls his eyes. She leans over to brush an affectionate kiss across his mouth. "Just kidding, baby. Can't wait." She says with a cheeky grin.

A small smile tugs at one side of Eric's lips. "Whatever."

Spinner kisses his shoulder and gazes at him with loving eyes. "Am I gonna like what you have planned?"

His arm draws her closer to his body and cups the side of her face. "It's going to be a day you'll _never_ forget."

"Lucky, lucky me." She grins softly, bumping her nose against his.

"Oh, and by the way," Eric's smile becomes arrogant, " _very_ _excited_."

Shaking her head, Spinner snorts out a laugh before their lips meet once again.

* * *

 

**_' I thought you were going to put this all behind you.'_ **

I wish there was some way to make her get over this _obsession_ with Edgar's death. Her meeting with Jeanine couldn't come any quicker.

Spinner bites the inside of her cheek as she sits alone in the control room. She launches the web browser, typing in Erudite's website in the address bar. "I'm just checking something." She mutters out the side of her mouth, looking through all the news articles on the front page.

There are a few on Xavier Simms such as his history, his divergence, and all the chaos he caused. Her name is in some of them, calling her the _youngest hero of today_. Cringing, she scrolls down to the picture of the charred remains of the monastery. The building is nothing more than a pile of burnt wood and crumbling foundation. She swallows hard, unsure of how to make of it because there's still doubt roiling in her stomach.

 ** _'He's gone.'_ ** I murmur gently. _**'He's not going to hurt anyone again.'**_

She grips the mouse, unaware of the cracks beginning to form in plastic.

"Spinner."

She feels the color drain from her face as she slowly turns her head to look at Four. White bleeds into her vision, and then all she can see is the dead Abnegation woman standing in front of her.

"Spinner, Spinner." She calls as blood pours out from her gunshot wound in her abdomen. Her eyes widen in terror and Spinner surges up out of her chair, backing away from her.

"G-get away from me..."

_**'Spinner, it's not real, okay? Just focus!'** _

The dead woman reaches a bloody hand towards her, her face gray and dull with glassy-eyes. "Spinner? Spinner, it's me, Four."

A gasp leaves Spinner, her heart pounding a rigorous tempo as she's caught in her delusion. " _I SAID GET AWAY_!" She screams then blindly shoves Four backwards before running out of the control room.

* * *

 

Spinner ends up outside perched on the ledge of the roof. She passes her sleeve underneath her runny nose, staring down at the ground below her. She doesn't know why this is affecting her so much, or why she simply can't just… _get over it_. It's no different from what Jeanine will have her do.

Yet, sometimes she finds herself wishing her happiness didn't come at such a high price. Now she's left to deal the nightmares, the flashbacks, and the emotional roller coaster.

**_'You're not planning to ju-_ ** _**'** _

"Not today."

I still don't find that comforting.

Awareness flares down her back and she senses Eric before appears next to her. Without a word, he drops his jacket over her head then straddles the ledge.

"If you end up getting sick, don't come crying to me." Eric mutters as he gazes at her out the side of his eye.

She gives him a quiet nod.

"Why do you keep roughening up the Stiff? I thought you two were... _friends_."

"I don't want him around me." She murmurs, her fingernails digging into the concrete.

Eric hums shortly. "Good. Because I told him the next time he comes near you that I'd _kill_ him."

Spinner turns to give him a half-hearted smile before looking at their dangling feet.

He releases a sigh. "C'mere."

"No thank you."

"It wasn't optional." Eric retorts before wrapping his arms around her body and dragging her to him. "What's going on with you?" He frowns down at her when she simply stares at nothing. "Why do you keep reacting to Number boy like that? I mean, don't get me wrong, I couldn't care _less_ about the fucking Stiff. But I can't help but feel that there's something you're not telling me."

"I've told you everything." Spinner lies smoothly. She made a promise to Four and no matter what state their friendship is in, she's going to keep it.

Her steely gaze narrows, scrutinizing her face that gives nothing away. She was trained by Jeanine Matthews for Christ sake, that woman is like an impenetrable shield. And of course a lot of that has rubbed off on her. Spinner can virtually hide anything if she wants to.

"Fine." He relents then pulls her to lean against his chest. Her body automatically melts into him and she rests her head on his shoulder with a wistful sigh. "Then what is it?" Eric asks again.

She remains in a stubborn silence.

" _Spinner_." He prompts in an annoyed tone.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why?"

"'Cause I _don't_."

"That's not a good enough reason."

Spinner's features twist into a scowl and suddenly she elbows out of his arms. "Just leave me alone."

"You seriously want me to?"

"Yes." She answers flatly and Eric blows out a scoff before shoving away from her.

"Fine, suit yourself then." He shoots back with a frustrated growl. Pushing off the ledge, Eric jams his hands into his pockets then stalks away muttering.

Spinner watches all the clouds in the indigo sky. Never in her life has she ever second-guessed herself, so what makes _now_ so different?

* * *

 

**Yikes.**

**On a Jai Courtney related note, HE FINALLY SHAVED AND DROPPED LIKE 20 POUNDS! :D He's sexy again, yay! I was going to boycott that man if he didn't do something quick. He looked like he could've crushed people with his pinky finger :(**

**Thank you for all the comments (even the ones threatening to kidnap me and break my feet 'Misery' style *is still not for that plan*) and the kudos! LOL :)**

**K bye.  
**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	68. You Can Rebuild or Conform

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

  ** **Chapter song choice: Poets of the Fall - Change** **

* * *

 

"Four told me Eric threatened him."

"Yeah, Eric told me the same thing yesterday." Spinner says flatly, landing on the balance beam from her back handspring.

And he was also ignoring her.

Eric said nothing to her for the rest of the night and had even slept on the couch. She cried herself to sleep and she knows he heard because he refused to look at her this morning.

All because she'd sent him away.

She didn't mean to make him feel unwanted. It's just everything is spinning around in one huge circle and she doesn't know how to make it stop.

I'm doing my best to keep her grounded, like talking her down from her _irrational moments_. But I wonder if there's anything _else_ I can. Seeing as the X serum is a part of me too.

"What's going on with you, Spin?" Lauren asks with a small frown on her face. "Why do you keep freaking out every time Four comes near you?"

Spinner blows out a breath as she balances on her hands and starts walking across the make-shift beam. "I just don't wanna be around him." She grunts, stopping in the middle and then stretching out her legs into a split. "I just... I just _don't_ , okay?"

"But why all of a sudden?" Lauren presses. "Four keeps asking about you. He really wants to talk to you. He said it was important."

"I don't care, Lauren." She retorts evenly, smoothing rolling back up to her feet. "Unless he wants to deal with Eric, I suggest he just leaves me the hell alone. I don't want anything to do with him. _Period_."

"What about the ceremony…?"

Spinner tilts her head to one side as her brow furrows. "Is that a trick question?" She points her toe, giving her foot a delicate flick before turning around. "'Cause you should already know the answer to _that_."

Lauren sighs. "Spin, I know there's more than you're not telling me. Or _anyone_ for that matter. We're all worried about you."

Spinner falls back into a graceful arch, kicking up into a handstand and then starts doing a set of push-ups. "I told you, I'm fine." She grits through her teeth as she feels her patience beginning to steadily whittle away. She huffs again. "Eric and I are just... _fighting_ right now or whatever."

"What about?"

"Four."

Lauren makes a face and Spinner rolls her eyes.

"I mean, about what happened in the control room _with_ Four." She elaborates before swinging herself down to straddle the balance beam. "He thinks there's more going on too. But like I said over a _kagillion_ times, _I am fine_."

Lauren expression says otherwise. "We've been noticing things. I mean, sleeping in the bathtub, that whole thing with Ashley, and now Four…" She looks at her uneasily.

Spinner clenches down on her jaw. "Look, I'm seeing Jeanine tomorrow afternoon, alright?" She fires back at her in a frustrated snarl. "So you guys can quit worrying about me and leave me the hell alone since I'm such a hassle to deal with." Hopping off the beam, she storms over to her gym bag and roughly shoulders it on.

"Spinner, that's not-"

"Just... just forget it." She sniffles while stuffing her feet into her sneakers. "Everyone just back off." Spinner stalks from the training room, ignoring Lauren's pleas to come back.

* * *

 

**_'Spinner, what are you doing?'_ **

She's hunched over the map at the table, outlining the coordinates to the monastery.

"I'm curing cancer." Spinner volleys back monotonously, brushing away some wet hair that's falling in her eyes. Her hair is starting to grow at a faster rate. A girl's every day dream, whereas it's her new nightmare. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

I sigh in annoyance. **_'You honestly can't be thinking of going out there right now.'_**

"See, I knew you were smart." She gives me a sugary sweet smile as she grabs her beanie and fits it over her head. Spinner runs back to the bedroom to retrieve her backpack, filling it with extra ammo.

She glances at the clock on the wall as she renters the living room. Breakfast is almost over and Eric will be back soon, so she has to move quickly. She grabs her knives and gun off the table, slipping them into their respected places on her belt.

 _ **'Spinner, this is getting ridiculous now.'**_ I protest as she stuffs the map into her pocket. _**'How many times does everyone have to tell you that Edgar is dead?'**_

Spinner continues to ignore me and pulls out her ePhone to dial Venus's number. She holds the device to her ear while slipping on her jacket with free hand.

 _"Hello, my little Spinning Top!"_ Venus greets brightly and she feels herself smile a bit.

"Hey, Bubbles. Listen, are you busy right now?" She hurries to the door then jams her feet into her boots.

 _"No..."_ Venus answers slowly. _"Why?"_

"Grab the girls and meet me at the Hub." Spinner's mouth curves into a smirk. "We're going on a little _field trip_."

* * *

 

A bright ring of sunlight burns into the clouds where the top of the Hub disappears. Spinner sits on the street corner puffing on a cigarette and watching the sky. She'd found a half-pack of menthols in her knapsack and she wasted no time in giving into her craving.

**_'Eric and the others are going to be upset. You just up and left without telling anyone.'_ **

Spinner snorts as she flicks the butt of her cigarette with her thumbnail. "I'm giving them all a fucking break. And besides, I needed to get outta there. It's just... _too much_ right now." She grumbles then tosses a glance down the street to see a colorful Volkswagen bus driving up to her.

Her eyebrow slowly climbs up her face as the vehicle rattles to a stop in front of her. It's dingy yellow with vibrant swirls, peace symbols, and flowers decorating the entire thing. Spinner pushes herself to her feet, her head tilting in fascination and horror. "Oh... my... _hippie_..."

The middle suddenly swings open and Alfie, Venus, Salem, and Rocket all grin at her.

"Hey, looks like you could use lift." The brunette says with a cheeky expression.

" _Ha-ha_ …" Spinner rolls her eyes good-naturedly before flicking her cigarette away. Hoisting her knapsack to sit higher on her shoulder, she makes her way to the bus.

"I thought you quit?" Venus gives her a pointed look as she climbs into the seat behind her and Alfie's.

"I've been having a rough time, okay?" She mumbles while Venus closes the double doors. Spinner shucks off her bag, tosses it down on the floor, and then stretches out on the seat.

"You're not kidding, Velvet." Salem remarks from the passenger seat. "You look _awful_."

"Salem!" Rocket exclaims, taking a hand off the wheel to punch him in his shoulder. "Don't be so harsh!"

"Ow!" Salem yelps, glaring at Rocket while he's clutching the spot. "I'm not going to lie to her! She deserves to know the truth!" He harrumphs, turning his nose in the air and facing the window.

"Thank you, Fairy, for the confidence booster." Spinner rolls her eyes.

"Okay, Spinning Top," Venus twists around to look at her with meaningful blue eyes. "What's going on?"

Sighing, she unzips her jacket pocket and digs out the folded map before handing it to her.

Alfie pops over her shoulder then makes a face. "Hey... isn't this where Edgar's base use to be?"

Rocket, Venus, and Salem let out a collective sigh. "Spinner-"

"Guys, humor me, alright?" Spinner counters quickly, gazing at them wearily. "Maybe this is what I need to get passed all of this..." She waves her hand around for a moment. "... _mess_. Lord knows everyone back at Dauntless is getting tired of my shit."

"What makes you say that?" Rocket asks softly.

Spinner sighs again. "It's a _long_ story."

"Well, it's a good thing with have a _long_ drive ahead of us." Venus says as a little smirk tilts her lips.

Spinner's face flattens. " _Funny_ , Bubbles."

Venus winks. "I know."

* * *

 

"And I just keep fucking... _seeing_ her every time he comes near me." She murmurs lowly as she's resting her head against Venus's shoulder. The blonde runs her fingers through hair in a soothing motion as she holds her close to her body. "I feel like such a burden to everyone."

She doesn't tell the gang about her doubts, because she still isn't sure _why_ she's having them.

"You're not." Venus chides in a gentle voice. "From what you're telling us, it sounds like Four is... _triggering_ you."

Spinner bites her lip while staring out into the long road stretching ahead of them. Her gaze shifts and connects with Rocket's in the rear view mirror.

"You're associating him with Evelyn." Rocket focuses on the road once more. Her shoulders lift in a shrug. "You know, 'cause he's her son and all. _And_ he did tell her stuff about you." She adds.

Salem releases a dainty huff, kicking his feet up onto the dashboard. "I just can't believe that sad excuse for a woman. _Especiall_ y what she did to James and the twins. And I bet you she sent that Giovanna woman with the hard drive because she felt _guilty_. Simply _pathetic_."

"So, are we going to... go after her?" Alfie asks timidly.

"That's not a half bad idea, Alf." Rocket chirps with a large grin and Spinner automatically surges upright.

"No."

Venus glances at her sharply. "Spinning Top-"

She turns to meet her questioning gaze. "No." Spinner says stronger this time, her face set into an expression of finality. "I don't want _anything_ to do with her." Tears burn her eyes. "I just wanna enjoy the peace that I have. I'm getting _married_ and I never thought that would _ever_ happen to me. Remember when I didn't think I would even make it to _see_ eighteen?" A small smile forms on her lips. "And I _did_. Now I can finally live and be normal, and put all of this behind me _._ At least _, for a little while_ …"

"Oh, Spinner," Venus wraps her up in a warm hug, and then Alfie joins them with a soft grin. "And there's nothing wrong with wanting that."

"Yeah," Alfie agrees as she squeezes her from behind. "If you wanna be happy, then _be happy_. After all you've done for us, you could use the break."

Spinner sniffles with a half-hearted smile. "Thanks, kid."

"So, we're just gonna... _forget_ about Evelyn?" Rocket inquires, sounding quite sour about the decision.

"Yeah," Spinner answers. " _Until_ she does something stupid again, then I'm _cutting a bitch_."

"Amen to that, Kitty cat." Salem raises his hand into the air and the rest of the girls dissolve into whimsical laughter.

* * *

 

"Holy shit, Dauntless did all of _this_?"

They drive up to the monastery gates where one is now hanging off its hinges. Rocket shuts of the bus engine and Spinner opens the doors, unfolding herself onto the gravel.

"Speaking of Dauntless, did you tell Eric that you were coming here?" Venus asks.

Spinner turns to Rocket with bright smile, ignoring the blonde completely. "So, Rockhead, where'd ya find this sweet set of wheels? Looks like you car-jacked a family of tree-huggers." She snorts, ducking away from Venus's pointed glare.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" She prompts with a blond eyebrow elevated.

"Man, such great weather we're having for January, huh?"

" _Spinner_."

She huffs, her mouth turning down in a pout. " _No_ , okay? I didn't tell _anyone_."

Venus groans, slapping a palm to her forehead. "They're going to send out a search party for you."

"Nah, I think it'll be fine." Spinner tosses an arm around the frowning blonde's shoulder before turning to the rest. "Come on."

They walk up the pathway and towards the burnt-out hulk of the monastery. A gasp leaves Spinner as she breaks away from Venus and jogs ahead, stopping in front of the ruins. It's full of singed wood, glass, metal rods, and pipes. There countless empty alcohol bottles and half of the high cross is sticking up from the debris.

Alfie stands on a pile of rubble next to her, staring out into the devastation. "He couldn't have, you know, _survived_ this... right?" She glances up and there's an uncertain look on her face.

Spinner's eyes shift down to her boots where she kicks away a piece of wood. "That's what we're here to find out."

"Excuse me, _what_?" Salem tilts his head and she shoots him a deadpan stare. "I hope you're not expecting me to dig around in all this," he throws his hand behind him, " _filth_. I _just_ painted my nails this morning!" His wiggles all ten of his long, sparkly-gold nails and she rolls her eyes back at him.

Spinner catches sight of a metal rod by his foot and she bends down to pick it up before holding it out to him. "Here, sweetheart, you can poke around with this. Save yourself from chipping your precious top coat." She croons mockingly as she wiggles her own fingers back at him.

Salem's eyes narrow and with a prudent wrinkle of his nose, he snatches the rod from her with a huff. The girls snicker as he flicks his long ponytail over his shoulder and struts away.

Spinner turns to Venus, Rocket, and Alfie. "I'm gonna get started over there." She points over to the section by her left. "Just shout if you find anything. You hear that, Fairy?" She hollers at Salem who's jabbing at some remains on the opposite side.

"Yes, I heard you!" Salem shouts back, batting away half a chair.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Venus questions with her elbows akimbo.

"Proof that the bastard died here." She mutters.

Alfie and Rocket toss her confounded stares. " _Proof_?" The Asian girl parrots. "What kind of proof?"

"Doesn't seem like we'll find a lot here." Alfie adds while she's scrunching up her face.

"Look, I dunno. Just go find something, alright?" Spinner snaps impatiently, and the girls flinch back.

"Jeeze, little boom," Rocket mutters. "We're the ones helping _you_ out. Keep that in mind." With that, she spins on her heel and stalks further into the ruins.

Venus shoots Spinner a hard look before grabbing Alfie's arm then following after Rocket.

She emits a loud groan. " _I'm sorry_ _!_ " She calls after them.

Rocket fans her off as she, Venus, and Alfie begin to search the area.

Sighing, Spinner heads over to what looks use to be the prayer room. After ten minutes of kicking through all the wreckage, she finds nothing remotely useful.

"Hey, I found something!" Alfie's voice cries out.

She spins around and runs over to where the rest are standing. "What is it?" Her gaze widens at what the smaller girl has in her hands.

It's a burnt half of Edgar's mask.

"So, does this mean it's over? Like... for _good_?" Alfie stares up at all of them with wide amber eyes, and she can see that the younger girl also had her doubts.

But now they have some sort of _proof_ right in front of them. And if this place is indeed Edgar's grave, then in way, it's very fitting for him. She slowly begins to realize that perhaps it's time she put this obsession to rest.

To give him the death he deserves.

Spinner reaches out to take the mask from Alfie's hands. Digging out her lighter, she flicks it open then strikes the wheel, holding it over the flame. She drops the mask on the ground and they all watch it shrivel up as the flames consume it. " _Now it's over_..."

* * *

 

By six o'clock the train pulls up to Dauntless and Spinner lands on the roof in a mess of nervous tension. She leans on the ledge for a moment, tipping her gaze heavenward to look at the sunset. There's a lone star already in the sky, almost glittering like a diamond in a pink and purple abyss.

A soft smile graces her mouth as she's reminded of the night she got _married_ to Venus.

"Hey, Book. I... I hope you're doing okay." Spinner settles her knapsack on the ledge and zips it open to retrieve her carton of cigarettes. She chuckles quietly. "I bet you're with Ferret face and the weasel wreaking havoc on the big guy upstairs. But you better be taking care of Mom and Dad too. You _promised_." Taking one last look at her cigarettes, she tosses them over the edge and then lets out a heavy sigh. "You guys probably seen all the crummy things I've done."

Spinner frowns, bowing her head to stare down at the ground as tears pool in her eyes. She tries to blink them away but they're already falling. "But... I did it for you guys, you know. For everyone I care about. I saved an entire faction," she grins weakly. "Well, two if you count Erudite. That one was for you, Mom." She sobs out a laugh, lifting a hand to swipe away the moisture from her cheek. "I think... I think you guys would be proud of the person I've become. Or at least... _trying to be_."

Bracing her elbows down on the ledge, she leans forward as more tears slide down her face. She laughs again, focusing back on the sky with a watery smile. "Guess what, Dad? Remember Faith's son? From the picture of all of us? Well, we're getting married and it's on my birthday too. He planned the whole ceremony." Spinner sniffles and uses the cuff of her jacket to dry her eyes. "He even told me... I was the best thing that's ever happened to him."

A loving smile softens her mouth before it immediately vanishes.

"Then I went and screw it up by taking off," she groans, dropping her face into her hands. She starts crying again. "I'm so _stupid_!"

"You are, but I'll let it slide for now." Eric presses up behind her and slowly wraps his arms around her waist, causing to sob harder. He releases a great sigh before he plants a rough, lingering kiss to the side of her head. "Look, Red, I'm... I'm sorry for acting like such a… _asshole_." He grunts into her hair.

Spinner turns in his embrace with a small sniffle. "I always want you around, Tank. I just needed a moment to myself. I didn't mean to make you feel bad..."

"I know."

"You were very mean to me last night."

" _I know_."

"And you hurt my-"

Eric glares at her in irritation and she gives him a silly grin before planting a chaste kiss to his lips.

"You're forgiven, baby." Spinner giggles when he rolls his eyes and drapes her arms around his neck. She looks at him steadily. "I didn't mean to run-"

"It's fine." He cuts in shortly. Then with a meaningful stare, Eric murmurs, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Her brow furrows, then something clicks and she narrows her eyes at him. "Who told you?" Spinner huffs out.

Eric snorts. "Surprisingly, the Stiff."

"I said this once and I'll say it again: _seriously, fuck Four_." She mutters and he chuckles. Cracking a small smile, she shakes her head. "But yeah, I did find what I was looking for."

His pierced eyebrow rises. "And?" He presses.

" _And_ …" Spinner's face splits in a wide grin as she strokes the back of his nape lovingly. "I'm ready to be happy now."

Then Eric's white-teeth smile lights up his entire face and it has her falling in love with him all over again. "Yeah?"

" _Hell yeah_."

* * *

 

**Thoughts and theories on Edgar’s death?**

**There’s a big reveal next chapter guys!**

**Thank you for all the kudos and comments (Jai Courtney Clan unite!)  
**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	69. Illuminated

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

  ** **Chapter song choice: Hurt - Illuminated** **

* * *

 

"You all remember my goddaughter, Petra."

When Spinner thought she was having a meeting with Jeanine, she, again, _thought_ it was just going to be with _her_ _._ So she wasn't expecting it to be with members of the research team too.

From her place in the middle of the tables circled around her, she gives them all an awkward wave. "Hey, guys..."

They smile and nod to her in greeting. Jeanine and Eric are sitting at the table directly in front of her and she watches the corner of his lip quirk wryly. She suppresses the urge to flip him the bird as her godmother was regarding her intently.

She feels like she's about to upchuck her breakfast from all the intelligent gazes trained on her. Spinner clears her throat, shuffling her feet from the nervousness coiling in her stomach.

"So, young lady, I've heard you and Eric have been on quite an adventure these past few months." Director Archibald Simmons is a stout, fat man with a receding hairline and a beard. The pointed ends of his mustache twitch with his large smile and she nearly wrinkles her nose. "You took down Xavier Simms and his renegade group, and saved both Erudite and Dauntless on numerous occasions. I'm quite impressed."

The rest murmur in agreement and both Jeanine and Eric are quietly smug.

Spinner lifts her hand to push away her bangs from her eyes as her cheeks burn hotly. "I can't take all the credit." Her gaze shifts Eric's and a flicker of emotion flashes through his eyes when she smiles at him. "I wouldn't have been able to do it if... it wasn't for Eric, my friends, and Dauntless. If there's anyone you should be impressed by, it's _him_. He led the whole thing."

He smirks as the research team nod again.

"Of course," Jeanine says with her mechanical smile. "We are proud of the both of you."

Spinner beams at her godmother and the research team share a quiet chuckle. "So, uh, about this Victor92c gene. What exactly... is it? From what Frosty told me, paired with the X serum I can apparently cause some serious damage."

"Yes," Melanie Hills nods as she brushes away a strand of long brown hair. "What Jacob Frost said was correct. Well, _partially_." She leans back in her leather chair. "You have something unique inside of you. A gene that can activate certain metabolic processes in humans, such as regenerative capabilities."

"Like healing damaged cells within the body. Curing diseases of the blood." Olga Smith elaborates when she notices the confusion that crosses Spinner's face.

"Thus making _you_ the perfect candidate for the _S.S. Project_." Director Simmons adds while patting down his glistening forehead with a blue handkerchief. " _Unlike_ Xavier, and we all know how _that_ turned out." He lets out a gruff chuckle.

"We wanted to ensure you were prepared if there ever came a time when someone came after you." Jeanine tells her as Eric's jaw clenches a fraction.

From her spot, she can see one of his hands start to ball up in his lap. Their eyes meet again and Spinner offers him a loving expression, mouthing _I'm okay_. His body slowly begins to relax and his fist uncurls.

Spinner gazes at the research team once more. "What about the dude this gene was named after? Victor Pope-"

" _Ephraim,_ dear." Jeanine corrects with a very tiny smile tugging at her lips.

She looks pretty today in a pristine, royal-blue dress with her hair in an elegant bun at the back of her head. Spinner almost can't see where Edgar had cut it, but she had obsessed over it so much that she memorized the exact spot.

Spinner tosses Jeanine a sheepish smile, drawing more chuckles from the tables. "Yeah, him."

She nods before reaching out to press a button on the control panel in front of her. The conference room darkens then a rippling wave of blue light streams down from the ceiling. Taking a step back, Spinner watches in amazement as it builds an image in front of her. His face is heart-shaped with a pointed nose, a thin mustache beneath it, and short curly hair.

Her godmother rises from her seat then begins strolling around the tables. "This is Victor Ephraim, the first man in human history to possess the gene." She says before sending a nod towards Eric who pushes the button once again. The image disintegrates before another picture surfaces out of the tiny fallen blocks. It's another picture of Victor, but his expression is different, more _inane_. "And this is his alter _Diego_."

Her gaze widens while Eric cocks his pierced eyebrow in interest. " _Alter_? You mean like _Petra-in-my-head_ kinda alter?"

"Yes," Jeanine nods as she continues her journey around their chairs. "A _protective_ alter."

"Victor Ephraim was a distant relative on your father's side." Olga explains. "What you have, Petra-"

"Uh," Spinner raises her hand to interrupt and the heavy set woman pauses to look at her. "Sorry, but if we're gonna continue with this, I need y'all to start calling me by my name. My _real_ name." She shoots a meaningful glance at Jeanine. "It's _Spinner_. _Petra_ belongs to my alter."

If I could smile, I would be right now.

Jeanine gazes at her for a long minute and the look in her eyes is indescribable. Then after what seemed like an eternity, the faction leader gives her a curt nod. "Very well... _Spinner_."

She grins brightly and Eric rolls his eyes with a slight smile.

"Well then, Spinner," Olga resumes, "what you have is a genetic recessive trait. Your father was a carrier of the Victor92c gene. But what's rare about your case is that this trait normally surfaces in _males_."

Spinner blinks hard. "So... I'm the first female to have this thing?"

"And you will be the last." Jeanine says as she stops next to her seat. "Seeing as you're no longer able to have children, the Victor92c gene will end with _you_."

"But when was her gene activated?" Eric asks the research team, and Spinner also shoots them a questioning look.

Something flickers across Jeanine's icy gaze. She doesn't catch it, but somehow she knows she isn't going to like the answer. "It was activated the moment her alter manifested."

A haunted look riots over Spinner's tense features. "That was when Booker... died..." Her voice is low, quiet. "So, Petra's a part of the healing aspect of this gene."

"That's correct." Melanie nods with a smile. "She's what keeps you mentally grounded. Which is why the X serum was so successful with you."

Director Simmons clears his throat. "Minus all the tiny _setbacks_ of course."

Spinner rolls her eyes. "Oh yeah, _tiny_ ," she scoffs, folding her arms. "Well, I guess it's good thing that this dies with me." She shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. "I mean, at least I know now, right?" Her eyes move to Eric and he gives her a small smirk back. She turns to the others with a lopsided grin. "Meh, I'm cool with it."

A delighted smile appears on Jeanine's face before she turns to the rest. "Well, I believe that settles everything, yes?" The research team all nod their heads with polite smiles. "Good. You are all dismissed. Enjoy the rest of your afternoons." She presses the button on the control pad and the lights flicker back on as they're all rising to their feet.

"Um, ma'am?"

Jeanine's metallic gaze shifts to her. "What is it, dear?"

Spinner scratches behind her ear in an awkward fashion. "You think we can... _talk_?" She eyes dart to Eric briefly before staring at her godmother again. "Like _alone_?"

Eric frowns and she ignores him.

"Very well, Spinner." Jeanine says. "We'll go to my office once I'm finished here."

"Okay."

* * *

 

Jeanine takes a sip of her tea, chamomile with a teaspoon of honey. Hers remains untouched because so many questions are flying around in her head.

So locking gazes with her godmother, Spinner asks the first one. "Are there… more people like... me and Victor?"

Jeanine takes another sip from her teacup before placing it down on the saucer. She clasps her hands together then primly rests them on top of her desk. "There _were_ others. But they've long since died, and now you are the only one remaining."

Pursing her lips, she nods.

"I see there's something else you would like to ask me."

Spinner gazes at her godmother steadily. "Why did you and Mom lie to me?"

Jeanine stares at her for a moment before slipping out of her chair. Spinner watches her circle her desk then rests on the edge of it, folding her hands again and placing them in her lap. Something begins to shine in her metallic gaze and it almost looks like... _sorrow_. "You were four years old when we first discovered the gene and all of its remarkable capabilities, even with it being dormant. When Jacob Frost began excessively questioning its origins, your parents and I realized the dangers that would come with it. Then when he left Erudite, we knew it was time to take action."

"So, Dad knew about this too?" She asks with a fiery eyebrow rose.

"Yes." Her godmother nods. "I believed it was in your best interest and safety if I had full custody of you. So, we agreed that once you turned sixteen that you would defect to Erudite where you and the Victor92c gene would've been closely monitored."

Spinner's at a loss. She isn't sure how to feel. On one hand, she's upset that in the end she still wouldn't have gotten to choose. Then on the other, all of this just seems worth it as she thinks of her new life in Dauntless.

Yet, there's still something bothering her.

"Did you..." Her face scrunches up at the very thought, but she has to know. Spinner swallows, her gaze sharpening on Jeanine who's simply staring back at her. "Did you have anything to do with my... parents' death?"

Her godmother looks taken aback for a moment before she quickly regains her composure. "No. That was unfortunately an accident that never should have happened." Her eyes become just as fierce. "But I assure you, Spinner. The Dauntless solider responsible was held accountable for his actions."

"How?"

"He was executed that same evening."

"Hm," Spinner gives a sniff. " _Good_." Then she looks to Jeanine again. "So… the X serum… will you start, I guess, _giving_ it to other soldiers in Dauntless?"

"No. The required dosage of the serum has proven to be too unstable for distribution and will be disposed of as a result." She tells her. "Jeremy's problem wasn't isolating specific genes that wouldn't successfully merge with the components of the serum. It was finding an individual with the right genetic coding to be able to _withstand_ the effects of the X serum. And that was _you_."

"Oh…" Spinner nods. "That's cool, I guess..." She laughs awkwardly.

The corners of Jeanine's mouth lift in smile. "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

Her face becomes solemn. "Why didn't you and Mom work out?" She watches so many emotions break through her godmother's impervious mask. "Was it... Dad or something?" She presses further.

Jeanine turns her head towards the glass wall, staring forlornly out into the city. "I couldn't be what your mother wanted."

 _"Just never let fear be the reason to hold you back from true happiness."_ Her mother's words play inside her head.

"Did Dad know?" She murmurs, shifting to gaze out the glass wall as well.

Jeanine tilts her head slightly. "I don't believe there was ever a time Ian _didn't_."

With a quiet nod, Spinner picks up her teacup then finally takes a sip.

* * *

 

Leaving Jeanine's office is an entirely different experience.

She doesn't feel weighted down by emotional strife, or the demons that always crept up on her. Instead, there's a sense of peace that washes over her in a refreshing wave of acceptance. Her family can rest in a beautiful memory she's reserved for them. It's all the days they laughed, sung, and dance. The times her mother would hold her on the nights she was afraid of the dark. When her father would make unamusing jokes just to annoy her, but they would always end up horsing around. And it's when she and Booker would sit on Calalini reading novels about _anything_.

That's how she'll remember her family. Before becoming factionless, before being subjected, and before all the pain they've suffered. Her mother, her father, and Booker will always be happy whenever she thinks about them.

Spinner smiles as she continues down the long glass hallway, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She can finally _live_. A watery laugh escapes her when she sees Eric standing at the end waiting for her. He has his arms crossed over his chest and he cocks his pierced brow at her brushing the moisture away from her face.

She shakes her head. "These are happy tears, I swear." She sniffles with another smile.

"What are you happy about?" He asks.

"Just how... everything worked out in the end. It's... it's _really_ over now. We can be happy together." Wedging her arm through his, she rests her head against his shoulder with a wistful sigh. " _Finally_."

Eric snorts. "I told you. You need to quit worrying so much and just let things happen." He tilts her a cocky smirk that has her rolling her eyes back at him.

"Oh, shut up."

"You know I'm right, Princess."

Chuckling, Spinner leans up to plant an affectionate kiss to the underside of his jaw. "Yeah, yeah." She gives his arm a warm squeeze and his lips twitch up into a half-smile. "C'mon, let's go home."

* * *

 

Excitement dances all over her face when she slides into the bedroom. With a squeal, Spinner leaps into the bed and immediately burrows underneath the blanket. As she cuddles her stuffed dinosaur, she listens to Eric move about the room.

"You going somewhere?" Spinner asks, popping her head out from beneath the blanket.

"Yeah, Mecca's." He replies as he peels off his t-shirt then tosses it into the hamper.

She props herself up onto her elbow, tilting him a questioning glance. "Mecca's?" She parrots. "That's so random. Why?"

Eric opens his dresser drawer and pulls out a gray tank top before shoving it on. "Poker night."

" _Oh_." She says with a simple nod.

He pauses to give her a look. "Did you want to… _come_?"

Spinner shakes her head with a small laugh. "Oh, no, baby, that's okay. Poker's really not my thing." She smiles as he comes to sit on the edge of the mattress. "And besides, this is your _guy time_. You were with me all day." Lifting her hand, she reaches out to stroke the side of his face. "You deserve the little break."

Eric half-chuckles. "How did I get so lucky, huh?" He presses a small kiss to the inside of her wrist.

Her cheeks warm as she looks at him with a bashful smile. "I told you, Tank. I'm the lucky one."

"I know." He smirks.

"And there goes _that_." She rolls her eyes, dropping her hand from his face. "Anyway, have fun. I'm gonna take a nap and probably see Sweets later. I still haven't really apologized for blowing up on her yesterday. You know, _before_ I took off…" Spinner mumbles.

"That's fine." Eric shrugs his shoulders then his face grows solemn, which has her slightly worried. She watches him dig into his pants pocket and she can hear rattling as he roots around inside. He pulls out a blue prescription bottle before pressing it in her hand. Grasping it, Spinner looks down to read the label:

_Spinner McCall-Coulter_   
_Take 1 tablet as needed_   
_Lorazepam 1 mg_

Her eyebrow arches and her eyes dart back to him. "What are these?" She shakes the bottle of white tablets at him.

"They're going help calm your crazy ass down whenever you're going through your shit." Eric grunts. "Like if you run into the Stiff and starting freaking out again." His expression becomes hard. "Any time that happens, you take one of those _immediately_. You got me, Red?" He tells her firmly. "You keep those on you at _all times_ , alright?"

Spinner shoots the bottle another skeptical glance before surrendering with a sigh. She can see how much he wants her to get better. "Yes, Tank."

"Good. Now go take your nap." He leans down to drop a rough kiss to the top of her head. "I'll be back in a few hours."

She nods with a soft smile and when he pulls back, she kisses him soundlessly. "Don't gamble away anything important. Like your kidney or something."

"I won't." Eric snorts before he nudges her away, causing her to fall back on the bed.

Spinner grins up at him as she settles comfortable against the pillows. "Love you."

He gazes at her intently and she finds her heart warming at how _soft_ , yet _alive_ his eyes are in this instant. Eric half-smiles and reaches down to push away some of her hair from her face. "Yeah, yeah."

With a cheeky smile, Spinner gives the end of his nose a playful little tap.

* * *

 

Feeling refreshed from both her nap and hot shower, Spinner hums a cheery tune as she skips over to her boots. She stuffs her feet into them before grabbing her keys out of the bowl. Opening the door, her heart gives a startled jolt when she sees Four standing in front of her with his fist still raised.

"Spin-"

She quickly slams the door in his face, turning the lock and then pressing her back against the metal. There are flashes of Abnegation and the dead woman reaching out to her. Then the sounds of gunfire roaring in her ears, the screams, and the explosion. The air stammers out of her lungs, her body quivering as she shuts her eyes tight to get rid of all the horrible images and noises.

 _"Spinner. Spinner, listen, I didn't know she took Edgar in."_ Four says lowly. _"She never told me anything about that."_

"Okay," she heaves as her eyes snap open and her face takes on a furious expression. "Okay, fine, you didn't know. But that doesn't change the fact that you went and told her things about me _behind my back_. And that almost got all of us killed, including _you_. And that's the kind of woman you wanna trust?" She fists her hands tightly at her sides. "Someone who _abandoned_ you and _left_ you to get your ass kicked by-" Spinner stops herself because she knows how much years of abuse is attached to Marcus's name. "The only reason she gave me that hard drive was out of _guilt_. You realize that, right?"

Four is rightfully silent. Yet, it doesn't lessen her anger but only increases it.

Spinner turns around to glare at where she knows he's standing. "And you are the same one who's constantly telling me that I'm working for the wrong side." She sucks in another shaky breath, feeling her chest continue to tighten with anxiety. "Well, you should take one good look in the mirror, Four. 'Cause you're in need of a _serious_ reality check."

_"Spinner, I'm… sorry."_

Tears surge into her eyes and Spinner pulls her bottom lip between her teeth as she slides down the door. Hugging her knees to her chest, she realizes how painful losing Four's friendship actually is. "You're one of my best friends, Broody." She finally sobs out, her breathing continuing to hitch in her throat. "And now... every time I look at you... I'm reminded of all the shit I had to go through. So, an apology won't fix this."

 _"What more can I do?"_ Four asks and she can hear so much regret in his voice.

"I... I don't know." Spinner whimpers, rocking herself back and forth. She can't bring herself to take one of those little white tablets. She doesn't want to become reliant on them. "I just-I just need... time to..." She shakes her head again as more tears stream down her cheeks. "To find… a way to forgive you, 'cause…I can't do it right now."

There are a few moments of silence that drifts between them before Four speaks again.

_"Okay, I guess I'll… see you around."_

Spinner doesn't answer and she listens to his footsteps retreat. Her face crumples, bowing her head as she cries harder.

**_'Spinner, take one of the tablets. It will help you feel better.'_ **

She nods with a sniffle then uncurls one of her arms to dig inside the pocket of her vest. Pulling out the blue prescription bottle, she uncaps the lid, shakes out a tablet then pops it into her mouth.

 ** _'It's going be okay, Spinner_** _ **.'**_ I tell her softly as she shoves the bottle back into her pocket. **_'You're going to be okay...'_**

Sighing, Spinner rests her forehead on top of her knees, waiting for the Lorazepam to kick in.

* * *

 

She finds Lauren in the training room throwing knives at the large target.

Spinner finally feels calm as the little white pill gives her a mellow buzz. She grabs a couple of knives off the table then makes her way over to her friend.

Lauren pauses when she stops next to her. "Hey."

"Hey." Spinner whips her knife forward and watches the blade sink into the bullseye.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asks as she throws her own knife, hitting middle as well. "You look like you've been crying."

Spinner releases a small breath out of her nose. "Four came by my apartment earlier."

"He did?" Lauren looks at her, surprised. "So... did you guys… _talk_?"

"With the door between us, yes." She grumbles then throws her knife, hitting right in between her and Lauren's other knives. "In the end, I told him I needed space from him. I'm not ready to be his friend right now."

Lauren frowns in worry. "Neither of you will tell me what's going on. Every time I ask Four, he avoids the subject and you just flat out ignore me."

"'Cause it's complicated, Sweets. That's why." Spinner snaps at her with a scowl and then immediately regrets it. Her face drops into an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. You're dealing with a lot right now." Lauren leans sideways and places an arm around her shoulders. "I just want you and Four to be okay again. And I feel helpless because I don't know what's going on, so I don't know what to do."

She slides her arm around Lauren's waist and they give each other a comforting squeeze. "I know, Sweets. But he just screwed up and… now he has to deal with the consequences."

Lauren nods. "I get it. But how are you doing?" She asks. "Did your meeting with Jeanine go okay?"

"Uh, I'm good. And yeah, it went fine. I got prescribed these for my PTSD." She fishes the bottle out of her pocket then shows her the label.

" _Lorazepam_?" Lauren tilts her head to one side. "Hm, I never heard of it."

"Me either. But this shit rocks." Spinner gives her a lopsided grin. "I've never felt so calm in my life."

Lauren chuckles. "Is it better than green?"

"Hey, _whoa_ , let's not go _that_ far." She releases her with a snort.

Lauren shoves her playfully and shoots her another smile. "So, are... _we_ okay?"

Spinner offers her a broad grin, reaching up to ruffle her hair. "Water under the bridge, babe. Now, come on, let's see how many bullseyes we can get in a row."

A competitive gleam enters Lauren's green eyes as she sends her a mischievous smile. "You're on."

* * *

 

Spinner jolts awake when something heavy lands on top of her. Whiskey and Eric's cologne fill her senses and she heaves an annoyed grunt into the pillow. "Can I help you?"

"I'm home." He nuzzles behind her ear while his hand slips under her hoodie to stroke her scar.

She shivers from his touch, a tiny smile gracing her lips as he moves to rest his face against hers. "Someone's drunk."

"M'not." Eric presses a careless kiss to her cheek, earning a giggle from her. "Not funny." He grumbles and tugs her closer to his chest.

Spinner turns in his embrace, meeting his glassy eyes. "Did you have fun, baby?" She smiles then lifts her hand to lightly drag her nails down his nape.

"I... love it when you do that." He purrs as his body sags against hers. Her smile widens. "Yeah... it was fun." Eric mumbles then leans forward to kiss her. "What happened today?"

Her fingers still and she forces her face into a confounded look. "What are you talking about, love?"

Eric's gaze suddenly becomes focused and he frowns at her. "There's a pill missing."

"You actually _checked_?" She stares at him in astonishment.

"Yes." He says bluntly. "So, _talk_."

Spinner emits a great sigh, draping her arms around his neck. "I was just... thinking about stuff." She lies smoothly and pushes away the wave of nausea that tries to wash over her. "And I guess… I ended up freaking myself out." She gives an awkward laugh. "But I'm okay now."

He stares at her for a long moment before he grunts then flops down on his back, taking her with him. She curls up against his side, nestling her head on his chest. "So... are you gonna tell me what you and Jeanine spoke about?"

"Oh," Spinner blinks before locking gazes with him. "Well, it turns out that I was originally supposed to be in Erudite."

Eric cocks his pierced eyebrow. "Yeah?"

She nods. "Yup. Um, when Jeanine and my parents discovered I had the gene, she thought it would've been best if I went to Erudite so she can closely monitor it and me." Spinner begins playing with his dog tags, and now he _never_ takes them off. "So, they made agreement and granted Jeanine full custody. But... you know how the rest goes."

He hums. "If... you had the chance to choose, where would you have picked?"

Spinner sends Eric a surprised look before gazing down at his chest. She snorts. "Corny answer obviously but," she shrugs, "I would've stayed with my family… Maybe that could've been the thing to save Booker..." His arms tighten around her and she lifts a hand to cup his face. "But, regardless of that... I'm happy, Tank. With the life I have now and with a man I love _so fucking much_."

His gaze seems to glow in the moonlight streaming in from the window, and a smile worms its way onto his lips.

She grins as her eyes well up with tears. "Being with you makes all the pain worth it."

"I love you." Eric murmurs, edging forward to claim her mouth in a raving kiss. He crushes her to him in a bruising grip as if she would disappear if he let her go.

Spinner pulls away for a moment and gives him a breathless smile. " _Yeah, yeah_."

" _Funny_." He rolls his eyes.

"Just kidding," she offers him a teasing smile. "I love your drunk ass too."

Eric releases a scoff before he attacks her lips again.

* * *

 

**Spinner's origin has finally been revealed. I hope you liked it! :)**

**She and Four will patch things up. You know her…lol**

**Okay this is the last Friday update. So no more puppy dog eyes, pretty pleases, threats of kidnapping or causing bodily harm to my delicate person, you hear me? I will not stand for it anymore! *Puts foot down >:(***

**And I got yelled at by the wife again, so I'm not allowed to give vague hints for the next chapter :(**

**Thank you for all the comments and kudos! :D**

**...Eric's birthday is coming up on Sunday! *Runs***

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	70. Devotion

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

****Chapter song choice: Amber Run - I Found** **

* * *

 

" _Happy birthday to you_ ," Spinner sings softly in Eric's ear, placing a feathery kiss on the shell. He emits a small grunt in his sleep and shifts closer to her. With a quiet grin, she moves to brush her lips over his cheek. " _Happy birthday to you._ _"_

She catches a glimpse of his face twitching as she plants a kiss near his mouth. " _Happy birthday, Habibi."_ Spinner giggles when his hands start running up her thighs. " _Happy birthday to you_." She captures his lips in a gentle kiss, smiling while he gives her bottom a firm squeeze. "Easy, tiger. I got a little surprise for you."

Eric smirks and slowly cracks his eyes open, revealing a roguish glint in them. "Is it you with your legs wrapped around my neck?"

A hot flush warms her cheeks, and sitting back in his lap, she playfully glares down at his smug expression. "Just 'cause you're the birthday boy, doesn't give you the right to sexually harass me."

Eric rolls his eyes with a small smile tugging at his lips. He tucks his arms underneath his head then tilts a curious look at her hand hidden behind her back. "So, what's my _surprise,_ then?"

A large grin stretches her face before she reveals the black frosted cupcake with a single candle in the middle. " _Ta-da_!" Fishing her lighter out of her pocket, Spinner lights the wick then holds it out to him. "Make a wish, baby!"

Suddenly, Eric doesn't look so happy anymore. His face sinks into a tired expression before he turns his head towards the window. "I'm not a Stiff, Red." He mutters.

"Stiffs don't even celebrate birthdays, dumbass." She frowns softly. "Why are you being so grumpy now?"

"I'm fine."

Spinner lowers her head, staring down at the burning candle. "I worked really hard on this. The frosting's even that nasty black licorice flavor you like so much. _And_ I burnt myself..." She mumbles, glancing at the red spot on her forearm from accidentally touching the top of oven.

Eric shifts back to look at her and his features are less tense than before. "You... _made_ that?"

"Yes," she pouts. "And see?" She lifts her arm to show him the burn mark. "All for _you_."

"I'm..." He lets out a heavy sigh that almost sounds _defeated_ , while he takes a hold of her arm and brings it closer to press a lingering kiss to the reddened skin. "I'm sorry. It's just…" Eric's eyes fall to the cupcake in her hand before glaring at it slightly. "That wish thing is just stupid, that's all."

"How?" She frowns at him again.

"Because they don't come true, that's _how_." He bites back and she catches him stealing a quick look at her ring.

Her heart begins to hurt. "Tan-"

"Don't." Eric cuts her off sharply. "Just... get off me."

Instead of obeying him, Spinner brings the cupcake up to her mouth before closing her eyes. "I wish that Tank has the greatest birthday ever, because he deserves a day to feel good about himself. And I hope he knows that if I could use this... _thing_ inside me to help, that I would do it in a _heartbeat_." Her voice trembles at the end and she blows out the candle before reopening her eyes.

Eric's staring up at her with this wild and hot _intensity burning in steely gaze_. His eyes begin to glisten and he hastily blinks a few times, ducking away with a grunt.

Spinner reaches down to cup the side of his face, coaxing him to look at her with a few strokes of her thumb. Their gazes meet again and her lips quiver up into a doting smile. "You know I would if I could."

"I know..." He leans into her touch, releasing another deep breath out through his nostrils. "You… really are an amazing woman and... I'm grateful that you're by my side through all this bullshit."

A blush blooms into her cheeks as her eyes grow moist with tears of love and joy. "T-thank you..." Spinner emits a small watery laugh. "You saying that really means a lot to me."

Eric pushes himself upright. "I should be the one thanking you." He lifts a hand and thumbs away the lone tear rolling down her cheek.

She shakes her head with another delicate smile. "You don't ever have to thank me. I'd do anything for you."

Wordlessly, Eric weaves his fingers into her hair then tugs her forward to take her lips in a warm, thorough kiss.

Spinner sees every star of the universe when he finally pulls away, and then she gives him a dopey grin. "Love you, Tank."

He responds with a half-hearted smile. "Yeah, yeah."

Her grin broadens. "So…" she dips her finger in the frosting, then holds up to his lips. "Do you wanna do something this morning?" She giggles when Eric takes the digit into his mouth and slowly sucks off the black frosting.

He hums, drawing back then licking his lips. "That's actually pretty good."

"Duh, I'm awesome, of course it's good." She tosses back cheekily, causing him to rolls his eyes once more. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I have to go to Erudite." Eric says. "Mother wants to see me."

"Is it a family thing?"

His head dips in a nod as he gazes at the burnt wick of the candle.

Spinner leans forward to kiss his forehead lovingly. "Will you be back before my appointment with Tori?"

"I'll try." He murmurs lowly. "I have some things to clear up."

"You don't have to explain it to me until you're ready, okay?" Her fingers find the back of his neck, lightly scrubbing her nails down his nape. "Just... be careful while you're there. And don't let anything that bastard says get to you, you hear me, soldier?"

The side of his mouth quirks. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." She grins widely. "Now, eat your disgusting flavored cupcake." She holds it closer to his mouth.

"Whatever, you're missing out." Eric scoffs before he takes a large bite.

* * *

 

Four's in the breakfast line when she strolls into the dining hall. He glances at her and their eyes lock for a second before she hastily drops hers.

Spinner brushes past him with her hand clenching around her prescription bottle in her pocket. Her jaw flexes as she forces away all the bad memories trying to creep out from her subconscious. _"I can do this."_ She chants in her head as she makes her way over to Kane. "Oi, can I get a shake? I'm not feeling for anything heavy this morning."

"Hello to you too, Pyro." Kane rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah gimme a second." He disappears into the back for a moment before re-emerging with a meal replacement. "Here." He thrusts it at her and she gives him a cheeky smile in return.

"Thank you, Kane." She croons teasingly and Kane shoos her away. With a snort, she spins on her heel and heads towards the leaders' table.

Spinner pretends she doesn't see Four staring after her.

"Tiny!" Mecca greets with a large grin as she straddles the chair next to him. "How are you this morning? I hear today is lover boy's birthday."

"Yup. He's official an adult now. _Yahoo_." She uncaps her shake before taking a long sip of the strawberry flavored liquid.

"Did you, you know…" Hayden begins with sly grin. "Make him a _happy man_ this morning?"

Spinner wrinkles her nose at him. "What are you? Living vicariously through our sex life? Get a woman, you creepy old pervert."

The table breaks into hearty chuckles, while Hayden glares back at her.

" _Three years_ , Tiny."

"Again, you're still _older_ than my youthful majestic-ness." Spinner waves a hand around her face.

Hayden just rolls his eyes before returning to his breakfast.

"So, Spin, what did you get Eric for his birthday?" Zim asks while taking a sip of his coffee. It seems like he's had more than one, he looks kind of jumpy at the moment.

"I baked him a cupcake. And, dude, what's that? Like your eighth cup or something?" Spinner squints at him. "Your pupils are dilated as _fuck_ right now."

" _Sixth_ and I'm fine," Zim returns easily. "And a _cupcake_? That's it?"

"Well, what did _you_ get him?"

"A gun." Zim shrugs.

"And I got the bullets." Hayden adds with a small grin.

"Oh yeah, get Mr. Trigger Happy a _gun_ for his birthday. Just what we all need." Spinner rolls her eyes at two men, causing them to chuckle. "And Tank happened to like my cupcake, _thank you very much_." She huffs at Zim, her features twisting into a light frown. "And I'm working on the rest. I just… haven't figured out what it is yet." Spinner takes another sip of her shake. "But all I know it has to be _perfect_."

"I'm sure it will be." Mecca sends her an encouraging smile and she returns the gesture.

"Thanks, Beardy."

"Where is he anyway?" Hayden asks.

"On some business," Zim answers for her and Hayden nods in understanding.

"Spinner?"

She turns to Max sitting across from her. "'Sup, Bossman?"

The faction leader releases a breath before folding his hands on the table. "I was wondering if you'd be able to get in touch with my brother."

Her eyes widen slightly while everyone's gazes snap to Max. "You want me to call Rhino? Why...?"

He holds her gaze intently. "I want to ask him to come back to Dauntless."

Hayden drops his fork, Zim chokes on his coffee, and Mecca just stares at him in wonder.

She blinks. "You can do that?"

Max chuckles. "I'm the faction leader after all and he wasn't exactly kicked out. He just chose not to return because of Edgar, and I understand that now." His dark eyes soften a little as a small smile rests on his lips. "But I want to show him that he still has a home here. No matter what his… _circumstance_ is."

"Bossman, I don't know..." Spinner bites her lip anxiously, catching the reference to Rhino's leg.

He'd grown very self-conscious about it and hated when people asked questions, or stared. The last thing she wants is to bring him into an uncomfortable environment, even though Dauntless was once his _home_.

"Can you at least give it a try?" Max prompts. "Or I could even talk to him."

Spinner stares at him for moment before she blows out a sigh. "Okay," she concedes, rubbing a hand over her chin. "I'll call him tomorrow."

Max gives her an appreciative smile. "Thank you, Spinner."

"I think that deserves a raise, don't you agree, Bossman?" She grins at him widely.

"No."

" _Son of a hell_! I'm _so_ putting in my two weeks!"

The others laugh again.

* * *

 

A soft frown furrows her brow and Spinner glances at Zim walking beside her. "Hey, hippie, can I ask you something?"

Curiosity reflects in his blue eyes. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry if I stir up any bad shit, but when your parents use to go beyond the fence, did they... ever tell you what they saw out there?" She asks uneasily and on the other side of her, Hayden looks at him too.

Zim appears shocked for a moment before sadness seeps into his expression. With a weak smile, he shakes his head. "Every time I'd ask my mum, she would tell me not to worry about it. My dad told me he couldn't say anything because it wasn't safe to talk about."

" _Whoa_ , that means there is something out there." Hayden remarks with widened eyes. "And it doesn't sound good either."

Spinner frown deepens. "Yeah... it _doesn't_."

"What brought this on anyway?" Zim questions.

She sighs. "I was just remembering what the dude with the eye patch said, about the faction system failing us and the answers we need are beyond the fence."

"That guy was a fucking wacko, Tiny." Hayden scoffs. "He was probably just talking nonsense."

"But what if he wasn't?" Spinner challenges. "What if he was right? What if there's something... _better_ out there?"

Hayden snorts. "Better than _Dauntless_? No way."

She sends him an annoyed glare. "I'm being _serious_ , Popeye."

"Spinner, Hayden's right." Zim sighs deeply. "It probably was all just nonsense."

"Then how did your parents die? Did Johanna ever tell you?"

He grimaces a bit. "She said it was an accident."

" _And_?"

"Hey, Spinner, lay off a bit." Hayden tells her frowning.

Spinner blinks then sends Zim an apologetic look. "Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." She heaves a breath. " _Fuck_. I'm sorry... I shouldn't have-"

Zim shakes his head with a small smile. "It's alright. But… that's all Johanna told me. Did I question it? Yes. Do I still do 'till this day? Yes." He says before facing forward. "I don't know what's beyond the fence, guys. It can be good or bad. But we'll never know, will we?"

Spinner purses her lips, folding her arms on top of her breasts. "But... what if there was way we could? Would either of you guys take that chance?" Her gaze roams over their contemplative expression.

"Nah," Hayden shakes his head with a lopsided grin. "I'm happy here in Dauntless."

"And that's why you're gonna die alone."

"Hey!"

"I think I would." Zim answers, they stare at him in amazement.

"Dude, you'd give up your life here for _that_?" Hayden asks, flabbergasted. "Are you nuts?"

"No. But life's all about taking risks and as I've told you before, there's a reason I came here to Dauntless." He smirks a little then gives Spinner a meaningful look. "And I'd convince Lauren to come with me too."

"What about you, Tiny? You crazy like this guy?" Hayden jerks a thumb in Zim's direction.

Spinner drops her eyes down to her boots, shoving her hands deep into her pockets.

I find myself wondering as well. Beyond the fence, was it danger or _salvation_?

For her and Zim, would that mean they'd have to rebel against Jeanine in order find their _true_ _happiness_? And _if_ there really was a chance, would Eric be willing to take that risk with her?

Emitting a small sigh, Spinner lifts her gaze and stares into the darkness ahead of them. "I'm not sure yet..." She murmurs as Zim peers at her sideways, appearing less confident in his answer.

Doesn't seem like either of them of are.

* * *

 

"Ugh, he's gonna be late..." Spinner whines as she glances down at her wrist watch. She and Lauren are sitting in the tattoo shop waiting for Tori to finish up on Kurt's chest piece. "I'm almost next."

"I can't believe you're piercing your nipple for his birthday. What a gift." Lauren snorts and Spinner jabs her elbow into her side. "Ow, hey," she giggle, holding the spot.

"I told you it was _his_ idea and now the baboon's gonna be late for it." She grumbles while her leg continues jumping up and down.

"Maybe you should take your..." Lauren trails off when Spinner turns to her with a pointed look. She frowns at her. "Well, you're all antsy."

"I'm a naturally anxious person, leave me alone." She pouts.

"Spinner," Tori steps back after she finishes bandaging Kurt's chest, jerking her head towards the tattoo chair. "Have a seat."

"Uh," Spinner glances down at her wrist watch again, letting out a quiet curse. "You think we can reschedule?" She sighs before glancing up again. "Eric was supposed to be here, but I think he got caught up with some stuff."

Tori nods with a slight smile. "Yeah, sure. You want to get anything else in the meantime? Like another tattoo?"

Spinner thinks about it for a moment until something pops into her head.

**_'Do you really think that's a good idea…?'_ **

Her mouth broadens into a bright grin before she jumps to her feet. "Yep!"

* * *

 

She always loved the buzzing of the tattoo needle and the tiny tremors it sends throughout her body. Spinner hums happily, bobbing her head from side to side as she watches Tori fill in the last section with blue.

"You are one _brave_ girl, Pyro." Tori remarks with a little quirk of her lips, wiping away the access ink.

Lauren tosses her an amazed glance. "Tell me about it."

Spinner simply smiles, her heart fluttering at the new design tattooed on her wrist.

* * *

 

_"Hey, Book, what's your favorite month?"_

_"February, because it reminds me of love!" Booker chirped, tossing a handful of grass into the air with a bright laugh._

_Petra-Lynn giggled as she brushed the blades out from her hair. "Okay, what's your favorite number between one and thirty?"_

_Her brother shifted his gaze heavenward then tapped the end of his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Hmm," he perks up with another brilliant smile. "I know! Eighteen!"_

_"So, you like February and the number eighteen, correct?"_

_"Yep? Wait," Booker shot her a confused frown. "Why are you asking me these things, Petra-Lynn?"_

_She smiles at him sadly. "'Cause… I feel bad that my birthday's coming up and you don't even know when you were born. So, I just gave you a birthday. February eighteenth will officially be known as 'Booker day'!" Petra-Lynn announced to their backyard, waving her hand around in the air._

_Booker jumped up with an excited squeal, grabbing her hands and yanking her to her feet. "Yay! Thank you for giving me a day all to myself! You're the best sister ever!" He pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek before he pulled her into a little impromptu dance._

_Petra-Lynn laughed loudly as Booker twirled her around while singing some made-up silly song. "You're not so bad yourself, Book." She grinned again and dipped him low, giving him a dizzying spin._

_They continued to bounce around until they both collapsed to the grass in a fit of laughter._

* * *

 

Her lips curl into a smile as she stares down at picture of her and Booker on his birthday. His face was smeared with cake and she had tons of it in her hair. He was grinning and she was caught laughing because her father had been making stupid faces behind the camera.

She'd never seen Booker happier that day.

Suddenly, the front door unlocks and Spinner glances down at her watch. It's nearly nine o'clock. She listens to Eric shuffle about and she keeps her head down as he drops into the chair across from her.

"Dinner's in the fridge if you're hungry." Spinner turns to another page in her family album. "And I restocked the liquor cabinet, so you can have yourself a nice drink with it."

He emits a rough sigh. "Look, I tried to make it back in time, alright? But I got... held up."

Spinner closes the album, setting it aside before meeting his tired gaze. She gives him an understanding smile. "It's okay. Tori said we can just drop by whenever we're ready." Her heart begins fluttering again. " _So_ … I got a tattoo instead." She pulls back her sleeve to show him the bandage covering the underside of her wrist.

He raises his pierced eyebrow. "A tattoo of _what_?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" She sends him a mischievous wink.

Eric gazes at her for a long minute before he glances back down at her wrist. Releasing a breath, he takes a hold of her arm in one hand while the other grabs a corner of the tape. He starts peeling back the bandage and his eyes widen when the beautiful tattoo is revealed.

It's _his_ name in a delicate script entwined a blue infinity sign that ends with a little hollow blue heart above the 'i'.

"You got my... _name_?" He strokes his thumb over the slightly raised skin, then his steely gaze jumps back to hers, disbelief raging deep within it. " _Why_?"

"Because I love you." Spinner smiles while tears flood her eyes. "I hated seeing you so sad this morning. It's your birthday… you're supposed to feel special and good that you made it to another year. So, I got this to show you how special you _are_ today and every other day after this. And that I am gonna love you for as long as your name is right there on my wrist." She murmurs with another gentle smile, using her sleeve to dry her cheeks.

Eric looks down at the tattoo once more and she can see all the emotions building inside of him. His jaw clenches as he lets go of her arm then surges up out of his chair, causing it to scrape loudly across the floor.

She slowly pulls down her sleeve, watching him stalk towards her with darkening eyes. "Tank-"

"Get up." He commands lowly and she hesitantly moves to her feet.

"Do you... do you not like-"

Eric has her pinned against the wall with his lips hungrily attacking hers before she can finish. She makes a small noise of surprise before her mouth starts moving over his, her arms going around his neck. His hands are _everywhere_ as he kisses her with a raw intensity that has her body arching willingly into him. He growls deep in his chest and without warning, he hikes her legs up, then turns to lie her down on the table.

Spinner pulls back to gaze into his blackened eyes, causing a moment's pause. "So, this means you like it… right?" She asks in a timid voice.

His only response is a smirk before he tugs her into another vehement kiss. She emits a happy sigh into his mouth as she winds her legs around his torso then pulls him flush up against her. Eric groans as his hands roam over her body, grinding himself into her core and drawing a whimper from her. His lips leave hers to a plant a burning line of kisses along her jaw until he reaches her ear.

"That is the _sexiest_ thing a woman has ever done for me," he whispers roughly, nipping the shell. "You love me that much?"

"Y-yes, I do." She breathes and he pulls back to gaze down at her again.

"I love you too." Eric tells her fiercely with an expression that gives everything away. "I can't fucking wait to call you my _wife_." He crashes their lips together, his hands moving down to the waistband of her shorts. He hooks his fingers beneath it then slides them down her legs until she's able to kick them off the rest of the way.

She grabs the hem of his shirt and yanks it over his head, throwing it somewhere behind her. Her mouth seizes his again while he's popping open his belt buckle and unzipping his pants. Spinner drags her nails down his muscular back, drawing a slight hiss from him while he grabs her hip and then eases himself inside of her. Spinner's head falls back against the table with a lustful moan as he begins rocking over top of her. She sinks her nails into his biceps, her hips moving beneath him to meet every powerful thrust.

Eric's head lowers and his lips find the crook of her neck, assaulting the skin with his mouth. " _Who do you belong to_ _?"_ He whispers ardently.

A deep moan tumbles past her lips, gripping the back of his head while he increases his speed. _"You_..." She mewls as the pleasure begins to grow deep within her belly. " _I belong to you_ …"

The hold on her hip tightens as Eric pulls her down harder on his length, the table groaning under her body. “That’s right,” he growls against her cheek. “ _Forever_.”

Spinner abruptly goes rigid and then her body explodes, her mouth opened in a silent scream. A strangled shout leaves Eric and he presses his hips firmly to hers before shattering into pieces. The second orgasm he triggers takes her completely by surprise. It floods through her and she grips his hair tightly in her grasp, clenching around him again with gasp.

With a deep hum, he kisses her softly while she gradually eases back down to Earth. Spinner releases a breathless giggle as he moves to nuzzles her behind her ear.

"I'm surprise the table didn't-"

It emits a short creak before two of its legs collapse from underneath it. She lets out a startled cry at the same time Eric curses and they both topple to the ground with a loud crash.

Rolling over, she takes one look at the broken piece of furniture before cracking up into laughter. "Oh god..."

Eric just lies there beside her, glaring up at the ceiling.

* * *

 

"Did... everything go okay at Erudite?" Spinner asks, slightly timid, as she lies snuggled up against Eric's side in bed. His thumb stops caressing her tattoo and his steely gaze shifts towards her. She grimaces the slightest bit. "I mean, if you're ready-"

"Your father was a lawyer right?" He asks suddenly.

Her brow furrows in bewilderment. "Yeah..."

"So, you know what an _Attorney-in-Fact_ is?"

Spinner nods slowly. "It's someone who handles your shit on your behalf or whatever."

Eric continues staring at her.

She blinks before realization sinks in. "Wait, that's why you went to Erudite? Faith made you her Agent?"

"Actually… Malcolm did."

Spinner gapes at him. "Huh?"

He rolls his eyes. "My father used to handle Mother's affairs. And when the bastard died, that responsibility went to Malcolm since he was the oldest." Eric explains bitterly, his face hardening in resentment.

"And now that you're eighteen, he shed it onto you 'cause he obviously never wanted to do it in the first place."

Eric grunts in reply.

"Well, look at it this way, baby," Spinner begins with a white-teeth smile, "it all worked out for the better."

He releases a great sigh. "Yeah, except the fact that my mother's still going to die."

Her face falls as tears spring into her eyes. But she manages to keep them at bay because Eric doesn't need any more sadness. He needs comfort. So without saying a word, she slips her arms around his neck and draws him into a loving embrace. _"Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars,"_ she sings delicately in his ear, stroking his nape _. "Let me see what spring is like on A-Jupiter and Mars._ _In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby, kiss me..."_

Eric's arms come around her slowly, bringing her closer to his body then emitting another deep sigh.

 _"Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more."_ _Spinner's lips brush a feathery kiss to his cheek._ _"_ _You are all I long for, all I worship and adore."_ She continues and watches his eyelids begin to droop until they finally slide shut. _"In other words, please be true..."_ An adoring smile softens her face. _"In other words, I love you..."_

* * *

 

**:')**

**For some reason I see Eric liking black licorice (I'd rather eat grass than that stuff >.<)**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! (Please, wife, don't yell at me over the feels. My heart.)  
**

**Thank you for kudos and for my Jai Courtney clan for always destroying my comment section LOL. Love you guys! :D  
**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	71. On The Outside, Doesn't Show

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

******Chapter song choice: Matthew Sweet – Dark Secret** ** **

* * *

 

A deep resonant boom of thunder wakes Spinner. It sounds like a firecracker had actually gone off inside the bedroom. She knuckles her eyes open then glances outside the window. It's dark for morning as heavy raindrops pitter-patter against the glass. Lightening streaks across the sky in the distance and she can tell that today is going to be one hell of a storm.

Eric is still sound asleep with his arms locked tightly around her waist and his nose buried in her hair. Smiling softly, she twists back enough to look at his sleeping face.

" _Hey there, sleepyhead_..." She whispers, raising a finger to caress the bridge of his nose. It twitches in annoyance and he lets out a grunt in his sleep, tugging her closer. Spinner giggles before turning around in his hold. "Sweetie, I gotta get up. I have to go speak with Max."

"It's raining." Eric grumbles with his eyes still closed.

She gives him a deadpan expression even though he can't see it. "Tank..."

He cracks one eye open. "What the hell does Max even want?"

"He wants to ask Rhino to come back to Dauntless."

The other eye opens and then they both widen. "Really?"

Spinner nods with a half-smile. "Yep. I mean, he _is_ the faction leader and Rhino didn't exactly get kicked out. He just... didn't come back."

"And what about his leg?" Eric asks with his pierced eyebrow elevated.

"As you can see it hasn't slowed him down yet." She shoots him a pointed look and he rolls his eyes in response. "I dunno. It could be cool having him around. And maybe he can even be your lieutenant."

Eric scoffs. " _Please_. I'm fine on my own." She sends another look his way, causing him to rolls his eyes again. "You know what I mean."

Spinner hums shortly before giving his lips a quick peck. "Do you want me to bring you back anything?"

Eric lips tilt up into a smirk. "You _naked and underneath me_." He rumbles, eyes glimmering with mischief. Heat dances in her cheeks and he emits a husky chuckle. "Just don't keep me waiting."

Spinner offers him a devious smile. "Yes, sir."

Still smirking, he gives one of her round cheeks an affectionate slap.

* * *

 

Rhino stares at the screen skeptically while bracing his weight on his cane. _"You want me to come back to Dauntless."_

Max nods from where he's standing behind her shoulder. "Tod, your home is here. You don't have to stay out there anymore. You can come back, I can make it happen."

"Yeah, Rhino," Spinner agrees with a soft smile. "The gang's all for it. I mean, they have James and Enzo now."

Rocket and Venus pop up on either side of Rhino, wearing bright grins. _"Hell yeah, we're all for it! We're sick of him, take him back! Hey, Rhino's younger brother!"_ Rocket waves while the larger man rolls his eyes from beside her.

Max chuckles and nods back. "So, Tod, what do you say? Want to help me keep these kids in check?" He sends him a smug smile.

Rhino throws his head back with a hearty chuckle. _"Someone has to make sure you don't screw things up any further."_

"So..." Spinner prompts as a smile starts to spread across her face.

 _"Yeah, yeah,"_ Rhino waves them off. _"I'll get my shit together. I probably won't get there until later this evening 'cause of the rain."_ He rubs underneath his eye. _"This one,"_ he jerks a thumb at Venus who's making faces at her, _"Will contact you when we're close, alright?"_

"Alright, we'll see you then." Max grins, his dark eyes actually sparkling with excitement.

Rhino playfully flips him off before the call ends.

Releasing a sigh, Max walks back around his desk and reclaims his seat. He folds his hands in front of him, and then gazes at her with a smile. "I can't thank you enough for what-"

Spinner raises a hand to stop him. "I get it. I use to have a brother so I know what it's like. Except, I didn't find my mine alive. But he's in a better place now." She adds quickly when he opens his mouth to apologize. "With my parents," she smiles and he gradually smiles back. "So…" she shakes her head with a small laugh. "What I meant to say was: _you're welcome_. I would've wanted someone to take care of my brother if he was out there by himself. So, it's cool."

Max nods. "Would you like to make the announcement at lunch today?"

Her smile brightens. "That would be pretty neat. Sure!"

"Alright, get back to your _fiancé_. I'm sure he's getting _anxious_." He offers her a sly look and she rolls her eyes good-humoredly.

"Oh, _blah_ , you're just jealous." Spinner sticks her tongue out at him as she jumps to her feet. "Later, Bossman," she snorts, heading towards the door.

"Oh, and Spinner?"

She turns to him expectantly.

Max smiles again. "You got your raise."

" _FUCK YEAH!_ " Spinner punches her fist into the air in victory.

* * *

 

She bumps into Serene as she's crossing over the chasm, and Spinner arches her brow at her serious expression. "Kid, you good?"

"A man wanted me to give this to you." She pulls out a folded piece of paper and Spinner plucks it out of her hand.

"Just some random guy?"

Serene nods. "All he said to me was: give this to the redheaded leader.

Her brow creases with apprehension as she starts unfolding the paper. There's a message written in small, slanted handwriting.

_You, Four, and I should have a talk. He'll know where to find me._

Spinner sees red before crumpling up the note and shoving it into her pocket. Forcing on a smile, she turns back to Serene. "Thanks, kid. And let's just keep this between you and me, huh?" Without waiting for a response, she breaks into a jog and heads towards Four's apartment.

* * *

 

"Open up, you son of a bitch!" She bangs furiously on the metal door.

It swings open and a bleary-eyed Four stares at her angry face in a sleep-muddled confusion. "Spinner? What's-"

Spinner shoves him back inside his apartment, digs out the note then thrusts it into his chest. " _Read it_." She hisses, fighting to keep her breathing in check.

_"Mommy, Mommy, wake up, wake up!"_

She crosses her arms over herself, trying to banish the little girl's voice from her head. Spinner watches as Four unfolds the paper and his face clouds over with a scowl when he finishes reading it.

"I told Evelyn to leave you alone." He says, glancing up at her.

"Then why the fuck is she still contacting me, Four?"

Four lets out a long sigh then takes a seat on the arm of the chair. "The last time we spoke she said she wanted to explain herself."

Spinner emits a hollow laugh. "Is she fucking _kidding_ me? She doesn't think her actions spoke _enough_ for her?" She shakes her head with another chuckle. "She's funny, you know that? Your mother is one _funny_ woman."

All Four can do is stare at her.

"Listen, Broody," she begins evenly, "the next time you guys meet up and have your little chat, _leave me out of it_ , alright? I don't care what bullshit excuse I _know_ she's gonna pull out of her ass." Spinner snaps at him as fury ignites inside of her. "If you really want us to be friends again, you're gonna tell Evelyn that the next time she contacts me, or puts anyone I love in danger again, that I will find her and kill her _myself_. You got all that?"

"Yeah." Four nods slowly. "Then what happens?"

Spinner fishes out her prescription bottle, shaking out a tablet then popping it her mouth. She gives him a steady look as she swallows. "Do what I told you to and I'll let you know."

* * *

 

Eric doesn't look happy when she finally walks to the bedroom. "Where the hell have you been? You've been gone for nearly two hours." His steely gaze narrows, taking in her. "Talk."

"I just lost track of time, sorry." Spinner mumbles tiredly as she grabs her stuffed dinosaur and throws herself down on the bed.

"Did Rhino not agree to it?"

She rolls onto her side. "No, he did. He said he'll be here sometime later this evening." Spinner murmurs. "Max asked me to make the announcement today at lunch and he even gave me my raise."

Eric scoffs, arching an eyebrow at her. "Then what's your problem?"

"I have a migraine and I just wanna go back to sleep." Spinner groans before flopping onto her stomach and burrowing herself deeper under the blanket.

"Whatever. I'm going to go get the table."

She lifts a hand to wave him away. "Have fun, baby."

He simply messes with her hair as he walks by.

Spinner emits a tiny snort, making herself comfortable and breathing in Eric's musky scent left on his pillow. Her gaze shifts to the stormy window, feeling much like how it looks outside.

 _Crappy_.

She prays that Evelyn will take the hint and leave her alone from now on. It's bad enough she has to keep this a secret from _everybody_. But exposing Evelyn would mean outing Four as an informant and... She isn't going to do that. Not to him, no matter how royally he screwed up. She isn't that type person and a part of Spinner still sees Four as one of her dear friends.

Dragging a hand down her face, she finally closes her eyes and hopes to wake up in a better mood.

* * *

 

News about Rhino's return travels around Dauntless like lightning. By the time Eric wakes her up for lunch, the entire dining hall is buzzing.

_"Max's brother is coming back to Dauntless!"_

_"Tod Hamilton? No way, are you serious?"_

_"I heard Spinner has friends in the Factionless sector and they've been taking care of him this whole time. She's so awesome! Crazy, but awesome."_

Spinner rolls her eyes as they make their way to the staircase leading up to the platform.

"Seriously, what's bothering you?" Eric asks her for the second time.

"Tank, I will kick you down these stairs if you ask me what's wrong _one more time_." She shoots at him. "I said I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"That's bullshit and you know it." He spits back as they reach the top where Hayden and Zim are already sitting in chairs.

Spinner glares at Eric and he glares right back at her.

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise." Hayden remarks, shrinking back when their eyes snap viciously to him. "I mean, hey guys, why do you want to kill each other today?"

"Eric's being an _idiot_ again." Spinner mutters, dropping into the chair on the other side of Zim.

"Fine, remind me not to give a shit anymore."

"Whatever, jackass."

" _Puta._ "

Spinner whips around to send him a dirty look. "What did you just call me?"

Eric smirks back. "Look it up."

"I am gonna kill you in your sleep."

Hayden tosses Zim a confused look, and the other leader shakes his head with a sigh. He turns back to Spinner while she continues glaring daggers at Eric. "So, Tiny, I heard you got yourself some new ink."

She rolls her eyes when Eric's smirk widens. "Yeah, unfortunately of this asshole's name for his birthday." She jerks her thumb in his direction, a tiny smile breaking across her face. It's the pride shimmering in his eyes that's making him so irresistible, even if he's being smug about it.

"Lauren was actually telling the truth." Zim comments in awe.

"Ooh, well let's see it." Hayden bounces in his seat, and she pulls back the sleeve to show them. "Wow, now _that's_ dedication. Goddammit, Pyro, why couldn't I have met you before this idiot." He says, frowning. "You're like one in a million."

Zim chuckles. "It looks good, Spinner." He turns to Eric. "You _definitely_ owe me."

Eric's head can't get any bigger at this point.

"Hey, calm it down, as if he isn't arrogant enough." Spinner rolls her eyes as she's pulling down her sleeve.

"It's called _confidence_ , sweetheart." Eric volleys back with a smug look.

"Whatever you say, _Mr. Metrosexual_." She winks mischievously, while Zim and Hayden snicker on either side of her.

Eric glares at her murderously as Max and Mecca walk up onto the platform. The faction leader smiles and then gives her a nod. "Whenever you're ready."

Spinner tosses him a thumbs-up before she pushes to her feet. Eric, Zim, and Hayden mirror her before they all make their way up to the front of the platform.

"Oi, shut up!" She barks loudly and the entire dining hall quickly falls silent. " _Thank you_. Well, as many of you know Tod Hamilton will be returning to Dauntless this evening."

The room erupts into a small cheer, mugs banging on the table tops.

Unable to help herself, her face splits into a smile before she raises her hand for quiet again. When her sleeve slides down her arm, there are a few gasps from some of the tables.

Spinner snorts, noticing that her tattoo is now visible. "Yes, yes, I have this idiot's name permanently tattooed on my skin. I mean, he's marrying me in a few days. It's only fair, right?" She sends Eric a cheeky grin.

He rolls his eyes, but there's a shadow of a smile on his face.

The faction members hoot with laughter then bang on the tables once more.

"Alright, alright!" Spinner waves her hands in the air. "Back to what I was saying, I wanna lay down some ground rules before Tod gets here." She lifts her index finger. "Number one, do not _stare_ at his leg. He doesn't like when people stare at his leg." A second finger rises. "Number two, do not _talk_ about his leg. If he feels comfortable enough to tell you what happened, so be it. But do not ask me or _any_ of the leaders here." She gestures to the men behind her before her third finger joins. "And number three, make him feel welcomed 'cause he's been through a lot. He needs to have a good time, alright?"

Murmurs of agreement rise from the tables and she sees some nod their heads as well.

" _But,_ " Spinner's expression turns fierce, "failure to follow rules number one and two earns you a one way trip into the chasm. And I'm _not_ joking." She points to her face. "This is my fucking serious face. Oh, and if I hear any _gossiping_ , Ashley and friends!" She shouts, staring directly at the table of girls avoiding her deadly gaze. "I will set fire to all your apartments and roast marshmallows over your burning corpses! Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone gapes at her, while Lauren, Shauna, and Zeke snicker to themselves.

"Good, now back to your lunches!" Spinner twirls around and is met by the men's incredulous stares. "What?" She screws up her face. "You asked me to announce it and I announced it."

They all roll their eyes at her.

* * *

 

**1 New Text Message!**

**From Goddess of Love:**

_We're about ten minutes away :)_

* * *

 

Spinner sits on the edge of the bathtub, running her hands over the hot and cold knobs. The movement is so simple, yet powerful as it brings forth all the terrible nights at the monastery.

 ** _'What are you doing?'_** I ask her.

"Moving on..." She murmurs before climbing inside then hugging her knees to her chest. She's reminded of the pain, the confusion, the depression, the sadness, and the fear.

All because of _him_.

I sigh. _**'You're punishing yourself.'**_

"I'm trying to get better. I need to get over this." She grits through her teeth.

**_'You're allowed to have doubts, Spinner, you're human.'_ **

Spinner croaks out a laugh. "I'm a _super soldier_. I don't have any humanity left."

**_'Yes, you do. Or you wouldn't be so torn over the fact that those two children were made orphans that night.'_ **

"Well, obviously, Pet. Kinda lost my folks the same way, if you've forgotten." She spits back at me.

 ** _'So, if Jeanine were to give the order tonight. Would you go through it?'_** I challenge and she drops her eyes instantly. Her gaze moves from Jude and Venus's bracelets to her leader tattoo, and then it lands on Eric's name. She finds herself thinking back to the conversation she had with Hayden and Zim.

Life beyond the fence with the possibility of defying Jeanine's orders.

With a frustrated shake of her head, Spinner uncurls then heaves herself out of the bathtub. "I don't have time for this. Tank and the others are waiting for me."

 ** _'One of these days you're going to have to answer.'_** I tell her as she makes her way into the bedroom.

"I'll do you one better." She returns, snatching the duffle bag off the bed and hoisting it over her shoulder. "Yes, I _would_. And wanna know why? 'Cause that's my _duty_."

**_'It's more than that now and you know-'_ **

" _Shut up_."

I immediately quieten at the harshness of her tone.

"This conversation is _over_." Spinner hisses at me. "I am gonna to do the job I was assigned to do, alright? I'm moving on from Evelyn, Edgar, and all that other bullshit I was put through." Her fist clenches by her side because I know how much she wishes things were different.

But she just can't bring herself to say it out loud. So she locks it away in a little iron box then buries it deep within her so she doesn't have to think about it anymore.

"Tonight is about Rhino and that's all I'm gonna be focused on."

Taking a deep breath, Spinner vows to work extra hard to seem happy and well adjusted.

* * *

 

"And what took you so long?" Eric questions as soon as she steps off the elevator.

Spinner smirks at him. "Would believe I got lost?"

His steely-gray eyes narrow, folding his arms then leaning forward slightly. "You're hiding something. You and the Stiff."

Her expression remains playful as she eases close to him as well. "You caught us. We've just decided to be more... _cordial_ to each other. So, you don't have to kill him if he comes near me anymore."

He tilts his head, appearing unconvinced. " _Really now_?"

"Yup," she says with a teasing tap on his nose. "Maturity can be a fun thing, my dear Tank." Spinner kisses him lightly before she skips over to where the others are standing. "'Sup, bitches?"

Lauren snorts. "Hey to you too, Spin. What's all that?" She asks, nodding to the duffle bag.

"Just stuff for my friends. I get them things from time to time."

"What a saint," Mecca remarks with a teasing glint in his eye

Spinner flips him off. "Bite me, Rumpelstiltskin."

Suddenly she hears a rumbling of a car engine, and they all turn to see Rocket's van driving down the ramp.

"Uh, Tiny, is this… _them_?" Hayden cocks his head to the side as the vehicle stops in front of them.

"Yep!" Spinner answers brightly.

The passenger window rolls down, revealing Rhino's disgruntled face. "Shut up." He grunts as Max and the others begin chuckling.

"Nice ride." Eric smirks and Rhino shoots him a dirty look.

The driver's side door opens and Rocket pops up over the top. "Thanks, Mr. Tank. I hope that wasn't sarcastic."

Eric just rolls his eyes.

The middle of the van bursts open and Alfie and Venus hop out. "Hi, Spinner!"

"Hello, my little Alpha cat." Spinner smiles as she twirls the giggling girl under her arm. "Guys, this is Alfie. Alf, this is Lauren, Zim, Hayden, and Mecca."

They all exchange greetings before the Dauntless men go off to help Rhino with his things.

"Here, Bubbles." Spinner hands the duffle bag to Venus. "There's a crap ton of things for all you guys."

Alfie blinks up at her. "You got us all stuff?"

She furrows her brow at the brunette. "Yeah…?"

"Little boom's always helping us out." Rocket says, tossing an arm around Alfie's shoulder. She holds out her other hand to Lauren. "Rocket, nice to meet ya. You're hot."

Lauren's cheeks flame and Spinner slaps a hand to her forehead with a groan. "Jesus Christ, Rockhead..." She points over to Zim carrying a crate towards the elevator. "She belongs to the hippie."

Lauren chuckles softly, shaking Rocket's hand. "Thank you, my name's Lauren. It's nice to meet you."

Venus steps forward with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I deceived you earlier, Lauren. I had to speak to Spinner, it was kind of urgent."

Lauren shakes her head with a smile. "It's alright. She explained some things to me."

Venus nods with another smile.

"Oh, guys, look what I got Tank for his birthday yesterday." Spinner grins happily before pulling back her sleeve to show them the tattoo.

"You got Eric's name? That's so cute!" Venus squeals. "Whoever did this is did a fantastic job. It's beautiful!"

"Yeah, Tori's great. We get our tattoos done by her all the time." Lauren says.

Alfie's finger traces the hollow blue heart. "You _really_ love him." She murmurs softly.

She smiles again and glances over at Eric who's rolling his eyes at something Rhino's saying to him. "Like I've said before, Alpha cat, _with all my heart_."

"Hm, not bad, little boom." Rocket nods in approval then her expression turns sly. "I'm sure he was happy as hell to see that."

Spinner blushes. "We ended up breaking our table last night..."

Lauren, Venus, and Rocket release girlish squeals, while Alfie stares up at them in confusion. "Why would you guys break your table over that? Isn't it a good thing?"

They all freeze, suddenly realizing the brunette's untainted innocence.

"Uh..." Rocket begins awkwardly. "Well, you see, Alfie. When two people-"

"Oh god, Rocket! Please _don't_!" Spinner exclaims and Rocket rolls her eyes.

"She's gotta to learn someday." She grumbles back, causing Lauren and Venus to laugh.

Venus hoists the duffle bag over her shoulder. "We should get going before the weather starts to gets bad again."

"Yeah, you're right." Rocket agrees before turning to Spinner and Lauren. "Well, we'll be heading off. And Spinner, we can't _wait_ to see the ceremony. It's gonna be a blast!" She grins.

"Wizard said that everything is just about finished." Venus says. "All he has to do is set up the networks. And Geo said he'll message you later with the details."

Spinner nods with a grin. "Coolio! Okay, you guys drive safe." She draws the three girls in a big hug. "I can't fucking wait _either_."

The anticipation is _killing_ her, in a good way of course.

* * *

 

Spinner can't stop smiling as she watches Rhino stroll into the dining hall with purpose. He's clean, shaven, and wearing a lieutenant uniform much like Mecca's. The more she observes him, the more she realizes how much he really does belong in Dauntless.

Faction members greet him with bright grins and excited _welcome back_ 's right upon sight. He manages a few awkward smiles as he continues to hobble towards the leaders' table.

"So…" Spinner begins while he sinks down next to Max. "How does it feel being back?"

"Strange." Rhino says, casting his dark gaze around the room. "But a _good_ strange."

"You'll learn to get used to it, Tod." Max smiles and his older brother playfully shoves his shoulder. "Ask Spinner."

She digs out her prescription bottle then rattles it at him. "I got put on drugs." She grins.

Eric rolls his eyes from beside her, taking another bite of his hamburger.

Rhino cocks an eyebrow at her. "I don't think it'll be _that_ bad, Red." Then his eyes narrow, scrutinizing her hand. "What the hell is that on your wrist?"

"What does it look like, old man?" Eric smirks at him.

Spinner tosses Eric a sharp glance before smiling innocently at Rhino. "A tattoo of Eric's name?"

His face drops into a deadpan expression. "Really, kid?"

"Got a problem?" Eric elevates his pierced eyebrow at him.

"And if I _do_ , grunt?"

She glares at the men in annoyance. "Oi, what did I say about this?" She waves a hand between the two of them. "I already have to go through this shit with him and Broody. I am _not_ dealing with it from you two. So cool it, or I will kick you both into the chasm."

"She'll do it." Mecca snorts.

"You got that right." Hayden and Zim agree in unison.

"I'll stay out of his way, if he stays out of mine." Eric grunts before shoveling the rest of his food into his mouth.

Spinner wrinkles her nose. "Seriously, were you raised by animals?"

He sends her a hard look in response as he chews.

"Kinda hard to do that when Max made me Red's lieutenant." Rhino smirks and Eric's left eye twitches.

Spinner perks up, excited. "Really, Bossman?"

Max nods with a chuckle. "It was Tod's idea after all."

Her face stretches into a broad grin before turning to Eric. "Did you hear that, babe? I get a lieutenant!"

" _Joy_." He mutters sarcastically.

"I couldn't agree more." Rhino's smirk widens.

"This should be fun." Hayden chuckles, while Zim, Mecca, and even Max snicker.

Eric shoots them all a deadly glare.

* * *

 

**1 New Text Message!**

**From G-Dog:**

_Alright, Dimples, (Eric doesn't read through your messages, right?), everything's done. My parents and I will be swinging by Dauntless next week Wednesday to set up the camera. Dad has already finished setting up in Faith's room, so she's good to go._

_See you then! :)_

* * *

 

"Are you gonna be grumpy all night?" Spinner pops up over the side of the couch, pouting down at Eric who's stretched out and reading a book.

He doesn't take his eyes off the page. "I'm fine. I'm reading in case you haven't noticed."

"Then that character must be pissing you off, 'cause you do not look happy."

Eric looks up at her then. "You have _no_ idea."

Spinner sighs before hopping over the couch then plopping herself down into his lap. She frowns at him. "Well, stop it. You can't be moody when I tell you my good news."

Eric arches his eyebrow as he turns the page. "Go on, then."

Puffing out her cheeks, she snatches the book from his hands then tossed it down the hall. He stabs her with a dark look and she reaches down to give his cheek a teasing pinch. "You're such a cutie."

He lets out a grunt before smacking her hand away. "Will you get on with it?"

"Fine, jeez, asshole." Spinner grumbles.

"You say it as if I don't know that already."

"I'm seriously debating whether to murder you right now. All this sass is getting completely outta hand."

He rolls his eyes. "Any day now..."

" _Anyway_ , remember when I talked about _Operation Angel Eyes_?"

"Vaguely." He replies as he tucks his hands underneath his head then crosses his ankles. "You didn't exactly go into detail."

"I am _getting_ there. Hold your horses." She says pointedly before continuing. "Well, I promised Faith that I would find a way for her to see the ceremony. And I did." Spinner smiles down at him and his eyes become this intense shade of gray, almost as if they're glowing. "Wizard and Papa John built this camera that will be able to broadcast the ceremony back to Erudite, and to the guys in the cave. Geo and his folks will be coming to here next week Wednesday to set it up in the Pit. And Papa John already set up some stuff in Faith's room." Her expression turns anxious. "I hope that's okay... I-"

"No, it's fine." Eric says lowly, gazing up at her intently. "I... thank you, for doing this for Mother. Seeing the ceremony really means a lot to her..."

Spinner gives him a loving smile before lying down on top of him and brushing a sweet kiss to his lips. She pulls back and strokes his face. He's fighting so hard to keep the emotion off of it, but she can see his mask cracking bit by bit. Her thumb caresses his cheekbone and her expression is nothing but soft. "I'd do anything for you guys."

Untucking his hands, his arms close around her body and Eric buries his face into the crook of her neck while she runs her fingers through his hair. " _I love you_." He mumbles against her skin.

"I love you too." Spinner whispers. "Everything's gonna be okay. You believe me, right?" He simply nods against her. "Good. We're gonna get there, Tank. I swear on my life, we're gonna beat all this bullshit and be so fucking happy like you wouldn't believe." Tears surges into her eyes and she quickly blinks them away before squeezing him tight. "I'm gonna get better, Eric. _I promise_."

Eric says nothing and just pulls her closer.

* * *

 

**Rhino's home and Spinner has unveiled her big plan!**

**Finally, a little bit of breathing room! :D  
**

**Okay y'all, I have a question. Would you like a Friday update? That way you will get the wedding chapter on Sunday. _Or_ , can you all wait until Wednesday? (Why am I even asking? Lol. Just wanna be polite and shit ahaha)**

**Thank you for all the kudos and of course the comments. I wish I could send you all gift baskets and Jai Courtney t-shirts! :P**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility  
**


	72. Breathe Out and Breathe In

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

****Chapter song choice: Madeon feat. Aquilo – Innocence** **

* * *

 

_Couldn't sleep. Went for a walk. Don't have a heart attack._

_\- Spinner._

_P.S. Yes, I realize it's like three in the morning, so don't bite my head off about it._

_P.P.S. Love you, baby! ^_^_

She leaves the note in Eric's hand, softly kissing his cheek before tiptoeing out of the bedroom.

* * *

 

Up on the fourth floor is colder than Spinner expected. She tugs her hood up over her head as she enters control room.

She nods at Gus while she passes, heading towards the back where Four is sitting alone at a table. The flashbacks are instant, bombarding her mind with the awful memories. But remaining strong-willed, she pushes them back into the dark corners of her subconscious.

Almost like a sixth sense, Four glances up then his body grows slightly rigid as she nears. Spinner offers him a half-hearted smile, lowering herself into the seat next to him. They stare at each other for a moment before they both open their mouths, speaking at the same time. "I'm sorry-"

"-she's not going to bother you anymore."

Four and Spinner freeze, their questioning gazes locking once more.

" _You're_ _sorry_?"

"You talked to her?"

Four releases a small breath and then nods. "Yeah. She said she'll respect your wishes."

Her eyes fall to her lap where she can see some of Eric's name peeking out from underneath her sleeve. "That's good then." She looks up to capture his gaze again, but he's now staring at her tattoo. "I want you to be at the ceremony, Broody."

Four's dark-blue eyes jump back to hers in surprise. "You... do? I didn't think you would want me there after-"

"Well, I do." Spinner smiles at him a little. "And I am sorry for, I dunno, _everything_?" Shaking her head, she emits a deep sigh. "I was looking for someone to blame and..." she licks her lips as she blinks away tears. "In my mind, it made sense to blame _you_ because... you're her son, you get what I mean?"

He nods again with a slight crinkle in his brow.

She sniffles, letting out a small, watery laugh. "Our friendship is so fucked up. Hell, _everything_ with us is fucked up. But it works for right now. And… the union ceremony wouldn't be the same without you there." Spinner smiles again and a single tear escapes. "I _need_ my best friend there."

Four drops his gaze for a moment, falling on her ring. He stares at it in a quiet contemplation and tiny bits of emotion surface in his eyes.

"It would really mean a lot to me, Broody."

There's another instant of silence before he looks up again. "Okay, I'll be there." He says with a half-smile.

Spinner's lips tremble then she shifts closer to wrap her arms around Four. "Thank you for at least trying to understand. I am _so_ _sorry_ that I can't be the person you want me to be..."

Four gently pats her back. "Yeah… I know."

* * *

 

She hesitates in front of the apartment door, quickly wiping her eyes again just to be safe. With a deep breath, she jams her key into the lock then moves to open the door only to be met with resistance. "What the hell?" She huffs before trying to open it again.

It still doesn't budge.

Spinner scowls and she draws back her fist to bang on the metal. "Tank? Tank, something's wrong with the fucking door!"

 _"Where were you?"_ Eric's voice grumbles on the other side.

Her mouth drops open, her features twisting into a deep scowl. "Are you seriously fucking blocking me from coming in?! _Move_ , asshole!"

He scoffs. _"Answer the question."_

"Are you blind or something? I left a note in your goddamn hand!"

_"Still doesn't explain where you went."_

Spinner blows out an irritated sigh, turning around to lean her back against the door. "I went up to the control room…" She lifts a hand to brush back her bangs falling into her eyes. "And… I was talking with Four..."

There's a pregnant pause before Eric's growling. _"And that couldn't have waited until a more decent hour?"_

"Look, he was already in there when I showed up. It's not like a planned for it to happen." She argues back with frown. "It just did, alright? But I'm back now and I'm fine, so will you _please_ move from in front the door?"

 _"Is there something going on between you and the Stiff?"_ Eric asks gruffly and she whips around in disbelief and hurt.

"I can't _believe_ you would ask me something like that!" Spinner exclaims. "Of course there _isn't_! Are you fucking kidding me?" She kicks the bottom of the door in her anger, her gaze narrowed in a fierce glare. "Haven't I already proven how devoted I am to you? I got a tattoo of your _name,_ Eric. I almost died for you countless of times. I tell you how much I love you _every, single day_. Not to mention that we are getting _married_ on Friday. I told you I am _not_ Olivia! I would _never_ hurt you like that!"

Eric remains stonily silent.

"And you have the nerve to call _me_ stupid!" Spinner barks at him then releases another huff. "You know what? I think you need some time to think about what you just did. So, I'm going to Rhino's. Goodbye, _m_ _a_ _nyak_." She harrumphs before she turns on her heel then stomps away.

* * *

 

Rhino's apartment is spacious, yet bare. There's a couch, a dining room table, some weights, and an old record player.

Spinner huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest with a sour expression on her face. "He's so stupid. I hate him." She grumbles.

"Mmm-hmm." Rhino mumbles back drowsily, eyes closed with his head propped up on his fist.

"Hey!" Spinner slaps her hand down on the table, causing him to jump awake. "You're supposed to be listening to me."

He grunts, roughly dragging his hand over his face. "Look, Red, you told me to ease up on the kid, 'cause I have half a mind to break his leg for being such an idiot."

"Oi, don't damage my husband-to-be. I might hate him but I don't want him to be a crippled soldier. The enemies would laugh at him." Spinner frowns, causing him to roll his eyes tiredly.

Just then, his bedroom door opens and a slim, ebony woman with big curly hair saunters out. She offers Rhino a sultry smile as she approaches him and he grins back at her.

Spinner makes a face, cocking her eyebrow at Rhino.

"I'll see you later, Tod." The Dauntless woman says smoothly, bending down and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You bet, baby." He replies with a chocolate smile, his dark gaze glued to her bottom as she makes her way to the door. Giving him a little wave of her fingers, she quietly slips out of the apartment.

Spinner's features lighten into a sly look as she leans back in her chair. "And who was _that_?"

Rhino smirks. "That was Sheila. She's an old friend of mine."

She nods with her bottom lip poking out. "Hm, well Sheila has a nice ass."

"She does." He agrees. "I got good taste, huh?" Rhino smirk widens into a grin.

"She has a bit of a schnoz but," Spinner shrugs, "I'd give her an eight out of ten."

"Oh, c'mon. She's at least a _nine_."

"Eight point five and I'm not going any higher."

Rhino rolls his eyes. "Fine, whatever. So, back to your little problem." He reaches over to retrieve a cigarette from the pack on the table then places it between his lips. He grabs his lighter next before lighting the end, and then he takes a long pull. "What are you gonna do about it?" He exhales the smoke to the side of him.

"Hell if I know." Spinner sighs out. "I mean, him and Broody-"

"Who the hell is _Broody_?" Rhino screws up his face.

She rolls her eyes. " _Four_ , Rhino. You know, Evelyn and Marcus Eaton's son?"

"Right." Rhino nods, taking another draw of his cigarette. His shrugs his massive shoulders as he taps the ash off into the ashtray. "I don't like that kid."

"You don't like anyone."

"I tolerate your annoying little ass."

Spinner grins at him cheekily. "'Cause you're my pop. You gotta like me."

Rhino shakes his head. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." His face becomes solemn. "But seriously, there's something about him that doesn't sit right with me."

"He's Broody. That's his thing. _Elusiveness_ , that's probably it." She says with a casual shrug.

"No," He disagrees immediately. "That's not it. But nevermind, just finish what you were saying."

Spinner gives him a funny look. " _Okay_... anyway, Tank and Broody always had this rivalry between them," she continues. "You should have seen them during those lil shits' initiation. _Jeez_ , pissing matches every time they saw each other. Kinda like what you two idiots are doing now." She shoots him an exasperated stare and he rolls his eyes in response.

"Is the kid pissed over the fact that he ranked second or something?" Rhino asks.

Spinner sighs again. "Probably. I mean, I don't see why. I fucking ranked _third_ 'cause the machine broke just as I was about to finish my final test. Something about _me_ causing it to short circuit when it was totally Petra's fault." She huffs. "She's lucky my time was still counted."

**_'I was only doing my job of protecting you.'_ **

"Well, you _protected_ me right into third place." Spinner grumbles.

Rhino cocks a dark eyebrow at her.

She tosses him a look. " _Hello_ , Petra?"

"Oh, yeah." Rhino puffs on his cigarette. "I forgot you two could do that."

She shakes her head before continuing. "I dunno. Eric feels threatened by Broody for some strange reason. And he shouldn't be."

"So, tell him that."

"I shouldn't have to do that though."

"Some guys are idiots when it comes to pride, Red." Rhino says as he tips back his chair. "So, sometimes you'll _have_ to."

Spinner releases a breath. "Yeah, you're right. He is a knucklehead. _But_ I'm not letting him off that easy." She says with a mischievous smile. "He's gonna learn his lesson."

Rhino snorts while stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray. "Oh, this should be good."

* * *

 

Spinner hums softly as she twists her damp hair into a knot at the top of her head.

She'd gotten home a few hours ago. She ate breakfast, took a long, hot shower, and was now getting ready in the bathroom. Spinner said nothing to Eric the entire time, though he didn't really make any effort to strike up a conversation either. Just stolen glances while she moved around him.

Eric knows he messed up. But he's too much of a man to admit it just yet, so he seems to be leaving her alone for the time being.

Exiting the bathroom, Spinner checks her ePhone to see a message from Geo.

**1 New Text Message!**

**From G-Dog:**

_In the Pit ;)_

"Yay, they're here!" She squeals, running out of the bedroom and over to slip on her sneakers. Then she feels Eric's steely gaze burning her, and from the corner of her eye she can see him standing in the kitchen.

"Are you seriously going to keep ignoring me?" He grumbles with an almost sullen expression, but she doesn't miss his sneak peek at her cleavage.

Spinner suppresses the urge to roll her eyes. "Funny," she turns towards him, her face extremely impassive. "That doesn't sound like an apology."

"I have every right to be suspicious. First you don't want the fucking Stiff _anywhere_ near you. And now all of a sudden you two are buddies again. What changed, huh?"

Her face remains neutral. "And _still_ not an apology." Spinner shrugs before she walks out the door, ignoring Eric's frustrated curse behind her.

Well, today's off to a good start…

* * *

 

A corner of the Pit is sectioned off by black rope where Geo and Bromley are meticulously working away. Lauren is sitting on a stone slab with her friend's laptop on her lap, while Camellia is standing off to the side talking with Max and Rhino. The Erudite woman glances over at her and her face breaks into a wide smile.

"Hi, Mama John!" Spinner greets brightly, skipping into her awaiting arms.

Camellia pulls back to cup her face. "Oh, Spinner, you look so beautiful." She kisses one of her cheeks, earning a small laugh from her. "How are you doing, baby?" She glances down to see the tattoo on her wrist and with a slight gasp, she grabs her arm. "And you've gotten a tattoo of Eric's name. That's so precious! Where is he by the way?"

Spinner catches a look from Rhino before forcing on another smile. "He's... _around_ somewhere. I can never keep track of that guy. Ha, ha..." She reaches back to play with the dermal piercings.

"Ah, young Spinner," Bromley calls, wearing a large grin while adjusting his glasses. "Don't I get a hug?"

"Duh, Papa John." Spinner leaves Camellia with a light kiss on her cheek before skipping towards him. She dodges Rhino's attempt to trip her with his cane and she flips him off with a smile.

When Spinner reaches Bromley, she gathers the older man into a big hug. "Whoa, easy there, Spinner," he coughs out a chuckle. "My bones aren't as strong as they use to be." He holds her at arm's length, taking a good look at her. "You've grown up into such a fine young woman and… _nice tattoo_." He winks, causing her cheeks to warm.

"Uh, thanks..." She chuckles softly as he releases her. She turns to Geo who waggles his eyebrows at her new ink and Spinner rolls her eyes before pounding her fist against his in hello. "Yeah, yeah, I'm _one of those_ girls now. Anyway, 'sup? Everything good over here?"

Geo nods with a crooked smile. "Of course, Dimples. Me and Dad got this. Your friend Lauren over there is just adjusting your network settings."

" _Nose_." Spinner teases her and Lauren turns around to stick her tongue out at her.

"Where's Eric?" Geo asks while he's adjusting the tripod of a very complicated looking camera.

"He's around..."

"You two are fighting again, aren't you?" Lauren sends her a knowing stare.

Spinner scowls darkly as she crosses her arms under her breasts. "He basically accused me of cheating with Four."

"You mean Eve-"

" _Elusive_ guy? Yeah, that one." Spinner cuts off Geo with a warning look and he blanches before stuttering out an awkward laugh. "All because I had a conversation with him at three in the morning."

Lauren narrows her eyes at both Geo and Spinner, but shakes it off immediately. She frowns next. "But why at three in the morning?"

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, Jesus Christ, Sweets. I went to the control room and he happened to be there. Then we ended up talking about repairing our friendship. And now he's coming to the ceremony."

"And Eric's... okay with that?" Lauren questions uneasily, Geo throws her a glance as well. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you and Four are working things out. But it's just Eric-"

"Eric can go straight to Hell right now." Spinner gives her a sugary sweet smile that has her friend sighing heavily.

Geo suddenly snorts. "Well, it's too late for that. He just walked in here."

Her smile remains on her face. " _Fuck_." She curses through her teeth as she hears Camellia gushing over Eric in the distance.

"Oh, you're so handsome. Your mother must be so proud of you."

Spinner steals a quick glance over her shoulder to see Camellia holding Eric's face in her hands. He looks tremendously uncomfortable with a forced half-smile, probably because the members that are in the Pit are staring at the two of them in awe. Perhaps they're wondering how someone other than Spinner is able to touch him in such a way.

And still be _alive_.

"Cam, let the boy go, you're embarrassing him." Bromley affectionately chuckles, and Camellia releases Eric with a kiss on his cheek.

A soft smile eases across Spinner's lips as she notices the very tiny blush creeping into his cheeks. Rhino snorts from his place on the stool and Eric shoots him a deadly glare as he walks over to them. She turns her head and focuses on the high-tech camera, continuing her silent treatment.

"Hello, son." Bromley smiles and shakes Eric's hand. "You must be one excited man to be marrying this young lady."

Geo snickers quietly and she swiftly kicks his ankle. "Ow," he winces, a grin now on his face. "I didn't say anything. What's up, Eric?" He salutes and Eric nods back.

Spinner glares at Geo until she feels Eric's arm drape over her shoulders then tug her to his side. Her eye twitches in annoyance as she shifts her glare to him.

"Yeah, I am pretty excited." He smirks down at her glowering expression. "How about you, _Kitten_?" He nearly purrs and she forces on another smile while jamming her elbow into his kidney and causing him to grunt.

Bromley stares at her expectantly as well as Camellia when she joins his side. They both look so happy for them.

"Yes," Spinner answers, shrugging Eric's arm off only for it to wrap around her waist. She twitches when his fingers brush over the exposed skin where her t-shirt had risen. The smirk never leaves his smug face. "I'm... excited." She elbows him again and he yanks her closer. Spinner struggles to keep the polite smile on her face.

"I'm glad to hear that, you two." Bromley grins broadly. "We can't wait to see the ceremony."

Camellia nods in agreement. "We took off work for it." She says brightly. "Geo will be here manning the camera and we'll be watching it with your mother. I hope that's alright with you, Eric."

"Yeah, it's fine. She... wouldn't mind the company." He offers the Erudite couple a brief, tight-lipped quirk of his lips.

Spinner can hear the slight pain in his voice and she finds herself leaning into him out of habit. No matter how angry she is with him, comfort is and always will be instant whenever he needs it. She could never deny him of that.

His thumb sweeps across her skin in a small gesture appreciation and she can't help _but_ feel warm inside.

* * *

 

Within an hour, everything is finished and covered with tarp until the day of the ceremony. The John family leaves them with a check of five thousand points. But Eric had wandered off by then and she hadn't seen him since.

Spinner sits by the chasm, playing with Jude's bracelet still around her wrist. She's been here for most of the afternoon, simply staring into the waters that host so many lost souls. But she doesn't feel grief or sadness when she thinks about their torn families, or the heartbreak. She finds herself feeling exceedingly lucky for not being a part of that bunch.

Because Eric had, _once again_ , saved her.

A small smile pulls up one side of her mouth while her fingers stroke his name delicately etched into her skin. Then footsteps sound and Spinner glances up to see Eric crossing the walkway. He's carrying a black shopping bag with pink and red tissue paper sticking out. She drops her gaze back to the bottom of the chasm, listening to him sigh while making his way towards her.

"You better not have skipped lunch." Eric grunts as he settles down beside her.

Spinner doesn't respond because she _did_.

He gives her a hard stare before blowing out a harsh breath then dropping the bag next to her. He nudges it closer to her. "Here."

At first, she doesn't even look at it until her curiosity starts nagging at her. Eric is not a gift giver, or anywhere _near_ romantic. So, this is quite... _shocking_. He must really feel bad for what he accused her of.

Spinner glances at the bag from the corner of her eye, pursing her lips slightly.

"Are you going to sit there and stare at it all day, or are you going to open it already?" Eric frowns at her impatiently and she cocks a dangerous eyebrow at him. He rolls his eyes with a scoff. "Can you just open it?"

"My forgiveness will not be bought." She returns primly and grabs the bag, moving around the tissue paper to peek inside. Her heart stops as she reaches in then pulls out a beautiful cream and gold floral-patterned dress. Then she notices the price tag still attached at the side and her eyes bug out of her head. " _A thousand points_? Eric!"

"You're being overdramatic. It's not that big of a deal." Eric mutters with an annoyed frown. But she can clearly tell how embarrassed he is by all of this.

" _Not that big of a deal_?" Spinner parrots in incredulity. "That's _half_ our fucking paycheck. This is too expensive!"

"Do you not like it or something?" He fires back. "If you-"

"I fucking _love_ it, you idiot!" She barks at him with tears in her eyes. "But I'm still mad at you." She sniffles, turning away from him then gently tucking the dress back into the bag.

"What _else_ can I do to fix this shit then?"

Spinner fixes him with a firm stare. "Know your worth."

Eric makes a face at her. "What the hell is that suppose-"

"I get it, Tank." She continues and his mouth snaps shut. "You want to prove that even though you were _placed_ in Dauntless, you have every right to be here."

He stares at her intensely, his jaw flexing.

Spinner softens. "And when you ranked second, you thought you weren't good enough." She shakes her head with a quiet laugh, continuing to hold his flickering gaze. "But you _are_ , Eric." She murmurs, shifting closer to him and leaning her head on his shoulder. He almost sags against her immediately and she caresses the tattoo on his forearm. "If it makes you feel any better, soldier. You're the first man I liked. You're the first man I got _down and dirty_ with."

Eric chuckles slightly, shaking his head then messing with her top knot.

"Hey!" Spinner giggles, elbowing him away. He leans down and drops a rough kiss to the side of her head. She lets out a happy sigh. "You're the first man I fell in love with. And you'll be the first and _only_ man I will ever call my husband." She whispers gently and she tips her head back to smile at him.

There are so many things Spinner can see as she gazes into Eric's gray eyes. The main one is _regret_. For doubting her and for perhaps having doubts himself. But she isn't going to hold it against him, and she expresses that by inching up and kissing him lovingly.

"I wasn't thinking…" He mumbles against her lips before she pulls back.

Spinner lifts a hand and strokes the side of his cheek sending him an impish grin. "No, you _were_ thinking and that was your problem." She moves to grab the end of his nose. "You were doing it _too much_." She wiggles it teasingly.

Eric emits a scoff, lightly slapping her hand away. "Rub it in, why don't you."

She snorts before nestling her head back onto his shoulder. "I love you, you big lummox. Don't you ever forget it, or I'm pushing you over."

"Have fun marrying a corpse." He tosses back with a smirk.

"Did Eric Coulter just make a _joke_?" Spinner sends him a mock stunned look and he rolls his eyes at her again. "Anyway, babe, what's the expensive dress for?"

"It's for the celebration dinner after the ceremony." Eric tells her and in a rare display of self-consciousness, he glances off to the side. "Are you… sure you like it?"

With adoring smile, Spinner plants sweet kiss to the underside of his jaw. "You, my dear Tank, have strangely good taste in woman's clothing. I told you, I love it." She kisses his cheek again, giggling softly.

Eric tosses an arm around her shoulders, his mouth taking on his trademark cocky smirk.

* * *

 

**Just like I promised! :) (Okay seriously no more Friday updates lol)**

***M** **a** **niak - Jerk, asshole in Hebrew,** **(also borrowed from Arabic).**

**Wedding gongs are ringing next chapter. (Dauntless don’t have no bells...lol) And Spinner gets to see 18, yay!**

**I wonder what Eric has planned for his fiancée. Stay tuned next chapter.**

**Rated F for FUN…and maybe some feels…**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING AWESOME! I love you to the universe and back yo! :D  
**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	73. Come Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: FMLYBND – Come Alive**

* * *

 

Waking up on her birthday brings a level of surrealness that has her feeling lighter than air. Spinner's alone when she finally opens her eyes and her heart sinks a little at Eric's empty space. But there's a folded piece of paper and a small little box with a red bow resting on his pillow.

She smiles softly as she pushes herself up to sit back on her heels before picking up both items. Opening the note, she reads aloud, " _Went to Erudite to take care of some things, so I won't see you until the ceremony. Happy Birthday, Red. And go out into the living room._ " Her smile widens into a mega-watt grin and she wastes no time in ridding the box of its lid.

Tears fill Spinner's eyes as she lifts a finger to caress the gorgeous set of pearl earrings inside. "I'm so fucking lucky, Petra..." She sniffles, releasing a soft laugh then wiping her eyes. "This guy's _amazing_."

 ** _'Happy birthday, I'm proud of how far you've come, despite everything.'_** I tell her and I do mean it. Even though I may not agree with her decision, I'm still happy at the fact that Spinner is finally healing.

Spinner laughs again while switching out her rose earrings for the pearls. "Thank you, Pet. So am I." She emits a sudden happy squeal then clambers to her feet before she starts jumping on the bed. "I'm getting married today, I'm getting married today, I'm getting married today!" She sings joyfully, falling back on the mattress with a breathless smile. "I'm gonna be Mrs. Spinner McCall-Coulter. I'm gonna have a _husband_."

 ** _'Hard to believe, huh?'_** I return in a cheeky tone, causing her to snort.

"Yeah, it's pretty fucking crazy once you say it out loud." She says then holds up her hand to gaze at her ring. "I wonder what it all looks like down there." Spinner tilts her head in thought.

The Pit had been closed off for the last two days in preparation for the union ceremony. She hadn't been allowed to see any of it, according to Dauntless tradition and to Eric.

Very, very _loudly_.

She'd asked him one too many times last night because she was just so _excited_.

A life with Eric is all she can ever ask for.

Just then, her ePhone starts ringing and Spinner reaches under her pillow to retrieve it. Grinning down at Venus's name, she answers the video call and her friends appear on the screen.

_"It's your birthday, have a happy birthday. It's your birthday, go, Spinner, yay!"_

"Thank you!" Spinner giggles brightly, blowing her family a kiss.

 _"Happy birthday, kid."_ James nods at her with a half-smile. _"I hear today's a big day for you."_

 _"Spinner's getting married, Dad!"_ Alfie says excitedly then turns to her. _"Are you excited?"_

Spinner nods. "I'm fucking _stoked_. And look what Tank got me!" She shows them her ears, and the girls and Salem all squeal.

 _"They look beautiful on you, Spinning Top!"_ Venus smiles brightly.

Salem agrees instantly. _"That man has such exquisite taste in the finer things. Ugh, Velvet, I envy you so much right now."_ He sighs wistfully, leaning against Rocket who snorts. _"Why can't I find a man to shower me with extravagant gifts?"_

She chuckles softly. "Don't worry, Fairy. He's out there somewhere."

 _"Yeah, so cheer up, Sal!"_ Boomer slaps his shoulder with a boyish grin, causing him to lurch forward.

Salem tosses the larger man a prissy glare over his shoulder as he straightens his ponytail.

Spinner shakes her head at the two of them. "Tank even bought me this beautiful dress to wear at the celebration dinner."

 _"I'm so excited!"_ Venus bounces on spot.

"Right there with you, babe!"

Wizard clears his throat. _"Is the network set up on your end?"_ He asks impassively.

"Yeah, my friend Lauren took care of all of that. So, I'm pretty sure we're online right now."

His green head dips in a nod. _"Good. We can wait to see it. I hope you enjoy your birthday and congratulations again."_ With an awkward quirk of his lips, he pivots on his heel then walks off screen.

Everyone stares after him.

Spinner gazes down at the screen in amazement. "You guys saw that right?"

 _"Did he just... smile?"_ Enzo furrows his brow before turning to Boomer. _"I thought you said he couldn't?"_

Boomer barks out a booming chuckle. _"Green's just full of surprises."_

"That was _bizarre_ as fuck. Tell him not do that again." Spinner wrinkles her nose in a teasing fashion. "Anyway, I gotta go get the rest of my life started." She grins and the gang snicker in response. "I hope you guys enjoy the union ceremony and I'll try to visit soon, yeah?"

They all nod. _"We'll talk to you later, Spinning Top, and have fun! Give Eric our love!"_ Venus winks at her.

"Of course, Bubbles. Love."

" _Love!"_ _Her friends shout back with big smiles._

Spinner ends the call, perking up when she remembers the last words of Eric's note. Hopping out of bed, she speeds out of the bedroom then skids to halt into the living. She brightens at the sight of a brand new whiteboard with the word _s told you_ written on the front. Eric also drew an arrow pointing downwards and her gaze follows it before she's bursting out into laughter.

Sitting right underneath it, is a large basket filled with dozens of packages of ladies' underwear.

* * *

 

"Spinner! How are you still in your pajamas?"

Spinner turns another page in her novel while she's still lounging in bed. "Better question, how did you get into my apartment?" She cocks her eyebrow at Lauren as she dumps down a box and some bags onto the mattress.

"Eric gave me his keys before he left. I'm supposed to be helping you get ready. You know, as my duty of maid-of-honor." She grins at her and Spinner rolls her eyes with a laugh. Lauren giggles, throwing herself on top of her and hugging her tight. "Happy birthday, Spin. I can't believe you and Eric are actually getting married! We _never_ thought we'd see the day."

Spinner snorts before brushing a kiss to the side of her head. "Yeah, I know. It's unbelievable." She drones playfully. "Thanks, Sweets."

Lauren pulls back to give her a smile then notices the new jewelry adorning her ears. "Holy crap, did Eric get you those earrings? They're beautiful."

A warm blush enters her cheeks. "Yeah… he got me a new whiteboard, a shit ton of underwear, and that dress right there." She points to her dress hanging up on the closet door hook and Lauren looks towards it, letting out a small gasp.

"Oh my god…" Lauren gets up and walks over to it, her fingers lightly trailing over the gold straps. "Now _this_ is gorgeous. Eric went all out for you..." Then she emits a short huff. "Ugh, he just put all of our presents to shame. There's no topping of all this." Lauren waves her hand around all the new items in the room.

Spinner grins. "He loves me."

"There's no doubting that now." Lauren chuckles before returning to the bedside. She grabs the large box and slips off the lid before pushing it towards her. "It's your ceremonial uniform."

Peeking inside, her eyebrows raises at the tradition garb. It's almost the same as her Dauntless uniform except the vest and pants have a gold trim, and at the side of the collar is a golden little pin of their faction symbol. "Hm, that looks pretty nifty. I like." Spinner nods in approval, sending her friend a dazzling smile.

"Good." Lauren winks then claps her hands. "Okay, right now is noon and the ceremony begins at three. So, we better start getting you ready. You're getting married today!" She squeals again and Spinner quickly joins in.

"I know! I'm so excited I could crap out a lung!"

Lauren stops and wrinkles her nose at her. "Uh, that's not a pretty picture."

Spinner rolls her eyes before giving her friend a light shove. "Oh, shut up and make me sexy."

Lauren laughs. "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

 

At two-thirty Zim arrives at the apartment and whisks Lauren away to take their places in the Pit. Ten minutes later, there's a knock on the front door and Spinner stares at her refection for a moment longer.

Lauren had kept her make-up light with a little pink to her lips. Her hair was trimmed and slicked back into an elegant low ponytail to show off more of her face. She looks _beautiful_ , not your traditional bride, but beautiful all the same.

Spinner smiles at herself as she stands before the bathroom mirror now a _woman_.

The person bangs on the door again and she quickly slips on a pair of black ballet flats before rushing out to answer it. Rhino hobbles inside with a bruise beginning to form over his right eye.

"What the hell happened to you?" Spinner demands as she reaches up to cup his chin, tilting his face to examine it.

"The kid got a lucky shot in." Rhino grumbles, moving out of her reach. "Oh, and happy birthday, Red. Your present's in the dining room with the others."

Spinner gawks at him incredulously. "Wait a minute. Did I just hear you correctly? Did you just say that Tank _hit_ you?" She scowls at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "That means you two were fighting... on my _birthday/union day_."

Rhino scoffs then brushes some dirt off his uniform pants. "Look, Red, I wanted him to prove to me that he was good enough for you, alright?" He sends her a steady look that has her dropping her defensive stance. "After that whole Edgar shit I-"

She slides her arms around Rhino's torso and hugs him fiercely. "Ever since I came to Dauntless, Eric has done everything in his power to keep me safe, regardless of it being a part of his job. He loves me."

He emits a gruff sigh before wrapping an arm around her shoulders, returning the embrace. "I know, I just... I don't want you going through something like that ever again."

Pulling back, Spinner offers him a soft smile with shining eyes. "And I won't, Eric won't let that happen."

"I know." Rhino grunts again.

"So, has he proven to be himself to a sufficient _son-in-law_?" Spinner asks and a mischievous grin lights up her entire face.

Rhino shoots her a deadpan expression. "Don't push it. I'll admit kid's got... _heart_." He cringes slightly, looking as though it pains him greatly to say it.

Spinner rolls her eyes fondly, reaching up to pat his muscled shoulder. " _A_ for effort, Pop."

Rhino chuckles before gently resting his large hand on top of her head. "Listen, I know I’ve said this before, but I’m proud of you, Spinner. And your folks would’ve been too. You look real grown up today.” The corners of his dark eyes crinkle with his broad grin and she beams up at him. He lets out a snort. “C'mon, daughter, everyone's waiting for you."

With a calming breath and then a brilliant smile, Spinner sets off on her road to infinite happiness.

* * *

 

Her nerves don't start kicking in until she's nearing the double doors of the Pit. The twin guards grin at her simultaneously as she and Rhino stop in front of them.

"Looking good, small lady," Greg says slyly, eyeing her up and down. He immediately averts his gaze when Rhino gives him a penetrating stare. "Uh, good afternoon, sir."

"Uh huh." He drawls back dismissively as Griffin snickers from beside him.

"Spinner, you look beautiful." Griffin smiles. "You are making Eric one _very_ happy man today."

"He worked his ass off to put all of this together for you." Greg adds, chancing a grin and a wink.

Spinner blows out a breath as she shakes the tingling sensation from her limbs. Her stomach is now doing flip-flops and her heart is hammering so loud, that she can almost hear it echoing in her ears. " _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god_..." She frantically chants under her breath while pacing back and forth.

"Hey," Rhino hits her ankle with his cane and Spinner yelps, hopping up on one foot to grab it.

"Ow, what the hell is with you and abusing the engaged couple today?!"

He scoffs. "You need to relax before you start freaking out."

"Well, it's too late for that shit 'cause I am _freaking_." Spinner shoots back at him as she fixes her ponytail. Then the gong rings out and she feels her face grow pale. "Holy shit, it's starting... I'm actually doing this. I am gonna throw the fuck up." She begins flailing her arms about, murmuring a quick Hebrew prayer of strength and luck.

"Yup, Eric's gonna have his hands _full_." Greg snorts before he and Griffin each grab a door handle. "Show time, small lady, and big smile!" He grins brightly and the twins pull the doors open.

Tears flood her eyes as she lifts her hands to cover her mouth out of shock and amazement. A long gold carpet covered red and black rose petals stretches out before her. The rows of faction members stand from their chairs and all she can do is stare back at their smiling faces.

"Small lady, that's your cue to walk." Griffin whispers, causing her to blink then gaze at everyone in mortification. "Oh boy..." He sighs.

"Kid, snap out of it." Rhino nudges her shoulder and that finally shakes her from her stupor.

Spinner wipes her sweaty palms on her pants, drawing in a deep breath and vowing to save her tears until the end. Though she knows she won't be able to hold that promise for long. " _Okay_."

Rhino half-smiles and then offers his arm to her. "You _ready_?"

"Yeah…" Spinner grips his forearm tight, sending him a nod of determination. "Let's do this."

She puts one foot in front of the other, clinging onto Rhino's arm for dear life as he begins walking her down the aisle.

" _Psst, Spinner!_ "

Spinner turns her head to the left and sees Geo grinning from his spot behind the camera. With a beautiful smile, she waves at him and all of her family watching. As she faces forward again, her brave façade nearly crumbles when her eyes land on Eric.

His hands are clasped in front of him as he stands tall and proud at the assembled alter. He looks incredibly handsome in his own ceremonial uniform and his gaze is fierce as he watches her come down the aisle. Lauren carefully wipes her eyes from her spot in front of him, while Mecca and Zim send her large grins.

Glancing around, Spinner spots her friends in the second row. She and Four's eyes lock for a moment and she watches the corner of his mouth twitch up into a smile. Beside him, Zeke gives her a thumbs-up and Shauna sort of smirks alongside of him. Gale and Hailey are both dabbing their eyes with tissues, while Gus and Tori both offer her smiles. Spinner beams at all of them, then at everyone else as Rhino stops at a set of steps just before the altar. He bends down to place a fatherly kiss on her cheek and she sends him a watery-eyed expression when he pulls back.

Rhino releases a light chuckle, giving her shoulder a gentle pat. "You can do this, kid." He murmurs softly before hobbling over where Max, Hayden, and Sheila are seated in the front row.

Spinner's her lips tremble up into soft smile when her eyes meet Eric's once more. Time stands still for an instant, and she suddenly feels breathless as she gazes at him. What she feels for this man is more than just _love_. It's faith, it's hope, it's everything she was _never_ able to feel for another human being. It's one of the scariest, yet the most amazing feeling to ever grace her heart. She didn't believe she was even capable of such _love_. Fighting back tears, the world shifts when she finally ascends the steps and takes her place beside him.

There's a table that stands in front of them with a small bowl of water and two daggers sitting on either side of it. Behind it, Mecca steps forward and raises both of his arms up into the air. "Brothers and Sisters," he addresses the Dauntless, "I welcome you on this joyous occasion. Today we celebrate a union not only between two Dauntless leaders, but between _soulmates_. And we can all agree that they found each other in the most _unusual_ way." He chuckles and the faction members join him shortly.

Both Spinner and Eric roll their eyes good-humoredly because there is no disputing _that_.

"But that doesn't discredit the obvious love they share for one another." Mecca gives them a broad smile with a hint of teasing. "So, if you stand behind these two brave individuals, then join us in saying our manifesto."

" _We believe that justice is more important than peace.  
We believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions._  
_We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another._  
_We believe in acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us._  
_We believe in facing that fear no matter what the cost to our comfort, our happiness, or even our sanity._  
_We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves._  
_We believe, not just in bold words but in bold deeds to match them._  
_We believe that pain and death are better than cowardice and inaction because we believe in action._  
_We do not believe in living comfortable lives._  
_We do not believe that silence is useful._  
_We do not believe in good manners._  
_We do not believe in empty heads, empty mouths, or empty hands._  
_We do not believe that learning to master violence encourages unnecessary violence._  
_We do not believe that we should be allowed to stand idly by._  
_We do not believe that any other virtue is more important than bravery_."

"You may be seated." Mecca says, and in an almost synchronized movement the faction members reclaim their seats. He looks at her and Eric again with another large smile, holding his arms out to them. "Spinner Petra McCall and Eric Coulter, today you will embark on a journey of companionship, of love, and of devotion. As you stand before Dauntless, you are declaring responsibility of one another. That you are aware of marriage being a sacred vow of dedication, patience, and compromise." He turns to Eric. "Eric take Spinner's left hand."

He reaches out and takes her hand into his and the small smile that creeps across his face sends her heart fluttering in her chest. Mecca nods to Lauren who then steps forward and picks up a dagger.

With a watery smile, her friend speaks, "As maid-of-honor, I offer you this dagger. It represents the bond you will create with your bride if you choose to accept."

"Do you, Eric Coulter, choose Spinner to be your lawfully wedded wife? To protect and to cherish her for as long as you both shall live?" Mecca recites.

Eric gazes at Spinner for a moment, and his expression is so serene while he gives her hand a gentle squeeze. A few tears escape and spills down her cheeks. "I do." He murmurs, accepting the dagger from Lauren before making a small cut across her palm.

Spinner wipes the moisture from her face with her free hand before releasing a small laugh.

"Spinner, take Eric's left hand." Mecca instructs, and instead Eric places his hand into hers.

Zim grabs the second dagger next, shooting Eric a grin before looking at Spinner. "As best man, I offer you this dagger. It represents the bond you will create with your groom if you choose to accept."

"Do you, Spinner Petra McCall, choose Eric to be your lawfully wedded husband? To protect and to cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"

Spinner's face lights up with a dazzling smile. "Well, _duh_." She says, causing everyone to chuckle. Accepting the dagger from Zim, she makes the same cut across Eric's palm.

Mecca nods to both Lauren and Zim, and they take the daggers away from them before returning to their places.

"Spinner, Eric, join hands and hold them over the water." Mecca tells them, and they obey, stepping closer to the table and holding them over the bowl of water. His hands close around theirs and then he begins to squeeze them together.

Spinner feels the blood trickle down her palm and a few droplets fall into the water, dyeing it a light red. Mecca releases them, stepping backwards and then addressing the faction members.

"Members of Dauntless, today you have bear witness to a union between two souls. This brave young man and this brave young woman have not only taken an oath of faithfulness, but have pledge their lives to each other." Another wide grin stretches across his mouth, wiggling his bushy mustache in the process. "Therefore, by the virtue of the laws of Dauntless, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Brothers and Sisters, may I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Eric Coulter!" The faction members jump out of their seats with roaring applause, cheers, and whistling.

Grinning brightly, Spinner tugs on Eric's hand and jerks him to her until her lips find his. More tears roll down her cheeks as he cups the side of her face, deepening the kiss. The Dauntless hoot louder, drowning out the sound of her racing pulse in her ears. Spinner smiles against his lips and she feels him smirk against hers before they share another long kiss.

They've fulfilled their promise to Faith, to her family, and to each other. The happiness that _I_ feel is just so overwhelming because I get to finally see Spinner _live_. I didn't think being _this happy_ was even possible, and I've never been more proud of the two of them.

I really _wish_ I could smile.

* * *

 

" _I gotta husband, I gotta husband, I gotta husband._ "

"Spin, stop wiggling around and hold still." Lauren chuckles from behind her as she zips her into her dress.

Spinner grins at her through the bathroom mirror while brushing out her hair. Lauren had trimmed it just passed her shoulders rather than her usual pixie cut. She told her it was time for a change _and_ that Eric had admitted to Zim that he found her longer hair _sexy_.

A dark flush stains Spinner's cheeks and she faces her friend once she finishes. Lauren is wearing a black one shoulder, knee-length dress and her hair is a dark waterfall of loose curls. "Babe, you look beautiful."

Lauren blushes a soft shade of red, her lips curling into a smile. "You're one to talk. You look amazing, Mrs. McCall-Coulter." She giggles then draws her into a hug. "I'm so happy for you and Eric. You two really deserve each other."

Spinner wraps her arms around her best friend, giving her a warm squeeze. "I love you, Sweets." She whispers.

"I love you too, Spin." Lauren murmurs back as she pulls away, reaching up to dab at her eyes. She laughs a little. "Boy, we're a mess."

"Yeah," she sniffles, emitting a watery giggle.

Someone raps their knuckles on the front door and Spinner makes a face. "I thought you said Zim and Eric were gonna meets us in the dining hall."

Lauren mirrors her expression. "That's what Zim told me before they both ran off."

"Seriously, I wish Tank would've told me where he was going in such a rush." Spinner huffs as they grab their clutches off the counter, and then exit the bathroom.

Lauren shrugs. "Well, I tried to ask, but you know your _husband_." She grins at her cheekily.

Spinner rolls her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. She can never get enough of hearing that, Eric _her husband_. "He's a shifty bastard, I know." She snorts as she opens the door to find Four standing there nervously with a small gift bag in his hand.

"Hey, Spinner, Lauren. You both look nice." He says.

Spinner grins then tosses her arms around him in a friendly hug. "Heya, Broody!"

Four gives her arm and awkward pat. "Happy birthday." He sends her a crooked smile when she releases him. "And congratulations to you and... Eric."

"Thanks, buddy!" She bounces on spot with so much vibrant energy and excitement. Spinner glances at the bag still in his hand. "Is that for me?"

"Oh, yeah. Here."

Taking it from him, she reaches inside and her eyes widen as she pulls out a silver four leaf clover charm bracelet. "Aw, Four, this is awesome! Sweets, look, isn't pretty?"

"It's so cute." Lauren gushes, the girls giggling as color blooms into Four's face.

Spinner slips the bracelet on her wrist to join Venus and Jude's. Glancing at him again, another bright smile appears upon her face. "Thank you, Broody."

Four nods with a small smile of his own. "I'm glad you like it."

"Are you coming to the celebration dinner?" Lauren asks him.

"Uh... I-"

"No, _uh_ , _I_ , you're coming." Spinner says, finality strong in her tone. "If you don't, I'll never speak to you again."

"And you know she'll do it too." Lauren adds teasingly and Spinner nods in agreement.

Four shakes his head with a short sigh. "You're not giving me much of a choice here."

" _Exactamundo_." She grins as she drags him out into the hallway. Locking the door, she drops her keys into her clutch, and then loops her arms through her friends'. "C'mon, besties, we're gonna have ourselves one _hell_ of a night!"

* * *

 

Spinner literally skips into Eric just as she's about to enter the dining hall. She would have fallen flat on her face if his arms hadn't wrap around her to steady her. " _Ooo_ ," she whooshes out, a breathless smile spreading across her mouth. His steely-gray eyes flash with mischief and lust, smirking at her blushing face. "Hi, _husband_."

" _Hello_..." He drawls with a smirk, drawing her closer to his body. The smell of his cologne sends her into a slight daze and she finds herself inhaling appreciatively.

"Yeah, Eric, we'll meet you two inside. Spinner, you look beautiful by the way." Zim chuckles.

She merely hums and Eric doesn't even spare Zim a glance, too captivated by her gaze. He turns to lean back against the wall then pulls her to stand between his legs. The other leader snorts before him, Lauren, and Four walk the dining hall.

Spinner can't stop smiling and Eric half-chuckles before tugging her into a kiss. " _Mmm_ , you look great." His hands slid to her bottom, giving it his usual squeeze. "You look _real_ great."

She giggles against his lips, easing away with a blushing smile. "I love you."

He smiles back at her, reaching up and stroking the ends of her between his fingertips. "I love you too, _wife_."

"Say it again."

"Wife."

"Say it in Spanish."

" _Esposa._ " The word rolls off his tongue like velvet and she feels her body shudder in response.

"Jesus Christ..." Spinner breathes out, he snorts in reply. "No wonder your father liked your mother speaking Spanish so much. It's fucking sexy as _hell_."

"Yeah..." Eric runs his fingers through her hair this time, gazing at the silky strands. Then she notices the white bandage around his left finger at the same time he notices the new bracelet on her wrist. His eyes narrow. "Who did you get that from?"

"What happened to your finger?"

"I asked you _first_." He grunts, glaring at her slightly.

She huffs. "Broody." She mumbles under her breath.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that."

Spinner scowls. "I said _Broody_ , alright?"

His pierced brow hitches higher on his face. "Hm, is that so? The Stiff gave you a _gift_?"

Her expression drops into a pout. "Tank, it's my birthday..."

Eric clenches his jaw, regarding her for a moment, then two until he rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

"Yay!" She bounces on her feet, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before looking at his finger again. "Now, what happened?"

"Wait, I... I have to give you something first." Eric murmurs lowly before digging into the pocket of his vest.

Spinner watches him inquisitively as he pulls out a black velvet box and thumbs it open. There's silver wedding band inside with a delicate Spanish inscription engraved around it. "What does it say?" She whispers.

Wiggling it out, Eric grabs her left hand then slips it onto her finger to rest on top of her engagement ring. His thumb caresses her knuckles while he holds her glistening gaze. "It says: _I love you will never be enough_."

Choking out a sob, Spinner throws her arms around his neck and embraces him fiercely. "Thanking for making today so special. I never thought I would make it see eighteen, let alone get married." She sniffles as he hugs her back just as tight. "I love you so much, Eric, and everything you gave me was so beautiful. Even the underwear." She laughs in his ear.

Eric chuckles, brushing a lingering kiss to the side of her face. "I'm glad liked everything, Kitten."

Spinner shifts back with a delicate smile, using her knuckle to wipe under her eyes. "So, can I see now?"

Eric smirks then proceeds to peel off the bandage from around his finger. When it's finally removed, Spinner's breath seems to leave her body and more tears gather in her eyes. Right at the base of his finger is a tattoo of a Celtic wedding band. "Eric..." She isn't sure what to say because words can't describe how _loved_ she feels at this moment.

"So, I'm guessing you like it?" He tosses her a mocking expression.

She gives him a brilliant smile. "I _fucking_ love it." She kisses him hard. "I fucking love _you_."

Eric hums, smirking against her lips. "I know." He kisses her once. "We should head inside now."

"Okay." Spinner says and steps away from him before grabbing his hand. "Ready, baby?"

He laces their fingers together, stuffing his other into his pocket. "Lead the way, birthday girl."

With a cheeky smile, Spinner pulls him onward.

* * *

 

The cacophony of wolf-whistles and cheers when they step into the room are deafening. But it doesn't stop a bright smile from blooming onto Spinner's face, even with the camera flashes nearly blinding her. The scent of barbecued meat wafts to her, setting her nose tingling and her mouth watering as she gazes about the spectacularly decorated dining hall.

Black and gold streamers hang from the ceiling and the platform railing. There's a table in the corner stacked with gift boxes and bags, and another with platters of roasted hot dogs, hamburgers, and chicken. Just a few feet in front of them, Lauren and Zim are already at the head table laden with bread, fruits, and alcohol. Right above them there's a banner that reads: _'HAPPY BIRTHDAY & CONGRATULATIONS!'_.

Her smile grows into a grin.

"Hey, Eric, Spinner!"

They both turn to their left at the sound of Geo's voice. He's set up in a spot where he can shoot the entire room, and an excited anticipation surges through her. Spinner can't imagine how happy Faith must be and she's glad she was the one to help grant her dying wish.

Geo waves them over, wearing a broad grin. "Come say what's up to everyone watching back at home."

"Coming!" She singsongs before dragging Eric over to him. Her heels click against the floor as she bounces happily in front of the camera. "Hi, Mom, hi Mr. and Mrs. John, hey guys!" She smiles and waves into the lens.

" _And Jeanine_." Geo whispers and her eyes widen slightly.

"Jeanine's watching this?" She asks, tossing Eric a surprised glance.

He responds with a shrug of his shoulders.

Geo nods. "Yeah, I set up her computer before I came here."

"Oh..." Her bottom lip pokes out before she visibly brightens. "Well then, hi, God Mom!" She waves again. "I hope you all enjoyed the ceremony, I sure did." She looks back at her husband, giving her a loving smile.

Eric's mouth twists wryly, letting out a small chuckle.

"And look, guys!" Spinner holds up their joins hands, showing the camera both their fingers. "He even got me this dress." She rotates back and forth and the cream flowy skirt swishes around her knees. " _And_ these _B-E-A-Utiful_ pearl earrings!" She moves closer to the lens, angling her head to flash both of her ears. Grinning, she tosses Eric an impish glance. "I bet you a hundred points Mom's crying right now."

He scoffs. "Might as well pay up now, Red. I'm pretty sure she hasn't stopped." He looks at the lens for a short moment then shoots it a half-smile.

Spinner squeals and throws an arm around his neck, pressing a warm kiss to his face. "My husband's sucha cutie!" She rubs her cheek against his, drawing an embarrassed grunt from him. Spinner grins at the camera once more. "We love you and we also hope you enjoy all the crazy festivities tonight. Okay, _byeee_!" With that, she tows Eric away.

_"Happy birthday, Spinner! You look gorgeous!"_

_"Congratulations, Eric, you got yourself keeper!"_

_"Way to go, boss! Eric, you're one lucky son of a bitch!"_

Spinner smiles at all the faction members, while Eric's receiving hearty pats on the back. He's actually grinning and laughing with the older men. It makes him look so charming and she feels butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Suddenly, he raises their joined hands and pressing a loving kiss to the back of hers. She instantly becomes bashful, ducking away with burning cheeks.

The crowd _aww's_ at her reaction and her face grows hotter, causing Eric to chuckle.

"There are the newlyweds!" Mecca stands up from leaders' table, his arms stretched wide. "My, Tiny, you look absolutely beautiful!"

Spinner sends him a shy smile. "Thank you, Beardy."

"Yeah, Spinner, you look hot." Hayden grins from beside Max, and both Eric and Rhino shoot him murderous looks. He holds up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, hey, that was a compliment."

"Well, choose a better word next time, grunt." Rhino replies with a bite in his tone. Sheila rolls her eyes before shooting Spinner an amused glance.

She had gotten properly acquainted with Sheila over the last day and half. She has one of those personalities that instantly draw you in. But she is a _no nonsense_ _type of woman_ and a bit on the domineering side.

Regardless, Spinner's just happy that someone takes Rhino for all that he is. She can see how much Sheila cares for him.

"For once I agree with the old man." Eric stabs Hayden with another sharp look.

"Holy shit, guys." He blows out. "My bad... _Christ_."

Spinner gleefully swings her and Eric's locked hands back and forth. "Yay, Rhino and Tank are getting along!"

Both men roll their eyes in unison.

"Spinner, you really do look nice." Max smiles at her and Eric. "And again, congratulations to the both of you."

She beams back at him. "Thank you!"

"You know what's weird, Max? Tiny's kinda like your... _niece_..." Hayden says, squinting at the faction leader as if it's _very_ painful to think about.

Spinner tilts her head to the side. "Huh, you're right, Popeye." She grins at Max. "You're my Uncle Bossman!"

Rhino snorts into his drink while Max offers her an awkward smile.

Eric just shakes his head, choosing not to comment. He seems just as weirded out by the idea.

"Spinner, baby, I hope you like the gift me and Tod got for you." Sheila purrs with a white-teeth smile.

"Is it a grenade launcher?" Spinner asks excitedly. Everyone stares at her and she tilts her chin at all of them. "It's my birthday. I should get a grenade launcher." She explains primly.

"Yeah, _no_." Rhino gazes at her pointedly and she huffs in response. "It's new knives."

Spinner perks up happily. "Sweet, I get to cut bitches!"

The table breaks into chuckles.

"Tod, I wanted her to find out for herself!" Sheila swats his arm in irritation.

"I was just letting her know it isn't a goddamn grenade launcher." He grunts back at her.

Spinner snorts in amusement. "Thank you, Sheila, thanks, Pop." She croons teasingly.

"Hey, Spin!" Lauren's voice calls out to her and she glances at her over her shoulder. "Everyone wants you to say a few words!"

She nods with a large smile before addressing her guests. "I wanna thank you guys for sharing this special day with me and Eric. And for..." She pauses when she feels herself getting choked up. Eric squeezes her hand and she gazes at him softly, squeezing back. Taking a deep breath, Spinner continues. "There was a time in my life where I thought I'd never make to eighteen. And yet, here I am. So, thank you for making my eighteenth birthday worthwhile."

The room dissolves into vivacious cheers as everyone bangs their mugs on the tabletops.

Spinner giggles behind her clutch. "So, please, everyone dig in, get drunk, and be fucking merry!" She lifts her and Eric's hands into the air, and the Dauntless roar joyously in response.

* * *

 

A full stomach and a bottle of wine later, Spinner is dancing with her friends in the middle of the room.

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but," Shauna half-smiles, "congratulations to you and the bastard."

Spinner throws her head back and laughs, twirling around her with Lauren in her arms. "Thanks, Shauna."

"I still can't believe you _married_ the guy." Kale says, while he's dancing with Serene. "And Fox actually called it. If he could see this now..."

They all smile fondly.

"Eric still scares the crap out of me, and he's _smiling_..." Serene adds, nodding to where Eric, Zim, and Hayden are sitting at the head table. "It's so _weird_ seeing."

They're talking and laughing while sharing a bottle of champagne. Then he glances in her direction and the side of this mouth kicks up into a smirk. Spinner softens, responding with a delicate smile before she dips Lauren who giggles up at her.

Everything is so perfect, as she looks around at everybody laughing, dancing, and celebrating. And Spinner surrenders to the vibrant energy and steadily feels that hollow, empty feeling inside her fill with its warmth. Tears surge into her eyes because there's just _so much_ to take in at this wonderful moment.

"Aw, Spinner…" Lauren murmurs, hugging her close while they rock back and forth to the music. "Don't cry or you'll screw up your make up and that took me forever to do." She pulls back to smile at her teasingly. "Don't let all my hard work go to waste."

Spinner sniffs, laughing when she carefully dabs away her tears. "I can't help it. I'm just so fucking happy." She gazes down at her rings, feeling more emotion build up within her. She shakes her head. "Ah, I've become so fucking soft."

"Good. You're scary when you're mad." Serene tells her, and Kale and Shauna both nod in agreement.

"Ah, screw you guys. I'm just a passionate person."

"Passionately _angry_."

"One more word kid whose parents named him after a _vegetable_."

"See? I rest my case."

Spinner rolls her eyes with a snort. "I'm awesome, isn't that right, Sweets?"

Lauren spins her underneath her arm, giggling. "You're okay, I guess."

She releases her, then chuckles. "Bye, bitch. I'm gonna go see my husband." She smirks at her friends before skipping over to the head table.

Eric glances up just as she dumps herself into his lap. He chuckles when she winds her arms around his neck and starts nuzzling his cheek. "Having fun?"

Spinner lifts her head to grin at him. "Yep! And that reminds me," she turns to Hayden and Zim. "Go dance."

"Uh, I don't-"

"I'm not much of a-"

She glares at them. "It wasn't optional. It's my birthday, so go and dance, _now_."

Hayden and Zim sigh in unison before pushing to their feet and entering the dancing crowd.

Spinner watches Eric take another long pull from the bottle, looking utterly content. She smiles at him adoringly as he drapes an arm around her waist and brings her close. "Tank?"

"Yeah?" He turns to her slightly and she lifts her hand to stroke the side of his face.

"Are you happy? And I mean, _really_?"

He inhales a deep breath before releasing out through his nose. Eric tilts his head back, his steely-gray eyes caressing her blushing face. "Yeah, Red, I'm happy." He gives her a half-smile. "And I will be for a _very_ long time."

From his spot, Geo pans the camera towards them and she can see his grin from her peripheral vision. Spinner smiles back at her husband then leans in to kiss him passionately. The moment their lips touch, she feels sparks and shivers run down her spine. The room bursts into catcalls, hoots, and applause, and it nearly drowns out the music.

They separate with a chuckle, and then Spinner waves her hands and blows a few kisses at the camera. Raising his bottle high, Eric lets out a mighty cry and the other men in the room mirror him, pumping their fist into the air.

Shaking her head, Spinner plants a kiss to his cheek and then embraces him once more.

* * *

 

Evening dwindles into night as the party begins to wind down and faction members start to leave. Spinner is practically falling asleep in Eric's lap, while he's in a deep conversation with Zim.

"Aw, Tiny's all tuckered out." Hayden chuckles from beside them.

She turns to give him a drunk, sleepy smile before resting her head back on Eric's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Dude, your wife's wasted."

Eric snorts. "I know. Hey," he jostles her lightly. "You can't sleep here."

Spinner makes a small noise of protest then buries her face into the side of his neck. Everyone chuckles around them and she can almost feel her husband rolls his eyes.

Geo's ePhone beeps. "Well, looks like my ride's here. Thanks for the great evening everyone."

"You're welcome, Giovanni." Max replies. "Tod and I will walk you out."

"Thank you, sir. Eric, Spinner, I wish you guys all the best. And I'll email you a copy of the video once I finish putting it all together."

Spinner lifts her head to shoot Geo a bleary-eyed smile. "Thanks, _buuudddy_. You da best."

"Yeah. Thanks, Geo." Eric nods at him.

Geo chuckles as he grabs the large duffle bag off the ground. He salutes to the both of them before him, Max, and Rhino start for the doors.

"I love you, guys." Spinner gives everyone around her a dopey grin. "We should all group hug."

"Yeah, Eric, maybe you should get that one to bed." Lauren giggles as she's resting her head against Zim's shoulder.

"M'not tired." Spinner mumbles then drops her head back onto Eric's shoulder. She gazes at him beneath her lashes, a loving smile playing on her lips. "I love you the most."

Eric's eyes soften, emitting a half-chuckle. "Thank you, Princess, I appreciate that." She beams up at him and he shakes his head, brushing a small kiss to her hair. "Come on, let's get you home."

"'Kay," Spinner whispers, her arms tightening around his neck.

He stands with her cradled against his warm chest and she snuggles into his hold. "Thanks for... helping out with all of this." Eric says to their friends.

Her head lolls to give them all another drunken smile. "You awesome."

"No, problem, man." Zim grins. "Anything for my best friend."

" _So gay_..." Spinner snorts under her breath.

Hayden chuckles. "You and Pyro deserve all the happiness in the world."

"I couldn't agree more! Cheers!" Mecca exclaims boisterously. He had quite a lot to drink tonight.

She smiles up at Eric again and a very small blush steals over his face. "Yeah..." He returns awkwardly. "Thanks."

"Go on, baby, you two get outta here." Sheila waves him off with a kittenish quirk of her lips. "Have yourself a good night with your bride, huh?"

Eric just nods.

"I'll see you later, Spin." Lauren moves to her feet then leans forward to kiss her cheek.

" _Laavvveee_ you, pretty lady!" Grinning, Spinner presses a sloppy kiss to her face and her friend giggles.

"Love you too." Lauren pats Eric's shoulder next. "Take care of her."

"Yeah, yeah." He drawls lightly. "Thanks, Lauren."

"No problem." She smiles back.

Spinner stares at the two of them in drunken amazement. "Even as am witnessing it, this friendship _still_ doesn't make sense."

* * *

 

"What about all our presents, Tank? Someone will steal them!"

"No one is going to steal anything. Max locked the dining hall for the night. We can get them tomorrow."

Spinner flops back against the pillows after Eric finishes shoving her into one of his shirts. She pushes away her damp hair from her face, watching him get dressed. "Tank?"

"What?" He asks while he's tying his pajama pants.

"Are we not gonna consu-" Her face screws up in concentration as her inebriated brain tries to remember the word. "Consu-"

" _Consummate_." Eric says for her.

Spinner nods, grinning. "Yeah, _that_." Her face morphs into a worried expression as he comes to sit on the bed next to her. "You don't... wanna do that with me?"

Eric releases a heavy sigh. "Red, you're drunk."

Her head cocks innocently to the side. "So?"

" _So_ , I unfortunately have morals when it comes to that shit." He grunts in mild aggravation.

Her bottom lip pokes out in a pout. "But I'm your wife. You don't need them anymore."

Rolling his eyes, Eric nudges her over then stretches out on the bed. "I said no."

"I wanna divorce." Spinner huffs, her face puckering in displeasure.

Eric tucks his arms beneath his head and sends her a look radiating with mockery. "Sorry, Princess. Dauntless doesn't believe in divorce. Once you make the commitment, you're _stuck_ with it."

" _Eric_." She whines, rolling over and throwing half her body on top of him.

"Stop whining." Eric returns, untucking one of his arms and wrapping it around her waist. "We have the weekend to ourselves. We can do whatever you want."

Spinner's mouth takes on a bright grin. "Really, baybee?"

He shakes his head with a small chuckle. "Yes."

"Today was one of the best days of my life." Spinner slides her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to kiss his cheek.

Eric turns to her and the side of his nose brushes over hers. "Was it?" He murmurs, his steely-gray eyes holding a gentle glow.

She nods softly. "It's really a day I will _never_ forget. We finally did it, Tank. We're married." Spinner kisses him then rests her forehead against his. "It's you and me against the world. _Forever_."

His arm tightens around her, the corners of his mouth rising in a smile. "Yeah... that doesn't sound half bad."

Emitting a happy little sigh, her eyes slip closed. "I love you, Eric..." She feels the bed shift and then his other arm comes around her, holding her greedily to him.

"I love you too, Red, and... thank you for... _everything_." He mumbles sleepily and he sounds so at peace.

"I told you, love…" she whispers, nuzzling him again. "You don't ever have to thank me."

"I know. But this time I wanted to."

Smiling softly, Spinner brings him closer to her body and plants a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Go to sleep, baby."

"Mmm-hmm."

And after a few moments, they fall asleep for the first time as husband and wife.

* * *

 

**And they're married! Yay! :')**

****I hope you liked this chapter! It's what I envisioned as a 'Dauntless wedding'. And let's not forget that** _**Eric** _ **planned this all. What a man! :D** **

****Sexy time is next chapter, so don't kill me or I can't post. ;)** **

****Thank for the kudos and comments (I expect lovely non-yelling comments from all my wives)!** **

****K, love you, bye.** **

****Love, Peace and Tranquility.** **

 


	74. We're Too Close to Be Out of Touch

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Lucy Rose – Our Eyes**

* * *

 

A thumb brushes across the inside of her wrist. Spinner giggles in her sleep, waking to the scent of Eric filling her nostrils. She sniffs appreciatively, relishing the unique combination of his warm flesh and masculine essence. She rubs her face against the cushion of his chest hair and broad, firm muscle, and his heart thuds rhythmically beneath her ear as she snuggles into him.

"Is someone awake?" Eric rumbles playfully as the tip of his nose teases the front of her hair.

A lazy smile softens the edges around her mouth and her eyelids slowly crack open to meet his steely gaze. "Morning, _husband_." She whispers, stroking the back of his nape with her fingertips.

"Morning, _wife_ ," he murmurs while he runs his hand over her thigh.

Her hand moves to the front of his face, tracing a single finger down the bridge of his nose and down to outline his lips. Eyes still locked intently, Spinner edges forward to capture his mouth in a hot, wet kiss. Eric groans as the arm draped around her waist tightens and then yanks her closer. "Make love to me, _please_..." she pants.

He rolls her beneath him, parting her legs so he can settle between them. She welcomes his hulking weight as his icy palms smooth up her sides, pushing up her t-shirt with them. His eyes darken with heat and desire and his lips graze over her exposed skin. " _So soft..._ " He whispers and she arches into him as his warm breath ghosts across her stomach. His hands grasp the hem of her t-shirt, and with a quick tug, he lifts it over her head then tosses it aside. Eric begins planting a burning hot trail of open-mouth kisses towards her breasts. He cups and squeezes them together before taking her pierced nipple into his searing mouth.

Spinner emits a whimper as his tongue swirls around the sensitive peak. Her hand flies up to grip his hair, moaning again when he moves to place fiery kisses around the other. "Tank, please…" She gasps out. " _I need you_."

Eric continues kissing up her chest, nibbling on the side of her throat as she feels him shuck off his pajama pants then quickly rid her of her underwear. He hooks her leg over his shoulder before his lips find hers again. The head of him brushes against her folds, and after a breath, he buries himself to the hilt. Spinner cries out from the new angle, scoring her nails down his back. " _Yes..._ " He growls as he thrusts himself into her tight heat, drawing another lusty moan from her.

" _Eric_ …" She grabs his bottom and sinks her fingers into the flesh, anchoring him deeper into her. Eric lets out a painful hiss then grounds out a few dirty words into her ear while grinding his pelvis into hers. "... _more_ …"

He exhales a harsh breath before pressing her down into the bed and increasing his pace. She's like a finely tuned instrument beneath its master's caress. Eric pleases her with a confidence of a man who knows how and where to touch a woman to drive her wild. Tiny darts of sensation arrow through her as every nerve sings with exhilarating pleasure.

She skims the surface of his skin with her fingertips, drifting up his body as she stares into his steely, ravenous gaze. Her palms shape the hard muscles of his shoulders, and in a flash, she flips him onto his back. Her eyes are alight with passion and wickedness as she slips into a tormentingly slow rhythm. "Say you're mine." She demands huskily.

Eric smirks up at her as he grips her hips, uncaring of his bruising hold. " _You're mine_." He quips mockingly, lengthening his upward strokes to match her measured pace.

Bracing her hands down on his chest, she eases forward until her mouth hovers by his ear. " _Cute_." She purrs while dragging herself down on his hardness moving deep within. Spinner hears his sharp intake of breath, feeling his fingertips dig brutally into her hipbones.

" _Spinner_..."

A quick fire runs through her blood at her husband's desperate moan. Her mouth moves from his ear then slowly to the hollow in his throat, caressing the spot with her tongue. "Tell me what I wanna hear and I'll go faster." She murmurs to him, lifting her head to capture his eyes once more. " _Say it, soldier_." She prompts again with a devilish smile before gradually slowing down to prove her point.

Eric releases a growl of frustration and she suddenly finds their positions reversed. Greedily, insatiably, he begins to feast on the side her throat and she lets loose a high-pitched cry. A fluttering sensation begins low in her belly as her hips raise to meet his relentless thrusts. "I'm yours." He breathes roughly.

"Yes," Spinner mewls as she clings to him with arms and legs intertwined, pulling him even closer. " _Again_."

" _I'm yours_." Eric tells her once more before driving into her for the final time.

Her body arches and then warmth explodes throughout her entire body. Spinner screams beneath him, her orgasm so fierce that it makes her toes curl.

" _I love you..._ " Eric's strained voice moans before his body is quaking with his own release. He shifts back to rest his forehead against her, then gazes deeply into her eyes. " _Goddammit... I love you..._ " He murmurs again.

"I love you too..." Spinner whispers with a gentle smile as she cups his face, her thumb tracing over his cheekbone. " _I love you and only you_." Her lips brush a tender kiss across his and Eric relaxes on top of her. She combs her fingers through his mussed hair, enjoying his dazed, satisfied expression. "You're so handsome." She smiles softly as she uses her other hand to start kneading his shoulder.

Eric emits a sleepy hum, half-smiling and then pillowing his head on her breast.

"I'm guessing we're sleeping in for rest of the morning?" She quips with an impish grin.

"You guessed right." Her husband mumbles while drawing the comforter over their naked bodies. "Now quit talking and go back to sleep." He grunts before his eyes flutter shut, holding her possessively to him.

Giggling softly, she drops a kiss just above his eyebrow piercing. " _Aye, aye, Captain Cuddles._ "

"Shut up."

Spinner giggles again.

* * *

 

Eric can't seem to keep his hands off Spinner as she's cooking on the stovetop. She's making spaghetti and meatballs for lunch, a recipe that's been in her family for years. The smile that rests on her face is short-lived when she feels her husband's fingers dig into her hips.

Continuing to stir the pasta sauce, Spinner sends him a semi-annoyed look over her shoulder. "Oi, _handsy_ , cut it out," she nudges him away once more. "You're gonna make me burn it and trust me, if I do, you're still eatin' it."

He slinks up behind her again with a smirk, reaching out to shut off the stove burner. She quickly smacks his hand away from the knob, and he scoffs. "It would've been fine for a couple of minutes."

"If you want food poisoning _sure_ ," she tilts him another look and he rolls his eyes back at her. "And if I do remember correctly, not only did _someone_ get morning playtime. But they also got a blow job in the shower no more than twenty minutes ago. I thought _you_ would've been satisfied by now." His arms slide around her waist and she feels his arousal press up against her bottom.

"I'll never be satisfied with you around, Kitten..." He purrs in her ear then he nibbles on the shell, causing her pulse to spike.

" _Smooth_..." Spinner nearly surrenders to him, but she bumps him away before could. "Don't you have some gifts to go pick up?" She blows out, trying to tame the heat flaming through her face.

Another scoffs leaves her husband. "Yeah, make me do all the hard work." He grumbles while adjusting himself in his pants.

"I'm making _you_ lunch, asshole." Spinner shoots him a pointed glance.

"You're my woman. It's _your_ job."

"Oh, look, _sexist Eric_ has joined the conversation." Her eyebrow ticks upward, now standing with one arm akimbo. "What _else_ is my job, _honey_?"

Eric seems like he regrets he'd ever said anything and he just glares back at her with his jaw clenched. "Nothing." He grunts.

Spinner nods at him condescendingly. "I fucking thought so."

"Whatever."

She shakes her head in amusement as his grumpy expression. Taking her hand off her hip, she beckons him with a curl of her finger. "C'mere, baby." He doesn't move and she releases a sigh. "Seriously, come here." She says more firmly then a grumbling Eric steps towards her.

"What do you want?"

Gathering a small amount of pasta sauce into the wooden spoon, she blows away the steam then holds it up to his mouth. "Open..." Spinner drawls in a teasing fashion and she watches his lips wrap around the edge of the spoon. Her heart skips at the sight as he lets out a low, appreciative hum.

"Christ, that's good," he smirks, licking his lips, which has her licking her own.

Spinner eases closer, kissing him softly and then pulling away with a mischievous smile. "I know, love." She playfully nudges his chin before turning back to stir the pot.

Eric doesn't leave her side immediately and she watches him gaze down at his name on her wrist. His eyes become soft, like gray mist, and the corners of his mouth start twitching. Then he looks at the rings on her finger and that's when she turns to grin at him.

"I love you too."

He seems taken aback for a moment, perhaps a little freaked out as if she read his mind. But her smiling face snaps him back and he raises his broad hand to run his fingers through her hair. "You freak me out sometimes." He snorts, grasping the back of her head then planting a lingering kiss to her temple.

Spinner's shoulders scrunches up with her light giggle. "I know. But you like 'em spontaneous, remember?"

Eric chuckles before ruffling her hair. "Oh, right. How could I forget?"

"You're getting in your old age like Max?"

"Oh, fuck off."

She bursts into another bout of giggles then leans in to kiss his cheek. "Babe, even when you're senile and drooling uncontrollably, I'll still love you... with a bucket nearby."

Eric rolls his eyes, lightly shoving her away. "Make sure you're ready by the time I get back."

She blinks. "Wait? _Ready_?" She calls after his retreating form. "Ready for what?"

He pokes his head back into the kitchen as he's shouldering on his vest. "We have to go to Max's office to sign the marriage certificate."

"O-oh..." She can't help the bashful look that creeps onto her face, or stop her cheeks from burning. "Okay, sure."

Eric smirk is smug as usual. "I'll be back, _wife_."

Spinner can only watch him go because she is grinning far too much for words.

* * *

 

 _"Spinner, you looked so pretty last night! Dad and Enzo thought so too!"_ Alfie exclaims into the ePhone screen. She tosses a teasing glance at Venus. _"Vee, here, wouldn't stop crying."_

The blonde rolls her eyes playfully before smiling at her. _"You really did you look beautiful, Spinning Top. And Mr. Tank made such a handsome groom."_ Venus winks.

Benny squeaks from his perch on the top of Rocket's head and the Asian girl grins as well. _"Benny seems to agree. You and Eric both looked hot."_ She shoots her a thumbs-up.

 _"Velvet, I am honestly so jealous of you."_ Salem lets out a wistful sigh, flicking his ponytail over his shoulder. _"Yesterday was absolutely breathtaking!"_ Stars enter his eyes as he clasps his hands to his chest. _"The ceremony, the celebration._ _When will it be my turn?"_

"I told you, Fairy. He's out there." Spinner giggles as she wraps her hair into a high messy bun in the bathroom mirror. "But anyway, I'm glad you all enjoyed it and..." She shakes her head, making a small excited sound while grinning at her reflection. "I'm so just friggen happy right now! Words can't describe what I'm feeling at this moment. Tank is my _husband_." A dusty rose highlights her cheeks, her eyes dropping to the rings on her finger. "And... I'm his _wife_."

 _"Aww!"_ The gang coo playfully and she gives her friends the finger, which causes them all to chuckle.

The front door bangs open and she hears Eric, Zim, and Hayden's voices as they shuffle into the apartment. Spinner glances down at her ePhone propped up against the wall in the soap dish. "Well, looks like my husband's home with company. So, I will talk to you guys soon."

 _"Okay, Spinning Top, you and Eric take care."_ Venus smiles at her brightly then blows her a kiss.

Spinner pretends to catch it and tuck it into her pocket. "Love you, my little sweet peas."

 _"We love you too!"_ The gang grin back before she ends the video call.

* * *

 

When Spinner skips into the living room, gift bags and boxes take up the couch and coffee table. She stares at all of them in amazement, realizing that more people liked her than she thought. Smiling gently, she decides to root through presents later tonight.

"Hey, Mrs. McCall-Coulter."

Spinner blinks, then her face sinks into a deadpan look. Hayden, Eric, and Zim are seated around the table, each with a hot plate of spaghetti and meatballs in front of them. She squints as her head tilts to one side in confusion. "Uh, what the hell are you doing eating _my_ food?"

"It's payment for all the hard labor we just did." Hayden grins as he forks some more into his mouth. "By the way, this tastes fucking _awesome_."

"Yeah, Spinner, this is great. You're a really good cook." Zim smiles as well.

"Don't get too comfortable." Eric grunts, tossing the other leaders a pointed glance. "This is a one-time thing.

"So, that's a _no_ on seconds?"

"That's a _hell no_ , Popeye." Spinner snaps at Hayden and he merely shrugs before continuing to eat. Her eye twitches, then she looks at Zim. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"She's at some meeting for work." He answers then takes a sip of his drink. "They're thinking of upgrading the surveillance system. They're trying to cover all the blind spots in the city so there aren't any repeats of what happened… _before_." Zim clears his throat uncomfortably as Eric's grip noticeably tightens on his fork.

Spinner softens and she crosses over to her husband, lowering herself into his lap. Offering him a loving smile, she slings her arm around his neck then strokes his nape. "That's pretty good idea. Don't you think so too, babe?"

Her calming touch seems to diffuse the tension building up in his body, then Eric edges closer to her. "It's about fucking time. Those guys have been dragging their asses on that for _months_." He mutters instead, shoveling more spaghetti into his mouth.

"Well, now something's being done about it. So, relax, man." Zim rolls his eyes with a slight chuckle and Eric promptly flips him the bird.

"So…" Hayden begins as he drops his fork into his empty plate, looking utterly satisfied. "You tell your hubby about the conversation we had the other day?"

Spinner screws up her face. "What the hell are you talking about, Doodles?"

"You know, the one about the fence- _ow!_ " Hayden's knee bangs up underneath the table and he stabs Zim with a glare. "What the hell was that for?"

Eric glances at her out of the corner of one steely-gray eye, his eyebrow slowly climbing higher. "Something you want to tell me, Princess?"

Spinner aims at deadly glare at Hayden before looking at her husband innocently. "Nope. Nothing at all." She locked that thought away deep inside her mind and she refuses to dig it up again.

" _Spinner_." He glowers at her.

" _Eric_."

"Nice going, Hayden." Zim whispers in the background. "Once a smart mouth, _always_ a smart mouth."

"Says the banjo strummin' softy." Hayden snorts.

"I'm _waiting_ , Red."

Spinner blows out an aggravated sigh. " _Fine_." She relents then crosses her arms over her chest. "We were having a _hypothetical_ conversation about," she shrugs her shoulders, "if there ever was a chance to see what's beyond the fence, would you take it."

Eric's immediate response is a scoff. "There's nothing out there worth seeing."

"But what if there... _is_?" Zim asks quietly.

Eric rolls his eyes. "I can't believe this is even a conversation right now."

"You could humor us a little." Hayden volleys back.

"Trust me, I've been doing that since the first day I met you."

" _Ouch_ , tell me how you really feel." Hayden mumbles under his breath before draining the rest of his drink.

"Tank, stop being a dick!" Spinner swats his bicep and he barely bats an eyelash at the assault while finishing the rest of his food.

"Yeah," Zim chimes in and Eric cocks an eyebrow in his direction. "We weren't being serious about it. It was just a hypothetical conversation, like Spinner said."

"Well, _good_. Because we're fine where we are." Eric returns edgily, sending her a sidelong glance. " _Right_?"

At least she knows now that if there was a chance she wouldn't take it. Not if it meant leaving him behind. So Spinner gives her husband a lopsided grin before placing a wet kiss to his forehead. "Right."

And yet, the suspicious glint doesn't leave his eyes.

* * *

 

"Are you having doubts or something?"

Spinner emits a long sigh. She _knew_ this was coming. Eric hadn't stopped looking at her warily since they left the apartment. Yes, she has doubts, but she's not willing to admit them. She doesn't want to because that will open up a can of worms that _no one_ would be ready for.

Dropping his hand, she folds her arms then walks ahead of him. "I wonder if Sweets is staying at Zim's this weekend. I'm feeling for a little girl time."

He catches her by her elbow and jerks her to a halt. Pressing her up against the wall of the tunnel, Eric glares at her hard. "Then why else would you be having a conversation like that?"

An annoyed frown stamps onto her delicate features. "Because that's what it was. _A conversation_." Spinner enunciates sharply.

His glare increases. "I hope you know that if you ever do decide to do that, it means leaving me behind."

"Which is why I wouldn't do it, Eric!" She fires back, ripping her elbow out of his grip. His jaw clenches from her sudden outburst, and Spinner releases a short breath out of her nose before intently holding his gaze. "Do you trust me?"

Eric clenches his jaw harder as his eyes drill into hers. His left hand balls itself into a fist at his side, but she's too focused on the ring tattoo etched across his finger. After another moment of tense silence, he finally mutters, "Yes."

Her gaze sweeps up to his, a small smile forming on her lips. Spinner eases a step closer and laces their fingers together once more. "Then know that everything I do is _always_ to protect you." She tells him, her immeasurable devotion fierce in her voice and in her expression.

Eric sighs and his body steadily begins to relax before he pulls her to him. "I'm sorry..." he murmurs lowly. "I just..." He runs his free hand down the back of his neck before shaking his head. "I don't want you leaving, alright?" At this point, he glares at her. "Try it and I'll break both of your goddamn legs."

"I hope that's code for _I love you, Spinner, forever and always,_ _and I know that you won't evet leave me_." Spinner lies her head on his shoulder and gazes up at up him "We're gonna continue doing this mission together, and we're gonna have one _helluva good time_ doing it." She finishes with a rebellious grin.

He rolls his eyes then drops a hard kiss to her hair. "Yeah, yeah."

After today, she will _never_ think about the fence again.

* * *

 

"Hey, Uncle Bossman, hey... Pop?" Spinner scrunches her nose at Rhino sitting on the edge of Max's desk.

"Hey, kid." He greets, then after a second he nods at Eric as well.

Her husband surprisingly nods back. Perhaps Salem had been right all along. Maybe really they did need to duke it out in order to find some middle ground.

Well, minusing the _shirtless and glistening_ part…

"Good afternoon, Spinner, Eric. How are the newlyweds today?" Max smiles while they slip into the chairs.

Spinner grins, throwing up the a-ok sign. "We are peachy keen! _Sooo_ ," she starts dancing excitedly in her seat. "Where is it?"

Max chuckles as he opens his desk drawer, pulling out a black file folder. He slips out the marriage certificate then places down in front of them along with a pen. Both he and Mecca had already signed their names at the bottom as their witnesses.

Spinner bounces within her chair, shooting Eric another mega-watt smile. He rolls his eyes with a quirk of his lips as he picks up the pen before signing his name in his elegant handwriting. For such a heavy-handed man, he really does have nice penmanship.

It must be the Erudite in him.

He holds out the blue-ink pen towards her and she plucks it out of his fingers with a sweet smile. Carefully, she writes out her new signature along the second line and ends it with a little smiley face. "There!" She straightens and claps her hands in delight. "Yay, it's official!"

The three men chuckle and Max digs into his drawer again before pulling out a black picture frame. "I figured you would want to hang it up somewhere in your apartment."

Spinner grins again as she accepts the picture frame from him. "Thanks, Bossman. I know exactly where to put it. This so exciting!" With a happy squeal, she begins to slide each backing clip away.

Eric tosses a small, fond look her way, but she's too busy placing their certificate into the frame.

"While you two are here, Tod and I would like to talk you about some things."

This grabs Spinner's attention and she pauses to glance up at Max and Rhino. "Is it about the new surveillance system?"

Max nods. "It's been approved. They'll be installing more cameras starting next week. So from now on, we'll always be at an advantage."

"Good." Eric says shortly and she can see he's hanging tight on his temper. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Rhino answers, they both turn to him. "Jeanine has personally asked me to join your little mission."

Eric frowns. "When was this?"

"This morning." Max says. "With my brother's high IQ of the city, she feels that he would make a great asset to the team."

Spinner's bottom lip pokes out as she nods once. "Huh." She perks up, offering Rhino a bright smile. "Well, the more the merrier! Welcome to the dark side, Pop!"

Rhino snorts. "Thanks, kid. But in all seriousness, there's gonna be some changes 'round here."

"Like what?" Eric asks with a rare curiosity in his voice.

Rhino stacks his hands atop his cane. "For starters, I'm putting you all through a boot camp."

"What? You have got be kidding me." Her husband deadpans. "I'll pass. I don't need it."

"Sorry, kid, it's _mandatory_. All the leaders will be doing it, even Mecca."

Spinner raises her hand. "Um, yeah, hi? _No._ " She says simply.

Rhino stares them down hard. "I said it's _not_ optional. You're doing it whether you two like it or not. It's time to start cracking down."

Eric just scoffs with an irritated roll of his eyes, while Spinner pouts next to him.

"Why do _I_ have to do it?" She protests again. "I can beat everyone in this room six times with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back." Spinner points her finger at Max who gazes back at her in amusement. "And don't you dare bring up the Dauntless anniversary 'cause I was having a _really_ off day."

Eric smirks quietly from beside her and she tosses him a quick glare.

"Spinner, Eric, I assure you, this will all benefit us in the long run." Max explains. "I mean, it doesn't hurt to be more prepared, so situations like Edgar won't happen again." He's almost reluctant to even glance at Eric whose jaw is tightened from noticeable pent-up anger.

She emits a sigh, slumping down into her chair. "Fine..." Spinner drones. "When's this shit anyway?"

"Bright and early Monday morning." Rhino replies and Spinner tosses her head back, groaning loudly.

"Right after the weekend? Oh, c'mon, Rhino!"

Rhino grins at her and Eric's annoyed expression. "You kids better get all the rest you can get. 'Cause trust me, this boot camp won't be easy."

"Ain't that the fucking truth?" Spinner grumbles, remembering her training sessions with him. "Can we go now? I'm seriously depressed."

Max chuckles again. "Just one more thing, Spinner." He leans back in his chair, sharing a secret smirk with his older brother. She narrows her eyes at both of them. "It seems like Jeanine has sent you a little birthday gift."

Surprise floods her face, staring at Max, flabbergasted. "Really? Where is it?"

"It's at the supply dock."

"Oh my god..." Jumping to her feet, Spinner grabs Eric's hand before yanking him out of his chair. "C'mon, Tank!"

He nearly stumbles into her. "Dammit, Red, will you-"

"See ya, Pop, see ya, Uncle Bossman!"

"Bye, Spinner." The brothers respond together, shaking their heads in amusement.

Tucking the picture frame under her arm, Spinner hauls Eric out of the office, cursing and all.

* * *

 

Spinner bursts through the door, her mouth dropping open at the new car parked outside. It's the standard Rolls Royce, only a little smaller and sleeker in a shiny navy-blue color. "Jeanine got me a fucking car!"

Eric grunts from behind her, yanking his hand out of her grasp after being pulled all the way here.

"Tank, look!"

"I can see it, Spinner, I'm not blind."

She sticks her tongue out at him before she starts skipping towards it. " _I gotta a car, I gotta a car, I get to run over bit-ches_." Spinner sings brightly until she reaches the driver's side. Trying the handle, the door opens and she lets out a girlish squeal before climbing inside. The interior is a smooth coffee brown and she breathes in the scent of the brand new leather with a soft grin.

The passenger door opens and Eric enters the car, looking around it seemingly impressed. "Hm. Not bad."

"Not bad?" She looks playfully appalled by his remark. "This shit's awesome!" Spinner glances up then notices a set of keys and a blue envelope tucked in the sun visor. Grabbing both items, she proceeds to tear open the envelope and slips out a birthday card that read:

_Happy birthday, Spinner, and enjoy._

_\- Jeanine._

Spinner snorts. "Nice, God Mom." She shakes her head with a laugh before placing it down in her lap. Smiling again, her hands wrap around the steering wheel, and suddenly terror seizes her.

_Gunshots._

_**'Spinner, come on, I know you can do this.'**_ I encourage as her knuckles begin to whiten from her death grip.

_Glass shattering._

_Alfie's screams in the backseat._

_Frost ramming into them._

" _Hey_." Eric snaps his fingers in front of her face.

She blinks hard, jerking back in her seat and then realizing how labored her breathing is. Her face crumples and Spinner ducks her head away in shame, unable to meet his gaze. She feels Eric's hands coax hers away from the steering wheel and then holds them in his. "I'm sorry… it's the first time since…" She trails off, emitting a hollow chuckle. "I guess I won't be driving this any time soon…" Spinner jokes weakly.

"Not with that attitude you won't."

She peeks at him from the corner of her eye as she inhales a trembling breath.

Eric sighs deeply before dropping one of her hands and digging into his vest pocket. She hears rattling and she watches him pull out her prescription bottle. Spinner shakes her head in an instant, causing a hard frown to crease his forehead. "Either you take them, or I _make_ you take them. Choose one."

"I wanna get better on my own." She says, gazing at him intensely. "I don't wanna rely on those things anymore. I _know_ I can do this. _I'm stronger than I think_ , remember? You said that."

Scrutinizing her closely, her husband draws in a harsh breath before releasing it. "Alright, fine, we'll try it. _But_ the _second_ I start noticing shit's too much for you to handle, you are _taking_ them. Understand?"

Spinner offers him a thankful look then nods. "Yes, Tank."

"Good." Letting her go, Eric shoves the blue bottle back into his pocket. "Now, give me the keys."

"Why?"

" _Because_ there's an empty parking spot next to mine that needs filling," he smirks.

A brilliant smile slowly dawns on her features. With laugh, Spinner grabs the back of his neck then tugs him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

 

The dining hall is back to normal when they step inside for dinner. She spots Lauren at the middle table, talking with Shauna, Four and a very gloomy looking Zeke. Arching an eyebrow, Spinner turns back to Eric and smiles. "We'll meet up at home, yeah?"

"Mmm-hmm." He nods, giving her hand a squeeze before letting her go.

Her smile widens and then she leans in to kiss his cheek softly. "Love you, Tanky bear." She whispers.

Eric chuckles lowly. "Yeah, yeah."

Shooting him a flirty wink, Spinner skips over to her friends and slips into the chair next to Lauren's. "Howdy!" She greets the table brightly.

"Well, don't you look glowy this evening?" Lauren tips her a teasing look.

"Yep! Guess who got a car for their birthday?" She points her thumb at herself with proud grin. "This girl."

"You got a car?" Shauna asks in slight awe. "From _who_?"

"Why, from my fairy godmother of course!"

"Fairy godmother…?" Shauna echoes, looking at her oddly.

Spinner nods with a bright, secret smile only Lauren and Four catch. "Yup, yup. And obviously my Sweets gets automatic shot gun."

Lauren smiles, nudging her shoulder with hers. "That's already a given."

"Well, aren't we a bit _cocky_ today?"

Shauna gives a dismissive shake of her head, appearing to pass it off. "Right. So, when are you going to take us all for a joyride?" She asks instead before taking a bite of her hamburger.

"As soon as I stop freaking the fuck out behind the wheel." Spinner shoots her the wink and the gun. Lauren, Four, and Shauna all stare at her speechless, while Zeke sighs heavily into his food. She tosses him a questioning look. "Oi, why do you look like someone killed your dog?"

He tilts her a half-bewildered glance. "I don't have a dog."

" _Exactly._ "

"Stacy broke up with him." Four reveals and Zeke lowers his head again.

Shauna tries her best to hide her quiet smirk behind her mug. But Spinner already catches it and brushes her index finger over the other, mouthing _shame on you_. The other girl snorts into her drink and Zeke turns to glare at her.

"It's not funny." He mutters in annoyance.

"Hey, I told you she was bad news from the very beginning." She argues back. "But did you listen? _No_ , and now look what happened."

Spinner shakes her head with a laugh, grabbing a hamburger pattie and bun from the platter. "So, wait, why did she break up with you anyway?" She asks while dressing her burger.

Zeke sighs again. "Something about wanting to explore her options."

"Ah," she nods at him a few times. "Sounds like Stacy has the classic case of _the whore_."

Lauren, Shauna, and Four all burst into laughter, while she takes a bite out of her burger.

"I hate you guys." Zeke mopes.

"Aww, dude, come on." Spinner chuckles through a mouthful. "You know you're better off. There are _so_ many other girls here in Dauntless. I mean, hey," she raises her shoulders in a causal shrug, "there could be one _closer than you think_." She says cryptically, staring at him with a gleaming look.

Shauna's eyes jump to her sharply as Zeke emits another long sigh. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He glances at the other girl and Spinner can see her body stiffen a bit. "I'm sorry, Shauna, you were right. I should've listened to you." He offers her a crooked smile.

Regaining her composure, Shauna punches his shoulder. "I could've told you that, moron."

"Okay, okay, I've already learned my lesson. No need to hit me." Zeke chuckles while holding the sore spot.

"Well, you deserved it this time."

The rest of them chuckle at the pair.

Slowly but surely, things seem to be returning back to normal.

* * *

 

"Oh, for the love of God." Spinner shakes her head with a scoff as she pulls yet _another_ bottle of alcohol out of a gift bag. She sets it aside with the six others she received from faction members. "You get drunk and dance inappropriately a few times, and suddenly that's all you're known for."

"Then perhaps you should stop doing it." Eric grunts from above her while she's sitting on the floor between his legs. "Problem solved."

She tilts her head back to throw him a look. "You just want them all to yourself."

His pierced eyebrow rises. "And your point?"

Rolling her eyes, she turns back to all her gifts. She had gotten clothes, jewellery, even a few pieces of lingerie. _That_ had Eric grinning like a madman. She was also given a gun by Max, a Polaroid camera from Zim and Lauren, two large bottles of brandy from Hayden, and Mecca wrote them a check for two thousand points.

"Hm," she nods, grinning. "Not bad, Dauntless, not bad at all." Spinner feels a balled up piece of tissue paper bounce off the top of her head. "May I help you, sir?" She asks without turning around, examining one of the knives Rhino and Sheila bought for her.

"I want to see my mother tomorrow." He says lowly.

Spinner places the knife back into the pouch before shifting around to gaze at him. "Okay, then go, baby." She stacks her arms on top of his leg and then rests her head on them. "I'm not gonna stop you."

"You're obviously coming with me, idiot." Eric rolls his eyes.

She sends him a deadpan expression. "Well, maybe you should've been more specific when you said it, bonehead."

Her husband stares at her.

Spinner blows out a sigh before plastering on a fake smile. "Yes, Tank, we'll go." Her face drops. "Happy now?"

" _Ecstatic_." Eric smirks, blocking the punch she sends towards his groin. He chuckles at her haughty expression. "Aw, better luck next time, Kitten."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

She sticks her tongue out at him. "Oh, bite me."

His steely gaze darkens roguishly. "Why don't you come a little closer, then?"

Spinner's cheeks flare up with a dark flush before she hides her face within her arms. Her husband emits a husky laugh and she feels his hand run over her head. She peeks up at Eric with a quiet smile, giggling when he messes up her hair. Settling down again, she stares at him fondly. "I love you."

He gazes back at her just as tenderly. "Yeah, yeah."

Her smile widens before she climbs into his lap, snuggling into him as his arms close around her body. "Do you wanna know where I hung our marriage certificate?"

"Where?"

"In the bathroom."

Eric cocks his eyebrow at her. "Why the hell would you hang in _there_?"

Spinner chuckles as she starts playing with his dog tags. "'Cause it'll be the first thing you see in the morning. Well, aside from my beautiful face." She quips airily, causing her husband to snort. "Hey, don't laugh. It will always remind us that," she captures his gaze, lifting a hand to caress his cheek, "there _is_ a light at the end of the tunnel."

Eric stares at her with this _loving_ look in his eyes. It's so soft, such a stark contrast to his ruthless nature _._ He edges forward and the tip of his nose brushes over hers before he kisses her deeply. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Am I now?"

Eric pulls back to scoff at her teasing expression. "Don't get cocky, smart mouth."

"Whatever you say, babe." Spinner giggles, giving his lips an innocent peck. "And thank you, you're quite majestic yourself."

He rolls his eyes before shaking his head. "You're so weird."

A devilish grin creeps across her mouth. "Honey, you have _no_ idea."

* * *

 

**Married life. :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and we're nearing the end soon. Ahh!**

**Thank you for the comments and kudos! *Breakdances*  
**

**And I'm SO HAPPY that you enjoyed the last chapter. So much planning and work went into that because I wanted to make THE Dauntless wedding. One you've never really seen before (at least I'm hoping lol). But just _thank you_. None of this would ever be possible without all of you. AHHH, I'm getting teary-eyed.**

**K, brb, gonna go drown in my tears now.**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	75. As You Are

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

  **Chapter song choice: The Weeknd – As You Are**

* * *

 

Eric is quiet this morning.

He doesn't say a word while they're in the shower, or when they're getting dressed. He barely eats any of the breakfast she made for him, and he just looks downright exhausted. But she knows it's because of Faith and her deteriorating health. Spinner knows his mother doesn't have much time left. And it absolutely _kills_ her inside to know that and watch Eric worrying himself sick.

After shouldering on her jacket, Spinner takes a tentative step towards her husband. "...Tank?" She whispers, gazing up at his stony expression from beneath her long lashes.

"What?" He asks roughly.

She bites her lip for a moment while toying with her zipper. "Are you sure you're okay to drive...? You don't look-"

"I'm fine. Now let's go." Eric pushes her towards the door but she doesn't budge. His steely-gray eyes narrow in a frustrated glare. "Red, don't start with your bullshit today. I'm not in the mood for it, alright? Now just fucking _walk_." He shoves her again.

"I'm worried too, y'know..." Spinner murmurs as her eyes glaze over with tears.

His glare lessens and his shoulders slump when her bottom lip begins to quiver. He releases a long and heavy sigh, closing his eyes for a second before reopening them. "Hey, c'mon, don't... don't do that." He reaches out to grab her wrist then he pulls her to him. "I'm..." Eric shakes his head before meeting her glistening gaze once more. "I didn't mean it, okay?"

Spinner sniffles, lifting a hand to knuckle her eye. "I know. I just don't like seeing you like this. It makes my heart hurt."

Eric cups the back of her head with his large hand, bringing her forward and kissing her forehead. "This is just... fucking _hard_." He grits almost painfully.

"I'm here, love." She leans into him, sliding her arms around his torso and then giving him a warm squeeze. "I'll _always_ be here, don't worry."

He only nods and keeps his nose buried in her hair.

* * *

 

Spinner always admired Faith's unwavering resilience.

She smiles at them from behind her oxygen mask, reaching up to pull it away from her face. "My two... beautiful... children..." She breathes out shallowly while they stop at her bedside. Faith moves to push herself upright, but Eric gingerly takes her by the shoulders and lays her back down.

"You're going to strain yourself." He grunts with a soft glare.

Faith frowns at him. "I'm... not... a... child, Blue."

"Then stop acting like one."

" _Tank_." Spinner scowls at him, and he scoffs before dropping down into the armchair. He folds his arms across his chest and looks off to the side while muttering under his breath. She rolls her eyes then returns her gaze to her mother-in-law. "Did you enjoy the ceremony, Mom?"

Faith reaches out for her and Spinner gently takes her frail, withered hand between hers. "It... was... _beautiful_. Happy… happy belated… birthday, sweetheart. Did... you give Blue that... one hundred... points?" Her crystal-blue eyes shimmer with laughter and tears.

Spinner feels her own stinging and she hastily blinks the sensation away. Pushing a smile onto her face, she glances at Eric over her shoulder. His jaw is clenched so tight, that she's afraid it might shatter from all the tension. Her smile diminishes slightly and she turns back to Faith, letting out a small laugh. "No, we actually forgot about that." She narrows her eyes at her playfully. "Thanks for reminding him, Mom."

Faith emits a breathless laugh and then begins coughing shortly after.

Eric is already on his feet and rushes back to the side of the bed. "Mother, keep your mask on." He says lowly as he takes a hold of it then places it over her mouth and nose. He quietly slips his mother's hand from Spinner's before taking it within his own. His eyes are raging, stormy, an endless void of desolation. Faith gazes back at him just as sadly and she gives her son's hand a motherly squeeze. "I'm glad you liked everything."

"He's amazing, isn't he?" Spinner smiles up at him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I've never felt more special than I did that day." He looks at her and for an instant, there's a bright glimmer of emotion in his steely-gray eyes. She strokes the end of his chin before rubbing her hand up and down the side of his arm.

Faith smiles at them once more before using her free hand to remove her mask again.

Eric emits another frustrated sigh. "For the love of-"

"I... love... you... Spinner. Thank... you... for... everything you have... done for me... and... my son." She whispers. "I... will... be... _forever_... grateful... for you..."

Tears well up in her eyes before she can stop them and she presses a hand over her mouth to muffle her sob.

"Dammit, Red." Her husband wraps his arm around her shoulders and draws her into his side. He drops a kiss the top of her head as she starts to cry. "Alright, alright."

"I wish-I wish I could help you," Spinner sobs. "There has to be a way…"

Eric shakes his head tiredly while Faith gazes up at her with a sad expression. "There isn't."

"But-"

There's a knock on the door, causing them to separate. They turn towards it just as it opens and a blond doctor steps into the room with a tablet in his hand. He blinks at them in surprised before recovering with a polite smile. "Oh, good morning, Eric. I wasn't expecting you today."

"Yeah, I wanted to stop by and see how she's doing." He replies, then gestures to Spinner. "This is my wife Spinner."

She quickly wipes her face with the sleeve and then gives the doctor a half-smile. "Hi."

"Yes, Jeanine Matthews' goddaughter, right?" He asks and she nods. "Hello, I'm Dr. Fredrick McNeil. It's nice to finally meet you, despite the circumstance. Faith has been talking nonstop about you."

Spinner feels her cheeks burning and out of the corner of her eye, she can see Faith smiling behind her oxygen mask.

Dr. McNeil glances to Eric, his face now solemn. "Well, seeing as your here, would you mind if we speak in private?"

Something is wrong. She can sense it in the air and she can hear in it the doctor's voice. She watches the two men exchange a meaningful look and her stomach fills with dread and misery.

"I'll be back." Eric tells her before following Dr. Neil out of the room.

"Spin... ner?"

Turning around, Spinner stares down at Faith expectantly, fighting back the rush of tears. "Yes?"

Faith takes her wrist in one hand then uses the other to push up the sleeve of her jacket. Her fingers trace over the tattoo of Eric's name and her crystal-blue eyes glisten. "If... only your parents... could see you... now. They... would be so... _proud_... just as much… as... I am."

Spinner sniffles. "Thank you, Mom." She strains in a painful whisper. Her bottom lip trembles. "And I love you too."

A few tears roll down Faith's sunken cheeks and she tugs Spinner down into delicate embrace. She cups the side of her face and brushes a tender kiss to her temple. "Take care of my son and please be patience with him. He's still learning."

Pulling back, Spinner places a hand over hers and nods with a watery smile. "I will."

* * *

 

Dr. McNeil gave Faith until the end of the month and when Eric told her, it was like the floor fell from underneath her. She thought it would hurt less since they already knew the inevitable.

Yet, it's a deep pain. One that aches throughout her entire body, making her feel slightly weak-kneed. Spinner steals a glance Eric walking stoically beside her. He looks like machine, blank-faced and troublingly silent. But she knows that he's undeniably hurting inside because before her, all he had was his mother.

"Eric?" Spinner tries carefully.

He doesn't even spare her a glance and just simply arches his pierced eyebrow.

"We don't have to go back to Dauntless right now..." She drops her gaze down to her boots and she lifts her shoulders into a small shrug. "We can... go somewhere else for a while..." Spinner peers at him sideways but his darkened eyes remain forward.

A long minute of silence passes between them until her husband mutters, "Yeah? Like where?"

"My room. Just to relax for a bit." She answers softly.

Eric finally glances at her and some of the hardness drains from his face. He works his jaw for a moment before letting go a deep sigh. "Fine, whatever."

Taking his hand, Spinner offers him a tiny smile before leading him in the opposite direction.

* * *

 

"Spinner, you don't-"

"It's okay, Tank." Spinner smiles up at him from her crouched position on the floor. She finishes untying Eric's boots then slips them off his feet, setting them aside. She moves to unzip his vest before pushing it off his shoulders. "You're my husband," she murmurs gently as she peels off his hoodie, leaving him in his t-shirt. She inches forward to caress her lips against his then pulls back to gaze into his glittering eyes. "It's my job to take care of you."

Eric all but stares at her and Spinner smiles again before pushing him back to lie down on the bed. She kicks off her own boots then straddles his hips, staring down at him with loving eyes. His Adams apple bobs with his hard swallow as she begins to lightly trail her fingertips down his chest. Spinner scrapes her nails over his abdomen that has him drawing in a sharp intake of breath. When they reach the hem of his t-shirt, they slip beneath it and then she drags them over his skin. Eric hisses again, allowing her to pull his t-shirt up over his head and toss it to the side.

Spinner bends forward to brush tender kisses all around his strong, muscled chest. She widens her mouth as she moves down his stomach, nipping and sucking around his navel. His hips give a slight upwards jerk in response and her tongue slips out to ease the love bite. She raises her gaze capture his as she pops open his belt buckle then starts unbuttoning his pants. His steely-gray eyes smoulder intensely, reminiscent of clouds before a violent storm. She can see lust and love, but there's an undercurrent of heartache and despair.

With a reassuring smile, she tugs at the waistband and then her fingers hook beneath his boxer. Spinner hesitates, looking up towards him as if asking for his permission before continuing. Eric raises his hips as his answer, and she pulls his pants off, leaving them in a heap on the floor. She smooths her palms up his calves, over his strong thighs until Eric grabs them and pulls her back up to him. He starts undoing her belt while she tugs off her shirt then she unhooks her bra. Her back suddenly meets the soft mattress and Eric wastes no time in shedding her of the rest of her clothing.

For one simple moment, their gazes remain locked. Spinner cradles his face within her hands then brings him down for another zealous kiss. His fingers tangle in her hair, crushing the silky strands in his grasp as he sinks himself inside her. She moans into his mouth and his tongue massages over hers while he rolls them to their sides. Eric's free hand moves to grip her backside before rocking into motion.

" _Tank..._ " Spinner mewls, her head falling back in sheer ecstasy. Her legs clamp around his torso, thrusting back at him just as eagerly. She wants him to know how much she'll be there for him. No matter if he hurts her with his actions or his words, she will _never_ leave his side. Slipping her arms around him, her lips take his hostage yet again.

Eric groans deep in his chest as he brings her down harder on his thick shaft. He separates his lips from hers and she whimpers from the loss while he continues his slow and steady tempo. Her husband kisses along her jaw, biting here and sucking there. A loud cry leaves her, feeling her blood ignite from the intense pleasure he draws from her body. She grips the back of his head as he buries his face into the crook of her neck, working the skin with his lips and teeth.

" _Don't stop_..." She moans breathlessly in his ear, rolling her hips to take more of him into her. The grip on her hair tightens and Eric releases a low growl, increasing the strength of his thrusts. Spinner digs her nails into his shoulder blade as her orgasm twists and coils within her belly. She rides him faster, mewling his name as she's nearing that incredible realm of bliss. He angles his hips to the left and Spinner is sent careening into her release with a loud gasp.

" _Spin-ner_..." Eric enfolds her in an almost desperate embrace as he joins her in paradise. His hulking frame gives a deep shudder and then they both collapse back on the bed, completely spent. There's a moment, then two, before she feels something wet trickle down her throat. Her husband stiffens against her as shame rolls off him in thick waves.

"It's okay, love." Spinner whispers, rubbing her hand around his back. "You're still one of the strongest men I've _ever_ met and that will _never_ change." Pulling back, she offers Eric a gentle smile then brushes away the stray tear from his cheek. "Okay?"

His eyes slide shut for a brief instant, exhaling harshly out from his nose before reopening them. Eric averts his gaze with a little embarrassed frown on his face, and then he jerks his head in a nod.

Spinner sighs softly as she hugs him to her and drops a kiss on his forehead. "Don't be grumpy, baby." She whispers teasingly.

He merely grunts back.

"I want you to promise me something, Eric." At this, her husband gazes and she takes it as a sign to continue. "I want you to promise that no matter what happens we'll _always_ find our way back to each other. Can you do that for me?"

Eric's steely-gray eyes search hers and she doesn't hold anything back. She bares everything to this man and allows him to see it all, showing him whatever he needs. Then after a beat, he finally murmurs, "I promise."

" _Thank you_ …" Spinner rests her forehead against his with a peaceful smile.

* * *

 

Monday morning, things feel slightly calmer.

Eric didn't really say much yesterday. He just looked far away, like he was back at Erudite right by his mother's bedside. She _and_ Zim had done their best to distract him from his emotional strife. But Eric is... well _Eric_.

She pauses to lift a hand from her novel to silence her yawn and her gaze roams around the empty training room. She lets out a tired groan. "Tank, we didn't have to be here for another _hour_." Spinner whines from atop his back as he tucks one arm behind him before lowering himself again.

"I didn't force you to come here." Eric grounds out. "You're the one who decided to tag along."

"'Cause I'm worried about you."

"Well, cut it out. I can take care of myself."

Spinner rolls her eyes. "Here we go again..." She emits a heavy sigh before resuming her book. Her shoulders jerk up in a rejected shrug. "Fine. I'll just leave you alone..." She mumbles in a disheartened tone.

Eric stops for a moment and she peers over the top of her novel to see him slightly looking back at her. "I didn't mean it like that." Harsh lines appear in his forehead as a small, irritated scowl surfaces on his face.

Spinner's eyes soften and she stretches out to scrub her fingernails down his nape. She feels his body instantly relax beneath her. "Remember what I said, babe, _no matter what_."

Eric remains silent, and then he turns around to continue his workout.

Five minutes later, they're warming up in the ring.

"I hope you don't expect me to go easy on you now that you're my husband." Spinner purrs as she rises up slowly from stretching out her calf.

Just a few feet away from her, Eric's eyes darken at her movements while he's rolling his shoulders. He tilts his head to the side and scoffs out a chuckle. "Oh, look, _cocky Spinner_ has arrived."

"Aw," she croons teasingly as she puts her hair up into a messy bun. "Cocky? I would say more like _confident_." She arches a devilish eyebrow, giving her hair a slight fluff.

"You gotta lot of talk, Princess." His smirk widens. "Don't worry, I'm gonna put that smart mouth of yours to good use later."

Spinner chuckles throatily. "Sounds more like _fun_ then a _punishment_."

"Baby, you have _no_ idea." He growls back and she feels a slight tremor shoot down her spine.

Her eyes blacken with lust then she beckons him forward with her slim finger. "Well, c'mon then, show mama whatcha got."

Eric takes off with surprising speed and Spinner quietly braces herself for his attack. She deflects the first punch aimed for her face then a second, grabbing his fist just as he throws another. She swings a sharp hand towards his cheek, which he blocks, and she releases him to deter another hit. Side-stepping, he ducks underneath her kick and brings up his elbow while he rises. Eric cracks it across her jaw then he raises his foot and shoves it into her stomach to push her away.

Spinner lets out a grunt, stumbling back a few steps holding her chin. She blinks a few times as she works her jaw, shooting him a little impressed look. Naturally, he's a great fighter. But it's no doubt that little offshoot of the X serum gave him an extra edge. It makes him all the more desirable to her. "Ooh, someone's been _practicing_." She quips before giving him a mock round of applause. " _Brava_."

The corner of his mouth quirks. "Something like that." He returns casually, seemingly playing along.

"It shows, love." Spinner remarks with a flirtatious wink. Then without hesitation, she blasts towards him and throws a quick jab to his face.

Eric barely avoids the blow as her knuckles graze over his cheek and he responds by taking another swing at her. Spinner skillfully stops his punch with her forearm against his. Quickly, she hammers her fist down on his arm and spins around to strike him across his face with her elbow. She slams the other into his chest then sinks her fist into his gut, drawing a groan from him.

Weaving around him, she sends a harsh kick to the back of his calf and twists to smack him across the back of his head. As Eric rocks sideways, Spinner elbows him in the chin and sends him crashing back on to the mat. But he recovers fast and kicks himself up back onto his feet, catching her foot just as she prepares to attack again. He yanks it forward, which throws her completely off balance. Then he sweeps her other leg out from underneath her and sends her sprawling onto her back.

Spinner hardly has time to recover before Eric mounts her and pins her arms above her head. She stares up at her husband's smirking face with slightly dazed eyes. "Looks like I win, Princess." He rumbles in a low, sexy purr.

Her mouth curls up into a sultry grin. "Looks like it."

"So, what's my _prize_ , hm?"

" _Anything you want_."

Eric chuckles huskily and lowers his face closer hers until their lips are nearly touching. "Now that's my kind of reward." He breathes before imprisoning her mouth in a heated kiss.

She smiles against his lips, releasing an excited hum as she curls her legs around his waist.

" _Ahem_."

They break apart then glance over to see Rhino, Max, Mecca, Zim, and Hayden all standing outside the ring.

Spinner offers them lopsided grin while Eric's face takes on a disgruntled expression. "Howdy, fellas! We were just, uh, warming up."

Hayden snorts. "Yeah, we can see that."

Rhino rolls his eyes. "Well, are you two done _warming up_?" He asks with an uncomfortable look on his face.

She turns her grin to her now grumpy husband. "I don't know, _are we_ , love?"

Eric scoffs before releasing her and sitting back on his haunches. "Let's just get this over with."

Spinner tosses Rhino a thumbs-up. "We're _ready, Freddy_."

He nods. "Alright, Red and gentlemen, let's get down to work."

* * *

 

" _Woopsies_!" Spinner giggles as she dodges out of Max's reach, weaving between Zim and Eric. She dances around them to avoid their hands before flipping over Mecca. She dives between Hayden's legs just as he tries to grab her, and then smoothly rolls back up to her feet.

"Just pathetic and you guys call yourselves _soldiers_?" Rhino scoffs from his place on a stool at the corner of the ring. He gestures to a shimming Spinner with the end of his cane. "You can't even catch one little girl."

"I ain't _little_ , Pop."

"Well, you try running after her wearing this thing." Hayden puffs out as he jerks a thumb up at the 150 pound vest Rhino is having the men wear.

"Oh quit whining, Popeye," Spinner snorts and without missing a beat, she ducks under her husband's arms. "This is gonna make all you slowpokes faster on the battlefield. Speed is _key_." Dodging behind Eric, she gives his backside a playful slap before darting away. He whips around to glare at her and she giggles madly as she skips around the ring.

"Exactly." Rhino agrees with a nod. "It's called _conditioning_ , kid. So quit complaining and keep moving."

Hayden lets out a groan and Spinner pokes him in the ribs as she runs by with Eric and Zim hot on her heels.

Rhino slams his cane down. " _D _efend__!" He commands.

Spinner twists herself into a tornado kick and Eric manages to dodge in time, but unfortunately Zim takes the hit. Her foot collides with the side of his head and he slams into Hayden, both of them going down with a shout.

"Holy shit, man! What the hell's Lauren feeding you? Get off me, fatass!" Hayden grunts, trying to shove the other leader off of him.

Zim elbows him in the gut in retaliation. "I'm _not_ fat! I have heavy bones!"

Eric rolls his eyes at the bickering pair, while Max and Mecca chuckle to themselves.

Spinner dissolves into hysterics, laughing so hard that it causes her to fall over. She clutches her stomach as she rolls back and forth on the ground, cracking up even louder. " _Oh my Gooood!_ "

Rhino shakes his head before placing his face into his palm with a sigh. "This is gonna be a _long_ ass day..."

* * *

 

Spinner stands in the center of the Dauntless men, who are now all holding padded staffs in their hands. As for her, Rhino just gave her a pair of old training gloves and his age old advice of _keeping your guard up_.

She makes a face, tilting her gaze to Rhino causally sitting on his stool. "Umm, how come I don't get one?"

He smirks in a way she doesn't like at all. "Well, kid, you get to be the practice dummy for this lesson."

Spinner gawks at him for a minute before she starts shaking her head profusely. "Uh, _no_. Contrary to popular belief, one of my favorite pastimes is _not_ getting hit in the face with a big stick." She casts a quick warning glare at the smirking men surrounding her. "And if anyone one of you makes a reference towards Eric's penis, you will lose all ability to reproduce."

As they chuckle, Rhino glances heavenward as if he's asking the skies above _why_. Shaking his head, he bangs the end of his cane down on the ground. "Come on, guys, get it together." They begin to settle and the room is quiet once more. "The purpose of bo training is to strengthen your hand-eye coordination, and to give you a better understanding of balance. Consider those," he nods to the staffs, "an extension of your limbs."

"And we're just supposed to... _hit_ Tiny with them?" Hayden questions awkwardly.

Spinner places her hands on her hips. "Yeah, _we're supposed to hit Tiny with them_?" She scowls.

Rhino chuckles gruffly as he lifts one shoulder in a shrug. "I mean, you guys could try. But the decision's all up to Red."

"I certainly don't like the sound of _that_." Mecca remarks underneath his breath, Zim and Max nod in a quiet agreement.

"Well, Rumpelstiltskin, you _shouldn't_ ," she sneers. "'Cause if any of you even so much as _tap_ me with your _extended limbs_ , I'm breaking- _hey_!" Spinner screeches abruptly, yanking her head back to avoid the swing of Eric's bo. "You asswipe!" She snarls at her brazenly smug husband as he's twirling the staff between his hands.

"Remember, guard up, kid," Rhino says and she can hear the laughter in his tone.

Spinner sends Eric a mischievous smile while the rest of them follow in his lead. "I'm gonna have fun breaking _you_ especially."

He sniffs condescendingly, cocking his head to side. "Bring it on, Princess."

She emits a throaty chuckle and she watches as his steely-gray eyes starts to smoulder. "As you wish, babe."

"And _go_!" Rhino booms with a slam of his cane.

Max is the first in action and he thrusts the end of his bo, aiming towards her stomach. With a graceful step to the side, Spinner bends backwards to evade another swipe from Eric. She nimbly balances on her hands as Zim swings his staff down like hammer and she blocks the blow using her foot. Rolling back onto her feet, she bobs sideways and swiftly eludes Hayden's attack. She smiles a feral smile then catches Mecca's bo just as it's about to hit her collarbone.

"Oh, we are _so_ _dead_." Hayden heaves.

Spinner snorts as she propels her foot into Mecca's stomach, yanking the staff out of his grasp. He doubles over with a wheeze while she spins the weapon between her hands. "Got that right, Doodles." She grins before bending forward to twirl the bo behind her back. As she rotates her body, she glides to her knees and swings the staff around, knocking all the men off their feet.

A mixture of backs smacking against the mats, curses and groans sound in the air. Spinner giggles as she climbs to stand above them, planting a hand on her hip and leaning on the staff.

Rhino chuckles again. "Told you it was up to her."

Spinner beams and the rest of them collectively grumble.

"Alright, gentlemen, back on your feet and let's try this _again_."

* * *

 

"Mmm," Spinner smiles against Eric's neck as he carries her on his back after a gruelling day of training. She gives him an affectionate squeeze and nuzzles just behind his ear. "Love you, Tanky bear."

"Uh-huh." He mumbles distractedly and she can tell he's far away again.

She kisses his cheek softly. "You're okay." She whispers, resting her face against his.

Her husband simply leans into her.

They reach their apartment door and he digs out his keys, unlocking it before walking inside. Spinner slides off his back, wincing when she lands on her feet. "Stupid ass Popeye Charlie-horsed the fuck outta my leg." She gripes, massaging the side of her thigh while she's kicking off her boots. "Thanks for punching him in the eye, baby." Spinner smiles brightly and Eric rolls his eyes at her in good-humor. "I'm gonna run us a hot bath."

His pierced eyebrow cocks. "A _bath_?"

"Yes, and with bubbles!" She claps her hands in excitement, but her husband doesn't share her enthusiasm. He just gives her a deadpan expression that has her scoffing back at him. "Fine, Mr. _I'm too manly to take a bubble bath with my wife_." She turns on her heel, sticking her nose into the air with a small harrumph. "I can have fun all by _myself_." Spinner begins to saunter away, making sure to give an exaggerated sway of her hips. "'Cause I'll be nice and warm," she says in a sultry purr. " _Naked_ and _dripping wet_."

She can hear Eric grinding his teeth as she peels off her sweaty tank top, dropping it to the floor. Her fingers move to unclip her bra. "Such a shame my husband doesn't wanna join me." The garment falls to the ground as well. Untying her sweatpants, she smoothly steps out of them. "Oh well, more Spinner time for me."

Spinner hums a light tune as she skips into the bathroom. Her eyes soften at the sight of their marriage certificate hanging on the wall. There's a feeling of accomplishment that swells in her chest and smiling fondly, she begins to prepare the bath. Just as she's sinking into the hot, foamy water, Eric appears in the doorway. His steely gaze darkens then strikes her with heat as it smooths over her wet, naked body.

She stacks her arms on the side of the tub, resting her chin on them, and then sending him a teasing smile. "Changed your mind, love?"

Eric shoots her a semi-irritated look. "And what if I did? Is that a problem?"

Spinner leans back, holding her hands up in surrender. "No, no problem."

"Well, good." He grunts before he starts to undress and within a minute, Eric is inside the tub resting back against her. He agitatedly blows away some bubbles from his face while his fingers run up and down her leg. "Hey."

"What is it, babe?" She asks as she slicks back his wet hair.

He's silent for a few moments until he murmurs, "Mother has you in her will."

Spinner freezes. "She what-she _does_?"

Eric nods. "The ring. She left it for you." He reveals lowly. "It's a family heirloom."

"Well, you just keep piling it on, eh?" Spinner releases a huge puff of air. She shakes her head in disbelief. "I mean, shit, _wow_. Thank you. So… what's the history behind this ring?"

Her husband sighs deeply then takes her left hand, holding it up slightly. "It belonged to my great grandfather when he was in Erudite. Then he passed it down to his son, my grandfather. And when he defected to Dauntless and met his then wife, he passed it onto my old man."

She nods in understanding. "Then he gave it to Faith."

"And now it belongs to you." Eric finishes before settling more comfortably against her and closing his eyes.

A gentle smile flitters across Spinner's lips as she drapes her arms around his neck. "Thank you for telling me, Tank." She places a kiss to his temple, hugging him close. "I'm... honestly speechless. I don't know what to say..."

He cracks one eye open. "You don't have to say anything. You did a lot for her and that's her way of saying thank you."

"Okay." She whispers, a soft scarlet blossoming in her cheeks.

Eric hums and then his eye re-shuts.

"Hey, Tank, can I ask you something?"

" _What_?" He drawls as his lids snap open to look at her.

"What's your biggest fear?" She feels his body stiffen within her arms and she immediately regrets asking anything. "Nevermind. You don't have to answer that. I was just being nosy-"

Eric drops his gaze back to all the bubbles surrounding them. "It used to be losing my mother until..." His jaw tightens while swallowing harshly. "Until I met _you_." He admits roughly.

Her eyes widen. "Your biggest fear is losing me?"

"Yes. I've known my mother was going to die ever since I was fifteen years old. I knew there was no changing that." He mutters bitterly. "But you're so... _unpredictable_. And it's fucking _frustrating_ because I never know what to expect with you. Anything can _happen, clearly_." Eric strains this time as if physically hurt him to say it out loud.

Spinner's arms tighten around his neck. She can hear that tiny sliver of fear in his voice and her heart can't stand it. " _Habibi_ ," she brushes a soothing kiss to the side of his face. "Since... I came to Dauntless, I've learned that there are things we can control. And that there are things we can't. So, if something were to happen to me-"

"No, we're _not_ -"

"I don't want you to blame yourself."

Eric is silenced.

"Because I know you _will_." Her hands slide down his chest to grab his dog tags then she brings it up to his face. " _A brave man never surrenders_ , remember?"

He breaks his silence with a scoff. "What happened to _if you go, I go_?"

"Well, I'm not strong enough to survive without you." Releasing the dog tags, Spinner strokes cheek with the back of her fingers. "But you _are_." Eric's steely-gray eyes grow stormy as soon as those words leave her. But a soft smile remains on her face while she boldly gazes into them. "You've always been the stronger one out of both of us. So if God forbid I died, Tank, I want you to live. If not for yourself, then at least for Faith and _me_."

He looks away from her, and she can feel his fists clench under the hot water as they rest atop her thighs. She knows the very thought alone terrifies him, especially after Edgar. Yet, it had to be said. They are trained soldiers of war– a life of battles, bloodshed and unfortunately _death_.

"Is that too much for me to ask-"

"...no." Eric finally utters and his hands slowly unfurl. "I'll do it for... _both of you_."

"And I have your word?"

"Yes."

Spinner smiles again, running her lips over the shell of his ear. "Regardless, love, _nothing_ will keep us apart. Not even _death_ _, not if I can help it_. So you have nothing to worry about. _I cross my heart_."

Eric lets out a great sigh and sags against her.

Somehow, I know apart of him believes that too.

* * *

 

**I don’t know. I love writing these two in these little moments. When Spinner comforts Eric, it does something to my heart strings (or I’m just, you know, crazy lol).**

**Thank you for comments and kudos! :') You all awesome! *blows kisses*  
**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	76. I Am You and You Are Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Natasha Khan & Jon Hopkins – Garden’s Heart**

* * *

 

"... then if you want to zoom in, you would press– _Spinner_."

Spinner's body starts with a jolt and her chin slips off her palm, banging her head on the table. "Fucking hell!" Her eyes snap up to shoot Lauren a watery-eyed glare as she holds her forehead.

Lauren huffs. "Serves you right. That's the second time you've fallen asleep on me." She minimizes the new surveillance system screen before turning back to her with a frown. "Did you not get any sleep last night?"

She lets out a yawn as she plays with a creased corner of the mouse pad. "No," she grumbles, slouching into the computer chair with heavy lids. "Tank kept tossing and turning. So I ended up just staying awake for the whole night. Fun times..." She emits a sarcastic snort.

Not only that… but he was also talking in his sleep. He would mumble her name, Faith's, and then something else in Spanish. She didn't ask him about in the morning, not like he was going to tell her anyway. So she left him be and he stalked out of the apartment without even sparing her a glance.

Spinner sighs.

"Is Eric okay? He hasn't been looking too well." Lauren remarks, still frowning. "Is something wrong-"

She shakes her head quickly. "It's nothing to do with us. He just... has a lot on his plate right now. Work stuff." She lies, giving her friend a tight-lipped smile. No one in Dauntless other than her, Zim, and Max knows about his mother. And she's sure her husband would like to keep it that way.

Lauren seems to buy the story as she sends her a knowing nod. "Yeah, Zim said the same thing. You know, with Dauntless cracking down and all. HQ has already installed a few cameras around the more vacant parts of the city."

"Oh yeah? Well, Bossman's getting his shit together. I'm pretty sure Rhino had a lot to do with it."

Lauren nods once again. "Four even saw Tod re-training the patrol squadrons earlier."

Spinner furrows her brow. "Wait, _re-training_? Oi, what the hell! I trained those bitches just fine. Well, aside from the fact that Avery ended up getting killed. _But_ ," she folds her arms underneath her breasts with a scowl, "I did a fucking _fantastic_ job. If he thinks they suck so badly, he can blame Popeye and your hippie boyfriend."

Lauren rolls her eyes before facing her computer screen. "Let's just get back to work. I still have at least twenty other commands to teach you."

" _Oh kill me_..." She groans then she notices Eric's chat box blinking at the bottom of her screen. "Uh, give me one sec." She clicks it open and reads his message.

 **Eric Coulter:** _Where are you?_

 **Spinner McCall-Coulter:** _Control room. Where are you?_

 **Eric Coulter:** _Are you alone?_

Her eyebrow arches as she types back,

 **Spinner McCall-Coulter:** _I'm with Sweets. She's teaching me the basics of this new surveillance system crap._

 **Eric Coulter:** _Go to another computer._

" _Okay_..." Spinner says slowly then turns to Lauren, meeting her curious gaze. "I'll be right back. Y'know, married people stuff." She forces a smile as she speedily logs off the computer, and zips over to the desk at the very back of the room. She keys in her password, waits for the screen to load then reopens Eric's chat box.

 **Spinner McCall-Coulter:** _Are you missing any limbs?_

 **Eric Coulter:** _No. Max, Zim, and I are at Erudite._

Her head tilt as she squints at the computer screen.

 **Spinner McCall-Coulter:** _Okay... whatcha all doin' there? Without me… your wife :(_

 **Eric Coulter:** _Jeanine is working on a serum that can make someone more susceptible to suggestion._

Spinner eyes widen in astonishment before her fingers fly over the keyboard.

 **Spinner McCall-Coulter:** _You mean like mind control?_

 **Eric Coulter:** _Yes._

It's easy to put two and two together. This serum is going to help Jeanine in seizing control over the government. Spinner glances up from the screen to sneak a peek at Lauren and she feels a dull pang in her stomach. She pushes down the sensation before guilt can hit her next. It's her mission, she chants in her head.

Spinner shifts her eyes back to Eric's chat box.

 **Eric Coulter:** _?_

 **Spinner McCall-Coulter:** _Sorry, Sweets was asking me something. But that's neat. Go, god mom :D So when are you coming back?_

 **Eric Coulter:** _I'm going to see Mother after I'm finished here. So, I'll be back around noon._

 **Spinner McCall-Coulter:** _Okay, give Mom my love and I'll see you later. Love you._

 **Eric Coulter:** _Yeah, later._

_Eric Coulter has logged off._

Spinner releases a sigh as she combs back her hair. _Patience_ , she reminds herself as she thinks of her promise to Faith. She has to be patient with him.

"Hey, Spin, are you ready to continue?"

She looks up to see Lauren staring at her expectantly and she pushes another smile on her face. "You betcha!" Hard restarting the computer, Spinner jumps up then dashes back to her side. "Teach me your ways oh mighty sensei." She performs a teasing grovelling motion before her and Lauren swats the back of her head. "Ow, hey!"

"Pay attention, trouble."

Spinner offers Lauren a silly grin.

She'll handle Eric when the time comes.

* * *

 

Spinner forgets everything Lauren teaches her as soon as she leaves the control room. She'd been distracted all throughout her explanation. All she could think about is how Jeanine's plan is finally being set into motion. Initiation is right around the corner, maybe two, three months away. She briefly wonders if her godmother will be using these set of dependents as a part of her army.

Beatrice Prior's face surfs into her mind.

She remembers the strange vibe she felt during their fleeting encounter. There was something about that girl, something she can't quite put her finger on.

But whatever it is, she doesn't like it one bit.

Shaking her head, Spinner continues down the tunnel until she reaches the training room. All thirty men of the patrol squadrons grunt and heave as they flip large tires across the room. Rhino is standing off to the side observing them with his dark intimidating gaze.

She loosely clasps her hands behind her back as she strolls up next to him. "So," Spinner starts, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Is there some sort of problem with the way I've trained my men?"

"There's always room for improvement, kid. I've always taught you that." He responds then glances at her out the corner of his eye. A dark eyebrow cocks. "You look like you haven't slept."

"I didn't." She remarks gruffly. "Eric wouldn't stop moving around last night. So," she shrugs her shoulders, "Who needs sleep, am I right?" Spinner smiles sarcastically, nudging him with her elbow.

Rhino hums then turns back to watching the Dauntless soldiers train. "Is he... okay? He seems kinda out of it lately."

"Aww, Pop, you _do_ care about him." Spinner gives him a teasing grin and he rolls his eyes at her. "He's... good." Her brow furrows slightly as she releases her hands to stare down at rings. "He just... has a lot he's dealing with right now."

"You mean with his mother?"

Spinner's eyes snap up to meet his, shock paralyzing her body. "He... _told you_?"

"No, Max did." Rhino answers. Her face darkens in annoyance and he lifts a hand to wave her off. "I'm not gonna go and say anything, Red. It's none of my business. But it must be tough... for both of you."

Her shoulders droop in exhaustion as she nods her head solemnly. "Her... doctor gave her until the end of the month..." She murmurs, wringing her hands together.

Rhion blows of a heavy sigh. "Shit that sucks."

"I know..." Spinner shakes her head sadly. "I just... I'm doing all I can to be there for him, y'know? But... sometimes he just shuts me out and it's _hard_. And now I see what everyone else had to go through when I was dealing with my shit."

"Yeah," Rhino agrees with a snort. "You were a pain in the ass. _Still are_."

She shoots him a deadpan look. "Gee, thanks, Pop..."

He chuckles gruffly. "No problem, daughter. I'm always here to help."

Spinner rolls her eyes and gives the larger man a slight shove. "Yeah, whatever." She folds her arms on top of her breasts while he adjusts his weight on his cane. "Speaking of Eric, I was talking to him through IM earlier and he told me that Jeanine is working on a new serum." She tells him in a low voice.

Rhino sends her an inquisitive glance. "What kind of serum?"

"We are talking _mind_ _control_." Her eyes widen a little as she raises her eyebrows once.

"Hm, sounds complicated."

"Not for Jeanine Matthews it is." Spinner laughs a bit before facing forward. Her smile diminishes slightly when her eyes land on Oscar among the panting Dauntless men. He looks so little compared to the bulkiness of the rest of them. Just out of place and unaware of what's yet to come.

"Seems like you're having doubts, kid."

"I'm not." She returns without delay.

Rhino looks at her knowingly. "Spinner-"

Spinner turns to him with the same smile. "Rhino, _I'm_ _not_. Okay? I am all for this mission and we're gonna git er done and..." She moves her hands around for a moment, trying to find something to make her sound more convincing. Spinner tosses them into the air when she can't come up with anything else. "And-and that's it. So, I'm gonna go home and get lunch started for my husband."

Rhino heaves another long sigh. "Red-"

"I'll see you later in the Pit or something." She cuts off quickly as she begins to walk away backwards. "You're doing a good job by the way. Keep up the good work, guys!" She shouts to the men and they wave back at her with tired grins.

Ignoring Rhino calling out to her once more, Spinner veers around and books it out of the training room.

* * *

 

The front door slams and Spinner glances up from the food supply budget in time to see Eric rounding the corner. She smiles at him then frowns as she catches a glimpse of his bruised knuckles. Her eyes bounce up back to his blank expression, her face filled with alarm. "What happ-"

Eric grabs her face and yanks her into a rough kiss, causing her to stumble back into the kitchen counter. Her pen clatters to the floor as his lips crashes over hers with a violent possessiveness. He presses harder and an arrow of pleasure shoots through her from the sheer rawness of his kiss. When he finally pulls away, Spinner cheeks are fevered with arousal as she pants heavily.

"I made beef stir fry..." She whispers in a slight daze, gripping the counter to keep herself upright. Her husband left her legs feeling like jelly.

Eric tosses a casual glance at the wok on the stove. "Looks good." Is all he says before opening the cupboard door to retrieve a plate.

Her gaze move to his hands once more and the panic returns and jerks her out of her trance. "I thought you went to Erudite."

"I did." He replies shortly while he finishes loading his plate then roots inside the drawer for a fork.

"Then why do your hands look like that?" She frowns at him again when he brushes past her and settles down at the table. " _What happened_?"

Eric takes a bite of his food before sending her an irritated look. "What do you think happened?"

"Either you got into a fight with a wall, or you mauled someone." Spinner narrows her eyes at him. "I choose the latter."

"Smart girl."

Spinner sighs. She already knows where this conversation is heading. So she crosses to the liquor cabinet, grabs a bottle of whiskey then drops into the chair across from him. "What did he say to you this time?" Spinner asks as she peels off the wrapping from around the lid.

Eric jaw hardens instantly, but otherwise he doesn't answer.

Unscrewing the lid, she places the bottle on the table then slides it towards him. Her husband glares at it for a long minute, before he grabs it and takes a mighty swing. "Tank..." She tries again, watching his grip tighten around the neck of the bottle. "Please tell me what happened…"

His nostrils flare angrily and he drops his steely gaze down to his food. "He threatened you." He grits out then corner of his mouth kicks up into a self-satisfying smirk. "So I broke his fucking jaw for it."

"What did he-"

"It doesn't matter." He cuts off briskly before picking up his fork again. "As you can see, it's already been taken care of." He takes another bite of the stir fry. "Where'd you learn to cook like this anyway?"

Spinner stares at him. It must've been something terrible for him to react the way he did when he first arrived. "So, wait, that's it? You broke Malcolm's jaw and everything's just... _okay_?"

" _Yes_. Now answer my question."

She blinks at Eric a few times then decides to just leave it alone for now. Shaking her head, she folds her legs underneath her and runs her fingers through her hair. "Well, I learned from my mom. She was a housewife, so she spent most of her time in the kitchen." A fond smile tugs at her lips. "And Booker and I would always watch her make these incredible, delicious tasting meals. And I dunno… I guess I picked up a few things along the way."

Eric nods with a low hum. "You should do it more often. It's better than the shit they serve in the cafeteria."

Spinner blushes at the compliment. "Thank you, Tank. I'm glad you like it." She emits a small laugh. "But Kane's cooking isn't _that_ bad."

He releases a scoff. "He could learn a thing or two from you."

"Ah, stop it." She turns away with an embarrassed smile, causing him to chuckle.

"It's true, Kitten. But it's a good thing I have you all to myself, huh?"

Her blush deepens as she meets his playful gaze. "Yes, it's a _very_ good thing."

Eric smirks then takes another long swing of whiskey.

* * *

 

They sleep away the rest of the afternoon, sprawled out together on the couch. By the evening, Eric and Spinner sit on the fire escape, sharing a cigarillo and watching the sunset.

She takes a long pull before pressing her face closer to his, wearing a little smirk. He mirrors her expression as his lips part open and Spinner blows a steady stream of smoke into his mouth. "So... when Jeanine finishes creating this mind controlling serum. How are we gonna, y'know, make people... _take it_?"

Despite the doubts she's fighting hard to repress, she can't help but feel a bit curious by it all. What has her godmother's genius brain concocted and how is she planning to execute it?

Eric exhales deeply and a cloud of white billows out from his nose. "For this year's initiation, those who pass their final test will be implanted with a _tracking device_." He air quotes with his free hand and Spinner gives him a fascinated nod.

"And _who_ thought of that one?" She asks him with a cheeky grin, which has Eric smirking once more.

"Who do you think, Kitten?"

Spinner puffs on the cigarillo, blowing the smoke to the side of her before handing it off to him. "Why my smart, _sexy husband_ of course." She giggles as she loops her arms around his neck and leans in to kiss his cheek.

Eric chuckles then taps some ash off the end on the arm of the chair. "You think I'm sexy?"

Spinner nuzzles his ear and gives the shell a playful little nip. " _Very_." She purrs. "With a nice ass too."

Her husband barks out a hearty laugh, drawing her closer to his body. She instantly molds herself against him, curling up in his lap. "I'm not the only one." His hand smooths over her own bottom and she emits another girlish giggle. Eric stares at her for a moment, almost mesmerized by the light flush highlighting her face. Then he shifts and his lips caress her cheek. " _You're so fucking beautiful_..." He whispers, breathing in her gentle scent.

She pulls back to gaze into his eyes, a loving smile gracing her mouth. She teases his nape with her nails, edging forward to rub her nose over his. "You are _so_ high right now."

Eric hums with a laidback smile, kisses her once. "I love you."

"Yup, as a fucking _kite_." Spinner snorts, shaking her head then pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth. "I love you too, babe. And thank you for defending my honor today."

He scoffs before taking another drag of the cigarillo. "Bastard had it coming. It's a shame Zim interfered, or I would've finished the job."

"I know, honey." She chuckles, kisses his cheek again. "Love you, you psychopath."

Eric mouth twists wryly. "Forever?"

" _Forever_."

He doesn't stop smiling for a while after that, and she couldn't have asked for anything more.

* * *

 

**Filler chapter, it be like that sometimes.**

**Reason? Sunday's chapter is a tear-jerker as we all say goodbye to Faith Coulter. I just want you all to be prepared.**

**Thank you for the kudos and comments.  
**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	77. I Won't Ever Let You Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Woodkid feat. Lykke Li – Never Let You Down**

* * *

 

The call comes two days later, and Faith Coulter quietly passes away in her sleep.

Cold wind sweeps through the cemetery, whipping her hair painfully around her face. Eric grips her hand tightly as they stand among the crowd of mourners. Zim is on the other side of him with his hand on his shoulder while using the other to wipe his eyes. Geo and his parents are just behind them and she feels Camellia rub a tender hand up and down her back.

Spinner can't help but notice how fitting the weather is today.

Just dark and dreary, lifeless and dull.

The glossy baby-blue casket begins to lower into the ground. Eric had chosen the color because he said _that's what she would've wanted_. Bouquets of blue, white, and pink roses decorate the top as they too disappear into the stark brown earth.

Tears force themselves out of her eyes and Spinner bows her head, biting back a woeful sob. It isn't fair, yet at the same time it _is_. What comes with this terrible pain is the comfort that Faith is no longer _suffering_.

And I think believing that is what's holding Eric together. He'd always been prepared for something like this, despite the hurt that came with it. Her husband had been equipped for his mother's death from the moment Faith was diagnosed.

But Spinner _isn't_ , she _never_ has been. Her parents' death was abrupt and she was barely given any time to grieve before she was thrown into this life of warfare. And yet this ache feels _exactly_ the same. She had formed this beautiful bond with an equally beautiful soul in such a short amount of time. And actually _watching_ someone she loves go is one of the most agonizing things to she's ever experienced.

Jeanine closes the service with a few kind words, and she feels Eric give her hand a long squeeze.

Spinner glances up to meet his shining gaze, and then she squeezes back just as strongly.

* * *

 

"Are you sure you're ready to do this, man?"

Eric turns the door handle to Faith's room and the trio enter carrying cardboard boxes in their hands. "Zim, I said I was _fine_. There's no point in putting this off."

"But what about Malco-"

His steely-gaze turns to stone as he drops the box to the floor and aims a hard look at Zim. "What about him?" He sneers. "I _dare_ that bastard to try anything else. Because this time I'm not going to let you stop me from finishing what _he_ started."

"Er-"

Without a word, Spinner pushes her way through them then drops her box on top of the stripped bed. She bites down on her lower lip, fighting the tears crowding in her eyes as her hands fist themselves by her sides. "Can you two just _not_?" Her voice cracks and before she could help herself, she breaks down into weary cry.

Eric lets out a sigh from behind her. Within a second, her husband draws her into the comfort of his arms and she clings to him as she continues sobbing. "Yeah, I know, Red, I know." He murmurs, cupping the back head and pressing a lingering kiss to her hair. "You can get started on emptying out the drawers while I deal with _this.._." He tells Zim tiredly.

"Yeah, sure." He responds, and his hand rests on her shoulder then squeezes it gently before tackling his task.

Spinner keeps her head down as she shifts back. "I'm sorry, Tank. I'm so sorry this happened…" She sniffles, drying her face on her sleeve.

"Me too." Another rough kiss is brushed to her temple before Eric moves away to pick up his discarded box.

She finally looks up but her bottom lip is still trembling from all the emotions she's feeling at once. Anger, grief, confusion, happiness, sadness. And Spinner marvels at her husband's perseverance. She reaches out and cups his face, bringing his forehead to rest against hers. "I love you." She whispers quietly.

Eric seems to melt from her words, inhaling a deep breath and then releasing it. "Yeah, yeah..." He says back and there's a tiny little glimmer of gratitude in his steely-gray eyes.

Her smile is loving and soft, the first one of today and she's glad it's because of him.

"Come on. Let's get this over with."

She releases him with a nod, and then the two of them quickly get down to work.

Ten minutes later, Faith's memory is tucked away and taped in the three cardboard boxes. It all looks so... _wrong_. How barren her room now is. How everything seems to echo around them, even with the heartache. It shouldn't be this empty, without her presence, without her smile and her kindness. But Spinner knows it has to be this way.

She just wishes the hurt didn't have to come with it.

"Red."

Spinner blinks very slowly, heaving out a weighted sigh before turning to Eric. She'd been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed either him or Zim pick up a box. His face is blank, which means he's deliberately concealing his inner turmoil.

But she _knows_. She _always_ will.

"Let's go." He tells her flatly.

With one last look around Faith's room, Spinner finally grabs the box and whispers a soft goodbye.

* * *

 

Faith's belongings are shoved to the very back of their closet and never to be seen again.

Spinner's guess is that Eric simply cannot bear to look at them. To see what his mother has been reduced to– packed up in bland cardboard boxes. That would be heartbreaking for anyone. So of course she can't blame him.

She shuts off the tap then straightens. Her reflection in the bathroom mirror bares her wearied features and bloodshot eyes. Eyes that are hooded and marked with a profound sadness. But Spinner vowed to be strong on the car ride home, for both her and Eric. She looks towards their marriage certificate on the wall.

It's what he _needs_.

Spinner dries her face then fixes her hair into a ponytail before leaving the bathroom. Eric is nothing but a large lump underneath comforter when she steps into the bedroom. Her heart gives a sharp twinge in her chest as she crosses to the bed and lies down behind him.

"Love?"

Eric doesn't move nor does he respond.

Spinner holds back a sigh and scoots closer to him, draping an arm over his waist. "I know this will be a stupid question for me to ask but... are you okay?"

Silence continues to reign until he finally mutters, "You're right. That _was_ a stupid question."

She lightly grimaces then decides to take a different approach. "Um, are you hungry? I can make you some-"

"No."

"But... you haven't eaten since-"

"Are you deaf or something? What part of _no_ do you not understand?" Eric snaps at her, his frustration plain as he roughly pushes her arm from around him. "I said I'm _not_ hungry."

Rejection flares deep and Spinner rapidly blinks away the tears that came afterwards. "O-okay..." She nods, trying her hardest to suppress the trembling in her voice. Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, she forces herself to speak again. "Well... um, I have some paper work I need to catch up on." She quietly slips off the bed then gazes at him with dejected eyes. "So I'll, um, check up on you a bit later, yeah?"

Silence.

"Okay… love you, Eric." Spinner murmurs softly and with a pain-filled smile, she ambles out the room.

* * *

 

" _Shit_."

Spinner carefully thumbs away the lone tear that had fallen on the paper.

She'd locked herself in Eric's office, now working on all his reports he left piled on top of his desk. It was a great distraction until her eyes were caught by the sparkling blue diamond in Faith's ring. And suddenly she wasn't so _distracted_ anymore.

Her face crumples with unvented rage as she throws down her pen then presses the heels of her palms over her eyes. As if to physically stop more tears from rushing out. "It... it isn't fair..." Spinner heaves in a harsh whisper. "This isn't fair at all. Why _her_? Why did she have to... _suffer_ like that? And now Eric..." Her head shakes and she pulls her hands away from her eyes then leans back in the chair to stare up at the ceiling. She wraps her arms around her aching body with a muted cry. "I don't know what to do..."

 ** _'I know it's hard, Spinner,'_** I begin softly. **_'But you are doing something. You're being patient with Eric. And you and I both know it requires a lot of patience to be with someone like him. So, Spinner, you're doing the best you can.'_**

"I just _hate_ seeing him like this," she says weakly, licking her lips with sniffle. "But it seems like everything I'll say or do will set him off. Like, how do you help someone who doesn't want to be helped?"

**_'The same thing you've been doing since you fell in love with Eric. You continue to be there for him. Just like you promised.'_ **

Spinner looks at the photo of them still sitting on his desk and she reaches out to run a finger over his smirking face. A long sigh eases past her lips while desolation weighs down her features. "And I _always_ keep my promises. _No matter what_."

* * *

 

Spinner mops herself up the best she can as balances all of Eric's paperwork. She'd finished them over an hour ago, but she needed one good, long cry before she left his office. Just to let out all the negative emotions that had been rioting inside her. Now she feels she's ready to take on Eric's obvious despair, to-

The toe of Spinner's sneaker hits a rock sticking up in the pathway. She emits a screech as she plummets to the ground, spilling the file folders everywhere. "Oh no, no, _no_." She shoves onto her knees then starts frantically rounding up all the scattered papers.

"Oh, Spinner!"

She glances up while Zim is lowering himself to offer her a hand. She sniffles, fighting hard to keep the fresh wave of tears at bay. "Thanks, I'm sucha klutz." Spinner laughs weakly while accepting the pile of file folders from him.

Zim gives her a quiet nod as they both move to stand. "How are you... doing?"

Spinner bites her lip, lifting her shoulders into a jerky shrug. "I'm... _trying_... that's all I can say right now."

He nods again before they start down the tunnel. "And Eric?" He asks.

She shakes her head sadly. "What do you expect? He's _hurting_." A small sigh leaves her. "I mean, we can relate, right?"

"Yeah..." He rubs a tired hand over his forehead with a long exhale. "I just wish there was something we could do to make this... _easier_ for him."

"It's _never_ easy to lose a parent _,_ " Spinner mumbles as she kicks away a small rock. "Let alone _both_. But all we can do now is just continue to be there for him, you know? Even if he doesn't want us to."

"I know. It just sucks seeing him that way."

"You can say that again." Spinner resignedly concurs, having said the same thing herself. A depressed Eric has to be the scariest one out of them all. For as long as she's known him he has _always_ been well put together. "Hey, Zim? Can I ask you something?"

Zim inclines his head towards her as they turn into the tunnel leading to her apartment. "Sure, what is it?"

Spinner pauses in her stride, causing him to stop as well. She holds his questioning gaze intently, sharpening her own to gauge his reaction. "What exactly did Malcolm say to Eric?"

His face immediately becomes uneasy. "I... he made me swear I wouldn't tell you."

"Why? It's not like Malcolm threatened to kill me or something." She snorts but when she sees a flash of anger in his eyes, her expression drops. "Is… that what he said?"

Zim clenches his jaw with a slight grimace.

" _Zim_." She prompts again and Zim lets loose another long sigh.

"Not in those exact words." He relents.

Her fiery eyebrow cocks then she nods for him to continue.

Zim reaches up to drag a hand down his nape. "He wanted Faith's ring."

Shock widens Spinner's eyes. "W-what? Why?"

"He felt had some sort of entitlement to it because belonged to their father." He folds his arms across his chest. "He didn't believe either of you deserved it. And of course Eric refused. So, Malcolm said that he hopes he takes good care of the ring because he'd hate to have something happen to it."

"Wow... what an _asshole_."

"Yeah... Eric wasn't too fond of that either."

"I could tell by his bruised knuckles." Spinner remarks dryly and Zim offers her a half-hearted smirk. She sighs once more. "Well, thanks for telling me. And don't worry, I'm not gonna say anything to him." She adds.

"It's no problem, Spinner. As long as my best friend isn't trying to break _my_ jaw, I'm happy to help." He unfolds one of his arms to give her shoulder a gentle pat. "Take care of him. He really needs you right now."

She nods with a diminutive smile. "I know."

* * *

 

The scent of alcohol hits her as soon as she walks into the apartment. But she barely has time to look around the room before Eric staggers straight into her. The file folders fall to the ground for the second time as Spinner catches him against her body. "Tank, what the he-"

Eric's arms close around her, shoving his face into the crook of her neck and squeezing her to him. " _Stay_ …" He strains out, sounding like a man who's been broken by tragedy.

Her hand travels up along his nape to stroke her fingers through his mussed hair. She shushes him gently while rubbing calming circles around his back. He pulls her tighter against him. "Of course, baby."

"Don't... die like _her_."

Tears spring into her eyes and she bites down hard to keep herself from sobbing. She takes in a deep breath then presses a kiss to his head. "I'll try my best." She murmurs into his hair and all of a sudden, he jerks up to glare at her with glassy eyes.

"That's not good enough." He snarls at her angrily, _painfully_. Eric grabs her biceps then gives her a slight shake. " _Promise me_. You fucking promise me you won't leave me like she did!" He shakes her again, causing her teeth to chatter. "Say it, Spinner, _say it_!"

"I promise, _I promise_!" Spinner screams back at him before glancing away then dissolving into harsh cries.

His grip loosens and she hears him suck in a breath. "N-no, Red, I'm-I didn't-mean to..." Eric drunkenly tugs her back into an embrace. It isn't a passionate action, but one of desperation. Like an infant seeking solace, a human being needing the touch of another. Tightly, he clutches her to him with unabashed need as she continues sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm... I'm sorry." He mumbles. "I shouldn't have… yelled at you. Stop crying." Her husband runs his hand down her hair. "I... I love you."

Spinner raises her head with a sniffle, tears clinging to her lashes like dewdrops.

Releasing her, Eric's hands shake as he lifts them to cup her damp cheeks. "I love you," he tells her again. "Just stay here with me... _please_." The last word is a whisper filled with so much need that denying him isn't even a possibility.

She places her hands over his, feeling so soft against her skin, oddly delicate. Much like his heart. A heart that had been trampled on, bruised. Spinner gazes at him tenderly. "Nothing will ever keep us apart. You still believe that, right?"

"Yes..."

"Right." Her lips tremble as she tries to smile. "So, Tank, I will never, _ever_ leave you willingly. _You are my forever_." She whispers fiercely, giving his hands a firm squeeze.

Eric's steely gaze burns into hers, glossy with tears he'd never let her see fall. But there they are, swimming in his darkening eyes that stare straight back at her. "Promise me." He demands again.

" _I promise, Eric_."

He hugs her to him once more.

* * *

 

Spinner calms Eric down long enough to clean up the mess of papers and file folders... yet _again_. Then she makes him some chicken soup to eat with him watching her like a hawk from the table. She sets the piping hot bowl down in front of him before taking a seat in the chair next to him. Spinner begins reorganizing all of his scattered paperwork.

"Are those my reports?" Eric asks after a few moments of silence.

She pauses to give him a small smile. "Yeah," she nods. "I...finished them for you..." Her cheeks burn with color.

His eyes fall. "You didn't have to." He mutters before spooning some of the soup into his mouth. "I would've gotten around to them eventually."

"I know." Spinner resumes working on her task. "But I wanted to, even though it was hard as fuck. Reminds me of why I hate math so much." She grumbles as she finishes organizing one out of the eight file folders. "But thank God for tutors in Erudite."

Eric cocks his pierced eyebrow, looking somewhat more sober than he did earlier. "Jeanine had you tutored while you were there as well?"

"Yup, three times a week. As she would always say: _Knowledge is power, Petra_." Spinner snorts, placing down another finished folder. "She wanted to keep my mind sharp, y'know, to give me an _advantage_." She quotes with her fingers.

He's silent for a long minute until he mumbles a short, "Thanks."

She stretches over to rub his forearm. "It's nothing, love." She smiles at him again. "Do you like the soup?"

"Yeah." He nods, his face extremely vacant. "It's good." Eric expresses before he returns to eating quietly.

Spinner presses her lips together, holding back a wistful sigh.

* * *

 

When Spinner comes out of the shower, she finds that Eric has disappeared from the apartment. As she gathers up all the black folders, she notices the empty bottle of brandy sitting on the counter. Which means that Eric had polished off the rest of it before he left. And now she's absolutely certain that he's walking around Dauntless intoxicated.

"Oh, Jesus Christ." She blows out as she's speeding out the door then breaks into a jog down the tunnel.

 ** _'I'm sure he's okay, Spinner.'_** I try to reassure but Spinner isn't hearing it. Her head is whipping all around the adjoining tunnels for any sign of her drunk husband.

"Hey, Spin." Lauren runs up alongside of her and Spinner slows her pace.

"Hey, Sweets." She huffs as she's catching her breath. "Have you seen Tank... kinda, sorta, maybe... _stumbling_ around somewhere?"

Lauren shoots her a peculiar look. "Um, no..." She replies slowly. "Is there...something going on? You, Zim and Eric have all been acting strange since you came back from... _driving lessons_. It even looks like you've been crying."

"It's just leader stuff." Spinner forces an awkward laugh. "You know Max, always trying to kill us before our time."

Lauren doesn't seem convinced and I don't blame her. "Right."

She just continues smiling, discreetly checking her surroundings once again. But instead of Eric, she spots Four walking in their direction. "Yo, Broody. How's it hanging?"

"Hey," he nods at them. "Max wants to see you in his office."

"Is it about the reports?"

"Yeah."

Spinner perks up with a relieved smile. "Oh here then, can you give these to him? Thanks you're a doll." Without waiting for a response, she shoves them into Four's hands. "It's me and Tank's… _and okay_ gotta go."

"Spinner-" Lauren beings to protest.

"Ah, I'll see you guys later or something! _Ciao_!" Spinner barely spares her friends a backwards glance as she races off.

Shechecks his office first, empty. Then the leader's gym upstairs before running down to the chasm. When that's a bust, she scans both training rooms, the roof, the dining hall, and even the control room.

Still _nothing_.

"Where the hell could he have gone...?" Spinner mutters to herself before she sees Olivia up ahead with what looks to be her son.

The blonde sends her a friendly smile as she bounces the babbling baby boy in her arms. "Hi, Spinner. How are you?"

"Hey, Olivia. I'm good…" She greets back with a half-smile, her eyes shifting to the baby for a brief second as she catches him gawking at her.

"This is Aiden." Olivia kisses his curly brown hair. "Say hi to Spinner, sweetie."

Aiden emits a high-pitched squeal, kicking his legs and waving his arms about.

Spinner winces against the sound, feigning a laugh. "He's a _loud_ little thing, isn't he?" She says through her fake smile. "Uh, have you seen Eric around? Y'know, just wandering about, possibly muttering to himself..."

"Oh, yeah," Olivia nods. "I saw him go down to the garage maybe about... ten minutes ago?"

"Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Spinner whooshes out. "Um, your kid's cute... in a fire alarm kinda way. Okay bye!" She spins on her heel then sprints towards the elevator.

* * *

 

Upon reaching the sub-cavern, Spinner spots Eric sitting in his car.

"You know I've been running around the entire compound looking for you?" She fires at him as soon as she opens the door and throws herself down into the passenger's seat.

He gives a mirthless snort then his head lolls lazily to face her. "Not a nice feeling, huh?" Eric offers her a drunken smirk and she feels a tick beginning to form in her jaw. "Who told you I was here?"

Spinner leans back then folds her arms, looking at him with a fixated stare. "Olivia."

His face hardens.

"She had her son with her."

Her husband emits a disdainful scoff.

She sighs then edges closer to place a gentle hand on his thigh. "Tank, look, I know you're hurting-"

Eric jerks his leg away from her, shooting her a dark glare. "You don't know anything, okay? Your mother's already _dead_. I just lost mine." He snarls viciously, his anger swift and volcanic.

Spinner flinches back, but she breathes through her heart stirring forcefully in her chest. _He's drunk, he's angry and he doesn't mean it_. She repeats those words over and over again inside her head until she's able to withstand the sting. "She's still dead, Eric..."

His face drops its infuriated expression, looking much like a wounded dog. Eric's hands clench into fists in his lap and he glances away in shame. " _Fuck_. I..." He lets loose a harsh breath, shaking his head slightly. "I don't fucking deserve you."

"What?" She gawks at him with an incredulous look in her hazel-brown eyes. "Why-why would you say something like that?"

"Because everything I touch turns to shit." Eric answers in a flat tone, only gazing at her out the side of one eye. "I killed my father, my brother despises me, and then the first person to ever give a damn is now _dead_."

Spinner is very careful as she leans forward then presses a gentle hand to his cheek. He refuses to meet her gaze and yet, he leans into her touch. "You didn't give your mother cancer, Eric. It was just something that unfortunately... _happened_. And you can't blame yourself for something that was beyond _everyone's_ control." She pulls him into a loving embrace, resting her head on top of his. "Your father _deserved_ what happened to him, and Malcolm? He's _nothing_. I told you, I love you for the man that you are and that means I love all the _bad_ parts of you too. Just like you do for me."

His rage seems to trickle away, and suddenly, he's clinging to her and burying his face into her neck.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, it's gonna hurt for a long time." She whispers while caressing his hair. She draws a deep breath of air into her lungs, holds it, and then lets it out slowly. "But I'll be here, Zim will be here, and we're gonna help make it little more bearable. And like I said, I'm not gonna leave you, Tank, because I _understand_."

" _I love you_." He hugs her tighter, his voice cracking.

Spinner kisses his temple. "I know, sweetheart. We'll get through this, Eric and I'll do my damn best to make sure that we _do_."

* * *

 

**Hi, I cried like a damn baby writing this chapter.  
**

**Brb, going into hiding now.  
**

**Thank you for the comments and kudos. *Pop locks***

**Love you, bye.**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	78. I Will Carry You Through It All

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice:** **Red – Not Alone**

* * *

 

Max gives Eric the next few days off and surprisingly he spends majority of them training with Rhino. Her husband is typical when it comes to dealing with his grief. Like her, he buries it and pushes onto things he's able to control. So throwing himself into a rigorous routine seems to be what's centering him. To help regather the pieces of himself he had lost along with his mother.

The moments he was home, Spinner assumed the role of the _dotting wife_. She took care of him, kept him comfortable while remaining loving and patient. As there were times where he would snap at her, but she never took any of his outbursts or cutting words to heart. She would simply just tell him how much she loved him. It was really all she could do because she knew how terrible he felt afterwards, even without him saying it.

"Uh, _hello_ , boss?"

Spinner blinks, finding the entire conference room of Dauntless soldiers staring at her. "What?"

Curtis makes a face. "You feeling okay? You and Eric have been acting strange lately. Heard Max even gave him some time off."

Regaining her composure, she fixes him a pointed look that has him shrinking in his seat. "I'm fine. He's fine. It's just stress and he wants some time to relax. _That's it_." Spinner retorts in a dismissive tone. "Now," she throws the folder down in front of Oscar. "Take one and pass it on."

"What's this?" He asks while taking one of the colorfully labeled maps then sliding the rest to Curtis.

"New patrol routes." Spinner answers before moving to the front the table. She clears her throat. "Alright, fellas. As you may notice, things around Dauntless are changing. We're getting fucking serious, okay? That being said, Max's starting up patrols again."

"But I thought we aren't allowed to police the Factionless sector anymore." Joe chimes in. "Now with Edgar being dead and all."

A chill crawls down her spine at the mere mention of him. But she quickly shakes it off then clasps her hands behind her. "We're not. But we're gonna cheat and patrol _outside_ of it. So we'll always be able to see the area."

"Pretty smart, Mrs. Coulter." Mackie comments with a nod.

" _McCall-Coulter_." She corrects primly and the men chuckle once more. "So, patrol squadron numero uno, that means _one_ , Kurt." Spinner tells him in a patronizing voice, nodding her head with the confused soldier. Snickers fill the room and she lets out her own snort before continuing. "And p-squad number four, y'all are taking the first shift tonight. You'll be meeting Tod here for eight p.m. _sharp_ and he will give you further instructions. Comments, questions, and/or concerns?"

Mackie raises his hand.

"Yes, Mackenzie?"

"Can I get a raise?"

Spinner tilts her head with an impassive expression. "I don't know. Can you beat my husband in a fist fight?"

Mackie screws up his face. "Didn't he kill Jared with his bare hands?"

"Yes, that would be him."

He heaves a defeated sigh. "Nevermind..."

An inane grin suddenly splits her face while the soldiers laugh again. "Okay, you guys get outta here. The new rotation will be posted by the Pit later this afternoon. Enjoy the rest of your day and _goodbye_."

* * *

 

Eric's still asleep on the couch when she walks through the door.

He'd been so tired from his session with Rhino, he didn't even make it to the bedroom. So she just tucked a pillow under his head, covered him with the blanket and gave him a small kiss before she left.

Spinner places their breakfast onto the coffee table before quietly laying down beside him. As if some sixth sense, Eric shifts towards her in his sleep and his arm comes around her, pulling her close. She can't help the smile that breaks across her face and she nuzzles his hair, giving his forehead a kiss.

"Wake up, my handsome soldier," she murmurs, brushing her lips over his skin once again. "Breakfast is gonna get cold. Come on." Her hand travels down to his bottom and she starts tapping the firm cheek. "Up, up, up." Spinner singsongs, giggling as he lets out annoyed grunt then presses his face into her chest. "Oh no you don't, you wake that sexy ass up." She slaps his bottom again.

"What time is it?" Eric mutters from between her breasts.

"A little after ten," Spinner answers while playing with his unruly hair. "I just got back from my meeting. Everything went good." She nods to herself.

Her husband just hums and drags her more to him, burying his face deeper into her chest.

Letting out a small sigh, she moves to throw her leg over his hip when he winces the slightest bit. "Tank-"

"I'm fine." He cuts off in a clipped tone.

Her gaze narrows. "Then what was _that_?"

"Nothing. So just drop-Red, I said I was-"

Spinner's already tossing away the blanket and yanking up his shirt to see an ugly black bruise on his side. "Is he training you or is he _beating_ you? What the _fuck_ , Pop?" She grouses as her fingers trace over the large discoloration. "He _damaged_ my baby!"

Eric rolls his eyes then pushes her hand away. "You're making a big deal out of nothing. We're _sparring_ , it happens. You should be no stranger to that."

She scowls at him. "Well, if it isn't such a big deal then, why didn't you want me to see it, _hm_?"

"Is that a serious question?" He deadpans.

Her face shifts into an angry pout. "I don't like seeing you hurt, or _black and blue_ for that matter."

"Trust me, I've been through worse."

"That doesn't make me feel better, Eric."

"It wasn't meant to. I was just stating facts."

"Your sassy levels are off the charts this morning." Spinner remarks with dry look, earning a snort from her husband. She rolls her eyes. "Do you want some ice for it or are you gonna do the man-thing and tough it out?"

"I'll be fine." Eric says as he tugs down his shirt. "Anyway, you said there was breakfast?"

"Yep, on the table. It's pancakes today." She grins, giving his nose a playful tap.

He looks at her expectantly. "Well?"

Spinner's face falls into a frown. " _Well_...?" She parrots back in bewilderment.

"Well, aren't you going to go and get it?"

Her head cocks to the side as her frown deepens incredulously. "The _hell_? _Excuse you_? What happened to your legs?"

Eric doesn't even bat an eyelash. "You're my wife, I'm injured. You're supposed to be taking care of me."

"No, you're _fine_ , remember?" Spinner points over to the table. " _Bye_."

"Whatever, be that way." He grunts, sounding much like a child who didn't get what they want. Eric gets up then hops over the side of the couch while she folds her arms on top of it.

"I love you, sweetie pie." She croons with a teasing quirk of her lips as she watches to him dig into his food.

"Yeah, yeah." He responds through a mouthful. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Spinner gives him a lazy wave of her hand. "Eh, maybe later. I wanna take a nap first." She perks up suddenly. "Oh and speaking of later, I think we should go on a little drive. Rhino will be out patrolling with squadron one and four tonight, so we'll have some free time to ourselves."

Eric takes a long swing from his bottle of orange juice, arching his pierced eyebrow at her. "Yeah? And drive _where_ exactly?"

Then all she can see is Calalini and all the wonderful, amazing days she spent on there. Where Venus and I laid her precious brother to rest. Smiling softly, her eyes sparkle with a quiet mirth. "It's a secret. Just meet me at my car by six, 'kay?"

"Wait... _you're_ driving?" Eric shoots her another skeptical look.

Spinner slips off the couch. "I'm gonna try. So don't be late." She nods in determination before marching off to the bedroom.

* * *

 

After her nap, Spinner huddles behind the compound sneaking a quick cigarette.

She'd started smoking in secret two days ago, after Eric had jumped down her throat again. His constant mood swings had sent her anxiety skyrocketing. I tried to convince her of perhaps taking one of her Lorazepam, but she was quick to shoot the idea down.

She would rather do this on her own. Even if it meant falling back into old habits, _or_ risk the chance of Eric catching her in the act.

Typical.

"Spinner?"

" _Jesus Christ_!" Spinner jumps back, nearly dropping her cigarette on the ground. Clutching her free hand to her chest, she glares at Four who has his hands stuffed into his pockets. "Dammit, Broody, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack!"

"I thought you quit?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine, don't worry." She volleys back sarcastically before taking a long draw of her cigarette.

"Sorry." Four says and untucks his hands from his pockets to fold his arms. "Are you alright? I heard Eric took a leave of absence."

Spinner nods, releasing the smoke out the side of her mouth. "I'm fine. It's just... _stress_. For the both of us. Leader shit." She adds as she flicks the butt of her cigarette with a tight-lipped smile. "So, ah, how's everything with you? We haven't done this in a while. Y'know, _talk_."

"Yeah," he nods back solemnly. "Everything's fine. Lauren just finished training me on the new surveillance system."

Spinner groans from the memory. "That thing has over fifty new commands. I don't even remember half the shit Sweets taught me."

Four's shoulders lift in a shrug. "It's not so bad. I got the hang of it pretty quickly."

" _Ooh_ , look at _Mr. Show-off_ over here. You sure ain't Abnegation anymore." She mocks light-heartedly, and Four rolls his eyes with a slight chuckle. Spinner snorts then takes another drag of her cigarette. "You... talk to Evelyn lately?"

He gazes at her stunned for a moment and I don't blame him. The question was really out of the blue.

"I'm just making conversation, Brood. Don't look so constipated."

Four tosses her a sideways look as his brow puckers in annoyance. She simply motions for him to speak while breathing the smoke out from her nose. He licks his lips and shifts around a bit. "Yeah, I spoke to her a couple of days ago. She... asked how you were doing."

Her eyebrow rises. "And?"

"And I told her it was none of her business."

Spinner's mouth widens into a grin as she tosses an arm around his shoulders and pulls him into a side-hug. "I've taught you well, young grasshopper."

Four just rolls his eyes with a crooked smile.

* * *

 

"I seriously don't like that Four kid."

Spinner rolls her eyes while she's tacking up the new rotation schedule on the board. She pops her gum then rotates to give Rhino an annoyed glare. "You and Tank should make an _I hate Broody_ fan club. Eric would be president and you would be the vice president who takes in all of the _I hate Broody_ fan mail."

He cocks a dark eyebrow, thoroughly not amused. "Oh, you got jokes now?"

She scoffs. " _Please,_ being a Dauntless leader is just a cover-up. I'm really a fucking comedienne."

Rhino's eyes roll. "I'm telling you, Red. There's something off about him and I don't like it."

"Ugh, Pop. That's just _him_." Spinner groans. "Four's a weirdo, everyone around here knows that. I mean, the guy's name's _Four_ for Christ sake. That should tell you something."

"But it's not Four _._ It's-"

She stops him dead with a pointed look. "No, it's _Four_." She says firmly, narrowing her eyes a little. "I made a promise to him, Rhino. And you know I don't break my promises."

Rhino doesn't blink. "So I'm guessing you haven't told Eric about Evelyn."

"No and I don't plan to." Spinner retorts. "You've seen what she's capable of. You've seen the numbers she has." Her eyes become fiercely charged. "The last thing I want to do is put everyone's lives in danger again-"

"You _didn't_." He bites off. " _She_ did."

Spinner offers him a small smile. "And Four told me that Evelyn said she was gonna leave me alone. And that means leaving Dauntless alone. 'Cause she knows the second she puts another _toe_ out of line that I would hunt her down and _kill her myself_." She finishes in a vicious whisper. "She is _not_ gonna hurt my friends."

Rhino studies her face for a moment and she keeps her expression open to show him how _much_ she meant those words. With a deep sigh, he rests his hand on top of her head. "Alright, kid. But I still don't like him and I'm going to be keeping a close eye on him."

"You _and_ Tank," she chuckles slightly. "As long as I'm not pulling up his dead body out of the chasm, it's fine by me."

He ruffles her hair a bit and she swats his heavy hand away with a tiny huff. "Okay, Red. Well, I gotta go."

"Go where?" Spinner asks, watching him grab his cane that's leaning against the wall.

Rhino braces his weight down on it. "Ah, Lauren's father invited me over for lunch. I haven't really gotten the chance to catch up with him since I've gotten back. So it should be... nice." He clears his throat and she can see a flash of sadness in his dark gaze.

He must be thinking about Omar.

She takes a step towards him and gives him a comforting pat on his back. "Have fun, huh? And good luck on patrol tonight."

Rhino nods. "Thanks, kid. I'll see you later." With a playful elbow to her ribs, he starts hobbling down the tunnel.

"Remember, don't go outside where I've marked on the map or your brother will go into _bitch mode_!" Spinner shouts after him.

Rhino gives her a backwards wave. "I'll make sure to tell him you said that." He snorts.

" _Snitches get stitches_ , Pop!"

"Good luck with that one."

* * *

 

Eric enters the car at 6:10, rolling his eyes at Spinner's crossed arms and irritated pout. "Ten minutes isn't gonna kill you."

"Gee, that doesn't sound like an apology for being _late_." She grumbles.

"Because it wasn't. Here." He tosses a bulky, orange envelope into her lap and she glances down at it suspiciously. "It's pictures from the celebration dinner. Lauren gave them to me." He explains in a gruff tone.

"Oh." She blinks. " _Oh_." Her face lightens up with a smile. "This is perfect." Spinner nods before placing the envelope down into the cup holder.

"I know you've been smoking again."

She freezes, slowly raising her eyes towards Eric's impassive features. "No..." She responds in small voice. His eyebrow ticks upward, daring her to continue lying to him. Spinner now looks rightfully ashamed. " _Okay_. I have, alright?"

"When did this start?"

"Two days ago..."

His steely gaze sharpens. "Why?"

"Work stuff." She lies in a low mumble. She isn't going to tell him that _he_ is the reason. That's something he doesn't need to hear, not while he's healing. "With patrols starting up again, it just takes on getting used to."

Eric leans back in the passenger seat, unblinking. "So we're back to _lying_ now, aren't we?"

Spinner brow wrinkles with distress. "Tank, _please_... I'm trying my best to be here, okay?" She draws in breath, watching the tension build in his jaw and the guilt flicker in his eyes. "It's hard, I'm not gonna lie." She releases a half-chuckle then takes a hold of his hand. It tenses for a moment as does his expression and smiling gently; she strokes her thumb over his ring tattoo. "But you're worth the headache, Eric. So will you let me take you away from Dauntless for a little while? So we can spend some time together?"

He glances away from her and stares out the window, his face still hard. "Isn't that what we've already been doing?" He grunts.

"Are you saying you're getting... tired of me?" She visibly deflates and Eric's gaze immediately snaps back to her.

"No I-" His free hand clenches into a fist as he lets go of a rough sigh. "I thought..." Her husband shakes his head slightly. "Nevermind."

"You thought I'd get tired of being around you 'cause of your shit?"

He says nothing but his eyes bore into hers.

Emitting a small chuckle, Spinner edges forward and brushes a tender kiss to his lips. "You're so silly, baby. That will _never_ happen, my _handsome_ ," she kisses him again. " _Badass_." Another teasing peck. "Soldier." She nuzzles the tip of his nose with hers, giggling softly when it twitches in response. "Stop overthinking everything before you fry your brain, _Nose_."

Eric scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"You know I'm right, love."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." One side of his mouth quirks up. "So, are you going to take me to this _secret_ _place_ or what?"

"You betcha." Spinner kisses him one last time before releasing her husband with a light grin. "Tonight's gonna be special, you'll see."

* * *

 

Aside from the bareness of the ancient oak tree, Calalini hasn't changed one bit.

"You brought me here to see a _tree_?" Eric asks flatly as he shoves his hands into his pockets.

Spinner frowns. "It's not just any _tree_." She fires back defensively before she calms herself and gazes at it once more. A fond smile curls the sides of her mouth. "This is Calalini."

"...what?"

She turns to meet his deadpan expression, puffing out a sigh. " _Cal-a-lini_. It's what me and Booker called this place." Spinner tells him as she takes a few steps towards the tree. "He found it on one of his _epic adventures_." She laughs forlornly, her lips trembling up into sad smile as she feels tears stinging her eyes. "And this where we would be every, single day."

Eric quietly joins her by her side, staring around the cliff side with guarded eyes.

A few tears break free and she brushes them away with her fingertips, still wearing her smile. "We would read together-well, he would read, I would pretend to listen. He had weird choices in books sometimes." Spinner chuckles again before she begins twirling around. "We would dance to stupid songs we'd make up, half the time they didn't even make sense." She stops in front of him then wraps her arms around his neck before she begins to sway them gently from side to side. "Then after we became factionless, it's where I saw my parents smile for the first time in _months_. I even got _married_ to Venus here." She emits a watery giggle as more tears trail down her cheeks.

For once, his face is unreadable as his steely-gray eyes flicker to hers.

Spinner bows her head for a moment, shaking it slightly before looking back at the tree. "That branch, right there," she points to the thickest one a few feet up from the ground. "Is-is where I found-" She chokes on a sob. "... Booker hanging..."

Eric's arms come around her quivering frame, tugging her as close to his body as possible. "I'm sorry…" He murmurs then squeezes her tight.

"Thank you..." She whispers then pulls back to look at him lovingly. "But that's not reason why I brought you here tonight." Spinner runs the sleeve of her jacket over her face before continuing. "I wanted to share with you the place I was at my _happiest_ _, despite what Booker did_. And… I also wanted to show you where Petra and Venus buried my baby brother."

Eric frowns a bit. "They buried him... _here_?"

Spinner nods with another sad smile. "While I was gone." Taking his hand, she leads him closer to the tree, tugging him down to crouch beside her. Her fingers reach out to trace over the words she carved into the base of the truck. " _Rest happy, Booker. You truly were an inspiration beyond the stars._ _"_

"Did you write that?"

"As soon as I came back." She replies quietly. "His birthday's even coming up too. The eighteenth of this month. I'm the one who gave it to him. He… couldn't remember when it actually was, just the year. Booker would've been seventeen."

Eric's eyes sweep over her simple words etched into the tree bark. She watches so many quiet emotions ghost across his face. Like he's trying to figure out where to begin, what to say, perhaps even how to comfort her. He truly looks lost.

"It's okay, Tank." Spinner squeezes his hand, smiling delicately. "You being here is more than enough."

He shakes his head with a small chuckle. "I don't know how you that, but it's fucking creepy."

"I know," she quips softly then stares her message once more. "You know my family's gonna take care of Faith, right?"

He remains silent for a few seconds, lifting his eyes to gaze up at all the naked branches of the oak tree. Then after a breath, he murmurs, "Yeah..." The corners of Eric's mouth quirk once. "She wouldn't mind that."

Their gazes meet then and Spinner reaches out to caress the side of his face. "I'm proud of you, you know that? You are a great man and the best husband a girl could ever ask for."

Eric leans into her palm, his eyes glittering with a gentle light. "Thank you."

Her smile grows before she moves forward to give him a tender kiss.

Though it may've been small, she knows he means for _everything_.

* * *

 

**Thank you for the comments and kudos.  
**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	79. I'll Always Be There For You

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: The Weeknd - Shameless**

* * *

 

" _R-ed_..."

Eric grips Spinner's hair tight in his fist as her head continues to bob between his legs. Her smoldering gaze captures his, taking more of him into her mouth with a wicked little smirk. His lips part and he releases the most guttural moan she's ever heard from him as his head falls back on the pillow. The sound sends her blood blazing within her veins. She strokes him faster and teases the sensitive tip with her tongue, earning a deeper groan from him. He lightly yanks on her fiery locks as the first tremor of his release causes the muscles in his thighs to ripple.

He is at her mercy and she _relishes_ it.

" _Fuck_... I'm gonna..." Her husband trails off in a strained voice before his back arches and he starts to spasm in her mouth. " _Oh God..._ "

An arrogant mirth shines in her eyes as she emits a silky purr, drinking him greedily. She loves the way the pleasure dances on his rugged features. How it has his body twisting and withering around before her.

" _Mmm_ ," Spinner hums once more then allows him to slip out from her mouth. " _My Tank is so tasty_." She murmurs huskily as she runs her hands along his thighs, brushing a few kisses to the inside of them. " _Yummy_." The hold on her hair loosens and she continues her tantalizing path up his shuddering body. " _Yummy_." Her teeth close around one of his nipples, drawing a sharp hiss from him. A devilish smile plays on her lips as she circles the peak with her tongue. " _Yummy, yummy_ ," she purrs again, trailing more hot and inciting kisses up his chest.

Spinner lets out a sudden shriek as Eric rolls her beneath him, staring down at her with dark, hungry eyes. She giggles up at him, a gentle blush in her cheeks. "Something funny, Kitten?" He tilts his head, wearing his usual smirk.

"Yeah, _you_." She giggles again. She squeals when her husband lets loose a playful growl then pounces on her, attacking the side of her neck. " _Ta-nk_!" She laughs. "Ah, stop, that tickles!"

Eric chuckles gruffly. "I wonder where _else_ you're ticklish..." His hands smooth down her sides until they reach the waistband of her panties.

"N-o," Spinner twists her torso away from his fingers before pushing him onto his back. Eric shoots her a look of annoyance and she quickly kisses the frown off his face. "This one's on me." She grins.

He smirks amusingly. "How thoughtful of you." His arm slips around her waist and he bends down to start nibbling on her pulse point.

"Hey, cu-cut it out, or I'll- _mmm_ -put you to work."

"Either way I get what I want." Eric rumbles mockingly then nips her skin.

Spinner releases a throaty chuckle, combing her fingers through the back of his hair. "Yes you _always_ do."

He raises his head to toss another smirk at her. "You're damn right I do." Her husband quips before tugging his pajama pants back on his hips. He flops down on top of her and his face finds its normal resting place between her breasts.

They fall into a comfortable silence after that.

As her fingers continue to play with his unruly locks, Spinner casts her gaze about the bedroom. Pictures from the celebration dinner now decorate the walls. There are some with them and their friends, laughing, and drinking. Some of them smiling together, well, she was doing most of the smiling. Eric was just wearing his customary smirk in every one.

But he was happy, she can tell.

Someone had even managed to capture their private moment in the tunnel. She stuck that picture in the frame of their marriage certificate, making it all the more _perfect_.

"Baby?" She murmurs at last, dropping a kiss to the top of his head.

"What?"

"Are you _sure_ you're ready to go back to work?"

Eric blows out an irritated sigh. "For the last time, Spinner, I said _I'm fine_." He lifts his head to scowl at her. "Quit worrying about me."

Spinner frowns. "You're my husband, you asshole. It's my job to worry about you. I just don't want you getting overwhelmed, that's all." She argues back.

He rolls his eyes with a dismissive scoff. "Please, Red, I'm not _you_."

" _Ohh_ , so we're gonna go _there_ now?" Both of her eyebrows hit her hairline and his expression instantly flattens.

"Look... I'll be fine, alright?" He grumbles. "I'm not some infant that needs coddling."

She groans. "I never said you were." She shakes her head with a small laugh. "And I'm not trying to emasculate you when I say this, but Tank, you _are_ my baby. And I'm just trying to be the supportive wife, okay?" Spinner scrubs her fingernails down his nape, planting a gentle kiss to his hair. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way."

Eric pillows his head on her breast as her ministrations begin to relieve the tenseness from his body. "Yeah..." He mutters after a few moments of quiet. "I know."

"So, you'll be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be okay. Now stop asking me."

Spinner nods before looping her arms around his shoulders, giggling. "Okay, _baby_."

Eric only grunts in response.

He _knows_ he likes the nickname.

* * *

 

"Say cheese!"

"Ack, Tiny!" Hayden blinks his eyes rapidly, leaving himself vulnerable to Zim's attack. The other leader charges, and then throws him down onto his back. Hayden lets out a loud groan. "Thanks...a lot, Pyro," he puffs as he's laying spread eagle in the ring.

Spinner laughs then snaps another picture of Hayden and a chuckling Zim. "You're welcome, Popeye! And keep your guard up!" She grins brightly, plucking the photo out from the front of the camera before she starts waving it around.

"I see you're enjoying Zim and I's gift." Lauren quips as she stretched out next to her on the mats.

"'Course!" Holding up the camera, she leans in close to her with a smile and takes another picture. "And I put all of the pictures from the dinner all over our bedroom." Spinner smiles wistfully as she places the photo into the shoe box with the others.

She decided to break in her Polaroid camera today. Earlier, she'd been running around the compound, taking pictures of all her favorite people.

Nearly blinding some in the process.

She managed to escape Eric's wrath on that one, dashing out of his office before he could strangle her.

Spinner can't help it, she's just so... _happy_. She's even thinking about using the photos to start a scrapbook of all her greatest memories.

"So, Eric's feeling better?"

Blinking, she looks at Lauren. "What?"

"I said, so Eric's feeling better?" She repeats, tucking some hair behind her ear. Her shoulders lift slightly. "It's just we saw him talking with Max and it seems like he's back at work."

"Oh," Spinner half-smiles before nodding. "Yeah, yeah, he is. Uh, those couple of days off really did him some good. He really needed to, y'know, _de-stress_."

"Is that why he was sparring with Tod so much?" Hayden asks from the ring as he blocks a punch from Zim. "I'd seen-" He shoulders the other leader away from him. "-them a couple of times in the gym upstairs. Tod sure can _move_."

She nods again. "Yep. Pop's still a boss, he can hold his own. And you know Eric," she waves off with a chuckle. "Always tryna be better than everyone else." The four of them share a brief laugh. "He's okay, guys, don't worry. He'll be back to his old cocky, asshole self in no time."

"Are helping out with initiation this year?" Lauren asks.

A scoff blows past her lips. " _Please_ , like I have a choice."

Which is true, she's _needed_. Her job is to find the Divergents that surface during the second stage of initiation. So she can't exactly _refuse_ to do it.

Spinner groans. "I hate those little bastards, _all of them_. Before they even come to Dauntless, I hate them."

"Well, at least you'll be working with Eric again." Lauren sends her a sly smirk. "Though, I'm not sure much work will get done with you two together."

"Oh _no_ , of course not. At least on my part." Spinner snorts, mirroring her friend's expression. "I'm gettin' my nookie. Those fuckfaces will _not_ be messing that up for me. _All play and no work_."

"I thought it was _all work and no play_?" Zim chuckles as he and Hayden walk up to them.

"Nah, I like the other one better."

* * *

 

Spinner pokes her head into Eric's office, finding him in the same place she'd left him. Sitting at his desk surrounding by documents and wearing a seemingly permanent scowl.

He glances up to glare at her smiling face. "You better not have brought that goddamn-"

" _Woosa_ , husband. I left it back at home. So I come in _peace_." Her smile widens into a grin before she holds up a plastic bag. "I brought you food. Seeing as it's lunch time and you're _still_ here." She remarks teasingly as she saunters deeper into his office then sits on the edge of his desk.

Eric's irritated features relax slightly. "You make it?"

Spinner nods. "Yup! Chicken fettuccine alfredo, one of my mom's famous dishes." Her eyes soften fondly. "My dad was _in love_ with it. There was one time we had it two fucking weeks straight." She shakes her head with a snort. "I'm surprised we all didn't die from a _pasta overdose_. The man was _obsessed_ , I'll tell ya."

He's quiet for a few short moments, his gaze roaming over the papers on his desk while clutching the pen in his hand. Eric seems to be debating with himself. Then, after a beat, he murmurs, "My mother used to make these... chicken pot pies from scratch. They were... pretty good growing up."

"I'll bet." Spinner says gently, stretching over to caress his chin with her thumb. "I could try to make it for you sometime, if you remember how she did it."

At this, his eyes meets hers, almost taken aback. "You would?"

"Of course, love," she smiles again. "I'm your woman. _It's my job_ , remember?"

A half-smirk tilts one side of his lips as he steals a small glance at her rings. "Thanks, Red. I'll eat it once I'm finished all this." He waves his hand around all the documents.

"'Kay." Spinner places the plastic bag down on his desk before leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "I'll leave you to your work." She moves to her feet then stretches her arms high above her head. "And I will see you around...?"

"Yeah." Eric nods. "I'll see you back at home."

"Okay." Her head dips in another nod before she bends down to kiss him softly. "Love you, Tanky bear, don't work _too_ hard." She nuzzles his cheek, giggling.

A quiet chuckle leaves him. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

 

"Your mother was pretty." Four says while their sitting on his fire escape, looking through her family album.

Spinner smiles down at her parents' wedding picture. "Yeah, my mom was a beautiful lady." She glances away, fiddling with the four leaf clover charm on her bracelet. "My dad and all the other men in Candor thought so too." She half-chuckles, adding Jeanine in her head, which causes her to snort once more.

Four gives her a questioning look and she waves him off in nonchalance. He turns to another page with a photo of Booker grinning in his new Candor attire. "Is that your brother?"

"Booker Sandborn," she nods then shifts her gaze towards buildings in the distance. "He was one in a million." Spinner turns back to Four with a half-grin.

His dark-blue eyes fall to Booker's picture again, his lips pursing slightly. "You never told me how he died."

"He hung himself from a tree."

Four's gaze snaps back to hers and he frowns. "Why would he do something like that?"

Spinner pulls in a deep breath before releasing it. "My brother was sick. He used to hear voices, a lot of them. My dad explained me that he had something called _schizophrenia_." Her brow furrows. "These voices would tell him to do things. Sometimes good things and sometimes bad things. Each one was different." She rubs her hands together, swallowing hard. "I mean, we tried to help him the best way we could. And that was accepting and loving him for that imperfection. But sometimes things don't turn out the way we plan. And one day, those voices told him to kill himself and... he _did_." She finishes quietly.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Spinner." Four says lowly, resting a tentative hand on her shoulder and giving it a small, gentle squeeze.

She stares out into the city again, her face now expressionless. "I'm the one who killed Jude. I thought you should know that."

He doesn't speak for a long moment, gazing down at the blue photo album still open in his lap. Then, looking up towards the cloudy, blue sky, he murmurs, "Yeah… I figured when you didn't show up to his funeral. You'll be helping me with the transfers again this year, right?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"I wish things were different." He sighs deeply.

Spinner emits a tiny snort, tossing him a half-hearted smile. "Too bad we live in the real world, huh?"

Four nods solemnly. "Yeah, too bad."

An easy silence reigns over them for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

 

Spinner glues down another angry picture of Eric among the rest decorating the page. She's been scrapbooking for most of the evening as her husband still hasn't arrived home yet. Not that she's bother by it or anything, because she knows he needs time with his own friends.

And this is kind of therapeutic for her, Spinner's really enjoying it.

With a delicate grin, she picks up her pen then writes _'He's perrrrfecttt!_ _'_ and draws a kiss underneath the photo.

**_'Do you wish things were different?'_ **

I know this is the wrong time to ask _._ Not to mention, this isn't something Spinner particularly liked talking about. But I keep finding myself thinking back to the conversation she and Four had.

Spinner hardly blinks as she's coloring in a heart with a blue marker. "I thought we agreed we weren't gonna talk about that anymore." She says evenly.

 _ **'You don't own Jeanine anything.'**_ I tell her, even while she's gritting her teeth in growing aggravation. **_'You've done enough for her-'_**

"Petra, just _stop_." She interrupts me swiftly as she caps the marker then throws it down the on coffee table. Spinner shrugs a hand through her hair, gripping the strands. "I told you time and time again, _it's my duty_ , okay? This is something I have to do."

**_'Why?'_ **

"Because that's just the way it just is!" She yells at me, reaching her boiling point. "Killing people and fighting are what I'm good at. It's what I've been fucking trained for, Pet."

 ** _'Yes, I know. But you're going to be killing and fighting innocent people.'_** I argue back. _**'**_ ** _Defenseless, innocent people.'_**

"And that's _life_." Spinner says, tracing Eric's scowling face with her finger. Frown lines marry her brow. "Sacrifices have to be made."

 ** _'That is not sacrifices, Spinner, that's genocide.'_** I whisper.

Her expression shifts impassively. "I know. But like Eric said, _we learn to live with the blood on our hands_. And as long as I'm with him, then I will for a _very_ long time."

Sadly, I can't help but agree.

* * *

 

It's pushing one o'clock in the morning and Eric _still_ isn't home.

Spinner gives it a few more minutes before finally deciding to search for her missing husband. So she grabs keys and one of Eric's old hoodies then sets on another exhausting manhunt.

* * *

 

Thankfully, her quest doesn't last long and she finds him in the first place she suspects.

In the training room alone, beating the hell out of a punching bag.

Eric's barefoot and shirtless with a sheer coat of perspiration covering his body. Spinner takes her time crossing the room, every step wary and deliberate. She notes the grimness in his expression and the brutality behind each of his punches.

He's certainly worked up over something.

"So," she ventures leisurely. "Were you planning on coming home, like, _at all_?" A hard look out of the corner of his eye is sent her way and Spinner holds up her hands in peace. " _Whoa_ , it's a legitimate question. Calm down, don't kill me." She folds her arms beneath her breasts then sighs. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." Eric grinds out as he throws a merciless six punch combination at the bag.

Well, that proves that there _is_ something bothering him.

Spinner nods. "Okay, fair enough." Her bottom lip pokes out, choosing a different way to approach this delicate situation. _Trickery_. "Well, how was the rest of your day?"

He pushes a harsh exhale out from his nostrils, pausing to shoot her an irritable glare. "I said I don't want to talk about it." He bites back. Then after a moment, he lets out scoff, seemingly realizing his mistake. "I'm fine. Go back home. I'll be there when I'm ready." Eric grunts and turns his back on her before resuming his unrelenting assault.

Without blinking an eyelash or making a sound, Spinner treads closer. When she reaches him, her arms encircle his torso and she rests her cheek against his sweaty shoulder. He freezes within her embrace and she's reminded of the Eric he once was before. "It was a little overwhelming today, wasn't it?" She whispers low and intimately, feeling indecision ripple through his muscular frame. "Trust me, honey, I've been there."

Some of tautness bleeds from his body as he drops his stance. A long sigh slips from him with his arms hanging loosely at his sides. "I keep... thinking about her."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

Eric's answer is the sound of his grinding teeth.

Releasing him, she steps in front of him and he avoids her gaze. "Eric, _why_?"

He whips back to her with another vicious glare. "Because she's _dead_ , Spinner. Six feet under the damn dirt. That's _why_ I don't want to think about her. _There_ , you happy now?" He sneers.

She remains unperturbed. "Not until you are." She responds effortlessly and his venomous expression falters. Spinner softens, and then with gentle hands, she cradles his face. "One day at a time, Tank."

His gaze lowers and his jaw flexes in her palms.

She leans in to place a tender kiss on his cheek. "You can do this. I know you can. And I'll be there every step of the way, you know that."

"Yeah..." He surrenders with a great sigh before brushing a rough kiss to the side of her head. "Thanks."

Spinner lets him go, smiling. "Anything for my baby. So are you ready to go? Or do want a few rounds with the wife?" She begins shifting from foot-to-foot, attacking his chest with a few mock punches. " _Pow, pow, pow_." Eric rolls his eyes as he catches her wrists in his hands. She sends him a breathless grin. "I'm guessing you want your beauty sleep then?"

Her husband nudges her away with a slight chuckle. "Shut up." He rolls his eyes again before stuffing his feet into his boots then grabbing his shirt off the ground. He tosses it over his shoulder. "Let's go."

Grinning once more, she hops up onto his back and wraps her arms and legs around him. "Onward my noble steed!"

"I'm not a goddamn horse." Eric grumbles, supporting her weight anyway as he heads for the door.

"I know." Spinner chirps brightly, pressing her face against his. "You're my sexy Tank." She giggles then reaches down to give his backside a playful slap. "Now, _yaw_!"

He angles his head slightly to give her a look. "You're going to regret doing that."

Her expression turns defiant and with a bold smirk, she all but does it again.

* * *

 

As promised, Spinner, _indeed_ , suffers the consequences of her actions.

Well, if you call _multiple orgasms_ a punishment.

Eric has her on her knees, bent over their coffee table as he drives into her hard and deep. One of her arms is locked behind her back in his iron grip while other digs its nails into the surface of the wood. " _Say. My. Name._ " His deep voice grates, providing each word with a hard stroke that sends wild jolts shooting down her thighs.

" _Er-ic_!"

"You know which name I like, Red. _Again_." He commands lowly and his free hand comes down on her left cheek, drawing a sharp yelp from her. "And you better _mean it_."

Spinner tightens about him with a gasp, her fingers digging into the wooden surface. Her back arches once more as she spasms in yet her _sixteenth_ orgasm, squealing out Eric's name. " _Tank!_ "

Eric lets loose an elongated groan, his thrusting hips growing in intensity and pace. "That's it, sweetheart." Releasing her arm, he leans over her, pressing his body atop her back. She can feel all of his working muscles, clenching and rippling against her. His hand weaves into her hair then grips it tight, using the other to anchor her to him.

"Ta-nk... _please_... no more..." Spinner begs as he's guiding her towards another tormenting release.

Her husband shifts closer to press a sloppy kiss to her cheek. "Aw, why not, huh? I don't think you've learned your lesson quite yet." He chuckles darkly. "I mean, you made it to sixteen. How about we see if we can go for _twenty_?" He smirks into her sweat-slicked skin.

" _No, no, no, please_! Stop, _stop_ , I can't take anymore…" Spinner protests breathlessly as a relentless riot of tremors vibrate through her body. They rack her from head to toe with bursts of white-hot fire rippling over her muscles and bones. Tears pour from her eyes. " _Eric_!"

" _Mmm, that's seventeen_." He expels on a gruff sigh of air before he plunges forward, filling Spinner to the depths of her being. " _Fuck_." In one, sharp twist, Eric explodes and shudders wildly as he groans, pants and curses again.

The sounds from him are savage and primal and they have her mind swimming in a red haze. She tenses once more, sobbing out his name in a blissful cry of agony. Her nails claw at the table as she's assaulting with a trillions bolts of pleasure. With all the strength left in her body, Spinner twitches for a final time before… _black_.

* * *

 

"Spinner, hey, _hey_."

Moaning, her brow wrinkles as she comes to, moving her head away from the tapping sensation on her cheek. Her eyelids finally lift and Spinner dizzily meets Eric's smug expression.

"Welcome back." He says with a small chuckle, pushing back some of her hair away from her face.

"You're a monster..."

Eric smirks before he stretches out on the couch beside her, tucking her into his arms. " _Eighteen_ , that's a new record for you, Kitten."

Spinner's head flops down onto his shoulder, sending him a half-tired glare. "I told you to stop. I _begged you_."

Her husband's chest vibrates with a deep hum of approval as his lips teasingly brush her forehead. "And I loved hearing _every minute_ of it." He volleys back with slyness in his voice.

"Pig."

" _Oink, oink, baby_."

She rolls her eyes then lightly punches his arm. "Ugh."

"You love it when I _handle you_." Eric remarks conceitedly, catching her fist before she can sock him again. He brings her arm closer to his mouth then places a kiss to his name tattoo. A light blush steals across her face, earning another husky chuckle from him. "Hey, what's that?"

She blinks, her brow scrunching up in bewilderment. "What's what?"

He nods towards the scrapbook still miraculously sitting on the coffee table.

"Oh, it's my scrapbook I'm working on." She mumbles with a bashful smile. "I put all the pictures I took today in there. You know... to remember all the cool times I had in Dauntless. Ironic, isn't it?"

His fingers play with the ends of her hair. "Didn't know you were into arts and crafts, _Amity_." He snorts.

"You're sucha dick."

"I have one and you seem to be quite a fan for it."

Her face lights up with heat and she buries it in his shoulder, ignoring his booming laughter.

"I'm only messing with you."

"Jerk." Spinner grumbles, feeling him drop a firm kiss to the top of her head. Half-smiling, she shifts to catch his steely gaze once again. "Speaking of Dauntless. I-I don't think we ever talked about this, but that _decision_ everyone has to make when they get _older_..." She purses her for a moment as he continues to stare at her. "What do you wanna, well, _do_?"

Eric cocks his head. "You mean, which one would I choose?"

She nods. "Yeah. Jump into a watery grave with sharp rocks, _or_ become factionless?"

"Which one would you pick?" He asks her instead and for some reason, she feels like the decision is now solely based on her answer.

She brushes back some of fiery hair out from her face. "Well... I would really love to grow old with you. Reminiscence together about our crazy youth." Spinner admits, laughing gently. "I mean, we could even live out the rest of our days with the gang and... you know, _be together_."

Eric reaches up to cup the side of her face, gazing at her with a quiet affection. "And that's what you want?"

A tender smile graces her lips. "Yeah, that's what I _really_ want. If we're lucky enough to get the chance."

"Then we'll do it." He shrugs.

Stars dance in her hazel-brown eyes. "Do really mean that, Tank?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

Spinner rolls her eyes once more. "I'll take that as a _yes, wife, I do mean it_."

Eric gives her head a condescending pat. "See, I knew you'd catch on."

"Ahh shaddup." She swats his chest before stretching up and kissing his cheek. "Are you at least feeling better, now that you've released all that pent-up aggression?"

His lips shift up into a wry smile. "I mean, I could always _release_ some more if you'd like."

"Ha, nice try, champ." Spinner smacks away his hand squeezing her bottom. "I'm gonna go take a shower. _Alone_." She adds with a meaningful stare that has him scoffing out a laugh in response. "And no peeking at my shit. It's not done yet." She says primly, rolling over his body then pushing to her feet.

 _Except_ her legs give out the second she stands and she goes down with a screech, landing on her hands and knees.

She turns back to her smirking husband with an embarrassed glower. " _Not a word_."

Eric's arrogant smirk just widens.

With a small harrumph, Spinner holds her head up high as she crawls towards the bathroom.

* * *

 

**HAPPY WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATED! I hope you all ate good, got fat and are happy as can be! :D**

**And happy Smutday...you're welcome =) Love you.**

**4 more chapters left guys! AHHH!**

**Shout out to the soulmate Douchecanoe for the song choice. I got you, girl ;)**


	80. Bulletproof In Black Like A Funeral

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: twenty one pilots - Fairly Local**

* * *

 

Her sneakers pound rhythmically against the pavement as Spinner jogs outside the Dauntless sector. Even with it being morning, the streets surrounding it always remain quiet and empty. She breathes in the scent of the warm asphalt, taking a detour through the Factionless sector.

There are a few stragglers about, some she recognizes from her days of living among them. They send her inane smiles and Spinner waves back at them while she passes. She's nearing the border the factionless area shares with Abnegation _._ From her vantage point, she can see the familiar gray house just up ahead and then there's an overwhelming sense of remorse.

 _ **'Go, Spinner.'**_ I encourage. I've come to terms with the fact that there's nothing I can do to persuade her otherwise. I know where she stands and its right by Eric and Jeanine's side.

"That's a first." Spinner mumbles as she breaks across the distance then stops in front of cement house. It's empty, silent, and left with the dark impression of tragedy. She wraps her arms around herself, treading closer to the barren home.

_"Mommy, Mommy, wake up, wake up!"_

Taking a deep breath, she begins to speak. "I'm... I'm sorry for what happened… to you." She frowns as her eyes drops to the ground, toeing the crabgrass with her sneaker. "And I guess…I'm sorry for the shit I'm gonna do. I'll… try to spare your kids. I'm not making any promises though. But," she shrugs, "It's the best I can offer…"

She glances up at the house once more then murmurs a quick Hebrew prayer before turning on her heel. Her heart leaps within her rib cage at the sight of Beatrice Prior and another boy standing before her. "Holy hell, do you Stiffs know _how_ to make a sound?" Spinner heaves, clutching a hand to her chest. "My god..."

"Sorry, we didn't mean to startle you." The taller boy says with a polite smile. "We were just on our way to school when my sister recognized you."

Beatrice quietly grits her teeth next to him before forcing on a small smile.

Spinner narrows her eyes slightly. "Hm," she nods and tucks her hands into the front pouch of her hoodie. "Well, is there something you two need or...?"

"We just wanted to say thank you for helping Abbey and Simon that night." He tells her. "They were taken in by one of the families around here." He shoots a tiny glance at his sister and she presses her lips together once before looking at her.

"Yes, thank you for helping them and our family." Beatrice says with the same forced smile.

Spinner untucks a hand then fingers one of the dermal at her neck. "Cool and uh, you're welcome." She replies awkwardly.

"I'm Caleb." He smiles again. "And you already know my sister Beatrice."

"Right." She clears her throat to regain her composure. "So... are you guys choosing this year?"

Caleb nods and Beatrice gives her a tiny dip of her head. "Aptitude tests will be starting soon," he answers. "We're looking forward to it."

"You know which faction you'll choose, despite your results?"

The Prior kids exchange a look before Beatrice murmurs, "Not yet."

Spinner locks eyes with her and the weird, familiar sensation crawls down her spine. "Well, choose wisely, 'cause you only get to do it once."

Beatrice stares back at her just as boldly, her hands tightening on her bag. "Was Dauntless always your first choice?" She asks, rather curiously.

She smirks. "Let's just say I'm where I'm supposed to be, huh? Here's some advice if you're nervous: do what makes _you_ happy in end. Anyway, I gotta go before my husband flips his lid."

Beatrice's eyes widen a fraction. "You're married?"

Spinner pulls her hand out of her pocket to wiggle her ring finger at them, grinning. "Yep, January 25th I became a very lucky lady."

"Well, congratulations to the both of you." Caleb smiles back.

"Yeah," The blonde chimes in on cue just before her brother's quick glance. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, kids. Well, I'll see you guys around and tell your folks I said _what's_ _up_ or whatever." Spinner starts in a slow run. "Have fun at school today. Pay attention and all that jazz." She tosses over her shoulder, raising her hand in a wave before picking up speed and sprinting off.

* * *

 

Instead of heading back to Dauntless, Spinner does a quick lap around the Hub. To burn away the regret and the eeriness she felt seeing Beatrice Prior for the second time.

Beatrice's question was relatively innocent, she was curious to know. But there was an undertone of genuine interest and it's clear that she isn't sure of what she wants. Spinner just hopes the blonde doesn't choose Dauntless _._ She doesn't see her lasting even a _second_ in their kind of environment.

Spinner snorts to herself as she begins jogging back the way she came. Halfway through the Factionless sector, her ePhone starts buzzing in her back pocket. Spinner fishes it out and slows when she sees Venus's name lighting across the screen. Answering it, she stops to rest against the wall of a building. "'Sup, buttercup?"

 _"Were you just by the Hub?"_ Venus asks, her voice sounding a little strange.

Spinner's brow creases with an apprehensive frown. "Yeah, I'm just on a run. Are you around or something? And why do you sound like that? What's wrong?"

 _"Look right."_ She instructs and she obeys.

Just down the alleyway she spots Venus, James, Boomer, and a woman she doesn't recognize a few feet away.

Spinner ends the call then stuffs her ePhone back into her pocket before running towards them. Her frown deepens as she notices their grave expressions. "What's going on, guys? And who's she?" She tilts her head at the unnamed woman, sizing her up and down.

She has long wispy brown hair with eyes to match. A sharp, pointed nose and an oval-shaped face. She's wearing a black Dauntless jacket with a gray Abnegation shirt underneath, red Amity pants and brown boots.

The older brunette takes a tentative step forward. "Hello, Spinner..." She begins shakily, sending a wary look to Spinner's hand inching towards the gun on her hip. "My name-my name is... Giovanna Young."

Ice fills her veins and Spinner freezes where she stands, gawking at her with astonished eyes. Then after a sharp inhale, she shifts her gaze to the others. "Someone tell what the fuck's going on before I lose my shit." She breathes while her anxiety continues to build.

"Spinning Top," Venus carefully strides towards her. "Giovanna contacted Geo last night and we didn't want to... scare you until we got all the facts-"

"Vee, will you quit beating around the bush and just tell me-"

"Edgar's alive." Giovanna reveals evenly.

Spinner stomach plummets abruptly and her heart jumps into her throat. With a dark glare, she has her gun pressed under the Giovanna's chin before anyone can blink. Her hands shoot up in alarm as she stumbles back into the brick wall.

"Spinner!" Venus exclaims indignantly.

"Kid, hey," James jumps in. "You don't wanna do that, trust me."

"Cupcake, c'mon, we're all on the same side here." Boomer adds also.

She ignores all of them and grinds the muzzle deeper into Giovanna's flesh. "Is this some kinda sick joke? Did Evelyn put you up to this bullshit?" She seethes through her teeth, her gaze sharpening. "And I suggest you choose your answer _very_ carefully, 'cause I'll know if you're lying."

Giovanna shakes her head frantically, her hands trembling in front of her. "N-no, it isn't, I swear. I came on my own." She says quickly and _truthfully_.

Spinner cocks her gun and Giovanna lets out a squeak while the others start to protest once more. She ignores her friends again. "Edgar's dead. Dauntless blew that fucking hell hole to smithereens. We," she gestures between her and Venus, "saw the aftermath. There's no way he could've survived that. So _please_ , try again."

"He's alive." Giovanna repeats in a shaken tone. "I-I've seen him. Three nights ago near Candor. He was with another man, but it-it was dark and I could only make out the shape of him."

"How do you know it was even Edgar this man was talking to? It could've been _anyone_."

"Because I could never forget a face like _his_."

Spinner clenches down on her jaw, feeling the pinprick of tears behind her eyes. "Why are you doing this?" She forces out with her finger dangerously on the trigger, pressing the gun further up into her chin.

Giovanna's mouth open and closes, unsure of how to respond.

"Spinner, put the gun down." Venus murmurs as she edges closer to her.

"She's lying..." Spinner retorts weakly, her face crumpling in devastation. "You're nothing but a liar…" She whispers and allows Venus to lower the gun away from Giovanna's face.

"I may have been the cause of this, Spinner. But I assure you, I'm not _that_ sadistic." She tells her quietly. "This isn't something I would lie about."

Spinner runs a rough hand down her face. "This can't be happening... how?" She turns to James whose face is just as grim. " _How_?"

"Look, kid, I don't know." He replies, sighing. "Edgar's always been smart. He's your modern-day _Houdini_." James folds her arms across his chest, shaking his head. "Whoever this _mysterious_ guy is, he musta helped him escape that night. But I wouldn't know for sure. I was helping these guys." He jerks his thumb at Boomer.

Spinner doesn't know what to say, she can barely form a single thought at this point. It doesn't make sense.

This whole situation _doesn't make sense_.

"Cupcake, we'll figure this out, alright?" Boomer says with a small smile. "We always do."

"And look how _that_ turned out, Boom." She fires back, exasperated. "A blast from the fucking past."

"Spinning Top-" Venus tries to comfort but Spinner jerks away from her.

"Just-just _don't_." Her heart twists at the blonde's crestfallen expression. "Wait until I tell everyone at Dauntless the _fantastic_ news." She grits bitterly before turning back to Giovanna. "I don't wanna see your face around here again. Or _anywhere_ for that matter."

"But-"

"Don't contact Geo, don't contact my friends, just _disappear_."

Giovanna jaw snaps shut at the harshness of tone.

Spinner takes a menacing step forward, raising her gun once again. "And if you fail to follow my instructions, I _will_ kill you. So consider today your _very_ _lucky day._ Understand?"

She replies with a hasty nod.

" _Good_. Now get out of my sight."

Giovanna doesn't even spare anyone a second glance before she scampers off.

"Damn," Boomer emits a low whistle. "I didn't even think she could run that fast."

Venus sends him a pointed look. "Boomer, not the time."

"Right, sorry."

Spinner releases a heavy sigh then holsters her gun. "Look, I gotta get back."

"We'll give you a ride." Venus says. "It isn't safe for you to be out here alone."

She gives her a tiny smile of appreciation. "Yeah, thanks." Spinner blows out an unsteady breath. "I just... I can't believe this. Imagine how long it's gonna take to find him now..."

"We're already one step ahead of you." James chimes in and her eyes quickly jump to him.

"You know where Edgar's hiding?"

"Not exactly. I just know of a few safe houses Evelyn showed him. He hasta be in one of them."

Venus gingerly takes a hold of her hand and intertwines their fingers together. "We can talk more about it in the truck." She tells her gently.

Spinner nods, her lips pressed into a thin line.

Boomer walks up to her then slips his arm around her shoulders, hugging her to his side. "It's gonna be okay, Cupcake. Especially with your husband Mr. Tough guy around," he gives her a teasing little shake, wearing his boyish grin. "This time Edgar won't even stand a chance."

She sighs again. "Let's hope you're right, Boom."

* * *

 

Spinner squeezes the piece of paper in her fist as she walks stiffly down the tunnel. The only thing her mind is able to hang onto is the simple fact that... _she failed_. Edgar's still alive, somewhere lurking in the shadows preparing his attack.

How could this have happened? How does he also manage to stay one step ahead of them? And who was this _man_ he was with? How did they miss him?

She blinks away the tears she's been fighting since she left Boomer's truck. It feels like her entire world is crashing down before her and there's _nothing_ she can do about it. But still, she has to _fight_. She has to protect the people she loves, _especially_ Eric. She will _never_ give up when it comes to him.

Pushing back her hair, Spinner rounds the corner then heads straight for Max's office. As she's nearing the door, nausea begins to churn around within her gut. She swallows at least a dozen times before she raises her fist to knock.

_"Come in."_

She jerks open the door, the stinging of tears returning to her eyes when she sees Eric and Rhino also inside. Her husband's gaze narrows as he takes in her current state.

"Good morning, Spinner." Max greets, smiling. "We're just about finished here. You'll have your husband back in a minute."

The sickening feeling invades her stomach once more and her chin starts trembling.

Rhino cocks his head to the side with a frown. "Hey, kid, what's up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"What's that in your hand?" Eric questions next, a suspicious gleam reflecting in his steely-gray eyes.

"Spinner?" Max presses again.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Spinner breathes out, "Edgar's... not dead." Then she promptly throws up all over the ground.

* * *

 

Spinner barely makes it through her apology before Max is sending her away to get cleaned up. She bolts from his office without a second thought, the blood pouncing fiercely in her ears. She doesn't stop running until she's inside the apartment where her tears finally break free. She sobs all the way to the bathroom and she can't bear to look at the picture frame on the wall.

Turning on the tap, Spinner starts rinsing out the fowl taste from her mouth. She washes her face, brushes her teeth, and then breaks down crying into her towel once again. "This-is-all-my-fault!"

"It's not." Eric's voice sighs behind her, his arms draping loosely around her waist. She feels him place a chaste kiss to the side of her neck. "Stop crying."

"I-I should've-should've killed him when I had... the cha-nce…" Spinner hiccups and he turns her towards him.

"Red, look at me."

She keeps her face hidden, sobbing even harder.

Eric lets out another heavy sigh before he pries the towel away then firmly cups her chin. His steely gaze burns into hers. "What you did was smart. Any other way and you would've gotten yourself _killed_."

"But..." Spinner sniffs as more tears well in her eyes. "...now he's back, Tank..."

"And we'll deal with it." He retorts. "But this time _you're_ _not_ getting involved."

She immediately frowns. "No. _No_." She says again, jerking away from his embrace. Spinner shoves him hard in the chest and he staggers backwards. "I have to be! Are you fucking mental?"

Eric's features harden. "I said you're staying out of it. _Period_."

"And who are _you_ to stop me, huh?" Spinner fires back at him.

"Your goddamn _husband_. That's _who_." He takes an intimidating step forward, both of them now glaring into each other's eyes. "And as my wife, it's my job to keep your ass safe. So shut up and let me fucking protect you for once!"

Her bottom lip quivers as the heated expression slips from her face. She gazes at him, terrified. "I don't wanna lose you, Eric." Spinner whispers brokenly. "I _can't_ lose you..."

Eric cups her cheeks within his hands and his own fear shows through the cracks of his angry mask. "And I can't lose _you_ , alright?" He confesses, his voice gruff and exposed. "I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you again."

"You can't keep me away from this."

He brings her into a deep kiss and her mouth moves against his out of familiarity. When Eric finally moves back, a challenging glint enters his eyes before he murmurs, "Watch me."

* * *

 

"You're fucking _suspending_ _me_? You can't be serious!"

From the opposite end of the conference table, Max sets his clasped hands on top of its surface. He doesn't look remorseful at all. "During your absence Eric and Tod will be taking over patrols."

Spinner aims a furious glare at Eric who's quietly smirking at her.

"Red, this is for your own good." Rhino says.

"Yeah," Zim agrees from beside him. "If Edgar is alive-" He pauses as if choosing his next words carefully. He steals a quick glance at Eric sitting on other side of him. Her husband's jaw tightens. "Spinner... you would be the first one he'd come after."

She shakes her head a few times, at loss for words because of how true that statement is. But she doesn't care _enough_ to listen logical reasoning. What she does care about is putting this monster six feet under the ground.

Where he _definitely_ belongs.

Snapping her blazing gaze back to Max, her upper lip curls up in a snarl. " _What_ exactly am I being suspended for?"

"Tiny, calm down-" Hayden begins, but Spinner cuts him off swiftly.

"Put a fucking sock in it, Popeye! I ain't talking to you! _Now_ , Bossman?"

Max's face remains cool. "I was recently double-checking your work. And it's come to my attention that there have been some _miscalculations_ in January's food budget."

Spinner's mouth falls open. "Mis- _miscalculations_?" She parrots and the faction leader nods. A scowl storms across her face. "I've been doing that goddamn budget since...whenever you fucking assigned it to me. I can't remember right now. _But_ ," she raises her finger in the air, "not _once_ has there _ever_ been a miscalculation on my part 'cause I _know_ my math shit."

"Is that why we ended up taking _more_ than we should have from Amity last month?" Max disputes.

" _What_?" She breathes then slowly turns her head towards Eric, glowering at him. "I've been _framed_."

"Pyro, you can't be suggesting that your husband _purposely_ sabotaged you. Eric would never do something like that." Mecca defends.

"Oh _yeah_ , 'cause he's your regular angel 'round here."

Eric gives her a little wink in return.

Max clears his throat. "I'm sorry, Spinner." He says. "Until this issue is resolved, I have no choice but to suspend you."

And she _knows_ he isn't talking about the budget this time.

"You know what?" Spinner pushes up out of her chair. "All of you can go ahead and get _fucked_!" She barks at them. "I hope Edgar strings all of your balls together and makes a goddamn necklace out of them. Have fun getting yourselves _killed_!" She stomps towards the door, cursing a few nasty Hebrew words under her breath.

"Where are you going?" Eric asks gruffly.

" _Fuck you_ _,_ that's where I'm going!" She hurls over her shoulder before slamming the door closed behind her. She shrugs her hands through her hair and emits a frustrated noise.

"Hey, Spin..."

Spinner whips around to see Lauren and Four staring at her with wary eyes.

"Is... everything alright?" Four asks, frowning slightly.

Shaking her head, she grabs both of their arms then begins tugging them away.

"Wait, we have work in fifteen minutes." Lauren protests, struggling to keep up with her brisk stride.

"It's fine. I'll write you guys a note or something."

"Where are you taking us?" Four questions again.

Spinner lets loose a rough sigh. "We're going to Sweets's place to get shit-faced drunk. 'Cause, _boy_ , do I have a _story_ for you two."

* * *

 

"Edgar _survived_?"

"I know, _asshole_ _,_ right? Venus told me yesterday that one of her _friends_ had seen him near Candor with some other dickhead. But she couldn't see who it was." Spinner shakes her head drunkenly before taking another deep pull of whiskey. She slams the bottle down on the table. " _And_ Max fucking _suspended_ me."

Four frowns, setting his own drink down. "What did he suspend you for?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked, Brood." She replies in a fake, chipper tone. "You see, my prick of a husband thought it would be _hi-larious_ to screw around with all my work. _Thus_ creating some bullshit miscalculation that Max _conveniently_ found _the moment_ Edgar decided to pop up and say _hello_." Spinner takes a long swing from the bottle. "Now I'm fucking suspended and Spinner doesn't get to cut a bitch." She grumbles.

"You have to admit, that _was_ pretty smart of him." Lauren remarks, and Spinner shoots her friend a bleary-eyed glare.

"Bitch, who's side are you on?"

Lauren chuckles then downs the rest of her soda. "I'm just saying, Spin. It shows how much he loves you."

Spinner harrumphs, turning her head away from her with a sour expression. "There are _better_ ways of showing someone you love them. And _framing_ ain't one of them."

"He doesn't want you to get hurt again." Four surprisingly throws in and she glances at him from the side of her eye. His gaze remains unwavering. "None of us do."

"Yeah," Lauren joins, wearing a soft smile. "Don't think we've forgotten that promise you made to us in the infirmary."

Spinner snorts. "Was that before or after you abused me?"

"Oh, shut up."

She lifts the whiskey to her lips once more. "I can't just sit on my ass and do nothing, guys. I have to fight." Spinner bites her lip for a moment. "If I don't then Edgar's not gonna stop until we're all dead. And I can't have that."

"So what are you going do?" Four asks intently.

"What I do best, Broody. _Whatever the fuck I want_." Raising the bottle to him, Spinner smirks and takes another long drink.

Lauren wrinkles her nose in distaste. "Uh, Spin, maybe you might want to slow down a bit. You've already finished half the bottle."

"Good, I'm depressed."

Suddenly there's a pounding on the door.

They all look at each other before Lauren calls out, "Who is it?"

 _"It's me."_ Eric's voice grunts through the metal.

Spinner curses. "Fuck, that asshole found me." She slides out of her chair then huddles beneath the table. "Tell him I ran away to Amity to live among the hippies. Oh, and that I hate his guts. Don't forget to add that. That part's crucial." She gives her nod and a drunken _a-okay_ sign.

Lauren rolls her eyes before getting out of her seat, and then walking over to answer the door.

"Where is she?" Eric grits as his footsteps enter the apartment.

" _Broody, don't snitch_." Spinner whispers.

"Spinner has run away to Amity. Oh, and that she also hates your guts." Lauren recites with a slight laugh.

Eric scoffs. " _Funny_." His boots appear just behind the chair Four's sitting in. " _Move_ , Number boy."

Four fists clench in his lap, before he rises to his feet then steps aside.

"Now are you going to come out from underneath there, or am I gonna have to drag you out?"

"Go to hell, you conniving bastard- _ahh_!" Spinner yelps when she's suddenly being pulled out from under the table by her ankle. "You let me go right now, you double-crossing fuckface!"

Eric ignores her and tosses her over his shoulder before pushing to his feet.

"Put me down! Didn't you hear what Sweets said? _I hate your guts_!" She screeches again as he begins stalking towards the door.

" _Right_ , whatever makes you feel better, Princess." Her husband snorts.

Spinner reaches for her friends who watch on humorously. "I'll make sure Gus doesn't fire you guys, okay? Okay, byyeee!" She says before Eric carries her out of Lauren's apartment.

* * *

 

"I am _not_ speaking to him."

 _"Oh, Spinning Top."_ Venus sighs over the line as Spinner sits in the bathtub a few hours later. _"He only did it because he loves you."_

 _"Yeah, Dimples."_ Geo says next. _"He and the rest of us just want you to be safe."_

Spinner rolls her eyes, glaring at her black-polished toes in aggravation. "I need new friends, seriously. 'Cause y'all are on the _wrong_ side here. He _sabotaged_ my shit and made me look like a complete idiot in front of everybody. And to make matters worse, I'm pretty sure the bastards are all in on it." She huffs. "Like do you all really expect me to just sit here and do _nothing_?"

 _"No, but we also don't want anything happening to you!"_ Venus argues back.

"Well, I don't want anything happening to _my husband_ , Venus!" Spinner exclaims into the ePhone. "Or to any of you guys," she says much softer this time. "None of you are strong enough to take him. But I am."

 _"But Edgar doesn't have the renegade group to back him up. Dauntless took care of that."_ Geo tells her and she emits a hollow chuckle. _"If they go after him now he doesn't stand a chance."_

"And you don't think he could've gotten more people? Look how many there were! Look at how many men he was able to convince to help him try to kill all of us." Shaking her head, she gazes up at the ceiling as tears burn her eyes. "He's like Evelyn. He's a master-manipulator. And... I _have_ to do something."

Venus chokes on a sob. _"But, Spinning Top... you could... you could-"_

" _Die_ , I know..." Spinner sniffles, lifting a knuckle to swipe away a tear. "And believe me, I don't want that. But we all know there's always a possibility. Not just for me, but for all of us." Her brow furrows with determination. "But I want to eliminate that possibility for you guys, even if it means me getting killed in the process. I don't care, you're all worth it."

Venus starts crying and Geo heaves a deep sigh. _"The article wasn't wrong about calling you a hero, Dimples."_

 _"She's not a hero, she's stupid and reckless."_ Venus blubbers.

Spinner smiles gently. "I love you guys, every, single one of you. And that's the reason why I'm doing this."

_"We love you too, Dimples. Right, Vee?"_

Venus sniffs. _"Of course, I love you. Even though you're really stupid."_

"Thanks, Bubbles." She chuckles at her.

 _"Hey, Spinner, I forgot to mention that I finished the video for you guys. I finished it a while ago actually."_ Geo reveals. _"It's just you two have been so busy with stuff and-"_

"No, no, it's fine. Um, listen, I actually need a favor of you."

_"What's up?"_

Spinner straightens in the bathtub then hugs her knees to her chest. "Tank is in another meeting and in the meantime, I need you to help me write something."

The line is silent for a few moments, and then Venus begins to whisper, "You don't mean-"

"Yeah, Vee," she cuts off sadly. "Geo, I need you to help me write my will."

* * *

_Murkiness, dense, cold and abrupt, inhabits the dark earth surrounding her. Weeds and tall blades of grass bend under the weight of a frigid wind, tickling just beneath her palms._

_For a moment, Spinner breathes in the damp atmosphere and cool quiet. In a world of no reality, the universe is vast and unimaginable. It's supported by a roof of stars that stretch across the slate gray sky. She stares up at the tiny dots lights, her brows furrowed as a familiarity nags at her._

_She's been here before._

_When she lowers her gaze, the mist begins to dissipate. Fireflies illuminate a path beyond where she stands. She follows the same trail until the blades of grass brushes against her ankles. Spinner stops and feels her stomach drop, her eyes widening slightly._

_"Hello, Bunny." Edgar grins maniacally, holding the lit torch close to Eric tied to the chair on Calalini. "You didn't forget about me, did you?"_

_"Eric!" Spinner screams, racing forward. She manages a few steps before she feels her feet sinking into the ground. Her eyes drop down in horror, staring at all the water surrounding her._

_Then Eric's agonizing yell pierces the air like a knife. Her head snaps up and she cries out again, watching as he's devoured by the raging hot inferno._

_And Edgar laughs and laughs and laughs._

* * *

 

"Eric!" Spinner jerks up out of her sleep and straight into Eric's arms. She pants heavily, her fury forgotten as she clings to him as tightly as she can. "Tank..."

"You're soaked." He rumbles lowly.

Hot, angry tears of bitter helplessness surge into her eyes, her body a trembling mess. "He killed you. I couldn't-I couldn't get to you in time and-and-"

"You remember our deal in the car?"

"Ta-"

"Do you, yes or no?"

Hiccupping, she nods.

Eric unwraps one of his arm, pulling back slightly then revealing the white tablet in his hand. "Take it." He commands when she doesn't move.

With a loud sniffle, she plucks the pill from his palm and then pops into her mouth.

His steely eyes narrow at her sharply. "And you better swallow it."

She does before burying her face back into his chest. Fear can't even begin to describe how _frightened_ she is. That the moment she lets him go, he'd just disappear before her very eyes. Spinner whimpers from the thought as her fingers grip the back of his shirt.

Eric strokes a hand through her hair and the sensation strangely begins to make her feel drowsy. "Listen, Max placed the entire city on lockdown. We're checking the first two safe houses tonight."

"No…" Spinner rears back, shaking her head at him frantically. "No, please, don't go." She reaches for his face in a sluggish movement and he catches her hands in his. He gives them a firm squeeze before pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"I'm going to come back to you, alright?" Eric murmurs while holding her gaze intensely. "You have nothing to worry about."

"But I wanna fight with you."

Her husband releases a slight chuckle, letting go of one of her hands to wipe her damp face. "And you don't think I want that as well? But you _can't_ , not this time. Not while that bastard's still out there."

"Eric..." Spinner pleas again as she feels her eyelids growing heavy with each passing second. "Please, _please_..."

Eric gently lays her back down, leaning forward then caressing her lips with his. "Lauren will be here until I get back."

She fumbles to grab onto his sleeve. "Tank… I love you..." Spinner whimpers once more.

He kisses her cheek and stays there for a moment. "I love you too, Red." He utters roughly. "Just remember, I'm doing all this for _you_."

And with some reluctance, her eyes finally slip shut.

* * *

 

**Who thinks Eric gave Spinner a sleeping pill rather than her medication? Raise your hand.**

***Raises hand***

**The things we do to protect the ones we love, huh?**

**So, I made mistake last chapter about there being 4 more chapters left. I meant five. Math was never my strongest subject lol.**

**Well,** _**now** _ **it's 4.**

**Thank you for the kudos, comments and continued support of this story and me. You guys don't know how _much_ I appreciate every, single one of you.**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility**


	81. Here Comes The Hardest Part

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: PRVIS - Eyelids**

* * *

 

"He's dead, he's dead! Edgar killed him, Lauren. _He killed him_!" Spinner sobs hysterically in Lauren's arms, quivering so violently that the entire bed shakes.

" _Shh_ , Spin. It was just a nightmare." Lauren shushes her quietly, rubbing a hand up and down her back. "Eric's fine, honey. He's going to be back soon. Zim's with him and you know how they always look out for each other. They're like brother," she begins to rock her. "Zim wouldn't let anything happen to Eric and vice-versa." She says the last words to herself, in a small act of reassurance.

"But-but-I saw it, Sweets... I watched him burn..." Spinner continues hoarsely. "He was screaming and I-I couldn't help him..."

Lauren emits a tiny sniffle in her hair. "He's okay, Spinner. I promise you, he's okay. They're both okay."

As if on cue, the front door opens and heavy bootfalls enter the apartment.

"See, Spin, I tol- _oof_!"

Spinner practically shoves Lauren away from her before dashing out of the bedroom. She bursts into tears as soon as her eyes land on Eric, running directly into him. "You came home, you're not de-ad!" She cries into his chest, clutching the front of his jacket between her balled fists. "You're alive..."

Eric releases a hard sigh, kissing the side of head as his arms close around her. "Yeah, Kitten, I'm home."

"Zim," Lauren pads into the living and she can hear them embrace each other behind her. "What happened? Did you guys find...him?"

"No." Zim admits with a long sigh. "The safe houses were empty."

"Didn't even look like anyone had been there for a while." Eric grunts, pulling Spinner closer to his body. "We're planning on searching the next two on tonight's patrol."

" _No_!" Spinner wails, her head shooting up to gaze at him with watery eyes. "Please, not aga-"

" _Stop_." Eric tells her firmly. "You need to calm down and _think_. You know there's no other way of doing this." Her face crumples again before she continues sobbing into his chest, causing him to sag in defeat. "Red..."

"Look, man, we'll see you later, okay?" Zim says.

"Yeah..."

"Bye, Spin." Lauren murmurs softly, placing a gentle hand on her back. "Get some rest."

"Later."

The door closes behind them and she feels Eric brush his lips over her temple. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

Spinner's objection is quick and again, hysterical. "I can't." She jerks up to look at him again. "I can't go back to sle-ep," she hiccups. "I keep... seeing you... _die_ and-and-I-"

"Spinner, it's five o'clock in the fucking morning. There's nothing else for us to do." He retorts swiftly, the frustration showing on his exhausted features.

Her bottom lip trembles as tears pool in her eyes then she bows her head in shame. "I'm sorry for... being so... _weak._.."

"What did I tell you?" Eric bites back and she peeks at him through the curtain of her messy hair. "You're _not_ , alright? You're far from it. And..." He glances away with his jaw clenching and unclenching. "And I was… _wrong_ calling you that." He grumbles, facing her. "But don't for a second think-"

Spinner grabs his face and cuts him off with a fervid kiss. He stalls for a moment until he slowly begins to respond, exhaling heavily. His hands slip under her sweatshirt and run over the delicate skin of her lower back. Her body shudders under his touch as her fingers work the zipper of his jacket, desperate for the heat of him.

"When I woke up and you weren't there, I thought-I thought-"

He separates from her lips and the edge of his nose skims along the side of hers. "It was just a dream."

"But it felt-so- _real_ …" She chokes through the emotion clogging her throat. "I could hear you _screaming_ , Tank, as he burned you alive." Her breath hitches again. "I just want this to stop. _Please_ , just make it _stop_."

With a hard exhale, Eric relinquishes his hold then steps back, threading a hand through his hair. "What do you think it is I'm doing, huh?" He shoots back in a growl. "Why do you think I'm out there risking my fucking life?"

Spinner flinches on spot and her eyes fall downcast, twisting the hem of her sweatshirt in her hands.

"For _you_ , Red." He says steadily this time then cups her chin, coaxing her to meet his eyes once again. "So I don't have to listen to you wake up screaming every, single night." Eric grits out, the emotion and loyalty coloring his every word.

She swallows hard, shaking her head slightly. "I'm just... so scared," she admits with a whimper. "'Cause something could happen to you and it would be my fault-"

"Spin-"

"Because I wasn't there by your side." Eric's eyes continue to drill into hers and she cradles his face once more. "Edgar's not stupid, Tank. He could probably already have more men waiting to ambush you guys when you least expect it and-"

" _And_ we're ready." He interjects promptly. "We're prepared for _anything_ that asshole tries to throw at us."

Spinner rests her forehead against his, tears flowing down her cheeks. " _Please_ , let me fight with you…" She begs again.

Her husband edges forward and presses a hard kiss to her lips. "I told you once before, it's not happening."

Eric doesn't know how _wrong_ he is.

"I'm going to protect you." He murmurs to her as his arms encircle her waist, drawing her back to him.

Spinner offers him a small smile, stroking the side of his face. "I know."

His steely-gray eyes glitter with assurance. "Until the day I stop breathing." He swears.

" _I know_."

* * *

 

Spinner awakens with a sleepy groan, feeling Eric's missing presence almost instantly.

Instead of returning to the bedroom, they laid together on the couch. He'd dug up his mother's old book of Spanish poems and he read to her until she'd fallen asleep.

She manages to keep herself from panicking and waits a moment before blinking her eyes open. Spinner squints against the sudden brightness of the living room, dragging a hand down her face. Then, she notices something written on the white board in Eric's neat handwriting.

" _Meeting with Max and Rhino. Do not leave the apartment until I get back. I mean it_."

Spinner rolls her eyes. "Whatever." She mutters before flopping back down and drawing the blanket up over her head.

She had just dozed off, when she hears the front door opening and closing.

"Get up, I need to ask you something." Eric says from above her.

"Ask me what?" The blanket is tugged from off of her head and she reopens her eyes to the edginess of his expression. A light frown crosses her features as she stares up at him. "Tank...?"

"When you told us that Venus's _friend_ saw Edgar with this unknown man, you happen to catch their name?" He inquires evenly, but it seems like he already knows the answer to that.

Rubbing her lips together, she braces herself up onto her elbows then swallows hard. "It was…" Spinner sighs. "It was Giovanna Young. She contacted Geo and he told the others. And when I was on my run and bumped into them, that's... when she told me."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

Her frown deepens wearily as she shakes her head and shrugs. "I dunno. I wasn't thinking at the time. I mean, I'd just found out that someone who has made our lives a living hell is still out there somewhere. C'mon, gimme a break here." Pushing to sit upright, she combs her hair back away from her face. "Anyway, what does that have to do with anything?"

" _A lot_." He returns in a grim tone. "Giovanna's dead."

Spinner gawks at him, stunned. " _What_?"

Eric's face is now impassive. "Her body was found by Amity this morning. Apparently, she had been strangled to death."

"It's Edgar, it has to be." Her gaze becomes desperate. "Eric, you guys can't-"

"Max is stationing soldiers at every sector as we speak." Eric cuts off smoothly. "The word's out. It's a full on manhunt for this guy. So we're gonna get him, Red, I can assure you of that."

Having nothing else left to say, Spinner just sighs again.

* * *

 

Eric disappears from the apartment again, where she's forced to stay until he returns. But Lauren and Four drop by on their break and update her on the current situation.

Max has Gus working them to the bone. Eyes were kept on the surveillance screens at all times. Though, it seems Edgar has mastered the art of evasion.

After they leave, she takes the time to write her friends all letters. She tells them how special each and of them are to her. How much they made her laugh, smile and even cry. She talks about all the great times they've shared and she tells them how much she loves them.

Holding her composure, Spinner neatly tucks the finished letters into their respective envelopes. There's one for Rhino, Max and even Jeanine. But she doesn't write one for Eric, because everything she needed to say to him was in her will. Her tear-filled eyes lower to the beautiful tattoo of his name.

She knows there's no coming back from this. And even having faith that they _will_ see each other again, it doesn't make it any less painful to think about. They'll be away from each other for however long and it absolutely _kills_ her inside.

Yet, Spinner is willing to make that sacrifice, _always_ for those she loves.

* * *

 

 _"You're kidding me, Giovanna's dead?"_ Rocket's eyes nearly bulge out of her head and Benny emits a screech. _"Sheesh, Edgar doesn't waste time-ow!"_ She's smacked upside the head by Salem and she glares at him, holding the spot.

Spinner sighs out into wind as she sits cross-legged on the fire escape. "Yeah, they found her body near Amity this morning. He strangled her to death."

Boomer shakes his mop of orange curls. _"Shit. And she was kinda hot too..."_ He remarks sullenly before his shoulders lift in a casual shrug. _"Oh well."_

Everyone sends him a look. "There's something seriously wrong with you, Boom." Spinner cocks an eyebrow down at her ePhone screen. "Anyway, Dauntless has basically taken over the entire city. They're, like, guarding every faction at this point. So, I don't think Edgar can hide out for much longer. Tank and the others are searching the next two safe houses tonight."

Venus gazes at her with anger and sorrow in her eyes. _"And she's planning on going after him by herself."_

The gang immediately begins protesting their outrage.

 _"Spinner, you can't do that!"_ Enzo argues.

James the next to speak, _"Kid, I thought your husband told you to stay put? Why are you Hellions so hard of hearing, huh?"_

 _"Kitty cat, you're signing a death sentence!"_ Salem cries out. _"Have you completely lost you're deranged little mind?"_

Spinner snorts. "You and everyone else know the answer to that, Fairy."

 _"This isn't funny!"_ Alfie snaps at her, tears welling up in her amber eyes. _"You could get hurt, or worse. You could die, Spinner! And I don't want you to die!"_ She crumples into a sob and James lets out a great sigh, pulling her into his arms.

 _"Everyone's right."_ Wizard tells her with a blank expression. But she swears she sees a flicker of sadness across his blue gaze. _"You should stay where you are and let Dauntless do their job."_

"They can't win without me," Spinner murmurs back. "And I know deep down inside you all agree with me. This is my _duty_ , guys, to ensure that all of you are safe and protected." Her chin begins to tremble. "And if I don't come back, I want you all to know how much I love you. Boomer, you are like the big brother I never had and you _always_ kept me laughing."

Boomer wipes his eyes with a slight chuckle. _"I try, Cupcake."_

She releases a watery laugh then looks to Wizard next. "Issidory," she singsongs weakly. "You are a Nose's everyday dream. You are _the man_." Spinner points down at the screen as tears stream down her face. "And don't you ever forget that shit."

Wizard gives her a solemn nod. _"I won't, Spinner... thank you for always believing in me."_

"Of course." Her lips tremble up into a smile. "My little fairy, forever fabulous." Salem glances heavenward, daintily dabbing underneath his eyes with hot-pink painted fingers. "Someone is going to sweep you off your feet and make you feel like the princess you are."

Salem flicks his ponytail over his shoulder, sniffling. _"You've got that right, Velvet."_

Spinner giggles, running her sleeve over her face. "James, Enzo, my little Alpha cat, these guys are gonna take real good care of you, okay? You don't have anything to worry about."

 _"Thanks, Spinner."_ James offers her a half-smile. _"For everything you've done for me and my kids."_

 _"Yeah, Spin,"_ Alfie chokes. _"You are one of the coolest people I've ever met and you'll always be a badass in my books."_

Enzo nods in agreement. _"You really are a great person."_

Spinner waves them off. "Ah, stop it, guys." She gives both Venus and Rocket a soft smile. "My two favorite girls and bat." They all chuckle thickly as Benny screeches again. "Rockhead, you drunken ninja. Don't you ever change, you hear me?"

Rocket wipes her nose on her sleeve with a tiny laugh. _"Yeah, like that will ever happen, little boom."_

"Ve-"

 _"Spinning Top, please don't do this!"_ Venus exclaims then heaves a sob. _"I love you..."_ She whimpers.

Spinner's smile remains as more tears fall. "I love you too, Bubbles. _So much_. You've he-helped me in so many ways and risked so much for me. You helped me with Booker and my parents. You've saved me from myself countless of ti-mes," she hiccups. "And the only way I can think of repaying you is by doing _this_. So I want y'all to promise me that you'll live and smile and be happy. And I'll be watching over you and be in your hearts and all that other cliché crap people say." Spinner croaks out another laugh. "And _please_ keep an eye on my Tank, because I know he's gonna blame himself and I don't want him to do that. So, promise you'll do these things for me if I don't make it."

Her friends exchange an emotional look before they all nod. _"We-we promise, Spinning Top. We won't let you down."_

"I know you guys won't." She sends them a half-hearted smile. "Love."

 _"Love."_ They all say back to her, and then she ends the video call.

Through her tears, Spinner glances up towards the afternoon sky. "Mom, Dad, Booker, Faith, I know that _none_ of you will agree with what I'm doing. But... it has to be done. As much as I wanna just sit here and hide, I just can't bring myself to do it. There's too much as stake." She sniffs, licking her lips before nodding in determination. "I'm gonna be brave and I'm gonna take this bastard down once and for all. I'm gonna make you guys proud one last time and _nothing's_ gonna stand in my way."

* * *

 

It's the beginning of evening when Eric arrives with dinner, hard-faced and distant. After a few silent moments of her simply pushing around her food, Spinner finally puts her fork down.

Across the table, Eric pauses to stare at her hard. "Eat your food."

She remains unflinching. "I'm coming with you tonight."

His features shift to a dark glower. "How many times do I have to fucking tell you that you're _not_ taking part in this? Huh? I said you're _not_ getting involved and that's the end of it. Now eat your goddamn food!" He thunders and she continues to hold her ground.

"You can try and bully me all you want. But the truth of the matter is you _need_ me."

" _No_ , what I _need_ is for you to quit arguing with me about this." Eric grits back, his hand tightening around his fork. "My decision is _final_. You stay your ass _here_. I'll tie you to that goddamn chair if I have to."

Spinner crosses her arms beneath her breasts. "I'm sorry, Tank, I can't do that." She replies easily.

His eyebrows slowly rise towards his hairline. "Oh really?" He nods a few times as he places his fork down on his empty plate. Eric reaches for his glass before taking a sip of his drink. "And is that supposed to _magically_ change my mind?" He asks her with a mocking gleam in his steely eyes.

"No, I'm just letting you know what I'm planning to do."

Eric's hard glare makes another appearance and he opens his mouth to bite back at her when his radio goes off.

_"Requesting for back up! The goddamn factionless are going wild down here! They're fucking rioting! We're at-"_

He's already on his feet, grabbing his jacket off the back of chair and shoving it on.

Spinner's gut is wrenching. Something deep inside of her is telling her that Edgar's behind this, and she surges up out of her chair. "Tank-"

"I said you're not _goddamn_ coming!"

"Yes, I am and there's not a fucking thing you can do about it!"

With an angry roar, Eric's hand shoots up to wrap around her throat before slamming her back into the wall. Teeth chattering from the impact, Spinner uses a quick maneuver to break out of his hold. She seizes his wrist then swings her opposite elbow to hit him in the back of the head. As he stumbles forward, she grabs the side of his neck between her pointer finger and thumb and pinches it hard.

A loud sob escapes her as Eric abruptly goes limp and she catches his unconscious body against hers. "I'm so sorry..." Spinner whispers in his ear while she's lowering him to the floor. " _Please_ don't hate me, Tank," she cries softly as she sits and then rocks them from side to side. "Just remember, _everything I do is always to protect you_ …" Tears drip onto his face and she strokes his hair, placing a loving kiss on his forehead.

* * *

 

Within ten minutes, Spinner's geared-up, armed, and ready to go. She leaves her scrapbook on the coffee table then steals Eric's car keys from his pocket. She takes one last look at her husband laid on the couch, before striding out the door.

* * *

 

The Dauntless men crowded by the bus, gape at her in shock when she steps off the elevator. Rhino is the first one to approach her, looking rightfully angry.

"Kid, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Spinner tilts her chin in a defiant manner. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm coming along."

Max frowns at her. "Spinner, I suspended you for a reason."

"And where's Eric?" Zim asks.

"He said he'll meet us there." She lies without missing a beat and Rhino narrows his dark eyes at her in suspicion. She continues to wear her blank guise, even as she feels her heart breaking all over again.

Hayden cocks his eyebrow, moving the tattoo over his eye. "So, you're telling us that your _overprotective husband_ is okay with you coming?"

"That doesn't sound like Eric at all." Mecca remarks as he folds his arms across chest.

" _Look_ ," Spinner snarls at them and causes some of the other soldiers to flinch. "I don't give a flying _fuck_ about what any of you say! Not only am I Dauntless leader, but I'm goddamn soldier _too_! A pretty awesome one if I do say so myself!" Her eyes blaze with a deadly light. "So, do any of you have the fucking _balls_ to stop me?"

None of the men move or say a word. but their adamant expressions remain on their faces. Rhino hurls another hard look her way before grunting, "Get your ass on the bus. You'll be sticking by _me_ tonight, understood?"

She gives him quiet smile of gratitude, and then nods. "Roger that."

"Alright, fellas, let's move."

As they're all piling into the large black bus, Spinner says a quick prayer and another soft apology to Eric.

* * *

 

**Everything in this story happens for a reason.**

**Be prepared next chapter.**

**Oh, and don't hate me, just let me be symbolic.**

**Thank you for the kudos and comments!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	82. Fight For You And I

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

  **Chapter song choice: All Good Things - Fight**

* * *

 

The Factionless sector is in a state of complete _anarchy_ when they exit the bus. There's heat, a lot of it. Burn barrels have been turned over and fire seems to consume everything surrounding them. The roaring crowd of the poor dwarfs them in numbers while Dauntless soldiers on site try to push them back.

Disorder and flames fill her vision, the revolting scent of burning garbage strong in the air. The factionless continue to rage and howl, their haunting cries a melody of madness.

"What the hell's gotten into them tonight?" Hayden frowns as he grips his rifle tight in his hands.

A man steps away from the swarm, tall and gangly with his clothes hanging off his body. His arm raises and he points a dirty finger at them. "He will have all your heads on skewers like the filthy swine that you are!"

"Does that answer your question, Doodles?" Spinner volleys back in a dry voice.

"Kid, get back on the bus," Rhino demands lowly.

Her head snaps towards him, sending the Dauntless lieutenant an angry glare. "For what fucking reason? I thought we already went through this."

"Listen, I suddenly don't have a good feeling about this."

"He's right," Max agrees and she rolls her eyes in irritation. "There's something off about this entire thing."

"Spinner, where's Eric?" Zim asks her. "You think he'd be here by now…"

"He'll get here when he gets here, alright?" Spinner snaps at him before drawing her gun and then cocking it. She turns back to Max and Rhino. "And I'm _not_ sitting on the fucking bus. So you two can get that idea outta your heads right now, 'cause it ain't happening."

"Hey!" A Dauntless soldier barks from within the massive heard. "A little-" He shoves a larger factionless man back using the end of his rifle. "A little help over here!"

"Holy shit, what the fuck's wrong with these guys? Back up!" Another shouts. "I said _back up, now!_ "

"Perhaps we should argue about this a bit later, hm?" Mecca advises the three. "Looks as though we'll be already having our hands full tonight."

Rhino's facial expression alone disagrees and Max looks just as opposed to the idea. But Spinner isn't backing down because, she knows _something_ is afoot. He stares her down for a few more moments before he relents with a grunt. "Keep your eyes open."

"There's no other way of doing it, Pop." Spinner quips half-heartedly, a dull ache humming through her. This may be her last moment with him, with all of them, and she wants to make it count.

He rolls his eyes. "Let's save the jokes until after we're done, okay, kid?"

"Gotcha." They proceed to wade through the tide of bodies and Spinner elbows away the hands trying to grab her. "Everybody calm the fuck down and keep your damn hands to yourselves!"

"You're good as dead, Hellion!" A factionless woman spits at her feet. "You will suffer the same way we all have!"

Spinner smirks derisively. "Trust me, lady, I've been there before." Her expression shifts dangerously and the woman shrinks back the slightest bit. "Now, _step back_."

She obeys while sneering at her again before disappearing in the chaoticness.

Without warning, a momentary sonic boom erupts above them. A shot of dazzling light whirls in a spiral and then shatters into thousands of blue sparks. A red one explodes next to it, embers crackling and tumbling in the sky like a fiery waterfall.

"Fireworks...?" Hayden says in confusion. "Who would shoot fireworks at this- _hey, what the_ -!"

The factionless mob starts going berserk once again. Spinner feels herself being shoved about, moving farther and farther away from the rest. "Fucking-cut it out! Quit pushing!"

_"Hey, all of you simmer down!"_

_"Where's Spinner? Spinner!"_

_"Wait-what's that? Oh my-shit-shit grenade! Everybody take cover!"_

Everything seems to happen all at once.

Zim shoulders through the crowd, taking her into his arms and leaping away as the grenade denotes. Her eyes widen as a wall of flames burst out just where they were standing. They hit the grass in a hard roll and are ripped away from each other upon impact. The area quakes and her ears ring from the violent blast. They continue to slide down what seems to be a hill. Her head strikes an unexpected stone jutting up from the ground before she lands in a heap at the bottom.

Spinner groans as she tries to push herself upright, despite of how disoriented she is. She can just make out the shape of Zim's body lying incredibly still a few feet away from her. "Z-Zim..." She croaks before collapsing back into the dirt. Then she hears footsteps begin to approach until large, black boots stop in front her.

But before she can glance up to find the owner, darkness overtakes her vision.

* * *

 

When Spinner finally regains consciousness, everything inside her _hurts_. Almost too painful to even breathe. The air around her is cold and quiet and she can hear the soft murmur of voices in the distance. She releases an excruciating moan as her joints twitch with her jerky movements.

"Ah, looks like our Bunny's finally joining the party."

 _That voice_...

She can _never_ forget it.

"You should get outta here before anyone sees you." Edgar says with a little smirk in his voice. "Me and Red got some unfinished business to take care of."

Who is he talking to? Can it be his mysterious partner?

Their footsteps retreat before Spinner can find the strength to lift her head. The blackness steadily begins to creep away from her vision as she struggles up onto her elbows. She groans then wheezes as Edgar's blurry figure slowly comes into focus.

There's a menacing and almost cunning grin on his face that sends an icy chill through her entire body. Spinner quickly looks around herself and finds she has no idea where she is. It seems to be an old, abandoned room of a warehouse as there are boxes, wood and metal parts scattered about. But then she instantly recognizes the windows, the dirty and rusty frames.

He brought her to the factory.

"Did you enjoy the fireworks? I picked the colors myself."

Spinner's eyes darken before they snap back to Edgar's still grinning expression. She puffs out a breath, and with a great deal of effort, she heaves herself to her feet. "How... are you still... _alive_?" She pants heavily, swaying for a brief second until she finds her footing.

One of Edgar's hands is hidden behind his back and he sends her an amused look. " _Friends in high places_?" He remarks cheekily.

" _Ha-ha_ , that's so funny I forgot to laugh." She hisses as her hand starts inching towards her holster, only to grab thin air. Her head snaps down in alarm, noticing that both her gun and knives are missing.

"Looking for these?"

Spinner's gaze bounces back to him and finds him holding her weapons in his hand. Keeping their eyes lock, he then tosses them off to the side with a disinterested flick of his wrist.

The side of Edgar's mouth ticks up into another smirk as he shrugs. "Call me old-fashioned."

" _Fine_." She grits and moves to unzip her jacket. "You wanna do this?" She shrugs it off then throws it on the ground behind her. "Then let's do this. You and me, Eddy boy, _once and for all_." All of a sudden, her heart stirs violently beneath her breast. Spinner's hand shoots up to grab the spot while a sharp gasp is ripped from her.

Edgar's face nearly brightens with delight as her breathing starts to become laborious. "I see it's finally taking affect."

"What... did-you do to me, you sick fuck?" She wheezes again.

His pale-green eyes glitter in triumph. "You, Bunny, are the lucky recipient of the _Death serum_." He answers in a casual tone and she feels the color drain from her face.

Her already dying heart shatter into a million, tiny pieces as she gapes at him, paralyzed. "You... _injected_ me with the... Death serum ...?" She rasps, clenching her teeth against another agonizing twist. "How...did you-"

Edgar chuckles ominously and folds his arms across his chest. "You should really be careful of whom you call _brother_."

"W-what?" She frowns in question. "But Booker's..."

Then something comes to her, a conversation she had long ago.

_"So, try anything and I will gut you with my spoon, understand me, brother?"_

The utter despair that comes with her realization is like blow to the stomach. The blood runs cold in her veins as she brings herself to whisper his name out loud. " _Malcolm_..." A shuddering breath leaves her. "He gave you information. He helped you escape that night. He was like... one of your moles..."

"Funny how families work, huh?" He shakes his head in laughter. "He was _more_ than willing to help." Edgar begins strolling around her. "I mean, I don't blame him. Your younger brother _pushes_ your father outta second story window. That would mess anybody up. But _wow_ ," he nods with an impressed smile then jabs his finger towards her. "That takes some real _guts_."

Spinner's shaking so hard from fury that she's surprised she's still standing. With each minute that ticks by, the pain becomes more and more unbearable. But she fights it, she breathes through it because she _isn't_ going to give up. She _can't_ , not now, not until he's _dead_.

Edgar tilts his head to one side, sparing her a brief onceover. "Aw, what's the matter, Bunny? You're looking kinda pale." He quips mockingly as he runs his fingers through his hair. "But you gotta admit the guy's intelligent. Instead of going _directly_ after said brother, he takes away the one important thing he has left. And that's where _you_ come in."

"So I guess... Malcolm has no-" Spinner swallows hard, her throat feeling terribly dry. "Problem being a faction _traitor_."

"Guess not." He shrugs again. "But hey, it works out for the both of us in the end." Edgar's mouth widens into a large grin. " _I_ get to be the last person you see before you die. And Malcolm gets to watch his brother suffer without his precious wife. _Sucks_ if you ask me."

"No... What _sucks_ is that you get to see the face of your own _killer_ before you're put ten feet into the _dirt_."

Spinner blitz towards him, feigning a kick then snapping her leg back while throwing a cross. Edgar blocks her fist with a quick hand and then knocks away her second jab. Snarling, she swings her boot for his face, which he evades, then sends another punch his way. He smirks as he deters her attack and Spinner feels herself weakening. She snaps around in a deadly roundhouse kick, but he ducks before thrusting his foot into her spine.

She is sent sailing through the air, crashing to the cold concrete with a yelp. She clutches her chest as her heart clenches painfully once more, her lungs beginning to burn. Spinner bites back a whimper and rolls over onto her side to relieve some of the intense pressure.

"Spinner McCall-Coulter, _youngest hero of today's generation_." Edgar quotes scathingly, coming to stand over her. "And yet, here she is, _groveling_ at my feet." Bringing his leg back, he sends a hard kick to her stomach and a loud cry tears out of her throat. "I oughta thank you, you know. If it wasn't for wanting to warn you, I would've never found that bitch Giovanna."

Spinner curls in on herself as she gasps against the piercing ache wracking her entire frame. She's suddenly shoved onto her back and she wheezes again.

"Did you know that _snake_ had the _nerve_ to beg for her life as I squeezed her pathetic little neck?" Edgar appears almost _offended_. "She rats me out and then turns around to try and ask _me_ for a favor. Can you believe that? Some people, I tell ya." A new, dark gleam appears in his wild gaze. "But you should know all about that, huh, _Bunny_?" He roars before the toe of his boot connects with her ribs, earning another scream from her.

Spinner flops over onto her stomach, panting deeply.

**_'Spinner, you have to get up and fight, or he'll win.'_ **

"I can't... Pet..." She whispers into the dirt as tears well up in her eyes.

 ** _'Yes you can.'_** I urge. **_'_ _I'm going to be right there with you until the very end.'_ I tell her and I mean every word of it. _'So you get up, Spinner. You can do this. Get up and show him no mercy.'_**

"Don't tell me that's all you got. Hm, Mrs. _Super soldier_?"

"N-no..." She puffs, shoving to her hands and knees. "I'm-" She braces one foot on the ground then pushes up to stand, staggering a bit. "I'm just getting star-ted."

"I'm gonna enjoy watching you die." A baleful smile plays on his lips. "Then once I'm finished with you, I'm going after Jeanine _next_." He charges at her just as she takes off and they meet in a whirlwind of chaotic fists.

Edgar catches her wrist before she can land her punch. But she speedily breaks his hold then pushes his hand away. Spinner sends barrage of violent blows to his chest before cracking him across the jaw. She swings again and her arm ends up locked underneath his armpit. She tries the same thing with her other, only for the same result, and then he headbutts her twice. Shaking off the dizziness, she thrusts her knee into his stomach, causing him to let her go.

Rage blazes across his features and Edgar launches at her for the second time. Spinner dodges a quick jab and then eludes another powerful hit. She throws a left hook but he traps her arm within his before striking her kidney twice. He rears his leg back to kick her in the face, releasing her then delivering a brutal punch to her heart. She rockets backwards and lands hard upon the concrete, coughing up blood.

**_'Spinner!'_ **

"I'm..." Spinner spits crimson onto the ground. "I'm okay... Pet…" She murmurs as adrenaline and awareness starts to pump through her. She wobbles back to her feet, wiping her sleeve across her dripping mouth. She watches his eyes darken and hatred burns just as bright in her own. "Your little reign of terror ends _here_. You're not gonna hurt anyone _anymore_."

Edgar sniffs. "We'll see about that, won't we?"

Spinner surges forward, taking a swift sidestep and catching his arm, intercepting his attack. She brings up her leg and slams the toe of her boot into his chin, snapping his head back. Releasing him, she swings a sharp hand towards his ribs then follows through with three more. Spinner thrusts her foot into his gut, forcing Edgar back a few steps. He regains his balance with a ferocious glare, growling before rushing at her. She pushes away his fist before it can meet her cheek, stops a second attempt then ducks beneath another. Deflecting two more hits, she kicks him again and he reels back towards the large window behind him.

She looks at him and feels all her anger, all her hate, all her pain seething within her. With a warrior's cry, Spinner takes off, jumping in the air and twisting around to send a vicious kick to his chest. Edgar crashes through the glass and she manages to grab the edge of the frame in time. Their gazes link with each other as she watches him fall. He gives her a boyish smile before his body meets the concrete with a sickening thud. He lies there with his eyes open and the smile still on his face before his head finally lolls to the side in death.

A gentle breeze flows in through the broken window and her heart gives an agonizing twist. Her knees buckle and she drops to the ground before she starts pulling herself towards her jacket. Spinner emits a whimper as her lungs continue to squeeze her breath past her lips. She digs into the inside pocket, retrieving an earpiece and then jamming into her ear.

The moment she switches it on, Spinner is assaulted with Eric's angry voice.

_"Spinner, Spinner do you fucking copy!"_

"Ta-nk..." She gasps as she turns over onto her back.

_"I swear to God, as soon as I get my goddamn hands on you-"_

"Edgar's... dead..." The side of her mouth twitches up into a half-smile. "I... I got him, Eric..."

 _"Red, where are you?"_ Eric asks in a softer growl.

"The... abandoned... f-factory..."

There's a short pause before he rumbles, _"Alright, we're coming for-"_

"He... injected me with... the Death serum…" Spinner's face crumples as the tears leak out the corners of her eyes, her body growing weaker. "... I don't have much time... left."

 _"H-he what?"_ Eric strains out this time. _"Where-where did he-"_

"Malcolm's been... helping...him. That's... how... he and Frost… knew everything..."

 _"No... that's... he couldn't have. That bastard... that fucking bastard!"_ Eric roars again. _"Listen to me, Red. Just… hold on, alright? I'm coming."_

"I'm try-ing…but-" Spinner gasps once more, using every ounce of her strength to keep her finger on the button. "But... I can't for much… longer…"

 _"You have to,"_ Eric seems to force back.

"Please... don't hate me, Ta-nk..." She sobs feebly. "I was... just trying… to keep you sa-fe…"

 _"I don't hate you."_ His voice cracks the tiniest bit. _"Because… I would've done the damn same if it were you."_

Spinner sniffles with delicate smile. "You are... my... soulmate and the best thing that's _ever_ happened to me. I... love you... so much, Eric. Thank you for... fi-xing me and making… my life worth li-ving. D-don't forget me, okay?"

_"Don't be stupid. You know I couldn't forget you. Even if I goddamn tried."_

"That makes me so... ha-ppy." She half-grins as more tears escape. "But I need… you to do something for me… okay? I left… letters to… everyone… in my scrap-scrapbook. Please… make sure they… get them..."

 _"I will,"_ he promises fiercely.

Spinner wheezes as her chest tightens again and she fights to continue. "Be brave and don't you _ever_ stop... f-fighting. I can't wait until the day... I see you... again."

 _"Me either…"_ he breathes, then after beat, Eric murmurs _, "I love you, Spinner."_

"I... love you… too, Tank. _Forever_."

Her finger falls from the button as she stares up at the ceiling, her breathing coming out in shallow pants. "... Pet?" She whispers, her heartbeat starting to slow.

 ** _'I'm here, '_** I murmur back gently.

"You... are my sister... and I'm sorry... things couldn't have ended differently." Silent tears make wet paths down her face. "But... at least I did one... good thing... before...I go. And... none of this would even be pos-sible... if it wasn't for... _you_. Th-ank you... for _always_... trying to keep me sane..."

**_'I would... do it all again... if I could...'_ **

A quiet smile curls her lips. " _Ditto_. I love you, Petra..."

**_'And I love you, Spinner...'_ **

Then with her last breath, Spinner...

closes her eyes...

for the...

final...

time...

* * *

 

**This has been planned from the very beginning. There have been times where I tried to change this outcome. But then the story, to me, would lose all its meaning.**

**We never really knew _why_ Eric was so cold-hearted. We just went based on what Tris sees of him. **

**I wanted to build on that and thus, Red was born. This was always meant to be a prequel to Divergent (with minor changes and expanding the universe a bit). A backstory of Eric and all the canon baddies, and how they came to be in the books/movies.**

**In this story, Spinner sparked those changes.**

**And for me, she simply wouldn’t fit in Veronica Roth’s Divergent universe. She’s too perceptive and too well-trained to let Tris live for as long as she did in the books. So I would have to ‘dull’ her character considerably in order for _that_ story to work. And then, she would just wind up being another OC following along and I didn’t want to do that. **

**It’s not fair to anyone as I would want to give you all THE BEST story possible.**

**Divergent is Tris and Four’s story and Red is Eric and Spinner’s. And I’d like to keep it that way. So, I hope you all can understand my reasoning behind my decision.**

**I bawled my eyes out writing the end scenes, I felt like I was losing a friend. So, I hurt too, you guys.**

**Next chapter I’ll be writing from Eric POV, wish me luck lol**

**Thank you for the kudos and comments everyone.**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**


	83. A Dead Man's Anthem

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Disturbed – The Sound of Silence (Cover)**

* * *

 

Edgar's dead, useless corpse is the first thing I see when we reach the factory grounds.

I glare at it through the bus window. I can't believe I was too late. I'm a fucking widower at eighteen. Spinner and I were barely married for a few weeks.

Stupid girl, why the hell didn't you just listen to me? Why couldn't you have stayed put? When I had finally come to and realized what she had done, I tried my damn best to reach her in time.

I can feel everybody staring at me as we drive across the lot. With _pity_ no less. But no one dares to say a thing.

Good. They should keep it that way. We all heard what happened. I don't want to be looked at like some poor, unfortunate bastard. I don't need it. Something like this was bound to happen; all I'd been doing was merely waiting for it.

I’m first to leave the bus, pretending I don’t see Zim wiping his eyes. _Pussy_. He has no damn right to cry. He was just her friend. He wasn't there the nights she would wake up screaming from a nightmare. He wasn't the one who'd wipe her tears. He didn't hold her until she fell asleep, and he certainly didn't make a promise to her that he couldn't even fucking keep.

I look down at Edgar's body again, and there are shattered pieces of glass all over him. The fucking bastard died with a _smile_ on his face. He's lucky I didn't get my hands on him. I guarantee you it wouldn't have been a laughing matter.

Hayden stands next to me, doing the smart thing by keeping his eyes on the ground. He looks just as pathetic as the rest of them while they all crowd around.

"Looks like he fell from the fourth floor," Mackie says, pointing at the broken window above.

"Get him into a bag," Rhino orders, but it sounds like he’s trying to keep it together himself. "And Eric—"

But I'm already heading inside.

* * *

 

There she is...

dead.

I'm such a fuckup.

"Oh, Tiny..." Mecca sighs.

I ignore his ridiculous look of sympathy.

I don't stop moving until I'm crouched beside her. I'm almost half expecting her to sit up and shake it off with that goddamn smile. I swear it could light up an entire fucking room.

But she doesn't move, she doesn't speak, and she doesn't even _smile_. And she _never_ will again.

All because of Edgar and that bastard Malcolm.

There are bits of blood at the corner of her mouth, and I can tell she'd been crying before she… died.

Spinner suffered _._ And all I find myself thinking is how much I fucking screwed this up. How much I let Mother down. I took Spinner for granted, and now I have no choice but to live with it.

I gave her my word, after all.

I take a deep breath before I reach for her. She's still warm _._ And suddenly I feel like I'm about to fucking puke. It shouldn't be this way. This isn't how I saw our lives playing out. She's not supposed to be dead. She's supposed to be annoying and obnoxious and… fucking _here_. Why did this have to happen now?

I grab her jacket and carefully slip her arms into her sleeves. As I'm pulling up her zipper, Max stops beside me holding Spinner's knives and gun. "I found these on the ground," he says with the same pitying look everyone else is wearing.

I hadn't noticed they weren't on her. But at least she didn't go down easily. I lift Spinner into my arms, trying not to get used to the feeling of her head resting on my shoulder.

She isn't going to open her eyes, no matter how much I _wish_ they would.

"We're going to Erudite," I tell Max.

He nods back at me. "I'll notify Jeanine once we're back on the bus."

I cradle Spinner more firmly against me. "Good," I growl. "Let's go."

* * *

 

There are several armed Dauntless soldiers manning the entrance to the central building. Some I recognize but didn't care enough to remember their names. Behind them, the glass doors open, and they move aside for Jeanine and two men rolling silver gurneys. She frowns at the sight of Spinner's _dead_ body in my arms, and then she raises her eyes to me.

I know it hurts like hell. She can hide it all she wants. I know Spinner had wormed her way into her heart, too.

Zim and Hayden then step forward with Edgar's body bag, and Jeanine nods to her men. The bigger one on the left begins to approach me, and I widen my stance, daring him to take another step closer.

"Eric," Max warns.

Like I fucking care. I'm not ready to let her go. Spinner belongs with  _me_. She's  _mine_ , always will be.

Jeanine's eyes are on me again, narrowing the slightest bit. "Eric," she echoes.

He wheels the gurney closer to me, and I clench my jaw to keep myself from going completely ape-shit. 

I look at Spinner's face and I can almost hear her say,  _I'll be okay, Tank_.

I swallow hard and gather the courage to lay her down. Her hands are cold in mine as I cross them over her stomach. My thumb grazes over her rings.

 _I'm sorry_ , I want to tell her. But I can't find the damn balls to do it. I failed her. I fucking failed everybody.

The only thing I can't screw up now is  _avenging_  her.

My blood starts to boil. "Where is he?" 

"He's at his home," Jeanine replies. "He's waiting for you."

"We'll get him," Max says. He can't even look Jeanine in the eye. She placed Spinner in Dauntless for protection, and all we manage to do is get her killed.

"I expect to be kept informed about the situation, yes?"

"You will," Rhino assures.

"Good," Jeanine responds impassively. "You may carry on with your business." She spares the rest of us a brief glance. "Gentlemen." Turning around, she gestures to her men and they start heading inside. 

My eyes never leave Spinner as she's taken further and further away from me

I'm pissed off. I'm going out of my mind. But one thing is for certain.

Malcolm is a fucking  _dead_  man.

* * *

 

Mother had left the house to him before she died.

After what happened with my old man, Jeanine moved her into one of the private rooms and gave me one of my own. Malcolm was already living by himself and I would only see him around Erudite in passing. Then when he took over Mother's affairs, he never gave up the chance to constantly rub shit in my face.

I was a monster, a murderer, a bastard.

And time and time again I would hear those names until Jeanine gave me the opportunity I needed.

A fucking _escape_.

Mother encouraged me to go, so, I went. And everything was going smoothly until Spinner came along. And from there, I knew I was _fucked_.

She was a sick man's dream.

A woman you wanted to fuck, hate, fight, kill, and... _love_ all at the same goddamn time. What made her perfect was the fact that she _wasn't_ , nor did she try to be. She was just as fucked up as the rest of us.

Angry, bitter, and batshit crazy.

Yet she was the most _selfless_ human being I had ever encountered. And it always amazed me how someone like _her_ could be that way. She was literally a walking contradiction. But that never stopped me from falling for her, harder than I care to admit. Or from wanting to protect her, take care of her, _die_ _for her_.

I was ready to spend my whole life with Spinner. But _like usual_ , we can't always get what we want.

The house isn't too far now and I grip my gun tightly in my hand with a finger readied on the trigger. We cut across the lawn and I waste no time in kicking down the front door. "Where are you, you son of a bitch!" I roar over the classical music playing on the sound system.

Inside, the whole place is different. He got rid of all the hard work Mother put into making the perfect home before her cancer eventually hit. It's like we never even fucking existed in here.

"Malcolm, get the fuck out here _now_!" I bark again, thankful for the rage now building in my body.

He walks out with his hands up from the entryway leading to the dining room.

Not one inch of him is sorry, and the asshole actually smiles. I'm surprised he still can after what I did to him. "Hello, gentlemen. I assume you all had an _eventful_ evening?"

Now I'm seeing _red_ _,_ and I point my gun right between his fucking eyes.

Max steps in before I can blow the fucker's brains out. "Malcolm Coulter, you're under arrest for conspiracy to commit treason."

"Right, I figured that would be the charge." Malcolm looks directly at me, smirking again. "No need for handcuffs, Max. I'll walk out on my own, _if you don't mind_."

As he steps out of my line of fire and brushes past me, all I can think of is how _right_ Spinner was.

He _is_ the worst me.

* * *

 

Coming back to Dauntless is a huge fucking headache.

Either everybody’s staring me, crying, or don't know what to do with themselves. And you know what's funny? Those same assholes shedding used to talk the most shit about Spinner until I put an end to it. I bet those fuckers are feeling guilty about it now.

I glare at them all, feeling my lip curling up in disgust. They have no right to mourn her. The only time they ever liked her was when she was saving their sorry asses.

"Eric," Zim tries for the millionth time.

"I told you, _don't_ ," I shut him down again, in the mood for any more emotional bullshit. He's been trying to talk to me ever since we got off the bus. Max had us sit at the fucking back so I was a safe distance away from Malcolm. We left him in a cell for the night, which is now being guarded by armed soldiers.

Another precaution.

"Man, seriously—"

I whip around to face Zim, allowing my anger to show. "What the fuck did I _just tell you_?"

He frowns and his eyes start watering.

I don't need this shit right now.

"I'm sorry, Eric," he chokes back, scrubbing his hand over his face. He shakes his head. "I was right there and I couldn't—"

I sigh and drop my shoulders. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is," Zim glares at me.

I roll my eyes. "You weren't the one who injected her with the Death serum."

"Yeah, but... I could've prevented them from taking her."

"Yeah, could've. But you didn't, and there's nothing we can do about it now. So just let go. I don't blame you."

I blame myself.

Zim jams his hands into his pockets. "I wonder if Lauren's alright."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Are you kidding me? Did you forget _who_ her best friend was?"

He doesn't answer, and I'm kind of relieved. I just want quiet. I'm not ready to think about it yet.

We reach the front door, and I just turn the knob and walk inside. My eyes catch her scrapbook sitting on the coffee table and I flip it open to where the envelopes are sticking out. My chest constricts painfully as I stare at all the pictures of me on the colorful pages. And at the top, in big swirly letters, it says _'MY HERO'_ _._

You were wrong, Red. You were so damn wrong.

I slam it shut and start sorting through the letters. There are eight in total. I hand Zim his, Lauren's, and Four's, and keep the rest aside.

"Make sure the Stiff gets his," I grunt.

"I'm here if you need anyone, man."

"I won't. But thanks for the offer," I return sarcastically.

What I _need_ is my goddamn wife back.

"Alright… I'll see you tomorrow." Zim lets himself out, finally leaving me alone.

I look around my apartment. I've never noticed how big it actually is. Now that she's… _gone_.

I sigh again.

Suddenly I wish it wasn't so quiet anymore.

* * *

 

A bottle of whiskey later, I'm sitting in bed trying not to puke out my guts.

I have Spinner's stupid stuffed animal in my hands. It smells like her. The entire fucking bedroom still does. It's _everywhere_ _and on_ _everything_. Citrus. I didn't think it would hurt this bad, being without her. I bring the dinosaur closer to my nose and take another deep whiff. It's not the same. It smelled better on her. I loved the way it smelled on her.

I chuckle, _love_. Who would've thought that word would ever come out of _my_ mouth? I never told my own mother I loved her. But with Spinner, I could never stop. And she deserved it every time.

Soon my head starts to feel heavy and gray dots swim in my vision. I collapse sideways onto my pillow, catching a glimpse of the black Celtic knot on my finger. My heart twists this time. I don't want to remember her... I just want her back.

I crush Spinner's dinosaur to my chest.

Maybe, just fucking maybe, this is all one big fucked up nightmare.

* * *

 

I dream of her; her smile, her laugh, the smell of her hair.

And when I touch her, _fuck_ , she feels real. I tell her how sorry I am for not keeping my promise, for allowing her to suffer. I would have put her out of her misery.

But Spinner forgives me, and her lips touch mine, and I try to hang onto the feeling before it's gone. She cradles my face. I hold her close. This is where I belong. Then she smiles, and it lights up her entire face. Something I'm never going to be able to _not_ think about.

She wraps her arms around me and kisses me again, and the last thing she whispers is to _be_ _brave_.

* * *

 

I wake up feeling like absolute hell the next morning.

My head is killing me, and through my pain-soaked haze, I reach out for Spinner's warm body. And I find nothing. It isn't a nightmare after all.

She's not there, she'll _never_ be.

Fuck, this shit sucks.

I stare down at her stuffed dinosaur still tucked under my arm. I fucking _need_ her. And now I'm stuck between wishing I was dead and she was alive. "Why didn't you just listen to me?" I ask again.

 _I'm sorry, Tank,_ Spinner's voice answers me.

The pounding in my head intensifies. "Yeah, you're _always_ sorry. But it won't bring you back, will it?" I roll out of bed and drag myself to the bathroom. I avoid looking at our marriage certificate as I wrestle out of my clothes.

So much for 'the light at the end of the tunnel'.

I step into the shower and turn it on as hot as it can go. The bathroom quickly fills with steam. The water is scalding, but I bear it and let it wash over my face. I stand like that for a long time, just reliving the memories of us together. Then my eyes land on her shampoo sitting next to mine.

I stare at it for what seems like hours, and eventually I say, "Fuck it," before grabbing it off the rack.

I dare anyone to say _anything_ to me today.

* * *

 

_"You know Lauren won't even come out of her apartment? I heard she found out at work. She hasn't stopped crying since it happened."_

_"Yeah, I know. Four's disappeared, too. Zeke can't find him anywhere.”_

_“Guys, this is so sad. They were all so close."_

_"Can you believe Eric's brother was in on it? I kinda feel bad for him."_

I'm about five seconds away from killing everybody in this place if they don't start minding their own damn business.

This isn't the first time someone died at Dauntless, and I'm positive it's not going to be the last. So everyone should quit making such a big fucking deal out of it. Dwelling on it isn't going to change anything.

 _Aw, it's only 'cause they care, Tank,_ Spinner's voice interrupts my thoughts again. _Don't be so grumpy._

"Come back and I'll stop," I mutter as I'm passing another group of staring assholes. I glare at them and they quickly look away.

_You know I would if I could, love…_

I clench my teeth so hard they hurt as I fist my hands in my pockets. "I know," I say to a now empty corridor.

_I can't wait to see you again, Eric._

I shake my head with a hollow chuckle. "M'fucking going crazy, I swear."

* * *

 

Greg and Griffin both offer me nods when I reach the cellblock. I don't acknowledge them, I hardly see them. I head straight to where Max and the others are gathered.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd get here, brother," Malcolm says, an ugly smirk on his face. He's on his knees with his hands cuffed behind his back. "My, did someone have a rough night?"

I surge towards him only for Hayden to stop me with his arm.

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you, traitor." Rhino snarls.

"Ooh, hostile are we?" Malcolm's smirk widens.

I can't wait to put a bullet in fucking his skull. He took away the only person I had left, who actually _mattered_ , and all I want to know is " _Why_?"

" _Why_ _not_?" He tilts his head. "In the words of our dear, late Spinner: _an eye for an eye_."

"You could've gone after _me_. She had no part in what was going on between us."

"Oh, but she _did_." Malcolm's eyes darken with his own resentment. "She made you happy. She loved you. You even managed to convince her to marry _you_." He tosses a disdainfullook at my ring finger. "You don't deserve it, not after what you did. So," he smirks again, "I came in contact with Edgar and then we formed a plan. You took away my father, Eric. So, in turn, I took away the only person you could _ever_ love."

I grab my gun, cock it, and grind the barrel into the middle of his forehead. His expression doesn't change. I fucking _hate_ him for it. I want him to beg for his pathetic life, to ask me to spare him, to let him live.

But he just smiles at me like the arrogant bastard he is.

"Eric," Max starts. "This isn't the way we do things around here—"

"No," Malcolm stops him. "I want him to do it." He turns to Zim next "And I want you to list my crimes."

"Do it, Zim," I tell him before anyone can object. If that's what he wants, then I'll gladly grant his last request.

"Malcolm Coulter, you have aided and abetted acts of terrorism. You are responsible for the death of a Dauntless leader. And you are a traitor of your own faction."

"You have committed every crime that warrants execution among the Dauntless," I take over, spitting out the words like venom. "And I have the right to execute you, under the laws of Dauntless."

"You are _no_ better than me, baby brother," Malcolm hisses. "Your hands are just as _dirty_."

As I stare down at him, I feel myself smirk. "You're right. I _am_ better."

This one's for you, Spinner.

I squeeze the trigger, and his body crumples satisfyingly at my feet.

"You did good, kid," Rhino says from behind me.

"Yes," Mecca agrees. "You did a job well done."

I ignore them, then reach inside my vest to retrieve the rest of the letters. I shove them all into Hayden's hands, happy to be rid of them. Now I can be alone.

* * *

 

Her stupid phone won't stop ringing.

Six times in the past fifteen minutes.

I stare at the screen as it lights up with Venus' name again. She'd sent messages, too. Probably all uplifting bullshit I don't want to read.

 _It's not nice to ignore people, Tank,_ Spinner's voice scolds. _They're only trying to help._

I snort into my glass before downing my fifth shot of brandy. "Look who's calling the kettle black."

_Your poor liver..._

"Yeah, well, it's better than nothing." I pour myself another glass despite the way my head is spinning. "You promised me wouldn't die, and then look what you did."

 _I didn't want Edgar to come after you._ _What else was I supposed to do?_

Her phone starts ringing _again_ , and I finally lose it. "You should've been more focused on not getting yourself fucking killed!" I shout to the empty apartment. "Or better yet, you should've stayed the fuck home like I told you to!" I look wildly around the room, searching for her. But all I find are things that remind me of her.

_Tank, I'm sorry..._

Tears sting the hell out of my eyes, and I clutch the glass in my hand, angry that they're there. The only time I ever cried was when Mother died— in the bathroom where Spinner couldn't hear me. I hastily blink them away. I'm not going to start again now.

"Your sorry doesn't mean _shit_ to me."

I pick up her phone and hurl it across the room, watching it shatter against the wall.

* * *

 

"Hey, hey, kid."

Something hard pokes me in the shoulder and I jerk awake. Groaning, I lift my head from the table and squint at Rhino who's now sitting opposite of me. "How the fuck did you get into my apartment?" I scowl.

He pours himself a glass of my goddamn brandy. "Who'd you think taught Red how to pick locks?"

"Great, now you can leave the same way you fucking came in."

Rhino knocks back the entire thing. "Can't." He shrugs.

I straighten my spine and bare my teeth in a snarl. "You have _half a second_ to get—"

He places down the empty glass, then folds his arms across his chest. "Red wants me here."

I narrow my eyes, ignoring the way my heart aches at the sound of her name. "Oh yeah? What for?"

"To make sure you don't drink yourself to death. Look, as hard as it is to say, you can't let this break you—"

I bark out a laugh. "Please, spare me." I drop my elbow on the table, wobbling as I point my finger at him "Listen, _Tod_ , you don't know anything about me, alright? I'm dealing with it just fine."

Rhino glances over his shoulder at the broken pieces of Spinner's phone in the corner. "You sure 'bout that? You know... I wasn't gonna say anything but, you smell _awfully_ like her."

I work my jaw in a vain attempt to dispel my embarrassment. " _Leave_. _Now_."

"Told you, I can't." He shrugs again, which pisses me the fuck off. "Red's orders."

I slam my hands down on the table and shove myself up out of my chair. "I'm not a child, nor do I need a goddamn babysitter! I told you _I'm fine_! Now get the fuck out of my face!" 

"Stop blaming yourself, Eric."

I draw a sharp breath. It's always 'kid', 'boy', 'Coulter'. But this was one of the very first times he's ever called me by my name.

"What happened to Red wasn't your fault."

I scoff. "You're right. It was _hers_." I drop back into my chair. "Her stupidity was bound to get her killed one way or another."

I don't mean half the shit I'm saying. Yeah, Spinner was impulsive, but she was also fucking _brave_. Braver than most soldiers in this place. And even with the doubts, she tried to hide, Red was _always_ willing to fight.

It's not fair.

"This... shouldn't have happened." My chest tightens again. "It wasn't supposed to end this way."

"Yeah, I know." Rhino looks at his hands with tired eyes. "But Red wants us to continue living. You know, be happy and shit."

I chuckle bitterly. That's just like her, wanting the impossible. "Easier said than done."

* * *

 

Spinner's funeral is today and I have no intention of going.

I can't even find the strength to drag my ass out of bed; much less mourn with the rest of Dauntless. I rather be alone and grieve in peace, because all they'll manage to do it piss me off more than I already am. They always say the same bullshit at those things, even if they're not even true.

I press my nose to the stuffed dinosaur's head and inhale deeply. The smell's beginning to fade, _she's_ beginning to fade, everywhere. I finished her bottle of shampoo last night and I was too chickenshit to go pick up another. People would ask questions, questions that don't need answering.

I'd end up leaving a trail of blood and broken teeth behind me.

All I have left are the pictures of us stuck all over the walls. But they're just too fucking painful to look at. They're not enough. They will _never_ be able to replace her or fill this stupid void.

Someone knocks on the front door, probably one of them making sure I didn't blow my brains out. I ignore it and turn onto my side, pulling the blanket up over my head. Everyone can go fuck themselves.

I'm fine where I am.

* * *

 

An email from Jeanine finally kicks my ass into gear.

I spent the last three days holed up in my room. I barely ate, slept, and when I managed to, I dreamt of her. I would hold her and tell her how much I wished she'd stayed. And she'd say the same thing to me each time, _be brave_.

I grip the steering wheel until my knuckles whiten.

Jeanine wants to talk about funeral arrangements. The casket, the flowers, where we're going to bury her. Things I don't want to think about. But, if it means me getting away from Dauntless for a couple of hours, so be it. It just sucks having nothing to go back to once it's all finished.

The drive to Erudite feels different this time, longer, quieter. I keep glancing over at the passenger seat, thinking she's sitting there reading some book.

But she _isn't_ _,_ and it's just the black garment bag holding the dress she wore on our union day.

Spinner looked fucking _amazing_ in it; I couldn't take my eyes off her. I felt like the luckiest son of a bitch alive that night.

I finally had her.

Tears burn again and I force them away as quickly as they came.

Then I fucking lost her.

* * *

 

Jeanine's shed some tears, I can tell. In Erudite we're taught to be perceptive and analytical. So no amount of make-up can erase the fact that she was grieving for Spinner. 

Jeanine narrows her eyes at me from behind her desk. She's trying to read me. But I keep my face blank, staring back at her with nothing more than disinterest.

"How are you, Eric?" she suddenly asks.

I cock an eyebrow. "Is that a serious question?"

She tilts her chin and the sunlight reflects off her glasses. "Yes, it is."

"Then I'm fine."

"And are you sure that you're fine?"

What the fuck is this? 

"I thought I was here for funeral arrangements, not a counselling session," I sneer.

Jeanine's expression doesn't change. "Very well. But first, I have something you must read."

"What is it?"

She picks up a blue folder on her desk and flips it open to pull out some sort of document. She slides it over to me. I lean forward, and I freeze as I read the words at the top.

_'LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF SPINNER MCCALL-COULTER'_

"Where did you get this from?"

"Spinner sent it to me through Giovanni," Jeanine answers.

" _When_?"

"Two days before her death."

I force myself to keep reading. Her words are simple:

_"I, Spinner McCall-Coulter, leave my husband, Eric Coulter, everything. All I ask in return is that he continues to keep his promise."_

"Our mission doesn't change, Eric." Jeanine gauges my reaction. I don't give her one.

"I'm well aware of that." I slide Spinner's will back to her, hoping I will never have to see it again.

She takes it and places it back in its folder. "I'm glad. Let's get started on the arrangements, shall we?"

Spinner's letter pops into my head. 

"Wait." I reach into my jacket and pull out the envelope. "It's from Spinner."

"She wrote me a letter." I hand it to her, and Jeanine simply holds it between her fingers.

"Yeah... she wrote everybody one."

"You loved her, didn't you, Eric?"

I sit up straighter. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't," I reply as evenly as I can.

"Yes..." Jeanine's mask slips and sorrow emerges. "I can understand that completely."

* * *

 

_"God, full of mercy, who dwells in the heights, provide a sure rest upon the wings of the Divine Presence, within the range of the holy, pure and glorious, whose shining resemble the sky's, to the soul of Spinner, daughter of Ian, for a charity was given to the memory of her soul. Therefore, the Master of Mercy will protect her forever, from behind the hiding of His wings, and will tie her soul with the rope of life. The Everlasting is her heritage, and she shall rest peacefully upon her lying place, and let us say: Amen."_

We bury Spinner next to Mother on the family plot. Jeanine and I decided on a red mahogany casket, one of Amity's finer woods. The service itself was a complete blur. It doesn't even feel like it happened.

Yet, here I am, standing alone at her grave with a bouquet of white lilies as I read her headstone  _again_. 

 _In The Loving Memory Of_  
_Spinner McCall-Coulter_  
_Jan. 25, 2406 — Feb. 13, 2424_

_Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and others have greatness thrust upon them._

It still doesn't feel real.

I can't even remember what things were like before Spinner. Every memory is  _her_. When she stood up to Malcolm. Our first kiss. The first time she told me she loved me. The night I made love to her. When she sang to me on my birthday. The tattoo. All these things about her that I'm going to fucking miss.

"I'm sorry, Red..." I kneel beside her grave, and then I look at Mother's. "I'm sorry to both of you." I place my bouquet down with the rest of the flowers surrounding Spinner's headstone. "I should've tried harder to..." A deep sigh escapes me as I rose back to my feet. "I love you, you know that? I love you so goddamn much that it  _hurts_." I ball my fists so tight that they feel like they're going to bleed at any moment. "I would give  _anything_  to have you back."

I shut my eyes against the stupid tears that want to fall.

I wish I told her I loved her more, or how much I liked hearing her sing. She gave me  _everything_ I could ever ask for without wanting anything in return. "Stupid girl," I chuckle weakly. "You were too damn selfless for your own good."

I open my eyes, gazing at her headstone again.

Spinner was— _is_  my soulmate, there's no question about it.

I just wish it didn't take  _this_  to help me realize it.

* * *

 

"...Eric?"

I pause in unlocking the door, then glanced over my shoulder to see Lauren holding a black shopping bag. 

She looks exhausted like everyone else, perhaps even more. Spinner was the first closet friend she had. They were practically attached at the fucking hip. And now that's gone.

"Hey." I clear my throat, which suddenly feels dry, and Lauren holds out the plastic bag to me. "What is this?"

"I read Spinner's letter. She... wanted me to give this to you." 

I take it from her and look inside. My eyes widen. There are two brand new bottles of her citrus shampoo.

How the fuck does she do that...?  I'll never know. It will always remain a mystery to me.

I look up at Lauren and say, "Thanks," and she gives me a tiny smile in return. I turn away from her and jam my key into the lock. I hesitate, keeping my eyes trained on the door. "Are you, uh, alright?"

"Will any of us be?"

Her question makes my stomach turn as rage swirls through every nerve ending in my body. She can't be serious. How can she even ask  _me_  that? I know for a fact that I will  _never_  be  _alright_. 

"Who knows," I mutter before opening the door and slamming it in her face.

* * *

 

On Friday I receive an email from a Giovanni John and there is a file attached to the message.

_Hey, Eric,_

_I hope you don't mind. I got your email address from Jeanine. Here's the video I promised. I'd finished it a while ago but Spinner didn't want me to send it until after her funeral._

_I usually don't know what to say in these kinds of situations. You know how it is, being from Erudite. _But Mom and Dad said if you ever need to get away from Dauntless for a bit that you're more than welcome to come here.__

_Venus has been trying to call you, but I guess you turned off Spinner's phone, which understandable. You need time. I can only imagine what you're going through right now. Spinner didn't deserve to go out like that._

_I know I already said this to you at the funeral, but I really am sorry for your lost. She was an amazing girl._

_Hang in there and I wish you the best._

— _Geo_

I stare at the video file at the bottom of his email, a lump now forming in my throat. I click on it before I can pussy out on my decision and the video player pops up. Then, slowly, Spinner's smiling face appears on the screen. _"Hi, Mom, hi, Mr. and Mrs. John, hey guys!"_  She waves enthusiastically.

I felt myself smile a little.

 _"Hi, God Mom!"_ She waves again. _"I hope you all enjoyed the ceremony. I sure did."_  Then Spinner turns to me with that damn smile. I still can't get over how breathtaking she looked.

I continue to watch her with a stupid grin on my face, remembering how happy she made me. I married the woman of my fucking dreams. And I had to go through absolute hell to get her. But it was worth it.

Spinner made all the bullshit _worth it_.

_"Tank, smile! This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life!"_

I glance at the photo of us still sitting on my desk. "It was..." I squeeze my fists and press them hard against my eyes. I feel like my heart has been torn out of my chest. She's gone, she's really _gone_. I grit my teeth to stifle a sob. I hear her laugh again, and tears trickle through my fingers.

And for the second time in my life, I finally allow myself to cry.

* * *

 

_"Tank, wake up..."_

_I open my eyes and there she is, lying right next to me. Her hair looks so soft and I reach out to run my fingers through the strands. "Spinner..." My throat tightens as she smiles. "I-I miss you..."_

_"I know." She lays her head on my chest, and I immediately wrap my arms around her. I don't want her to leave me again. "I don't like seeing you so sad."_

_"Then come back to me."_

_"You know I can't."  Spinner's voice is barely above a whisper, but her words still hit me like a punch in the gut. "Eric, you're stronger than this."_

_"No, I'm not." I want to shake her and make her understand that she left me with absolutely nothing. "I can't fucking do this without you, Red. You don't know how much this goddamn hurts."_

_"Of course I do." Her fingers trace a heart on my shoulder. "But you can't let it stop you. The Eric I know and love wouldn't surrender so easily."_

_She's right—I'm better than this. But a pang of guilt reminds me of the loyal woman I'd let down. "Spinner... I'm sorry I couldn't save you."_

_"It's not your fault." She lifts her head and locks eyes with me. "It wasn't your decision, it was mine. So don't blame yourself anymore, okay?" She leans in and presses her lips to mine, and I kiss her back like my life fucking depended on it. I don't want this to end. Not yet. Not now. Not ever. "Never give up, Eric."_

_"I won't," I vow._

_"And keep fighting."_

_"I will."_

* * *

 

And I _did_.

I smile as the Dauntless stand around the chair where I now sit. Those who I used to lead. Who feared me. Who are now waiting to see me break. But I'm not going to them the satisfaction. My pride won't let me do it. I feel my smile widening as I stare at the legendary Four and his little bitch. 

"Would you like me to tell you your crimes?" Tori spits at me. "Or would you like to list them yourself?"

I could bring them all to their knees with the terrible things I've done. Get one last rise out of them. I scan the crowd, looking at each of their faces. Hayden. Mecca. Lauren. Zim—the only man I will ever consider my brother. I don't blame him for choosing their side. For wanting to protect Lauren in the way that I couldn't protect Spinner. Or Rhino. Or Max. He belongs with her.

My eyes settle on Tris, the  _Divergent_ , just like her precious Number boy. She thinks wearing a Dauntless jacket is supposed to bother me. But all I see is the weak little girl from when she first came to Dauntless. She can fool everybody else here, but she can't fool  _me_.

I casually lace my fingers together and rest them on my stomach, shifting when they graze the wound. "I’d like her to list them. Since she’s the one who stabbed me, clearly she is familiar with them." 

"Leave her out of this," Four growls, and I turn to smirk at him.

"Why? Because you're doing her?" I challenged in a mocking tone. "Oh wait, I forgot. Stiffs don’t do that sort of thing. They just tie each other’s shoes and cut each other's hair."

His expression remains hard, or what  _he_  thinks is intimidating. He's just a boy pretending to be a man. I give the Stiffs a brief once-over. "I want her to list them," I repeat.

"You conspired with Erudite," Tris finally begins. "You are responsible for the deaths of hundreds of Abnegation." She grows angrier, and I nearly roll my eyes. "You betrayed Dauntless. You shot a child in the head. You are a ridiculous plaything of Jeanine Matthews."

My smile fades as my heart starts hammering in anticipation. "Do I deserve to die?" I ask, already knowing my fate. Accepting it.

Four opens his mouth, but Tris beats him to it. "Yes."

I keep my eyes locked on her. "Fair enough," I reply. "But do you have the right to decide that, Beatrice Prior? Like you decided the fate of that other boy—what was his name? Will?"

She doesn't answer, like the coward she is.

"You have committed every crime that warrants execution among the Dauntless," Four recites. "We have the right to execute you, under the laws of Dauntless." He crouches to empty the three guns by my feet. He picks up the middle gun and puts a bullet into the first slot before shuffling them in front of me.

I lied to Spinner that day. My biggest fear was never losing my mother. It was  _death_. And now I welcomeit.

When the Stiff's finished, he picks up the guns, and one is handed to Tori and the other to Harrison.

His holds the bullet.

"Wait," I say. "I have a request."

"We don't take requests from criminals," Tori retorts sharply.

"I am a leader of Dauntless," I continue with a neutral expression. "And all I want is for Four to be the one who fires that bullet."

"Why?" Four asks.

 _Because I know what you fear most_. "So you can live with the guilt," I tell him. "Of knowing that you usurped me and then shot me in the head."

"There won't be any guilt." Number boy's trying to put on a brave face. He wants to kill me, but deep down he knows he will  _always_  harbor that fear.

I smile again. "Then you'll have no problem doing it."

Four simply picks up one of the bullets.

"Tell me," I begin quietly, "because I've always wondered. Is it your daddy who shows up in every fear landscape you've ever gone through?"

He slides the bullet into the empty chamber without looking at me once.

Not surprising. "You didn't like that question?" I egg him on. "What, afraid the Dauntless are going to change their minds about you? Realize that even though you've only got four fears, you're still a coward?" I straighten in the interrogation chair and place my hands on the armrests.

Four points the gun at me and now we've come full circle.

I'm ready.

"Eric, be brave."

 _I’m coming, Spinner_.

Then he squeezes the trigger.

* * *

 

**This took me almost two weeks to write, jeeeezzzzzz.**

**I don’t own any of the lines used in the last scene, they belong to Veronica Roth. So, you know, don’t sue me, I’m poor.**

**Next chapter is the one that everyone’s waiting for _and_ I have a little surprise for you too ;)  
**

**I hope I did Eric’s character justice. If not, I tried lol.**

**And the prayer used for Spinner's funeral is "The Jewish Prayer for the Dead". It's a lesser-known prayer called "** **El Malei Rachamim (God, full of Mercy)." **

**Thank you for the kudos and comments, even the ones SCREAMING at me looooooollll**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	84. Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Act As If – It’s That Simple**

* * *

 

It's warm today, just like any other day. So many fucking days have passed that I've actually lost count. I can't even remember how I ended up here on Calalini. There was no bright white light at the end of the tunnel, and my family didn't appear through the fog. It was like I opened my eyes and _poof_ , here I am.

There's a word Petra once used to describe what it was like before she came.

 _Oblivion_.

And that's all I remember, just... _nothing_.

It's lonely here without her constantly nagging me in my head. It's so quiet that it's almost deafening. I can hear my own thoughts, and they're all _depressing_. I don't have Petra, I don't have my family, I don't have my friends, and I don't have my… _Tank_.

I don't have  _anyone_ _._

I fist my hands in the fabric of my dress, my beautiful dress he had given me. I look at his name still inked on my wrist, and tears rush into my eyes and my heart painfully throbs. Did they win against the Divergents? Did they fail? Are they dead? Are they alive? Are they okay? So many questions without answers, because I'm here stuck on a fucking cliff, all by myself.

My punishment for all the awful shit I've done.

A sob catches in my throat, and I wrap my arms around myself, wishing I could go back to oblivion.

I don't wanna know what it's like to be alone anymore… _I don't want to be alone anymore_.

" _Please_ _,_ " I whimper, and I'm not even sure what it is I'm begging for. " _Please_!" I scream out loud, then I feel something—something _familiar_ that brings this powerful sensation of love and hope. I scramble to my feet, slipping and skidding on the grass, and hurry around the oak tree to where the feeling is getting stronger.

I'm almost there, and when I finally am, my heart nearly explodes. 

Tank— _my Tank_ —is here, staring at me as I stare at him. And suddenly I don't know what the hell to say. I don't think either of us did, but that doesn't stop me from running straight towards him.

" _Finally_!" I launch myself at Eric and tackle him in the tightest hug I can give. "You're here, you're really here!"

But he doesn't hug me back; he's stiff in my arms. Is he mad at me? Does he think I abandoned him?

I sit back on my heels and gaze down at him. His eyes are squeezed shut, his lips are pursed, and his hands are clenched firmly at his sides. "Tank?"

His mouth relaxes slightly. "You're not real," he strains.

"Of-Of course I'm real." I rub my thumb over his lips. "Don't you feel that? It can't get any more real than this."

"You're right. It can't because it's _not_." Eric turns his head away from me. "This is just another damn dream. And when I wake up, you're not going to be there. It's how it's been for _months_ , fucking torturing me every single day."

"Oh, Tank… love, I promise you this isn't a dream. I'm here, you're here with me. For real this time." I bend down to kiss his nose, his forehead, his temples. "Just open your eyes and look at me."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can. _Look at me_."

Eric opens his eyes very slowly, timidly, and then they hold mine. "Spinner," he says on an expelled breath, his gaze travelling over my face with shock and confusion. "You're…" He raises himself up and his hands shake as he reaches up to touch me. "This is real."

A watery laugh escapes me. "You bet it is. I told you we'd see each other again. You should have a little more faith in me, yeah?"

Then his lips cover mine, and the kiss we share is hard and messy with clinking teeth and bumping noses. "You're real," he panted. "You're fucking _real_."

"Yes, I am."

We fall backwards into the grass, and Eric crushes me against him. "I thought I'd never see you again," he mumbles into the side of my neck. "I thought I lost you for fucking good."

"I missed you too." I stroke his back. "I missed you _so much_. There hasn't been a day that has gone by that I haven't thought about you."

Eric lifts his head and glares at me. And boy, did I miss that angry look. "Don't you ever do that shit to me again."

" _Never_ ," I promise, then kiss him again, feeling his heart racing with mine. "We can finally be together, Tank. I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for this day to come."

"I love you." He passes his fingers through my hair, then pauses, frowning as he licks his lips. "I should've told you that more. I should've been there to save-"

I place my fingers over his lips to silence the rest of his apology. "I love you too." Silent tears slide down my cheeks. " _And not once did I ever_ _blame you_."

I don't know how long we lay in the grass together. But by the time we move to sit under the oak tree, the sunset paints the sky a soft violet. I rest back against Eric's chest as he locks me in his warm embrace—a moment I dreamt of every night I slept alone on Calalini.

"Why here?" he asks, and I crane my neck to look up at him.

"Does it matter?"

Eric stares back at me; like there's something he wants to say but can't. His arms tighten around me and he kisses my forehead, shrugging. "I guess not."

I trace the back of his hand with my nails. "They're okay, love," I tell him gently, knowing that was really what he was thinking about.

He blinks at me with astonished eyes before he starts chuckling. "I'll never get used to that." He places another kiss by my hairline, then his face becomes serious. "But have you..."

"No, but I know they are. Just like us." I grin.

The corner of mouth kicks up. "Yeah, like us."

"Is everyone happy, Tank?"

Eric rests his jaw against the side of my head, then shifts his gaze towards the sunset. "As happy as they can be." There's a hint of regret in his voice, revealing more than he's telling me. But he has all the time in the world do that.

I just want to focus on _us_. "We lived a pretty hectic life, didn't we?"

"You can say that again."

" _We lived a pretty hect_ —just kidding," I giggle, before he can shut me down with one of his looks. "It's  _literally_  you and me against the world from now on."

"Forever?" Eric smirks.

I send him another big grin. " _Forever_.

* * *

 

**Eric + Spinner = soulmates :'-)**

**I think I've thanked all of you like a billion times but, THANK YOU, YOU BEAUTIFUL HUMANS! Thank you for giving me a purpose, thank you for keeping me grounded and thank you for taking the time to read this long ass story lol. You don't know how much your comments (even the one's yelling and swearing at me lmao), kudos, your messages meant to me over these past couple of months.**

**You've all made me smile, laugh, cry. I just can't thank you guys enough! So, on the 17th, I will be posting the first chapter of 'A Little Tank That Could'. It's already been written and it's ready to go! XD**

**So I will see you guys (hopefully lol) in the next story!**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility.**

 


End file.
